<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Sand And Sea by Looktotheedges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815408">Through Sand And Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looktotheedges/pseuds/Looktotheedges'>Looktotheedges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Sand and Sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looktotheedges/pseuds/Looktotheedges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years since the war, five years since Hermione and Ron broke up, and...oh dear Merlin, two years since Hermione went on a date.</p><p>But it's fine. She has friends. She has her work.</p><p>Very complicated work that keeps her late in the office one Friday night. That takes her down to the Department of Mysteries, and back to the Hall of Prophecies for the first time in ten years.</p><p>And in that one night, her humdrum life is thrown completely out of the window.</p><p>Suddenly her life is one bizarre twist after another. Prophecies and potions and and caves and cliffs and house-elves and and and-</p><p>And being stuck in the past. Stuck ten years in the past with Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>That bloody prophecy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Sand and Sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5 Star HP Works, Time Travel Bellamione, Wizarding World Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At the Heart of the Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey folks, I'm back with a loooong fic this time. It's my biggest challenge yet, but as usual I've mapped it out, with all it's (hopefully surprising) twists and turns. This is my first fic for Bellamione, and I'm a bit nervous. I've tried to keep them in character as I throw more and more chaos their way, so I hope you enjoy it even though it won't be as dark as some fics. I love the dynamic, and a good slightly twisted bellamione slowburn is a guilty pleasure of mine, but this one won't be too violent if I can help it. I mean, it will be in parts, this is Bellatrix we're talking about...</p><p>Anyway, give it a read and let me know what you think! There will be frequent, regular updates, so you won't have to wait long to dive into the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Expecto patronum,” Hermione whispers, stepping into the lift.</p><p>It’s late, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures long empty. But it has taken her long enough to get the centaurs to finally write down a formal request. She’s not giving up yet, no matter how late she’s going to be for Friday drinks with Ginny. For the third time in a row. Ginny’s going to kill her.</p><p>Her otter hasn’t made an appearance, just some feeble white smoke. She grits her teeth. Come on, Hermione.</p><p>She thinks instead of the moment she finally found her parents in Australia, how relieved she was. She thinks of when she restored their memories, terrified they would be angry with her, but they just smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Their family whole.</p><p>“Expecto patronum!”</p><p>Her otter appears, and a joyful peace settles over her. She watches it fly around the small space for a moment and presses the button for the ninth level. The feeling never gets old.</p><p>Then she clears her throat. “Send this message to Ginny, please – Sorry, I won’t be able to make it tonight. Work stuff. But have fun with Luna, and maybe we can have coffee on Sunday. Owl me.”</p><p>Her otter whizzes off through the walls, and the lift falls lower and lower, the floor’s blurring past. She takes a steadying breath and grips her wand tightly in her suddenly sweaty palms. Without her patronus, the ghosts of the past are drifting in.</p><p>Shield your mind, Hermione. Occlude your thoughts. You can deal with them later. This is just a normal workday.</p><p>She fiddles with the roll of parchment in her expanded pocket. Cryptic centaurs. Their writing is mind-numbingly convoluted and nonsensical. Hermione loves a good riddle, but not for twenty feet of parchment on what should be procedural documentation and proof of property rights. She still hasn’t quite figured out how to argue that someone can own the rights to a prophecy. Should it belong to the prophet, or those that it speaks of?</p><p>And whilst she can see their point that divination is their rightful domain, with many elder centaur seers regarded as direct channels to the divine, their prophecies not to be shared outside the herd, let alone with wizardkind…there needs to be some kind of governing body. Regulation. Why else would the prophecies appear in the Hall to begin with?</p><p>It makes her rather uncomfortable that the Hall has begun filling itself again. Slowly but surely, shelf after shelf magically appearing deep in the depths of the ministry. She hates that room. That whole floor.</p><p>And that’s why she’s only just bucked up the courage to do what she should have done hours ago and gone down there.</p><p>The doors ping open, and she rolls back her shoulders, setting her jaw and marching determinedly along the torchlit corridor, through the door, and straight across to the door opposite. She’s researched the rooms enough by now to know exactly how to get to the offices without encountering brains or veils of death. She’s not doing that again.</p><p>She still finds it strange that the door opens straight into offices and desks, directly through from the Time room at the far end. With the outer door likely to spin at any moment, she hasn’t ever been able to figure out the social etiquette down here. Normally, she would knock before entering.</p><p>In fact, normally she wouldn’t bother anyone at this hour, but, well…unspeakables are an unusual breed. They’re always just…there. At any time. Maybe Luna’s right and they are vampires…</p><p>She shakes herself from the ridiculous thought, and looks around. Well, that’s just perfect. The one time she has a reasonable request <em>and </em>wants to get out of here before midnight, there’s nobody around.</p><p>She walks over to the nearest desk. There’s a note.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Wandering soul, if it is prophecies you seek, then seek them you must; for though your search will fruitless, it will not be for nought.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>More confounded riddles! This is why she’s not in Ravenclaw. The constant mind games would drive her batty! If people would just say exactly what they mean, things would be sorted out a lot faster and more efficiently.</p><p>She looks around at the other desks. No more notes.</p><p>Grumbling to herself, she shoves the note into one of her expanded pockets and heads further into the room. Prophecies are through the other end. She remembers that from fifth year.</p><p>She can’t help holding her wand at the ready as she passes through the Time Room. Her senses are on full alert, and the scar across her chest seems to tingle in memory. She’d almost died in this room. If she hadn’t cast that silencio on Dolohov…</p><p>She shudders at the thought.</p><p>Quickening her pace, she finally reaches the expansive Hall of Prophecies. And holds back a laugh. The pitiful number of prophecies, tucked away in a corner, is somewhat comical. Oh dear. What a mess they’d made of the place all those years ago.</p><p>She wanders over to have a closer look.</p><p>Bane was right – they do almost all seem to have been made by centaurs. None from Trelawney, at least, thank goodness. Her last one caused more trouble than it was worth.</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Jean Granger &amp; Bellatrix (née Black) Lestrange – Firenze to Bane (Hogwarts Herd)</em>
</p><p>What?!</p><p>No. That can’t be, it—</p><p>But these prophecies are new! And Lestrange is definitely dead.</p><p>Hermione’s heart begins to hammer, and she clutches at her arm subconsciously, leaning to steady herself on the shelves.</p><p>Calm down, Hermione. Breathe. Occlude.</p><p>She lets out raspy, dragging breaths, staring down at the black stone floor.</p><p>She’s dead she’s dead she’s dead she’s dead.</p><p>She can’t hurt you now.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>Her eyes are drawn back to the prophecy.</p><p>It has to be an old one. It’s the only explanation. Maybe it says Bellatrix will torture her and then die…or that Hermione would impersonate her, but it would fail…or that they would duel at Hogwarts before Molly kills her.</p><p>Her eyes slowly move down to the plaque on the shelf - they’re organised by date now as well as alphabetically. It makes much more sense. Of course Hermione would have also…</p><p>Oh no.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>2004</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Last year.</p><p>How is that possible? What’s it going to say, Hermione attacks her corpse?</p><p>It could just refer to Lestrange. Maybe a new law…some kind of family compensation…</p><p>It’s a bad idea to pick it up. Prophecies are self-fulfilling. It could drive her mad. Look at Voldemort, or Snape.</p><p>She picks it up.</p><p>Firenze’s voice echoes throughout the room.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The stirring sand could foundations sink, if bones are not left buried. A battle lost, lest drunk on love, imagined chains held steadied. And if, these two, through sand and sea, do not drift asunder, then both, now lost, shall be returned, though not without the other.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>…well.</p><p>She doesn’t know what she had been expecting but…</p><p>
  <em>…though not without the other.</em>
</p><p>Fantastic. She knows exactly which prophecy that part reminds her of. Way to go, Hermione, you had to pick it up. You had to come here, you couldn’t have just gone to drinks like a normal person.</p><p>Sand and and sea and bones and…drunk on love? What in Merlin’s name does <em>that</em> mean? She certainly holds no love for the witch, and the idea that Lestrange would have any love for her at all is laughable. Even if she wasn’t long dead.</p><p>Because she is. Dead.</p><p>How—?</p><p>Now what?</p><p>She slips the prophecy into her pocket, looking around self-consciously. Nobody’s around…as the note suggested. And the prophecy is about her. It’s hers. She can take it if she wants.</p><p>Hmm, that does seem to make up her mind on the whole prophecy ownership debate. It’s obviously hers, not Firenze’s. Although he’s definitely going to be getting a strongly worded letter about this whole—</p><p>She tuts to herself. Just stop thinking for one minute and get those legs moving. Time to leave, Granger.</p><p>Her shoes tap against the floor as she hurries from the hall, back into the Time Room, one hand in her pocket holding the prophecy and the other reaching around for the scroll. She needs to remember to leave it on a desk so she doesn’t have to come back on Monday and do this all over again.</p><p>And that’s why, when something pushes into her from behind, she has no hands to steady her fall.</p><p>She lets out a shout, crashing into a cabinet, glass falling around her. And the world goes dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nowhere to Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I can't believe how many kudos and comments this has already, thank you all so much! </p><p>Here's another chapter, didn't want to keep you waiting, the fun has just begun!</p><p>Also anything you recognise was stolen from JKR bla bla bla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinks her eyes open, squinting against the light and groaning as she staggers up from the floor. Everything is glittering. She raises a hand to her head. Ouch. Gods, her head is thumping, what—</p><p>The time turners. They’re back. How are there time turners? They’d destroyed them all, they can’t have reinvented them in just ten years…could they? No. No they hadn’t been there earlier; she would have noticed. Then how—</p><p>A thunderous crash interrupts her thoughts. She pulls out her wand and heads back towards the door to the Hall of Prophecies. Maybe whoever had hit into her is still there.</p><p>She peeks around the door, and her mouth falls open in disbelief. No…</p><p>Thousands of prophecies are crashing to the floor, splinters of glass filling the air and the sound roaring through the room. And yet, under all the noise, she can just about make out voices. Shouts and screams. Wandfire.</p><p>No no no no it can’t be.</p><p>She ducks behind a grandfather clock. A clock that shouldn’t exist anymore.</p><p>“…Come on, Neville, hurry, we’re nearly there.”</p><p>Hermione hurriedly casts a notice-me-not charm and a muffiliato on herself, backing away towards the entrance door, watching in horror as first Harry and then herself and Neville run through the door to the Hall of Prophecies.</p><p>Luckily they’re looking the other way and haven’t spotted her, too busy with the door.</p><p>“Colloportus!” her past self gasps as the door slams shut.</p><p>Okay. Okay, Hermione has to leave. She can’t see herself, she just can’t. She can’t affect the timeline. Oh, this is dreadful!</p><p>She sprints for the other door, knowing that the others will decide to do the same at any moment and needing a head start.</p><p>The door is still open, and she throws herself through it, rolling sideways so she’s no longer visible as she hears voices. The Death Eaters have found them.</p><p>She sits against the wall, heart pounding.</p><p>She’s travelled through time. This is…this is horrific. She doesn’t have a time turner! How will she get back? How will she not be spotted by anyone? No one can see her. Nothing can change; it would be catastrophic. Everyone here is a key player in the war.</p><p>Oh she wishes she had Harry’s cloak right now.</p><p>Shouts of stupefy and the sound of toppling desks come from the doorway, and she desperately tries to remember what happens next, where she should hide. Maybe she should leave through the entrance…</p><p> Yes. No. Oh, she can’t think properly, it’s all too sudden.</p><p>No. The entrance is long and narrow with no exits, leading straight to the lift. She could easily run into the Order, even Voldemort. Who knows how long he was waiting out there?</p><p>But she can’t stay here.</p><p>She gets to her feet in the circular space, staying out of sight of the Time room. All of the other doors are shut, one engraved with an ‘x’ . She’d done that. That’s the Brain Room. Probably not the best idea, she knows Ron was attacked by a brain, even if she was unconscious at the time. So not that one.</p><p>Shouting comes from a nearby door, followed by a crash and a scream.</p><p>“Ron? Ginny? Luna?” she hears Harry yell out, followed by her own terrified “Harry!”</p><p>She desperately wants to help them - they all sound so young, so helpless -  but she can’t. The consequences would be dire.</p><p>Speaking of which. She’s about to get caught. She needs to choose a room. Now.</p><p>Okay, Ron and the others are in that room, not far from the Time room. They then end up with the brains, so what’s left?</p><p>She runs towards a random door, throwing it open and closing it behind her as she hears heavy footfalls. The next two Death Eaters. Dolohov and Jugson. Her past self is about to be cursed unconscious, which means she has no idea what happens next.</p><p>She turns around in the silent room. Oh.</p><p>The veil.</p><p>Well, she does know what happens in here. So she can’t stay.</p><p>Think, Hermione. What other rooms do you know about? Some safer ones. Process of elimination.</p><p>The Department of Mysteries studies Time, Space, Death, Thought and Love.</p><p>So not Time, that’s out. She’s in Death. Thought must be the Brain Room.</p><p>So that leaves Space and Love.</p><p>She opens the door a crack and peeks through. Harry and Neville are standing in the centre of the circular entrance room, her younger self flung over Neville’s shoulder. Merlin, she looks dead.</p><p>Oh gods, the crosses have all faded from the doors. Okay, the Time Room was three along, so the entrance is three in the other direction. And—</p><p>Ginny, Ron and Luna come falling through a door opposite her.</p><p>“Ron!” Harry croaks, dashing towards them. “Ginny — are you all —?”</p><p>“Harry!” says Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forward, seizing the front of Harry’s robes, and gazing at him with unfocused eyes.</p><p>What is wrong with him?</p><p>Luna looks her way, and she hurriedly shuts the door as Ron falls forwards, laughing.</p><p>“…what happened…think her ankle’s broken…four of them…room full of planets” come the muffled voices through the door.</p><p>Okay. Sounds like the Death Eaters have the Space Room. So she has to go into the Love Room as soon as they leave.</p><p>A shrieking voice fills her ears. “There they are!”</p><p>Bellatrix. Oh no. Oh—</p><p>Her breathing gets faster, and she feels herself slide down to the floor, adrenaline flooding through her leaving her hot and cold and shaking.</p><p>
  <em>Filthy mudblood! How did you get into my vault?</em>
</p><p>She curls up in a ball. We didn’t. It’s a fake. Please. I don’t know, I don’t know I—</p><p>
  <em>Tell me the truth! Crucio! </em>
</p><p>The floor is cold against her face. Cold wood. No, stone. Her chest is so tight. She begs Bellatrix to get off her, but she won’t listen, she—</p><p>She opens her eyes. She’s alone.</p><p>Bellatrix isn’t there. Oh.</p><p>She slowly gets to her feet, wiping the sweat from her brow.</p><p>Stay with it, Hermione. You need to get out of here.</p><p>There’s no sound through the door now. She cautiously slips out, listening to shouts and spellfire coming from a door that must lead to the Brain Room, so the Love Room must be…this one!</p><p>She tries the handle. Locked. Just like she remembered.</p><p>“Alohomora,” she whispers. Nothing.</p><p>She looks around. Nobody.</p><p>She takes a few steps back from the door. “Bombarda!”</p><p>The door jolts, and a resounding crack echoes through the corridor, causing Hermione to flinch in anticipation, but the door remains unharmed.</p><p>She leans her forehead against it, groaning. “Please…” she whispers. “Please open, I can’t be seen. The Order will be here at any moment.”</p><p>“And what…do we have here?”</p><p>Sweat trickles down her back and her breath gets stuck in her throat.</p><p>No no no no. Not her. Anyone but her.</p><p>She doesn’t even dare turn around, curling in on herself protectively against the door.</p><p>“Come now, pet, show Bella your face…don’t be fwightened.”</p><p>Hermione’s wand is still in her hand, but she’s frozen. Useless. Her nightmares brought to life.</p><p>The woman tuts. “Doesn’t matter. I know who you are. That hair of yours is rather distinctive. You’re the ickle mudblood girl, Potter’s Know It All friend. He’s quite attached to you. Perhaps he’ll trade…your life, for the prophecy.”</p><p>Her thoughts are whirling, long repressed memories springing to the forefront and blurring through her mind. Everything’s fuzzy.</p><p>Occlude. Rationalise. You are not a schoolgirl anymore. You’ve lived through more. Learnt more. You can bloody well open the door at least and get away from her.</p><p>What’s the most powerful way of sealing a room?</p><p>Blood magic.</p><p>How do you counteract blood magic?</p><p>More blood magic.</p><p>Her left hand is pressed against her chest. She’s wearing a necklace.</p><p>She slowly tilts her wand towards her neck, focusing on a wordless transfiguration. Difficult, but not impossible.</p><p>She feels the necklace transform in her hand. A dagger.</p><p>“Well girlie? Nothing to say? I expected more fight from a Gryffindor.”</p><p>She has to distract her somehow. She needs time to carve the rune.</p><p>She pushes away from the door slightly, knife awkward in her left hand, pressing into the wood as she begins talking, pitching her voice higher so Lestrange won’t get suspicious about her age.</p><p>“Why do you want the prophecy? Why is it important?”</p><p>The woman scoffs from behind her. “So you are a Know It All. Questions questions questions. Draco is right. You are a teacher’s pet.”</p><p>Okay. Keep her talking. But don’t mention Voldemort. She might decide to just kill her, or petrify her to drag her body to Harry for the prophecy.</p><p>“Why have you been running around? The only exit is here…why not guard the door?” Hermione asks, as casually as she can.</p><p>The rune is almost complete. She hopes simply ‘open’ will be enough; the dagger keeps slipping in her sweaty palms.</p><p>“You dare tell me what to do, mudblood? How dare you speak to your betters this way!” Lestrange shrieks.</p><p>Finished! Now she just has to cut her palm and—</p><p>“Maybe it didn’t occur to your freakishly enlarged monkey brain, but we can’t waste our time waiting whilst children hide away amongst the mysteries! Incarcerous!”</p><p>Hermione suddenly finds herself bound and gagged, sliding to the floor, only just managing to wipe her bloody palm across it as she falls. It doesn’t open. She must need more blood.</p><p>The dagger. She dropped the dagger as she opened her hand. It must be near her somewhere.</p><p>A hand grabs hold of her hair and wrenches her around, pulling a muffled yelp from her gagged mouth as it rips at the roots.</p><p>She stares up into Bellatrix’s glaring eyes. Which widen in shock when they see her face.</p><p>Hermione’s wand is still in her hand. She points it up at the witch.</p><p><em>Stupefy </em>she thinks with all her might.</p><p>A weak jet of red light flies out. Bellatrix blocks it with a distracted flick of her wrist and snatches the wand from her hand before she can so much as blink. She’s Voldemort’s right-hand for a reason.</p><p>“…Your face…what happened you…how old are you, girl?” Lestrange whispers.</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes at her. Gagged, remember? She reaches around the floor with the tips of her fingers for the fallen dagger. It must be there somewhere.</p><p>Lestrange rips the gag from her mouth. “How. Old.”</p><p>Hermione shrugs. “I think I’m sixteen, but I used a time turner for a while, so I might be seventeen by now.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Then what’s wrong with your face?”</p><p>Think, Hermione. Why would she look ten years older? “The Time Room! I crashed into something in the Time Room. A cabinet. Think it aged me or something.” Or sent her back in time, but the other witch doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>Bellatrix opens her mouth in question, still frowning, but Hermione’s done it. She’s found the dagger.</p><p>And instead of cutting herself, she leans on her left hand and gets enough momentum to jolt up and to the left, plunging the dagger into Bellatrix’s side.</p><p>Take that! You disgusting, evil excuse for a witch. See how you like it!</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a gasp of shock, which quickly turns into a growl as she lunges forwards at Hermione. Uh oh.</p><p>Hermione grips the dagger as tightly as she can, stabbing anywhere she can reach as they struggle against the door, Lestrange scratching at her and fighting for the dagger with a wild fury.</p><p>And then they both let out panicked squawks as the door swings open behind them, and they’re falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sinking Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione loses her grip on Lestrange and the dagger, her limbs flailing out instinctively to catch herself as she falls through the air. Well, her hands. Her arms are still pinned to her sides by the rope.</p><p>She hears the other witch yell out an arresto momentum, but it’s obviously only for herself. Hermione continues to fall, her wand probably sat uselessly in Bellatrix’s robes.</p><p>She can’t even see the ground, falling backwards, and her heart drops to her stomach. She hopes it’s not stone. Please at least be—</p><p>She’s submerged in a thick liquid, drowning in it. She tries to open her eyes, but it burns, and she quickly squeezes them shut.</p><p>Okay Hermione, you’re about to die. You have to lift the incarcerous. It must be weak by now; it doesn’t last forever. Her chest tightens, she’s sinking. She’s sinking and trapped and she can’t move and—</p><p>Stop panicking and do it. Wordless, wandless, magic. Or you will die.</p><p><em>Relashio! </em>She thinks. <em>Relashio, relashio, relashio. Emancipare, please!</em></p><p>Her arms come free and she would sob with relief if she wasn’t still drowning, her lungs burning. She thrashes towards what she prays is the surface.</p><p>It has to be. She’s nearly there she just knows it. She outlived Voldemort. She won’t die like this.</p><p>Her hands break the surface and she splashes up, huffing out a breath and—</p><p>And she’s dragged onto a stone floor.</p><p>“Where are we, mudblood? What did you do? How have you trapped us? What…amortentia?”</p><p>Hermione gasps in a breath, and then another. Wait. Amor—</p><p>She quickly wipes the liquid from her face before it gets in her mouth, blinking her eyes open.</p><p>Lestrange is crouched before her. The room is like a cave, dark and lit with only candles. A soothing crashing fills her ears. Lestrange is still gripping her upper arm like a vice, but Hermione can turn slightly to look around at—  </p><p>A waterfall of amortentia crashing into a large pond. Lestrange is right. That pearly sheen could be nothing else. And the smell! It’s…her head is going fuzzy, overwhelmed by the most wonderful, soothing, nostalgic smells she can think of.</p><p>And then her head cracks against the stone floor, Lestrange pinning her down, wand to her throat.</p><p>“I don’t ask twice, mudblood. Why. Can’t. I. Leave.”</p><p>She can’t leave?</p><p>Well the door must be rather high up…</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never been in this room before, I swear. Did you try aloho—”</p><p>“Yes I tried it! How did you open the other door? They must both use the same mechanism.”</p><p>Other door?</p><p>So there is one down here.</p><p>“I— I don’t know why it worked, it only happened when you— it was an accident I—”</p><p>The walls are closing in again. This is too familiar, Lestrange crouched above her, crooked wand drawn, eyes frantic.</p><p>She curls her arms over her face to protect herself, twisting inward.</p><p>Bellatrix grabs her arms, panting. “Stop. Wriggling. Answer me. There is no time for this. Tell me what you did, mudblood. My Lord is waiting.”</p><p>Hermione lets out a sob, breathing ragged and lost in the dark, eyes scrunched shut.</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her. “Tell me! Tell me how to leave!”</p><p>She lets go and Hermione thuds back onto the stone floor.</p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p>Hermione screeches, lungs burning and spine twisting until it feels like it will pop apart.</p><p>No no no no</p><p>No!</p><p>She wrenches her eyes open and throws herself at the crouching woman, elbowing her in her already wounded side so she loses her balance, with a grunt. Not again. This is not happening again. She is not going to lie there and let the witch torture her.</p><p>Hermione shoves into her again, screaming with years of built up rage, watching as she falls back towards the pool, feet skidding for purchase on wet stone and mouth open in shock.</p><p>That’s it. Amortentia.</p><p>The other witch finds her balance, but before she can steady herself completely, Hermione dips one hand into the pool of amortentia and pulls Lestrange towards her with the other.</p><p>Lestrange opens her mouth in outrage, and that’s when Hermione strikes, smacking her love potion filled hand over the witch’s mouth.</p><p>Lestrange’s eyes widen in horror.</p><p>Oh yes. From now on, Hermione is in charge. Amortentia isn’t just a love potion. It causes obsession. An obsession for whoever administers it. Now Lestrange will do everything in her power to please Hermione. It’s perfect.</p><p>The other witch is still frozen beneath Hermione’s hand, apparently catatonic at the thought of loving a muggleborn. Hermione just grins at her.</p><p>And then her eyes seem to…change. Glaze over. Get darker.</p><p>Hermione swallows. Now what?</p><p>The idea made sense in theory…but she’s not sure she wants to see it play out.</p><p>She cautiously removes her hand and backs away from the woman. Who smiles at her. It would be a nice smile if it wasn’t for the rotten teeth. And the person attached to them.</p><p>Hermione shudders. It’s just plain wrong, Lestrange looking at her like that.</p><p>“Uh…Lestrange? How are you feeling?”</p><p>The other woman tilts her head to the side, a confused look spreading across her face. She almost reminds Hermione of a puppy.</p><p>“Why are you calling me that, Hermione?”</p><p>Wow. Now that feels really weird. She didn’t even know Lestrange knew her name. She’s always just mudblood, girl, pet.</p><p>“Umm…because it’s your surname. What would you like me to call you?” Best to play nice. The woman is volatile at the best of times.</p><p>But Lestrange just smiles once more, sauntering closer. “You can call me whatever you like, what do you want to call me? What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything for you, I swear it. Whatever. You. Want,” she grins. And then winks.</p><p>Hermione backs up another step and swallows. Okay, this is a bit much. She’d wanted obsessed, but…</p><p>Given the woman’s track record with obsession, she should have known this would get intense fast.</p><p>“Uh, okay, Bellatrix, I’d like— right now I just need to think for a moment. I like thinking about things. Alone. I need some time alone. So just…wait for me. Just a moment.”</p><p>The other witch pouts at her. “I don’t want to leave you alone! I want to be with you. Always with you.” She stamps her foot. “I can think too! I can help you, let me help you, please!”</p><p>Alright. The witch is clever, maybe she can help. But with what? What do they need to do?</p><p>Well they have to get out of here…and then…</p><p>Oh dear. Bellatrix has to kill Sirius. That has to happen tonight. As much as she hates it, as much as her heart breaks for Harry at the thought, Sirius is a wildcard. If he survives…</p><p>She reaches into her pockets for her wand before it hits her. Well, two things hit her. One, Bellatrix has her wand. Two, there’s a prophecy in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The stirring sand could foundations sink, if bones are not left buried. A battle lost, lest drunk on love, imagined chains held steadied. And if, these two, through sand and sea, do not drift asunder, then both, now lost, shall be returned, though not without the other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stirring sand, hourglass sand. Time travel. She could sink foundations…so the past. She could break the timeline if <em>bones are not left buried, </em>that must mean Sirius.</p><p>So what does it tell her to do?</p><p>Someone grabs her chin and she jerks back to reality as dark eyes gaze into hers from a sunken, waxy face. “You’re ignoring me! You hate me! What did I do wrong? Tell me!”</p><p>How is this witch still yelling at her?! You’d think a love potion would mellow her out a bit.</p><p>“I don’t hate you. I’m not ignoring you, I’m thinking about what you need to do for me. You’ll do something for me, won’t you Lest–Bellatrix?” she says soothingly, hoping to calm the woman slightly.</p><p>The witch is so close. A hand strokes across her cheek gently.</p><p>And then a soft kiss is pressed to Hermione’s lips before she can move.</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione scrambles backwards.</p><p>“Oh yes! Anything! Name it, and I will do as you say, follow every word that falls from your lips.”</p><p>Blargh. Hdjk. What just—?</p><p>Hermione shakes herself. Just…block that memory out. Forever. And hurry up and decipher the prophecy before she gets sulky and kisses you again.</p><p>Okay. Nothing can change. Sirius has to die. And then…<em>A battle lost, lest drunk on love…</em>Well. She knows exactly who’s drunk on love now.</p><p>
  <em>A battle lost, lest drunk on Love, imagined chains held steadied.</em>
</p><p>Imagined chains. Chains of servitude? Of imprisonment?  Bellatrix is already drunk on love, so who can steady her chains? Voldemort? He’s not very steady…</p><p>“Tell me what to do!”</p><p>Oh. Oh no. <em>Hermione </em>has to—?</p><p>Her heart clenches. Why? Why did this have to happen? It was over. The pain, and the killing, was over. And now she has to make more horrible decisions? Has to cause a man to die?</p><p>She sighs, nodding to herself in resignation.</p><p>Fine. She has to. Time cannot be rewritten, not really. Perhaps Hermione did this all along…</p><p>She looks up at the witch. “Okay, Bellatrix, I have an important mission for you, so listen carefully and do exactly as I say. It will make me very happy if you do this for me.”</p><p>Bellatrix skips towards her, smiling widely and reaching for her hands. Hermione grits her teeth and lets her take them.</p><p>“Right. I’m going to use my blood to open the door, and then you are going to run, as fast as you can, to the Death Room. The room with the veil, do you remember it?”</p><p>An eye-roll. “Of course! I know where all of the rooms are, silly. Rookwood told the Dark Lord everything about the department. I memorised the floor plan <em>and</em> all of the objects he mentioned. This is the only sealed room.”</p><p>…right. Now who’s the Know It All?</p><p>“Okay, good, umm…well done. So, once you’re there, you have to fight Sirius and stun him so that he falls into the veil. After that, Harry will chase you. Don’t hurt him, just run. Harry’s my friend.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “If he’s your friend then maybe I should help him. I don’t want you to lose a friend.”</p><p>“No!” Hermione shouts, and Bellatrix flinches.</p><p>“No,” she says more softly. “Nobody can know about…you and me. It’s a secret. You have to act like you did before. Exactly like you did before, so no one gets suspicious. Just, run to the atrium, and leave as soon as you can.”</p><p>And…then what? She can’t just let her go now. She’ll remember all this. Change what she does next. Tell Voldemort.</p><p>Maybe she can keep Lestrange somewhere, just for tonight. Just while she thinks of a plan. Where can they go? A safe house?</p><p>Not Hermione’s house, that’s for sure. Or any of the Order houses.</p><p>Oh. Maybe there is one they can use.</p><p>“And when you leave, meet me at a place called Shell Cottage. Just shout it into a floo, and I’ll be there waiting.”</p><p>Somehow…</p><p>How is Hermione going to get out of here?</p><p>She needs her wand.</p><p>Lestrange tugs on her hands, pulling her close and then wrapping her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Hermione suddenly has a faceful of frizzy hair. Looks like the gods are playing ‘get a taste of your own medicine’ today. As well as some even sicker games.</p><p>She brushes some hair away from her mouth. Bellatrix hugs her tighter.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go. What if you get hurt? Stay with me. I can protect you,” the witch in her arms whines.</p><p>Hermione holds back a slightly hysterical laugh. Oh, she’d love to see the look on everyone’s faces if Lestrange started protecting her in battle. They might faint on the spot.</p><p>“Can I have my wand back please?” she murmurs into the witch’s ear.</p><p>A sigh greets her. And then a kiss against her jaw. Hermione grits her teeth and stubbornly ignores it. Not happening not happening not happening.</p><p>She pulls away, and Lestrange hands her back her wand from who knows where.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, let’s get out of here. You have a mission to complete.”</p><p>Before the potion wears off.</p><p>Or Sirius makes it out of here alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well some of you guessed it, amortentia! </p><p>This was really good fun to write. Oh dear. What has Hermione got herself into?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mad Dash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for all of the kudos and comments, I can't get over the response to this, it's amazing!</p><p>So here's another update!</p><p>Much love folks x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Having her wand safely back in her hand is quite the relief. Everything keeps getting more and more off balance, and the familiar feel of warmly humming wood in her palm is soothing.</p><p>She moves away from Lestrange, reaches under her own robes to rip a button from her shirt, and transfigures it into a vial, slightly guiltily. She doesn’t <em>really </em>want to drug her again, it’s an ethical nightmare, but this much amortentia is too good to pass up under the circumstances. And if she’s going to have to spend more time with the woman, <em>this </em>Bellatrix is better than a Bellatrix that wants to kill her.</p><p>Vial filled, she turns back to said witch, opening her mouth to ask her where the door is.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She’s clutching her side. Hermione forgot, she—</p><p>“Bellatrix, how badly are you hurt?”</p><p>The witch stumbles towards her.</p><p>“Come, my love, the door is this way. I’ll show you. I’ll do everything you need me to do.”</p><p>Well that’s not an answer. Hermione lets herself be dragged towards the door though. It can’t be that bad if she’s still pulling Hermione around.</p><p>They reach the door, and Hermione engraves the rune. With her wand this time, it’s much easier.</p><p>Now for the blood.</p><p>She casts a tergeo to clean herself as she’s still soaked head to toe in amortentia, and then places her cut hand against the door, prodding at it until enough blood falls.</p><p>It doesn’t open. Hmm. Time to test her theory.</p><p>She turns and looks at Lestrange critically, searching her skin for cuts. She’s annoyingly unscathed, at least where Hermione can see. How had her blood gotten on the door the first time?</p><p>“Are you bleeding anywhere, Bellatrix? We need your blood too for the door, but I don’t want to cut you if I can help it.”</p><p>She does. She’d love to stab the witch again. But it feels a bit wrong to do it whilst she’s drugged.</p><p>The witch smiles. “You don’t want to hurt me? You care about me?”</p><p>Hermione reluctantly nods, not making eye contact. “Answer the question Lest– Bellatrix.”</p><p>Lestrange huffs. “Fine! I am bleeding. A lot. But it’s under my clothes, so unless you want to take off my dress…”</p><p>No no.</p><p>Argh, there’s no time for this!</p><p>She looks the other witch in the eye, pleading with her. “Bellatrix, we have to hurry, this is important. I need your blood to open the door and then you have to run to the veil room. Straight away. There’s no time!”</p><p>What if the battle is over? What if Voldemort never arrives? What if Fudge doesn’t see him? Then no one will—</p><p>There’s a slicing sound, and then the smack of a hand against wood. The door creaks open.</p><p>And, before Hermione knows what is happening, she’s being kissed. Quite thoroughly. Her lips even start to kiss back she’s so surprised by the intensity. It’s been a long time since someone has kissed her at all, let alone so desperately.</p><p>Lestrange pulls away. “I have to go. Stay safe. I’ll meet you at the cottage, like you said. I’ll do everything you said, I promise.”</p><p>And then she’s sprinting out the door and away.</p><p>Hermione is still frozen in the doorway.</p><p>She raises a shaky hand to her lips. Oh, this is the weirdest day. She’s had some strange days over the course of her life - with Harry and Ron around, nothing ever goes smoothly. But this day takes the cake. Maybe a whole patisserie of cakes. She has to get out of here.</p><p>And apparently this door also leads to the circular entranceway. Somehow.</p><p>She hears footsteps and pulls the door almost shut, peering out. The Order. So it’s not too late, they’re just arriving. Thank Merlin.</p><p>And they don’t come her way, probably knowing this door is always sealed. She just prays Mad-Eye can’t see her through the door.</p><p>They all spread out, taking different doors, Mad-Eye and Tonks heading into the brain room without glancing in her direction.</p><p>She has to leave. They’ll do a whole sweep of the place eventually, plus she now has to meet Lestrange at Shell Cottage as promised. She’s going to have to risk the lift. What an idiot.</p><p>She casts another notice-me-not charm and a muffliato on herself just in case, not that it will be much use if anyone spots her. Oh. Why didn’t she think of—</p><p>She waves her wand over her hair, transfiguring it darker, straighter and shorter. She doesn’t really want to mess with her eyes, but she casts an engorgio on her nose.</p><p>That might help. And she’s ten years older, she has to remember. Dressed in business wear. Once she’s in the lift, she’s just a ministry worker. She even has a badge to prove it.</p><p>She slowly opens the door. Nobody.</p><p>Okay. That one.</p><p>She takes a breath, and then hurries for the entrance door, bursting through and running to the lift. No Dumbledore. No Voldemort. She’s going to make it.</p><p>She wrenches the lift doors open and slams her hand on the level for the atrium. She has to go there. It’s where all the floos are.</p><p>The lift lurches upwards.</p><p>Come on. Hurry hurry hurry. This feels a lot longer than the way down.</p><p>The doors ping open and she throws herself into a run towards the nearest fire.</p><p>And then the fire roars to life, turning green, and she smacks right into the person leaving it.</p><p>“Oh, my apologies. It appears you are in much greater need of this floo than I.”</p><p>Oh bloody hell.</p><p>Dumbledore smiles down at her, eyes twinkling. Oh, she forgot how much she missed him.</p><p>“Now, I would love to stay for a chat. I’m sure you have many interesting stories to tell. But I think it best that we both hurry off to our respective emergencies, don’t you agree?”</p><p>She nods dumbly at him, and he gives her one more knowing smile before striding off.</p><p>Does he—?</p><p>There’s no time to puzzle out what Dumbledore knows, Hermione, that could take a lifetime.</p><p>She tosses some floo powder into the grate and steps in.</p><p>“Shell cottage!”</p><p>Fire whirls around her, and then a familiar living room comes into view and she breathes a sigh of relief. It’s still connected to the floo network, it’s not being used by the Order yet.</p><p>She lights all the lamps around the room with a lumos and looks at the nearest armchair longingly. She wants to collapse into it, close her eyes, and pretend this is all a dream. She’s exhausted.</p><p>She sighs. There’s no time for feeling sorry for herself yet. Come on, Hermione. Time to set up the wards.</p><p>Or…</p><p>Will Lestrange be able to get in if she’s warded it off?</p><p>She walks over to the front door, pushing it open against the wind and protecting her eyes from the sand. She definitely needs wards. She has the most notorious, most terrifying Death Eater coming her way.</p><p>What is Hermione doing? Isn’t she supposed to be smart? This is madness!</p><p>She casts an anti-apparition ward, and then goes back inside, shutting the door behind her and leaning her head against it with a thud. Change of plan.</p><p>Pointing her wand at herself rather than at the sky this time, she murmurs every ward, charm and jinx she can think of that protects from harm, in every language or variation that springs to mind. She can make the place untraceable once the witch arrives, but first she needs to ensure that no matter what happens, she won’t find herself at the end of another crucio ever again. She’s done being the witch’s crying rag doll.</p><p>
  <em>Protego totalum…protego hexia…protego horribilis…fianto duri…</em>
</p><p>It’s so risky casting these kinds of charms on herself. She’s probably seriously damaging her own magical integrity - there’s a reason they’re usually cast at the sky. But she’s about to be alone, ten years in the past, with her greatest fear. Her boggart is certainly not Professor McGonagall anymore.</p><p>And no-one even knows she’s here.</p><p>She looks around with a shudder. Even after all these years, having visited Bill and Fleur many times, she can’t help but associate this place with— with what happened. At Malfoy Manor. The…gods the memory of it. The nightmares. Fleur had done her best, cared for her, let her cry and talked to her, but…</p><p>She shakes herself from the memories and walks into the kitchen, chanting protection spells once more, and starts searching around in the cupboards. Empty. Well that’s just perfect. She was hoping there might at least be some tea to calm her—</p><p>The floo sounds from the living room. Hermione freezes, hand gripping the cupboard.</p><p>Footsteps.</p><p>Arms go around her waist from behind, and Hermione lets out a shaky breath. The love potion must still be in effect.</p><p>And then a wand presses into her neck.</p><p>“Now pet, you and I need to have a little chat, don’t you think?” a voice rasps.</p><p>Hermione’s stomach drops and her eyes fall shut. Oh no.</p><p>She swallows. Stay calm, Hermione. She can’t hurt you. “Yes, I suppose we do. I was just looking for some tea, but it seems—”</p><p>“Incarcerous!”</p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p>“Petrificus totalus! Confringo! Crucio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!” The witch growls, getting increasingly louder.</p><p>Hermione sighs with relief. It’s working. The protections charms are working. Her skin buzzes with magic, but still nothing happens.</p><p>Lestrange drags her over to the kitchen table. “Sit. Talk. My patience is wearing thin, mudblood.”</p><p>She shoves Hermione into a chair, standing over her and leaning on the table, crowding closer.</p><p>“Now explain—” she lets out another growl of frustration. “<em>Now</em> what’s wrong with your face?! Answers, girl! Or my dear cousin won’t be the only one who dies tonight!”</p><p>Sirius is dead? Oh thank goodness!</p><p>Uh…not that she…nothing against the man…</p><p>“So you did it? He fell through the veil?” she asks cautiously.</p><p>“Yes,” Lestrange grits out. “Thanks to your slimy mudblood hands and stupid orders, the idiotic traitor is dead. Not that I care. He is on <em>your </em>side after all. So. Why have him killed?”</p><p>She—</p><p>What should she say?</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>The only way this will work is if they have a common goal. A reason for Lestrange to keep her secrets. She’s revealed too much, shown herself, her plans, her hiding spot.</p><p>Lestrange wants Voldemort to win the war…she wants to protect her noble house…she wants to win, to triumph.</p><p>To live. Bellatrix dies.</p><p>Hermione feels her face start to tingle as the transfiguration wears off, her hair growing and nose shrinking.</p><p>Lestrange may be completely insane…but she’s also clever. She was once the brightest witch of her age. Hermione had looked it up. She’s not mad enough to mess with Time…is she?</p><p>Okay. She can always try to obliviate her if this goes wrong. Or just knock her over the head.</p><p>“I— I assume you’ve heard about the consequences of time travel?”</p><p>Lestrange’s mouth falls open. And then snaps shut. And then she cackles, dragging a chair out from under the table and plopping down heavily into it as she laughs to herself.</p><p>“Oh. Oh muddy, what have you done? You stupid mudblood. This is exactly why you people shouldn’t set foot in our world. Time travel. You– your face!”</p><p>Hermione folds her arms and scowls. “I didn’t <em>plan </em>this. It was an accident. Someone pushed me! Believe me, I was perfectly happy in my own time, I’m not stupid enough to—”</p><p>Her mouth snaps shut. Lestrange is looking at her, well, <em>strangely</em>. She must have said something—</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>“You’re <em>happy </em>in your time? When are you from? You certainly look older, years older. And you’re happy? That’s not possible. None of you filthy mudbloods should be happy under the Dark Lord’s reign. I presumed you travelled back in time to fight for your blasted good cause. If you’re happy…”</p><p>Right. Time to pull out her last resort.</p><p>“Accio prophecy!”</p><p>It floats out of her pocket onto the table. Hermione clears her throat. “I found this tonight. Well, not tonight tonight. Tonight my time. It had my name on it…and yours. I think you should hear it.”</p><p>Bellatrix snatches it up off the table greedily and it glows to life in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The stirring sand could foundations sink, if bones are not left buried. A battle lost, lest drunk on love, imagined chains held steadied. And if, these two, through sand and sea, do not drift asunder, then both, now lost, shall be returned, though not without the other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Firenze’s voice echoes through the room. And then silence.</p><p>“Both now lost,” Lestrange croaks. “That’s not possible. I am not lost. The Dark Lord cannot lose. He is too powerful.”</p><p>She glares at Hermione. “That is not possible! I must die to further his cause, that’s it, isn’t it? Tell me what happens!” she roars.</p><p>Then, in the next second, she’s suddenly calm. It’s boggling. “Wait, no, you’re useless. I’ll see for myself. Legilimens!”</p><p>Hermione realises with a jolt that she spent so long protecting her body from harm, that she’d completely forgotten about her mind.</p><p>She only has time to let out a horrified gasp, fumbling to bring up her mental walls, before the room disappears, and she’s plunged into memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Butterfly Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione's childhood flickers past before her eyes, slowing slightly as she senses disgust from the woman sharing her mind. Fear and confusion as Hermione goes to the dentist, the doctor’s, flies on an aeroplane.</p><p><em>Get out! </em>She thinks, conjuring up walls, thorns, earthquakes. Anything to shove the unwanted presence from her head.</p><p>
  <em>Ha! As if a little mudblood could stop me! Let’s see what you’re hiding…</em>
</p><p>Argh the witch is too powerful. She’s an accomplished legilimens. It’s like trying to stab at water.</p><p>Her memories continue to speed past at an alarming rate, making her dizzy.</p><p>Fine. She wants to see. Watch.</p><p>Hermione ignores the other jumbled thoughts, and goes straight for a specific memory, making it clear and vivid as she remembers every detail.</p><p>They’re in the Great Hall, watching as a younger Hermione ducks a slicing hex, bringing up a shield as she duels with an older but healthier, rejuvenated looking Bellatrix, Ginny and Luna by her side.</p><p>Bellatrix dances easily between their spells, ducking and dodging and twirling up shield after shield as though to her own beat, still managing to send them jerking out of the way of unforgivable curses and deadly hexes. Hermione is just readying an attack when Bellatrix’s grin widens, and a green jet of light flies at Ginny, who only just manages to move out of the way in time.</p><p>Hermione senses the Bellatrix in her head watching curiously.</p><p>“Not my daughter, you bitch!”</p><p>And then there’s Mrs Weasley, barging them all out the way and glaring at Bellatrix, wand drawn.</p><p>“Out of my way!”</p><p>Both the Bellatrix in her head and the Bellatrix in front of her let out identical cackles.</p><p>
  <em>Oh please, the weasel mother? What’s she going to do, bite me? Birth another litter of weasels on me?</em>
</p><p>Hermione watches in delight, thinking smug thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Watch closely, Lestrange, she’s going to kill you in a minute.</em>
</p><p>A scoff echoes around her head.</p><p>“You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!”</p><p>Here it comes. Hermione loves this part.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out an exhilarated laugh, and Mrs Weasley jams her wand forwards, hitting her with a spell squarely in the chest.</p><p>For a split second everything freezes, and Hermione’s brain shakes with foreign shock.</p><p>And then Bellatrix topples down dead.</p><p>
  <em>No. No, what is this trick? You’ve tampered with your memories, you sneaky mudblood you—</em>
</p><p>Voldemort lets out a roar of fury as his lieutenant hits the floor, unmoving, and he fires off curses at everyone in sight.</p><p>“Protego!”</p><p>Harry appears from nowhere. Oh he looks so young. She always forgets he was just a boy. Sweet, brave, Harry. She should really send him an owl, it’s been a while since—</p><p>
  <em>Potter is alive in your time? You’re lying. The boy should be dead. The Dark Lord would never—</em>
</p><p>“There are no more horcruxes. It’s just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to be gone for good…”</p><p>Harry and Voldemort are circling each other now, a silent crowd watching in anticipation from the sidelines.</p><p>
  <em>Neither can live while— what does he mean, mudblood? Why is Potter so important?</em>
</p><p>Oh. Of course. Voldemort doesn’t know yet, they haven’t heard the end of the prophecy.</p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t know what?</em>
</p><p>And before she can stop it, they’re being dragged in front of another memory, Harry sat nervously before her past self and Ron in Fred and George’s box-filled room at the Burrow.</p><p>“The Prophet’s got it right,” Harry says cautiously, sat in bed, breakfast tray on his lap. “That glass ball that smashed wasn’t the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore’s office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said,” he takes a deep breath, “it looks like I’m the one who’s got to finish off Voldemort—”</p><p>A jolt of fear and outrage hits her mind at the mention of Voldemort’s name.</p><p>“—it said neither of us could live while the other survives.”</p><p>Shocked silence fills the room, and Hermione’s head. A black cloud of smoke surrounds them as past-Hermione is punched in the face by a jinxed telescope, but Hermione barely even notices.</p><p>Her whole being is throbbing with the intensity of rage, and denial, and guilt, and fear, and despair that is radiating out of Bellatrix and into her mind. She feels sick, it’s—</p><p>She tumbles backwards out of the chair and onto the kitchen floor, drenched in sweat and panting. Lestrange is on her feet, eyes wild, wand sparking.</p><p>“I have to leave. I have to kill the boy. He has to die. If what you showed me is true—”</p><p>No!</p><p>Hermione blasts a stupefy at her. It’s flicked away carelessly, hitting into a bookshelf, paper exploding out at them.</p><p>“Stop! You can’t! You can’t change time, please! At least— at least think it through. You might be able to change something, but only if it’s not noticeable.”</p><p>She hurries to her feet as Lestrange tries to disapparate, fails, and then heads towards the floo.</p><p>She can’t!</p><p>Hermione throws herself at the woman’s legs, grabbing hold of her feet.</p><p>“Harry can’t die! Because he doesn’t! It would change everything, you’ll create a paradox. If he dies, I’ll never work at the ministry, and I’ll never come here and tell you!”</p><p>The witch kicks at her, hitting her in the face. It doesn’t hurt, just glances off because of the protection charms, but she does lose her grip as she flinches back instinctively.</p><p>“That’s your problem! Neither can live while the other survives. My Lord cannot die, I will not allow it!”</p><p>“Petrificus totalus!”</p><p>The witch ducks the spell, reaching for the floo powder.</p><p>“Accio floo powder!” Hermione cries.</p><p>The pot flies out of Bellatrix’s reach and soars into Hermione’s waiting hands. She hurriedly shoves it deep into her expanded pockets.</p><p>And Bellatrix throws an ornament at her head, sprinting for the front door.</p><p>“He’s a halfblood!” Hermione shouts. “Your Lord, his father was a muggle!”</p><p>Bellatrix whips around, unsteady in her anger. “Lies!”</p><p>Hermione frantically shakes her head. “I can prove it! Just look in my head, everyone in the future knows. His real name is Tom Riddle, just like his father, a muggle.”</p><p>Bellatrix growls and takes a shaky step towards Hermione.</p><p>“You are lying. I’ve had enough of your rambling, mudblood. I’m going back to my Lord. I’m telling him all about the prophecy, he’ll be very pleased with me. To hear what I’ve seen.”</p><p>Hermione gapes. “You can’t tell him about the future! Do you know how many magical laws we’ve already broken tonight? It’s <em>time travel, </em>we have to fix this, the world could blink from existence at any moment! You must understand the paradox you’ll be creating!”</p><p>The Butterfly Effect. If Lestrange changes <em>anything </em>that will stop past-Hermione going down to the Department of Mysteries on that particular Friday, at that exact time, leaving at that exact moment…time causality will shatter. The end of the world.</p><p>“Silencio! What have you done—"</p><p>“Please! You have to listen, we—"</p><p>—mudblood? How are you stopping me?”</p><p>“—just work together, and you might be able—"</p><p>“Crucio! Just shut up! Shut your filthy mouth! Silen—”</p><p>And then Bellatrix’s face goes deathly pale. Even more pale than before, which is almost impossible. She’s practically a skeleton draped in skin as it is.</p><p>“—to survive…somehow…Lestrange? What—”</p><p>The witch collapses onto the floor, unconscious.</p><p>Bloody Hell.</p><p>For a moment Hermione just catches her breath, lets her brain kick back into gear. And then she tiptoes forwards.</p><p>What happened? She looks dead…</p><p>She’d better not be dead. She can’t die yet.</p><p>Hermione sucks in a breath, and then leans down to take the witch’s wrist. A faint pulse. Still alive.</p><p>Okay, the gods have given her a brief window. Move, Hermione!</p><p>She runs out the front door into the wind and the cold, pointing her wand at the sky and casting every spell she can think of to keep people out. She can’t be discovered. Especially if Lestrange does manage to escape.</p><p>Anti-apparition, check. Now she needs anti-intruder. Anti-muggle.</p><p>She runs back to the door and begins carving runes. Protect.  Anti-Enemy. Conceal. Who says ancient runes is a useless NEWT? All that late-night reading is paying off.</p><p>She goes inside and shuts the door behind her, eyes falling to the corpse-like body on the floor.</p><p>Okay, time to deal with the next problem and put her healer’s hat on. She’d shadowed Madam Pomfrey for a few weeks in eighth year out of curiosity…and after realising in her time on the run how useful healing spells are. Other than dittany, murtlap and the episkey spell, she’d been rather out of her depth.</p><p>She kneels down next to Lestrange. Just a patient. Just a patient. Be professional.</p><p>First, check pulse and airways.</p><p>Her pulse is still weak, but it’s there. And her chest is moving up and down.</p><p>Okay, just in case. She pulls open the witch’s jaw. “Anapneo!”</p><p>Alright. Airways clear.</p><p>Now Madam Pomfrey would talk to the patient and use a diagnostic spell. She can’t quite remember the wand movement, is it…</p><p>“Diagnostico!”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Or maybe…</p><p>“Diagnostico!”</p><p>Aha! Different coloured lights shine from different parts of Lestrange’s body.</p><p>Let’s see. Nothing black except coming from her left arm, the Dark Mark, so that’s good. Not too serious. A lot of Red though, what does that…and blue and yellow and—</p><p>She groans and tugs at her hair. It’s been too long since she’s had to heal someone. She’s forgotten everything!</p><p>Well. There is the muggle way, of course. She had been avoiding it, but…</p><p>She knows Lestrange has been stabbed. Multiple times. Oops.</p><p>And she’d said she was bleeding ages ago, back in the Love Room! The stubborn—</p><p>Hermione grits her teeth and starts unlacing the woman’s corset.</p><p>Stupid. Pureblood. Ancient. Fashion. Choices.</p><p>She gives up and goes to the kitchen, rattling through the drawers for some scissors or a sharp knife. She would do a slicing hex, but not that close to her chest. Too risky.</p><p>She finds a large pair of scissors and kneels back down, cutting through the witch’s corset and dress as much as she can and then ripping it open.</p><p>Professional. Not looking. Just a body. A…very skinny, pale body.</p><p>She really is malnourished. How does she have the strength to stand, let alone…</p><p>Well. Clearly she was using pure spite. And it’s worn off.</p><p>“Wingardium Leviosa!”</p><p>Lestrange hovers into the air, and Hermione pulls off her dress. It’s sticky and dark with blood. She hadn’t noticed before because her clothing’s all black…</p><p>What has Hermione done?</p><p>Part of her wants to just cast episkey at all the wounds, but that’s only for surface cuts. There’s probably internal bleeding.</p><p>She walks towards the nearest bedroom, Lestrange floating along behind her eerily.</p><p>Clean the wound to stop infection? But how to stop the bleeding? And what about all the other colours?</p><p>She needs potions. Definitely a blood-replenishing potion at least…</p><p>She lowers the witch onto the bed.</p><p>“Incarcerous!”</p><p>Her wrists and ankles become tied to the bed in case she wakes up. What else?</p><p>Where is her wand?</p><p>She runs back out into the hallway and searches amongst Bellatrix’s now ripped and blood-soaked clothes. There!</p><p>Good. Now where can she get potions? She’ll need a lot…</p><p>She sinks down into an armchair and sighs. Lestrange could die. And Hermione’s not equipped for this.</p><p>She needs a professional healer. Someone she can trust to keep a secret…</p><p>Oh. Two options. Both awful.</p><p>One, Severus Snape.</p><p>Two, Narcissa Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Choose Wisely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay people, place your bets!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione begins to pace around the living room. Oh, this is not good. How can she contact either of them? And what will she say, to just heal Bellatrix and not ask any questions? Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just a sixteen-year-old kid who’s supposed to be at Hogwarts right now, except I look ten years older and I need you to save the life of a Death Eater. Who I’m with for no reason, in the middle of the night, in a cottage I shouldn’t know about miles and miles from school.</p><p>She could just owl them for potions anonymously…</p><p>No, too slow, and they might not reply. Plus she needs more medical expertise than that, people don’t normally drop down almost-dead for a minor reason.</p><p>She sighs and rubs at her eyes.</p><p>No. This is risky…and rather hypocritical after what she said to Lestrange… but whoever comes here will have to find out the truth. There’s no time for an elaborate plan.</p><p>She’s going to have to let them in on the time travel secret.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Alright. Be logical. Pros and cons.</p><p>Pro, Snape and Narcissa are both accomplished occlumens. They can hide this from Voldemort, and anyone else who might get in the way.</p><p>Con, Snape might tell Dumbledore.</p><p>Pro, even if Dumbledore knows, he probably won’t try to change time, and might actually help her.</p><p>Con, Snape hates Bellatrix. And Bellatrix wants to kill Harry. Snape might interfere.</p><p>Pro, Narcissa is Bellatrix’s sister. She’ll want to save her.</p><p>Con, Narcissa might be too scared of Voldemort to defy him in any way.</p><p>Con, she might even help Bellatrix to kill Harry or trade information to get back in Voldemort’s good books and save her family.</p><p>Con, she is a blood purist, and is disgusted by Hermione’s very existence – at this point in time at least, she has changed in the last ten years. But right now, there’s no way she’ll listen to Hermione.</p><p>Con, they’re both Slytherins.</p><p>Pro, they’re both Slytherins.</p><p>Slytherins do everything in their power to achieve their goals.</p><p>Snape’s goal is to protect Harry, Narcissa’s is to protect Draco and for her family to survive the war.</p><p>Hermione needs to keep Harry alive…</p><p>Narcissa will save Bellatrix, but overall…</p><p>Hermione and Snape have the same goal.</p><p>…is Snape rational enough to not turn them both in to the Order?</p><p>Oh. Be a Slytherin, Hermione. You’re surrounded by snakes, and you have blackmail material.</p><p>Lilly.</p><p>“Expecto patronum!”</p><p>“Go to Severus Snape as soon as he is alone and tell him this message – Your aid is urgently required at Tinworth beach. Bring your potions bag. If one life isn’t saved, the fawn shall never become a stag. Quickly!”</p><p>Her otter twirls off through the window.</p><p>Oh, this better be the right decision.</p><p>A groan interrupts her thoughts. Bellatrix.</p><p>She draws her wand and creeps into the bedroom. The witch is still tied to the bed, eyes squeezed shut, but tugging at her wrists. Is she awake? Should she petrify her? What—</p><p>Oh. Her Dark Mark. It’s reddening around the edges. <em>He </em>must be summoning her.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a cry and then slumps back, head rolling off the edge of the bed. Sadistic bastard. How can she follow the man so devotedly? It’s sick!</p><p>…Serves her right though. Now who’s arm is hurting?</p><p>She casts another incarcerous…and then reluctantly adds a warming charm. The room is cold, and the witch is laid bare. The last thing she needs is Lestrange getting pneumonia or something.</p><p>She looks away, lighting the fire in this room too, and then hurrying out towards the front of the house.</p><p>Time to meet Snape.</p><p>She opens the cupboard in the hallway where they normally keep cloaks and shoes. She’d left her outer cloak at work, and it’s so windy tonight. There is a cloak! Probably belonging to Great Aunt Muriel and covered in mothballs, but…</p><p>She shrugs it on with a sigh, casting a warming charm on herself and walking out the door. “Colloportus.”</p><p>Not necessary with all the charms in place, but it feels wrong to just leave the place unlocked.</p><p>The beach is deserted. He could be disguised…</p><p>She makes her way over towards the shore, out of reach of her protection spells. It must be nearing daybreak soon.</p><p>Hermione wraps the cloak tighter around her against the chill, looking up at the Moon and the stars and letting out a slow sigh, her breath foggy in the night air.</p><p>Still the same. For a moment, she can almost pretend that she’s back in her own time, visiting Bill and Fleur.</p><p>“Don’t. Move.” A deep voice drifts through the wind, close behind her.</p><p>He came.</p><p>“Alright. It’s alright, Professor. I’m glad you’re here so soon, I thought you’d still be at the meeting.”</p><p>“…Miss…Granger?”</p><p>She slowly turns around to face him.</p><p>His face is blank, wand drawn, potions bag in hand.</p><p>He raises his wand higher. “I said. Don’t. Move.”</p><p>“Ask me something, Professor. Something only I would know, to prove it’s not polyjuice.”</p><p>He frowns. “I do not know you that well, Miss Granger, nor vice versa.”</p><p>She groans. “Then narrow it down! It’s me, I promise! Use legilimency if you have to. There’s no time, just ask!”</p><p>He sneers at her, face pale and drawn in the moonlight.</p><p>“What was the name of the creature that attacked me on Halloween in your first year?”</p><p>She smiles. “Fluffy. A three-headed dog, also known as a cerberus. He bit your ankle when—”</p><p>“Enough. You are certainly just as tiresome as Miss Granger. Another question, who did you encounter in the Shrieking Shack?”</p><p>“Oh! First Sirius, then Professor Lupin, yourself, and Peter Pettigrew. At first he was a rat called Scabbers. He’s an Animagus, just like the rest of the Marauders.”</p><p>His wand lowers. “And how do I know you aren’t Potter, or one of his other little friends playing a joke on me?”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. “Because they’re all in the hospital wing right now, or with Dumbledore…either way, they’re at Hogwarts, too hurt or young to traipse off to Cornwall.”</p><p>“As are you…or you should be.”</p><p>“I am.” She steps closer to him. “Lumos.”</p><p>His eye twitches as her face becomes more visible, the differences more obvious, and she smirks up at him.</p><p>“It’s rather complicated, Professor, as you can now see. I am here <em>and </em>there. That’s part of the problem. And we’re going to have a universe-exploding problem in a minute if you don’t come and save Lestrange before the stubborn woman follows her cousin through the veil.”</p><p>She turns her back on him and trudges up through the dunes towards the house, hearing steps through the sand behind her. Excellent.</p><p>Reaching the edge of the wards, she turns back to him and holds out her hand. He sneers at it.</p><p>“You need to get through the wards,” she grits out. He remains unmoving. Paranoid Slytherin.</p><p>She hesitates for second, uncomfortable at the idea of touching him – he is rather intimidating still, she has to admit – but then she just tuts to herself and grabs his elbow, tugging him forward, the cottage coming into view.</p><p>Well, at least she knows the concealment charms work. She hurries through the door with a quick alohomora, throwing her cloak onto a chair as she heads for the bedroom.</p><p>“Now, there’s a lot to explain, and no time to do it. I’m not sure what to do with her really, but she can’t die yet so—”</p><p>“What are you waffling on about, Miss Granger? Why on earth would Bellatrix Lestrange be holidaying with you in Cornwall when—”</p><p>He pauses as he steps through the doorway to the bedroom. And then turns to smirk at her.</p><p>“Why, Miss Granger, what have you been up to?”</p><p>She just glares at him.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and sweeps over to the bed, opening his bag and then casting a diagnostic spell.</p><p>“Malnourishment, dehydration, and severely underweight, as expected from Azkaban…muscle spasms, aftereffects of the cruciatus curse…”</p><p>His eyes slide to Hermione.</p><p>She frowns. “That wasn’t me! That was Harry! And Voldemort, possibly.”</p><p>He flinches at the name, but continues. “Severe blood loss, internal haemorrhaging…these appear to be stab wounds, Miss Granger.”</p><p>She wrings her hands. “Well, okay, that was me, but she was attacking me! I had no choice!”</p><p>“…traces of amortentia…”</p><p>Oh Morgana’s tits!</p><p>She ducks her head as his smirk sharpens.</p><p>“…I can explain. It’s not what it looks like.”</p><p>“Hmm. So you don’t usually slip witches amortentia and then strip them half-naked and tie them to a bed?”</p><p>Her head jolts up. “No! Of course not! Just get on with it and heal her.”</p><p>“And why should I? As I’m sure you are aware, she is a Death Eater, and quite a significant one at that. I hope you do not believe the rumours that I serve the Dark Lord. Why should I help her? Why not call the aurors right now and be done with it?”</p><p>Argh! She steps closer to the bed, checking the woman’s pulse. She’s frighteningly still. “Because you’re not really helping her! I’m not even helping her, and you’re not helping me either! I’d much prefer it if she dropped dead, believe me. None of us want to be in this situation, but she has to live, or there’s a chance events will change. Harry could die. You’re doing this for Lilly. And so that we don’t create a time paradox, but I’m guessing Lilly is more important to you than that?”</p><p>A wand stabs into her neck.</p><p>“What…do you know?”</p><p>She pushes his wand away and stares him in the eye. This is too important for her to be scared of him anymore.</p><p>“Everything. I’m from the future. A future where we defeat Voldemort. A future where you tell Harry everything, moments before you die. A future where he plans to name his next son after you, or a daughter after his mother. <em>I </em>want that future to still exist, and for that to happen we have to <em>preserve the timeline</em>. Lestrange doesn’t die. Not yet.”</p><p>His wand falls and his eyes close. For a moment he almost wobbles, and she fears he might faint.</p><p>And then his eyes snap open and he sweeps over to the bed.</p><p>“Vulnera sanentur…vulnera sanentur…vulnera sanentur…episkey…Miss Granger, a sleeping draught, if you would, before she awakens.”</p><p>She hurriedly accio’s one from his bag, and forces Lestrange’s mouth open, pouring it in and clamping her mouth shut, hoping she doesn’t choke on it.</p><p>Snape nods at her and then begins to rub some kind of paste over the witch’s wounds, and Hermione takes a couple of steps back, falling into a chair, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>The adrenaline must have finally worn off. The witch is asleep. Hermione is safe, she can relax.</p><p>A sob escapes her mouth, and she clamps her hands over it, tears beginning to fall. Snape looks at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust on his face, but she ignores him. In fact, she closes her eyes and leans forward, her head in her hands.</p><p>Why did this have to happen? She thought she was done fighting, and now she’s back on the brink of war. And alone. She doesn’t even have Harry, or Ron. They’re at home with their families right now. Or they will be. What’s happening in her time? Has anyone even noticed she’s missing?</p><p>She’s felt a bit like she’s drifting lately, absorbed in work but flailing in her social life. She’s just…she’s been alone for a long time now. At first, it was okay. When she broke up with Ron, it had been awkward at first, but over the years they’ve found their friendship again, their rhythm. They were too different for a relationship to really work. Too young. They both see that now, and everything has been so good for a while. So, so good. She had her childhood friends back. Time to enjoy being with them all, without a war to worry about.</p><p>But lately…it’s clear that everyone else is moving on, settling down, starting families.</p><p>And Hermione doesn’t want that, not yet. She’s still figuring herself out, what she wants to do, who she wants to be. It’s partly why she broke up with Ron in the first place. He was ready for the nine-to-five life…and she wanted so much more. She wasn’t finished learning, experimenting, changing the world. Couldn’t he see that there was so much that needed to be done? How could he stand it, the monotony of their lives?</p><p>And then, somehow, over the years, her life became even more monotonous. She couldn’t escape it, no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>Well, looks like she wished too hard. Monotony is looking rather good right now. What she wouldn’t give to be home, at peace, free.</p><p>“Miss Granger?”</p><p>She looks up, wiping at her cheeks. She’s not even embarrassed. Her hang-ups are nothing compared to Snape’s.</p><p>She shakes her head at the man sadly. “It’s been a long night, Professor. Just put us both out of our misery and look into my head. I don’t think I could explain it to you if I tried.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her, and slowly directs his wand her way. “…Legilimens.”</p><p>And they watch the whole evening. Right from when Hermione finds the note in the Department of Mysteries to now. He keeps any thoughts to himself, his presence invisible, unlike Bellatrix’s. She still can’t help cringing at the whole amortentia debacle, wishing her reactions had been fast enough to duck those kisses.</p><p>He releases her, and she steadies her breathing, back in the bedroom.</p><p>“I see…so Black…had to die?”</p><p>Hmm? Oh, Sirius.</p><p>She nods at him tiredly, holding back a yawn. “It’s how it happened before. I couldn’t think of another way…plus there’s the prophecy. <em>Drunk on love, imagined chains held steadied</em>. Maybe it’s my fault he died the first time too. Who knows how time travel works?”</p><p>He pinches his brow. “This is quite the predicament…from the prophecy it appears you are right in tying yourself to Lestrange, but in practice this shall be rather difficult to enact.”</p><p>She groans. “It’s a bloody bollocking mess! Merlin’s balls! This is horrific! Someone has it out for me up there, some trickster of fate. Maybe it’s Fred. Or Sirius. Fred and Tonks and Sirius and all the Marauders. Well it’s not funny!” she yells at the ceiling. She’s lost it. This is too much.</p><p>Oh. And she’s probably said too much. She turns to meet Snape’s eyes guiltily.</p><p>He looks old and tired. “I…all of them? They all…and myself?”</p><p>She gives him a sad smile. “All of you,” she whispers. “But we win. He’s gone. All of the Dark Marks are gone. Greyback is dead. Both the Lestranges.”</p><p>He licks his lips. “The Malfoys?”</p><p>“All alive and well. Draco is happy, reformed. His parents divorced. Narcissa is a healer now, she used their family funds to build a new wing in St Mungo’s. They visit Andromeda sometimes, and Harry too occasionally. I’m not sure what Lucius is up to…he escaped to France, but he’s being monitored according to Ron and Harry. Some kind of watch list. So far he’s just drunk a lot of wine.”</p><p>Snape slumps down, sat on the bed next to Bellatrix. And then he laughs. She can’t quite believe her ears. Snape! Laughing!</p><p>He doesn’t laugh for long, drifting into silence and running a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“So it’s all worth it,” he mutters to himself.</p><p>Hermione lets the silence settle. Lets her thoughts run wild and her mind relax, her eyes meandering around the room, drifting over books and pictures. Watching Snape gaze into nothing and Bellatrix’s now bandaged ribs rise and fall.</p><p>She swallows. “What do we do about her?” she whispers. “They know she’s missing. And there are things I know she’s going to do. She has to.”</p><p>Snape sighs. A long, weary sigh. “I know. I know, and I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drained to the Core</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I love hearing all your thoughts!</p><p>On we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She must have fallen asleep at some point, because she wakes up curled in the chair and still dressed, sunlight warming the room.</p><p>“Tempus,” she mumbles. Eleven in the morning? She must have needed the sleep.</p><p>She stands up, stretching out her back, and walking over to the bed cautiously. Snape must be back at Hogwarts by now. And Bellatrix is still in a dead sleep…</p><p>She feels her heart begin to pound as she stares down at her. Can’t hurt you. In a coma. She’s not going to jump up and grab you, Hermione, don’t be ridiculous.</p><p>Oh. A note on the bedside table and rather a lot of potions. She recognises the scrawl from her years at Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em>I shall return tonight at midnight. I believe a fidelius charm may be of use to you. We shall speak more later. For now, administer the potions, one of each in the morning and evening — S.S</em>
</p><p>Her eyes slide to the potions. Let’s see…</p><p>Blood replenishing, some kind of muscle relaxant, bone strengthening…and what she assumes is a restorative draft for the malnourishment.</p><p>How has she ended up as Lestrange’s primary healer? It’s rather ridiculous to find out that all this time it was <em>Hermione </em>who saved her life. <em>Hermione </em>who restored her good looks.</p><p>Not good looks. She doesn’t mean— She just means that she looks a damn sight worse now, straight after Azkaban, than she did later on in the war when she wasn’t in hiding. That’s all. It’s just…aesthetically. In comparison.</p><p>Hang on, what had she been thinking? There’s something, oh!</p><p>The woman would have died if it wasn’t for her! She owes Hermione a life debt! Now what does that mean?</p><p>Well. It’s a place to start with keeping the witch in line.</p><p>After potions for Lestrange and breakfast for herself, of course. Now that the woman is sound asleep, and Snape isn’t arriving until midnight, Hermione finally has a second to think. To eat. To feel half-human.</p><p>To wash Lestrange’s blood off her hands…</p><p>She distracts herself by making a mental shopping list whilst tipping potion after potion into Lestrange’s mouth, not wanting to think about it too much. It’s strangely intimate. And she’s terrified the woman will either begin choking or suddenly wake up.</p><p>She doesn’t do either of course, just lies there peacefully. That’s even more strange, seeing the witch at peace. Lestrange is always on the move. Always full of energy, either bottled up ready to burst, vibrating, or stabbing out at the nearest person, tearing the world apart.</p><p>Hermione rolls her shoulders and stretches once more. Merlin she’s aching. It’s been a long time since she’s had to fight tooth and nail for her life.</p><p>Time for a hot bath, some fresh clothes, and a trip to the village shop. If she can find some money…she should have asked Snape…</p><p>Maybe she should have summoned Narcissa instead. She definitely has some galleons to spare…</p><p>She drifts upstairs to the bathroom, already puzzling out her money problems. The first of what she is sure will be many problems today. She pushes the door bathroom open with a sigh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Washed and refreshed, and in new robes transfigured from an unfortunate curtain, she heads downstairs and pulls on Aunt Muriel’s old cloak. It smells rather stale.</p><p>“Scourgify.”</p><p>Nothing happens. How strange…</p><p>Well. Maybe the cloak is protected against alterations.</p><p>And then her robes turn back into a curtain.</p><p>Ah! Hermione clutches the cloak around herself and hurries upstairs to the room she had gotten changed in. What is happening?</p><p>“Accio clothes!”</p><p>Her clothes from yesterday remain crumpled on the floor. She’s starting to panic now.</p><p>Oh no. No no no she’d left the protection spells on herself all night. She must have completely drained her magical core!</p><p>She pulls on her clothes from yesterday. She needs to see a healer for this! This is terrible, what if she’s lost her magic? What if—</p><p>Stop panicking. If your magic isn’t working, then the protection wards on yourself must have fallen, so you’re no longer being drained. Your magic will come back. It has to.</p><p>Oh this completely ruins her plans for today! She’d decided to apparate straight to Diagon Alley and transfer some money from her muggle savings account. Her parents had set one up for her to access once she was twenty-one, and she was hoping Gringotts would take her age quite literally rather than going by her birth date – magic is a lot more literal about these things than computer monitored filing systems.</p><p>Her stomach grumbles at her.</p><p>“Yes, I know! I’m thinking!” she mutters to herself.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>If her magic has run out…have all the wards fallen? She bangs her way down the stairs again, out of breath now.</p><p>The runes should be okay. Those hold for <em>years</em>, centuries. They’re ancient for a reason. If the pyramids are still active, then the cottage should hold up for a few hours.</p><p>She’ll have lost the anti-apparition and anti-intruder wards, but that can’t be helped.</p><p>So, food.</p><p>The problem with Wizarding households is everything relies on magic. She won’t find a car or a bike around here. She’s going to have to walk into Tinworth.</p><p>And then what?</p><p>She reaches into her expandable pockets. No, still just a prophecy, a scroll, a note, floo powder, and a love potion.  She’d left all her money in her outer robes at the office.</p><p>She puts the floo powder back on the mantlepiece above the fire, not even able to use that without magic.</p><p>Fine. No money. No magic. Trapped in the past with no friends, where no one she knows can recognise her without further complicating matters, trying to stop a world-ending paradox. And with only Sleeping Beauty for company.</p><p>Not beauty. Sleeping Demon. She’s definitely more Maleficent than Princess Aurora. She’d loved that film as a child. She now finds the whole sleeping thing a lot more creepy.</p><p>She wanders over to Lestrange’s room, readying herself before leaning around the door.</p><p>She <em>is</em> looking a lot better. A bit more colour to her at least. Less corpse-like.</p><p>That makes it a bit worse. It feels like she might just wake up at the slightest sound...</p><p>Focus, Hermione. Breakfast.</p><p>Oh please say the woman had some money on her…it’s very unlikely, but…</p><p>She turns her gaze from the bedroom to the front door.</p><p>The bloodied clothes are still lying on the floor in the hall. Snape hadn’t exactly cleaned up before he left then.</p><p>She walks over and crouches down, grimacing. Pure blood it may be, but still just as disgusting as anyone else’s.</p><p>Let’s see, corset, dress…pockets? No. Guess pockets haven’t been invented yet in whatever era Lestrange is living in. Backwards mind, backwards body. So…where did she keep her wand this whole time? Or Hermione’s wand when she took it?</p><p>She doesn’t want to know.</p><p>Wait. Before the Women’s Rights movement, when pockets began to appear, women used to keep their money and other belongings in purses tied to their wrists or the inside of their dresses. Thieves would often cut them lose. That’s why anti-theft charms and hexes were invented.</p><p>She checks the inside of the dress more carefully, hoping she’s not about to get a nasty curse coming her way. It would be just like Lestrange if her clothing bit back.</p><p>Aha! A purse!</p><p>She cautiously draws the string open. No hex so far. Guess no one would dare steal from the witch. She’s her own anti-theft hex. She peers inside….</p><p>And drops it with a start. She’s going to be sick.</p><p>She runs to the kitchen sink, only just making it in time before sweat breaks out on her forehead and she begins retching, her stomach heaving.</p><p>
  <em>Tell me the truth! You’re lying to me! How did you get into my vault?</em>
</p><p>She clutches the edge of the sink, the room spinning.</p><p>I don’t know I— Get off me, just stop! It, it hurts.</p><p>She clutches her arm to her chest, staring out the window at the sea. Window.</p><p>She’s not trapped. She can leave. She—</p><p>She runs out the front door, letting it slam behind her in the wind and tumbling down the dunes towards the waves. The sand is flying into her face and the salt air stings, her eyes watering.</p><p>And then she’s just crying. Screaming into the wind and the sea and collapsing into the sand, gripping it in clenched fists and watching the sand fly through the air.</p><p>“I want it to stop! I can’t do this anymore! I want to go home!”</p><p>She curls her knees up and hides her face from the sand, and the wind, and the world.</p><p>She doesn’t want to be here. She’s worked so hard to move on from this place.</p><p>The silver dagger.</p><p>She has the dagger. In her purse. Just lying there.</p><p>The dagger that cut that word into her arm. The dagger that kills Dobby.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She slowly lifts up her head. Will it work?</p><p>“Dobby? Can you hear me?”</p><p>For a moment, nothing. And then the crack of apparition.</p><p>“Miss Hermione? You be calling Dobby, Miss? Oh!”</p><p>Hermione pulls the elf into a hug. “Oh Dobby! Thank you! Oh I’m so happy to see you!”</p><p>The elf turns pink and pulls back from her, tugging at his ears.</p><p>“You is very kind, Miss. Always kind to Dobby. Dobby is still being wearing the clothes you made him.”</p><p>He looks down at his feet. He’s wearing mismatched knitted socks.</p><p>Hermione smiles and wipes at her eyes. Oh she missed him!</p><p>“Oh! You is crying! Dobby isn’t noticing, is you hurt? Bad Dobby! Bad bad bad—”</p><p>He looks around for some way of hurting himself, but with only sand, he’s a bit lost. He dives for the ground, slamming his head towards the dune, but Hermione catches him by the shoulder and pulls him back.</p><p>“No, Dobby, stop. I’m not hurt, I just need your help. Can you help me?”</p><p>He stops struggling and turns to face her, eyes unbelievably wide.</p><p>“Oh yes! Dobby always be helping Harry Potter’s Granger. You is a good witch. Dobby knows it.”</p><p>Perfect! See, this is why she works for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical creatures. Her whole word is crumbling, and here’s Dobby, someone Lestrange wouldn’t dignify with a name, clothes, sees as dirt beneath her foot. And he is so powerful he can save Hermione without even trying. He deserves so much more.</p><p>“Thank you, Dobby, that’s very kind of you. You see, my magic isn’t working at the moment, and I’m rather hungry and cold, and I need some things. Could you take me to my house, my parents’ house? I need to collect some things. And then I might need to go to Gringotts as well and get some money.”</p><p>“Of course Miss, where do you be living?” He holds out a hand.</p><p>Hermione takes it with a smile. “Picket Post Close, Martin’s Heron. And we’ll need to be invisible. It’s a muggle area, and I’m not sure if my parents will be home. What day is it today?”</p><p>The question doesn’t seem to confuse him, he just nods. “It’s Wednesday, Miss Hermione. The Nineteenth of June.”</p><p>Okay good, her parents will be at the practice, and there’s still at least a week until her teenage self comes home for the summer. Oh.</p><p>“Oh Dobby I’m sorry, you’re not needed at Hogwarts are you? I can wait if you still have things to do today.”</p><p>“You is asking if Dobby is free? You is very kind, Miss, but Dobby is always being free. Mister Dumbledore tells Dobby this. He says Dobby can stay at Hogwarts, but Dobby is still being a free elf.”</p><p>“Of course, yes, sorry. Then I’d be most grateful for your help.”</p><p>Dobby nods firmly, and the beach disappears, her feet smacking onto tarmac.</p><p>Well, that was a lot smoother than normal apparition. She’ll have to ask him how that works; she could actually breathe through that, rather than feeling like she was being squished through a tube.</p><p>“We is being invisible if you be holding onto Dobby, Miss.”</p><p>No car in the drive. So they are at work.</p><p>She walks up to the front door, still holding Dobby’s hand, and reaches under a flower pot with the other for the spare key. She’s told her parents a million times not to leave it there, but now she’s rather glad they’re not too safety conscious, trusting the neighbourhood watch and the wards the Order put in place last summer.</p><p>The door unlocks easily enough, and she quickly steps into the hallway, pulling Dobby in with her and shutting the door behind them with a sigh. Finally. Some semblance of home. Time to make a list and find an old trunk. It would be a lot easier with magic, but…actually, she might have to rely on Dobby for some more favours.</p><p>She smiles down at him. Oh what an afternoon they have planned. She’s going to have to pay him back for this somehow. How many socks can she knit?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reading Into the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighs in relief as they crack into existence, back in Shell Cottage. Finally, all sorted. Her new possessions appear around them – food in the kitchen, books on the bookshelf which magically expands to accommodate them, and she assumes she has some robes as well as casual jeans and tops in a trunk upstairs.</p><p>“Is there anything else you be needing Miss Hermione?”</p><p>Oh, Dobby! If only there was something she could do for him.</p><p>“You’ve done more than enough, Dobby, thank you. And you’re sure I can’t pay you? Or repay you another way? I’ll be sure to knit you that scarf you mentioned, but if there’s anything else I can do—”</p><p>“Dobby is not wanting anything more! No, you is a friend! Helping Harry Potter and his friends is not needing repaying.”</p><p>She chuckles. Of course.</p><p>“Well then, I’ll let you get back to the kitchens. Give my best to Winky and the others.”</p><p>At this he looks slightly uncomfortable. “Dobby…maybe it is best if Dobby is not mentioning you, Miss Hermione. They still be remembering the clothes…”</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Well, don’t worry about that then. Have a nice day.”</p><p>He disappears with a pop.</p><p>So much for house-elf relations and welfare. She still just cannot figure out how to right that without meeting extreme resistance from all sides. It’s very frustrating.</p><p>Still, for now she has bigger problems. Time to put the kettle on and get reading. Now, where to start…</p><p>She hums in thought as she begins making tea. The Muggle way, she hasn’t chanced any magic yet.</p><p>Getting home, at first glance, appears to be the main issue…but that will be useless unless she can find a way to fix the timeline and get Lestrange back on track.</p><p>Then there’s the prophecy. It said she can only return if they don’t drift asunder. That could refer to the timeline…but it seems more likely, given the next line, that it refers to for some reason working together with Lestrange. Yet another impossibly difficult task.</p><p>
  <em>Then both, now lost, shall be returned, though not without the other.</em>
</p><p>She has a horrible feeling that it doesn’t mean returned to Voldemort, but actually means Lestrange will be returned to life. She’d mentioned it to the witch as a passing thought, grasping at anything to make her stay, but now that she thinks about it, how else would the woman be lost and then returned?</p><p>Should she ignore the prophecy? Focus on how to convince her to go back to Voldemort but keep Hermione’s secret and leave her be? On finding a way home?</p><p>She sets the teapot, a cup, and milk down on the table, and then heads towards the bookshelf. Maybe she should just reread all her books on time travel for the time being. Lestrange can wait.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She squints at the page. It’s becoming impossible to read now. What time is—</p><p>“Tempus.”</p><p>Nothing. Oh that’s extremely worrying.</p><p>She holds her wand steady, just feeling the wood, breathing slowly. She can feel <em>something. </em>An energy. So she has some power still, under the surface.</p><p>She walks over to the window so that she can see her watch in the moonlight.</p><p>Eleven o’clock! How did that happen? She’s only been reading for…seven hours. Gosh. She really is a bookworm.</p><p>Oh no! Lestrange’s potions!</p><p>She stumbles down the hall in the dark to the back of the house, bumping into a shelf on her way and cursing the lack of electricity in the Wizarding World. Dark Ages indeed.</p><p>She reaches Lestrange’s room, and whilst the moon isn’t visible through the window, there is some starlight, and her eyes have adjusted slightly to the darkness by now.</p><p>She shivers as she makes her way over to the bed, fumbling to pick up the potions. The fire has died out. She can’t quite see the catch holding the cork in place, her fingertips searching to open the first vial. Oh this is ridiculous.</p><p>She reaches for an oil lamp on the bedside table instead. She has magic! She is a witch.</p><p>“Incendio!”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She positions her wand closer and feels for her magic, gripping her wand more firmly.</p><p>“Incendio!” A slight spark.</p><p>Oh. Well she can probably manage a spark, just to light the oil. She’s seen Lestrange do that accidentally before. Her eyes slide to the witch on the bed.</p><p>Okay, anger. Let your anger out.</p><p>“Light you bloody thing! I am sick and tired of everything being difficult today! I am alone and away from home and I have more important things to deal with than not being able to see in the dark!”</p><p>Anger, anger, rage, come on. You are fucking pissed off! Feel it. Argh!</p><p>Sparks. The room glows to life in the lamplight.</p><p>Aha! Hermione does a little jig on the spot in glee, a laugh escaping her lips.</p><p>Then she clamps a hand over the mouth. Don’t turn <em>completely </em>into Lestrange. Maybe madness is catching.</p><p>She looks down at the woman again. Definitely looking a lot better. She almost looks normal in the hazy orange light. Like she’s just gone to bed, peacefully asleep. Her hair looks shinier and—</p><p>Hermione pulls her jaw open to begin feeding her the potions. Her teeth look better too.</p><p>Snape really is a skilled potions master.</p><p>“What should I do about you then…?” Hermione whispers to the sleeping witch.</p><p>
  <em>…these two, through sand and sea, do not drift asunder…</em>
</p><p>She needs her. For some unknown, prophetic, fateful reason, they have to stay together in this. But how? Lestrange will never help her. Especially to get back to a future where her side loses and she <em>dies</em>.</p><p>Maybe she shouldn’t have told her the truth.</p><p>Oh well, can’t change that now…</p><p>She sits down on the side of the bed, staring at the witch. It almost helps, actually …to see her so vulnerable. So small. She’s not the big scary monster right now.</p><p>How did she become that way? Is it purely madness? Because for being mad she is rather logical, tactical.</p><p>Andromeda and Narcissa have both turned away from their pureblood upbringing. Is it possible…</p><p>She scoffs. Yeah right. Don’t kid yourself, Hermione. She’ll want you dead again as soon as she opens her eyes.</p><p>No, she either needs to make herself indispensable to the witch, or force her to obey. Trap her somehow.</p><p>She swallows. She has a feeling Lestrange won’t like being trapped. Her obedience has never really been forced upon her. She is quite vocal on her decision to follow her Lord, proudly showing her face, revelling in her notoriety.</p><p>In fact, she’s quite the contradiction. Proud of everything pureblood and traditional, and yet she, the eldest sister, essentially decides to ignore her husband and any wifely duties to instead join a rebellion and become the most ruthless fighter the Wizarding World has seen in centuries. If she wasn’t so obsessed with Voldemort, blood purity, and torture, she’d be a bit of a feminist icon.</p><p>So. Historical debate. How do you topple a powerful woman’s belief in the patriarchy?</p><p>She wants power. Show Voldemort to be weak, his plans foolish.</p><p>No. That didn’t work. He was a madman by the end, and it only made Bellatrix more desperate, madder.</p><p>“Well, well. What a romantic tableau.”</p><p>Hermione jumps as a voice comes from the doorway. Snape? It’s midnight already? And what is he talking about—</p><p>Oh. She’s been gazing at Lestrange for a whole hour.</p><p>She wasn’t gazing <em>at </em>her. Her mind just wandered. She wasn’t focusing on anything.</p><p>She folds her arms at him. “I was just thinking. This is tricky. I need to figure it out.”</p><p>He smirks at her and folds his arms back, swishing his cloak around him.</p><p>“…In the dark…in the lamplight?”</p><p>Why does he insist on—</p><p>“It’s dark because I haven’t got my magic! I was hoping as a potions master you might be able to offer some advice, but if you’re just going to mock me I won’t bother asking.”</p><p>He frowns and sweeps closer to her, muttering out a diagnostic spell.</p><p>“Severely compromised magical core…you are lucky you did not lose your magic indefinitely. I’d expect such bonehead ideas from Potter and Weasley, but I assumed you wouldn’t be stupid enough to cast protego maxima and the like on your person.”</p><p>“I had to! She could have killed me! She’s tried enough times before.”</p><p>“And so you decided to nearly kill yourself instead. Ingenious.”</p><p>She slumps her head back to rest against the headboard. “I know. I know, it was stupid. I…I was scared. I wasn’t thinking rationally, are you happy?”</p><p>A pause. She looks up.</p><p>“I have informed the Dark Lord that she is ill with spattergroit, and in my care so as not to infect the others. He appears to have accepted this as fact, although her sister remains suspicious. You have a month, maybe two, to get any use out of her that you need…or can persuade her to offer.”</p><p>She smiles gratefully. “Thank you. I know that must have been quite the risk. I…I’m still not sure how to…what to do about her. But I think maybe…do you know anything about life debts?”</p><p>For a moment he just stares at her, expressionless. She opens her mouth to ask him again, when he abruptly whirls around, leaving the room.</p><p>Now hang on a— how rude! She hurries after him, able to see now that he has lit fire. He heads towards it, as if to leave.</p><p>“Professor, please! If you know anything that can help me— we have to! She can’t tell anyone what we’ve done, if we can control her in any way—”</p><p>He whips around and looms over her, jaw clenched. “Listen here you little— Lestrange will never be <em>controlled, </em>so forget about that this instant. A life debt is not to be <em>used </em>or <em>bargained with</em>. It is old magic. Unpredictable, but immensely powerful. You may be correct in assuming such a bond has been created, her life was saved due to your interference. But these are not classroom <em>rules </em>you can memorise.”</p><p>Hermione shrinks back, but he just crowds closer. “I’m not going to lecture you, there is no one book on the matter. She will only know when she feels it. It will be uncomfortable, tug at her unconscious mind. In what form, I do not know, and I’m sure she will not tell you. She will resist. She will fight against it with all her being. And I think we both know how capable she is of fighting, of ignoring mental and physical pain. Of choosing her own master. It. Will. Not. Be. You.”</p><p>He’s panting at this point, spit flying in her face. What in Godric’s name…She takes a step back.</p><p>And he…calms. Steadies himself. Reconstructs his usual disdainful expression until it slots seamlessly into his features. She needs to learn how to do that. She hasn’t been able to fool anyone since she got here!</p><p>“Um…yes. No. I never <em>wanted</em> to control her. I just…how do I stop her telling <em>him </em>about this. We can’t leave her asleep forever.”</p><p>She backs into the sofa and cautiously sits down, hoping he’ll take the hint and stay to discuss things. There’s too much to unravel by herself. Her mind is fizzing.</p><p>Thankfully he does take a seat in a chair by the fire, steepling his fingers and staring at her. “As usual, Miss Granger, you are complicating matters with your idiotic Gryffindor tendencies. You will not need to stop her doing anything of the sort.”</p><p>What? “But that’s crazy! She was about to tell him before she collapsed, you saw, in my memories, she was leaving to tell him!”</p><p>Snape raises an eyebrow at her. “Was she?”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Hermione frowns. “Well…yes. She said so. And she was leaving to kill Harry, at least that’s what she said.”</p><p>He nods at her. “And how would she have done that? Potter is at Hogwarts. He is protected by the strongest wards in Wizarding Britain, Albus is at his side. Lestrange was weak. Barely able to stand.”</p><p>“Well yes, but she’s mad! She doesn’t care if she dies for her cause, she just wants You Know Who to win.”</p><p>“Yes. And so…”</p><p>So what? So she wants him to win. And she has to kill Harry to do that. She heard the prophecy, she looked inside Hermione’s head, she saw…</p><p>“She saw the future. She saw herself die, fail. And then…I felt it. She was scared. Horrified.”</p><p>Snape smirks. “And what else scared her, Miss Granger?”</p><p>What else? Nothing scares Bellatrix.</p><p>Except…</p><p>“She was scared when she saw my memories. My childhood. Muggle things she didn’t understand.”</p><p>Snape raises an eyebrow at her. “She was scared, saw her own death, and then…ran away. Injured. Already defying direct orders from the Dark Lord, and with no knowledge of her whereabouts. Unable to fight you. And you still think she was leaving to attack? I thought you were smart, Miss Granger. Clearly…not.”</p><p>Hermione scoffs. “So, what, Professor? You’re saying she ran away because she was scared? She didn’t seem scared to me.”</p><p>Snape glares at her. “We are Slytherins. We are not so Gryffindor as to reveal every feeling, every inner doubt, on our faces. Why show fear to an enemy, a threat, when you can show strength, power? Her magic was useless against you. She was trapped. Trapped with someone whose every action, whose very being, is alien to her. I have no love for the woman, but I can certainly empathise. You need to learn to read people, if not their minds, then their actions. Or do you want to be fooled by everyone you come into contact with? The fate of the world is on your shoulders. You have a mind. Use it.”</p><p>Hermione clenches her jaw at the uncomfortable truth. She never has been very good at reading people. That’s why she likes books. They say exactly what they mean, most of the time. Give you step by step instructions, arguments, facts. You have to check their sources…but they don’t lie to you nearly as much as people. She’d thought she’d improved since she was a child…but it looks like there’s still a lot more to learn.</p><p>“I…hadn’t thought of that. You’re right. I…will you teach me? I know there isn’t a book or anything, but…or at least tell me what to do. How to approach her.”</p><p>He just folds his arms. “And what makes you think I have time to be your personal tutor? Follow your beck and call? Your every whim? I’ve told you enough. Use your mind. Imagine yourself <em>as </em>her, not what you would do if you were her. There’s a difference. Find it. Owl me when your magic is back, and I will secure you as secret keeper. Until then, you’re on your own. The necessary potions are in the kitchen cabinet.”</p><p>And with that he gets to his feet, striding into the floo and away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trust Thy Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I can't believe it's only been one week since I posted this, and I just want to thank you all so much for the support and response this has got! </p><p>Seeing all of your comments and kudos makes my day and gives me the confidence to carry out all my little ideas, and definitely challenges me to keep on surprising you.</p><p>Anyway, on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been two more days, and Hermione is getting restless. Frantic. Alternating between sitting slumped at the kitchen table surrounded by books and walking along the seafront to drown her thoughts in the roar of the wind.</p><p>She still doesn’t know what to do about Lestrange, or her way home, and her magic still hasn’t come back. Other than some angry sparks, she’s essentially a muggle. Which would be perfectly fine if she wasn’t in a Wizarding town and trying to find a way to time travel.</p><p>And she keeps listening to the prophecy. She’d memorised it after her first hearing, but it’s the only hint she has about this whole mess. Maybe there’s a clue she’s missing.</p><p>She hasn’t found one yet, and it just keeps reminding her that she will have to wake up Lestrange.</p><p>She can wake her up at any time now. Snape had left her a potion to counteract the sleeping draught, and her wounds have all healed.</p><p>But she can’t. No matter what Snape said, Hermione can’t read her. She doesn’t know what to do! She’s tried every plan she can think of to convince the witch to keep her secret, but there’s nothing.</p><p>She’s actually been avoiding the room altogether, staying in the living room and the kitchen, only going in twice a day when she absolutely has to for the potions.</p><p>She spins the prophecy between her hands on the table. She has to figure this out. As Snape had reminded her, the fate of the world rests on her shoulders.</p><p>Think, Hermione. If there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s learning and planning. Snape had said he wouldn’t lecture you, but he already did, in a way. Learn from the master of manipulation. What did he say?</p><p>Don’t trust what she says, trust what she does, what she feels. Empathise with her. Imagine yourself <em>as</em> her.</p><p>Hermione shudders. Does she have to? It was horrible enough polyjuicing into her body all those years ago, now she has to delve into her mind? Her psychological make up?</p><p>Well. Once again, there isn’t much choice in the matter. Time to begin a preliminary analysis. Time to <em>empathise.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s been another two days. Two days of remembering every detail of everything the witch as ever said and done. Her expressions, her body language. Anything that might help. No detail is to be left unscrutinised. Hermione isn’t holding back her Know It All tendencies. It’s time for the final NEWT exam, and Lestrange is the subject. The essay. The last, and most challenging question.</p><p>So of course, she’s now sat at the kitchen table, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, drinking far too much coffee and surrounded by parchment. Rolls of parchment. Scrunched up balls scattered on the floor. Diagrams and timelines of possibilities. Quills and ink and felt tips and post-it notes.</p><p>And a final draft.</p><p>Because Hermione thinks she might have found the solution. It was right before her eyes the whole time, it’s just too insane to actually process.</p><p>Snape said don’t trust what Lestrange says, trust what she would do.</p><p>And Lestrange had instantly understood what was happening when Hermione mentioned time travel.</p><p>Hermione gets to her feet, finger to her lip. And begins acting out a memory.</p><p>They’d been at the table…and when Lestrange heard about the time travel, she’d stopped being angry and…laughed…and sat down. In shock? Because she was tired? In disbelief?</p><p>So she does understand the consequences. She told Hermione she was stupid for messing with time. Bellatrix isn’t stupid. So…she won’t mess with time! She knows the world will end! And then Voldemort would die too, she’d never accomplish her goals, her cause.</p><p>She <em>said </em>she didn’t care, <em>said </em>it was Hermione’s problem…but that was when she was about to collapse and desperate to leave.</p><p>So. Lestrange doesn’t want the timeline to change either…at least not noticeably. She’s still a Slytherin, she’ll definitely try to spin things to her advantage. Find a way to survive, maybe fake her death…or Voldemort’s.</p><p>She shudders. Now there’s a problem for a later date.</p><p>Bellatrix knows that she has to alter the timeline imperceivably. Cunningly. Like when Hermione had saved Sirius and Buckbeak – nothing looked like it had changed to anyone else. No-one but her, Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius knew the truth.</p><p>But to do that now…Lestrange needs information. Needs to know everything—</p><p>The same as at the Ministry! She said she’d memorised everything about the place. She only seems impulsive and in control because…she shapes the world around her into her comfort zone. Does things she knows. Goes places she knows.</p><p>That’s why she hates the muggle world! Why she hates Hermione! Hatred comes from fear. She’s never known anything Muggle, and she’s been told that it’s disgusting, dangerous. She’s avoided the Muggle world her whole life…</p><p>So she doesn’t know anything about it! She <em>is </em>a Know it All like Hermione, she just has one weak subject, and she hates not knowing about it.</p><p>Now <em>this </em>Hermione can deal with. Understand. If they both have the same goal of not changing time, then they <em>can </em>work together like the prophecy says. She just—</p><p>Hermione walks over to the bookshelf to grab some more rolls of parchment. This needs a lot of planning. When Lestrange doesn’t know something, her first response is to torture the information from you until you give it. Well. It’s a very risky strategy. Very Gryffindor, but…</p><p>She sits down at the table, making some room. What if Hermione just gives her everything she wants? Let’s her do whatever, tells her anything? She’ll have to keep Hermione’s secrets, and not change anything from what Hermione knows as fact until she goes back in time in 2005.</p><p>So. Oh dear. Hermione will have to put complete trust in the other witch’s intelligence. In her survival instincts. Give over control of the mission.</p><p>Hermione hates losing control. She’s always the one with the plan, telling the boys what to do.</p><p>But she’s going to have to change. Adapt. Snape is right, Lestrange will never be controlled. Especially not by Hermione.</p><p>And maybe…at the same time…</p><p>It’s time for Lestrange to get some Muggle lessons. If Hermione can be subtle…Lestrange might accidentally learn some things. She is a Know it All after all, the brightest witch of her age. Hermione can empathise with that easily enough.</p><p>Hermione grins to herself. Time for a planning session. And once that’s done, it’s time to awaken the sleeping dragon.</p><p>This is absolutely barmy. A completely madcap scheme…</p><p>Good job she’s a Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>So, the next morning, when the sun is only just beginning to show its face through the rain and the lingering mist, everything is ready.</p><p>She’d decided that she can’t show any threat or aggression. That will send a crucio her way.</p><p>Which means no trapping the witch. No restraining her. Hermione will simply wake her up and leave a note explaining that she is free to do as she wishes, but that Hermione hopes they can work together to uphold the timeline.</p><p>She will leave Lestrange the prophecy as a reminder, and a promise to show her any memories of the future that she wishes to see in order to not change anything. That way, Lestrange will need her alive and mentally competent.</p><p>She’d also added a P.S about the whole spattergroit lie. It would be really bad if anyone saw her right now; for one thing, Snape’s cover would be completely blown.</p><p>It has taken her a while to perfect the letter, but she thinks she’s found the best approach. She’d had to rewrite it several times, always becoming too detailed or patronising. She has to remember, this isn’t Harry or Ron, she’s not teaching Lestrange anything, or giving advice.</p><p>She’s surrendering.</p><p>Which is terribly uncomfortable, and feels plain <em>wrong </em>in the face of such blood purist, prejudiced nonsense but…</p><p>Hermione has to put her pride aside. In terms of fighting ability and experience…Lestrange wins. If she has to give up control to save the world, she’ll do it. Lestrange won’t bend, so Hermione will. Before everything breaks.</p><p>She’s been awake for hours now, ready hours early as usual. In the end, she couldn’t stand it any longer, and took one last walk along the beach, up along the cliff.</p><p>And stops. At the very top.</p><p>Can she do this?</p><p>She stares out across the ocean, warm from her hike but wrapped tightly in her cloak, hugging it to her for comfort, rubbing the fabric between her fingers.</p><p>Is this the right thing to do? Can she really just…surrender herself to a monster? A madwoman? And trust her to do the right thing?</p><p>She starts to tremble and takes a step back from the edge.</p><p>Why her? Why— hasn’t Hermione been through enough? Why is more being asked of her?</p><p>This could be the last day the earth ever sees. If the witch doesn’t listen…</p><p>And she could kill Hermione. This might be—</p><p>Is she ready to die? For the tiniest chance of saving the world?</p><p>She lets out a shaky breath and wipes some tears from her eyes. “Harry did it,” she whispers into the wind and the open ocean. “You can do it too, Hermione. Face your monster. Give up control and…and if the world ends, if you don’t make it, you have some friendly faces waiting for you up there.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione stands outside the bedroom door, heart racing. She can do this. She has the letter and the prophecy. She has copies of the letter in other parts of the house in case the witch burns it on sight without reading it.</p><p>She has the potion to awaken her.</p><p>She just prays it’s not too fast working.</p><p>She pushes open the door and walks over to the bedside table, placing down the letter, the prophecy, and the witch’s wand, not yet looking at the bed.</p><p>This is bonkers. She should definitely not do this. She should leave her asleep and do this alone.</p><p>Her eyes fall on the prophecy. Oh, she hates divination. But…</p><p>The prophecy is already coming true. The first part already happened! She can’t ignore that.</p><p>She wrenches her eyes from it and slowly turns to the bed. To Bellatrix.</p><p>She’d asked Dobby to bring her some of Lestrange’s clothes yesterday. A dress and an outer robe. She’s left it on the bottom of the bed, along with her purse.</p><p>She clenches her jaw and uncorks the potion, opening the witch’s mouth for what will thankfully be the last time.</p><p>She takes a sharp breath. Here it goes.</p><p>She swiftly pours all of the potion into the woman’s mouth, only pausing long enough to see that she didn’t choke, before she’s sprinting from the room, straight to the front door and out into the sand.</p><p>Oh Merlin that was terrifying. She doesn’t even dare look back, just runs as fast as possible over the sinking sand dunes towards the town. Her lungs are burning, legs aching, but she doesn’t stop. Just groans through the pain and carries on, ignoring her laboured breathing until she reaches the town and goes into the first café.</p><p>She collapses into a chair. Oh gods. She’s dying.</p><p>What did she just do?</p><p>Stupid, Hermione. You’re not Harry. Why on earth would you—</p><p>It’s logical. She has her reasons. It’s the only way.</p><p>Is it?</p><p>She pulls her cloak off. She’s bloody boiling.</p><p>People are staring at her. She rolls her shoulders back and pulls a menu towards her. She’s going to need a lot of tea to calm down. And maybe some cake. Lots of cake…</p><p>For breakfast. She forgot how early it is, it’s barely gone eight. She’s lucky the café is open.</p><p>A waitress comes over, looking at her uncertainly.</p><p>“Umm, hi,” she pants. “Just umm, just one second. Maybe some water actually. That would be wonderful.”</p><p>The waitress rolls her eyes and walks back towards the counter. Hermione just collapses her head onto the table with a groan. This is going to be a very long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I kinda feel reaally bad for this cliffhanger. This is a new level of cruelty.</p><p>Should I post another chapter later tonight? Or am I too fast with the updates and you all have other things to do?</p><p>I'll check the comments later sooo let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Handing Over the Reins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, you lovely people have spoken. It would be cruel to end it there, wouldn't it?</p><p>So here's another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione managed to spend two hours at the café before her warring thoughts got the better of her, forcing her to her feet and out the door. Much to the relief of the other customers and waiting staff. She may have been muttering to herself rather loudly.</p><p>She’s nearly back at the cottage now, her feet dragging, desperately wanting to run for her life again in any other direction. Her very soul is screaming at her not to do this. But she must. For the fate of the world.</p><p>She crests the final sand dune and—</p><p>It’s not there. The cottage. What? Are her concealment charms back in action? Is her magic back? It hadn’t worked a few minutes ago in the café.</p><p>She walks over to where she knows the house used to be. Nothing. Not even a trace of— ah!</p><p>Hands appear from nowhere and grab her by the front of her cloak, pulling her forwards and throwing her to the ground.</p><p>Her hands fly out to catch herself, just managing not to get a face full of sand, and then she’s being wrenched onto her back, a gnarled wand in her face.</p><p>She gulps up at Lestrange. Yep, her plan is beginning to feel extremely idiotic right now. The witch looks furious, hair and dress blowing in the wind, glaring down at her, the cottage now visible behind her.</p><p>Hermione’s heart begins to jackhammer, and everything starts to blur, her ears ringing. She tries to concentrate on her breathing, hands digging into the sand.</p><p>Keep calm, Hermione. You don’t have to fight her. Not this time.</p><p>The waves crash and the sand blows around her face.</p><p>Lestrange doesn’t move.</p><p>Uh.</p><p>Why hasn’t she said anything? That’s not like her. Is it her? Or is it someone else in polyjuice?</p><p>Hermione just stares up at her.</p><p>Then Lestrange kicks her in the stomach. Hard.</p><p>“Ah!” Oh gods. She can’t breathe. Please say she isn’t going to—</p><p>She kicks her again, this time in the back as she rolls sideways. A cruel grin creeps across her face.</p><p>What should…should she defend herself? She can’t just become a punching bag!</p><p>Lestrange crouches down, wand against Hermione’s throat, just below her jaw. Hermione takes a shaky breath, clenching her teeth against the reaction to pull away.</p><p>Stay calm. She can’t kill you. She needs information.</p><p>She looks into the gleeful face before her…and watches as the smile slips, turning into a pout.</p><p>Lestrange huffs out a sigh and stands. “You’re no fun! Where’s your fight gone, Gryffindor? Don’t you want to play?”</p><p>Yes! It’s working! Talking is a lot better than aggression. And…</p><p>Hermione slowly sits up, wincing, and studies the witch. Could it be? Is this a stalling tactic? Or even curiosity?</p><p>“I don’t want to fight, no. I’m too worried about the paradox I might create.”</p><p>Stay neutral. Don’t blame her for anything, don’t ask for help or mention working together. Not yet.</p><p>“Yes, you’ve been very naughty, messing with time.  Don’t think you should be trusted with it. Maybe I should tie you up and sort this out for you before you destroy the whole world with your muddy little hands.”</p><p>Tie her— oh dear. She hadn’t thought of that.</p><p>“You don’t need to tie me up. You’re right, you know much more about this than me, probably. I won’t do anything to alter the timeline, I just want to get home so nothing bad happens.”</p><p>The witch cackles. “Oh the poor little Mudblood is scared and wants to go home! You should have thought of that before you lied your way into our world. You think you’re a real witch? A real witch knows not to interfere with time magic, filth!”</p><p>Argh she is so—</p><p>Hermione gets to her feet, shaking sand from her robes. “I didn’t! I didn’t do anything, something happened to me in the Department of Mysteries. Someone pushed me! I was leaving, I know how stupid it is to change time! Why would I—ah!”</p><p>She’s slammed against the side of the house, jagged stone digging into her back.</p><p>“You dare argue with me, mudblood? I’ve read your simpering little letter. Do you think we’re going to be friends now? That because of some prophecy we’re suddenly equals? You are nothing more to me than a walking, talking pensieve. So tell me. Tell me everything you know and then <em>I </em>will decide if it’s worth keeping you alive.”</p><p>Hermione lets out a shaky breath. Don’t let her scare you. You have a brain, use it. De-escalate.</p><p>She inhales slowly, softening her features. Like Snape did. Except more friendly. “Yes, of course. I can show you what happened, if you’d like? In my memories? Where would you like to do this?”</p><p>She brushes some hair out of her face and looks at the woman calmly instead.</p><p>Lestrange frowns at her and takes a step back, head tilted, wand spinning between her fingertips. “Inside.”</p><p>Okay. Hermione nods at her cautiously, and then turns her back, heart racing, to walk in through the front door. All the hairs on the back of her neck are standing on end. All of her instincts telling her not to lose sight of the witch. To keep the predator in sight.</p><p>But she just swallows and heads over to put the kettle on. If she doesn’t want this to be a fight, she has to show that. Apparently slytherins read actions and body language as well as playing word games.</p><p>She’s so glad she’d ended up in Gryffindor.</p><p>She fills the kettle and takes a cup from the cupboard. “Would you like something before we start? Tea? Coffee?”</p><p>The scrape of wood on tile floor comes from behind her, and Hermione holds back a flinch.</p><p>Lestrange scoffs. “Why would I want anything you’ve touched with your filthy fingers?”</p><p>More taunting. So…she’s trying to stay in the familiar. She’s uncomfortable. Unsure…</p><p>Or just hates Hermione’s guts.</p><p>Stay casual. Friendly casual.</p><p>Die die die you awful woman! Touch me one more time and I’ll kick you in the head, stab you again and aim for your heart.</p><p>And breathe. Friendly conversation. Giving up control. “Okay, it’s your choice. What would you like to see in my mind? Or I can just tell you about the future. Anything you want to know. Oh! Is there anything you don’t want to know? It is easier not to change your actions if you don’t know anything that should happen, but I’m afraid I’ve ruined that already, sorry.”</p><p>She goes and gets the teabag and throws it in the cup, walking over to get the milk, hands trembling, avoiding looking at the witch for the time being.</p><p>“Why are you doing that?”</p><p>What?</p><p>Now she does turn to the woman. She’s sat on top of the table, kicking her legs, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. The kettle whistles.</p><p>“Umm…what do you mean?” Hermione walks over to carry on making her tea, distracting herself, turning around once it’s ready to lean back against the counter and blowing into her cup.</p><p>The witch hops off the table and walks closer. And closer. Hermione tries to keep her breathing steady and not react.</p><p>Bellatrix takes the cup of tea from her grasp, putting it on the side, and then pushes up against her. Hip to hip. Nose to nose.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes dart back and forth between the dark ones before her as she cringes back. What is she doing? This isn’t the same as before, what is that expression? More intimidation? Trying to make her snap? Push her?</p><p>She really is looking a lot healthier. There’s colour to her cheeks, her lips. Her eyes brighter, face less gaunt.</p><p>Stop staring, Hermione. It’s strange.</p><p>She looks away to the side at her tea, sat there steaming.</p><p>Lestrange tuts. “Why are you not using magic…where is your wand?”</p><p>Oh. Hermione’s licks her lips, trapped against the sink and really wanting to move before she admits…</p><p>“It’s in my pocket. I’ve damaged my magical core, it’s…it’s taking a while for my magic to recover. So far I’ve managed some sparks…that’s it.”</p><p>She reluctantly turns her head. And meets a burning gaze. And then a hand plunges into her pocket.</p><p>Hey— ow! Hermione jolts automatically at the unwanted invasion, only managing to smack her head into Lestrange’s forehead. This is why people need personal space!</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Hermione rubs at her head and reaches into her other pocket, pulling out her wand for the witch to see.</p><p>“This pocket. Look.”</p><p>She turns sideways slightly, giving herself a bit of room for the wand movement, and focuses on her cup of tea. “Wingardium leviosa!”</p><p>The cup vibrates, just the tiniest amount, and then nothing.</p><p>Hermione sighs.</p><p>The witch pushes away from her with a laugh, waving her wand so that the cupboards begin to open and shut, an orange flying towards them into the centre of the kitchen and peeling itself in mid-air.</p><p>Okay, ha ha, very funny. No need to rub it in. Show off.</p><p>Lestrange snatches the peeled orange from the air and then hops back up to sit on the table, beginning to eat.</p><p>Showing off…and hungry. And more relaxed.</p><p>Good. They’re on track.</p><p>“So your magic is gone. As it should be. Just shows how weak it was to start with, you probably stole it. Or your filthy parents did. Now everything is as it should be.”</p><p>Ignore the taunt.</p><p>Hermione shrugs. “I think it will come back soon enough, I can still feel my wand buzzing, so my magic must be there. And I’m sure I’ll need magic to travel back to my time…however that will work. Do you think it’s worth asking the centaurs? They did make our prophecy after all.” She takes a cautious sip of tea.</p><p>Lestrange glares at her. “I don’t need your advice, mudblood!”</p><p>She slashes her wand through the air, and Hermione feels something burn across her cheek.</p><p>Ah! She flinches, only just managing not to scald her fingers as some tea splashes over the edge of her mug.</p><p>Oh Merlin, it—</p><p>She curls herself around over the sink, bringing a hand up to her face. Ah! It stings! Did she cut her? Or burn her?</p><p>Fine. Take a breath and move past it, Hermione. She splashes some water on her face and then turns back around.</p><p>Lestrange just grins at her, a slice of orange clasped between her teeth, giving her a wide orange smile. Child. Hermione fights not to glare at her. Twisted madwoman.</p><p>The witch rolls her eyes and swallows. “You’re the mad one. Why should I run off to talk to some horse about the stars?”</p><p>What! Did— did she just read Hermione’s mind? She breaks eye contact. You need eye contact for legilimency.</p><p>“Nuh uh, none of that. Look at me. You promised. Be a good girly and show Bella what she needs to see, or I won’t ask so nicely.”</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes with a sigh. And then cautiously looks back up.</p><p>Lestrange’s wand snaps into her hand in a flash.</p><p>Here they go.</p><p>“Legilimens!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Constant Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, Bellatrix wants to see everything.</p><p>And she means <em>everything</em>, from Hermione’s first time meeting Harry on the train, back in first year, all the way to the end of the war, and then skipping to the last few days here in the past, at the Ministry and in the cottage.</p><p>Hermione had expected her to be obsessive about Voldemort, about her cause, but this has caught her rather off guard. It’s like she’s the witch’s own personal TV screen and she has the remote. Skipping the boring parts, fast forwarding until Hermione’s head is fuzzy, and re-watching her favourite bits over and over.</p><p>It does worry Hermione that she’s revealing all of the Order’s secrets, all of her own personal secrets, thoughts, and fears. Even that she won’t be useful once Lestrange has seen everything.</p><p>But there’s nothing she can do. She can’t fight it, not really. Hermione has dabbled in the arts of legilimency and occlumency over the years, but she’s not a master. It would take an enormous mental strain to even attempt to go against her, and she’s not sure she wants to risk it.</p><p>Look what happened to the Longbottoms.</p><p>And besides. She <em>did </em>promise to show her whatever she wanted.</p><p>She just keeps reminding herself that the witch is technically dead and buried. And she can’t tell anyone Hermione’s secrets without changing time, there’s that too. So, yes, Lestrange has a lot of blackmail material and personal information. So what? It all works out in the end. It has to.</p><p>And so she watches as the years pass, watches as her life unfolds, day by day. Let’s herself relax and reminisce. She’d forgotten how much she’s changed, through the years. How young they all were. The clothes! The hair! How dreadful!</p><p>And Lestrange watches too, a presence in the back of her mind. Always there. Laughing, grumbling. Asking questions and making cutting remarks.</p><p>They watch Hermione as she makes plan after plan, all of the late nights in the library, in her room. Watch her figure out friendships and romance along the way. Watch her laugh until she cries and cry until she laughs.</p><p>And as much as Bellatrix scoffs and tries to skip past it, as much as she sneers at Hermione’s past…there’s no avoiding it. Hermione grew up with the war. Her life was the war…in a way. Or at least fighting Voldemort. Helping Harry to survive. Every little piece of information about Harry, about the Order, about Voldemort and how they stopped him…is tangled together with Hermione’s life.</p><p>So yes, Lestrange laughs and mocks. She bickers, pokes at Hermione’s weaknesses.</p><p>But she also listens to everything. Sees everything. Hums in thought or asks questions, her running commentary becoming comforting in a way. As the years go on, through the fighting, the darkness and the fear…a familiar presence. Someone who talks over a horror film, reminding you that it’s not real. That you’re safe.</p><p>Some of her comments are even quite funny in a bizarre way, snide remarks about Snape, Lucius, Umbridge, Lockhart.</p><p>And then there’s her emotions. Emotions that the witch doesn’t seem to be able to hide, always filtering through, washing over them both until Hermione is feeling them too. Hatred, yes. Disgust. Fear…curiosity, amusement. Sadness.</p><p>The years drift by, and suddenly, it’s the end.</p><p>Hermione comes back to reality with a gasp, falling onto the floor, cold tea spilling over her.</p><p>It’s dark. How long have they been in Hermione’s head? Merlin she’s thirsty.</p><p>She staggers to her feet, muscles aching, and feels around in the cupboard for two glasses, filling them at the tap and coming to sit on the table next to a dazed Bellatrix. Hermione hands her a glass distractedly, still not used to the real world.</p><p>She has her thoughts back to herself. She can feel the wood of the table. She’s alone in her head…how odd. She almost misses…</p><p>Gosh, this is bizarre! Maybe they broke some kind of record for the longest legilimency ever.</p><p>She glances at the witch sat on the edge of the table next to her. Even Bellatrix looks out of it. She’s drinking the water!</p><p>Hermione concentrates on grounding herself. Breathing.</p><p>Oh. She really needs the bathroom.</p><p>She finishes the glass of water and quickly stands, tucking the chair back under the table.</p><p>“Umm…I’ll see you in a bit. I really need to go to the loo, and I might have a bath whilst I’m there.”</p><p>Bellatrix just stares into the distance.</p><p>Okay?</p><p>Hermione hurries off to the bathroom, feeling around in the dark until she can fumble the door handle open to her room and grab a towel.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, she feels around for her wand and directs it at a candle. Maybe she can try…</p><p>“Incendio!”</p><p>Nothing. She grits her teeth. Use the rage.</p><p>“Incendio you bloody thing! Incendio!”</p><p>A spark! But it doesn’t light.</p><p>Argh! Why won’t her magic— “Incen—”</p><p>“Lumos.”</p><p>Hermione whirls around as all of the lights come on around her, and gulps at the sight of Bellatrix leaning against the door frame.</p><p>The witch looks her up and down, and then stalks forwards into the small room.</p><p>“Too slow, mudblood. My turn.”</p><p>She yanks the towel from Hermione’s hands and then shoves her out the door, slamming it shut as Hermione falls against the banister, catching herself.</p><p>Wha—?</p><p>She bangs on the door, and then twists the handle. Locked. “Bellatrix! I really have to pee, let me in!”</p><p>A laugh comes through the door. “Then piss outside, there’s a good pet. Don’t dirty the floor now.”</p><p>Hermione grits her teeth, pointing her wand at the lock. “Alohomora!”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>More laughter from the other side of the door. “The little muggle can’t open a door. How pathetic. I think I’ll take my time with this bath.”</p><p>She hears the sound of running water. Oh no she really has to pee now.</p><p>“If you let me in I’ll…I’ll make dinner! You must be hungry too, I’ll make dinner for us.”</p><p>Silence. And then some splashing.</p><p>The door clicks open a crack, and Bellatrix peers through. Hermione steps back against the banister, heart pattering and confidence waning without the barrier between them.</p><p>“You would have made dinner anyway. I saw your little plan to be <em>nice </em>to me. To do whatever I tell you.”</p><p>Oh. Oh dear, complete transparency is very awkward.</p><p>“I…yes. Probably. But I can make you something in particular. That you like. You’ve seen everything about me, you know what I can cook…is there anything you’d like?”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>And then the door opens fully and ah!</p><p>Hermione jerks her head to the side, flustered.</p><p>She’s not wearing any clothes.</p><p>A cackle from the doorway. “Well? You had no problem ripping my clothes off before. Why so shy? Oh yes, you like witches, don’t you, mudblood? Now don’t go getting ideas. I’m not interested in filth like you.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>“I don’t— argh hold that thought.”</p><p>She pushes past the woman and hurries into the bathroom, door shutting behind her. She is so desperate.</p><p>Laughter follows her. She concentrates on peeing and then washing her hands.</p><p>Shit. She’d just shoved the witch. How did she forget— she’s dangerous, Hermione! She’s not just a bickering voice in your head anymore.</p><p>Which reminds her.</p><p>She opens the door, looking carefully over the other witch’s shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t like witches. Where did you get that idea? You just saw my whole life over the past however many hours. I’ve never been with a witch!”</p><p>Bellatrix steps into view, raising her eyebrows at her. Hermione hastily moves out of her way and stands back against the banister again.</p><p>“Exactly, mudblood. I saw everything. There’s no hiding from me.”</p><p>She smirks and walks back into the bathroom, leaving the door open but getting into the bath.</p><p>“Now go make my dinner. I’m sure nothing you make will be very good, so it doesn’t matter what it is. It will have to do. And no calling that creepy little elf to do it for you, or maybe I’ll kill him early.”</p><p>Argh that horrible, disgusting, sadistic—</p><p>Hermione stomps down the stairs.</p><p>Maybe she will make something awful for dinner. Just to spite her.</p><p>She makes her way towards the kitchen, glad to see that Bellatrix has lit the lights down here too.</p><p>She starts grabbing different things from the cupboards. She’s going to just make pasta. It’s simple, and she doesn’t have the time or energy for anything else, not really.</p><p>And she’s made it so many times now it leaves her brain free to think.</p><p>She feels like they were gone for years…</p><p>It’s actually strange not having the other witch in her head. Not hearing her thoughts, feeling her reaction.</p><p>She—</p><p>Maybe even some of the hatred is gone. She doesn’t know how, but…</p><p>It’s like Bellatrix has been with her her whole life. She knows it’s not true, but her brain can’t help—</p><p>Maybe there’s a reason people don’t use legilimency for that long. It blurs the line between the reader and the target. Two minds intertwined.</p><p>
  <em>And if these two…do not drift asunder…though not without the other.</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It’s just hitting her that…Bellatrix now knows her better than anyone else on earth. True, she skipped over Hermione’s childhood and home-life, didn’t pay attention to a lot of her everyday activities…</p><p>But that’s more than her own parents know about her.</p><p>There are so many things that…</p><p>She’s seen her crying alone, seen her get her heart broken, seen her terrified for her life.</p><p>That was the worst part. When they got to Malfoy Manor, watched Hermione be tortured. It had been…to have the memory right in front of her as well as the monster in her head. It was…</p><p>Actually, it wasn’t as bad as she had imagined. That’s what was frightening. It was like watching it happen to another Hermione. A clone. They’d both just seen the year on the run, they both knew Hermione was telling the truth about the sword.</p><p>She could sense a certain…embarrassment? From Bellatrix. The witch had been wrong, desperate, scared. They hadn’t lingered on that moment for long. It was a failure to the woman. As much as it hurt Hermione, she hadn’t stopped to gloat as expected.</p><p>It had been…odd. She hadn’t predicted it at all, waiting for the moment, anticipating it, and then…it was skipped over.</p><p>That’s what made it even the more horrible. That such a significant, traumatic event in her life, that Hermione would never forget, was just…breezed over.</p><p>The woman is so unpredictable. Snape can tell her to use her mind all he wants, apparently Hermione will never get it. Maybe it’s a Slytherin thing. Everything the witch does or says is—</p><p>Like saying Hermione likes witches. Where did that come from? She saw Hermione cry over Ron, go to the Yule Ball with Viktor. Kiss Ron. She’d skipped through the years after the war, but she must have noticed Hermione <em>dating</em> Ron.</p><p>Maybe she actually is insane. Hermione had kind of forgotten about that. <em>Everyone </em>knows that Lestrange is, well, strange.</p><p>And she is! What kind of adult witch sits on tables and plays with oranges? Tells people not to pee on the floor and parades around naked?</p><p>She pours the finished sauce in with the pasta.</p><p>Of all the people to have to live with, to stop the end of the world with, why her?</p><p>That stupid prophecy! She’s definitely going to have a word with the centaurs about this!</p><p>She starts grating some cheese.</p><p>She doesn’t like witches. She doesn’t. When has she ever fancied a witch?</p><p>Ginny is just a friend. So is Luna. They’re the only female friends she has.</p><p>Well, there’s Fleur, kind of. She’s more of a family friend, one of the Weasleys now.</p><p>And she knows Fleur is attractive. Everyone knows that.</p><p>And Ginny is quite charming in a way. She’s funny, and confident. Those are attractive qualities.</p><p>And Luna is sweet. Kind. Mysterious, always catching her off guard with her wisdom.</p><p>These are all just good qualities. There’s nothing— They’re just friends. She hasn’t ever—</p><p>Ginny is always teasing Hermione that she had a crush on Professor McGonagall but that’s—</p><p>She respects her. Sees her as a mentor. A role model. The things that the witch can do with magic is astounding! The things she knows about transfiguration—</p><p>Ah!</p><p>Hermione jumps as the saucepan flies off of the hob and away behind her. What the—</p><p>She spins around. The bowl of grated cheese hovers away towards the table too. And some plates. Bellatrix is sat smirking at her.</p><p>“Told you, mudblood. I can’t trust you with anything. Burning pasta? What were you daydreaming about? I hope it wasn’t me.”</p><p>Hermione tries to calm her racing heartbeat and then groans, walking over to slump into a chair opposite her. “No! Of course I wasn’t thinking about you!”</p><p>The woman’s smirk widens into a sly grin. “So you were thinking about someone else, I see.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Hermione spoons some pasta onto her plate. “You can’t know that! I could have been thinking about anything! I do have a lot to think about at the moment.”</p><p>She starts eating.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>That’s unusual. Bellatrix is hardly ever quiet. It’s unnerving.</p><p>She steels herself and looks across the table at the witch. Who is frowning at her.</p><p>“What is it? It’s not poisoned or anything.”</p><p>The witch continues frowning at her. “Try to lie to me.”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>“Umm, alright. I poisoned your dinner.”</p><p>The witch rolls her eyes. “No, you brainless— lie about anything. Two truths and a lie. Try to fool me.”</p><p>But—</p><p>“But that’s impossible! You know everything about me! What is the point?”</p><p>“Do it. Or I’ll hex you. I won’t ask again.”</p><p>What on Earth is this about?</p><p>“Umm…alright. I…my favourite season is autumn, my favourite subject is transfiguration, and my favourite drink is firewhisky.”</p><p>She looks down at her plate, not wanting the witch to cheat and read her mind.</p><p>“You were thinking about McGonagall.”</p><p>Her head jerks up in shock.</p><p>“That wasn’t the game! That wasn’t fair! How did you—”</p><p>A chuckle. “Such a Gryffindor. <em>It’s not fair. </em>You shouldn’t trust people to play fair. This is going to be a problem. You’re going to have to be confined to the house. Or maybe I’ll just kill you.”</p><p>What? The pasta suddenly loses its taste and she swallows harshly.</p><p>“What? Why? Why now all of a sudden? What— what did I do?”</p><p>Bellatrix pushes some pasta around her plate and then sighs, accioing some wine from the cupboard, nose crinkling as she sees the label but pouring herself some anyway.</p><p>“You can’t lie. You’re terrible at it, always have been.”</p><p>“What about—”</p><p>“Yes, I know. Your little club. Lying to that pink toady woman. I went to school with her, you know, she’s not that bright.”</p><p>Hermione grumbles around a mouthful of pasta.</p><p>“No, you’ve barely been in the past for half a week and you’ve already told absolutely everything you know to your worst enemy. It doesn’t get more stupid than that. And not only that, but you’ve told Snape too, the slimy bastard. I always knew he was in Dumbledore’s pocket. No, you can’t hide for shit, muddy.”</p><p>Hermione squirms in her chair. This is the second time this week she’s had her weaknesses shouted at her.</p><p>“I…at least you’re hidden. And Snape will do anything for Lilly, and he’ll die in a few years, so—”</p><p>“So he has nothing to lose! And neither do I, seeing as I die too!” the witch yells across the table, her voice echoing through the room. There’s just the sound of the wind and the waves as everything falls still.</p><p>And then Bellatrix slowly rises to her feet, wand in her hand and sparking.</p><p>The lights begin to flicker, the tabletop shakes and the plates rattle. The wine glass tips over and then rolls onto the floor with a smash.</p><p>Accidental magic.</p><p>Hermione slowly stands up too, beginning to back away into the centre of the kitchen</p><p>“I have nothing to lose. I will lose. Everything.”</p><p>No no no. Hermione scrambles backwards as plate after plate flies from the cupboard to smash on the floor.</p><p>“You think I care about the world? About the universe? You think you understand me?”</p><p>The glasses begin to shatter and the windows crack.</p><p>Get out, Hermione.</p><p>She can’t. She’s frozen in shock, heart pounding and breathing ragged. She can’t move.</p><p>Water bursts from the tap and begins to spin in droplets through the room, soaking them. Bellatrix just stands firm, wand vibrating and crackling in her hand.</p><p>“You dare put this on me! Make me choose!” she bellows. “You show me my death! The death of my master, my cause, my life, and ask me to fall down in defeat? To painstakingly recreate my own doom, or see the end of the universe? All for the minute possibility that, just maybe, I might be able to survive? As if that makes it all worth it?”</p><p>She walks forward through the whirling storm, crunching through glass and shattered plates to stand in front of a terrified Hermione, eyes crazed.</p><p>“You foolish witch! You stupid, self-righteous, misguided— how did you know?!” she shouts.</p><p>And then her eyes fall shut.</p><p>She stands as close as ever, panting, breath harsh as it sweeps across Hermione’s face.</p><p>“How did you know I wouldn’t let the world crumble?” she rasps.</p><p>And everything stops. The room stands still. The water falls to puddle on the floor, slowly dripping from the surfaces. Everything stops and it’s just the wind and their ragged breaths in their ears.</p><p>“How did you know I…I could destroy everything,” she croaks.</p><p>Hermione doesn’t know what to—</p><p>She looks scared. Actually scared. Sounds scared. She knows that voice by now.</p><p>She—</p><p>Hermione swallows. “I didn’t. But I trusted the prophecy. I knew we had to do this together somehow and…I knew you were clever. I knew you were strong. And I knew nothing could ever control you. Not even the end of the world would stop you. So you were my best chance. The world’s best chance.”</p><p>Lestrange opens her eyes and Hermione clears her throat uncomfortably. “Logically speaking. I do like logic. It’s all I have. As you said, I’m not very good at lying, grey areas, reading people. It was the only logical argument that didn’t end with myself, and then the world…gone.”</p><p>Lestrange just stares at her.</p><p>Hermione smiles weakly, the water soaking into her socks.</p><p>What a mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Unexpected Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos, and I hope you're enjoying the slightly new dynamic!</p><p>Onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The lights have flickered out. Hermione isn’t sure why, surely the witch can hold a lumos, no matter how upset she is.</p><p>And she is. Upset.</p><p>Hermione really is bad at reading people. Snape was right, she needs to use her mind.</p><p>How would the woman not be upset at everything she just saw in Hermione’s head? It was the end of a war. A crushing defeat for Voldemort and his followers. And now Lestrange has to deal with this whole mess too? Of course all that anger and fear was building up somewhere. She’d felt it.</p><p>What an idiot. Bloody hell, way to go Hermione.</p><p>…Now what?</p><p>Bellatrix is…terrified. Lost. Her whole world as shattered as this room. She really has given Hermione all the necessary visual clues.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes drift through the room, taking in the chaos.</p><p>And when Bellatrix is scared, angry…</p><p>Oh no. She attacks.</p><p>The storm isn’t over. She’s just in the eye of the hurricane.</p><p>She needs a distraction, anything, something to catch her off guard so she can get out of here and fast.</p><p>A wand slowly comes up to press into Hermione’s throat.</p><p>She swallows. Too late.</p><p>“Cru—”</p><p>No, she can’t! Hermione can’t go through this again. But she doesn’t have her magic. What can—</p><p>Shut her up! Stop her!</p><p>And then Hermione does something very stupid.</p><p>She kisses her.</p><p>Lunges forwards and kisses her desperately, takes the cruel word from her mouth.</p><p>This worked when Bellatrix did it, back at the ministry, left Hermione dazed and distracted.</p><p>Lips freeze beneath hers.</p><p>Good. No curses yet. She just needs to—</p><p>She tangles a hand into the witch’s wet hair, and pulls her closer with the other, tugging at the witch’s lip urgently and feeling her just beginning to respond. Hermione’s heart is pounding. It feels…</p><p>It’s working. She’s not pulling away. Now if Hermione can time it right, she can maybe make it to the door before—</p><p>“Bellatrix? Miss…Granger? Am I interrupting?”</p><p>She jerks back with a yell, feet skidding on wet tile as she turns towards the living room.</p><p>“Expelliarmus.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s wand flies into Snape’s waiting hand.</p><p>Well. Just shows. She had distracted the witch.</p><p>“Snivellus, you slimy traitor! Give me back my wand!”</p><p>Snape just raises his eyebrows at them. “Lumos.”</p><p>The light returns. Wow, the kitchen really is a mess. And…Bellatrix is soaked through, dress clinging to her, hair plastered to her head, stuck up in strange places. Hermione probably looks just as bad. She shivers.</p><p>Well, this is all very awkward.</p><p>She decides to just ignore everything for now, walking towards Snape, who watches her closely, and then past him to sit in front of the fire. It’s getting chilly.</p><p>Bellatrix storms after her and grabs her before she can quite sit down, throwing her to the ground with a thwack. Hermione’s chin hits the wooden floor hard and she yells out in pain, rolling onto her back.</p><p>Bellatrix kneels on her chest. “How dare you—”</p><p>“Reparo maxima…tergeo maxima.” Snape’s low murmur comes from behind them. Is he…tidying?</p><p>Bellatrix growls and her head whips around. “Stop cleaning, you overgrown house-elf! What is wrong with you? You…”</p><p>She trails off. Hermione can’t blame her. It is a bit…out of character. Wait. She strains to look too, frowning.</p><p>And then grabs Bellatrix’s arm to get her attention.</p><p>She thrusts her hand down to grip Hermione’s throat, ready to strangle her, but Hermione just looks her firmly in the eyes, oddly calm. <em>Listen. How do we know it’s Snape? </em>She thinks.</p><p>The other witch’s hand loosens. Good. She can hear her.</p><p><em>Why would Snape be cleaning? It’s so odd! </em>She thinks again.</p><p>Bellatrix moves her hand and knee off of her, to Hermione’s relief, and leans down.</p><p>“Leave this to me, no talking,” she murmurs in Hermione’s ear.</p><p>Leave it to—</p><p>Well…Okay, probably for the best. Sneaky isn’t her strong suit. She nods.</p><p>And then Bellatrix pulls out her silver dagger and holds it to Hermione’s throat.</p><p>Hermione’s breath hitches. She’s definitely not going to have any trouble staying silent. She doesn’t dare move, can hardly think. Her hands brace on the floor, palms sweaty.</p><p>Just a tactic. She still wants Hermione alive…doesn’t she? She needs to get it back into her head that she can’t trust the witch! What is wrong with her? She should have gone straight out the door instead of trusting Snape to protect her…or Bellatrix not to hurt her.</p><p>“Give me my wand, Snape, or the mudblood dies.”</p><p>It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine. Distract yourself.</p><p>She can’t see much from her position on the floor. It’s infuriating.</p><p>“I admit I’m rather confused, a moment ago you were kissing the witch, and now you bargain with her life? I’m afraid I don’t follow. Perhaps you could explain some things to me.”</p><p>…Well that doesn’t solve anything. Is it Snape or not?</p><p>Bellatrix pulls them both up from the floor, the knife getting dangerously close to her neck. But at least she can see better now, pulled against Bellatrix and held from behind. She pulls her head back, away from the blade.</p><p>“I don’t have to explain anything, Snivellus. I know how much you love filthy mudbloods. So sad you lost the last one. Give me my wand before you lose this one too.” She presses the knife in harshly and Hermione lets out a whimper at the sting.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Bellatrix? Why should I care if the girl dies? Go ahead. And then perhaps we can begin discussing things. There is much still to talk about, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Hermione feels Bellatrix go very still behind her.</p><p>And then she drags them sideways, knocking the floo powder into the grate and pulling Hermione into the fire. “Black estate!”</p><p>What the—</p><p>Fire whirls around them, and then she’s shoved out onto a cold wooden floor.</p><p>“The bastard! I knew he couldn’t be trusted. And now he has my wand!”</p><p>Hermione stumbles up from the floor with a groan. “So it was Snape? Then why did we leave—hey!”</p><p>But Bellatrix is already reaching around in Hermione’s pocket. She pulls out Hermione’s wand and looks at it in disgust, holding it with the tips of her fingers.</p><p>Hermione darts a hand out to snatch it, but the witch is too fast, moving it out of her reach and marching off down the corridor, lighting the way as she goes.</p><p>Hermione runs along after her. This place is…</p><p>Huge. And creepy. Like an Elizabethan Mansion but with magical creatures mounted on the walls between moving portraits.</p><p>Was that a phoenix?! That’s barbaric!</p><p>“So? Why are we here? All my stuff is back at the cottage! It’s just Snape, he’s on our side!”</p><p>“Tiggy!” Bellatrix screeches, coming to an abrupt halt.</p><p>An ancient looking house-elf appears with a faint pop. Hermione skids to a stop before she can bump into the pair.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress Bellatrix?” Its voice is a soft rumble, so unlike Dobby’s or Winky’s that it surprises her.</p><p>“I’m expecting a breach of the wards at some point over the next few days. Inform me at once if anyone attempts to pass, no matter who they are.”</p><p>“Of course, Mistress Bellatrix. In fact, Tiggy must inform you, Tiggy is seeing Mr Lestrange at the edge of the wards this morning, Mistress.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “That’s nothing to worry about and you know it.”</p><p>The house-elf’s face cracks into what astoundingly appears to be a toothless grin. “Indeed, Mistress, but Tiggy is knowing how much this is pleasing you to hear.”</p><p>Bellatrix hums and then carries on down the corridor past the elf. “Bring some tea. I’ll be in the library,” she calls over her shoulder, turning left and out of sight.</p><p>Hermione is still stood gaping at the house-elf, who looks back at her with a chuckle and pops away.</p><p>Did Bellatrix just…joke, with a house-elf?</p><p>Is <em>she </em>the imposter?</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>Library?</p><p>She runs down the corridor after the witch, ignoring the scowling, shushing portraits, and turns left into…</p><p>Wha—</p><p>This is—</p><p>Morgana’s tits this is—</p><p>Her feet carry her further into the circular room until she reaches a central fireplace and a very long dining table. She falls into a chair, only just conscious of the heat warming her wet skin as she gazes around. This is incredible. Like a—</p><p>“A beehive. This is—”</p><p>The room, while at first appearing to be a tall, bell-shaped, dome, on closer inspection is made up entirely of hexagon shaped corridors, with books lining every wall. The corridors along the ground level leave the wooden floor bare, but higher up even the bottom sides of the hexagons seem to be made up of books, with no stairways or places to stand. Every inch of space taken up.</p><p>Except for this warm centre. A brightly burning fire surrounded by tables and chairs of different heights, materials and sizes.</p><p>She turns her astonished eyes to the woman opposite her, who has at some point dried herself, and is ignoring her completely, flicking Hermione’s wand in different directions so that books fly towards them from different hexagonal corridors.</p><p>“How do you—”</p><p>“Broom.”</p><p>“Did you create—”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How is it—”</p><p>“Expansion charm.”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “How are you—”</p><p>Bellatrix slams a book down on the table and turns to glare at her. Hermione winces. She really should be more careful with such an old book. The spines are fragile and the glue—</p><p>“Because, I’ve had the recent <em>pleasure </em>of being inside your head. For years. I know you sickeningly well. Don’t faint at the size of my library.”</p><p>Hermione scowls. But she is feeling a bit lightheaded. All this knowledge…</p><p>“So that’s why we’re here? For the books?”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls another book towards her and begins flicking through at great speed.</p><p>“It wasn’t Snape,” she murmurs.</p><p>What!</p><p>“What! Then who was it? What are you looking for? Why not fight them? You’re powerful enough to—”</p><p>“Silencio.”</p><p>“Hey! Oh…I can still talk!”</p><p>Bellatrix glares at the wand, and then points it at Hermione. “Silencio!”</p><p>“Umm…it must still see me as its owner. The wand chooses the wizard. Or witch, in this case.”</p><p>Bellatrix growls. “Then it will choose me, or end up on the fire. Silencio!”</p><p>Hermione swallows. How sentient are wands? Will it understand that?</p><p>She decides to keep her mouth shut, just in case.</p><p>Bellatrix goes back to reading, pulling another tower of books towards her.</p><p>Oh, Hermione is just itching to ask more questions! And read the books…but they could be jinxed. She’d learnt that lesson long ago. Some books bite back.</p><p>She peers over at some of the titles…</p><p>They’re all in French or German or Greek or…is that Italian? Latin?</p><p>She’d taught herself Latin. Very useful seeing as it makes up most incantations. What does that say? Art…unseeing art…conjuring invisible art? That can’t be right. She’s a bit rusty with her cases.</p><p>She reaches towards it. Bellatrix smacks her hand away without looking up. “Cursed. You’d be dead by morning. I wouldn’t care of course…but the book would become permanently invisible, and I haven’t finished that one yet.”</p><p>Hermione winces and sits back. So she was right. Deadly books.</p><p>The library is starting to feel a lot more dangerous.</p><p>A pop interrupts her thoughts. Tiggy, with a tray of…that’s not tea.</p><p>That’s a lot of potions. And a bar of chocolate.</p><p>Is…is Tiggy…still all there? Should she say something? She doesn’t want to get the house-elf in trouble. Or risk opening her mouth and finding out if the silencio worked.</p><p>Bellatrix just reaches for the chocolate without comment and ducks a book flying overhead, casting a swift protego at another that is letting off lightning bolts menacingly.</p><p>This is a madhouse!</p><p>The elf disappears once more, taking the tray with it.</p><p>What?</p><p>“Why did it have to be time travel?” Bellatrix mutters to herself around the large slab of chocolate. Her table manners are almost as bad as Ron’s. “How will he…he won’t but he…interfering old coot!”</p><p>Old coo—</p><p>“It was Dumbledore?!” Hermione yells, unable to hold her tongue a second longer.</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “Perhaps not, but who else would Snape let pretend to be him? Who else would Snape tell about the cottage?”</p><p>“You think Snape <em>let </em>the person polyjuice as him?”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly looks up from the book, and eyes her as if she’s insane. Then she points the bar of chocolate at her. “Of course. It’s <em>Snape</em>.”</p><p>So? He doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would let anyone pretend to be him.</p><p>Hermione just stares back, frowning in confusion.</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “You are so terrible at…it’s Snape! A potions master! A triple-crossing bloody spy! You think he wouldn’t have precautions against polyjuice? Would let someone beat him at his own game? I hate the slimy bastard, but he’s a key player on both sides for a reason. You think his weakness is <em>potions</em>?”</p><p>Oh. Well she hadn’t thought of—</p><p>Argh bloody slytherins! It’s like there’s a whole invisible world she’s only just finding out about where you can hate someone, but still know everything about them. Either literally or figuratively read their every thought.</p><p>Bellatrix smirks at her. “Speaking of which, you need to learn to occlude your mind, muddy. You’re an open book. And I need to check something. Legilimens!”</p><p>Ah! Oh.</p><p>Memories of Dumbledore. Of course! If he knows, then he might have left clues in her memories, said something nonsensical that makes sense in hindsight. He was always doing that.</p><p>Let’s see…</p><p>Oh. But…how is that possible? Has she never been alone with Dumbledore before? Never, between the end of fifth year and the end of sixth year when he passed away? She’d thought maybe…</p><p>
  <em>Was he avoiding me on purpose?</em>
</p><p>There’s some frustrated confusion from Bellatrix, and then the witch seems to change tactics, replaying Hermione’s interactions with Snape over the past few days.</p><p>And she’s back in the library. She manages to not fall out of her chair this time.</p><p>And then Bellatrix jolts to her feet, smacks her hand against the side of the fireplace, and launches herself up onto the table, sprinting at full speed along its length, hurdling books as she goes.</p><p>What—</p><p>She reaches the end and doesn’t stop, hurtling off the tabletop with a laugh. She’s going to crash to the—</p><p>Something speeds out of the fireplace, and as the witch jumps, meets her mid-air, coming up beneath her.</p><p>A broom.</p><p>She doesn’t know what model, but it’s fast.</p><p>Bellatrix blurs through the air and off down a corridor before Hermione can blink.</p><p>What?</p><p>She keeps a broom in the chimney?!</p><p>What kind of—</p><p>It’s wood! The witch is bonkers! This whole place is—</p><p>Hermione slumps forwards against the table.</p><p>She’s too tired for this. And aching. Everywhere. What time is it? How— What’s the plan? What on Earth is going on? Why did they even come here? Who cares if Dumbledore knows? He won’t mess with time…</p><p>Will he?</p><p>Over the years, she has become slightly…wary of the man. He…means well. Mostly. But what he did to Harry…</p><p>Harry deserved a better childhood than that. Love. Care. Protection. More than just wise words coming too little and too late.</p><p>Dumbledore won them the war but…he sacrificed Harry to do it. And Snape. And Sirius. Lupin. All the little lost boys who came running to him for help. At their weakest.</p><p>And Dumbledore may have offered them a home, a mentor, forgiveness…but he kept them weak. In the dark. He made sure he was still the most powerful. In control.</p><p>It’s all about control.</p><p>What if he decides to control this?</p><p>Hermione grimaces. Her life is already being controlled by enough mysterious forces. Heck, it’s hard enough letting Bellatrix take control. She doesn’t want Dumbledore adding his own games into the mix.</p><p>This could be bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. An Unseen Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione holds back a yawn, head in her hands and elbows resting on the table.</p><p>“Tiggy?”</p><p>The elf appears with a pop. And then crosses its arms and glares at her. “Yes?”</p><p>Oh. Not even a Miss? Maybe they know she’s not a pureblood and are just as bad as Bellatrix when it comes to muggleborns.</p><p>She sits up properly.</p><p>“Umm, hello, Tiggy. My name’s Hermione. Hermione Granger. I…I was hoping you could tell me which books aren’t cursed. So I can read some.”</p><p>The house-elf stares into her eyes. Hermione tries to remember to blink.</p><p>“You is not touching the books. They is belonging to Mistress Bellatrix. Tiggy is not letting you steal them.”</p><p>Steal? “I don’t want to steal them! I want to read them, to help Bellatrix! We’re trying to find information about…time travel…I think.”</p><p>What even is Bellatrix researching?</p><p>The elf narrows its eyes at her, and then slowly reaches out a hand.</p><p>Oh. Umm…</p><p>She takes the hand, gently.</p><p>And then grips it with all her might as she finds herself hanging off the edge of a cliff, only the elf stopping her from plunging into the inky black ocean far below.</p><p>“Ahh! What are you doing? Help me!”</p><p>“Why is you in the library?”</p><p>The sound of waves crashes around them. Hermione tries to find a foothold on the cliff edge, but there’s nothing to grip, and some stone crumbles and falls.</p><p>“I told you I– well I don’t know! I just followed Bellatrix, she wouldn’t tell me what she’s planning!”</p><p>“You is following Mistress? Spying?”</p><p>Hermione feels sick, her head spinning in shock and heart pounding.</p><p>“I wasn’t spying! I’ve been living with her, she’s using my memories for some research. Please!”</p><p>The wind whips her hair over her face, leaving her blind, hand slipping as she panics.</p><p>She needs to think. To figure out what the elf wants. House-elves are loyal. This one is old. It must have been with Bellatrix for a long time. And it joked with Bellatrix, so it isn’t scared of her. Doesn’t hate her.</p><p>“I’m trying to help her! I won’t hurt her, I promise. She took me here.”</p><p>“Tiggy is watching. Tiggy is seeing Mistress try to silence you. Not let you touch the books.”</p><p>The elf lowers her further and she swings against stone, scraping her free hand as she tries to grab on.</p><p>Very protective elf. Okay. Maybe…</p><p>“I know, she’s stubborn. She’s trying to do this all by herself, she thinks she can fix this alone, but she can’t! She’s strong but she needs help. I’m just trying to help her. She’s scared, but not of me. Of something else that we need to figure out together. I won’t let her silence me, and I’m not leaving her. Take me back!”</p><p>She grits her teeth and glares up at the elf.</p><p>Who grins at her gummily. “Oh, Tiggy likes this one. Yes, this one is being very good.”</p><p>And in an instant, Hermione finds herself sat back where she started, in front of the fire.</p><p>The elf clicks their fingers, and she’s completely warm and dry, and then clicks again and a pile of books separate off from the others to sail to a stop in front of her.</p><p>“These will not be cursing you, Miss Hermione. You be helping Mistress Bellatrix now. But not with Time Travel. With hiding. Invisibility. This is what Mistress Bellatrix be looking for.”</p><p>Hermione is still shaking, gripping the chair and steadying her breath. What kind of insane—</p><p>Tiggy disappears with a pop, and Bellatrix flies out from one of the corridors. Not the one she entered, and with a pile of books hovering along behind her.</p><p>She jumps off the broom as she nears the floor, which shoots back up the chimney, and walks over to sprawl across an armchair, closer to the fire. Hermione just watches her for a moment, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down.</p><p>What was—</p><p>How did—</p><p>House-elves are much stronger than she’d expected. How in Merlin’s name did— The magic! The power!</p><p>Lestrange huffs and throws a book high into the air, reaching for another one and turning sideways to dangle her legs over an armrest.</p><p>She’d known house-elves were powerful, of course. Even days ago, Dobby had done so much for her without blinking an eye. He’d even—</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Hermione jolts to her feet, her chair skidding back. Bellatrix turns to scowl at her, almost upside down in the chair at this point.</p><p>Hermione’s shakes her head, ducking a flying book at the last second and then smiling. “If we need to preserve the timeline and not be seen…you want us to be invisible, don’t you? Well…what about house-elves?!”</p><p>Bellatrix rights herself in the chair and frowns. “What about them? This isn’t your ridiculous spew thing again, is it?”</p><p>Hermione walks over, grinning now. This could work! “They have different magic to us! They turn invisible all the time to do household tasks without getting in the way! If we learn to do what they do…no one would see us! Not even Dumbledore! We’d be able to go anywhere!”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes light up and she closes her book with a snap, throwing it in the air as she stands. Apparently the books around here can find their own way back. It flies off down a corridor.</p><p>“Finally, mudblood, not killing you is starting to pay off! I was beginning to doubt that prophecy, but— Tiggy!”</p><p>Oh no. Can’t they find another house-elf? This one is terrifying!</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop. Hermione gulps and takes a step back, bumping into Bellatrix who shoves her away with a glare. Oops. Who would have thought she’d ever be more afraid of a house-elf than of Lestrange? What a strange week.</p><p>“Tiggy, tell us about house-elf magic, right now. About how you turn invisible, how do you do it?” Bellatrix says excitedly, brushing past Hermione to stare down at the elf in fascination.</p><p>Tiggy smiles up at them…eyes narrowed. It’s suspicious. Bellatrix doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Oh yes, Tiggy be helping you, Mistress. But…Tiggy cannot be teaching you. You be needing a professor. A master. And…you will not be liking this, Mistress Bellatrix.” The smile doesn’t falter.</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms. “And what won’t I like, Tiggy?” she grits out.</p><p>The house-elf smirks. Actually smirks.</p><p>“Well Mistress. To be learning House-Elf Magic…you must be learning to <em>be </em>a house-elf. You be going back to school. With the elflings.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Lestrange’s mouth drops open in enraged disbelief, and Hermione lets out a startled laugh. Elf school?</p><p>Oh this is amazing.</p><p>And hilarious. Bellatrix’s face! Oh she is not happy about this.</p><p>“You sneaky little— this is a trick! A game! You’re just trying to humiliate me! How dare you. I should have killed you years ago, had you stuffed with the rest of them at Aunt Walburga’s or—”</p><p>“—or cut off Tiggy’s ears as a lesson. You is needing some new threats, Mistress Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix stamps her foot and growls. “Don’t call me that! I’m not a child anymore. I’ve told you to call me Bellatrix—”</p><p>“—in front of company. This Miss Hermione is not counting as company—”</p><p>Hey! How rude!</p><p>“—and you be behaving like a child, Mistress Bella. Tiggy is telling you, Tiggy is not being scared of punishment. Of dying. Tiggy is old. Tiggy is living only to help and serve Mistress Bella. You is needing me still, so Tiggy is helping. This is not being a trick. This is being the truth. You is already learning to be a witch…now you is learning to be a house-elf.”</p><p>Wow. Oh dear, that was rather…humiliating.</p><p>Hermione accidentally makes eye contact with Bellatrix. The witch raises her wand at her. No! Anger leads to cursing! What can—</p><p>“Tiggy dangled me over a cliff! They’re only trying to protect you, believe me. It was terrifying.”</p><p>The wand lowers, and anger morphs into amusement. “Really?” Bellatrix turns back to the elf. “Did you really threaten the mudblood?”</p><p>Tiggy nods gleefully. “Oh yes Mistress, Tiggy had to be sure. This one was being very scared. She be screaming, pleading with Tiggy.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “You haven’t exploded your gobstones yet then. Good. You can…take us to this elf school…I suppose.”</p><p>Bellatrix holds out her hand to the elf, who tuts and folds its arms.</p><p>“It is being late! You both be tired. Tiggy is making supper and then you is both going to bed. No arguing.”</p><p>Bizarrely, Bellatrix doesn’t argue back. Just walks over to a chair and sits down, pulling a book towards her. “Fine. Tell me when it’s ready. And take the mudblood somewhere, I’m sick of her questions and staring.”</p><p>Staring? “I don’t stare! I’m just looking because you’re the only other person in the— whoa!”</p><p>She steadies her feet on carpet. In a bedroom. Tiggy raises an eyebrow at her. “You do be staring. You is strange, Miss Hermione…this is good for Mistress. You be staying with her now. Tiggy is telling you.”</p><p>Well. That is definitely an order. This elf’s stare could rival McGonagall’s in its intensity. Hermione shivers.</p><p>Tiggy disappears with a pop, and Hermione collapses on the bed with a groan. Bloody hell.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione wakes up with a yell, falling with a thud onto carpeted floor. It feels like it’s only been minutes since she’d finished supper and gone to bed, but it’s light now in the bedroom, so it must be morning already.</p><p>“Hurry up, mudblood, or I’m leaving you behind.”</p><p>Hermione sits up slowly, rubbing at the back of her head and stretching out her back. Did Bellatrix just hover her off the bed? Ow!</p><p>“What’s happening? We’re leaving? Why— oh. Elf school. I’d forgotten all about that for a second.”</p><p>She rubs at her face, standing up and getting her balance. All of her muscles are complaining. And her stomach.</p><p>“We’re not having breakfast first?” she asks cautiously.</p><p>Bellatrix just rolls her eyes and grabs Hermione’s upper arm, dragging her out of the room and along the corridor. “No time. If we have to go to bloody school to get away from Dumbledore, then I swear to Salazar you are using that Know it All brain to fly through all their ridiculous hoops as quickly as possible.”</p><p>She starts pulling her down the stairs, it’s taking most of Hermione’s concentration not to trip and stumble.</p><p>“Has Tiggy told you anything else? I’d rather be prepared,” she manages to get out.</p><p>Bellatrix grumbles something under her breath.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“It normally takes the elves three years to complete education.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>They come to a stop in front of the hall fireplace.</p><p>“Three years?! We can’t disappear for three years! You definitely can’t. You still need to—”</p><p>“We are not staying there for three years, Merlin’s beard. No, we already know the fundamentals of magic and Wizarding society. I’m giving us three weeks. Tops. I’ve been away from my Lord for far too long already. So get that brain in order and take off your clothes.”</p><p>Oh okay.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>What?</p><p>She stares at Bellatrix in disbelief.</p><p>Bellatrix starts undoing her corset.</p><p>Hermione covers her eyes. “What?! What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Clothes, mudblood! Off! Or do you not know the first rule of House Elves? I told you. We have to learn fast. Follow all their stupid rules. No clothes.”</p><p>But that doesn’t mean—</p><p>Hermione lets out a squawk as she feels hands lifting her robes. She opens her eyes and swats Bellatrix’s hands away. “Stop it! Okay, okay, I’ll take them off. We’d better find sheets to wear or something. It won’t be so bad. Like a toga.”</p><p>She pulls her outer robes off over her head and then starts unbuttoning her shirt underneath.</p><p>And looks up to find Bellatrix staring at her whilst tying a sheet around herself.</p><p>Hermione swallows. “Uh, what is it?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>She tries to ignore the staring and throws her shirt on the floor, undoing her trousers. It’s becoming uncomfortable though. “Bellatrix? You’re staring at me. Do you mind…”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “I’m not staring at you, mudblood, don’t you worry.”</p><p> She turns away and lights the fire, poking it with a prong.</p><p>Hermione tugs her jeans off. Well she was staring. Obviously. So what is she talking about?</p><p>She looks around for a bedsheet and then scowls. “Bellatrix, that’s not funny, where’s my sheet?”</p><p>Bellatrix studies her fingernails. “Oh, you don’t have one? Oh dear. How on earth did that happen?”</p><p>Hermione opens her mouth to argue and then stops. Don’t get baited. Be a Slytherin.</p><p>“Okay, fine, if you want some more time to stare at me, I’ll wait. Maybe you’re the one that likes witches.”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly looks up. Hermione’s heart begins to pound and she cringes back, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. That might have been a bit too gutsy, more of a Gryffindor move than anything Slytherin.</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyebrows raise mockingly at her sudden lack of bravado, her lip twitching at the corner. “I didn’t say I didn’t like witches, mudblood, I said I wasn’t interested in you. And I was staring at your ugly muggle trousers, if you must know. I’m not interested in your filthy body. I’ve seen all of your memories, remember? I’ve seen enough of you for a lifetime.”</p><p>Hermione looks away. Oh. Well that— well the jeans thing makes more sense but— Bellatrix likes witches? How has she never known that? It…she didn’t say it like it was a secret. She just assumed, being a pureblood and all…is that why she doesn’t like her husband? Does she like wizards too or…?</p><p>And what does she mean she’s seen Hermione’s body? Unless Hermione has looked at herself in her memories…when did that happen? Was there a mirror in a bathroom or something? That’s very specific for Lestrange to be looking at—</p><p>“Tiggy! Get a sheet for the mudblood too.”</p><p>Stop it, Hermione, focus, don’t let your mind wander, for Godric’s sake!</p><p>She takes the sheet from Tiggy as the elf appears with a pop. “You need to stop calling me that.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Bellatrix snarls. “I can call you whatever I want, filth. You’re lucky I’ve decided not to kill you, for now. You’d best hold your tongue, because once I have all the information I need—”</p><p>“I know. I mean for the elves. Elves call each other by their first names. Language is very important, the same way as Tiggy calls you Mistress. Names are a part of the rules.”</p><p>She ties the sheet around her clumsily. She might have to ask some elves how to do this a bit better.</p><p>And then she looks up at Bellatrix. Who is glaring at her, fuming, Hermione’s wand letting off sparks in her clenched fist.</p><p>Hermione just shrugs. “We have to. As you say, if we just follow the rules, it will go faster. No clothes. First names. Complete obedience…oh. And no wands.”</p><p>“And punishment for disobeying,” Tiggy adds sombrely. “Tiggy knows this is being hard, Mistress Bellatrix, but you is having to be punished for mistakes. You is sure you is wanting to go? Both of yous?”</p><p>Bellatrix puts Hermione’s wand on the mantelpiece and then holds her hand out for the elf to take with a sigh. “Oh I’m used to punishments, Tiggy. You know that,” she murmurs darkly.</p><p>The elf’s ears droop and they nod to themself, turning to Hermione. “And you, Miss Hermione?” They offer out their other hand.</p><p>Hermione exhales slowly, and takes it, raising her eyes to meet Bellatrix’s. “If punishment is what it takes to learn…then yes. Yes, I’ll go. I won’t let a bit of pain stop me.”</p><p>Neither one breaks eye contact, and with a crackling pop, she’s surrounded by darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lessons Learnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for school, folks, have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Complete and utter darkness. And a dripping noise.</p><p>“Umm, Tiggy? Bellatrix?”</p><p>“Tiggy,” a voice squeaks from somewhere ahead of her, although it’s hard to tell as it echoes. “You is bringing the witches for their duties training? They is being ready?”</p><p>“They is agreeing, Hodgy. This is being unusual, but it be involving Time Magic. Tiggy is already discussing this with the masters. It is for protecting wizardkind, so it is being allowed,” Tiggy’s voice rumbles from around her right knee.</p><p>Oh. She hadn’t really thought of <em>how </em>Tiggy agreed this. Is this some kind of secret society? Is that why it’s so dark?</p><p>“They is knowing the rules?” the voice she assumes to be Hodgy squeaks.</p><p>A chuckle. “They is knowing, but they is not always remembering or wanting to listen. Obedience duties is being most difficult I’s thinking.”</p><p>Multiple gasps echo across the…room? Cave?</p><p>“If they is not obeying, then they bring shame to the house-elves. I is thinking they are not ready!”</p><p>No!</p><p>“No! I…we’re ready to learn. I promise. We…we will obey or we will be punished.”</p><p>Hermione’s voice echoes in the silence.</p><p>“Be quiet mud- Hermione, house-elves don’t speak out of turn,” Bellatrix whispers harshly from her right.</p><p>Oh dear. She’s right. Does she…is she supposed to punish herself now?</p><p>She decides to just stay silent.</p><p>“Hmm…they is both trying, Hodgy thinks. And they is new elflings, they is still learning. Come. Master Spitsy is agreeing to teach them in the light chamber, he even is moving the vines.”</p><p>Hermione feels Tiggy take her hand once more.</p><p>“They is not being with the other elflings?”</p><p>Giggling laughter echoes around them. “Oh no! They is scaring the elflings…and besides, their eyes are being too small, their ears too small. How will they be seeing? Listening, in the bigger chambers? You must be seeing, Tiggy, they is like old blind elves.”</p><p>How rude! So what if they’re not adapted to living in caves?</p><p>A chuckle from Tiggy. “Oh yes, that is why it is being funny to leave them with the elflings…but I knows you is not sharing Tiggy’s sense of humour. I’s be taking them to the light chamber, thank you, Hodgy.”</p><p>And then Hermione has to shade her eyes from piercing sunlight, blinking away stars.</p><p>“Tiggy be leaving yous with Spitsy now. Good luck, Mistress Bellatrix, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>And there’s another soft pop of disapparition.</p><p>Hermione slowly lowers her hand and squints her eyes. So it is an underground cave system…but this area seems to have eroded at the top, sunlight streaming in at the high centre leaving a lit area the size of the Great Hall and shade for a dozen meters or so around that. It’s warm at least, which is good, seeing as all they’re wearing is bedsheets.</p><p>Where in the world are they? And…are those grapevines?</p><p>Bellatrix is already walking forwards to look at the plants. “Bellatrix! Where are you going? What if it’s a test?”</p><p>Bellatrix ignores her. Hermione jogs after her with a sigh.</p><p>They are grapevines. So…oh! Elvish wine! It’s a vineyard.</p><p>“I sees you is finding the grapes.”</p><p>They both whirl around at the voice and see—</p><p>A small, middle-aged looking house-elf wearing a potato sack. His face is angular and thin, but he appears friendly in a way that some people do, just by their eyes, or a tilt to their head.</p><p>“Is it for elvish wine?” Hermione can’t help but ask.</p><p>The elf strokes his chin. “Before I is telling you, we is introducing ourselves. I is being Spitsy, but yous be calling me Master Spitsy. I is being your surrogate master before you is finding a real Wizarding family. Always be using Master as a sign of respect. Now, your names, please.”</p><p>Right. Master. She glances at Bellatrix, hoping she won’t blow this. “My name is Hermione, Master Spitsy. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>The elf nods, and then they both turn to Bellatrix.</p><p>She sighs. “Bellatrix…Master Spitsy.”</p><p>The elf nods. “Good. Now, I is teaching you differently to the other elflings. You has less time, you is having more experience of wizards…but less of elves. Today, Spitsy be giving you tasks. Yous is obeying.”</p><p>Hermione swallows. Okay? That seems…fair?</p><p>The elf claps. “Bellatrix!”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns and slowly walks towards him. “Yes…Master Spitsy?”</p><p>And suddenly the kindness is gone. The elf glares up at her. “You stupid elf! Come quickly when your master is calling. I haven’t got all day!”</p><p>Hermione gasps in horror. Oh no…</p><p>Bellatrix grits her teeth, clenching her fists, and faint cracks appear in the stone beneath her feet.</p><p>Oh she might get them expelled on their first day at this rate. This is awful! How—</p><p>And then the witch’s face goes blank, timid. She lowers her gaze to the floor and ducks her head, hands coming behind her back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master Spitsy. I was slow and stupid. How should I be punished?”</p><p>Oh. This…so she does have some self-control.</p><p>It doesn’t seem right. Where’s the pride? The energy?</p><p>Spitsy sighs dismissively. “There’s no time for that right now, just be quicker next time. I need you to weed the plants.”</p><p>To Hermione’s amazement, Bellatrix bobs into a slight curtsey. “Yes, Master Spitsy,” she says clearly, eyes still trained to the floor, and then walks quickly but calmly towards the grapevines and kneels down, beginning to pull up the weeds by hand.</p><p>Hermione just watches in confusion.</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Hermione hastily steps forwards, not wanting to make the same mistake as Bellatrix. “Yes, Master Spitsy?”</p><p>“There you are. Are you clean? I need you to stomp the grapes.”</p><p>Umm…is she clean? She hadn’t had a shower this morning, and she isn’t wearing any shoes so…</p><p>“Um, no Master Spitsy, my feet aren’t clean. But I can wash them before I stomp the grapes?”</p><p>Spitsy glares up at her. Oh dear. “You disgusting, filthy little creature! How dare you not stay clean at all times. You bring shame to our noble house!”</p><p>Has he been taking lessons from Bellatrix or something? This feels oddly familiar. At least Hermione’s used to calming her temper and not snapping back by now.</p><p>She follows Bellatrix’s example, seeing as it worked out okay for her. She looks down at the floor. “I’m so sorry, Master Spitsy. I should have stayed clean. How should I be punished?”</p><p>“Punished? You cannot do your duties! You are a disgrace! Maybe I should give you clothes!”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes jolt up. “No! Please! Don’t give me clothes, I’ll…I’ll clean my feet straight away and start my duties, please! And I’ll…I won’t eat tonight. As punishment.” Please not clothes! She only just got here.</p><p>Oh. She now feels rather embarrassed at how she tried to trick the Hogwarts elves into picking up clothes. She’s staring to see where they were coming from…</p><p>Spitsy seems to consider this, and then nods. “Alright then. No dinner. Clean yourself. Now.”</p><p>Now? But she doesn’t have a wand. And they haven’t taught her elf magic yet.</p><p>She looks over at Bellatrix, who has turned slightly from the plants to glare at her.</p><p>So helpful.</p><p>“Well, elf? I’m waiting.”</p><p>Okay Hermione, you can do it. Wandless scourgify.</p><p>She stares down at her feet, feeling out for her magic.</p><p>Oh no. She forgot, her magic isn’t back. Who knows if she’d be able to do this with a wand, let alone–</p><p>Just try. “Scourgify,” she mutters.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She swallows, looking at her feet and picturing them becoming clean. “Scourgify!”</p><p>Still nothing. Oh no! She’s failing a test! She hates failing tests, especially on her first day, and she’s the worst in the class now.</p><p>“Scour— …gify.”</p><p>What? Her feet just…cleaned themselves…mid-incantation.</p><p>She slowly looks up at Spitsy.</p><p>“Good. Go stomp the grapes, you’ve wasted enough of my time.”</p><p>Oh thank Merlin!</p><p>She gives him a hasty nod. “Yes, Master Spitsy.”</p><p>How did that happen? Her eyes go back to Bellatrix as she hurries towards a large wooden tub of grapes off to the left of the vines. Did she…?</p><p>She climbs into the tub and begins stomping. Spitsy ignores them both and goes to sit in the shade.</p><p>Bellatrix looks up at her.</p><p><em>You can thank me later, mudblood. </em>A voice snarls in her head, making her jump. She almost slips out of the tub. Bellatrix smirks at her.</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the day gardening with Spitsy and attending to his needs, bringing him water and various items.</p><p>As he’s remained in character all day, and they’re not allowed to speak out of turn, Hermione hasn’t been able to tell him that she doesn’t have magic. She’s had to rely on Bellatrix stepping in, which she always does…after leaving it to the very last second.</p><p>But…Hermione supposes she should be grateful. The witch is having to perform non-verbal, wandless magic after all. It’s quite impressive that she always manages it.</p><p>And the other witch has kept up her timid, respectful, persona. At least when the elf is looking. She’s sent a few stinging hexes Hermione’s way, or let out her rage on some unfortunate weeds. She seemed to relish stomping the grapes a little too much as well…</p><p>But now it’s dark, and Hermione is exhausted. Starving. They haven’t eaten all day, is this what house-elves expect from wizards? And she’s getting cold! Sheets are not enough in the dark.</p><p>“Hermione! Bellatrix!” Spitsy shouts from the entrance to a tunnel.</p><p>Both witches run forward to meet him, hands out in the darkness as they leave the moonlit chamber.</p><p>“Yes, Master Spitsy?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Where is he?</p><p>And then a warm chuckle. “Yous is both doing well. Very well. I is giving you many challenges today. Wizards are not all being this strict, only few. I is showing you how to be strong elves. Thinking elves. Learning elves.”</p><p>Hermione sighs with relief. He’s back. The kind elf is back. And he’s praising them! So she didn’t fail her first lesson!</p><p>“But now you is needing food. Water. Rest. I thinks…maybe you is okay to go with the elflings. We is already telling them you is here. That you is being elves, not witches. Can Spitsy be trusting yous to act like elves? To not be ordering? Being equals?”</p><p>Hmm, well Hermione will. As for certain others…</p><p>She nods, knowing he can see her in the darkness. “Of course, Master Spitsy. We’re here to be house-elves. So long as we’re here, that won’t change. Right Bellatrix?”</p><p>A huff from next to her. “Yes, I’m sure we’ll all be the best of friends. Now tell me this, how are we supposed to see in the dark? I don’t fancy stumbling around blind in a damp cave all night.”</p><p>Now there’s the disrespect that she’s used to. It’s a bit of a relief, actually. A cowering Bellatrix was just…bizarre.</p><p>A small hand takes hers, making Hermione jump.</p><p>“There is being fires in the kitchens. Spitsy be taking you there. And you will not be needing light to sleep. You can be asking the other elves to guide you to your sleeping chamber for rest later.”</p><p>And suddenly they’re in an enormous kitchen. Well, it’s still a cave, but apart from that it could be a replica of the kitchens at Hogwarts. Maybe it is, for training purposes.</p><p>But that’s not what captures Hermione’s attention. They’re surrounded by the tiniest elves Hermione has ever seen. They’re almost all eyes, ears too big for their heads. And all silently staring.</p><p>“Elflings!” Spitsy squeaks. “These is being the new additions we is telling yous about. Now, is yous all remembering what Hodgy says to yous?”</p><p>There is some high-pitched whispering, and then one elfling is pushed forward. It tugs at its ears and shifts its weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>“Hodgy is— she is be telling…that they is elves, not witches. But they…they is not looking like elves, Master Spitsy. They is huge!” the elfling squeaks, eyes wide and hands reaching up to demonstrate how tall they are, not very successfully.</p><p>Some other elflings nod in agreement, others still staring in shock or hiding behind taller friends. Hermione puts her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.</p><p>And then she kneels down. They must seem like giants, and she remembers how scary Grawp was.</p><p>She sits resting on her knees. “You’re right,” she says softly, as quietly as she can, knowing their ears must be sensitive. “We don’t look like elves, and we are very tall. That’s why we’ll be needing your help. Could you teach us how to be house-elves?”</p><p>The elflings look between each other, unsure.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs, and starts to walk towards the other side of the kitchen near the fire, the elflings parting for her in shocked awe. “If you want to. We’re not ordering you or anything. Just think of us as ugly elves with tiny eyes and leave us to it. Now which of you has found the best thing to eat around here? I’m looking at you, fatty.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>“Bellatrix! Don’t be so rude!” Hermione gets to her feet, turning to Spitsy. “I’m so sorry. I think she’s just tired, or…well she is normally like this, but we did promise. Bellatrix, we have to be—”</p><p>“You be looking in the wrong place! The <em>best </em>foods is over here, Bellatrix!”</p><p>“Don’t be listening to Hurly! He is wrongs! He is liking the snails!”</p><p>“I is nots!”</p><p>“Is toos! Mixy sees Hurly eating the snails off the floor! Mixy sees!”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open as a startled Bellatrix is suddenly surrounded by tiny elves, pulling her towards different cupboards.</p><p>A chuckle comes from near Hermione’s leg.</p><p>“Oh I thinks they is handling her just fine. Spitsy is hearing of ‘Mistress Bella’. He is knowing. Why you thinking Spitsy is playing ‘cruel master’?”</p><p>Hermione looks down at the elf. “You know her? So this was all…revenge?”</p><p>Spitsy beckons her down to his level. She kneels once more.</p><p>“Tiggy is caring for Mistress Bella since she is born. Spitsy is hearing much. Seeing much. I is not revenging, I’s promise. I is teaching. Showing.”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “Showing her what it’s like to be a house-elf?”</p><p>Spitsy considers this, tilting his head. “Yes…and no. Tiggy is saying that Mistress Bellatrix is born to be a house-elf…but is choosing clothes.”</p><p>What? “Are you saying she’s crazy? Like Dobby?”</p><p>Spitsy’s ears prick up. “You is knowing Dobby? I is knowing him well. He is often visiting the grapes when he is an elfling, listening to Master Spitsy’s stories of wizards. He is a thinking elf. A strong elf.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “He’s an amazing elf. A good friend. He saved my life, I’m forever grateful to him.”</p><p>Spitsy smiles. “But you is calling him crazy?”</p><p>Hermione looks down, fiddling with her sheet. “<em>I </em>don’t think he’s crazy. But a lot of the other elves do. That’s what I meant…about Bellatrix.”</p><p>“Ah. Spitsy is not thinking she is crazy, no. No, Spitsy is agreeing with Tiggy. Mistress Bella is borns to be a house-elf. She is taught. She is ordered. She is punished. But she still be resisting. She be choosing freedom. She is borns to be a house-elf…but she is not being one. So Spitsy is reminding her of the lessons she is already learning from when she is young. So that she is learning faster.”</p><p>Oh. Well this is like what she’d been thinking a few days ago! Bellatrix isn’t the typical pureblood witch, she’s a rebel. Just look at her manners. Would you see Narcissa Malfoy sitting on tables or talking with her mouth full? Of course not! So if Bellatrix has had the same etiquette lessons…</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione swallows. “Spitsy…when you say punishment…you weren’t being literal about the cruel master, were you?”</p><p>Spitsy looks away across the room, and Hermione follows his gaze, watching as Bellatrix finally manages to stumble her way past the clingy elflings and reach a table with some food, glaring at the more confident ones until they let go.</p><p>“Spitsy is being very literal, Hermione. She is obeying…or she is punished. And she is not often being obeying. Tiggy is often asking for healing plants…from when Mistress Bella is an elfling. She is a strong elf. A thinking elf. Maybe she is even a good elf…if she is finding a new master.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“She found a new master,” Hermione whispers. “The worst master of them all.”</p><p>Spitsy tugs at his ears sadly. And then his face morphs into a grin as he squints at Hermione.</p><p>“And you is the witch with the clothes! I’s be recognising you too, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Oh no! Hermione groans. “I’m so sorry about that. I was young! I didn’t understand. I’d only seen cruel masters, mistreatment. I just didn’t want any elves getting hurt. I wanted them to be able to make their own choices…and then I took their choice. It was rather misguided.”</p><p>Spitsy just smiles. “You is learning to be a witch. You is making mistakes. This is okay. And now…maybe you is a thinking elf? Maybe…you is giving Mistress Bellatrix her clothes? I thinks she is needing a push to leave her master. You is good at pushing, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione smiles at him. “You are a good elf, Master Spitsy. Not everyone sees as you do. I’m only just learning to see myself…but I might be able to give her a nudge in the right direction. If I can clear out some of the blood-purist rot.”</p><p>He laughs. “She is being a Black. That is being some deep rot. I is wishing you luck in your gardening. Now eat! You is being hungry, tired! Go, before Hurly is eating it all or Bellatrix is getting annoyed.”</p><p>He disappears. And he has a point. She is starving, and someone needs to keep Bellatrix in line.</p><p>Um. She means…in a nice way. Not in a punishment way. Gosh, it’s all very dark. She almost feels sorry for—</p><p>“Get your arse over here mud– Hermione and help me fight these things off. I can’t get a moment’s peace, for the— Merlin’s balls, get your disgusting little fingers off my plate! Yes you! I’m looking right at your puny skull, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I is called Hurly.”</p><p>“I don’t bloody care what you’re called, get your snail fingers away.”</p><p>Hermione gets to her feet. Oh dear. She’d better get over there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Touching On Tolerance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione creeps over cautiously, trying not to step on any elves on the way. Oh will they just, standing and staring is not–</p><p>“Excuse me, please! I am <em>trying </em>to get to the table. Can I just, is there a space or– oh this is ridiculous!”</p><p>She reaches the table, and gently pushes the elves next to Bellatrix so that they slide along down the bench and Hermione can slip in next to the witch. If there’s two of them, maybe they can actually manage to eat something between fighting the elflings off.</p><p>She’s only managed a few mouthfuls when an elf moves onto her lap, tugging at her hair curiously.</p><p>“You’re called Mixty, aren’t you?” Hermione grits out.</p><p>The elf nods happily.</p><p>“Well, Mixty, I am trying to eat. Get off me.”</p><p>Mixty ignores her, and Bellatrix snorts. “Not that easy, pet. Do you think I haven’t tried that?”</p><p>Hermione huffs, picking up the elf and putting them on the floor, turning sideways to shield her plate and scooching closer to Bellatrix to block her other side.</p><p>Bellatrix elbows an elf off the table and then copies her, leaning over her plate with a growl. “Can’t I just scare them? It would be bloody simpler. Throw some plates, yell, stamp about a bit? Threaten to chop off some toes?”</p><p>Hermione looks up from her plate with a grimace. Her face is very close to Bellatrix’s now as they both hunch over. They make eye contact, and she tries not to think about–</p><p>“What are you trying not to think about?”</p><p>Hermione breaks eye contact. Oh dear. That was close. She was trying not to think about Bellatrix’s childhood. That definitely won’t go down well, but she can’t stop–</p><p>“Well? You’re terrible at lying mu– Hermione. What are you hiding?”</p><p>Think, Hermione. Anything.</p><p>“It was nothing, just something embarrassing. You wouldn’t want to know. I’m going to start practicing occlumency, that way you won’t have to see all of my embarrassing–”</p><p>“What. Were. You. Thinking.”</p><p>Bellatrix grabs her chin, forcing her head round. Oh no. Think of something embarrassing, quick. Something to do with Bellatrix but not–</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes meet hers, and Hermione panics. She just stares at her eyes, trying not to think about anything.</p><p>She thinks about the colour of Bellatrix’s eyes, about how dark they are. She tries to pinpoint where her pupils meet the irises in the dim firelight. Watches the shadows flicker across her face, the flames lighting up her cheekbones, making her eyes glisten. Thinks about how her skin looks porcelain, how red her lips look.</p><p>Thinks about how she’s kissed those lips. Three times now. How strange that is. How she doesn’t like witches, but this witch is so intriguing. So unexpected. Hermione loves a puzzle. She can’t help wanting to—</p><p>Bellatrix spins around to face away from the table and stands, startling Hermione out of her staring.</p><p>“You’re right. I didn’t want to see that. Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself.”</p><p>Pervy— oh dear. “That wasn’t— I don’t—”</p><p>“Legilimens, remember?” Bellatrix says, stretching and kicking a few elves out of the way. “No hiding from me, pet. Now one of you lot show me where I’m sleeping, it better not be on the floor.”</p><p>An elf runs and jumps to take Bellatrix’s hand, and they disappear with a pop.</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione jumps to her feet. “You’ve already learnt to apparate? I need to go with her! She’s my…friend. Can one of you take me too?”</p><p>An elf hugs her ankle. “Hobsy be knowing how! I is a fast learning elf. I is taking you to your Bellatrix. Stay small.”</p><p>Stay small? Hermione crouches down, and Hobsy nods.</p><p>And then she’s in pitch-black darkness once more.</p><p>“—that the ceiling is so low? Bloody buggering— where are you?”</p><p>A hand grabs Hermione’s shoulder. “Ah! Bellatrix, it’s me! I think the elves have left. Are…are you alright?”</p><p>The hand lets go and then there’s some more muffled cursing in the darkness and a scraping sound. “So they’ve left us in an underground cave that we can’t see or stand up in?” Bellatrix grumbles. “Fantastic. Bloody brilliant. Where is—”</p><p>Hermione crawls forwards and bumps into Bellatrix again. “Sorry! How small is this cave? And is this it? Do we have beds…maybe we should call one of them.”</p><p>“We can’t call them! We’re <em>elves </em>now, remember? Not witches. We can’t start acting like mistresses—oh.”</p><p>Hermione trails her hand along the wall, trying to get an idea of how small the room is.</p><p>Why is it so quiet?</p><p>“Bellatrix? What is it?”</p><p>More silence. She carries along around the wall. This place is so small. About the size of kingsize bed if Hermione were to—oh.</p><p>“Bellatrix? Is this cave our bed? For both of us?”</p><p>More silence. It’s getting creepy.</p><p>And then some loud breathing. Gasps. Oh dear.</p><p>She crawls over to where the sound is coming from, and eventually bumps into a warm body.</p><p>“Bellatrix, it’s okay. You’re safe just— just lie down. Then it will feel like there’s more space.”</p><p>She reaches out for the witch, who is still panting loudly and flinches away from her at her touch.</p><p>Okay. Definitely claustrophobic. Maybe because of Azkaban.</p><p>“It’s alright, I won’t touch you again. Focus on your breathing. I’ll do it too, okay? In…out…In…out…”</p><p>It doesn’t seem to be working. Maybe she should call an elf. Or find a door.</p><p>Hermione carries on breathing slowly and trails her hand around the room until she reaches Bellatrix once more…who is hugging a large, thick quilt, from what it feels like. Bedding. So they are meant to stay in here.</p><p>Think, Hermione. Calm her down.</p><p>Hermione lies down on the stone floor.</p><p>“Lie down, Bellatrix. Come on, close your eyes and imagine you’re somewhere else. You’re good at that, aren’t you?”</p><p>She must be. She survived Azkaban.</p><p>“Imagine…imagine you’re in your library. You’re lying on a sofa. We never left. We stayed there.”</p><p>She hears a shuffling sound next to her in the dark, and then an arm brushes against hers on the ground. Hermione exhales in relief.</p><p>“You’re…on the sofa, by the fire. Some books are flying overhead, going back to their shelves. You just did a lot of reading so you’re tired. You’ve closed your eyes. Nobody else is in the house except me and Tiggy. I’ve stayed with you…you can’t get me to leave. To shut up. Your silencio isn’t working still, but you’re too tired to move. You decide to just get some sleep.”</p><p>“It’s cold,” Bellatrix rasps from next to her, making her jump.</p><p>“Yes, I did something stupid, let the fire go out. But Tiggy left you a blanket, to keep you warm and safe. You have it with you on the sofa.”</p><p>Hermione feels the quilt fall over her. It must be so big that it covers the whole room, there’s no way Bellatrix would willingly share with her. Is there?</p><p>Should she keep talking? Is Bellatrix okay? Maybe she should still call someone. It might be best to—</p><p>“Don’t. I’m fine. I can hear your brain whirring mud- Herm- mudblood.”</p><p>“I know. But I don’t like the silence, so…”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Keep talking, Know It All.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “I don’t think you get to call me that either, especially now that I’ve seen your library. It’s incredible. Even better than Hogwarts. I think you must be a bigger bookworm than me!”</p><p>That was a bit bold, but it’s easier in the dark. Pretending everything is normal. That she doesn’t have to be scared for her life all the time.</p><p>“Oh no pet, you’re the bookworm. You would have spent your whole time at Hogwarts reading if Potter hadn’t gone and befriended you. The weasel boy was right, you were so annoying. You’re lucky Potter felt sorry for you.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes at the dig and deflects back. “<em>Was </em>annoying? You mean you don’t think I’m annoying anymore? How nice of you to say.”</p><p>Ow! “Was that a stinging jinx? To my face?”</p><p>“Only mild. I can do worse, you know.”</p><p>Hermione’s chest tightens.</p><p>Oh she knows, very well.</p><p>She pulls her arm to herself. What is she doing? How did—</p><p>This witch tortured her. Cut into her skin. She still has the scar, she can feel it, the ridge of each letter.</p><p>Why is that so easy to…not forget. Or forgive.</p><p>Ever since that day with the legilimency…it’s like they have this strange bond.</p><p>It might be the life debt too, if that exists.</p><p>“Bellatrix…”</p><p>She drifts off. What’s she going to say? Can you feel the bond between us? Do you still want to kill me? Do you still hate me for my blood?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the prophecy. I actually– It’s ridiculous but I almost …hope you survive…somehow.”</p><p>Some shuffling next to her, and the arm moves away.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll survive, mudblood. I’m not going through all this just to be killed by a Weasley.”</p><p>For some reason, rather than worrying her, that makes Hermione smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The little tasks with Spitsy continue into the next week, either in the light chamber or the kitchens, reciting house-elf law and treating him as their master as they clean, cook and garden.</p><p>It only takes two days before Bellatrix begins resorting to stinging jinxes to keep the elflings away while they’re eating, to Hermione’s disapproval but reluctant acceptance. And it turns out there is a door to the bedchamber. A trapdoor in the centre of the ceiling. Obviously.</p><p>They had immediately asked for separate rooms, and were told that all the bedchambers are full, but they are free to sleep with the elflings if they wish.</p><p>So no. Absolutely not moving rooms.</p><p>The days and nights begin to blur past, full of strict rules from all sides, and before they know it, it’s been a whole week. Hermione is exhausted. She doesn’t have to read anyone here. The rules are perfectly clear.</p><p>She never thought she’d grow to dislike rules.</p><p>“Hermione! Bellatrix! Come!”</p><p>They both run over to Spitsy, in the centre of the light chamber. Hermione grips her bedsheet tightly. She must have tied it wrong today, it keeps falling down.</p><p>“Yes, Master Spitsy?” Bellatrix gasps.</p><p>Gasps? Why is she so tired?</p><p>Spitsy stares at her, eyebrow raised in question. Bellatrix doesn’t say anything.</p><p>His face softens. “Alright. You nearly be finishing this portion of training. If you is doing this well, you is moving on to ‘Hearing the Call’. This is meaning apparition. Elf apparition, no wands.”</p><p>Hermione turns to grin at Bellatrix. They did it! They’re finally learning magic soon! Bellatrix meets her eye and then moves her attention back to Spitsy, determination spreading across her features.</p><p>With a pop, a wardrobe appears.</p><p>“Now, it is good you is not elves, because this is being very frightening for the elflings. This…contains clothes.”</p><p>He says it so menacingly, with such drama, that Hermione can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Ah! This is being funny to you, Hermione, but Spitsy is thinking you will have the most trouble with this task. You is needing to listen to Bellatrix.”</p><p>Bellatrix?</p><p>The witch turns to smirk at her.</p><p>He opens the wardrobe and jumps to pull one of the hangers free. Oh. Wizarding clothing. Pureblood clothing.</p><p>Bloody corsets!</p><p>“I sees you is understanding, Hermione. And this why Bellatrix is being first. Showing you. These are being very formal witch’s clothing, only for the most important occasions. You is already knowing other clothes. This is being your challenge. Bellatrix is dressing you, and then you is dressing her. So you is needing to watch. To listen.”</p><p>Now both witches snap their heads to make eye contact. They have to dress each other? But Hermione doesn’t have any magic and…either way, it’s rather…intimate.</p><p>Hermione swallows, looking away. “Yes, Master Spitsy.”</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to the wardrobe and starts looking through the pieces of clothing, frowning.</p><p>“Bloody old. Even I don’t— but I can remember. Alright, Master Spitsy. Do you want this done with magic, or…?”</p><p>“I is not needing magic. You has had a long day. I is thinking you have done enough wandless magic. This is being draining for witches. I sees it.”</p><p>Oh. So that’s why Bellatrix is so tired.</p><p>“Alright then. I’m ready. Come her m–Hermione.”</p><p>Spitsy claps, startling them. “She is not being Hermione, she is being Mistress Hermione. You is teaching, yes. But she is also being your Mistress. I is not being the master right now.”</p><p>Oh dear. Hermione smiles weakly at Bellatrix and walks closer.</p><p>“Fine,” Bellatrix grits out. “And could I have a chair too. Or a stool.”</p><p>Spitsy smiles and clicks his fingers. A wooden stool appears. Hermione moves to sit on it.</p><p>Bellatrix grabs her arm. “Did I say sit, you little—?” She sighs, and her face softens, her grip softens.</p><p>“Stand here, Mistress Hermione, we will use the stool later.”</p><p>Okay. Yes. Just listen and learn. This is a tutorial.</p><p>Bellatrix stands in front of her. “I’m going to remove your…sheet, Mistress.”</p><p>Complete nudity. Oh dear. Hermione gives a jerky nod and grits her teeth, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>The sheet falls free, and Bellatrix keeps up a steady stream of instructions.</p><p>“There are no undergarments, traditionally. Most Purebloods nowadays would be a bit more modern, but in keeping with the period…”</p><p>She takes something from the wardrobe.</p><p>“This is a chemise. It’s like…a long shirt. Lift up your arms, Mistress, so I can guide you through the sleeves.”</p><p>Hermione does as she’s told and tries to just memorise everything Bellatrix is saying without thinking about how naked she is or how much Bellatrix will be touching her.</p><p>Bellatrix has stopped. She’s looking at Hermione’s arm. Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Mudblood</em>
</p><p>Hermione automatically rubs at the mark and then sighs, rolling her shoulders back and then lifting her arms. “Come on, elf, I don’t have all day.”</p><p>This seems to break Bellatrix from her thoughts, and she pulls Hermione’s hands through the sleeves and lifts the shirt over her head, tugging it down.</p><p>“Sorry, Mistress Hermione. I’ll be faster.”</p><p>She picks something up off the stool.</p><p>“This is a hip pad. It’s attached to a long string and tied around your waist, like this, with the pad at the back to support the petticoats.”</p><p>She stands close, tying the thread securely at the front with sure fingers. Hermione looks down to check the placement, unable to help brushing her head against the other witch’s as she leans closer to look.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “You can wear a different number of petticoats, depending on how cold it is. I think I’ll do two today as it’s not too cold, Mistress.”</p><p>This is actually very interesting. If only Hogwarts had pureblood classes as well as muggle studies. Maybe she’ll suggest it to Headmistress McGonagall when—</p><p>“Arms up!..Mistress.”</p><p>Hermione cringes guiltily at Bellatrix, meeting her burning eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pay attention.</em>
</p><p>The first petticoat goes over head, Bellatrix adjusting it around her waist and then tying it at the back. And then the second. It’s heavy.</p><p>“See how the pleats are at the side, but it’s flat at the front? Make sure you get it the right way round.”</p><p>And she’s a good teacher. Full of surprises.</p><p>Bellatrix comes back from the wardrobe with…</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Is that a bloody corset?”</p><p>Bellatrix smirks. “A bodice, Mistress. But you will need to breathe in. I won’t make it too tight…I promise.”</p><p>She’d better not.</p><p>It’s brittle, and goes on like a backwards waistcoat. Bellatrix puts it in on her and then pauses, fingers stroking over Hermione’s shoulders absentmindedly before taking it off again.</p><p>“You’ll need to see. This one ties at the back, but I’ll show you how to thread it. It’s one single chord, starting at the bottom right and then threading back and forth through the eyelets.”</p><p>She holds it out so Hermione can see, and they both bend over it. “You have to pull it tight as you go, it’s much easier with magic but—oh Morgana’s tits, I almost forgot. I mean. Sorry Mistress.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “That’s alright, Bellatrix. Bad language doesn’t offend me.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls her by the hand towards the stool distractedly. “Okay, good. Thank you, Mistress. Now where is— oh there.”</p><p>She kneels down on the floor as Hermione sits. “Stockings and shoes. You have to do these before the bodice otherwise…well, you don’t have to, but sitting down in a bodice is really uncomfortable. I’d avoid it as much as possible, Mistress.”</p><p>She lifts Hermione’s foot and pulls the cotton stocking up to her knee. It’s rather awkward. She can’t help remembering that she’s not wearing any underwear as Bellatrix’s hands stroke up her leg. Hermione looks at Spitsy instead.</p><p>“No, look at me!”</p><p>Hermione hurriedly looks down as Bellatrix glares at her.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t screw this up. We’d better pass this and get to the magic soon. I’m not really your house-elf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry</em>
</p><p> Bellatrix nods. “This is a garter, it goes around below the knee and is buckles at the front. It stops your stockings falling down.”</p><p>“Then you put on shoes.” She lifts Hermione’s foot. Hermione has the bizarre thought of feeling like a cross between Cinderella and a small child.</p><p>Bellatrix quickly does the same with the other leg and Hermione stands.</p><p>“Okay, back to the bodice. Pull your stomach in, but not too much. Just…tense. Like someone’s about to punch you in the stomach.”</p><p>Hermione frowns, but does as she’s told. “Umm, no one’s punched me in the stomach before.”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “Lucky you…Mistress.” She begins lacing the bodice. It is tight…but overall, not too bad.</p><p>Bellatrix comes to stand in front of her, studying her critically. Hermione tries not to fidget as her gaze travels over every inch of her.</p><p>“Good. Let me just tuck the chemise under and then you’ll be done.”</p><p>She moves closer and reaches under the top of the bodice, pushing the chemise down so it’s not sticking out.Now Hermione can’t help but shiver as cold fingers brush over her chest.</p><p>“You have to hide the top of the shirt, displaying the bodice is the most important thing. There.”</p><p>Her fingertips move off of Hermione’s skin, and she stands back.</p><p>To Hermione’s relief. She’s oddly flustered by the witch, not wanting to look at her anymore.</p><p>She looks at Spitsy instead. Who nods at them.</p><p>“Well done. You is passing. You is a good teacher, and a good elf. You is ready for magic. Now is your turn, Hermione, so you is undressing. Bellatrix, you is helping, and then you will be the Mistress.”</p><p>Bellatrix meets Hermione’s eyes and grins.</p><p>
  <em>As it should be. Don’t fuck this up, pet.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Much to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Hermione doesn’t fuck it up. All of the steps are seared into her brain through a combination of curiosity and intense embarrassment. She remembers to call Bellatrix Mistress, and just gets on with it, avoiding eye contact and gritting her teeth.</p><p>The end result isn’t perfect, the bodice not laced very neatly and the petticoats a bit loose, but in the end Spitsy gives an approving nod, and says she’s passed.</p><p>“Tomorrow, you is both starting magic lessons! And tonight, Spitsy is rewarding yous. You is finishing early. Come. I is taking yous to a surprise. You be liking it, I thinks.”</p><p>A surprise? Hermione shares a dubious but optimistic look with Bellatrix, and they both reach for Spitsy’s hands.</p><p>And appear in a large cave, glowing with crystals and, more importantly, a pool of water. A steaming pool of water.</p><p>Hot springs? A bath? Oh thank Merlin.</p><p>Then her eyes slide to Bellatrix. Oh. More strange intimacy. And it’s slightly too reminiscent of the amortentia situation.</p><p>“Yous is both free to bathe. The elflings is being here later after studies…but I is thinking yous be more comfortable without them,” Spitsy chuckles.</p><p>Hermione steps forwards cautiously, looking into the water. It does look nice…</p><p>And then there’s a splash as Bellatrix dives in, sheet left behind.</p><p>Hermione jumps back next to Spitsy so she doesn’t get soaked.</p><p>“You is not joining her, Hermione?” Spitsy asks.</p><p>Somewhat mischievously. What is he up to?</p><p>She crouches down next to him. “Master Spitsy…are you…is there some special reason why you’ve decided Bellatrix and I should be as naked as possible today?”</p><p>He shrugs casually. “Being naked is being natural…being vulnerable…being revealing. This is also being true for magic.”</p><p>Hermione huffs. “It is also <em>being true</em> for other things. Are you setting us up? Because if so <em>you </em>are being crazy!”</p><p>He grins slyly at her. “You is the one thinking it, Miss Hermione. Spitsy is not saying anything…but he is watching. House-elves be good at seeing.”</p><p>Hermione groans. “Seeing what?”</p><p>Spitsy smiles cheerfully, and then disappears.</p><p>Hermione tuts and turns back to the water. She is feeling rather disgusting. She hasn’t had a bath in…dear Merlin, she can’t remember.</p><p>She looks around for Bellatrix, not spotting her, and then just pulls her sheet off and climbs into the pool, sitting on the edge and sliding in. Oh it’s so warm!</p><p>She sinks her shoulders under with a sigh. Oh it feels amazing.</p><p>She groans as she lets all of her muscles relax, closing her eyes and resting her head on the stone edge.</p><p>And then a hand grabs her ankle and jerks her under the water.</p><p>Blark! Kfdge!</p><p>She tugs her foot and splashes her hands through the water as she’s held under.</p><p>She’s sinking deeper and deeper. Her chest starts to hurt and she grits her teeth, kicking with all her might and, hitting nothing, reaches down to pry the fingers from their tight grip around her leg.</p><p>So now the witch decides to kill her?</p><p>She forces her eyes open. Everything is blurry but—</p><p>She’s managed a wandless bubble-head charm?!</p><p>She tries to struggle close enough to share the bubble around Bellatrix’s head.</p><p>Her lungs are screaming. She’s going to breathe in if she’s not careful. Her vision is going dark.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back out of her reach, still holding her firmly.</p><p>She’s going to drown.</p><p>She can feel her own pulse, hear it in her ears.</p><p>And then she feels water speed across her face.</p><p>“For Salazar’s sake, mudblood, breathe in.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione blinks her eyes open. It’s not blurry anymore. She can feel Bellatrix’s breath on her cheek.</p><p>“Hermione! Breathe! Now!”</p><p>She lets out a huffed breath and then sucks the air in. Air. She’s in the bubble.</p><p>“You stupid— are you a witch or not? Have you forgotten? You are not a muggle.”</p><p>Hermione has no idea what’s she’s talking about. She just steadies herself on Bellatrix’s shoulders to stop herself floating off and carries on gasping for air.</p><p>Her lips accidentally touch Bellatrix’s cheek and the witch flinches, adjusting her head. “We start magic lessons tomorrow. I’ve covered for you this far, mudblood, but from now on you’re on your own. So find your magic. Fast.”</p><p>Oh, so—</p><p>“That’s what this is all about?” Hermione gasps. “You’re trying to scare the magic out of me? That’s just a pureblood superstition! Neville got dropped out of a window by his uncle when he was a kid, and it didn’t help him!”</p><p>“Well I got dropped off a cliff, and I found my magic pretty damn fast, let me tell you!”</p><p>Silence. Deadly silence, just the sound of their breaths.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh that’s—</p><p>“Don’t feel sorry for me, mudblood. It made me strong, unlike you. Pathetic. Can’t fight me even when you’re dying? No relashio? Can’t propel yourself upwards? Disapparate? Conjure a bubble, nothing? Even a stupefy or a stinging jinx might have made me let go!”</p><p>How old was she when—</p><p>Was anyone going to save her, or was she just left to fall?</p><p>Was it the same cliff Hermione was held over? That was terrifying.</p><p>“Are you listening to me?”</p><p>She wraps her arms around Bellatrix’s neck and hugs her, pressing her cheek to Bellatrix’s so she can still breathe in the bubble.</p><p>“Herm— mudblood! What are you doing?! Get off!”</p><p>Hermione pulls back to look into her shocked, angry eyes. “I’m sorry, you’re right! You are strong. A lot stronger than me. You must be very in touch with your magic to— can you show me? You’re a good teacher. I’m so scared that I’ve lost my magic. And you’re right, I really need it for tomorrow. Can we swim back up? Can you teach me?”</p><p>A huff. “Fine. But you will do exactly as I say and that includes not talking all the time. You have to concentrate.”</p><p>She nods, accidentally floating into Bellatrix again, bumping noses. How the witch is stood so comfortably on the cave floor, she can’t understand. A wandless bubblehead charm and possibly a cumbrous charm to weight her down? After a whole day of wordless, wandless magic? Isn’t the witch exhausted?</p><p>She’s not even swaying in the water. She could be on land for how steady she is, if it wasn’t for her hair floating around them. The strength, the willpower, it’s astonishing when she really thinks about it.</p><p>“Good. Now take a deep breath. We can’t swim like this.”</p><p>What? What had they been talking about again? Oh! She quickly breathes in, and then Bellatrix is swimming for the surface. Hermione propels herself up too, moving her arms hard and fast through the water. It’s not as deep as she’d thought, not too far.</p><p>Her head breaks the surface, and she’s dragged onto a stone floor. Now this feels exactly like the Love Room.</p><p>“Okay, let’s start now, before we’re surrounded by aggravating little elf nitwits or stuck in the dark again.”</p><p>Hermione sits up, crossing her arms to cover herself and looking around for her sheet. She leans to grab it.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Bellatrix moves it out of reach, ties her own sheet around herself, and sits back down in front of Hermione.</p><p>Why not? She gets to her feet.</p><p>Bellatrix growls. “I said, no. Sit. Or do you not want to learn?”</p><p>Hermione sits down and folds her arms again with a huff. “What’s being naked got to do with learning? I thought I’m supposed to concentrate.”</p><p>“Exactly. You’re a prude. You hate being naked. You’re embarrassed. So accio the sheet.”</p><p>“I’m not a—”</p><p>“Is that accioing, or is that talking?”</p><p>Hermione looks down at the ground, grumbling.</p><p>Fine. She looks over at the sheet, imagining it sailing towards her. “Accio sheet!”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She glares at Bellatrix. Some teacher. Maybe she’s just trying to humiliate her.</p><p>“I’ve done it before! I don’t know why it isn’t working! Maybe my magic isn’t back yet.” She imagines the sheet floating towards her. This should work, she’s done it before under more pressure than this.</p><p>Bellatrix leans closer and searches her eyes, curiously.</p><p>“Ah. I see. You’re focusing on the wrong thing.”</p><p>Hermione tries not to fidget. The staring is…odd. Uncomfortable.</p><p>“Don’t focus on what the sheet is doing. You’re a witch, you know it will come to you. That’s a given. You’re not telling the sheet what to do, you’re telling your magic what you want.”</p><p>Oh. She’d never thought of that. Really? No wonder it works for Bellatrix, she always assumes she can do something, and she knows exactly what she wants.</p><p>“So I just have to…want it? But I do. I’ve wanted the sheet since I sat down.”</p><p>Bellatrix sniggers. “You can’t just <em>want </em>it. Imagine the chaos if every witch and wizard could do anything just because they wanted to. The people that would drop down dead, find their mouths sown shut, or their dicks cut off.”</p><p>Hermione grimaces. Did she have to use those examples?</p><p>“So how do I tell my magic what to do?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “Well the words help, that’s why non-verbal spells are so difficult. No, the wand just directs your magic, like…when you make a certain movement, it’s a code, telling your magic that you want a thought to actually take place. So without a wand, you need a different code. A connection. Your brain needs to make the association. It needs a trigger. A memory. An emotion.”</p><p>“Like the patronus charm!”</p><p>Bellatrix just stares blankly at her.</p><p>Oh. Right. Death Eater.</p><p>Her gaze falls to Bellatrix’s arm and then she shakes her head. “Or like crucio. You told Harry that he had to mean it…but you meant he should…imagine it?”</p><p>Bellatrix huffs. “He didn’t need to imagine it. I could see how angry he was. How much he wanted to hurt me. He had the <em>want, </em>he just needed the connection. Had to feel the pain he would be inflicting on me. For a moment something was whipping me…a belt maybe. And my throat was being crushed. Potter’s memories of intense pain. Of humiliation. That’s what he wanted for me.”</p><p>Hermione gasps “His uncle…”</p><p>Oh Harry. She clears her throat, not wanting to reveal all of Harry’s secrets. “Okay, so, memory. I’ll try that.”</p><p>She looks over at the sheet and remembers how it felt to wear it. The texture. The warmth. The protection. Thinks about how much she wants to hide herself in it. “Accio sheet.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She groans and looks back at Bellatrix.</p><p>“It’s useless. Maybe my magic is just gone! Maybe I destroyed it with those stupid protection spells!”</p><p>“You haven’t, it’s there.”</p><p>“How do you know? I haven’t used magic in days. You’re right. I’m a muggle. A squib. I can’t—”</p><p>“I can feel it.”</p><p>Hermione looks down at Bellatrix. When did Hermione stand up? She’d been lost in panic. She must have started pacing, she always does that.</p><p>She can feel it?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She slowly sits back down in front of Bellatrix on the stone ground, frowning. “You can feel my magic? How? Even I can’t feel it.”</p><p>Bellatrix leans back on her hands and looks at the ceiling. “I can’t feel your <em>magic</em>, but I…” She sighs. “I felt the bloody life debt. When you were drowning. It was nagging at me to save you.”</p><p>Oh. So there is a life debt!</p><p>Hermione grins. “So my magic must be there! It’s a magical contract!”</p><p>And then she leans her elbows on her knees and puts her head in her hands. “So that’s not the reason that I can’t do it. Why? I’ve done it before. When we were in the Department of Mysteries, I stopped myself from drowning. I cast a relashio on the ropes when I was drowning in amortentia.”</p><p>She looks up guiltily, still rather embarrassed about that whole room.</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head sideways, frowning. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>What? She doesn’t…</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “Well that’s why! The first time, you were on your own. Now…you’ve convinced yourself I’m going to <em>save you</em>. Do magic for you. You’re relying on me.”</p><p>Oh no! That can’t be it!</p><p>Bellatrix stands up, still laughing.</p><p>“Oh, oh you are completely nuts, mudblood! You trust me? Me?! You can’t even summon a sheet because you don’t feel vulnerable enough! You feel safe around me! What is wrong with you? I’m obviously being too nice!”</p><p>No! That’s not it! That’s absolutely ridiculous!</p><p>Hermione scrambles to her feet.</p><p>“I don’t! Accio sheet! Accio, you bloody thing, accio!”</p><p>Bellatrix just keeps cackling at her. It’s maddening.</p><p>“Shut up! Just shut up, you’re wrong! I hate you! I despise you, you disgust me. You are a horrible, horrible witch who killed my friends and cut into my skin. Cut disgusting words into me that will never leave. You horrify me.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins, tongue between her teeth. “Aha! There she is! The sneaky little mudblood who stabbed me. Didn’t even use a wand, just found something sharp and attacked me like the filthy muggle you are. I should have kept you in your place, in the dirt. Confringo!”</p><p>The floor explodes under Hermione’s feet and she’s is blasted back, skidding across the stone floor with a cry, scraping her back raw and thudding into a wall of crystal.</p><p>Her back. Oh god it—</p><p>“Aww, is the poor mudbaby upset? Maybe she’s forgotten what she is. Levicorpus!”</p><p>Her hands try desperately to grab hold of the floor, but it’s useless, and she finds herself hanging upside down.</p><p>“No shame, mudblood? Are you not humiliated? Defeated? Crying and bleeding? What else should I do, carve some more words into you? Drop you on your head? Maybe I’ll touch you. Would you like that? I’ve seen what you think of me. All your embarrassing little thoughts.”</p><p>She hates her! How did she forget—</p><p>“Stop it! Stop it, just leave me alone!”</p><p>“You dare plead with me!” Bellatrix bellows. “Diffindo!”</p><p>Ah! She feels a sharp slice across her arm. She has to get out of this. She has to leave this is—</p><p>“Difindo!” A cut across her leg.</p><p>“Relashio!” She has to fall free, she has to. “Relashio!” She’s trapped in here. Her heart is thumping, her body is stinging, aching, screaming. She wants to be free. Free from spell. Free from the cave. Free from her.</p><p>“Diff—”</p><p>“Protego! Relashio!”</p><p>She hears a splash as Bellatrix is propelled backwards into the water and then Hermione thuds onto the ground.</p><p>She has to get out of here. She has to leave. To disapparate.</p><p>She pictures the light chamber and spins on the spot.</p><p>And disappears with a loud crack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Bellatrix...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Getting Back Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos folks! I'm glad you're enjoying the ride and all the (slightly crazy) characters.</p><p>Onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione thuds to the floor in a heap next to the vines, head still pounding and ears ringing. Breathing ragged.</p><p>“Hermione? How is you— oh! What is happened?!”</p><p>She just curls into a ball and cries.</p><p>It happened again. She hurt her again she—</p><p>“Spitsy,” she gasps. “Spitsy she— I don’t know— why did she—”</p><p>She feels a blanket fall over her and catches her breath. You’re okay, Hermione. She’s gone.</p><p>Breathe.</p><p>She calms herself, and cautiously sits up.</p><p>Spitsy looks at her solemnly. “Bellatrix is doing this to you? Is hurting you?”</p><p>She rubs at her eyes, and then nods.</p><p>He sighs. “Then she is not being ready. She is not being a house-elf. She be leaving. I is telling Tiggy to be getting her.”</p><p>Wait but— the plan! What will they do?</p><p>“But, Master Spitsy, there’s a prophecy. I have to stay with her, I—”</p><p>“You has to be protecting yourself, Hermione. She is not allowed to be hurting you. You is allowed to be safe. Until she is learning to respect you, to be treating you properly, you is allowed to leave. Spitsy promises. Elves is always allowed to be leaving cruelty. It be the law…even if some is ignoring this.”</p><p>Hermione lets out a sob. “I thought…I thought I had to put up with it. For the greater good. Oh dear, oh I hate that phrase. What was I thinking, trusting her? Letting her become close to me.”</p><p>Spitsy wraps another blanket around her shoulders. “I is trusting her too. We all is trusting her…and Spitsy thinks she is changing…but she is being very lost. Not thinking properly. She is not knowing how to be treating people. This be very wrong. She is needing to learn, this is not being what we do. We is not being Blacks.”</p><p>Not being…“Not Blacks?”</p><p>She gets to her feet, wrapping one blanket around herself more securely and using the other as a shawl. It’s getting dark.</p><p>Spitsy nods up at her. “Oh yes. Blacks is being used to violence. To pain. They is thinking it is normal. Being strong. Being learning. Being powerful. She is having the wrong masters for too long. She is learning the wrong lessons. This is why she be hurting people. She be learning too much, not seeing clearly.”</p><p>He takes her hand, and they appear in the kitchen, in front of the fire. They’re alone for now.</p><p>She warms her hands in front of the flames, and Spitsy pops away, and then back, about a minute later. He starts cooking something.</p><p>“Oh you don’t have to cook for me. We’re both elves now. I can do it.”</p><p>He glares at her. “We is both being elves, and you is a hurt elf. A witch is being hurting you. Spitsy be cooking, and then he be healing you. I is ordering. You be obeying.”</p><p>She smiles softly at him. “Yes, Master Spitsy. Thank you.”</p><p>She sits down in front of the fire.</p><p>“I think she was trying to teach me, you know? She told me…that when she was a child, someone dropped her off a cliff…so she would learn to use her magic. I think you’re right. She’s so used to all that horror, the violence…it’s the way she learned. So she tried to teach me like that. It’s still wrong, but I understand. And I feel sorry for her. I do. I just can’t help it. Growing up like that…no wonder Andy ran away, Sirius, no wonder Narcissa hasn’t shown a flicker of emotion in her whole life except to her son.”</p><p>Spitsy hums. “Yes, they is all lost little elflings. Spitsy be knowing lots of stories. Spitsy be seeing Miss Cissy laugh! Seeing Master Sirius hide a frog in her bed, and she is laughing. This is being the truth!”</p><p>Hermione gapes at him. “Cissy? You mean Narcissa? That can’t be true. Even now…in the future I mean…she’s like a statue. She never laughs. Never smiles. I’ve had lunch with her at Andy’s. She doesn’t despise me anymore but…laughter? At a prank? Did you…umm...serve, the Blacks?”</p><p>He shakes his head, stirring some soup and then pouring it into a bowl.</p><p>“No. I is only a teacher. A master. A gardener. I is not serving wizards. But I is delivering the wine…and I has free time…to be invisible. To watch the little Blacks. They is amusing Spitsy. They is good elves…when their parents is not being watching.”</p><p>Hermione sits down at the table, and he passes her the soup, standing on the opposite bench and leaning on the table.</p><p>“One day, I is watching Master Sirius in the pond, catching a frog. This is being difficult. He is only small. No magic. The frogs is being fast. He be taking a long time, but he is being determined…so Spitsy is helping. Is…freezing the frog. So he is catching.”</p><p>Hermione begins eating the soup, letting herself relax and listen to the tale.</p><p>“He is being very happy, running into the back of the house, through the kitchens. Spitsy is following, invisible. Tiggy is seeing…but Tiggy is also having a sense of humour. So. Master Sirius is going all the way upstairs. No one is seeing. The adults are still being downstairs, and the little witches is being asked to be polite. To stay. To listen. They is…playing the piano, Spitsy is thinking. Which little witch, I is not knowing. Well, not Miss Cissy.”</p><p>“Master Sirius is being angry with Miss Cissy…I is not knowing why. So he is hiding the frog in her bed. Later, it is dark. She is being the youngest witch, so she is sleeping early. Spitsy is staying all evening. I is helping in the kitchen…and waiting to be watching.”</p><p>He hands Hermione some bread. “Miss Cissy is being small, but she is being brave. She is telling Tiggy to leave her alone. Let her undress herself. She is a big witch, she is not needing help.” He chuckles. “Such a funny elfling she is. Tiggy is agreeing…and Miss Cissy is doing it. She be ready for bed, putting the lantern on the table, and…the frog is croaking!”</p><p>He grins. “She is finding it and she is laughing. Laughing and laughing. She is naming it Mr Ribbet.”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “Really? What did she do with it?”</p><p>Spitsy stops smiling. “Oh…Spitsy is forgetting that…maybe the story is being over.”</p><p>He clicks his fingers, and the empty bowl vanishes, and then he beckons her in front of the fire.</p><p>“I is using healing plants. Potions. You is removing the blanket, Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione walks over with a frown, lowering the blanket and sitting on the floor. “Master Spitsy, what happened? Please tell me the story.”</p><p>He starts applying the salve to her back. And then sighs.</p><p>“She is putting the frog in Miss Bella’s bed.”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione swallows. “And…what did Bellatrix do to the frog?”</p><p>He moves round to put the salve on her cut arm.</p><p>“Oh, Miss Bella is not finding the frog. Is being her mother, Mistress Druella.”</p><p>“And what did her mother do?” Hermione whispers.</p><p>He stops, his ears drooping. “She be asking who it belongs to. Who is bringing a filthy creature into their bed. Miss Bella knows it is not being her…Miss Cissy be looking scared. Miss Bella be protecting her. Is saying Miss Bella hid the frog.</p><p>Oh. She hadn’t expected—</p><p>She has to ask.</p><p>“What did her mother do?”</p><p>He sits down to rub the salve on her leg.</p><p>“Oh, Hermione, she is—” he clears his throat.</p><p>“She is shaking Miss Bella. She is screaming ‘How dare you! You are a Black! No daughter of mine will bring filthy animals into her bed. Your bed is for you, and your future husband. Nothing else. Animals are for killing and eating. So that is what you will do, young lady. You will kill it, and you will eat it for breakfast. Raw. Do you understand? Maybe the sickness will remind you how sick you are!’”</p><p>Oh Merlin that’s—</p><p>Oh she feels sick.</p><p>“She…she ate it?”</p><p>Spitsy nods. “Oh yes. She is a strong elf. An obeying elf. She is being very sick, for days, but she is eating it at breakfast. She is cutting it, she be smiling at her mother. She be thanking her for the lesson. She is thinking she is a brave elf. Master Sirius is not knowing, he is leaving the night before. Miss Cissy is not thinking it is funny anymore. She does not be laughing. And she does not be showing her fear. She is a thinking elf now. And Miss Andy…Miss Andy is knowing she be needing to leave.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the elflings arrive for dinner, they’re a welcome distraction. Their noise and insistent tugging drown out Hermione’s thoughts, and she even decides to sleep in the same bedchamber as some of the less boisterous ones.</p><p>She still doesn’t get much sleep, but she can’t face the empty chamber. Bellatrix has gone. Been expelled. Spitsy said Tiggy came to take her away.</p><p>The next morning, she doesn’t eat much for breakfast, and is oddly nervous about her lessons. Spitsy arrives and takes her to the light chamber as normal. It feels…</p><p>She doesn’t know what to do. It all feels pointless now. Why is she hiding? She needs a way back home! Where is she going to learn to time travel? How will she ever—</p><p>What if Bellatrix makes a mistake? Does something different to in the past? What if Hermione’s younger self makes some small decision change and never goes down to the Time Room on that specific Friday at that exact time? It’s all too much!</p><p>“Hermione. I thinks you is not learning today. You is not being concentrating.”</p><p>She looks up at Spitsy. “Oh, Master Spitsy, I’m so sorry. I’m being so rude I just— I’m lost. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>He tilts his head sideways. “You is learning to be an elf. This is not changing. You is wanting to learn so you has a way to hide. Be invisible.”</p><p>Hermione feels a lump in her throat and puts a hand over her mouth. “But I already <em>feel </em>invisible. I’m so alone. I miss my timeline. My life. My friends. I’ve always had other people to work through hard times with…even Bellatrix was— at least I had someone. It’s all on me now. It’s too hard.”</p><p>Spitsy glares up at her. “You listen, Hermione. Listen to Spitsy. You is a strong elf. You is a kind elf. You is a thinking elf. You is one of us. You has a plan, this is not Bellatrix. You is thinking of it. So you is learning what I is teaching, and then you is going somewhere else and you is learning how to be getting home.”</p><p>Then he pauses and shrugs. “And…if the world be ending…we is not knowing. No ones be blaming you.”</p><p>She chuckles and wipes at her eyes. He’s right. Buck up, Hermione. You <em>have</em> been relying on Bellatrix too much. And you’ve been letting her get to you. You’re not stupid, this isn’t your fault, and you’re allowed to talk and feel and move and exist. So start learning, Know it All.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, explain it again. I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione stands very still in the darkness. Listening. With her mind.</p><p>It’s taken her a week to hear anything at all, but just minutes ago, for a moment, she thought…</p><p>“…mio…”</p><p>There! But where…</p><p>She concentrates in on it, just like Spitsy taught her. Gives herself to the sound. Her being, her soul, her complete obedience. She is needed, and she wants to help.</p><p>“Hermi…”</p><p>Oh so close! She keeps losing the connection. She still can’t see the thread. The other elves say you can see it. Why can’t she—</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>In the kitchen! She reaches for it with her mind, and disappears with a pop.</p><p>Reappearing in front of Spitsy.</p><p>“I did it! I mean…yes, Master Spitsy?” She schools her features.</p><p>The elf beams at her. “You is doing it! You is an elf, Hermione! You is Hearing the Call!”</p><p>She grins at him. “I can’t believe it! I heard you! I actually heard you and I saw the kitchen!”</p><p>He laughs. “Oh Spitsy knew it! You is a thinking elf, you is! Oh! You is needing to practice, quickly, in case you is forgetting the feeling. The feeling is being very important.”</p><p>He disappears, and she frowns in concentration, closing her eyes.</p><p>Feel the connection. Open yourself to it. Let your magic flow to take it.</p><p>“…mione!”</p><p>Oh that was…where is that?</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Argh but why can’t she see— oh! He’s in the dark.</p><p>She lets herself be drawn to him.</p><p>And she’s in the dark. “Yes, Master Spitsy? Uhh…where are you?”</p><p>A hand takes hers. “I is being here. I is sorry I cannot be teaching you seeing lessons,” he chuckles. Then he clears his throat. “Hermione, I left my hat in the garden by the vines. Bring it to me now.”</p><p>Oh. Well that’s more difficult.</p><p>She almost spins around, but stops herself.</p><p>You’re not a witch, you’re an elf. No disapparating like that.</p><p>Instead she gives herself to her magic. Lets it flow. Feels the need to please, to serve, to obey. She feels the pull towards the light chamber…and follows it.</p><p>She smiles to herself in the sunshine. Now, where is the hat?</p><p>She walks over to the vines, looking around for it. Aha!</p><p>She picks it up. Oh shoot! How does she know where Spitsy is? She can’t remember—</p><p>No. You’re an elf. You don’t visualise, you feel.</p><p>Oh. Is <em>this </em>what Bellatrix meant this whole time? It’s just a variation of wandless magic?</p><p>Oh if only the witch knew that she’s just performing a weaker version of House-Elf magic.</p><p>Stop it. Don’t think about her. You don’t care.</p><p>She closes her eyes and feels out for Spitsy. He told her to come back. She’s taking too long. She needs to do this faster to please—</p><p>There he is!</p><p>She finds herself back in the dark.</p><p>“Oh good. You found it. Now return to the light chamber, you are dismissed.”</p><p>She concentrates again. Here she goes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And you is still not feeling it?”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “No, and I can’t see anything either. I only know we’re invisible because you told me…and when we walked past the water. Could you tell me what it feels like again?”</p><p>They both sit down in the shade of the vines, still holding hands to maintain the connection.</p><p>Spitsy frowns. “It is being…shy…but determined. You is wanting to do your duties without being stopped, interfered with. You is being proud of your work. Very serious. But…you is not always needing this feeling. It is being a wave, it washes over you. It is being the sea.”</p><p>
  <em>…through sand and sea, do not drift asunder…</em>
</p><p>Is it a coincidence?</p><p>“The sea? How is it the sea?”</p><p>“It is being sea…or sand. Something is being covering you, heavy, firm, moving, pushing.”</p><p>Not a coincidence then. Sand and sea.</p><p>She swallows. “Master Spitsy…has Tiggy told you anything about Bellatrix recently?”</p><p>Spitsy looks at her curiously. “You is wanting to know? Because you is not needing her. Spitsy knows this.”</p><p>She chuckles. So protective. “I know. I was just wondering.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. “And you is worrying?”</p><p>She scowls and lets go of his hand to fold her arms. “Yes! About the future of the world, aren’t you? She could mess this up!”</p><p>“Tiggy is saying she be staying in the library. She do not be leaving. All week. She be accidentally setting fire to the broom. She is being an angry elfling.”</p><p>A laugh bursts out of her. “I knew she shouldn’t keep the broom in the bloody chimney! What does she expect?”</p><p>Spitsy looks at her slyly. “We be visiting…if you wants?”</p><p>Visiting? Her eyes snap to his. “You mean…you’ll take me to the library? I’ll leave?”</p><p>He slowly shakes his head. “<em>I </em>be making us invisible, <em>you </em>is taking us. You is finding the library. The elf way. No witchy spinning.”</p><p>He holds out his hand, standing.</p><p>She gets to her feet and takes it, closing her eyes. “Okay. Let’s see what she’s up to. Do I focus on her, or the room?”</p><p>“Whatever is pulling most, Hermione.”</p><p>She frowns. Why does he sound so smug?</p><p>She shakes herself and focuses. Feel the pull. Where are you needed? You want to Oh!</p><p>What is she doing there?</p><p>Hermione lets it tug her forwards—</p><p>And is suddenly stood right in front of Bellatrix. Outside in the mist.</p><p>Spitsy tugs them sideways as Bellatrix hurries forwards down the street, hood up and head lowered.</p><p>She turns to Spitsy, wide-eyed. She’s out in the open?</p><p>“It is being alright, Hermione. No one is hearing us.”</p><p>“Oh, thank Merlin. I can’t believe— Let’s follow her, quick! What is she even doing, where are we?”</p><p>They hurry after the witch, who is turning a corner down an alleyway…</p><p>It’s hard to run with such a height difference, but soon they turn the corner and—</p><p>Oh. She’s meeting someone. A witch, by the looks of it, though it’s hard to see through the white fog. And they’re…whispering. Arguing maybe.</p><p>Hermione drags Spitsy along. Who is it? What are they—</p><p>The unknown witch disapparates, and Bellatrix lets out a growl, disapparating straight after.</p><p>“Oh bloody hell! Well I’m not letting her get away that easily. What happened to hiding?” Hermione pants, skidding to a stop.</p><p>She closes her eyes. Where is Bellatrix? She wants to find her. She needs to. For her mission. Where is she— aha!</p><p>She—</p><p>She can see the thread! So <em>that’s </em>what the elves meant. There is a thread, drawing her to Bellatrix.</p><p>“I can see the thread, Master Spitsy!”</p><p>He chuckles. “I is thinking you might.”</p><p>Hermione grins, and follows it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Spinning the Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>At Bellatrix’s shout, Hermione freezes. Can she see them? She holds her breath. Just the sound of the river running behind them.</p><p>And then a fox leaps from the undergrowth, a green light hits it, and it falls down dead.</p><p>Oh Merlin.</p><p>Bellatrix nudges it with her foot, shoulders falling in relief. “Just a fox. I thought perhaps an auror – Cissy wait!”</p><p>Cissy? Ohh</p><p>She looks over to where Narcissa had been standing, and is shocked to see her scrambling up the riverbank.</p><p>Bellatrix runs after her, and Hermione follows curiously. She’s told Narcissa she’s not sick? What are they even doing?</p><p>Bellatrix seizes her sister’s arm. “Cissy, Narcissa, listen to me!”</p><p>Narcissa wrenches her arm away and continues up the slope, not even bothering to avoid the rubbish strewn about the grass.</p><p>“Go back, Bella!”</p><p>“You must listen to me!</p><p>“I’ve listened already, I’ve made my decision. Leave me alone!” she grunts, reaching the top.</p><p>What decision? Hermione and Spitsy frown at each other and clamber after them up the slope.</p><p>The other witches have stopped at the top, looking through some rusty railings at…a muggle town? A very poor muggle town, surrounded by smog.</p><p>Hermione stands next to Bellatrix out of habit.</p><p>Who is sneering at the cobbled street. “He lives here? <em>Here </em>in this muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind to set foot—”</p><p>And Narcissa slips through a gap in the railings, hurrying across the road.</p><p>That can’t really be Narcissa Malfoy. What is she doing? Who lives here?</p><p>Bellatrix runs after her and Hermione groans. “Will they just stay still for one moment? Master Spitsy, I’m so sorry for dragging you around like this, but I need to make sure they don’t change anything about the past.”</p><p>They jog after them and Spitsy chuckles. “It is being alright. I is curious too. Miss Cissy is still being a funny elfling. And Miss Bella is showing she still be protecting. I is happy to see the little Blacks again.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns a corner, cloak flapping behind her, and Hermione follows, skidding to a halt as she nearly bumps into the two witches. Bellatrix has finally caught Narcissa by the arm again.</p><p>“Cissy, you must not do this. You can’t trust him!”</p><p>Narcissa tries to pull free. She looks awful. Exhausted. Drowning in despair. “The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks around furtively, eyes moving straight through Hermione.</p><p>“The Dark Lord is…I believe…mistaken,” she pants, struggling to keep ahold of her sister as she wriggles in her grip. “In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord’s—”</p><p>“Let go, Bella,” Narcissa snarls, drawing her wand and pointing it at Bellatrix’s face.</p><p>Oh no. Hermione feels around for her own wand, before she remembers that she’s an elf, and that Bellatrix must still be using hers anyway.</p><p>Bellatrix just laughs. “Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn’t—”</p><p>“There is nothing I wouldn’t do anymore!” Narcissa breathes, a hysteria to her voice as she brings her wand down in a slicing motion, and Bellatrix’s hand jerks back as though burned.</p><p>“Narcissa!” Bellatrix shouts in shock. “You have to trust—”</p><p>Narcissa whirls back around and moves to stand in front of Bellatrix once more.</p><p>Hermione’s brain is whirring. What plan? When is this? Why would Narcissa be so upset?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Draco! This has to be the plan for Draco to kill Dumbledore!</p><p>She sighs in relief. “It’s okay, they haven’t changed anything, not yet,” Hermione whispers to Spitsy as the two witches glare at each other.</p><p>And then Narcissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out Bellatrix’s wand.</p><p>Wha—</p><p>How?</p><p>Oh dear. This does change things a—</p><p>“Don’t talk to me about trust, Bella. I know you haven’t had spattergroit, you weren’t showing any symptoms before you left. I’ve left you to your cottages and mudblood girls, so you are not one to talk.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes go wide. “It was you?! I thought it was Dumbledore! How did you trick the slimy—”</p><p>“Severus knew that I was worried. He let me see you on the condition that I not tell anyone and continue my life as normal.”</p><p>“Severus? This is not <em>normal, </em>Cissy!”</p><p>She snatches her wand from Narcissa, who turns and makes her way down a street. “Says the witch kissing a mudblood! I think you have more explaining to do than me, Bella. Now either leave me be or come along, but don’t you dare stop me.”</p><p>Bellatrix follows after her, grumbling.</p><p>Oh dear. How embarrassing. Narcissa had turned up at the wrong moment and now things are all…</p><p>Well, at least she thinks they’re having an affair and not…</p><p>She cautiously looks down at Spitsy. And glares. “Oh don’t look so smug, Master Spitsy. It’s not what it sounds like.”</p><p>“Yous is kissing.”</p><p>“I was stopping her from—”</p><p>“Oh so you is kissing her, she is not making you?”</p><p>“No— I mean yes— I mean. Look, we need to catch up.”</p><p>He grins. “No, we is not needing to run. You is following the thread.”</p><p>Why is the thread to Bellatrix suddenly rather embarrassing?</p><p>“We still need to go before we miss something!”</p><p>“Ah, you be missing her already.”</p><p>Hermione ignores him, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Now where is…</p><p>There’s the thread. She barely needed to think. That’s…she’s not going to think into that too much.</p><p>She appears in a tiny sitting room next to Bellatrix, who is stood behind a sofa, where Narcissa is sat facing—</p><p>“Snape! So I was right. This must be when he makes the unbreakable vow. This is meant to happen, I wonder if Bellatrix knows? I think she must perform it. How—”</p><p>She jumps as with a bang, a hidden door appears from behind a bookshelf, and Wormtail of all people is revealed.</p><p>The sneaky little rat!</p><p>“As you have clearly realised, Wormtail, we have guests,” Snape says lazily from the armchair opposite the sofa.</p><p>Wormtail creeps into the room and starts arguing with Snape, but Hermione isn’t listening. She’s trying to remember everything she knows about the vow, about Draco’s task.</p><p>And about how legilimency works. Could she somehow talk to Bellatrix without anyone hearing? Everyone in the room is a legilimens…other than Wormtail. They must all be straining to shield their minds from each other, she doesn’t want to distract any of them.</p><p>“…bring us some drinks. The elf-made wine will do.”</p><p>“Oh, and there is being wine too! Spitsy is having a wonderful day, Hermione.”</p><p>Spitsy breaks through her thoughts, and she smiles down at him. “I’m glad. I seem to have caught you up in all this chaotic nonsense, so I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”</p><p>“Oh I is, I is not often— oh but this is being Spitsy’s wine! Is not being old…is being the cheapest, but is being good. Still very good. You is remembering how it be made?”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “How could I forget? Bellatrix and I must have practically completed the whole process of wine making with all your little tasks that first week…Please tell me this isn’t the wine we stomped.”</p><p>He giggles. “Oh no, that is still being in the cave. Much too young, and is needing to be tested.”</p><p>Snape raises his glass. “The Dark Lord.”</p><p>They all follow suit and drain their glasses. Hermione grimaces. At least Snape is acting…and Narcissa, probably. And…oh how funny. Bellatrix is going to have to act her part as well, pretend she doesn’t know about Snape and the future. Three award-winning performances going on in this room. If only they all knew.</p><p>Is this what being a Slytherin is like all the time? The amount of secrets. It’s exhausting.</p><p>And Narcissa lets out a shuddering breath. “Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone but—”</p><p>“Then you <em>ought </em>to hold your tongue!” Bellatrix snarls. “Particularly in <em>present company</em>.”</p><p>Maybe she doesn’t know what is about to happen. Or is this acting?</p><p>“Present company?” Snape repeats sardonically. “And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?”</p><p>“That I don’t trust you! As you very well know!”</p><p>And for multiple reasons now. She’s scared he’ll go to Dumbledore. Or tell the Dark Lord she wasn’t really sick.</p><p>Narcissa lets out a sob and hides her face in her hands, and Snape takes the opportunity to smirk knowingly at Bellatrix. Sneaky Slytherin.</p><p>“Narcissa, I think we ought to listen to what Bellatrix is bursting to say…it will save tedious interruptions.” He raises an eyebrow at Bellatrix in challenge. “Well? Continue, Bellatrix. Why is it that you don’t trust me?”</p><p>“A hundred reasons!” Bellatrix shouts, and Hermione scrambles backwards as Bellatrix moves out from behind the sofa to slam her glass on the coffee table.</p><p>“Where to start! Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you’ve lived in Dumbledore’s pocket? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Philosopher's Stone? Why did you…”</p><p>She continues, question after question. Know it All. She’s obviously been bottling this up for a while.</p><p>How is she here? When did she ‘recover’ from spattergroit? And why play this pretend back and forth with Snape? Is it just for Narcissa’s benefit? How does she know about the plan for Draco, when did that start? Has she seen Voldemort too? When—</p><p>Stop it, Hermione. Pay attention.</p><p>To Spitsy, tugging her towards the wine.</p><p>“They not be noticing. Let’s be trying. You is not yet tasting, Hermione.”</p><p>“Spitsy we can’t! Narcissa is right there, she’ll notice!”</p><p>“Miss Cissy be crying, she not be looking.”</p><p>He reaches for the bottle and Hermione reluctantly leans forwards so he doesn’t accidentally let go of her. That would be unbelievably bad. If she wasn’t invisible—</p><p>Her leg accidentally brushes against Narcissa, who looks up with a start, reaching towards her.</p><p>No!</p><p>She picks Spitsy up off the table and backs away into a corner. Narcissa looks at her.</p><p>Looks at her?</p><p>“Master Spitsy, are we still invisible, can she see us?”</p><p>“We is being invisible, but she is being a seeing elf, a thinking elf. Her mind is being open.”</p><p>“So…what does that mean?”</p><p>
  <em>It means I can hear you, Miss Granger</em>
</p><p>Hermione jumps as Narcissa’s voice whispers into her head. How is she performing legilimency without eye contact?</p><p>
  <em>I can feel the connection. I learnt long ago that sometimes you need to read people whilst keeping your gaze lowered.</em>
</p><p>Will she stop that! This is so bad! Hermione should leave. Or occlude her mind. Walls walls walls. Strong walls.</p><p>
  <em>Tell me. Why are you here? Are you spying on my sister?</em>
</p><p>No no no. Walls. Hurricanes. Whirlpools. Anything to keep her out. Oh no, water. Pools. Cliffs. Bellatrix.</p><p>
  <em>You have a connection with her. Your minds are…I don’t understand it.</em>
</p><p>Through sand and sea…stop it, Hermione! Clear your mind.</p><p>
  <em>You are not good at hiding</em>
</p><p>Argh will people stop telling her—</p><p>
  <em>You’ve had dinner with Bella? You’ve been in her library? I’d thought…why is she so close to you? How?</em>
</p><p>Hermione frowns. It was just some pasta. It’s just a library. She wasn’t even allowed to touch the books, why—</p><p>
  <em>She protected you from the books. The curses.</em>
</p><p>Okay, enough of this. How about they talk about Draco instead, hmm?</p><p>
  <em>What do you know?!</em>
</p><p>Ah! Hermione squeezes her eyes shut as her head throbs.</p><p>
  <em>Alright! No need to shout! He’s going to fail the mission, you need to ask Snape to do it for him. The Unbreakable Vow. Get Bellatrix to perform it on you both, it’s the only way!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do you know? Why—</em>
</p><p>Hermione focuses her mind on the Light Chamber. She can’t reveal anything else. She has to leave. She holds Spitsy tightly and lets herself be pulled towards it.</p><p>And feels sunshine on her face. She lets out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Ow my head! Oh Merlin, did you hear her too?”</p><p>She lets go of Spitsy and rubs at her temples</p><p>“Spitsy is not hearing, no. Elves minds is being too different. She is not reading Spitsy. She is being angry?”</p><p>Hermione walks over to the shade. “Not angry. Desperate. She wants to save her son. I helped her as much as I could without showing her too much. I just hope she can convince Bellatrix…well, she must. She must have before. Oh Merlin’s balls, was this me too? Was it me who— I can’t believe I’ve caused Bellatrix to kill Sirius and now forced Snape into killing Dumbledore!”</p><p>“Master Sirius is being dead?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She looks down at Spitsy sadly. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Master Spitsy. Yes. He…I had to…”</p><p>“Miss Bella is killing him?”</p><p>Hermione sits down, leaning forward on her knees. “The first time…in my time…they were fighting. A battle. A duel. He died. This time…I was there. I knew it was supposed to happen, had to happen. But Bellatrix didn’t know, she’d drunk a love potion, I had to…I had to tell her to kill him. Make her. Order her. She didn’t know what…she did it to please me.”</p><p>Spitsy’s ears droop and he clicks his fingers. A bottle of wine appears. He uncorks it.</p><p>“Master Sirius is being a good elf. A brave elf. A strong elf. He is making Miss Cissy laugh…convincing Miss Andy to rebel…he is also trying to give Miss Bella her clothes. She is always being ignoring him. So he is stopping trying, and is finding clothes himself. Master Potter is sneaking him his clothes.”</p><p>He takes a sip from the bottle and passes it to Hermione, who feels a tear slip down her cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispers.</p><p>He waits for her to take a sip. It tastes wonderful.</p><p>“Yous is all being lost elflings. We is all being elflings, in this big wide universe. Something being playing tricks with you, Hermione. You is seeing things you is not supposed to be seeing. You is looking in from the edges now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this part of the story wasn’t completely mine, I might have stolen a bit of it. Or maybe my version was canon all along...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Strength of Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione decides to tell Spitsy the prophecy. She just has to. He’s the only friend she has, and Bellatrix might think she’s stupid for sharing her secrets, but Hermione isn’t a Slytherin. She’s a Gryffindor, and Spitsy is a true friend. She trusts him.</p><p>And is in desperate need of guidance. The burden is weighing her down.</p><p>The next day, they get straight back to invisibility training. The sand and sea part can’t be a coincidence, Spitsy agrees. She has to learn this. Then she’ll deal with what Bellatrix has been up to.</p><p>So now she’s in the pool, in the water. When Spitsy had first suggested it, Hermione had been extremely reluctant. But Bellatrix is gone. The fear is irrational. So eventually, she agreed.</p><p>Spitsy stands on the side, instructing her.</p><p>“Now. I is giving you more tasks…but this time you is being underwater. You is feeling the water…but you is not letting it be stopping you. You has duties. They is more important than the outside. The outside will not be stopping you.”</p><p>“How can I ignore the water, Master Spitsy? I won’t be able to breathe, I’ll float.”</p><p>He taps his chin. “This is what Spitsy is thinking. Why this prophecy be saying sand and sea? Why is you being needing Bellatrix? Then I is remembering what you is telling me.”</p><p>Bellatrix? What did Hermione say? She’s been talking about the other witch quite a lot. What does he mean?</p><p>She treads water, frowning at him. “Why do I need Bellatrix? She hurt me in here. You said I don’t need to get hurt anymore.”</p><p>Spitsy sighs. “Not the hurting! What else is she showing you?”</p><p>Uhh…how to move a sheet? Kind of?</p><p>He sits down and dangles his legs in the water, meeting her eyes. “She is breathing in the water. She is not floating. She be in control under the water. You is needing to find this calm, this magic. Staying invisible is being overwhelming. You is needing to be determined. One goal. Nothing be stopping you.”</p><p>“A wandless bubblehead charm <em>and </em>a cumbrous charm to weigh me down?” she shrieks in disbelief.</p><p>He chuckles. “She be doing it, why not you? You is not really being an elf, Hermione. You is a witch. A strong witch.”</p><p>She nods to herself. “Alright. I’ll try. And once I’m down there…what do I have to do?”</p><p>He clears his throat. “Hermione, my store of wine is in the shallow of the pool. This is not good. It needs to remain cool. Move it to the deeper caves at the back. Right at the back mind, I don’t want anything snatching it.”</p><p>Hermione peers down through the steaming water. Oh. That’s a big crate of wine.</p><p>She clenches her jaw. Alright. If Bellatrix can do it, why not Hermione? They’re <em>both </em>the brightest witch of their ages. Hermione is powerful too. She fought a war. She won the war. Bellatrix didn’t.</p><p>She feels out for her magic, remembering how it felt to share the air bubble with Bellatrix. The relief, the freedom to breathe. “Operimentum aerbulla!”</p><p>She focuses on the feeling she wants. She needs it to obey Master Spitsy. Perform her duties. She wants it…and feels it. Remembers it. <em>This </em>is what Bellatrix meant.</p><p>The bubble appears around her mouth, and she swims down, breathing freely. She decides to leave out the other spell for now. One at a time. She can swim with the wine first.</p><p>She goes back and forth with the wine, trying not to lose focus on the bubblehead charm. It’s difficult. She keeps forgetting it’s there and losing it for a second, or getting distracted by the bottles and the swimming.</p><p>Once the crate is half-empty she comes up for air, exhausted and dragging herself onto the side.</p><p>“Hermione! Why are you stopping? It isn’t finished! Should I punish you?”</p><p>She pants up at Spitsy. “No I— I just needed a break I—”</p><p>“Is walking too much for you? You can’t perform your duties? You can’t move wine? You are weak. Weak and stupid. If you don’t get back down there this instant, I’ll give you clothes and be done with it. You are a disgrace!”</p><p>No, stop it! It just reminds her of—</p><p>“What is wrong with you, elf? Get up! Do as I say or leave. You are pathetic. Weak. Where is your strength? Your magic? A real elf would—”</p><p>No! Enough! Hermione feels a rage build within her, a rage that simmers and fades into a cold determination.</p><p>She is not weak! How dare he call her weak? She is Hermione Granger. She fought in a war. She saved the whole of Britain from an evil tyrant, on the run, in hiding, at the age of seventeen.</p><p>She hasn’t been that girl in a long time, but she hasn’t forgotten who she is. What she is. She is a witch. A powerful witch. The smartest witch in Hogwarts. How dare he—</p><p>“Operimentum aerbulla! Gravitas pondus!” she growls.</p><p>She will do the task. She doesn’t need a wand. She hasn’t used a wand in weeks. She’s not a muggle. She has magic.</p><p>And it will obey.</p><p>She rolls into the pool, sinking to the bottom, flat on the floor.</p><p>Too heavy. That won’t do. She needs her feet to be weighted down just enough to walk. She feels it. Feels heavy shoes…feet stuck in sand…a sinking step holding her feet down. She knows the feeling. Knows what she wants.</p><p>She hasn’t breathed yet. It doesn’t matter. She just has to move the wine.</p><p>She can breathe when she wants to. She will. She has the magic.</p><p>She begins walking along the stone floor.</p><p>She is the one in control now. Let the universe try to stop her. It brought her here.</p><p>It will obey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Now elflings! Remember! If yous is wanting, today there is being a special challenge! You is to stop Hermione moving the wine. She be moving it in the water…and all of yous be swimming to stop her. Yous is understanding?”</p><p>Oh dear. Hermione looks around at the smiling, nodding elflings. Some are already pushing each other into the pool or crowding forwards to grab her ankles.</p><p>She turns and dives into the water, already finding the trigger memories.</p><p>Breathing with Bellatrix. Feet in sand. Relaxing stroll. Obeying Master Spitsy.</p><p>She jogs along the stone floor towards the crate, grabbing two bottles out as fast as she can.</p><p>Elves begin to dive all around her.</p><p>Ignore them. Your task is more important. Nothing will stop you.</p><p>She crouches as she runs, ducking them, straining against the weight of the water and panting.</p><p>Her feet start to float.</p><p>No! She clenches her teeth and growls down at her feet, remembering how she should be feeling. The weight. The ease.</p><p>They thud back down, and she reaches the depths of the cave, placing the first two bottles in the crate. Two down.</p><p>She jogs back, diving onto her stomach and weighing herself down as an ambitious elf lunges for her. She crawls along the floor.</p><p>This is too slow. How can she—</p><p>The bubblehead charm bursts.</p><p>Focus, Hermione. You’re in control. You are not desperate, you are calm. Powerful.</p><p>The bubble blinks back, and she stands up in the centre of the pool.</p><p>Elves dive for her in earnest. She sends a wave up through the water to push them back.</p><p>
  <em>Accio crate</em>
</p><p>Let’s get this over with.</p><p>It doesn’t move.</p><p>What is her problem with accio?! Ah!</p><p>She starts floating and holds her breath as the bubble pops.</p><p>Be Bellatrix. How would she do it?</p><p>She knows it will work...she just has to find a trigger. A code.</p><p>Okay. First air. Breathing freely. With Bellatrix. And all week by herself at the bottom of this pool. This place is familiar, comfortable. She can breathe here.</p><p>And then she can. Her feet fall to the floor as well.</p><p>She sends some bubbles up to tickle the elves and distract them.</p><p>Okay. It’s not about the crate. She looks over at it. <em>Come to me</em>. <em>Accio.</em></p><p>She remembers all the times she has longed for something to arrive. The new school year, owl results, books, Harry and Ron running towards her, Ginny hopping off a broom to greet her, Dobby arriving when she called. <em>I want the crate to come. I can feel it. Accio!</em></p><p>It rushes through the water towards her, sending elves spinning back from the current.</p><p>Now she needs it to follow her to the cave.</p><p>
  <em>Come. Come with me. I want it. Crave it.</em>
</p><p>She walks calmly to the depths of the underwater cave, lost in the memory of things following her. Staying with her. Harry, by her side on the run. Luna and Neville insisting they’ll fight with her. Spitsy holding her hand as she drags him around, determined to teach her. Crookshanks, always coming back to her.</p><p>Oh she misses her cat.</p><p>Her feet lift off the floor, and she bumps against the cave ceiling.</p><p>Oh dear, focus on the feeling. Feet on floor. As you should be. Concentrate on your task. You are not here to reminisce, you are here to do your duty to Master Spitsy.</p><p>She floats down and turns to look at the crate.</p><p>
  <em>Come with me. Accio.</em>
</p><p>It jumps along behind her, stopping as she does at the back of the cave.</p><p>She places the first two bottles of wine in with the rest.</p><p>She looks at the crate sadly.</p><p>
  <em>Now stay. Stay behind like everything else, like everybody else, and just watch me leave.</em>
</p><p>She has enough memories of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She passes the test, and the next morning, in the light chamber, finally, she can do it. Become invisible.</p><p>“You is getting better at magic, Hermione, but you is still using the witchy way. Now you is ready for the elf way.”</p><p>She frowns at Spitsy. “But you said I’m invisible…aren’t I?”</p><p>He chuckles. “Oh yes…but you is not elf invisible. You is still being heard. Being seen by Miss Cissy if she is noticing you. By Mr Dumbledore or other seeing wizards. You is wanting to be elf invisible. Hidden.”</p><p>Hermione groans. “So I’m doing this all wrong?” She collapses on her back on the floor. She could fall asleep right now she’s so tired. This has been the toughest week yet. She’d rather be duelling with Bellatrix right now, then at least she might die and not have to concentrate anymore.</p><p>“You is giving up?”</p><p>Hermione grumbles to herself and runs her hands over her face. “No. No I’m not, I’ll do it. Just get on with it and tell me how to do it…umm…please, Master Spitsy.”</p><p>She looks up at him through her fingers. He’s smiling. “You is turning into Mistress Bellatrix if you is not being careful. Angry grumpy elfling.”</p><p>Hey! “Well maybe she’s so grumpy all the time because she’s doing this kind of magic all the time! It’s exhausting! I can’t believe she did all that magic for me and herself every— uh, I mean…”</p><p>He stares at her…and then shakes his head. “I is knowing Bellatrix be doing the magic for you. Yous thinks yous is tricking Spitsy? I is a thinking elf. This is why Spitsy be trusting Bellatrix. She be protecting you. She is still being little Miss Bella. Inside. Deep, deep inside.”</p><p>Hermione’s scoffs. “Deep in the depths of the underworld, maybe. You could dig all the way to Australia and back and not find a good bone in that woman’s body. She wasn’t protecting me, she needed me to learn so we can both sort out this whole time travel prophecy mess.”</p><p>Spitsy pokes her in the forehead. Ow!</p><p>“You is not being a thinking elf. You is a hiding in the shadows elf. Now. Be a listening elf, and stop with these tricky thoughts. We is here to be invisible to others, not to ourselves.”</p><p>What? What is he going on about with all these riddles? Hermione’s lost. How is this— what does he mean—</p><p>He takes her hand. “Now we is elf invisible. Feel it.”</p><p>She blocks her thoughts out and closes her eyes, focusing in on his hand. On magic.</p><p>Think of the water, of obedience, direct your whole being towards the task like an arrow at a target.</p><p>It feels…</p><p>Natural. Normal. That’s why she couldn’t feel it. Because it’s nothing. A big, wide, heavy ocean of nothing, flowing over her like sand. Oh.</p><p>“I can feel it…” she whispers.</p><p>Spitsy hums back and lies down next to her. “Good. Then we is feeling it for a long time, and you is remembering. <em>This </em>is being your memory of invisibility. You is being out of Time, out of the Wizarding World. You is not with muggles. You is not being with other witches. You is not even being in your own decade. But you has a mission. A task. And <em>no one </em>be seeing you, stopping you.”</p><p>She stares up at the sky and focuses on the feeling. On following it. Giving herself to it, without losing herself. Without losing control.</p><p>Hours pass. The sky fades to black. The stars come out.</p><p>So this is what Bellatrix was supposed to teach her. Through sand and sea. For a moment, she’d thought maybe she needed to teach Hermione to endure pain. To learn sacrifice. But no.</p><p>First, Hermione scrambled for control. Then, she gave up her control. She learnt obedience. Faith in someone else, in the universe, in fate. She let herself be pulled by the currents.</p><p>And then she learnt to give herself to fate…but to not let it control her. Make her own fate. To be strong, and determined, and to feel her magic. Take up her own space in the universe.</p><p>All her life, she has fought for that control. Fought for her right to exist, to be herself, to learn. She was so insecure…</p><p>When she was young, she shouted to be heard. Learnt all the answers, tried to prove herself. And as she got older, she proved herself in other ways. Through action. Through other people. Her accomplishments.</p><p>Her accomplishments grew…but her heart was still grasping for something. She never knew…was it friends? She had friends. Work? She was doing well at her job. Knowledge? She read as much as she could.</p><p>Was it the world? Did Hermione just not quite fit?</p><p>Well. She’s going to be like Bellatrix now. Just a little.</p><p>She’s choosing her own fate. And the world can bend around her. The universe has told her to be invisible…and for a moment she had lost herself to it. Now, she’s choosing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Drawn Into the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione tosses and turns in her sleep, head foggy as dreams and reality blur together.</p><p>And then her head smacks against the cave wall.</p><p>“Ow fucking— bloody buggering…for the love of—”</p><p>She groans and clutches at her sore head. Ow! Oh her head is throbbing, how had she managed to—?</p><p>Ow! What is? Ugh. That’s not pain that’s—</p><p>What is that? Something is tugging at her mind.</p><p>She rubs her head one last time, and then takes a slow breath, feeling out for whatever is—</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Ah!</p><p>Her heart pounds in her chest. She needs to go, it’s—</p><p>She almost follows it, and then stops.</p><p>That sounds like Bellatrix.</p><p>It has to be a trap. How is she— why on earth would the witch be—</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Oh, she hates ignoring The Call. It itches.</p><p>Maybe she could just see…</p><p>Oh dear. It can’t be good if she’s looking at a ceiling…with a hole in it.</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Fine. That’s it. She’s doing it.</p><p>She turns herself invisible, and follows the pull of the thread.</p><p>And finds herself in a destroyed muggle kitchen, looking down at a tightly bound Bellatrix, who is lying in a puddle of…something…on the floor.</p><p>And Tonks is pointing a wand at her. Moody in the corner. Kingsley at the door. Oh dear.</p><p>“I’m not asking you again, Lestrange, where are the others? What have they done with the muggles?” Tonks sighs tiredly.</p><p>Oh no, this is so bad. Hermione doesn’t think this happened before. Bellatrix never got captured by the aurors. By the Order.</p><p>“And I told <em>you, </em>filth, I don’t know where they’ve slunk off to. And the Muggles are probably dead, disgusting beasts. Wouldn’t stop screaming. Greyback has probably silenced them by now…or given them wolfy little tails.”</p><p>She must be back with the Death Eaters. What—</p><p>“Look, you can answer now or later, but you’ll be coming with us anyway. If you comply, then maybe you’ll get a hot meal before we throw you back in Azkaban.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth forms a snarl, eyes crazed, wriggling in her binding.</p><p>Wait. Bellatrix can do wandless magic. Non-verbal magic. She could fight them more than this, she could—</p><p>She knows they don’t die yet. Don’t get hurt. She can’t change the timeline! That’s why—</p><p>Hermione crouches down next to Bellatrix and takes her hand.</p><p>Bellatrix flinches, shouting in surprise…and turns it into a cackling laugh, kicking her feet.</p><p>“Oh I’m not going back there, pet, you’re not getting me that easily.”</p><p>Tonks scoffs. “Lestrange. There’s three of us. I have your wand. Give it up.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s hand slides down Hermione’s invisible arm, running a finger over the scar.</p><p>Hermione almost pulls back. How dare she—</p><p>Oh. She’s checking it’s her.</p><p>Hermione pulls her arm back and pokes Bellatrix in the side. Where she’d stabbed her.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out another laugh. “You think you have me? Me?! You won’t have your own wand in a second, let alone mine! Where was it again? In your pocket? You didn’t even put it in the hexed bag at your waist. Some auror you are.”</p><p>Was that…instructions?</p><p>Alright.</p><p>She glances at Moody, just to check. No. He can’t see her. House elves are brilliant!</p><p>She walks up behind Tonks, hand just outsides her pocket. Once she touches the wand it will be invisible, like Hermione’s clothes. She hopes.</p><p>No. Not hoping. It will happen. She knows it.</p><p>Tonks reaches to check the wand is in her pocket…and then leaves it there with a shrug. She’s cocky, like her aunt and uncle. Look where that got them.</p><p>“Accio Bellatrix’s wand,” she whispers. She doesn’t really know why she’s whispering, but it feels wrong to speak. The wand flies into her hand, and she quickly lets the feeling of water and sand flood over it.</p><p>“Alright, Lestrange. We warned you. Mad-Eye, take her other side, would you? Petrificus totalus!”</p><p>Oh damn it all to—</p><p>Bellatrix’s arms snap to her sides and she thuds back onto the kitchen tile.</p><p>She needs a distraction.</p><p>Hermione pops outside into the garden. There’s a shed. She ducks behind a wall and thinks about exploding wood. Like when she’d fought off Nagini in Godric’s Hollow.</p><p>“Confringo!”</p><p>She barely sees the shed exploding before she’s following the thread back to Bellatrix, reaching for her as Tonks and Mad-Eye jump to take cover, dropping Bellatrix in the process.</p><p>Tonks looks back around. Shit.</p><p>“Expelliarmus!” Hermione hisses.</p><p>Tonks’ wand flies out of her grip across the kitchen floor and she turns away in confusion.</p><p>Hermione grabs Bellatrix’s frozen arm and pictures somewhere safe. She needs to take Bellatrix home.</p><p>They appear in the warmth of the library.</p><p>Hermione sighs in relief and lets the invisibility drip off of her. Bellatrix’s wand vibrates in her hand, stinging with the intensity. Oh. It’s been so long since she’s held a wand. Maybe she could…</p><p>She points it at Bellatrix. “Rennervate. Relashio.”</p><p>Bellatrix flops free with a groan. “Took your time, mudblood. Ugh, what is—”</p><p>She slowly sits up, twisting around to touch her back and her hair. “What was on that floor? This is— ugh, how disgusting. Greyback is going to pay for this the daft—”</p><p>Hermione can’t help it. She laughs.</p><p>Bellatrix whips her head round to glare at her, but Hermione just smiles and raises the wand once more. “Tergeo. Is that better?”</p><p>Bellatrix lunges for her wand, and Hermione pops away to sit in an armchair. “How about we swap? Where’s mine? I bet it’s hidden on you somewhere…in your purse?”</p><p>Bellatrix growls. “Listen here, you little house-elf—”</p><p>Hermione turns invisible, laughing once more as Bellatrix looks around for her.</p><p>And then stops as the witch pulls out Hermione’s wand and holds it over the fire.</p><p>Hermione sighs. Can’t fight fire with fire.</p><p>She lets the invisibility fall away and stands up, walking over to a smug looking Bellatrix and offering up the wand.</p><p>“Here. It doesn’t like me very much anyway.”</p><p>Bellatrix snatches it back and throws Hermione’s wand onto the floor. Child.</p><p>Hermione bends over and picks it up. “I saw Narcissa give it back to you, by the way, has she told you she heard my thoughts at Snape’s house?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>She straightens up and turns to look at the witch. Who is frowning at her. Searching her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs and jumps to lie on a sofa. “She hasn’t told me anything. How much have you been spying on me, mudblood? Did you miss me? Been following me around?”</p><p>Hermione sits down too, cross-legged on the floor with her back to the fire. “Just that one time. I was curious about what you were up to. Turns out your sister doesn’t need eye contact for legilimency. I told her to make the unbreakable vow with Snape. Like she did before.”</p><p>Bellatrix floats a cushion up into the air, spinning it casually. “Well I knew that. Why do you think I was really there? I had to be. Saw everything about Draco and Cissy in your head. Did you think I wouldn’t learn everything about my own family? Would let Cissy defy the Dark Lord for no reason?”</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“Well you were putting on a good act. Fooled me...” She leans back on her hands, enjoying the warmth of the fire. “I still can’t believe it was Narcissa and not Dumbledore we’ve been hiding from this whole time. It’s rather embarrassing that she thinks we’re…well, I don’t know what she thinks.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “She thinks we’re fucking, it’s not that deep, mudblood.”</p><p>Hermione’s stomach flips and she takes a sharp breath…and then just shakes her head. “It’s not just that. She knows it’s me, but…does she think it’s sixteen-year-old me? How well did she see me at the cottage? And she knows I can turn invisible. She read my thoughts…said she saw a…connection. Between our minds. You and me.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets the cushion fall and sits up, turning to face her. “Come here.”</p><p>Hermione swallows. What does she want? She looks…</p><p>She gets to her feet and pads over, sitting down next to the witch cautiously. Bellatrix turns sideways to face her and cups her jaw, pulling her to eye level.</p><p>Umm…</p><p>Hermione licks her lips and then frowns. “What are you—”</p><p>“Sshh, I’m looking for something.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks right into her eyes, moving closer. Searching them again.</p><p>
  <em>What are you looking for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be quiet and let me look. It will be small, it…</em>
</p><p>Hermione feels out for her own magic. Her own mind. Does she mean…she feels out for the thread.</p><p><em>Do you mean this? </em>She tugs on the thread.</p><p>Bellatrix gasps. “Oh!” Her eyes widen.</p><p>What is—</p><p>Hermione tugs again, follows it along until she reaches…</p><p>
  <em>Get out of my head, mudblood. Get out get out GET OUT </em>
</p><p>Ah!</p><p>
  <em>I can’t, I’m stuck! Where are we? It’s the thread it—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well follow the thread back! It’s attached to you, troll brain!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I followed it into your mind?! Where is it? Can you see it?</em>
</p><p>A tiny flickering flame lights up the dark. Dark? Isn’t she in the library?</p><p>She moves towards the flame.</p><p>
  <em>I…just get out, Hermione.</em>
</p><p>Where on Earth is she?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s cold. How is it cold in…in someone’s head? Is this what legilimency is like? She’s only ever been on the receiving end, not…</p><p>She stands close to the little flame and searches her body for the thread.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not…on your body. You don’t— you don’t even have a body, you’re imagining it. You need to find the thread in your mind.</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s voice sounds…shaky.</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes and feels for her magic, her mind, anything that will pull her out.</p><p>Where is the thread? It can’t be gone, it’s—</p><p>Oh. She can’t move. The thread’s too short. She’s attached to the very end. She tugs at it.</p><p>
  <em>Ow, mudblood, stop that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said to leave, I’m trying!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well you’re obviously pulling the wrong way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t go another way! I told you, it leads to me! Push me away or something!</em>
</p><p>And then she’s back in the dark. It closes in around her, somehow growing thicker.</p><p>What was that sound? Something scurries past, just out of sight. She shivers.</p><p>She turns around but then there’s a scraping behind her. She backs towards the flame.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix…What are you doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scaring you off!</em>
</p><p>Argh, why is scaring always the solution?</p><p>Something cold drips down her neck and she shudders.</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t working! Think happy thoughts before your brain kills me and I’m stuck here forever!</em>
</p><p>A groan. <em>It’s a defence mechanism! It’s not supposed to be happy!</em></p><p>Oh this is a defence mechanism alright. If a psychiatrist could only see this…</p><p>Fine. If Bellatrix won’t brighten up, then Hermione will.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing? Stop that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Hermione focuses her magic once more, goes into her own mindspace. Feels around.</p><p>Reuniting with her parents. Winning the war.</p><p>Visiting Ginny and Harry at St Mungo’s when James was born.</p><p>Hearing the Call and apparating to Spitsy after a week of trying.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>And her otter appears, spins through the air and lights up the darkness. Hermione smiles at it, strokes its head as it swims past.</p><p>
  <em>What…what are you doing to me? I…it feels…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m lighting up the darkness, so I can find the thread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…no that’s not— Stop it, please! Hermione, please!</em>
</p><p>Oh. She sounds…desperate. Scared. So scared. When has Bellatrix ever said please?</p><p>And suddenly, she’s not in darkness anymore. She’s in the grounds of Hogwarts, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>“Andy! Andy please, will you just listen—”</p><p>Andromeda storms past, knocking Bellatrix out of the way as she wipes at her eyes, heading back towards the castle.</p><p>“No, Bella. I’ve made up my mind. It’s better this way, just leave me alone.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Bellatrix snarls, wand drawn at her sister’s back. “Don’t make me stop you, Andy. You’re not thinking straight. You have to stay, you have to. You can’t leave me—”</p><p>Andy whirls around. “I can’t stay for another second in that place and you know it. You <em>know</em> what it’s like. What they’ll do if—”</p><p>Tears fall down Bellatrix’s face. She wipes them away furiously.</p><p>Andromeda sighs. “I’m moving in with Ted. I’ll see you around Hogwarts for the next few weeks before you graduate but then…you can visit, if you want. But I’m not coming home, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Please. Please I— we’ve always had each other. Cissy is still so young I— I’m getting married. Who’s going to protect her? I can’t be everywhere, I can’t! I’m doing everything I can to—.”</p><p>Andromeda’s face hardens. “You’ve joined <em>them, </em>Bella. They’re a bunch of low-life thugs, sadists. Can’t you see you’re going from one horror to another? He makes you call him a <em>lord </em>and <em>kneel </em>for him.”</p><p>Bellatrix clenches her jaw and raises her wand, standing to her full height. “He is teaching me. Powerful magic. The things he can do…”</p><p>She steps closer to her sister and lowers her wand. “Andy, Andy we’ll never have to follow anyone else, we’ll finally be free, don’t you see? With him…I’ll be unstoppable. Just stay with me. Trust me. I’ll sort everything out. I’ll protect us all, I just need time. I need you, please.”</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head sadly. “He’s not the answer, Bella. You’re turning into— I can’t believe you don’t see it. Just open your eyes and see it. See who you’re becoming. You promised me we’d never turn out like them, have you forgotten?”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “I’m not like them! I’m not hurting us, I’m protecting us! Don’t be ridiculous Andy, forget about that filthy mudblood and stay with your sisters. Your family.”</p><p>Andromeda raises her wand with a growl, and Bellatrix laughs again, this time in astonishment.</p><p>“Don’t call him that, Bella. How can you believe that pureblood drivel? Why do you believe anything they teach us? Everything they say, everything they do, is wrong. It’s so wrong, and unfair, and cruel. What they did to you—”</p><p>“Shut up!” Bellatrix shrieks, and the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest start to shake. “Just shut up, I don’t want to— silencio! Silencio silencio silencio! It’s all so loud! Why is it so loud?!”</p><p>A blast of raw magic shoots out of Bellatrix, and Andromeda falls back onto the grass, unable to speak, scrambling back as the ground beneath them starts to shake, fighting to perform non-verbal magic on herself and break the silencio.</p><p>Bellatrix clutches at her head. “I just need some time to think. I’ll figure it out. I always— I just need to learn more, Andy. He says I’m powerful. I have potential. I’m going to be the greatest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. Nothing will stop us then. He has a vision for the future, a better future, did I tell you? Did I tell you what it will be like? We’ll be strong. No more fear, or hiding, or—”</p><p>“Expelliarmus!”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to Andy in confusion as her wand flies from her hand.</p><p>“Bella…you’re scaring me. You…you need to calm down, okay? Just calm down, I— maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey or— or Dumbledore you— you’re not in control, Bella.”</p><p>She looks around in dazed bewilderment at the cracking earth, the broken tree branches. That was her? She lost control?</p><p>That can’t happen. She’s always in control. Always.</p><p>Maybe it was Andy. Yes, Andy did it. She’s just blaming her. Bellatrix will take the blame, like always.</p><p>Her lips fall into a pout. “Aww, is little Andy upset? Don’t worry, Bella will protect you.”</p><p>Andy takes a cautious step back. “Bella…come on. Let’s go inside. Get you something to eat or—”</p><p>“Don’t try to coddle me! I’m not a baby! You’re the weak one! Running away. You always hide away and leave Bella to clean up your mess, to take it all. Well come on, Andy, come at me! What have you got? Does the wittle baby think she’s tough? Think you can get by without me? Come on! Fight for it!”</p><p>Andromeda staggers further back, trips on the uneven ground, and falls onto the floor, tears leaking from her eyes. “Stop it, Bella. It’s not funny. I don’t want to fight you, please!”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs madly. “Oh, you don’t want to fight now? You think it will all just go away? Well it won’t. It never stops, never. It just gets worse. If you’re going to be alone, you need to learn to fight for yourself, Andy. Difindo!”</p><p>Andy yelps as a cut slices across her arm.</p><p>“Bella, stop, please! How are you doing that? Why are you hurting me?”</p><p>“I. Am. Teaching. You. Difindo!”</p><p>A cut across her leg.</p><p>She cries out in shock and pain.</p><p>“Help! Help! Someone help me, please!”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs and laughs. She thinks someone is coming to save her?</p><p>What a stupid girl. Doesn’t she know?</p><p>No one ever comes.</p><p>
  <em>Expecto Patronum!</em>
</p><p>What?</p><p>The scene freezes.</p><p>
  <em>Expecto Patronum!</em>
</p><p>Everything begins to fade to white.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix. It’s okay, it’s just a memory. You’re safe. Andy is safe.</em>
</p><p>A memory? What’s happening? Where is she? Who—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione?</em>
</p><p>A relieved sigh. <em>Yes. Yes, it’s okay, I’m still here. I’m right here.</em></p><p>…oh.</p><p>Oh no. No no no what just happened? What did she do? What did she just—</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix, you need to think of a happy memory, can you do that? Come on, you’re good at that. At escaping the darkness. Find a happy place. A memory. Take us there.</em>
</p><p>A happy memory?</p><p>
  <em>I don’t…I can’t think of one.</em>
</p><p>Her head falls silent. Is she alone again?</p><p>
  <em>Alright. Let’s try one of mine instead then. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fixing It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione has no idea what just happened, but it feels like the walls are closing in, and the panicked energy filling the air isn’t leaving. It seems Bellatrix had defences in place for a reason…</p><p>Hermione really fucked up getting rid of them. And now…</p><p>She can’t shake that memory. It’s like…she was frozen in place, watching it happen…and at the same time she was Bellatrix. She was doing it. She felt the anger, the despair, the terror.</p><p>She didn’t want her sister to leave…</p><p>How could she leave? It’s all too much. Too much to face alone. Why did she—</p><p>Focus, Hermione. You’re not Bellatrix. Keep your minds separate, you’re losing yourself in her emotions. She’s lost herself. You need to…</p><p>
  <em>Alright. Let’s try one of mine instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve…what? I’ve seen all of your memories.</em>
</p><p>Hermione ignores the suffocating darkness and goes into her mind’s eye.</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t see everything. You skipped my life after the war.</em>
</p><p>A hollow laugh. <em>You want to show me your victory? Show me the world moving on without me?</em></p><p>Hermione feels the sadness creeping into her bones and breathes through it, searches for a memory that will—</p><p>That one.</p><p>Okay. If Hermione is inside Bellatrix’s mind…then maybe her own mind is trapped here too. That’s why she can’t follow the thread.</p><p>So let’s get out of here.</p><p>And they’re sat at a small, round, kitchen table.</p><p>“Oh Hermione, take Teddy for a moment, will you? I think that’s them.”</p><p>Andy leans over the table and holds Teddy out as he gurgles and kicks his legs, hair whizzing through all the colours of the rainbow.</p><p>Hermione smiles and takes him, pushing her chair back so she can sit him on her lap. He gazes up at her, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Hello! Hello! Oh aren’t you a big boy now, you are so heavy! Yes you are!”</p><p>He reaches out and grabs her hair ow!</p><p>“Ow! Teddy, no. That’s not nice.” She reaches for a plush toy. “What about <em>this </em>hmm? Look at the colours! Do you want to hold this?”</p><p>He just stares up at her, his hair changing to match hers.</p><p>Andy laughs from the doorway. “Ah, I see the little rascal’s got you. There’s no escape now. You’re here forever.”</p><p>Hermione turns as much as she can without pulling her hair to smile at the witch. And then her smile becomes nervous as she sees who else has arrived.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy, Draco. It’s…nice to see you. I hope you’re well?”</p><p>Draco ducks his head awkwardly and Narcissa sneers at her. Andy elbows her in the ribs. “It’s Ms Black now, back to Black. Thank Merlin, it suits you so much better, Cissy. Umm…no offence, Draco love.”</p><p>Draco just straightens his shoulders and clears his throat. “So, is this my cousin, or has Granger been hiding something?”</p><p>Andromeda moves in through the doorway and sits down at the table. “Yes, that’s Teddy. Why don’t you try to detach him from Hermione, poor thing. I haven’t left my hair down in months, there’s no stopping him. He’s just like you, Cissy. You used to always do that to me and Be—”</p><p>A horrible silence fills the room, no one knowing where to look.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat and pries Teddy’s fingers from her. “Yes, he does seem to love curly hair. Here Draco, take him, you’ll be fine. I’ll just…would anyone like some tea?”</p><p>Andy shakes herself and smiles at Hermione gratefully. “Of course, drinks. Where are my manners? Thank you, Hermione, but I’ll do that. Cissy, why don’t you stop standing there like a puffskein in the doorway and sit next to…uh between Hermione and me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Narcissa glides around the table to sit next to Hermione, Draco’s eyes widening across from her. And then widening further as Teddy’s hair turns silvery-blond.</p><p>Narcissa gasps. “The resemblance is uncanny, Draco, he looks just like you as a child.”</p><p>Draco smiles self-consciously and holds Teddy up to look at him. “I suppose…but I think he looks more like— um…Aunt Bella.”</p><p>He keeps staring at Teddy as everyone around him flinches. “You know what I mean, don’t you? His…face shape or something.”</p><p>Andy snorts. “You think Bella and a baby have the same face?”</p><p>“Andromeda…”</p><p>Andy sighs. “Cissy, we can’t just not talk about her. She was our sister, she died. Do I hate her for what she did to Dora? To Remus? Sirius? Hermione?”</p><p>She looks across the table at Hermione sadly and reaches to take her hand. “Of course I do. But do I miss her? Remember her? Love her? Yes. She was our sister, Cissy. That doesn’t go away. You know that. You…you stayed with her for so long. I couldn’t do it, I— I wasn’t strong like you, like her.”</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t blink an eye, just takes a sip of tea and then clears her throat. “It’s the jaw line. And the eyes. How do you know what he naturally looks like, if I may ask? Does the…metamorphing stop when he sleeps?”</p><p>Andy sighs and reaches to take him from Draco. “Yes, in the deepest of sleeps, when he’s not dreaming…he looks just like Dora. Like me. Like Bella.”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “Well, let me hold him. I haven’t come all this way just to watch you cry all over my…great-nephew. Dear Merlin, I’m a great-aunt.”</p><p>Andy passes him over with a chuckle. “Don’t you go feeling old. What does that make me? I’m a grandmother! We’ll just call you Aunt Cissy and be done with it. Aunt Cissy and Cousin Draco.”</p><p>Teddy reaches up for Narcissa’s hair, but she waves her wand firmly and bubbles float all around him, distracting him as he pops them with his chubby fists. She brushes some hair off his forehead. “Bella taught me that. Can you remember? Before she even had a wand, she’d conjure bubbles for me, it must be one of my earliest memories…”</p><p>Tears fall down Hermione’s cheeks.</p><p>Tears? Why would…</p><p>The scene freezes.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>All a memory. She’s—</p><p>She’s falling forwards on top of Bellatrix on a sofa.</p><p>Oof! How did—</p><p>She quickly braces her arms before their heads collide.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She stares down into tear-filled eyes, feeling tears slide down her own cheeks. One drips down and lands in Bellatrix’s hair.</p><p>Hermione takes a shaky breath. “Oh, I’m sorry. That wasn’t a happy memory at all, was it?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks back and forth between her eyes. And then at her lips.</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione’s heart freezes as Bellatrix leans up and presses their lips together softly. Oh. Oh that—</p><p>Hermione cautiously kisses her back, lowering herself closer and shifting her weight so she isn’t crushing the witch. Her heart is pounding now. It—this feels so good. Why—</p><p>She feels a hand cup her face, pulling her closer. Tastes the salt on their lips from the tears.</p><p>And then Bellatrix freezes beneath her.</p><p>The hand moves from her face to her shoulder and pushes her up roughly, so she almost falls off the sofa, stumbling to find her feet.</p><p>She takes a step back.</p><p>Bellatrix just stares at her, eyes unfocused, still tear-streaked, breathing shaky. She props herself up on her arms and manages to sit up. She swallows. “Leave. Now.”</p><p>Hermione wipes a hand across her lips, slowly shaking her head in confusion. Why did she— why did they— why did it feel—</p><p>Bellatrix’s wand snaps into her hand and she points it at Hermione, hand trembling. “I said. Leave. Go away. Just go away, get away from me.”</p><p>“Bella—”</p><p>“Leave!” Bellatrix shouts, voice breaking. “Or I <em>will </em>hurt you.”</p><p>Hermione slowly shakes her head once more. “I’ll leave for now, but I’ll be back. We’re in this together. Call me if you need me, and I’ll come.”</p><p>She walks over to the table and puts down her wand, back to Bellatrix.</p><p>“Oh, and Bellatrix?” She turns to look over her shoulder at the confused witch on the sofa. She still looks lost, but she’s coming back to herself.</p><p>“You’re never going to hurt me again. I’m not going to let you.”</p><p>She lets the invisibility pour over her, and for a moment she just watches the witch.</p><p>She can’t believe…</p><p>What is happening? How did that happen? Her lips are still tingling…</p><p>Bellatrix sits up properly, feet on the floor, and runs a hand through her hair. She clears her throat. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop. “Yes, Mistress Bella?”</p><p>“Could you bring me some tea?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at the floor, and Tiggy glances at Hermione. Oh dear. Hermione just shrugs.</p><p>“Real tea, Mistress Bella? Or library tea?”</p><p>Hermione frowns. What does that mean?</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “I don’t know, Tiggy. Just tea, I think. Maybe some chocolate.”</p><p>Tiggy nods. “Yes, Mistress.” Tiggy—</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Tiggy stops the apparition at the last second.</p><p>Bellatrix’s legs jiggle and her hands grip at her dress. “Is she still here?”</p><p>Hermione takes a sharp breath.</p><p>“She is always being here, Mistress Bella. Tiggy is telling you. There is being a connection. She always be hearing you, when she is needed.”</p><p>Bellatrix growls and gets to her feet, stomping over towards the fire, exploding some embers so that sparks blast through the air, falling around them.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”</p><p>Tiggy looks at Hermione.</p><p>She disappears with a pop.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione stays up all night gardening. Weeding the vines, watering them, picking the grapes, stomping the grapes.</p><p>Her head is spinning, thoughts whirring. She can’t even settle on one thought at a time. Where’s her logic? Her reasoning?</p><p>The sun rises…and her brain shuts down. She sits down in the tub of grapes.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>What—</p><p>What did—</p><p>Why—</p><p>Argh nothing makes sense anymore!</p><p>“…Hermione? You is being a grape?”</p><p>She looks up at Spitsy. Oh.</p><p>She staggers out of the tub. And then starts pacing.</p><p>“I am freaking out, Master Spitsy! I’ve lost my mind. I must have actually lost my mind. I bet Bellatrix has it, trapped in her head somewhere. That’s why I can’t think. Why I did that. She has done nothing but hurt me, and mock me, and laugh at me, and shout at me, and—”</p><p>Her hands come up over her mouth.</p><p>“And what, Hermione?” Spitsy says soothingly, walking closer and cleaning her sheet with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“And kiss me. She kissed me. Oh, she was right. I do like witches. Or…well I liked kissing her. What is wrong with me? How could I like that? She’s hurt me. So many times. Why did I let her kiss me? Why did she even— I can never read her, I’m not good at reading people.”</p><p>She kneels down next to Spitsy. “You have to help me understand, Master Spitsy. Help me see. I’m so bad at seeing.”</p><p>He smiles at her. “No, you is not. You is already seeing. You is understanding. You is just not wanting to understand.”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. “She hates me, she thinks I’m disgusting, beneath her. Why on earth would she kiss me?”</p><p>Spitsy raises his eyebrows. “She is hating you? You is hating her?”</p><p>“Yes! She’s a Death Eater, I’m a muggleborn.”</p><p>“You is both being what you is being. You is being more than just a muggleborn…and she is being more than just a Death Eater. She is hurting you again?”</p><p>Hermione lets her eyes fall shut. “No. I accidentally hurt her though. She cried.”</p><p>She opens her eyes to Spitsy’s confused face. “You is hurting her and then she is kissing you?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head with a laugh. “No, no I hurt her, and then I tried to fix it. To make it better. Then she kissed me.”</p><p>He chuckles and holds out a hand to help her up. “Then I think you is being good at fixing it. And…I thinks you is ready to leave now, Miss Hermione. You is needing to be a witch again.”</p><p>Her mouth falls open in shock. “What? You…you want me to leave? Did I do something wrong? Is this about the grapes? Because I’ll pay for them, I promise. Or help you with the rest?”</p><p>He shakes his head calmly. “It is not being the grapes. You is ready. You be learning everything I is teaching you. You is an elf now, Hermione. And you is a witch. You is a good elf. You is a strong elf. You is a thinking elf. And now…you is a free elf. You is knowing how to be free now, how to be safe. Miss Bella is not hurting you anymore. Spitsy knows this. And she is needing you. The world is needing you.”</p><p>Tears spill from her eyes and she kneels down to hug him. “Thank you. Oh thank you, Master Spitsy. You’ve done so much. Taught me so much. I’m going to miss you…I’ll visit. I promise. And come and see me whenever you like. We can drink wine and— oh!”</p><p>She pulls back to look at him. “Do you know anything about time travel? Anything?”</p><p>He wipes at his eyes and sniffs. “Oh, Hermione. You is a kind elf. I is sorry, I is only be knowing that elves is not knowing this. We is not knowing about Time. We is being in the present, always in the present.”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “It’s alright. I’ll think of something. Maybe the centaurs will know something, they do see the future in the stars after all.”</p><p>Spitsy frowns at her. “But you is already knowing the future. You is needing the past. The merpeople.”</p><p>Merpeople? “What do you mean?”</p><p>He stares at her. “You is going to Hogwarts, surely you is knowing the merpeople? They is old allies with the centaurs. A balance. Why you is thinking the centaurs stay? Past and future. They is being ancient, the merpeople. The first of the beings. Theys songs is remembering.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>How did she never know this?</p><p>“They know about the past? Will that help? Can they time travel? Take me from the past to the future?”</p><p>Spitsy shrugs. “I is not knowing. I is never hearing of travelling in time…but if you is needing a connection between past and future…they is it. Is either them or is ghosts, but ghosts is not travelling, is not feeling time. They be stuck, like you, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>How can one elf be so wise? She never would have thought of any of—</p><p>“Then I have to go. I have to tell Bellatrix. I have to go to Hogwarts and—” She laughs. “Thank Merlin I’ve spent so much time underwater lately. Looks like I’m off to Black Lake…with a Black. I wonder if there’s a connection between—”</p><p>“You is letting your thinking elf take over again, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione cringes. “Oh dear. Yes. You’re right, I’d better get going. Goodbye, Master Spitsy.”</p><p>He smiles fondly at her, and she disappears with a pop. She has a mission.</p><p>She doesn’t follow the thread. Bellatrix could be doing anything with the Death Eaters right now, she can’t do anything that will change that. Interrupt. Distract anyone.</p><p>She appears in the library instead.</p><p>“Bellatrix? Are you home? You’ll never guess what I—”</p><p>“Hello, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Shit. Hermione whirls around.</p><p>Narcissa is sat rigidly in a chair by the fire. Holding two wands. One is Hermione’s.</p><p>“Oh. Hello, Mrs Malfoy. Is Bellatrix—”</p><p>“I’m afraid my sister is away on important business. She has allowed me access to her library as a courtesy. For some research.”</p><p>No no no. She can’t find out anything. How do you escape a legilimens who doesn’t need eye contact?</p><p>Hermione starts singing the Hogwarts school song in her head. It’s not real occlumency, but it might stop her thoughts spilling through.</p><p>
  <em>Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I assure you, that won’t work, Miss—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teach us something, please. Andy, please! Please listen—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was that? What did you just—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No— whether we be old and bald, or young with— she be laughing and laughing. She be naming it Mr Ribbet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss Granger, how in Merlin’s name do you know—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Focus. Young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one knows about that. What did Bella tell you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For now they’re bare and full of air— breathe, mudblood. Hermione, breathe, now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You went swimming? What—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! Enough of this.</em>
</p><p>“Get out of my head! Get out! Expelliarmus!” Hermione growls, thrusting both hands forwards and watching as the wands fly across the room.</p><p>She will not see anything. Close off your mind. You have magic. You understand occlumency. Bellatrix can do it, why not you?</p><p>She lets the feeling of invisibility, sand and sea, wash over her mind, coating her brain, her thoughts.</p><p>Narcissa flinches back in her chair and pales. “How are you…Bella? Is it you?”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open. And then she laughs. Laughs and laughs until she’s panting. She almost cackles.</p><p>Oh no! She is rubbing off on her. Even her own sister thinks—</p><p>Narcissa stands up and starts backing towards the fallen wands.</p><p>Oh, the poor woman.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “No, no I’m not her. I’m sorry for scaring you, Mrs Malfoy, you can get your wand, it’s fine. Pass me mine, would you please?”</p><p>Narcissa’s careful mask falls back into place and she sits back down, hands clasped in her lap.</p><p>“I am not a house-elf, Miss Granger. I shan’t clean up after you. Retrieve what you have carelessly lost, if you so wish.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. Good job one of them is a house-elf.</p><p>She pulls up a chair opposite the witch. “Accio wands.”</p><p>They fly towards her and she catches them, handing Narcissa back her own.</p><p>Narcissa avoids her touch and sneers at her as she takes it.</p><p>Hermione looks down at herself. She is a bit dirty from the weeks in the cave. And still wearing a sheet. “Merlin I need a shower. And some clothes,” she mutters to herself.</p><p>And then looks up.</p><p>Narcissa is as unreadable as ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Long Time Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Settle in, because this chapter is a long one.</p><p>Thanks again for the kudos and comments, it's unbelievable that so many of you take the time to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it!</p><p>Love to you all x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What to do? Where to start?</p><p>“Umm…I wish I could explain things to you, but I really can’t. Honestly. It’s very important that you not know anything. For everyone’s safety. Yours, mine, Bellatrix’s, Draco’s, Snape’s …everyone we know. Everyone on the planet, actually.”</p><p>Narcissa steeples her fingers and raises an eyebrow. It’s rather Snape-esque. What is their relationship exactly? How close are they, because now that she thinks about it…</p><p>“Tell me this, Miss Granger. What you are doing, will it end the war?”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “Umm…not directly, no.”</p><p>“Is it in service of the Dark Lord?”</p><p>“No! No, I’d never…I mean…it’s not stopping him either, not really.”</p><p>A flicker of something crosses Narcissa’s face.</p><p>“Then is it for Dumbledore? For the Order?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head.</p><p>Narcissa lets out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Will it hurt my family?”</p><p>Oh. Well…</p><p>“It— no. No, it might even— I might be able to—what we are doing won’t have an impact on…on anything. It can’t. The only difference…I might be able to help Bellatrix. I’m going to try, anyway. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to.”</p><p>Narcissa cautiously reaches out…and takes her hands.</p><p>What?…That’s rather unexpected.</p><p>“You’re trying to help Bella?”</p><p>A flash of emotion. A slight glint to her eyes. Hope. Astonishment.</p><p>Hermione swallows. “I’m…we’re working together. Helping each other.”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. “How? How in Merlin’s name…you’re a mud—mug— you’re on the other side, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “I know. I know, I said exactly the same thing to someone today. It’s completely mad, right? But this person had some wise words for me. And I think maybe you’ll understand. They said that yes, she’s a Death Eater, and I’m a muggleborn. But that’s not all we are. And I think, in some ways, we’re rather similar. You yourself thought I was her only moments ago, didn’t you? How can we be opposites? Opposed?”</p><p>“Because she—”</p><p>“I know. Because she hates my kind and wants me dead. I know. Believe me I know.”</p><p>They’re still holding hands, analysing each other in shared confusion.</p><p>And then they both jump as the doors slam open.</p><p>“Cissy, are you still here? A bloody auror caught me with a difindo right when I was disapparating and—”</p><p>Hermione jolts to her feet, wrenching her hands back.</p><p>Bellatrix stops near the entrance and stares. No one says anything.</p><p>Oh this is very awkward. It’s only been a few hours since they—</p><p>Well, it’s good they’re all occluding right now, her thoughts are…</p><p>Still nobody moves. The crackling fire the only sound.</p><p>Well somebody say something!</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “You’re hurt?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes snap to hers, and then widen.</p><p>“What are you doing? Why can’t I see—”</p><p>“I’m occluding. Because of your sister.”</p><p>“That’s not occluding. That’s…did <em>he </em>teach you that?”</p><p>“Kind of, I adapted it. But the thread’s still there if that’s what you’re worried—”</p><p>“I’m not worried,” Bellatrix snaps. “That thread is nothing but trouble, you know that. I’d cut it if I were you.”</p><p>Hermione shrugs. “I don’t think it works like that. I don’t know what it is…but if I ever need to find you, help you…”</p><p>She walks closer, and Bellatrix backs away towards the door.</p><p>Hermione stops.</p><p>“I don’t need your <em>help</em>,” Bellatrix hisses, eyes darting to Narcissa and straightening her posture, stepping forwards again. “It’s because of <em>you</em> that we got into this whole fucked up mess. It’s your fault I—”</p><p>Hermione groans and raises her hands to her hair in frustration. “It is not my fault! It never was. I may have brought you into this, yes, but I didn’t <em>choose </em>it. I haven’t made you do anything. You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me!”</p><p>Now Bellatrix does storm forwards, wand drawn and pointed at her accusingly. “Only because you stabbed me! It doesn’t count as saving me if you were the one to hurt me to begin with. You have done nothing but ruin my—”</p><p>“I have done nothing but try to resolve this! Fix this! I have risked my life, done everything I can to make sure that—”</p><p>“That I die!” Bellatrix snarls, coming closer.</p><p>Hermione steps forwards to meet her. “No! I don’t want you to die I— I want to—argh you’re so frustrating!” She stamps her foot.</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “You don’t know what you want! You have no idea what you want.”</p><p>She takes Hermione’s chin roughly and tilts her head so their eyes meet “You think this is a game? Think you can do whatever you want, and it will all turn out alright? There are always consequences. Nothing can change.”</p><p>Will she stop touching her? It’s still rather confusing, and the close proximity isn’t helping to clear her—</p><p>Hermione sighs and closes her eyes. “No, you’re right, nothing can change. I just think…maybe things aren’t as clear as we think, you know? Maybe…we’re not seeing everything. I mean…I never would have thought…we never knew that…”</p><p>She exhales sharply and snaps her eyes open, pulling away. “That doesn’t matter now. We’re in this together, and there’s something we need to do. Despite what…happened…I still need your help. Will you come with me?”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms and shrugs. “Fine. As long as I’m not too busy. You’re not my first priority anymore, you know. And don’t be expecting what happened to happen again because—”</p><p>“Yes! I mean…no. No, I know. I won’t…that was…I mean it was fine. Not fine! I don’t mean…, don’t worry, I’m not…”</p><p>Her eyes fall to Bellatrix’s lips. Oh dear Merlin, Hermione. Stop staring for Godric’s sake.</p><p>The atmosphere turns decidedly awkward again as she trails off, unable to even speak anymore she’s so flustered.</p><p>She looks away from Bellatrix only to meet Narcissa’s piercing gaze. Oh dear. Had they said anything…?</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles, walking behind Narcissa’s chair and hugging her sister around her neck. “Sorry Cissy, but you’re going to have to put up with not knowing anything. I know how much you hate that, but there’s nothing I can do, so calm down, would you?  You’re going to petrify Herm– the mudblood with your basilisk stare if you’re not careful.”</p><p>Narcissa’s head snaps around to meet Bellatrix’s eyes. “If I’m understanding correctly, I fear you’ve both said far too much already. I don’t need legilimency to read you, Bella.”</p><p>She pauses to look between the both of them, nose crinkling. She gestures broadly. “And whatever is happening here, I don’t want to know <em>anything</em>. I’ll be leaving now. I’m sure Miss Granger can see to your wounds. It appears she has before.”</p><p>She stands up, straightening her practically immaculate robes with a flick of her wand, and heads towards the door.</p><p>“And get her some clothes, Bella. She’s showing far too much skin. You may enjoy it, but it’s not proper. You can’t be associated with someone who looks like a house-elf in human form. It’s disgusting.”</p><p>She marches out of the room, and the sound of heels on wood slowly fades.</p><p>Hermione bursts out laughing. “Oh Spitsy was right, she <em>is </em>funny. Oh dear Merlin, house-elf in human form. If only she knew!”</p><p>She chuckles a few more times, looking around at Bellatrix and grinning.</p><p>And then frowns. The witch has sat down on a dining chair, staring in Hermione’s direction, unfocused.</p><p>Sitting normally on a chair?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione tuts. “Well? Where are you hurt?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up distractedly. “Hmm? Oh. I’ll get Tiggy to heal it. You’ll just screw it up. Make it worse.”</p><p>Hermione’s shoulders fall with a sigh. “Right. Then I’ll leave you to it. I’ll go back to Shell Cottage. It should still be safe, and I can always leave now…I’ll meet you back here later to discuss the plan.”</p><p>“Oh, so I’m supposed to just wait around for you now? Let you waltz off and leave me? Do whatever you say?” she snaps. “<em>I’m </em>in charge. That was your whole plan, wasn’t it? So I don’t hurt you?”</p><p>Why is she angry now?</p><p>Hermione stares at her, bewildered. “Well, Yes. But you’re not going to hurt me now. I told you, I won’t let you. And you don’t have to wait around, we can agree a time, or—”</p><p>“You won’t let me? You think you’re stronger than me all of a sudden, just because some jumped-up little elf taught you—”</p><p>Hermione snarls, wand drawn. “Don’t you dare, talk like that about Master Spitsy. He is stronger, wiser, than any <em>wizard </em>either of us has ever met. And he has taught me to be strong. He’s taught me magic wizardkind couldn’t even <em>dream </em>of, he—”</p><p>Hermione stops in her rant as Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at her. Oh dear. Well there are definitely parallels but—</p><p>Hermione clenches her jaw and folds her arms. “I never kneeled for him— well, I did, but not <em>for </em>him. Wouldn’t kill for him, if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Bellatrix smirks. “He’s your Master. You’ve found anger. Power. You think you’re better than the rest of us now, don’t you? You like disappearing, making us look for you, confusing us. You disarmed an auror. Created an explosion in a muggle neighbourhood. Did you scare Cissy too?”</p><p>Hermione swallows and Bellatrix laughs. “Oh, you did! And how did it feel? Did you like it? The power, the control?”</p><p>“I…no. No, when I saw she was scared I…”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls herself to her feet and walks closer. “What did you do…hmm? Did you laugh at how powerless she was? Did you feel invincible?”</p><p>Hermione looks down and sighs. “She thought I was you. Maybe we…”</p><p>She steps closer to the witch, letting go of the invisibility coating her mind. “We’re so similar, Bellatrix. You see that, right? So different, but so similar. I don’t want…he destroyed you. He took what light you had and…”</p><p>She looks up, reaches up, and strokes her thumb over Bellatrix’s cheek. “Where are you hurt, Bellatrix?”</p><p>Bellatrix flinches back. “Don’t touch me. You’re disgusting. What was I thinking? We’re not the same at all, we—”</p><p>Hermione huffs out a low laugh, eyes darting over the other witch’s face, taking her in. “We’re in your library, Bellatrix. I’ve seen your memories. Heard about your childhood. You can’t hide from me.”</p><p>She looks into Bellatrix’s glaring eyes, watching them flash briefly with panic. “The witch who wants to be the best. To protect herself. To find the perfect plan. To protect the ones she loves. You’re just a Hermione who was never saved by a scrawny boy in a bathroom. A Hermione who didn’t have a family to—”</p><p>Bellatrix’s grabs her by the throat, fingers tightening. “I have a family. I have a Lord. How dare you call me a pathetic little Mudblood in a bathroom. I am <em>nothing </em>like you. How can you compare your suffering to—” she shakes her head with a growl and squeezes tighter.</p><p>Hermione tenses and struggles in her grip, fighting off panic as her heart pounds and sweat trickles down her back.</p><p>No, she can’t hurt you. You can just disappear if it gets too bad. She just feels threatened. She needs to hear this, they have to discuss this it’s—</p><p>She looks into Bellatrix’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You do have a family. A family waiting for you in the future, who still love you, who forgive you. Don’t you see that standing by Him isn’t what brings you happiness? That he’s just causing you more pain, creating more violence? You know he loses.</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shoves her away and she hits the floor with a smack, gasping for breath. A wand aims at her from above.</p><p>So, back to square one.</p><p>Except this time, she’s not going to lie there and take it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They need to sort this out. Fight it out.</p><p>…But…not near the books. Spellfire would be devastating, she shudders to think…</p><p>Hermione rubs at her neck and then clears her throat. “Am I wrong? Do you have a counter argument, or just more curses?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s nostrils flair and her hand twitches. “I don’t argue with filth. I’ve tolerated you this long for the prophecy, but maybe I should teach you a lesson about where you belong.”</p><p>Hermione searches her face. No…that’s—</p><p>“You’re lying. You’re just distracting me from talking about Voldemort—”</p><p>“Don’t you dare—”</p><p>“Fine. Tom Riddle. That is his real name after all. He’s just a wizard, a man. Yes, he knows a lot of magic. So what? So do you. So does Dumbledore, McGonagall, the only difference is—”</p><p>“The difference, is that he uses his power. He has a vision for a new world. The dawn of a new era where wizardkind will no longer be in hiding. We’ll have the whole world for us. For progress, advancement. It will be a golden age, an empire. And I’ll be by his side.”</p><p>Hermione struggles to her feet as Bellatrix becomes lost in the thought. The awe in her eyes, the reverence, it’s like…oh.</p><p>“…It’s a cult. He…Bellatrix. He tricked you. All of you, just for his own power. You must know what a cult is, surely there are books on—”</p><p>“It’s not a cult. It’s a revolution. <em>You’re </em>the one that’s brainwashed. Believing you belong in our world. Magic doesn’t make you a witch. You’re not—”</p><p>“If you’re his right hand, does he let you discuss things with him? Make suggestions? Accept criticism of his plans?”</p><p>“Why would I criticise him? He has reasons, tactics, why—”</p><p>“Does he allow his followers to read muggle literature? Any books? To learn about the world they want to destroy? Speak to muggles or muggleborns?”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Why should we associate with—”</p><p>Hermione laughs in exasperated disbelief. “You don’t want to <em>read</em>? Really, Bellatrix? Look where we are. You don’t want to research muggles, even to understand your opponent? To understand the enemy?”</p><p>At this Bellatrix’s stare does falter. Her eyes dart to the shelves of books surrounding them.</p><p>Good. Hermione pushes on.</p><p>“Has anyone ever left the Death Eaters and survived? Even purebloods? If he’s promising freedom, why is there no freedom of choice? Why does his mark burn you? You’re his followers. His chosen believers. Why hurt you? Enchain you? You shouldn’t be in pain for him, Bellatrix. If his intentions were truly to help you, why would he hurt you? He…he does hurt you, doesn’t he? Punish you?”</p><p>Hermione takes a hesitant step forwards, and then quickly steps back again as Bellatrix whirls around and comes towards her, wand drawn. “Change can be painful. Necessary. He is teaching us, showing us the importance of his lessons.”</p><p>How does she not understand— “Like your parents, you mean? Do you think their lessons were fair too?”</p><p>Hermione ducks as an unknown spell flies for her head. Shit.</p><p>Not— “The books, Bellatrix! Not in the library we—”</p><p>“I’m not aiming at the books. Reduc—”</p><p>“Protego! Expel—”</p><p>“Protego! You dare fight me? Impedi—”</p><p>Hermione hurriedly disapparates away to just inside the door. “He found you when you were young, Bellatrix. When you felt powerless. He preyed on your weakness. You were alone and desperate.”</p><p>She slips through the door as a powerful spell crackles towards her.</p><p>Away from the books. Good. Let’s burn some of these portraits instead. Prejudiced bloodpurists the lot of them. She readies her wand and backs down the corridor as the doors fly open.</p><p>“Difin—”</p><p>“Proteg—ah!”</p><p>“You can’t dodge me forever, mudblood. I’m not weak. I’m never weak. You’re weaker than I’ve ever been, how dare you lecture me on—”</p><p>“Is Cissy safe with him? Is Draco? What about Andy? I know you still care about—”</p><p>“You don’t know anything!” Bellatrix bellows, firing spell after spell as Hermione ducks and dodges, sending up protegos as fast as she can, breathing fast and laboured.</p><p>“Andy chose her side. Chose to live in the dirt rather than stay with her family. I don’t care what happens to—”</p><p>“Stop lying, Bellatrix! You’re lying to yourself. You love her. She’s your sister. I saw the memories. I felt what you—ah!”</p><p>A spell catches her in the shoulder and she jolts back, wand flying backwards as she loses her grip. Ah it—it burns. It stings. What was that? It—</p><p>Another spell flies towards her face. She has no wand, she—</p><p>“Protego!” A weak shield wavers before her, only just holding off the spells flying towards her by the second.</p><p>She backs further down the corridor, portraits screeching as hexes deflect off of walls, pinging off of door handles and shattering vases.</p><p>“Bellatrix, please! He turned you from your family. Narcissa is scared her son will die because of him. Why should He do that to you? To your family—stop!”</p><p>Bellatrix’s wand slices though the air and Hermione throws herself to the ground. That was Dolohov’s spell. The one that almost killed her. The witch could kill her, she—</p><p>“Draco is suffering for Lucius’s mistakes. My Lord is showing that pitiful—”</p><p>“He’s showing him nothing! Lucius isn’t even here! It’s Narcissa who is distraught. Crying. Begging for help. He’s scaring her!”</p><p>Hermione lies on her back on the floor, shielding her face with her arms as the sound of curses stops.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>She slowly lies her head back on the floor and sighs. “Your little sister, Bellatrix. Please. He’s…he’s scaring her,” she whispers. “He’s scaring her, and he’s scaring Draco. He’s scaring them into killing Dumbledore. So that he can kill Harry. So that he can live forever. That’s all he wanted…in the end. In the end…you were gone, and Narcissa had to save herself. Had to save her son. Had to…find her way on her own. Find her way back to Andy.”</p><p>She stares up at the ceiling as her shoulder throbs, only the sound of disgruntled portraits and her fast breathing filling the corridor. Is the witch still there?</p><p>She tries to sit up, but it tugs on her shoulder and she lies back down with a hiss.</p><p>Footsteps come towards her. She freezes.</p><p>“Tiggy?” Bellatrix croaks.</p><p>A pop. “Yes, Mistress?” The elf sounds…</p><p>“Stop it, Tiggy. I know, alright? Just some salves for me and the mudblood,” she murmurs.</p><p>A huff. “For Miss Hermione. She is being right, Miss Cissy is needing you. You is needing to be listening, Miss Bella, to Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Wow. Did— can house elves really be this blunt? What is she going to—</p><p>“Fine. Then the salve for Hermione. She’s hurt. We both are. I’m fixing it,” Bellatrix grits out.</p><p>A pop. And then a clatter.</p><p>Her shoulder is really aching now. Hermione grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut, feeling a tear run down her cheek.</p><p>And then something cold on her shoulder. A hand sliding across her skin. Hermione is still frozen in place, her breath quickening even as her skin cools, numbs.</p><p>“I…do muggles do this? Do they heal one another?”</p><p>Hermione lets out a shaky breath. Is this a dream? Is this really— this can’t be happening.</p><p>She swallows. “Yes. Yes they— we have mediwitches and wizards. They’re called doctors. But even ordinary muggles know how to heal basic injuries. We learn it from our parents, or at school, even at work they sometimes have training courses.”</p><p>She pauses as the hand on her stills.</p><p>Keep talking, Hermione. This is your chance. “I…I remember one time, when I was a child, I was playing outside. I climbed a tree. My parents were inside with some friends, just chatting and drinking tea I think, and they thought I was upstairs reading. But I’d seen a bird in a tree. On a nest. I wanted to climb up and look at it. We’d been learning about different animals at school and— anyway. I was curious.”</p><p>“Vulnera Sanentur.”</p><p>Oh. She’s not listening. She’s too busy healing herself to—</p><p>“Well? What happened?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Umm, yes, so, I climbed the tree. It was outside the front of our house. There were other houses nearby, so when I fell— and I did. From quite high up. I wasn’t very strong as a child, too much staying inside reading. When I fell, I cried out, and the people living across the close heard me. They ran outside straight away. I can remember crying. My arm hurt so much, and it looked bent and crooked. This man I’d never met ran over to check on me. I was terrified, I couldn’t tell him where I lived, and it wasn’t very clear, it was a cul-de-sac. It’s like…a circle of houses, you know? So. He knew not to move me, in case I was hurt anywhere else. He just talked to me quietly whilst his girlfriend went around knocking on doors to find my parents. I remember he asked me about school. Told me I was brave. That I was being so brave, such a big girl.”</p><p>She smiles to herself. “I don’t know how old I was. Five, maybe? Seven? When my parents found me, I was telling him all I knew about birds and eggs. I almost forgot about my arm. So my parents checked I wasn’t hurt anywhere else, and then took me to a hospital. Like St Mungo’s. We waited until a doctor was available, and they used something to look at my arm. They have something made of metal that you lie inside and it scans your body. So that you can get an image of someone’s bones.”</p><p>She slowly sits up. Bellatrix is sat on the floor in front of her, corset undone, struggling to rub a salve onto her own back without looking.</p><p>“It can see bones? How?”</p><p>Oh dear, well that’s rather complicated.</p><p>“It’s rather technical. I could explain but— or get you a book. It takes a lot of knowledge of— anyway. They saw that my bones weren’t aligned. That they needed to line them back up. So they gave me something so that I’d fall asleep and not feel any pain, they found the most qualified doctors, and those specialist doctors, called surgeons, cut open my arm and realigned the bones.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open, and Hermione hurriedly continues.</p><p>“Then they healed the wound back up, and put a hard material around my arm so that the bone would stay in place. Called a cast. I rested for a few days at home, but I wasn’t in pain afterwards. I drew a bird on the cast, and when I went to school some of the other children wrote their names on the cast or drew pictures. They made cards for me, hoping I’d get better soon.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. And then grins. “You had friends? Really? They didn’t laugh at you and your strange…cast?”</p><p>Hermione lets out a relieved breath and smiles. “Oh no, casts are cool. They’re exciting. It showed I was interesting, strong. I’d been to a <em>hospital</em>.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “You fell out of a tree. What a hero.”</p><p>Hermione gets to her feet, and cautiously holds out a hand to help Bellatrix up.</p><p>Bellatrix stares at it. And then wipes her hands clean on her dress, taking Hermione’s hand and jumping to her feet.</p><p>And she just…looks at Bellatrix. She doesn’t know what to do now, it’s…</p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Have you ever climbed a tree?” Hermione blurts out.</p><p>It’s the only question she can think of that won’t end in another awkward conversation.</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head sideways at her. “Yes…I never fell out though. Sirius did. Landed on his head. It explains a few things, now that I think about it.”</p><p>Hermione huffs out a laugh. A joke? About her family?</p><p>“I saw him fall down the stairs once. He tripped over Crookshanks. No one else saw. He hit his head quite a lot then too.”</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her hand.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Oh!</p><p>She hastily pulls her hand away and bends down to pick up her wand. How had she not realised…</p><p>Why didn’t she pull away?</p><p>“That ugly cat. I bet it did it on purpose.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Hermione shoots up with a glare. “He’s not ugly! And why would he do that? All Crooks has ever done is help us. He tried to catch Wormtail! He—”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Calm down. You’d think that cat was your child the way you see past its every flaw. You’re as bad as Cissy. You should hear how she talks about Draco, it’s—”</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>Draco. Narcissa. Voldemort. Regret? Shame? Fear? Fear leads to anger and cursing and blame and—</p><p>Bellatrix looks away to the side. “Thank you. For reminding me what— I didn’t mean to be— I’m sorry. For hurting you.”</p><p>Umm.</p><p>What?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes slide back to hers. Meet hers. She doesn’t even blink, it’s rather—</p><p>The witch steps closer. Leans closer. She can feel her breath on her cheek.</p><p>Hermione’s pulse begins to race. What is she—</p><p>A sigh against her ear. “I won’t say it again, pet. But you have made me…I need to think. Go and have a shower. You’re filthy. We can discuss this plan of yours once I’m ready. I need to—”</p><p>She stops, leans the side of her forehead against Hermione’s.</p><p>Oh. Oh what is happening? She’s so close, and vulnerable. Honest and thanking her and—</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back slightly, looks into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione stares back in shock.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes.</p><p>And kisses Hermione’s cheek.</p><p>What?!</p><p>Wha—? why—? How did—? Where did—?</p><p>Bellatrix has already turned around and walked off down the corridor as Hermione stands there with her mouth open.</p><p>“Go, eat something. Have a shower. I’ll call you when I’m ready, Hermione. Save your questions.”</p><p>Her cheek is tingling. Her heart is fluttering and—</p><p>Did she just...decide to call her Hermione?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Question of Allegiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp, I'm back with another long chapter...</p><p>I'm sure you don't mind :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione takes her time with lunch, nosing around the kitchen under Tiggy’s inscrutable stare and chopping up ingredients for a salad. She’s rather…she’s not sure where she stands with Bellatrix now. The witch had said she needed time to think, and Hermione can’t help but agree.</p><p>She eats slowly, tries to think through her muddled thoughts. And fails.</p><p>She rubs at her shoulder. How many times is she going to have to—</p><p>She should have just disapparated. Why did she stay?</p><p>It did seem to get through to her but—</p><p>She spears a tomato with her fork in exasperation. What is she doing?</p><p>She hurt you again.</p><p>She kissed you again.</p><p>She shoves some salad in her mouth. Just stop thinking about her, Hermione.</p><p>She spends her shower not thinking about Bellatrix. She thinks about merpeople instead. And being underwater. Not being underwater with Bellatrix. Definitely not being naked and…not that she remembers. She didn’t <em>look </em>at the witch. She was too busy trying not to drown, she didn’t—</p><p>Anyway. Bellatrix won’t be with her when she visits the merpeople. She shouldn’t be, she might miss doing something for Voldemort and alter the fabric of time.</p><p>Because that’s why they’re doing this. Working together. They’re not <em>friends</em> or— or— she’s not here to understand Bellatrix, she’s here to find her way back home. To understand time travel.</p><p>So. It will be cold in the lake. Maybe she should buy a wetsuit.</p><p>Gosh, she really is filthy, this shower water is disgusting. She must have looked awful, no wonder the witch said…</p><p>Then why did she…</p><p>For someone who says she finds Hermione disgusting, Bellatrix sure does touch her a lot. Mostly grabbing and pushing, but she’s held her hand and— and kissed her. That’s twice now she’s voluntarily…</p><p>Is she still a Death Eater now? Because if she’s going to happily kill people and then come home to Hermione like it’s all fine that is not—</p><p>Not come home to her. Hermione doesn’t live here. Even if she’s having a shower here. And…she might have to borrow some clothes if Bellatrix doesn’t want her going back to the cottage yet. For some reason. Why does the most unpredictably complicated person have to be in control of her life?</p><p>Dear Merlin she hopes she has casual clothes and not just corsets and ancient dresses.</p><p>Although Bellatrix in casual clothes would be quite surreal. She can’t even <em>imagine</em>…</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Oh! Her head, it— Oh, she’s calling her like that?</p><p>She steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop…and a smirk. “Yes, Miss Hermione?”</p><p>“Are there any clothes I can borrow? Just for now, I’ll be with the merpeople soon anyway, so I’m not sure what I’ll be wearing but—”</p><p>“Mistress Bellatrix be finding some clothes for you. They is being in her room. She is being waiting. You be quick, little witch-elf.”</p><p>The thread tugs at her brain again. Ow. Patience. Fine.</p><p>She grumbles a thank you at Tiggy, and follows the thread to the bedroom.</p><p>And appears nose to nose with Bellatrix.</p><p>“Ah! Sorry! Did you just step forwards or something? I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes begin to wander downward and Hermione adjusts her towel awkwardly, clearing her throat.</p><p>“So, clothes?”</p><p>Bellatrix shoves some clothes into her arms and then jumps backwards to sit on a bed.</p><p>Her bedroom. Huh. It’s rather…normal. Everything looks very old and expensive, but it’s nothing dark or gothic. Just…a double bed, a wardrobe, a floor length mirror and a stool in front of a wide window, a chest of drawers. All heavy, polished wood. Walnut maybe. Or oak. And a thick carpet.</p><p>“Tired of the no clothes rule already? Some elf you are. Hurry up and get dressed, you can tell me about this plan at the same time. I might get called back to the Dark Lord any minute now, and he’s less patient than me. I won’t be ignoring that call.”</p><p>Hermione sighs internally and closes her eyes. So. They’re not discussing anything that happened earlier.</p><p>She shakes her head and opens her eyes, holding out the piece of clothing. A dress. Black, but no corset, slim fit, not too revealing. Maybe from her youth. Wait. “You want me to get changed in front of you?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Come on, prude, I’ve seen it all before. Get on with this plan of yours, you’re obviously bursting to tell me. You love planning things.”</p><p>Hermione can’t help but smile at that, and shrugs off the embarrassment to start getting dressed. She’s right, it’s not like she hasn’t seen…it is a bit different now since the kiss. Multiple kisses. But—</p><p>Concentrate, Hermione, the plan.</p><p>“Alright, well, did you know that merpeople are known to be ancient beings, connected to the past by their long history and oral tradition? I was thinking they might be able to teach us something about travelling from the past to the future…or well, from now, so I can get back. They have an alliance with the centaurs, who represent the future. Between them…maybe they know something wizards don’t.”</p><p>She struggles into the dress, hands reaching around uselessly to try to tie it at the back without magic. What’s the incantation again? She doesn’t wear enough dresses.</p><p>Why hasn’t she had a response yet? She looks up at Bellatrix, who’s watching her from the bed,  lying on her stomach now, swinging her legs in the air.</p><p>“How is the past going to help? You don’t want to go back any further, you know. One decade was enough. You really think some slippery fish creatures and some stargazing horses are going to— oh for the love of Merlin, stop trying, you can’t reach. Give up. Here.”</p><p>She waves her wand, and the dress tightens up her back.</p><p>“Thanks, uhh…no underwear?”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Just be careful how you sit. I’m not giving you any of mine, no matter how much you beg.”</p><p>Umm…don’t think about that, Hermione. Get back on track.</p><p>She sits down next to Bellatrix on the bed, who rolls onto her back to look up at her. Hermione is suddenly struck by how effortlessly beautiful she is. She bites her lip…</p><p>And then scolds herself and shrugs casually. “It’s the only idea we have though, isn’t it? It can’t hurt. So…I’ll go, and maybe check in with you for this prophecy thing. You can’t be missing for very long again, you’re right. We can’t change anything and…you have duties. Missions. Meetings.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up at her and opens her mouth as if to say something. Then stops. Then opens her mouth again. “I’ve been thinking. About what you said. About…it may be difficult for me to continue…my behaviour might change. I think I already knew on some level that my goals had…shifted. Since I saw your memories. Cissy noticed. Snape might know. Now it won’t be long before—”</p><p>She sits up and clears her throat.</p><p>“The prophecy said, you know, bla bla bla love potions, chains, whatever. And then…<em>through sand and sea, do not drift asunder, then both, now lost, shall be returned, though not without the other.</em>”</p><p>Hermione nods cautiously, not quite daring to hope. “Yes, I think the sand and sea part was my invisibility. You helping me with wandless magic. I don’t think I would have known what to do without that…push.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans and collapses back down on her stomach. “That’s not the problem though, is it? <em>Do not drift asunder. </em>We have to stay together if we both want to survive this. How can we do that if I have to be playing my part elsewhere?” she grumbles into the duvet.</p><p>Play a part? Goal change? This means—</p><p>“You’ve changed your mind about <em>him, </em>haven’t you?” Hermione whispers.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t reply.</p><p>Bloody hell. This is— this is huge! It worked!</p><p>She breaks out in a wide grin. Ha! Take that, Tom Riddle. One less follower. Your right hand just stepped down!</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She must be terrified.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “You’re stronger than him, you know. He’s completely lost…he’s split his soul. Into eight pieces. He’s barely clinging to sanity. Whoever trained you, mentored you, he’s long gone. Even if he had been trying to help you…I don’t think there’s any chance of that now.”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>And then a sigh. “I know.”</p><p>Hermione stares down at the witch. She doesn’t know what to say. Should she—</p><p>Bellatrix huffs out a breath. “When I saw— when you showed me, about the horcruxes. When Potter said— it all made sense. How much he changed since I was a girl, how different he is now. I didn’t want to see it, but…as soon as I left Az— when he broke me free, I couldn’t wait to hear his plans, his news, to see him again.”</p><p>Hermione stays as still as possible, barely daring to breathe as Bellatrix lays her head in her arms, whispering into the bedding like she’s scared to say the words out loud.</p><p>“Instead…he’s lost control. He should never have split his soul at all, let alone so many times. How could he be so— I thought he was intelligent. A visionary. The obsession with Potter, it consumes him. It was never— Potter was just one baby, in one prophecy, it didn’t need to be his downfall. He’s not supposed to be consumed by his rage. The violence has no purpose. If he’s going to torture people, at least have a reason to— All of our— We had other plans. A revolution. What happened to the future? The dream of…”</p><p>She rolls over to look up at Hermione again, searching her eyes desperately.</p><p>What is she looking for? Hermione just smiles at her reassuringly. This must be so hard for the witch to admit. She can’t believe she’s being so open.</p><p>Whatever it is she’s looking for, Bellatrix seems to find it, and sits up, looking down at her lap and fiddling with her dress. “I thought he was like me. And…I think he is. That’s the problem.”</p><p>What on Earth does—</p><p>Abused lonely child, no love. Hatred of the Muggle world, does everything to survive. Finds knowledge and power. Becomes consumed by that power. Tries to control everything but loses control of themselves. Lets the fear win. Destroys themselves. Lashes out and watches the world fall around them.</p><p>Oh. Oh so that’s what she’d meant when—</p><p>
  <em>You foolish witch! You stupid, self-righteous, misguided— how did you know?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did you know I wouldn’t let the world crumble?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did you know I…I could destroy everything.</em>
</p><p>She slowly reaches to take Bellatrix’s hand. It’s cold and trembling. She doesn’t pull away.</p><p>“You’re right. He is a lot like you. But that’s not the problem. The problem is, he isn’t enough like you. He doesn’t love like you do. Doesn’t feel like you do. I’ve felt your emotions, Bellatrix. He’s turned his back on the world because he doesn’t feel anything for it. You…you feel everything, with such an intensity that it hurts. That’s why you chose to save the world. To protect it. You always choose to protect the things you love.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs hollowly. “Well I haven’t been doing a good job of that lately. Cissy is beside herself and Draco—ah!”</p><p>She pulls her hand free and clutches her arm. “Oh Morgana’s tits, not now!” The Mark.</p><p>She rubs a hand over her face tiredly, frowning, and Hermione grabs her shoulders, looking at her determinedly.</p><p>“He can’t read your mind. If that’s what you’re worried about— oh! Why don’t I come with you! Maybe I can make your mind invisible or—”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts and shoves her away, surprisingly gently. “Gryffindors. You bloody idiot, that will make me even more suspicious. The point is to <em>not </em>alter my mind. I’ll just go. You go talk to some mermaids and report back later.” She points her wand at Hermione “I’m still in charge, remember?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head at her in exasperation, and Bellatrix gives her a poke with the wand before getting off the bed, stretching.</p><p>“Fine then, yes, you’re in charge. Call me if you need me…” she can’t help but… “Mistress.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s head snaps round to meet her eye mid-spin as she starts to apparate. Oh no! She’d meant to lighten the mood with a joke but…did that come off as flirting?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Argh! Legilimency! She forgot!</p><p>Bellatrix’s face falls into a smug smirk.</p><p>She disapparates with a wink.</p><p>Hermione flops back onto the bed. What is she doing?</p><p>She turns to groan into a pillow, letting herself sink into the bedding. She’s so tired. Maybe that’s why she keeps—</p><p>Oh it’s been so long since she’s laid in a bed, this is amazing, she forgot how soft and…she should really get up but…just a few minutes…</p><p>This is definitely Bellatrix’s bed. It smells like her…she’s not sure what it is…just…like her…</p><p>She lazily waves a hand at the curtains and they slide shut. The room falls into darkness. Just a few minutes…</p><p>“…mione?”</p><p>Hmm? What?</p><p>She blinks her eyes open. Where is she—? Oh.</p><p>It’s dark. A lantern is burning on the bedside table. How long has—</p><p>“Sorry, must have fallen asleep. What’s the—”</p><p>What?! What on earth happened? She laughs before she can hold it back.</p><p>Is that…smoke? Or…but why…? The colours! And what happened to her face?</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Bellatrix grits out.</p><p>“Lumos,” Hermione gasps. She needs to see this properly, this is ha!</p><p>Hermione clamps her hands over her mouth to hold the laughter in.</p><p>The witch has different brightly coloured powders littering her body, even in her hair. Smoke is rising from her, and there’s a definite burning smell, as well as…</p><p>“Ew! You smell terrible, it’s almost like…wait... You attacked the twins’ joke shop, didn’t you? Your face! Did you pick up a punching telescope? Why—”</p><p>“It’s not funny. Nox!” The room falls dark. “And <em>you’re </em>one to talk. The same thing happened to you!”</p><p>Hermione peers around in the darkness as Bellatrix’s voice moves around the room.</p><p>“Well exactly! Why on earth would you touch it after—”</p><p>“They threw it at me, I caught it. I was too busy avoiding the fireworks and— it doesn’t matter. What are you still doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the bottom of a lake?”</p><p>Hermione gives up on squinting into the dark and lies back down. “I didn’t sleep much last night after…um…well anyway, no, haven’t gone yet.”</p><p>She hears a door creak open, and a light comes on in an adjoining room. A shower starts running.</p><p>Hermione stares up at the ceiling as her heart rate decides to skyrocket. This is suddenly rather domestic. Should she leave? Or…is it stranger to leave now?</p><p>The darkness isn’t helping. She clears her throat. “Lumos.”</p><p>Well. That just reminds her that she’s in Bellatrix’s bedroom. “Umm…Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop. “Yes, Miss Hermione? You is enjoying Mistress’s bed?”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Tiggy grins at her, and she scowls. “You’ve been talking to Master Spitsy, haven’t you? Honestly, such gossips, the both of you.”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “What is you being wanting, Miss Hermione?”</p><p>Oh. Right. “I wanted to read some books on merpeople, but I’m still not sure which books are safe. Could you bring me some that aren’t cursed?”</p><p>Tiggy nods, and a stack of books appears on the bed. “Spitsy be explaining. You be needing these. They is being proud, tricky beings, merpeople. You is needing to know the rules. They is not being like elves, they is not saying the rules…but you is still not wanting to break them.”</p><p>Oh dear, that doesn’t sound good. She swallows and pulls a book towards her.</p><p>“Thank you for the advice…I might have to ask you more about them before I leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“And Mistress.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“Pardon? What do you mean?”</p><p>Tiggy’s eyes narrow. “I be telling you, you not be leaving her. And she is being needed in the lake. They is listening to a Black. They is remembering.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>They disappear with a crack.</p><p>Well what did that mean?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>So, by ancient, does it <em>literally </em>mean…</p><p>She pulls another book towards her with a frown. See <em>that</em> one said something completely different. How is she supposed to know—</p><p>The bed dips down next to her, and she puts out a hand to stop herself rolling into Bellatrix, not turning from the book. Now where is that passage about…</p><p>Hmm, where’s the British section? There we are. Scotland.</p><p>Aha! “Bellatrix! Listen to this! It says some Scottish wizarding communities believe they are direct descendants of merpeople, or Ceasg, as the females would often come ashore in human form to mate with or even marry wizards. <em>And </em>they believe that the mermaids <em>can’t die</em> as they retain their life force in a golden egg. Now <em>this </em>book said that—”</p><p>“—That they are actually shapeshifters known as Finfolk, who suck the youth out of human lovers to obtain their life force and thus live forever.”</p><p>Hermione turns to stare at the witch next to her. Who has gotten under the covers, wearing a nightdress, and at some point grabbed a book for herself when Hermione wasn’t paying attention.</p><p> She raises an eyebrow at Hermione. “These are my books. From my library. I <em>have</em> spent the past however many decades trying to find a way for a wizard to become immortal.”</p><p>Right.</p><p>Hermione continues staring. She can’t help it. Finally someone has read more than her, can finish her rambling thoughts, doesn’t look confused when she opens a book or cites a source.</p><p>Bellatrix looks back down at her own book. “You’re doing it again,” she murmurs. “You need to learn occlumency, I don’t need to know how sapiosexual you are. I’m surprised you’re not a Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Hermione hurriedly looks away. Sapio— oh no. She fiddles with the sheets in embarrassment.</p><p>“I…I almost was. A Ravenclaw. I think all the riddles would drive me mad though. I’m a bit too…blunt. Straightforward. For that.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Yes, subtlety and cunning is certainly not your thing. How you still manage to be such a mystery I don’t—”</p><p>She snaps her mouth shut.</p><p>Mystery? She thinks Hermione is mysterious?</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>Hermione just keeps smirking. “Stop what?”</p><p>Ow! Did something just bite her lip? What spell would—</p><p>“Get that look off your face. What I <em>meant </em>was that your Gryffindor recklessness makes you rather unpredictable. You act on impulse. I’m not used to people taking the first action that springs to mind. Slytherins don’t do that.”</p><p>Hermione sucks at her lip and frowns. “But you do that. All the time.”</p><p>Bellatrix snaps the book shut and turns her body to face her, crossing her legs. “Do I? You’re about to meet with beings related to the fae folk, ancient beings, planning and strategy is important. You have to play the game. Be Slytherin. They won’t give you a list of rules like the elves. They’ll try to trick you. Trap you for their amusement.”</p><p>Well that’s just perfect. She folds her arms with a huff. “Do I have to play the game? I can just disapparate anyway if it goes wrong. I don’t like all that slytherin sneakiness, it’s exhausting. And to answer your question, no, you don’t act like the other slytherins. You always do whatever you want and just threaten anyone if they tell you not to.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks down to casually examine her nails. “Did I kill you in the Department of Mysteries, or did I find out who you were to assess the threat?”</p><p>What? “Well—”</p><p>“Did I kill you when you caused us to fall several feet to our almost deaths, or did I interrogate you into opening the door?”</p><p>“You tortured me! You—”</p><p>“When the love potion wore off, did I go straight to my Lord, or did I decide to once again determine the threat first? Did I kill you when you awoke me from the sleeping draught? Did I kill the elves when they spoke down to me? Torture them into revealing their secrets? Did I let you get caught without any magic and expelled from their school? Did I refuse to sleep next to you? To train you? Did I obliviate you when you saw my memories and then turned your back on me?”</p><p>Hermione lets out a shaky breath. “No…but, are you saying…did you want to?”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly looks up. “All of those thoughts crossed my mind. But I didn’t act on the impulse. I reminded myself of my goals, of the consequences, and I stopped myself. Thought it through.”</p><p>She…almost killed her…so many times. She almost <em>obliviated</em>—</p><p>She didn’t want to train her. To even sleep next to her. How much is she putting up with just to—</p><p>Hermione scrambles off the bed and backs away, hitting into a wall. She lets the invisibility wash over her mind.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns at her. “What? What’s wrong with you? What are you doing?”</p><p>Snape said Bellatrix was good at ignoring physical and mental pain. Is that it? She knows the world might end if she doesn’t put up with Hermione. She even <em>said </em>how annoying it was that the prophecy makes them stay together. Is this just another injury that she’s putting off healing? Ignoring?</p><p>Is sleeping next to Hermione so terrible? Did she—</p><p>Why did she kiss her? Is it all part of a plan?</p><p>Bellatrix gets off the bed and moves around towards her. “Hello? What’s your problem? Sit back down, you look like you’re going to—”</p><p>A sob escapes Hermione’s mouth. She doesn’t know why. Bellatrix’s eyes widen and she tilts her head, looking at Hermione like some puzzle she can’t quite piece together.</p><p>Enough. She has to— she tries to turn invisible, but nothing happens. She’s not in control, she’s feeling—</p><p>So alone. Alone and surrounded by tricks and riddles and snakes and—</p><p>She apparates away. Back to the light chamber. Back to Master Spitsy. Her one friend.</p><p>Except she doesn’t move. It doesn’t work. Why isn’t it working? It’s like she’s stuck. Something is keeping her here, tying her down.</p><p>She can’t breathe.</p><p>Her mind isn’t even protected anymore. She has no protection. She’s vulnerable and weak. She looks over at Bellatrix in terror, flattening herself against the wall.</p><p>If she decides to hurt her again…she can’t stop her.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. I’m not going to hurt you. Calm down you stupid—</em>
</p><p>Stupid. She is stupid. So stupid. How can they work together? She wants to kill her. Has always wanted to—</p><p>
  <em>Will you listen? I don’t want to kill you!</em>
</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione blinks her eyes back into focus.</p><p>“You…you don’t? But…I’m a muggleborn.”</p><p>Bellatrix breaks eye contact and takes a step back, pulling herself up to sit on a chest of drawers.</p><p>“I know, I’m not sure why myself, it’s all very— it’s your fault! You and your open mind and your naïve trust. I— I don’t know why— I shouldn’t have used so much legilimency on you. It’s confusing. I feel like I’ve lived with you for…our minds are...” She trails off, frowning at the floor.</p><p>Hermione grits her teeth and swallows. “Then promise me.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up, her expression even more puzzled.</p><p>Hermione nods to herself and continues. “Promise me you’re not going to hurt me again. Because I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t stand it. Feeling unsafe. Not knowing if— promise me. Or I think I’ll have to leave, no matter the cost.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a disbelieving scoff. “What? You get hit with one spell and suddenly give up?  Just let it all go. The prophecy. The timeline. Everything. Just because you got hurt? You said pain wouldn’t stop you. That you’ve learnt to be strong.”</p><p>Hermione walks closer, shaking her head. “I deserve to feel safe, I can’t keep forgiving— I can’t go on like this. All the doubts and— I don’t want to be scared of you anymore. I’ve had enough. No more pain.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a throaty chuckle and lowers herself to stand on the carpet. “Pain is a part of life, pet, we both know that. Sometimes you just have to take it. Pain gives you strength, power. I thought you learnt that too.”</p><p>Hermione smiles sadly at her. No. No that isn’t what she’s learnt at all. “Bellatrix…<em>strength</em> is strength. Determination. Drive. Belief in yourself. That’s strength. Pain…just hurts. It hurts so much. It destroys. Pain is <em>not </em>a part of life. Not this kind of pain. No one should have to feel this. Nothing is worth living in fear for your life.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out another derisive scoff…but her eyes dart to the side as she folds her arms.</p><p>Hermione continues softly. “Promise me. It doesn’t have to be for a reason, it can just be…a pact. We’re allies. You won’t ever hurt me, and I won’t ever hurt you.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do? Make the unbreakable vow? A blood oath? Seal it with a kiss?” Bellatrix jokes, pushing past her towards the bed.</p><p>Hermione grabs her arm as she passes and looks her firmly in the eye. “No. I want your word. Just a promise. But you have to mean it. Because I promise you, if you break it, there will be no last chance. I won’t be coming back.”</p><p>She stares into shocked eyes, meaning every word. No more. Juggling all these outbursts, never fully knowing, never understanding. It’s all too much.</p><p>“You’re asking me to— How can you ask me to— How else can I—”</p><p>Hermione nods. Yes. She’s asking her to lay down her weapon. To turn off the defence mechanism that has served her all the years of her life. To trust Hermione.</p><p>Bellatrix wrenches her arm away and staggers back from her, shaking her head.</p><p>And disapparates with a crack.</p><p>Hermione’s hand comes up to cover her mouth and she closes her eyes.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>She slowly exhales. It’s okay, Hermione. It had to be done.</p><p>You’re safe.</p><p>You’re on your own.</p><p>She takes one last look around the empty room, and disapparates with a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione reaches around blindly on the bedside table for her wand. What time is it? Where—</p><p>“Tempus,” she mumbles, giving up on her wand altogether and wrenching her eyes open.</p><p>“It is already being nine o’clock, Miss Hermione. You is needing to get up.”</p><p>Ah! Hermione sits up with a start. “Tiggy! What are you doing here?”</p><p>She is in Shell Cottage, right? Yesterday wasn’t a dream or something. She looks around at the pale, seaside decor, rubbing at her face. Okay, definitely Shell Cottage.</p><p>She pulls back the bedding and sits on the edge of the bed, staring down at Tiggy in confusion. Who holds out a piece of parchment for her to take.</p><p>What?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I, Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange, promise not to deliberately cause harm to one Hermione Jean Granger.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Tiggy?” Hermione asks, eyebrows raising in disbelief.</p><p>Tiggy just tuts. “Mistress is telling you that she is meaning it, and that you is to come back now. For breakfast, before yous is going to the lake.”</p><p>She really…</p><p>Just like that? Just like that, and she doesn’t have to be scared of her anymore?</p><p>A strangled laugh escapes Hermione’s lips. This can’t be happening. She must still be dreaming.</p><p>The monster is gone. Her boggart is—</p><p>Can she trust this? This piece of paper?</p><p>She gets to her feet and pulls on some clothes, frowning. This seems too good to be true.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at Tiggy, who just stands there.</p><p>“Why, Tiggy? How do I know— why on Earth would she do this for me? What changed her mind?”</p><p>Tiggy carries on staring. Well. She’s not giving into stubbornness that easily. She walks out of the room and into the bathroom to wash her face and get herself ready for the day.</p><p>Won’t hurt her? Really?</p><p>She’d seemed scared. This is about trust. Trust doesn’t grow overnight, Hermione knows that much. It takes…</p><p>A sigh from behind her. She glances into the mirror to see Tiggy leaning against the edge of the bath, arms crossed.</p><p>“You is not believing Mistress? This is being the problem?”</p><p>Well… “It just seems rather out of character, Tiggy. She might mean it now, in the moment, but as soon as she gets what she wants from me…she keeps hurting me. Why should that change?”</p><p>She splashes some water on her face and reaches blindly for a towel.</p><p>“She is not being sleeping last night, you know this? She is being thinking. You is getting into her head, little witch-elf. Finally. This darkness is muddling her thoughts for too long. Why you is thinking Tiggy tell you to stay? You is needed.”</p><p>Oh. She—</p><p>“She didn’t sleep?”</p><p>Tiggy shakes their head solemnly. “You is right that this is being hard for Mistress. She is not easily trusting. But…nobody often be trusting her either. You is trusting her, Miss Hermione. You is…seeing her. Not many people be seeing Mistress in her life. Seeing her and not be trying to change her. She is thinking this Lord be seeing her but…”</p><p>Tiggy shakes their head with a chuckle. “He not be seeing anything. He not be looking. You be looking, Miss Hermione. You be…a kind elf. A strong elf. A thinking elf. I is thinking Mistress not be knowing why she be trusting you…but she be trusting. And she is meaning it.”</p><p>They hold out the piece of parchment once more, and Hermione takes it. Lets her eyes study the words.</p><p>“I can trust her word? Her promise?”</p><p>She slowly looks up. Tiggy is smiling fondly. “Oh yes. Mistress is a loyal elf. A protecting elf. You ever see her break a promise?”</p><p>Well…no. Not really.</p><p>And the smile morphs into a glare as Tiggy points their finger at her. “She be meaning this, so she be trusting you now, Miss Hermione. You be nice to her. Tiggy is telling you.”</p><p>It’s just so hard. Tiggy makes it sound easy but— Trust Bellatrix completely? She’d tried that before, and where did that get her? Hanging upside down bleeding and crying whilst the witch shouted curses at her.</p><p>It was maybe to help her but—</p><p>She promises not to hurt you, Hermione. And Tiggy is right. Bellatrix may be rather unpredictable, but if you know anything about her it’s that she’s obsessively loyal. She doesn’t flit back and forth between allegiances, as unyielding as her wand. So if she means this…</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Fine. I’ll come back.”</p><p>Tiggy grins. “Oh I is knowing you is a good one, Miss Hermione. Yes, you is helping Mistress now.”</p><p>Yeah yeah.</p><p>She feels out for the thread, and disapparates.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix is in the kitchen, reading the Prophet over breakfast. At first glance she seems calm, not even looking up as Hermione arrives. She does appear to be holding her breath though.</p><p>She doesn’t look that tired. Did she really not sleep?</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “Thank you. If you really do mean it.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns a page, licking her thumb. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?”</p><p>Hermione sits down on a stool next to her. “So…no matter what I do? Whatever I say?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs and takes a sip of orange juice.</p><p>And Hermione feels a lump form in her throat, an embarrassing tear slide down her cheek. It’s over. Finally.</p><p>She cautiously lays her hand over Bellatrix’s wrist.</p><p>The witch’s head snaps around and she does a double take. “What’s wrong now? I thought this was what you wanted, you’re crying again?”</p><p>Hermione sniffs and shakes her head with a smile. “I’m just so relieved. I can’t believe— you’ll never hurt me again, you promise?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Don’t go rubbing it in. It’s just so the world doesn’t blow up, alright? If we have to be <em>allies </em>for this to work, then <em>fine. </em>I’ll put up with it.”</p><p>Hermione pulls her hand away with a frown. “But you said you didn’t want to hurt me.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “I don’t! I mean I do! I— argh! For fuck’s sake. Do you want to hurt me?”</p><p>What? Well…</p><p>“No. No of course I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Bellatrix spins sideways to face her. “Really? It’s not a stupid question. You’ve hurt me before. You hated me. Why did that change all of a sudden, hmm? Have you never hated me so much you wanted to hurt me?”</p><p>Well she— it was when— she sometimes still— but not really—</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles softly. “Exactly, pet. Looks like we’re in the same boat.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “So…even if I say something bad about you? If I…I don’t know, annoy you? You’ll just be all sensible and rational now?”</p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. “And what could you say about me? Come on, try something, I dare you.” There’s a glint to her eyes. A challenge.</p><p>Hmm. “You…” She looks at Bellatrix. Really looks at her, sat there with her legs crossed at the ankles, swinging to hit against the counter, in her usual black dress and corset combo, newspaper scrunched in her lap, lip twitching as she tries not to smirk and eye still bruised from the telescope mishap.</p><p>“You’re nothing like any other pureblood I’ve ever met,” Hermione finds falling out of her mouth.</p><p>Bellatrix seems to freeze for a split second. And then she grins toothily. “I’m nothing like any <em>person</em> you’ve ever met, pet. There’s only one of me.”</p><p>Hermione finds herself smiling back softly. How true.</p><p>She holds out a hand for Bellatrix to shake. “Allies, then.”</p><p>The witch doesn’t hesitate. Just reaches out and clasps her hand, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>Well that’s suspicious. Why does she still look so mischievous? There’s a gleam to her eyes and—</p><p>She turns Hermione’s hand palm down and tugs it closer, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>Hermione feels the breath leave her lungs in one fell swoop.</p><p>Bellatrix smirks. “Allies.”</p><p>Again with the— why does she keep—</p><p>Bellatrix lets go of her hand and spins around to jump off her stool. “Gotta go. Duty calls. I hope you’ve got all this out of your system now and we can get on with this mermaid thing later. Because I’m coming with you. Sand and sea, remember?”</p><p>Hermione nods dumbly, still a little off balance.</p><p>Bellatrix gives her one last nod, and disapparates away.</p><p>Umm.</p><p>Well. Okay. Suppose it’s breakfast time.</p><p>She grabs a plate and a couple of slices of toast, buttering them distractedly.</p><p>A Bellatrix who won’t hurt her, and actually wants to spend time with her. How bizarre.</p><p>She takes a bite of toast.</p><p>Who keeps kissing her for no apparent reason.</p><p>Is she just being…they’re not <em>friends </em>so it isn’t— and Bellatrix does like witches so— does Hermione <em>want </em>her to—</p><p>It had been nice to kiss her before…</p><p>If she really focuses on that night, she can still feel the ghost of her lips, a warm body beneath her and—</p><p>Stop it, Hermione. Concentrate. You can have a sexuality crisis later. You have bigger problems. You’re a decade in the past for Godric’s sake!</p><p>Time travel. Tricky merpeople.</p><p>She carries on eating. So. Think like a slytherin. Be a slytherin, for the merpeople, or ceasg, or finfolk or whatever they call themselves.</p><p>What’s your goal?</p><p>Find out about time travel.</p><p>What’s their goal?</p><p>Umm. Keep their secrets? Not interact with wizardkind? Find some…amusement in her?</p><p>So…don’t tell them what you want. And don’t just do whatever they say. But don’t let them know you’re not doing as they say. Be respectful. But don’t follow their rules. Whatever those might be…</p><p>Well, that just sounds impossible.</p><p>She finishes her breakfast and sends her plate to wash itself in the sink.</p><p>“Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy looks up from where they’ve been sitting by the fire. Knitting. She hasn’t asked, it’s just so odd it…anyway.</p><p>She clears her throat. “Could you tell me more about the merpeople?”</p><p>Tiggy looks back down. “I’s could.”</p><p>Hermione waits. Tiggy continues knitting.</p><p>Argh, Tiggy is so—</p><p>“Well then may you tell me, please.”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “I is not being able to tell you everything. It is being forbidden. But I is telling you that they will be trying to use Mistress, take her, and they is not being caring about you. Tiggy suggests you be telling them you is Mistress’s mate.”</p><p>What?! Hermione sprays a mouthful of orange juice across the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Wha— I’m not— we’re not—”</p><p>Tiggy calmly looks over at her. “Whether you is or you isn’t, you is needing to tell them you is. Or they is taking her for themselves. If she is belonging to you…maybe they is killing you…or maybe they is accepting you. I is not knowing.”</p><p>Taking her? Belonging to?</p><p>“What do you mean taking her? You said they’d listen to her. That Bellatrix has to go. What do you mean <em>taking? </em>And a person doesn’t belong to someone. Even if we were— which we’re not, I mean, I’d never own her. Even her— she has a husband and he doesn’t even live here! Where is he, by the way? I almost— I forgot— Oh Merlin, she’s married! I forgot he was still alive! What—”</p><p>A loud clap startles her.</p><p>“Spitsy is being right. You is too much a thinking elf. So much you is not being thinking. You is talking of Mr Lestrange? He is having his own house. They is sharing a name, connections, money, yes. This is all. This is contract. This is all. Mistress is not being belonging to him. And the merpeople is knowing this. She is more belonging to you. You is having the thread. Tiggy sees it. So they is seeing it.”</p><p>Hermione rubs her hands over her face. The thread. Again.</p><p>“What is this bloody thread? And…you said they might kill me. Why do they want Bellatrix so much? What for?”</p><p>She starts cleaning up the orange juice by hand and then remembers she’s a witch and mutters a tergeo and a scourgify.</p><p>“They is wanting to use her. Manipulate her. Is…political. Scheming. They is using everything to…I is not allowed to say. But you is needing to have worth. Power. Value.”</p><p>Oh dear. Is Hermione worth anything to a mermaid? What do they even value? Shells?</p><p>No. Don’t be ridiculous, Hermione. Just because you never liaised with merpeople at work doesn’t mean you haven’t read about…fishing zones. Ownership rights. Wizarding bylaws. Well. That could help…she supposes.</p><p>A sudden warmth fills her heart, a comforting glow. Maybe today is a good day after all. She is having a rather good morning and—</p><p>Oh. A patronus? Who is—</p><p>A doe. Oh dear.</p><p>The doe walks up to her cautiously, sniffs at her. And then a deep voice vibrates through the room. It’s rather unsettling.</p><p>“I assume you are still alive and well, seeing as the world has yet to end and a certain witch is being as aggravating as usual. Why you have failed to contact me, therefore, I cannot imagine. As free moments for myself are few and far between, I suggest you hurry to meet me at the usual place. I won’t wait.”</p><p>Sarky bastard. She doesn’t owe him her free time, he—</p><p>He saved Bellatrix’s life. And kept her secret…presumably. Actually, no! He told Narcissa, the blabbermouth! He has some explaining to do!</p><p>She pops straight to Shell Cottage with a huff, not even bothering to send her patronus first. She assumes that’s the usual place.</p><p>It’s as they left it, the kitchen half-tidied from Snape-Narcissa. She hadn’t stopped downstairs last night to sort it all out, just apparated straight to her room.</p><p>The pasta is going mouldy on the table. How disgusting.</p><p>She wrinkles her nose and vanishes it, sending the dishes to wash in the sink and looking out the window. No sign of Snape. Is she in the wrong place?</p><p>“No homenum revelio? I’m beginning to seriously doubt your intelligence, Miss Granger.”</p><p>She manages not to jump, and slowly turns around, wand at the ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Causing Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What did you say about my teeth when Draco hit me with a densaugeo hex last year?” Hermione asks, wand raised.</p><p>Neither Dumbledore or Narcissa will know that. It’s not important enough.</p><p>Snape smirks at her.</p><p>“Ah. Not entirely inept then. I said that I ‘saw no difference’. How did you force Bellatrix Lestrange to kill her cousin in The Department of Mysteries?”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Hermione folds her arms with a huff. “Amortentia, from a waterfall, happy?”</p><p>He lowers his wand. “Just confirming that you are of the correct timeline.”</p><p>Yeah right. Wanting to embarrass her more like.</p><p>Oh shoot!</p><p>She hurriedly washes the invisibility over her mind. That was close. Had she made eye contact? She had!</p><p>He twitches and steps back. “So that’s what Narcissa…” he mutters.</p><p>Oh yes! “Yes, speaking of which. You told Narcissa Malfoy?! What is wrong with you? I thought you of all people would understand what a <em>secret </em>is.”</p><p>He glares at her, stepping closer and folding his arms to sneer down at her. She just rolls her eyes. She’s used to intimidation tactics by now.</p><p>“I spoke no word on the matter, perhaps you should have enacted the fidelius charm as I suggested if you didn’t wish to bring unwanted visitors to your hideout. This is your hideout, is it not? It appears somewhat…abandoned. Taken up residence elsewhere?”</p><p>What has Narcissa told him?</p><p>“I trusted that you wouldn’t share such important information, do you share everything with Mrs Malfoy now? Is she going to suddenly arrive here too? I can’t believe you— she’s a legilimens! If I hadn’t guarded my thoughts—”</p><p>“And how exactly are you accomplishing that, Miss Granger? You’ve never managed it before, practically screaming your intentions to the world at large. What have you done? How are you—”</p><p>Hermione scoffs. “And why should I tell you that? I’ve told you enough already. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to be— anyway. Thank you for your help, but from now on, the less you know, the better.”</p><p>Snape stares at her, eyes calculating as they move over her face. She straightens her posture and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>He snorts. “Guarding your mind? Trying to hide your intentions? Baiting me? You’ve been spending your time with a slytherin, Miss Granger. And from your expression, I believe I know which one. What I cannot understand is <em>how.</em> She is dangerous. How you are still even alive, I cannot fathom, and that doesn’t happen often. It would be in your interest to have someone you can trust so that you don’t come to harm.”</p><p>Hmm. Well from his perspective it must seem rather…</p><p>She walks over to light the fire in the living room and takes a seat. “Thank you for your concern, Professor, but I’ll be fine. I’m sure Narcissa has shared some of her…well. She saw some things. What has she told you?”</p><p>He doesn’t sit down. Just looms over her.</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Sit down, you slimy— umm, I mean, sorry, Professor. Gosh, maybe I have been— it must be catching.”</p><p>His eyebrows raise, and he slowly takes a seat in an armchair. “You…spend time…with Lestrange? Converse with her?”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “Mrs Malfoy…Narcissa <em>hasn’t </em>told you anything? I assumed…”</p><p>“Assumed what? That a witch living amongst snakes and criminals willingly shares information concerning her only sister? Such a wise conclusion.”</p><p>She groans. “No! Of course not. Not with all of them, just with you. And what do you mean <em>only </em>sister? Andy is still—oh!”</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>She’s calling. Tugging on the thread.</p><p>And Snape’s beady eyes have snapped to hers.</p><p>Oh dear, well is it important, or…?</p><p>Can she call back? That might be too risky to figure out right now.</p><p>“Miss Granger? What is the—”</p><p>“One second, Professor. Expecto patronum!”</p><p>Now what to say so that Snape doesn’t—</p><p>“Take this message to Bellatrix when she is alone: I’m busy at the moment. Unless it’s urgent, it would be best if we meet later. Snape is listening.”</p><p>The otter spins around her, and then flies off out the window. She watches it go.</p><p>“You…she allows you to…”</p><p>She looks back at Snape and can’t help but chuckle. She’s never seen the man so visibly puzzled. Maybe she is a mystery now.</p><p>She grins at him. “You know, I should thank you really, Professor, for your advice about Bellatrix. About imagining myself as her. Seeing her. And about control! That was very helpful.”</p><p>His eye twitches.</p><p>And then the fire roars green.</p><p>Oh for the love of—</p><p>“Bellatrix! What did I just say?!”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to glare at her, stepping out of the floo, and Hermione snaps her mouth shut.</p><p>Oh. How are they playing this? How much do they want Snape to—</p><p>“Shut your filthy mouth, mudblood. I’ll deal with you later.”</p><p>Well. That answers that question.</p><p>They all wait in silence, watching each other. How much does Snape know? What does he want? How much does he think Bellatrix knows? She’d been unconscious the last time he was here. Does he think she’ll tell Voldemort he’s a spy? Does he know that she knows he’s a spy?</p><p>What does Hermione even want to get out of this?</p><p>To leave, basically, with Snape none the wiser. She shouldn’t have come. Now everything she does will be—</p><p>“You’re unusually quiet, Bellatrix. Nothing to say? No…mudbloods being tortured? Words of...accusation?”</p><p>Hermione glares at Snape. Shut up! Don’t make her—</p><p>“Why should I waste my breath, Snivellus? Your act is up. I’ve caught you here with the girl. If the vow didn’t prove your disloyalty, then—”</p><p>Snape lets out a low hum, adjusting in his seat and tapping a finger to his lips. “Are you implying <em>I’m</em> hiding something from the Dark Lord? That <em>I</em> have ulterior motives? How…hypocritical.”</p><p>Bellatrix growls and raises her wand at him. “You dare question my loyalty! I’m onto you, Snape. I knew you couldn’t be trusted, and now here you are, whispering with the disgusting little mudblood girl.”</p><p>Snape sighs. “To gain information on Potter, as I assume you are doing also, or is she still alive for another reason known only to you?”</p><p>Will he stop trying to get her killed! <em>He </em>doesn’t know Bellatrix won’t hurt her. Which means—</p><p>Hermione drops to her knees. “Please. Please just stop fighting I’ll— we can all just leave. Don’t hurt me, or him. I won’t— I didn’t tell him anything, I promise. Just like you said. You’re in charge. I did everything—”</p><p>“I said shut your mouth, filth!”</p><p>She swallows harshly and trains her eyes on the floor. This is the only response that will make sense to Snape. He might fear for her safety, but he won’t question Bellatrix’s mindset. Her allegiance. Won’t turn her over to Dumbledore, try to use her.</p><p>“There’s a good pet. Now. If Snivellus has done enough snooping, we’ll be leaving. We have plans, don’t we muddy?”</p><p>Hermione nods shakily and stumbles to her feet, Bellatrix grabbing her arm roughly. They move towards the floo.</p><p>That’s it. Just one more step and they can all—</p><p>The fire is extinguished with a hiss.</p><p>“I can’t allow you to do that, Bellatrix. Things are not as they appear. Whatever your plans may be, the situation is too complex for you to do as you please. To harm the girl.”</p><p>No! Why is he—? What does he—? He’s going to ruin—</p><p>Bellatrix turns them around and then pushes past Snape, throwing herself down on the sofa with a groan, wand in her lap. “Oh fine! You persistent old— I know! Alright? And you’d better not go to Dumbledore about this, because we all know that once he sticks his nose in, we’ll all be doomed. Time travel. The world. Boom!”</p><p>She gestures in the air half-heartedly.</p><p>Hermione stomps over to sit next to her. “Did you have to tell him? I was trying to be a slytherin! You said! I <em>told </em>you you’re bad at scheming too. Now who’s bad at lying?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes at her. “He knew too much already, and that was all you, pet, so don’t go blaming me.”</p><p>Hermione turns away from her and folds her arms. Snape is stood frozen in shock by the fireplace.</p><p>She chuckles. “Bellatrix,” she stage-whispers. “Look at him. Maybe we can just sneak past he— Oh this is amazing! Harry would love this.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “Forget Potter, he never had much of a sense of humour. You know who would love this? Cissy.”</p><p>Hermione gapes at her. “Narcissa?! How is <em>she </em>the one with the sense of humour. Surely Andy—”</p><p>Oops. Shit.</p><p>Bellatrix tenses, hand gripping tightly around her wand once more.</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean— my stupid mouth. I’ll shut up now. Promise.”</p><p>Bellatrix drops her wand into her lap once more and distractedly pats her on the knee, staring into nothing. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. There’s no shutting you up. We all know that.”</p><p>Hermione cringes. That is kind of true. Except…</p><p>She smiles excitedly at Bellatrix. “But I did, didn’t I? That was good, wasn’t it? He actually believed me.”</p><p>She looks over at Snape, who has lowered himself into a chair, face pale and staring at them in disbelief. “You did believe me, didn’t you, Professor? It was a good act?”</p><p>He nods jerkily and clears his throat.</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Such a teacher’s pet,” she grumbles. “Do you have a praise kink? I bet you do.”</p><p>Hermione whacks her in the arm. She’s so embarrassing!</p><p>Snape’s wand jolts up as if to cast a protego on himself. Or maybe Hermione. That’s nice of him.</p><p>Bellatrix just sniggers to herself. No retaliation. So she does mean it.</p><p>“You’re right, this is fun, let’s keep him around. How should I shock him next?”</p><p>“Ask him about Narcissa. I think they’re closer than we think. Or want to be.”</p><p>“Really? How disgusting. I always thought there might be something with him and Lucy. Do you think they have a little arrangement going?”</p><p>“Lucy? You mean Lucius? Maybe…explains why he’s godfather.”</p><p>Snape’s wand snaps to aim at Bellatrix as he lets out a strangled noise. “Who are you? What is this, this trick? Are you Potter? Or some Weasley? Think this is funny, do you Miss Granger?”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Bellatrix gags. “A Weasley? I might be sick. Potter was bad enough but—”</p><p>Snape jolts to his feet, whipping his cloak around him. “Who. Are. You.”</p><p>This is ridiculous— “It’s her! It’s Bellatrix! Calm down, Professor. It’s— Bellatrix ask him something, or tell him something only you would know.”</p><p>“Only I— I don’t <em>know </em>him. We avoid each other as much as possible, we don’t—”</p><p>“Who did I catch you snogging in a broom cupboard when I was trying to hide from Black in my first year?” Snape snarls.</p><p>What?!</p><p>Bellatrix glares up at Snape. Is she blushing? Wha—</p><p>Hermione grins. Her day is just getting better and better. Ow!</p><p>Stinging jinx. She rubs at her face as the fizzing fades.</p><p>Doesn’t that count as hurting?</p><p>She turns to—</p><p>
  <em>Shit I’m sorry, I forgot. It was a joke it— that doesn’t count it—</em>
</p><p>Hmm. Well it didn’t <em>actually </em>hurt. Just tingled oddly. Fine.</p><p>“No, it didn’t hurt, it’s fine. Get on with it and tell Snape who you snogged,” Hermione grins.</p><p>The relief creeping onto Bellatrix’s face quickly morphs into a scowl.</p><p>“Stop smiling like that. It was only— it was Slughorn’s fault. His bloody club. He kept filling up the wine goblets, you know what it’s like. And you’ve snogged Weasley enough times to—”</p><p>“Who, Bellatrix? If it is you?” Snape snaps.</p><p>Hermione raises her eyebrows. “Yes, who was it, Bellatrix?”</p><p>Bellatrix spins her wand in her fingers, clenches her jaw, and then narrows her eyes at Snape. “Rita Skeeter. Satisfied, you slimy git?”</p><p>Rita—</p><p>Hermione’s mouth drops open. “How on earth has <em>that</em> not ended up in the Prophet by now?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to grin at Hermione. “Think you’re the only one who knows about her six-legged little secret? Plus, you know, I’d just kill her.”</p><p>Right. Always an option that. Got a problem? Kill it.</p><p>Not that Hermione would feel too sorry for the witch. She doesn’t deserve <em>death, </em>but she deserves <em>something </em>after everything she did to Harry. Everything she said about Hermione.</p><p>Snape sits down heavily. “It <em>is </em>you…how? Why? Miss Granger, what did you do to— is she drugged? Is this amortentia? Or…the imperius curse. Surely you are not stupid enough to…”</p><p>Hermione waves her wand towards the kitchen with a sigh and puts the kettle on to boil. It seems like he needs some time to process. Looks like the merpeople will have to wait. Again. She’s never going to end up in that lake at this point.</p><p>“I haven’t done anything to her, I just did what you said. Let her take control…mostly. You’re in control, aren’t you Bellatrix?”</p><p>The witch rolls sideways to groan into Hermione’s shoulder dramatically. “None of this shit storm is controlled. I bet someone else is going to want in on this soon. Time travel theory is very clear about not telling people. Not being seen. We’re screwed. It’s chaos,” she mumbles.</p><p>Her breath is hot through the fabric of Hermione’s top and her hair—</p><p>Hermione decides to ignore her and focus on Snape. Who can’t seem to stop twitching.</p><p>She clenches her jaw slightly self-consciously. Why is Bellatrix suddenly all over her today? “Just ask your questions so we can get out of here. We actually do have plans. For returning me to my time? You know, so there aren’t any paradoxes or—”</p><p>Bellatrix makes another vague exploding sound.</p><p>“—yes, as she said. Boom.”</p><p>Snape pinches his brow. “Let me get this straight. She is Bellatrix Lestrange. Acting of her own free will. Helping you, <em>Hermione Granger, </em>to travel forwards in time. For no reason other than…because you asked?”</p><p>Hmm. Well…</p><p>“Well, yes, I suppose. That is rather nice of her, now that I think about it.”</p><p>She gently pulls Bellatrix by the chin to face her. “I haven’t thanked you, I completely forgot. Thank you, Bellatrix. For everything you’ve— well, not everything, there are some things that— and I’m sorry. I <em>am</em> sorry for dragging you into this. You’re right, it’s fucked up, I almost killed us all. So…”</p><p>How can she show her— Oh. That’s how Bellatrix says thank you.</p><p>She presses her lips to Bellatrix’s cheek in a kiss and then pulls back to look into her eyes earnestly. “Thank you. I mean it.”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs, maybe…embarrassedly?</p><p>“Well. I did— do— will torture you at some point. So I suppose we’re even on the fucking up front. Not that I— I probably had my reasons, so don’t start thinking— I don’t <em>care</em>—”</p><p>Strained laughter fills the room, muffled slightly as Snape puts his head in his hands.</p><p>Hermione widens her eyes at Bellatrix. Is he alright? What is wrong with him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Far From the Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again! I just can't stop after all your amazing comments, you guys!!</p><p>So. On with the story...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The kettle whistles, and Hermione grimaces. “I think I should get him a cup of tea. Or maybe something stronger, he seems—”</p><p>Snape breaks out in another laugh. “I’ve gone mad. I’ve finally cracked. All the lies, the double life, my mind must have…I’m insane. I’m in St Mungo’s.”</p><p>Bellatrix growls. “Oh shut up, you whiny bugger. You’re not mad.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” he mumbles.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Hermione grabs Bellatrix’s arm as she moves to raise her wand. “Bellatrix! Don’t hurt him! He’s confused enough— Maybe we should give him some wine, or a calming draught, there might be one in the—"</p><p>“No! Enough of this. He shouldn’t have stuck his greasy nose in either. There’s a reason we learnt what we did, you know. Pop us out of here. Let’s get going already, we’ve wasted enough time as it is.”</p><p>Oh. Oh of course!</p><p>She lets the invisibility drip from her mind over her whole body, and then over Bellatrix too.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take us to the lake. Do you think we should stop first for—”</p><p>“Take us there. Now. I’m in charge.”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. Sure, Bellatrix. Whatever you say.</p><p>She takes one last look at a hysterical Snape, and pops away.</p><p>Appearing in the grounds of Hogwarts, close to the boat sheds, just in case they need to hide. They are invisible, but you can never be too careful.</p><p>Bellatrix moves to take her arm back, but Hermione clings on. “The invisibility, remember?”</p><p>“No-one’s here, it’s only the end of July. We have a month until—”</p><p>“I know, but Dumbledore could be here. Anyway, I need to talk to you privately about something.”</p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. “Well?”</p><p>Hermione fidgets. The things Tiggy had said were a bit— well, she doesn’t want Bellatrix getting the wrong idea.</p><p>“Umm, I have a memory you need to look at. That’s probably best. Easier than explaining.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “What did you do?” Her wand comes up. “Legilimens.”</p><p>Hermione braces herself, focuses in on this morning, trying to catch the conversation at the right moment. Tiggy had been…knitting. That was it.</p><p>There they are. Bellatrix whizzes through. And then goes back, watching more closely.</p><p>The lake comes back into view, and Hermione lets out a breath, steadying herself against Bellatrix.</p><p>“Well that was clear as mud. I suppose Tiggy usually knows what they’re talking about though. Fine. From now on, you’re my mate. Anything to make this simpler.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>“Simpler? Surely if anything that makes it even more complicated!” She widens her eyes at Bellatrix, who just shrugs.</p><p>“Why? We know enough about each other, we’re stuck together in this, tied together. Other than fucking, what do we need to lie about?”</p><p>Well there’s…they haven’t…there isn’t any official…</p><p>Oh dear Merlin, there isn’t an issue. It all checks out. Other than loving each other…</p><p>“Umm…alright. Shall we do this then? Swimming costumes are probably appropriate, unless you agree with my wetsuit idea?”</p><p>“I’m not…familiar with…explain.”</p><p>Oh. Right. She always forgets that wetsuits in the wizarding world are a more recent development; they won’t find any in Diagon Alley yet. It’s the nineties. How strange. And to think that Bellatrix was stuck in Azkaban for almost the whole of the eighties, she’s mentally in the seventies still!</p><p>She shakes herself from her thoughts. Get on explaining, Hermione.</p><p>“All in one clothes that retain heat by allowing a layer of water to warm just under the fabric, close to the skin.”</p><p>She imagines one and looks into Bellatrix’s eyes. Maybe legilimency has a visual component. She’ll have to ask more about it at some point. She never read enough about—</p><p>“Seems…inventive. Fine, put your elfy powers to use and get us some.”</p><p>Uhh what? Can she do that? Summon something from…a surf shop somewhere? Maybe. She has been to one before, on holiday in Cornwall. Or she could just go there and steal them. Not very ethical, but it <em>is </em>to save the world. Sort of.</p><p>She nods. “I’ll take us to get some.”</p><p>“Wait, don’t—!”</p><p>They’re in a muggle surf shop. In the middle of the day. In summer.</p><p>Hermione pulls them flat against a wall out of the way. It’s packed.</p><p>Okay, where are the wetsuits?</p><p>“Ah, over there, I can see them. Come on.”</p><p>She tries to walk past some people, but she’s swiftly yanked back by Bellatrix. What—oh balls.</p><p>“Bellatrix. They’re just normal people. They’re on holiday, don’t be scared, they—”</p><p>“I’m not scared!” Bellatrix hisses, terrified.</p><p>Great. Scary Muggles. Scary children with buckets and spades, teens squealing as they reach for wetsuits and try on each other’s sunglasses and hats.</p><p>She rubs her thumb over the witch’s wrist. “It can all be explained, Bellatrix. They’re the same as me. I’ve done this, been here. With my family, my friends. I can explain it all to you if want, but we don’t have much time. They’re just having fun. That’s all it is.”</p><p>She can feel her pulse. It’s so fast. She’s this scared? What does she think is going to happen?</p><p>“They can’t see us, remember? Can’t hear us. We’re safe.”</p><p>Bellatrix relaxes her posture, looking around with a sneer of casual disinterest even as her eyes take in every detail. “What is this place? What’s that sound? How do they have music? Where is it coming from? What are those— How are they— And— it’s so loud, is that normal for you people?”</p><p>Hermione runs her hand higher up, squeezing her upper arm reassuringly, careful not to let go of the witch in case the invisibility falters. “The beeping is just for the shopkeepers. Like having a bell on the door. It’s all similar to what we have. They’re just looking at clothes. They’re excited. You did that too, right? When you were young? Looked at clothes with your friends?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to glare at her. “I’m still young. And I was never that vain.”</p><p>Oh thank Merlin, she’s calmed down enough to be irritable.</p><p>Hermione smiles at her. “I don’t believe that for a second. You know exactly how attractive you are. Probably always have. Now come on, we only have to walk over there and find a couple that are our size.”</p><p>Bellatrix hangs back as Hermione tugs at her, still reluctant to leave the edge, apparently.</p><p>And narrowing her eyes at her slyly. “You think I’m attractive?”</p><p>Oh. Oops. Well…</p><p>Well of course she is!</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes and then looks away. “Of course you are. Don’t make that seem— You’re the one who—”</p><p>The crowd parts slightly as some people move into the dressing rooms. This is their chance.</p><p>“Come on! Let’s go, quickly. Forget about everyone else. Tell me more about the merpeople, you must have thought about it by now, right? Mentally mapped out the lake? Learnt mermish at some point?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes dart around the room, and then she nods, moving swiftly forward, head held high and wand at the ready.</p><p>“We don’t need mermish. That’s only useful in written form, or when speaking on land. Underwater they are perfectly understandable.”</p><p>Hermione lets out a relieved breath and moves them over to a clothes rack, searching through the sizes. Keep the bookworm talking.</p><p>“And the Black Lake? What do you know?” Hmm where are the women’s sizes?</p><p>“As far as I can tell, the name is a coincidence. Despite what Tiggy said, we never owned it. In fact, there have been numerous attempts over the years to rename it. Ancestors not wanting to be associated with inferior beings. As for the merpeople…the Hogwarts mer-colony is extremely isolationist. Only Dumbledore has ever interacted with them, to my knowledge. Don’t know how he managed that. And that they agreed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament at all is puzzling in and of itself. It’s a shame you have no memory of being in the lake. We’re going to have to go in blind and— what are you doing?”</p><p>Hermione carries on holding the wetsuit up against Bellatrix, not quite able to see if the sleeve length is right as she has no hands free.</p><p>“Just checking this one will fit you. You’re a different shape to me, wetsuits are tight. Skintight. I need to be sure…what do you think about the arms?”</p><p>Bellatrix stashes her wand in her hair, and cautiously reaches back down to feel the material of the wetsuit between a thumb and finger. And then slides her hand down it more confidently.</p><p>“This fabric, what is it? How does it stretch? And it’s thick, and— what does it smell like? I’ve never— and there’s a zip. Why is there such a long cord? And what does—”</p><p>So this is why all of Hermione’s classmates got fed up with her in first year! Question after question about every little thing! It’s so annoying.</p><p>And somewhat endearing.</p><p>She chuckles softly. “All good questions. But if we want to get out of here before sunset, then I just need to know if it will fit. I have mine, do you think yours is the right length or—?”</p><p>Bellatrix seems to snap out of her childlike curiosity in an instant. “Yes, yes let’s get out of here. Take us back, we’ll get undressed in the boat shed. There’s still more I need to tell you…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione takes one last look across the lake, watching the surface of the water glisten as it ripples in the sunlight. Looks up at the sky, and then out over the hills and valleys. Distant mountains.</p><p>Okay. Here they go.</p><p>She casts a warming charm on herself, and follows Bellatrix into the lake, flinching as the cold hits her but focusing on their task. Their mission.</p><p>The water reaches her waist, and she dives under, invisible, bubblehead charm flickering into place.</p><p>They’ve decided that Bellatrix should appear to be alone. That way, if she gets into trouble, Hermione can be the secret back up plan. Tiggy had said they’d listen to Bellatrix. Maybe for some reason they’ll make an exception for her.</p><p>The trouble with being invisible is, Hermione can’t cast a lumos. And the deeper they go, amongst the reeds, the less the sunlight shines through. She keeps close behind Bellatrix, who has lit her wand. They weren’t sure if wands were a good idea but…they need the light.</p><p>What was that? She stops.</p><p>A shadow or…something just out of sight.</p><p>Movement. In the corner of her eye.</p><p>She kicks harder and pulls her arms firmly through the water, trying to catch up with Bellatrix. The witch is fast, she has more stamina than Hermione and—ah!</p><p>Something grabs her leg, dragging her down.</p><p>What is—relashio! The grip falters, and she struggles upwards.</p><p>“Wand carrier!” a voice booms out from the murky depths. How did they—</p><p>“Show yourself, wand carrier. You can’t fool the water with your invisibility. You’re in our world now.”</p><p>Should she? If she stays still maybe—</p><p>A swift tug at her ankle propels her downward, and then a knife is pressed to her throat as she stares into glowing yellow eyes. Large but focused. Catlike. The only features she can make out in the inky black of the deep.</p><p>“Swim away from my mate, pet, or you’ll quickly have no limbs to swim with,” Bellatrix’s voice comes from above.</p><p>Hermione tries to search her out in the gloom without cutting herself on the blade.</p><p>“Two of you! Two wand carriers. What are you doing here? We won’t stand for this. The treaty—”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “The treaty? We all know the treaty states that no violence is acceptable by either party. No act of aggression. You made the first move, little fish. You broke the contract.”</p><p>Ah! What the— Hermione is spun through the water so fast that everything blurs. Which way did she come from? Where’s the light? She’s lost track of the surface. She’s held firmly from behind and struggles as she peers through the darkness.</p><p>A light. Oh, there’s Bellatrix. Upside down.</p><p>Maybe Hermione’s upside down.</p><p>“I only greeted your mate. They are the one that used their power.”</p><p>Greeted? “You grabbed me! You pulled me down, that is aggressive! You used excessive force!” Hermione grunts, trying to pull free of the slender arms around her waist. The knife seems to have disappeared, but she doesn’t want to actually <em>attack </em>them.</p><p>“Oh, you speak, shielded one. Controller of sand and sea. You bring the taste of an ocean,” the merperson whispers. Suddenly…soft. What happened to the booming timbre? Is this a mermaid?</p><p>Bellatrix swims closer and then stops, hair fanning out, wand pointed towards them. “Taste? You dare claim her? She is not yours. She is <em>mine</em>. Give her to me,” she growls.</p><p>Gosh, she’s rather convincing. Even Hermione is starting to believe her.</p><p>A hand strokes down Hermione’s side. “She? Her? So you’re presenting as female. What is it you wand carriers say…a witch?”</p><p>What? Presenting— are merpeople homophobic or something? “Yes, we’re both witches. She’s still my mate, let me go!”</p><p>“You are both trespassers but…you do intrigue me, salty one. You are something more than a witch. Older.”</p><p>Hermione is spun around once more, slowly this time, gently.</p><p>“Show yourself to me. Don’t be frightened.”</p><p>Hermione scoffs. “Why should I? I can’t see you either. It’s too dark…which is becoming a regular problem,” she adds, muttering to herself.</p><p>A melodic hum. And then, “Light your wand. You do have one, don’t you? I’ve never seen one up close, they…”</p><p>“Autonoe! Come away from the wand carriers at once. Go home. They are dangerous. Don’t let their words fool you,” comes yet another booming shout.</p><p>Ah! She’s flung sideways and covers her face as—</p><p>Hermione abruptly finds herself alone and floating amongst some reeds. She swims clear of them, brushing them out of the way as she heads towards a dim light. That must be where—</p><p>Shit.</p><p>They have Bellatrix.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh No! They have Bellatrix!</p><p>Also, side note... did I just accidentally create a Fake Mating AU? Has that been done before, or...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Closer Than First Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the glow of Bellatrix’s wand, Hermione can make out two merpeople, guarding the witch. They’re not touching her, Bellatrix brandishing her wand if they get too close, but they circle her. Whirling past and keeping her in place.</p><p>Well. They’ve found the colony, at least. Maybe it’s time to start talking.</p><p>Tiggy said show value, power. Intrigue them. Alright.</p><p>Hermione lets the invisibility fall, and casts a sonorus to amplify her voice. Let your anger out, Hermione. They’ve taken something that they think belongs to you. “Let my mate go, now!” she roars through the water. “Or I will have no choice but to take her by force. Let her go, and we’ll talk.”</p><p>Chiming laughter reverberates towards her. “Your mate has chosen an aggressive form. She wishes to fool us. To scare us. She insults us with her mockery. She shall be treated accordingly,” one voice calls.</p><p>“You are no match for us. Swim away whilst you still can, legged one,” another taunts.</p><p>What are they talking about? How do they know Bellatrix is dangerous?</p><p>In any case. Show strength, Hermione.</p><p>She closes her eyes and feels out for the thread. She follows it.</p><p>And appears nose to nose with Bellatrix within the swirl of slippery forms, grabbing hold of her shoulders as the current whips around them.</p><p>Perfect, so no violence necessary after all. She cancels the sonorus and slides her wand up her sleeve. “If they think you’re a threat, we should leave. It’s not safe. I’ll pop us back to the shore,” Hermione whispers within Bellatrix’s bubblehead charm, hurriedly gripping her shoulder again as an unexpected current tugs at them.</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs, hands coming up to Hermione’s waist to steady her. “Like I’d let them hurt me. They think I’m a threat? They don’t know anything yet. They might take us to their leader. Isn’t that what we want?”</p><p>Hermione opens her mouth to reply, and then stops. It’s gone still.</p><p>The merpeople appear to be in whispered conversation too as they swim in and out of view, speeding through the water gracefully, side by side.</p><p>“…separate…unlawful.”</p><p>“Then she should change form! You!”</p><p>One merperson swims closer, illuminated in the wandlight. Hermione can’t help but keep a hold of Bellatrix. This one is rather intimidating. There’s a tension to their muscles. And they <em>are</em> very muscular. An almost Viking-like show of brute strength, but with untamed hair, coarse and knotted. And green.</p><p>She tries to remember what the first merperson had looked like. Autonoe. From what she’d felt, Autonoe was much more slender, hair pulled back from their face. No, this is someone else as well. Two new merpeople.</p><p>This one…the barely contained rage is palpable. They point accusingly at Bellatrix.</p><p>“How dare you mock our ancient and noble tribe! You insult our ancestors with your…transfigurement! Change back, or I shall be forced to defend our heritage from your blasphemy. I would not normally fight such a weaker being but—”</p><p>“Weaker!” Bellatrix snarls, letting go of Hermione to  brandish her wand. “You’re lucky I held myself back rather than stomp out your miserable existence the very second you attempted to control me. Me! If you had any idea who I was you would be cowering amongst the reeds you—”</p><p>“And you have no idea who I am, pathetic wand holder. I am a direct descendent of the Ancient and Most Noble Colony of Black! How dare you threaten your betters!”</p><p>What?! Hermione gasps in shock. Actually gasps. It’s good the bubblehead charm is holding up.</p><p>What the—</p><p>“Oreithye! Hold your tongue,” the other merperson hisses, pulling Oreithye back from the light.</p><p>“Black?” Bellatrix frowns. “You…I am Bellatrix Black. Eldest and so head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. <em>Toujours Pur.”</em></p><p>Now there is complete silence. No sign of movement.</p><p>“That is not…you are saying it wrong. If you are indeed— it is <em>Totus Generis Parere</em>,” the unknown merperson mutters, cautiously gliding closer, just far enough away that their features aren’t quite visible in the wandlight.</p><p>“Leagore, is she—”</p><p>“Shh. I said hold your tongue, you have revealed enough with your temper. This could alter— Bellatrix. Fighter star. Warrior. Beauty. You are not named for— you are the eldest? Your appearance is— is this a transfiguration, witch? Or your natural form?”</p><p>Unusually, Bellatrix appears to be speechless. She just stares.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “It’s her natural form. Her only form. Witches don’t…change. Well, except for metamorphagi but—”</p><p>Oreithye swims to join Leagore. “Metamorphosis! Did you hear? You, Bellatrix Black. Can you do this? Can you metamorphose? Leagore, if she can—”</p><p>“Stay silent and listen. Her mate said that she cannot. It does not mean anything. Not necessarily.”</p><p>Oreithye laughs in an almost cackle. It’s eerily similar to Bellatrix’s laugh. How is this possible?</p><p>“Look at her! She looks exactly like the statue!”</p><p>Statue?</p><p>Bellatrix mutters something to herself, so quietly even Hermione can’t hear.</p><p>And then her head comes up, gritting her teeth.</p><p>“Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>The merpeople freeze.</p><p>And then reach for Bellatrix in unison.</p><p>What are they doing? “Don’t touch her! Get away!”</p><p>Hermione kicks her legs out and tries to pull Bellatrix back, but she shrugs her off, folding her arms at Oreithye and Leagore, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>They slowly lower their hands, bow their heads, and speak as one. “Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>Bellatrix flinches, wand cutting through the water to aim at them with a yell of outrage. “How do you know the words?” she shouts. “Our bloodline is pure. The House of Black can be traced back for centuries. None but a Black knows the words!” she pants.</p><p>And then growls. “Who are you? Lumos maxima!”</p><p>Light shines out around them, revealing their surroundings. Including the two merpeople.</p><p>Well they are definitely merpeople. Tails and all.</p><p>And the eyes…</p><p>But…</p><p>“Bellatrix, there is a resemblance. I mean, that one, Leagore, if Draco and Sirius were mixed together…”</p><p>“They have green hair!”</p><p>“I know, I know and they’re not as pale-skinned, but you must admit, the <em>bone structure</em>—”</p><p>“They are creatures! They aren’t even human!”</p><p>“Actually, merpeople would be classed as beings, but they deliberately call themselves creatures so as to distance themselves—”</p><p>“—from Wizarding society. I know. As it should be. They <em>can’t </em>be…”</p><p>“Bellatrix Black. You are kin. Thought to be lost, but now returned,” Leagore says astonishedly, considering Bellatrix with a rather familiar tilt to their head.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>
  <em>Then both, now lost, shall be returned.</em>
</p><p>Returned to <em>what</em>? Hermione had assumed Bellatrix would be returned to life, not…welcomed into the mermaids. What is happening?</p><p>Oreithye lets out some clicking noises and spins around, ducking and diving around Bellatrix. “You don’t believe the nonsense that they were <em>lost, </em>do you Leagore? I didn’t think you that naïve. They left us. Abandoned their kin for <em>them, </em>robing us of our—”</p><p>“Enough!” Leagore roars. “Silence, before <em>you </em>are trialed for breaking the oath. This one may be kin, but she is still one of <em>them.</em> Her mate also. Which reminds me.”</p><p>Leagore’s voice softens, curls around each word. “You, little one. You have spent time with the Forest People.”</p><p>Forest People?</p><p>Hermione cautiously swims closer. It feels rude to speak from such a long distance.</p><p>“Hermione, stop. Come back here. We should leave. This isn’t at all what we— come back!”</p><p>Hermione ignores her, too curious to even think about leaving now. What have they uncovered?</p><p>“I’ve never heard of forest people, do you mean muggles? Humans without magic? My parents are muggles,” she says as she comes to meet the merperson. It’s uncanny how familiar they seem. Draco and Sirius, but more feminine. She isn’t even sure of their gender. Not that Draco or Sirius are particularly masculine either.</p><p>Leagore laughs soothingly. “No, little one. I speak of powerful magic users. You are filled with such a force. May I touch you? Feel it?”</p><p>Umm.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Bellatrix shouts from behind them.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head in bemusement. Bellatrix sure is taking this mate idea seriously. “Sorry, she’s rather protective. I…I suppose…why? In what way? Where do you want to touch me?”</p><p>“Hermione, you stupid— don’t let them touch you! What are you thinking? And you! Get out of the way! You may look like kin but that won’t stop me blasting you in your fishy face you—”</p><p>“And you may have the face of Kalypso, but it seems your power of concealment has left you. If it is a fight you seek—ah!”</p><p>Hermione turns around as Oreithye lets out a shout. Has Bellatrix really…oh. Not her then.</p><p>Oreithye struggles as reeds wrap around their wrists and ankles, their mouth, holding them firmly.</p><p>Another figure emerges from the deep.</p><p>Leagore breathes a whistling sigh. “Pronoe, thank the gods you are here. We are in need of your assistance.”</p><p>The…mermaid? Merperson nods firmly, and reaches out their hands, one directed at Hermione, the other at Bellatrix. “I have called an assembly. They wish to speak with you, wand carriers. There is much to discuss. If you would come with me, we shall be better equipped to answer your questions. You do both have questions, I assume? You appear to be intelligent witches.”</p><p>Hermione glances at Bellatrix. They certainly have questions.</p><p>A sharp click from Pronoe. “You shall be together, of course. We do not separate mates here. It is barbaric. I have asked that we meet in a higher cave rather than the agora so that you may breathe. Come, before your strength wains. You are both not of our world, no matter your descent.”</p><p>Why do they remind her of Professor McGonagall? A certain practicality. Firm authority.</p><p>She can’t help but obey, and Bellatrix seems to agree, swimming over.</p><p>It’s time to get some answers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They follow after Pronoe for some time, slow compared to Leagore and Oreithye who dart back and forth impatiently, tails propelling them through the water effortlessly.</p><p>Eventually they reach the opening of a cave, a cacophony of voices echoing out towards them. How many merpeople are in there?</p><p>Hermione tries to meet Bellatrix’s eye, but the witch just continues on into the darkness, Hermione speeding up so she’s not left behind without a light. Her wand is still secured against her forearm beneath the wetsuit. She hasn’t had a chance to retrieve it yet.</p><p>The tunnel widens, and Pronoe leads them towards the surface, an orange glow breaking through. Firelight. And air. What a relief. Holding the bubblehead charm this long has been quite the challenge, especially with all the surprises leaving her so uncertain.</p><p>She breaks the surface and takes a breath, rubbing water from her eyes and looking around. Oh.</p><p>Six merpeople sit above the water, each on a different rock or ledge. Hermione searches for Bellatrix in the flickering torchlight of the cave, and spots her climbing out onto a wide, long, platform-like ledge at the back centre of the cave. Hermione swims over—</p><p>And jumps out of her skin as the water splashes high around her, a wave rolling over her head causing her to splutter and choke as she fights to keep her head up. What was—</p><p>She scrambles for the side and clings to it, coughing. Oh. Pronoe, Leagore and Oreithye have leapt from the water to take their places. So nine of them now.</p><p>A hand appears in front of her.</p><p>“Come on, pet. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at her calmly and pulls her out of the water as Hermione grips her hand. She adjusts her feet on the slippery stone, glad to have Bellatrix to cling onto. How is she always so steady? She studies the witch, searching her face, her posture. Bored expression, slow breathing…teeth clenched. Foot tapping. Wand spinning. Ah.</p><p>Not so calm then.</p><p>
  <em>We can always leave. Stay close to me, and I can pop us away whenever you want.</em>
</p><p>The tapping stops, and Bellatrix rolls her shoulders back.</p><p>
  <em>Alright. You too. If they get funny about something and you want to get us out of here, codeword is…Crookshanks.</em>
</p><p>Hermione lets out a startled bark of laughter, and Bellatrix grins, whirling around and striding away a few paces, arms outstretched, to spin in the centre of the platform, gazing around at the merpeople.</p><p>Who begin to make an awful screeching sound.</p><p>Hermione slams her hands over her ears. “We don’t speak mermish!” she yells. “It hurts!”</p><p>The shrieking stops.</p><p>Hermione lowers her hands in relief and takes her time to really look at the beings perched around them. There seems to be some kind of hierarchy, different levels and sections. There’s a small alcove directly in the centre of the cave wall, lit by torches on either side but apparently empty. Strange. No leader? Or are they just hiding?</p><p>Bellatrix seems to agree, directing her gaze to the centre and frowning.</p><p>Pronoe sits to the left of the alcove, although slightly lower, and Leagore to the right. So…right-hand man? Leagore did seem to have some kind of authority over Oreithye…where…ah. Above Leagore, glaring down at the platform and tensing as Bellatrix wanders closer.</p><p>As for the others…there are two that are so high up Hermione has to crane her neck to look at them, mostly just seeing tails, and—</p><p>Pronoe clears their throat. “As I suspected. The proceedings shall take place in wizarding English, so as not to harm our guests. I suggest that Leagore and Oreithye begin by recounting what they have witnessed, if that pleases the assembly?”</p><p>There’s some flicking of tails.</p><p>“We are not the only witnesses. Autonoe was the one foolish enough to make first contact,” Oreithye growls.</p><p>There are some quieter screeches as people whisper amongst themselves. Hermione moves closer to Bellatrix.</p><p>“Do we have to begin so thoroughly? Surely the main question is this so-called witch? Speak, wand carrier. Who are you?” A kind, motherly looking mermaid calls out from above Pronoe.</p><p>“Enough!” A booming shout echoes from the central alcove, and all goes still, each being turning to watch as a figure emerges.</p><p>This mermaid is…she must be a queen. One word and her voice rings with power.</p><p>She perches on the alcove ledge, calm and collected now as she looks over at the mermaid above Pronoe, who lowers her gaze, hands gripping stone.</p><p>“Leave me to my council, Kalianassa,” the leader says softly with a nod of her head.</p><p>And then directs her attention to Hermione and Bellatrix.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh gosh. Hermione can barely breathe, the outer world blurring as her complete focus is drawn to—</p><p>Bellatrix shifts, blocking her view slightly, and Hermione’s trance is broken. She takes a sharp breath. What was that?</p><p>She moves closer to Bellatrix’s back and looks over her shoulder curiously. Some kind of magical lure then, perhaps, from this Queen. She glances at Bellatrix. Glazed eyes.</p><p>Hermione pokes her firmly in the side, and the witch blinks and clears her throat.</p><p>“Stop that!” Bellatrix snaps at the mermaid, and Hermione feels the heady atmosphere clear. Oh thank goodness. And now that her brain isn’t so foggy, she can actually look at the mermaid properly. Regal. Green hair piled high on her head and tail a resplendent silver that catches the firelight and— oh!</p><p>Her form changes. Her shoulders widen, hair falling from its fastenings to lay about her—his shoulders, jaw broadening, chest flattening.</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione makes shocked eye contact with Bellatrix.</p><p>The merperson grins at them. “Ah. So this surprises you. I wondered if it would, or if you are able to do the same, Bellatrix Black.”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms. “Why would you think that? I’m a witch. Why would I want to mess around with my appearance? I like how I am just fine.”</p><p>The merperson raises an eyebrow. “So you do not…because you cannot? Or because you do not want to?”</p><p>Bellatrix clenches her jaw and twirls her wand.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“Bellatrix…are you a metamorphagus?” Hermione whispers incredulously.</p><p>“No,” Bellatrix growls. “Of course I’m not. I’m nothing like my disgusting little niece and her—”</p><p>“Niece? This means sibling’s child. An heir? There is an heir who is able to metamorphose?” Kallianassa shouts excitedly, hands clutched to their chest in joy as a wide smile spreads across their face.</p><p>More shrieking mutters.</p><p>“Kallianassa is right! They speak of an heir!”</p><p>Bellatrix snarls, spinning to point at Oreithye. “She is not the heir! Her mother betrayed the family, and her line was wiped from the tree. She is a bloodtraitor, she will mate with a werewolf beast and die in two years time at my own hand for her stupidity!”</p><p>Hermione covers her ears once more as shouts echo around them.</p><p>“Silence!” Pronoe calls.</p><p>“She is a seer also? It cannot be, Thetis. This one must be rare to hold such a power,” Leagore murmurs, eyebrows furrowed as they glance between Bellatrix and the leader, Thetis.</p><p>Bellatrix let’s out an exasperated sigh.  “I’m not a seer, I just know the future from <em>her. </em>That’s why we’re here.”</p><p>She gestures to Hermione, who gulps as everyone turns to look at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ancient and Most Noble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, little one? Speak.”</p><p>Hermione huffs at Leagore, nervousness vanished.</p><p>“Why are you calling me that? I’m an adult, you know, same as her.” She nods at Bellatrix. “And what were you saying about me? About the forest? And what did Autonoe mean about tasting me?”</p><p>“Autonoe! You touched the witch? Where are you? Show yourself. I know you are here!” the central merperson shouts, transforming once more into a more feminine, queenly appearance and glaring at the water. A head emerges.</p><p>Oh. That’s Autonoe? They don’t seem nearly as threatening now. Young and obviously ashamed at being scolded, with soft features and lowering their gaze as they run their hands over the water.</p><p>“Thetis, I…I’ve never seen…I was just curious, I’m sorry— but, do you see? Can you feel her? The both of them. They are strange! And did you feel the thread? Maybe she is a prophet! A seer! A descendant of the Moirai themselves!”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Neither of us are seers! I accidentally travelled backwards in time. She knows what will happen because she read my mind. Saw my memories. That’s why we’re here! I need to return forwards to my time before we create a paradox!”</p><p>Bellatrix grabs her arm. “Reveal everything, why don’t you?” she hisses. “I thought you’d learnt—”</p><p>“They’re our chance! If we don’t tell them, we’ll never know. They want information about you. Let’s trade! Make a deal!”</p><p>“A deal?” a voice echoes out. And then there’s a splash as someone dives into the water from high above, launching back out to sit next to Hermione on the platform.</p><p>An androgynous, haughty looking merperson with a crimson red tail and calculating eyes. Who runs their gaze over her. Then over Bellatrix. And then turns their hair longer, curled, still green but darker, with a sly grin. Skin paler. Their body more feminine. And…</p><p>Very similar to Bellatrix.</p><p>The merperson bites their lip, lounging backwards on one hand and twirling their hair with the other. “I can give you what you want. You want to know about the forest? About your power? Let me touch you. I’ll reveal all to you, my sweet—ah!”</p><p>They fly back into the water with a shrieking splash as Bellatrix jams her wand forwards and a blast of magic propels them across the cave.</p><p>“Bellatrix, you can’t—”</p><p>“I can. They knew exactly what they were doing, and—”</p><p>“And we’re in the middle of some kind of trial!” Hermione yells in exasperation.</p><p>“No no, she’s right,” a voice says calmly.</p><p>Thetis.</p><p>Hermione turns to meet their gaze.</p><p>Thetis smiles, and then frowns as the mermaid’s head appears once more from the water. “Eudora has no right interfering with a mated couple. Especially in the middle of proceedings. <em>Especially</em> when a thread has been felt. You go against the law, and against the fates, Eudora. Take your place and hold your tongue.”</p><p>Eudora clicks their tongue in obvious annoyance before sinking down, and then jetting from the water to sit on a high ledge once more.</p><p>Pronoe clears their throat. “Shall we continue? If this witch is to understand our intrigue, perhaps we should veriform for her?”</p><p>Low murmurs.</p><p>“…uncomfortable…it’s wrong…the pressure…never before…why should…”</p><p>“Alright!” Thetis announces. “We should cede to Pronoe’s advice. They have never before guided us unfairly. Shall we?”</p><p>Tails flick in response, and then, one by one, the merpeople begin to transform.</p><p>Some only slightly, others becoming completely different people as waists narrow or widen, noses shrink and grow, skin changes hue. The green hair remains a constant, as well as the yellow eyes, and tails. But in physical appearance…</p><p>Hermione gasps and reaches for Bellatrix’s hand. This is incredible.</p><p>They all look like Bellatrix. Like Andy. Like Tonks. Even like Draco and Sirius, although female.</p><p>“Cissy…she…”</p><p>Bellatrix gazes at Thetis. And it’s true. It could be Narcissa…with yellow eyes. And after an unfortunate potions accident that turned her hair dark green and curly. How is this—</p><p>Bellatrix takes a step forward, pulling her hand from Hermione’s. “When…when my sister was younger, she— she had hair like mine. Dark. The same as my— my other sister, Andromeda.”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open. She’s talking about Andy? And— Narcissa wasn’t blonde? That’s just baffling!</p><p>“She used to always copy me, Narcissa. My youngest sister. Followed everything I did. I hated it and— and one day I screamed at her. She was only two years old but— I hated that she was going to grow up like me. I shook her. Told her to never be like me. That she shouldn’t try to be me. She— her hair changed. And her eyes. Her hair became straight and fair, her eyes pale and blue. The opposite of me as she cried and cried.”</p><p>She clenches her fists and looks to the floor. “Nobody knew what happened. They pun— punished me for it. Said I’d used magic to—” she whispers croakily.</p><p>And then she clears her throat, head coming up to meet Thetis’ gaze determinedly. “But it wasn’t me. It wasn’t.”</p><p>Thetis smiles warmly, and it looks terribly bizarre on Narcissa’s face. “It was not you then. She chose a form that would please you. She looked up to you, and so listened to your advice. It was not fear, but love, that caused her to change. You did not harm her. It is not painful, I assure you. And it was not your fault. All of us have altered our form in some way over time, for ourselves or others. It is a part of us. And it is a part of you, Bellatrix Black.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head, wand raised and voice harsh. “I’m not one of you. I’m not. This is— I’ve never changed, never. And you are <em>merpeople. </em>You have <em>tails. </em>I am nothing like you.”</p><p>Oreithye transforms back with a roar, pupils wide and dark. “You see how she looks down on us! We reveal ourselves to her and she treats us like animals! Beasts! When it is <em>her </em>fault that we are like this. Tell her. Tell her what <em>she </em>did to us.”</p><p>There are nods and shouts of agreement as transformations take place, all but Thetis and Pronoe changing back.</p><p>Pronoe. Hermione can’t help but study the mermaid. Now if Leagore was Sirius and Draco before, then this mermaid is literally Draco in female form. It’s astonishing.</p><p>She can’t help but nudge Bellatrix as the shouting continues. “Have you seen Draco over there? You must believe them now, Bellatrix. Look at hi—her— them. Even the body language! Pronoe <em>is </em>Draco. And to think they reminded me of McGonagall.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to gape at her. “How obsessed are you with McGonagall to confuse— you know what, I don’t want to know. And…yes. Yes, I see it. Of course I see it, I’m not blind. But they <em>are </em>mermaids.”</p><p>“I believe we are settled then,” Thetis calls out, and both Hermione and Bellatrix look up. “Oreithye is right. It is time to tell the story of our lost sister. Kalypso.”</p><p>The merpeople all fall silent, some obviously more comfortable with this idea than others, but unwilling to voice their thoughts against Thetis.</p><p>Hermione sits down on the stone platform in excited readiness. She has a feeling they may be the first witches, the first of all wizardkind, to hear this story. This truth.</p><p>Bellatrix stands above her, twirling her wand and shifting her weight. Too much energy. There isn’t anything for her to take it out on around here.</p><p>Hermione pats the floor. “Come on, Bellatrix. Let’s hear what they have to say. This is incredible.”</p><p>She looks around at the merpeople. “This is an honour. Thank you for sharing your history with us. Your truth. We’ll listen, and we won’t tell anyone, we promise, don’t we Bellatrix?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down, grumbling to herself. “Oh I’m not telling anyone this, people already think I’m crazy as it is.”</p><p>Well. Fair enough.</p><p>Thetis clears their throat. “Agaue, perhaps you may do the honours. You are well-versed in the art of storytelling.”</p><p>A young looking merperson’s head jolts up from next to Kalianassa, and they twist their hair shyly before flicking their emerald tail.</p><p>“Of course, Thetis.”</p><p>Their eyes dart from side to side, unfocused.</p><p>“Many centuries ago…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Many centuries ago, and far, far from this land, fifty sisters lived in peace and harmony in the waters of what mankind now calls the Black Sea. I mention man, for these sisters were not. They were nymphs. Goddesses of the ocean, born of Nereus, the old man of the sea.</p><p>For millennia, centuries, they lived and played in the waters. Time stretched on, and there was nothing but fish and the occasional god to amuse them.</p><p>And then came man.</p><p>Quietly, at first. Cautiously. And then bolder. Their ships came in droves, their wooden ports littering the shores. The centuries passed, and rather than praying to the sisters, worshiping them for their beauty, for calming the waters, for bringing forth their bounty…they turned their noses up at them. Decried their godliness. Tried to capture them, enslave them.</p><p>Even the eldest sister, their leader, Queen Thetis herself, was forced into marriage with the mortal, Peleus. Plagued by the gift of prophecy, her fate had been decided, and though she struggled against him, metamorphosing into a thousand forms, not one could stop him. Could stop them.</p><p>Soon, not one mortal left them an offering. No one prayed to them. The number of ships grew…and the sisters, now old, told their descendants to leave. To find a new home, free of mankind.</p><p>But to never forget. To always remember that they are of the Black Sea. The Noble and Most Ancient Colony of Black. Descended from the gods. To always remember that, before making any decision, they must comply with the needs of the whole race. <em>Totus Generis Parere</em>.</p><p>These offspring, these children, travelled far. So used to the water, they decided to transform their legs into tails, fins, so that they could travel across seas and oceans without tiring. They told the story of the Black Sea, and named each new generation after their mothers, their grandmothers. For generation after generation, they swam.</p><p>And whilst all remembered, not all kept their promise. Not all wished to stay together, to agree every rule. So, over the years, different nymphs parted. Chose different currents. Different routes. Some even walked onto the land as a tribe, or fled alone to join mankind.</p><p>Our story begins, when one nymph did this very thing. Left her brethren, to join wizardkind. This was still many centuries ago, and over time the story has muddied. Muddled. Did they leave of their own free will, or were they forced? Were they kidnapped? Tempted? Did they fall in love?</p><p>To this day, we do not know. All we know, is that our ancestors, having swam so far north that the water turned to ice, turned back, and made their way to land. Used to the heat of the Mediterranean, they wandered in the cold, desperate for a way home, but having lost their path. Until magic called to them.</p><p>From their very beings, their ancient souls, they felt the pull of the newly founded Hogwarts. A place of magic. Of protection. Of mortals who, like them, bent the world to their needs, their wishes.</p><p>They found this lake, and named it after their homeland.</p><p>Of course, they were wary. They knew the truth of man. Their greed. Their violence. They decided, that for the good of the whole race, they would hide their godliness. Remain separate from the wizards sharing their home. They remembered the plight of their ancestors. Until these wand carriers could be trusted, they would hide their true forms.</p><p>Used to the ocean, they transformed their legs into fins so they might play in the water. Their hair to camouflage with the reeds. Their eyes to see in the depths. Goddesses no more.</p><p>And so wizardkind accepted their presence, and the lake became known to all as the Black Lake, although no wizard knew why. Wizardkind would never know the truth of the nymphs that had chosen this land as their new home, that in those early days they were beautiful. That they were able to come ashore.</p><p>Over time, a tentative trust was built between the two races. There were even murmurings of an alliance. Of revealing their true forms. Sharing their gifts. Debate after debate was held within the Agora, deep in the depths of the lake, away from prying eyes, lasting long into the night. Could these wizards be trusted? Was it finally time to walk the land once more in the brilliant light of the day?</p><p>Well, sadly, in the end, it was all for naught.</p><p>For one fateful day, before a decision had been reached…one sister…left.</p><p>Kalypso. The sole heir of the Goddess of Concealment herself, was never to be seen again.</p><p>And the others, without her gift, were no longer able to transform back.</p><p>They could adapt their appearance, their gender, their sex, but never the tail. Never the hair, or the eyes. For it was Kalypso who had invented this trick, and only she would be able to undo it.</p><p>The years passed, and the people of the Black Lake despaired. They cried for their sister. For their legs. For their beautiful eyes and hair. The wizards called them Sea people. Merpeople. And that is what they became.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Agaue’s eyes focus, and they look around with a knowing smile, before piercing Bellatrix with their gaze.</p><p>“But they always remembered, always hoped, that one day, one future day, they would once again be able to greet the lost Kalypso, and say—”</p><p>Hermione startles, gripping Bellatrix’s arm as the merpeople, in unison, call out, “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Hermione’s hand comes up to her mouth in shock and awe. Their voices echo throughout the cave, and a tense silence settles.</p><p>Bellatrix pats Hermione’s hand and then pulls away, gets to her feet, and clears her throat.</p><p>“Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>Silence falls once more, each person frozen in place, holding their breath.</p><p>And then shrieking fills the air, some merpeople diving into the water, the splash of water against rock mixing with the ear-piercing screeches as Hermione covers her ears desperately against the din.</p><p>Ah! Would they stop that? Merlin the noise! She turns to Bellatrix through the watery chaos to check she’s still there, and watches as instead of covering her own ears, Bellatrix flinches and moves one hand to clutch her arm. She turns wide-eyed to Hermione and pulls her close.</p><p>“It’s the mark!” she yells into Hermione’s ear. “I have to go. We have to go!”</p><p>Oh no no no! “You can’t leave now! They’ll think we tricked them! You’ll be like Kalypso!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Oh for the—</p><p>
  <em>If you leave they’ll think you’re like Kalypso, leaving them, tricking them. We have to explain.</em>
</p><p><em>There’s no time. Do you think </em>He <em>is patient? And we can’t change the timeline!</em></p><p>Okay. Okay, she’s right.</p><p>Hermione casts a sonorous on herself. “Excuse me everyone!” she booms out.</p><p>The splashing slowly stops, and everyone turns to look, some heads popping out of the water.</p><p>Hermione swallows. “I may not be a goddess…or a seer…or even family, but I do know the future. And I’m sorry, but if events are to stay the same, and for the world to not blink from existence, Bellatrix needs to leave you for the night. There is something she must do, it is written in fate. You must believe us, we don’t want to leave but— but as a time traveller and as her mate, I must insist that we leave you now. No arguing, sorry.”</p><p>Oreithye looks like they might definitely argue, and Thetis opens their mouth with a frown, but Hermione just takes Bellatrix’s arm, popping them away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Approaching With Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They appear in Bellatrix’s bedroom. She’s not sure why. It must be where Bellatrix most needed to be.</p><p>And just stare at each other in silence.</p><p>She can’t stop staring at Bellatrix.</p><p>This is just—</p><p>She’s part mermaid? Part <em>goddess</em>? What the—</p><p>A hysterical laugh bursts out of her and she quickly covers her mouth. “Oh Bellatrix, I’m sorry it’s just, you’re a— a mermaid! A bloody goddess! A nymph— did Andy know? She named her daughter <em>Nymphadora.”</em></p><p>Bellatrix breathes out a shaky laugh and runs her hands over her face and into her hair. And then laughs some more.</p><p>Hermione joins in, she can’t seem to stop laughing. This is insane!</p><p>Bellatrix groans, lowering her forehead against the chest of drawers. “What the fuck? What the bloody— if Andy did know, she could have bloody well told us. What the— I’m a nymph? What is this? What is <em>happening</em>?”</p><p>She stomps over to Hermione. “This is— what have you done, Hermione? Why has everything turned upside down since you showed up? You— and help me out of this blasted muggle outfit. I can’t reach—”</p><p>She reaches around uselessly for the zip and Hermione undoes it for her with a chuckle. “I told you. The fates have it out for us. Maybe your ancestors pissed them off. Who knows, maybe you’re related to them too!”</p><p>Bellatrix struggles out of the wetsuit and starts accioing things from her wardrobe.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes wander over bare skin before she tears her eyes away ashamedly. Don’t be creepy, Hermione.</p><p>But…why were you looking?</p><p>Is she…</p><p>Kisses flash through her mind. Lips pressing warmly against her own. Against her cheek. Her hand. The feel of…hot breath in the shell of her ear. Against her shoulder. Hands gripping her tightly. Her hand or her waist or her… And— and the feel of a cheek beneath her own lips.</p><p>Oh. It’s possible Hermione might have developed some kind of attraction to the witch. Actually, highly likely if she really thinks about it. The only logical conclusion to…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Well don’t think about that now. Not whilst you’re in her bedroom and she’s naked. That’s definitely not a good idea.</p><p>Bellatrix is oddly quiet.</p><p>“Are you okay? This is a lot. You aren’t…Crookshanks, are you?”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls her dress on properly, to Hermione’s relief, and then her corset, waving her wand to tie it at the back. She frowns at Hermione confusedly, before nodding her head in realisation.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Well I’m not, this is bloody…but I’m sure I can go blow some stuff up. Let myself go a bit. Maybe I’ll tell all the other Death Eaters I’m a goddess,” she grins.</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “I’m kidding! I’ll just do as I’m told and annoy Snape a bit. Not sure how long I’ll be. Normally, I would…but it won’t take as long this time. I don’t have to plan anything, I already know what will happen, I just have to <em>seem— </em>Anyway<em>. </em>Wait here for me, alright?”</p><p>She says it casually, but…</p><p>Hermione smiles softly. “I’ll be here. Guess I’ll have a look through your clothes for something to wear, or pop to Shell Cottage just to get some things and come back. And I might go get the stuff we left at the boathouse, but that’s it. I’ll get some sleep. All that swimming was— are you tired too? I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Bellatrix just shrugs and finishes tying her shoes. “Nope, I need to get rid of some energy. Hopefully there’ll be some running around involved and not just sitting at a table making plans.</p><p>Hermione chuckles. Of course she’s not tired. She’s like a puppy, boundless energy.</p><p>Not that— she doesn’t think she’s cute or anything, she’s still—</p><p>She can be quite adorable sometimes though. It shouldn’t make sense. How can a person be adorable and at the same time make her want to—</p><p>She washes the invisibility over her mind as Bellatrix turns to look at her from her position in front of the mirror, drying her hair with her wand.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Why are you hiding from me? I didn’t freak you out talking about my meeting, did I? I have to go, you know that.”</p><p>Hermione doesn’t know what to— she doesn’t want to lie to the witch, especially as she’s been so open today. Put her trust in Hermione.</p><p>Hermione takes a steadying breath. “I…I’m just hiding my thoughts because they’re embarrassing. Like…remember when we first ate in the kitchen with the elves? You said you didn’t want to know my thoughts.”</p><p>Bellatrix continues frowning and her eyes dart back and forth as—</p><p>And then widen in realisation.</p><p>The frown falls away as her eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>Hermione looks at the floor and shifts her weight uncomfortably.</p><p>“You’re thinking about— Really? I was just teasing you, embarrassing you. You’re always so— I fucking knew it. So you’ve been putting on this confused act the whole time? ‘I don’t like witches’. So stubborn even your thought were…you had even me thinking I’d misinterpreted it.”</p><p>Oh. Hermione licks her lips, still too scared to look up. She doesn’t even know what she’s been feeling, let alone what she wants to happen. “It wasn’t an act. I didn’t know I— I don’t think. But I…you kissed me.”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Hermione slowly looks up, heart pounding. Bellatrix’s face is scrunched in confusion. She sighs. “I did, didn’t I? I keep kissing you. At some point I need to figure out why, but I don’t think I have time right now.”</p><p>What?! Well now who’s putting on a confused act? Surely out of the two of them <em>she’s </em>the one who— <em>she</em> needs time to figure it out?</p><p>Hermione scoffs in disbelief. “Well, once you do, maybe you could let me know, because it’s very confusing. Should I pencil you in for this evening, maybe? Or would tomorrow morning be better?”</p><p>Bellatrix barks out a laugh. “I think it’s a bit optimistic to plan anything in our lives right now, pet. But next time I get the strange urge to kiss you, I’ll let you know so you can stop me, alright?”</p><p>Next time?</p><p>“If I want to stop you, you mean?” she murmurs, not sure if she’s brave enough for the words that are coming out of her mouth.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t say anything. Just pulls on a black outer robe and disapparates with a crack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione does manage to get some sleep, but not much. Her body may be exhausted, but her brain just won’t stop whirring. In the end she gives up, popping first to the Hogwarts boathouse to tidy up after themselves, and then to Shell Cottage to collect her things. Finally. Her actual clothes. Comfy jumpers. Tops and jeans instead of sheets and dresses that are liable to exposing different body parts as soon as she’s not paying attention.</p><p>She’s not sure what to do with her belongings. It feels way too presumptuous to leave anything in Bellatrix’s room, so she leaves everything in the bedroom she slept in her first night at Black Estate, and then pads down to the library in her socks with one of her bags. She’s going to recreate her expansion charm. She misses her bag. And then start on that scarf for Dobby. It’s been weeks and she still hasn’t gotten around to it.</p><p>She sits by the fire as she works, listening to it crackle and pop and relaxing in the warm glow as she mutters out different charms and transfigurations.</p><p>“Miss Hermione?”</p><p>Hmm? “Oh, hello Tiggy. How are you?”</p><p>Tiggy doesn’t answer, just stares.</p><p>And then sits down on the floor, rubbing at their chin uncomfortably. “Mistress be asking for you.”</p><p>Oh. “Oh, is Bellatrix here? I thought she’d be gone much longer than—”</p><p>“Not Mistress Bella. No, is— is Mistress Leagore that be asking for you.”</p><p>Leagore? As in—</p><p>“So you serve them too! Of course! That’s why you couldn’t tell me about them. The house-elves must have felt the family connection since…”</p><p>Tiggy nods. “We is always knowing, the Black elves. But we is forbidden from saying. To either side. We is knowing of the Black Colony, is answering the Call to Mastress Thetis, but wizard law is forbidding telling. Is the third decree of the House of Black, that no elf speak of— that no elf speak about—”</p><p>Tiggy sighs. “Still it is holding. Neither side be knowing. Is the rule.”</p><p>Oh. Well. Hermione fiddles with her bag. “So…you said Mistress Leagore? I thought, Master, surely…”</p><p>Tiggy folds their arms with a frown. “Today she is being Mistress, and that is what she being. You is learning to be a seeing elf or not?”</p><p>Oh dear. “No no I don’t mean, of course I understand that gender is fluid, a construct. I’m not— I’m very respectful of pronouns I would never— I didn’t mean to offend anyone. I just wasn’t sure because I…well I suppose I assumed that as Leagore looked so much like Sirius and Draco that…sorry. Mistress Leagore. Got it.”</p><p>Tiggy nods. “Today she is her. You is going?”</p><p>Should she? What about Bellatrix? <em>Do not drift asunder</em>.</p><p>Oh, but she really wants to know more! And Leagore had seemed nice enough…</p><p>“Alright, yes. If Bellatrix comes back, could you tell her where I am? To call me…with the thread.”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “You is needing to learn to call <em>her </em>on the thread. You is able to be speaking, you know this? Maybe Mistress Leagore be explaining. She is a friend of us Forest People.”</p><p>Forest— oh!</p><p>“House-elves are Forest People?!”</p><p>Tiggy sighs. “Stop being a thinking elf and go, if you is going.”</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>Hermione needs to go to the cave, for her mission, her duties. She feels the pull, and pops away.</p><p>Steadying her feet on wet stone in the torchlight.</p><p>“Umm…Leagore? Are you there? Tiggy said you wanted to talk to me.”</p><p>A head peeks up through the water. That’s not…well it could be, she supposes.</p><p>“Leagore?”</p><p>The merperson laughs softly. “No, this is Leagore.” They transform their features, sharpening their nose and jaw, narrowing their head shape until Leagore frowns back. “Much more serious,” the merperson growls, and then changes back with a laugh.</p><p>More Sirius? How ironic.</p><p>Hermione walks closer to the water and searches their face. Young, playful, mischievous. Hair carefully tied back.</p><p>“Autonoe?”</p><p>The merperson grins and claps. “You remember me?”</p><p>Hermione snorts. “Well it was rather memorable. Why are you here, where’s Leagore?”</p><p>Autonoe brings up their tail, hiding their face behind the fin at the end shyly.</p><p>“I’m the one who called you. I— I didn’t want to lie to you but— I thought you might hate me, for the knife. I wouldn’t have hurt you! I was just— can I see? The wand?”</p><p>Hermione folds her arms. “Why?”</p><p>Autonoe comes forwards and rests their arms and head on the side. “I want to see what it does. Can you make light? Like Kalypso?”</p><p>Kalypso? Oh. “Her name’s Bellatrix. And yes, it’s simple really.” She holds out her wand. “You just say, lumos!”</p><p>Light shines from the tip, and Autonoe lets out a shriek of glee. Ow!</p><p>Hermione grimaces, but then smiles. She remembers the joy of seeing magic for the first time.</p><p>She sits down on the edge and dangles her legs in the water. Her jeans will get drenched, but she can dry them later. Magic.</p><p>“Do you have magic? Nymphs, I mean. Other than metamorphing.”</p><p>Autonoe dips under the water, and then flies out with a splash, coming to sit next to Hermione and sending water spraying everywhere. Ah! “Careful! Ugh I’m soaked!”</p><p>“Soaked? You don’t like the water?”</p><p>Hermione wipes some water from her eyes. “We like to stay dry on land when possible. It’s cold and gets our clothes all…do you have clothes too? I know so little about any of this.”</p><p>Autonoe reaches out and touches her jumper tentatively.</p><p>“We don’t have this, but I know what clothes are. I know quite a lot about wizards. Sometimes…I watch the schoolchildren. Listen to them, if they come close enough. Thetis doesn’t like it,” they look around, and then duck their head to whisper closely. “But Thetis is terribly boring sometimes. They don’t even watch the flying game.”</p><p>Flying— Hermione chuckles. “You watch Quidditch?”</p><p>Autonoe nods, gaze fixed back on Hermione’s clothes, running their fingers lightly over the wool. “The red people are easiest to see, so I like it when they play. A beautiful red.”</p><p>They sigh dramatically and rest back on their hands, eyes drifting over the cave ceiling as though watching an imaginary Quidditch match. “We have hardly any red down here, except in the murals and mosaics.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>“You have artwork? I’d love to see it. And Oreithye mentioned a statue…of Kalypso I think.”</p><p>Autonoe looks back to her with a gasp, taking her hands. “Oh you must see it! But first—”</p><p>They pull Hermione’s wand from her grasp and falls backwards into the water.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Hermione dives in after them, instinctively forming a bubblehead charm.</p><p>“Autonoe! Give it back! Accio wand!”</p><p>A chiming laugh sails back to her through the darkness. Once again she has no light. Why does her life constantly put her in the dark—oh!</p><p>But she can find people in the dark.</p><p>She closes her eyes, and tries to find Autonoe with her mind. There’s no thread, but she needs to find them to get her wand. That’s her mission, her duty.</p><p>Hmm, nothing. Well, Autonoe isn’t exactly calling her. Maybe it doesn’t work that way.</p><p>“Witch girl! Halt!”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She opens her eyes. To darkness.</p><p>“You dare return after your mate abandons her kin! You take our secrets and flee like the wicked witch you are!” a voice growls.</p><p>Hermione holds back a laugh. Gosh, in all her time in the wizarding world, no one has called her a wicked witch before. It’s rather empowering.</p><p>“Is that you, Oreithye? I can’t see. We didn’t mean to leave so suddenly, but events had to stay on course. Surely you understand the fates, don’t you? The…Moirai? Is that what they were called? Every being has to bow to the wisdom of the Moirai.”</p><p>Silence greets her. Well. That’s better than shouting.</p><p>Thank goodness she’d listened to the tour guide on her trip to Athens with her parents. The painting of the fates and the story behind it was so fascinating, who knew it would ever be more than just a fun fact?</p><p>“Why are you here then? Why return alone?” Oreithye asks, their voice closer now.</p><p>Oh. She doesn’t want to get Autonoe in trouble.</p><p>She sighs. “I’ve lost my wand, have you seen it? I came to talk to Leagore about the Forest People, but now I’m just blind. I really need my wand back. Could you…help me find it? Guide me?”</p><p>More stony silence. She almost prefers the insults.</p><p>And then hands take hers.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“Foolish witch. Don’t come where you can’t see. Finding a dropped piece of wood is hard enough with my eyes, let alone yours.”</p><p>Hermione feels herself being pulled along through the water, arms outstretched. It reminds her of learning to swim as a child, her feet start kicking automatically.</p><p>“Actually…if I tell you who took my wand, will you promise not to be too angry with them?”</p><p>She smacks into a hard chest as Oreithye comes to an abrupt halt.</p><p>“Someone took it? Who would…Autonoe. It was them, wasn’t it? And you let them? I thought you witches were attached to your wands? That child!”</p><p>Child?</p><p>“They’re a child? How old are they…if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Oreithye scoffs. “Far older than you, witch girl. But that makes them no less a child, and they will continue to be a child until they learn to listen to their elders! Now where would they have gone?”</p><p>Umm. “They told me about the murals. The mosaics. They said I should see them. I would like to, actually, if I’m allowed. And if I can see…”</p><p>She’s pulled through the water once more.</p><p>“I suppose you may see, as the mate of Kalypso. We hold the only true records of the ancient world. Perhaps you will lose your speech as well as your sight at seeing something so far out of the grasp of mere wizards.”</p><p>Oh here we go, noble and most ancient bla bla bla.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s wonderful. I would love to learn more about your civilisation. Your history. ”</p><p>A grumbling hum. “Well I don’t know if it’s permitted, you’ll have to speak with Thetis first. And Leagore seems determined to find out more about you. Perhaps if you go to the— Autonoe! Get back here at once with the witch’s wand! I can see you, there’s no use hiding!”</p><p>Ah!</p><p>She grips Oreithye’s hands tightly as she’s jetted through the water, closing her eyes against it as the darkness blurs past.</p><p>One hand lets go, and then she comes to a stop as light filters through her eyelids.</p><p>Light?</p><p>Oh no! They’re over the glass ceiling of the Slytherin common room! And someone is there, sat by the fire.</p><p>She hurriedly turns herself invisible as the person looks up.</p><p>Dumbledore.</p><p>Hermione lets the invisibility coat her mind as well as her body. What is he doing down there? The term hasn’t even started yet—oh.</p><p>He doesn’t look good. His hand, it—</p><p>“Autonoe, bring back the witch’s wand at once, or I shall call Thetis and tell them of your foolish behaviour.”</p><p>Dumbledore collapses onto the floor.</p><p>No no no</p><p>“But Oreithye! I still haven’t learnt to make light. Is this how you say it, Hermione? Lumos!”</p><p>He’s crawling now, pulling himself forwards and then collapsing again, the blackness spreading from his fingertips as he lies on the rug by the fire.</p><p>The gaunt ring. He’s supposed to— where’s Snape? Doesn’t he—</p><p>“You are not a wand carrier, Autonoe. Return the instrument,” Oreithye says softly.</p><p>A whine. “But Oreithye, please! Just one more try.”</p><p>Dumbledore goes still, the blackness almost at his wrist.</p><p>Hermione turns to Autonoe with a growl. “You will never be able to cast a lumos. You are not a witch. Now hand me back my wand, child. You’re so selfish you haven’t even noticed the headmaster dying on the floor. Give it to me, so that a life isn’t lost tonight.”</p><p>Oreithye and Autonoe both fall still, looking down through the glass in dismay, and Hermione snatches her wand back.</p><p>And pops to the Headmaster’s side. He’s still warm to the touch, but deathly still.</p><p>What did— where is Snape? Is he stuck with the Death Eaters?</p><p>She’d better check.</p><p>She carefully checks the invisible feel of sand and sea, ensuring that every inch of her mind, her body, is hidden.</p><p>You can do this. It worked against Narcissa. And Snape. And they fooled Voldemort, so…</p><p>She takes one last steadying breath, and follows the thread to Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Loyal Protectors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely people! Thank you for all of your kudos and comments in these crazy covid times.</p><p>Now let's forget all about it for a spell, and slip into a story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Hermione takes a step back from Bellatrix’s madly grinning face, and finds herself within a circle of Death Eaters, all in long black robes and silent in the still night air, the grass crunching beneath her feet.</p><p>She hears movement behind her and slowly turns to look, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.</p><p>“Well done, Draco, that’s it, join us. Join us and do what your father cannot,” Voldemort hisses, eyes cold as Draco kneels before him in the fog.</p><p>Where are they? Why a field?</p><p>Bellatrix cackles in delight as Draco offers up his arm, trembling in the torchlight. “Don’t be frightened, Draco. You’re receiving the highest honour. You are a man now. One of us. You will do us proud, nephew.”</p><p>Her eyes are crazed, bright, darting around…</p><p>And she’s twirling her wand.</p><p>Hermione takes a shaky breath, tearing her eyes from the witch. There’s no time. And you can’t comfort her right now anyway.</p><p>She looks around at the masked figures, only Bellatrix, Voldemort, and Draco showing their faces. Is Snape here? He’s high ranking, so perhaps near Bellatrix? But then why isn’t she next to Voldemort, all the way on the other side of the circle?</p><p>Oh it’s no use. She’ll have to risk distracting her.</p><p>She reluctantly takes Bellatrix’s hand. She flinches.</p><p>How can they…Tiggy had said…maybe just for a second... </p><p>She focuses on the thread. On the feeling of The Call. And speaks into it.</p><p>
  <em>Can you hear me? I need Snape. Now. Dumbledore is dying too early. From the ring.</em>
</p><p>Oh that felt so strange, like the vibration of her voice along the thread was tickling her brain.</p><p>No reply. Can she not hear her, or just not respond? She might have to—</p><p>Bellatrix’s hand squeezes hers back.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say something, Snape. You are his godfather, surely you have something to add on such a momentous occasion?” Bellatrix calls harshly across the circle of Death Eaters.</p><p>A voice rumbles back. “Of course, Bellatrix, I merely assumed such a sentiment to be painfully obvious. I did not wish to interrupt my Lord, as is so often your want.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s head whips around, eyes wide and lip trembling at Voldemort in agonised dismay. “My deepest apologies, my Lord, if this is true. I did not mean to interrupt the proceedings, I only thought that Snape may wish to say his piece, as he must part so soon and miss the ceremony.”</p><p>That’s it! Hermione squeezes her hand in thanks and then brushes past her and around the circle to Snape’s side.</p><p>“You must leave, Severus? You did not inform me of such a need. What is so urgent that you must return to the old fool so soon?” Voldemort's high, cold voice questions as he snaps his attention to Snape.</p><p>Hermione hurriedly grabs Snape’s arm before he can reply. He can’t dispute this.</p><p>He doesn’t even twitch, responding as calmly as ever.</p><p>“I’m afraid the old man was quite insistent. He is soon to collect Potter from his relatives. I believe I shall be able to gain valuable information, my Lord.”</p><p>Voldemort hums in thought. “Very well. Leave us. The ceremony shall continue without you, I’m sure Bellatrix is willing to take your place?”</p><p>Snape bows his head and takes a step back, Hermione along with him, and she only manages to see Bellatrix dance eagerly into the centre of the circle before Snape is apparating them away.</p><p>They arrive in a nondescript forest, and Hermione takes a quick glance around before letting the invisibility drip off of her.</p><p>Snape pulls of his mask and hides it away in his robes. “So it is you, Miss Granger. What are you and Bellatrix—”</p><p>“There’s no time. It’s Dumbledore, you have to save him.”</p><p>His eyes widen, and she doesn’t wait any longer, popping them straight to the common room.</p><p>Oh Dumbledore does not look good. Sickly pale, arm twitching.</p><p>Snape swoops to kneel beside him. “Albus. What happened, Albus? Tell me.”</p><p>The headmaster just whimpers, eyes squeezed shut. Snape turns to Hermione.</p><p>
  <em>He put on a cursed ring, very dark magic, although I’m not sure I can tell you what it was. I don’t know if you’re supposed to know yet</em>
</p><p>Snape nods sharply and casts a diagnostic charm. A black cloud clings to the headmaster’s hand, growing steadily thicker and darker.</p><p>Snape pales and begins hurriedly murmuring some kind of counter curse, wand scanning over the wizard’s arm inch by inch.</p><p>Dumbledore groans, and his eyes blink open.</p><p>Hermione vanishes herself with a start. Did he see her?</p><p>“Se…rus. Too powerful…thought but…Fawkes…burning day.”</p><p>Snape doesn’t pause in his muttering, and a white mist seeps from his wand. How interesting. Is it related to the patronus charm? How do you stop Horcrux magic? Wasn’t it remorse? Regret?</p><p>Well. Dumbledore looks like he’s certainly regretting putting on the ring now.</p><p>Snape continues his work, and Dumbledore’s eyes gradually become more focused, his strength returning, and soon he can pull himself up to rest against the side of an armchair.</p><p>Snape pauses. “That should stop the spreading. For now. I shall have to prepare a potion, and you should return at once to your quarters to rest. This is far from over." He swallows, expression pained. Weary. "You foolish old man. What possessed you to not check a ring for curses before putting it on?”</p><p>Dumbledore raises his eyebrows, eyes softening. “I do not think I mentioned a ring, Severus.”</p><p>Oh dear. A slip up from Snape?</p><p>Hermione studies him more closely. There is a certain...panicked fear. Like a child realising a parent must leave on the first day of school.</p><p>She always forgets how young Snape is...and how emotionally stunted.</p><p>Snape gets to his feet, helping the older wizard into the chair. “And what else would have caused such a reaction? You’re lucky I decided to return to my office at such a late hour.”</p><p>“Perhaps. It appears Lady Luck was on my side tonight, wouldn’t you agree, Severus? It must have been fate herself who brought you here. I can’t thank her enough.”</p><p>That crafty bugger. What does he know?</p><p>Snape snorts. “You bloody optimist. Only you would see this evening as lucky, Albus. I would curse the fates if they left me dying painfully on the floor.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh knowing the future is horrible.</p><p>“Always the pessimist, Severus. I prefer, when possible, to believe that someone is watching over us. Even when we least expect it.” Dumbledore twinkles, adjusting his half-moon glasses.</p><p>Okay, she gets the hint. She doesn’t know <em>how </em>but he must know.</p><p>And that’s why she needs to leave.</p><p>She pops away, back to Black Estate. To the room with her belongings in.</p><p>Merlin, she’s freezing! And this was her favourite jumper.</p><p>She hurriedly casts a drying spell on herself. No. Fuzzy and ruined, as she expected. Well, Autonoe is going to get a talking to about tonight…although if it hadn’t been for them, she never would have seen Dumbledore.</p><p>Did she always save his life tonight?</p><p>Does <em>he </em>owe her a life debt? Argh how does it work? Did Snape save him? Or was it Hermione bringing him there? Or Autonoe for causing the events to take place?</p><p>She definitely needs to do some reading on the subject at some point.</p><p>But for now, she’s going to have a shower and get changed. She smells like a lake.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione is back in the kitchen. She seems to spend her life between eating, swimming and showering these days. It must be late by now, but she hasn’t checked the time. She’s restless.</p><p>Poor Draco. So it’s tonight. Narcissa must be in agony, Snape despairing, Bellatrix putting on a good show but...</p><p>Just a boy. Desperate and feeling so alone.</p><p>If only he knew how many people were worrying for him tonight.</p><p>She never knew when it happened. Draco never spoke about it. Was it always tonight, or have they changed something?</p><p>Did Dumbledore always go to the Slytherin common room?</p><p>The butterfly effect. Hermione has affected Bellatrix, Snape, and Narcissa so far. Possibly Dumbledore. Draco is so close to all of those people…is he going to remain untouched by this?</p><p>She’ll have to remember to ask Bellatrix to keep a close eye on him. For any changes.</p><p>She looks down at her cold cup of tea.</p><p>Hmm. Take your mind off of things, Hermione.</p><p>“Tiggy? If I can use elf magic to hear The Call and turn invisible…can I use it for other things? Like heat my tea, for example, or cast light? That would be useful.”</p><p>Tiggy looks up from their newspaper across the table. “You is being able to, but you is being a witch. You is having your own magic. You is not needing it.”</p><p>Hmph. “Well having a light underwater would be useful! But how am I supposed to cast a lumos without a wand? Or light fire in the water?”</p><p>Tiggy raises an eyebrow. And then clicks their fingers.</p><p>And a light shines from the tip of their index finger.</p><p><em>E.T phone home</em> Hermione’s brain supplies stupidly before she can shake the thought.</p><p>Of course. This whole time—</p><p>She could smack herself. Why did neither her or Bellatrix think of <em>that?</em></p><p>She holds out her index finger. “Lumos!”</p><p>Nothing happens. Oh, right. Connection. Want it, feel it, remember it. “Lumos.”</p><p>And a white light glows from her fingertip. Brilliant.</p><p>“Yes! No more being blind in the dark! Nox. Lumos. Nox.”</p><p>Finally, something is going her way today.</p><p>Tiggy looks back at their newspaper, shaking their head. “I is telling you. You is strange, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione just shrugs. The world’s a strange place. She’s had a strange month. Maybe she should just embrace the madness. The chaos. Throw the rulebook out the window and see what happens.</p><p>What on Earth has happened to Hermione Granger?</p><p>“Hermiiione! Where aaare you?” Ah. That’s what’s happened to her. Speak of the devil.</p><p>“In the kitchen!” she yells back.</p><p>“Hermione?!”</p><p>Oh for Merlin’s—</p><p>She closes her eyes and cricks her neck, sighing as she searches for the thread, speaking into it, softly this time.</p><p>
  <em>I’m in the kitchen</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix appears before them with a whirl of black smoke. And a wobble to her step. Is she…?</p><p>She stumbles forwards and steadies herself on the kitchen counter. “There you are, pet. How were you whispering in my ear with your little…your little whispering, you whispery…and Tiggy! Tiggy is here! And reading the Prophet!”</p><p>She gasps dramatically and then raises a finger to her lips. “Ssshhh don’t tell! It’s a sseeecret. Our secret little secret, isn’t that right, Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy gives her a very disapproving look. “Is no one alive to be keeping the secret from now, Mistress Bella. And you is knowing this, when you don’t be drinking. You is being a silly elfling. You is needing your mind to be steady, not all tipsy-turvey.”</p><p>Oh, Hermione doesn’t know whether to be loving this or horrified. “Bellatrix…you were careful to keep our secrets too, weren’t you? With the others?”</p><p>Bellatrix huffs, and then walks around the counter, pulling Hermione’s stool so it scrapes backwards on the tile floor. Ah! Hermione clings on, hoping she won’t be tipped backwards.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I haven’t told them anything, don’t worry your curly little head about it. I kept my lips sealed.”</p><p>Hmm. Well that’s debatable seeing as—mmph!</p><p>Bellatrix puts a hand over Hermione’s mouth and clambers up onto the stool with her, straddling her lap.</p><p>Wha— oh good lord! This is not making anything less confusing, her thighs are— what is she—</p><p>“Sshhhh don’t you be all judgy judgy either. I didn’t drink with <em>them, </em>I went to check on Cissy afterwards. And trust me, I needed a looot to drink for that conversation.”</p><p>Oh. Well that’s slightly better. Except—</p><p>
  <em>And you didn’t let anything slip to your legilimens sister?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix just stares back, tilting her head to the side. Her cheeks are flushed from the alcohol. Eyes Glazed. It's becoming rather difficult to stop her thoughts from wandering, especially as Bellatrix wriggles in her lap and stares into her eyes— Ow!</p><p>
  <em>Ow, Bellatrix! Don’t pull on the thread so hard!</em>
</p><p>“It’s so strange…don’t you think? It’s like…a connection!” she whispers, eyes wide like this is some great revelation.</p><p>Okay, definitely too much to drink. Calm down, Hermione.</p><p>She pulls Bellatrix’s hand away from her mouth. “Well, yes. We already established that.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head frantically and then grabs Hermione’s shoulders as she loses her balance, squeezing her eyes shut. “No! I mean— okay, I’m thinking of a colour, what is it? No peeking.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “I’m not sure that’s how—”</p><p>“I’m sending it through the thread. Pay attention!”</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes with a sigh. “I’m not getting anything. Try speaking through it. Like a teleph— oh, nevermind. Oh wait!”</p><p>She snaps her eyes open and pushes Bellatrix gently off her lap, getting to her feet. “I need to show you something! This might help you with the thread. Tiggy! Do you have any wool from your knitting? And two empty tins?”</p><p>Tiggy clicks their fingers without looking up, and some red string and two tins appear on the side. Hermione turns to Bellatrix with a wide grin. “I always wanted to try this with a friend as a kid! I never— no one really wanted to do this with me. Sometimes my Nan would if I asked nicely, but— what?”</p><p>Bellatrix reaches out and rubs her thumb over Hermione’s cheek, frowning at her. “I think I could have been your friend. It would have been nice. To have a friend like you.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione’s heart begins to hum warmly in her chest. Oh she—</p><p>“I would have liked that. Shame we never— that we’re not the same age. And that I’m a muggleborn. We never had a chance.”</p><p>Bellatrix steps forwards and wraps her arms around her. Hugging her tightly.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter that you’re a muggleborn,” she growls. “It doesn’t.”</p><p>“It doesn’t it doesn’t it doesn’t,” she whispers to herself. “You’re just Hermione, right? Still just Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione sighs, bringing her arms up to hug her back. “I’m Hermione <em>and </em>I’m a muggleborn. You can’t just ignore that to make yourself feel better, Bellatrix.”</p><p>Bellatrix goes stiff in her arms and pulls back. Hermione looks away uncomfortably, to her horror feeling tears forming in her eyes at the thought that—</p><p>She swallows a lump in her throat. “Muggles are just people, Bellatrix. Good and bad and everything in between. My parents are muggles I— tell me you don’t think— I need to know if—”</p><p>She can feel the witch’s hands against her back, clenching her top in her fists.</p><p>“I don’t know. How can they be— It’s so confusing. But don’t cry. I know <em>you’re</em> not that different from us, from me. But that means…If Andy was right then—”</p><p>She rests her chin on Hermione’s shoulder.</p><p>“I tried last night to imagine…to pretend— But I still <em>remember </em>all of the— the lessons. I can’t— It was— don’t make me remember I— I don’t want to—”</p><p>She’s shaking now, clinging to Hermione, who holds her up in shock.</p><p>And then she hears the cupboards begin to rattle. Oh no.</p><p>Oh this is bad. What should she do? What is the real fear here?</p><p>Control. Feeling lost.</p><p>“Bellatrix…I’m not going to ask any more difficult questions, okay? Just simple ones. So. Do you want me to keep touching you, or to let go?”</p><p>“I don’t— don’t leave me.”</p><p>That’s not an answer. And there’s a gurgling in the taps. She really doesn’t want another storm right now.</p><p>“I won’t leave you. I’m right here, I’m okay. We’re both okay.”</p><p>Bellatrix shifts slightly, moves so her lips are almost touching Hermione’s ear. “I hate you. I hate you so much,” she whispers.</p><p>Hermione gasps. She can’t help it. It’s so cruel and—</p><p>“I hate the way you make me feel. I hate that I have to question <em>everything</em> when you’re around. I hate that I’m so weak with you. That I say things I shouldn’t. Do things I shouldn’t.”</p><p>Oh. Well that’s a bit different.</p><p>Hermione pulls her close with one arm, and strokes the witch’s hair with the other.</p><p>“I know,” she sighs. And she does. She definitely knows that feeling.</p><p>She holds Bellatrix close. “I know,” she repeats soothingly.</p><p>She feels hands stroke across her back, and a face press against her neck.</p><p>The rattling stops, and the pipes cease their creaking.</p><p>For a moment they just breathe. They hardly ever have time to stop and breathe.</p><p>It’s nice to hold someone. It’s steadying. Hermione is feeling rather lost herself, she has to admit.</p><p>Tiggy clears their throat. “It be time for bed, Mistress Bella. You is saying goodnight to Miss Hermione, and Tiggy is taking you to bed,” they rumble softly.</p><p>Oh. She forgot Tiggy was there.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back, head ducked and rubbing at her eyes as she takes a couple of steps backwards towards Tiggy.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hermione,” she rasps, taking Tiggy’s hand.</p><p>Hermione’s heart clenches at how lost the witch still is. Part of her wonders how many times Tiggy has done this. Looked after her when no one else would. Can’t help imagining a younger Bellatrix holding onto the elf just as confusedly. Fearfully.</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes focus, and she smiles at Hermione. A small but genuine smile. “Tiggy’s always there. Always protecting me. Did you think I didn’t have a scrawny boy in a bathroom?” She shakes her head at Hermione. “We’re too similar for that. Bookworm.”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head with a smile. “Goodnight, Know It All.”</p><p>Bellatrix sticks her tongue out at her, and Tiggy apparates then away.</p><p>Hermione walks over to stare into the fire.</p><p>The flames dance, and the logs crackle. Time ticks on.</p><p>And still she can’t stop thinking about Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Succumbing to Impulses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...about that slowburn...</p><p>I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but you might not want to read (the second part of) this at work ;)</p><p>(unless you're very brave)</p><p>So enjoy, but nobody look at me, alright?  *cringes in smut*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione is still in bed. Staring up at the ceiling. She’s not sure what time it is, but it’s light out. Has been for a while.</p><p>She’s finally admitted it to herself. Feelings for Bellatrix. A whole muddle of attraction and caring and intrigue and— she likes spending time with her. Isn’t scared of her anymore.</p><p>Trusts her.</p><p>And that in itself is terrifying. How can you trust a person that has caused you so much pain? Will cause her so much pain?</p><p>And that’s another problem. Other than the Longbottoms…Bellatrix hasn’t actually done a lot of the horrible things that Hermione hated her for. Not yet. It’s not very fair to blame her for things she did in an alternate future.</p><p>But she did do them. Will do them…somehow...</p><p>Hermione is broken from her thoughts as none other than Bellatrix walks into the room. Not saying anything, just stomps in and throws herself down next to Hermione on the bed with a bounce and a huff, folding her arms.</p><p>Hermione decides not to say anything either. She’s not sure what will come out of her mouth right now. And Bellatrix was right. She’s still too reckless. Impulsive. She needs to start assessing things before speaking.</p><p>So. Bellatrix is clearly grumpy about something.</p><p>Hermione continues looking at the ceiling. She can hear Bellatrix breathing. Almost feel her body heat she’s so close.</p><p>Hermione subtly pulls her arms closer to her sides, not wanting to accidentally touch her. And bites her lip. She can’t stop thinking about—</p><p>“I’m sorry, alright?”</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione rolls onto her side to face the witch. “What? What for? What did you do?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns on her side too and frowns. “You’re not angry with me?”</p><p>She has circles under her eyes. And her hair is even crazier than normal.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “No, I’m not angry with you. Why would I be angry?”</p><p>Bellatrix searches her eyes, and then rolls to face the ceiling again with a shrug. “You didn’t come to breakfast. I thought maybe I hurt you and didn’t notice…or you didn’t like me drinking or— or I scared you.”</p><p>Gosh. How did she ever think this witch was heartless? It turns out she is always feeling something. And overthinking. Hermione can relate.</p><p>She half sits up to look down at the woman, her heartbeat accelerating. She is so beautiful. And actually rather sweet, in her own way.</p><p>Hermione wants…</p><p>She wants to kiss her.</p><p>Such a stupid reckless impulse. Should she—</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes meet hers.</p><p>Sod it.</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen. She must have read the thought.</p><p>Hermione leans down anyway. Presses their lips together, just long enough for a warmth to settle in her stomach. And then pulls back.</p><p>“You didn’t scare me. I’m not angry. Quite the opposite, actually. That’s why I needed some time to think.”</p><p>And Bellatrix scrambles backward off the bed, bumping into a wardrobe.</p><p>What the—</p><p>And raises her wand at her, before lowering it sharply with a look of utter panic. What on Earth is going on?</p><p>“Bellatrix, what’s wrong? Why—”</p><p>“How are you not scared of me?” Bellatrix growls. “How— I could have hurt you! I could always— you’re not allowed to—”</p><p>Okay, apparently kissing her was a really bad idea.</p><p>“You promised not to hurt me, so—”</p><p>“And you trust me? Why? I don’t understand it. It’s like— like the more you see of me the more you—”</p><p>Hermione chuckles softly. “The more I like you? That’s kind of how it works, Bellatrix. Didn’t you like me more when you learnt more about me?”</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t reply, and Hermione swallows awkwardly, looking at the floor.</p><p>She thought Bellatrix liked her. She seems to want to spend a lot of time with her, anyway. And touch her. Kiss her.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the thread…” Bellatrix whispers.</p><p>Hermione cautiously looks up. “Do you know what it is? Last night you said…a connection. The elves talked about threads to their masters but…I don’t think…you’re not my mistress.”</p><p>Bellatrix has moved to sit on a dresser and is looking down at her kicking feet, tapping the wood with her fingertips. “I have some theories. Strings of fate. Thread of life. Something…to do with prophecy and life. Holding us together. Connecting us. I think…I don’t think there was ever a life debt at all. It was this thread, the whole time, that’s what’s been nagging at me to save you.”</p><p>Oh. A thread connecting them that has nothing to do with the elves? That made her want to save…</p><p>“I wanted to save you too. When you were dying and I had to convince Snape I— I thought it was because of the timeline but— I was scared you were going to die. Frantic. And I was so relieved when you were okay. Is that what— what you felt?”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly nods. “I was so angry at you for not saving yourself. That you didn’t fight me. That I’d almost— that’s partly why I decided to help you. Teach you to be strong. That couldn’t happen to you again. You needed to know how to fight. I hated that you’d almost drowned. Pulled you from the water as soon as I could.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Because of the thread…” Hermione whispers.</p><p>Strings of…red string, red thread, isn’t that…</p><p>“I’ve only ever heard of it as something romantic. The Chinese story of—”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione looks down at her hands, fidgeting awkwardly as the silence builds.</p><p>Romance. Lovers. Soulmates, even. Is that what Bellatrix knows?</p><p>Does she think…</p><p>Hermione frowns. “It doesn’t have to mean…I don’t love you or anything…I don’t think. I’m not <em>in lo</em>— it’s like you said. We spent so long in my head that I feel like you’ve been there with me, talking to me, almost my whole life. Like you know me better than—”</p><p>Hermione clenches her jaw shut, but doesn’t dare look up. Just stares at her feet.</p><p>A soft thud. And then Bellatrix’s feet stop in front of hers.</p><p>She looks up, and her heart starts beating wildly at how close the witch is. Looking at her like…</p><p>Like…</p><p>“I don’t love you either,” Bellatrix murmurs. “But I think I want to kiss you again.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh so that’s why she looks…</p><p>Hermione’s mouth goes dry and she swallows. “Why? You’ve changed your mind? You’re not…I thought you didn’t want to.”</p><p>Bellatrix smirks. “That I didn’t want to what? To get laid? It’s your choice, pet. How about it?”</p><p>To get—</p><p>Hermione’s eyes fall to red lips.</p><p>And she presses forwards to taste them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oh fuck. She breathes in sharply as a jolt of electricity thrums though her.</p><p>Bellatrix’s hands press against her back, pulling them flush together as she practically attacks Hermione’s lips with a needy groan. Hermione’s whole body melts, brain included, and she surrenders herself to it. This is happening. It feels so good, there’s no way she can stop—</p><p>She brings her hands up to Bellatrix’s hair and kisses her deeply, pulling herself as close as possible, letting her mouth fall open. She wants to feel this. Needs this. Merlin she hasn’t been this turned on in…</p><p>Ever. She moans into Bellatrix’s mouth and starts walking backwards towards the bed, tugging the witch with her.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back to grin against her lips, and Hermione feels the front of her pyjama shirt being unbuttoned.</p><p>“Now here’s an impulse I shouldn’t have ignored. Do you know how long I’ve been fighting this thought? Convincing myself I didn’t want this? I should have fucked you as soon as I caught you looking at me back at the cottage,” Bellatrix murmurs as she pulls off Hermione’s shirt.</p><p>She wanted to—</p><p>“You wanted to back then? You thought about it?”</p><p>She sits down on the bed, and then decides to just take off her pyjama bottoms, watching as Bellatrix removes her dress, just strips off all her clothes at once. Looks like she’s just as desperate. “I didn’t even know I liked witches until you told me.”</p><p>Her eyes roam over the naked woman as more and more skin is exposed, trying to decide where she wants to touch first.</p><p>Bellatrix pushes her down on the bed and captures her lips once more, their bodies coming together as the witch settles on top of her, exploring her mouth with an intensity and pace that is making Hermione dizzy. God and the touch of her skin. How is she so soft and yet so strong? It’s like having a lioness crouched over her. The contained power.</p><p>Hermione slides her hands over Bellatrix’s back and tries to remember to breathe between kisses. She’s panting. They haven’t even done anything and she’s gasping, desperate to be touched.</p><p>How did she not know she was attracted to witches?</p><p>She pulls her mouth away. “How did you know? Back at the cottage? That I was attracted to witches?” she pants.</p><p>Bellatrix moves down to kiss her neck and Hermione squirms, head thrown back at the feel of a hot mouth and grazing teeth.</p><p>“I didn’t. I just saw you looking at me and guessed. None of your memories were very sexual…you’d obviously been looking in the wrong place. Denying yourself. And I was right.”</p><p>She rolls sideways and strokes a hand over Hermione’s chest. Squeezes, pinches and watches Hermione’s face for her reaction with a burning gaze. A finger scrapes the underside of her breast at just the right spot and—</p><p>Hermione groans, arching into her palm and then rolling over on top of the witch, pinning her down by the wrists and kissing her. Bellatrix seems to find this amusing and chuckles against her lips, but Hermione just kisses her harder, bites at her lower lip.  She needs to feel her, taste her. She wants to touch her, to—</p><p>She pulls her mouth away and crawls down to run her tongue around a nipple instead, shuddering as Bellatrix gasps and moans in response.</p><p>The witch is driving her wild. Here’s the passion she never knew she had. She’s always wondered why people are so obsessed with sex but—</p><p>She straddles Bellatrix’s waist and leans down to suck at her neck, hands clutching anywhere they can. In her hair, the sheets, reaching between their bodies to stroke across skin. The hot ache building between her legs is delicious. She searches out a nipple and pinches roughly.</p><p>“Oh fuck! When did— you haven’t done this with a witch before? Fucking hell,” Bellatrix groans, fingers digging into Hermione’s hips and head falling back to expose more of her throat, back arching.</p><p>“No, no I…but I want to. I don’t know where to— tell me. I want to make you feel good, tell me where to touch you.”</p><p>Bellatrix shudders beneath her and then wraps her arms around her tightly, possessively. Sucks at Hermione’s neck and runs her lips and tongue back and forth at a point that’s so sensitive it makes Hermione moan.</p><p>Bellatrix grins and then bites at her shoulder. “I like hearing you. When you— this is new to you. I can feel how wet you are. Tell me what you’ve discovered. What you’ve learnt that wasn’t in any book you’ve read.”</p><p>What she’s learnt?</p><p>Know it All.</p><p>Now who’s sapiosexual?</p><p>Hermione shivers. Both of them.</p><p>“I…I didn’t expect your body to be this soft. I can’t stop touching you. Even…I can’t decide if I want to pull you as close as possible or to touch you softly. Watch you.”</p><p>She sits up and runs her fingertips over Bellatrix’s chest, her shoulders, her arms. Following along muscles, scratches and scars, and avoiding bruises. Hermione swallows. “I can’t decide…if I want to look at your body…or watch your expression.”</p><p>Her eyes meet Bellatrix’s. They’re dark but focused. Drilling into her. “I’m always drawn to your eyes. I want to figure you out. Know what you’re thinking. Feeling.”</p><p>She maintains eye contact as her hand drifts lower, down over Bellatrix’s stomach, stroking over her hip bones.</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes seem to darken further, become hooded.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t stop. Go lower. Touch me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I forgot you could…are you sure? I don’t know—</em>
</p><p>A groan <em>Yes, yes I’ll tell you, just—</em></p><p>Hermione slips her hand between Bellatrix’s legs and— oh fu—</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, oh you feel—, I want to—, is this—? Fuck, Bellatrix</em>
</p><p>She’s so wet. Hermione did this? She doesn’t even know what she’s doing, she only knows— well she’s done it to herself, so—</p><p>She bites her lip and looks down at Bellatrix’s face once more. Circles. She’ll try circles.</p><p>Bellatrix bucks her hips.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes just like that. Do what you’d do to yourself. Imagine it. I want to see— oh—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do this. When I’m alone in bed, I touch myself like this, do you like it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faster. I can see you, the memory, it— you have one hand over your mouth and the other between your le— Oh! Harder with—yes. You’re trying to be quiet</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s legs fall open wider as Hermione presses inside of her, thrusting more confidently as the witch begins to pant and rock her hips, face flushed.</p><p>
  <em>I was at the Burrow. I had to be quiet, but it felt so good. You don’t have to be quiet though. I want to—</em>
</p><p>“Yes, yes Hermione, fuck,” she gasps. “Keep going, I’m so— no, I need, I want—”</p><p>Bellatrix suddenly sits up and drags Hermione down beneath her all in one move, straddling her and kissing her clumsily. Hot and hard and wet and breathless.</p><p>Holy fucking— Hermione moans and bucks her hips. She wrenches her lips away. “I thought— was I not—”</p><p>Bellatrix bites at her ear, lifting off of her and pressing a knee between Hermione’s legs, nudging them apart. “You nearly had me there, pet. How the fuck did you manage to get me spread beneath you so easily? Oh no. No just seeing you— I want to see that now. Hear you. I want— let me touch you.”</p><p>She…</p><p>Hermione pulls back, pushes on Bellatrix’s shoulder so she has some room and looks up at her.</p><p>Does Hermione want this? Is she ready to accept who this is, what they’re doing?</p><p>Bellatrix’s cheeks are flushed, her eyes glazed. Her lips are parted slightly, breathing fast, and her eyes dart over Hermione’s face. She looks…</p><p>
  <em>We don’t have to, Hermione. We can stop. I’m not— I won’t— I’d never—</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiles up at her. Okay. Maybe she does know this witch, she—</p><p>“I trust you. I just needed a moment but— are you sure too? You won’t…regret this?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits back on her knees between Hermione’s spread legs, eyes travelling slowly down her body, the intensity making her shiver. Her eyes meet Hermione’s once more with a sly grin. “Nope. No regrets.”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes as Bellatrix immediately begins kissing her way down Hermione’s body. So impulsive. Always thinking of the consequences, yeah right. The witch wouldn’t know how to hold anything back if— “Oh don’t stop!”</p><p>A mouth is between her legs. No one has ever—</p><p>“Oh, that feels so good, how have I never— yes, keep going.”</p><p>She feels a firm heat press against her and loses control of her breathing. She squeezes her eyes shut, mouth falling open as her body thrums and her hips jolt up. She needs to hold them steady, needs to stay still so that—</p><p>Oh it’s so— she jerks her hips. Faster? Fuck, how is she— her body is on fire it—ah!</p><p>Strong arms wrap around her thighs, holding her firmly as a tongue presses inside of her.</p><p>Yes! “Yes, deeper! Oh Bellatrix, Bella—, I— I can’t—”</p><p>Oh she’s so close. Her hands clench in the covers and…why isn’t she…something is…she can’t quite—</p><p>She wants to look at her again. She’s too far—</p><p>“Bellatrix, I want— I need some friction I— your fingers. Inside me I— and I need you on top of me.”</p><p>She feels a moan vibrate between her legs and shudders, pulling Bellatrix on top of her eagerly as she crawls up her body.</p><p>“I’ve never been happier that you won’t stop talking, everything you say just—”</p><p>“Bella, shut up and kiss me. Touch me, I’m so close.”</p><p>She whines as a hand goes between her legs.</p><p>“I’m not going to kiss you. I want to hear you cry out when you come.”</p><p>Oh! Oh that’s so…</p><p>Bossy.</p><p>She forces herself to focus even as her body screams for release, and smirks at Bellatrix.</p><p>“Well then,” she pants, “you’d better make me. Maybe I’ll stay quiet for once.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen, and then she frowns. She thrusts into Hermione firmly.</p><p>Oh gods it—</p><p>Hermione bites her lip and closes her eyes.</p><p>She hears Bellatrix growl in frustration, and another finger is added, the pace getting faster.</p><p>Hermione thrusts her hips and clenches both hands in the sheets, but she stays silent. She knows Bellatrix enjoys a fight. A challenge.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She wrenches her eyes open and meets Bellatrix’s gaze.</p><p>
  <em>How about it, Bella? Race you to the finish?</em>
</p><p>She sits up, ignoring Bellatrix’s confusion, and reaches between the other witch’s legs.</p><p>
  <em>What are you…oh.</em>
</p><p>Hermione kneels up and starts moving her hand, her fingers, tries not to collapse back down as her legs shake.</p><p>
  <em>Who’s stronger, Bella? Who’s going to break first?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix adjusts her position and begins to copy her. Her hand moves back and forth and—</p><p>
  <em>You’re sure you want to do this, pet? Sure you don’t want to just lie back and let me fuck you?</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s thighs clench and her mouth falls open. Merlin, she wants—</p><p>
  <em>You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To have me lying beneath you, wet and moaning, screaming for you.</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix whines and her eyes fall shut, hips jerking. Then she licks her lips and her eyes blink open.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes, I’m imagining it. Say my name. Say it.</em>
</p><p>Hermione grinds against Bellatrix’s hand, not stopping with her own, pressing deeper even as her body jerks, her other hand bracing herself on Bellatrix’s shoulder. Oh she—</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix. Fuck, Bella. This feels so good. I can feel you clenching around my fingers, are you nearly there? Don’t stop. Let yourself go.</em>
</p><p><em>I’m not— I</em>— I<em> won’t— I can’t—</em></p><p>“Bella, I don’t care about winning. I— fuck this. I’m going to— ah! Stop hiding you bloody Slytherin and tell me—”</p><p>“Yes! Oh fuck I’m so close, I can’t stop. My legs are going to—”</p><p>Bellatrix falls back on the bed, and Hermione crawls on top of her, thrusts her fingers between her legs as hard as she can.</p><p>“Hermione! Don’t stop I—” Her eyes fall shut, mouth open in silent pleasure. Fuck, she looks so— a throbbing starts between Hermione’s legs just watching, her fingers curling deeper.</p><p>Bellatrix moans and shudders, grinding her hips, clenching around Hermione’s fingers and then collapsing backwards, panting.</p><p>Oh, oh fuck that was— did she—</p><p>She straddles Bellatrix’s thighs and looks down at her. Her face is flushed, chest heaving, mouth still open as she gasps against the bedsheets.</p><p>Her eyes slowly focus up on Hermione, and she moves her hand back between Hermione’s legs.</p><p>Hermione’s so close, she just needs—</p><p>She rocks back and forth, and Bellatrix’s fingers start to move inside of her as the witch gains her breath, her strength.</p><p>So close. So good it—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione…Hermione…Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, yes I— wha?!</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lunges upwards and throws herself at Hermione so that they both tumble onto the bed.</p><p>And fingers thrust back into her. Hard and fast and—oh fuck oh yes! Her eyes squeeze shut.</p><p>A growl. “Look at me! Open your eyes now and look at me.  No more games.”</p><p>A moan leaves her lips and she forces her eyes open. Looks up into Bellatrix’s dark eyes, gasping for breath.</p><p>“There’s a good pet. Now make those pretty noises I asked for”, Bellatrix husks, pressing into her harder and grinding her palm against her.</p><p>Oh oh. She didn’t know she wanted to hear that but—</p><p>“Yes, yes Bellatrix. I—” she whines. “Harder, I need you. Make me come, make me. Ah!” She moans and thrusts her hips wildly, chasing that feeling. It’s almost— oh god. Oh Merlin.</p><p>“Fuck you sound so good. Feel so good.  I think I’ll taste you again.”</p><p>Yes. Oh yes—oh! Her mouth it—</p><p>She arches off the bed with a cry as a tongue swipes between her legs and then a mouth lowers to suck. Hard. She sees stars and finally peaks, thrumming and pulsing and shivering and clenching around Bellatrix’s fingers.</p><p>Oh. Oh that was…</p><p>She falls back with a groan, feeling Bellatrix collapse on top of her. Fuck.</p><p>She can barely breathe she—</p><p>That was—</p><p>She continues gasping, unclenching her hands from the sheets.</p><p>Her eyes fall shut. Her breathing settles. Her heartbeat slowly steadies…</p><p>She feels Bellatrix pull a sheet over them and just lies there.</p><p>She can barely move. Can’t even lift her…</p><p>Well. She hadn’t expected her morning to quite go like this but…</p><p>She feels Bellatrix shift and sit up.</p><p>Oh dear. She’s not freaking out again, is she?</p><p>Hermione keeps her eyes shut, not ready to face that reality.</p><p>She feels a kiss against her cheek, and then the bed tilts and there’s the sound of feet across the carpet.</p><p>She’s leaving?</p><p>And then she hears the sound of a shower. Oh thank Merlin.</p><p>She closes her eyes, and drifts into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Kinship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, no warnings this time haha </p><p>This chapter is longer than I expected, not sure how that happened *shrugs*, so settle in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh bloody fucking bollocking— Morgana’s tits!”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Hermione squints her eyes open in confusion, and then her arms fly out to catch herself as she’s rolled almost off the bed.</p><p>“Ah! What is—”</p><p>Bellatrix is already across the room, picking her clothes up off the floor and hopping about as she struggles into some tights.</p><p>“I fell asleep. I’m so late! Cissy is going to avada me if I don’t turn up soon. Or she’ll just come here. That’s even worse. And I still need to— where is my wand? Can you remember?”</p><p>Hermione’s brain is still defogging from her deep sleep. Umm…</p><p>“Umm, bathroom? You had a shower.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins at her. “Yes! Still the brightest witch of her age.”</p><p>She runs into the bathroom. “Although when my age ended for some reason and yours began, I’m not sure. I’m still young, aren’t I? I’m not McGonagall yet.”</p><p>Hermione pulls herself up against the pillows and shakes her head in disbelief. Someone’s definitely not grumpy anymore. And chatty.</p><p>“Yes, you’re still young, and running around like a first year late for class. What’s so important anyway? It’s just your sister.”</p><p>Bellatrix sticks her head around the door, toothbrush in her mouth.</p><p>That had better not be Hermione’s toothbrush.</p><p>
  <em>I have to meet Draco for his occlumency lessons</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh no, she definitely—</p><p>“Oh, then you have to! Nothing can change, and—”</p><p>
  <em>I know, I—</em>
</p><p>She goes back into the bathroom.</p><p>“I’ll be with him for a couple of hours and then I should be free. Be careful if you go to the lake, we haven’t even had time to— what happened with Dumbledore last night?”</p><p>Oh yeah.</p><p>Hermione pulls on some underwear and jeans from a chest of drawers. “Yes, we should really catch up about that. He almost died but Snape got there in time, thank you, by the way. Everything’s back on track but I’m not sure— keep an eye on Draco, he—”</p><p>Hands stroke down her back, and she shivers, leaning into the touch. “Bellatrix, you’re late, there isn’t time for this,” she breathes out.</p><p>A head rests on her shoulder and arms wrap around her waist. “I’m already late, two more minutes won’t hurt,” she pouts, kissing Hermione’s jaw.</p><p>Oh damn it all to—</p><p>Hermione groans and pulls away. “Maybe, but if you start, I’m going to need a lot more than two minutes with you. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself.”</p><p>She walks over to look in the dresser mirror, shaking her head at Bellatrix’s conflicted face in the reflection and smiling. “Go already! I’m going to get dressed properly and then maybe have some breakfast. You’re not missing anything, go help your family.”</p><p>Bellatrix huffs. “Alright, alright, I’m going! Merlin, legilimency is going to be hard today with my head full of…”</p><p>She carries on grumbling to herself as she shoves on some boots from the bottom of a wardrobe and then spins around, disappearing with a crack.</p><p>Hermione sits down at the dresser and smiles to herself, a hand coming up to her mouth. Hermione Granger, what in the bloody hell did you just do?</p><p>She laughs to herself. Did she just sleep with Bellatrix? With a witch?</p><p>She laughs again as she looks at herself in the mirror. “I should have gone to Friday night drinks. Well, at least I finally have a story to tell, some gossip to share. Merlin’s beard, what would Ginny say? They’re faces. They’d never believe this.”</p><p>Hermione can’t quite believe it. She doesn’t <em>regret it</em>. Not at all. It had been…</p><p>She walks into the bathroom, tugging her jeans back off and deciding to have shower.</p><p>And rolls her eyes at the mess. Bellatrix has left everything everywhere. Did she decide to try all of Hermione’s shower products or something? And even the toothpaste is—</p><p>But at least it wasn’t her toothbrush. There’s another one left on the side. Thank Merlin.</p><p>She gets into the shower with a chuckle.</p><p>It doesn’t feel wrong. It feels…natural. Being with Bellatrix is easy. They get each other. Things just…</p><p>They bounce off of one another. She has no idea how, maybe because of their time with the elves? Or being in each other’s heads?</p><p>It’s nothing like her relationship with Ron, that had been so…exhausting and— they were incompatible.</p><p>Not that she’s in a relationship with Bellatrix now. It’s more like…friends with benefits…without being friends. Or maybe they are friends now but— It was just sex, it doesn’t mean…</p><p>Very good sex.</p><p>She splashes some water on her face.</p><p>She doesn’t believe in Voldemort anymore. And Hermione did that? All it took was…</p><p>All it took was Hermione giving her whole being, all of her memories, her life, and the fate of the world to the witch. And then arguing some sense into her. So no big deal. Anyone could have done it…</p><p>Maybe it is fate. Not just prophecy, but…</p><p>So this always happened? The whole time? Every time they met Bellatrix after The Department of Mysteries…she was secretly with Hermione. Sleeping with Hermione.</p><p>Unless the first time she wasn’t, and this is changing the first course of events? That may be possible.</p><p>But this time…what are they going to do? Is Bellatrix going to have to torture her again? Knowing who Hermione is?</p><p>Hermione finishes washing herself and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel and then sorting out her hair a bit in the mirror. Don’t think about that now. The next problem is the merpeople. And breakfast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She pushes the eggs around her plate, daydreaming again. Clenching her thighs together as she remembers—</p><p>Hermione! Time travel! Focus. You’re not some horny teenager that—</p><p>Not that she was ever a horny teenager. She’d had to save the world then too. Or at least stop Harry from nearly dying all the time. At least this time she got some sex out of it…</p><p>She finishes her breakfast and sends the plate to the sink as usual. Now what? Should she go to the lake and talk to the…they’re nymphs. She keeps forgetting.</p><p>Bellatrix is part nymph. Maybe a metamorphagus like Tonks.</p><p>Tonks. Tonks is still alive. If only she could ask her about metamorphosis. That might help her understand the nymphs a bit better.</p><p>But no. No changing things, or interacting with people. So she only has—</p><p>“Tiggy?”</p><p>She cleans up the rest of breakfast as she waits. It’s not like Tiggy to take this long.</p><p>How strange.</p><p>And Tiggy appears. Soaking wet and dripping water all over the floor.</p><p>“Tiggy, what happened?!”</p><p>Tiggy vanishes the water from the floor, dries themselves, and tilts their head to the side, grumbling. Some water comes out of their ears.</p><p>“Nothing is being happened, Miss Hermione, is being the merpeople. They is restless waiting for Mistress Bellatrix. She needs to be visiting them soon or they is driving Tiggy crazy with their Calls.”</p><p>Oh dear. “Sorry about that. I suppose that’s my fault. They’re not…angry…are they?”</p><p>Tiggy frowns. “Some is, some isn’t. I is suggesting you speak with Mistress Leagore. The real Mistress Leagore, not silly little Mastress Autonoe. Although they is wanting to see you too. They is thinking you is angry with them.”</p><p>Oh poor Autonoe. She hadn’t meant— it was just because Dumbledore was—</p><p>Her eyes drift to the countertop, to the tins and thread still left there from last night. Hmm.</p><p>She grabs a knife from the drawer and moves over to the tins, piercing a hole in the bottom of each one.</p><p>“Tiggy, do you think Autonoe would like to play a game with me? If I meet them back in the cave?”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “Oh they is definitely liking a game. Tiggy will be telling them when you is ready.”</p><p>Hermione smiles as she pulls the end of the string through one hole, tying it securely, and then does the same with the other end, until she has a long ‘telephone’.</p><p>She thinks Autonoe will like this. And it might help her and Bellatrix with the thread…</p><p>The red thread of fate.</p><p>This thread is red too.</p><p>“Okay Tiggy. I’m ready, I’ll meet them in the cave.”</p><p>She pops away. Oh. Three of them.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I didn’t know—”</p><p>The merpeople stop whispering and turn to face her. She doesn’t recognise them— oh!</p><p><em>Now </em>she recognises two of them. The motherly looking one who had been excited to talk about an heir and— oh dear.</p><p>“Hello, my sweet. Are you back to make another deal? Where has your protector run off to?”</p><p>This is the mermaid— merperson— nymph who—</p><p>The motherly figure tuts. “Eudora, don’t scare the witchling so. I’m sure her mate shall be here soon, hmm? She must want to learn more about her family?”</p><p>Hermione backs away to sit on a rock.</p><p>Her mate. She forgot about that. And it’s almost not a lie anymore after this morning...</p><p>“Yes. She’s busy at the moment, but as soon as she’s free she’ll come to see you all, I’m sure of it. I just came to play a game with Autonoe. That’s okay…isn’t it?”</p><p>Eudora rolls their eyes and falls into a backwards dive, gliding into the water and away without a sound, obviously bored of the conversation already.</p><p>“Kallianassa, I’m not sure we should condone—” the third merperson murmurs.</p><p>Kallianassa scoffs with a smile. They kind of remind her of Andy. “Oh, shush, Dexamene, she’s harmless. And we all know Autonoe could do with a friend to play with. They’ve been swimming rings around Oreithye and Leagore all morning on patrol.”</p><p>They grin at Hermione. Now they really do remind her of Andy. Or Bellatrix at her most mischievous. “Sit tight, little witchling, we’ll fetch a playmate for you. And don’t mind Eudora. They’re all shriek and no bite.”</p><p>Umm. Hermione’s not sure she believes that.</p><p>…Merpeople don’t really bite, do they?</p><p>The other merperson, Dexamene, their teeth do look rather sharp now that she—what?!</p><p>Dexamene transforms as their eyes meet, muscles growing and getting taller and taller until a mountain of a merman sits before her, glaring down at her and standing tall on their tail fin to—</p><p>“Dexamene! Stand down, what is the meaning of this?” Kallianassa bellows, voice deep and echoing through the room, features sharpening.</p><p>Dexamene clenches their fists and grits their teeth…and then shrinks. Back to their original form except…maybe more feminine than before.</p><p>This is so confusing! How do you know who’s who if everyone changes their appearance all the time?</p><p>She’s going to have to make a list of names with Tiggy and Bellatrix.</p><p>Dexamene gives her one last glare and then splashes into the water.</p><p>“Forgive them,” Kallianassa sighs, voice soft once more. “They’re not used to witches. None of us are. It’s all very…I’ll go and find Autonoe for you, witchling.”</p><p>Hermione nods distractedly, and Kallianassa drops into the water and out of sight.</p><p>Alone in the cave.</p><p>What a relief. It’s all a bit overwhelming. Like starting Hogwarts again, but with no books or Professor McGonagall to tell her what to expect.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Sapiosexual. Praise kink. Older woman introduces her to the Wizarding World and tells her who she is. Teaches her about herself.</p><p>Maybe she <em>did </em>have a crush on McGonagall.</p><p>Oh how embarrassing.</p><p>Oh thank goodness the witch isn’t a legilimens, that would have been—</p><p>It must be hard being a legilimens. Seeing everyone’s thoughts about you. As much as it helps, it must be rather embarrassing.</p><p>If any of the students had a crush on Snape for example—</p><p>Oh dear Merlin, where are your thoughts going Hermione, that’s—</p><p>Wait. He’s a legilimens! So he knew Harry was always trying to learn, that he was being unfair. That horrible—</p><p>Oh. And could hear all the horrible things they thought about him. Every time he glared at them…held eye contact…Lilly’s eyes…</p><p>Stop it, Hermione. Back on track. Now let’s see.</p><p>You just spoke with Kallianassa who…seemed to like you, maybe. Dexamene who hates you, and Eudora, who maybe wants to sleep with you…however that works if you’re a merperson.</p><p>She doesn’t want to know. Especially if they’re all related…</p><p>That can’t be right. Anyway.</p><p>Then there’s Autonoe of course, sweet and childish. Oreithye. Angry but…cares about Autonoe. Has pride in their ancestry, but still helped Hermione, seemed to worry about Dumbledore.</p><p>And Kalianassa mentioned that they were on patrol with Leagore. Maybe that’s what they always do together. Like when they first surrounded Bellatrix.</p><p>How many is that? Then there’s Thetis, who looks like Narcissa or a queen or a king depending on the occasion.</p><p>Pronoe, who was calm and collected and looked remarkably like Draco…but not always. What did they look like before?</p><p>Ugh. Her head. She needs a diagram.</p><p>“Hermione?”</p><p>Hmm?</p><p>Hermione looks out across the water in the torchlight. Autonoe?</p><p>“Autonoe? Where are you? I promise I’m not cross anymore. I brought a game to show you.”</p><p>A ripple of water.</p><p>“You’re not angry? You promise on the gods?”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “On all the gods of Olympus.”</p><p>A musical giggle. “On the Titans, you mean. They’re even older. Oreithye says I have to respect my elders. Or…they get grumpy.”</p><p>Hermione snorts. “You’re supposed to listen because they have wisdom to share. Knowledge.”</p><p>More splashing. “Well, I’m your elder, aren’t I? So do as you’re told and close your eyes, Hermione. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Wha— that’s not what she—</p><p>“Have you closed them?”</p><p>She really shouldn’t. But she can’t fault their logic.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>She closes her eyes. “Yes, they’re shut.”</p><p>She hears a loud splash, and then a thud.</p><p>“Alright, open them…now!”</p><p>Oh! Ha! Oh goodness this is—</p><p>Autonoe has transformed their features to look like Hermione’s long lost twin…wearing a red knitted jumper.</p><p>“Autonoe! That’s amazing! You look so much like me and…where on Earth did you get a jumper?!”</p><p>Autonoe grins and transforms back. “Tiggy made it for me. Do you like it? It’s just like yours, and it’s my favourite colour, like the flying people.”</p><p>Ohh.</p><p>So that’s why— the knitting. The red thread!</p><p>“It’s a lovely jumper. Remember not to stretch it if you um…metamorph any bigger.”</p><p>Autonoe beckons her closer, and Hermione sits next to them. Rather cautiously. She remembers what happened last time.</p><p>“I can’t maxiform. Only some of us can do that. Like…Dexamene, and Oreithye, and…probably Thetis and Kalianassa, but I haven’t seen it. The rest of us have to…stay the same size. Not the same shape! Just…moved around. Like this!”</p><p>Autonoe’s chest flattens, and their arms gain some muscle definition.</p><p>How fascinating.</p><p>“Why only some of you? Is it how old you are?”</p><p>Autonoe sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “No. I can’t remember why. Leagore told me, but then he told me how to braid my hair nicely and I forgot all about it. You’ll have to ask her later.”</p><p>He…her…</p><p>She definitely needs to ask—</p><p>“About that. Gender and…choosing your form. How do you know who anyone is if they’re always changing?”</p><p>Autonoe scooches closer and pulls Hermione’s legs onto their lap, looking at them curiously.</p><p>“We don’t change all the time. We mostly stay the same, I was just having fun. Leagore changes quite a lot, and Thetis, but you can just ask them who they are, it’s simple really. And you’re always able to tell who is who, because our tails don’t change. Always the same. Same colour, same shape. I wish mine was red like Eudora’s, but no. Boring blue.”</p><p>Oh. Well that’s actually very helpful. Now she can just make a colour chart and— wait.</p><p>“Boring? Your tail is beautiful, Autonoe. A beautiful blue. Like the sky.”</p><p>Autonoe looks up at her, eyes wide. They cover their mouth with a squeak.</p><p>What?</p><p>“You can’t say that!” Autonoe whispers. “What if Kalypso hears you? I don’t want to have to fight her, she looked…scary. Beautiful of course…but scary. Almost as scary as Speio.”</p><p>Speio— what— why would Bellatrix—</p><p>“Oh, Autonoe, I was just being friendly. I didn’t know— was that not appropriate or— I don’t know anything about uhh…mating.”</p><p>Gosh. Today is really rather sex related. She can feel her face heating up.</p><p>Autonoe bursts into ringing peals of laughter. “But you have a mate! Oh you are so very strange Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione scowls. “Yes, but my mate isn’t a mermaid, is she? She’s a witch. She didn’t know she was Kalypso. I don’t know anything about this, the same as you don’t know about witches.”</p><p>Autonoe seems to consider this. “Well…I suppose. Alright. I’ll tell you about— no, I can’t! It’s too embarrassing! I can still remember when Thetis told <em>me. </em>It was awful. They’re so enchanting, aren’t they? It was very difficult to concentrate.”</p><p>Oh the poor thing. Thetis is rather intimidating for a sex talk.</p><p>But…</p><p>“Better than Oreithye though, I’m guessing?” Hermione grins.</p><p>Autonoe squeals and then covers their mouth. “Oh Hermione, how funny you are! But yes! That would be horrendous! Although…I think Oreithye would be far too embarrassed. We all know what they really feel for Leagore, but it’s been years and still nothing.”</p><p>Hmm. Oreithye and Leagore?</p><p>“And Leagore hasn’t…do they know? How Oreithye feels?”</p><p>Autonoe shakes their head with a sigh. “No. Leagore hasn’t even noticed. It’s terribly frustrating. And romantic, I suppose. But— what’s that?”</p><p>Oh. The tins. The thread.</p><p>Hermione picks them up with a smile. “This is the game I brought. I was supposed to play it with Bellatrix, but she’s busy so I thought— here, take this end.”</p><p>She hands one tin to a curious Autonoe and then gets up, walking backwards with the other until the string is taut.</p><p>Autonoe frowns at her as she backs away. “What is it? How do we play?”</p><p>“Just…stay there, and hold the tin to your ear like…like a shell. Like when you listen to the sea in a seashell.”</p><p>Hermione demonstrates, and Autonoe copies her with a smile.</p><p>And then Hermione speaks into her tin. She hopes it works. “Hello, Autonoe.”</p><p>Autonoe lets out a gleeful whistle. “Your voice travelled! It travelled through the— Oh Hermione, we have a thread! Kalypso will definitely be jealous now. It is like I’m your symbolon.”</p><p>Symbolon? What’s a symbolon?</p><p>Autonoe holds the tin over their mouth. “Let me try, listen to this!”</p><p>Hermione dutifully holds it to her ear.</p><p>“Can you even hear this?” a whispered voice tickles in her ear.</p><p>It does work! Very well actually.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispers back. “This is called a telephone. It’s for talking at a long distance.”</p><p>Autonoe laughs.</p><p>“No! It’s called a thread. Look. It’s even red like blood,” Autonoe calls out.</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Oh. What ironic timing. She puts down the tin.</p><p>“Sorry, Autonoe. Bellatrix is calling me on our thread. We might have to stop for a moment.”</p><p>Autonoe’s pupils go wide. “Oh, hide it! Quickly! If she comes here she’ll be so angry with me!”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione chuckles as Autonoe hurriedly throws the tin back to her.</p><p>“She won’t be angry! But you can hide if you’d like, then you can see that she’s not scary.”</p><p>She watches Autonoe slip into the water, and then closes her eyes, feeling for the thread.</p><p>
  <em>I’m in the cave where we met Thetis. Only Autonoe is here, but they’re hiding</em>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Oh shoot! Bellatrix can’t apparate to Hogwarts, how—</p><p>Tiggy and Bellatrix arrive with a pop.</p><p>“Sorry, forgot you couldn’t apparate here.”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs and lets go of Tiggy, who shakes their head at them and disappears.</p><p>The witch looks rather tired, actually. How unusual.</p><p>“So…what are we doing here? Where is—”</p><p>
  <em>Autonoe’s scared of you. I’m showing them you’re not scary. They’re sweet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet? How can you trust—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re practically a child! They’ve actually told me a lot of interesting things about metamorphing and the thread and—</em>
</p><p>“You know more about the thread? Tiggy said I could travel with the thread too.” Bellatrix says, eyes brightening and stepping closer eagerly.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Hermione holds up a tin for Bellatrix to take.</p><p>The witch frowns. “What’s this?”</p><p>“Stay there.”</p><p>She walks backwards across the wet stone floor. “Hold it to your ear.”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes but does so.</p><p>Hermione grins. “This is our thread, Bella. Talk to me,” she whispers.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a bark of laughter, and then brings the tin to her lips. “Hello, pet,” she murmurs lowly. Throatily. It makes Hermione shiver.</p><p>And laughter comes from the water.</p><p>They both turn as Autonoe’s head peeks out. “Do you like the game too? Hermione is so funny, isn’t she? Why did she make a thread when you already have one?”</p><p>Bellatrix puts down the tin and folds her arms. “How do you know about the thread? What do you know?” she snaps, walking towards the water.</p><p>Why is she so grumpy again?</p><p>Autonoe’s head bobs back under.</p><p>Hermione walks over to the witch with a sigh and takes her hand. “Be nice, and then you might find out,” she murmurs.</p><p>Bellatrix seems to vibrate, eyes darting around, taking in their surroundings…</p><p>And then nods resignedly, tiredness back as she reaches down to pull off her boots and tights. Huh? Oh.</p><p>She sits and dangles her legs in the water. “Sorry. My head’s just…Autonoe, was it? Come here, kid. I need your help with this…thread. We’re kin, aren’t we? You’ll help me?”</p><p>There’s a ripple, and then Autonoe appears, holding onto the side and looking up at Bellatrix shyly.</p><p>Hermione sits down near them. Not too close though. She doesn’t fancy getting splashed again.</p><p>“Yes, we’re kin. Blood of my blood.” Autonoe says carefully.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Well? I don’t bite! What— what the hell are you wearing?”</p><p>Autonoe looks down at themselves, and then back up with a grin. “Tiggy made it! It’s called a jumper. Just like Hermione’s. Do you like it? Oh! And what are you wearing? Do you not like jumpers?”</p><p>Hermione can’t help but laugh. Bellatrix in a jumper.</p><p>“Tiggy?” Bellatrix’s mouth falls open in shock. “When did— the sneaky— well, I can’t tell how nice it is. You’re not supposed to get it wet. It’s a nice colour, I suppose.”</p><p>Autonoe cautiously reaches to touch Bellatrix’s dress. “Like the thread. And the flying people.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to Hermione with a bewildered expression.</p><p>
  <em>Quidditch. They like watching Gryffindor </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix huffs, turning back to fold her arms at Autone. “And what about the <em>green people</em>? I was green, you know, when I was at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Autonoe snaps their gaze to Bellatrix and their hand comes up to touch their hair. “Green like this? Like us?”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “No! I’ve already told you, I’m not a metamorphagus. I meant my clothes were green not—argh!”</p><p>Autonoe springs out of the water to sit next to Bellatrix, sending water flying. Hermione casts a hasty drying spell over her with a chuckle.</p><p>“You <em>can</em> metamorph! We all can! You’re Kalypso, you’re supposed to be the best at hiding. I think you just don’t want to hide because you’re already so beautiful.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Careful kid, I already have a mate you know.”</p><p>Autonoe looks at Hermione in horror. “Oh I didn’t mean— but you <em>are</em> beautiful, why can’t I say that? I don’t want to fight you, Hermione. Maybe you’re right, mating is very complicated. I thought…maybe you do need to tell me how witches mate.”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Hermione freezes as Bellatrix turns to smirk at her. “Been talking about mating, have we? I wonder why?”</p><p>“Well Hermione was—”</p><p>Gah!</p><p>“Okay Autonoe! Maybe you could tell us about the thread now!”</p><p>Autonoe slips off the side and floats onto their back in the water, arms behind their head, staring up at the ceiling. “You don’t know the story? It’s so romantic. I love it when Leagore tells it…and it’s especially funny if Oreithye is there too, trying to seem angry.”</p><p>Bellatrix meets her eye.</p><p>
  <em>What story? The Chinese legend, or a different one?</em>
</p><p>Hermione shrugs.</p><p>“We don’t know any story, kid. Why don’t you tell us?”</p><p>Autonoe continues looking at the ceiling.</p><p>And then there’s a splash and a shriek as they’re pulled under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. If You Don't Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione hurries to her feet and looks down into the dark water. “Can you see them? What happened?”</p><p>Bellatrix is already on her feet too, wand drawn. “I don’t know who it was, it was too fast. Should we—”</p><p>“Did you see a tail? What colour was it? They can’t change their tails.”</p><p>“Really? Silver, I think.”</p><p>Silver?</p><p>Oh then—</p><p>Thetis rises from the water. And rises. And rises.</p><p>They tower over them. A king. A vengeful god. Standing tall on their tail fin, pupils wide and dark and teeth sharp as their jaw drops open and—</p><p>Hermione draws her wand with a glare. “Stand down, Thetis. You may rule the colony, but I won’t let you threaten my mate. We have broken no law. Stand down and talk.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to her in astonishment, wand frozen mid protego. And then her mouth falls open as Thetis shrinks, closing their eyes with a sigh.</p><p>A Queen once more. Calm. Collected. “Forgive me, I…you have returned.”</p><p>Bellatrix appears to still be dumbstruck, so Hermione lowers her wand with a nod.</p><p>“Yes, as I explained, we had to leave. It’s how it had to be.”</p><p>Thetis nods resignedly, and glides over the water to sit beside Hermione.</p><p>It’s rather daunting, being next to royalty. A god. Hermione tugs at her sleeves awkwardly but forces herself to sit down next to them, not to move away. Not to look away, even though their beauty is so palpable she can almost feel it.</p><p>Poor Autonoe in the Sex-Ed class.</p><p>Thetis chuckles. “You are brave, witchling. I see why you are a gryffindor. And why you are worthy of such a mate as Kalypso.”</p><p>Gryffindor?</p><p>“How did you—”</p><p>“You are not the only one with the curse of prophecy, child. That has been my burden for…oh, far too long.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down next to Hermione and clears her throat. “What do you know?”</p><p>Thetis leans past Hermione and smiles. “Much, child. Far too much.”</p><p>Bellatrix glares. “I’m not a child. I haven’t been a child in a long time. If you knew anything you—”</p><p>Thetis transforms…and a teenage Andromeda is suddenly sat beside them, with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Bellatrix scrambles backwards across the wet stone floor, flying to her feet in horror, wand drawn.</p><p>Thetis sighs. “She will forgive you, you know. You will speak again, before your time comes. You are as twins. Two sides of a coin.”</p><p>What? How is that possible? When—</p><p>“Crookshanks! Hermione, Crookshanks!”</p><p>What—oh!</p><p>Hermione follows the thread to Bellatrix, grabs her arm firmly, and takes them straight to the library. Bellatrix’s safe place.</p><p>Hands grip her arms tightly, so tightly they might bruise.</p><p>“No— not here I— I’ll destroy everything, I can’t— Hermione, you have to leave. I’m not—”</p><p>Okay. Okay then.</p><p>She takes them away again. To the beach outside Shell Cottage.</p><p>“It’s alright, Bellatrix. What Thetis did was wrong, you’re allowed to be upset. There’s only sand here, you can let it go, scream if you have to.”</p><p>“But what if I— you’re here, you—”</p><p>Hermione cups her mouth and shouts into the wind. “Thetis doesn’t know anything! They can shove their prophecy up their arse!”</p><p>It echoes against the cliffs, over the wind and crash of the waves.</p><p>She squeezes Bellatrix’s arm and then steps back a few paces with a nod, giving her the floor.</p><p>Bellatrix looks at her in confusion…and then nods jerkily.</p><p>She puts her wand in her hair, plants her feet wide and firm in the sand, opens her clenched fists, and screams.</p><p>A primal roar that vibrates through her body, through the sand, rocks the dunes.</p><p>Hermione casts bubblehead charms on both of them and steadies her feet as the sand starts to whip around them in a whirlwind, a hurricane.</p><p>Bellatrix almost seems to crackle with the intensity of her magic. Hermione feels her hair stand on end.</p><p>“Why!” Bellatrix screams.</p><p>“Why is there always more?! I can’t take it!”</p><p>She drops to her knees, burying her hands in the sand.</p><p>“I take! And I take! And still I have nothing!”</p><p>Hermione moves towards her, trying to make her out through the whirling sand. Just a small, blurring figure curled on the ground.</p><p>“I don’t— I don’t even have me. Can’t I— can’t I just have me?”</p><p>She’s not yelling anymore. The rage has turned to—</p><p>The sand falls still…and the tide draws in. All at once. Pulled in up to their knees.</p><p>Hermione splashes over to the shivering witch, reaching for her and pulling her from the water.</p><p>“I’m not safe in— in my own head, Hermione. Even who I am is gone now. I thought— the past. The future. The pain is— it hurts. It just hurts.”</p><p>“I know. I know, it’s horrible. But you’re okay. I’m here, it’s okay.”</p><p>“What have I done, Hermione? When did I— when did it go so wrong?”</p><p>And now she does take her to the library. Pushes her down to sit on the sofa near the fire and casts a drying spell on them both.</p><p>“I took so much I— I had to give it back. I just had to. It was trapped in me and— the things I’ve done.”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a blanket and a tray of potions and chocolate. Hermione smiles at them gratefully, taking the blanket and wrapping it around the witch, and then sitting down next to her and taking her hand.</p><p>Cold and shaky.</p><p>“I didn’t— I gave up. I was weak. I wasn’t strong enough.”</p><p>Hermione takes her other hand too. Holds them both. And kneels before her.</p><p>“Bellatrix. Bella look at me,” she says softly. She’s so pale. Trembling.</p><p>Eyes meet hers.</p><p>Hermione smiles sadly. “No one could take it. It was impossible. No one can take that much. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“But I—”</p><p>“Yes. You made some wrong choices. The pain had to go somewhere…and some people got hurt. It was too much to deal with alone. It went wrong.”</p><p>Tears trickle down Bellatrix’s cheeks. “I tried. I really tried, I promise,” she whispers. “I…I feel like I’ve been fighting against the world my whole life. So…if I had to fight…I thought I’d fight to win. But now I— I think I read the rules wrong. I’ve been losing this whole time.”</p><p>Oh her heart is breaking for the witch.</p><p>She leans down and kisses Bellatrix’s hands, and then sits next to her on the sofa, pulling the blanket around over them both and moving next to her.</p><p>“You haven’t lost yet, Bellatrix. Because it’s not the end. It’s only the beginning. You’re still young, remember? You’re not McGonagall yet. And you have me. Through sand and sea.”</p><p>Bellatrix curls against her and rests her head on Hermione’s shoulder.</p><p>“Through sand and sea…and…if I lose myself?”</p><p>Hermione shifts to pull her closer. “I’ll find you. I’ll go into your head if I have to. The dark doesn’t scare me.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles wetly. “Nothing scares you. Gryffindor’s golden girl. Faced up to her boggart with nothing but her brain and a smile.”</p><p>A smile? Suppose she did.</p><p>“It was rather frightening, I have to admit. I’m glad I did though.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s hand strokes over her arm. Pulls up her sleeve.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione feels tears fall against her neck.</p><p>“I was a boggart. A monster. I— I can’t fix this.”</p><p>No. No, she can’t.</p><p>“I’m afraid what’s done is done, Bella. Just…next time you face a choice…be kind. Promise me you’ll be kind.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back, wipes at her eyes and clears her throat. “I still have to do it though, don’t I. There are still so many things I have to do. So it’s my soul…or chaos. The same as always. There’s no escape. I’m going to have to take it.”</p><p>Well…</p><p>Hermione slowly shakes her head. “Well…no. No there’s— there’s always a choice. We’re both smart, right? The brightest witches of our age? I’m sure we can plan something.”</p><p>Bellatrix barks out a disbelieving laugh. “I’m a Death Eater! I’ve always been— I have to be— the world will end!”</p><p>Hermione smirks. “We <em>thought</em> you were a Death Eater. Turns out you’re a nymph tied to a muggleborn. Maybe you always were. Who knows what you’ve been hiding from the world this whole time? You are Kalypso, after all. Goddess of Concealment. Let’s see how much you can hide.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes dart back and forth as she considers this. Fiddles with the blanket in her lap. She doesn’t seem quite convinced yet…but she’s considering it. Hermione reaches out and squeezes her knee reassuringly.</p><p>And Bellatrix blinks her eyes back into focus. Rubs at her face, runs her fingers through her hair. Good. She’s coming back to herself.</p><p>She turns from Hermione and looks away at the crackling fire.</p><p>Hermione looks away too, trying to give the witch a bit of space. She keeps her hand resting on her knee though. Just to show she’s there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They both gaze into the flames for a long time, sat together in silence. Until Bellatrix clears her throat, squeezes Hermione’s hand, and then moves it off of her knee. Hermione chances a glance at her. She seems a bit…ashamed. Too much vulnerability.</p><p>Right. Change of scene. Change of subject.</p><p>Hermione stands up and offers the witch her hand. Bellatrix blinks at it and then raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Hermione sighs. “It’s past lunchtime. I may have had a late breakfast, but you haven’t eaten in hours. I’m not having you collapse on me again. It was horrible enough the first time when I hated you.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes her hand, searching her eyes. And then grins wickedly. “Worried I’ve spent too much energy? I think I ate quite a lot this morning, but I can always eat more, if you want.” She sticks her tongue between her teeth. Wiggles it.</p><p>What? Oh for the—</p><p>Oh she is—</p><p>Hermione pulls her hand back and smacks Bellatrix on the shoulder. “Bellatrix! Oh you are so— oh grow up! I was being serious! You’ve used a lot of magic!”</p><p>Bellatrix gets to her feet with a cackle. “Grow up? You need to grow down! You’ve been middle-aged since you were eleven, bossy boots. Come on, say something crude. I dare you.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>“Being crude doesn’t make you— why do I have to— that is beside the point. The point is—”</p><p>Bellatrix steps closer, still smiling smugly. It’s maddening.</p><p>“What is the point then? Hmm? Scared I’m going to collapse? Like when you hated me?”</p><p>The point is…</p><p>Hermione tuts and folds her arms. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Bellatrix winks. “Ravenous.”</p><p>Argh. “Will you stop!”</p><p>“Nope. I don’t think you want me to stop. You want me to keep going and going and—”</p><p>“This won’t work, Bella. I know you’re just distracting me from—”</p><p>“Bella, Bella, Bella. Am I Bella now? When did that happen? Oh yes…”</p><p>“Bellatrix, please.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles and wraps her arms around her waist. “Oh you just make it too easy! Please what, pet? What do you want me to do to you?”</p><p>She wants her to stop this! It’s obviously just a weird cover up for what just happened. She doesn’t want to think about it so she’s trying to take control or something, but it just— it’s not funny, it—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She wraps her arms around Bellatrix. Holds her. “Hug me, Bellatrix. Please. Comfort me. And then come and have lunch with me. I want— just hold me.”</p><p>She feels Bellatrix go stiff, holding her breath…and then slowly breathe in.</p><p>One of the hands moves from Hermione’s waist to her hair. “I…you want this from me?”</p><p>There we are. That was the fear. The reason for— why would Hermione care about her boggart? A monster? Because that’s what Bellatrix thinks she is. So she tried to convince herself it was about sex. Same as Hermione did this morning. Friends with benefits, without the friendship. Except…Merlin, does Hermione care about this witch.</p><p>She presses her face into Bellatrix’s neck. “Yes. Yes I want this from you. I like holding you. It’s steadying…don’t you think?”</p><p>Fingers stroke over her hair. And then there's a kiss to her head. “You need steadying?”</p><p>The ‘too’ is unspoken, but hangs in the air. You need steadying too?</p><p>Hermione presses closer. Nods against her. “We’ve had a crazy month.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles and pulls Hermione to her. “One month, is that it? It sure has been…fucking bizarre. And I’m not apologising for my language because—”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “Oh no, no need to apologise. You are completely right about that. Fucking bizarre. Just really fucking weird. And that’s coming from someone who didn’t find out about magic until they were eleven.”</p><p>She hopes that wasn’t too much of a reminder about…muggles. Blood. Their past.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t reply, but the fingers in her hair don’t stop moving, so Hermione starts tracing patterns over the witch’s back.</p><p>And Bellatrix hums in thought. “I can’t even imagine not knowing about magic. Not feeling it. I didn’t notice…what was the first bit of magic you saw?”</p><p>Oh gods. Oh she’s going to have a field day with this.</p><p>Hermione groans. “You’re going to laugh at me.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back. Looks into her eyes. “I won’t. Promise.”</p><p>A promise. She always means her promises. That’s a lot of pressure. Hermione slowly reaches up and presses her hand over Bellatrix’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em>You will laugh. But I don’t want you to break a promise, so if you do, it doesn’t count</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix raises her eyebrows at her. <em>You seem very sure of yourself. I thought seeing magic would be exciting, not…amusing</em></p><p>Hermione shakes her head, scrunches her eyes shut. “It was…the first time I ever heard about magic. Ever saw anything magical…was…Professor McGonagall turning our sofa into a bed.”</p><p>There’s a muffled noise from behind her hand. Knew it.</p><p>Oh gods it’s so embarrassing. That stupid crush.</p><p>She squints her eyes open. Bellatrix’s shoulders are moving up and down in stifled laughter. Oh fine!</p><p>She moves her hand away. “Go on, laugh!” she grins. “I told you.”</p><p>Bellatrix bursts out in cackles of laughter, hunched over and struggling to breathe. “You— McGonagall! A bed!” She carries on laughing and panting, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“I was eleven!...Nearly twelve. But there was nothing— it’s only looking back—”</p><p>Bellatrix reaches out a hand and steadies herself on Hermione’s shoulder. “Did you— were you on the sofa? The— the bed?”</p><p>Hermione feels her face heat up and grimaces. “We both were. She—”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles again. “Oh Salazar, I’m dying!”</p><p>Hermione presses her hands over her face. Oh Merlin why! “It’s not my fault she chose a bed! It doesn’t mean— oh bollocks it’s just—”</p><p>“It’s like your whole personality is just to please McGonagall,” Bellatrix gasps. “Gryffindor. Teacher’s pet. Bookworm. Prefect. Department Head.”</p><p>Now wait a minute!</p><p>“Whole personality?! You think all I am is a teacher’s pet? She showed me something I thought was impossible, and said I could do it too. She showed me knowledge. Power. Control. <em>That’s </em>what I wanted. Same as you.”</p><p>Bellatrix abruptly stops laughing. Oh dear. Has she ruined the—</p><p>Bellatrix stares at her. Just kind of freezes and stares as her breathing calms.</p><p>And then she slowly takes Hermione’s hand and squeezes. “Not surprised. Now, come along, pet. I actually am starving, you were right. Let’s go have lunch.” She pulls Hermione along by the hand towards the door. Huh?</p><p>That was sudden. She’s not…</p><p>How does this witch never make sense?</p><p>Bellatrix just continues walking down the corridor, swinging their joined hands behind her.</p><p>In a weird way, Hermione feels like she needs to thank her. For this…calm.</p><p>Ah. There is something she can do.</p><p>“Oh good. I’m getting quite hungry too. You did all the eating this morning. Maybe I’ll get a lick of something later,” she forces out of her mouth as casually as possible.</p><p>Bellatrix’s feet screech to a stop on the wooden floor and Hermione almost walks into her. The witch slowly turns around.</p><p>Hermione keeps her expression carefully calm.</p><p>And Bellatrix shakes her head at her with a bright smile. “Look who’s more than just a teacher’s pet. Who would have guessed?”</p><p>Hermione shrugs and rolls her eyes. Bellatrix just continues smiling. And then tilts her head in thought.</p><p>Umm… <em>What? What is it?</em></p><p>Bellatrix sighs and mumbles something to herself that Hermione can’t quite hear.</p><p>And then she leans to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “Just so you don’t feel too embarrassed…I had a dream about McGonagall once.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Hermione pulls back to gape at her. “After all that making fun of me! You’re such a hypocrite! What was the dream?”</p><p>Bellatrix grabs her hand again and starts walking them down towards the kitchen. “Think it was in my third year. She gave me detention for not putting enough effort into my essay or some bollocks. She was always nagging on about me not ‘fulfilling my potential’. Anyway. That night I had a dream I was back in detention, but I was in charge.”</p><p>Hermione holds back a snort. Of course.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, alright? It’s the same as you. In <em>hindsight </em>it’s fucking obvious.”</p><p>“So you gave her detention? Made her write lines?”</p><p>They reach the kitchen. Something smells really good. Tiggy is a mind-reading marvel. She hops onto a stool. Bellatrix sits opposite.</p><p>Is she…embarrassed? Avoiding eye contact?</p><p>“Bella…what happened in the dream?”</p><p>Bellatrix takes a sip of water and then clenches her jaw, looking at the counter in feigned interest. “I…oh fuck, you’re right. It’s really fucking embarrassing now that I think about it,” she groans.</p><p>Now Hermione can’t help but snort. “I told the bed story.”</p><p>“Mine’s worse.”</p><p>Hmm…well…</p><p>“Well you don’t have to tell me. We can just have lunch. Talk about…uhh…what do we normally talk about?”</p><p>Now it’s Bellatrix’s turn to snort as she dangles her wand over her glass of water, spinning it and somehow creating a mini whirlpool in the drink. “We don’t <em>normally </em>talk about anything. We just deal with whatever shit is thrown at us every day. Guess we could make some plan for…Oh sod it. I’m sick of plans, aren’t you? All the possible outcomes for everything just…you know what? Even talking about McGonagall is a break from all that. So fine. Just don’t…”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes come up to meet hers.</p><p>Hermione leans forward expectantly, chin on hands. “I won’t laugh. Promise.”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Alright. I…in my dream, I tied her to her chair. At her desk. Pulled her arms behind her and tied her to the back of the chair. Then I sat on her desk, facing her. Put my feet on either side of her and slowly tilted the chair back. Watched her panic. Never knowing when or if I was going to let her fall. She started out stern but...she was...begging...by the end.”</p><p>Hermione puts her hand over her mouth to hide her grin. Rather unsuccessfully. Bellatrix studiously ignores her and sips at the water.</p><p>It’s just so psychologically on the nose, it—</p><p>Whilst technically not sexual it just screams of... </p><p>“Bet she made lots of noises,” she accidentally lets out.</p><p>Bellatrix chokes on some water and starts spluttering.</p><p>“Anapneo,” Hermione mutters with a wave of her wand. Just in case. No choking.</p><p>Bellatrix quickly recovers, before leaning her head down on the counter with a groan. “Yes. Yes she made lots of noises. Now please shut up before you ruin sex forever. Merlin I hope we don’t run into the woman any time soon. I bet we will now. The fates have listened in. She’ll just turn up, I just know it.”</p><p>Tiggy appears with two plates of food, and Hermione accepts hers with a chuckled thank you.</p><p>Bellatrix just continues groaning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Mark calls Bellatrix away not long after lunch. And she leaves. Shoulders back and jaw clenched…after giving Hermione a long, tired look.</p><p>Off to take and take some more. Back to the chaos.</p><p>How cruel. Unfair.</p><p>Well. Guess Hermione’s going to have to come up with something. An escape. A way out of the dark.</p><p>And of course she heads to the library.</p><p>She starts at the table, tapping her quill in thought...</p><p>And after a few hours finds herself sat in an armchair, a pile of books next to her.</p><p>Then on the sofa, in front of the fire. Mind so full it’s buzzing and useless.</p><p>How? If Bellatrix needs to change her ways, wants to stop hurting herself and others…how on Earth can they make that possible? It’s been hours and—</p><p>The problems are obvious. If she lets people live that would have died, then the chaos would be unimaginable. What if past-Hermione talks to Tonks, for example, and decides to go travelling instead of studying? What if Lupin tells her to go on to further study? What if…just some random muggle lives, and then— anything could happen!</p><p>And what about the torture? Hurting people? The psychological impact…if Hermione hadn’t been tortured…the things in her life that changed after…</p><p>And even indirectly. Bellatrix can’t change sides. Or just disappear. She leads people. Plans things.</p><p>No, they can’t take the Black Queen off the chessboard without huge consequences. So how can she play the game without…</p><p>It’s so hard!</p><p>And…does Bellatrix even want that? Maybe she doesn’t want to bow down to Voldemort…but have her views changed completely? What does she think of muggles now? Blood purity? She’d wanted a revolution. What—</p><p>The library doors slam open, and Hermione whirls around in her seat. Oh. Just her. “Hello.”</p><p>Bellatrix walks over. Sits down next to her on the sofa. “Thought you wouldn’t still be up. It’s gone midnight you know. Bookworm,” she murmurs tiredly.</p><p>She’s staring into the fire again. Hands fidgeting in her lap.</p><p>Hermione reaches for the blanket that has ended up scrunched at the end of the sofa and pulls it over them both. Leans sideways against Bellatrix. “You can never read too many books. Especially when you have a problem to figure out. Think my head’s had enough of me though. It’s gone fuzzy.”</p><p>Bellatrix tuts and adjusts the blanket over them. “I can tell. You have ink on your face, by the way. You’re a mess.”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione pulls her face away from Bellatrix’s shoulder. There’s a black smudge. She wipes it away. “Sorry. Got it on you too.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Hermione back against her. Wriggles and shifts her legs around before accioing a chair over to put her feet on. Hermione puts her feet up too. Closes her eyes with yawn.</p><p>It’s so warm and comfortable…it…</p><p>A hand strokes though her hair.</p><p>She reaches blindly for Bellatrix’s other hand. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow, sorry. I just need a bit more time…”</p><p>She feels her head nodding. Listens to the firewood crack.</p><p>A kiss against her head.</p><p>“Just sleep, pet. I’ll figure it out. I always figure it out.”</p><p>Hermione relaxes in the warm silence. The world going dark as she drifts into sleep.</p><p>A sigh. “Might need you around to help keep me steady though. It’s nice. Having someone to keep you steady.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. All About Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They must have fallen sound asleep in the library, because Hermione wakes up the next morning on the sofa, fully dressed, and with a crick in her neck.</p><p>And alone.</p><p>Where is—</p><p>“Finally! I thought you were going to sleep all morning. Come on pet, I have a plan. And some tea.”</p><p>Hermione looks up blearily as a cup of tea is thrust into her hands by a grinning Bellatrix. A plan?</p><p>Hermione smiles sleepily, hastily tilting the cup so that tea doesn’t spill all over her. Luckily she catches it just in time. She takes a sip, padding over to the table and—</p><p>Wow. That’s a lot of books. And parchment. And—</p><p>Diagrams and timelines. Hermione rubs at her face with a groan. “We really are the same person. Did you sleep at all?”</p><p>Bellatrix drags her closer with a shrug. “A little. But my brain wouldn’t shut up, you know how it is. That’s not the point though. Look!”</p><p>A…very long scroll of parchment…with a numbered list. How oddly organised of her. She leans over the table to look.</p><p>“What is…<em>Number one, no killing. Maybe draught of living death to not break timeline? Learn to brew. Snape? Cissy?...Number two, no torture. How? Have to be convincing and not change timeline???</em>— wha— Bellatrix, this is—”</p><p>“I know, I know. It’s not perfect but it’s what I have so far. I’m still not sure how I’ll cause as much chaos as before without hurting anyone…or how I’ll be able to fool anyone for a second with— what do you think? Is it a good start?”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open in astonishment as her eyes scan over the list. “<em>Number three, do something for the Longbottom boy. Parents? How bad? Possible cure? Ask Cissy, good with healing and mind magic</em>— you…you want to help Neville?”</p><p>She looks over her shoulder at the witch. Who shrugs casually. Or overly casually.</p><p>“He seems like a good kid. A nice bloke. He lost his— I mean his uncle and his gran were— and Snape was a right bastard to him, so—”</p><p>Bellatrix looks away at the table. Wand spinning.</p><p>“He was asleep, you know. When we came. Slept through the whole thing. Must have had some kind of muffiliato ward on… When— when I realised they were gone, that I’d lost control, that there was nothing left…I went into his room. Watched him sleep. I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t think I was thinking anything. I was empty. I think…I wanted him to cry. That would have made more sense. More sense than the silence.”</p><p>They’ve really opened the floodgates with this confessional. She’d thought the witch might bottle it all up again after yesterday, but it seems…</p><p>Maybe it’s slipping through. Too much to hold onto. All this darkness, pouring out and filling the room.</p><p>All the darkness that was inside of her just…</p><p>Hmm. She scans her eyes down the parchment once more.</p><p>“I’m going to add something to your list, if that’s alright?”</p><p>Bellatrix walks over with a sigh. “I knew I’d missed something. What other horrible thing have I done?”</p><p>Hermione puts down her cup and picks up a stray quill, leaning over the parchment with a smile.</p><p>“Learn the patronus charm.” She looks up at Bellatrix. “To get rid of the darkness.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns at her. “I can’t do that. Death Eater, remember? It’s the Mark. It’s not just a simple protean charm, you know. Do you think if I’d been able to cast a patronus in Az— anyway. Much too much dark magic. Death Eaters can’t—”</p><p>Hermione shrugs, hands sliding into her pockets. “Snape can. You gonna let him beat you at something?”</p><p>The frown deepens…and then turns into determination. Bellatrix pulls out her wand with a sharp nod. “Show me.”</p><p>What? Now?</p><p>“Bellatrix! We haven’t even had breakfast or—”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well, okay then.</p><p>Hermione walks over to the sofa and searches around for her wand amongst the cushions and blankets. Aha!</p><p>And then moves to stand next to Bellatrix.</p><p>“Alright. It’s simple really…well it’s not. It took me a long time but— it’s about emotion. The same as wandless magic. About memory. You have to think of a happy thought…and let it fill you up. Vibrate with happiness. But not just— it has to be your most powerful happy memory.”</p><p>Silence from next to her.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “And then you just say…expecto patronum!”</p><p>Her otter flies into the room, twirls around and rubs up against them. Hmm. Maybe that will—</p><p>“Touch it, Bellatrix. So you know what it feels like.”</p><p>Bellatrix reaches out her left arm, and then her eyes dart from the otter to the Mark and she pulls back. “I won’t hurt it, will I?”</p><p>Oh she is just so—</p><p>Hermione leans over and kisses her cheek. “No, that’s ridiculous. It’s my happiness, you can’t hurt it. Just feel it.”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly reaches out for the otter, lets her fingertips brush against it as it whirls past.</p><p>“It feels…this is what you did? In my head?”</p><p>Hermione watches her otter whirl around Bellatrix with a smile. “Yes. I can’t remember what memories I used. I think…finding my parents is usually one. Something to do with my friends. It’s very personal, this kind of magic. Vulnerable. And it takes a long time to figure out. I couldn’t produce anything for days, no matter how Harry explained it. It was infuriating.”</p><p>“Potter expl— oh. Dumbledore’s Army. And the thing with his father. That still doesn’t make any sense, you know. His happiest memory…was the memory of thinking his father cast a patronus…but then realising he was still an orphan and that he had to do it himself? Do it alone?”</p><p>Huh. Well that’s not quite— it was more belief in himself than having to do it himself. But that wasn’t how he managed it anyway.</p><p>She shakes her head. “When he first cast a patronus, I think he used the memory of finding out he was a wizard. Hagrid promising to take him away. I tried that one too for a while. Going to Hogwarts for the first time. It almost worked for me but— I think Harry was happier to leave his family than I was. My memory was tinged with…nervousness.”</p><p>A hand takes hers and squeezes. “Purely happy…I think I might have to steer clear of my family too then for this.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no that’s—</p><p>She turns to face the witch, who isn’t looking so sure now. Hermione squeezes the hand back. “Bellatrix, you love your family. Maybe not your— what about Narcissa? What about Draco being born? Or…I don’t know, playing with Narcissa when she was younger. She used to laugh a lot, didn’t she? Master Spitsy said she was funny. And…what about the bubbles? She said you conjured bubbles for her.”</p><p>Bellatrix raises her wand…and then lowers it. Grips it tightly. Her eyes darting back and forth in memory.</p><p>She clears her throat. “Alright. Alright I— maybe I should do this by myself. It’s— I don’t know if—”</p><p>Hermione smiles at her and lets go of her hand. “I’ll go get dressed and have some breakfast. Give it a go, but don’t worry if you can’t. I know everything usually works rather intuitively for you with magic, but don’t worry if this takes a bit longer.”</p><p>She turns to leave. What even is the time? She’s quite hungry actually. When did she last—</p><p>She’s tugged back by the wrist, whirled around, and lips press to hers.</p><p>Shivers travel up and down her spine and her lips part as she feels hands in her hair and a body press to hers. Oh yes. Yes this is—</p><p>She wraps her arms around the witch’s waist and groans as Bellatrix sucks on her bottom lip, pulling her closer and— Merlin she can’t breathe and the heat is spreading into her stomach and —</p><p>Where the fuck did this come from? She—</p><p>Bellatrix pulls away, panting.</p><p>What is she—</p><p>Bellatrix nods to herself, and takes another step back, holding out her wand. “Expecto patronum.”</p><p>Nothing happens. She continues looking at Hermione. Is she using—?</p><p>“Expecto patronum.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Hermione draws her wand too and smiles across at her. Oh Bellatrix. This is what makes her happy? Purely happy? She’s so wonderfully—</p><p>“Expecto patronum,” Hermione whispers. A curl of white mist drifts from her wand as she looks into Bellatrix’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Try again, Bella. Together.</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a soft laugh, and then smiles at her. A bright, genuine smile. “Expecto patronum.”</p><p>Still nothing. But Hermione doesn’t care. She just beams at Bellatrix. She’s trying. She’s really trying to change. To be a good person. “Expecto patronum.”</p><p>Hermione’s otter flies from her wand and spins around them, letting out excited chirping squeaking noises. It’s never done that before! Wha—</p><p>A bark of laughter bursts from her. “What is that sound? Is that what otters sound like? I’ve never—”</p><p>“Expecto patronum!” Bellatrix says firmly.</p><p>And still nothing.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns, rubbing at her arm. The Mark. Is it—</p><p>“It’s okay, Bellatrix. Honestly. It takes everyone forever to—”</p><p>A mischievous grin forms on Bellatrix’s face, and she waves her wand in a sweeping arch. Like a rainbow above their heads.</p><p>And a stream of bubbles bursts from her wand to crowd into the room. More and more of them, floating out through the library and catching the light of the fire as invisible air currents carry them far and wide.</p><p>“I’m better at it than Cissy, right? She’s too strict with her magic. Good for potion making…but it loses a certain flair.”</p><p>Hermione reaches out to run her fingers through them. She’s not sure what they’re made of. Raw magic, perhaps.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. How did you ever— what else can you do?”</p><p>Bellatrix grins, and then spins around to jump straight up onto the table. Stepping onto the diagrams, but at least managing to avoid the books and pots of ink.</p><p>“Okay, Know It All, watch and learn, because <em>this </em>is how to perform magic. You thought I was dancing, right? When I fight? Well I’m not. I’m doing this.”</p><p>A cloud of sky-blue mist seeps from Bellatrix’s wand. What is she doing?</p><p>Hermione walks closer to get a better look.</p><p>“No, stand back. You need the big picture. It’s all about the big picture.”</p><p>Okay…</p><p>She walks back again, in the direction of the door.</p><p>Bellatrix nods at her, and then turns her wand in a tight circle, so that the mist shapes into a ball.</p><p>“Now. When you and everyone else fights, you do this.”</p><p>She jolts her wand forwards, and sends the blue mist flying across the room like a cannonball, then pauses to conjure more mist, shaping that and sending it off in another direction, and again, and again.</p><p>And then stops and looks at Hermione. “So. What was wrong with that? How was it different to what you’ve seen me do?”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>“It was…slow? And obvious?”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “I had to stop. It was a three-step process. Conjure, intent, direct. Now look at this. This is what I do.”</p><p>Once again, the blue mist seeps from her wand, and once again she twists her wrist so that it forms a ball…a larger ball…and she shoots it off…but not all of it. The outer layer stays behind. And…the mist doesn’t stop its flow. There’s no break, it fills the empty core of the sphere as fast as it left, and shoots out again, and again, and again as Bellatrix points it in different directions. How is she…</p><p>The colour of the mist changes, but it continues. Refilling and refilling. But how—</p><p>“How are you forming the shape without the wrist movement? How do you change the colour if—”</p><p>“It’s a template. Less concentration. I’m forming the next spell whilst the last one takes its course. That way I’m—”</p><p>“One step ahead. But how do you know what—”</p><p>“Tactics. Opponents are like chess pieces. They always make certain moves. I read their minds if I can. If not, then their body language. How probable a certain action is. Like Potter and his beloved expelliarmus.”</p><p>That’s incredible! How—</p><p>Hermione walks forward a few paces. Bellatrix may be smart enough to see the big picture in one glance, but Hermione really needs the details.</p><p>“How does it work with real spells? How can a stupefy be a template for a reducto for example?”</p><p>Bellatrix stops and taps her wand to her lips. “You…find the overlap. All spells have an overlap. It just depends on your perspective. Stupefy is a firm downward movement. A straight line right down, yes?”</p><p>Hermione nods.</p><p>“And how do you form a reducto?”</p><p>Well that’s easy. “It’s like an arrow. Pointing to the right. A straight line to your right at a slightly downward angle, and then back towards you at another downward angle. Like the top of a triangle pointing to your right.”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps off the table and walks towards her. “So what’s the overlap?”</p><p>What? There isn’t an overlap. The wand movement goes in the wrong direction completely, the only similarity is—</p><p>“It’s…straight? Not curved? There’s no flick?”</p><p>Bellatrix nods and walks closer, moves behind her and places her hand over Hermione’s wand hand.</p><p>“Stupefy is a straight line. Reducto is two straight lines joined at a point. So…what if you use the line of the stupefy…as the first half of the reducto?”</p><p>But it’s—</p><p>“But it’s the wrong direction!”</p><p>Bellatrix wraps her left arm around Hermione’s waist, presses herself to Hermione’s back, and leans their hips to the left, but their torsos over to the right. “It’s all about perspective. Reducto points right. To your right. Down and right can be the same direction…if you turn. Turn at the right moment. I’m not dancing. I’m leaning.”</p><p>Oh. Oh!</p><p>She turns to look at the witch over her shoulder.</p><p>“That’s genius! So <em>that’s </em>why you’re always jumping around everywhere! We thought—”</p><p>“That I was mad? Come on, pet. I thought you’d see through that. Intelligent witches are always labelled as crazy. I’ve seen Weasley call you mad once or twice. Mental. No, there’s a method to the madness. There always is. I just never told anyone my secrets. Have you figured out why I laugh so much? Why I change the pitch of my voice?”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>“Because you enjoy it? Or…to taunt people?”</p><p>Bellatrix steps back, shaking her head. “Incorrect. Five points from Gryffindor. Looks like you haven’t completely figured me out yet.”</p><p>Five poi—</p><p>Hermione folds her arms with a scowl. “Of course I haven’t figured you out! I don’t think I’ll ever figure you out. I’ll never in a hundred years be able to understand how one person can hold so many different secrets. It’s just impossible to—”</p><p>Bellatrix is smiling widely at her. It lights up her whole face. It’s breath-taking. Gosh, she is so beautiful. Hermione can’t help but smile back as her breath catches in her throat.</p><p>Bellatrix slowly raises her wand.</p><p>“Expecto patronum,” she says tenderly.</p><p>And…a thin trail of white mist flows from her wand.</p><p>Oh goodness she— already?</p><p>Hermione raises a hand to her mouth in shock. This is incredible. How is she—</p><p>Bellatrix’s wide eyes meet hers, and she lets out a startled bark of laughter that almost sounds like—</p><p>A sob. Tears form in Bellatrix’s eyes and she mirrors Hermione, a hand cupping her mouth.</p><p>She did it.</p><p>She did it.</p><p>“Bellatrix…Oh Bella you did it.”</p><p>She steps forwards and wraps her arms around the witch, who is still frozen in disbelief.</p><p>Hermione just holds her. Breathes her in. This amazing witch.</p><p>Arms come up to hug her back.</p><p>“It’s all about perspective,” Bellatrix whispers.</p><p>What?</p><p>A soft kiss against her jaw.</p><p>“All about perspective.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Sudden Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They decide to spend the rest of the day in the house. It’s the first free day Bellatrix has had in a while, and no matter how much she insists that she’s fine, Hermione can tell that she’s mentally and physically exhausted. The witch hasn’t had a moment’s rest recently, what with Dark Lords and nymphs and everything in between.</p><p>No, she needs to rest. To actually sleep for once. And she does eventually go to bed, once Hermione convinces her that she won’t be going anywhere, and that Bellatrix is no help to either of them nodding into a book every two minutes.</p><p>They’re not going back to the lake today. It’s all…rather complicated. Personal. Opens up too many old wounds and creates some new ones. And even if the nymphs might have some knowledge to share…so far Hermione has more questions than she started with.</p><p>So, once she’s made sure Bellatrix is actually asleep, Hermione gets herself properly dressed and ready for the day and has a look around the house. It’s strange actually, that she’s practically been living there and yet she hasn’t seen even half of the rooms.</p><p>There’s the library of course, the kitchen, her room and Bellatrix’s room. But there are dozens more rooms to explore. A lot of the doors are locked, and she doesn’t fancy trying more than an alohomora in case a painful curse comes her way, but there are a few that open. Bedrooms, mostly, but also a dining room and a parlour.</p><p>And a garden. Horribly overgrown with weeds and thorns and…other unknown but suspiciously alert plants. But there is a spot in the sunshine where she manages to unearth a bench from amongst the foliage. She takes her cup of tea with her and a thick cardigan, and curls up listening to the birds, feeling the rays warm her face.</p><p>When was the last time she did this? Just sat outside and breathed? It feels like a lifetime.</p><p>She warms her hands on her cup.</p><p>It’s funny, she…</p><p>She doesn’t feel lost anymore. Doesn’t feel invisible. Everything is chaos but…it’s exciting. Intriguing. Challenging.</p><p>It’s sometimes a bit much but…</p><p>Right now, it feels manageable. Especially now she’s not alone. Has someone else to…</p><p>Oh, Hermione. You really do have quite the crush. On a witch. A beautiful, clever, funny…and ever so complicated witch.</p><p>Who has a lot to teach her, it seems.</p><p>Hermione finishes her tea, places her cup on the floor, and gets to her feet, taking off her cardigan and pulling her wand from her sleeve.</p><p>Difindo is a downward facing arrow, and then a flick to the right. So…two in one. Stupefy and difindo.</p><p>She looks around…and aims her wand at what appears to be a venomous tentacular, lashing out and straining to reach her.</p><p>Alright. Perspective. Pick a vine and stun it, and then cut it. At once.</p><p>You can do it. It’s just a difindo… but beginning with double the strength… and begin leaning to the…left? And then sway quickly to the right. And remember to say stupefy before you say difindo.</p><p>Gosh. It’s very confusing. Quite the mental and physical gymnastics. Bellatrix really is a genius to pull this off. Whilst actually fighting <em>and </em>reading an opponent.</p><p>She practices the lean a few times. And then with wand movement.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>She readies her stance, and clenches her jaw in determination. “Stupefy, difindo!”</p><p>Oh dear. Didn’t sway fast enough. Nothing</p><p>Try again.</p><p>“Stupefy, difindo!”</p><p>She ducks as a severed vine flies towards her. Did she—</p><p>Oh balls. The plant is still moving. No stupefy.</p><p>Wait a minute…</p><p>She said stupefy…but cast a difindo. That’s it! That’s what Bellatrix has to do! She can do nonverbal magic, so if she—</p><p>How long has Bellatrix been asleep? A few hours. She should wait but…</p><p>Hermione follows the thread to Bellatrix—</p><p>And finds herself falling on top of the witch on the bed. Whoa! She hadn’t meant to—</p><p>Bellatrix wakes up with a yell, wand pressing into Hermione’s neck.</p><p>“It’s me! Bella, it’s me, I’m sorry I—”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls her wand away and collapses onto her back with a groan. “Fuck me, don’t do that! Are you trying to kill me? Or yourself. Bloody hell, I could have…”</p><p>She drifts off, shuffling out from under Hermione and rolling over to press her face into a pillow. “What are you doing here with your bony knees in my— didn’t you want me to sleep? You were very persistent.”</p><p>Hermione cringes in apology. “Sorry. I had an idea and couldn’t wait to tell you. The thread took me closer than expected.”</p><p>
  <em>Five more minutes…</em>
</p><p>Well she supposes— wait a second!</p><p>“Did you just speak through the thread?!” Hermione shrieks.</p><p>She rolls Bellatrix over to face her. She’s grinning. And then attempts to mask her expression, closing her eyes.</p><p>Her lip twitches at the corner.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not that difficult, you know</em>
</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes and lies down next to her, closing her eyes too with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>So we can just talk all the time now? From anywhere?</em>
</p><p>A groan through the thread. <em>Please say you won’t talk all the time. I’ll never get any peace. There’s no stopping you now</em></p><p>Rude! Of course she won’t—</p><p>
  <em>I won’t abuse it! I know you need some privacy. Some peace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh really? Because in case you haven’t noticed, I’m in bed, and you still won’t shut up</em>
</p><p>Oh. She didn’t mean to bother her. They spend so much time talking in bed that she didn’t realise—</p><p>A sigh. <em>What were you so excited to tell me?</em></p><p>Oh yes! She opens her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve thought of how you can pretend to hurt people! What if you practice saying one incantation…but performing another? Saying crucio…but really casting some kind of memory charm? A fake memory…and something to make them seem like they’re in pain</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix rolls to face her, grinning again. “Brightest witch of her age! That’s bloody brilliant! Or even a confundus! I just have to make people <em>think </em>they’re being tortured!”</p><p>“Exactly! If they <em>think </em>you’ve tortured them, believe it and have memories of it, then it won’t change the timeline. But it will hurt less people in the long run because once I return to my time I can undo whatever spell you’ve cast. Correct their memories. It’s still not perfect, but it’s a start, right?”</p><p>“So I could…” Bellatrix sits up and pulls her wand back out from under her pillow, pointing it at Hermione. “You trust me, right?”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes train on the wand and she swallows. She’s not going to— if she says crucio it might—</p><p>The wand lowers and Bellatrix shakes her head. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair. After everything— I understand. Why would you trust me after…”</p><p>Hermione looks up at the witch. Oh she didn’t mean to— she looks so guilty it—</p><p>“I do trust you, Bella. Honestly I do. I just don’t completely trust myself to— what spell are you going to try?”</p><p>Bellatrix holds up her wand again…and then presses the handle into Hermione’s hand.</p><p>What?</p><p>“Try it on me. It doesn’t matter if I get hurt so— do any spell you want,” Bellatrix says with a shrug.</p><p>What?! No! Why would she even think—</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you! Of course it matters if you get hurt! And I promised, remember? It goes both ways. I won’t ever hurt you, Bellatrix. Ever.”</p><p>She shoves the wand back into Bellatrix’s hand.</p><p>“Now come on. Just try it with…a nice spell. Or something that doesn’t hurt like expelliarmus, or stupefy. You can just wake me up afterwards.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head at her with a sigh. “So brave…”</p><p>And then pushes Hermione down onto the mattress.</p><p>Oh. Oh what is she—</p><p>Bellatrix straddles her waist and grins down at her, pointing her wand at Hermione’s face.</p><p>“Still not scared? Code word is Crookshanks, remember?”</p><p>Hermione nods jerkily, feeling her face heat up. She might need to apologise to her cat for this. The code word is starting to feel more like a safeword with the way that the heat is travelling from Hermione’s face down between her legs as she looks up at Bellatrix.</p><p>“I’m gonna need verbal confirmation, pet.”</p><p>Is she doing this on purpose?! There is a glint to her eyes…</p><p>Well. Two can play at that game.</p><p>She stretches her arms out behind her head, grabbing hold of the edge of the headboard. “Yes, Bella. You can do what you want with me.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes a sharp breath and shifts her weight. Ha. Got her.</p><p>And then tilts her head to the side, considering Hermione as she lies there waiting.</p><p>The wand moves back slightly…and Bellatrix’s grin turns deadly. “Aguamenti.”</p><p>Oh no! Hermione closes her eyes and braces herself as—</p><p>Ah! A tickling charm?! What the—</p><p>Her back arches off the bed as the spell scurries down her spine.</p><p>“Ha! Oh Bella stop it! It worked it— my feet?! What are you— stop that!”</p><p>Her feet slide against the sheets as she fights the feeling off, wriggling beneath the grinning witch. Who seems far too happy about this to cancel her spell.</p><p>Well. She’s not the only one with magic.</p><p>What does Hermione want?</p><p>Say one thing…but think a different trigger.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>She lifts her hands off the bed and points them at Bellatrix. “Avis! Oppugno!”</p><p>Bellatrix’s arms come up to cover her face, obviously expecting a bird attack…</p><p>And then jolt out to the sides in shock as she begins to float into the air.</p><p>Hermione grins up at her. So, the secret wingardium leviosa did work. She has a lot of memories of that spell, so the trigger was simple enough.</p><p>And the tickle charm has stopped. Bellatrix is obviously distracted—</p><p>Oh dear. Now that’s a wicked grin.</p><p>“Oh it’s on now, Granger. Incarcerous!”</p><p>Hermione squeals as a jet of water hits her in the face.</p><p>Right. Let’s do this.</p><p>She reaches for her wand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s dark when Hermione wakes up. Wakes up…with someone on top of her. Hugging her.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She brushes some hair out of her face, not sure where her hair ends, and Bellatrix’s begins.</p><p>And Bellatrix snuggles closer, presses her face into Hermione’s neck with a sigh.</p><p>When did they fall asleep? What— ah. All that magic had been rather tiring, they must have drifted off afterwards.</p><p>Their sleep schedule is really quite strange at the moment.</p><p><em>Bella? Are you awake? </em>she whispers through the thread.</p><p>Nothing. So asleep. Or ignoring her.</p><p>Her breathing is slow. Slow and steady. She can feel her chest press—</p><p>Merlin it feels good to—</p><p>Don’t, Hermione. She’s asleep. You can’t think about her when—</p><p>She’s so warm, and her lips are—</p><p>She needs to rest! What if—</p><p>What if this is the only time they have? Wake her up. She won’t mind.</p><p>Yes she will. She said not to—</p><p>You can always try! What’s the point in being in bed with a beautiful woman if—</p><p>A woman trying to sleep! Don’t go objectifying her now just because—</p><p>Bellatrix groans and shifts against her, leg falling between hers. Shit.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix?</em>
</p><p>Still nothing. Hmm.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix, if you’re awake, let me know. Because I’m seriously considering doing something more enjoyable than sleeping right now. I want you. I really want to touch you so badly so please if you’re pretending just—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix mumbles something, and then rolls away onto her back on her own side of the bed. Well. Damn.</p><p>“Tempus,” Hermione yawns. Eleven o’clock? At night? She’s practically nocturnal at this rate! Wha—</p><p>There’s a scratching, scraping sound from across the room. What is— “Lumos.”</p><p>Oh thank Merlin, just an owl at the window. The poor thing, how long has it been there?</p><p>She walks over and feels around for the lock. Why won’t it open?</p><p>“Alohomora,” she yawns.</p><p>Oh good it worked and oh god angry owl!</p><p>Hermione ducks and covers her head with a yell as talons and a sharp beak come at her face.</p><p>“Protego! What the fuck, Hermione? Why do I keep waking up to—oh it’s only what’s his face. Calm down, you pompous little prick. If you break anything with your flapping, I swear to Salazar…”</p><p>Hermione cautiously lowers her arms. The owl has settled on the headboard, glaring at Bellatrix. Who is stood on the bed. Glaring back.</p><p>“You umm…know…this owl?”</p><p>Bellatrix brushes some hair out of her eyes, and reaches for the owl’s leg. There’s a letter.</p><p>“Yes, and so do you. Draco’s owl. Although why he couldn’t just wait and talk to me tomorrow I don’t—”</p><p>She stops mid-sentence, frowning at the letter.</p><p>Draco? Oh. Actually, she does recognise the bird, now that she thinks about it.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a groan and rubs a hand over her face.</p><p>“Oh pet, this is bad. I didn’t mean to— he must have—couldn’t he wait? And what the hell does this mean for—”</p><p>What is she talking about?! Ah!</p><p>“Protego! This ruddy owl! Do you have an owlery or something? Or some treats? Some mice?”</p><p>Bellatrix holds up her arm with a sigh and then clicks her tongue, and the owl flies over to land on her. “Could you take us to the kitchen, pet? We need to figure some things out, and Tiggy can find something for Apollo here.”</p><p>Apollo? What a pretentious—</p><p>She walks over and takes Bellatrix’s other arm.</p><p>And then sits down at the kitchen counter, sending some water on to boil whilst Bellatrix wanders into a side room with the owl.</p><p>Apollo. Of course Draco’s owl is a god. Why is she not surprised?</p><p>She accios some cups from the cupboard as well as the milk and the sugar. Bellatrix usually puts an absurd amount of sugar in her tea.</p><p>And runs her fingers through her hair and wipes at her eyes. Her bed-head probably isn’t as bad as Bellatrix’s, but still, she needs to sort it out a bit.</p><p>Ah. Here she comes.</p><p>Bellatrix flops down next to her on a stool, sending the boiling water into a teapot on the side with a flick of her wand.</p><p>“So. What’s so bad about this letter? Why do we need midnight tea? He’s not…hurt, is he?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head with a tut. “It’s nothing that bad. It just makes things very complicated because— in the future, after the war, how well do you know Draco?”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>“Not that well. We never really got on, and we don’t have much in common so— he’s always very polite! He’s not— he’s not horrible or anything, and he does talk to me. Small talk with Narcissa or— or even in a small group if Harry is there and—”</p><p>“He’s friends with Potter?”</p><p>Umm…yes.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t really understand their relationship, but yes, he’s always invited to Harry’s birthday. And he got a present for James, Harry’s son. And they go to quidditch games together.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a relieved sigh. “So maybe I didn’t change anything. Or— but what if I did and—”</p><p>Okay, enough of this.</p><p>“What in Godric’s name are you talking about? What did the letter say?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns sideways in her seat. “Draco…he must have seen something in my head about…us. Not— not you! He doesn’t know it’s you, thank Merlin. But he knows I like witches now so— he’s asking me for advice about…he thinks he likes wizards.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh but he—</p><p>“He…oh you’re right this does complicate things. How do we know if— I mean it might not make any difference, but he’s going through enough at the moment without—”</p><p>“Exactly. Why is he thinking about this and not his mission? In your memories he was obsessed with finding a way to kill Dumbledore. Why would he be writing to me about— what if he starts obsessing over some bloke instead of—”</p><p>“And then he won’t do the same thing with the necklace, and the wine, and the cabinet. And Harry won’t see him, and follow him, and talk about him all the time and—”</p><p>“Are you sure Potter isn’t the one with the crush? Because I did wonder, I mean, over the years in your head…and Draco does talk about him a lot in his letters to Cissy. I’ve only been out of Az— back for a few months and even I knew about Potter and his secret club against Umbridge and—”</p><p>“Oh dear Merlin, you think he likes Harry? That Harry could like him back? But Harry’s married! In the future I mean.”</p><p>Bellatrix pours her a cup of tea with a grin. “Well I’m married too, aren’t I? Doesn’t mean I didn’t fu—”</p><p>“That’s different, Bellatrix. Harry <em>chose </em>to get married. He has a kid. He loves Ginny. Okay, he could be bisexual, but he <em>chose </em>Ginny. You didn’t choose…did you?”</p><p>Bellatrix kisses her cheek with a chuckle. “Rod? No, no that was in the cards since I was about twelve. There was no stopping that. Luckily he’s not too fussed either and only comes hanging around when he needs a favour or to get his mother off his back…well. Before she kicked the bucket that is. Since Az— it did a real number on him. Think he only comes around out of habit now. He’s not all there. Empty shell.”</p><p>Hermione swallows uncomfortably. “And what about Draco? Does he get to choose?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs rather than replying, and they both sip at their tea in the silence.</p><p>“Our family doesn’t normally marry for love. It’s about connections. Politics. Power. So it’s not important really, who he’s attracted to, it’s not about that. It never bothered me, I was just glad Rod had enough sense not to try and boss me around. Not sure what Cissy really thinks, but Lucy was going on about some Greengrass girl last I heard. Or Parkinson, if Zabini hasn’t got a claim on her already. That was before Lucius got himself caught by the Order though so…guess until he gets out, it’s up to Cissy.”</p><p>How awful. Having your parents decide who you’ll marry. If she had to go by her mum’s taste or her <em>dad’s </em>idea of—</p><p>“How are you going to reply? What do you think you would have said…before you met me?”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “If I hadn’t met you none of this would be happening! I wouldn’t have been thinking about you whilst teaching my nephew, that’s for sure. I suppose…I should be kind, shouldn’t I? That’s what you said. When there’s a choice, be kind. I’ll tell him he’s <em>normal </em>or whatever. That he can love whoever he wants and fuck what anyone else thinks, right?”</p><p>Oh. She takes Bellatrix’s hand. “That’s...sweet. But you’re sure it won’t change things? That he won’t…get distracted?”</p><p>“Well. I’ll tell him to keep it hidden for now. Say something about his duty to the Dark Lord being more important. But I don’t think I ever would have— I can’t quite believe he’s telling me this stuff! He’s got some balls, coming to me. Thought he was still scared of me, actually. Maybe I need to up the crazy tomorrow. Fill my head with…screams, or something.”</p><p>Hermione grimaces. She does probably have a lot of screams to…well. It will be convincing.</p><p>She sighs. “Probably for the best, sorry. You can be a nice aunt when all this is over.”</p><p>Bellatrix gets up, stretching. “I’ll go write a reply, he’s probably been worrying himself sick about it all day. Now where did I put…”</p><p>She wanders off, and Hermione carries on drinking her tea, walking over to sit by the fire.</p><p>Oh. The letter. She—</p><p>“Bellatrix, do you want his letter back or—”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>…and I couldn’t help seeing that you’re in love with a witch, Aunt Bella, so I…</em>
</p><p>In love?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Seeing With New Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifts slightly in the armchair, turning her book so she can see Bellatrix over the top of the page.</p><p>It’s ridiculous. Bellatrix isn’t in love with her. Draco must have just…he must be a romantic or something. Assumed they—</p><p>What did he actually see in her head? It must have just been sex, or…he doesn’t know it’s Hermione so—</p><p>“Have you read Codswaddle’s Theory of Energy Conservation? I’m sure I’ve seen his name somewhere else, but I can’t for the life of me—”</p><p>Hmm? Oh, she must be researching—yes—</p><p>“D’Avignon disputes it in ‘An Interminable Study of Spacial Reconfiguration’, it’s on the—”</p><p>“Got it. Thanks, pet.”</p><p>In love. Yeah right. They’ve only known each other for a month or so. Well, Hermione knew her for a bit longer, but Bellatrix didn’t. She just saw her for thirty seconds as a teenager at the ministry and then…</p><p>Then got stabbed, drugged, found out they were tied together by a prophecy, got returned to full health, and saw all of Hermione’s memories. Within the span of a few days. And she wasn’t even awake for half of that.</p><p>Maybe it’s Stockholm Syndrome. Hermione <em>has</em> basically forced the witch not to leave her side in case she destroys the world.</p><p>What are the signs of being in love? Hermione’s never— She doesn’t think Ron counts. Looking back…it was more friendship than anything. Maybe a crush. A need to belong. Has Hermione ever been in love?</p><p>Think of love songs. Or—or amortentia. That’s a love potion. How did Bellatrix act? She kissed her. Check. Hugged her. Check. Held her hand. Wanted to always be with Hermione. To help her with her plan. Promised to do what she said. Didn’t want her to leave. Ignored her pain to help her—</p><p>Oh dear Merlin. Is Draco right?</p><p>People smile when they’re in love.</p><p>Hermione lays down her book and sits up properly, looking over at Bellatrix, sat on the table.</p><p>Bellatrix must sense it, because she looks up. And frowns.</p><p>“What is it? Are you…hiding your thoughts?”</p><p>Oh thank goodness. No smile. She’s not sure if she’s ready for what that would mean.</p><p>“Just for a moment. Just testing a theory.”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes and looks back to her book.</p><p>And smiles.</p><p>That doesn’t count.</p><p>Does it?</p><p>What’s the difference between attraction and love? Or friendship and love?</p><p>She never quite knows—</p><p>“So? What was your theory?”</p><p>Hmm? Oh. Oh dear, what can she say? Well she does want to know—</p><p>“I was going to see if the thread worked still. Try to talk to me whilst I’m hiding my thoughts. That way we can talk if Narcissa or Snape are around.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, good idea. Can you hear me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Can you hear me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yep. Seems like we can always hear each other then, that’s useful. Just try not to talk to me when I’m called away with the Dark Lord</em>
</p><p>Hermione looks back to her book, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <em>Of course I won’t. I don’t want to distract you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too late. You’re always distracting </em>
</p><p>Oh. Her head jolts back up. Well she might not mean—</p><p>
  <em>Always? I’m not that interesting</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix throws her book in the air and reaches for another, crossing her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Always. I can’t seem to puzzle you out, pet. You’re in my head even when you’re not talking. I can’t get away from you.</em>
</p><p>Oh no. She can’t stop thinking about her? That definitely sounds like love. Is that—</p><p>“I’m sorry I stabbed you!” Hermione blurts out.</p><p>Bellatrix puts down her book and slides off the table, walking towards her. “What are you talking about? When did you— oh. I forgot all about that.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>“Forgot?! You almost <em>died</em>!”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs and sits on the arm of Hermione’s chair. “But I didn’t. You’re not the first person to stab me and you won’t be the last, I’m sure. You’re the only one who’s stabbed me and then saved me though. Tiggy’s right. You’re strange.”</p><p>She says it with a smirk. A crooked smile.</p><p>Hermione looks up at her, shaking her head in exasperation.</p><p>And then Tiggy appears before them with a pop.</p><p>“Uh…I wasn’t calling you, Tiggy, I just said your name to Hermione because—”</p><p>“Mastress Thetis be summoning you both, Mistress. They is being very persistent.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyebrows shoot up. And then she growls. “Mastress?! <em>I </em>am your Mistress. How dare that interfering, self-righteous fish creature try to summon us! You can tell them that no matter how often they call it won’t make a shred of difference. We don’t need—”</p><p>“They is apologising. They is promising not to transform without your permission, Mistress Bella. Staying in their veriform. This be a show of sacrifice. Of vulnerability. Tiggy is telling you.”</p><p>Hermione strokes her hand over Bellatrix’s arm. “Maybe we should go. If they’re truly sorry, shouldn’t we give them a chance? And we might learn something useful. About the past, or time travel, or…or even metamorphing. Aren’t you curious?”</p><p>Bellatrix slides backwards off of the armrest to sit sideways in Hermione’s lap.</p><p>Oof! What is she—</p><p>She tucks some hair behind Hermione’s ear. “I suppose I could forgive them. Be <em>nice</em>. And metamorphing could be…if I could change I…”</p><p>She pouts at Hermione, face scrunching into a frown.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to change. You don’t want me to change, do you?</em>
</p><p>What? Of course she doesn’t—</p><p>“No! Why on Earth would I want you to change? I just thought it would be useful, that’s all. You’re rather recognisable, you know.”</p><p>Bellatrix searches her eyes…and then nods sharply. “Alright. Fine. Let’s go see what they have to say for themselves. It’s going to be fucking weird if they look like Cissy the whole time, but I suppose that’s better than— than Andy.”</p><p>Oh. Hermione lets out a slow breath as silence fills the room. “Yes. Yes it’s all very strange. I can’t imagine how— but I’ll be there. And we can always leave.”</p><p>Bellatrix climbs off of her lap and pats herself down, searching for her wand, eventually pulling it from somewhere in her corset and sliding it under her sleeve. “I’m not running away again. They try anything and they’ll meet the end of my wand, goddess or not. And we have an advantage. I know that face.”</p><p>What? Hermione accios her shoes from her room and gives Bellatrix a disbelieving look. “Oh, because Narcissa is so easy to read. That will make it a lot easier.”</p><p>Bellatrix bends down to do up a loose shoelace on her own boots, and Hermione catches her shoes as they come flying into the room.</p><p>“Well she is. Cissy might fool you, but she can’t fool me. I watched her practice that expression in the mirror. With her, the secret is— oh balls, shouldn’t we wear those wetsuit things again? Swimming in this is going to be a pain in the arse!”</p><p>Hmm. Well—</p><p>“Yes I have ruined quite a lot of clothing over the last few days. Maybe we should. Now what were you saying about—oh, thank you, Tiggy. That was fast.”</p><p>She takes the wetsuit from the elf and starts getting changed.</p><p>“What <em>was</em> I saying? Oh. Teaching you to read people. So, with Cissy, it’s like…you have to see what she isn’t showing you. The more she feels something, the less she’ll show, unless she wants you to see it. Opposite of me and you I guess.”</p><p>Hermione pulls off her trousers with a frown. “But…I have seen her show some emotions. Like with Snape. She cried because she was so upset about Draco.”</p><p>“I know, that was strange for her. Two explanations. One, she trusts Snape enough to cry in front of him, let her guard down completely. I really hope that’s not the reason because if that means her and Snape are— ugh, anyway. I’m hoping it’s number two. Turning on the waterworks to get what she wanted.”</p><p>Some thuds come from Bellatrix’s direction as she jumps her way into her wetsuit. “Think about it. She didn’t cry to me, did she? No, she was pissed off. Someone dares come after her son? Her baby? But she can’t exactly fight the Dark Lord. So. Snape had what she needed. She can’t protect Draco at Hogwarts, but he can. She needed him on side. Hence the weeping woman act.”</p><p>Acting. So she’d been kind of right about that. “So she…fakes her emotions…or hides them, depending on what she wants.”</p><p>“Yep. If you ever see an emotion on her face, she’s deliberately showing it to you. Either to manipulate you, or because she trusts you enough in the moment to reveal herself.”</p><p>That is actually very helpful. And…a bit scary. To be that in control…</p><p>“And…if she loses control? What does that look like?”</p><p>Bellatrix freezes as she does up her zip and slowly meets Hermione’s eyes.</p><p>“If Cissy ever loses control…run. Get out as fast as you can. Because the truth is…I’ve never seen her lose control. Ever. She almost did once, and— if you think I’m bad? Oh pet. I’m nothing. Not compared to that.”</p><p>Hermione can’t help but shiver. Scarier than Bellatrix at her worst?</p><p>She swallows and pushes her arms into the wetsuit, shrugging into the shoulders. “Does she have any…tells? Triggers? So that I know if— to run.”</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to her and reaches around to do up Hermione’s zip, moving her hair out of the way. “Well there’s Draco of course, but you knew that. Other than that…I don’t know. There have been moments when— but I never took the time to figure out—”</p><p>She clears her throat. “You’ll feel it, anyway. It’s like…all the air leaves the room. Cold. Like a— a dementor. And she’ll…go very still.”</p><p>A dementor? She meets Bellatrix’s gaze. The witch nods at her solemnly. She’s never seen Bellatrix so serious.</p><p>Right then. Don’t get on the wrong side of Narcissa.</p><p>Anyway. They’re supposed to be—</p><p>“Well then. Thetis will be much less intimidating. And if they’re using Narcissa’s face, maybe it will help me to read your sister. I’ll be able to see what’s a construct and what’s real.”</p><p>She tugs her wetsuit properly into place. “And it might not just be Thetis. Autonoe might be there, or Oreithye. I spoke with them too actually. Oh! I didn’t show you the colour chart I made whilst you were with Draco this morning. I can’t remember all of their tail colours, we should pay attention to that. And at some point I need to catch you up on who’s who.”</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head, eyes darting off to the side and tapping her wand to her lip. “Autonoe’s the poky little chatterbox who wants to follow you around like a lost puppy, Oreithye hides their insecurity behind their muscles and is hopelessly in love with that other one, Leagore. Who’s some kind of nerdy historian, I reckon. Eudora is trying to work their way up the hierarchy but has absolutely no people skills, and Pronoe thinks so far ahead they can’t see what’s going on right under their nose. And Kallianassa is a manipulative bitch. Did I miss anyone?”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open in astonishment. “How did you— where did— you only met them once and— how did you know about Oreithye and Leagore? And what do you mean about—”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Please. As if I’d be tricked by a roomful of Blacks. I’ve been rehearsing for that exact situation my whole life. Stick them at a dining table and add in a pervy uncle and that’s a Friday night from my childhood. I’m just waiting for one of them to get done in at this point. Thetis should watch out. Blacks don’t stay at the top for long.”</p><p>Hermione swallows. Murder? Oh dear. She hadn’t seen any of that. “I’d better stay close to you then. You can be my eyes, apparently I’m useless at this still.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes her hand, swinging it between them. “Don’t worry about that. As if I’d leave you. As if I could. Sand and sea, remember?”</p><p>Hermione smiles softly at her. She actually believes that. Even without the prophecy, the way Bellatrix is looking at her…</p><p>And maybe…maybe Hermione is okay with that. Wants that. She can’t imagine leaving the witch either. Just the thought is…</p><p>She brushes some hair out of Bellatrix’s face and kisses her cheek. “Sand and sea. Come on, Black. Let’s go have that family dinner we’ve been putting off with your crazy relatives.”</p><p>Bellatrix barks out a laugh—</p><p>And it echoes around the cave as they appear with a pop.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thetis…and someone else. Sat on a rock. Well. Two is better than everyone, so that’s a relief.</p><p>Still though. It’s hard to get over mermaid-nymph-Narcissa. And…she studies the other merperson more closely. They do seem familiar…orange tail. Leagore?</p><p>Bellatrix pulls her over to the rock. “Thetis. Leagore. Perhaps we should start over, yes? Bellatrix Black, nice to meet you. This is my mate, Hermione Granger.”</p><p>Oh. What is she doing…Bellatrix holds out a hand to Thetis.</p><p>Who raises an eyebrow, and then nods, clasping her hand with their own. “An inspired idea, Bellatrix. I am Thetis of the Black Sea, head of the Black Colony. You may refer to me by name, as Queen or King, or merely as sister or brother. All terms would please me greatly. And Hermione. It is nice to meet you, you are free to do the same, as through your mate you shall be treated as kin here.”</p><p>They reach for Hermione’s hand and shake it firmly. Kin? Through Bellatrix? This really is ‘meet the relatives’.</p><p>She looks into their yellow eyes and smiles awkwardly. “Nice to meet you, Thetis. Thank you for welcoming us into your…family.”</p><p>Thetis smiles back. It’s still very strange. Not Narcissa not Narcissa not Narcissa.</p><p>“And thank you for forgiving my past behaviour. You are a fierce protector to be sure. Bellatrix is lucky to have you.”</p><p>Oh. Well. Umm.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “And Leagore, I suppose you’re my sister too? Or brother?”</p><p>Now that was smooth. And has left a soft smile on Leagore’s face.</p><p>“Today we are all sisters, it seems. Thank you for returning. I’m sure we all have much to share. If you will allow me, may I transport us to a more comfortable location? Above water, I assure you,” she says calmly.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “How will you do that?”</p><p>Leagore’s eyes slide to Hermione. “Time with the Forest People has touched me as much as it has touched your mate. We are both thinking elves, are we not?” Her smile widens into a knowing grin, and Hermione can’t help grinning back.</p><p>“Master Spitsy?”</p><p>Leagore chimes out a startled laugh. “Little Spitsy is a Master now? How odd, to me they are still the elfling hiding behind the wine crates in the kitchens every yule. No, I have never visited the home of the Forest People. I first learnt from the Hogwarts elves, and without legs my sisters are rather confined to these waters. Leaving them is not a decision to take lightly, even to contact old friends.”</p><p>And now the attention is back on Bellatrix. Legs.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Don’t you all look at me like that. I don’t know how to do it, do I? I don’t even know if I can…you know…do any of it!”</p><p>Thetis shifts on the rock.</p><p>Bellatrix takes a step forward, pointing in accusation. “And don’t you dare do anything, one sister is bad enough without— you promised!”</p><p>Thetis…drops their gaze. Curls in on themselves. Gosh the sadness, the remorse. It fills the air, Hermione’s breath sticking in her throat.</p><p>“I am sorry, sister. I did not mean to harm you, forgive me. And I shall not do so again. I swear it.”</p><p>Oh the poor…</p><p>Bellatrix reaches forwards and then pulls back, shifting her weight uncertainly. “Well you— I know you didn’t— will you cheer up! Gods, do you know who you look like? Because it’s not fair, you know I—”</p><p>Thetis looks up with a confused frown. “I look like me. This is my veriform. My natural form.”</p><p>How astonishing. A natural doppelganger to Narcissa.</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. “Oh. You look like my sister. Not— not the one you— the other one. My younger sister, Cissy.”</p><p>Thetis takes a steadying breath and reaches for Leagore’s hand, and then Bellatrix. “The one who loves you? Looks up to you?”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs and takes Thetis’s hand, taking Hermione’s with the other. “I don’t know. I don’t know anymore. I haven’t been…take us away, Leagore. Somewhere we can all talk.”</p><p>Leagore looks to Thetis, who nods tiredly, and they vanish with a pop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Returning to The Source</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...I may be spoiling all you wonderful people with a ridiculously long chapter. I tried to split it in half. It didn't want to. So you're getting two in one today.</p><p>Settle down for a long read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they’re on a sandy beach. Remote. In the sunshine, so probably not Scotland anymore. Well that…doesn’t make sense at all.</p><p>“If you have house-elf magic…you can go anywhere. Why stay in the lake?”</p><p>Leagore lies back on the sand near the water’s edge. “Totus Generis Parere. The lake is our home, I won’t leave my kin just because I can. Separate them according to their whims. Too many of us have parted ways in our history. What have we already lost? We did not know what losing Kalypso would mean until we did. What other powers have we lost to time?”</p><p>Thetis curls against Leagore, leans their head against her. They seem…</p><p>Hermione sits down with them. Where has the regal presence disappeared to? The pride?</p><p>“Are you alright, Thetis?”</p><p>They stare into the distance. Leagore squeezes their shoulder. “It’s the veriform. Holding it against our will is…tiring. Uncomfortable.”</p><p>Bellatrix crouches down in front of them, ducks her head to meet Thetis’ eyes. And sighs.</p><p>“Oh fine! You can change back! Just steer clear of anything…difficult, if you would. I don’t know how much you know but—”</p><p>A beaming smile lights up Thetis’ face and they launch forwards to wrap their arms around Bellatrix, sending them both sprawling backwards in the sand.</p><p>What?! Aren’t they a queen or something? They were so poised and—</p><p>They still look like Narcissa but…younger. Are they smaller? A child?</p><p>“Cissy! I mean— gah, Thetis! What are you—?!”</p><p>“I’m your sister now. You’ve accepted me. Why shouldn’t I play with my sister? Do you know how tiresome it can be, being ruler all the time?” Thetis whines, their voice noticeably higher. Younger. So they are a child.</p><p>Bellatrix manages to sit up, Thetis in her lap, sand in her hair and…everywhere.</p><p>Hermione glances at Leagore. This is so unexpected. She’d thought…</p><p>Leagore chuckles and leans closer to whisper to her. “Thetis is ruler by birth, not by temperament. The weight of leadership takes its toll. Let them be them. Play, away from prying eyes.”</p><p>Bellatrix appears to be in murmured conversation with Thetis. So not uncomfortable with this. Alright.</p><p>She turns back to Leagore. She really wants to ask— she hopes it’s not rude but—</p><p>“Umm, when you say birth…I mean…you’re all…sisters.” She feels her face heat up as Leagore stares at her. Gods this is awkward.</p><p>And then Leagore nods. “Come on, thinking elf. You are forgetting. Myth and truth. Mammals and fish.”</p><p>Uhh…what?</p><p>She just shakes her head in confusion.</p><p>“When we say we are sisters, kin, we mean we are of the Black Sea. One tribe. One people. The same as…Adam and Eve, you know of this? This belief that mankind are all children of God? Well. We are all children of Nereus.”</p><p>Oh. So they’re not related! So then…</p><p>“But the resemblance! And the names and— you mean you’re just all the same race? And— you have tails, I—”</p><p>There’s a shriek from next to them and a splash. What just—</p><p>Where is Thetis?</p><p>“Bella?! What did you—”</p><p>“They told me to! They’re fine, look!”</p><p>Bellatrix points out into the sea. A smiling head. So they just…</p><p>“You just threw a queen into the ocean?!”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “They told me to! I was telling them about Cissy and— it’s fine! Get back to whatever you were talking about, I’m going swimming, it’s bloody boiling wherever we are. Hey Leagore, where are we?”</p><p>Leagore stretches. “That’s a secret, little sister. Now off you go. Keep an eye on Thetis.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks like she might argue but then just kicks at some water and turns around with a grumble.</p><p>
  <em>More sisters. And I’m the youngest now! And more secrets. Get some blackmail material, would you? She’s far too smug </em>
</p><p>Hermione keeps her face carefully blank, running her hands through the sand as Bellatrix walks away.</p><p>
  <em>Well it’s not blackmail, but I’m getting to the bottom of some things. You’re alright with Thetis, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>A soft sigh. <em>It’s like having Cissy back. Before…before everything went wrong</em></p><p>Oh. She looks out across the water. Watches Thetis swim up to Bellatrix and splash at her.</p><p>Oh how can she send comfort through a thread?</p><p>“Leagore? Is my thread from the Forest People, or…Autonoe said you knew more about it. A story.”</p><p>Leagore disappears with a pop, and reappears with their tail in the water, a few feet away. Hermione wanders over. It is quite hot now. The water’s refreshing.</p><p>Leagore looks out to sea. “It is true that the Forest People have threads. Ties to wizards. And in a sense, your thread is much the same. Yours however is in its original form. It’s true, pure, beautiful form. You are unbelievably lucky to have found each other. Well. Not luck. The fates must be on your side.”</p><p>“So it’s fate?”</p><p>Leagore smiles at her, and then lies down, patting the sand next to them.</p><p>Hermione cautiously lies down too, staring up at the wide blue sky.</p><p>“Long, long ago, humans were not as they are now. They were spherical, with one head, but two faces. Four arms. Four legs. Appearing to be two people, joined together. And there were three sexes then, not two. Two joined males, the children of the sun. Two joined females, the children of the earth. And one of each, the children of the moon.”</p><p>Oh wait. Hermione knows this story. So that means…</p><p>She sits up, staring down at Leagore in shocked disbelief. It can’t be…</p><p>Leagore nods and squeezes her hand reassuringly. “But then, one terrible day, they displeased the gods. In a fury, Zeus split each being in two, tore them apart. The humans wept and screamed as flesh tore, reaching desperately for their other halves as blood fell between them. But it was no use. Zeus scattered them far across the Earth, with no way of finding each other. Doomed to be an empty, lost half of a soul for eternity.”</p><p>No no no it can’t be. Are they really—half a soul?</p><p>“Or So Zeus thought. See, another god, Prometheus, saw Zeus’ actions, and believed the pain to be unjust. Their love for humanity, which would eventually be their downfall, led them to perform a secret trick. They turned this blood…into a thread. An invisible, and yet invincible red thread, that would forever join the two halves. So that maybe, just maybe, these lost souls would find each other once more.”</p><p>Hermione’s heart is pounding. Soulmates. The Greek myth of— the Chinese legend of— it can’t be! It’s just a story it’s not—</p><p>“Hermione, I’m sorry if I have shocked you. I did not mean—”</p><p>Hermione continues pacing, shaking her head at Leagore.</p><p>“How do you know? It’s just a story. You must have— who told you? Did you read about it? And— and humans were never together like that. We have— there’s science! And, and—”</p><p>“And magic, little one. Remember that there is magic. And remember to breathe, before you collapse, and dear Bellatrix kills me. She is frightening, you know. She has an…aura of danger.”</p><p>Hermione takes some slow breaths and sits down. “Oh I know. Believe me, I know. We haven’t always been— I hated her. She scared me. She— she hurt me. Leagore— if this is true it— she hurt me so much. I was terrified, I— look.”</p><p>Hermione can feel tears forming in her eyes but she just— Leagore doesn’t understand what this—</p><p>She pulls up her sleeve and scooches close to Leagore, showing them the scar. “You know what this means…don’t you? This word?”</p><p>Leagore takes a shaky breath. “Oh, little one. Yes. Yes I— oh people can be cruel. She— but she is your mate. If I had known I— is Thetis safe?”</p><p>Oh. Oh dear. Hermione pats her arm reassuringly. “They’ll be fine. She won’t hurt them, or me. Not anymore. This happened a long time ago— well. For me. It hasn’t happened yet and— I don’t know if it will, anymore. I just wanted to show you that…my relationship with Bellatrix is complicated. That’s why you shocked me. She would never hurt me now. And I think— I think she loves me. I don’t know if— soulmates? That’s what the thread is?”</p><p>She pulls her sleeve back down and looks at Leagore.</p><p>“Yes. It can’t mean anything else. She is your other half, your very soul. You are made for each other. Together you are whole.”</p><p>So it’s all just…fate? “This was always going to happen? The thread is…pulling us together? Changing our behaviour?”</p><p>Leagore shakes her head with a frown. “No. No the thread does not pull, it does not alter you. In fact, it is part of the tale that often threads get tangled. So tangled that they cannot be undone. It is a hindrance, in a way. No, that you have found yours means that you have worked for it. It is your actions that have caused this, not fate. That is why it is so unbelievably rare.”</p><p>Oh. Oh that’s actually a relief, in a way. So there isn’t a magic force pulling her to Bellatrix. They’re the ones that chose it all along. Chose to stay together.</p><p>“We thought…that it caused us to save each other. From dying. Did it do that? Or was that just…”</p><p>Leagore flicks her tail in the water. “All you, little one. Just because you are each other’s symbolons does not mean you naturally care for one another. As you have explained. She hurt you. Scared you. You being soulmates may have helped you to rebuild your relationship, to find similarities and negotiations between each other, yes. But it was your strength, the both of you, that has allowed this bond.”</p><p>Hmm. Well. That’s one question answered.</p><p>She might need a bit of time to think about it though. Soulmates. Now there’s a heavy word.</p><p>Think about something else.</p><p>“So you know lots of stories? From the elves?” she asks casually, digging a hole in the sand.</p><p>Leagore pauses at the obvious subject change. She can feel her knowing gaze.</p><p>And then she lies down, tail swishing slowly in the water. “Not only from the elves. From our songs. And our archives. It’s what I do, my role within the colony. I assemble. Whether that be Blacks or books. I keep a record of our songs in writing for future generations. We never used to write them down, not trusting that they wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands, but Thetis negotiated an arrangement with the headmaster. A room beneath the lake. He promised not to tell a soul. A fidelius charm.”</p><p>Hmm. They trust Dumbledore? “That’s…nice of him.”</p><p>Leagore scoffs. “He hasn’t told a soul, but he certainly reads enough himself. But it’s alright. He does not know everything, silly boy. Soon he will learn.”</p><p>Hermione barks out a laugh. “Boy? You think Dumbledore is young?”</p><p>Leagore tilts her head at Hermione quizzically. “Yes. Do you not know how old we are? How old do you think little Spitsy is?”</p><p>Umm…she hadn’t really thought about it.</p><p>Leagore smirks at her. Bellatrix is right. Far too smug. Well.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head and gets to her feet. “Come on, lets join them. I’ve probably shared too much with my blabbermouth. Maybe we should keep this chat between ourselves.”</p><p>She wades into the water, and a head appears before her with a pop. “You don’t want your mate to know she is your symbolon? And I thought you were a good elf. A brave elf.”</p><p>“Hey! I am a good elf! You’re the one that isn’t brave. If you’re so old, how come in all these years you’ve never told Oreithye—ah!”</p><p>She’s propelled out into the sea by the ankle, hurriedly forming a bubblehead charm so the water doesn’t go up her nose.</p><p>And she’s in the deep. With Leagore staring at her. “How did you— what do you mean, little one, about Oreithye?”</p><p>Staring and…awkward. So she was right! It was just a guess but—</p><p>
  <em>Bella, I think I have blackmail material!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really? After one day as a Black? I’m impressed</em>
</p><p>A Black? Oh she doesn’t know what to think about that.</p><p>She focuses back on Leagore. With a smirk. “You know what I meant. You should really tell them, you know. How long have you been hiding it?”</p><p>Leagore folds her arms and flicks her tail back and forth. Fidgeting.</p><p>“I do not know what you are speaking of, I am not hiding anything. You’d do well to remember that I am not the Goddess of Concealment. I am the Goddess of Assembly. Of order.”</p><p>Ah. Feelings are too messy. She’s struck a nerve, it seems. Not ready then.</p><p>“Fine. You’re right. I’m sorry. Let’s meet the others. Take my hand, I’ll follow the thread.”</p><p>Leagore’s eyes dart between her own in curiosity. “You can travel to her? Without her Call? How fascinating!” She reaches out her hand.</p><p>Hermione takes it. Now where is— back on the beach?</p><p>She follows the thread.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix is sat cross legged, eyes closed, opposite Thetis in the sand. Who is a queen once more.</p><p>“Ah. Here they are. Perhaps your mate can offer her assistance.”</p><p>Umm…what are they doing?</p><p>Bellatrix opens one eye. And then both of them with a smile. “There you are. You nearly missed it. I’m giving this metamorphing thing a go.”</p><p>Really?!</p><p>She beams at Bellatrix and sits down in the sand to watch. “You’ve decided to try it? Oh this is so exciting!”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head fondly and then adopts a more serious expression, looking over at Thetis.</p><p>The merperson is definitely back to their intimidating self. Hermione sits up a bit straighter.</p><p>Thetis gives a firm nod. “Normally, our metamorphosis is entirely natural. From birth we flit between forms, and it is settling on a chosen form which needs to be taught. How to maintain an appearance. You appear to be the opposite, a firm grasp of who you are. The face you wish to show to the world.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “The face I wish to show? This is my face. I didn’t choose it. You said I looked like Kalypso! I thought this was my…veriform.”</p><p>Thetis smiles, somewhat sadly, and takes Bellatrix’s hand. “Tell me. Do you heal quickly, when you are hurt? Do you move seamlessly from anger to happiness? Sadness to love? Decide on an action, and take it in an instant, where most people would not have the strength?”</p><p>Oh. That does sound a lot like Bellatrix. What does that mean?</p><p>Thetis must see the answer in their expressions, as they let out a sigh. “You are the Goddess of Concealment. And I fear your true form, whilst physically not much different to what you are showing us…is a lot more…”</p><p>They drift off…and then smile brightly. “Perhaps we should not speak of your veriform today. Let us instead focus on the joy of discovery. Hermione is right. This is exciting! To watch someone transform for the first time…I’ve never done so, have you, Leagore?”</p><p>Leagore appears across from Hermione with a soft pop. “Only for a brief second when both Autonoe and Agaue were born, and I was too young to understand what it truly meant,” she chuckles.</p><p>
  <em>When they were born? I don’t think I want to visualise that…I assumed…eggs? Golden eggs?</em>
</p><p>Hermione holds back a laugh at Bellatrix’s disgusted yet curious voice.</p><p>
  <em>I know, I was trying to get to the bottom of it earlier. Leagore did mention something about mammals and fish</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “So? Are you going to tell me, or is this one of those unravel the mystery yourself kind of deals?”</p><p>Thetis shakes their head, and then takes Bellatrix’s hands, transforming into their veriform. “The connection to your sister might help. Especially if she is able to metamorphose also. Think back to the day she changed form. You were touching her, you must have felt it. Try to…pick one of her features that you know well…and an emotion that goes with it.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “Emotion. Memory. A trigger. Alright…”</p><p>She stares across at Thetis. And stills.</p><p>Bellatrix staying still? Oh. Pretending to be Narcissa? That’s such a—</p><p>
  <em>Mrs Malfoy? You’re…sat on the floor? That’s not very dignified</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s head snaps to look at her, frowning. “What are you— oh! Of course! I’m not supposed to imagine it, I have to feel it. Yes, okay. I—”</p><p>She gets to her feet in the sand, pulls out her wand from her sleeve…and transfigures a rock into a high backed chair. And then her wetsuit into pale blue robes.</p><p>Gosh, she looks odd not in black. She’s somehow…softer.</p><p>It seems so wrong.</p><p>“Okay. I’m Cissy…so…”</p><p>She straightens her posture and tilts her head back slightly so she’s sneering down at them, and then glides over and sits on the chair. Knees together and hands clasped politely. Hermione clamps her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.</p><p>And Bellatrix closes her eyes. Face blank. “Miss Granger, I fail to see what is so amusing.”</p><p>Argh it’s impossible not to find this amusing! Even her voice is so haughty. Clipped. Clearer. And she’s not fidgeting. How is she—</p><p>Hermione walks closer. “My apologies, Mrs Malfoy. I hope you and Draco are well?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s expression softens ever so slightly, a raise to the corner of her lips and a delicate nod. “Quite well, I assure you. His OWL results were most promising, as expected. His tutors have always reported him to be a most excellent student. A naturally gifted child.”</p><p>This is how Narcissa talks about Draco? Ugh. It is sickening.</p><p>“I’m sure he is. Am I tiring you, Mrs Malfoy? If you wish to rest your eyes than I shall take my leave.”</p><p>A challenge. Come on, Bellatrix. You know what you have to do.</p><p>Bellatrix seems to freeze even further, and, for almost a minute, everyone waits in silence.</p><p>And then icy blue eyes snap open.</p><p>Hermione can’t help but gasp. That’s incredible! How did she—</p><p>And Bellatrix breaks character with a grin. “Did I do it? Are they blue?”</p><p>Hermione steps towards her to stare into her eyes in awe. “Yes! Yes they’re— I wish I had a mirror or— oh! Look into my head. Look at yourself.”</p><p>Blue eyes search hers, and then widen. “Fucking hell! That’s bloody bizarre, I look like— I don’t know! Is it—”</p><p>Bellatrix nudges Hermione out of the way to look down at Thetis. “Am I doing it right? Is this metamorphing or just a transfiguration?” She crouches down in front of Thetis. Who reaches out to gently touch her face.</p><p>“Oh little sister, you have succeeded. You <em>are </em>one of us. Can you feel it? The water?”</p><p>What?</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head.</p><p>Thetis looks to Leagore with a frown, who taps at their lip in consideration. “It’s like…water on land. In the air. You know it is not supposed to be there, but it is drawn to you.”</p><p>Water on—</p><p>“Like a storm, Bella! That always happens! The water always comes to you when—”</p><p>“When I lose control…” Bellatrix whispers, and her eyes snap back to their original brown.</p><p>Oh. Oh she…</p><p>Hermione kneels down and pulls Bellatrix against her. “It’s alright. You did so well, you—”</p><p>“I have to lose control? For this to…I’m supposed to lose control?” she murmurs.</p><p>Thetis rings out a laugh. What?! How is this funny? This isn’t funny!</p><p>Hermione glares at them. “Don’t laugh at her! Can’t you see this is difficult? Painful? I thought you promised to—”</p><p>“Stand down, Hermione. I was doing nothing of the sort. I was merely surprised because…it’s not <em>losing</em> control! It’s <em>taking</em> control. Look at me. Both of you. Am I more in control now, or in my veriform?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “But I <em>like </em>my form. It’s changing that’s hard. It’s always been— why do I always have to change? Why can’t I— am I never at peace? Will there always be one more—”</p><p>Oh no. The water is drawing in. The tide is— that’s too fast to be the tide.</p><p>“Relax, Bellatrix,” Leagore says soothingly. “The water is not a threat. It is protecting you, you see? You call to it. It is your home.”</p><p>Hermione undoes the transfiguration on Bellatrix’s robes as the water gets higher, surrounding them.</p><p>She takes Bellatrix’s hand. “You’re safe, Bella. You’re with us. Nothing is going to hurt you, I’ll make sure—”</p><p>“The water is protecting me? How? It feels so— it’s too loud!”</p><p>Thetis swims over and steadies them as the currents pull them away from the shore. “It is loud because it’s calling to you. Answer it. Let the ocean guide you.”</p><p>A wave almost covers their heads, and Hermione kicks frantically to keep them up.</p><p>Let the— “It’s the sea! We could drown! We’re not like you,” Hermione shouts over the roar of the waves, feeling her feet leave the sand once more as they’re dragged further out.</p><p>“The sea shall not harm her. Answer it, Bellatrix. Listen to it.”</p><p>“I can’t! It doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense, it— Hermione! Hermione I—”</p><p>That’s it. Enough of this.</p><p>Hermione keeps a tight hold of Bellatrix in the rising waves and feels out for her magic. Enough.</p><p>She pushes Thetis away.</p><p>Bubblehead charms. So they can breathe. Steady in the water. Sink to the seabed. Good.</p><p>Their feet touch down onto sand.</p><p>Standing firm in the currents. In fact…no more currents. The sea should be safe. Nothing will hurt them. This is natural.</p><p>And everything falls still as the two witches stand together on the seabed, hand in hand.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix? Do you want to go home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I— I have to try. I’m not weak. I won’t—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then do it. You’re strong. Answer whatever this call is</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix nods…and closes her eyes. Whoa!</p><p>Hermione’s pushed against the witch by a sudden current. Where did—</p><p>She clings to Bellatrix as they begin to spin. Faster and faster as Hermione closes her eyes and—</p><p>
  <em>It’s not chaos. Hermione it’s not chaos, I’m not— can you feel it?</em>
</p><p>Hermione is just starting to feel dizzy and rather nauseous. This isn’t chaos? It sure feels like it is.</p><p>
  <em>It just wants me to— I’ve been so far away. I was lost. But now I’m—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Returned?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. It makes so much sense, it—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s making me sick!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>And they stop spinning. They’re pushed up to the surface.</p><p>Hermione just clings onto Bellatrix as everything tips and lurches. “Was that you, or the sea?” she gasps out.</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. “Bit of both. Sorry, pet. It did clear up some things though so…I can’t quite explain it. I feel…lighter.”</p><p>Hermione peeks her eyes open. Oh.</p><p>The witch does seem lighter. Calm. Eyes bright and playful, but still so steady in her arms. Somehow holding them afloat.</p><p>But…</p><p>There are scars on her face. More and more, the more she looks. One at her temple and— and through her eyebrow. Her nose is…there’s a bump to it, where before it was straight. And the bruise from the telescope is back. Over her eye.</p><p>Is this…her veriform?</p><p>“You…you feel safe, Bella? You’re okay?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns at her. “Of course I’m safe. It’s just me and you.”</p><p>One of her ears is bigger. Swollen. And…one of her front teeth is missing.</p><p>Oh. Oh so she—</p><p>She wraps her arms around the witch. “I think you’ll be able to metamorph now, Bella. With a bit of practice. You did it. You amazing, wonderful witch. You did it again. How do you always— there’s nothing you can’t do.”</p><p>She presses her lips to Bellatrix’s neck, feeling it vibrate as she chuckles.</p><p>“Where did this come from? Are you sure <em>you’re </em>okay?”</p><p>Hermione looks over Bellatrix’s shoulder to see Thetis and Leagore coming towards them.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Here come Thetis and Leagore. It must be time to go back. Are you ready?”</p><p>She pulls back to look at Bellatrix. Whose scars fade away, nose straightening. Back to her normal self with a casual shrug. “I guess. Are you really alright? You’re acting…odd.”</p><p>So she was right. She really feels that safe with Hermione?</p><p>Hermione smiles softly at her. “Yes, really, I’m fine. I was just thinking about…I’ll tell you later. Somewhere we can actually stand up. How are you doing this, by the way? Have you got ocean powers now?”</p><p>She looks down through the water at Bellatrix’s still feet. Not even treading water.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “No secret powers. Just magic. Duh. Are you a witch or not?”</p><p>Oh. Right.</p><p>She looks back up with an eye roll. “Well I still think you have some kind of affinity for water. It’s not too much of a leap.”</p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. “Says the witch who just calmed the sea. Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did. I’m starting to think this prophecy is quite literal. Through sand and sea, do not drift asunder. We’re not drifting, are we? And I can’t be the only one with sand up my—”</p><p>“Bellatrix. Hermione. I’m glad you are both…Bellatrix. You feel…you answered the call?” Thetis asks cautiously.</p><p>Bellatrix turns to grin at them. “Yep. I should have just done that <em>years </em>ago. Couldn’t you have found me earlier with your prophecy powers? What do you know? How did you know about Andy?”</p><p>Thetis frowns and searches her eyes. And then their expressions clears with a nod. “So you’re ready. Good. For a moment I thought…will you meet with me more frequently now? Learn about your gift?”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “I don’t have much free time with everything that’s…what about the future? The timeline?”</p><p>Leagore’s head pops up, and they offer out their hands. “Come. Let’s return home. I think we have too many questions to dwell on right now.”</p><p>Hermione reaches for her hand in relief, letting her own magic carry them along as well.</p><p>They appear in the cave, and Hermione lets herself fall back to sit on the floor, exhausted. All that magic calming the ocean seems to be hitting her. She leans tiredly against Bellatrix as the witch sits down next to her.</p><p>“So?” Bellatrix asks, arm coming around to hold Hermione to her. “The future?”</p><p>“I believe I may be of some assistance in that regard, if Hermione doesn’t mind joining me for some reading, once she is recovered?” Leagore smiles.</p><p>Reading? In the archives? She’s allowed in? Hermione pulls herself more upright.</p><p>Leagore’s smile turns into a genuine grin at her eagerness. “Such a thinking elf. We will have you back to your time very soon, I should think.”</p><p>And Bellatrix’s hands clamp down on her arms. “What?! What do you mean? She isn’t— I meant <em>my </em>future, not—she’s not leaving, she—”</p><p>She turns wide eyed to Thetis. “She has to leave? Tell us. You know the future. Tell us what—”</p><p>“Calm, Bellatrix. Leagore’s idea of soon could span a decade. We are a long living race. She is not leaving you.”</p><p>Oh thank goodness.</p><p>Hermione lets her own heartrate steady. As much as she <em>needs </em>to leave, she doesn’t <em>want </em>to. And they haven’t even—</p><p>“And what about Bella? In the future. Or now. How can she do these things and— and live? And survive?”</p><p>Thetis seems to consider this, eyes darting back and forth. “It…is not my place to tell you. Things shall unfold…as they must. To tell you would…foundations sink. You understand?”</p><p>Oh. Prophecy. Timelines. Why is it always so complicated? All they want is— is for everything to be a bit easier. Less painful. Why does Bellatrix always have to…it’s not fair.</p><p>Bellatrix strokes her hands over Hermione’s arms soothingly, grip no longer painful, as if she can read her thoughts.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, pet. I’ll survive. I always survive. Now, come on, take us home. I think we’ll end up staying here all night with all the questions we have.”</p><p>Hermione smiles gratefully. And sleepily. Gods she’s exhausted.</p><p>She nods goodbye to Thetis and Leagore.</p><p>They disappear with a pop.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umm...did I leave a secret inside joke in the notes at the beginning? </p><p>Maaaybe ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. These Brief Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, just wanted to say thank you again for all the comments and kudos. It means so much, I can't believe how many of you are coming along on this story with me, so thank you.</p><p>And I thought I'd also mention that this chapter does have references to child abuse. Nothing explicit, but slightly more than I've hinted at before, so I thought I'd let you all know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They appear in Hermione’s room, and Bellatrix instantly pulls down the zip on Hermione’s wetsuit and starts tugging it off her shoulders.</p><p>What is she doing— “Um, Bella? You know I’m not sure I have the energy to—”</p><p>“Bed. Now. You’ve used way too much magic, so no being all stubborn about it. Your turn to sleep.”</p><p>Sleep? Ohh…</p><p>Hermione pulls her feet out of her wetsuit and accios some pyjamas towards her.</p><p>“You don’t have to make me, Bellatrix. I’m not fighting you on this. Why do you think I took us to my room?”</p><p>Bellatrix studies her critically, squinting her eyes. “So you’re not going to start asking a million questions about everything that just happened?”</p><p>Hermione just pulls her pyjama top on with a yawn. “There’s time for that later. Right now, I need to lie down before I fall down. Calming the sea. What was I thinking? I’m not…Dumbledore or something.”</p><p>Bellatrix has wandered over to look through Hermione’s clothes curiously.</p><p>“No, you’re not Dumbledore. You’re a hundred times more intelligent. And about a billion times more fuckable. Ugh. Forget I said that. Dumbledore and fucking should never be in the same sentence.”</p><p>Hermione freezes as she gets under the covers, her brain exploding from the amount of conflicting information that just hit her.</p><p>More intelligent than—</p><p>Fuckable—</p><p>And ew, Dumbledore and—</p><p>She thumps back onto the mattress with a groan. “You know what, Bella, I think you’re the one who needs to start thinking before you speak.”</p><p>She hears drawers opening and shutting. Nosy.</p><p>She closes her eyes.</p><p>“Probably. I just can’t help it with you. Do you want me to shut up? Or go. I can go, if you want.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t go. Keep talking. I like hearing you really. I never know what you’re going to say. Always a surprise</em>
</p><p>There’s no answer for a few minutes, but Hermione can hear her moving around. She just lets her muscles relax.</p><p>
  <em>Muggles travel on aeroplanes</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s eyes snap open and she tilts her head to look at Bellatrix. Who is looking through Hermione’s belongings, sat on the floor.</p><p>She lies back down. The witch looks nervous.</p><p>
  <em>Correct. Five points to slytherin </em>
</p><p>A huffed laugh from across the room.</p><p>
  <em>And…they keep ink inside their quills</em>
</p><p>Hermione holds back a laugh. <em>Yes. We call them pens though, not quills. They’re very useful. The ink doesn’t get everywhere</em></p><p>
  <em>And your pictures don’t move. Unless they’re…in a box</em>
</p><p>In a box? Oh.</p><p>“How do you know about televisions? I thought…”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Guess some things snuck through. From you…or just…all muggles seem to have that box in their living rooms. I couldn’t help but notice. All the furniture points towards it. So it must be important. You must have to look at it. At first I thought it might be some kind of heat source. A fire.”</p><p>There’s just no turning off that brain, is there?</p><p>“Have you seen one? When it’s turned on? Working?”</p><p>The bed dips next to her and the covers move.</p><p>“Once. That’s how I know it’s moving pictures. Why do you sit and look at it? Portraits aren’t that interesting.”</p><p>Hermione’s not sure she wants to know why Bellatrix was in a muggle house. Why they didn’t even have time to turn off the tv before…</p><p>“It’s not just images. It shows stories. Plays.”</p><p>She rolls onto her side to look at—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“You’re wearing my clothes.”</p><p>She’s wearing some of Hermione’s pyjamas. A pyjama set that she’d had since her fifth year at Hogwarts and left behind at home over Christmas. Gryffindor red.</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “Not really my colour, but you’ve worn my clothes, so I thought I’d get you back. Plus I can’t be arsed to call Tiggy. And we’ve been working them too hard anyway with those ruddy nymphs ordering them about.”</p><p>Hermione smiles softly at her. Worrying about Tiggy?</p><p>“We’ll have to look after ourselves then. Give Tiggy a few days off to take a holiday.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “French riviera? Sunny Spain? Partying it up in Amsterdam?”</p><p>Ha! “You know what, Tiggy is such an enigma, I wouldn’t be surprised. Wait. Wizards party in Amsterdam too?”</p><p>Bellatrix wriggles closer to whisper to her. “More than party, pet. I would tell you what sort of things people get up to there, but I don’t think you’re ready. Plus Cissy will kill me if— oh shit.”</p><p>Hermione grins as Bellatrix’s eyes widen. “So you went there with Narcissa? And she did something embarrassing, did she?”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Oh, so now you’re good at reading between the lines?” She sighs. “Well I won’t tell you what she did. But yes, something…embarrassing for her. <em>I</em> think it was hilarious, but don’t you dare mention it to her. Don’t even mention the city unless— she was only seventeen. I thought she needed to loosen up a bit before she got tied to Lucius forever. Didn’t expect that though.”</p><p>What the hell did Narcissa do?!</p><p>“Oh please give me a hint! Was it magic…or drugs…or sex…”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head, miming locking her lips with a key.</p><p>“Alohomora,” Hermione whispers with a grin.</p><p>“Nope. Not happening. Little Cissy will be protected at all costs.”</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes with a sigh. <em>Such a good sister</em></p><p>
  <em>Good? Oh no, I just know what Cissy is capable of. Some of the stuff she has on me.</em>
</p><p>Ooh. <em>Blackmail? What on Earth would you be embarrassed about? More dreams? Or…close encounters with Rita Skeeter?</em></p><p>Bellatrix lets out a yawn. <em>Jealous?</em></p><p>Umm…</p><p>Is she? No.</p><p>
  <em>No. If you’re embarrassed by it, then obviously you don’t like her anymore</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a sound of outrage and crawls on top of Hermione, looking down at her, face twisted in disgust. “I never liked her! Ew! It was the wine! I had to share a room with her for seven years. She was like…okay, imagine a blonde Moaning Myrtle who always pops up behind you and writes down everything you say ‘for the school paper’. She drove us nuts!”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “She dared do that to you? I thought you knew about her animagus form?”</p><p>“Why do you think she learnt in the first place? Too many nasty hexes to the face once people spotted her lurking. No, I’d scared her off by second year. Didn’t mean I could escape her though. Only one dormitory. I woke up to her stood over my bed once. She never did that again.”</p><p>Hermione grimaces. She doesn’t want to know.</p><p>But also, fair enough. Rita Skeeter watching you sleep?</p><p>“Okay, not the best dorm mate, I admit. Probably worse than Lavender and Parvati.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at her in thought. “What about the Weasley girl? You never did anything with her?”</p><p>What? She did lots of things with Ginny. She’s her friend, Bellatrix knows that.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “No, you idiot! I mean—”</p><p>She leans down and presses her lips to Hermione’s firmly, nudging herself closer and coaxing Hermione’s mouth open.</p><p>Oh. Oh she means—</p><p>She parts her lips and reaches up to cup Bellatrix’s jaw, pressing up against her.</p><p>
  <em>You never did this? You never even tried it?</em>
</p><p>Merlin, she forgot they could talk now while—</p><p>
  <em>No. No I never—And you would have seen, anyway, in my memories. I didn’t know I liked witches so—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought I might have skipped something. Never? You weren’t curious? How is that possible?</em>
</p><p>Hermione slides her hands over Bellatrix’s sides, over her back, leans up to bite at her ear—</p><p>
  <em>I was too busy with Harry and Ron to—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ew, please tell me you don’t mean—</em>
</p><p>She pulls back with a grimace. Oh that’s horrible, no! She shudders.</p><p>“No! No, Harry?! He’s like a brother, oh that’s disgusting it’s—”</p><p>A hand slides under her pyjama top. Over her chest. She shivers into its touch.</p><p>“And yet Weasley was alright? I might understand the girl one, but…”</p><p>She chuckles and then reaches her arms around Bellatrix’s neck, kissing her once more.</p><p>
  <em>You might have to admit you fancy Ginny in a minute, Bellatrix</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix growls and bites her lip, hand coming around to scratch at Hermione’s scalp and making her gasp and—</p><p>“Well?” Hermione pants. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”</p><p>Bellatrix goes still. And then pulls back with a look of complete bafflement. “What? Why are you talking like…a weird uncle?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head in exasperation. Purebloods.</p><p>Although Shakespeare probably was a weird uncle.</p><p>“It’s a quote, from Shakespeare. An extremely famous muggle playwright and poet.”</p><p>Bellatrix continues frowning.</p><p>Hmm. Maybe not the best example of his works. What’s a better quote? Ah.</p><p>Bellatrix might understand this one.</p><p>She cautiously licks her lips, and then clears her throat.</p><p>It’s time she admitted something to herself. And Bellatrix.</p><p>“Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove.”</p><p>She tucks some hair behind Bellatrix’s ear and sighs softly. “Oh no, it is an ever fixed mark. That looks on tempests, and is never shaken.” She cups Bellatrix cheek, smiling knowingly into her eyes.</p><p>“It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.”</p><p>Bellatrix is wide-eyed and frozen in place. Hermione chuckles gently. “Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle’s compass come.” Her thumb brushes over a lip.</p><p>“Love alters not with his brief hours, and weeks, but bears it out. Even to the edge of doom.”</p><p>A silence settles over them. Hermione hadn’t realised quite how fitting that was until…</p><p>Bellatrix’s shocked eyes fall shut, and she slowly leans down. Rests her forehead against Hermione’s. And stops. Just breathes.</p><p>Hermione listens to their breathing. It’s so…peaceful. Calm. Bellatrix is never calm. Is she alright? Was that…too much?</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you…</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head, ever so slightly. Brushes their noses together. And then tilts lower. Lets their lips touch. A chaste kiss, just…touching. Just there.</p><p>This is…different to what they’ve done before. Somehow more intimate. The tiniest movement is so…heated. But not hot. Warm. She lets Bellatrix take the lead. This is vulnerable. She’s not sure what moves are…</p><p>Lips swipe achingly slowly across hers once again, and Hermione holds back a whimper.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe…maybe you can stay. In the past. With me</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix’s lips leave hers to travel down her neck, her collarbone.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe…maybe it won’t alter the timeline. If you stay hidden, then— hide away with me</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix moves lower. Pulls up her top and kisses her stomach softly. Still warmly. Feather light.</p><p>Hermione reaches down to run her fingers though Bellatrix’s hair.</p><p>
  <em>Stay hidden for…until 2005? I— I want to stay with you, but— Maybe. It’s so hard to plan I—My life. I— I’d be ten years older than all my friends</em>
</p><p>The kissing stops.</p><p>Bellatrix sits up slightly. Rests her arms and chin on Hermione’s stomach. “I know. I just thought…no. No, you’re right. I know what it’s like to lose that much time and—”</p><p>She takes a shaky breath. “Do you know I was your age when I went to Azkaban? I just realised. Twenty-seven. Same as you in a couple of months. And now I’m suddenly forty-one. Do you know how strange that is? Time standing still, but everyone else getting older? Seeing Draco for the first time was…and Cissy. She was only twenty-one when…”</p><p>No. No she hadn’t thought about…</p><p>Gosh, to lose all of that time in such a dark place.</p><p>She continues stroking her fingers though Bellatrix’s hair.</p><p>“It’s why I still feel so young, I suppose. I missed growing up. Or I grew up too soon. Did everything backwards. Do you think…do you think my veriform is older? Is that what Thetis meant?”</p><p>Ah. This conversation.</p><p>She pulls at Bellatrix’s upper arms, pulls her up on top of her until the witch can rest her head under Hermione’s chin. So she can hold her close.</p><p>“Bella…I saw your veriform today.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s head jolts up. “What?! When? Why didn’t you tell me? When did it happen? What did I—”</p><p>Hermione kisses her softly, and then pulls back, to Bellatrix’s confused face.</p><p>She strokes her hair until she lies back down.</p><p>“This might be difficult Bella, okay? So just— brace yourself. And if— Crookshanks, remember?”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out another shaky breath. “I look that awful? My true form?”</p><p>What?!</p><p>“No!” Hermione’s presses a kiss to her head and reaches for her hand. “No, you’re beautiful. Now and in your veriform. No, it wasn’t how you looked at all. It’s what it meant. It—”</p><p>Okay. Okay. “Bella…were there times when you were young that…that you got hurt, but no one healed you? When you— you knew you needed to heal quickly, and it seemed to happen overnight? Just because you wished it?”</p><p>Bellatrix falls still.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Hermione pulls her closer. Holds her.</p><p>“I was so young I— but that was my magic, wasn’t it? Accidental magic? To— to heal my face. So no one would know.”</p><p>So young. How young? What did they do to her?</p><p>Hermione sighs. “It was your magic, yes. But it didn’t fix it, Bella. You— you metamorphed to hide it. To conceal it. Even recently you— how did you get rid of the mark from the telescope? From the joke shop?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up at her with a frown. “It just went away. I tried some salves, but they did nothing. And then— then one day it was gone.”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head sadly. “It doesn’t just go away. The twins made it so it wouldn’t come off unless you had a special ointment. Which they also made. A way to sell more products and bring customers in. It hasn’t gone away, Bella. It’s— it’s still there. As well as— as some scars you couldn’t heal.”</p><p>Bellatrix swallows, gritting her teeth and sitting up. “Show me.” She raises her wand.</p><p>Is this a good idea?</p><p>Well. It’s her body.</p><p>Hermione nods with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Legilimens.”</p><p>And they watch themselves. Out amongst the waves, clinging to each as Hermione opens her eyes.</p><p>A gasp in her head. A jolt of fear and sadness.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I’d forgotten about my nose… And— a tooth? When did— oh. That must have been…think I passed out. Threw up the skelegrow when Tiggy tried to…after…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Bella…oh I’m sorry…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck I’m a mess. I wonder…after Azkaban…why did I look…</em>
</p><p>They pull out of the memory. Back on the bed.</p><p>Bellatrix gets up and walks over to a mirror, checking her face, her teeth, running a finger over her nose.</p><p>“So the bruise is still there? Guess I can just leave it. Natural glamour charm. My teeth though. If they’re not my real teeth…how the fuck did they rot in Azkaban?”</p><p>She’s taking this remarkably well. Quite practically. Maybe after the ocean…she’s unburdened of her past. Hermione hopes so anyway. She seems to be able to talk about Azkaban, Andy, her childhood. Painful topics.</p><p>She’s ready for this conversation now. “I think maybe…your body was weak from the malnourishment. The diagnostic spells…you were very sick, Bella. It wasn’t just the blood loss. Maybe your metamorphing just…clung to the essentials. Hid your injuries but couldn’t add any new ones to the list.”</p><p>Bellatrix continues studying herself in the mirror and shrugs. “Makes sense. Maybe I can…I want to see…”</p><p>She sighs. “Let it all go, Bella,” she whispers to herself.</p><p>Oh. Oh she did it.</p><p>Her veriform.</p><p>Bellatrix stares into the mirror sadly.</p><p>Oh, it’s breaking her heart. Hermione gets up and walks up behind the witch. Wraps her arms around her waist.</p><p>“I…I think I’m…proud. Not— not of me. Not me now. Of— of the little girl I was. She was tough, that kid. Brave. I think I lost her for a second. So I’m glad. That she’s back. I thought she was gone forever…that little kid. That she died along the journey.”</p><p>Hermione lets out a sob, tears falling down her cheeks as Bellatrix looks at her reflection. Watches through blurry eyes as the witch strokes her fingertips over her face.</p><p>A brave little girl.</p><p>She doesn’t know how to…</p><p>She wipes at her eyes, and then gently turns Bellatrix around by the shoulders. Lets her eyes drift over her face once more. Smiles at her.</p><p>And then she reaches to stroke her thumb over Bellatrix’s cheek. “I would have <em>loved</em> to have had a friend like you. I would have…Oh the things we would have done. In another life. If I could change it…I think I would have liked to have spent every day with you. With <em>that</em> little girl. I’d protect her, and she’d protect me. Through sand and sea.”</p><p>Tears fall down Bellatrix’s cheeks as she nods. Nods and nods and moves closer and wraps her arms around Hermione. Holds her and trembles and—</p><p>“Oh, I wish. I wish, I <em>wish</em> that was true,” she croaks. And then kisses Hermione’s head. Her jaw. Her neck. Walks her backward towards the bed. “Oh Hermione, how have you made me sad for something that never happened? Long for it. I’ve only just met you and— we missed so many days.”</p><p>Hermione pulls her onto the bed. Holds her and buries her face in Bellatrix’s neck. Her hair. Breathes her in and feels her pulse. “We’re still alive, Bella. We’re tough little girls. We survived. And I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bloody well live until I’m two hundred to make up for it.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls them up the bed so their heads can reach the pillows and then snuggles close to her once more. “Okay. Deal. We’ll both have at least one hundred and fifty more years of <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Hermione lets her eyes fall shut with a yawn.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes we still have time. Time to be. To exist. To breathe. To sleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So not all mine, obviously. Shakespeare. Hermione, you romantic dork.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Snappy Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh...shit.</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s hand jolts at the unexpected voice in her head, spilling boiling water onto the kitchen counter. Is she okay? Why would she talk through the thread whilst at a meeting?</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you alright?</em>
</p><p>No response.</p><p> Hermione is really starting to panic now. Is she hurt? Should she—</p><p>
  <em>Okay, pet. I’m gonna need you to do something for me. It’s time to figure this out. A bit earlier than I would have liked, but…</em>
</p><p>Oh thank goodness she’s alright. But…what? <em>Figure what out? What is it?</em></p><p>
  <em>He’s asked me to kill Amelia Bones. The head of the Magical Law Enforcement. He thinks she’s next in line after Fudge steps down and needs her taken care of</em>
</p><p>Oh no. She’d thought they had longer until Bellatrix ‘killed’ someone. At least until…Dobby. Amelia Bones. Oh but—</p><p>
  <em>But that happened before! Around now, but we thought…she died so horrifically everyone thought He did it himself. It was you?</em>
</p><p>More silence. She cleans up the water and then pops to her bedroom to put some shoes on. Just in case.</p><p>
  <em>I think he’s testing my allegiance. I don’t know who did it the first time, but this time it has to be me. He’s giving me—</em>
</p><p>She stops mid-sentence, and Hermione throws on a cloak and grabs her expanded bag. She’s going to need to—</p><p>
  <em>He’s paranoid about a spy, so he’s not giving me any time to prepare. To make plans. He’s worried they’ll move her</em>
</p><p>Hermione nods to herself in the mirror. <em>What do you need? All I know is that there were signs of a struggle, and she was found dead in a room locked from the inside. Completely baffled the poli— muggle aurors</em></p><p>
  <em>Go quickly to Cissy or Snape and get a draught of living death and some blood replenishing potions. Maybe skelegrow in case—</em>
</p><p>Hmm. Send her to sleep, hurt her, leaving lots of blood and signs of spellfire…and then heal her? Like Hermione did with Bellatrix? Could work. What about—</p><p>
  <em>And her body? Won’t they take it? The aurors?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…let them bury her and dig her back up?</em>
</p><p>Hermione holds a hand to her head with a groan. Grave robbing? For the love of—</p><p>
  <em>Let’s come back to that later. How long do we have?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows where she lives. Someone sold her out. Once she leaves the ministry this evening, I’ll be waiting in her house. They’ve bribed someone to shut off her floo once she’s home</em>
</p><p>After work? She’s the head of a department! She could work until midnight! Well…at least it buys them some time.</p><p>
  <em>That could be hours, how does He know—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She always finishes at six on Fridays. Always. Rigid routine that witch. Too predictable, she should know better</em>
</p><p>Oh dear. Six? But it’s already…four o’clock!</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Okay I won’t distract you anymore. I’ll get the potions</em>
</p><p>Her head falls silent.</p><p>Now, Snape or Narcissa?</p><p>Oh. She can’t help but chuckle. The age-old question. Well, this time it’s a bit easier. Narcissa doesn’t want to know what they’re up to. But Snape does. Plus there’s Dumbledore. Narcissa has a better track record with secret keeping.</p><p>And surely the witch is home. She can just pop by for a visit…</p><p>To Malfoy Manor. Oh dear.</p><p>You can do it, Hermione. Bellatrix won’t ever hurt you. You’re safe.</p><p>Okay. She needs to go there. Invisible. She follows the pull.</p><p>Oh gosh. There’s the door to the parlour. Oh it’s exactly the same as…that floor.</p><p>That cold, cold…</p><p>Don’t look, Hermione. Find her. Quickly.</p><p>Oh wait.</p><p>Legilimency.</p><p>She lets the invisibility fall from her mind, so that only her body is covered.</p><p><em>Mrs Malfoy? Are you home? </em>She calls out in her mind, walking down the hallway. <em>I need some potions. For Bellatrix</em></p><p>Hmm. Quiet and still. Maybe she isn’t—</p><p>A wand presses into the small of her back.</p><p>“What have you done to her?”</p><p>Hermione freezes. That voice is painfully soft. Scarily controlled.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing! She’s fine. She’s with Him. We need it for…our plans</em>
</p><p>The wand digs in painfully.</p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>And the wand falls away.</p><p>Draco looks down from the landing above them, frowning in confusion.</p><p>Oh. Oh he’s so young! She forgot he—</p><p>And pale. The cockiness is gone. Drained like the blood from his face. Shadowed eyes.</p><p>“If you wish to speak with me, Draco, come down. I won’t have us conversing from such a distance like brutes,” Narcissa chastises gently as she walks to stand next to Hermione instead. Shoulder brushing shoulder. Presumably so she knows where Hermione is.</p><p>Draco almost rolls his eyes and then stops himself, running a hand through his hair and  coming down the stairs. “It sounded like you were speaking with someone. Is Aunt Bella here?”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “Nobody but us, my dragon. I must have been asking one of the elves for some tea. It is four o’clock, you know.”</p><p>Gone four by now. Would they hurry up and stop chatting!</p><p>
  <em>Potions! It’s rather urgent—ow!</em>
</p><p>Did she just pinch her?! Ow, what the—</p><p>
  <em>Don’t even think about giving me an order, Miss Granger. You will regret it.</em>
</p><p>All whilst smiling softly at Draco. How does she do that? She’s so…believable!</p><p>“Oh, of course. My mistake…” Draco is still frowning. Casually stepping closer.</p><p>Hmm. Maybe she can’t fool Draco then. He looks…</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright, Mother? You seem…distracted. You’re not worried about me, are you? Because I told you. I’m the wizard of the house now. You don’t need to worry about anything.”</p><p>Wizard of the house? He’s a boy! Why do the children in this family always have to be so burdened from such a young age? Is there a curse or—</p><p>
  <em>I have often thought the same, Miss Granger. Perhaps I see why Bella…you’re remarkably perceptive</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh she’d forgotten she could hear <em>everything </em>not just— had she thought anything bad? And perceptive? Really? But Hermione’s awful at seeing things!</p><p>Narcissa brushes some hair off of her son’s forehead. “I’m merely tired, Draco. It has been a long week. For both of us.”</p><p>She pats his cheek, and he half-heartedly shrugs her off.</p><p>Narcissa steps back, expression blank once more. “Now, I have some drooping delphiniums to tend to in the greenhouse. Perhaps we could adjourn later to the parlour, would you like that? You can tell me all about your occlumency lesson with Bella.”</p><p>Uh oh. Don’t think about— nope, nope, focus.</p><p>Draco studies his mother suspiciously…and then a smile slips into his expression. “I’d like that. Thank you, mother.”</p><p>He looks around, before ducking close. “I wondered at first why my godfather couldn’t just teach me,” he whispers. “Of course I would never question the Dark Lord’s wishes, but her? You must admit, she’s rather…but she’s actually taught me a lot. I don’t understand it, mother. She—”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow. “She is your aunt. I don’t care for whatever you are insinuating, Draco. You doubt that she would teach you? Teach you well?”</p><p>Draco freezes. And then ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, of course not. I know that she…it’s just that…I never expected her to…care. About me.”</p><p>Oh. Oh but Bella loves Draco. How could he not—</p><p>
  <em>She’s told you she loves Draco?</em>
</p><p>Well…why shouldn’t she?</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Of course she loves Draco. And you</em>
</p><p>Narcissa puts a finger under Draco’s chin and tilts it back up. “We are Blacks. We may not always say it, but we love one another. And together we are strong. So hold your head high, my dragon.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widen, and he swallows harshly before clenching his jaw. Standing tall.</p><p>Narcissa studies him critically. “Good. Now get some rest, my love. You haven’t been sleeping well. I can tell.”</p><p>
  <em>Come, Miss Granger</em>
</p><p>She turns sharply and marches down the hallway towards the back of the house, and Hermione runs to keep up.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry I just turned up so unexpectedly, Mrs Malfoy. It was rather rude. It’s just—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you need, what quantity and what strength? And don’t tell me for what purpose. You have revealed too much to me already</em>
</p><p>Oh. Gosh umm…</p><p>
  <em>Draught of living death, only one vial for now. Maybe two, just in case. Needs to last for…ten years. Some skelegrow…three maybe? And Blood replenishing potions. Enough for…one occurrence of extreme blood loss. I’m not sure I know—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine. Follow me. Do not touch anything or speak a word of what you see to anyone</em>
</p><p>They’ve reached a greenhouse at the very back of the manor. Mostly full of flowers.</p><p>Narcissa closes the glass door behind them.</p><p>
  <em>Close your eyes, Miss Granger</em>
</p><p>What? Why should she— and how would she even know—</p><p>A growl echoes around her head. <em>Now!</em></p><p>Ow! Oh her head! Hermione squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to think about how intimidating the witch is. And don’t think about— oh no she’s going to think about—</p><p>She coats her mind with invisibility. It’s no use. She can’t avoid thinking about everything Bellatrix has told her about Narcissa. About her losing control. About how she hides her expressions. Why she hides them. About the frog, and Amsterdam, and how she’s not really blonde.</p><p>“Are you still there, Miss Granger?”</p><p>Oh thank goodness. Her mind must be completely hidden.</p><p>She lets the invisibility fall from her body.</p><p>“Yes. Yes I’m sorry, I’m here, it’s just you really can’t read my thoughts right now.”</p><p>Well she could…but then Narcissa might kill her.</p><p>“You may open your eyes now.”</p><p>Hermione holds back a chuckle. What’s with these Blacks telling her to open and shut her eyes all the time?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>She can’t help but gasp. It’s so blindingly white.</p><p>She blinks her eyes against it. She’s never seen—</p><p>“White cauldrons? But how— why? And the plants. Where did they go? And the floor! What is—”</p><p>Narcissa tuts, opening a cupboard. Her robes are now white. And her shoes. Hermione looks down at herself. What?! All of Hermione’s clothes are white too! How rude! There’d better be a counter-spell!</p><p>“You’re as bad as Bella. So many questions. Perhaps you were right about that also, you really are similar. Although your minds couldn’t be more different which—”</p><p>She abruptly stops, flicking her wand sharply in different directions. Although blocking the cupboard from view, so Hermione can’t quite see what she’s up to.</p><p>She can’t help staring around the room in…confusion. Where did the greenhouse even go? Are they underneath it? Or was it an illusion? It’s like being in a medical lab…but everything is magical. White cauldrons, white surfaces, white floor, white cabinets, just…everything.</p><p>It…it’s genius.</p><p>“…It’s so there’s no contamination! Even the tiniest drop of a potion would be visible. One stray ingredient. But…what about gases? And transparent potions like veritaserum or—?”</p><p>
  <em>A ministry controlled, dangerous substance such as veritaserum? Now why should I come into contact with such a thing?</em>
</p><p>Ah! Oh no, she’s still in her head? Where’s the gap? She thought…</p><p>Narcissa turns around, two vials of clear liquid in her hand. Presumably Draughts of Living Death. Oh. Did…she just make a joke?</p><p>A raised eyebrow. <em>Well? Can you hear me?</em></p><p>Hermione slowly nods.</p><p>
  <em>Good. I can’t read your mind when you…do this…but I can project my voice. From now on we shall operate as such so that I don’t pick up any unwanted information </em>
</p><p>Oh thank Merlin! She smiles gratefully at Narcissa. “It really is for the best. Are those the potions, are they ready?”</p><p>Narcissa reaches into her pocket, bringing out a small drawstring pouch, and then studies Hermione extremely closely. Eyes darting back and forth and up and down over her whole face. Her gaze almost tingles.</p><p>What is— the intensity, this is…</p><p>Narcissa frowns in complete confusion, her whole forehead scrunched and head tilted to the side, reminding her of Bellatrix. Umm…</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy? Are you…”</p><p>And the witch’s face falls blank once more. Not a trace of…what’s she hiding? The more she feels, the less she shows? Is that it? What’s she feeling?</p><p>And then Narcissa smiles at her. A blinding look of pure joy and fondness and…like Hermione is her best friend, her favourite person in the world.</p><p>She smiles back awkwardly. Maybe Narcissa was the crazy one this whole time not— oh dear.</p><p>The witch’s smile turns…sly, cheeky. Her eyes hooded as she bites at her lip and—</p><p>Hermione backs away towards…there’s no door. Where did she come in? Where did— there’s no exit. Wha—</p><p>And Narcissa glares at her, teeth gritted in furious anger as she steps towards her. What did she do? Should she leave? But the potions!</p><p>Narcissa stops in her tracks…and draws in on herself. Head lowered and one arm wrapping around her own waist to hold herself, the other coming up to her mouth as a tear slides down her cheek. She stares down at the floor with such grief and regret. Hermione takes a hesitant step forward. It’s reminding her of when Thetis—oh!</p><p>Oh she can’t believe she fell for that. Not Thetis. Not real. Not just hiding, manipulation!</p><p>Hermione folds her arms and huffs at the crying witch. “Well? Have you figured me out? My intentions? Have you mapped out my face yet, or do you still need to try out embarrassment and fear? I am working within a time limit here.”</p><p>Narcissa freezes…and then gracefully straightens into her usual posture, face blank once more as she flicks the tears from her face. And then reaches for the pouch, placing the vials inside as well as the blood replenishing potions and skelegrow from a drawer in the counter.</p><p>“That shall have to do for now. Here. This pouch is magically expanded and protects its contents from shattering or other such damages. You may keep it for future occasions.”</p><p>She hands it to Hermione, meeting her eye. And her lip twitches with the tiniest of smiles. “I believe I may have underestimated you, Miss Granger. I shall of course need to form a more conclusive observational analysis but…you have passed. For now.”</p><p>Passed? Passed what?! Did she just take a test and not realise? But what were the rules?</p><p>
  <em>Endless questions, I am sure. But for now, go and help my sister. If she has asked for your aid, the consequences must be dire</em>
</p><p>Hmm. Well they are dire, but she doesn’t like what she’s suggesting about—</p><p>Hermione, go!</p><p>She smiles at Narcissa, and puts the pouch inside her own expanded bag. “Thank you. You have no idea how much we need this. We might have to come back again, but I’m sure Bellatrix will see you before then so— I really must be going, um…”</p><p>She looks at the icy, expressionless face before her. All an act. And Draco is a Death Eater now…</p><p>Scared little elflings.</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>She slowly reaches out…and takes Narcissa’s hand, smiling softly at her. “I can’t tell you anything.”</p><p>Narcissa’s expression hardens and she pulls her hand back in disgust. “I know, Miss Granger. That’s what I—”</p><p>Hermione continues smiling. Lets a feeling of hope and joy rise within her. Such hope that she’s sure it’s shining from her eyes. Knows that of all people, Narcissa will see it. A thinking elf. A seeing elf.</p><p>And the witch lets out a small, shaky breath.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you </em>
</p><p>“For what?” Hermione smiles.</p><p>Narcissa turns sharply and walks back to the cupboard, flicking her wand purposefully, apparently busy once more.</p><p>“Tell my sister to owl me.”</p><p>Hermione snorts. “I’m not a house-elf. Owl her yourself.”</p><p>Narcissa’s shoulders twitch upward. Got her. She’s not the only one who can make a joke “Goodbye, Mrs Malfoy.”</p><p>Hermione lets the invisibility fall over her. And she follows the thread to Bellatrix. To Voldemort.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She manages to appear next to Bellatrix rather than in front of her this time. Which is good, seeing as she’s standing in front of a table.</p><p>A small, dark room. Possibly a study, but with enough room for a table and chairs as well as a desk at the far end. The windows are shuttered, and the fire unlit. The only light coming from dim oil lamps on each wall.</p><p>No Voldemort. More good news.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The bad news is that Nagini is on the table. And seems to be watching Bellatrix very closely.</p><p>Bellatrix hasn’t looked up, stood leant over some parchment and scribbling down a plan. Probably a fake plan, whilst thinking about the real plan.</p><p>Hermione cautiously walks around the table. The snake’s head stays focused on Bellatrix. Well. At least it can’t sense Hermione like under the invisibility cloak at Godric’s Hollow. So house-elves are better at hiding than…Death?</p><p>
  <em>Bella?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t pause in her writing. <em>What’s wrong? What is it?</em></p><p>Hermione smiles. <em>Nothing, everything’s fine. I got the potions from Narcissa. I’m stood opposite you, actually</em></p><p>The quill snaps in Bellatrix’s hand and the snake lets out a hiss.</p><p>“Reparo,” Bellatrix mutters calmly. <em>What are you doing here?! He’ll be back any second. If he senses anything at all—</em></p><p>
  <em>I just thought I should keep watch, seeing as he thinks there’s a spy! He left the snake with you. Remember how Snape dies?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well seeing as the world will explode as soon as he decides to kill me, I don’t think—</em>
</p><p>The door creaks open. Oh no.</p><p>“Bellatrix?” a cold voice comes from the doorway.</p><p>Bellatrix instantly turns and drop to her knees as Voldemort enters. “My Lord! Is it time? May I complete my mission?” Bellatrix whispers in eager joy, straining to stop herself crawling towards him.</p><p>Voldemort stops before her, so close his robes brush the front of her bowed head. He ignores her, and instead looks to Nagini and begins hissing. Parseltongue.</p><p>Hermione stays as still as possible. Holds her breath.</p><p>Voldemort hums in thought and then nods.</p><p>“Rise, Bellatrix. Present this plan to me. You have one hour before you need to be in place,” Voldemort whispers, finger beneath Bellatrix’s chin and urging her upwards. Oh it’s sick. Don’t touch her you reptilian psychopath. Ugh how can Bellatrix stand—</p><p>Bellatrix beams at him and seems to tremble with pleasure. “Oh yes! Yes, my Lord, come. I have such plans. Her silencing shall be long and painful, I swear it. A message to that old fool and his disgusting band of filth. Their stain on the world shall soon be wiped clean. Here, what do you think? I long to—”</p><p>A harsh, gasping laugh fills the room. “Enough, dear Bella. I’m sure you shall send quite the message, as always. I expect nothing less from my most loyal follower.”</p><p>He picks up the parchment, and his eyes dart over it. It’s so odd to see him…do things. Read. Think. Laugh.</p><p>The man behind the monster…or the man who is the monster. Why did Bellatrix ever—</p><p>He scrunches the parchment in his fist, and it bursts into flames. “No evidence,” he whispers to himself.</p><p>He’s not letting go. Isn’t it burning him?! Why—</p><p>“The old man has eyes. Don’t forget that, Bella. Even when he is not looking. Invisible eyes, watching me. And—”</p><p>He flinches and whirls around with a roar. “Kneel! You dare stand equal to me, girl?” A blast of magic shoots from his hand, and Bellatrix flies backwards to smack into a bookshelf.</p><p>No! What is he— she didn’t do anything!</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t defend herself. Just falls forwards on her hands and knees.</p><p>“Forgive me. My Lord I beg for forgiveness. I am your most loyal—”</p><p>“The boy must die,” he mutters. “Where is— Nagini. Nagini is— but where…”</p><p>Hermione is frozen in horror. He’s this far gone? This mad? Bellatrix had said…but she hadn’t realised…</p><p>Nagini begins to hiss once more, and Voldemort pulls back a chair to sit down tiredly at the table, hissing back softly.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix glances at Voldemort, and then hastily repairs the bookshelf whilst his back is turned. And then leaves the room. Wha—</p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p>“Enter,” Voldemort calls coldly.</p><p>Bellatrix enters once more, head bowed and meek. “My Lord, I am ready for my mission.”</p><p>What on Earth…</p><p>Hermione walks around closer to Bellatrix. To the door. Nagini doesn’t move her gaze from Voldemort. Good.</p><p>And Voldemort stands, turning around to lean leisurely against the table. “Ah, good, Bellatrix. I’ve just had a look over your plans. Quite remarkable. You have done well.”</p><p>Oh gods, he is insane.</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Oh thank you, my Lord! Such praise! I shall leave at once to further our cause.”</p><p>Oh she should definitely leave as soon as possible. This is…</p><p>Voldemort runs a hand over his head, frowning in confusion. “I…yes. Yes, you have a plan to…to…”</p><p>He drifts into silence.</p><p>“My Lord, perhaps I was not clear. Forgive me. I believe we should kill Amelia Bones, so that Thicknesse shall be well placed to become minister after Fudge.”</p><p>And Voldemort suddenly strides forward in intense excitement . “Yes! Yes, with Fudge out, we shall finally have control of the Ministry. Bella. Oh, dear Bella. Our rise to power is accelerating once more! With the Ministry under our control, the laws we can change! Can you see it? The future? A world of magic. Where we are free from hiding. Together. Far from the muggles that would burn us to ash in fear of our power. Go! Quickly.”</p><p>He gestures to the door almost…smiling in excitement.</p><p>And Hermione watches in disbelief as his smile softens. “And…be careful. You are young. Do not become reckless. You are the head of your family, remember. A noble house. You are important, my dear.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles brightly. “Of course. Thank you for your guidance, my Lord. I shall leave right away.”</p><p>She bows, and hastily backs out of the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Hermione lets out a relieved breath. She managed to talk her way out. Thank goodness.</p><p>Voldemort starts pacing. Whispering to himself.</p><p>“No escape…you’ll see, old man…the power. Kill the boy. Yes…you think me weak? You do not know pain. But you will. Soon.”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione follows the thread to Bellatrix once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they’re in someone’s living room, stood between a coffee table and a fireplace. Presumably in Amelia Bones’ house. A small but expensive looking townhouse. Possibly central London from the view out the window. Hermione walks over and closes the blinds.</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t have wards? How did you get here so fast?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix starts wandering around looking at…door handles. What?</p><p>
  <em>Normally she does, but we took them down. Well, Yaxley blackmailed some witch into taking them down. Kidnapped her grandson </em>
</p><p>Oh Merlin.</p><p>
  <em>Is the boy…okay?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix walks off up the stairs, and Hermione follows her.</p><p>
  <em>Who knows? Think the kid’s a squib. Goes to some muggle school. Didn’t have a chance really</em>
</p><p>Oh how horrible. Well. Nothing they can— the real problem is—</p><p>Bellatrix continues checking all the door handles.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finding a door that locks. You said she was found in a locked room. So that’s the one we have to ‘kill’ her in. Probably the bathroom</em>
</p><p>Oh of course!</p><p>
  <em>And are you going to explain it to her, or just knock her unconscious?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix stops fiddling with the bathroom lock and straightens with a frown.  <em>I was going to just knock her out but…you think I should talk to her? That that’s the kind thing to do?</em></p><p>Hmm. Is it too risky? Oh but—</p><p>
  <em>Well it might help if she sees you being nice. Rational. Then when we do eventually wake her up, she can…testify for you. She’s a reliable witness</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. <em>Or she’ll refuse to miss the next ten years of her life and think I’m crazy</em></p><p>Hermione shrugs, even though no one can see her. <em>She already thinks you’re crazy. If she refuses, knock her out anyway </em></p><p>Bellatrix wanders into the bathroom and sits on the edge of the bath with a sigh. “So now we wait. But…here? It wouldn’t give me confidence that someone wasn’t crazy if they ambushed me in my bathroom.”</p><p>Hmm…how can she…</p><p>Hermione leans against the doorway. <em>What about…if I talk to her first? No, wait, I’m too old. Or…if you don’t act threatening. Have a cup of tea or something</em></p><p>Bellatrix barks out a laugh. “I’m always threatening! You just can’t see it because... Imagine you came home to the Dark Lord drinking your tea. That doesn’t make it better! If anything, it makes it more creepy. No, no I’m going to wait in her living room, catch her with an incarcerous as soon as she walks in, and then just tell her what I’m going to do to her whether she likes it or not.”</p><p>Well, that’s one way to—oh, speaking of Voldemort. <em>Why didn’t you tell me how…unstable he is? Bella…he’s lost his mind. He forgot— I didn’t realise he…</em></p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “It’s getting worse. He’s not always…that’s what’s so terrifying. He can be…stable, for days at a time. Weeks. And then when you don’t expect it…confusion. Or sudden anger. He’s always angry but— he forgets how old I am. I think it’s worse with me, because he’s known me for so long. He forgets what year it is. With the others…his mind is sharper. He doesn’t lose himself. I have to…read what mood he’s in. What point in time he thinks it is.”</p><p>Oh gosh. It’s like…dementia. How old is Voldemort? Is it the Horcruxes or…maybe both?”</p><p>
  <em>So…have the others noticed?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “No one’s said anything. Think Lucius caught something but…he’s gone now. Snape probably noticed a while ago. Don’t know about the others. Probably not. Anyway, enough of— let’s get out of here.”</p><p>And Bellatrix smacks right into her in the doorway.</p><p><em>Ow! Oh sorry, forgot I was invisible</em> Hermione rubs at her head, watching Bellatrix do the same with a chuckle.</p><p>“You need to get your head sorted out, Know It All. I have enough to think about. You can bloody well remember that people can’t see you! Now, where are those potions? I didn’t just smash them, did I?”</p><p>Hermione lets the invisibility fall off of her and hurriedly accios the pouch from her bag. “No, not smashed. Here. Narcissa already thought of that. Gave me this break proof pouch.”</p><p>Bellatrix stares at her. Oh. White clothes.</p><p>And then takes the pouch and looks it over. Feels the material and peeks inside at the potions. “She gave you her favourite one? How the hell did— how did you manage that?! And your clothes! She let you into her potion’s lab?”</p><p>Her favourite? Who has a favourite pouch?</p><p>“It’s her favourite? She said I could keep it. I— I don’t know, I— she was annoyed with me! Stabbed me with her wand. Pinched me!”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up with a raised eyebrow. “Pinched you? That’s…why is everything so unpredictable around you? So she pinched you, and then decided to give you her personal potions bag? That she’s carried on her since her NEWT charms project?”</p><p>Uhh…well not exactly. Anyway, they’re wasting time! She takes Bellatrix’s arm and pops them downstairs. They need to be ready. What time is it?</p><p>Hermione pulls them down on the sofa and looks at the clock. Oh. They still have a while to go.</p><p>Bellatrix turns to face sideways on the sofa. And then frowns. “You still look…uncomfortable? What— what did Cissy do?”</p><p>“I just— she did something…odd. We— we realised it was better if I hid my thoughts from her, but then…she still wanted to read me. So she… tested me. I still don’t know what— but she said I passed!”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Passed? You do realise she’s not a professor, right? I can’t believe— she’s such a— what kind of test? An interrogation type thing?”</p><p>Oh dear. Well it was—</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Just have a look. We have some time to kill. And you’ve seen all my other memories, so…”</p><p>Bellatrix holds up her wand with a grin. “Legilimens.”</p><p>And they’re whizzing through as usual, before falling back to reality on the sofa.</p><p>Bellatrix stares at Hermione in shock. What?</p><p>“Umm…did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open. “Wrong?!” she shouts. “You— she— how did you— she likes you! Trusts you! Even Draco doesn’t know about— she smiled at you! Thanked you! What in the world is…”</p><p>Bellatrix is on her feet now. Pacing. How odd, has she developed the habit from Hermione?”</p><p>“Oh. Well that’s nice. I’m glad your sister likes me.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs in disbelief. “You’re so impossible! It’s like you have some kind of…aura, that makes people like you. How do you do that? She joked with you! She— Cissy doesn’t have friends. She doesn’t make jokes <em>with</em> people. Only <em>at</em> them. She doesn’t let herself get close to people.”</p><p>Oh that’s so sad. She doesn’t have any friends? Nobody?</p><p>Bellatrix is still pacing. Hermione claps loudly. “Well? The plan? We don’t really have the time for…whatever this is.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s head jolts up. “Right. Right, I can owl Cissy later about whatever the fuck she’s up to. Yes. Okay. So, the plan is simple. Tie the witch up, and tell her the Dark Lord wants her dead, but I’m going to spare her. Then she’ll try to fight me, and we’ll send some convincing spells all over the place. Then, whether she agrees or not, I’ll knock her out, lock us in the bathroom, and give her the draught of living death. Once she’s unconscious, we can throw some more spells around. Maybe you can use her wand for when they try Priori Incantatum. And then just to be safe I’ll bash her around a bit.”</p><p>Hermione’s nose crinkles. Bash her around? Umm…</p><p>“It has to look like it was Him, remember? Not you. Does he…do that?”</p><p>Oh gods she really doesn’t want to know—</p><p>Bellatrix starts fiddling around with the ornaments and framed photographs above the fireplace. The pictures squeal in shock and flee their frames. “Maybe you’re right. What would he do…probably…it doesn’t make sense! Why would she be in the bathroom? Why would he attack her personally? It’s only a show of strength if he can perform, has an audience. Just in her house…he wouldn’t show off. He’d just kill her instantly. Why do they think it was him? Maybe it <em>was </em>me. They might have just said it was him to give her…a hero’s death. As a symbol of strength. No, no I’m not going to act like him. I’m going to—”</p><p>The fire roars green, and Hermione vanishes herself with a start.</p><p>“Incarcerous!”</p><p>“Proteg—”</p><p>“Expelliarmus!”</p><p>A bound and gagged figure falls from the fireplace as Bellatrix lunges to catch a flying wand.</p><p>Two in one. Incarcerous and expelliarmus. Brilliant witch.</p><p>Madam Bones yells muffled curses into the carpet.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Now stop that. I can’t understand you, and you need to listen. Your life depends on it. Don’t you want to live to see your niece again?”</p><p>She stops wriggling and falls silent. Oh good.</p><p>“Thank Merlin. So you do have a sensible head on those bony shoulders. Now, can I sit you up, or are you going to try something very stupid?”</p><p>Madam Bones rolls onto her back. And widens her eyes on seeing Bellatrix, another muffled sound coming from the gag.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix, honestly. You shouldn’t gag people and then ask them questions. You did that to me too, you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She might be able to do wandless magic. I’m not risking it. I just need to see…ah.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t even think about it. We’ve already shut off the floo anyway. And—”</p><p>Bones lunges forwards, almost crashing into Bellatrix's legs, but she manages to jump up onto the coffee table just in time. And growls. “Enough! Can’t you see I’m trying to help you?! Argh, why is being nice so difficult?! Do you want me to kill you? Petrificus Totalus!”</p><p>The witch falls flat on her back and frozen on the floor. Bellatrix steps back down off the table and crouches to look into her eyes.</p><p>And sighs tiredly. “I’m trying to spare you, alright? There’s been enough bloodshed. I don’t…I don’t want to be the monster anymore. But the Dark Lord wants you gone, so I need to talk with you, okay? Calmly.”</p><p>There’s no response. Obviously.</p><p>And then Bellatrix’s shoulders relax. “Yes. Yes, I can read your thoughts.”</p><p>More silence. This is so frustrating.</p><p>Bellatrix raises her wand. “Rennervate.”</p><p>And Madam Bones gasps to life. Bellatrix removes her gag. “Good. We don’t have much time but…just ask.”</p><p>Bones clears her throat. “Are you really Bellatrix Lestrange?”</p><p>Hermione holds back a laugh. Bellatrix doesn’t hold it back. Just chuckles.</p><p>“Yes. Swear to Salazar. Isn’t the wand a clue? Next question.”</p><p>“I…you’ve turned against…him?”</p><p>Bellatrix just nods.</p><p>“How…what are you going to do to me?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah. A smart witch.</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sits down on the coffee table…and then sits on the sofa instead with an exasperated look as the other witch tuts at her.</p><p>
  <em>Really? The fucking table? As if I’m not about to blow apart her house?</em>
</p><p>Now Hermione does snort. Doesn’t matter. No one can hear her.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “Here’s the deal. The Dark Lord wants you dead. Obliterated. Splattered about the room. He’s not going to stop until that happens. <em>I </em>on the other hand think that doesn’t need to happen. That your family has gone through enough. That all this fucking pain needs to end. So. Here’s the good news. I’m not going to kill you.”</p><p>She undoes the incarcerous, and Madam Bones cautiously sits up, rubbing at her wrists.</p><p>“And the bad news?”</p><p>Okay. Here it comes.</p><p>“The bad news…is that you’re going to have to play dead for a while. Make him think I did it. Make it…convincing. There’ll need to be…a body. Your body. For a few years.”</p><p>For a long moment the witch just stares at Bellatrix.</p><p>And then slowly stands up. Oh dear.</p><p>“How do I know this isn’t a trick? Why would you…I can’t believe…”</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t seem too worried. Leans her head back and hovers a coaster into the air. “Fudge is stepping down. You’re the next obvious choice. Now there’s a target on your back. So. Why the hell wouldn’t I kill you unless I’m being nice? Do Death Eaters normally come for a chat on your sofa? This is your only chance. Either fake your death, or he’ll send someone else, and your niece will be alone in the world for the rest of her life.”</p><p>She lets the coaster fall and sits up, holding out the witch’s wand. “Hard decision, I know. Please make the rational choice. Something’s very wrong if I’m the most sensible person in the room.”</p><p>
  <em>Bella, are you sure—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust me. It’s alright. </em>
</p><p>Amelia Bones slides her wand from Bellatrix’s hand</p><p>…and points it at the witch on the sofa.</p><p>No! <em>Bella!</em></p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms. Raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“You tortured the Longbottoms,” Bones says shakily.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The hand trembles. “Your father-in-law, a Death Eater, killed my family. My brother. My parents.”</p><p>“And now the cowardly bastard’s holed up in Northern Ireland somewhere. His wife is dead. His two sons are empty, soulless husks, back rotting in Azkaban. And his daughter-in-law is sat here. On your sofa. Defying orders from a Dark Lord, and trying to right some of the wrongs in the world. You want revenge? Fool them. Live. Make sure little Susan isn’t the last Bones above the ground.”</p><p>Tears gather in Amelia Bones’ eyes, a hollow laugh escapes her lips, and she swings her wand around to the left with an anguished cry.</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>Hermione dives for cover as the fireplace explodes. Wood and brick and tile flying through the air.</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “There’s a witch after my own heart! That’s it! Go out with a bang, let’s tear this place apart!”</p><p>Hermione hastily struggles to her feet, just in time to see Bellatrix hop onto the coffee table, setting the sofa on fire with a wave of her wand and a whoop.</p><p>Bones shakes her head. “You’re mad!”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs once more and sends some difindos at the walls, slicing through the wallpaper. “Maybe I am. Want to join in? It’s fun, I promise. You must have a few spells you’ve always wanted to try. No one will blame you. Dead, remember?”</p><p>“I…you mean…but my things.”</p><p>Bellatrix spins around and hovers the photographs that are scattered near the fireplace over to the witch, whispering a reparo at them and then a shrinking spell. “Into your purse. Come on. Anything else you want? Chop chop.”</p><p>Bones blinks and shakes herself, before seeming to come to some sort of decision, sending the photographs into a bag at her hip. “No, no all the valuables are in Gringotts. They’ll go to Susan so— alright. Okay, Amelia, just—”</p><p>She nods to herself once more, and then brings up her arms. “Saw Dumbledore do this once. Always wanted to try it.”</p><p>And a flood of water spills from her wand, wriggling through the air like a snake and then coiling, spiralling into sphere that gets bigger and bigger.</p><p>“Water?” Bellatrix says with a huff. “It’s supposed to look like you’re trying to kill me! And you’re ruining my fire!”</p><p>Bones tuts and continues focusing on the water, which grows and grows. She sends it over the sofa, which extinguishes with a steaming hiss. “Exactly, Lestrange. You’re fire. I’m water. Keep up.”</p><p>And the globe moves from the sofa to crash straight into Bellatrix, enveloping her completely.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fucking bollocking—</em>
</p><p>Bones lets out a pleased laugh as she begins hovering the spinning globe around the room.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you—</em>
</p><p>A blurry Bellatrix, now upside down in the ball of water, manages to somersault the right way up.</p><p>
  <em>Oh she just chose the wrong element. Water?</em>
</p><p>And the ball of water explodes outwards.</p><p>Bellatrix falls into a crouch with a grin, and the water forms into a whirlwind. Sends everything toppling to the floor or flying into walls. Water droplets spray through the air as Bellatrix dances at the eye of the storm, seemingly directing it with her mind alone. Her body. The water following her every movement.</p><p>Hermione ducks behind the smouldering sofa, peeking over it to watch. Knew it! Water powers!</p><p>Amelia Bones stumbles to her feet from the corner of the room and wipes at her face. “Argh! Oh I’m soaked, it’s freezing! It’s—Ms Lestrange, would you—”</p><p>“Come on, Bonesy, keep up. Bombarda maxima!”</p><p>The kitchen sink explodes, and even more water floods into the room. Hermione clambers onto the coffee table.</p><p>
  <em>I’m on the table, so don’t come up here. Isn’t this enough? What if the poli — muggle aurors show up? There have been two explosions now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm…true…</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix breaks into a sprint and splashes from the room, cackling with laughter. “Come and get me! Maybe I’ll have a little look through your bedroom. Borrow some pearls.”</p><p>There’s the sound of heavy feet on stairs.</p><p>“Don’t you even— Lestrange!” Bones runs after her as more laughter echoes from upstairs. Hermione looks around at the soggy chaos. Well. Wouldn’t hurt to…</p><p>She explodes an armchair with a grin, watching the stuffing burst and then float though the air.</p><p>It is fun.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They do end up in the bathroom, in the end. The head of Magical Law Enforcement sat tiredly and timidly on the edge of the bath. Bellatrix sat on the floor, leaning against a wall.</p><p>Hermione secretly in the doorway.</p><p>“I…so there’s no choice? It’s either…sleep until it’s over…or death?”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Sorry. Fucking sucks, doesn’t it. Still. You won’t feel it. And if you get see Susan again…get to have a life, a life free of fear and hiding…”</p><p>She holds out a clear vial. “It’s your best choice. Trust me. I know.”</p><p>Amelia rubs at her face and laughs sadly. Exhaustedly. “I can’t believe I— why do I trust you? Helga’s hairpin, what am I doing? It’s logical. It’s rational. It’s…madness! Edgar always said I took reasoning too far. ‘You’ve reasoned yourself into a raisin, Mellie’, bet he’s laughing down at me right now. Drinking death from the hand of a Death Eater.”</p><p>She snatches the vial from Bellatrix’s hand. Takes off her bag and hands it to her. “Here. It will be suspicious if they find the photographs on me so…I don’t know what you plan to…”</p><p>Bellatrix stands up and swings the bag across herself. “I’ll keep it with you. After the funeral. I’m gonna have to dig up your coffin. No way around it. And rough you up a bit. And we don’t have long now.”</p><p>Madam Bones nods stiffly, and uncorks the vial.</p><p>Hermione holds a hand to her mouth. She’s doing it. Oh Lord she’s doing this. They’re doing this.</p><p>Madam Bones grits her teeth. “Okay. Alright. Here I— just— if this goes wrong, Lestrange, if I get buried alive for longer than— you’re going to get seriously haunted, I promise you that.”</p><p>Her hand is trembling. She’s deathly pale. Brave.</p><p>Bellatrix sits down next to her. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from the great Amelia Bones,” she says softly. Takes her other hand. “Go on now, Amelia. Time to go to sleep.”</p><p>And the witch’s eyes fall shut as she tips the potion into her mouth. Swallows, and lets out a sob, before slumping back into the bath.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Merlin…</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix runs a hand over her face and through her hair with a sigh. “Okay pet. Out of the doorway with you. It’s time.”</p><p>She gets up and walks over to the door.</p><p>
  <em>I can stay. I can—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix pushes her out of the room, firmly but gently, and closes the door with a click.</p><p>
  <em>Bella I—</em>
</p><p>There’s a thudding noise. Bangs and crashes. A horrible crunch.</p><p>And the sound of a mirror shattering.</p><p>A wet snap.</p><p>Hermione can’t help it. She covers her ears. Closes her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright, Bella. She can’t feel it. You’re saving her. Being kind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I—it’s not— Hermione you don’t want to talk to me whilst—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re saving a life. He made you do this. It’s not real. Remember it’s not real. We’re going to heal her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The…the same as you did for me. I was asleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes remember that. You didn’t feel anything, did you. Woke up right as rain and peeling oranges in mid-air</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was hungry when I woke up. We have to remember to— we need to ask Cissy</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix apparates into the hallway. “Are you still here?”</p><p>Hermione takes her hand. <em>Of course. I wouldn’t leave you to do that alone. Sand and sea, remember? And now it’s my turn to help us</em></p><p>Bellatrix opens her mouth in question, but Hermione just apparates them straight home. Straight to the kitchen.</p><p>She casts a drying spell over Bellatrix.<em> There. Now you need to get something to eat before he calls you back for a debrief. You haven’t eaten in…a while anyway</em></p><p>
  <em>Hermione, what are you—</em>
</p><p>She lets go of Bellatrix’s hand, and apparates straight back to Bones’ house. Outside the bathroom. <em>My turn. We have to keep track of her. Make sure they don’t…wizards don’t have autopsies but…I'll need to make sure...a few protection spells here and there...</em></p><p>
  <em>What are autopsies? Where are you? What’s—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m watching over her. My turn to be called away on a mission. Your turn to rest and eat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I don’t want you to see—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella. I’m tough. I lived through a war. Violence doesn’t scare me. You don’t scare me</em>
</p><p>Silence in her head. And then voices from downstairs. The police.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Soul-Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, and Hermione is stood next to Bellatrix in one of the spare bedrooms. Looking down at an unconscious Madam Bones on the bed.</p><p>“Well pet…at least it…the plan worked.”</p><p>Hermione just continues staring. Now that it’s over, it’s kind of just hitting her that—</p><p>“We have a body. In one of the bedrooms. A dead-looking body. We’re those witches. The ones with the corpse.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles, and it morphs into a groan. “Oh gods you’re right. I’m definitely the mad aunt now. ‘Feel free to stay in the spare room, Draco. Don’t mind the body on the bed. She’s not dead, promise!’…I think we’ve crossed a new line, pet. This is strange even for us.”</p><p>Hermione clears her through. “And umm…Narcissa? The parcel?”</p><p>Bellatrix moves some hair out of Bones’ face and then tips a potion into her mouth. “More potions coming tomorrow. For now, she’s fine. Blood’s back to normal, and her bones are starting to heal back up. Won’t be long before the bruises fade away.”</p><p>Well. That’s…</p><p>She forces her eyes away. Too weird.</p><p>“Right then. I’m going to have…a very, very long shower.”</p><p>Bellatrix wiggles her eyebrows at her, and Hermione groans through a smile. “By myself! Honestly, Bella. We just dug up a— you know what? I don’t want to even think about it anymore. Shower and then bed.”</p><p>“…My room this time?”</p><p>Hermione smiles wider. “You don’t want your bed to yourself? Because I seem to remember falling off—”</p><p>Bellatrix straightens up and folds her arms. “I told you! I couldn’t breathe, it was a reflex!”</p><p>“I know. A reflex that had me flying onto the floor,” she chuckles. “You’re lucky <em>my</em> reflexes yelled out an arresto momentum.”</p><p>Bellatrix ducks her head. “I told you I— maybe you <em>should</em> sleep in your own bed. I don’t want to—”</p><p>Oh for Merlin’s—</p><p>Hermione grabs Bellatrix’s hand and drags them out of the room and towards a bathroom. “You need to get it out of your head that I’m fragile, Bella. I’m not some china doll that— I can handle falling off a bed. Honestly.” She rolls her eyes.</p><p>Bellatrix squawks. “I know you’re not weak! I just— you should be able to sleep without there being a chance of death! I’m dangerous!”</p><p>Hermione stops at the bathroom door. Turns around and leans in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Well then. If you’re that dangerous, then tonight I’d better tie you to the bed.”</p><p>Bellatrix breathes in sharply. Eyes darkening.</p><p>And Hermione shuts the door in her face with a chuckle and a muttered colloportus.</p><p>“Wha— Hermione! Open the door!”</p><p>Hermione laughs to herself as she gets undressed. She hears a muttered alohomora and then a thud. And some cursing.</p><p>She may have modified the colloportus slightly. She’s had some time on her hands to read recently whilst watching over a dead body.</p><p>“Oh dear, can the dangerous Death Eater not open a door?” she grins, getting in the shower and whispering an incantation at the tiled floor in the centre of the room.</p><p>Three, two, one…</p><p>Bellatrix apparates into the room, spots her in the shower, and steps towards her.</p><p>And finds her arms bound to her sides and her feet stuck to the floor.</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p>Hermione masks her expression and turns around. “Hmm? Oh that. Well. You want me to be safe, don’t you? And I may have gone from reading about grave digging…to burials…to Egyptian tombs. You know, booby traps. I’m sure I’ll remember the counter-curse soon.”</p><p>She closes her eyes and sighs into the spray of hot water. “I think I’ll take my time with this shower.”</p><p>A low chuckle echoes around her head. <em>Well well, look who can take care of herself. There’s only one problem, pet</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh? And what’s that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want me to take care of you</em>
</p><p>Oh fuck. When she says— does she mean—</p><p>
  <em>And you don’t want me to take care of you, Bella? You wouldn’t like that?</em>
</p><p>Heavy breathing in her head. Which means she’s sending the sound through the thread on purpose.</p><p>
  <em>Trying too hard there, Bellatrix.</em>
</p><p>Silence. Maybe a change of tact is on the way.</p><p>And then a sharp breath in her head. <em>Will you take care of me, pet? I’ve taken care of myself for far too long</em></p><p>Not listening. Showering. In control of this situation.</p><p>A moan. <em>Oh! Oh Hermione, please!</em></p><p>Hermione clenches her thighs and fights to steady her breathing. Oh the manipulative— well. She’s not letting that distract her from her shower.</p><p>She ignores the breathing as it continues, and rubs some shampoo into her hair.</p><p>
  <em>Yes! Hermione I— fuck I want to touch you so badly</em>
</p><p>Oh sweet Merlin. She—no! She’s faking! She just wants to get out of the trap. Prove she’s smarter. You won’t be tempted by this. Ignore the breathing. And the groaning.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t I— fuck, the ache. I need you</em>
</p><p>Hermione tuts. Continues washing herself, back still turned.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve taken off my dress</em>
</p><p>Now Hermione does pause. What? How? Her arms are trapped to her sides.</p><p>She washes the conditioner out of her hair and turns around. Empty room.</p><p>
  <em>Bella…where are you?</em>
</p><p>A groan. <em>On my bed. Come and find me before I come by myself</em></p><p>Oh fuck. Holy fucking—</p><p><em>And pet? </em>Her voice pants.</p><p>Hermione takes a shaky step out of the shower.</p><p>
  <em>Yes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Next time, don’t use my own books to trap me</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix is still asleep when Hermione wakes up. Which is rather unusual. For once they went to bed at a sensible time, so it’s not like her to be lazing about in bed. Too much energy. Once she’s awake, she’s awake.</p><p>But she’s not. She’s in a dead sleep. Mouth open. It’s kind of funny.</p><p>And also…</p><p>Hermione doesn’t really want to admit it, but it’s nice so see her…less than perfect. Not that— not that there’s anything wrong with sleeping with your mouth open. Not that the witch isn’t beautiful. And not that Bellatrix doesn’t have flaws.</p><p>Because gods, does this witch have…complications. A very shaky past. Some actions that…</p><p>Anyway. That isn’t the point right now. Isn’t the reason that Hermione is feeling a little…</p><p>Hermione has always been rather insecure. Felt like she was lacking in social skills and in…just the general ability to navigate the world. And then she went from one socially awkward world to another. And the new one, whilst giving her a reason for why she was different…in some ways set her even further apart from her peers.</p><p>All she had was her brain, and her books. And not many people appreciate books. Not her friends, anyway.</p><p>But—</p><p>Oh gods it’s so horrible but—</p><p>Hermione is the smart one. How can— who is she, if Bellatrix is always one step ahead? Has always read the same amount as her or more? She’s just too—</p><p>She knows more, and she’s read more. And she can read people, and deceive people. She’s the best fighter. The best attacker and the best defender. Can change her eyes and move the sea. Can read Hermione’s every thought at a glance and—</p><p>A small voice in Hermione’s head just keeps on whispering that…</p><p>Bellatrix loves Hermione because she’s a kind, decent person who helped her and showed her love. That’s it. Maybe the first person to be consistently good and nice and kind to her. To promise not to hurt her. Other than that…what does Hermione have?</p><p>She isn’t the smart one anymore…so who is she?</p><p>Oh Merlin and now she’s crying. Stop it, Hermione. Now you’re useless <em>and</em> crying.</p><p>What can— she misses her friends. She misses— oh gods. It’s awful but, she misses feeling superior. Saying something clever.</p><p>But also she just misses them. She could really do with a hug from Harry right now. A laugh with Ginny. A side eye when Luna says something profoundly strange. A shared look of surprise when Ron says something emotionally intelligent.</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>Tomorrow is Harry’s birthday. Maybe she could just— just go to the burrow and watch. Just for a few minutes. It won’t be the same, seeing them so young. She won’t be able to talk to them, let alone the <em>real </em>Harry. Adult Harry. This Ginny is only fourteen…</p><p>She wipes at her eyes. Right. There’s no use spiralling into self-pity. Think. What do you actually need?</p><p>Validation. Praise. It’s what you’ve always craved.</p><p>Someone to tell you who you are.</p><p>Well then. There’s only one person to ask.</p><p>She lies back down, and gently shakes Bellatrix’s arm.</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Bella wake up, I need you</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix jolts awake with a start. “What is it? What’s wrong? Why—”</p><p>She freezes as she looks at Hermione. Reaches out and wipes at Hermione’s cheek. Still damp. And the witch’s eyes widen in horror.</p><p>Oh. Oh she forgot for a moment how much Bellatrix cares about her. Oh no, more tears.</p><p>“Hermione? What’s wrong? Did I— did I hurt you?”</p><p>Oh she is just so sweet and—</p><p>Hermione hugs her. Curls into her. <em>No. No you didn’t do anything. I’m just— </em></p><p>She breaks off. What can she say? How can she explain without sounding pathetic?</p><p>
  <em>Then what is it? Why are you upset? Tell me what to do</em>
</p><p>Hermione chuckles wetly. She would if she could. Well she <em>could, </em>but…</p><p>
  <em>I…I don’t know who I am. I’m feeling a bit lost. Can you tell me who I am?</em>
</p><p>Strong arms wrap around her.</p><p>
  <em>…You’re Hermione Granger</em>
</p><p>Hermione laughs against Bellatrix’s neck and pulls away. “Okay, no, forget it. I’m fine. Honestly. It was just a— a moment or something. I’m not—”</p><p>She sits up against the pillows and wipes at her eyes once more. And then feels Bellatrix climb into her lap, straddling her. Of course.</p><p>She moves her hands away, and Bellatrix’s face fills her vision. Arms come around her neck, and wild curls block the edge of the room from view.</p><p>Bellatrix’s dark eyes dart over her face in intense concentration. As if trying to solve the most important question in the universe. “You’re…”</p><p>She shakes her head with a sigh. “You’re warmth…after a long time in the cold. A flame in the dark. Something to hold you steady when the world is spinning. So…you’re the sun, I suppose.”</p><p>Oh. Oh that’s so beautiful. Oh now Hermione’s crying again.</p><p>She throws her arms around Bellatrix. “I— but Bella, you’re warm. You’re a brilliant burning flame. You’re the one who’s always standing steady. Holding me up. How can— you’re so smart, and kind, and funny and— how could I ever be as amazing as you are? No one’s like you. No one’s as wonderful as you. That’s why I—”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione slowly pulls back…and looks up at Bellatrix. Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix is smiling at her. So softly. So, so—</p><p>She cups Hermione’s face. Brushes some stray hair from her eyes, and wipes the tears from her cheeks. Looks into her eyes. “You, Hermione Granger, are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. <em>No one</em> is like you. No one could ever compare. And that’s why I love you.”</p><p>Love. She loves her. She does love her. She actually said it. She actually—</p><p>
  <em>I Promise. I love you. I mean it</em>
</p><p>A startled laugh escapes Hermione’s lips. And then she just smiles. She can’t stop smiling. Can’t stop looking at Bellatrix. The most brilliant witch in the world loves her.</p><p>“I love you too, Bella. How could I not? You just— I’ve loved you for…you make me love you more and more every day. Every time I think I couldn’t possibly love you more…you do something else that surprises me. Another reason to love you. I’ve lost count of the times I’ve thought about how incredible you are.”</p><p>And at this Bellatrix seems to freeze. Doesn’t know what to do with herself. Almost looks like she wants to hide. Why? Why hide something so beautiful?</p><p>“I— that’s not— I mean I— you’re the one that—”</p><p>Hermione can’t help but laugh again. Oh the poor witch. She can’t even speak.</p><p>She takes pity on her, and leans forwards to kiss her. Steadies her stuttering mouth with a firm kiss.</p><p>
  <em>It’s true, Bella. I Promise. I mean it. And I’m going to keep saying it until you believe me</em>
</p><p>Lips part, and then a hot moan vibrates against her mouth. <em>Fuck I love you. Hermione fucking Granger. Don’t you dare for one second think that you’re not…</em></p><p>Oh. Oh her mouth is so hot it burns.</p><p>Bellatrix takes a sharp breath. <em>You’re incredible. Impossible. A witch who fell back in time and found me. You’ve amazed me from the moment I met you. I met you and I fell, can you remember?</em></p><p>And with that, Bellatrix falls backwards onto the bed, pulling Hermione with her.</p><p>
  <em>I met you, and you were a mystery. A puzzle I thought I knew the answer to. And then at every turn, you changed the game </em>
</p><p>She spreads her legs and then wraps them around Hermione. Raises her arms over her head and exposes her throat. Offers herself up. Hermione can barely breathe.</p><p>
  <em>I thought you would run from me…and you froze. I thought you were a child, but you were a woman. I thought you would cower, and you fooled me. Drugged me. Managed to control me</em>
</p><p>Hermione cautiously brushes her lips over a pale throat, dumbstruck.</p><p>
  <em>I had to solve you. Came after you. Wanted answers. And you were invincible. Shielded. My magic nothing against you. You were powerful</em>
</p><p>Hermione swallows. <em>And that…scared you?</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes. I had to get out. I was terrified. My world shattering around me. But what was more terrifying, was that I was drawn to you. Enticed by you. Persuaded by you. You showed me the truth. The future. The path I was choosing. And you wanted to fix it. To fix me. You believed that we could fix it, together</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh so that’s what she was thinking. But—</p><p>
  <em>But you hated me then. You knew who I was. I wasn’t impossible, I was Hermione Granger</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. <em>Yes. Yes, I hated you. I was scared of you. I…was scared of muggles. I’m still scared of muggles. But when has fear or hatred completely stopped me? Stopped me figuring something out? I had to know everything. And then I did. I couldn’t hold myself back. I saw everything about you </em></p><p>About…Hermione? She hadn’t just been watching for Voldemort? For information about Harry?</p><p>
  <em>Why? You thought I— you thought I was disgusting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You came to me powerless. With no guises or tricks. No magic or weapon. And wanted my help. To save the world. You chose me to be a saviour. And deep down…that’s what I’ve always tried to be. It was as if you trusted me. I wanted to know why. What you saw in me that I could no longer see in myself </em>
</p><p>The brave little girl…</p><p>Gods she has to kiss her now. Presses down on top of her until their bodies slot together and searches out her lips. Kisses her deeply as lips part happily beneath hers.</p><p>A contented sigh. <em>And then I realised that you weren’t weak. That you were never weak. That you knew things I would never understand, and would offer them up freely, without a care in the world, with a smile and a soft touch. I wasn’t the saviour. I was being saved</em></p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth opens wider to her, and Hermione takes the opportunity to explore it. She never has long enough, normally, with the witch too busy with her own curious tongue.</p><p>A saviour. Hermione was never the saviour. That was Harry. She was just…the sensible one. The rational one. It<em> was just logic. Reasoning. You were strong, and determined, and always fought for what you wanted. Once I knew you wanted to save the world, I just followed along. I was just a pensieve to back up your ideas. To keep us on track. Same as always</em></p><p>The legs tighten around her, and then arms too. A whimper escapes Bellatrix’s lips, and it’s the most beautiful sound.</p><p>
  <em>No. No it wasn’t logic. Wasn’t reason. Wasn’t cold. Logically I didn’t deserve kindness. I didn’t deserve your— you treated me like a friend. You comforted me when I was frightened and lost in the dark. You cared about me…almost from the moment I left your head. The first thing you did, for this monster that crept into your brain and violated your every thought…was get me a glass of water. You were thirsty, so you knew I was too. And you cared for me without thinking. That’s who you are. You’re good</em>
</p><p>Has Bellatrix never known kindness? Does she really still think she’s a monster? She needs to— Hermione definitely needs to—</p><p>She pulls back and looks into Bellatrix’s eyes, surprised at how glazed they are. How…</p><p>
  <em>You weren’t a monster in my head. Not really. That’s why I cared. You surprised me. I thought you were going to be a monster…but you were funny. Curious. Chatty. Your voice was a comfort as I watched some of the darkest parts of my life. Your voice chased the darkness away. That’s why I saw you as a…a friend. A trusted companion</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her eyes shut. <em>Gods Hermione, touch me. Take off my clothes. Show me how good you are. Find the goodness in me</em></p><p>She— fuck, Hermione still doesn’t quite understand what’s going through Bellatrix’s head right now. But if vulnerability is now some kind of turn on then—</p><p>Vulnerability…and…</p><p>Are they really that similar? Praise?</p><p>Well. Time to find out. She looks down at Bellatrix. A black nightdress, so…</p><p>She crawls back and pushes the dress up Bellatrix’s legs. <em>Bella sit up and take this off for me. I want to see you.</em></p><p>Bellatrix slowly sits up. Her hands coming to the bottom of the nightdress. <em>You’ll teach me how to be good? You’ll show me? </em>The dress comes off over her head and is thrown to the floor. Fuck. Gods she— every time is—</p><p>She crawls back on top of her. <em>You’re already good, Bella. You’re so good. You don’t need me to teach you. You love so hard. Your love is beautiful</em></p><p>Bellatrix shudders against the sheets. <em>Yes, yes I love you so much, Hermione, kiss me</em></p><p>Hermione kisses her neck. Her chest. But not her lips. Bellatrix is right, it’s so good to hear all the noises. <em>My burning sun. Because you are a sun, Bella. You’re a sun too, a star. Just like me. We’re the same, Bellatrix</em></p><p>Bellatrix falls still. And then sits up on her elbows. <em>The same? Look at me</em></p><p>And Hermione does. Stills her mouth and looks—oh.</p><p>A crooked nose. A blackened eye. Scars.</p><p>
  <em>I’m full of darkness. So much I had to hide it. So much that my scars spilled out and onto you.</em>
</p><p>She finds Hermione’s scar. Runs her finger over it. And then sits up properly.</p><p>“I’ve— I’ve been desperately hoping that— but I’m too scared to try because if I’m wrong—”</p><p>She isn’t even looking at Hermione anymore. Ashamed. Gaze lowered.</p><p>Hermione pulls the bedding up and wraps it around Bellatrix’s shoulders. She has no idea what she’s talking about, but maybe this is too much vulnerability at once.</p><p>“What is it, Bella? Tell me. Whatever it is, we can figure it out together.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls the bedding more firmly around her, and her eyes come up. “If…if I’m going to pretend to hurt people from now on…then…does that mean…did I really hurt you? Is—”</p><p>She runs her thumb over Hermione’s arm. “Did I do this…is there one of me, or two? Did I always love you…or did this happen in a world where you never saved me?”</p><p>Oh. Oh she doesn’t know. That’s quite the…</p><p>But before they…</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “I don’t know. I’d like to know that too, but before we— there’s something I need to tell you. Something about the thread that Leagore told me and— that I should have told you a few days ago when I found out.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s features flicker and then morph back into her usual form. “What is it? You kept a secret from me?”</p><p>Oh no. Oh please don’t be upset. She hadn’t meant to—</p><p>“I didn’t mean to keep it a secret. There’s just been so much happening and— and I don’t even know if it’s true. But I think it is. I want it to be true. And it makes sense, it— it might just be a story but it— remember the Chinese story, Bella? People destined to meet and change one another? Soulmates joined by an invisible, invincible thread?”</p><p>“Yes— Yes is that—”</p><p>“And do you know the Greek myth of soulmates? Of everyone having another half? That the gods tore them apart, but everyone has a lost half a soul somewhere in the world?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen, and then she nods.</p><p>Of course. Bookworm.</p><p>Hermione wraps her arms around Bellatrix. “Leagore said, that you’re my other half. My half a soul. That we were split apart, and the thread is our blood, connecting us. She said that together we’re whole. That we were made for each other. Soulmates.”</p><p>Bellatrix freezes.</p><p>“And the thread is— she said it doesn’t pull. Doesn’t make us do anything. That the reason we found it, found each other, is because we were strong. Saw each other and worked together. You saved me from drowning because you were good. Not because of the thread.”</p><p>“Half a soul…” Bellatrix whispers. “And I’m not— I’m not the bad half?”</p><p>What?!</p><p>No no no</p><p>She presses kisses over every part of Bellatrix she can reach. <em>No! No, Bella, we’re one soul. Everything you are, I am. We’re the same, remember? Loyal, kind bookworms who do everything we fucking can to figure things out and protect the people we love. Including each other. I love you. You got stuck on the wrong path, but I’ve found you. Whatever you have done, I forgive you, and I understand. I understand how for a moment you lost the fight. You’re allowed to lose a fight, Bellatrix. No one can be strong all the time. Not even you, the strongest, bravest little girl there ever was</em></p><p>Bellatrix lets out a sharp sob and shakes against Hermione.</p><p>And then suddenly pulls back. Crawls backwards off Hermione and accios her nightdress from the floor with a wave of her hand. Pulls it back on over her head. What is— did she say something wrong or—</p><p>Bellatrix looks around, frowning, and then tips herself off the end of the bed, headfirst, reaching around under it. What the—</p><p>“Aha! Accio wand!”</p><p>Oh for the—</p><p>Hermione runs her hands through her hair with a smile. Right.</p><p>“Bella? Come on, tell me what you’re up to.”</p><p>Bellatrix settles in front of her, legs crossed, with a grin. “Come on, pet. Let’s find out who I am. How many of me there are. Because I’m seriously hoping there’s two so I can hop universes and yell at her for hurting you.”</p><p>Hermione barks out a laugh. “Or maybe that there’s one, and you’ve secretly loved me this whole time?”</p><p>Now Bellatrix laughs. “See! Either way! We should definitely have a closer look at your head. And…”</p><p>She raises her wand, suddenly serious. “And Crookshanks, remember? And don’t forget that I love you, whatever this other bitch does.”</p><p>Hermione nods. <em>Come on, soulmate. Come into my mind</em></p><p>Bellatrix gasps. What? She knows they’re soulmates. Hermione just said—</p><p>Bellatrix lowers her wand. “Why did I never think of…”</p><p>
  <em>What? What is it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…can I follow the thread into your head too?</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Try it. Just…tug at it, like with the call, but keep going</em>
</p><p>She puts her wand down on the bed, takes Hermione’s hand, and Hermione feels a pulling in her mind.</p><p>She closes her eyes. Oh.</p><p>Oh this is confusing. It’s like legilimency…but she’s in two places at once. She knows she’s on the bed, but also…</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to take us to the Manor, alright pet? I’m going to…see all your memories of the Manor in case there’s a—</em>
</p><p>And they’re tied tightly to Harry and Ron in Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay folks, it's time! </p><p>I'm going book!canon for this, the dialogue etc is not all mine, obviously.</p><p>So. Good luck to you all. You're looking in from the edges now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re in the parlour room. Stood on the— on that dark floor and tied to Harry and Ron. In the—</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright, pet. You’re not really here. You’re on my bed, with me, remember?</em>
</p><p>Hermione cautiously focuses on— Yes. Yes, she can feel the sheets under her. Can feel a hand in hers.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>And Hermione is spun around, the light of the chandelier shining in her eyes and then blocked by a growling Greyback. “What about the mudblood then?”</p><p>Oh no. Oh he looks hungry, salivating. Ugh his teeth are disgusting as he leans close to Hermione and—</p><p>“Wait,” Narcissa’s clipped voice calls out sharply.</p><p>He pulls back.</p><p>“Yes— Yes, she was in Madam Malkin’s with Potter. I saw her picture in the Prophet. Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?” Narcissa says…excitedly? In surprise?</p><p>
  <em>What? Your sister knows who I am. She knew my name from the moment she saw me with you at the cottage</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix gasps. <em>Cissy’s protecting you. How is— she must know— oh. Oh that means this is the same timeline. There isn’t two of me. It was me the whole time</em></p><p>Oh goodness. Oh so— so Bellatrix <em>was </em>secretly with an older Hermione the whole time that—</p><p>The parlour door opens, and Bellatrix walks in.</p><p>
  <em>I look…tired. Fuck, the war wasn’t kind on me. Not as bad as Azkaban but—</em>
</p><p>“What is this? What happened, Cissy?”</p><p>Bellatrix stalks slowly around the prisoners, eyes heavy as she focuses on each of them. And carries on past Ron and Harry to stare straight at Hermione. Right into her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Are you sure you’re acting, Bella? Can you tell?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know…I seem…calmer than usual. Maybe. Can’t seem to stop looking at you though, pet</em>
</p><p>Hermione chuckles as the Bellatrix before them leans in close to her, murmurs to Narcissa even as she gazes at Hermione. <em>You’ve always been rather intense. Now you know what it feels like</em></p><p>
  <em>Do you think you’re here too? The older you? Invisible in the corner?</em>
</p><p>Oh. Maybe. Quite likely, actually. She wouldn’t leave Bellatrix to do this alone. Anyway, she needs to concen—</p><p>“Potter?!” Bellatrix shouts, stepping back from Hermione to get a better look at Harry.</p><p><em>And the calm is gone </em>Bellatrix jokes with a chuckle. <em>Bring on the madness </em></p><p>And she’s right. Bellatrix and Lucius begin squabbling over who will call Voldemort, Lucius stopping her from reaching her finger to her arm. To the Mark.</p><p>
  <em>Does he seriously think he’s stopping you? You could petrify him in an instant if you wanted to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. Pathetic. I must be acting. And look at Cissy sneaking over to Draco. What’s she whispering to him about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Oh I wish we could walk over and weren’t stuck in my body</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry pet, if you didn’t hear it, we can’t. But it’s a very nice body to be stuck in. Still a bit too young but—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella! Stop it! We need to concentrate on—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On me stupefying some idiots?</em>
</p><p>Oh right. All of the snatchers are unconscious on the floor. And Bellatrix is pressing the sword of Gryffindor into Greyback’s throat. Gosh, she forgot how quickly Bellatrix took them all down. It’s impressive.</p><p>
  <em>You’re such an amazing fighter, Bella. Three of them down and a werewolf at your mercy</em>
</p><p>Confusion spreads through her mind. <em>What? What is it?</em></p><p>
  <em>Nothing…I…I just thought…it wasn’t fast enough. I must be distracted</em>
</p><p>What?! Not fast enough?! It happened in an instant!</p><p>Bellatrix looks…bored? Isn’t she supposed to be terrified?</p><p>“Draco, move this scum outside. If you haven’t got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me,” she sighs.</p><p>And Narcissa storms forward. Furious. Teeth clenched in anger. “Don’t you dare speak to Draco like—”</p><p>“Be quiet!” Bellatrix shrieks. “The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy. We have a serious problem!”</p><p>Oh no no no stop shouting, don’t scream. That voice. She forgot that Bellatrix sounded so—</p><p>
  <em>Hush, pet. It’s okay. It’s alright. It’s all an act. Don’t you recognise Cissy’s angry face? Where’s the storm, if I was really scared?</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh of course. If Narcissa was angry she’d be still. Quiet. If Bellatrix was scared about Voldemort, then—</p><p>“The prisoners must be placed in the cellar while I think what to do,” Bellatrix simpers shrilly.</p><p>“This is my house, Bella. You don’t give orders in my—”</p><p>Accidental magic bursts from Bellatrix’s wand, fire burning a hole in the rug. “Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!”</p><p>She looks scared. Terrified. Mad.</p><p>Narcissa nods, and turns to sneer at Greyback. “Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. <em>Still has to be the one giving the orders</em></p><p>
  <em>Always has. She’s been ordering me around since she was three. Too cute for her own good</em>
</p><p>Greyback grabs them roughly. Or rather grabs Hermione roughly. Tugs her along by her top, uncomfortably close to her—</p><p>“Wait!” Bellatrix calls out sharply. “All except…except for the mudblood.”</p><p>Hermione can feel the fear from her past-self, but inside she’s grinning.</p><p>
  <em>You’re protecting me! He was touching me and— and you hesitated before saying mudblood</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Course I’m protecting you. Couldn’t leave it all to Cissy. I’ll always protect you</em>
</p><p>And then Bellatrix pulls out her knife to cut past-Hermione free from the ropes. Oh no.</p><p>Hermione takes a steadying breath, pulling out of the memory slightly to squeeze Bellatrix’s hand, back on the bed, and then returning.</p><p>
  <em>You okay, pet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes, I— it’s fine. You’re saving me. You’re not—</em>
</p><p>She’s dragged by the hair onto the floor. Oh but it hurts. Ow it—</p><p>A jolt of surprise in her head<em>. Ow, fuck, why did I do that? I could have just grabbed your arm or—</em></p><p>Bellatrix slams her onto the floor. “Where did you get the sword? Tell me!” she practically spits in her face.</p><p>Oh no. Oh no.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Hermione I’m sorry I—</em>
</p><p>“I— I don’t know! We found it! We just found it in a lake it was—”</p><p>“Lies!” Bellatrix growls. “You dare lie to me, filth? Crucio!”</p><p>Ah! No no no the pain. It hurts. It just hurts. Bella. Hermione it—</p><p>Bella make it stop!</p><p>I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I—</p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p>She can’t breathe. Can’t breathe and—</p><p>
  <em>Wait!</em>
</p><p>Everything freezes.</p><p>So dark and cold and…and…a hand? Someone’s holding her hand?</p><p>
  <em>It’s me. I’m holding your hand, it’s me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella?</em>
</p><p>A sigh. <em>Yes. Yes, I need you to be strong and open your eyes</em></p><p>She takes a deep breath, and wrenches her eyes open. Oh. She’s being pulled across the room by the hair again.</p><p>
  <em>This…this already happened. You want to watch it again?</em>
</p><p>A hand squeezes hers. <em>We don’t have to…but…Hermione. I don’t think it’s real. I think it’s…a fake memory. Been tampered with.</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>Not real?</p><p>
  <em>How…how do you know? It…it felt real…</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sighs again. <em>I know. I felt it too. It was horrible. I’m so sorry I—</em></p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. <em>I make the wrong wand movement</em></p><p>What?</p><p>
  <em>I say crucio…but my wand does something else. Something I don’t recognise but…it’s like we practiced. Say one thing, but do another</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. So it’s a false memory? Can you…can you find the real one?</em>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <em>I just need to…a trigger. What…what would I have…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You would have said something kind. You would have— oh! See if you say my name. Say Hermione. You never would have called me that unless—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brilliant! Yes. Yes okay, so same scenario, different name. Let’s see…</em>
</p><p>There’s some strange tugging in her brain, and then the scene flickers. Gets sharper.</p><p>
  <em>Aha! Okay. Okay let’s see what I really did. Are you ready?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes, show me.</em>
</p><p>And they’re being dragged to the floor once more, Bellatrix’s snarling face filling their vision.</p><p>“Lucy, why don’t you go and see what Draco’s up to out there. If he doesn’t have the balls to kill them then I doubt you will, but we don’t want them running off, and I need to have a little chat with the mudblood.”</p><p>“You dare tell me what to—”</p><p>“Lucius, dear, please check on Draco. He may need your guidance, and if our Lord is soon to arrive…” Narcissa says softly.</p><p>And the sounds of footsteps leaving the room before a door slams shut.</p><p>
  <em>Lucius wasn’t there? He didn’t see? And Draco…yes of course Draco wasn’t there. How did I not realise? He left before—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shoves her down on the floor, straddling her so she can’t sit up. “Where did you get the sword? Tell me!” she shouts.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, are you sure this isn’t—</em>
</p><p>“I— I don’t know! We found it! We just found it in a lake it was—”</p><p>“Lies!” Bellatrix growls. “You dare lie to me, filth? Crucio!”</p><p>And a gut-wrenching scream fills the air.</p><p>But not from Hermione.</p><p>Narcissa is the one screaming in pain.</p><p>“Hermione! Hermione!” Ron’s voice comes from far below.</p><p>
  <em>It was Narcissa? What did you—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cast a silencio on you! It was fucking Cissy this whole time!</em>
</p><p>Hermione feels her past-self try to speak, looking at Bellatrix in confusion. Who smiles mischevously at her. “Tell me! Tell me how you got into my vault! Crucio!”</p><p>Narcissa screams once more, and the scene…blurs. Doubles.</p><p>
  <em>That must be the memory charm being put in place. I’m a fucking genius</em>
</p><p>Hermione chuckles. <em>My idea</em></p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. <em>And look how masterfully I’m—</em></p><p>
  <em>Can you hear me, Hermione?</em>
</p><p>What? Of course she can hear her.</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck was— oh. I’m talking to past-you in your mind? Why? I’m giving you a false memory anyway</em>
</p><p>“I’m going to ask you again. Where did you get the sword? Where?” Bellatrix growls.</p><p>“We found it! We found it! Please!” Narcissa screams in terror, voice high and young and desperate.</p><p>
  <em>She’s so convincing. She sounds just like me. Do you think it’s part of her metamorphing? Does she know she can do it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t think so. Although Cissy has so many secrets I—</em>
</p><p><em>Hello? Mrs Lestrange? How…what’s happening? </em>A young shaky voice asks.</p><p>Bellatrix’s mischievous smile softens. <em>Hello, Hermione. It’s alright, love. I know this doesn’t make any sense, but it will. It will when you— oh. And hello Hermione and Bella. So you’ve found the memory. Did I surprise you? Did Cissy?</em></p><p>What?! This is too strange.</p><p>
  <em>I’m fucking talking to myself. Nutter. Gods I’m such a Know it All</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix pulls out her knife.</p><p>No no no. Not this. Not again.</p><p>She slowly pulls up Hermione’s sleeve. <em>Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt, I promise</em></p><p>Okay. Okay it—</p><p>“Crucio!” Bellatrix yells.</p><p>Narcissa screams, and a numb feeling washes over Hermione’s arm.</p><p>The Bellatrix crouched over her leans in to whisper in her ear. “Like a local anaesthetic. You won’t feel it. Like at a hospital. Just don’t look.”</p><p>
  <em>Local anaesthetic?! When did you learn about that?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven’t! Well not yet. Doctors numb you with something called anaesthetic? Oh. Oh bollocks time travel is confusing. Did I just learn that from myself?</em>
</p><p><em>I…what are you going to do to me? Why are you—are you pretending to hurt me? Why? </em>Past-Hermione whispers cautiously.</p><p>Bellatrix gently pushes Hermione’s head to face away from her arm. She must be cutting into her, but she’s right. They can’t feel anything. As promised.</p><p>She’s still very close though. Right on top of Hermione, hair falling around them and close enough to whisper. “You know what you did to your parents? To keep them safe?”</p><p>A sudden fear fills Hermione as her past-self panics.</p><p>
  <em>How did you know? What—</em>
</p><p>“Sshh. It’s alright. They’re safe. Nobody else knows. It’s just— I’m protecting you, the same way you protected them,” Bellatrix whispers, and then pulls back.</p><p>“You are lying, filthy mudblood, and I know it! You’ve been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!” she shrieks. And then winks.</p><p>
  <em>Remember that, love. Gringotts. Go have a nosy around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gringotts? What…you want me to go in your vault?</em>
</p><p>Narcissa walks into view. A bored expression on her face. And screams in agony.</p><p>The Bellatrix in their head snorts. <em>Such a sense of humour, Cissy</em></p><p>And then Narcissa’s voice whispers into their head. <em>Enjoying the show, Bella? Yes. Yes, I know you’re in there too. And Miss Granger, of course</em></p><p>Oh there are just too many voices now to—</p><p>
  <em>Mrs Malfoy? You’re…you’re a legilimens too? And who— why—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questions, questions, questions. Bella, the girl is just like you</em>
</p><p>Well of course she has a lot of questions! Past-Hermione must be confused out of her mind!</p><p>“What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear I shall run you through with this knife!” Bellatrix growls, knife forgotten on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>The knife…do you still have it, Bella? I haven’t seen it in…since the cottage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I…I know how much you…I took it out of my purse. Left it in my wardrobe. So I wouldn’t accidentally scare you</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. But you might have to start carrying it around again now that—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix leans closer again, and Narcissa screams some more. Painfully now. Raw and desperate and crying.</p><p>“We need your help now, Hermione— what else did you take, what else?! Answer me! Crucio!— Lucius is coming back, so you’re going to have to pretend. Tell me the sword’s a copy. Act scared. Like Cissy did, alright? Just whilst I finish the memory charm.”</p><p>
  <em>Memory charm? Oh. So I won’t remember. You want me to think— you’re pretending to hurt me. Even to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such a bright witch. Yes. Yes, I’ll lift the silencio, alright? Just trust us. Please</em>
</p><p>And the doors slam open as Lucius and Draco walk into the room.</p><p>“How did you get into my vault?” Bellatrix snarls, eyes crazed. “Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?”</p><p>And from under her ducked head she surreptitiously points her wand at Hermione, cancelling the silencio.</p><p>“We only met him tonight!” Hermione shouts shakily, and Bellatrix nods. “We’ve never been inside your vault…”</p><p>
  <em>Well done. Keep going. It’s a copy</em>
</p><p>“It isn’t the real sword. It’s a copy! Just a copy!”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. And then screeches. “A copy?! Oh a likely story.”</p><p>“But we can find out easily!” comes Lucius’ voice. “Draco, fetch the goblin. He can tell us whether the sword is real or not!”</p><p>Fast footsteps as Draco makes an escape, and Narcissa begins a murmured conversation with Lucius.</p><p>And Bellatrix frowns in concentration, before giving a sharp nod and making a complicated wand movement.</p><p>
  <em>There we are. This will all be forgotten now love, I’m sorry. And it’s going to knock you out a bit. Just remember I…</em>
</p><p>And her words blur out as everything turns foggy and grey. Sleepy. She can’t think. She just wants to close her eyes and—</p><p>And they’re falling onto Bellatrix’s bed.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“So…it was all…you made it up. Recreated the whole thing and…and you didn’t hurt me. You told me what— I helped you to—”</p><p>“You didn’t even scream. You never even— we did it. I didn’t hurt you I—”</p><p>Hermione shakily sits up. Stares at her arm. So it…it was mental torture this whole time. Not physical. She was shaky from the memory charm and the thought of it, not…</p><p>It was all fake? She never had to be scared?</p><p>And of course it was all mental. Everyone knows that Bellatrix— she uses crucio. Tortured people mentally, not physically. Taunts them and baits them and…</p><p>“But…then where on earth did the original idea to cut me come from? How did you…have the memory of…my memory of…a fake memory that you made. Based on a fake memory. Why do I have this fucking scar?”</p><p>She looks up at Bellatrix, who is…crying?</p><p>No no no no</p><p>
  <em>Bella, Bella what’s wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Hermione I was so scared that— but you’re okay. I can’t believe— I thought I’d hurt you. I was your— your worst fear and—but I still caused you so much pain. Why did I— I’m sorry I—</em>
</p><p>She crawls forwards and grabs Hermione’s arm, clearing her throat. “Why did I do this? Why did I ever— did I…I think…you can’t get rid of it? Nothing gets rid of it?”</p><p>Hermione tucks some hair behind Bellatrix’s ears and wipes the tears from her cheeks. “No,” she whispers. “No, it won’t go away.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods, and lies down on her stomach, bringing the arm close to her face to look at it closely. At the scar. “Maybe…if I’m not mad then…then what’s the method to the madness? There must be a— a different perspective.”</p><p>A different…</p><p>But what other…</p><p>Oh. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up with a start, and Tiggy appears.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Hermione? Is you…is yous both alright?” Tiggy looks them both over with squinted eyes. Oh. They are both quite tearful.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, we’re fine we— do you know anything about this scar? Do you notice anything…unusual?”</p><p>She moves around to sit on the edge of the bed and show them.</p><p>Tiggy looks at it. And then looks at Bellatrix. And rubs their chin.</p><p>“Tiggy is allowed to be touching this?”</p><p>Hermione smiles, and feels Bellatrix’s chin rest on her shoulder to watch curiously. “Yes, yes it’s fine.”</p><p>Tiggy runs their finger over the word. And chuckles. “Oh there is being something unusual, yes.”</p><p>Really?!</p><p>Bellatrix shifts excitedly behind her, almost pushing her off the bed. “What is it, Tiggy? Tell us! Right now!”</p><p>Tiggy smiles. “Is being some kind of message, Mistress. Tiggy is not being able to read this, but is recognising this. Oh yes. Is being a message in <em>mermish.”</em></p><p>What?! Mermish?!</p><p>She turns around to gape at Bellatrix. “You speak mermish?! What does it say?!”</p><p>“No! No, I never learnt mermish. I must learn it later. In the future. I— I thought about it, but I never had the time and— do you speak it?”</p><p>Hermione scoffs. “You’re the one that’s a mermaid! I learnt the basic phonetics once over a fishing rights dispute, but then they refused to meet in person and I got a translator to—”</p><p>She stares down at her arm. Hidden mermish? “Where, Tiggy? Which symbols?”</p><p>Tiggy tuts. “Is not being looking! Is being listening. Feeling. No, the word is just being making you look. Making you remember.”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps off the bed and starts rifling through her wardrobe, before throwing something at Hermione. A wetsuit. Ah.</p><p>“Back to the lake? Before breakfast?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns around with a whine. “Breakfast? But there’s a secret message! On your arm!”</p><p>Hmm…well…she is curious. And—</p><p>Her stomach growls.</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Fine. Breakfast. But then the lake.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Mermish Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They eat a very quick breakfast. So quick that Hermione has to cast more than one anapneo spell to stop Bellatrix choking, and is still chewing a mouthful of toast as she pulls on her wetsuit. Batting away Bellatrix’s ‘helpful’ hands. In the end she sends her off to get the potions from the owl, and make sure the Bones in the bed is taken care of. Because they have a joke about that now. Bones in the bed.</p><p>What a strange life you lead, Hermione.</p><p>This <em>is</em> exciting though, she has to admit. Mermish. On her arm, this whole time. What had future Bellatrix decided to write?</p><p>Bellatrix appears in the bedroom with a whirl of black smoke. “Bones are taken care of. Cissy’s bugging me about more occlumency lessons but that can fucking wait. We’re leaving right now— uhh, if you’re ready.”</p><p>Hermione folds her arms. “You’re ignoring the occlumency lessons? Bella. The timeline. Draco has to be able to guard his mind. <em>Especially </em>seeing as he knows about you and— well he doesn’t know it’s me, but if He sees that you— are you sure I shouldn’t go by myself?”</p><p>Bellatrix pouts. “But the message! I’m the one who wrote it! Can’t I— and we don’t even know the timeline anymore! If I was with you this whole time…maybe I did go! How else would I know what to write?”</p><p>Oh. Oh it’s even more confusing now. But…</p><p>“And if it was you the whole time…and we had this conversation…do you think we would have ignored Draco, or protected him? From a Dark Lord. Who’ll be living in his house next year?”</p><p>Bellatrix collapses back on the bed with a groan and covers her eyes. “Fine. Just go. I can’t look, just disappear and— stupid fucking Dark Lord. No, you know what? Tom fucking Riddle. <em>He’s </em>the meddling old coot. If he’d just stay out of my nephew’s head— <em>everybody’s </em>head, then...”</p><p>Hermione can’t quite believe it. Tom Riddle? She knew that— but to hear it. How is—</p><p>
  <em>You…you’re okay, Bella? This isn’t too…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! It’s fucking weird. But I need to get over the fact that I worshipped a narcissistic lunatic for twenty years</em>
</p><p>“A very charismatic, intelligent and powerful narcissistic lunatic who fooled everyone he ever met into worshipping him too,” she whispers, sitting down on the bed.</p><p>“Not Dumbledore. I wasn’t as clever as Dumbledore,” Bellatrix mumbles from under her hands.</p><p>Oh this is perfect.</p><p>Hermione grins. “You’re a hundred times cleverer than Dumbledore. And about a billion times more fuckable.”</p><p>The hands fall away. Bellatrix is grinning too. “I am, aren’t I?” She laughs. And then groans. “Stop putting fucking in my head right before I see Draco! He’s going to think I’m some kind of nymphomaniac— ha! I am a nymph. And a maniac. Oh gods I’m delirious, just go! I can’t shut up!”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “You started it. Now you’re going to have to talk to Draco about Dumbledore without—”</p><p>“I know, I know it’s a nightmare! At least Cissy won’t be peeking into my head. She never does if she can help it. Too scared of the dark.”</p><p>Scared of the dark?</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t think Narcissa was scared of anything. The dark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t see in the dark. Can’t read people. Things can surprise you</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh she sometimes forgets that…</p><p>
  <em>Bella…was Narcissa…did they…no. No, I’m sorry. It’s really not my business, and you shouldn’t have to think about—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sits up tiredly. Rests her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. “It’s okay to ask. In a way it’s— I can finally tell someone. I don’t have to keep it all locked away and— and I— I think—they might have hurt her. But not as much. Because of what she does. Manipulates people. She showed them the face they wanted to see. Every time.”</p><p>Hermione puts an arm around her. “And she had you…”</p><p>Bellatrix leans against her. “Not as much as I would have liked,” she whispers. “She’s younger, remember? She…when I left for Hogwarts…she was five. Then Andy looked out for her for a year but…then it was her first year at Hogwarts too. Cissy was alone with them for five whole years. I came home every Christmas. At Easter, and there was the summer but…do you see now? Can you see why…why she has to…”</p><p>Yes. Yes it makes complete sense. Read people. Fast. Read their minds, and their moods, and what they want. Show them the face they want and cover the rest of you in ice. So nothing will get in. Never let your guard down. Don’t let people in.</p><p>And no more orders. She’s followed enough orders.</p><p>She kisses Bellatrix’s head. “Well then. She’s not alone now. Go and help her son. And maybe give her a hug or something, if she’ll let you. Blacks love each other, remember? That’s what she said. She knows you love her. And she loves you. She doesn’t blame you. She loves you.”</p><p>
  <em>You always know exactly what to say</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiles. Gives her one last squeeze before getting up. “Guess we know each other rather well by now. Soulmate.”</p><p>Bellatrix gets up with a stretch. “Guess so. Off you pop to unravel the next mystery. Maybe I’ll give Cissy a big kiss from you. Make her shriek. Show you the memory later.”</p><p>Ha! “Careful, you might get blasted across the room. She’s scary.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. “Yep. My scary little sister. Did you think I was the scary one?”</p><p>“Well I did, but now I’m not so sure. Makes me wonder about An—”</p><p>She stops. Is it okay to talk about Andy yet? Opening up the past all at once is—</p><p>Bellatrix sighs and starts pulling off her wetsuit. “Andy. It’s alright, pet. I need to forgive myself for that too. And her for— she—”</p><p>She left them. Managed to escape, but left them behind.</p><p>“She still loves you too, Bella. Remember? She said. Said she loves you, and remembers you, and forgives you.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods, putting on her dress. “I remember. I was so relieved when she said that. When you showed me that. I shouldn’t have been surprised. She always loved me. She was always there. Usually hidden behind me whilst I…but she’d secretly hold my hand under the table. Or bring me food when…or water. That’s why it hurt so much when— when she was gone. She used to draw smiley faces on the bathroom mirror for me. Sneak in whilst I was in the shower, don’t know how I never spotted her. One face didn’t even fade away…for months after she’d left. Eventually I smashed the mirror.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix is dressed now. Ready to leave. Ready to go open her mind to…</p><p>Hermione steps closer to her and strokes her cheek. “I was thinking of going to the Burrow tomorrow. For Harry’s birthday. Just to watch. Do you want— we could go and see what Andy’s up to too. Invisible. Just see how she’s getting on. I miss my friends and— and it might be nice for you to see her.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes a slow breath. “I…maybe. I don’t know if I’m…ready for that. But yes. I’ll come with you to see Potter. It must be hard for you not to— he’s a nice kid too. One of us brave kids. Shame I have to…”</p><p>She’s drifts off. And then steps back, running her hands through her hair and making it more crazy. “Right. Get your head on straight, Bella. Death Eater. Can’t go to Draco thinking about Potter, now that <em>would be </em>a nightmare.”</p><p>Hermione snorts. “Yes, focus. There’ll be enough of Harry in Draco’s head. So remember. You’re a Death Eater. You just killed Amelia Bones and you’re very happy about it. Proud of yourself. And you got to spend a few hours alone with the Dark Lord so you’re even more excited. And you want Draco to live up to the family name. You want Dumbledore dead.”</p><p>“Dead Dumbledore, got it. I’ll suggest Draco poisons him. Give him a few idea— oh. When does he go to Borgin and Burke’s? Has that happened yet?”</p><p>Oh. Oh when was—</p><p>“No. No it was the Saturday after Harry’s birthday that we went to Diagon Alley for our school things. That’s when we saw Draco. Maybe…if he hasn’t thought of the cabinet idea yet, maybe you should subtly mention it. In case it’s you he gets the idea fro—oh! And it was Harry’s birthday when we found out about Ollivander and Fortescue. When were they—”</p><p>“Already happened, pet. Two days ago. Whilst you were guarding Bonesy. Both of them are locked up under the Riddle House. He sent Snape for Ollivander, and Greyback for Fortescue.”</p><p>Snape?</p><p>“But Snape’s undercover! Why send—”</p><p>“Ollivander’s powerful. Sneaky. Needed to send someone bright. Plus, if Ollivander thinks Snape’s on the light side, then there doesn’t need to be a fight. Snape can walk right up to him. And it doesn’t matter if Ollivander knows he’s a spy now. He can’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Right. Oh how horrible, poor Ollivander and—</p><p>No. Can’t save everyone. Ollivander was in the cellar, so…</p><p>“Okay. Well. I don’t want to distract you any longer, so I guess I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>And with a nod, they both set off to their separate tasks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>No one’s in the cave, so Hermione dives straight into the water, casting a bubblehead charm over her head, and a lumos from her fingertips. Genius.</p><p>And no one in the tunnel to the lake. Hmm.</p><p>Well she hopes she’ll just run into someone eventually. Leagore would be ideal, or Thetis. Even Autonoe or Oreithye.</p><p>She forgot how creepy it is out in the reeds. Even with a light, the water is so murky it—</p><p>“Hello? Witch? Are you…Kalypso’s mate?” A timid voice calls.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione turns around. Emerald tail…</p><p>“Agaue? We haven’t had a chance to meet yet, but I loved your story. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger.”</p><p>Agaue ducks back out of the light. “What are…are you allowed here? I’m not…perhaps I should…”</p><p>They seem…scared. Retreating behind some rocks.</p><p>“It’s alright. I’m just looking for Leagore. Or Thetis. Someone who can…I have a question about mermish…a magical message.”</p><p>“I…I should go home. If you— I don’t—”</p><p>“Agaue? What is that li—oh.” Another merperson. Grey tail. Pronoe.</p><p>Agaue shoots away in a burst of bubbles. How peculiar. She doesn’t remember them being this skittish. They narrated the tale of their ancestors so well. Smiled at Bellatrix. Why are they—</p><p>“Ah. Hermione. So you’ve come to find out more, I thought you might. Leagore and Thetis have both mentioned that you would soon be visiting. And I assume your mate is busy once more?” Pronoe clips, gliding to hover before her.</p><p>Oh that’s right. They’d reminded her of McGonagall. Oh dear— but it’s true! They’re just quite firm and severe but in a…practical way. It’s got nothing to do with—maybe it’s the hair.</p><p>“Umm, yes. Yes, that’s right. Leagore told me about the archives. But she mentioned a fidelius charm so—”</p><p>The corner of Pronoe’s mouth twitches into a smile. “And who do you think is secret keeper? I suppose you do not yet know my role. My name.”</p><p>Name? Pronoe…</p><p>Pro means before…</p><p>Noe means…</p><p>Hermione sighs. “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Greek. What is…”</p><p>Pronoe takes her hands and begins swimming backwards, propelling them quickly but steadily through the water. “Pronoe means forethought. I think ahead. Plan ahead. Make predictions and calculations so as to best serve the needs of the whole race. Totus generis parere. Thetis sought my council before accepting this agreement with the headmaster. After some thought…I gave my verdict. And offered to be secret keeper. Here we are.”</p><p>They’re deep in the lake. Nothing but the vast seabed before them.</p><p>Ah. “So…what’s the name? The address? The location?”</p><p>Pronoe raises an eyebrow, and clears their throat. “<em>Come seek us where our voices sound, with this song it shall be found. To know our past just take a look, for now it’s written in a book.”</em></p><p>Hermione gasps. It’s so beautiful. It was— did Pronoe sing— oh! And there’s the— a building. A white marble building lit by torches that— with columns and—</p><p>Pronoe chimes with laughter. “As predicted. You have lost your voice to our beauty.”</p><p>Hermione turns to gape at them. “It was your voice in the egg? For the tournament?”</p><p>Pronoe nods with a smile. “In mermish. Autonoe found it terribly exciting, all the witches and wizards in the lake. I recognise you. I don’t think the others do though.”</p><p>Why on earth did they ever participate in— wait! Mermish!</p><p>“That’s why I’m here! Mermish! I have a message in mermish on my arm. Tiggy told me!”</p><p>Pronoe swims closer and studies her…face? And nods once more. “I see. Come. Let us enter the archives where you shall be able to breathe freely and see in the light. Leagore shall return from patrol momentarily, so I’m sure he will join us. And Oreithye not long after, for some ‘obscure reason’. Silly child.”</p><p>Child?! How old is—</p><p>Can people just look their age! “How long do nymphs live?!”</p><p>Pronoe pulls them towards the archive building with a tinkling laugh. “It’s quite simple. The Forest People live twice as long as Wizardkind. We live twice as long as the Forest People.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh that is a very long—</p><p>Wizards, on average, live until they are one hundred and thirty-seven and three quarters. Hermione had looked it up after the whole Nicolas Flamel situation.</p><p>So, say a hundred and thirty-eight years. So elves live…to two hundred and seventy-six. Which means nymphs live to—“Five hundred and fifty two! But that’s— Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago! That’s only two generations! You—”</p><p>And Pronoe closes a door behind them. Pulls it down from the ceiling like a shutter. And the…what? “This is like…a canal lock. How…”</p><p>The entrance to the archive building, now that the exit has been blocked, is like a sealed cube room. Stone walls on every side. Except there must be some kind of drainage system, because as they wait, the water level slowly lowers.</p><p>“A canal does run though the floor of the archives, you are correct. Only Leagore is able to travel like the Forest People, so there is no way for us to move without water. A few more moments and I shall be able to open the next door and show you.”</p><p>Incredible. “Where does this water go? There must be a—”</p><p>“A room of the same size below us, yes. The water is transferred between the two. When we exit into the lake once more, this room shall refill, allowing us to swim freely into the depths. Aha. Here we are.”</p><p>And as Hermione gets to her feet, the water only at her waist now, Pronoe opens the second stone door.</p><p>Oh it’s— oh goodness. An underwater library. With canals between the bookshelves. Like Venice but— but in a building, in a—</p><p>“But the books! The water! It would be a disaster if—"</p><p>Pronoe floats into the building, on their back and tail swishing them along. “Waterproof books and scrolls, child. Magic. You are born of muggles, aren’t you? So quickly you forget your magic.”</p><p>Oh. Right. Of course. She swims after them.</p><p>How is there daylight? She looks up. Glass ceiling showing the sky…that can’t be right. It must be charmed. Like the Great Hall. Maybe Dumbledore—</p><p>“Do you have magic? I still don’t understand—how do you not know the true story of Kalypso if— I thought generations had passed, not— surely your own grandparents knew Kalypso!”</p><p>Pronoe stops, and hops out to sit on the side of a stone platform, tail in the water. “When our ancestors arrived here, they were already old. Generations have passed since, and so much was unfortunately forgotten. Go have a look at our ancestral tree if you are curious, whilst we wait for Leagore. I can’t reach, you shall have to fetch it. Over by that table.”</p><p>Table? And chairs? Oh. For Dumbledore. And Leagore.</p><p>She pulls herself out and wanders over, casting a drying spell over herself even though— it feels wrong. Water near books.</p><p>And there is a book. A thick golden book, on a pedestal at the edge of the room. She can’t read the title. Mermish.</p><p>She cast a featherlight charm on it, and carries it over to Pronoe.</p><p>Let’s see…</p><p>Oh. A family tree. But…</p><p>She raises her eyes to Pronoe in confusion.</p><p>Who nods. “Now you see. Mammals and fish.”</p><p>Hermione nods back. So that…that’s a bit of a relief. Explains the whole…not sisters. And no…</p><p>She looks back down. Sounds out the symbols. Eleven names. That she recognises very well. And dates in Roman numerals.</p><p>So. Eleven ‘sisters’ arrive at the lake around the year 1000 AD. And they are old, Pronoe is right. All of them already in their four or five hundreds. Kalypso is the youngest. Four hundred and forty-five years old. Gosh.</p><p>And then…a line down from each of their names. Except Kalypso. The space beneath Kalypso is bare. No children. But the others…straight lines down from each one…and the same names once more. In the same order. But a new birthdate. So…the Thetis who arrived here in 1000 AD…aged five hundred and forty-six...had a child also named Thetis. But there’s no other parent. One parent.</p><p>Mammals and fish…</p><p>Fish can sometimes reproduce asexually. Their offspring is like— a clone!</p><p>So— So each new generation is a clone of the generation before! That’s why wizards think they’re immortal! That they kept their soul in a golden egg! Because their child is a clone of themselves! Born in an egg! They give birth to a clone of themselves.</p><p>How many generations…this is the seventh. Oh, that is quite a lot.</p><p>So…generation one, Kalypso leaves, and they’re left with tails.</p><p>Generation two, the adults all die of old age when the children are in their forties and fifties at the most. That’s the equivalent of being…twelve year olds in wizard years!</p><p>And it goes on until now.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The Thetis they know…is…two hundred and forty-eight! And Autonoe is the youngest…one hundred and thirty-six!</p><p>Pronoe… “You’re two hundred and fifteen years old?” Hermione whispers in shock.</p><p>Pronoe smiles. “Two hundred and sixteen come Yule. Still young. Not middle aged quite yet.”</p><p>It’s just…mind blowing! “You were born in 1780! You— that’s just—”</p><p>And Hermione jumps out of her skin as Leagore appears with a pop on the chair at the table.</p><p>“Ah!— oh, Hermione. Gods you surprised me. Pronoe, you didn’t tell me you…you’re looking at the ancestral tree.”</p><p>Hermione closes the book uncomfortably. “I hope that’s alright. I was just…mammals and fish.”</p><p>Leagore smiles. “Ah, I see. No, it’s fine. Perhaps <em>you</em> shall be added to the book in time…once we have discovered the mystery of how Kalypso birthed the House of Black. Bellatrix mentioned a family tree of their own back to the Middle Ages…not quite far enough for us.”</p><p>Hermione in the mermaid book? Oh…</p><p>That feels rather official. Like she’s <em>married </em>to Bellatrix or—</p><p>Oh for some reason that’s rather embarrassing.</p><p>She gets up to put the book back. “So you reproduce…asexually?”</p><p>Leagore chimes out a startled laugh and drops his quill. “Oh little one, you are very direct. Yes we— I’m not sure I—you are correct but—” Leagore gets more and more flustered and peals of laughter come from Pronoe, whose composure has vanished as they point at Leagore.</p><p>“Oh Leagore! You are so— how old— how have you not grown out of this embarrassment by now?” Pronoe whistles in laughter. “Oh little brother, it is just eggs! There is nothing to be ashamed of!”</p><p>Leagore clears his throat and pulls some parchment towards him. “I’m not little. I’m only twenty years younger than you so— and you are the one that cried when—”</p><p>Pronoe abruptly stops laughing. “I was a child! I didn’t understand—”</p><p>Wait. Wait, this doesn’t make sense. If they live to their five hundreds…where are their parents? Their children? Surely there should be three generations alive at one time?</p><p>She peeks back inside the book. No children after this generation…which is not too strange, seeing as even Thetis is not yet middle-aged. But the parents...</p><p>She walks over to the table to sit with Leagore. Who is hiding behind a book and humming to himself in an attempt to mask his embarrassment. “Umm…Leagore…why…where is your…parent?”</p><p>Everything falls silent.</p><p>“You…little one. You saw the dates.”</p><p>Well yes, but… “But you live to your five hundreds, don’t you?”</p><p>Leagore shakes their head, brow pinched. “We can, yes. But only if we do not birth an heir. Our long life…is because our ancestors gift their life to us in birth. As we are born…our parent dies. There is only ever one Thetis. One Leagore. One Pronoe. It is a…curse, of sorts. We must care for our sisters, because our parents have left us alone.”</p><p>Oh. A curse? On the…on the children?</p><p>“A real curse? Or…a metaphor?”</p><p>“A fact,” calls Pronoe from the water’s edge. “As we are born, our parent dies. With eleven of us, there is always an elder sibling to care for us. When Thetis births a child, Autonoe shall care for it, in return for Thetis having raised Autonoe at the tender age of one hundred and twelve.”</p><p>Right. Gosh all these dates and impossible ages are a bit—</p><p>A shifting banging sound fills the room, and the water seems to…vibrate? Wha—</p><p>“That will be Oreithye at the entrance,” Pronoe smiles, giving Hermione a knowing look. She hides her own smile behind her hand. Come to see Leagore, as predicted.</p><p>Leagore glares at her. “I hope you have forgotten that nonsense about—”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. “Yes, yes. You’re not concealing anything. God of Assembly, I know. Anyway I— oh! The whole reason I’m here! Why didn’t you tell me about the message when I showed you my arm?!”</p><p>She hurriedly pulls back her sleeve. Leagore frowns in confusion. “What do you mean? You knew this word. This slur. You showed me—”</p><p>Hermione scoots her chair closer to them. “No! Not that word, a secret one! In mermish! Tiggy saw it when they— oh! Touch it! You have to feel it!”</p><p>There’s another rumble, and the sound of rushing water. And then a horrible shrieking sound. Ah! How is mermish so beautiful in water and yet— and where did it come from if they speak Greek?! Hermione covers her ears.</p><p>“—oh. Witch girl? You have let her— Leagore, I hope you conferred with Thetis before— Pronoe. You sang to her? Why have we—”</p><p>“Silence, Oreithye! I am trying to listen!” Leagore shouts.</p><p>Gosh, where’s the love? How does everyone know these two are in love when they just shout at each other all the—whoa!</p><p>Hermione suddenly finds herself waist deep in water, with three merpeople crowding around her. “Leagore! Warn me next time before—”</p><p>“Hush, little one—”</p><p>“Witch girl, why do—”</p><p>“—Ah so she does learn our language, as I thought.”</p><p>Everyone falls silent and turns to Pronoe, who is cupping their ear close to Hermione’s arm.</p><p>“Pronoe…you recognise the voice?” Leagore murmurs.</p><p>Pronoe raises their eyebrows. “Isn’t it obvious? The words are pronounced perfectly, carefully, but the emphasis is wrong. The tone. They have learnt our language, they were not born to it. This was a witch’s work.”</p><p>Well obviously! “Well I knew that! Bellatrix must have left this message for me in the future! That’s why we want to know what it says!” Hermione cries in exasperation.</p><p>Leagore clears his throat uncomfortably. “If…if this is from your mate then…oh I am sorry, little one. It appears this is a…sad message.”</p><p>Sad?</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She pulls her arm to herself, and takes a steadying breath. “What does it say, Leagore? Tell me.”</p><p>The three merpeople look between one another.</p><p>And then Oreithye sighs. “It says: W<em>hen I am gone, and you’re all alone, remember you can always find your way home.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh. When…when she’s gone?</p><p>Hermione can go home when Bellatrix is gone? But…</p><p>That’s the wrong…</p><p>Does Bellatrix…die? Is that the plan?</p><p>She hugs her arm to her chest. Gone. Alone. She feels a tear slide down her cheek.</p><p>Oreithye lets out a mournful whimper. Everyone turns to look.</p><p>Oreithye clears their throat self-consciously. “Well. I’m not surprised she leaves you. She left us. She’s never here. It’s what Kalypso does, runs off and hides.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>No.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes snap to Oreithye’s and she feels her magic begin to crackle. How dare they. How dare they say such a—</p><p>Bellatrix never hides. Never. She takes, and she takes, and she shields her own sisters with her body and her mind and—</p><p>Hermione finds her wand in her hand. Her pulse is thundering in her ears.</p><p>She wouldn’t leave. She wouldn’t. There has to be— Oreithye lied or—</p><p>And Leagore is stood before her. So close he fills her vision. Dark eyes. Sharp teeth. “Stand down, Hermione! You need to calm. You’re not in control. Stand down. Now!”</p><p>Not in control? She—</p><p>She’s so— she needs—</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Can you hear me?</em>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>No no no. She’s can’t be gone. That doesn’t make any sense it— what have they done to her? She needs to leave, she has to—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione? Of course I can hear you. But I’m with Draco so I have to—</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh of course. Of course she’s fine.</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes and lets her wand lower. Falls down to sit in the water.</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine, Bella. I was just— just checking. I’ll stop distracting you </em>
</p><p>“I…”</p><p>What did she just do? She was so scared, and angry, it just...</p><p>Oh, she threatened Oreithye! Oh no she—</p><p>She snaps her eyes open. Oh dear.</p><p>Three dark eyed merpeople. Breathing fast and tall on their tails. And…</p><p>Cracks in the stone, running up the nearest columns. Oh no…</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry,” Hermione whispers. “I’m so sorry. Oreithye, I didn’t mean to— I was scared, and hurt I— oh I’ve broken your building I—”</p><p>What happened to her? She’s been angry before but— she punched Draco. Yelled at Ron and Harry. But she’s never…accidental magic?</p><p>“I’ll fix it, please! Tell me what to do and—”</p><p>Pronoe’s expression calms, and they breathe out a whistling sigh. “Repair it, Hermione. And then perhaps you can tell us more about our sister. Oreithye shouldn’t have…we do not know her as you do.”</p><p>Okay. Okay, she can do that.</p><p>She pulls herself up to sit on the side, and cautiously draws her wand once more, raising her eyes ashamedly to Oreithye. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost my temper, please forgive me.”</p><p>Leagore moves further in front of them, opening his mouth with a harsh—</p><p>Oreithye gently moves him aside. “Leagore. I am fine. The witch girl is forgiven,” they say softly.</p><p>And the atmosphere calms. Leagore takes a steadying breath and nods, Hermione whispers a reparo at the stone.</p><p>And Oreithye comes to sit beside her. “Well? Now that you have finished destroying our ancient monuments, perhaps you may tell us why Kalypso deserves such a loyal mate?”</p><p>They say it haughtily. Disdainfully. Grouchily…</p><p>A Black.</p><p>She studies them more carefully. Hmm…</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Looking at her curiously. Cautiously. Apologetically.</p><p>Hermione smiles at Oreithye. “Oh, Oreithye. You will love her, when you know her. Your youngest sister. She…she’s nothing like you described. She never hides. Never cowers. Never abandons her kin. She’s with her sister and nephew right now. Helping them. Teaching her sister’s child to be strong and guard his mind. She was desperate to come here with me, but kin comes first. Always. She fights for them until she’s so hurt that she must conceal it. That is why she’s Kalypso. She hides her pain, so others don’t have to witness it. Feel it. She’s strong.”</p><p>Leagore pops to sit at her other side. “It is true, Oreithye. I have witnessed her strength. Her determination. And she was kind to Thetis. She treated us as kin, sought our guidance and listened. She is certainly not one to hide.”</p><p>Hermione smiles at him gratefully. “Sorry,” she whispers, taking his hand. She’d scared him. Put Oreithye in danger.</p><p>Leagore chuckles. “It is alright, little one. We are Blacks. Do you think we do not see this violence, this power, almost daily within our home? It is merely because you are…different to us that it surprised us.”</p><p>Blacks. Of course.</p><p>Hermione tuts and folds her arms. “Well maybe you shouldn’t be so violent! If you all just talked more about your feelings and explained yourself— I’m so fed up with you Blacks and…Bellatrix can talk about her feelings, so I’m sure you all can too! Narcissa— oh, that’s your other sister, by the way. How does that work? The Blacks are only part nymph. Bellatrix has siblings. Is Narcissa Kalypso too? She’s frighteningly good at hiding. At manipulation.”</p><p>Leagore frowns in thought, and looks to Pronoe. “True siblings. We do not have this. We are siblings by race, not…but Bellatrix is the eldest…so she is Kalypso. We saw it. Felt it. The sea felt it.”</p><p>Pronoe nods. “We cannot know for sure, but for now it is safe to assume that Bellatrix is Kalypso, and this…Narcissa…shares our metamorphosis through both blood and race. You say she is good at hiding. Well. All of us are good at hiding. We are as the sea. Much is hidden in our depths. We change form like the turn of a tide. Our currents are invisible. Our waters bringing life, but also death. Danger. We are gods of the sea.”</p><p>Ancient gods…</p><p>Hermione looks at each of them. These ancient beings. Bellatrix’s…ancestors…in a way. “Then…will you help me? Help us? We’re rather lost in this whole…in time. In space. My knowledge of the future shows me that…Kalypso will die. She will be lost in the final battle. I don’t…I don’t want to lose her.”</p><p>Leagore squeezes her hand. “And your time, little one? You said you have travelled in time. You do not wish to return home?”</p><p>Oh she so wants to be home. In her time. With her friends. Her parents. No longer at war. But…</p><p>“Not without her. I love her. I want to save her. And then…and then I don’t know. If she survives…then she will have to hide. Maybe…maybe she can travel back to my time with me. But…it would mean abandoning her family. I can’t ask her to— she already had to leave them for so long, I can’t ask her to—”</p><p>Oreithye squeezes her shoulder firmly. “You are thinking too far ahead, witch girl. For now, let us solve how to save our sister from death. And how we Blacks shall unravel the mystery of time. Learn to travel, witch. And then, when the time comes, you shall be ready. Strong.”</p><p>Well…she supposes they should still learn how to time travel. If there is the knowledge to do it…who knows how Hermione travelled back in time? What if she sent herself back? She might need to know how. And another way to fake death would be helpful. If Bellatrix is somehow…gone…then…</p><p>She still doesn’t want to think about that.</p><p>Leagore appears at the table. “Oreithye is right. You need to plan. To prepare. To read.”</p><p>Hermione snorts. Figuring things out. Books. Maybe it runs in the family, all this reading.</p><p>“I can’t read mermish though, remember? And how will your songs tell me about…rising from the dead? Or timetravel?”</p><p>Pronoe taps a finger to their lips. “Leagore assembles the history…I plan ahead…Oreithye is our protector…Thetis has far too many responsibilities but…who could…ah. I’m sure Autonoe could spare the time to translate for you.”</p><p>Hermione groans. “So I can’t even read? How can I make connections? Research? Where to even start? I’m no help if I can’t—”</p><p>Leagore tuts. “Totus generis parere. You are not alone. We shall all help to save our sister. I shall record the songs. Pronoe shall select those that contain references to death, to life, to time. Autonoe shall read them to you. And Oreithye…”</p><p>Oreithye folds their arms with a huff. “Oreithye shall patrol alone. Because apparently my rage is all I have. God of the raging sea. What use am I in this?”</p><p>Rage? How horrible to have anger as your role in life.</p><p>Except…</p><p>She nudges Oreithye with her shoulder. “The raging sea is strong. Powerful. Relentless. You will fight for your sisters. Make sure they don’t come to harm. So yes, you’ll have to patrol alone for a while. But whilst you do, try to think how you would survive. How you would refuse to die in battle.”</p><p>Oreithye looks at her in surprise. “I…you seek my counsel?”</p><p>What had Bellatrix said? Hides their insecurities behind their muscles.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Of course. You’re a god, just like your siblings. You’re my elder. When were you born, almost two hundred years ago? I’m sure you have a lot of wisdom to share. Oh! Don’t you know a lot about your ancestors? This noble colony? Do you know any stories of people faking their deaths or…anything unusual about time?”</p><p>Oreithye studies her closely, confusion spreading across their features. “Wisdom? I…perhaps. I shall have to think. I—”</p><p>They roll back their shoulders. “Fine. I shall return to patrol. I’m sure Autonoe shall come asking about you, witch girl. I suppose I can send them your way. Try not to destroy any books or let the foolish child distract you from your goal.”</p><p>They fall backwards into the water before Hermione can reply, and soon there is a rumbling as the door opens once again.</p><p>Hermione chuckles to herself. She’s getting a bit better at reading these Blacks then. It’s easier once you know the rules. She just has to pretend that they’re Bellatrix. All they want is love and to protect their family.</p><p>Pronoe swims up to her. “Well done,” they whisper. “Precisely the action we needed. Now, whilst we wait for Autonoe, perhaps I should teach you some mermish. Key words. Life. Death. Time. Magic.”</p><p>Hermione nods. Right. Time to study. Apparently Bellatrix learns mermish. You can too. Get learning, bookworm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermione? My lesson with Draco has finished. Where are you? Have you found out the message? What did it—</em>
</p><p><em>“—</em>and this word means sky. Or the heavens. Because the gods live high in the clouds. I wish I lived in the clouds. Don’t you think it’s so much nicer than—”</p><p>Hermione clamps a hand over Autonoe’s mouth and mouthes ‘thread’ at them.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t tell you where I am. There’s a fidelius charm. But yes, I know what the message says. Maybe get Tiggy to take you to the lake and— hang on, let me ask Pronoe—</em>
</p><p>“Pronoe? It’s Bellatrix. She’s asking where I am, is she allowed to come here?”</p><p>Pronoe looks up from a pile of books further down the canal edge. “Hmm. Well. Of course she <em>could</em> come here…But now that she is free, Thetis shall wish to see her. She has her own task. Learning to be Kalypso.”</p><p>Learning to— but surely avoiding death is more important than—</p><p>Pronoe whistles. “I have made my decision. Bellatrix will only enter the archives once she has fulfilled her duty. Her acceptance of her role as Kalypso is prophesied. It has been seen. Thetis is to be her guide. Totus generis parere. She shall learn of her gifts for the sake of her sisters, and only then shall I allow her entry.”</p><p>What? Pronoe can’t do that! Why shouldn’t Bellatrix—</p><p>Autonoe pulls Hermione’s hand from their mouth and shrugs. “Sorry, Hermione. Pronoe has spoken. You have to listen to them, you know.”</p><p>They lean in to whisper to her. “No one argues with Pronoe. It’s scary. Ignoring them is…wishing death. It’s forbidden.”</p><p>Oh. Oh dear.</p><p>Right. Well then.</p><p>Autonoe grins. “But don’t worry, you have a thread! You can talk to her even if she’s not allowed in here. An eternal connection, you are so lucky, Hermione.”</p><p>Luck. Right.</p><p>
  <em>Well? I’m in the cave. What did it say? The message?</em>
</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>She…</p><p>“Alright. I’ll let her know and…sorry to leave. I’ll be back as soon as I can, it’s just…”</p><p>She has to tell her…</p><p>The message. Why leave such a horrible…</p><p>Leagore looks up from their writing to smile sadly at her. “Good luck, little one. And let her know about her lessons with Thetis. Pronoe has spoken…I shall contact Thetis momentarily and tell them of this task. Where shall they meet?”</p><p>Hermione gets to her feet. “In the cave where you first held an assembly. It’s where she is now. I’ll…I don’t know what she’ll say. What she’ll…I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>And she follows the thread to Bellatrix.</p><p>Who smiles at her excitedly. “Finally! I feel like I’ve been waiting forever! So? What did it say? What did I—”</p><p>Hermione throws herself at the witch. She’s not gone. She’s here. She’s alive and she’s not leaving and—</p><p>“Whoa! Careful, pet, you’ll knock us over in a minute. I know I’m steady but— what— what’s wrong?”</p><p>Hermione pulls back to look at her. To memorise her face. Still here.</p><p>“Bella…the message…oh it’s horrible.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s breath catches as her muscles seem to seize up. “Horrible? I wrote something else that was horrible? Why would I…”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head sadly. “Not— not like that. It—”</p><p>She pulls Bellatrix down to sit on the floor with her. “They said the voice was a witch who had learnt their language.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Well…yes. It was me. We saw the memory—”</p><p>“And the voice said— it said—<em>When I am gone, and you’re all alone, remember you can always find your way home.”</em></p><p>Silence falls around them. Just the lapping of water and a dripping noise.</p><p>She curls closer to Bellatrix. Leans their heads together.</p><p>The head against hers shakes furiously. “No. No, I won’t leave you. I’d never leave you. Never. It must mean something else. It…maybe it means you’ll think I’m gone, but you’ll find me. Or…I wrote this at the Manor. Before the battle. I wouldn’t even know yet— something else must happen to us. It must be a clue, to help you.”</p><p>“You’ll never leave me? You promise?” Hermione whispers.</p><p>A growl. “Never. Nothing will make us drift asunder. Through sand and sea. Together. I promise.”</p><p>Okay. Yes. Yes nothing will—</p><p>She pulls back to smile at Bellatrix. “Good. Because I have a plan. Or— well a plan for a plan. Your sisters have agreed to help us find a way to save you. And a way to time travel. Research, in the secret place I can’t tell you about.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s forehead scrunches in confusion. “My sisters? What the hell does—”</p><p>
  <em>Nymph sisters. The merpeople. They want to help us—oh! And guess what? They reproduce asexually! Gynogenesis! Fish!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh you mean—oh! So the eternal life in the egg is—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not eternal! There have been six more Thetis’ since Kalypso left! That’s why they keep calling you Kalypso. Because—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—I’m the heir of Kalypso! Mixed with wizards, of course. Where did you learn this? Can I—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can’t come in. They won’t let you</em>
</p><p>“What?!” Bellatrix jumps to her feet, pulling Hermione with her. “I thought I was kin! <em>You’re</em> allowed in! That’s not fair! Why—”</p><p>“Pronoe has decreed it so. You shall not enter. It has been spoken,” a calm but authoritative voice calls from the water.</p><p>Bellatrix whirls around, mouth open to undoubtedly argue with Thetis.</p><p>
  <em>It’s true, Bella. Some kind of rule. Once Pronoe decides something you have to follow it. I think they might…kill anyone who goes against Pronoe’s word. Or at least punish them</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix scowls, grumbling to herself. Something about sisters and fish and wands.</p><p>And then sighs. “And why did Pronoe…decree this?”</p><p>Thetis swims to the edge, transforming into a more masculine form. A grinning prince. “Because it’s time for your lessons to begin. Are you ready, ocean-eyes?”</p><p>Ocean-eyes?!</p><p>Where did—</p><p>They’d better not be flirting, because that is strange enough with all the sisters talk. And— and besides—Bellatrix is— well Hermione is—</p><p>Thetis winks at Hermione, and dips under the water.</p><p>“Wha— Bella did I imagine that or—?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to gape at her. “Ocean-eyes?! I— ew, they look like a male Cissy! And even if— I mean not that I— even if they weren’t a fish, don’t worry I wouldn’t— I mean you—”</p><p>Laughter from the water. “I am teasing! Now kiss your mate goodbye, sister. Come on, it’s time to play!”</p><p>They spin high out of the water, transforming mid-air into an even younger boy, and cannonball back into the rocking waves with a whoop and a splash.</p><p>Bellatrix’s flustered look morphs into giddy excitement, pressing a distracted kiss to Hermione’s cheek and sprinting for the water, throwing herself in with an almighty splash. <em>Have fun with your books pet, I’m off to learn some real magic. Maybe you won’t even recognise me when I come back!</em></p><p>Hermione chuckles. Of course. Off to play with the other children.</p><p>Well. She deserves it.</p><p>
  <em>Be home by teatime, or Tiggy will worry</em>
</p><p>Laughter through the thread, and then silence.</p><p>Hermione just shakes her head. Right. Back to the archives.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Super long chapter for you today...</p><p>...Because the second half drifts quickly into smut. Yep. It's that time again. Heed my warning this time. (I'm looking at you. You know who you are)</p><p>So yeah, I was gonna split this in half, but who wants smut on a Monday? That's asking for trouble. Plus it would be mean to leave you on a smutty cliff hanger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix isn’t back by teatime, but neither is Hermione. Time just blurs past as she learns mermish with Autonoe, and hears story after story. Pronoe even sings some of them from memory, their voice echoing through the archives as Leagore scribbles down every word.</p><p>Stories of gods and mortals, love and war, mythical and magical creatures from the terrifying sea-cave dwelling Scylla to the majestic Phoenician firebird. The Phoenix.</p><p>How strange to have yet another mythical creature living at Hogwarts. Not just ancient, but eternal. How does that work? Does Fawkes keep his memories after rebirth, or start anew like the merpeople? He could have memories of—</p><p>“Hermione, are you and Bellatrix going to live with us now?”</p><p>Hmm? Hermione looks up from her list of key vocabulary. Oh. Oh, Autonoe looks so hopeful.</p><p>“I…no, Autonoe. I’m sorry but— well we don’t belong in the water. Not really.”</p><p>Autonoe pulls themselves out of the canal to sit on the side. Rather tiredly. They struggle awkwardly across the stone floor towards Hermione. “Then when will Bellatrix give us legs? So I can visit you?”</p><p>Hermione sighs and walks over to meet them. It has become more and more noticeable over the last however many hours just how much easier it would be to have legs in here. The water reaches the shelves, most of the time, and jumping between canals doesn’t look too difficult, but not having a way to walk over to a table must be annoying.</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll learn as soon as she can, but Bellatrix hasn’t known about her powers for very long at all, Autonoe. Only a few days. You’ll have to wait a while before she figures out the…legs…part.”</p><p>She sits down next to Autonoe, who leans against her and plays with Hermione’s hair sadly. “I know. That’s what the others said. I just hope it’s not more than a hundred years. I just can’t wait to see the world. You really are very lucky, Hermione.”</p><p>A hundred— “Autonoe it won’t be that long! Bellatrix won’t even be alive in— well I hope she is but— I meant in a few years. She’s a very fast learner.”</p><p>Autonoe smiles weakly at her, and Leagore pops to their side. “Time to retire for the night, I think. You have done well today. Both of you. A lot of concentration.”</p><p>Oh. Oh poor Autonoe, yes. This must be a lot to—</p><p>She wraps her arms around Autonoe. “Thank you so much for all you’ve taught me today, Autonoe. You’ve been a massive help. And— and maybe one day I can take you to watch Quidditch, would you like that? When the schoolchildren are back? I can travel like the Forest People so—”</p><p>“You will? When the red people fly?” Autonoe squeals in pure glee.</p><p>Ow! Oh it’s always so high pitched and—</p><p>Hermione pulls back to smile at them. “Yes. Yes the first game of the year we’ll watch together. My gift to you, if…” Her eyes slide to Pronoe. “If that’s allowed?”</p><p>Pronoe frowns. And then nods. “I shall confer with Thetis closer to the time. For now, sleep. For all of us.”</p><p>Yes, that probably is for the best. What even is the time? Hermione must have spent all day here. She hasn’t eaten since breakfast and— oh goodness, she’s starving! She always forgets to eat when she’s reading. Honestly, Hermione.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I must be going. Thank you so much for helping, and I’m sure I’ll come back tomorrow. I’m visiting a friend for a couple of hours, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>Leagore nods and pops Autonoe away.</p><p>Hermione—</p><p>“Hermione, a word?”</p><p>Ah! That was close. She barely heard that, mid-apparition. She walks over to Pronoe and sits down beside them.</p><p>Pronoe clears their throat. “I…I have been making some calculations and— there is…you and Bellatrix are mates, yes?”</p><p>Oh. Umm…</p><p>Hermione fiddles with her sleeves self-consciously. “I…I think so? What does that mean, exactly? Mates? We’re soulmates. And we love one another. And we…umm…have mated.”</p><p>Oh gods this is embarrassing. She can feel her face heating up and— and why does Pronoe have to be so much like McGonagall?!</p><p>Pronoe looks…worried? Oh dear. Oh that can’t be good.</p><p>“Then you are mates. You have both declared yourselves to be mates, honestly and wholly. And I believe you have unwittingly performed each of the passages of matehood. Tell me truthfully , yay or nay if you have each performed these acts.”</p><p>They pause, and Hermione nods uncertainly.</p><p>“Have you two souls defended each other from harm, whether physical or mental?”</p><p>Umm…she had defended Bellatrix from Thetis. And from the sea, does that count? Oh and mental. She’d pulled her from the memory of Andy, and talked to her when she was claustrophobic.</p><p>Bellatrix…well she threatened Oreithye, but that doesn’t really count, does it? Has she ever defended Hermione? She saved her from drowning…but she <em>caused </em>the drowning.</p><p>Mental…does comfort count? She had— she had spoken to her in the Manor. Calmed her. And reassured her this morning when—</p><p>“I...yay. I think. I’m not certain.”</p><p>Pronoe frowns. “Have you two souls declared your love, freely and openly, to yourselves and others?”</p><p>Well, again, Hermione has. But unless Bellatrix has said anything to Thetis, she never actually told anyone else that she loves Hermione.</p><p>“I don’t think so, no. Nay.”</p><p>At this Pronoe looks completely baffled. “Have you shared moments of weakness and of strength? Both in speech and in action?”</p><p>Oh— “Oh definitely, yes, I mean yay.”</p><p>A whistling sigh. “And have you shown your love through physical intimacy of any kind, be this in touch of hand or glance of eye?”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Yes. Yay.”</p><p>“And do you two souls wish to be bonded as one until the fates themselves cut you from this mortal coil?”</p><p>Wow. That’s a rather intense way of saying forever, but…</p><p>Together. Always. For the next one hundred and fifty years.</p><p>“Yes. Yay.”</p><p>Pronoe nods. “Then…you are almost there. Once these events take their course, according to our customs and our magic, you shall be mates.”</p><p>Magic?</p><p>“And…what does that mean?”</p><p>“It means…” Pronoe begins stacking some books and avoiding eye contact. “It means that you will begin to feel each other’s emotions, and pain. You will feel each other’s presence. And…and I am sorry, but if you are to part, it shall be painful. A slow death.”</p><p>Oh. Oh but— but there was only one thing they hadn’t done. One nay. As soon as Bellatrix tells someone she loves Hermione then—</p><p>Then if she leaves…they’ll both die.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you still with Thetis?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nope. Came home. In the shower </em>
</p><p>Well that’s a mental image that— focus, Hermione!</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Okay I’ll be back soon it’s just…did you…have you told anyone that you love me?</em>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Hermione begins hovering books onto shelves to take her mind off of it. She hadn’t realised mating was an actual magical—</p><p>
  <em>No, I don’t think so. Why?</em>
</p><p>Oh, thank Merlin. Okay so they can still—</p><p>
  <em>Oh wait, I told Tiggy. Why? Do you not believe me or something?</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Oh dear. So— well now they’re tied to each other for— is this what the prophecy meant?! They can’t drift apart <em>at all</em>?! Without <em>dying</em>?!</p><p>“Pronoe…I think we might have fulfilled all the steps. How— what— but I can’t <em>feel </em>her. Wha— and how far apart are we allowed to—ahh!”</p><p>And Pronoe launches themselves at her, tumbling them both into the canal.</p><p>What the fu—</p><p>She stands up, spluttering. “What the hell was that for? Oh I’m freezing! I—”</p><p>Pronoe grabs her shoulders. “You were panicking. I needed to shock you. So? Are you ready to listen?”</p><p>Hermione rubs some water out of her eyes with a groan. “Yes, yes I’m listening. You didn’t have to—”</p><p>“Good. Because there is no need to panic. You will not die unless you are far apart for a very long time. Trapped apart, with no way of reaching each other. I was merely worried because of the message on your arm. You shall both be fine. And happy. You are soulmates. Your shared joy will be a sight to behold when you are truly one. These shared feelings and emotions will build slowly over time. You will not feel each other’s happiness or anger for months at the —oh. Dexamene. I did not hear you enter.”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Hermione turns as Pronoe’s eyes dart to a figure behind a bookshelf. Dexamene? Oh dear. They don’t seem to like Hermione very much. Had Bellatrix noticed why? She didn’t think she mentioned them…</p><p>“Leagore transported me here, at my request. I heard that the…witch…was here. And came to…greet her,” Dexamene’s voice calls towards them.</p><p>Well. That’s the most unconvincing story she’s heard in a while. More like doesn’t trust her in their sacred archives. They haven’t even— they’re lurking behind a column!</p><p>Pronoe looks slowly between them. “Hermione…was just leaving. I believe we should shut the archives for the night. It is late.” Their eyes drift back to Hermione.</p><p>Okay, even Pronoe looks suspicious of them. That can’t be good. Time to leave.</p><p>She pops to Bellatrix.</p><p>Who is reading in bed. With blue eyes.</p><p>Hermione breaks out in a wide smile. “Hello, ocean-eyes. Did you have fun?”</p><p>Bellatrix throws her book down with a huff. “No! I still can’t change anything except my eyes! Thetis could do all sorts of things, but it’s been hours and all I have is Cissy’s basilisk stare.”</p><p>Hermione pulls off her wetsuit, chuckling as Bellatrix sulks on the bed. “Well it’s impressive that they’re still blue after this long. That’s what Thetis said, isn’t it? That holding a form is difficult? Just try one feature at a time.”</p><p>She searches around in Bellatrix’s chest of drawers for a spare nightdress. She’s too tired to have a shower or go to her own room. She might even ask Tiggy to bring her some food in bed. Her eyes are beginning to blur from all the reading today.</p><p>Bellatrix is still pouting. Hermione crawls under the covers next to her. “Anyway. I’m quite glad that you look the same. I like looking at you,” she murmurs, closing her eyes.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Right. Because that’s convincing, right before you fall asleep on me.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m not asleep. Just…resting my eyes. Too much reading. And I forgot to eat</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Tiggy?”</p><p>A pop.</p><p>“Could you bring some left over supper for the brightest witch of her age who forgot that people need food to live?”</p><p>So rude. Didn’t forget. Just so busy…</p><p>“…mione? Wake up.”</p><p>Huh? Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks</em>
</p><p>She struggles up against the pillows and takes the bowl of stew. Stew?</p><p>
  <em>Stew? In summer?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs, reading again. “I was cold earlier. Don’t know why.”</p><p>Cold?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>…It was cold in the archives. Deep under the lake. Sitting still in just a wetsuit. With Autonoe splashing her all the time.</p><p>Hermione puts down her spoon. “You were cold? Was it because you were in the lake?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns at— oh she forgot about the blue eyes. It’s so strange. She misses—</p><p>“No, when I got back. I cast a drying spell, but I was still cold. So I sat by the fire, but that didn’t work. And then I asked Tiggy for some stew for dinner. And I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I was still fucking cold. So I had a shower. Even that made me bloody freezing for a second.”</p><p>Oh. Oh so—</p><p>“I…I think it was me. I was cold.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks at her like she’s gone insane, and Hermione continues eating. She’s so hungry.</p><p>
  <em>What are you talking about? Did you cast a cooling spell on me or something?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…umm…you were cold because I was cold. Because…we’re mates. Pronoe said we’re going to start…feeling each other</em>
</p><p>“What?!” Bellatrix takes the bowl from her and crowds close, searching her eyes. “Show me.”</p><p>What? Oh.</p><p>Hermione pulls on the thread…feels the cold darkness of Bellatrix’s defence system hit her…and retreats into her own mind. Finds the memory. <em>Here. Look. We completed some kind of ceremony accidentally…</em></p><p>She starts watching the memory, back in the archives. And then gets hungry.</p><p>Can she…</p><p>Hermione pulls out of the memory…but leaves Bellatrix in her head. She did that before. Slipped in and out. Can they…</p><p>Bellatrix is sat in the bed, eyes closed and still. And Hermione can still feel her in her mind.</p><p>Huh. She carries on eating her stew.</p><p>
  <em>Where the fuck have you gone?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m on the bed still. I’m hungry, I just lived it, you can watch by yourself, can’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well apparently! How did you—oh.</em>
</p><p>Silence. Hermione finishes eating.</p><p>And brown eyes blink open.</p><p>“Okay, first of all, we need to discuss what you just did, and— no, actually, the first thing is, if we drift asunder we die?!” Bellatrix shouts, shuffling to sit opposite Hermione.</p><p>“Yes. I know it’s all…I mean it makes sense. Mates. Soulmates. Together forever. And it’s only if it’s a long time, or— or if we’re trapped but— but yes, this does put a new perspective on the prophecy.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes her hands. Rubs her thumbs over them. “I was thinking about the prophecy today. I suddenly— you don’t think— did we fuck it up? Do something wrong and— and that’s why my message warned us about me being gone? You being alone?”</p><p>Uhh…what? “What? How did we fuck it up?</p><p>
  <em>…’foundations sink if bones are not left buried’. Bones. The bones in the bed. That we dug up</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh shit. No that— “But that meant Sirius! It came <em>before </em>the bit about love potions. It didn’t— well I hope it—”</p><p>Hermione takes a steadying breath. <em>No. No let’s not worry about that. The world hasn’t ended, it’s all fine. We did the right thing. We saved her</em></p><p>Bellatrix leans forward and kisses her. Gods this witch. How does she make her lips tingle just by—</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Okay let’s not worry about all this prophecy stuff then. Or about messages or— let’s just do one thing at a time</em>
</p><p>Hermione pulls back. Looks into her eye with a smile. “Okay. No more mysteries for tonight. And your eyes are back. So I’m happy.”</p><p>In a flash, Bellatrix is off the bed and stood in front of the mirror, scowling. “Oh, so now I can’t even change my eyes? Some metamorphagus I am. Cissy managed it at two years old, accidentally, and hasn’t even flickered since! Do it! Change! Why won’t you change you stupid bloody—”</p><p>Okay, forcing it probably isn’t a good idea. And she’ll poke her own eyes out in a minute with—</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“Bella…”</p><p>Bellatrix turns around with a frown. “What?”</p><p>Oh this is bad. This is so so—</p><p>“If I feel everything you feel…then if He hurts you…if you get hurt with them, then…”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen in pure horror. “No…”</p><p>Oh no. Oh Bellatrix gets hurt all the time! Sometimes she doesn’t even notice or— she throws herself into danger. How can—</p><p>Bellatrix seems to be in shock. Head shaking furiously.</p><p>
  <em>No. No that means— how can I— I have to protect you. How can I—</em>
</p><p>Okay. Okay they need to—  “It won’t happen yet. Pronoe says it’s gradual so— So we’re okay. For now, we’re okay. I can’t—”</p><p>Bellatrix flings the doors to her wardrobe open and reaches around, pulling out—</p><p>
  <em>No. No, Bella don’t. Please don’t—</em>
</p><p>She turns her back to Hermione, knife hidden in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>So? Did you feel anything?</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s heart stops in her chest. Feel what?</p><p>
  <em>I…can’t feel anything. What did you do?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s shoulders fall in relief, and she turns around, holding up her palm. Blood. A shallow cut across her hand.</p><p>“Episkey,” Bellatrix mutters, and her skin knits back together until it’s smooth, no sign of damage.</p><p>She walks over to the bed, slowly sits down. “Think you might need to research that tomorrow, pet. Talk to Pronoe or someone about…my life is full of pain. I don’t want you to have to feel it. Any of it. But I don’t think…until the war is over…”</p><p>No choice. They have no choice.</p><p>Okay Hermione. Time to just accept it. You’re not weak. Be strong. For both of you.</p><p>She smiles at Bellatrix. Takes the knife from her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Hermione, what are you—</em>
</p><p>She looks at the knife. Really looks at it. At the handle, the blade. Just a knife. Sharpened metal. That’s all.</p><p>You’re a witch, Hermione. You have magic. Magic that can heal you tremendously fast. Pain is temporary. You’re in control of it.</p><p>She holds out her hand, and brings the blade across it sharply, flinching at the sting.</p><p>“No! No what are you—” Bellatrix snatches the knife from her hand.</p><p>“Episkey,” she says calmly. And the wound heals up.</p><p>She looks up at Bellatrix, who is across the room now, holding the knife out of her reach.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head, still smiling. “I’m not fragile. I can take pain if I have to. We’re witches. We know healing spells.”</p><p> She beckons Bellatrix back over, who puts the knife down on the dresser with a pointed look before eventually coming back.</p><p>She takes Bellatrix’s hand, looking her in the eye with a raised eyebrow. “And maybe this will remind you to not put up with pain that you can easily fix. Eventually you need to learn to do that for yourself. But for now, do it for me. Pain shouldn’t be a part of your life. Take care of yourself, Bella. If someone else hurts you, it’s not your fault, and I won’t blame you. But let’s learn some healing spells, so we can be safe from harm as soon as the danger has passed. Both of us.”</p><p>Bellatrix searches her eyes confusedly. And then sighs. “Episkey is for cuts. Vulnera sanentur is for internal wounds.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Essence of Dittany for wounds. Burn healing paste.”</p><p>“Dr Ubley’s Oblivious Unction for mental pain like the cruciatus curse.”</p><p>“Murtlap essence for abrasions.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “Good job Cissy gave you her potions bag, I’m going to be a walking St Mungo’s at this rate.”</p><p>Hermione huffs. “You should be! You’re at war. I bet Snape has all sorts of potions hidden away on himself. Not everyone ignores a stab wound until they collapse on the floor, Bella.”</p><p>Now it’s Bellatrix’s turn to huff. “I wouldn’t <em>normally</em>. You distracted me with love potions and prophecies and <em>time travel</em>.”</p><p>Hermione folds her arms. “No excuse. Tomorrow you’re going to ask your sister for healing potions. I’m sure she’ll be relieved that you’ve finally gone to her, seeing as she has a whole secret potions lab set up. Bella. Why do you think she’s done that, hmm?”</p><p>Bellatrix lies down on her back on the bed and shrugs. “Draco? Or…Lucius?”</p><p>Idiot.</p><p>She lies down next to her. “You don’t think that maybe the all-seeing Narcissa has had enough of seeing her sister hurting? That she’s just waiting for you to ask for help?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls onto her side to face her. “Maybe. And maybe I’ll owl her tomorrow about some potions. For me. I’ll…ask. For…help.”</p><p>Finally.</p><p>
  <em>There. Not so difficult. I asked the nymphs for help today, and now we have a whole world of information at our fingertips. Once I learn mermish.</em>
</p><p>Oh wait!</p><p>She rolls on top of Bellatrix with a grin. “Llo bi bavverissi.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a yell and slams her hands over her ears. “What the fuck? How did you even shout like that? Ow!”</p><p>Hermione pulls her hands away with a chuckle. “I didn’t. Mermish has this secret magic. It hurts unless you speak it. So outsiders don’t listen in. Look.”</p><p>She pops away to her room and grabs a pen and some paper, and then pops back.</p><p>Bellatrix jumps. “Warn me next…a muggle quill.”</p><p>“It’s called a—”</p><p>“Wait, wait don’t tell me. I know this one. It’s a…a pin?”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Close. A pen. Now look.”</p><p>She writes out the mermish phonetically. “<em>Llo bi bavverissi.”</em></p><p>Bellatrix snatches the piece of paper. “I heard it! What does that mean? Llo bi bavverissi?”</p><p>Hermione lies back on the bed with a sigh. “It means, ocean-eyes, <em>You are a goddess of the sea.”</em></p><p>The bed shakes as Bellatrix thuds down next to her. “Guess I am. That’s what Thetis said. That I have to accept my role. Kalypso. I am Kalypso. My title. Bellatrix Black, Kalypso, Goddess of Concealment.”</p><p>A goddess. Bavverissi.</p><p>Hermione laughs. <em>Try to hide from me</em></p><p>Bellatrix leans over her, frowning. “What?”</p><p>Memory lane.</p><p>“You can’t hide. You’re terrible at it. So. Try to hide from me,” she grins.</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. <em>Okay. Very funny, pet</em></p><p>Hermione smiles even wider. <em>Show me. Hide your beautiful eyes. I think I’ll keep your eyes for myself. No one else gets to see them. Hide them</em></p><p>
  <em>Wha…what do you…hide them because they’re beautiful?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I want you to hide them. Tell your magic to do it. Why should mortals get to see the true face of a goddess?</em>
</p><p>“…You think that will work?” Bellatrix whispers. “That I need to…of course. I like how I look. I’m not changing for others. I’m changing because…”</p><p>Her eyes turn a pale, piercing blue.</p><p>“…because you’re fooling them. Tricking them,” Hermione nods. “Protecting your beautiful face from the world.”</p><p>And her eyes snap back to brown. Dark and burning. Drift over her hungrily.</p><p>
  <em>You’re too distracting, pet. No, I may be a goddess…but I think I’ll make you my Queen. Would you like that? </em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione closes her eyes. <em>Kalypso. Goddess of the Black Sea. I thank you for your protection. For your strength. For guiding me on my perilous journey. You have given so much, and yet I ask for more, if you will grant it</em></p><p>Bellatrix takes a sharp breath. <em>Name it. Name it and I will give you anything. Everything</em></p><p>Hermione opens her eyes, let’s herself stare. Gods she wants…</p><p>
  <em>I may be a mere mortal, but I am captivated by your beauty. I long for your touch, now and always. Make me your queen. Lie with me. Claim me. Take me</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix sits up, and pulls her nightdress off. “How shall I take you? Tell me. Shall I covet every inch of your skin? Taste you until the light of dawn breaks through the window? Or shall I show you my power? Take you with the force and will of the sea until you cannot breathe to even speak my name?”</p><p>Oh. Oh fuck that’s—</p><p>She spreads her legs almost on instinct. Feels out for her magic and casts a vanishing spell on her clothes, biting her lip as Bellatrix stares down at her. Her goddess. A powerful witch.</p><p>She is drawn to power…</p><p>
  <em>Show me your power, goddess. Please. Claim me as yours. I can’t wait another second for your touch. Take me</em>
</p><p>And the lamplight flickers. A wind fills the air, blowing at the sheets, at Bellatrix’s hair. A cold caress over her skin that makes her shiver. Bellatrix closes her eyes, takes a slow breath, and then a long sigh as she leans her head side to side. Reaches out her arms to the sides.</p><p>Oh. It’s not the wind. It’s magic.</p><p>She can feel Bellatrix’s magic in the air, over her skin. An intense vibration that almost stings. Hermione whimpers as it travels over her like a wave, somehow heavy in its pressure.</p><p>And then it sweeps away as if it was never there. Pulled back, only her tingling skin and racing heart proof that it was ever there. Bellatrix’s eyes slowly open, and Hermione can’t tear her eyes away. Burning brown eyes that watch her like a predator. Like she’s a feast. Like if Hermione dares move, she’ll feel teeth at her throat.</p><p>Bellatrix holds her gaze, leans forwards on her arms, hands either side of her head, and lowers herself with such control that she stops a hair breadth from her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t move</em>
</p><p>The voice is firm. A command. Hermione doesn’t dare even breathe.</p><p>Eyes stare into her soul. Not searching. Waiting. Ensuring that the command is followed. And then Bellatrix grins wolfishly. Her eyes gleam as her mouth lowers. She captures Hermione’s lower lip between her teeth, bites down, and tugs.</p><p>It’s not painful, but it borders on pain. It pulls. A good kind of pull. A heat, spreading from her lip and over her face as her heart pounds.</p><p>Bellatrix sucks her lip into her mouth with a chuckle, flicks her tongue against it in playful apology.</p><p>
  <em>Good. Now tell me…</em>
</p><p>She pulls away, and tilts Hermione’s head back, grazing her teeth along the underside of her jaw.</p><p>
  <em>…who do you belong to?</em>
</p><p>Hermione almost throws her head further back at the sensation, but stops herself, unsure if she’s allowed to move.</p><p>Instead she groans through the thread. <em>You. I belong to you</em></p><p>And a hand cups between her legs at the same time as a hot, wet mouth sucks at her pulse point.</p><p><em>Yes. Yes you’re mine, aren’t you. Only mine. My Queen. My mate. My soulmate. My love </em>Bellatrix husks, low and throaty and hungrily.</p><p>Hermione desperately wants to spread her legs further. To thrust into the touch. To push herself up against the witch and scratch her hands over her back, her scalp, to drag her closer.</p><p>
  <em>Yours. I’m yours, Bella. I love you. I want you. Please. Let me touch you I—</em>
</p><p><em>No! </em>Bellatrix growls, and Hermione feels her wrists become tied to the bed. Lips descend on hers and she almost whines in relief at finally being allowed to touch the witch.</p><p>A tongue presses into her mouth and it’s heaven.</p><p>She can’t help it. She bucks her hips into the teasing hand.</p><p>Hermione freezes, and Bellatrix chuckles into her mouth. She pulls back. “That eager?”</p><p>Hermione is past shame. Past caring. She just nods shakily and raises her hips once more. Bellatrix smirks. “Tell me what you want then, and I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>Oh thank Merlin, she— “Bella, fuck me. I need you inside of me just— and why have you tied me up? I want to touch you.”</p><p>Fingers slide against her, some relief from the building ache, but Bellatrix is shaking her head. “Not this time. You wanted my power. I’m going to take you so hard and so fast that you won’t even be able to think to touch me. I want to watch you strain against the binds as you writhe on the bed. Can I tie your legs too? Let me tie you up. Spread for me.”</p><p>Her legs? Tied and spread and tugging <em>Yes. Tie me to the bed. So I’m not tempted to touch you, my goddess</em></p><p>Lips brush against hers in thanks, soft and gentle. A sigh into her mouth even as she feels her arms and legs pull wide. <em>Yes. Yes, I’m going to take you now</em></p><p>And Hermione closes her eyes in anticipation as a mouth moves over her body. Hot breath at her neck, and then over her chest.</p><p>And then the cold as Bellatrix pulls away completely. The hand gone from between her legs.</p><p>She blinks her eyes open in confusion. Oh. Bellatrix is stood at the end of the bed, looking her over. She nods her approval. <em>Perfect. Just perfect. Hermione. Hermione, you’re perfect.</em></p><p>Oh gods the praise. Oh gods it—</p><p>And Bellatrix is on top of her, mouth biting at her chest and hand firm between her legs, pressing against her and then inside of her. Rough but controlled and so so—</p><p>She throws her head back with a moan, pressing up against her. “Yes. Yes Bella ye— oh fuck deeper.”</p><p>It’s like the heat coiled within her has finally been released, spreading through her limbs and up her spine before jolting back between her legs as Bellatrix’s hand just pushes further into her and moves faster and—</p><p>She can’t breathe. She pulls at the bindings and god it feels so good to just pull as hard as she can. Buck her hips as wildly as she can and not hold back. She moans, loudly. It feels so good she can’t— “Bella! Oh gods Bella I—”</p><p>She feels Bellatrix adjust and then—</p><p>Oh! Right there!</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes Bella I— oh gods I— fuck it’s—</em>
</p><p>Oh yes she’s so close it— ah—and the— the magic it—</p><p>Lips on hers. Hot and— and she should kiss back but— fuck oh yes oh can’t breathe—</p><p>
  <em>Bella, can’t breathe</em>
</p><p>The mouth is gone. At her chest and— around a — oh!</p><p>The sharp pain of a bite is soothed by a firm tongue and—</p><p>
  <em>Bella—I’m going to—look at me—</em>
</p><p>She wants—she needs—oh gods</p><p>Bellatrix’s face fills her vision, and the hand between her legs moves faster and—so fast she—</p><p>Hermione’s hips jerk erratically and desperately, grind upwards to—</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen and she groans <em>Fuck I can see it. I think I can feel it. You’re going to—ah!</em></p><p>They both cry out, and Hermione loses her breath completely as her whole body seizes, a wave of pleasure hitting her that’s she’s never felt—oh Merlin it—</p><p>For a second everything goes dark, and she’s not sure if her eyes are open or closed. It doesn’t matter it— oh her muscles won’t stop clenching it’s—</p><p>Her hands are free. No bindings. She shakily reaches down to press Bellatrix’s hand more firmly against herself. The throbbing needs— oh yes that’s better it…</p><p>She opens her eyes. Still dark. Pitch black.</p><p>When did Bellatrix fall on top of her? Is she…</p><p>It’s dark because all the lights are out.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Bella wha…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t know…energy…magic…something…</em>
</p><p>She tries to catch her breath. Shit that was—</p><p>It doesn’t help that Bellatrix is a dead weight on her chest. Not that she’s complaining but—</p><p>Bellatrix shifts with a whimper. <em>Think I just fucked myself. What the fuck. I felt that. How did I— pleasure but not pain? Thank fuck for—</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>You felt all of it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No just when you came. I…</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix shifts again.</p><p>And again. Oh.</p><p><em>Do you need something, Bella? </em>She grins, hand squeezing between their bodies to find—ah.</p><p>Bellatrix shudders on top of her. <em>So close. Don’t — Need you to—</em></p><p>Hermione reaches as low as she can, tries to position her fingers as far as—oh. Oh she felt that it—</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Bella. You’re so close you— you only need—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione…yes just…oh fuck I—</em>
</p><p>Oh she—ah it—</p><p>Hermione whines as she peaks again. Except she’s not. It’s not her, she’s not falling she just— a jolt of pure pleasure and—</p><p>
  <em>I can feel it. I can feel you</em>
</p><p>A panting laugh from Bellatrix. <em>Oh. Oh finally some fucking good news. Double orgasms? Fuck pet, maybe this mate thing isn’t so bad</em></p><p>How is she already talking again after—</p><p>The lights come back on, and Bellatrix sits up to grin down at her. Gods she looks incredible. Flushed and satisfied but already so energetic and cheeky and—</p><p>“Pet. We don’t even need to be in the same room to fuck each other now. If I get off…you get off.”</p><p>What! Oh she is just so—</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes up at her. “Bella, you’d better not abuse this. Oh gods if I have to be horny now every time you—”</p><p>Bellatrix just grins wider. “And I can talk to you in the thread. You’ll be able to hear me and feel me and—”</p><p>Hermione just laughs. <em>Bella, you just orgasmed like two minutes ago. How are you already planning—</em></p><p>The lights go back out, and Bellatrix falls down next to her, pulling the bedding over them and snuggling close. “Just thinking of the possibilities. This is a silver lining in the never-ending storm that is our lives,” she yawns.</p><p>Hermione yawns back. It’s catching. And she is tired.</p><p>She pulls Bellatrix close. Sleepily kisses her cheek. Her neck. <em>Finally. I get to kiss you again. Don’t fall asleep yet. I didn’t get to kiss you</em></p><p>Bellatrix turns further towards her. Tilts her head so Hermione can reach her neck better. <em>Don’t care if I’m asleep. Keep kissing me. Shouldn’t have tied you up. Not enough hands. Lips</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh no, the tying up was definitely a good idea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was, wasn’t it. You looked so fucking hot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt so good, Bella. I just let myself go completely. It was incredible. You should try it</em>
</p><p>A chuckle in her head. <em>You want to tie me up? Because that’s the second time you’ve mentioned it, pet</em></p><p>Hermione kisses her ear. “I don’t really know,” she whispers. “I’ve never done it before. Maybe.”</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never been tied up before. No one’s dared try to control me. I’ve never let them. Maybe I could…with you…</em>
</p><p>Hmm…no, no that’s not…</p><p>
  <em>No it’s not…it’s not about control it…Bella. I could pull and pull with all my strength and scream and…and still it held me. It’s like…letting go in a safe place. I thought you’d like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Could you do that? So not being controlled but…giving control to you. Trusting you. The same…like when you came to me. At the cottage. Just trusted me</em>
</p><p>“Yes…yes imagine you could let yourself go completely without any consequences. Let the chaos out.”</p><p>Bellatrix gasps. <em>I could let the chaos out, and no one would get hurt. Not even me</em></p><p>She wraps Hermione in a tight hug. “Okay. Okay, if you can figure out how to restrain me then I’ll do it. You’ll need more than an incarcerous though pet. You’ll have to get thinking. If I let myself go completely, that won’t hold me,” she whispers.</p><p>Hermione hugs her back. “Of course not. A storm. A goddess. Nothing stops you. I’ll have to find out how to capture a goddess.”</p><p>
  <em>You already have me. You captured me days ago. Weeks</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs. Closes her eyes and relaxes in the warm embrace. <em>And you captured me. Came into my mind and never left</em></p><p>
  <em>Never</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Boy Who Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right. Just— just go to the Burrow, Hermione. It’s— she wants to go. Why is she nervous? It’s fine.</p><p>“Hermione! Come here! Quick!” comes a yell from down the corridor.</p><p>Oh no, what—</p><p>She follows the thread straight to Bellatrix.</p><p>Who is stood on the sofa in the library. Staying very still. Umm…</p><p>“What…are you doing?”</p><p>
  <em>Look at my hand. Fucking look at my hand right now!</em>
</p><p>Her hand?</p><p>Bellatrix stays frozen on the sofa, and Hermione stands on her tiptoes to—oh. Oh that is really creepy.</p><p>“That’s…my hand. Your hand is my hand.”</p><p>
  <em>I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you…you metamorphed my hand? What— why are you standing like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It might go away if I move. I was trying to picture something I knew well, but would be able to see. I wouldn’t know if I had your nose or something</em>
</p><p>Hermione looks away. It’s freaky. Her hand is just…not meant to be anywhere else.</p><p>“So…are you going to stand there all day? Because me and my hands are going to the Burrow.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes a deep breath, and steps off the sofa. And squeezes her eyes shut tight. “Is it still there?”</p><p>Umm. “Yes. And I think you have my arm now too.”</p><p>“What?!” Bellatrix’s eyes snap open and she holds her right arm out in front of her. “I didn’t mean to do that! Oh! Oh what happens if I do it with my left arm?! Where will the Mark— oh bollocks. Lost concentration.”</p><p>Her arm morphs back to normal. Thank goodness for that. She takes Bellatrix’s hand with a sigh. “So much better. There’s going to be two of me in a minute. We don’t need three.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to her with a sly grin. What? Oh!</p><p>She bats her over the head. “Bellatrix! What would you even do with— don’t answer that! Now are you sure you want to come? It might be quite boring for you.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s grin softens. <em>You’re nervous. Don’t be. I’ll be there. And I’m sure I’ll think of something clever to say if it gets too depressing</em></p><p>Hermione squeezes her hand gratefully. It will be nice having her there. The chatty voice in her head. Same as always.</p><p>“Okay. Okay let’s go.”</p><p>She washes the invisibility over them, and pictures the orchard behind the Burrow.</p><p>“Harry! Harry over here, quick!” comes a voice squealing with laughter from the end of the garden.</p><p>“Don’t you bloody dare, Hermione Jean Granger. That’s cheating!”</p><p>Ah. That’ll be her and Ginny.</p><p>More laughter. “Go Harry, go! I’ve got her!”</p><p>Bellatrix raises her eyebrows at her. “What the hell is—ah!”</p><p>Bellatrix ducks as a quaffle flies at her head and Harry comes shooting straight at her to catch it, Ron hot on his tail.</p><p>Quidditch. She even misses quidditch.</p><p>She tugs Bellatrix off of the ‘pitch’ and behind an apple tree. “Sorry, that was close. Two-a-side quidditch. I’m on Harry’s team, because I’m dreadful and he’s some teenage quidditch star.”</p><p>Bellatrix peeks out at the garden from behind the tree. “Ah. Knew that. Draco, remember? And your memories. Potter is pretty good though. Thought before you showed me that Draco might have just been…exaggerating.”</p><p>Hermione watches through the branches as the four of them whiz over the grass and up into the brilliant blue sky. Well. Three of them. Her past-self is close to the ground and clinging on for dear life.</p><p>They look so happy.</p><p>And young.</p><p>She hugs Bellatrix around the waist from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>You alright, pet?</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs. <em>Yes. Yes I just…gods, just knowing what they’ve all been though…what they’re going to go through…that they’re going to be okay in the end…and just— oh it’s not the same, seeing them like this. I miss the people they’re going to become…but at the same time I wish they could stay like this forever. Young and free</em></p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her hands and leans back against her, humming in thought. “You’ll see them again. We’ll figure something out. This is your past. It’s not going anywhere, it will always be in your head. But they’re all waiting for you in the future. They love you. Look, they love you right now. And you love them. You must, if they talked you onto a broomstick. You’re dreadful.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles as her past self almost falls off, Harry moving over to steady her so the quaffle sails right past him and into the ‘hoop’. “Harry’s sixteenth birthday. Couldn’t refuse. Anyway, it won’t be long before—”</p><p>“Ron! Ginny! Lunch is ready dears, come and lay the table,” Mrs Weasley yells from the back door.</p><p>Bellatrix starts dragging her towards the house. <em>Lunch? I’m bloody starving. Think we could steal something and they wouldn’t notice? </em></p><p>What?! <em>Don’t you dare, Bella. And how on Earth are you hungry? I’m the one who didn’t eat—</em></p><p>
  <em>Exactly. You’re hungry, so I’m hungry. You were too nervous for breakfast</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh sharing hunger?</p><p>Harry comes jogging past them towards the back porch. “Do you need any more help, Mrs Weasley? I can get some chairs if we’re outside or—”</p><p>“That’s very sweet, Harry dear, but it’s your birthday. No, you just wash your hands and Ron can get the spare chairs from the shed. And check on your father whilst you’re there, Ron, fiddling with that radio again, I’m sure of it. I told him lunch would be at one, but you know how he—”</p><p>
  <em>And I thought you wouldn’t shut up, pet. Forgot Molly Prewett was such a chatterbox. I reckon Weasley kissed her just to shut her up half the time </em>
</p><p>Hermione turns to stare at Bellatrix. Sometimes she forgets how old she is. She went to school with Mrs Weasley!</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes narrow. “I’m not that old! She’s still older than me! I’m not some frumpy house witch with a thousand childr—”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls them sharply to the left as Ginny and a younger Hermione come up behind them.</p><p>“I’m just <em>saying</em> they don’t need to be all over each other all the time! It’s so gross. Every mealtime. Let’s make sure we’re nowhere near them this time,” Ginny huffs.</p><p>Past-Hermione turns away from her to secretly roll her eyes. “I really don’t think they’re that bad, Ginny. But fine, I’ll at least make sure we’re not opposite them, alright?”</p><p>Ginny grumbles to herself, kicking at the step before the two girls head into the house.</p><p>
  <em>What was that about?</em>
</p><p>Hermione chuckles and pulls them over behind Harry, who’s sat awkwardly by himself at the outside table. “Ginny’s got a crush on Fleur. She hasn’t realised yet though, thinks she hates her.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Fleur? The French veela girl? How do they even know each other, let alone…”</p><p>She drifts off as Bill and Fleur walk out into the sunshine and head straight towards them.</p><p>“Harry? And why are you sat all alone for your anniversaire?” Fleur says with a blinding smile. A strange sound escapes Bellatrix’s mouth which she tries to turn into a cough.</p><p>Oh this is too good. Seriously, Bellatrix?</p><p>
  <em>Shut up. And get that look off your face</em>
</p><p>Hermione just keeps smirking. <em>I didn’t say anything. You’re the one who—</em></p><p>
  <em>She surprised me! You don’t expect a veela to suddenly walk up to you and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smile at you? You’re as bad as Ginny. I’d assumed veela charms only worked on men, but I’m starting think it’s sexuality based seeing as you two—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what about you? Because you definitely can’t call yourself straight anymore after—</em>
</p><p>Fleur leans over the table to kiss Harry’s cheeks, and then sits down opposite with Bill, hovering some elvish wine over. “It is not champagne, but it will have to do. You drink, yes?”</p><p>Harry runs a hand through his hair uncomfortably. “Uhh yeah, I mean no. I mean I drink butterbeer, but I’ve never really…”</p><p>
  <em>Gods, Potter is such a square. The boy who lived never really lived, did he?</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs. <em>He never had the time. Always playing catch up. He’s not used to family or socialising. All his time at Hogwarts was either studying, quidditch, or trying not to die</em></p><p>She watches as herself and Ginny re-emerge through the back door, dishes in their arms. Ginny lets out a groan at spotting Fleur with Harry and begins whispering furiously with Hermione.</p><p>And Ron and Mr Weasley come up the garden path, Ron nodding at Harry, who smiles in relief.</p><p>
  <em>What was it about him, pet? The weasel boy?</em>
</p><p>Ron carries a chair over, squeezing in next to Harry and clapping him on the back before reaching for a glass of wine. “Bloody brilliant idea, come on Harry, let’s have some before mum gets out here and— uhh—”</p><p>He suddenly seems to realise that Fleur is there and turns bright red, frozen mid-reach.</p><p>Hermione snorts. “He’s just…he’s my friend, Bella. We went through so much together. And he could be a right prat sometimes, and I’m not sure now that I ever liked him more than as a friend but…he’s just so genuine. Kind. Normal. Me and Harry needed that. I can’t help overthinking everything, and I was horrible at socialising, reading people. Harry’s completely lost in all this. But Ron…despite having an ordinary life, stuck by us. Most of the time. Told us when we were acting crazy or taking things too seriously.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns, and then drags them around the table behind Fleur.</p><p>“Uhh, Bella? Wha—”</p><p>Bellatrix crouches so her head is dangerously close to Bill and Fleur’s, and stares straight at Ron.</p><p>
  <em>What are you…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m getting a look in his head. He’s your friend, I want to know why. Potter makes sense but…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you’re reading his thoughts?! He’s probably just thinking about food, or Fleur. That won’t explain—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s thinking about Sirius. He wants to bring it up with Potter, but he’s worried he’ll make it worse. He’s thinking about how much it would suck to have no family on your birthday</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh Ron.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. <em>And now he’s wondering if French witches kiss the same as British witches. And panicking that he doesn’t know how to kiss at all, and what if it’s harder than it looks and— okay, he’s thinking about you. I’m getting out of there</em></p><p>Bellatrix pulls back with a shudder.</p><p>And a ringing sound fills the air as Mr Weasley stands at the head of the table, tapping against his glass. “Now that everyone’s settled, I’d just like to say a Happy Birthday to Harry on behalf of all of us. We’re uh, well we’re heading into some dark times—”</p><p>Mrs Weasley nudges him in the side with a glare.</p><p>“Yes. Right. Well, I’m not Dumbledore, but as he would say, let’s uh, look for the light—”</p><p>“Turn on the light,” Past-Hermione mutters to herself.</p><p>
  <em>Know it All</em>
</p><p>“—and what could be brighter than this beautiful sunny day with family and friends, and of course Molly’s wonderful cooking.”</p><p>“Here here!” Bill shouts with a grin, raising his glass to his mother. Fleur kisses his cheek, and Ginny accidentally drops her fork on the floor.</p><p>Smooth, Ginny Weasley.</p><p>Mrs Weasley somehow manages to hover it back onto the table before it can hit the ground, and gets to her feet too, clearing her throat pointedly. “To <em>Harry</em>.”</p><p>Everyone raises their glasses, including a very embarrassed Harry, who doesn’t seem to know where to look, or whether he’s supposed to be raising his glass or saying anything.</p><p><em>Quick, turn this invisible! </em>Bellatrix whispers into her head.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Oh for—</p><p>She washes the invisibility over the sandwich that Bellatrix has somehow managed to grab whilst no one was looking.</p><p>She hands it to Hermione. “You’re the hungry one. It won’t do anything if I eat it. Join in with lunch. They won’t notice, because otherwise you’d remember it. One universe, remember? We were always here.”</p><p>Always here. How strange.</p><p>She looks over at her past-self, who’s smiling with Harry now and reaching for some food before Ron eats it all. The whole time. Bellatrix was right there.</p><p>Bellatrix leans sideways against her. “You’re so young. Not that you’re not young now but…ten years. Sixteen and the war is starting. Same as me. Except I started the last war.”</p><p>Hermione starts eating the sandwich. She is hungry.</p><p>
  <em>It was mostly him though, wasn’t it? He already had older followers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were more like…business partners. They had the funds. The political standing. Connections. No pet, I was planning a war from the age of seventeen. Took my mind off Andy and marriage and bla bla bla. I was parlaying with the giants as soon as I left Hogwarts. Not easy, let me tell you</em>
</p><p>Giants?! <em>He sent you?! I thought he’d go himself. Or send somebody more experienced. I thought he was teaching you!</em></p><p>
  <em>He was. It was a lesson. Be clever. Be charismatic. Read them. And don’t bother coming back if you can’t fulfil a task, no matter how dangerous</em>
</p><p>How awful…ah!</p><p>She hurriedly steps back as Bill gets to his feet. “Remus! I didn’t know you were back. I’ll get you a seat, here, take mine.”</p><p>Gods Lupin looks awful. The last few years have aged him horribly.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, Bill, thank you. And hello everyone. Harry…”</p><p>He drifts off as he stares at Harry with a sad smile. “Happy Birthday, Harry,” he eventually sighs.</p><p>Harry ducks his head. “Thank you, Professor Lupin.”</p><p>Lupin seems to flinch, and then shakes himself, sitting down tiredly in Bill’s empty seat in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>Poor bloke. Being a werewolf must be shit. Being a nymph is pretty wild but…a werewolf? Definitely the short straw. And Potter does look a hell of a lot like his dad. Must be fucking weird sat opposite him and having him call you professor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you remember him from school too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only as one of Sirius’ little friends. Annoying eleven year olds. Heard more about them through Cissy. She really hated Potter. Think she felt like he was taking Sirius away from us</em>
</p><p>Sirius…</p><p>He is a bit an elephant in the room.</p><p>
  <em>I…I’m sorry I made you kill him. Sirius</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix turns to frown at her, and then pulls them over to a space in the garden away from everyone else.</p><p>“That’s not your fault. I already…well apparently I was drugged the whole time but…he had to die. He always did. Even the prophecy said so.”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. It just seems wrong. Why couldn’t they save him? She could have told Bellatrix to— to capture him. Or— well he had to fall into the veil but—</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her hand. “Not your fault. Or mine. Siri just…it was his time. Live fast die young. That was always Siri. Thought it might be me too but…guess I had you looking out for me. Setting me on the right path. He had Potter for that. He left too soon though.”</p><p>Oh. Oh it’s so sad it—</p><p>She wraps her arms around Bellatrix. “Still. He was your cousin. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Bellatrix hugs her back. “Me too. If I’d listened to him when…who knows. Can’t change that now.”</p><p>
  <em>Master Spitsy said Sirius tried to talk to you. About…you know. Escaping it all. Like Andy</em>
</p><p>Hands stroke over her back. “He did,” Bellatrix whispers. “After he got sorted into Gryffindor…I cornered him alone. Told him he was bringing shame to the family. That he shouldn’t associate with bloodtraitors.”</p><p>Cornered him? When…when he was eleven? And Bellatrix was a final year?</p><p>
  <em>Was he…scared?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Didn’t show it though. He’s a Black. He stood tall. Clenched his jaw. He said…’If you’re going to hurt me or something, do it. If not, then let me live my life. I’ve chosen my friends. And I think they’re better than yours. I’m happy, are you?’</em>
</p><p>Oh. And she still remembers word for word…</p><p>Hermione hugs her tighter, and Bellatrix sighs sadly. <em>I looked into his head of course. He was terrified. Alone. Miserable. But the possibility of real friends…it was his last hope. His only hope. He’d given up on me. On family. He was choosing his own</em></p><p>
  <em>And…and what did you say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Nothing. I cast a silencio at him and sent him flying into an empty classroom. Shut the door so I wouldn’t have to look at him. I avoided him as much as I could after that. Watched from a distance. Found things out from Cissy and Andy</em>
</p><p>She kisses Bellatrix’s cheek. “He’d be proud of you now. Lying to a Dark Lord. The ultimate prank.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back with a smile. “It is, isn’t it? No one guessed what I’ve been up to. I’ve fooled the whole world! Beat that, Siri.”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “Speaking of which, we should probably go. You need to learn to hide some more. And I’d better get reading.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks over towards the table of people. Eating birthday cake now, but rather subdued. A gloomy cloud over them all. “Do you think we could prank them somehow? For Siri?”</p><p>Hermione frowns. Well…not really. Because they didn’t. Did they?</p><p>And Bellatrix points her wand at the table, muttering a spell.</p><p>Wha— <em>what did you do?! You can’t— the timeline!</em></p><p>Bellatrix grins. <em>Tied Lupin’s shoelaces together. Siri was always doing that to Cissy. Drove her mad. She missed it when he stopped though. Bet he did it to Lupin too</em></p><p>Hmm. She can’t remember Lupin falling over or anything, but…</p><p>“Fine. We can check my memories later. Home to get changed?”</p><p>Bellatrix sniggers to herself once more, sending another spell, this time at Ron. Child.</p><p>And then nods.</p><p>Hermione takes one last look at the party, before popping them away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will forever headcanon that Ginny's 'hatred' of Fleur was her baby bisexual heart's way of dealing with a very unfortunate crush. Fight me. (And read my Ginny/Fleur fic 'Flying into the Sun' if you want more insight into that whole...different perspective) </p><p>Umm...way to self-promote there. Okay. back to bellamione. Carry on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Eldest Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days pass by, and they settle into an odd kind of routine. Potions for Bones, breakfast together, occlumency lesson with Draco for Bellatrix, and Hermione heads off to the archives. Meet back for lunch. And then Hermione takes Bellatrix to the lake for her lessons with Thetis, and Hermione heads to the archives again until dinner time.</p><p>Of course Bellatrix gets called away by the Mark every now and then, throwing everything off balance. Sometimes she’s gone when Hermione goes to sleep, and still gone when she wakes up, with no signs to show if she’d ever come home at all.</p><p>So far, she hasn’t had any phantom pains. So either Bellatrix isn’t getting hurt, or the mate feelings haven’t kicked in yet. She has found herself falling asleep with her face in a book a few times though. She’s not quite sure if that’s her own tiredness or Bellatrix’s.</p><p>She blinks her eyes a few times at the page in front of her. The looping mermish is starting to run off the page the more she looks at it. Time to stop. Is it dinner time yet, or—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione! I did it! Follow the thread, quick!</em>
</p><p>She did it? Oh!</p><p>“Bellatrix metamorphed!” she calls excitedly to Leagore, not even waiting for a response before she pops away—</p><p>—and is face to face with Draco underwater.</p><p>What the—</p><p>She casts a bubblehead charm on herself before she can choke in surprise. <em>Bella?</em></p><p>“It’s me! So? Is it convincing?” Draco grins.</p><p>With Bellatrix’s voice coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Hermione bursts out laughing. “Well it would be if it wasn’t your voice. Why Draco?!”</p><p>
  <em>Oh bollocks. Forgot about the voice. I just thought it would be easier because I see him so much. Almost chose you but—oh shit.</em>
</p><p>She flickers and then fades back into herself. It’s a bit of a relief.</p><p>“It’s so hard to be him when I’m talking to you. Oh well, still pretty good. How long was that, Thetis?”</p><p>Hermione whirls around in surprise. Of course Thetis is here—</p><p>A serious looking teenage mermaid. With a pocket watch.</p><p>“Just over two minutes, I believe. You do not need to try so hard, little sister. It is—”</p><p>“Natural. I know, I know. You saying that doesn’t make it magically happen though. I have to find a trigger. A memory. Focus on it. It’s the only way,” Bellatrix grumbles.</p><p>Thetis swims closer with a sigh, morphing back into a queen. Cups Bellatrix’s face in their hands. “I have told you. You do not need this. It is within you. Let yourself change. It should be as simple as…” They laugh tinklingly. “I would say as simple as breathing, but that is also a challenge for you in the depths. Although that may also change once we’ve solved the…tail issue.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Thetis’ hands from her face so she can turn to grin excitedly at Hermione <em>Breathing underwater?!</em></p><p>Hermione smiles at her fondly and then meets Thetis’ eye, kicking her legs and gesturing quickly with her arms, pronouncing the words carefully. “<em>Lla…hwuu.</em>” She’s…cheerful.</p><p>Thetis grins widely at her and chimes out a laugh, flicking their tail. “<em>Lla ffuuhii.”</em></p><p>Oh of course. Ffuuhii. Excited.</p><p>Bellatrix huffs. “Will you stop doing that! You know I can’t enter the archives until I’ve figured this out!”</p><p>Hermione kisses her cheek. “Sorry. You did so well. It was just like Draco, scarily so. Now come on. Try to beat your record. Hide from us.”</p><p>She swims back from Bellatrix to watch next to Thetis and…oh. They have an audience. Leagore and Oreithye have come to watch. And…there’s Agaue, hiding behind some rocks again. And Kallianassa not too far from them.</p><p>Bellatrix has her back to them. She’s not sure if she should tell her or…</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes, frowning in concentration…</p><p>And her hair gets shorter and shorter. Lighter, until it’s silvery blond. Her face narrows, her lips thinner. Her body changes shape, shifting before her eyes until…Draco.</p><p>
  <em>Did I do it?</em>
</p><p>Okay. Okay don’t distract her.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Draco</em>
</p><p>Silence through the thread. And then Bellatrix opens her eyes and smirks at her. “Granger. See Potter and carrot-top have left you alone. What happened, did they get fed up with your constant nagging?”</p><p>Oh he is such an arse, he—</p><p>She. Still Bellatrix. It’s still her voice! You can’t be fooled by…</p><p>Bellatrix flicks her hair needlessly and runs her thumb down the side of Draco’s nose. He does do that. A lot. She never noticed before.</p><p>“And I see Crabbe and Goyle have run off somewhere too. Probably eating something. Or they got lost. Looks like you’ll have to defend yourself for once,” Hermione smirks back.</p><p>Draco’s lip twitches into a smile, but he quickly clenches his jaw and turns it into a scowl. “Shut up, Granger. You’re the one who needs to defend yourself. When my father hears about this—”</p><p>Hermione can’t help it. She bursts out laughing. Gasps for breath as tears fill her eyes. Oh it has been so long since Draco said that, but it’s so him, it—</p><p>Draco smiles brightly at her and it just makes her laugh harder. Draco Malfoy is smiling at her.</p><p>“Oh gods Bella, I can’t!” she gasps out.</p><p>Draco starts cackling with laughter, and apparently it’s too much for Bellatrix too, as his hair darkens and grows to his shoulders. Eyes turning brown. And Bellatrix is back.</p><p>“Thetis? Time?” Bellatrix pants out.</p><p>“Only one minute. Although you found a form very quickly. You are improving. I think you are able to hold it longer, you just cannot resist being yourself. Until you find another form that you…enjoy showing, you won’t show it for long.”</p><p>“Who was that? You looked like Pronoe! Or Leagore!” Autonoe says, appearing from nowhere in a whirl of bubbles as they twirl around Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix grabs them by the tail, yanking them to a stop. Oh that’s better. They were making her dizzy. Bellatrix holds Autonoe firmly by the shoulders and looks into their eyes. “Draco…my sister’s son…Autonoe, let me try…”</p><p>She slowly breathes in…and then her face changes. Softens. Her hair turns…green. Braided back.</p><p>Autonoe gasps. “You’re me…you’re like us. Green hair…” They reach out to touch Bellatrix’s hair, feel it between their fingers.</p><p>And then they frown. “You don’t need to be me, you know, little sister. Be you. Just…imagine it. I love imagining things. You’re Kalypso. Imagine who…who Kalypso would be. She’s you…and more. That’s how I decided what Autonoe would look like.”</p><p>Bellatrix morphs back to herself. “You chose how you look?” she whispers to Autonoe. “I thought…you’re so young and free. I thought this was always you.”</p><p>Autonoe looks around at everyone, and shakes their head. And transforms.</p><p>They look…older maybe. Not much. They look…a lot like Bellatrix…but ganglier. Awkward. And maybe a bit like Tonks. Yes. Like Tonks when she’s just knocked something over and is feeling embarrassed.</p><p>“This is my veriform,” Autonoe whispers. “I don’t like it that much. It’s too…it’s not me. I don’t feel like…like a god, when I’m this. Autonoe. It means ‘With her own mind’. I don’t know what I’m god of really… So I just let my mind tell me what to do.”</p><p>They morph back with a smile. “This is me. The me I want to be. You already know who you want to be, so that’s fine. Don’t change unless you want to, Bellatrix. Warrior... Hmm. Maybe you can maxiform! Like Dexamene and— Oreithye! Come and show her!”</p><p>Oreithye clears their throat uncomfortably at being called out for watching, but does swim over. “I don’t see why it would help but…fine.”</p><p>They push Autonoe out of the way, and move in front of Bellatrix. “If you are able, then in your anger you can grow your form. Maxiform. Anger is not necessary…but it helps. It is defensive. Only the strongest and the protectors are able to do this. Myself. Dexamene. Thetis. Kallianassa. I do not know if this is your role…but let’s see.”</p><p>And Hermione cries out as arms crush around her. Ow, it’s tight and— Oreithye is too strong. It’s hurting her ribs. She can’t breathe she—</p><p>
  <em>Bella—</em>
</p><p>A blast of magic shoots from Bellatrix’s hand and—</p><p>Bounces off Oreithye’s arms. What? How?</p><p>She wriggles in their grip. It’s not too bad now. Not that tight. But if Bellatrix thinks…</p><p>“Let her go!” Bellatrix growls, wand drawn. Oh dear. Anger leads to cursing. She’d kind of forgotten that.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, Bella change form. Metamorph. Grow stronger than them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am stronger than them. If they don’t let go then—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Try. Just try. Imagine you want to…punch them. Hard. Make your hand bigger. Your arm</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s hands clench into fists, bubbles coming from her wand as accidental magic streams into the water. Her eyes seem to darken and…no. Still her. Just very, very angry.</p><p>“Oreithye…I think you might need to leave before—” Hermione stops mid-murmur.</p><p>Too late. The water is vibrating around them. A current forming that pulls them like a whirlpool and—</p><p>And they’re surrounded by sand. Mud. It’s dark and she can’t see and—</p><p>Everything is spinning. She’s lost track of the surface. Rocks and torn reeds blur past her.</p><p>Oreithye is suddenly gone from her back. Oh no. Oh no anger leads to cursing, and fear leads to storms and sand and sea and— oh.</p><p>She follows the thread to Bellatrix. Grabs her shoulders through the sand and water. <em>Stop this, Bella. Right now. I’m not hurt. And you said you’d be kind</em></p><p>Arms wrap around her. <em>You’re okay? Because if they hurt you—</em></p><p>Hermione groans. <em>They were acting. It only hurt for a second it— I’m not fucking fragile. Stop this. Before I calm it for you. Now, Bella. Before you hurt someone</em></p><p>And Bellatrix crumbles against her.</p><p>The current stops. The sand falls down to the floor, and the mud drifts slowly after it.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. I fucked up. It’s— I just…did I hurt anyone? I can’t look</em>
</p><p>Her face is hidden in Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione holds her close and looks around, casting a lumos from her fingertips.</p><p>Autonoe peeks out from behind the rock where Agaue…no Agaue. Or Kallianassa. They must have left. Thetis…has maxiformed in front of Autonoe. And Oreithye hasn’t maxiformed, but is holding Leagore’s arm firmly from a short distance away, muscles tense.</p><p>
  <em>They’re alright, Bella. But I think you’ll need to apologise. To all of them</em>
</p><p>Hermione takes Bellatrix’s hand, and swims awkwardly towards Thetis. Who stands tall, shielding Autonoe. Oh dear.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “I…”</p><p>Thetis glares down at her. Oreithye and Leagore swim over. Surrounded by hard eyes and sharp teeth.</p><p>And Bellatrix takes a steadying breath, nodding to herself. And transforms…</p><p>Into her veriform.</p><p>Leagore and Oreithye make shocked eye contact, teeth returning to normal, and Thetis’ posture softens. Autonoe gasps from over their shoulder.</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at the sand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…I was angry. Scared. Your…your actions scared me. Your strength scared me. I’ve— I love Hermione, and you were hurting her. Taking her from me. I don’t like it when— when people I love are threatened. It— I’m a protector. I’m not strong like you, but…my body isn’t strong…but I am.”</p><p>Her eyes come up to meet Oreithye’s. “God of the raging sea…do you see me, fellow protector? Don’t hurt my family. Please. I— I can’t see any more pain. I’ve had enough.”</p><p>Oh no. Oh Bella no, it’s okay it—</p><p>She wraps her arms around Bellatrix. Tucks the witch’s head under her chin so she’s hidden again. <em>That was brave, Bella. You’re so strong. You did so well, you—</em></p><p>Thetis shrinks. Into their veriform. Places a hand on Bellatrix’s shoulder, who turns to look.</p><p>“You are forgiven, little sister. Your mate was threatened and— and we should not have underestimated your strength. You are a Black. You are strong. The current flows strongly though your veins. You have done us proud, protecting our sisters from harm.”</p><p>Bellatrix hesitates…and then leans to wrap her arms around Thetis’ neck and hug them. “You look just like Cissy. I wish you could— I protected them as much as I could. It wasn’t enough but—”</p><p>“It was enough, sister. They are alive. You succeeded.”</p><p>“No. No there— I should have— and my cousins. Two boys. Two more that I didn’t save.”</p><p>Sirius and Regulus? That wasn’t her fault. She’d said. Is she still worried about— she blames herself for—</p><p>“I’m the eldest. They were all so young. I should have—”</p><p>Thetis begins to hum a soothing tune. Holds Bellatrix and sways. And then sighs musically. A bittersweet croon. “I know, child. I know the weight of being the eldest. But you did all you could. And you are the youngest of us now. Let your elders guide you. Care for you. Hush, little one. You are safe.”</p><p>Hermione is just crying now. Autonoe swims around and takes her hand, and she smiles at them gratefully.</p><p>
  <em>They’re right, Bella. You did everything you could and more. You were incredible. You still are. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I— I couldn’t escape the violence. I got lost. I let it control me. Let it in. Regulus— he—followed me and—</em>
</p><p>Thetis begins singing once more, and Bellatrix clings to them. “Thetis. Thetis I’m sorry. I wasn’t strong enough.”</p><p>No she—</p><p>“I know, little sister. I know.”</p><p>They know? But that’s not true! Bellatrix <em>is</em> strong, she—</p><p>And Bellatrix collapses into them in relief. “I stopped putting them first. I put myself first. My wants. My anger. I wanted to be free of them. It was too much. So I just…turned my back on them.”</p><p>Oh. Oh so this is about after—</p><p>“You gave all of yourself to them, and got no reward. They did not appreciate you. They grew up and turned away from you. And though you loved them, you hated them for what they had made you become.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back, nodding. “I became a monster for them, I loved them through <em>everything, </em>and when I needed them? When I was in pain? Where were they? Turned their back on me. Ran from me. Called me mad, or a child. I’m not a child. I’ve never been a child.”</p><p>Thetis nods back. And transforms into Andromeda. “Tell me.”</p><p>Oh dear. Oh no. Is—</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you okay? Crookshanks, remember?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a harsh bark of laughter. <em>I’m okay. I think I need to…</em></p><p>She points accusingly at Thetis. “How could you do that to me, Andy? You’re almost the same age as me but you left me to— to take all the shit they were throwing at us. And I didn’t even mind. I didn’t mind protecting you, because it made me feel better. Made me feel that they were wrong about me. That I had to have some goodness in me, that I had to be strong, because how else was I protecting you? And Cissy?”</p><p>Bellatrix is freely crying now, shoving weakly at Thetis shoulders as they just take it.</p><p>“I gladly shielded you. I just— you left. You left and you chose someone else to be your family. And you never came back, Andy. You never even— I fought for you. Why couldn’t you fight for me? Why couldn’t you have— have found me? Have fixed it? Couldn’t you— did you give up on me? Why didn’t you… see me? When you heard what I had become, why didn’t you come to save me from the monster? From myself? It was your turn and— and you left me, Andy. I never would have left you. Never. But you left me.”</p><p>She stops hitting Thetis. Just holds onto them.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sister,” Thetis says. “You’re right. You deserve to be angry. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes a shuddering breath, and wipes at her face within the bubble. “Okay. Okay then. Enough, Bella.”</p><p>And she shoves at Thetis again, playfully this time. “Right. Change back, smart arse. Come on. I know what it’s like to be the eldest, remember? Stop protecting me, before I go into your head and fish out some awkward truths of my own. How about the time Autonoe left you in charge of Leagore and—”</p><p>To Hermione’s astonishment, Thetis transforms into an awkward looking preteen in the blink of an eye and presses their hand over Bellatrix’s mouth. “Ssshh. Don’t tell them— nothing happened. How did you—”</p><p>They whirl to face Leagore. “She’s lying! Don’t listen to her! It wasn’t me, it—”</p><p>Leagore raises their eyebrows in surprise, and Hermione turns to a gleeful Autonoe with a grin. What happened here then?</p><p>Thetis freezes, and then clears their throat, morphing back into their usual queenly appearance and folding their arms ‘casually’. “Yes. Well. As you say, sister. That’s enough for now.”</p><p>Leagore smirks. “Oh no, I do not think that was quite enough, dear Thetis. Bellatrix. Do share what my beloved older sibling—”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs out of Thetis’ grip and opens her mouth and—</p><p>Thetis reaches for her once more, but she’s too fast, ducking out of their reach. “Bellatrix, don’t you dare. I am queen. I am the head of this colony and—”</p><p>Autonoe grabs Bellatrix’s arm with a giggle and propels her away from Thetis. “What happened? Quick! Tell us!”</p><p>Thetis comes after them, but Leagore pops in front of them, arms folded, and Oreithye grabs Thetis by the tail, pulling them back. Thetis shrieks in surprise and—</p><p>“Bellatrix, sister, tell me!” Leagore yells.</p><p>This is chaos! Should she tell? Is Thetis really angry or—</p><p>“Thetis dropped you!” Bellatrix shouts back with a grin. “When you were an egg. Dropped you into a deep, narrow hole and you got stuck!”</p><p>Oh! <em>Really?!</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh it happened. They were thinking about it a few days ago. Thinking about eggs and it just crept into their mind</em>
</p><p>Thetis is frozen once more. A whine escapes their mouth and then they shrink back away from Leagore. And then hide their face in their hands. “It was an accident. I…well I shouldn’t have…I was curious and— I was only forty-eight.”</p><p>Hermione snorts. Only forty-eight. No wonder they call her and Bellatrix children. So…forty-eight divided by four. Twelve. Ah. Now the appearance of the awkward preteen makes sense.</p><p>Leagore seems to still be processing, mouth opening and closing. Oreithye lets go of Thetis and swims around to face them. “Stuck? What…how did you…how did we not know about this?”</p><p>Hermione swims closer to join the stunned group. Well, not all stunned. Bellatrix is smiling smugly.</p><p>And then Leagore laughs. Laughs and laughs in whistles and chimes of uncontrollable mirth. Thetis peeks out from between their fingers, and Leagore just laughs harder, holding onto their shoulder.</p><p>“You’re…you’re not angry, little sister?” Thetis asks cautiously.</p><p>Leagore pulls Thetis into their arms and then twirls and twists through the water, whirling around them in dips and dives. “How long have you been holding onto that story, Thetis? No, no it is funny. I am unharmed. You cannot feel through— through an egg. What—”</p><p>Leagore and Thetis come to a stop before them once more. “What happened?”</p><p>Thetis pulls back with a grin. And transforms into the preteen again. “Well…”</p><p>They swim away, and begin a dramatic re-enactment in their squeaky young voice.</p><p>“Autonoe had to go to some boring assembly with the other adults. They’d been gone for hoouuurs. It was awful. Speio wouldn’t play with me, and I couldn’t even go swimming with Pronoe because I had to watch a stupid egg. It didn’t do anything. It didn’t move, or talk. Just sat there. I missed the old Leagore. They used to tell me stories, and take me on patrol. This new Leagore was so dull!” they whine, draping themselves over a rock.</p><p>Oreithye snorts, nudging Leagore, and Autonoe grabs hold of Hermione in excitement.</p><p>Thetis sighs. “So. Eventually, I picked the egg up. Autonoe had told me not to even touch it but…they wouldn’t know. And I was going to be ruler one day. I should be allowed to do anything I want. I picked up the egg…and carried it with me out into the lake. I took Pronoe with me too. I wouldn’t leave a little sixteen-year-old alone. I knew that was wrong. It was an adventure! And we had the lake to ourselves, because the adults were all in the agora for some debate.”</p><p>Oh dear. Unsupervised children in a lake. With an egg. That’s just asking for trouble.</p><p>“So?” Leagore calls out. “You dropped me in a hole?”</p><p>Thetis folds their arms with a huff. “Eggs are heavier than you would think. And slippery! I didn’t mean to. I just let go for a second because Pronoe was swimming away. I thought you would fall into the sand! It was a secret hole!”</p><p>Bellatrix swims up to Hermione and wraps her arm around her. “Yes. You were so sensible. Tell them how you got the egg back, big sister.”</p><p>Thetis glares at her. “This is how you thank me for all my hours of teaching, Kalypso?”</p><p>Bellatrix just sticks her tongue out at them.</p><p>Thetis sits down on the sandy bed. “I was too big to reach into the hole. I hadn’t learnt to miniform…and I was running out of time before the adults came back so— So I dropped Pronoe into the hole to get it. I held their tail! And it was fine! They had small arms, they could reach and— no one found out!”</p><p>“I remember that!” comes a shout from behind them.</p><p>Oh this is brilliant.</p><p>Pronoe.</p><p>Pronoe swims over to Thetis, who collapses into the sand with a groan, wriggling and covering themselves with sand until they’re mostly hidden from sight. Okay. Genetics are showing through. This kind of sulking is very familiar.</p><p>Pronoe pokes them. “I thought it was a dream, but I remember squeezing into a…I thought it was a cave. And I was reaching for something gold. I thought it was treasure not— it was Leagore?”</p><p>Thetis just rolls deeper into the sand.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Alright. They’ve suffered enough. I’m sure we all have embarrassing secrets hidden away. I can look into your heads too, remember?”</p><p>Autonoe turns to face her with a gasp. And then covers their head with their hands. “Oh, don’t look! Oh, how do you do that? Can you see my thoughts right now? What am I thinking?”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. “I can, but I won’t look. I don’t think I’ll be very popular if I spill any more secrets, hmm Leagore? Oreithye? And Pronoe... Now how you’re hiding your thoughts from me is the <em>real</em> mystery. Occlumency?”</p><p>What? How is Pronoe…</p><p>Pronoe smiles smugly at them. “Forethought. A useful skill to learn, with witches such as yourself in our close proximity. The headmaster, for example, is far too probing. Foolish boy. No forethought. Knowing all is not always wise.”</p><p>Hmm. True. Some secrets are definitely necessary.</p><p>Thetis glides up into the water, shaking the sand from themselves and calmly tying their hair back from their face. A king. “Right. That’s quite enough. Bellatrix, shall we continue? Leagore, Oreithye, time for evening patrol. Autonoe, go check on Agaue, they have been timid as of late. They may wish to confide in you on the matter. And Hermione. I believe there is a new story for Pronoe to share with you.”</p><p>Gosh. Okay. The authority is back. Yes.</p><p>Bellatrix kisses her head. <em>See you later. And remember to eat. I think I’m being called away again this evening</em></p><p>Oh. Oh she’s always so busy.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll save you some. And don’t forget your potions bag</em>
</p><p>Everyone swims off, quick to follow their orders. Except Pronoe. They offer their hand to her, smiling sadly. “She is tired. You are tired. <em>Sshiiji.</em> Just one story today, and then you shall rest.”</p><p>Hermione takes their hand and sighs. Okay. Back to the archives.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. A Mad Tea Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, another long (and quite fun) chapter today. </p><p>The chapter title is taken from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland...you'll see why.</p><p>Thank you all for the kudos and comments, love to you all x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunday. A day off. For both of them. Hermione can’t quite believe it. It’s been weeks. August has just…disappeared. Where did it go?</p><p>Bellatrix pokes her. “Well? We’re not going to spend our day off in bed, are we? Or…well not asleep anyway. I’m sure I could think of <em>something </em>we could do that would be much more fun.”</p><p>Hermione just pulls the bedding over her head and shoves her face in a pillow. Always so much energy.</p><p>
  <em>Hello? Come on! I’ve already taken care of Bones, had breakfast, I’m dressed, I read this— oh! Do you know metamorphing can even fool polyjuice if you replicate the person faithfully enough? I’m not sure I could be anyone except you or Draco or Cissy or—</em>
</p><p>Hermione groans. <em>Belllaaa. Sleeping. Not talking</em></p><p>
  <em>Not even about books? Are you sure you’re Hermione Granger? What have you done with my soulmate?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve had enough of books! I—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix gasps and rolls her over, crawling on top of her. “Okay. I was joking, but— you’ve had enough of books? What did they do to you in that lake?”</p><p>Hermione blinks against the sunlight. Stares up at Bellatrix. Who’s smiling at her. Curls falling around them. So beautiful.</p><p>And a scratching sound comes from the window.</p><p>Bellatrix is gone in the blink of an eye. “Apollo? Will Draco leave me in peace for just one day?! Hasn’t he had enough of me? I’m in his head every day as— noooo, Cissy, whhyy?”</p><p>Hermione sits up in confusion.</p><p>Bellatrix stomps over with a sigh. “Well. That’s our day off gone. Cissy has invited us to tea. Both of us. She’s insisting.”</p><p>To tea? She can’t be serious. “Umm…real tea? Or is this…code?”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Both. Real tea. Real cake. Real polite small talk…whilst she stares into your soul and finds out all your secrets. So, you know. Typical Cissy.”</p><p>Oh dear. “And what about Draco? Won’t he be there? And…”</p><p>She sits on the edge of the bed next to Bellatrix and takes her hand. “And what about…are we still pretending? Hiding. At the Manor, she seems to be in on the plan. Do you think we…tell her everything? Like I did with Snape?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns in thought. “I don’t think Draco will be there. He can’t know about you. Too risky. Cissy would never…she’s probably sent him off somewhere. And…let’s…she will know by now that it’s time travel. She’s seen you. She knows you’re older. Your reaction to Draco would have been enough for her to see that. So…let’s just be ourselves, but not tell her anything unless she asks. She’s clever. She knows not to look too hard. Like Pronoe said, sometimes not knowing everything is better. Cissy knows that, as much as she hates it.”</p><p>Hmm. Maybe. Narcissa is kind of asking for it, inviting them over for…an interrogation, basically. Oh.</p><p>Hermione grins at Bellatrix. <em>She won’t know what’s hit her. Oh this might be even better than Snape! If I close my mind to her completely, but we can still use the thread, she’ll be so confused! </em></p><p>Bellatrix cackles and jumps to her feet. “Yes! Oh what else should we do? Cissy has it coming. She hasn’t seen anything. What do you think, should you wear muggle clothes? Should <em>I </em>wear muggle clothes? Pull out a pen?”</p><p>Oh that would be brilliant. But…</p><p>She walks over to her wardrobe to get dressed. In a dress. It’s hot today, and they are going to tea. She has <em>some </em>clothes that aren’t jumpers and jeans. “No. No, if we’re going to be ourselves, let’s be ourselves. She probably wants to read us because she’s worried. Or to help us. She’s very perceptive, she needs to read us properly. It will be enough of a shock that we like each other, Bella.”</p><p>Ah. There we are. A sundress. From when she was sixteen, so a bit too small. But with a few magical alterations…there.</p><p>She slips it on. And feels a kiss on her shoulder from behind.</p><p>
  <em>I more than like you, pet. Always. But fuck me, why don’t you wear dresses more often?</em>
</p><p>Hands slide over her back, and then around her waist. Reach up and cup— <em>Bella. What time is tea?</em></p><p>A mouth at her neck. <em>Eleven thirty</em></p><p>
  <em>And what’s the time now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Eleven</em>
</p><p>Hermione groans. Right.</p><p>She pulls Bellatrix’s hands off her. “Then I should definitely get ready. Your sister sees <em>everything</em>. I don’t think her seeing <em>that </em>is the best way to start this.”</p><p>A chuckle through the thread. <em>Or it’s the perfect way to—</em></p><p>
  <em>No, Bella. I should have a shower. Or at least— my hair is— we’re always in a lake or—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s just Cissy. Why do you want to impress her so much? I’m the one who’s fucking you, not her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not about her, it’s— the occasion. And you both have those Black goddess genes so—</em>
</p><p>She’s never sure— she’s all about feminism and choice but— she can’t help feeling— it’s an invitation to tea! At a manor! With Narcissa Malfoy and—</p><p>She turns to face Bellatrix, who’s lying on her stomach on the bed.</p><p>“It’s just…my hair. Everyone always says it’s—”</p><p>“Perfect. Beautiful. Do you think people haven’t made comments about my hair?” Bellatrix grins. “Screw them. Their hair is boring and dead.”</p><p>Hermione laughs. <em>All hair is dead!</em></p><p>
  <em>Not our hair. Our hair is definitely alive. Mind of its own </em>
</p><p>Hermione laughs harder, and Bellatrix smiles at her softly. “See? We don’t need to change anything. Cissy can think what she likes. We don’t have to follow any boring rules. Our life’s too interesting for all that bollocks. No, get in that shower if you’re going to. I’ll go and accept this invitation. Send it through the floo. And then Cissy can get exactly what she asked for.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They walk out of the floo at precisely eleven thirty, and Bellatrix drags Hermione straight down the hallway towards the back of the house. <em>This house is depressing as fuck. And that’s coming from me. With the dead creatures in the halls. We should really redecorate at some point</em></p><p>
  <em>The portraits should definitely go into the attic if we can pry them from the walls. They watch me. It’s creepy. And what if they’re spying for Him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nah, can’t leave their frames. I already sorted that out ages ago. In case they were spies for the Order. Ah, there she is. Get your head shielded pet, the basilisk has spotted us</em>
</p><p>Narcissa is sat at a table on the lawn, teacup held to her lips. She’s not drinking though. Bellatrix is right. She’s watching them.</p><p><em>Veritaserum in the tea? </em>Hermione half jokes. Gosh. The walk over feels like a lifetime. Into the dragon’s maw. What are the rules? What does she want, Hermione? Think. This is a real Slytherin. Not just whatever kind of Slytherin Bellatrix is.</p><p>Bellatrix must have been a hat stall. Hermione never asked—</p><p>“Bella, Miss Granger. How nice of you to accept my invitation on such short notice. Please, sit, tea? Lemonade?” Narcissa says, already on her feet to greet them.</p><p>Bellatrix flops into a chair. “Morgana’s tits, Cissy. We’re not royalty. I see you almost every day as it is with all these occlumency lessons. Sit down, we can pour our own drinks.” <em>There. No poison for us. Tea or lemonade?</em></p><p>Hermione huffs, and sits down a lot more delicately. <em>Lemonade, please. Although you don’t have to be so rude to your sister, honestly Bella.</em> “It all looks lovely, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you.”</p><p>Bellatrix pours them both some lemonade, and Narcissa’s face remains perfectly blank. Hmm. Not as fun as Snape then.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat uncomfortably at the oddly long pause. “And how is Draco? Is he not…joining us?”</p><p>Narcissa’s lip twitches. “No. No, he is visiting with the Parkinsons. I would send him your regards, but…”</p><p>She just stops. No sign of why. Bellatrix slurps at her lemonade in the awkward silence, and Hermione elbows her in the ribs.</p><p>
  <em>Bella!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She needs to stop bloody hiding. She’s dying to know more about you. She could just ask but no, no. She’ll make us do all the work. Playing the waiting game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well we won’t know what she wants unless she says! She doesn’t even have any expressions to go by. What have you—</em>
</p><p>Narcissa takes a sip of tea. Places the cup and saucer back down. And still says nothing.</p><p>Well fine then. Hermione’s just going to help herself to the finger sandwiches and cake. She didn’t have breakfast and— <em>Can I pass you anything, Bella? Which cake is your favourite? Chocolate?</em></p><p>Bellatrix turns and smiles at her. <em>It’s a test. The cakes. Cissy knows my favourite is actually the walnut cake. She wants to know how well you know me</em></p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open in disbelief. The cake is a test?!</p><p>Well then. She never fails a test.</p><p><em>If she wants to know, then she can know. </em>Hermione cuts a slice of walnut cake for Bellatrix.</p><p>“Thanks, pet. Help yourself to whatever you want, Cissy won’t mind, will you Cissy?”</p><p>Narcissa slowly raises an eyebrow. “Of course not. You are my…guest.”</p><p>Okay, she’s being very strange. <em>This isn’t Snape in polyjuice is it? Do they just swap bodies all the time or something?</em></p><p>Bellatrix barks out a laugh through a mouthful of cake, and crumbs fly everywhere.</p><p>Ah, finally Narcissa has a facial expression. Disgust, as she flinches back in her seat with a sneer.</p><p>“What is wrong with you, Bella? It’s like dining with a chimp. Keep your mouth closed for Salazar’s sake!” She vanishes the crumbs with a flick of her wand, running her hands over her dress to smooth it.</p><p>
  <em>We got her, pet. She’s lost the façade.</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiles around a bite of cucumber sandwich. Maybe this will—</p><p>
  <em>Are you sleeping with my sister?</em>
</p><p>And now Hermione is the one choking. Merlin’s Beard, her timing is just—</p><p>Bellatrix casts an anapneo at her. <em>What is it? What did she do? Are you okay?</em></p><p>Hermione gets her breathing under control and looks across the table at Narcissa. Waits for her to take a sip of tea.</p><p>“I’m in love with your sister.”</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t choke. So that’s disappointing. But she does put her cup down rather suddenly, and turns to stare at Bellatrix.</p><p>“Ow, Cissy. Get out of my head. Go away, you— you don’t have to drag it out of me, just bloody ask!”</p><p>And Narcissa launches to her feet. “I’m going to drag your tongue out in a minute, Bella, if you— what is— how did— this doesn’t make sense!”</p><p>
  <em>Fucking finally— oh no. Get ready, pet. Stand your ground</em>
</p><p>What? Oh— She hurriedly gets to her feet.</p><p>Naricissa pulls her wand from…nowhere…and slashes it sharply though the air, and the table vanishes. Tea and all.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, never got to finish—</em>
</p><p>And Narcissa storms forward. Right up to Hermione. As close as possible. Stares into her eyes. <em>Is this a family thing, Bella? Intimidation lessons?</em></p><p>A chuckle. <em>No. No, she’s not angry. She’s not intimidating you. She’s trying to see in your head. She’s excited. You’re a challenge</em></p><p>Oh. Hermione stares into now rather familiar blue eyes. Ocean-eyes. And checks the invisibility is holding. Sand and sea. Over her mind.</p><p><em>You love my sister? </em>Comes a voice of steel.<em> How. You don’t know her. It’s your strange…connection. You’re using her. You’ve tricked her. You must have. I must have missed something. I—</em></p><p>Hermione stands tall. Clenches her jaw. “Try me. Test me. I’ll prove I love her.”</p><p>
  <em>No…no that’s not what’s strange. Something isn’t right. Something…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You okay, pet? What’s she asking you to do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not sure…There’s something she can’t—</em>
</p><p>Narcissa’s voice whispers into her mind, and this time it seems…sad. <em>How could she love you? How could she? She’d never love someone like you</em></p><p>Hermione can’t help but flinch back. It’s been so long since Narcissa expressed any kind of blood purism that she almost forgot…</p><p>Hermione takes a further step back. “Ask her then. If that’s what you don’t understand. How could she love a mudblood like me, is that what you want to know?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen as she stands from her chair, and Narcissa turns to look at her. Shakes her head in disbelief. “How could you,” she whispers. “Bella…I don’t understand. What does she have that…all this time…”</p><p>Uhh…what? <em>All this time?</em></p><p>Bellatrix seems just as confused by that last comment, and even Narcissa seems to freeze at the words. Corrects her posture and runs her hands over her dress. A nervous tick maybe.</p><p>And Bellatrix shakes her head at her sister with a smile. Walks forwards and cups Narcissa’s cheeks, making her quickly jerk backwards from her grip.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Cissy. I love everything about her. I can, and I will. Is that why we’re here? I love her. She loves me. And no, the Dark Lord doesn’t and will not know. For about a thousand reasons. But you’re my sister. And I trust you. And I love you. So we thought you should know. We didn’t want to hide from you. Well. Mostly. There are still some things you can’t know. So don’t go looking in my head because—”</p><p>She abruptly stops talking.</p><p>
  <em>Cissy cast a silencio on me! What the—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix cancels the silencio. “What the fuck, Cissy? What the—ah!”</p><p>Narcissa has grabbed Bellatrix’s jaw, and is trying to force a potion into her mouth. Clear liquid.</p><p>So possibly veritaserum. Or Draught of Living Death.</p><p>Both not brilliant.</p><p>Hermione automatically starts pulling Narcissa off of Bellatrix. “You don’t have to do this! She’s telling the truth! And she told you! We can’t— we can’t tell you anything, you—Merlin you’re strong, what do you Blacks eat you— argh get off her or I’ll take her away. Don’t make me take her!”</p><p>Hermione falls back in surprise as Narcissa spins around.</p><p>And smiles.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Fine.” She holds out the vial to Hermione. “If you love her. Trust her. Drink.”</p><p>Oh. Oh this test is a lot worse than—</p><p>“Cissy, is this really necessary? What are you playing at?” Bellatrix asks warily, rubbing at her jaw.</p><p>Narcissa chuckles lowly. Darkly. A shiver goes down Hermione’s spine.</p><p>And Narcissa waves her wand over herself with a sigh, her clothes righting themselves. Her hair. Her face falls back into its icy composure.</p><p>“Bella says she trusts me. You trust Bella…or so you say. Prove it. Drink.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes move from the vial…to Narcissa’s masked expression…to Bellatrix’s wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to, pet. We can just leave. You don’t have to play her game</em>
</p><p>Think, Hermione. A test. A Slytherin.</p><p>It won’t be as simple as drinking the potion. That’s what a Gryffindor would do. To prove they love someone.</p><p>Prove…love…trust…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She looks back at the vial. And smiles at Narcissa.</p><p>“I don’t need to drink it.”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “How disappointing. So you won’t even—”</p><p>“I don’t need to drink it, because I already know what it is.”</p><p>Narcissa raises her eyebrows disbelievingly.</p><p>And Hermione smiles even wider, looks between the two sisters and shakes her head. “You would never hurt your sister. And you wouldn’t force her to tell the truth. Force either of us to tell the truth You’re smart. You know some secrets are necessary. She trusts you. I trust you. It’s water.”</p><p>Silence falls around them.</p><p>Was she right? She knows Narcissa is a good person. She knows it. Even if it isn’t water it—</p><p>Narcissa’s smile softens, and she hands the vial to Bellatrix. “Your beloved believes this to be water. Do you trust her judgment?”</p><p>Oh for the— seriously? Yet another test.</p><p>And beloved? Is that the word? It’s quite nice…</p><p>Bellatrix takes the vial with a laugh. “Yep. And I trust you too, Cissy, when you’re not forcing things down my throat.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows. And the vial. “Cheers.” And she downs the liquid.</p><p>Okay. Well she’s not dead, so that rule out poison or draught of living death.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, come on! Tell me what—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix grins at them.</p><p>
  <em>Sugar water. Well done, pet</em>
</p><p>Sugar wa— see! She knew it! She is a good person! Even the water is swee—</p><p>Bellatrix wobbles on her feet, paling, and Hermione lunges to hold her steady.</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Bella, what is—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sneaky…manipulative…knew you would…sleeping</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix collapses against her.</p><p>Hermione growls at Narcissa. “What did you do to her?! I trusted you! Why are you doing this?!”</p><p>Narcissa just turns and walks back towards the house. “She’ll be fine. You’re right. I would never hurt my sister. You, on the other hand …”</p><p>She turns to look at Hermione over her shoulder. “We still need to have a little chat. Whilst Bella sleeps this off. She’s somehow…communicating with you. Giving you the answers. No, you’re cheating, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Hermione casts a featherlight charm on Bellatrix and lifts her into her arms, hurrying after Narcissa as she continues into the house. Cheating? On a test? She would never—</p><p>The thread doesn’t count! It’s not like she’d ever <em>not </em>have the thread. It’s a part of them. It’s not cheating to—</p><p>No no no not the parlour</p><p>It’s fine. Nothing happened in here. Just acting and— and Bellatrix was nice to her the whole time. You can— just— and it hasn’t even happened yet. You’ll need Narcissa’s help so—</p><p>She puts Bellatrix down on a sofa, shifting her to make sure she won’t roll off.</p><p>Well. At least she’ll get some rest for once.</p><p>Narcissa is sat in an alcove by the window. So Hermione is going to have to sit next to her. Fine. Not intimidated. You spend every day with gods. Just…pretend she’s…</p><p>Narcissa is nothing like any of the other Blacks. If Bellatrix is a step ahead in battle, then Narcissa is about ten steps ahead in everyday conversation.</p><p>So…</p><p>Just sit, Hermione. You’ll never beat Narcissa at a reading game.</p><p>She sits down next to the witch. “So. Ask your questions, and I’ll tell you what I can.”</p><p>Narcissa turns sideways to analyse her face. And then runs her eyes down her body.</p><p>Oh dear. That’s rather uncomfortable. What is—</p><p>“Muggle clothing? A sundress? Polyester or cotton?”</p><p>What? Poly— how does—</p><p>“Umm, cotton, I think. I’d have to check the label. It’s probably a blend or—”</p><p>Narcissa accios some parchment from a drawer across the room.</p><p>And then pulls out a fountain pen from her pocket.</p><p>A pen?! What the fu—</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes stay trained on the parchment, but her lip twitches into a smile. “Interesting. When did you purchase it? Nineteen ninety-five? Ninety-six?...Two thousand and five?”</p><p>Hermione is still gaping at the pen, which Narcissa is calmly making notes with. “Umm…ninety-five or…not as late as two thous— oh.”</p><p>Narcissa looks up at her. “Ten years. As I thought. Fine. So. You, Miss Granger, Gryffindor muggleborn and golden girl, have travelled back in time from around two thousand and five. In the process you have somehow revealed yourself to my sister. I would say accidentally, as you seem to have a knowledge of time travel, and you are bright enough to understand the consequences. And, of course, ordinarily, she is the last person you would choose to align yourself with. Correct so far?”</p><p>Hermione just nods weakly.</p><p>Narcissa’s notes something else down. And then looks at her watch. A <em>digital </em>watch.</p><p>Holy fucking— electronics?! Batteries?!</p><p>“Bella won’t have long now. So I’ll cut to the chase. I know you have certain events to keep on track. I know it is best if as few people are altered by your actions as possible. That you have told Bella or Severus anything at all is reckless and <em>dangerous</em>, Miss Granger, as I hope you are very much aware.”</p><p>She glares at Hermione, who looks down ashamedly. She had almost broken the world for a second. If Bellatrix hadn’t—</p><p>And Narcissa reaches out and squeezes her hand. Hermione looks up in shock.</p><p>“My sister trusts you. <em>That </em>is something that says a lot about your character, Hermione. You have…done something I lost hope would ever happen. She’s happy. She’s…”</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “My complete trust will not come so easily, I assure you. But I will help you. And I will keep your secret.”</p><p>She gets up, putting the pen back in her pocket, and casting a glamour charm over her wrist. And walks over to Bellatrix. Brushes some hair out of her face. “If you hurt her…”</p><p>Hermione stands up too with a smile. “Never. I promise. I mean it.”</p><p>Narcissa’s gaze snaps to hers, and she laughs. A cackle that she quickly covers with her hand in horror.</p><p>Narcissa laughs? Like that? Like Bellatrix?</p><p>
  <em>Not a word, Miss Granger</em>
</p><p>Hermione mimes locking her lips with a grin, and Narcissa shakes her head in disbelief. “Just like her…impossibly…”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “We spend a lot of time together. I think our habits have…blurred. Merged. I caught myself standing on a table the other day.”</p><p>Narcissa raises her eyebrows. “Indeed? It seems she is a bad influence on you. Hermione Granger? Breaking rules?”</p><p>Hermione shrugs. “I’ve broken lots of rules. More than I can count, or could tell you. No, that wasn’t Bella. I’ve always tried to <em>understand</em> rules, not follow them blindly.”</p><p>Narcissa looks down at Bellatrix. Pokes her. She doesn’t stir.</p><p>And then walks over to Hermione, holding out her wrist with extreme reluctance and a drawn out sigh. “How do I get this to stop beeping at midnight? I can’t for the life of me— I’ve read the instructions. It’s nonsense.”</p><p> Hermione looks down. The watch is back. She chuckles. “I’m not the best with technology either, sorry. I could give it a go but…might mess up all the settings. Why do you even— how do you— Mrs Malfoy, I mean—”</p><p>Narcissa leans in to whisper in her ear. “I think you can call me Narcissa now, Hermione. Once Bellatrix has decided she loves something, she’ll never let it go. I believe we shall be in one another’s lives for quite some time.”</p><p>She pulls back, face blank. “And it’s just a watch. I use it to keep time in my lab. No magical residue. Very convenient, when they are not waking you up at ungodly hours of the night. I’ve half a mind to throw this one out the window and let Lucius’ blasted birds choke on it. The—”</p><p>She stops herself. Schools her features.</p><p>Well that was quite the slip. Chatting? Complaining? Just a normal conversation with no threats or double meanings?</p><p>Maybe Hermione does have an aura that makes people trust her.</p><p>She walks over to Bellatrix. Narcissa probably needs some space. She doesn’t want to accidentally prod at her whilst her walls are down, or they might go shooting back up.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Can you hear me? Narcissa said you—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix stirs slightly and frowns. <em>Where…oh…Cissy…</em></p><p>Hermione kneels down on the floor next to her. “It’s been a few minutes. We’re in the parlour.”</p><p>And Bellatrix’s eyes snap open as she struggles to sit up. “Are you okay? You didn’t have to— what are we doing in here? That’s— you’re alright? It’s not—”</p><p>Hermione smiles. She’s still very drowsy. Almost falling off the sofa. Hermione pushes her back against the cushions. “I’m fine. It was all fake so— I’ve had a nice chat with your sister.”</p><p>Bellatrix rubs at her eyes. “A chat? A real chat, or…so not Crookshanks?”</p><p>Oh, this conversation must seem—</p><p>She looks over to Narcissa. Yep. Basilisk stare of confusion.</p><p>
  <em>No, not Crookshanks. And look at your sister, quick. She’s so confused</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix does blink over at Narcissa. And her eyes brighten as she cackles. “Not quite Snape, but still pretty fun. You’re right, pet.”</p><p>She sweeps her wand over her head. Bubbles. “Remember these, Cissy? I’ve always been so nice to you. How could you drug me like that?” Bellatrix pouts.</p><p>Narcissa slowly lowers herself into an armchair, watching the bubbles float around the room. Hermione watches too. It does help. Chases the darkness from the corners. She sits down next to Bellatrix, who throws an arm around her.</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes fall back on them. “In love…” She shakes her head. “Fine. I suppose I shall just have to…eliminate the impossible. No matter how improbable…it’s the only explanation. The truth.”</p><p>
  <em>What’s she on about now, pet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I…I think she’s referencing a muggle book. Sherlock Holmes. Detective stories. Mysteries </em>
</p><p>“Muggle book— Cissy— what the—”</p><p>Narcissa stands up with a start. “So you can speak to each other! I knew it! How? How is she blocking me but not you? I am far superior at—”</p><p>Bellatrix gets to her feet too. “Superior? Just because you’re more subtle doesn’t mean—”</p><p>“Oh please, Bella. More subtle? I’ve looked into Dumbledore’s head, and he hasn’t even noticed. You tried it and he charmed your robes red!”</p><p>“That was him?! I thought it was Siri getting back at me for—”</p><p>“The moons and stars were a bit of a clue. How you ever ended up in Slytherin, I don’t know. Absolutely no cunning. Did you threaten the hat?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open in outrage. “Not a Slytherin?! How dare you! That’s low, Cissy. I’ve got more ambition in— I can be cunning! I’m fooling the Dark Lord, aren’t I?”</p><p>Narcissa sighs tiredly. “And just yelled that very secret fact for the whole world to hear.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth snaps shut, and she slumps down onto the sofa. “I didn’t threaten the hat. I just…asked it to put me where I clearly belonged.”</p><p>So she was a hat stall.</p><p>Hermione takes her hand. “I was sat there for rather a long time. Almost ended up in Ravenclaw. But I’d already met Harry and Ron, so I asked to be in Gryffindor with them. And Neville. I thought it was my chance to make friends.”</p><p>Bellatrix continues sulking.</p><p>And Narcissa tuts. “If you must know, it considered me for…Hufflepuff.”</p><p>Now that puts a smile on Bellatrix’s face. “Hmm, loyal and hardworking? I can see it. You would have been a walking daffodil though, Cissy. All that yellow…”</p><p>
  <em>So? What did the hat say to you?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix spins to lie down sideways, puts her head in Hermione’s lap and her feet on the sofa, much to Narcissa’s annoyance.</p><p>“I was under the hat for bloody ages. Everyone almost fell asleep in their seats. It kept saying how <em>interesting </em>all the possibilities were. Said I was brave and daring like a Gryffindor, clever and witty like a Ravenclaw, loyal and hardworking like a Hufflepuff, and had the ambition and leadership of a Slytherin. It had no idea what to do with me.”</p><p>Hermione has always thought the hat doesn’t quite make sense. There is rather a lot of overlap.</p><p><em>Told you. Brilliant witch. Four founders in one </em>she smiles down at Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix smiles back toothily. <em>Guess even the founders couldn’t trap me in a convenient little box. I chose to be a Slytherin. </em></p><p><em>Well that’s probably the most Slytherin thing I’ve ever heard. Choose to be Slytherin? Down in the cold dark with the snakes? </em>Hermione shudders dramatically.</p><p>And Bellatrix points her wand at her. “Incarcerous!”</p><p>That’s not an —</p><p>She ducks out of the way of the jet of water. “Bella! The sofa! Oh you are just— I’m so sorry, Narcissa. Tergeo! That’s better. Don’t you think we’ve had enough water, Kalypso?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits up. “You started it. Cold and dark? I think you’ll find—”</p><p>“I’ve been down there, Bella, remember? Dumbledore on the floor. It was definitely cold and dark.”</p><p><em>Enough! </em>Ow! The shout rings through her skull.</p><p>Both Hermione and Bellatrix grab their heads with a flinch. Narcissa can talk to two people at the same time?!</p><p>They turn to face her.</p><p>“This is all— how are you— what are you talking about? Bella. Bella this is mad even for you. It’s —it’s nonsensical— I can’t —”</p><p>Ah. That might have been too much for Narcissa. Oops. Her composure is—</p><p>Narcissa rubs a hand over the back of her neck, and then stops herself, straightening in her seat and clasping her hands together. White knuckled.</p><p>
  <em>She’s completely lost it. She hasn’t rubbed her neck since she was a toddler! Used to do it when she was tired. Or upset</em>
</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “Well. It was very nice having you here. We must do this again sometime, but I’m afraid I have— errands to run. The greenhouse is—” she sighs. “I would be grateful if you would show yourselves out.”</p><p>Hermione meets Bellatrix’s eye. Oh dear. The walls are definitely back up. Falling back on etiquette lessons? She must be shaken.</p><p><em>Time to go </em>She gets to her feet, pulling Bellatrix with her. “Thank you for having us, Narcissa. We’ll be sure to return the invitation at a later date, but we must get going.”</p><p>Hermione moves to leave the room, but Bellatrix doesn’t budge. <em>I’ll be home in a sec. Just let me have a minute with Cissy</em></p><p>
  <em>Are you sure? I think she really needs—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sure </em>
</p><p>Hermione nods with a smile. and leaves the room.</p><p>And turns invisible. Peeks back in.</p><p>She’s curious.</p><p>Bellatrix sits back down on the sofa, and Narcissa puts her head in her hands with a sigh. “Just go, Bella. I…”</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat uncomfortably. “You…if you want to know anything. Or tell me anything. Just…I’m right here, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa’s head comes up. There are tears in her eyes. “I don’t know what to think or feel right now,” she whispers. “But…I’m happy for you. I am. I just…too much to read, Bella. Too much.”</p><p>Bellatrix walks over and kneels in front of her. Takes her hands. “I know. Believe me I— I couldn’t figure this all out at first. I lost it. Remember the kitchen? At the cottage? Water everywhere. One of my storms.”</p><p>Narcissa smiles at her. A very small but genuine smile. “I know. Why do you think I couldn’t help cleaning up after you? It was irrational. Severus never would have…but…you’ve figured it out now?”</p><p>Bellatrix nods, and Narcissa brushes some hair out of her face with a sigh. “You always figure it out. And so do I. One step behind. I’ll be fine, Bella. I just need to…read more.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Or just bloody ask me! I’m an open book! Or not even a book, don’t read me, talk to me!”</p><p>Narcissa tuts, gets to her feet, and pulls Bellatrix up. “Now where’s the fun in that? I do so enjoy reading. And I read between the lines…did Dumbledore collapse in the Slytherin common room? And Hermione saved him? How on earth did— don’t tell me, but—”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyebrows raise into her hair. “She’s Hermione now? What happened whilst I was unconscious?”</p><p>Narcissa smirks. “I’m sure she’ll tell you. You certainly know each other very well. I already knew of your relationship weeks ago of course, but a formal meeting was very much needed. I think it went well, don’t you?”</p><p>Bellatrix barks out a laugh. “Such a sense of humour, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa’s face falls blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bella. What’s funny about a tea party?”</p><p>And she marches out of the room, Hermione having to flatten herself against a wall out of the way. “Off you go home now. I’m sure Hermione is waiting. You’re late.”</p><p>She pauses just outside the doorway. And whispers to herself with a small smile. “A mad tea party. I should have worn a hat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, we're rewriting canon again, so everyone turn to page...well, it's around 145 in my hbp book.</p><p>Kidding! You won't need canon (my story's a lot better)</p><p>Ah I should stop.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s been a nervous excitement in the air all day today. It’s finally arrived. The first day of the school term. The summer is over. Back to Hogwarts.</p><p>Of course it doesn’t make that much of a difference to them. They’re not schoolgirls anymore. But it means occlumency lessons are over until Christmas. And Draco will be starting his plans to kill Dumbledore. If the timeline is still on track.</p><p>And that’s why Hermione’s been anxiously waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive for the past hour. Everything <em>should </em>be the same as she remembers it. But there’s always the possibility that…well. Best to check.</p><p>And so far so good. She’d positioned herself at Hogsmeade station an hour early, just in case. So the train should be arriving…</p><p>Now. Steam through the fading daylight. Thank goodness.</p><p>
  <em>Bella. It’s alright, it’s arrived on time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good, because I just got home. Meeting finished early as Snape had to floo to Hogwarts. I haven’t seen you in ages, pet. You coming home now?</em>
</p><p>Students begin to disembark the train, and Hermione smiles to herself, shaking her head. They saw each other <em>this morning. </em>Ages.</p><p>
  <em>I just want to make sure Harry still spied on Draco and got caught. Draco might have decided to be nice to him after your letter, or…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nah. Poor kid’s in denial. You should see his head. He’s boxed it all up. Buried it. No, he’s all about Dumbledore now. Same as you remember. Think he just wanted my advice before he put it out of his mind </em>
</p><p>Oh dear. Not the healthiest approach.</p><p>Ah, there’s her past-self and Ron, deciding if Harry’s gone on without them. She walks closer as the first years head off to the lake, everyone else begins getting into thestral-drawn carriages, and the crowd slowly subsides.</p><p>There’s Parkinson and the other slytherins, pushing their way past some second years to take their carriage. Rude.</p><p>But no Malfoy. Good. He’s stomping on Harry’s face then.</p><p>Well she doesn’t mean <em>good</em> but at least—</p><p>She ducks out of the way of some lost first years and waits.</p><p>Ah. Her and Ron have decided Harry has already left. Off they go.</p><p>She has a peek in the train windows. Just a few stragglers now. Where’s Tonks? She needs to come and find Harry soon. Harry said Tonks found him under the invisibility cloak and unfroze him. She’d been stationed at Hogwarts…</p><p>No sign of her. But she’s harder to spot without the pink hair.</p><p>Ah. There’s Draco, closing the blinds. Not exactly subtle for a Slytherin…</p><p>She waits anxiously for him to appear, trying not to think about Harry lying on the floor and the blood…</p><p>And Draco runs from the train. Jumps in the last carriage with some younger Hufflepuffs. Who look at him oddly, but don’t say anything. Oh. And offer him some choc—</p><p>Well. He didn’t have to throw it on the floor, that’s…</p><p>Where on Earth is Tonks? She’s definitely not here. Unless she’s in disguise…</p><p>But…there isn’t anyone at all now!</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Tonks hasn’t come to save Harry before the train leaves. He’ll end up back at Kings Cross if— that definitely didn’t happen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks…oh. Oh Snape told us who was stationed at Hogwarts. There’s a rota, but Tonks wasn’t on it. Don’t think he was lying. He made some joke about loss of confidence…can’t hide…useless…I don’t know. Some bollocks. I tuned him out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks isn’t here?! But she was, she—</em>
</p><p>The train’s going to leave. Tonks has to get Harry. She takes him to the castle and—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Bella…what if this was us? What if Tonks…was you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>Hermione pops to her bedroom and grabs some clothes and a long cloak. And then follows the thread to Bellatrix in the library.</p><p>“Quick! Put these clothes on and— look it just has to be you, we don’t have polyjuice or— you’re the only metamorphagus we have!”</p><p>
  <em>But Herm—</em>
</p><p>“Go! Put them on! Tonks would never wear your clothes, Harry isn’t <em>that </em>unobservant.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, okay. But just wait a—</em>
</p><p>She stares into Hermione’s eyes whilst she takes her dress off. “Think about Tonks. I need the memory to— no, when she’s all depressed and moping around, not— but I still can’t change my voice! How can—”</p><p>“You’re going to have to say as little as possible and fake a cockney accent. Just…say wotcher when you see him, remember to drop your ‘t’s, and make your voice a bit…rougher. You don’t sound that different pitch-wise so—”</p><p>Bellatrix nods, and then closes her eyes…</p><p>Tonks. Is that how Tonks looks? It’s not quite…</p><p>
  <em>Well?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not...bad. And she’s a metamorphagus anyway, so Harry won’t be suspicious</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So it’s shit. Great. Fantast— Merlin these muggle trousers are tight. How do you—</em>
</p><p>Hermione pushes Bellatrix onto the sofa and shoves her shoes on for her whilst she figures out the jeans and throws a top and cloak on. “We haven’t got time, just— I’ll be there but invisible. Just remember to call him Harry and— are you ready?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, take us, quick!</em>
</p><p>And they’re on the train.</p><p>
  <em>It’s going to leave! That compartment, over there!</em>
</p><p>She gestures to ‘Tonks’, who hurries through the door. <em>What if I can’t hold her form for long enough?</em></p><p>
  <em>You have to. You have to hide and— and you did! It was always you, but Harry thought it was Tonks. That proves you can do it</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to the last compartment, where the blinds are drawn. Hermione can’t see past her to—</p><p>Bellatrix bends down. “Wotcher, Harry.”</p><p>And then a red light. She must be undoing the petrificus— oh!</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Your wand. He—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glamoured. Thought of that. Now get out the way</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix is dragging Harry along the corridor. “We’d better get out of here. Quickly!”</p><p>Hermione pops straight off the train and onto the platform. There’s just no room to hide on a train, and they’ll be—</p><p>The train is already moving off, and she watches as first ‘Tonks’ and then Harry jump off through the steam. That was close. Did they always jump or—?</p><p>Harry staggers on the landing, and Bellatrix reaches to steady him before stopping herself, unsure. <em>His face is a mess. Who heals it, me? Don’t want the kid having a broken nose forever…</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Bella, heal him</em>
</p><p>Hermione walks closer to them. Oh Harry, he looks so ashamed of his face.</p><p>“Thanks for…well…” he mumbles, reaching to push his glasses on more firmly before he remembers his nose again and brings his hand back down.</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “No problem. I can fix your nose, if you stand still.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widen. He really doesn’t look very sure about—</p><p>And then he just squeezes his eyes shut. Stands perfectly still.</p><p>A sigh through the thread. <em>Brave kid </em></p><p>“Episkey,” Bellatrix says firmly.</p><p>Harry takes a sharp breath, and then his eyes blink open as he reaches up to feel his nose. And smiles at Bellatrix. “Thanks a lot!”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles through the thread, but manages to keep her face blank and miserable. “You’d better put that cloak back on, and we can walk up to the school.” <em>That’s what happens, right? We walk?</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes. Harry said it was long and awkward because Tonks— you— don’t talk much. Guess now we know why. And then—oh</em>
</p><p>Snape comes to get him at the gate.</p><p>Because Tonks sent a <em>patronus.</em></p><p>Well. Well she must do it because—</p><p>Unless Hermione did it…</p><p>But it wasn’t an otter. Harry would have recognised…</p><p>
  <em>Bella…you need to send Snape a patronus to come and get him at the gate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?! I can’t—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can. You do. You did. Harry said it was a large, four-legged creature. Probably a wolf, because everyone thought it was because of Sirius or Lupin that—</em>
</p><p>A sound comes from under the cloak as Harry clears his throat in the awkward silence, but he doesn’t say anything. He must have given up. Phew. No small talk.</p><p><em>How can I conjure a patronus and focus enough not to lose Tonks? And I can’t even— it was only mist or… </em>Bellatrix whines.</p><p>
  <em>Tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll distract Harry, in case you flicker. You won’t, but I’ll make a noise or something just to be—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix takes a calming breath through the thread. Talking to herself.<em> No, it’s fine. Okay. Okay, Bella. You have to figure this out. You can do it. You did it. It already happened, so…</em></p><p>Outwardly she still looks tired and gloomy, trudging along next to Harry. But…</p><p>Hermione can feel it. A slight buzzing of happiness. <em>I can feel it, Bella. I can feel your happiness. You can do this. You brilliant witch. There’s nothing you can’t do. Gods, you’re amazing. I love you—</em></p><p>“Expecto patronum!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Not a wolf. A dog.</p><p>A German Shepherd, that takes one excited but determined glance at Bellatrix for instructions, and then charges straight for the castle.</p><p>
  <em>A dog? I did it, and— like Siri? I’m a fucking dog? Oh he is probably laughing his arse off. What the—</em>
</p><p>“Was that a patronus?” Harry asks cautiously. Probably just trying to find anything to say to this miserable looking Tonks. It’s not like he’s never seen a patronus before.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sending word to the castle that I’ve got you, or they’ll worry. Come on. Better not dawdle.”</p><p>Bellatrix picks up the pace. Too excited to walk slowly.</p><p>
  <em>You did it, Bella. That was amazing </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take that, Snape. Ha! Fully corporeal patronus. Whilst in metamorphagus form. Bloody genius</em>
</p><p>“How did you find me?” Harry asks, his feet visible beneath the cloak, almost jogging along next to Bellatrix to keep up.</p><p><em>Oh uhh </em>“I noticed you hadn’t left the train, and knew you had that cloak.” <em>Go check on Snape, pet. He might not have got my patronus if he’s with other— </em>“I thought you might be hiding for some reason. When I saw the blinds—”</p><p>
  <em>Okay. I’ll have a look for him</em>
</p><p>She pops away to the Great Hall. Scans the teacher’s table. Aha! Next to…McGonagall. Umm. Not the time to feel awkward about all that.</p><p>She hastily appears behind Snape. Touches his arm. She can’t open her mind because of Dumbledore, but—</p><p>Snape pushes his chair back, and she hurriedly moves out of the way. Good, he must have figured out that it's her. McGonagall raises a questioning eyebrow at him as he stands, but he ignores her. And Trelawney knocks over some pumpkin juice in oddly intense shock but— well. She’s always strange, so…</p><p>She tugs him towards the teacher’s entrance behind the table in the pumpkin-confusion, and slips through when he opens the door.</p><p>No one around. Bellatrix’s patronus appears before them, sitting to attention…and then tilting its head to the side, tail thumping erratically. It’s so Bella. “<em>Potter’s fine. He’ll be at the gate soon. Come and get him</em>,” comes Bellatrix’s voice.</p><p>Well. That was to the point. Hermione has to remember how she said the message in her head instead of out loud. Could be legilimency or— focus!</p><p>Snape is looking around the empty corridor, eyebrows raised. Probably for her. She touches his arm again.</p><p>“Not an otter?” he murmurs to himself with a smirk. “How disappointing for you. Although quite the relief.”</p><p>Oh he is—</p><p>She smacks his arm. Professor or not, he deserves that.</p><p>He turns in her general direction. “And this is how you ask for help? Why should I—”</p><p>A door opens, and Flitwick walks through, stopping to frown at Snape. “Severus? Are you…alright, lad?”</p><p>Hermione snorts. Lad. And Snape must look bonkers, muttering to himself and—</p><p>“And why wouldn’t I be alright, Filius?” Snape says flatly. “Potter is merely up to his usual attention seeking tricks, so it is up to me to collect <em>his highness</em> from the gates. Perhaps you could inform Albus of the matter, if our absence is noted.”</p><p>Flitwick barely holds back a scoff, clearing his throat instead at the last second. “Of course, Severus. But I’m sure Potter has his <em>reasons</em>. He’s not one to…”</p><p>Snape just glares down at him, and Flitwick gives up in exasperation. “I’ll save you a plate, lad. Hagrid is here, so even refillable plates might not stop him. You know how he is,” he tries to joke. It falls flat.</p><p>And Snape doesn’t thank him of course. Just whirls off in a sweep of black.</p><p>Well. She’s not running after him in a hurry.</p><p>She pops back to Bellatrix and Harry in the lane.</p><p>
  <em>I’m back. Snape’s on his way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank fuck. This walk is agony. I still look like Tonks, right?</em>
</p><p>She looks her over. <em>I think your eyes are back, but they’re similar to Tonks’ so— your hair’s coming to life again though. The curls. Flatten them out a— that’s better</em></p><p>The gates come into view. Not long now. <em>Only a few more minutes. You’ve done so well to hold it for this long, it’s incredible!</em></p><p>A chuckle. <em>I appreciate the encouragement, but you might need to shut up, pet. Need to concentrate </em></p><p>Oh. Oops.</p><p>They reach the gates, and Harry’s wand comes out of nowhere. “Alohomora!”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts through the thread. <em>He really thinks that will work? Not the brightest kid…</em></p><p>She walks closer to Harry. “That won’t work on these. Dumbledore bewitched them himself.” <em>Plus it’s fucking Hogwarts, Potter. Idiot</em></p><p>“I could climb the wall?” Harry suggests. Hermione smacks herself in the forehead. He really never did read 'Hogwarts: A History', did he?</p><p>“No you couldn’t,” Bellatrix says, remarkably calmly for such a stupid comment. “Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security’s been tightened a hundredfold this summer.” <em>Because of you. And a Dark Lord. How is he— you really were the brains, weren’t you, pet. Bloody hell. How—</em></p><p>“Well then,” Harry huffs. “I suppose I’ll have to sleep out here and wait for morning.”</p><p>Bellatrix sniggers. <em>Such an attitude. I like this Potter. He has some bite</em></p><p>Hermione chuckles, and watches as lantern light comes down towards the gate. <em>Here comes Snape. Your hair’s doing it again, by the—</em></p><p>Bellatrix’s hair droops flat once more. “Someone’s coming down for you. Look.”</p><p>Harry pulls off his invisibility cloak, a relieved smile spreading on his face. Which freezes and turns into a look of horror as he recognises Snape. Sorry, Harry.</p><p>Snape reaches the gate, and smirks at them both. “Well, well, well.”</p><p>His eyes drift over ‘Tonks’ as he taps his wand to the padlocked gate so that it slithers open. “Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that wearing school robes would detract from your appearance.”</p><p>
  <em>What a git. Potter’s clothes are baggy hand-me-downs covered in blood! And Snape would know. His clothes were basically the same when he was a first year. How can he be so—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Focus. Hair. And you have to say something about— Harry thought Hagrid was supposed to get the message so—</em>
</p><p>“There’s no need to wait, <em>Nymphadora. </em>Potter is quite…safe. In my hands,” Snape says pointedly. He is a git.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “I meant Hagrid to get the message.”</p><p>Snape pauses. Gives her an ‘oh really?’ look. “Hagrid was late to the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally…” he says, standing back to let Harry past, “I was interested to see your new patronus.”</p><p>Bellatrix checks to see Harry isn’t looking, and smirks at Snape triumphantly. And then sticks out her tongue.</p><p>
  <em>Bella!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter can’t see, he—</em>
</p><p>Snape slams the gate shut in her face and locks it once more, eyes burning with…hatred? Jealousy? Envy?</p><p>His gaze darts in Hermione’s general direction. “I think you were better off with the old one,” he spits. “The new one. Looks. <em>Weak.</em>”</p><p>He whirls away, and Bellatrix seems to freeze, and then vibrate with anger. <em>I’m gonna kill him. The fucking bastard. I’m gonna—</em></p><p>“Goodnight!” comes Harry’s voice from the darkness.</p><p>Bellatrix stills once more, uncertain.</p><p>“Thanks for…everything,” his grateful voice comes through the wind.</p><p>Bellatrix’s posture relaxes…and she morphs back into herself.</p><p>Except not herself.</p><p>Her veriform. Maybe by accident.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a soft sigh. “See you, Harry,” she calls back.</p><p>Hermione takes her arm.</p><p><em>He’s a good kid </em>Bellatrix whispers</p><p>Hermione sighs <em>I know</em></p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t deserve…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. I know, Bella. I know</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t deserve any of this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Parting of Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...this chapter...is sad. Sorry folks. </p><p>I know times are tough right now, so just to warn you all...mentions of death. A character death. Off screen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione appears in the archives with a smile. “Good morning, everyone. Pronoe, I was wondering if you had any more books on Phoenixes. I’ve been thinking about it, and surely if you live forever you—”</p><p>Autonoe is crying. Eudora patting them awkwardly on the back, not seeming to know what to do. Pronoe isn’t here.</p><p>Hermione walks over. “Autonoe? What is it? What’s wrong?”</p><p>They just hide their face in Eudora’s shoulder. Who sighs. “It’s…I suppose I can tell you. It’s Thetis. They had a vision. A prophecy. Their birthday is on the horizon.”</p><p>Hermione cautiously sits down next to Eudora. They’ve stopped with the flirting, but it’s still always quite tense and— birthday?</p><p>“That’s good isn’t it? A birthday?”</p><p>Autonoe just cries harder, and Eudora frowns at her. “No. No, the day they shall birth an egg, and cross over to the other side.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no.</p><p>Already? But— but they’re so young and—</p><p>Autonoe shoves at Hermione. “It’s your fault! I’m not ready and— oh Hermione, it’s all— I hate you! And I hate Kalypso and— go away! Go away and leave us alone!”</p><p>What?! Hermione’s heart breaks in her chest as she stumbles away from Autonoe. What did— what did they do? Why—ah!</p><p>Hermione fights for breath and her knees almost buckle as an unbearable pain slams into her chest.</p><p><em>No! </em>Comes an agonised cry through the thread.</p><p>Oh gods.</p><p>Hermione follows it to Bellatrix.</p><p>In a small cave. Above water.</p><p>And Bellatrix is screaming. Screaming and crying, Oreithye and Leagore on either side of her, holding her up.</p><p>Thetis is lying on a bed tiredly. In their veriform.</p><p>“No! No, you can’t go! Don’t leave me I— read it again! It must mean something else, it has to! I’m not ready I—” Bellatrix cries.</p><p>Hermione staggers over to her, trying not to drown in Bellatrix’s emotions. Strokes the witch’s face, her hair. “What’s happening? Bella what’s—”</p><p>Leagore and Oreithye let her go, and she clings to Hermione. <em>A prophecy. Another fucking—  I’ve learnt to be Kalypso so they have to— they won’t— they’re leaving, and it’s my fault and—</em></p><p>Oh no. Oh this is all so horrible. <em>Oh Bella I’m sorry. Oh that’s not fair. I’m here. It’s alright. Just hold me, it’s okay</em></p><p>Hermione lowers them to the floor, and hugs Bellatrix tightly. Her eyes raise to Leagore. Who nods sadly.</p><p>She looks to Thetis instead. “How…you’re sure? How long…I mean…”</p><p>Thetis smiles. “Eggs begin to form as soon as they are needed. As soon as my energy fades away, the next Thetis will be born. It is my time. A few days, perhaps, at the most. I have taught—”</p><p>“You haven’t!” Bellatrix growls. “I can metamorph. Big deal. So can everyone else. I’m not— I’m not Kalypso. I’m not! How can I— Leagore. Oreithye, do something. Please!”</p><p>Leagore sits down next to Thetis on the bed. “You are certain, Thetis? Bellatrix is right. We still have tails. Reed-like hair. We are trapped in our forms. You are sure she is—”</p><p>Thetis takes their hand. “Yes. I have seen it. Pronoe has confirmed it. She has everything she needs. Our youngest is of age. It is time for the eldest to leave you.”</p><p>No. No they— just gone? Just because? They can live until they’re five hundred if—</p><p>“Totus generis parere,” Leagore whispers. “You are maintaining the balance. So that we are not left with only children to guide us.”</p><p>Oh. Oh of course. If they all selfishly live until old age…then they will all be reborn at once. Too many eggs for elderly merpeople to care for. Too much knowledge lost.</p><p>Bellatrix sniffs, and struggles to her feet. “When? I want to be here, I— I won’t leave you.”</p><p>Thetis smiles at her. “Oh little sister. I know you would never leave me. But it is alright. I won’t be gone. My kin shall be here. My heir. I am sorry, but only Pronoe and Autonoe shall be by my side. It is tradition. One to comfort the departing, and one to welcome the new arrival. But I shall inform Tiggy, when the time comes, so that you will know.”</p><p>Hermione stands up too. Why. Why does this have to— why do they have to lose someone else? They can’t fix this. Can’t change this. Why—</p><p>She takes Bellatrix’s hand. Clings on. “Is there anything we can do? Should we…Autonoe told me to leave. Do you want…”</p><p>Oreithye puts a hand on her shoulder. “The child does not mean their words. Forgive them. It is their first parting. They shall be happy to see you again, once they have accepted what is to happen.”</p><p>Hermione turns to smile at them, but they pull away too soon, falling back into a pool of water and disappearing from sight.</p><p>Leagore sighs. “Time for Thetis to rest. The process has begun and…I shall find Pronoe. Collect Autonoe. Assemble the…” they drift off, rubbing their face tiredly.</p><p>Okay. Okay time to leave. They can always come back and—</p><p>She squeezes Bellatrix’s hand, and then lets go. Walks over and wraps her arms around Leagore. “Go assemble the Blacks. You can do it. It’s who you are. It will all be okay.”</p><p>Leagore warbles sadly, and then hugs her back. “Are you sure I’m not the god of concealment? Because I think— I should tell Oreithye—”</p><p>Hermione chuckles. “You should. Not the best moment, but you still have time for that.”</p><p>“Do you think they—”</p><p>Hermione pulls back to look at them and rolls her eyes. “Yes. Of course they love you. Bella knew that from the moment we met you. Both of you.”</p><p>She pulls away as Leagore ducks their head in embarrassment.</p><p>And Hermione takes a steadying breath, before walking over to the bed. Thetis is whispering with Bellatrix. She’s not sure—</p><p>Thetis turns to her. “It seems you are set on caring for everyone, little witch. I am glad. You’ll take care of my family whilst I’m gone. Just don’t forget to take care of yourself.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Hermione down on the bed. “That’s what I’m here for. And don’t change the subject. What do you mean—”</p><p>“You will know exactly what I mean. Now let me kiss your mate goodbye. It is time for you both to go home and rest. We have worked you too hard.”</p><p>And Thetis leans up, and kisses Hermione chastely on the lips.</p><p>Hermione freezes in shock, and Thetis laughs at her and Bellatrix’s equally stunned faces. “I am sorry for not warning you. This is a tradition. A kiss does not have the same meaning in our world. And it is supposed to bring good luck, a kiss from the Queen of the Black Sea.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. And then grins mischievously. “Then where’s my kiss? Don’t I get any good luck?”</p><p>Thetis grins back, and leans towards her and—</p><p>“I’m kidding! I’m kidding, you look like— oh Merlin at least change forms before—mmph!”</p><p>Thetis pulls back with a soft laugh. “There. Good luck for all.</p><p>Bellatrix wipes at her mouth…and then smiles sadly at them. “I…you’ll tell me before you go? You won’t just…”</p><p>“I promise. Tiggy will come and tell you. And I shall give them a message for you. But to complete the tradition, shall we say the words?”</p><p>The words?</p><p>Bellatrix rubs at her eyes, and then clears her throat, nodding sharply.</p><p>Thetis sits up, and takes Bellatrix’s hands. “Blood of my blood. I part from you as kin. May our forebearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Oh. Oh it’s heart-breaking.</p><p>A tear falls down Bellatrix’s cheek, but her voice remains steady. “Blood of my blood, I bless your parting. As one we were whole. As one we were strong. As one we were gods on Earth.”</p><p>Thetis kisses her hands, and then lies back down with a sigh, closing their eyes.</p><p>Bellatrix curls into Hermione. <em>Take us away. Take us home. I can’t do this anymore, Hermione</em></p><p>Yes. Yes, time to go home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time drifts by in a haze. Heads foggy in the library. Stomachs queasy in the kitchen. Hearts beating too fast into the night as the bedsheets twist and lose their softness.</p><p>At around three in the morning, Hermione can’t stand it any longer.</p><p>She sits up in bed. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a tired pop. “It is still not being time, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione smiles sadly at them, and takes their hand. “I know. I just…are you needed there, or…”</p><p>Tiggy slowly shakes their head. Okay. Good. She has a plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bella, are you awake?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Is it—</em>
</p><p>Hermione pulls Bellatrix out of the bed. Wraps a winter cloak around her. She’s always so cold.</p><p>“Hermione? What…”</p><p>And Hermione pops them away. To the Light Chamber.</p><p>Master Spitsy and Tiggy are already there, sat on a blanket. It’s a warm, cloudless night. The stars shine bright.</p><p>Hermione holds Bellatrix’s hand and tugs her over to sit with them. “Look up at the stars, Bella. At the wide universe. Isn’t it beautiful?”</p><p>Hermione stares at the sky. Countless stars. Shining bright. Ancient flames in the dark.</p><p>She looks back at— oh. Bellatrix isn’t looking at the sky. She’s looking at Hermione.</p><p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiles awkwardly at the intensity of the confession. Just squeezes Bellatrix’s hand tighter and reaches for a glass of wine from Spitsy. <em>Love you too, Bella. Here </em>She presses the wine glass into Bellatrix’s hand. Leans against her.</p><p>Spitsy hands her another glass with a fond smile. “I is happy to see you both again, but I is sorry for the sad occasion, Hermione. Bellatrix, I is not knowing Thetis, but I is hearing they are a good elf. A kind elf. A thinking elf.”</p><p>Tiggy sniffs. “Oh they is. They is always being a good elf. They is being my first mastress, yous is knowing this?”</p><p>They all shake their heads, and Tiggy turns to face them properly. Hermione takes a sip of wine as Tiggy starts their tale. It tastes wonderful.</p><p>“When Tiggy is finishing elf school, I is being very young. Only…twenty-three, I is thinking. This is being young for elves. But Tiggy is hardworking. A thinking elf. A strong elf. They is being chosen for an Ancient and Noble House. The House of Black. Only as training, you understand. Is not being ready for caring for little masters and mistresses. Only watching. Or so I is thinking…”</p><p>Bellatrix shifts to sit behind Hermione as she listens to the story. Leaves her wine on the floor to hug Hermione instead. Warm and steady at her back.</p><p>“When Tiggy is arriving at the house, an older elf is pulling them aside. Is telling them the secret.” Tiggy wags their finger at Bellatrix. “A secret I is still not being able to be speaking until you is finding those decrees, Mistress Bella. Tiggy’s tongue is still holding if you is not unsticking it, silly elfling.”</p><p>Hermione can’t see, but she just knows Bellatrix is rolling her eyes. “I’ve bloody tried, Tiggy. Do you know what a mess the Black vaults are in? The amount of curses and hexes I’ve had to dismantle? Just talk around it!”</p><p>Spitsy chuckles into his wine, muttering about funny Blacks, and Tiggy tuts. “Is not being that easy. But to continue the story, Tiggy is told to be ignoring the Call if it is to the lake. To the merpeople. They is not to even <em>mention</em> merpeople. Is being forbidden. But…Tiggy is thinking this is nonsense. Tiggy is a good elf, is not ignoring a Call!”</p><p>“The days is passing, and there is no Call. And Tiggy is running out of duties. Is supposed to be helping another elf, Shibby. But Shibby is not wanting help. Is too proud of their work. Is being one of those pickety-snipety-swipey elves, you is knowing?”</p><p>Spitsy nods knowingly, and Hermione snorts. She doesn’t know the phrase, but she certainly knows the fussy, perfectionist type people they’re talking about.</p><p>Tiggy nods in acknowledgement. “Yes. So Tiggy is having nothing to do. This is the worst feeling for us elves. No purpose. Until one day, when Tiggy is even considering clothes in their shame, there is a Call. From underwater.”</p><p>Tiggy grins. “Well. Of course Tiggy is going. Is being an adventure.” Tiggy chuckles. “All of us is once silly elflings. And oh, Mastress Thetis, they is still an elfling themselves. Still older than Tiggy, but an elfling.”</p><p>“How long ago was this, Tiggy?” Hermione can’t help but ask.</p><p>Tiggy rubs their chin. “Hmm, I is thinking maybe one hundred and seventy years ago. Maybe is being more. How old is you now, Spitsy? Tiggy is forgetting.”</p><p>Spitsy takes another sip of wine. “I is only being seventy-six, Tiggy. You is knowing this. I is not old enough to be in any of this. Wrong century,” he chuckles.</p><p>Tiggy’s eyebrows raise in understanding. “Yes. Yes, is around…the eighteen-twenties, Miss Hermione. Thetis is only just being an adult. In fact, is being their crowning ceremony. They is being nervous, and this is why they be calling. They is to become Queen, but they is not feeling ready. And so they is having a…problem.”</p><p>A problem?</p><p>Tiggy glances at Spitsy. And glares. “We is telling you Black secrets now, little Spitsy, so you is being a good elfling and keeping the secrets. Tiggy be telling you.”</p><p>Spitsy puts down their glass, suddenly serious. “Of course, Tiggy. You is wanting to join Spitsy to the thread? Because Spitsy is willing.”</p><p>Thread?</p><p>Tiggy relaxes. “No. No is not needed. You is not being a Black elf. You is never wanting this, you is born to be a Master, Spitsy. You is a good teacher.”</p><p>“Uhh, hello? Tiggy? A thread?” Bellatrix says frustratedly. “What does <em>that </em>mean?”</p><p>Tiggy and Spitsy look at each other. And Tiggy grumbles to themselves. “You is wanting the Thetis story, or the thread story?”</p><p>What— “Both!” Hermione calls out, hearing Bellatrix do so at the same time.</p><p>Tiggy sighs. “Well, the Thetis story is not being very long. But Tiggy is thinking this be more important tonight.”</p><p>Oh. Oh of course.</p><p>Tiggy lies down on the blanket, and Bellatrix follows suit, Hermione falling down with her. She hears Spitsy shift too, until they are all staring up at the night sky.</p><p>“Long long ago, Tiggy is called to Thetis in the lake. They is being underwater, in a cave, alone before their big ceremony. But…they is stuck. Stuck in their miniform. They is so scared of growing up, of being ruler, that they is stuck looking like an elfling. Maybe…seven years old in wizard years. They is too ashamed to tell their sisters, so is wishing someone is helping them. This is how Tiggy is called. Thetis is thinking the gods be hearing them,” Tiggy chuckles.</p><p>Hermione smiles. Poor little Thetis. She can just picture it. Tiggy the fairy godmother, appearing before them as if by magic.</p><p>“So, Tiggy is talking, is calming, is helping. Is telling them they is a strong Black. Is promising to stay. Always. Always there, even if invisible. Is secretly being there the whole ceremony.”</p><p>Hermione feels Bellatrix’s breath hitch. Oh. Rather familiar.</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes it’s— yes I’m fine</em>
</p><p>Tiggy seems to read their minds, as they continue. “They is Tiggy’s first Black. And Tiggy is promising to stay…so Thetis is accepting Tiggy. Tiggy is a true Black elf now. And as long as a Black is in need, Tiggy is promising to be there. To remind them that they is strong, but that they is not being alone. I is thinking we is all needing this. Especially when we are elflings.”</p><p>Spitsy hums in thought. “You is being right, Tiggy. And when do we stop being elflings, you is knowing? Because Spitsy is thinking this never be happening. Is yet to happen to Spitsy.”</p><p>Hermione smiles and shuffles to press closer to Bellatrix.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t think I’ve completely grown up yet, have you Bella?</em>
</p><p>She feels Bellatrix shake with a huff of silent laughter. <em>Never. That’ll never happen. I’ll make sure of it</em></p><p>Tiggy scoffs. “You is all still being silly elflings to Tiggy. I is far too old to be an elfling. You is ridiculous, Spitsy. Of course we is not always being elflings. Tiggy knows what Tiggy be knowing, and is enough to fill a head, so is enough. And Tiggy be knowing is best to rest. The night is for sleeping. Is bedtime, Mistress Bella. Say…”</p><p>They drift off. Bellatrix sits up in confusion, pulling Hermione with her.</p><p>Tiggy is staring at the sky. “Say goodnight to Mastress Thetis,” they murmur, tugging at their ears.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione leans against Bellatrix, takes her hand, and stares up at the sky.</p><p>Goodnight, Thetis.</p><p>“Goodnight, Thetis.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Saturday the seventh of September, nineteen ninety-six, a golden egg named Thetis falls to touch the sandy bed of the Black Lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only for a second, of course, as is tradition, before it is held carefully in warm arms. Hugged to a chest. And if a tear is to fall onto its golden shell…no one is to know. They are underwater, after all.</p><p>And far away, in an ancient and noble house, the notorious Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, hugs a house-elf and a muggleborn to her and cries too.</p><p>For a sister, lost too soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione cautiously strokes Bellatrix’s hair. She’s only just fallen asleep, and she doesn’t want to wake her up, but Hermione can’t help needing a bit of comfort herself.</p><p>It’s been hours now since Tiggy came and told them. Whispered some final words into Bellatrix’s ear. Tradition. Words taken from the grave, to the grave. Not to be shared.</p><p>Since then, Hermione has forced them both into a shower. Made sure they both at least eat something. And she’s slept. Off and on. Bellatrix awake every time she opens her eyes. Until now.</p><p>And of course she doesn’t want to leave Bellatrix, but she’s sick of this bed. This room. This…air.</p><p>So she settles by the window across the room. Wedges it open slightly and then sits on the carpet in the warm sunshine, distracts herself with a book. At first she’d worried about the light waking Bellatrix, but she’s actually noticed that Bellatrix never closes the curtains anyway.</p><p>Azkaban, perhaps.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Expecto patronum,” she whispers.</p><p>Oh it’s a relief to see— still her otter. She’d wondered if a dog might appear, and as much as she loves Bellatrix, she wasn’t ready to lose part of her identity like that. They’ve merged enough. It’s nice to have <em>something </em>that’s just hers.</p><p>She thinks she can even feel Bellatrix’s grief.</p><p>She smiles at the otter, feels it brush around her.</p><p>“Go and look after Bella for me,” she whispers to it. She’s not sure but— it must understand. It seems so…</p><p>And it chirps at her. Flies across the room to hover around the bed.</p><p>A warmth settles in her chest. The grief less sharp. Manageable.</p><p>Thank goodness.</p><p>Now where was she? Oh yes, phoenixes. This book associates Phoenixes with immortality, but also with the Sun and Time. Its more sinister in its material than she would like, describing the potential of each body part in potion making and…well it’s all rather disgusting and…if she has to read one more way of slicing—</p><p>But anyway. It matches up with Pronoe’s song about the sun god, Helios. About the brilliant bird, that at the end of its life, would fly across the world, singing so beautifully that for a moment even the sun god himself would pause his chariot to watch. Pause the sun. Stop time. And she knows scientifically the Sun definitely does <em>not </em>move but—</p><p>Magic. The truth in the legend.</p><p>And if a Phoenix can pause time, then surely…</p><p>There’s a possibility, anyway. It’s the first sign of <em>anything </em>being able to interact with Time. Of course time travel isn’t exactly the priority right now, but—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione?</em>
</p><p>Hermione staggers to her feet and across the room. <em>Yes. Yes, I’m here, I was just reading</em></p><p>Bellatrix sits up with a smile. Oh. Oh she’s dressed, when did that happen?</p><p>A chuckle. <em>I know. You’ve been lost in a book for hours</em></p><p>Hours?! But she— she didn’t mean to—</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. <em>Stop it. I’m fine— well I’m not, but— I’m not fragile</em></p><p>Oh. Hermione smiles awkwardly. “Sorry. I know that. I just didn’t want you to be alone or—”</p><p>Bellatrix takes her hands. “I’m not alone. Thread, duh. I could be on the other side of the world and not be alone. I’m in your head.”</p><p>And she gets to her feet. “And speaking of which, I’m fed up with this house. And I might— I don’t know if it will be difficult to see Cissy but— I kind of need to remind myself that—”</p><p>
  <em>That she’s okay. I know. I get it. Go see her and…and later we can figure out…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t mind being here by your—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not fragile, Bella. I have my books. I think I’ll sit in the garden</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix wraps her in a warm hug. <em>Bookworm</em></p><p>Hermione just breathes her in. Kisses her cheek and pulls back. <em>Go see your sister. Oh. And tell her to try holding down all the buttons and starting again. She’ll know what I mean</em></p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at her. “I still think you should tell me what you talked about when I was unconscious.”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. “And I told you that your sister needs to be able to trust me with <em>some</em> secrets. It’s her thing. Secrets and trust. I’m sure you can cope with <em>one </em>secret, Bella. The same as you won’t tell me about Amsterdam.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Don’t remind me about that right before I see her! The next potion might be a lot worse if she catches that in my head.”</p><p>Hermione kisses her. Just quickly. Just because she wants to, and she can. “Bye, Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles at her, and then spins away in a whirl of black. And Hermione pops to the garden.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>So talking to Fawkes may present a lot of issues. There’s no sign of a bird language, and— but she <em>swears </em>Dumbledore talks to Fawkes in some way, so— if he can—</p><p>Hermione snorts to herself. She’s a hundred times more intelligent than Dumbledore. And about a billion times—</p><p>Tiggy appears in the garden with a pop. They seem…</p><p>“Are you alright, Tiggy?” she asks gently.</p><p>Tiggy sighs. Opens and closes their mouth a few times. Rubs at their chin. “Mastress Autonoe is asking for you in the cave now, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>Oh. Oh should— “Is this— should I get Bella, or—”</p><p>Tiggy shakes their head. “Just you. They is— they is wanting to apologise. Is embarrassed for what they is saying to you.”</p><p>Oh, well. It was understandable really. Grief can—</p><p>“Okay. Okay I’ll go now before they get too anxious and— thank you, Tiggy.”</p><p>She doesn’t bother with a wetsuit. Just pops to the cave.</p><p>Huh. No sign of anyone. “Autonoe? Are you there? I’m not cross. I promise.”</p><p>She walks closer to the water. Tries to spot them in the flickering torchlight. If she had her wetsuit, she’d—</p><p>And then her arms are pinned behind her back and she’s dragged into the water.</p><p>Argh! <em>Relashio! Operimentum Aerbulla!</em></p><p>She takes a gasping breath under the water as a bubble appears round her mouth and the arms securing her loosen.</p><p>She thrashes for the surface and—</p><p>A current drags her downwards, sand whirling around her and she squeezes her eyes shut.</p><p>What is happening? She’d thought that—</p><p>A knife presses to her throat.</p><p>“No vanishing, little one, or you will die mid-journey.”</p><p>Leagore?</p><p>“Okay. Okay let’s just— what do you want, Leagore? What’s wrong? What did I—”</p><p>A dark chuckle. “You can’t guess? Your kind have plagued us long enough. You think we will just tell you our secrets and let you leave? Let you live? Let men come once more to prey on us? Use us?”</p><p>This isn’t right. This can’t be Leagore…is it? It does sound like them. Have they just been tricking her? They are a Black…</p><p>Hermione swallows. Her neck stings, there must already be a shallow cut there.</p><p>She really needs to see their tail, but she’s being held tightly, moving slowly deeper into the cave.</p><p>“We told you we’d keep your secret. We promised. And Bellatrix is one of you! She would never betray—”</p><p>“One of us? That filthy halfbreed will never be one of us. She is a disgrace to the <em>real </em>Kalypso, to the true goddesses of old. Your kind should bow down before us.”</p><p>Oh dear Merlin, not again. It was hard enough convincing Bellatrix that—</p><p>That’s it!</p><p>“Who’s your leader? What have they told you about wizardkind? How have you learnt about us?”</p><p>It’s pitch black now. They’re deep in the underwater cave system.</p><p>“Leader? Why Thetis, of course. They rule us all, even in egg form. Thetis has always ruled.”</p><p>Well yes, but she didn’t mean— Thetis welcomed Bellatrix. And Hermione. Said they were kin.</p><p>As did Leagore though, so what does Hermione know? Looks like she still hasn’t learnt to see people.</p><p>How can she get out of this?</p><p>“What if we make an oath? Swear an oath to keep your secret?”</p><p>“Why bother? I’ll just kill you instead.”</p><p>Hermione fights desperately to hold her bubblehead charm as her heart hammers. That’s a real possibility right now. She could die.</p><p>Stay calm. You’re used to threats. It’s been a while, but this isn’t the first time you’ve had a knife to your throat.</p><p>“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now. What do you really want? Why ask for me?”</p><p>There’s a rumbling scraping sound, and a current pushes against them, rocking them back and forth in the depths.</p><p>“Don’t test me, wand carrier. I’ve merely taken you somewhere out of sight of prying eyes. The cave is sealed. Not even the forest people can work their magic against Speio.”</p><p>Speio?</p><p>She can’t leave?</p><p>The knife falls away, and she tries to follow the pull to safety. To the library.</p><p>And smacks into a stone wall. The wall of the cave. Leagore was right, she can’t—</p><p>But what about the thread? Surely—</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Bella can you hear me?</em>
</p><p>Silence. How is that possible?</p><p>She follows the thread. Follows it to Bella— and once again, hits into a cave wall.</p><p>The bubble around her mouth begins to waver.</p><p>No. You’re in control. How dare they—</p><p>“You’re lying. Your story doesn’t make sense. If Thetis is still your leader, then why hide me from everyone? Why do this on their birthday? If you’re going to kill me, why trap me? If it’s Bellatrix you hate, why take me and not her? And if…if you are Leagore…what did you tell me about where the people of the forest live? Because I don’t think you’re Leagore at all.”</p><p>Silence greets her, and she just waits. It’s a bluff, she’s not certain. But she really hopes Leagore didn’t lie to her. Didn’t trick her. That this—</p><p>“I told you that the Forest People now live in caves, like us.”</p><p>Wrong. She never even asked Leagore about that. They only talked about the thread.</p><p>So not Leagore. Thank goodness.</p><p>Oh dear. This just became far more complicated. Who is it? And why—</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Bella answer me, please. Just one word. I really need to know </em>
</p><p>Still nothing. Right. On her own.</p><p>She casts a lumos from her fingertips. Oh. They look like Leagore but…red tail. Eudora.</p><p>“Oh. It is you. So what do you want with me, Leagore?” Hermione asks casually. Best to keep that information to herself. Slytherin.</p><p>“Before you die…there is something you must do. Something your mate must do.”</p><p>Hermione casts a warming charm on herself. Her muscles are beginning to numb down in the depths. When she looks up, Eudora has swum out of the light.</p><p>Hermione looks around for them in the murky deep, only the cave walls and empty sand at her feet visible in the light. “And you think trapping me and threatening to kill me will persuade Bellatrix to do what you want?”</p><p>An eery laugh from behind her. “She is your mate. There is a thread. She will do as you ask…and then you will die, and she will die of grief.”</p><p>Well. That could technically happen…but— the thread isn’t working! They must not realise…how are they even doing this? The thread is invinci—</p><p>Invincible. Unbreakable. But apparently can be blocked. By Speio. The only merperson she hasn’t met.</p><p>Okay. Just find out more information. Keep them talking. Maybe whatever magic is holding her here can’t last very long. “So…what do you want her to do?”</p><p>Water rushes past her face, and a cheek presses to hers, whispering in her ear. “She will give back the gift she has taken. She will restore our legs, and we shall rise from the depths to our rightful places as gods on earth.”</p><p>Hermione flinches away from the cold skin. “And if she can’t? Ah!”</p><p>Her bubblehead charm falls as Eudora bites her ear. Ow! What the—</p><p>And then cackles, whirling her through the water. “Oh she will learn how. And fast. Before her mate…drowns. How long will your strength last, little witch girl?”</p><p>
  <em>Relashio! Operimentum Aerbulla! Stupefy!</em>
</p><p>Eudora darts out of the way of the spell with a shriek. “You twisted witch! Using a wand to distort the very nature of magic. Destroying the natural world with your greed!”</p><p>She didn’t even use her wand! What are they— this is mad!</p><p>Hermione jumps as the voice hisses right in her ear once more from behind. “Call your witch. Tell her that Leagore demands she return our legs, or her mate will perish!”</p><p>Hermione finds her calm, sinks to the floor and steadies herself, soaks in her magic. She is in control. She is calm. She can breathe.</p><p>“No. You said you’d kill me either way. Until you can persuade me otherwise, I’m not telling her anything. And besides, I’m trapped here. I couldn’t tell her if I tried.”</p><p>Laughter echoes around her. “Oh, you will tell her. You won’t be able to stop yourself. As you die, slowly, painfully, the thread will call to her. Your mind will shout for her. And she will come, running on her stolen legs. She’ll find the outside of this cave, hear you crying for her. She’ll do anything in her desperation.”</p><p>Well, in that case…</p><p>She tugs her wand from her sleeve, and swims closer to the voice. “Come here, Leagore. For the thread to work, I need to stay still. To concentrate. I need you to hold me steady.</p><p>A swishing sound, and then Eudora comes into the light, grabs her arm. Hermione holds onto them, runs her hand up their arm…</p><p>And digs her wand into Eudora’s throat.</p><p>“Let me out of this cave, Eudora, or I <em>will</em> kill you. I have the deadly wand. I will do it.”</p><p>Eudora freezes. “If you kill me, you’ll be trapped here forever. You will die either way.”</p><p>“Then I might as well kill you. Or…you let me go, and I never come back. I’ll tell Bellatrix to return her sisters’ legs out of kindness. She would have anyway, you know, if someone taught her.”</p><p>“This is not— the plan was—”</p><p>Yes! Information! “What was the plan? Tell me. Tell me or you will die.”</p><p>“It was— I was only supposed to trap you. To ask for the legs. To keep you here. You’re supposed to be weak in the water.”</p><p>“You asked her for legs?” a voice booms from the darkness.</p><p>Wha— there’s someone else here?</p><p>“Speio— no I—”</p><p>There’s a roaring growl, and the water begins to churn. Currents pulling her everywhere and she loses her grip on Eudora. The lumos goes out.</p><p>“Speio! Please! It’s a misunderstanding!”</p><p>“Enough, Eudora. You asked for my aid in killing the witch. Silencing these trespassers so that we could remain hidden as we have for centuries. You are no better than Thetis, thinking of yourself rather than the whole race. Listening to Dexamene and Kallianassa with their forked tongues. The world needs balance. Light and dark. Gods and mortals. Those on land, and those in the sea.”</p><p>Hermione clings desperately to a wall so that she can steady herself, concentrate on breathing. Thinking. This might be better? At least Speio doesn’t seem to be a racist. And…</p><p>And then the wall begins to move.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Gathered Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cave wall, it’s pushing towards her. Hermione can’t see anything in the dark, but she can feel the water rushing past her. What is—</p><p>“Speio! Please! Release me, I’m kin! Don’t leave, we can make a deal, a new deal. Let me out and we’ll kill the witch, just as you wanted,” Eudora shouts. There’s no reply.</p><p>“Eudora, what’s happening? What was the deal?”</p><p>The current pulls her out into the water and shakes her back and forth. She’s losing control she—</p><p>The bubblehead bursts and she hurriedly holds her breath.</p><p>“Speio! I’ll do anything, whatever you ask, just don’t crush me with the witch.”</p><p>Crush them?</p><p>Something smacks into her and the breath leaves her lungs. A tail. Eudora.</p><p>She can’t hold her breath any longer, she’s going to breathe in, she has to—</p><p>To be calm in the water. Want it. Feel it. Remember it. Breathing with Bellatrix. With the elves. For hours as they’ve swam through this lake.</p><p>The bubblehead charm reappears.</p><p>You are in control. You need to steady yourself.</p><p>She sinks to the floor, feet touching down, unmoving in the current.</p><p>That’s it. Now, you have to do something new. Find your strength. You are a witch, you have the magic. Just tell it what to do.</p><p>She closes her eyes, and pretends she’s not in the dark, not in the water. She follows the thread to Bellatrix…and holds out her hands before she hits into a wall.</p><p>So this must be the entrance.</p><p>She needs to break her way out.</p><p>She thinks of cracking rock, broken stone.</p><p>“What are you doing, witch-elf?”</p><p>Ignore them.</p><p>You are powerful. Feel your magic, fill yourself to the brim.</p><p>“I told you, the Forest People can’t work their magic against Speio.”</p><p>Except you’re not one of the Forest People. And you need to call on your magic. All of it.</p><p>You’ve seen destruction. The stone roof of Gringotts exploding as a dragon breaks through. Giant chess pieces crumbling to the floor.</p><p>The walls creep in at her sides.</p><p>Hogwarts after the battle. In ruins. The stone just…everywhere. Stairways demolished, ancient columns broken on the floor.</p><p>Are you a witch or not? Did you forget? You are not a muggle.</p><p>Stone turned to dust. To sand.</p><p>Through sand and sea.</p><p>She holds her wand up to the stone.</p><p>A strong witch. A thinking witch.</p><p>Stone scrapes against her sides, Eudora pressed against her back and whimpering.</p><p>Your magic will obey. Want it. Feel it. Remember it. Or you will die.</p><p>She takes one last breath, feels the magic flow down into her hand, and loses herself in the memory of destruction, of horrifying chaos. Raining stone. Whirling water.</p><p>She plants her feet wide and firm in the sand. “Bombarda maxima!” she bellows.</p><p>And then screams as all of her magic bursts out of her, blasting forwards.</p><p>She loses the bubblehead charm. Her feet float off the floor and she’s pulled forward by the current, smacking into stone and sand and scraping across jagged rocks.</p><p>She tries to bring her arms up to cover her face, but it’s too fast.</p><p>She’s pulled along, and she can’t help it.</p><p>She breathes in…the water…she’s going to…</p><p>
  <em>Help me…Bella, help me please I…</em>
</p><p>She drifts into darkness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“…he doing here, Cissy?!”</p><p>“Anapneo! Narcissa, my bag, no the—yes.”</p><p>“Bella, for Salazar’s sake, move out of the way! You’re no help, and you still look like you’re going to collapse, sit!”</p><p>Head…foggy…where…water…</p><p>“Vulnera sanentur…are you sure that’s wise? Skelegrow is—”</p><p>“So you didn’t read the article I owled you. Bogswaddle was perfectly reasonable in his hypothesis, Severus, and his methodology flawless when it came to—”</p><p>“Flawless? I thought you more discerning than that. Skelegrow is—”</p><p>Hermione splutters as a potion is poured into her mouth, only just managing to swallow it.</p><p>“Will the two of you stop jabbering and concentrate! This isn’t some potions assignment. Look! She’s waking up!”</p><p>“Worried, Bellatrix?... Miss Granger? Can you hear us?” a low voice murmurs.</p><p>Hurts…heavy…</p><p>“Perhaps we should sedate her. The shock alone…and I’ve never seen a magic reading so changeable— are you sure it was all her, Bella? How did she become trapped under there to begin with? I know you can’t tell us your plans but—”</p><p>“She will tell you nothing, as it should be.”</p><p>A scoff. “Severus, please. I know you’ve been informed of their situation in some way. I only wish to—”</p><p>Hermione blinks her eyes open. It’s so bright. Where—what is— crushing— can’t breathe—</p><p>Another potion.</p><p>“Her pulse, Severus.”</p><p>“I know, I only need a few more moments but a calming draft would—”</p><p>“Slow her heart rate and we’d lose oxygen to the brain, I know. We need— her thoughts are still muddled. She’s scared, confused.”</p><p>“Bellatrix, you care for the witch. Talk to her.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare get up, Bella. I know you insist that you are fine, but something is clearly—”</p><p>She still can’t see, who is— where is— “…Bella?” she croaks. Ow, her throat.</p><p>“She’s asking for you, Bellatrix, though I shudder to know why.”</p><p>“Severus, leave them be and pass me the— no on your left, the smaller one.”</p><p>“Smaller? Oh, I see.”</p><p>A hand takes hers.</p><p>“Come on, pet. Stay awake, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Huh? Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Bella…</em>
</p><p>A relieved sigh. <em>Finally. I thought the thread was broken or—What the fuck happened? Are you okay? Shit. Stupid question. I mean— I thought— I felt</em></p><p>She blinks up at Bellatrix’s blurry outline.</p><p>
  <em>Bella…what…where…so cold </em>
</p><p>“She’s cold, is that normal?”</p><p>“Yes, we don’t want to destabilise her core with a warming charm—”</p><p>“—and we need the daylight rather than the fire so—”</p><p>“It will only be a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Five at the most.”</p><p>“Ten at the most.”</p><p>“Ten? Perhaps for you, I however—”</p><p><em>Ignore them. They’ve been like that since we got here. I think we were wrong about— I think they’re </em>friends. <em>It’s horrifying.</em></p><p>Hermione chuckles and then groans. Her ribs. Her lungs.</p><p>
  <em>I was…there was a cave and…tried to crush us, had to…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who? Who was it? Eudora was there but she was screeching, and then Dexamene took her away before— I had to get you— you looked dead. I was so scared I— We only just managed to…if I hadn’t followed the thread and called Tiggy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had to breathe in…couldn’t…the explosion…not strong enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not strong? You blew up the bloody lake! Hopefully they’ll blame it on the squid, I didn’t stick around to find out</em>
</p><p>…Blew up…the lake? But the timeline! The <em>whole </em>lake or…</p><p>
  <em>No, you idiot, you just splashed a lot of water around, sent some merpeople flying. Which reminds me. Who was it? Who did this to you?</em>
</p><p>Oh. Should she say…</p><p>Oh she forgot about Narcissa!</p><p>She lets the feeling of invisible calm wash over her mind.</p><p>“Her magic— what is— oh! Not again, Bella, what is that?”</p><p>“Tell me, Hermione. Who did it? Why are you protecting them?”</p><p>Still so white…everything is…</p><p>Hermione tries to rub at her eyes, but her arms are numb and heavy, so she just blinks up at the witch, clearing her throat.</p><p>“Can’t change…you can’t hurt them…anger…cursing.”</p><p>“Well, Bellatrix. She’s got you there. Perhaps the girl is right in holding her tongue.”</p><p>“Shut up, Snivellus. Keep your nose out of it. Obviously I won’t just— do I know them?”</p><p>“No…yes…didn’t see…the others? Don’t trust…”</p><p>It’s too much. Her eyes fall shut.</p><p>
  <em>Okay pet. Just sleep. We’ll figure it out later. I’ll be…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>It’s dark. Why…whose bedroom…</p><p>Oh! Oh the lake! And where—</p><p>An arm falls over her. Hermione tries to roll sideways to look, but her ribs protest and she stops. Doesn’t matter. She knows who it is. Not like it’s Snape or Narcissa.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Are you awake?</em>
</p><p>The bed shakes as Bellatrix sits up with a start. And then freezes. <em>I didn’t hurt you, did I? I started off on my side, promise. Must have just…</em></p><p>Hermione chuckles. And then groans. Her chest. Ow. <em>No you didn’t— it was me. Tried to move</em></p><p>
  <em>Well don’t! Cissy said you have to stay still. Let the skelegrow do its thing. You broke all your ribs</em>
</p><p>All of them?! Oh gods…</p><p>Bellatrix carefully lowers herself to lie back down. “You scared me. I thought I’d lost you. What— what happened?” she whispers into the dark.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione reaches around until she finds a cold hand, ignoring her growing nausea. Everything hurts. She takes a slow breath and squeezes the hand. <em>Sorry. </em>She feels a kiss on her hand and smiles. <em>Let me just…piece some things together. It’s complicated…</em></p><p>She stares up at the ceiling in thought. Let’s see…</p><p>
  <em>Here’s what I think happened. Eudora, and I think Dexamene and Kallianassa, have been plotting to…it’s like the Death Eaters. They hate non-nymphs, think they should rule over wizardkind as gods, not hide anymore. They think you don’t count as a nymph because you’re not…purely a nymph. A…halfbreed</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix barks out a laugh. <em>Well this feels like karma. The fates playing tricks on me again</em></p><p>Hermione holds back a laugh of her own. Stupid ribs. She holds herself as still as possible, dizziness creeping in. <em>Yes. So…so they wanted to leave the lake. But for that they need legs and…they thought that now you’re Kalypso, you know how to do it. They think you’re deliberately keeping the knowledge from them. So they decided to trap me, so you would trade. Legs, for me</em></p><p>
  <em>But I can’t! I still can’t—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. But they don’t know that. We haven’t spent much time with them. They believe a load of…pure blood nymph nonsense. That we’re out to get them. Spread their secrets. Take their power. Distort magic for our greed, like the mortals in the story</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did they trap you? What happened to the thread?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speio. The one we haven’t met. They’re powerful. Controlled the caves, somehow blocked the thread, and all my elf magic. Something to do with the Forest People. Speio doesn’t want to leave the lake though. Doesn’t want legs. They wanted to stay hidden. Isolationist. They wanted to just kill us both, so everything would go back to normal. Eudora tricked them </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix leans over her, frowning. <em>Eudora? They did this?</em></p><p>Hermione cautiously nods. <em>They sent Tiggy to me. Told them to say Autonoe wanted to meet me in the cave. Then they surprised me. Took me deep into the caves. Held a knife to my throat </em></p><p>And the bed shifts as Bellatrix is suddenly gone from sight.</p><p>“I’ll kill them,” she snarls. “How dare they— they threatened you? Why can’t I kill them? Why did you—”</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Your list. Number one…</em>
</p><p>Some grumbling. And then, very reluctantly, <em>…No killing, I know. But they deserve—</em></p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t their plan. They said their role was to trap me. Speio said Eudora had been listening to Kallianassa and Dexamene. I caught Dexamene spying on me a few weeks ago. I think there’s been a secret plan for—</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix is back. Grinning down at her triumphantly.</p><p>“I knew it! Blacks don’t stay on top for long! Thetis’ birthday! That’s why—”</p><p>
  <em>What? What does the birthday—</em>
</p><p>A thud as Bellatrix lies down next to her. The bed shakes once more, and Hermione squeezes her eyes shut briefly as the world lurches.</p><p> <em>Think. They know the best time to take over is when the ruler is vulnerable, an egg! They waited until the day came and— </em></p><p>Bellatrix sits up. “Do you think Thetis is okay? The new Thetis, I mean. They’re just an egg and— and the others! We have to warn them, we—”</p><p>Oh gods they— <em>Call Tiggy, quick!</em></p><p>“Tiggy!”</p><p>Nothing. Just the sound of quickening breaths in the shadowy dark.</p><p>No no no</p><p>“Tiggy, please!”</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Hermione, why aren’t they—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know. But I’m sure— they could just be busy or—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. I can’t— not Tiggy too. Not—</em>
</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop, and the bed wobbles as she hears Bellatrix throws herself at them. “Tiggy! Thank fu—ugh! You’re soaked! Lumos!”</p><p>Hermione blinks as light fills the room from…where are they?</p><p>
  <em>Bella, where exactly are we right now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cissy’s. Secret room next to her lab. She had to keep checking on you and bringing potions and—</em>
</p><p>“Tiggy, were you in the lake? We need to tell them—”</p><p>“They is already being knowing, is okay, Mistress. Is being chaos but…Miss Hermione is stopping the plan. Thetis is being safe. Pronoe is being safe. Oreithye is being hurt, but is healing. Not bad.”</p><p>Hurt?</p><p>Hermione clears her throat, wincing. She wishes she could sit up and— “Did I hurt Oreithye? With the explosion?”</p><p>“No, Miss Hermione. Is not being you. And oh, Tiggy is sorry. So sorry. Is being ordered to tell you— oh Tiggy is not wanting to do this. Is Mastress Eudora that is—”</p><p>“We know, Tiggy. It’s alright. They’re <em>technically </em>a Black, so…although I’m fucking blasting them off the tree for this! Do they have a tree? Because if so—” Bellatrix grumbles.</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. “Bella. Stop. And help me sit up or— does this bed incline? I’m so sick of the ceiling and— is this a mediward or?”</p><p>“Oh, right, hang on, saw Cissy do the wand movement, it’s—”</p><p>Hermione grits her teeth as the bed shifts beneath her, and she can finally look around.</p><p>So it is like a hospital. But the bed’s double the…stretched. Bellatrix must have expanded it so she could fit in. Narcissa is not going to be happy about that. Oh.</p><p>Ha. Everything is white. Including Bellatrix’s dress. And her hair is half tied back. Oh how strange. She looks…</p><p>Bellatrix notices her staring and folds her arms. “Yes, yes. I know. I look like a bloody bride or— but oh! Oh pet, you should have seen Snape! Once you were okay I was laughing my arse off he— I don’t know how Cissy— and I swear his hair was cleaner. Shiny! Tied back! Part of Cissy’s rules.”</p><p>Snape all in white? How awfully bizarre. And hilarious. She opens her mouth to ask about Snape and Narcissa, and then spots Tiggy. Right now she really wants to know—</p><p>“So Oreithye’s hurt? What’s happening down in the lake?”</p><p>Tiggy nods tiredly. “Is being Mastress Kallianassa. They is wanting to be ruler, not Mastress Thetis. So they is trying to take over.”</p><p>Kallianassa? She leans her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes. Her head is really starting to ache with all the white…</p><p>“Told you they were manipulative. Such a fake smile. That mumsy attitude. Agaue was clearly on a tight leash. Scared to even breathe when we were around. And Dexamene? Now that relationship was odd,” Bellatrix muses.</p><p>Tiggy tuts. “Yes. Mastress Kallianassa is being sneaky. Pulling strings. Is convincing Mastress Eudora to trap you, Miss Hermione. Is sending Mastress Agaue to distract Mastress Autonoe so that Mastress Pronoe be alone with egg-Thetis. Vulnerable.”</p><p>So Bellatrix was right. “But what about Oreithye? And Leagore? Isn’t it their job to look for threats?”</p><p>“Oh yes. But Mastress Kallianassa be thinking of this, and is saying Mastress Dexamene be second in command if they is stopping Mastress Oreithye. Mastress Dexamene is to be threatening Master Leagore, so that Mastress Oreithye be protecting him. Distracted, far away on the other side of the lake. Then is just Mastress Pronoe and egg-Thetis in the cave. So Mastress Kallianassa can be threatening. Forcing Mastress Pronoe to decree Mastress Kallianassa as ruler.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Guessing it didn’t quite work out then, seeing as you’re here telling us the whole bloody thing.”</p><p>Hermione opens her eyes with a smile, watching Tiggy grin gummily. “Oh no. Is not working. Because Miss Hermione is creating an explosion. Mastress Agaue thinks is the gods punishing them, so is not distracting Mastress Autonoe. Mastress Pronoe is realising something is wrong, and is sealing egg-Thetis and Mastress Autonoe in the archives. And Mastress Dexamene is returning to help Mastress Eudora, so is stopping their threats early. Mastress Oreithye and Master Leagore is confronting Mastress Kallianassa. This is how Mastress Oreithye be hurt.”</p><p>Gods what a mess. If she hadn’t…</p><p>Bellatrix clambers up to sit next to her and kisses her cheek. Hermione smiles through the pain, knowing the witch means well. “Well done, pet. Toppled another rebellion. They shouldn’t have tried to control you, trap you. What were they thinking, underestimating Hermione Granger?”</p><p>Hermione laughs and ow! Oh that was— <em>Ow. Stop making me laugh, it—</em></p><p>
  <em>Shit. Sorry. Are you— can I—</em>
</p><p>“Bella!” comes a growl from the doorway. Uh oh.</p><p>Narcissa looks…scary.</p><p>Bellatrix hastily climbs off the bed. “I didn’t wake her. She— and we had to talk about—”</p><p>The bed shrinks around Hermione and begins to slowly recline. A lot more smoothly then before.</p><p>“Out, Bella. I let you stay on the condition that you behave. You’ve woken my patient, in the middle of the night, for Merlin knows—”</p><p>“Your patient?! She’s my—uh…”</p><p>Hermione stares at the ceiling in the awkward pause. They haven’t really…</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, what are you, pet? I can’t tell Cissy you’re my mate, my soulm— well, I could</em>
</p><p>“She’s my other half, Cissy. I’m not leaving her. Ever. So you can glare all you want, I’m not—”</p><p>A loud tut. “Hermione, did you know that when Bella was fourteen—”</p><p>“Fucking hell, Cissy! Don’t you dare! I still have Amster—”</p><p>A muffled thud.</p><p>And then silence.</p><p>
  <em>Bella?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nnnggh</em>
</p><p>The lights go out.</p><p>Hermione hears footsteps approaching, and stays perfectly still.</p><p>Fingers on her wrist as her pulse is taken.</p><p>The back of a hand on her forehead.</p><p>And then the footsteps retreat.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hermione. Bellatrix will see you in the morning, I am sure. At a sensible hour. Once you have both…regained your decision-making skills. It appears you are not thinking…clearly.”</p><p>Hermione hardly dares to breathe. What just happened? Wh—</p><p>“Goodnight,” she squeaks out.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? What did—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never…mention…Amsterdam…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Overwhelming Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione jolts awake with a start, sitting straight up in bed. “The Bones in the bed! We forgot—”</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy reminded me. All sorted</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix is sat in a chair by her bedside. Breakfast tray in her lap. She holds out a piece of toast to Hermione. “Morning, pet. Guessing your ribs have healed up. That would have hurt like fuck, but I didn’t feel anything, so Cissy must have worked her magic.”</p><p>“Yes. All your sister’s work. What a talented witch, to perform the work of two people,” comes a low, snarky voice from across the room.</p><p>Ah! Oh!</p><p>Gods, all the white. It’s like camouflage. She didn’t even notice— ha! Oh Bellatrix is right. Snape looks absolutely ridiculous in dazzling white.</p><p>“Professor. I didn’t see you I— you’re not at Hogwarts? What day is it? Why—”</p><p>“It is the following Saturday. We sedated you for the week, after it became apparent that you would not otherwise rest with Bellatrix’s…constant pestering.”</p><p>A week?!</p><p>Bellatrix crawls up onto the bed and half-lies over her legs. <em>I tried to talk them out of it. But they said you needed to heal and— your chart was horrible. All these red lines and— it wasn’t just your ribs. Lack of oxygen. Magical exhaustion. Your lungs. It…</em></p><p>Oh. She had felt quite sick and dizzy…</p><p>But…well she feels fine now. She thinks.</p><p>She runs her hands over her chest, her ribs, takes some deep breaths. Fine.</p><p>Raises her arms in the air. No pain.</p><p>She smiles reassuringly at Bellatrix. <em>Probably for the best then. I’m fine. No pain, promise</em></p><p>Bellatrix grins brightly and launches herself at Hermione, squeezing her tightly and kissing her head, her face, her neck. <em>Thank fuck. Cissy was so mad at me. I thought I’d damaged you or— I’ve been waiting all week for— and I couldn’t talk to you! Silent head. Can you imagine? Agony </em></p><p>Hermione chuckles. <em>So you missed me?</em></p><p>Lips on hers. <em>Yes. Yes, I missed you so much I—</em></p><p>The sound of a throat clearing overly loudly. Oh no. Snape.</p><p>Bellatrix ignores him and continues kissing her.</p><p>
  <em>Bella—</em>
</p><p>Hermione shoves the witch away. Oh this is so embarrassing it—</p><p>Snape snorts. “I see even you are sick of the mutt’s slobbering and whining, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Bellatrix growls. “Go away, Snivellus. You said she’s fine. The potions worked. Don’t you have some marking to do or something? Potions to brew? Old men to spy for?”</p><p>Hermione stumbles off the bed and out of Bellatrix’s reach as her hands begin to wander to some inappropriate places. Adjusting her…hospital gown? Oh dear Merlin, she must look—</p><p>“Bella, don’t let him get to you. He did help me and— I can remember— could you please catch me up with…all of this,” she says, turning to Snape uncomfortably.</p><p>He has his back to her, hovering some vials into his potions bag. “Your chart is on the bedside table, if you wish to learn every last detail, which I’m sure you do, Know it All that you are. In short, you were gravelly. Injured.”</p><p>He closes his bag with a snap, and turns to face her. Eyes drilling into hers. He’s ramping up to some kind of monologue, she can tell. Taking back control. She checks the invisibility over her mind and raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>He frowns, eying her suspiciously. “You sustained multiple life-threatening injuries. Shattered ribs. Internal bleeding. Depleted magical core. Fluid in the lungs. Dangerously low oxygen levels. Minutes longer, and you would be a corpse, Miss Granger. However. Bellatrix was somehow…aware of this occurrence. Screaming and collapsing on the floor mid-sentence during her lunch with Narcissa, and then disappearing into thin air. This…<em>unusual</em> behaviour caused Narcissa to contact myself, and I had no sooner arrived than Bellatrix appeared once more. This time in a puddle of water, clutching both your own unmoving, battered form, and a very old house-elf.”</p><p>He darts his gaze to Bellatrix and back, smirking at them. “She informed us, rather hysterically I might add, that she had found you at the bottom of the Black lake. In the midst of an…explosion, of magic. <em>How </em>she apparated into Hogwarts, I am unaware. Although I fear from your expression you may have an inkling of the answer.”</p><p>Gods, he’s such a prat.</p><p>He adjusts his cloak theatrically. And then falters slightly in his confident pose as he remembers that he’s dressed all in white, and is not nearly as intimidating as he wants to be.</p><p>He pinches his brow, murmuring to himself about needlessly controlling witches.</p><p>And straightens. “Now. As I have once again saved one of you idiotic witches from near death, and seeing as no word of thanks is coming my way, I shall take my leave. As you say. Potions to be brewed. Horrendous attempts at essays to be dealt with. Do at least attempt to—”</p><p>“— to stay out of harm? You’re speaking with the wrong witches, Severus. These two seem to attract…bizarre adventures. I fear they may be worse than Mr Potter.”</p><p>Snape whirls to face Narcissa, who is standing in the doorway, eyes analysing Hermione critically. Hermione looks down at herself. Does she look okay? Because she really doesn’t want to be put back to sleep. She cautiously looks back up at Narcissa, eyes pleading.</p><p>Luckily she seems to meet Narcissa’s approval, as the witch’s expression relaxes ever so slightly, turning instead to smirk at Snape’s look of pure outrage.</p><p>“Worse than Potter?” Snape seethes, storming towards Narcissa. “Impossible. Only two weeks into the school term and he has already managed to—”</p><p>Narcissa tuts dismissively, and then loops her arm through his, ushering him out the door. “Yes, yes. Reckless and arrogant. Just like his father, I’m sure. And so shouldn’t be left alone a second longer. Have you seen him this morning? Because I heard from Draco that…” Her voice fades as they leave the room.</p><p>Hermione slides her gaze to Bellatrix. “They’re friends? That’s…why would she be friends with <em>Snape</em>?”</p><p>Bellatrix licks some yoghurt off a spoon and shrugs. “No idea. Don’t want to think about it really. Cissy deserves better.” She throws the spoon down and stretches. “So? Want to go home?”</p><p>Hermione grins. <em>Yes. Yes, I’ll leave Narcissa a note to say thank you. Let’s get out of here…</em></p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“—And then I woke up, and I don’t know how Cissy manages it, but my dress was <em>still </em>white, no matter how I tried to transfigure it. And I didn’t even have time for breakfast before the bloody Mark was calling me to Him. And I didn’t have any of my other clothes, so the whole meeting I had to hide beneath my cloak in case anyone spotted my white <em>wedding dress outfit</em>. And then—”</p><p>Hermione chuckles to herself. She’s only half listening now. She’d started to tune out ten ‘ands’ ago, and instead is just marvelling at how Bellatrix is jumping between various tables and chairs in the library without paying any attention whatsoever. She’d be great at playing ‘the floor is lava’.</p><p>“—And then Leagore appeared out of nowhere, and Cissy was <em>this close </em>to finding a mermaid in her potions lab. Luckily Tiggy was around to turn Leagore invisible, and I managed to vanish the water before Cissy could spot it and petrify us all, but poor Leagore was a fucking mess because Cissy looks so much like Thetis and—”</p><p>Wait wait wait.</p><p>
  <em>Leagore contacted you? Did they tell you what’s going on?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix takes a rather optimistic leap all the way from the table to the sofa, and Hermione has to jerk up to grab the front her dress as she goes flailing backwards. <em>Oh shit—</em></p><p>And tugs her down to sit on the sofa. “Bella! Focus, before you’re the one with the broken bones.”</p><p>Bellatrix just wriggles in next to her on the sofa with a shrug, propping her feet up on a chair next to Hermione’s and kicking her boots off, unlacing them with a wave of her hand. “I was focusing. Just not on my feet. Anyway, do you want to know what’s going on in the lake? I’m not sure what…I mean, it’s their culture but…”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “What is it?”</p><p>
  <em>The punishment for treason, is to be forced into rebirth. Kallianassa, Dexamene, and Eudora, have all been given one month to record their knowledge for the next generation, and then Speio will initiate their…birthdays. Apparently that’s part of...Speio’s role. I have no fucking idea how but— their magic starts the forming of eggs. Creepy if you ask me. I...met them. There was a trial. I had to sit on the assembly</em>
</p><p>What?! Why didn’t she start with this instead of— “You could have told me sooner! What happened?! Oh! Oh, show me! Let me follow the thread into your head!”</p><p>Bellatrix stills for a moment. And then nods to herself. Turns to face her, crossing her legs. She seems oddly reluctant…</p><p>Does she not want Hermione in her head? Her memories? She opens her mouth to ask, but Bellatrix just takes her hands and squeezes. “Alright, come on in, pet. It was on Wednesday…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And they’re sat in an underwater building. It’s not like the archives, there’s no air, so there’s a bubblehead charm blurring everything just slightly as they watch through Bellatrix’s eyes. And—</p><p>Oh this is strange. She can kind of…sense, what past-Bellatrix is feeling. Thinking. She’d forgotten about that aspect of this. Bellatrix is feeling…mostly curious and excited, but also nervous, and…cold. And she wants to swim up higher and look around but—</p><p>Hermione snorts. <em>You don’t want to draw attention to your legs?</em></p><p>The Bellatrix in her head huffs. <em>Well our legs were the whole issue, weren’t they! You were almost killed because they were jealous of our legs</em></p><p>Past-Bellatrix doesn’t swim around, or even stand up, but she looks around as much as possible, leaning on her hands for added height and craning her head in different directions. Hermione feels a bit nauseous. She moves so fast.</p><p>
  <em>Do you never sit still, Bella? Even during a trial?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well the only other trial I’ve been in I was chained to the chair. So no. Didn’t move. Well. Kicked a bit. Took some bites at people</em>
</p><p>Uhh…right.</p><p>Anyway. They seem to be at the back of a long rectangular building, a big empty floor of white stone before them. Marble maybe. And there’s a wider opening between the columns straight ahead, so that must be the entrance.</p><p>Bellatrix turns around in her seat. Oh. It’s hard to see everyone because they’re all sat on…giant stone steps…and Bellatrix is near the bottom. Autonoe is near to her, the only person in view. One step above and to the left, and keeps glancing their way. Opening their mouth to say something before stopping themselves.</p><p><em>One of the rules. No speaking before the trial begins </em>Bellatrix comments.</p><p>And then a voice calls out. Pronoe. “In the absence of the Archon Eponymous, and due to the extenuating circumstances of both the Archon Basileus and Archon Polemarchos having been stripped of their titles until a verdict is reached, I, Pronoe, ask that as seen in the records of old, I may stand as director of these proceedings?”</p><p>A scoff. “You take tradition too far, Pronoe. Half of our kin are on trial. You ask for a vote? Just get on with it! This is enough of a farce as it is, don’t add to the ridicule.” Oreithye.</p><p>“Oreithye, if you were to just vote rather than argue we would be started already and— and I am surprised. I thought you understood the importance of tradition? What is our colony if not—”</p><p>“Precisely, Leagore!” Oreithye growls. “What is our colony now? We are not whole. We are not One. We are not gods, above the greed of mortals. We are children, and schemers. Just deformed animals who—”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “I vote Pronoe is in charge, let’s get on with it before some of us die of old age. Not everyone lives for centuries you know. Autonoe? What do you say?”</p><p>Autonoe looks at her, startled. And then nods. “Oh. Oh of course Pronoe can lead. They know best what Thetis would have wanted. And they’re the next eldest. After Speio and Kallianassa but…”</p><p>“Yes, Pronoe, continue,” Leagore calls from above.</p><p>“Very well. I see a nod from Oreithye also. Then I shall begin.”</p><p>A loud, bell-like chime rings out, and a current surges from the entrance, pushing Bellatrix back in her ‘seat’.</p><p>And a giant mass of reeds tumbles into the room, rolling to a stop in front of them. Bellatrix cackles.</p><p>
  <em>What’s so funny? Oh</em>
</p><p>Hermione spots a red tail amongst the reeds. And…an arm…</p><p>Three figures trapped within the reeds. Not all the right way up.</p><p>Serves them right.</p><p>A chime of laughter from Leagore. “Pronoe— wha— why—”</p><p>Pronoe tuts. “Their own doing. The reeds multiply as they struggle. At every attempt to escape. Agaue is perfectly fine, as you can see. A sensible child.”</p><p>Agaue?</p><p>Agaue appears from behind the struggling mass, wrists bound, but otherwise untouched. Mortified and staring at the floor, but fine.</p><p>“And…Speio?” Oreithye asks cautiously.</p><p>An awkward silence.</p><p>And…nervousness from Bellatrix?</p><p><em>Are you oka</em>—?</p><p>Hermione is interrupted as past-Bellatrix whirls around and leans back to look up the steps. Only tails are visible. “They’re not here?! They tried to kill my mate! I showed you the memory, Pronoe. Hermione is a witness! And Tiggy! Just because you’re all too scared to—”</p><p>There’s a rumbling. Shifting stone. The columns shake. Hermione almost tries to grip hold of the step before she remembers it’s a memory. Gosh it feels so real.</p><p>Autonoe shuffles sideways and reaches down to take Bellatrix’s hand. There’s a crack forming in the marble floor. A horrible scraping noise.</p><p>Now Bellatrix does get to her feet. Moves in front of Autonoe and shields them at her back, wand in her hand as the ground opens up.</p><p><em>Bella, what’s happening? Wha</em>—</p><p>No reply in her head. Just fast breathing.</p><p>Agaue screeches, swimming away from the gulf growing by the second. They’re panicking. Reeds beginning to wrap around them as they try to escape.</p><p>And the others can’t move at all! Stuck in the reeds. Eudora is screaming. They’re going to fall into the—</p><p>Bellatrix accios Agaue towards her as the column they’re hiding behind starts to crack and crumble, tugging them behind her too. “Pronoe!” Bellatrix yells, torn between protecting the terrified siblings at her back and stopping whatever is happening at the source. “Release them all from the reeds before—”</p><p>The rumbling stops. Everything falls still. Hermione can hear fast breathing from behind Bellatrix, feel a hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix’s gaze darts over the chasm in the floor, muscles tense. Wand still raised and ready.</p><p>The ball of reeds drifts sideways. Rolls to a stop against a column.</p><p><em>Okay. Okay. </em>Bellatrix whispers in her head. Almost to herself even. Self-comfort. She…</p><p>
  <em>Bella, talk to me. What was that? What’s wrong?</em>
</p><p>And a figure emerges. Rises from the ground.</p><p>“Speio…” Autonoe whispers.</p><p>Past-Bellatrix takes a sharp breath, and then everything goes dark as she closes her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Bella wha—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t— They— didn’t expect—</em>
</p><p>Hermione can feel both Bellatrix’s panicking now. Two hearts thundering, past and present.</p><p>
  <em>Bella. It’s okay. We can leave. It’s just a memory it’s—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No, I’m not weak. I’m not. I can— she’s dead. I can do this. I’m not— she’s dead she’s dead she’s—</em>
</p><p>“You have allowed the witch to sit on the assembly?!” a voice roars. “Kalypso is lost. You have allowed mankind into our home. Welcomed them. And now you give her say in our politics?! Our very lives?!”</p><p>“Silence, Speio! I am acting Archon of this assembly and—”</p><p>“Look at her! Trembling before me. Unable to open her eyes to me. She is not one of us. She is not a god. She is <em>weak</em>.”</p><p>Hermione is filled with a primal fear. Pure, cold panic. She has to leave. She’s trapped, and she can’t do this and—</p><p>Bellatrix is breathing harshly in their head. Erratically. The darkness is suffocating.<em> Weak. I’m weak. I thought I could— but I can’t—</em></p><p>And warm arms wrap around them. The cold fades. “Bellatrix. It’s alright, don’t listen to Speio. You’re one of us. You are! Thetis told us. And Pronoe. And Leagore. We all know who you are, don’t listen to them,” Autonoe whispers in her ear. Kisses her cheek.</p><p>Past-Bellatrix takes a shaky breath. “You think so? You promise? I’m not weak?”</p><p>A larger hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix’s eyes snap open. Leagore. In front of her and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. It’s nice. Comforting. “We promise. We are all created by the gods. Born of the same earth. Speio should remember this. You are kin. And you are strong.”</p><p>Bellatrix searches Leagore’s eyes. Looks through into their mind…feels their honesty…their caring…their worry…She sees herself through Leagore’s eyes. She looks pale and pathetic. Right. Enough of this, Bella.</p><p>Bellatrix nods sharply, rolling her shoulders back and clenching her jaw. Tells her heart to calm down.</p><p>Oh that’s better. Oh thank goodness. For a second it was like Hermione was…lost in Bellatrix. She can breathe again.</p><p>Past-Bellatrix clears her throat. “Fine. Fine, let’s do this.”</p><p>Leagore smiles, and then swims away. Bellatrix takes a steadying breath, and looks back down.</p><p>Oh. Oh Hermione recognises…she’s seen the portrait of…</p><p>
  <em>They look like…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mother </em>
</p><p>Druella Black.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Past, Present and Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix stares down at Speio. Hermione doesn’t know what to— this already happened. Is Bellatrix okay? Why didn’t she say? They didn’t have to watch this…</p><p>
  <em>Bella, let’s get out of here. You can just tell me what happens. You don’t have to put yourself though this again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…I want to try. I want to…I don’t want to be scared anymore. She can’t hurt me anymore. The monster is gone. The boggart is gone</em>
</p><p>Hermione pulls out of Bellatrix’s head slightly to hug her. Hold her tightly. <em>I know. But you still don’t have to. Sometimes pain just hurts. It doesn’t make you stronger, remember?</em></p><p>
  <em>I know. I just…need to do this. Now that you’re here</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs. Kisses her head. So brave. <em>Alright. I’m here. You’re safe. That’s Speio, remember? Not her. An ancient merperson with a tail</em></p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. <em>That’s what I’m doing. Watching their tail. Looking for the differences. They’re more masculine than mother. She never would have stood like that. The posture is wrong</em></p><p>Hermione follows the thread back in. <em>Just…Crookshanks if—</em></p><p>
  <em>I’m fine. It was just the shock, I’m alright now. Promise</em>
</p><p>She does feel calmer. Okay. Hermione focuses back on the memory.</p><p>“—stand accused of two counts of attempted murder, and one count of serious bodily harm. How do you plead?”</p><p>Speio glides steadily closer. Higher. Perhaps trying to intimidate Pronoe. “Not guilty, sister.”</p><p>What?! How would they even— of course they—</p><p>“Then state your case. The assembly hears you, blood of my blood.”</p><p>Is this a family thing? Special privileges?</p><p>Speio slowly flips, gliding in a large loop, running their hands over columns as they drift past, the cracks sealing up.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. <em>Mother definitely never did that </em></p><p>Hermione lets out a relieved breath. Jokes are good.</p><p>“Balance,” Speio calls across the room. “Darkness and light. Birth and death. Gods and mortals. God of the Sea Caves, this is my role. From caves, on land or in the sea, all beings were born.”</p><p>Life and death? Creation?</p><p>Hermione and Bellatrix watch Speio whirl through the water. Beautiful. Serene. The complete opposite of—</p><p>Balance.</p><p>“And it is also my role,” Speio continues, “to enact this knowledge. To use my gifts. I bring life and death. You cannot call this murder, when it is part of my very being. Pronoe, would you allow us to ignore your decree? Oreithye, would you have us refuse your protection? Leagore. Ignore your call to assembly? I share my songs for your archives, despite my hatred of these written records. I allow it, for it is your role. Your call. For the good of the whole race. Totus generis parere.”</p><p>They glide to a halt, close to the floor and facing them once more. “Balance. Sea gods in the water, and mortals on land. Our secrets safe. Our world safe. Our kind and our kin, safe. Thetis was not ensuring this, so it was up to me to protect my sisters. We have lived alone for centuries. And for centuries we shall remain alone. Safe. Hidden. Not. Guilty.”</p><p>Hermione…doesn’t know what to think. She…they have a point. But they still tried to kill her, so…</p><p>But if killing is part of their role, can she really judge their culture?</p><p>No, that’s ridiculous. Killing is never the answer.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>One thought is ringing through Bellatrix’s head.</p><p>
  <em>They’re not mother. They’re like me</em>
</p><p>Like her? How? Because she’s…killed people?</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Bella you’re so much—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. No it’s alright, pet. Not me now. Me before. When I’d accepted the darkness. The monster. My role</em>
</p><p>Oh. The Bellatrix that took it all. Did what she had to do, no matter how dark.</p><p>Everyone is murmuring uncomfortably. Unsure. The argument was persuasive.</p><p>“Wait!” Eudora yells from within the reeds. “But they tried to kill me too! Kin! Not just some witch, and not rebirth. They tried to crush me! Eudora would have been lost forever!”</p><p>“Silence, Eudora. You are also on trial. You cannot…” Leagore drifts off. “Can they? Pronoe, what— they are also a witness. A victim. How do we proceed?”</p><p>Whispering.</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Hello? I thought decisions were made together? We need to hear too. Don’t make me come up there!”</p><p>And Speio snaps their gaze to her. “Silence! You have no say, witch. You should leave. Before I silence you permanently.”</p><p>She feels past-Bellatrix’s heart rate pick up again.</p><p>“…Spe…threat…kin…” comes Pronoe’s garbled voice as Bellatrix loses focus. Pulse in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>Are you alright, Bella? Is this—oh</em>
</p><p>And then…soothing thoughts fill her mind. Reminders that she’s strong. That this is a merperson. A stranger.</p><p>Flashes of…fading darkness…flames…stars. Filling her mind. A glowing warmth. A patronus. Laughter. Bubbles. Sisters.</p><p>And Hermione. Memories of Hermione.</p><p>“—pathetic witch…her kind…amuses you…”</p><p>And then a burning determination. Confidence. Strength. Daring.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. Steady on the stone step, as if not underwater at all.</p><p>She folds her arms at Speio, interrupting them mid-sentence. “Roles are important, yes? That’s your argument? That you cannot be condemned for your role. God of the Sea Caves? Bringer of life and death?” she calls across to them.</p><p>Speio frowns at her. Tilts their head sideways. And then smiles in bemusement. “Yes. As I clearly stated. But if you do not understand—"</p><p>Oh she can practically feel Bellatrix’s triumphant grin. What has her brilliant witch come up with now?</p><p>
  <em>Oh you’ll see, pet</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix continues grinning at Speio. Probably rather manically if their growing wariness is anything to go by. They drift slightly lower, eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs dramatically. And then tuts at Speio. As if explaining a very simple concept to a small child. “Well then. <em>I’m</em> the Goddess of <em>Concealment</em>. My role is to <em>hide</em>.”</p><p>She holds her arms open wide. Gestures to herself. And the babytalk is gone. “What better way to hide, than in the body of a witch? If you cannot be faulted for your role, then you cannot dismiss me for mine. Kalypso has been concealed. From all. <em>No one </em>has known the identity of Kalypso. For centuries. She <em>hid</em>…until she found her kin once more.”</p><p>And Bellatrix swims out across the room to Speio.</p><p>No. Not swims. Glides. She doesn’t move her feet, or her arms. The water carries her. It feels…natural. It makes sense. So much sense.</p><p>Speio’s eyes flicker over Bellatrix in surprise. Reassessing her. Amusement gone.</p><p>And Bellatrix is no longer amused either. No, the time for games is over. She doesn’t know who she’s more angry at. Speio, for what they did to Hermione, for having that face, for scaring Agaue and Autonoe and for reminding her— or herself. Herself, for letting the weakness get to her. For forgetting who she is.</p><p>She straightens her spine and clenches her jaw. Head held high and finger stabbing to punctuate her words as she draws in on Speio. “I belong in this family. I am kin, blood of my blood. I am here to stay. To protect my sisters from harm. Something you did not accomplish today, with all your theatrics,” she growls.</p><p>The currents begin to move around them. And…it’s Bellatrix. Controlling the water. She pulls the current close to her, lets it carry her once more. It’s simple really. Effortless.</p><p>And begins to whirl around Speio. A vengeful god. A controlled storm.</p><p>“You challenged the wrong Black today, pet,” she mocks, water pulling her faster, Speio struggling to keep steady. Tipping and shaking. Tail moving back and forth as they try to keep their balance.</p><p>Balance. They need a new argument. “And you’ve threatened the wrong mate. You knew about the thread. You thought you could block us. Control us. Look how that turned out.”</p><p>She can’t help picturing Hermione’s broken body. The bruising. How pale she was, drifting in the water. Face bloody and—</p><p>
  <em>Bella, I’m fine. I’m okay I—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. It’s not me. It’s past-me. She’s angry. Furious</em>
</p><p>The water loses its whirlwind shape and becomes a ball. Spinning Speio around inside a sphere of currents.  “My mate is stronger than you. And so am I. You are not the only one to see death. To bring death. We have seen more death, more pain, than you ever have. Rotting in your cave,” Bellatrix spits.</p><p>Speio manages to tumble from the ball. Pupils dark and wide. Raising their arms, teeth bared and sharp. There’s a rumbling. Stone starting to shift.</p><p>Bellatrix roars. “No! How dare you?! Enough!” She sends a blast of magic at Speio. Pinning them to the floor, arms and tail flexing uselessly. Holding them is difficult. It takes all of Bellatrix’s strength. Her bubblehead charm almost faltering as all of her magic pours into containing the god. She doesn’t show it though. Draws on her anger. And on the energy of the water surrounding her.</p><p>“You dared to threaten us. Call death upon us before our time. Acted against the fates. Against your own kin. I could kill you for what you have done! Kill you where you lie!” Bellatrix shouts.</p><p>She didn’t…did she? Because the anger is— even Hermione wants to kill Speio right now. The rage is so— how dare they?! They tried to kill Hermione. They’re scaring her sisters. They’re not protecting them. They’re hurting them. Get rid of her. Kill her. You’ll be free. You’ll never have to look at her face again you—</p><p>Speio’s eyes have fallen shut, cringing back against the stone floor, small cracks appearing beneath them as they try to fight Bellatrix’s magic. To escape.</p><p>And the burning anger disappears.</p><p>The currents fall still. Silence settles around them. Bellatrix drifts closer to Speio. Looks down at them pityingly as they sit up in confusion.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs tiredly. “But I’m not like you,” she whispers. “Not anymore. I’ve had enough of the darkness. And I don’t hurt kin. I will not harm my sisters. Even you. Never.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns away from Speio. Turns her back to them. And closes her eyes, just for a second. Nods to herself.</p><p>Not anymore. Enough now. No more fighting.</p><p>She blinks her eyes open. Smiles across at the shocked merpeople sat on the steps.</p><p>And she swims over to join them. Takes her place on the lowest step. Stretching and kicking her legs happily. Watches Speio get up off the floor.</p><p>It’s a bit of a bluff. An act. Bellatrix is still slightly nervous. Knows how powerful Speio is. That she couldn’t have held them for much longer. But she’s a Black. She won’t show doubt. Especially not in the face of danger. No, she’ll show strength.</p><p>She leans back on her hand casually. “So, sister. Perhaps we will accept your argument. For now. Right, Pronoe? As long as they don’t harm any more of their kin?”</p><p>A throat clears. “I…yes, Bellatrix. I believe…a vote? All in favour of clearing Speio of all charges, on the condition that they shall not cause harm to any of our kin? Hermione included?”</p><p>Cautious shouts of agreement. Even from within the reeds.</p><p>And Speio skulks forwards. Stops above the gaping pit. Looks down into the depths.</p><p>And then brings their head up to grin at Bellatrix. “Well played, sister.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Speio shrugs. Nods thoughtfully. “Your argument is sound. I cannot fault you. Kalypso.”</p><p>Their stare doesn’t waver, nor their smile. Bellatrix seems to have met their approval.</p><p>Hermione doesn’t know whether to be relieved or slightly annoyed at all the fuss they caused. Are they just brushing this off like it’s nothing? Normal?</p><p>
  <em>Blacks, pet. I won the argument. Proved I wasn’t weak. Earned their respect</em>
</p><p>That’s the most stupid—</p><p>Speio looks back down into the hole in the floor. Frowns. And nods to themselves. “I have been misguided. Harming kin. This is not the way. I accept your conditions. No harm shall come to a Black, or the mate of a Black, at my hand.”</p><p>Well…that’s nice. If it’s true…</p><p>Past-Bellatrix seems to be just as sceptical, and Speio must sense it, as they look up at Bellatrix. Meet her eyes. “I swear on the gods.”</p><p>Bellatrix gives them a slow nod. Speio grins again. It isn’t overly reassuring.</p><p>And then they rise. Rise and rise out of sight.</p><p>To take their place on the assembly. “Now. Pronoe. I believe you are acting as director of this assembly? Unless as Archon Basilieus I may—”</p><p>Multiple shrieks of outrage echo down from above.</p><p>“Fine. Alright, sisters. By the gods, there is no need—”</p><p>“Hello?!” Kallianassa calls out. “And will our trial commence within the next century? Release us at once, Pronoe. We have suffered this indignity long enough.”</p><p>Pronoe scoffs. “You have been accused of treason and attempted murder, Kallianassa. And you worry for your discomfort?”</p><p>“I plead not guilty!” she growls. “Like Speio I was only thinking of the whole race. Thetis was keeping us beneath the thumb of wizardkind. We deserve to be free. To walk amongst—”</p><p>“And rather than hold a debate, you decide to kill Queen Thetis herself? Kill a babe? An egg? An innocent life? You acted with greed and cowardice, Kallianassa. You were not thinking of the whole race. You were thinking only of yourself. Of becoming ruler of the colony,” Pronoe clips, authority returned.</p><p>The reeds shift and grow. Kallianassa struggling. “I <em>deserve </em>to rule. It is my role. <em>I </em>should be the head of this colony, not Thetis and their…childish whims. They can’t claim that being the eldest gives them any right— we are all the eldest. And the youngest. Our leader is an <em>egg. </em>Why? Why, when there are others to take their place? Have their turn? My name means Lovely Queen. The fates have named me ruler. I deserve—</p><p>“All in favour of rebirthing Kallianassa for their selfish behaviour and treasonous acts, after, of course, the allotted one month to record any and all knowledge they wish to preserve?”</p><p>And then the scene begins to fast-forward. Voices high and squeaky and everything moving at three times the speed.</p><p>
  <em>Bella!</em>
</p><p><em>That was the fun bit! </em>Bellatrix whines. <em>Everything else is really boring. Kallianassa, Dexamene and Eudora all had really bad arguments, and Agaue was let off for good behaviour and not actually doing anything wrong in the end. And they helped to testify against the others so—</em></p><p>
  <em>And Speio?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slithered back into their hole. Coward</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p><p>A sigh. <em>No. They just live there anyway. They kept smiling at me. It was…I might have to ask them to change their face, or send someone else to ask them. I know I put on a good show, but they were fucking terrifying</em></p><p>
  <em>You were incredible. You did it again. How do you always—</em>
</p><p>Hermione pulls out of Bellatrix’s head, memory forgotten.</p><p>They’re still on the sofa. Bellatrix has her eyes shut. Stuck in her head.</p><p>Hermione kisses her cheek. <em>Amazing witch</em></p><p>The eyes open. Bellatrix grins at her. “That was good, right? I mean…not <em>good </em>but—”</p><p>Her grin falls. <em>I did the right thing?</em></p><p>Hermione smiles at her. Brushes some hair out of her face. “Yes. Yes, you did everything right. You protected your sisters. You defended me. You outsmarted them. Toppled their argument. And stood up for yourself. You were powerful, but in control. You didn’t let the anger hurt anyone. You decided who you wanted to be…and you didn’t let anything stop you. The past. The present. The future. You fought off the darkness, all by yourself. Because you’re strong, Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at her lap. Fiddles with her dress. A small smile forms on her lips.</p><p>And she slowly reaches out and pulls Hermione against her. Holds onto her shoulders and presses her face into Hermione’s neck. <em>I missed you. Can you just hold me? Just…</em></p><p>
  <em>Steady?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Hold me steady</em>
</p><p>And Hermione does. For a long time. Holds her close. Holds her steady.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: Hey folks, so after almost two months of daily updates, guess who needs some time to edit the rest of the story? Yep. Sorry. I’m gonna take a few days off from updates. See ya soon, and I’ll still find time to reply to your comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Hidden in Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, I'm back!</p><p>Thanks for patiently waiting! I might start updating a bit more slowly as I'll be quite busy over the next few weeks, but the updates will keep coming. Probably every few days.</p><p>Oh, and guess what? The start of this chapter will contain smut. Yep. It's that time again haha</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So we have the whole day? No meetings or—”</p><p>Bellatrix steals some of Hermione’s toast. “Nope. No meetings. No Kalypso lessons. No reading in the archives. No even entering the archives for a month until the three traitors have recorded their lives for future generations. Pronoe’s orders.” She hops onto a stool. “We’re finally free! The madness has stopped. I’ve even already given Bonesy her potions. All done.”</p><p>Hermione knocks on the wooden counter. “Don’t jinx it! The fates might be listening in!”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns at her and then looks around the room suspiciously. <em>What jinx? I didn’t cast a jinx</em></p><p>
  <em>No! No I— never mind. Muggle thing</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix looks at Hermione’s wand in confusion. <em>How is a jinx a muggle thing?</em></p><p>Hermione sighs. Sometimes there’s just no point explaining. “So…what do you want to do today?”</p><p>Bellatrix grins wolfishly at her. Looks her up and down.</p><p>Well…it is tempting. No distractions. Just go back to bed and…</p><p>But a free day? Where Bellatrix won’t be called away?  They do need that if they’re ever going to figure out…</p><p>
  <em>Bella…could we maybe…go to Hogwarts?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix looks up at the ceiling and groans. “Hogwarts?! Our one day off, and you want to go to school?! Ugh. You are such a Know it All. Do you know the things I could do to you—"</p><p>
  <em>More things than you did to me last night?</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix had been very happy to have her back. That Hermione got any sleep at all is a wonder. Not that she’s complaining. At all. Because fuck, she really is tempted to just grab the witch and—</p><p><em>Oh there’s so much more I could do with you </em>Bellatrix smirks, hopping down and walking around the counter.<em> You know I had a lot of time to read whilst you were unconscious. Do you know what hilarious faces Cissy and Snape make when they find you reading about sex magic? And do you know what’s even more fun than just reading about—</em></p><p>Hermione strokes her hands around Bellatrix’s waist. <em>How about…we go to Hogwarts, give Dobby his scarf, talk to Fawkes, and you do something for Neville to tick that off your list. And then later…you could tell me more about your books?</em></p><p>Bellatrix leans in and kisses her. Licks into her mouth. <em>Tell you? I’m going to teach you. Teach you some spells to use on me. Will you be a good student for me, pet? Learn fast?</em></p><p>Oh— Hermione lets out a whimper, pressing forward into Bellatrix’s mouth and tugging her closer. Maybe— maybe they could—</p><p>She vanishes the breakfast from the table. Keeps a hold of the connection with her magic, and stands up, lifting Bellatrix up to sit on the counter.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, since when are you so strong?</em>
</p><p>Hermione smirks and bites at Bellatrix’s lip. <em>No special strength. I’m a witch. Magic</em></p><p>She trails her mouth down Bellatrix’s neck, listening to the witch’s breathing quicken. Continues lower. Sometimes she loves how low-cut Bellatrix’s dresses are. She can just slide her lips across exposed skin. Her teeth.</p><p>“So— so no Hogwarts? O—or?” Bellatrix gasps.</p><p><em>Still going. Just thought I’d get a last taste of you before we go. That’s alright, isn’t it, Bella? </em>She murmurs, lifting up Bellatrix’s dress and spreading her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes I—oh</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s thighs are warm against her cheeks. It’s cold in the kitchen and— she presses kisses to them. Chaste. And then opens her mouth and sucks at soft skin.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Don’t tease, just— </em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix’s underwear disappears. Well. She gets the hint.</p><p>And grabs hold of Bellatrix’s legs, pulling her closer. Hermione doesn’t want to tease. Not anymore. She wants…</p><p>
  <em>Bella…</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s going to do this fast. Hard and fast. She thinks she knows by now exactly where…</p><p>She presses her tongue against her. Firm. Begins the pattern that…and the rhythm…she thinks it was—</p><p><em>Oh fucking— yes! Yes, just— </em>A groan.</p><p>Excellent. She continues with that. Hungrily. Aggressively almost. Gods this witch. If only they had time to do this every day. All day. Maybe they don’t have to go to Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Hermione yes, fa— faster</em>
</p><p>She can do that. Changes position. Sweeps her tongue—</p><p>Thighs clamp around her head and a moan echoes around the kitchen. “Hermione! Hermione I— ah oh fuck. Right— yes just—”</p><p>Fuck she sounds amazing. And Hermione can feel it. Feel the— oh it feels so good and it’s building and—</p><p>A hand grips her hair, pulling her closer. Hips thrusting. She must need—</p><p>Pressure. Steady and hard over and over and—</p><p>Ragged breathing kills the room. Incoherent words. Fuck it’s— yes. Yes oh it’s— so close what—</p><p>What else does Bellatrix like?</p><p>
  <em>Let me hear you, Bella. I love hearing you. And you taste so good. Feel so good. Tell me how to please you. I’ll do anything for you. Anything</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix jerks against her and gasps. <em>Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop—</em></p><p>It seems to be all she can think. On repeat as she whines and her thighs tremble.</p><p>Oh—Ah—oh it’s— <em>Bella I can feel it. Oh I can—a—</em></p><p>She— she can’t focus she— closer and closer and—</p><p>She clings on to Bellatrix to hold herself up as the pleasure hits, groaning. Her legs almost collapse it’s— oh it’s—</p><p>She manages not to fall. Rests her head and catches her breath, moving her mouth away.</p><p>And shakily stands up, pressing the heal of her palm against Bellatrix instead as she continues to shudder and pulse. She has to look at her. At Bellatrix laid out on the kitchen counter. She must have fallen backwards.</p><p>She looks so beautiful, lying there. Arm thrown over her head and hair fanned out as she fights for breath. She always looks beautiful, but… <em>I love you </em>Hermione whispers.</p><p>Bellatrix blinks her eyes open. Looks up at her. Just stares. If it was anyone else Hermione would feel uncomfortable. Self-conscious. But she just smiles softly at Bellatrix. Stares back. Her witch.</p><p>Bellatrix grins. <em>Mine. You’re all mine. Forever</em></p><p>Hermione sighs. Always peeking in her head. Too curious.</p><p>Hermione nods. “Mine. You’re mine.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They eventually do make it to Hogwarts. Not as early in the day as planned but…well. It’s Sunday. There are more people around later in the morning, easier to blend in. And that will be necessary, because Bellatrix has decided to try out some more metamorphing.</p><p>It’s a bit of a risk, but she’s borrowed some of Hermione’s clothes, so she looks like a muggleborn. And she hasn’t figured out how to change her height, but she’s changed her face completely. And her hair. Her body shape. She really does look like a forgettably plain sixteen-year-old. If Hermione didn’t know…She wouldn’t.</p><p>So of course, Bellatrix is wandering around the greenhouses. Poking at some plants.</p><p><em>I thought we were going to the kitchens! </em>Hermione hisses through the thread, reluctantly following her in, invisible. <em>I just took us out here to practice not— what are you doing?!</em></p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “<em>Neville </em>likes plants. I’m here to be nice. It would be weird if I didn’t know which plants were—”</p><p>“You know Neville?”</p><p>Bellatrix and Hermione both spin around. Oh dear. Luna.</p><p>Bellatrix smiles awkwardly. “Uhh…not really. But I’d like to. He seems like a nice ki—bloke.”</p><p>Luna frowns at a spot just above Bellatrix’s head and walks closer. “He’s very nice. But I’m not sure you’re ready to see him yet.”</p><p>Bellatrix casually folds her arms and raises her eyebrows. “Really? And why’s that?” <em>Okay what the fuck is with this kid? Smart women aren’t loony…what’s her perspective? A seer? </em></p><p>Oh. Hermione never thought of that.</p><p>Luna nods dreamily. “He’s still finding his shape. And so are you. I’d hate for either of you to settle too soon. You still have some growing to do. Neville does like growing things.”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. <em>Must be a seer. She’s definitely seeing something. What is she—?!</em></p><p>Luna is swatting wildly around Bellatrix’s head.</p><p>“Stop that!” Bellatrix snaps her hands around Luna’s wrists. Maybe slightly too fast for the average person. “What are you doing and— and you don’t know me so—”</p><p>Luna lowers her arms with a sigh. “Wrackspurts. Not nearly as many as before, but still there. I’m surprised you could see at all, there were so many. You can’t blame yourself for becoming lost in the dark.”</p><p>What the—</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen, and Luna smiles at her. “You’re much better at seeing now that you’re not hidden. Or are you hidden? You seem to think so. But I don’t. You still need some practice.”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Looks down at herself. And sighs. “What did I do wrong? Is it the hair? Has it gone curly again?”</p><p>Luna laughs. “Aha, so you’re not hiding! That’s good. I don’t think you like hiding very much. Losing yourself. That’s why…you forgot about your voice.”</p><p>Her voice! Bellatrix had practiced pitching her voice higher earlier but— but she’d completely—</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Oh bollocks. And you recognised me because of that? I only met you once!”</p><p>Luna taps her lip, considering this. “Once so far. I’m sure we’ll meet again. After you’ve practiced a bit more.”</p><p>She skips off out of the greenhouse. “Good luck. And it was nice to see you too, Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione stares after her in disbelief. Luna can see her? Like actually— or did she mean…</p><p>…what?</p><p>She turns back to Bellatrix. Who holds out a hand for her to take. <em>Invisibility, please. </em></p><p>Hermione takes her hand distractedly, walking out of the greenhouse. What… <em>I think I never really saw her. Never read her. Like you said, I dismissed her as loony or— well I know she’s clever but—</em></p><p>Bellatrix kicks at some grass. <em>She can’t be that smart if she lets people steal her shoes. Can’t believe I forgot about my voice. What’s up with that? Is she right? Am I just…scared of losing myself?</em></p><p>Hermione looks Bellatrix over critically. <em>I don’t know. But you’re holding everything else. Even your hair. Luna probably has a…secret way of sensing these things</em></p><p>Bellatrix is still sulking. Hermione sighs. <em>Do you still want to find Neville?</em></p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. <em>You heard Lovegood. Not the right time. I’m not ignoring that advice, she seemed to know some stuff. Let’s just get on with this house-elf thing. Not that Dobby will be very pleased to see me. I’d better keep hold of this disguise</em></p><p>Hermione cringes. Probably for the best. “The Hogwarts elves don’t like me very much either. We’ll just pop in. I would have just called him, but it feels rude ordering him about. I’ll take us to the kitchens.”</p><p>And she pops them away. Hermione sighs. As she thought. Frowning faces. Staring at the scarf.</p><p>She directs her attention to one of the older looking elves. “Sorry to just pop in. We’re umm…looking for Dobby?”</p><p>The elf narrows their eyes at her. “Yous is bringing clothes? You be the hidey-clothes witch. Grimpy be knowing.”</p><p>Oh dear. “I’m so sorry about that. It’s only because Dobby asked. I promise. No clothes for anyone else. Master Spitsy taught me how to be a thinking elf and—”</p><p>“You is knowing Master Spitsy?!” A younger elf calls out excitedly. “He is being my master! Before master Dumbledore of course. Master Spitsy be a good elf. He be teaching you?”</p><p>“He be my master too!” Another elf squeaks from across the room. “He still be growing the grapevines?”</p><p>Hermione nods. Well this is a lot better.</p><p>Grimpy’s ears prick up, and they walk close to Hermione and Bellatrix. Look them over. And then tut, dusting some flour off their hands. “Dobby be finishing his duties in the common rooms. Yous be sitting and waiting. Grimpy be making hot chocolate. Is being cold today, and yous is not remembering to stay warm. Silly elflings.”</p><p>Hermione sits down with a chuckle. Pushy, protective elves. No arguing, she’s learnt that from Tiggy. And it seems like Bellatrix has too, as she sits down as well. And on a stool rather than a tabletop.</p><p>“Thank you, Grimpy. That’s very kind of you. We don’t want to distract you from your duties but—”</p><p>They click their fingers, and two hot chocolates appear before them. “Is not being distracting. Is already being made for breakfast. And Grimpy is…”</p><p>They look between Hermione and Bellatrix, eyes bright and curious. “Grimpy is wanting to ask…ah. You is not being a student. No, is too old. You is returning. Is the tricky fates and their threads at work.”</p><p>Bellatrix stops blowing on her hot chocolate and shifts up in her seat. “You can see the thread too?! What is this connection with threads and elves?! Tiggy mentioned it but—”</p><p>Grimpy’s eyes widen and they point at Bellatrix. “And you is being Miss Bella! Is having to be you! What is you doing to your face, silly elfling? You is hiding from Grimpy? Because Grimpy be a seeing elf. Be knowing.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. <em>I can’t hide from anyone! Lovegood’s right. I need more practice. And why— does Tiggy blabber about me to everyone?! </em></p><p>She does seem to have a bit of a reputation. A very different one to her reputation with wizards though. Little Miss Bella.</p><p>Bellatrix slowly morphs back into herself. Well her face, anyway. Her body isn’t the right shape for Hermione’s old clothes, so she keeps the teenage body. “I wasn’t hiding from <em>you</em>. You know who I am, right? I can’t just wander around Hogwarts. Oh. You’re not going to tell on us to Dumbledore, are you? Because we’re not here to—”</p><p>Some elves start to slow in their duties to gawp at Bellatrix, but Grimpy just shakes their head, hovering some potatoes over to peel whilst they talk. “If yous is wanting to harm Master Dumbledore, you be doing it, Miss Bella. Nothing be stopping you. Unlike little Mr Malfoy. Sneaking into the kitchens thinking we not be seeing. Elves is not letting their master be poisoned. No, you is here to be hiding. Elf hiding, with the help of your fated one.”</p><p>Fated one? Okay— “Can you please tell us about the thread, Grimpy? It’s because we’re soulmates, isn’t it?”</p><p>Grimpy glances around the kitchen. Checks that all the elves are on task. And then nods sharply, climbing up to sit opposite them. “Yes. Is being what you wizards call soulmates. Us elves is calling it fated ones. Or threaded ones. Elves is always seeing these threads. From the beginning. From when we is Forest People, thousands of years ago. We is being…rulers of the forests. We sees the roots. The connections. And we is seeing threads.”</p><p>Hermione sips at her hot chocolate. Finally, some more answers.</p><p>Grimpy clears their throat. “Not all elves be knowing this. Not all be wanting to know. But is being the truth. Before we is serving wizards, we is being wise, ancient beings. Hidden deep in the forests, all over the world. Other beings come to us, ask for our knowledge. Because we are seeing. Knowing. We all be seeing threads, where other beings cannot.”</p><p>Wait. <em>All elves can see threads?! Our thread?! Tiggy and Master Spitsy knew—</em></p><p>
  <em>The crafty little buggers! So Tiggy— they told you to stay with me! And all those tasks. Spitsy was—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he was setting us up. I knew it!</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s attention is pulled back to Grimpy as they let out a tired sigh, ears flopping. “So us elves be helping…but also interfering. And one day…is making a terrible mistake. Is getting greedy. Proud. Is thinking we be…superior. We is calling a council. All the elf elders is attending. And they is working together…to try to be pulling the threads. Unravelling.”</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>“Wizards be paying a lot of money for a thread match. Is trading. Offering much, for help finding their fated ones. But is not always possible if they are being far apart. Elves is wanting to have the power to pull on the threads. Pull people together. This…is going very wrong.”</p><p>Bellatrix puts down her mug. “You ended up attaching your threads to wizards?”</p><p>What? Oh. Is that why elves serve wizards? They have threads to them?</p><p>Grimpy laughs. “A thinking elf! But no. No, this is not…well. Is eventually what happens. No, they is trying to pull some threads…is pulling too hard…and is hurting. Threads be tangled. All beings have threads. Elves. Wizards. Men. Goblins. Giants. Merpeople. All is having. Threads is being everywhere. So these ancient forest people is being very dangerous in their pulling. They knows they should be delicate…but they is greedy. They is pulling…and…oh…thousands. Thousands and thousands is dying.”</p><p>Dying? How horrible. From tugging on a thread? It does hurt if Bellatrix pulls too hard…</p><p>“First one half of the fated ones…and then their other halves is dying too. By chance, the worst hurt is wizardkind. We is not knowing if there be a reason, but very few is surviving. Muggles is being mostly okay. Goblins is being mostly unharmed. But the wizards? They is almost extinct. Children is being orphaned. Is a crisis. Us elves is being so ashamed. So ashamed we be hiding. Deep in the caves. Where is our wisdom? We is being foolish.”</p><p>
  <em>Foolish is a bit of an understatement. Near extinction? Mass murder?</em>
</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. <em>Uhh…Bella? You do realise—</em></p><p>
  <em>I know, I know. Heard it as soon as I said it. Can’t believe I was ever so far gone. Maybe I was mad after all…</em>
</p><p>Hermione reaches over and squeezes Bellatrix’s hand as the story continues.</p><p>“—so eventually …we is promising our service to these children. To these survivors. Us elves be living a long time, so we is promising. Swearing. Vowing. Until wizardkind is recovered, until their number is growing once more, we will be serving. Sharing our wisdom. Helping them to be surviving. Strong elves. Thinking elves. We ties ourselves to them, in memory of the ties we have broken.”</p><p>Oh. “So…so when you say clothes bring shame to the elves, you mean…”</p><p>Grimpy vanishes the potato peels and begins chopping. “That we is avoiding our duty. Yes. Is not paying for the loss we is causing. We is an honourable people. Proud of being good elves. Thinking elves. Seeing elves. Not selfish, blind elves that is causing harm.”</p><p>“Grimpy!” An elf hisses. “Why you be telling the witches this? You is—”</p><p>“They is already knowing elf secrets. This one be using our magic. This means she be knowing sacrifice. Is a thinking elf. A seeing elf. She be needing to know, what it is to be an elf. And Miss Bella is being her threaded one. You thinks they be keeping secrets from each other?”</p><p>The other elf seems to consider this. For a long time. Hermione interrupts the silence. It doesn’t make sense, it— “But that was years ago! Centuries, right? Why— you didn’t do this. It’s not your fault your ancestors—”</p><p>“You think we should not remember?” An elf squeaks from near the ovens. “That we should just forget what our ancestors have done?”</p><p>“Well no but—”</p><p>“You think we do not see the consequences, still, of their actions ?” Another says sadly. “That it is being normal, having only forty, maybe fifty new wizards and witches starting Hogwarts every year? The magic that is being lost…the lives…the knowledge…lost forever…”</p><p>A mournful hush falls over the kitchen. Hermione and Bellatrix make eye contact in the awkward silence. Wow. Way to burst in and bring down the mood. Accidental genocide? Uhh…</p><p>And with a pop, Dobby appears. “Oh! Miss Hermione! Mis…” he drifts off as he spots Bellatrix. Eyes impossibly wide and as he shrinks back and stills.</p><p>Oh. <em>You didn’t hurt him, did you Bella?</em></p><p>
  <em>No! Well…maybe. Yelled or…I might have kicked him. Not— nothing—</em>
</p><p>All of the elves begin to get back to work. It’s quite noticeable that they’re avoiding Dobby though. Giving him the cold shoulder.</p><p>Well that definitely needs to change.</p><p>She walks over to Dobby. “Here. I made this scarf for you. It made me very <em>happy </em>to make it. I’m <em>glad </em>that we’re <em>friends</em>.”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. <em>Why are you talking to him like that? You think you’ll be able to change centuries of shame and servitude with…friendship? Friendship will make them feel even more guilty! </em></p><p>Dobby is still frozen. Hermione awkwardly reaches her arm back as the scarf just hangs there. Something is definitely wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, do something!</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat, looks down at Dobby uncomfortably. “Sorry about…uhh, whatever I did. I can’t remember…did I hurt you, Dobby?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “It was…before Azkaban. What did…Oh! Oh that’s right!” She cackles with laughter.</p><p>What?! “Bella! Don’t laugh at him! He seems scared to death! You must have—”</p><p>Bellatrix hops down off her stool, still laughing. “No, no it was— Dobby, Lucius isn’t here. You’re a free elf, remember? Lucy’s in Azkaban. Draco’s off somewhere staring at Potter.”</p><p>And Dobby unfreezes, letting out a breath. “Oh. Oh this is right. Dobby be forgetting. Miss Bellatrix, you is being back? You is…You is having a thread with Miss Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione stares between the two of them in confusion. “You…talked to each other? You know each other?”</p><p>Dobby looks at her like she’s mad. “Miss Hermione…you is not being knowing she is a Black? She be—”</p><p>Bellatrix tuts, taking the scarf from Hermione. “She knows Cissy’s my sister. She’s just surprised I didn’t kill you or something. No, pet. Dobby here was the only entertainment I had whenever Cissy threw one of her boring lunches or brunches…whatever. I used to mess with Lucy for a bit of a laugh. Here, Dobby. It’s taken Hermione bloody ages to make this scarf. So you’d better—”</p><p>“Oh is being wonderful, Miss Hermione! Is being Gryffindor colours! Like Harry Potter! Dobby has his own Gryffindor scarf! Oh thank you!”</p><p>Dobby looks like he might cry with joy. Hermione smiles at him awkwardly. “It was no trouble. You did so much for me and— I’m sorry, I still don’t understand your relationship with Bella. This is— Bella, I know you love Tiggy, but what about all the…you know. Blood purism.”</p><p>Dobby gasps. “Miss Bellatrix is always being nice to Dobby. Sometimes is being angry. Be shouting. But is giving lots of advice. Yes. Is telling Dobby to wake Master Lucius at five every morning, even if he is seeming angry. And to be giving chocolate to the peacocks. And that syrup is making master’s shoes shiny…”</p><p>Oh. Oh Hermione can’t believe how—</p><p>
  <em>Bella! Oh you are the most despicable—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix grins at her. “And that he likes his toast black. That he wants his shower turned to freezing when he washes out the shampoo…”</p><p>Hermione holds back a laugh despite herself. “So…why did you freeze, Dobby? When you saw her?”</p><p>Dobby looks up from where he’s been trying out different ways of wearing his scarf. It droops around his neck in an uneven bow. “Oh. Master Lucius is giving this rule.”</p><p>Dobby clears his throat and points at Hermione with a glare. “Listen here, elf. If my sister-in-law is even in sight, you are to do <em>nothing</em>. Don’t even move. I don’t know what she’s been saying to you, but this has gone on long enough. You will freeze, and you will wait until she grows bored and walks away, understand?”</p><p>Ha. Well. Sounds about right— oh no what’s that?</p><p>There’s a creak from across the room and then some scuffling. Someone climbing in through the secret entrance.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Always In the Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix grabs Hermione’s arm. <em>Invisibility! Quick!</em></p><p>“Bye, Dobby,” Hermione whispers, and hurriedly turns them invisible. And then pauses. Pushes Bellatrix away.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing?! Wha—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Metamorph. You can do it. Don’t let Luna get to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I—</em>
</p><p>The person climbs into view, back to them, and Bellatrix morphs into her schoolgirl appearance, glaring slightly to the left of Hermione. <em>You didn’t have to—Trelawney? Great. She might give me detention, and then we’ll be really screwed</em></p><p>Trelawney looks up from where she’s been staring at her feet, and jumps on spotting Bellatrix, hand clutching her heart. “Oh! Oh, you surpr— I— of course, I foresaw a presence waiting for me today. A bad omen for you, my dear. The stranger.”</p><p>Bellatrix holds back a scoff. <em>Nice save, bug eyes</em></p><p>And then widens her eyes in horror. “Oh how terrible!” she breathes. “Oh Professor, I’ll leave right away and— is it safe? I knew I was having a bad day. First I missed breakfast and had to ask the elves— and now— is it serious?”</p><p>Brilliant! How does she <em>do </em>that? Think so quickly. Lie so quickly. The acting!</p><p>Trelawney steps towards her with a frown, searching Bellatrix’s face sadly. “Oh, my dear. I fear the worst. These are dark times. You are in much need of guidance, it must be fate that has brought me to you. Sit. Let me perform a reading. Grimpy, some tea, if you would be so kind?”</p><p>Oh dear. Well that didn’t work out as planned.</p><p>“Oh no, Professor. I really must be—”</p><p>“Sit!” Trelawney yells hysterically. “Your very life hangs in the balance, I am sure of it. I do not recognise you, you’re in your sixth year? Yes. Yes, your sixth. But you do not attend my class. You have turned your back on divination.”</p><p>She pushes Bellatrix onto a stool. Rather firmly. Bellatrix balances herself as the stool tips. <em>Oh fuck, wha— how dare she— what is—</em></p><p>The kettle whistles, and Trelawney screams. “Wait! No. No tea. With such bad luck, the water will scold you and—” She begins frantically shuffling cards. “Pick. Quickly. We need to be sure!” She spreads the cards across the table.”</p><p>Bellatrix huffs, losing the naïve persona slightly. “Just pick? How many?”</p><p>
  <em>Bella! Concentrate! You’re supposed to be scared, you want advice!</em>
</p><p>Trelawney raises her eyes to Bellatrix. “Six. One at a time. If you are to— I believe you have removed yourself from the art of divination for too long. You are…a skeptic, my dear. Far away from the fated and the mysterious.”</p><p>Hermione snorts. Well that’s blatantly wrong. Their lives couldn’t be more mixed up in prophecies and fate.</p><p>Bellatrix turns over a card.</p><p>“The…hierophant.”</p><p>Trelawney nods wisely. “As predicted. You are feeling desperately in need of my council and spiritual guidance. The next one. Quickly now. This is your wish.”</p><p>“My wish? Uhh…The Star.”</p><p>Trelawney takes her hand. “Oh you poor thing. You wish for good fortune. A bright, happy future. It is good that we have crossed paths. Your luck is about to change.”</p><p>Well that seems…good. A star. And Bellatrix is a star, so…bright happy future?</p><p>And Trelawney grasps Bellatrix’s other hand too, taking a slow, dragging breath. “The next, is your fear. Ready yourself.”</p><p>Bellatrix moves to take a card, but Trelawney doesn’t let go, clings on. Bellatrix sighs. “Yes, yes I’m ready, Professor.” <em>Merlin what a nut. Ow my hands</em></p><p>And she pulls her hand free, turns one over. The Juggler.</p><p>Trelwaney flinches, and Bellatrix’s eyes widen. <em>The infinity symbol? When we’re about to talk to a phoenix? Who’s this bloke supposed to be?</em></p><p>“Oh this is worse than even I foresaw. You fear a powerful wizard. Be careful in who you trust, my dear. This wizard faces the rising sun. Is he blinded, or does he see all? A sword within reach. A goblet. He indicates to the sky and the earth. The world in his grasp.”</p><p>Oh no. Oh that can’t be good. And Trelawney is actually a seer so— <em>Is it Dumbledore? Riddle? Who are you scared of Bella?!</em></p><p>
  <em>I don’t know! I didn’t think my fear was— I mean, they’re both bloody— the sun? A sword? That has to be Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>She hurriedly takes another card. “What’s this— what does the next one mean?”</p><p>“It will be what you have on your side. Your streng— The Fool.”</p><p>“Wha—” Bellatrix’s mouth falls open. “The fool?! My strength is a fool?!”</p><p>Trelawney shrugs, bangles jangling. “A new beginning, innocence, spontaneity. You are a free spirit on an adventure. A time of confidence and possibilities. It is not unexpected for a young witch such as yourself.”</p><p>It fits. Even if Trelawney has no idea why…</p><p>Bellatrix hesitates above another card. “And this one?”</p><p>“Your opposition. What you must fight against.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. And flips it over.</p><p>Strength.</p><p>
  <em>I…being strong is my weakness?</em>
</p><p>Hermione walks behind her, puts a hand to her back in comfort.</p><p>Trelawney clears her throat. “You must be careful, my dear. Do not let your strength overwhelm you. Let your control slip. This card shows that…you have infinite potential and wisdom. Great inner strength. Resilience. Learn to channel this strength, and seek comfort and guidance where you can, so it does not consume you.”</p><p>Oh no. Again. It fits. How is Trelawney doing this?!</p><p>
  <em>You’ll be fine, Bella. We always knew this anyway. We know control is…difficult for you. Take another one. The last one, and we’ll get out of here. Go home</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix swallows uncomfortably.<em> You choose. Pick one for me</em></p><p>Oh. Umm…</p><p>Hermione takes a breath, and gestures to a card.</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Reaches for it. “This is the outcome, right? The prediction?”</p><p>Trelawney nods back, eyes fixed on the card.</p><p>
  <em>Okay pet. Let’s see</em>
</p><p>She flips it over.</p><p>The Hermit. Standing alone upon a mountain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They didn’t go to see Fawkes. They went home. Appearing in the library, and just standing there in silence.</p><p>They definitely shouldn’t have gone to Hogwarts. Now there’s just even more…</p><p>Hermione pulls Bellatrix to her. Wraps her arms around her. Presses her ear to her chest. Steady heartbeat.</p><p>A hand strokes into her hair. Another holds her close.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “Tiggy, can we have some tea?”</p><p>Hermione takes a slow breath.</p><p>And pulls back. Brushes some hair out of Bellatrix’s face. Kisses her cheek. Pulls her over to sit on the sofa.</p><p>Bellatrix accios a chair towards them. Charms their shoes to untie themselves. They put their feet up.</p><p>Tiggy appears. Hermione hands Bellatrix the chocolate. Pulls the blanket out from under a cushion and spreads it over them both.</p><p>There’s real tea on the tray too. Bellatrix reaches over and pours a cup. Adds the milk. Gives it to Hermione.</p><p>Hermione smiles at her gratefully. Curls to sit up against her. Bellatrix leans sideways too. They gaze into the crackling fire.</p><p>Just breathe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckles, leaning back on her hands as she sits cross-legged on the bed. “How about…red hair!”</p><p>Bellatrix whines. “A Weasley? Fine.”</p><p>And Bellatrix’s hair turns a bright ginger. It kind of suits her. Hair loose and curly. Pale skin. She won’t tell Bellatrix of course. Looking good as a Weasley will never be a compliment.</p><p>“Now…Oh! Change your teeth. We haven’t tried that.”</p><p>Bellatrix runs her tongue over her teeth. And nods. Grins. Ha! A gap between her front teeth. It’s kind of sweet.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns in thought. “It is a bit harder. Finding the memory. Guess I don’t pay much attention to people’s teeth.”</p><p>Oh the teeth have given her a lisp!</p><p>Wait. “You have to use a memory? I thought you made it up! Whose teeth do you have?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “You don’t know her. She was a couple years ahead of me at Hogwarts. We were on the quidditch team together for a— yes, okay, don’t look at me like that. <em>Maybe </em>I know her mouth because— well, she was hot.”</p><p>Hermione smirks. “You stared at her mouth so much you can <em>still </em>remember it now? In enough detail to— that’s quite the crush, Bella. How old were you?”</p><p>Bellatrix morphs into herself again. Starts looking in Hermione’s wardrobe. “Thirteen. She was…you know…the one who made me realise. Oh. You don’t know though, do you? I was the one that— I can’t believe your only crush was McGonagall. Did you never have that moment when you were like ‘oh shit, I don’t want to be <em>like </em>her, I want to straddle her on that broom.’?”</p><p>Hermione laughs. <em>That’s very specific, Bella</em></p><p>
  <em>You know what I mean</em>
</p><p>Well…</p><p>She stares up at the ceiling. “No, not really. Not until you kissed me. I was surprised how good it felt. That I wanted to keep kissing you. I completely freaked out afterwards. Spent the whole night stomping grapes.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “So that’s why you were so dirty. Mind you, I was a bit of a mess too. Kissing you and crying. Smooth. Think my mouth knew I loved you before I did. No wonder I was so distracted and got clipped with that difindo.</p><p>Difindo?</p><p>Hermione looks over at Bellatrix. “You told Narcissa an auror hit you when you were disapparating.”</p><p>Bellatrix is looking in the mirror. Her eyes flicking through different colours. <em>Lied. An auror did get me. But it was because I was distracted. Didn’t move fast enough. Thinking about you</em></p><p>Hermione lies down with a smile. And her stomach rumbles. Guess they forgot lunch.</p><p>A hand appears in front of her face. “Come on, know it all. Let’s feed that brain. If the phoenix is a no go, we might have to start reading up on centaurs.”</p><p>Hermione takes her hand. Finds herself flying to her feet. She steadies herself on Bellatrix’s shoulder. “Oh so now you want to run off to some horses and talk about the stars? You don’t think it’s a <em>mad </em>idea anymore?”</p><p>Bellatrix presses a quick kiss to her lips. “It was never that bad of an idea. But they do hate interfering witches, so it’s a bit of a last resort. I would just ignore all this time travel shit…but…if you never get sent back in time, you’ll never find me. What if it’s us that’s supposed to do it? We have to send you back here to me.”</p><p>Hermione smiles softly at her. “I know. That’s why I did all that research. It wasn’t so I could leave you. It was so I can find you. Because in nine years time, that bookworm sat at Hogwarts right now? She’s going to go on the maddest, greatest adventure of her life. And it will be hard, but it will be worth it. Because she’ll do it with you.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins at her. Tongue between her teeth. And begins dragging her out of the room. Hermione just lets herself be pulled along.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were only halfway through lunch when the sudden pain hit, both flinching and Bellatrix rubbing at her arm. The Mark.</p><p>So not a free day after all.</p><p>And now Hermione is sat in the library. Alone.</p><p>It’s fine. It’s— so Trelawney made a few lucky guesses. All of the cards could have…</p><p>And the fact that Bellatrix has been called unexpectedly is normal. Happens all the time.</p><p>Called away to a powerful wizard…</p><p>Hermione pulls a book towards her, ready to—</p><p>And then jerks back. Ow! Oh that was— What was—ah!</p><p>Her fingers. They’re turning black.</p><p>She grits her teeth as sweat breaks out on her forehead. Ow ow</p><p>
  <em>Hermione?! Wha— I can feel— what’s happening?!</em>
</p><p>Dark magic. She forgot about the curses. She hadn’t asked Tiggy— she has to—</p><p>
  <em>I’m— cursed— book</em>
</p><p>Hermione really needs—</p><p>Snape! Snape knows how to heal— <em>Is Snape there?</em></p><p>Oh she can feel it in her veins. It’s making her sick. She leans her head in her lap. Stop stop stop—</p><p>
  <em>Snape’s here. He can’t— well he’s— Snape isn’t an option. What about Cissy?</em>
</p><p>But it’s dark magic. Last time, with the Horcrux magic, Snape used light magic to fight it. It looked like… <em>Can Narcissa cast a patronus?</em></p><p>
  <em>…no. No I don’t think so. Not that I’ve seen</em>
</p><p>Hermione struggles to her feet, panting. Well then. Only one option. Looks like she is going to see Fawkes after all. Phoenix tears.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione are you— I’ll try to leave. I’ll help you I— </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay there, Bella. Focus on your task. I’ll focus on mine</em>
</p><p>She jerks the invisibility over herself, and follows the pull to Hogwarts. To Dumbledore’s office. Please say the headmaster…</p><p>He’s not there, but neither is Fawkes. No. No please—</p><p>She collapses into a chair, shivering. Her fingers burned black. Should she— maybe Slughorn has phoenix tears in his lab. Or Narcissa. She should have gone to Narcissa.</p><p>“Please…” she groans to nobody, eyes falling shut. She can’t think. “Fawkes. Fawkes if you can hear me…”</p><p>A groan of pain through the thread. <em>What is— Hermione</em></p><p>She curls up in the chair. It hurts. It…just…</p><p>And a beautiful song comes from the open window. Flapping wings.</p><p>Oh. Oh she could cry with relief. She wrenches her eyes open, dragging herself towards the window. Lets the invisibility fall off of her.</p><p>And Fawkes swoops in. Lands on the windowsill and looks at her. Tilts his head to the side.</p><p>She falls to her knees. Reaches out her hand. “Help me. Please, help me.”</p><p>Fawkes lets out a mournful croon, and hops over. Leans his head down over her hand.</p><p>Hermione grits her teeth. Stays as still as possible as tears slowly gather in the bird’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Not much longer, Bella. I promise. Phoenix tears. Nearly—</em>
</p><p>She lets out a sigh of relief as first one tear and then another falls in her hand, and the pain fades. Her skin clears. She takes some slow breaths. Thank Merlin. Oh thank goodness.</p><p>“Thank you…” she whispers to the phoenix. He’s so beautiful. Bright crimson plumage, just as Pronoe described. And a song so lovely the sun stops to watch. “Fawkes. Do you…can you understand me?”</p><p>The bird looks at her. And lets out a trill. Oh it feels…like a weight is lifted. Peaceful. She slowly reaches out to stroke his head. He leans into the touch.</p><p>And then there’s the sound of a stone staircase turning. Oh no. Is it Dumbledore? He can’t—</p><p>The untrustworthy wizard. That sees everything. What if he can see through her elf invisibility? She should leave. She doesn’t belong here.</p><p>And Fawkes flaps up to sit on her shoulder. Claws digging in.</p><p>“Fawkes!” Hermione hisses. “Let go! I have to leave! I’m not supposed to be here!”</p><p>Fawkes lets out a piercing cry.</p><p>She tries to pry his claws from her shoulder, but he just grips tighter.</p><p>The staircase has stopped. Someone’s going to—</p><p>And then she’s surrounded by a burning, dazzling white, and Hermione feels her feet leave the ground. Whoa! What is—</p><p>She tries to pop away. Out of— whatever is— Is she moving?! Flying?!</p><p>
  <em>Hermione! What are you doing! What is— I’m coming to—</em>
</p><p>“Fawkes!” Hermione screams. “What are you doing?! What’s happening?!”</p><p>She tries to close her eyes against the light, but she can’t. She can’t move. She’s frozen. She can’t feel anything, just—</p><p>
  <em>LEFT. LEAVE. WILL LEAVE</em>
</p><p>What was that?</p><p>
  <em>RETURNED. RETURN. WILL RETURN</em>
</p><p>…Return?</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>No! No she— she doesn’t want to— <em>Bella!</em></p><p>Her magic. She has to— where is her magic?</p><p>Nothing— nothing makes sense it—</p><p>She can’t fight this. She can’t think. She can’t. She can’t. Follow the thread just follow just somehow feel for—</p><p>
  <em>-mio  -wh  -n’t -?-  Do- me!</em>
</p><p>The connection. What’s happened to the thread? What’s happened to—</p><p>And suddenly she’s falling. Falling through the air. The light fading.</p><p>And with a crash, everything goes dark…</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinks her eyes open, rubbing her head. Ow. Everything is sparkling.</p><p>Where is she…?</p><p>Oh no. No no no</p><p>The Time Room.</p><p>She— she left—</p><p>She staggers to her feet. No no no no no</p><p>She can’t be back in the future. Not now. She wasn’t meant to— Bellatrix is—</p><p>And a hand grips her arm, tugging at her. “Finally, I thought you’d never wake up. The other you has been gone for bloody ages. Thought we’d fucked it up and— come on!”</p><p>Hermione stumbles as she’s dragged along towards the circular room at the entrance by…an unknown witch. An unknown witch…tugging at her and swearing?</p><p>“…Bella? Is it you?”</p><p>The witch laughs, running faster down the final corridor. “Sorry, love. Wrong sister. So don’t go getting any ideas. She’d kill me if— No, Bella’s the reason for the rush. Hopefully the lift won’t take too long.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>They reach the lift, and the witch slams her hand on the button, tapping her foot impatiently. Hermione tries to catch her breath. And let her brain…wrong sister?</p><p>“Andy?”</p><p>The witch turns to grin at her. “Well I’m not Cissy,” she jokes.</p><p>Andy. That grin. It’s so Andy.</p><p>Hermione just stares. How—</p><p>What—</p><p>Andromeda laughs again. “I know, you probably have a million questions. I’ll tell you as much as I can on the way.”</p><p>The doors pings open, and she pulls Hermione in with a relieved sigh. “Now. <em>This</em> is when things get complicated…”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Find Your Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It would be mean to leave you on that cliffhanger for too long, wouldn't it?</p><p>So here's an early update.</p><p>See. Not that cruel ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix grits her teeth, forcing her eyes open as the pain courses though her. What the hell kind of book did Hermione touch?! Fuck. It hurts like a bitch.</p><p>She holds back a grunt of pain, keeping her expression relaxed and bored. A good excuse for why she’s lolling her head in her hands.</p><p>Nope. She can’t stand it any longer. Groans through the thread, just to let it out. <em>What is— Hermione</em></p><p>What is she doing? What if she’s dying and Bellatrix isn’t there? She needs to think of an excuse. She has to get to Hermione, it feels like she’s dying. She needs to follow the thread and—</p><p>Focus, Bella!</p><p>She taps her foot under the table. Let’s the rhythm slow her racing thoughts.</p><p>And focuses back on the room. On Snape, panting on the floor at the Dark Lord’s feet. Poor bloke. Mind you. Not that’s she’s doing any better at the moment. Fuck. Fuck, it bloody—</p><p>
  <em>Not much longer, Bella. I promise. Phoenix tears. Nearly—</em>
</p><p>And Bellatrix breathes out a silent sigh as the pain fades. Good. Glad that’s over. Now she should probably give Snape a hand. The bugger did help Hermione, so she owes him one.</p><p>She gets to her feet, making sure her chair scrapes backwards, drawing everybody’s attention. She chances a glance at Him. He seems…saner. Flattery then. Reminders of his goals.</p><p>“My Lord, if Snape has disappointed you, shamed us, it would be my honour to punish him. He is not worthy of your attention. And you are so busy with your plans. The ministry. Soon the world. Everything is falling into place with your wise leadership,” she simpers, swaying closer and in front of Snape to hide him from sight. If they’re lucky He might forget all about him.</p><p>Hmm. No, not confused enough right now. But he is considering it.</p><p>She lets the darkness fill her mind as she grins into crimson eyes. Pushes all of her happiest memories deep into her soul, and lets the rage reign. Her need for a better world, where monsters are punished. Her hope for a brighter future, free from hiding. And how much she wants to deliver pain. Because she does. She wants to hurt everyone who ever dared to—</p><p>Voldemort smiles back. “Ah, dearest Bella. So loyal. Yes, yes take him from my sight. I have work to do. Plans to make.”</p><p>And he whirls around, sweeping out of the room and down the corridor to his office, hissing to Nagini as he goes.</p><p>She hurriedly grabs Snape before Riddle changes his mind, apparating them to an empty room. Crazy old—</p><p>Something’s wrong. The thread. It’s calling. Is Hermione calling her? But she can’t hear her!</p><p>It feels so wrong. Something is so— <em>Hermione! What are you doing! What is— I’m coming to—</em></p><p>She accios a handful of potions from Cissy’s pouch and shoves them at Snape as he rolls over with a groan. “Take what you need and get out of here before he— sorry, I have to—”</p><p>She backs into her mind, and slides along the thread.</p><p>And jerks to a stop. Where is…Oh. Dumbledore’s office? Right. Phoenix tears. But where’s Hermione? Did she do it wrong?</p><p><em>Bella! </em>comes a scream through the thread.</p><p>Oh. No, it can’t be—</p><p>She runs to the window. There’s a ball of fire streaming through the sky. Like a meteor. Is that—</p><p>“Accio broom!” she yells. Any broom. The closest— Hermione is—</p><p>She vanishes the glass, and launches herself out of the window, skidding down the steep turret roof. <em>Hermione! What’s happening?</em></p><p>She’s reached the edge of the roof. Where is that fucking broom?! There must be plenty of—</p><p>She slices off part of the turret and hovers it into the air, jumping onto it and tensing as she finds her balance. She just has to get past the wards as fast as possible. She can still see— if she just— a broom!</p><p>She leaps down to meet it, falling a few dozen feet and grabbing it with one hand, swinging on. Shit. If someone sees her— metamorph— who can she— choose anyone that isn’t a bloody Death Eater!</p><p>The muggle girl from earlier. At least change your face, just—</p><p>She keeps her eyes fixed on the ball of flames.</p><p>No no no it’s too fast. Or is…the flame getting smaller? Or faster? <em>No no no Hermione! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave. I can’t I—</em></p><p>And the flames blink from existence before her eyes.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione?</em>
</p><p>No answer. Why is there— there’s no answer and—</p><p>She can feel the broom plummeting to the ground, but she can’t bring herself to…</p><p>Is she alone? Is that— but— no…</p><p>She distractedly pulls the broom up as the forest floor gets dangerously close. Rolls off and onto the ground. Stares up at the sky. <em>Hermione?</em></p><p>Silence. Just silence.</p><p>Everything blurs as tears gather in her eyes. This wasn’t supposed to…</p><p>“Hermione?” she whispers. Just to say it out loud. A last wish. A plea for help.</p><p>But of course, nobody comes. Hermione’s the only one who ever…</p><p>If feels like a knife is stabbing into her chest. She— she can’t breathe. This isn’t right. It isn’t—</p><p>“Why!” she yells uselessly, voice breaking. Useless. It’s useless and hopeless and—</p><p>And she’s alone again. All alone.</p><p>And—oh.</p><p>She sits up.</p><p>The secret message. In mermish.</p><p>“When I am gone…and you’re all alone…remember you can always find your way home,” she croaks.</p><p>Well…she is alone…</p><p>She rubs at her eyes. Looks around. She’s in a forest somewhere. Alone. Hopefully not the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>Her vision blurs again as the tears just continue to fall. And she gives up.</p><p>She grabs the nearest rock, and throws it as hard as she can with a yell. “Bring her back! Do you hear me?!”</p><p>She gets to her feet. Glares up at the bloody gods in the sky. “Whoever is doing this to us, putting us through all this shit, you can bring her back right now!”</p><p>Nothing happens. What’s the use of being a goddess if— a stone isn’t enough, it—</p><p>She directs her magic at a nearby fallen tree. Remembers what it’s like to be thrown violently through the air, and launches the tree with all her might, feeling the magic crackle down her arms. “Bring her back! It’s not fair it— we didn’t do anything wrong! We—”</p><p>She watches the tree crash land. Roll to a stop. Just lie there…very still. Lie still, so they’ll go away. Don’t even dare to breathe so…</p><p>Stop it. Stop it, Bella. Just…</p><p>She falls to her knees.</p><p>When I am gone…</p><p>…and you’re all alone…</p><p>“But…Hermione’s my home. I can’t fix this. I can’t— I don’t know how to—”</p><p>It’s hitting her. The panic. She’s really gone. She’s gone and—</p><p>No no no she can’t be gone. It’s just…over?</p><p>Like that, it’s—</p><p>Was that all the happiness she deserved? How is— but she still has to— the timeline.</p><p>She has to— she doesn’t know what to—</p><p>“Please!” she shouts. “Please just bring her back. I’ll do anything. Whatever— anything, just—”</p><p>She can’t do this alone. Without Hermione, she…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>But she doesn’t have to do this alone. She’s decided not to be alone anymore.</p><p>Perspective. Come on. Your home. What is home? Where is—</p><p>“Tiggy!” she cries.</p><p>And she barely hears the pop before she’s reaching for the elf. Pulling them close. “Tiggy! Tiggy, she’s gone! I think— it went wrong it— help me. Tiggy, help me, I don’t know— I need to go home but— I—”</p><p>The darkness is closing in. It’s in her head. What if she loses herself? Hermione said she’d find her but— she can’t find Hermione.</p><p>She focuses on Tiggy instead. Still there. Always there.</p><p>“Okay, Mistress Bella. Tiggy be helping. Be taking you home.”</p><p>Home? She doesn’t know if she can face the library without…</p><p>Not the library. Not her bedroom.</p><p>A parlour room.</p><p>Cissy?</p><p>That’s what home is?</p><p>Narcissa puts down the book she’d been reading, and slowly stands up, eyes flickering over Bellatrix and face completely blank.</p><p>Oh no. You’re scaring Cissy. She’s worried.</p><p>She tries to smile reassuringly. And fucking sobs. What is wrong with you, Bella!</p><p>Now Cissy definitely looks scared. Oh to hell with—</p><p>She wraps her arms around her sister. Breathes her in. She always smells the same. How does she— what is that smell? It’s just…Cissy.</p><p>“Bella? What on Earth…you have grass in your hair and— mud? What’s— are you hurt?”</p><p>Hands come around to tentatively touch her back, and Bellatrix is horrified to feel herself start shaking. She’s not supposed to— she has to be strong for Cissy, not…</p><p>Cissy swallows. “Oh. What— Tiggy, what happened?” Bellatrix breathes a sigh of relief as the arms tighten around her like a vice. Hold her steady.</p><p>Steady. Hermione. The pain. It hurts. It just hurts.</p><p>“Tiggy is not seeing, but is thinking something be happening to Miss Hermione. She be missing. She be gone.”</p><p>Gone. She’s gone.</p><p>Her hands clench in Cissy’s robes. “She’s gone, Cissy. I tried to help her but— it was too late. I don’t— I can’t—” she whispers. Terrified of another storm. She doesn’t know if she can survive a storm without Hermione.</p><p>Narcissa pulls back. Stares into her eyes. “She left you?” she murmurs steely. Oh Cissy. So protective. And…coming into her head?</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Clears her throat. “Cissy…what are you doing? You hate the dark.”</p><p>
  <em>Sit down, Bella</em>
</p><p>She finds herself sitting.</p><p>
  <em>Good. Now, no more secrets</em>
</p><p>She feels Cissy peeking around, trying to search out some deeper thoughts. Memories.</p><p>But—</p><p>
  <em>And no arguing. The dark won’t stop me. I’m a Black, Bella. And I want answers. So just let me in. Show me everything</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix can’t help but snort. She’s not sure her sister will want to see <em>everything </em>she’s been doing with Hermione.</p><p>Narcissa perches next to her on the sofa, pinching her brow with a drawn-out sigh. And the presence in her head pulls back a little.</p><p>
  <em>Not that! No, skip that. Show me everything I need to know</em>
</p><p>Oh. No. No it’s too dangerous. There’s too much— she has to at least protect Cissy from…</p><p>She closes her eyes, and makes the darkness thicker. Suffocating. Cissy retreats.</p><p>“No, Cissy. I’m not— I’ll just tell you. I’ll tell you what I can.”</p><p>A tut.</p><p>She looks up. Basilisk stare.</p><p>“Fine. Then tell me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She tells her most of it, but leaves out the secrets that aren’t hers to tell. Snape. The elves. The merpeople. Just tells her about fixing the timeline. About the bones in the bed. About her own future death. What will happen to all of them in the future. How they were trying to stop it. To fake it. And how Hermione…has probably been taken back to the future. Without her.</p><p>And she tells her about the thread. About how they used to talk. About— about how much it hurts now to…</p><p>She feels like half of her is missing. And it is. Her mate. Her soulmate. Her love.</p><p>A constant ache.</p><p>Did they do something wrong? Are the fates teaching her a lesson? Did she fuck it up?</p><p>Is this because she did all those horrible things?</p><p>Oh. Where are they? When did they go to…is this Cissy’s bedroom? She’s never been allowed in Cissy’s room. But that <em>is</em> her hairbrush on the dresser. Her hand mirror.</p><p>Narcissa pushes her towards the bed and pulls the covers back. “Get in bed, Bella. You’re exhausted. Just sleep.”</p><p>Sleep? How can she sleep when—</p><p>A blast of magic sends her flying into the bed. The blankets fall over her. They’re warm.</p><p>Cissy glares down at her. Straightens her posture. Clenches her jaw. Holds her head high. A Black.</p><p>Narcissa nods sharply. “Right. Bella, I’m going to fix it. Figure it out.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles at her stubborn little sister. That’s not her job. It’s Bella’s job to—</p><p>
  <em>It’s my turn, Bella. Let me help you. Give some of it to me. Just a little. So you’re not taking it all</em>
</p><p>Oh. Bellatrix shuffles deeper into the bedding, rubs the soft material between her fingers. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “Something we should have done a long time ago. You trust me, don’t you Bella?”</p><p>Of course she trusts her. Completely. She nods.</p><p>“Good. Then let me do what has to be done. And get some sleep, before I drug you again.”</p><p>Hmm. She might mean that.</p><p>Bellatrix hurriedly shuts her eyes. Rolls over and buries her face in the pillow.</p><p>Pretends Hermione is next to her. <em>I miss you</em></p><p>No reply. Obviously.</p><p>Okay then. Get some sleep. Hermione was right, there’s always a choice. She doesn’t have to take it all. Doesn’t have to figure things out by herself. To be alone.</p><p>And that doesn’t make her weak. It doesn’t.</p><p>She’s so strong that strength is her fucking weakness. She can give up some control.</p><p>She sits up in the bed. Cissy has left.</p><p>It’s fine.</p><p>Is it? What is Cissy doing? She said she’d do what has to be done…</p><p>But for what? To fix the timeline? To…</p><p>She lies back down. It’s fine. She trusts Cissy. She’s smart. And careful. The aurors came to look around the manor last week thanks to Potter’s tip off, and Cissy didn’t even blink as they searched the whole house. Even with an unconscious Hermione lying under her greenhouse. In a secret potions lab. With a Death Eater.</p><p>And hid all of the more questionable books in the library. And there was definitely a mirror missing in the East Wing. She’s always thought that mirror was suspicious— what’s up with that? And—</p><p>Focus.</p><p>Nope. Can’t. And it’s mid-afternoon, she’s not even tired. Why does Cissy want her to sleep?</p><p>…in her bedroom. Why Cissy’s—</p><p>She knew Bellatrix wouldn’t be tired. Knew she wouldn’t sleep. Knew she’d get curious and look around…</p><p>And get distracted. She’s playing for time.</p><p>
  <em>Cissy?! What are you doing? Where are you?</em>
</p><p>No reply. So not in the house. Or not listening. Or ignoring her.</p><p>Fine. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears. And glares at her. “You is supposed to be sleeping.”</p><p>Ugh. Why is everyone— “It’s daytime! I’m not tired. And— and tell me where Cissy is. What’s she doing?”</p><p>Tiggy rubs their chin. So trying to lie. “Nuh uh, Tiggy…no getting out of it. Tell me exactly where Narcissa is right now and what she’s doing!”</p><p>Tiggy sighs. “Is in the study…writing a letter.”</p><p>Well that wasn’t so hard.</p><p>She apparates to the study.</p><p>Or she would. Except there are wards stopping her. Fucking Cissy.</p><p>
  <em>You warded your own bedroom?! Who does that?! Who wards people in like some…Zabini’s the black widow, not you! You trap people in your—?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be ridiculous, Bella. It’s a locking ward. It works both ways. Only I can go in or out. It is for protection</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix tugs at the door handle, muttering every counter-warding spell she can think of.</p><p>
  <em>And for trapping unsuspecting victims like some spidery—ow!</em>
</p><p>Yep. The wards bite back. That’s so Cissy. She thinks she still has a bite mark on her shoulder from—</p><p>
  <em>I never bit you. Don’t be so dramatic. It’s just so you will actually rest for more than five minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get out of my head! Surface thoughts only, you know that. Or do you want me looking a bit deeper the next time your eyes meet mine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You just try to look deeper, Bella. Try. I look forward to it</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix flinches back at the tone. That is not a voice to fuck with. She never has actually dared to look too far into Cissy’s head. It’s…</p><p>Anyway. Surface thoughts only. That’s the rule.</p><p>
  <em>Cissyyyy, come on! What are you doing? Tell me!</em>
</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Fine. But if Cissy has a diary in here somewhere, she is reading it! And she might try her toiletries in the en-suite. Rearrange the—</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Bella. What a good idea. Touch all of my belongings. It will be…fun</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix backs up towards the bed. Climbs in. Pulls the covers up. The bed is safe. As for everything else…</p><p>She looks over at the hairbrush. Just sat there.</p><p>Suspicious.</p><p>Maybe she could get some sleep. She didn’t get much sleep last night.</p><p>Her heart tries to pull itself apart again, and she takes a shuddering breath. Hermione. Gone. She only just got her back and—</p><p>
  <em>I know you can’t hear me…but I’m going to talk to you anyway, okay pet? Just— just listen. So I was at the meeting today, and then suddenly I felt…</em>
</p><p>She talks into the thread. Talks and talks. It helps a little bit.</p><p>And she’s not sure when, but at some point, she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. As One We Are Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s dark when Cissy wakes her up, and it kind of makes her jump. A figure looming over her. Watching her sleep. Hermione doesn’t do that. She’s normally the one sleeping in, or wakes Bellatrix up through the thread. Or by accidentally falling on her. Either way, she’s normally smiling.</p><p>She misses seeing Hermione smile.</p><p>But she does like teasing her sister too. It’s fun.</p><p>So when Cissy pokes her awake, shield charm at the ready, Bellatrix rolls over and pretends to go back to sleep.</p><p>“I know you’re awake, Bella. I can hear your thoughts whirring away. Now get up and have a shower. We can’t be late.”</p><p>Late? For what? Shower?</p><p>She jumps out of bed. “What are we late for? We can go now. If you have a plan, then—”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow at her, eyes icy. So she’s being playful. Fond, even. Bellatrix smiles at her. She won’t get a smile back, but it’s nice that Cissy is enjoying having her here.</p><p>“We are not late. I have planned accordingly so that you may wash and dine with me before we leave. You may use my shower. I would ask that you try not to use <em>everything, </em>but I know how your curiosity gets the better of you. At least clean up any spillages before you come downstairs.”</p><p>Hmm. Cissy’s trying to distract her again. “Yes, yes. But where are we going at…” she casts a quick tempus, “…ten at night? Cissy. We’re meeting at midnight? Is it some kind of ritual? A potions thing? Please say it’s not blood magic because—”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “It is nothing of the sort. Now go! I’ll meet you in the dining room in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes?! To nosey around the bathroom, and wash her hair, and—</p><p>Cissy storms off. <em>I know how fast you can move when you want to, Bella. And as soon as you’re ready and sat at the dining table, I’ll tell you what we’re doing</em></p><p>Oh damn it all to—</p><p>She runs into the bathroom. Cissy always knows exactly how to play her. She’s going to have the fastest—</p><p>She wriggles out of her dress, forcing herself not to look around at— but maybe she’ll finally be able to figure out what Cissy smells like. It’s been driving her crazy and—</p><p>When did she bruise her knees?</p><p>She waves her wand to start the shower and then puts it on the side. Looks at herself in the mirror. Always mystery cuts and bruises. Her back! When did that—</p><p>She pulls some moss and twigs out of her hair. Ah. The forest. She hadn’t really been paying attention. Oh well. Not impor—</p><p>Hermione told her to look after herself.</p><p>But Hermione isn’t here. Who cares if—</p><p>She gets in the shower.</p><p>You should care. If you can heal yourself, then do it. Cissy will have salves. Just ask.</p><p>More favours from Cissy? Your acting like a pathetic little kid. She’s taking care of you too much already. Sending you to bed. Feeding you…</p><p>Telling you to be quick! You got distracted again! Hurry up!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix slides down the banister, grinning as the air rushes past her. This staircase has always been the best for that. As long as Cissy doesn’t catch her.</p><p>She jumps off the end and runs to the dining room.</p><p>Is that a new portrait? Can’t be. No more Malfoys that she knows of. Memorising them had been fun. Spotting all the affairs and bastards running around. The blond hair really gave some stuff away and—</p><p>Made it!</p><p>She skids to a stop, flopping into a chair opposite Cissy.</p><p>“Five minutes late. Not bad,” Narcissa clips, not looking up from her book. Bookworm. Maybe it <em>is </em>genetic and Hermione is right about Blacks and books.</p><p>Bellatrix just grins. She knew this was coming. “But you deliberately told me fifteen minutes when I actually had thirty, didn’t you Cissy? So really, I’m ten minutes early.”</p><p>Now Cissy gives her a look. Vanishes the book. Bellatrix can’t quite read her expression…</p><p>“…And I got distracted because I found some cuts on my back. Had to sort them out.” She adds as casually as possible. Starts eating her dinner as it appears before her. But she can just tell that Cissy is surprised. Or— or sad. Confused. Something emotional that’s made her close herself off. She shouldn’t have said anything.</p><p>“Bella, stop kicking the table leg.”</p><p>Oh. Oops.</p><p>“And let me know later which salves I need to restock under the bathroom cabinet. For now, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Is…Cissy nervous?</p><p>She looks across the table at her sister. Stiff posture. Impeccable table manners. Nervous.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “What is it?”</p><p>Narcissa places her cutlery down carefully, and takes a sip of wine. Stalling.</p><p>And presses her napkin to her lips. More stalling?! Wha— “Cissy just spit it out. What is—”</p><p>“We’re meeting with Andromeda tonight.”</p><p>All of her muscles seize. Breath catching.</p><p>Andy?</p><p>They’re— but—</p><p>She—</p><p>Say something. You’re scaring Cissy. Again.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “That’s who you were writing to? Have you written to her before? Spoken with her? Have you both been— this whole time have you—”</p><p>“I haven’t spoken to her in twenty-four years. The same as you. Until this evening.”</p><p>Andy.</p><p>She puts down her cutlery too. Not hungry anymore. Her stomach is…</p><p>“And she wants to see us? To see me? Even after— she’s not— I’m a Death Eater, Cissy!”</p><p>Cissy just looks her over. Reads her. And then sighs. “But you’re not, are you? And that is the problem. If the timeline is to stay on track, we’re going to have to figure this all out. Whilst you’re undercover. I hate to admit it, but we need help. Genuine help, from someone who cares. Say what you will, but Andromeda has always cared. And she’s a Black. She’ll do what has to be done.”</p><p>A Black. She wonders if Cissy remembers the words…</p><p>She squints her eyes at Narcissa. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes widen slightly, and then she nods. “Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on earth.”</p><p>Gods on earth. If only Cissy knew.</p><p>So Cissy does remember. And she thinks that they’ll be stronger with Andy. Together.</p><p>Bellatrix smiles across at her. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. It’s been too long. We need to all suck it up and— she really agreed? After one letter?”</p><p>Cissy sighs. “Just one. That’s all it took. She replied straight away. Her handwriting is the same.”</p><p>Now Bellatrix reaches for the wine. She definitely needs a glass before this whole…</p><p>She still can’t figure out…</p><p>She looks down at the table uncomfortably. “Cissy…about…so you’re not…”</p><p>Stop being so ridiculous. Get your words out. It’s not that hard to—</p><p>She forces her head up. Meets blue eyes. Ocean eyes. Thetis was right. It makes sense. You could drown in Cissy’s head if you’re not careful. Dangerous depths. Strong currents under still waters. “Cissy, do you believe in— in all the…blood purism stuff?”</p><p>She still doesn’t know. Doesn’t understand why—</p><p>“No. No, I haven’t believed that in a very long time.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Then why…why are you here with me, and not with Andy?”</p><p>Why didn’t Cissy leave? She could have just…</p><p>Cissy’s lip twitches. “Bella. I think you’re forgetting that I’m a Malfoy now. You’re not the only one I had to…” she drifts off. Which is unusual. Cissy always has the right words.</p><p>Oh. She had to stay silent. Not reveal what she really thought. Hide. From all the other purebloods. Slytherins.</p><p>Narcissa picks up her cutlery to continue with dinner. “Don’t look at me like that, Bella. It was my choice. Andromeda made hers. I made mine. You made yours. We all had very little leeway in choosing what small amount of happiness we would take.”</p><p>Happiness?</p><p>Bellatrix starts eating again too. “Don’t think I grabbed any happiness. More like misplaced vengeance,” she jokes. “How about you?”</p><p>Narcissa swallows, considering. “No, not happiness. But I had security. Stability. And I had Draco. And I had you.”</p><p>Her?</p><p>Bellatrix looks up in shock.</p><p>Cissy shakes her head. “I couldn’t leave you, Bella. It would have been too hard. Too painful.”</p><p>Cissy. Little Cissy. Would she have blasted her off the tree too? If she’d left?</p><p>She can’t even imagine Cissy not being there. Always there. Now that she thinks about it…no matter what she does…Cissy never rejects her. Never turns her away. Death Eater. Criminal. Fugitive. Murderer. Traitor. Muggleborn lover. Crying mess. Cissy never even blinks. Just helps.</p><p>Narcissa is taking a sip of wine. Perfect.</p><p>“I love you, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa almost chokes, but doesn’t. Quickly recovers. Doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Well. She doesn’t need to. Read between the lines. She’s been telling Bellatrix that she loves her for years without a reply.</p><p>She changes the subject. “So, Andy, huh? And it’s definitely not a trap? She’s part of the Order, or her kid is. Not sure what Andy does actually. Do you think she’s really just a housewitch? Because—”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow. “<em>Just </em>a housewitch? I don’t like what you’re implying, Bella. Not all of us run off to start a war to—”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I mean! You’ve got your own secret lab experiments going on under everyone’s nose. What do you think she’s been up to? You remember how smart she is, right? Like…the chess games. Remember?”</p><p>Narcissa chuckles quietly. “Oh, I remember. Played both of us at once, and always won. Mind you, I was only twelve. I’d quite like to—”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “You’d never beat her, Cissy. Don’t even try. It’s humiliating, trust me. And she’s not even a good winner. Grins at you all knowingly as soon as you make one tiny mistake.”</p><p>“Not a good winner? Well you’re not a good loser. Threw the board into the lake, if I recall correctly.”</p><p>Oh yeah! Bellatrix cackles with laughter. Wonder if any of the merpeople found it? “You did that too! Sent the king flying at Andy’s head when—”</p><p>Narcissa gets to her feet. Throws her napkin down on the table. “That’s different! She let me win! Like I was some weak little baby. I saw her deliberately— she needed to learn not to treat me so—”</p><p>Oh. Oh that’s right! Oh that was hilarious. She—</p><p>Bellatrix stands up too, still laughing. “And then she jinxed your shoes! They got stuck on your feet and cried every time you sat down. Everyone kept turning to look in the Great Hall.”</p><p>Narcissa folds her arms. “And in class. It took me a week to figure out the counter spell. Flitwick kept trying to check if I was alright, offering a listening ear or a cup of tea. It was ruining my reputation. I had to call him a halfbreed to get him to go away. He always marked me more harshly after that.”</p><p>A halfbreed?</p><p>Pot. Kettle. Black.</p><p>And that explains it! She’s always wondered why Flitwick hates Cissy so much.</p><p>“Well. At least Andy wasn’t babying you anymore. It’s what you asked for.”</p><p>Narcissa deflates. Corrects her posture. Looks at the clock on the mantle. Nearly time.</p><p>Bellatrix walks around the table and takes her hand. For once Cissy doesn’t pull away. She does flinch though.</p><p>“Why are your hands always cold, Bella? You need to wear more suitable clothing. Or cast a warming charm.</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “I like these clothes. I’m used to it.”</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head. “We can stop by your house and get your cloak. We have time. And we can make a plan for if this is a trap.”</p><p>“Do you think it is?” Bellatrix whispers. She really hopes not. She doesn’t think Andy would…but does she even know her sister anymore? She’s forty now. Years have passed. What if the aurors are there? The Order? Dragging her back to the cold, and the dark, and the—</p><p>Cissy pulls her hand away. Takes her arm instead. “I don’t think so, no. I read between the lines. I believe her. She wants to meet us. I explained…some things. It will be fine.” She frowns, brushes some hair out of Bellatrix’s face. It was falling in her eyes again.</p><p>Okay. Okay, time to do this.</p><p>Bellatrix takes a steadying breath. “Right. I’ll take us to mine, to get my cloak and— and to make a quick plan B. Just— not that— and then we’ll go. We’ll go meet Andy.”</p><p>“Good. And whilst we’re at it, I want to know more about this thread. What is—”</p><p>Bellatrix apparates them away. Now the thread might take a little bit of explaining…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix keeps her hand on Narcissa’s arm even as the feeling of apparition fades away, squinting against the rain and peering across the deserted Scottish moorland. A figure emerges, striding purposely toward them from a few metres away, hand shielding their face from the rain until they come to a stop before the two witches.</p><p>They wipe some hair out of their face.</p><p>Bellatrix forces her eyes to meet Andy’s. Those eyes she hasn’t seen in…so long. Too long.</p><p>Happy eyes? How is she not…what did Cissy tell her? She’s not angry? She takes a peek into Andromeda’s mind. Ah fuck!</p><p>She jerks back out. Nope. Still a blinding white wall. Salazar, she forgot how much that—</p><p>A rumble of thunder fills the air, breaking her from her thoughts. It’s followed instantly by a flash of lightning. At the heart of the storm.</p><p>Andy huffs, as though scolding the weather for its needy behaviour…and casts a drying impervious charm over Bellatrix. Oh. That is warmer. She’d forgotten to—</p><p>“Honestly, Cissy. You could have chosen a better spot. When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, and in rain by the looks of it,” Andromeda grins.</p><p>What? What does she mean…has she gone a bit loopy over the years? Bellatrix just frowns at her in confusion, glancing sideways at an equally baffled Narcissa.</p><p>Andromeda groans. “I’m wasted on you two. Shakespeare? The Scottish play?”</p><p>Shakespeare…</p><p>Bellatrix grins widely. “Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. Oh no. It is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken.”</p><p>She pauses as Andromeda’s mouth drops open and Narcissa’s eyebrows raise into her hair. Got them.</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. “We’re witches. A little storm won’t hurt us. Especially not the three of us. Back together. But we can go somewhere more dry if you want, Andy.”</p><p>Andy. Andy Andy Andy. It’s so nice saying her name again. Talking to her.</p><p>Andromeda’s wide eyes slide from Bellatrix to Narcissa. “Fucking hell, Cissy. You said you needed me to help Bella. That she’s... But— love poetry? Muggle love poetry? Has she had a personality transplant? Is this really her?”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “Language, Andromeda. And it’s her. She’s just <em>in love</em>. That’s what we need your help with.”</p><p>What? What’s that got to do with—and hang on. She isn’t some weak, needy—</p><p>Bellatrix turns to Cissy with a frown. “That’s how you convinced her? Said I needed help? And that isn’t at all why we need her. It’s got nothing to do with—”</p><p>“It has everything to do with it. Or is the thread not pulling at you still?”</p><p>She takes a shaky breath as an aching sorrow fills her. Hermione. She’s so far away. It hurts. It hurts so much it—</p><p>The wind picks up. Oh. Stop that, right now. Before the water joins in. You’re not alone. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop. And then looks up at them all fondly. “Oh Mistress Bella, Mistress Andy, Mistress Cissy…you is all…Oh this is being wonderful. How can Tiggy be helping you?”</p><p>Bellatrix holds back a smile and glances over at her sisters. Andy seems shocked to see the elf. Did she think they died? That Bellatrix…</p><p>“Come on, Tiggy. Take us all somewhere warm. The library. Take us home.”</p><p>She reaches out her hand to the elf, watching Andromeda bite her lip in uncertainty and then do the same, Narcissa placing a delicate hand on the elf’s shoulder.</p><p>And they all disappear with a pop.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Time Elapsed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! </p><p>This is a long one, but I'm sure you don't mind ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah! The library. So much better. And exciting. Bellatrix can’t believe this is happening. It wasn’t a trap. Andy’s back.</p><p>She grabs Narcissa from behind, and then jumps back onto the sofa, ignoring the squawks of protest to pull her sister into her lap. Cissy has gotten away with acting all cool and aloof for too long.</p><p>“Bella! What is the meaning of— let go! We are far too old to be—”</p><p>“I miss holding you, Cissy. Just for now. Somewhere safe and warm, with no Dark Lords or— can’t I just hold my little sister?”</p><p>Narcissa stills. And then sinks back against her. “No one can come in here?”</p><p>Bellatrix relaxes back with a chuckle. “Not a soul. Well. Except Tiggy.”</p><p>She looks up at Andromeda. Who is still staring around in awe. Just the reaction she’d wanted. Well. Hermione’s had been better. But she hadn’t appreciated it at the time.</p><p>“It’s cool, right? Told you I’d have the best library when I grew up.”</p><p>Andy whirls to look at her. At them. Smiles so softly that Bellatrix has to blink back tears.</p><p>“It’s the best, Bella. I shouldn’t be surprised. Bookworm. How did I forget—”</p><p>Andromeda comes to sit in an armchair close to the fire, facing them. Still slightly cautious for her. Wary. She studies Bellatrix carefully. Inspects her. And then relaxes forwards, leans her elbows on her knees with a bravely hopeful but mostly curious expression.</p><p>Even her body language is nostalgic. Every move she makes reminding her of the best parts of childhood, and home, and—</p><p>“You’re in love, Bella?”</p><p>Oh. Bellatrix ducks her head awkwardly, hiding her face in Narcissa’s hair. In love. So fucking embarrassing. But it’s true.</p><p>Narcissa hums. “Oh Andromeda, she’s hopelessly in love. I’ve never seen two people so— when they’re together, it’s— it’s unbelievable! Like they have a secret language. Indecipherable.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up…and glares at Andromeda’s smug face. “Yes, yes. Alright. I seem to recall somebody else falling in love and then running off to—”</p><p>Andromeda’s smug expression falls flat, Narcissa freezes, and silence fills the room.</p><p>Alright. Fine. It’s hard but— but they have to—</p><p>She sighs. “I’m sorry, Andy. I was wrong. Wrong to ask you to stay. You had an escape and…you loved him. Love him”</p><p>Andy gets up and walks over to them, hesitates… and then nudges Narcissa’s legs off the sofa to wriggle in next to them. “I’m sorry I never helped you, Bella. That I let you— you were right too. I hid away and left you to— to take it all. I had you to protect me. I had Hogwarts to escape to. And still I— I couldn’t even last to the end. You’re both so much stronger than me. You gave me a— a chance, Bella. I’ve always felt guilty about that. Loved you for that.”</p><p>Oh little Andy. Of course she’s strong. She’s the only one of them that—</p><p>She reaches around Narcissa to stroke Andromeda’s hair. “You were the strongest. You fought off the darkness. Found the light. You never believed <em>them</em>. Not for a second.”</p><p>Andromeda’s smiles at her gratefully. And then shakes her head. “My clever big sister. Looks like you’ve fought off the darkness too.”</p><p>Oh. Well. Bellatrix shrugs. “I had some help. A lot of help.”</p><p>Andromeda ducks sideways to stage whisper to Narcissa. “Who did it, Cissy? Who stole our sister’s heart? And where are they, do I have to fight someone?”</p><p>Oh she is so ridiculous. How is she still that mischievous little girl who—</p><p>She feels Narcissa shake with a silent chuckle. Oh bloody hell. These two back together.</p><p>“Oh Andy, oh I cannot wait to see your reaction. Are you ready?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Enough with the build-up, Cissy. You’re making it sound like—”</p><p>“Hermione Granger.”</p><p>Andromeda seems to choke on nothing, torn between laughter and gasping shock. Well. It must be quite unexpected.</p><p>And Narcissa turns in her lap to meet Bellatrix’s eye with such a wildly gleeful expression that she finds herself freezing in disbelief. She hasn’t seen that expression, any full expression, on her sister’s face since…</p><p>
  <em>Oh the build-up was unequivocally worth it! Just look at her expression, the both of you, oh this is hysterical!</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a disbelieving laugh. Cissy is back. She’s not hiding, she—</p><p>Her eyes slide to Andromeda. Whose mouth is still wide open. It is funny.</p><p>She reaches out and pushes her mouth closed. “Careful, Andy, you’ll catch flies.”</p><p>This seems to break Andromeda from her trance. “Hermione Granger?! Where do I begin— she’s a muggleborn, she’s what, sixteen years old? she’s a part of the Order, she’s a witch, she’s best friends with Harry Potter, she’s less than half your age, she—</p><p>Bellatrix shoves Narcissa off of her with a groan and clambers over her to sit next to Andy. “Okay, first of all, she’s twenty-six. Time travel. <em>That’s </em>why you’re here. Secondly. Yes. She’s a muggleborn and on the light side. I know. I don’t care. Blood purity is fucking stupid, you know that. And thirdly, of course she’s a witch. You know I…oh. Did I never tell you? How is that possible? I like witches, Andy. I don’t like blokes.”</p><p>Andy closes her eyes, pinches her brow, and holds up her hand. “Just. Just wait a moment for me to process this. No talking.”</p><p>Bellatrix falls back next to Narcissa with a sigh. The drama.</p><p>She just lies there in comfortable silence as Narcissa starts stroking her hair.</p><p>Andromeda groans. “I do remember you telling me now. Well, not telling me, but it makes sense. There was that witch on the quidditch team you were obsessed with—”</p><p>What?! She tries to sit up, but Narcissa pulls her back down, still stroking her hair. “I was not obsessed with—”</p><p>Andromeda raises an eyebrow at her. “Really? You’re sticking with the same argument almost thirty years later? That you just think she’s cool because she—”</p><p>“No, obviously I wanted to fuck her. It’s just—”</p><p>Andromeda reaches over her to cover Narcissa’s ears. “Fuck her? Ew, Bella. You were thirteen. That’s…” she hisses. And then seems to realise what she’s doing and moves her hands off of Narcissa apologetically. Guess Andy can’t quite believe how much time has passed either. It’s so easy just to slip back into childhood…</p><p>Andy is still shaking her head. And sighs. “Am I the only straight one in the family? First Sirius, Dora of course, and now…next you’ll be telling me Draco—”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “About Draco. Don’t know if he’s told you yet, Cissy, but…”</p><p>Hands freeze briefly in her hair. And then keep moving. Good. She’s not going to be all straight and weird about—oh yeah. “And what do you mean the only straight one? You still have Cissy.”</p><p>The hands freeze once more.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Fucking—</p><p>She jolts up, whirling to face Narcissa. “What?! Why didn’t you tell me!”</p><p>“You didn’t know?!” Andromeda shouts. “Cissy, why on Earth…you said you were going to tell her! You were twelve. It’s been <em>years</em>.”</p><p>Narcissa’s face is carefully blank once more. Her posture stiff. “I don’t know what you are referring to, Andromeda. I certainly never said anything of the sort.”</p><p>Bellatrix scans Narcissa’s face. Not a shred of emotion. Not even a glimmer of—ah.</p><p>She wraps her arms around her sister. “You’re safe here, Cissy. It’s okay. We won’t make you. I’m not cross, I’m just surprised. You don’t have to tell us anything. Really.”</p><p>Narcissa is still stiff. Frozen. Terrified.</p><p>She kisses her blonde head and then pulls back. “Let’s talk about something else. What about…metamorphing? Hmm Andy?”</p><p>She wiggles her eyebrows at Andromeda, and then jumps to her feet. This is too exciting for sitting. And she might just put on a show. She hasn’t decided yet.</p><p>She spins around on the spot, throwing her cloak off across the room and enjoying the light of the fire blurring into a solid line as the world whirls, and then stops, facing Andy.</p><p>Guilty. Fucking knew it.</p><p>Andromeda slowly shakes her head, getting to her feet too. “How did you…how long have you known?”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Nymphadora? How long have <em>you</em> known?”</p><p>“What on Earth are you both talking about?”</p><p>Oops. Cissy’s in for a shock. Oh!</p><p>She grins wickedly at Andromeda. “What do you think? Should we get her back? She looked far too happy shocking us earlier.”</p><p>Andromeda’s eyes flash, walking closer. <em>Who?</em></p><p>
  <em>Let’s show dear Narcissa her reflection</em>
</p><p>Andromeda nods. “On three. One—”</p><p>“Two…”</p><p>“Three!”</p><p>And Bellatrix fills her mind with memories of her youngest sister. Pulls every image of her face, her being, close to her. Like water.</p><p>Narcissa lets out a strangled gasp and shoots to her feet.</p><p>Worth it.</p><p>Three Narcissas in the room.</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to Andromeda, looking in her eyes curiously. And blinks away stars. Ow. Still hiding her thoughts.</p><p>She studies her face instead. “Just like her. I’m impressed. You haven’t had as long to form a picture of her. Is that how you do it too? Memories?”</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head. “It’s easier than that. You just…tell your magic what you want. Let it do all the work for you. You always push too hard, Bella. Just ask your magic to help you. You can be anyone. See?”</p><p>She transforms once more, and Harry Potter is stood before them in Andromeda’s clothes.</p><p>Fucking weird. Now she knows how Cissy must feel.</p><p>She looks over at her other sister. Whose eyes are darting over them in fascination.</p><p>“See. I’ve barely even met Potter. But my brain remembers. Buried away somewhere,” Andromeda shrugs.</p><p>Oh what the fu— Bellatrix flinches back. “You sound like him!”</p><p>Andromeda laughs. Potter’s weird breathy laugh. “Well of course! It would be strange if it was my voice, wouldn’t it? Try sounding like Cissy. Just ask your magic.”</p><p>Ask? How in Salazar’s name do you ask your magic for help? She always has to tell it what to do, not—</p><p>Narcissa comes towards them and darts out a hand to grab Bellatrix’s face. She pulls back just in time. “Ah! Cissy! What the—”</p><p>“Ssh, Bella. I’m just checking. Stay still. Andromeda, transform into me again.” She reaches forwards once more, and Bellatrix lets her.</p><p>Narcissa grips her chin and turns Bellatrix’s head side to side firmly, and then lets go. Whirls around to face Andromeda and takes her face in her hands.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Cissy. Retract the claws. What are you—ah! Don’t!”</p><p>What?!</p><p>Narcissa has undone the clasp on Andromeda’s robes and is looking under her shirt. At her chest.</p><p>“Cissy!” Andromeda squeals in shock.</p><p>“It doesn’t make sense! How in Merlin’s name does your magic know— I last saw you when I was <em>thirteen</em>. How does your magic know what my breasts look like? It’s just <em>impossible </em>it—”</p><p>She spins around and heads towards Bellatrix, who hurriedly jumps backwards out of reach on a chair. No sister near her tits, thank you very much. Even if they are…well…not exactly hers.</p><p>How <em>did</em> she imagine…what about…</p><p>She doesn’t want to know. Magic can be fucking weird sometimes, she has to admit. Creepy. Knows too much.</p><p>Narcissa’s shoulder raises as if to grab her. Bellatrix hops back again onto a dining chair.</p><p>“You can do it too, Cissy! We all can. It’s in our blood. Blacks,” she hurriedly calls out, stepping backwards onto the table.</p><p>Narcissa stops in her tracks. Thank Merlin for that.</p><p>And folds her arms, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Well? How. Tell me. No more secrets.”</p><p>Bellatrix glances at Andromeda, unsure. <em>Everything? All at once? It might be a bit much…</em></p><p>
  <em>Let’s start with the metamorphing, and get into the merpeople later. I still want to know how you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How I know? How do you know! They didn’t know about us. How the hell would you—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only met Pronoe. Nobody else. We kept it a secret</em>
</p><p>Pronoe? The far thinking, cunning little—</p><p>“Well?! Don’t make me read your thoughts,” Narcissa snaps.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix transforms back to herself and then sits down on the table. How can they teach Cissy without…</p><p>“It’s simple, Cissy love. We’re all metamorphagi. Just tell your magic what you want,” Andromeda says with a sigh, back to herself again too and pulling a chair out from under the table.</p><p>Narcissa sits down in an armchair diagonal to them both, eyes cautiously coming up to Bellatrix in question.</p><p>Bellatrix gives her a nod and a soft smile. “You’ve done it before, Cissy. When you were little. Decided you wanted to be a blue-eyed blonde. And you have been ever since. You’re metamorphing right now.”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes widen and Andromeda’s head jolts up. “She’s not blonde? What the hell, Bella. Really? What does she—”</p><p>“She looks like us. Like me. Same hair. Same eyes. Honest.”</p><p>Narcissa’s face falls blank…and then she nods sharply. “Show me.”</p><p>What? She can’t transform into a toddler…can she?</p><p>Narcissa lets out a breath through her nose. “Show me the memory of when I changed.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no. She doesn’t—</p><p>“I— I don’t know if—”</p><p>“Why on Earth not? What are you hiding, Bella? Why did I change?”</p><p>No no she’s going to be angry and— and. It’s her fault. She has to— she didn’t mean to—</p><p>A hand takes hers.</p><p>Andy. Oh it’s so nice to have her back.</p><p>She pulls herself together. Clears her throat.</p><p>“Alright. Before I do I— I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I scared you. It was my fault. You…oh Cissy you looked just like me. You were so much like me and…The more I got hurt, the more they hurt me…I was already protecting Andy. But she was older. Sensible. She managed to hide away but— but you were like me. Copied me. Laughed like me. They hated the way I laughed. You needed to learn…”</p><p>She grips Andromeda’s hand tightly to steady herself, and looks over at Narcissa. “That’s why you don’t look like us. I told you not to be like me. Screamed at you. And you…you listened. You listened to me, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa takes her other hand with a sigh. “It’s alright, Bella. It actually makes sense. And you probably did me a lot of good. Kept me safe. It’s fine, truly…” Her lip curls up at the corner. “What’s one more layer of disguise?”  </p><p>Bellatrix huffs out a laugh, and Narcissa closes her eyes. “Fine. If you can both do it, I’m not going to be the little baby that can’t keep up. You two had better try to keep up with me. I’ve obviously had a head start. I am awfully good at hiding.”</p><p>And then Severus Snape is sat before them.</p><p>Holy fuck!</p><p>Bellatrix launches to her feet on the table. “How did you do that so fast? It took me months!”</p><p>“It took me years!” Andy growls. “That’s not fair, Cissy! And why Snape? Of all the people—”</p><p>“I know Severus very well. He’s a close friend. Oh. Oh I still sound like me.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. Narcissa’s voice coming out of Snape is just—</p><p>“You’re friends with Snape? He’s such a twat. He’s always been— I mean Siri was bloody dreadful to him, but you have to admit the man is—”</p><p>“He’s under a lot of pressure. Constant pressure. You wouldn’t understand, Andy. He— he understands,” a deep voice murmurs.</p><p>Oh. She relates to Snape? Thinks they’re similar…</p><p>Bellatrix sits down again. Kicks her legs and taps her fingers so she can focus on her thoughts.</p><p>Hiding under the Dark Lord’s nose. Hiding their feelings. Their thoughts. Perfectionists who are bloody weird about potions. Children who grew up in— in violence and fear. Adults, trying to protect little boys that just won’t listen.</p><p>“Does he show himself to you, Cissy? Beneath the…the same as you?” she asks cautiously.</p><p>The Snape before them taps a finger to their lips. Even his mannerisms…</p><p>“No. No, we’re both intelligent enough to stay hidden. Even from each other. But it’s like…a knowing look. An inside joke. It’s reassuring.”</p><p>Andromeda clears her throat. “And uh…how close exactly…just friends? Or…”</p><p>Narcissa glares at them. Black eyes burning with disgust. “Friends. Nothing more.”</p><p>Oh thank bloody fuck for that.</p><p>And…</p><p>“Has he told you about…whose side he’s on?” Bellatrix asks as casually as she can.</p><p>Narcissa transforms back in a flash. “No. We don’t speak of it. Do you know?”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly nods.</p><p>Narcissa stills. “Don’t tell me. Please, Bella. I don’t want to know. I’d really rather not—”</p><p>“You bloody well better tell us!” Andromeda says loudly, shaking Bellatrix’s knee. “Everyone’s been wondering for years! If you know something, then—”</p><p>“Don’t, Bella. Please. He’s the only friend—”</p><p>“He’s on Lilly Evans’ side.”</p><p>There. That should satisfy both of them.</p><p>And for some reason Andromeda jolts to her feet and whirls to look at Narcissa. Who has paled and is covering her mouth in shock.</p><p>Well that’s a bit dramatic. Why is—</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>The room goes still. Deadly still. You could hear a pin drop and—</p><p>The fire goes out. All by itself. Plunges them into complete darkness.</p><p>Oh no no no</p><p>“Lumos,” Bellatrix whispers, glad that she’d added some lamps along the bookshelves despite the fire.</p><p>Oh, this is bad. She slides off the table. Gives herself some room to— just room. Just in case.</p><p>Andromeda backs away from Narcissa in terror as the cold arrives. So sharp it seems to burn, and then seeps into her muscles. A deep, aching, raw pain that makes her want to curl up and—</p><p>“We need to leave, Bella,” Andromeda whispers fearfully. “We have to run. Remember last time? We—” Andy stops to take a ragged, gasping breath. The air.</p><p>It hurts. It just hurts. She wants to sink into the floor. Down into the earth. Close her eyes and never wake up.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She slowly shakes her head. No. No it’s okay. Because Cissy isn’t alone. Doesn’t have to do this alone.</p><p>Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.</p><p>She shakes her head at Andromeda once more, and walks forwards instead. Fights through the darkness, and the pain, and the terrible, terrible cold. Ignores her racing heartbeat.</p><p>And kneels in front of Narcissa. Slowly taking her hands.</p><p>“It’s okay, Cissy. I’m here. It’s okay. You’re not alone.”</p><p>No response. Frozen. Even her eyes…hard like diamonds. Empty. She thinks that’s what Cissy does when this happens. She’s retreated too far. Hidden deep inside herself.</p><p>Bellatrix licks her dry lips and continues. “I know it hurts. But whatever you’re…it’s not your fault. It’s okay to feel like this. The pain is horrible. But I’m still here. Andy is here. You’re safe now.”</p><p>She doesn’t know what she’s safe from. Doesn’t know what’s hurting her sister. Scaring her. But she knows what it’s like. Those sharp-tongued demons in your ear.</p><p>Hands shift in hers. “Bella?”</p><p>Oh thank fuck. “Yes. Yes, I’m still here. I’ve got you. You’ve got me. Always.”</p><p>Narcissa lets out a strangled choking sound. “She used to say that. And then she was gone.”</p><p>What? Oh no. The ice clenches around her heart. Coats her lungs until they freeze up.</p><p>It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine</p><p>Can’t breathe</p><p>Someone crouches down next to her. Andy. Puts an arm around her shoulder and a hand over hers in Cissy’s lap.</p><p>“She didn’t mean to leave you, Cissy. And Bella’s right. The pain is horrible. But she would want you to be happy. She was always happy, wasn’t she? Laughing? Remember her, Cissy. The good memories.”</p><p>Who are they talking about? She can’t think. It’s like falling into a frozen lake. Sudden, and sharp, and she still can’t breathe. The dark cold is—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix raises her wand…and thinks about Hermione. About how much she fucking loves Hermione.</p><p>“Expecto patronum!” she gasps out.</p><p>And her dog flies from her wand. Charges around the room, tail wagging, before running back and jumping up at Bellatrix excitedly. And then pawing at Narcissa too, resting its head in her lap.</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes focus ever so slightly, coming back to life. Good.</p><p>Now get on with it, Bella.</p><p>“Tiggy can you get some tea!” she shouts, getting to her feet and brushing some hair out of Narcissa’s face.</p><p>Andromeda barks out a laugh. “A patronus? Bella. Bella, I didn’t know you could— oh it’s wonderful. That’s such a good idea. Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>A dolphin appears from Andromeda’s wand, whistling and clicking around them, ducking and diving playfully. A dolphin.</p><p>“Really, Andy? A dolphin? That’s the sappiest, girliest—”</p><p>“Intelligent, a right laugh, and a mammal in water. Are you surprised, <em>Kalypso</em>?”</p><p>Her dog barks at the dolphin playfully. Begins chasing it through the air.</p><p>Bellatrix takes the bar of chocolate from Tiggy with a snort. “Just go light the fire. It’s bloody freezing with Miss Icicle over here.”</p><p>She pulls Narcissa to her feet with a groan, and then lifts her up bridal style, carrying the non-responsive witch over to the sofa.</p><p>“Merlin this was easier when you were four. Can you remember, Cissy? ‘Carry me to bed, Bella! Quick, whilst no one’s watching!’ I could never say no to you.”</p><p>The room glows once more in the firelight. It’s comforting.</p><p>She flops onto the sofa and presses the chocolate into Narcissa’s hands. “Safe and warm, little Cissy.”</p><p>Andy joins them. Lifts Narcissa’s legs and slips under.</p><p>Narcissa begins distractedly breaking the chocolate into pieces, and the cold eases.</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a sigh as quietly as she can. The relief. She can breathe again.</p><p>She makes eye contact with Andy.</p><p>
  <em>What happened? What did I say?</em>
</p><p>Andromeda glances at Narcissa.</p><p>
  <em>Cissy? Are you listening?</em>
</p><p>No response.</p><p>Andromeda swallows, and then nods.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. I don’t think she’s…it’s Lilly Evans. She was the girl. The one she liked. When they were twelve.</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh!</p><p>Fuck, her and Snape are similar.</p><p>Bellatrix raises her eyebrows <em>So she still…this whole time?!</em></p><p>
  <em>I have no idea. I haven’t spoken to her since, remember? Last thing I knew, Cissy was stood petrified in the third-floor bathroom, freaking out because she had a crush on a muggleborn. A gryffindor girl. Some Ravenclaw came and found me because they thought someone had actually frozen her she was so still. Cissy was a first year. She’d just been promised to Lucius once she was of age. She’d just found out about me and Ted. Eventually she confided in me. She didn’t know if she should tell you. She was a child</em>
</p><p>Was Lilly Evans some kind of enchantress or something? Three people fawning all over her? Loving her for eternity?</p><p>
  <em>What about…the next year? When I’d graduated and…oh. So…you left us…and then I spent all my time with the Dark Lord…and Cissy…</em>
</p><p>Andromeda glances at Narcissa. Who is quietly nibbling on some chocolate. <em>Oh. I really hope she had Evans then. That she told her how she felt or— even if they were friends…</em></p><p>Friends with a muggleborn. In love with a muggleborn. Oh. Oh so she wasn’t ashamed of her being a witch— it was because—</p><p>
  <em>So…that’s why she didn’t tell me. She told you…and then you got blasted from the tree. For loving a muggleborn. And I stopped talking about you. Said I hated you. Told her not to speak to you at Hogwarts. She must have been terrified…</em>
</p><p><em>I wonder if anything happened or…before Potter. During Potter? An affair?! </em>Andromeda wiggles her eyebrows.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. Gossip. Well it…but how did she not know about Snape?</p><p>
  <em>I can’t figure this out. Snape had Lilly. That’s what I was telling you before all this. Snape was in love with Evans. Still is. They were best friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And did Lilly love him back?</em>
</p><p>Hmm. Well. Who knows? But she doesn’t think so. Not like that.</p><p>
  <em>Plus she was twelve, Bella. We don’t even know if anything happened but…how did she react? When she died?</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh she— she can’t remember.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t pay attention. I didn’t notice I— the Dark Lord was— I was consumed with— I didn’t see her. And then I was in Azkaban </em>
</p><p>Cissy was alone. Heartbroken and alone…with a baby and—</p><p>She pulls Narcissa against her tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left you Cissy. So many times. I was never there I— you’ve had to do so much alone, I’m sorry.”</p><p>No response. Oh her heart. Oh she didn’t do enough. She was supposed to protect them. No wonder Cissy is so—</p><p>“I’m here now, Cissy. I—mmph!”</p><p>A piece of chocolate is shoved in her mouth.</p><p>“Stop being a martyr, Bella. You’ve taken enough pain for a hundred people. Leave me to my own troubles. You’re right. We’re safe now and together. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>The chocolate is sweet and soothing on her tongue. The darkness fades away.</p><p>She looks around in the glow of the fire. Together.</p><p>She swallows. Narcissa turns to look at her.</p><p>“Thank you, Bella. I needed that. And perhaps you need to thank Miss Granger for me once you see her again. Those words seemed to come to you remarkably quickly. Easily.”</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>Oh she misses her. The pull. The ache. It’s not fair. Why did this have to—</p><p>Andromeda clears her throat. “Where is she? What…why am I here? Not that I— but, time travel? We all know the rules.”</p><p>Narcissa pats her arm and gets up, walks over to sit in the armchair instead, and focuses intently on Bellatrix. “Tell her. Everything you told me.”</p><p>Okay.</p><p>She turns to Andromeda. Takes a breath.</p><p>Here they go.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It would have been Hermione’s birthday today. Well. It still is. There’s a Hermione at Hogwarts right now turning seventeen. But it’s not <em>her </em>Hermione. That one hates her. Is just a kid, busy studying.</p><p>Part of Bellatrix wants to go and see her though. Just for a few minutes. From a distance.</p><p>No. Don’t. It will be too weird.</p><p>And she still has things to figure out. Like what to do about…Tonks.</p><p>When she’d told Andy that she kind of kills her daughter…</p><p>She pours a potion into Bones’ mouth. She’d suggested the sleeping draught for Tonks too. It hadn’t gone down well. Guess if she had a kid, she wouldn’t want them to sleep for ten years either.</p><p>She snorts to herself. Her with a kid. That’s a disaster waiting to happen. No, Andy’s the future granny. Bellatrix is just fine with being the crazy aunt. To an orphan…</p><p>But it has to happen! She saw Hermione’s memories. Tonks wasn’t there! Just Andy and the baby!</p><p>Tonks <em>is</em> a metamorphagus. Is it possible…?</p><p>Oh, speaking of which.</p><p>She concentrates on her voice. She needs to be able to change that. Tells her magic to—</p><p>No. Ask your magic. That’s what Andy said.</p><p>She finishes up with the last potion, and wanders off downstairs for breakfast. <em>Okay, magic. Listen up. Can you please change my voice to…Hermione’s. I want to hear her voice.</em></p><p>She doesn’t feel anything. Did it work? “Hello?”</p><p>No. Still hers.</p><p>Try again. You’re asking for help…so…</p><p>She focuses in. Feels out for her magic. Pulls it into her heart. <em>Help me.</em></p><p>“Well? Did it— no. Still fucking me.”</p><p>Ah well. Maybe her magic doesn’t work like that.</p><p>She hops up onto a stool and grabs an apple.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Where are you?</em>
</p><p>Cissy!</p><p>
  <em>Kitchen!</em>
</p><p>And Cissy appears. Silently. Bellatrix swears she’s the only person who can apparate without even the slightest crack.</p><p>Narcissa rolls her eyes. “Why you insist on eating in here, I do not know. You have a perfectly good dining room, and—”</p><p>“And it’s huge, and echoey, and cold. It’s much nicer in here. Anyway, Cissy. I was going to ask. How did you get Snape’s voice? How do you do it?”</p><p>Narcissa takes a seat opposite her. “It’s like any magic. I imagine the result I want.”</p><p>Yes! That’s what— “You tell it what to do! Same as me. What was Andy on about with <em>asking</em> her magic—”</p><p>Narcissa chuckles. She’s definitely showing more emotions since Sunday night. It’s nice, but a bit of an adjustment. Still a surprise when she shows more than a hint of an expression.</p><p>“No, Bella. We don’t do the same thing at all. You bash away with your magic. No precision.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>bash away</em> w—”</p><p>And Narcissa metamorphs into Bellatrix.</p><p>“Cissy! Wha—”</p><p>Narcissa stands up. Pulls out her wand and stamps her foot. “Talk to me, Cissy! Tell me! Before magic bursts out of me and I set the carpet on fire! I want my magic to work, so I’m going to make it! How dare my magic not listen to me, obey me! I know what I want, and I will get it!” she shouts, sparks flying from her wand.</p><p>And then she morphs back. Calmly sits back down in her seat. “See? That’s you. Nothing at all like me.”</p><p>Hmm. That is true.</p><p>“So…what do you do?”</p><p>Cissy smiles. “I visualise precisely what will happen, and it does. My magic knows I have made the correct decision, and follows along accordingly. Happily does as I say.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “You manipulate your own magic?”</p><p>Narcissa morphs into Draco. “It works. Pass the orange juice, <em>Aunt Bella</em>.”</p><p>Bellatrix does, scrunching up her face. “Your own son? I don’t think he’d want you…I mean…”</p><p>Narcissa morphs back. “You turned into me. It’s actually interesting to…how did you balance so well in my body? Adjust to different leg lengths for example, weight distribution? Severus is stronger than me. Even gripping my wand felt…odd.”</p><p>Oh. Well… “I’ve had some practice. And I’m used to adjusting for weight, for balance. I just do it quickly, you know that.”</p><p>Cissy nods. “How did you find out about…all this? You said it took you months, but you’re still new at this. Haven’t altered your voice. Is this something to do with Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione. Her birthday. Her heart sinks into her stomach.</p><p>Another sad birthday. Thetis…oh she wishes they were here for this.</p><p>Should she…?</p><p>She wants to visit. Check on them. They’re only an egg, but— Could she take Cissy?</p><p>She gets up with a sigh. “Alright, there’s something you need to know. Andy already knows, and I guess…there’s a pensieve in the upstairs study. Come on. You need to watch some of my memories.”</p><p>Cissy frowns. “I can just look in your—”</p><p>“Do you want to? You’ll have to go through the dark.”</p><p>Narcissa falls silent. Follows her upstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa pulls her head out of the pensieve and turns to stare at Bellatrix. “A mermaid?! A nymph?! Wha— and—”</p><p>Bellatrix just nods sympathetically. Yep. She remembers how crazy—</p><p>Narcissa takes a slow breath though her nose. Rubs at the back of her neck. Sits down in the office chair. And then stands up again. “I look like the queen of the— but also a king. The ruler of— god of— they looked just like me. And they— Bella they, they passed away? But reborn— a merperson will soon hatch from a golden egg…at Hogwarts…and look like me as a baby?”</p><p>Okay. Maybe this is even more bizarre for Cissy. “Did you see the one that looks like Draco? Pronoe? In their veriform. Now you know what little Draca would have looked like,” she tries to joke. Make light of the…weirdness.</p><p>Narcissa blinks. Sits back down. “Yes. Yes, that was…so…ancient and noble. Do we not have records of this? Why? We have the words. We all know the words.”</p><p>Bellatrix spins Narcissa’s chair as she thinks. “Tiggy knows something. Third decree of the House of Black that no elf speak of—ah! Okay, I’ll stop. Wand down!”</p><p>She ducks a jinx and stills the chair. Walks over to look out the window. “Do you want to go? To the lake? Tiggy could take us. You could borrow Hermione’s wetsuit. It’s a—”</p><p>“I know what a wetsuit is, Bella.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She turns around. “You do?”</p><p>Narcissa adjusts the hemline of her skirt and clears her throat. “Yes. I saw your memory of them…and have observed this kind of outfit before. Muggles use them in place of warming charms in cold water. And as added protection. Especially when engaging in…water…games…sports. That’s the word. Water sports.”</p><p>Bellatrix just stares. And stares. Narcissa raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”</p><p>Uhh…what the fuck is happening? Cissy knows about…muggle things? When did—</p><p>Lily Evans. Oh. Is that— should she mention her? No. No that would be bad. “You…know about muggles? I mean about…pens. And…the moving boxes with the—”</p><p>“Televisions,” Narcissa says very calmly, enjoying her confusion way too much. “They’re called televisions. So, Hermione didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure. I had left her some hints to keep it from you, just one last test. It seems she’s passed once more.”</p><p>Didn’t tell her? Oh!</p><p>She studies Narcissa more carefully. “That was what you talked about?! Muggle things? That’s the secret? What buttons? She was talking about buttons.” Hmm, Cissy isn’t wearing any buttons. She thought it could refer to her shirt or—</p><p>Narcissa holds out her arm.</p><p>What?</p><p>Is that a muggle handshake or— what is that?!</p><p>She moves across the room and grabs Cissy’s arm. It looks like a watch but— what is it made of? And there’s no hands. And strange— ah! A light. A light in a watch? How does— eleven equals twenty-three. What does— eleven twenty-three! Twenty-four! The numbers move?! What is this—</p><p>“Bella! You’re going to pull my arm off! And stop messing with all the settings, I only just managed to—”</p><p>A strange high-pitched sound comes from the watch. And again. And— is it a warning?! She manages to pull it off of Cissy and throw it across the room, aiming her wand at it.</p><p>And Cissy bursts out laughing. Cackling.</p><p>What the bloody fucking—</p><p>Is this a dream? Did she not wake up this morning?</p><p>“Oh, oh Bella you— Oh I forgot how little you know. What it’s like to— oh Salazar—!”</p><p>Bellatrix casts a silencio at the still ringing watch, and stomps over to Cissy. It must not be dangerous if she’s finding it so…</p><p>So funny.</p><p>She smiles at Narcissa. Crouches in front of her and watches her laugh. It’s so nice to see her laugh.</p><p>Cissy slowly gets herself under control. Wipes some tears from her eyes. Accios the watch towards her.</p><p>And clears her throat. “It emits a sound to mark a certain point or length of time. You activated a timer. I use it for my potions.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hmm. “Do you think that’s why Hermione was sent back? Did she have a…timer? Is that why Fawkes took her?”</p><p>Narcissa casts a spell to buckle the watch back onto her wrist, and then reaches out to stroke Bellatrix’s cheek. “Perhaps. Although it seems the phoenix took her not long after it healed her. It may be that had she not gone to it for help…well. There’s no way to know what happened. Unless we find a way to speak with a bird. I’ll have to search my library for references to phoenixes. Or avian languages. Communicating with animals. You didn’t find anything in yours?”</p><p>She shakes her head sadly. Hermione read everything about phoenixes. There wasn’t a bird language.</p><p>It’s pulling again. The thread. A terrible loss. Almost…sore. Throbbing.</p><p>She puts her head in Cissy’s lap. Feels a hand rest on her head. Remembers to breathe.</p><p>“Oh Bella. I wish I could fix this. I know what…but Hermione is alright. If— if she’s in the future, then she’ll be with you, won’t she? Because we’re going to save you. Andy and I. We’ll save you, and then whatever happens, when Hermione arrives in the future, you’ll be right there waiting for her. She won’t be alone for a second.”</p><p>Oh. That’s right. As long as she survives…</p><p>Nine years without Hermione?</p><p>She looks up at Cissy. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stand it. Waiting that long to see her. I can’t stop thinking about her.”</p><p>Narcissa looks away. Stares off into the distance. “And you never will. You’ll never stop. But it will get easier.”</p><p>She looks back down at Bellatrix. Laughter gone. Pale. “She’s still alive, Bella. Hermione is still alive.”</p><p>Bellatrix lies her head back down. Lets Cissy comfort her. Tries not to think about Hermione. About Lily Evans.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix pulls another book towards herself.  So if Fawkes took Hermione…is it Fawkes who sends her back in time to start with?</p><p>But Hermione was at the Ministry, not Hogwarts. Will Bellatrix have to kidnap Dumbledore’s bloody bird and…oh.</p><p>Oh where does Fawkes go after Dumbledore dies? He’d better not just flap off and—what the fu—!</p><p>Hands on her throat.</p><p><em>Stupefy! Expelliarmus! </em>She spins around and—oh.</p><p>Oops. Andy.</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “Rennervate.”</p><p>Andromeda gasps to life on the floor. “What the bloody— it was a hug, Bella! What is wrong with— you’re so fast…Tell me how to do that!”</p><p>Bellatrix reaches down a hand and helps her up. “You tell me how you always sneak up like that. Do you have a permanent muffiliato on yourself?”</p><p>Andromeda bites her lip in consideration. And then leans in. “Featherlight charm. Lighter footsteps. No sound.”</p><p>Oh! Bellatrix casts the charm on herself with a grin. Whoa! That feels…too strange. Like she’s weak. Lightheaded.</p><p>Andy snorts. “Yeah, takes some getting used to. So? How were you so fast?”</p><p>Hmm? Oh. She steps up onto the sofa. So weird. “Overlap. Plan a few moves ahead.”</p><p>Andy frowns up at her. “What do you mean? What does that— overlap?”</p><p>She freezes mid-step. She could tell her.... But…</p><p>She…</p><p>She cancels the featherlight charm and jumps off the sofa. She needs to be grounded for this. Steady.</p><p>She turns her back on Andy. Like a coward. Walks over and pokes the fire. “Andy…why…”</p><p>Say it. Just say it. “Why didn’t you…come back? All this time and…I needed you. You saw what I was like. What— couldn’t you see I’d—I’m so angry at you, Andy! You left me.”</p><p>Silence from behind her. Of course. Andy always hides from confrontation. From responsibility.</p><p>She turns around. Still there. Didn’t run away.</p><p>Andy runs a hand through her hair. “Fuck. Okay, time for this. Right. So…do you want to hit me or something? Because I deserve it. I know I was young but— no. Sorry. Another excuse.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “It’s not about when you were young! We were all young, we made some shit decisions. You didn’t do anything wrong, you were a kid! You got away! I’m not angry about that. I’m angry because— because even after Hogwarts you just– just left me to spiral! I lost who I was…and you know me. You know I never wanted to hurt anyone. Did you think—”</p><p>Andy sits down in a random armchair. Rests her head in her hands as she stares at a spot on the floor. “I should have— you’re right. You’re right, I should have come and— but I was too scared. I just…pushed you out of my mind. Hid away. Like I always did.”</p><p>She looks up at Bellatrix. “First I told myself it was because I had a baby. Had to put Dora first. Make sure she was safe. Then…before I knew it, it had been years, and I was too ashamed to contact you. I’d let you down. And— and you weren’t in control. I had friends in the Order. They said no one— no one survived a battle with you. I thought— that if you hated me—”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down on the floor by the fire. The warmth at her back a comfort as she takes in what Andy is saying. “You thought I would have…hurt you? Killed you?” She whispers. Would she? Could she ever hurt Andy? She had before…</p><p>Andy walks over to her. Sits down next to her and reaches her arm around her shoulder. It’s more comforting than the fire. Warmer. “I don’t know what would have happened, Bella. Because I didn’t even try. And I should have tried. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for— can we please be sisters again? I missed you. I know I don’t deserve forgiveness, that this doesn’t fix anything. But I promise I won’t leave again, Bella. I promise.”</p><p>Bellatrix leans against her. Lets Andromeda hold her. “You’d better fucking not, Andy. You’d better not leave. I’ve had enough of people leaving. It hurts.”</p><p>Andy kisses her head. “I won’t. I’m here now. Promise.”</p><p>Promise. Does she mean that? She’d thought Andromeda always kept her promises too. Before.</p><p>“And…you don’t hate me? For all the things I’ve done? For all the people I— so many—” Bellatrix croaks.</p><p>She hurt people. Killed people. Muggles are people. She pretended they weren’t, but…</p><p>She can still— she tries not to but— the darkness. The screams. The—</p><p>And the war. She’d started a war. All of the…all that pain and violence. Because of her. Years of planning…</p><p>Andy pulls back. Looks at her. Really looks at Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix looks away. She can’t stand it. Watches the fire instead. Jiggles her leg, so there’s somewhere for this guilty feeling to go.</p><p>Andy sighs. “I can’t say it doesn’t…scare me. Make me angry. For all the people that got hurt. All the things— but, no, Bella. I’m not angry at <em>you</em>. I’m just so— so frustrated that it all happened like it did. It’s so <em>unfair</em>. You tried to do everything right for us. And then He had to come along and— and get in your head, backing up all that bullshit that we’d been drowning in our whole lives. I know you think I never believed— but I almost did. They nearly got to me too with all the pureblood…but I had some space to think. To breathe. You protected me…so I had that spark left to take one last risk. Learn about muggles. They didn’t pay as much attention to me. Middle child. I managed to hide.” She snorts. “That’s me. Hidden away. Story of my life.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a huff of laughter. Not the happiest laugh, but what else is there to do? She glances sideways at Andy. “Maybe you’re Kalypso. Or Cissy, she’s better at hiding than both of us combined.”</p><p>Andy shuffles around in front of her. Grabs her hands. “I’m so fucking glad I can finally talk about this nymph thing! I have so many theories. We <em>are</em> all good at hiding, aren’t we? I think we’re <em>all </em>Kalypso. All three of us. Even Siri was pretty good at— Or maybe Dora too, what about Draco? Is he good at hiding? I couldn’t figure out at first how you were hiding, you never hide, Bella. But now it makes sense! Secretly going against Voldemort and—”</p><p>Bellatrix shudders at the name. Fear and anger and shame melding into nausea in her stomach.</p><p>Andy snaps her mouth shut. “Oh. Sorry. Was that…what do you call him?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “It’s fine. Normally just <em>Him</em>. The Dark Lord, just out of habit and if I’m around other Death Eaters. But also…”</p><p>She leans in to grin at Andy. “Hermione told me his real name is Tom Riddle. He’s a half-blood. I call him that sometimes. Or an old coot.”</p><p>Andy grins back. But only for about  a second, before it falters. Tears fill her eyes. And she pulls Bellatrix into a hug. Holds her tight.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her back. Holds her. Let’s all the unspoken…the relief. The sadness. The loss. Something lost…finally returned. But never returned. Not really.</p><p>But at least she’s back now. Right here. Breathing and alive and right here. She did it. She protected her sisters. They all survived.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back. Wipes at her eyes. “It’s Hermione’s birthday today.”</p><p>Andy wipes at her own face. Shakes her head with a smile. “I know. Saw her opening some presents at breakfast.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>“What— when— why—?”</p><p>Andy’s smile widens into a full out grin. “I was at Hogwarts this morning. In fact, I’m at Hogwarts almost every morning. And I’d better be getting back. Afternoon classes.”</p><p>After— what?</p><p>Andromeda nudges her. “I’ll see you later. And Cissy too. I can’t believe how much she’s grown up! I can’t wrap my head around it. And we definitely need to talk about this Lily Evans thing at some point. I’m dying of curiosity. But anyway. I’m gonna be late.”</p><p>She kisses Bellatrix’s cheek, and gets to her feet. Apparates away with a wink.</p><p>What? What the fuck—</p><p>Why do both of her sisters have to be so secretive!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Look Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix looks up as Andromeda drags Narcissa by the hand into the study, both of them dressed all in white. “Sorry we’re late, Bella. I got your patronus, but <em>someone </em>just couldn’t possibly leave their potions lab, even though she’s been in there all day and—”</p><p>Narcissa glares. “— and only needed ten more minutes to finally—”</p><p>“Cissy. We waited ten minutes. It exploded. Don’t try to tell me that was the intended—”</p><p>“Well maybe if you hadn’t rushed me—”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes and pulls them both over to the pensieve. The bickering just never stops anymore. It’s like they all turn into children as soon as they’re together. She suddenly has to be the sensible one again. How is that fair?</p><p>“Will you both shut up! It’s taken me bloody ages to— I’ve found all my memories of Hermione’s memories from now until the end of the war, as well as a couple from afterwards. We need to know what’s coming now she’s not here to— it won’t be long now until Draco tries to kill Dumbledore with the necklace, Cissy. We need to make sure he—”</p><p>“Draco is trying to kill Dumbledore?!” Andromeda shouts. Oops. She’d forgotten to mention—</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat uncomfortably. Andy doesn’t know Dumbledore dies. What does she really think about him? <em>Cissy, have you read Andy enough yet to know about Dumbledore? Does she trust him?</em></p><p>
  <em>She has an odd relationship with him. I can’t figure it out. She’s hiding something. It’s whatever she’s up to at Hogwarts</em>
</p><p>Hmm. Andy has been very tight-lipped about that. What she gets up to every day. Why she’s attending Hogwarts.</p><p>Because that’s the only explanation. She said she goes to classes. But how? Why?</p><p>Right. She’s just going to ask her. Force her.</p><p>…Nicely.</p><p>She pouts at Andromeda. “Andyyy, tell us what you’ve been up to! I’m telling you all my secrets. And Draco’s. He’s been ordered by Riddle to kill Dumbledore. We have to help him. If you know anything, then tell us!”</p><p>Andy rolls her eyes. “You can’t use that face against me, Bella. You’ll always be my big sister. You’re not Cissy, you can’t just bat your eyes and—”</p><p>Narcissa tuts, crowding in around Andromeda too. Two against one. Flanked attack. “When have I ever <em>batted my eyes</em>? And don’t change the subject. Bella is right. I’ve asked for Severus’ aid, but Draco is still alone at Hogwarts. He needs us to help him through this.”</p><p>Bellatrix pushes forwards. Andy backs up a step. “Exactly. We need all of us completely on board. No secrets, Andy. Draco is feeling lost, and alone, and scared, and—”</p><p>Andy flops down in the office chair in defeat. “Fine! Fine, he—”</p><p>And her head lifts. Eyes suddenly seem to burn into theirs. Her posture…sits tall. Clenches her jaw. A Black. A Black on a mission. The energy is…</p><p>Not hiding.</p><p>There’s a determination to her. A fire to her words. “He’s not alone at Hogwarts, okay? Happy?” she snaps. “Why do you think I’m there? <em>Everything</em> centres around Hogwarts.”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>Bellatrix takes a step back.</p><p>“It’s Dumbledore’s little base,” Andy hisses. “Did you think I would just sit out of the war completely? Hide on the side-lines? Let these power-hungry old men play their little chess games and— <em>I’m </em>the chess player. And I <em>always</em> win.”</p><p>What the fu…</p><p>Bellatrix glances at Narcissa, eyes wide. Holy shit. What the—</p><p>Andromeda grins at them. Mischievous. Kind of intimidating. And transforms.</p><p>Into Trelawney?</p><p>That’s Trelawney. Sybill Trelwaney. The batty—</p><p>Andromeda sighs. Lounges sideways in the chair. “It was nineteen-eighty. Dora had just turned eight. Could look after herself a bit more. And the war was at its peak. I was itching to do something. Fix it. But who would listen to me, the young mother who had a baby straight out of Hogwarts? And a Black. I had to be careful. Play nice. Friendly. Not everyone trusted me. On the lookout for spies everywhere. I mean, look what was about to happen to Siri. No trial. Locked up for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A Black.”</p><p>Bellatrix can’t believe…what is…</p><p>Andy turns her head sideways to look at them. Or Trelawney’s head. Eyes sharp and not so buggy without the glasses.</p><p>“I could have joined the Order of course…but that would mean being one of Dumbledore’s little pawns. Sent running around. He would have gladly sacrificed me and Ted. Then he’d have Dora. A metamorphagus child? Trusting him? Needing him? Another stray to add to his collection? No. Not my child. Not fucking happening.”</p><p>Narcissa nods in agreement, and Bellatrix grins. The things these two would do…have done…for their children. Of course. Andy was never fucking weak. Never let anyone take what was hers. Tell her what to do.</p><p>Bellatrix sits down on the floor, legs splayed out and tapping excitedly. Waiting for more of the story.</p><p>Andromeda sits up to face her. Leans on her knees and takes a breath. Looks down at her. “And that’s when I had the vision.”</p><p>…vision?</p><p>Narcissa comes and kneels down next to her. This is…so that means…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Andromeda closes her eyes and nods. “They started when I was seventeen. When— dreams. Dreams that— I had to figure it out. I couldn’t tell anyone because— what if I made things happen? Terrible things. I— And I wasn’t talking to either of you anymore. It was right after—”</p><p>She clears her throat as Bellatrix and Narcissa just sit there, dumbstruck.</p><p>A seer. Andy is a seer.</p><p>“The words came to me in a dream. The prophecy. <em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…</em> And I saw— The next night, I had to go to the Hog’s Head. Dumbledore was there. He was interviewing a witch for a position at Hogwarts. She said she was a seer, but—” Andromeda scoffs, “— it was pure nonsense. She was making it up. Stank of sherry. She left to go to the loo halfway through the interview. <em>Powder her nose</em>. Or more like sneak another drink in. I followed her. She was a wreck. Wailing about how she would never be appreciated in her time. Scorned and derided. That she should leave. Go somewhere she would be appreciated. The States maybe. Well…”</p><p>No!</p><p>Bellatrix jumps to her feet. “You’ve been Trelawney this whole fucking time?! She’s off in America somewhere?! What the fuck!”</p><p>Andy grins. “I may have persuaded her to leave. Follow her dreams and sneak away into the night without Dumbledore noticing. Think she’s in Louisiana now. Keeps sending letters to Hogwarts that there’s <em>an imposter taking over her life</em>. I keep them. Use her rambling as inspiration for her latest outburst. I even tell people. <em>Oh, my dear, my long-lost twin is calling. See how she writes so frequently?” </em>she mocks, dipping into Trelawney’s voice<em>. “</em>They all think I’m writing to myself for the attention,” she snorts. “Don’t they know that intelligent witches aren’t mad? You just have to see from—”</p><p>“A different perspective!” Bellatrix yells.</p><p>Andy pauses. Considers this. Nods. “I was going to say from the edges, but it’s the same thing. I’m good at watching from the edges. Anyway. Metamorphed into Trelawney, told Dumbledore my prophecy about <em>the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal </em>yada yada. Pretended that it was the first time I was having the vision. And pretended that I forgot afterwards, so he would think I didn’t know about my gift. Got the job for life, no matter how batty I act. Snuck into the Hall of Prophecies and switched my ones for fakes, so it would look like Trelawney was the seer who—”</p><p>Bellatrix apparates away. To Hermione’s room. Ignores the lump in her throat and the screaming in her heart as she looks through her things and— there!</p><p>She apparates back to the study with the prophecy in her hand.</p><p>“Bella! Don’t do that. It’s so rude to—”</p><p>She ignores Cissy. Shoves the prophecy at Andromeda. “Is this one fake too? Please say it’s— if it’s been fake this whole time then—”</p><p>Andy takes it. Looks it over carefully. Casts some…unknown spells at it. Nonverbal. And grabs Bellatrix’s hand, pressing it to the glass.</p><p>Firenze’s voice echoes around the room. Same as always.</p><p>Andy grins. “Nope. It’s real, don’t you worry. Hasn’t been tampered with. Sounds like you two were always meant to get together.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a relieved sigh. Thank fuck. And then frowns. “But we’re not supposed to drift asunder. You heard it. So that we’d be returned.”</p><p>Andy puts the prophecy down, morphs back into herself, and takes Bellatrix’s hands. Squeezes gently. “Don’t overanalyse it. It will drive you bonkers. Trust me. It could mean…that you don’t drift apart in thought. That you keep what she has taught you in mind. That you trust one another. Or the prophecy could already be over. She <em>has</em> been returned, <em>you’ve</em> been returned. To us. To the nymphs. Whatever it meant. We don’t know for sure. Try not to…worry. I’ve been there. It fucking sucks.”</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “So. You’ve been undercover. Does Dumbledore suspect you? And have you…did you truly not know about Draco? Because I fear Dumbledore already does.”</p><p>Right. Back on track.</p><p>Andy cringes guiltily. “I did know. I Lied. Sorry. Of course I’ve been keeping an eye on Draco! And he’s not subtle, Cissy. I don’t know where your genes went to but—”</p><p>Narcissa walks over and wraps her arms around Andy. Lets out a shaky breath. “You’ve been watching him? This whole time? Andy. I thought— oh I’m terrified for him. You’re right. He has no idea how to hide. Not enough. I never wanted him to hide like we did so—”</p><p>Andromeda hugs her close with a chuckle. “Hey, have you seen my kid? For a bloody metamorphagus, she doesn’t hide one bit. I did the same as you. Let them be who they are. The hiding isn’t worth it if…if you hide from yourself.”</p><p>Narcissa stills and pulls back. Oh shit. That sounded— too close to home for Cissy. She’d better—</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs, flings an arm around Cissy, which is promptly shrugged off.  “Well I’ve been telling you both that for years! Glad you took such inspiration from me. Tonks isn’t the only metamorphagus who sucks at hiding. Thetis said I enjoy being me too much to change forms properly. How’s that for being myself?” she grins, sticking her tongue out at them.</p><p>Andy laughs. “Sounds like you. And you’re right. I’ve always admired how you don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks—”</p><p>“Language, Andromeda.”</p><p>“— oh sod off, Cissy. I’m forty years old, I can bloody well— anyway, I’ve had some fun playing the mad witch. I see why you did it, Bella. People underestimate you. Don’t look too closely, in case the crazy rubs off on them. Even. <em>Dumbledore</em>,” Andromeda smirks.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls Andy’s chair into the middle of the room and starts spinning it. Fooling Dumbledore? How? Now that is impressive.</p><p>Narcissa huffs at them, but Andy just draws her feet up so they don’t get in the way and carries on grinning as she blurs around. And morphs into Trelawney. “Cissy, love, take a look in my head. Tell Bella what you see. See if you can sneak in without me finding you.”</p><p>Oh. Oh finally someone to fucking challenge Cissy.</p><p>She stops the chair.</p><p>And looks at Narcissa. Yep. Hungry basilisk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix backs away as Narcissa comes towards them. She really doesn’t want to get in the middle of this. Two competitive sisters with something to prove?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>She pulls Andy out of the chair and steals it from her. Bellatrix will be the one watching from the edges for once.</p><p>Even if the looks on their faces are making her want to jump in and—</p><p>Narcissa moves right into Andy’s space. Drills into her eyes. “What are the rules, Andromeda? Do you have to be conscious?”</p><p>Andromeda freezes. Her eyebrows raise, and her eyes slide sideways to Bellatrix. <em>Unconscious?</em></p><p>Bellatrix nods. <em>She’ll do it. Don’t try her. All that prissy perfectionism that was funny when she was twelve? Think how long she’s had to plan. She still remembers the shoes</em></p><p>Andromeda folds her arms at Narcissa. “Both of us need to be conscious.<em> You</em> are playing the role of Dumbledore. Twinkling around in Trelawney’s head. So underhanded, yes. Noticeable? No.”</p><p>And Andromeda changes her posture. She looks nervous, shaking. And…swaying. She pulls a long, beaded necklace out of her pocket, and winds it again and again around her neck. Then reaches into her pocket again and pulls out a shawl. Places it over her head. And reaches again into—</p><p>Okay, does everyone have expanded pockets? Not just Hermione? Is this some trend she missed just because her dresses don’t have pockets and—</p><p>Andromeda puts on the huge, magnified bug glasses, and then about a hundred bangles hover onto her arms. And she pauses. Grins at them. “Props. The bangles announce that I’m coming…people get lazy. They don’t look around for me. Just listen out. I’m good at sneaking up on people. And the glasses…The glasses help with legilimency. Have a look, Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits up in the chair. She’d ended up sideways again at some point and…oh. It’s not a white wall. Andy’s mind is…different. Not shielded at all.</p><p>But blurry. Distorted. She can’t look into her eyes properly with the glasses and— ugh it’s giving her a headache. Like she’s the one who needs glasses, squinting at…tealeaves and stars.</p><p>She pulls out of her mind and rubs at her eyes. “Ow. Not as bad as before, but still bloody uncomfortable.”</p><p>Andromeda grins smugly. And then changes her posture again. Her voice. “My dear, I’m afraid you lack the gift of divination. You have clouded your inner eye with the meaningless trivialities of earthly existence. As I read in your cards—”</p><p>Wait! That was Andy the whole fucking—</p><p>Bellatrix jumps to her feet. Pokes Andy hard in the chest so she jingles and sways. “That was you! You said all that! You knew it was me?!”</p><p>Andy flinches backwards. Stumbles backwards into the desk, and Bellatrix hesitates. Anger fades away. Did she scare her?</p><p>Andy gasps. Runs her hands over her outfit. “There is that strength that I warned you of. Such a lack of control, placing a hand on a professor? People may not appreciate my gifts, but I still hold some authority in this school. Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Black!”</p><p>Wha— she’s acting?! Argh “Cut it out, Andy! I’m trying to talk to you. Your predictions. Were they true? Because they seem fucking true. I was left alone. The Hermit. You put on your little act, and the same day I lost— tell me what it meant!” she growls. And she knows sparks are coming from her wand, she doesn’t care. And maybe she stamped her foot but—</p><p>She is <em>not </em>bashing away with her magic. She is in control. She is. She’s telling her magic what to do. It doesn’t control her—</p><p><em>Enough! </em>Cissy’s voice roars into her head. <em>I am trying to focus. This is hard enough without your thoughts blasting all over the place too</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>She looks over at Cissy. Who is stood by the window, calmly reading a book.</p><p>Oh. Is that why Andy’s acting? She has to keep her mind full of…Trelawney?</p><p>She sits back down and spins in the chair as she thinks. It’s impressive. Constructing a whole fake mind for Dumbledore? For Snape? Wonder if he had a peek too…</p><p>Nah. He’d never bother looking in Trelawney’s head. It’s genius!</p><p>Maybe she could learn to do that too! She’s tried her best to push down her real thoughts around the Dark Lord, but it’s always a risk. She might have to ask Andy to show her how to build a fake persona and—</p><p>Bellatrix jumps to her feet, wand drawn as a crashing sound—</p><p>Andy, clutching at her head and stumbling into a bookshelf. “Cissy! Ah! That is not subtle, that is— I already spotted you. You’re supposed to be Dumbledore! He doesn’t attack like— I can see you! Right there, trying to—”</p><p>Narcissa slowly walks over to look at her, heels tapping on the wooden floor. “I want a rematch. You cheated. Admit it.”</p><p>Cheated? How did Andy cheat? You can’t cheat at—</p><p>“How did I cheat, Cissy? Bloody fucking—” Andy scrunches her eyes shut and clings onto a shelf.</p><p>Narcissa just watches as she struggles. Folds her arms and slowly taps her foot. Andy slumps down onto the floor.</p><p>Bellatrix steps in between them and then…flails. How can she stop a mental attack? She raises her wand at Ciss—</p><p>“Okay! Okay, I cheated!” Andy yells. “You’re better than Dumbledore, alright? You win!”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes gleam, and she smiles gleefully. Toothily. It’s fucking creepy. Bellatrix turns around to look at Andy instead. Who has relaxed onto the floor in relief, rubbing at her temples.</p><p>“But you have to admit, you had an advantage too, Cissy. You knew my mind was fake. You knew to look. That’s how it works. Nobody looks,” Andromeda sighs.</p><p>Cissy keeps smiling. “You admitted it. You cheated. I win.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Right. So now that this little pissing contest is over, can we get back to the pensieve? You know, to stop the world exploding? To help your children? Because both of you are fully grown witches and not schoolgirls that—”</p><p>Andromeda laughs. “What’s this? <em>Bella</em> calling us childish?” she reaches up her hands and Narcissa helps her to her feet. “I think Hermione’s rubbed off on her. She’s all <em>sensible</em>.”</p><p>Wha— How dare she say—</p><p>Narcissa tuts. Places a calming hand on Bellatrix’s shoulder. “Andromeda, you need to take a closer look at Miss Granger. She and Bella are far more similar than first appearances make them out to be. They’re soulmates, apparently. An invisible thread that only elves and possibly nymphs can see. Does that sound like something that happens to sensible people? When I first met the Miss Granger of the future face to face, she was dressed as a house-elf, covered in dirt and grape juice, and yet shielded me completely from her mind, wandlessly disarming me of two wands in the process, before telling me that despite her being a muggleborn and Bella a Death Eater, she wanted to help her.”</p><p>Oh. Hermione said that? That’s what she was talking to Cissy about.</p><p>Oh she misses her so much. She wishes— it’s like her lungs are being crushed. She can’t breathe without her. She took the air with her. It—</p><p>She’s pulled back into focus as Andromeda turns to her with a raised eyebrow. Bellatrix forces a smile onto her face. Remembers the happy moments. Remembers… “You didn’t think I’d fall in love with someone ordinary, did you Andy? Sensible and boring? She’s fucking incredible.” She walks over to the pensieve with a sigh. “Stronger than me. Smarter. Come and see. Come and see how fucking amazing she is. Because I’m not letting you underestimate her.”</p><p>She looks up at them. Rolls her eyes. “Yes, I know. I love her. It’s sickeningly romantic. Now get over here, both of you. Don’t you want to see everything?”</p><p>Of course they do. Her sisters? They want to see everything. Time to show them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. A New Appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, hope you're all doing okay. Thank you so much for the continued comments and kudos. You guys are amazing and I'm so grateful for all of your feedback and enthusiasm for the story!</p><p>Anyway, on we go. Much love, folks. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix and Andromeda are stood in Bellatrix’s bedroom, looking in the floor-length mirror. Except they don’t look like themselves. They look like Tonks.</p><p>The Tonks that is really Andromeda frowns. “No, still not quite right. Her forehead is— look, Bella. This is ridiculous. Why don’t I pretend to be Dora? I know you managed okay last time but—”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms at her. “I did fucking amazing last time. I’ve only met her for thirty seconds, and I fooled Potter <em>and </em>produced a patronus. Which wasn’t easy, let me tell you. Anyway. It’s during the school term. You’re supposed to be supervising the—”</p><p>Andromeda sits down on Bellatrix’s bed, transforming into Potter. “I know, I know. Fine. Try the voice again.” And then she yells. “Fucking bastard! Come back, you thieving—!”</p><p>Right. Bellatrix clears her throat. She only has three ‘lines’ from Hermione’s memory of this Saturday, so hopefully it will all go the same as before. “There’s no point, Harry.” She says in a bored voice. Depressed.</p><p>Andy thumps her fists into the mattress in teenage angst, and Bellatrix just keeps her face miserable and shrugs. “Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There’s no point yelling.”</p><p>“He’s nicked Sirius’s stuff! Nicked it!” Andromeda’s yells, and Bellatrix forces herself not to react. Potter has a point. How dare that disgusting little thief pawn off Sirius’ stuff— Harry’s stuff— her stuff! She’s the eldest. It’s her stuff! Not that she ever cared about the silverware either, but it’s the principle!</p><p>Andromeda groans, morphing back. “Bella, you’re getting angry again. This is why I should—”</p><p>“The solution is obvious.”</p><p>Bellatrix whirls to face the doorway. Okay, she needs to put some kind of bell on both of her sisters. Nobody should be able to sneak up on her this easily, is she losing her touch?</p><p>No, don’t be bloody ridiculous. It’s because you’re home. It’s safe. No dangers to look out for.</p><p>And Narcissa transforms into Tonks too, stood in the doorway. “There. I shall be Nymphadora, Andromeda shall supervise the first years, and you, Bella, can keep watch and step in should anything go awry. And perhaps you will also be able to follow Mr Mundungus. Relieve him of our possessions.”</p><p>Andromeda barks out a laugh. “You want to be Dora? As if she’d say anything that just came out of your mouth. ‘Relieve him of our possessions’, Bella should fucking take back what’s ours. You just want to snoop on Draco. And you can’t, Cissy. If he spots an auror hanging around then—”</p><p>Narcissa walks further into the room…and accidentally bangs her arm on the doorhandle. “Fuck!” She hunches over, pulling her elbow against her. “That bloody, buggering— cor, right on the funny bone, Jesus Christ!”</p><p>Wha…noo! Oh this is bloody brilliant!</p><p>Bellatrix grins as Cissy stomps over and throws herself on the bed next to Andromeda. Rolls onto her back and sticks her tongue out at her. “How’d I do, Mum?”</p><p>…It’s fucking creepy how good Cissy is at acting. How did she…</p><p>Bellatrix transforms back, and cautiously walks over to them. Andromeda is frozen, staring at her ‘daughter’ on the bed. “How…Have you met Dora?”</p><p>Narcissa stretches her arms over her head. “Nope. Just what Bella and ‘mione showed us. Plus from a distance every now and then in Diagon or whatever. It’s not that bloody difficult. She’s just a clumsy version of you, or Bella as a teenager…if she knew about muggle stuff.”</p><p>Andromeda snorts. “Don’t tell Dora that. She’s tried hard to be cool, don’t think she wants to be compared to her mum. You…really think we’re similar?”</p><p>Narcissa sits up. Crosses her legs and rolls her eyes. “Duh. D’you think if you’d’ve know you were a metamorphagus you wouldn’t’ve been giving yourself a pig’s snout or a duck’s bill to make everyone laugh?”</p><p>And she does. Screws her face up and gives Tonks a snout and wiggles it. “She’s doing exactly the same thing you did. You went undercover as Trelawney. She’s undercover with the aurors. Fighting in the war. Wherever she is. Where the fuck is she, if she’s not at Hogwarts?”</p><p>Okay, Cissy seems to be enjoying this way too much. All the cursing. And how weirded out Andy is. Well. Time to even this out a bit.</p><p>Bellatrix transforms into Draco. Lounges on the bed, turns sideways to sigh dramatically and look in the mirror. “Mother, please stop making such a spectacle of yourself. And you’re not listening to me at all!” she whines, trying to fake Draco’s voice. It’s not great. Damn it.</p><p>She watches in the mirror as Narcissa leans over to look at her. “You look just like him. I cannot understand your struggle with voices, Bella. Just…hear him. Like this.”</p><p>She transforms into Draco. “See? This is Draco’s voice.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up at hi— her, and frowns. “I know. I <em>want </em>to sound like that, but it just doesn’t work! Maybe I don’t change my voice box or something.” She runs a finger over Cissy’s neck. Adam’s apple. And then her own. Oh. Oh, is that the problem?</p><p>And Tiggy appears with a pop. “Mistress—” Tiggy stops, squints at them. Looks at Bellatrix’s dress on Draco’s body and nods. “Mistress Bella, is being time. Is being Thetis. Is being hatching!”</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>Bellatrix transforms back in a flash and pushes Cissy out of the way. “Now?! What are the rules? Where are they? Can I see? Can these two come? I need to—”</p><p>She accios the wetsuit from her wardrobe and strips out of her clothes.</p><p>“Bella, do you have no decen—”</p><p>“Sssh, Cissy, let Tiggy answer her!” Andromeda hisses.</p><p>“All is being welcome. As one you is whole. The others is wishing to be meeting their sisters.”</p><p>Oh. Uhh…</p><p>She glances over at her sisters. Then back to Tiggy. “Everyone?” she whispers, crouching down next to Tiggy. Who sighs.</p><p>“No. No, Mastress Speio is not being attending. And the other traitors is being eggs. This be enacted yesterday. They is all gone. No, is being very few adult merpeople in the lake now. They is needing their sisters.”</p><p>Bellatrix stands up with a nod. Right. Only Pronoe, Leagore, Oreithye, Agaue and Autonoe. Definitely not enough to look after three eggs and a newborn.</p><p>She begins pulling on her wetsuit, and sends Hermione’s towards the bed. “Come on, we have some Blacks to help out. Only one wetsuit left, sorry. Decide who gets it. And then we need to get going. Put all your mothering to good use.”</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat, back to her own appearance. “Are you sure my presence won’t be…distressing?”</p><p>Andy sighs. “They’re used to metamorphing, Cissy. Change how you look a bit if you’re too worried, but Bella’s right. They’re family. Blacks. Also— a baby merperson that looks like you, hatching from an egg? How can we fucking miss that? Here. Take Hermione’s wetsuit. I’ve got my own back at mine, I’ll pop over and— neither of you leave without me!”</p><p>Andromeda points her finger at them with a glare, and then spins around on the spot, disappearing with a crack. Bellatrix gestures at the wetsuit on the bed. “Well? Hurry up, Cissy. I’m not looking!”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow. Waves her wand at the wetsuit so that it unzips itself and hovers to stand vertically. Then she vanishes all of clothing except for her underwear and steps casually into it. No jumping. Uses some kind of nonverbal spell so that the wetsuit pulls itself onto her. Zips itself behind her.</p><p>Narcissa walks towards Bellatrix and moves her hair out of the way before casting the same spell at Bellatrix’s zip. “Honestly, Bella. A grown witch who cannot dress herself? I do not think you are ready for child rearing.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth drops open. “Child rearing?! Thetis isn’t my kid! They’re my— I don’t know— they taught me! They’re a Queen or a King, not a—”</p><p>Cissy smiles at her. “And yet you are nervously awaiting their birth. Worrying for them and yourself. Will you be good enough for them? Be able to help them? Protect them? Be there for them?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She is worried about that. She doesn’t want to let Thetis down. They trusted her to do this. To look out for the next…their heir.</p><p>A baby.</p><p>Cissy laughs at her. “Oh you are panicking! Oh Bella, it is fine. The child is not solely your…”</p><p>Narcissa drifts off. Frowns at her. And then gently pulls her into a loose hug. Sighs. Whispers in her ear shakily. “Thank you for looking after us so well, Bella. But it’s alright. You don’t have to do that this time. You will not be alone in protecting the children. That is why all of us are attending. A family. A real family where— where adults care for the children. It will not be— it will not be like last time. You don’t have to do that again. No more pain.”</p><p>Oh. Is that— is that why she’s panicking? Worried?</p><p>Another child that needs protecting. Young and vulnerable.</p><p>She holds Cissy tighter. “You’re okay, Cissy? I didn’t— I didn’t do it wrong? I tried to— but you weren’t happy. I never managed to…”</p><p>Cissy pulls back. It’s too soon. She needs someone to hold her steady. Cissy never holds on for long. She doesn’t love like that. Doesn’t…</p><p>Narcissa waves her wand over her head, and bubbles float through the room. Her ocean eyes seem…watery. She brushes some hair out of Bellatrix’s face. “We’re Blacks. We don’t always say it, but we love one another. <em>You </em>taught me that, Bella. Taught us that. We didn’t have another Black to learn that from. Do you— <em>they </em>never loved us. Being a Black means— it’s you. You loving us. Protecting us. Teaching us to be strong. That’s how I know who to be. How I wanted to raise my son.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no, Bellatrix is crying. Cissy hates it when she cries. She should stop and—</p><p>Andromeda reappears. In a wetsuit. Grins at them. And then her smile falls. She notices the tears. And the bubbles. Bellatrix swallows a lump in her throat.</p><p>Andy walks over and squeezes Bellatrix’s hand. “You okay, Bella love? What happened? Is it…”</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her hand back. Pulls herself together and wipes at her eyes with her other hand, looking away. “Nothing. Nothing just— just the past catching up with me. It’s fine. It’s over. Let’s go see what the future has in store, alright? Tiggy?”</p><p>Andromeda gives her an unsure look, shares a worried look with Cissy.</p><p>Bellatrix tuts. “I’m fine! Aren’t people supposed to cry when babies are born or something? Come on, Tiggy. Take us to meet our newest sibling.”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Reaches up their hands. They all grab on, and Andromeda winks at her. “We love you, Bella. Now let’s try not to fuck this kid up. Blacks aren’t easy to raise. They’re trouble.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins despite herself. “Oh, I know. That’s what makes it fun. Now all of you get your bubblehead charms ready because—”</p><p>And they’re deep in the lake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A golden egg is sat on the sandy bed of the lake, Autonoe lying on their stomach to watch as a few faint cracks appear. Agaue sat a little ways away, twirling their hair anxiously. Leagore scribbling something down on a scroll. And Oreithye, apparently standing guard. And on high alert.</p><p>“Who dares interrupt such a sa—! Oh.”</p><p>Everyone turns to look at the three witches, eyes wide, and all eventually settling on Narcissa in shock. Autonoe gasps. “Thetis? How…oh. Legs.” They cautiously swim closer. “Bellatrix, these are your sisters? Where’s Hermione, is she still asleep? It’s been ages. I miss her terribly.”</p><p>Bellatrix finds her eyes falling shut. She’d forgotten that— now she has to tell them. Has to tell all of them that—ah!</p><p>She begins choking. Drowning in— where did her bubblehead charm go?! She can’t— she can’t breathe and—</p><p>“Operimentum aerbulla!”</p><p>“Anapneo!”</p><p>She takes a relieved breath, both of her sisters having cast spells on her at the same time, and holding onto her so she doesn’t float away. “What the fuck was that?” she gasps. “My magic. I lost concentration but— that never happens. What the—”</p><p>“Hermione is gone, isn’t she?” A voice calls over. Pronoe.</p><p>“Pronoe!” Andromeda shouts. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in bloody ages. Have you been hiding from me?”</p><p>“You know this witch, Pronoe? A sibling? How did you—”</p><p>Pronoe swims over to Andromeda, tutting at Leagore. “It was necessary. I foresaw it, as did Thetis, though they did not understand the full depth of their prophecy at the time. This is Andromeda, Bellatrix’s sister. And you…must be Narcissa. You know, they say Narcissus fell in love with his reflection, and Thetis is very much yours. Perhaps you will form a special bond with them. The youngest and the eldest Black.”</p><p>Bellatrix watches Narcissa closely. She seems very uncomfortable. This must be a lot. Merpeople. Prophecies. Eggs. Yep. Cissy is closing up.</p><p>Bellatrix tugs Cissy behind her. “Enough about that. Tell us more about this stuff. How long until Thetis is born? Will they be able to swim? What can we do to— and where are the other eggs? You left them alone?”</p><p>Pronoe just keeps staring at Narcissa, and Leagore clears their throat uncomfortably. “The others have been left in Speio’s care. Only for…tradition. The eggs remain in the caves and only emerge on their hatching day. Well,” they smile. “Apart from myself, apparently. Although being dropped into a hole could be counted as a very small cave,” they grin.</p><p>Bellatrix grins back at the memory, and tugs at her sisters to move them closer to the egg. To Thetis. To sit and watch with Autonoe. “You didn’t get revenge on Thetis, did you? Drop them?” she teases Leagore.</p><p>They let out an exasperated huff, ready to argue, but Autonoe interrupts. “Of course not! I’ve been taking very good care of them. It’s my role now. Oh I do hope I’ve done it right, they’re taking a long time to hatch.”</p><p>Oh. Autonoe seems nervous. Normally the kid would be whirling around…or talking to Hermione. Not just sat staring at the egg…</p><p>She pats them awkwardly on the shoulder, looking at Andy for help. “Uhh, I’m sure you did great. The egg looks fine to me. How long do these things normally take?”</p><p>Autonoe swims closer to her, running a hand up and down her arm in thought. “I don’t know. Days? I’ve never seen an egg hatch before. I’m the youngest— well except for you and…”</p><p>They try to glance at Andromeda and Narcissa surreptitiously . It doesn’t really work. Andy smiles at them.</p><p>And Autonoe leans in to whisper to Bellatrix. “I can’t believe I have <em>three </em>younger sisters now. Are they nice? Will they play with— oh. I’m not supposed to play anymore. I have my new role. How dull.”</p><p>Andromeda laughs, clearly listening in. “Welcome to parenthood. But don’t worry, we’ll all help out. I’m sure you’ll have some free time between everyone. Time to go to…quidditch matches? Isn’t that what you like? I’m afraid Hermione won’t be able to take you. We…”</p><p>Andy glances at Bellatrix sadly. Squeezes her hand. <em>Do you want me to tell them?</em></p><p>Oh. That would…</p><p>
  <em>No. No, it’s alright. I’ll…</em>
</p><p>She squeezes Andy’s hand back. It’s nice having her here, but Bellatrix needs to do this. She can do this. She’s strong enough to…</p><p>She clears her throat. “Pronoe, Oreithye, Leagore, remember the message on— on Hermione’s arm?” she calls out.</p><p>They all nod. Swim closer, although Oreithye keeps their back to them all. Guarding the egg.</p><p>Bellatrix continues. “Well…I guess the message was for me. Not her. She’s…gone. You were right, Pronoe. She— she got— we think she’s back in the future. Accidentally. She left— left me behind. A phoenix took her.”</p><p>Autonoe raises their hands over their mouth in horror, letting out a mournful cry, and Leagore swims closer to lay a hand on Bellatrix’s shoulder. “Oh sister, I am sorry. I cannot imagine your pain. But we are thankful to have you here and— you are alright? You aren’t…to lose a mate. You…are you well? I fear— your strength, has it faltered?”</p><p>What? Why the fuck— “Of course I’m still fucking strong! I’m not some weak little— what are you talking about?! I just miss her and want her back, not—”</p><p>“They’re hatching!” Autonoe squeals.</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Bellatrix swims forward as everyone crowds around the egg. Autonoe’s right. The cracks are getting bigger. Fuck. Fuck this is so weird. That’s Thetis. A new Thetis. But like—</p><p>Pronoe clears their throat. “Alright. Everyone think of their hope and wish for the child, and then once they have emerged, we shall say the words.”</p><p>A hope and a wish?</p><p>She glances sideways at her sisters. And then around at all the other merpeople. What does she wish for Thetis?</p><p>She focuses back on the golden egg, beginning to crack open. She wants…she wants them to be happy. Not— not all the time. But just…to have a happy life. To have people that love them. To not be alone.</p><p>But that’s stupid. Of course Thetis will have that. They have a family already.</p><p>So happiness, and…</p><p>She looks back at Cissy. At Andy.</p><p>Right. She hopes… they won’t have to hide. Or to please people. That they can be exactly who they want to be. The last Thetis struggled with that. With their role. Responsibility. She knows what that’s like…</p><p>She wants them to be unburdened and free. A new start. No hiding. Safe.</p><p>Wishes it with all her might.</p><p>And there’s a collective gasp as the shell breaks open, and a baby floats free. A baby that doesn’t look newly born. Looks about a week old. With a dusting of hair, and eyes that blink open.</p><p>Brown hair. Blue eyes. No tail. Legs.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>There’s complete silence for about thirty seconds, everyone frozen.</p><p>And then Autonoe carefully takes the floating baby. Holds them close to their chest. Clears their throat. “Shall…shall we say the words?” they squeak cautiously. “It’s tradition.”</p><p>What is happening what is happening what is happening?!</p><p>No one replies, so Autonoe frowns. And then nods. Holds the baby out to face them all. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Right. Right, the words. She makes flickered eye contact with everyone, and joins in as Pronoe leads the chant. Looks back at the baby. “Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>The baby starts crying. Great. That’s just—</p><p>Autonoe gives them a terrified look. “Are they supposed to cry? How do you know what they want? And— are they like us? Or are they cold in the water? What did— did you do this, Bellatrix? How did you give them legs?”</p><p>Autonoe holds the baby out to her, and Bellatrix panics.</p><p>But she does take the baby. Holds them against her. “I don’t know! I— I didn’t do it on purpose!”</p><p>And the baby’s eyes change colour. Brown, like hers. And then blue again. And then their hair grows. Longer and longer and curlier and— and still crying. Screaming.</p><p>“Ssshush, Thetis, stop crying,” Bellatrix whispers frantically. “I mean, they can obviously breathe, so they must be— they’re a nymph. Like before— and they can still metamorph so—”</p><p>Thetis’ hair begins to get shorter again. And she has no idea what colour their eyes are now because they’re scrunched up, but the kid is red in the face and— “Cissy, you know what to do with babies, here.”</p><p>She passes them over to Narcissa. She has the most recent baby experience. Thetis does not seem happy and— oh. “Cissy, read their mind, tell us what they want!”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “You know as well as I that legilimency does not work on infants. Their thoughts are not fully formed. They have no words. Only needs that cannot be—”</p><p>The baby stops crying.</p><p>Narcissa looks down as she cradles them. How did she do that? Thetis stares up at Cissy. Their eyes are blue. Ocean eyes.</p><p>Narcissa hums, smiling softly. “So, is this what I looked like as a baby?”</p><p>Bellatrix leans over her shoulder to look down at Thetis. Dark hair, blue eyes. Babies do often have blue eyes when they’re born, even if they later turn brown. “I guess. We don’t have pictures of you this young. I can’t really remember, what about you, Andy?”</p><p>Andromeda…is crying?</p><p>Bellatrix wipes at her sister’s face beneath the bubblehead charm. “What is it? What’s wrong? Do you want to hold the baby?”</p><p>Andromeda laughs. “No, no once a baby stops crying you don’t mess with— no it’s— I had a vision about this. Ages ago. When I was pregnant, I had a dream that— that Cissy was holding a dark-haired baby. I’ve been wondering for ages…at first I thought it was Dora. Thetis looks a lot like her and—”</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head at Narcissa awkwardly. “I thought maybe we’d talk to each other again. That you’d come to see me and Dora, Cissy. Well. Never happened. Then when I heard you were pregnant with Draco, I thought…but the blond hair. Anyway. It’s nice to finally know. For a minute I even thought <em>Bella </em>might have secretly had a kid but—”</p><p>Bellatrix cringes. Pregnancy? And— ugh with who? Rod? Ew, that’s fucking gross. She is <em>never </em>going to— what kind of visions is Andy having?!</p><p>Thetis starts crying again, hair switching quickly between brown and blond. Narcissa carefully offers them up. “Anyone? Leagore, was it? I’m sorry, we haven’t really been introduced. I know it must be strange for all of you what with…how much I resemble your sibling.”</p><p>Leagore slowly reaches for Thetis. Cradles them and looks at their feet. Their toes. Autonoe swims over to look too. And Pronoe. Oreithye is edging closer. Agaue peeks out from beside Autonoe. Strokes the baby’s head. Their hair.</p><p>Bellatrix takes the opportunity to pull Andy and Narcissa away from the others. Leans in to whisper to them. “What did you two wish for? Because I think I might have fucked up.”</p><p>And both of her sisters suddenly look very guilty. Ah. Maybe she’s not the only one who—</p><p>Andy leans closer. “I…I kind of hoped that they wouldn’t be too scared to— I hoped they wouldn’t hide away. Like I did. That they’d let themselves be seen as they are. Even if it was difficult. That they’d have strength to overcome their fears instead of hiding from them.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Narcissa nods. “I wished something similar. That they…I hoped that they would never have to conceal themselves. Never feign joy or hatred. To show themselves freely, without consequence. I hoped they would…put their trust in the world, and that the world would treat them fairly.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Same as me. No hiding. Free to be themselves. No more fear. Shit.”</p><p>She turns around to look at all of the merpeople. The nymphs, looking down at the baby in curiosity. At their legs, staring into blue eyes. “We did this, didn’t we?” she whispers.</p><p>She turns back. Swallows as she looks at both her sister. “We’re Kalypso.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix is sat in the cave, torchlight shining around her and legs dangling in the water. Thetis in her arms, their hair green for now. But blue eyes. Dark skin.</p><p>It’s scarier holding a baby on land. They seem so…fragile. Droppable.</p><p>Not that she doesn’t have fast reflexes. Nothing bad will happen. If anyone should be able to protect— ow!</p><p>“Thetis, stop that. Don’t pull, it hurts. We don’t hurt people,” she says sternly, freeing her hair from their fist. “You’re just like Cissy. She was always doing that. Don’t copy her just because…” Thetis just stares up at her. Their hair begins to curl.</p><p>She looks over at Autonoe, watching from the water. They nod encouragingly at her.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Autonoe thinks we should talk on land, in case…to learn English or…for your ears or something, I don’t know. So if you wouldn’t mind— Autonoe, this is stupid. They’re only a few days old. You said they age four times slower than— it will be eight years before they learn to talk!”</p><p>Eight years. Still not long enough to see Hermione.</p><p>The pain hits again. Closes in around her heart. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.</p><p>She breathes through it. Smiles down at the baby. Watches their eyes flicker between blue, brown, and yellow. “Anyway, kid, Bella has to go. I have to. I have to go check on Draco and his little boyfriend. Well, not boyfriend. They’re as hopeless as Leagore and Oreithye. I have to go make sure they’re doing the right thing and not fu— fudging up the timeline. But I’ll be back, okay? I promise. Bella always comes back. So be good for Autonoe, or I’ll hear about it and be very cross.”</p><p>She hands them over to Autonoe. Guess talking to babies isn’t so bad. The instinct comes back a bit, from talking to Cissy, or Draco.</p><p>But she really does have to go. Not long till Potter has his little fit outside the Three Broomsticks. And then this evening they’ll finally have time to talk about this Kalypso thing. The last few days have been non-stop thanks to bloody Dark Lords and divination homework to mark and…whatever Cissy is up to. Suspicious.</p><p>She reaches over and pokes Autonoe. “And you get some sleep! Hand Thetis off to Oreithye or someone, they could do with the practice. They’ll have to pitch in once the others hatch next month. We’re Blacks. We look after one another.”</p><p>Autonoe nods through a yawn. “Yes, Bellatrix. I will, I promise. Narcissa has already made me promise and— she said she’d know if I didn’t. She’s scary. I think she can see my thoughts!”</p><p>Bellatrix yawns back despite herself. She hasn’t been getting much sleep either, but Autonoe really looks dead on their… tail.</p><p>Hmph. So Cissy got there first. Wait. When the hell was Cissy here?!</p><p>“When was this?! When did she have time to— she told me she was busy!”</p><p>Autonoe frowns. “She was in the archives. With Pronoe and Leagore. Something about… resurrection. And birds. And elixirs. I wasn’t really listening.”</p><p>Oh. Cissy is figuring things out for her. Helping to fix it.</p><p>“Ow.” Oh her head! Fuck she has such a headache. She rubs at her temples. <em>Cissy? Is that you? What did I do?</em></p><p>No answer. Ow. Shit.</p><p>Just a headache? She never gets headaches.</p><p>Oh well. Just ignore it. You have to—</p><p>No. You don’t ignore pain. Take a potion when you get home.</p><p>She nods at Autonoe. And Thetis. “Okay, kids. I’ll see you later. Tiggy!”</p><p>She gets to her feet.</p><p>Tiggy appears. Smiles gummily at the baby still in Autonoe’s arms at the edge of the water. “Yes Mistress? Is Mastress Thetis being alright?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Yes, yes they’re fine.”</p><p>Tiggy walks closer to coo at Thetis and tickle their feet. Bellatrix huffs. “Hello? <em>I’m</em> the one who called you. Could you help <em>me</em>? Take me home to get changed?”</p><p>Tiggy shakes their head with a chuckle. Turns their attention back to Bellatrix. “Yes, Mistress Bella. Tiggy still be serving you, don’t you worry, little elfling. You is still young to Tiggy. Is needing caring. When we is getting home you is eating lunch! You be forgetting!”</p><p>Oh. She did forget to eat. She’s turning into Hermione…</p><p>She thrusts her hand out to Tiggy. “Good. You can make lunch. I’ll have to eat fast though and— what? What are you smiling at me like that for? I— oh don’t look at me like that. I’m not jealous of a <em>baby</em>. It’s just I don’t have much time before—”</p><p>Tiggy pops them away.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Why does he always fucking call her right when she’s having lunch.</p><p>Bellatrix puts down her fork with a sigh. Looks like Cissy’s gonna have to go be Tonks by herself. It’s Cissy, so she’ll have already memorised everything anyway, and she’s probably smart enough not to interfere with Draco’s plan. She doesn’t need Bellatrix there.</p><p>She still wishes she could be there though. Fucking needy Dark Lords.</p><p>Focus. Send Cissy a patronus to let her know.</p><p>Hermione. Think about— no, don’t be sad. Happy thoughts. All the crazy shit that you did together. All the— Hermione telling Bellatrix that she’s brave, and strong. Laughing with her. Holding her tight and— and kissing Hermione. How happy Hermione always was to see her. Every time she reached for her. Trusted her. Saw her.</p><p>Still no patronus. Shit. Come on! Be fucking happy. Be— Cissy laughing. Andy coming back. Having her family back. Thetis being born. Hermione. Come on. Hermione!</p><p>Her dog appears. A bit more transparent than normal, but there. Thank fuck.</p><p>She sends the message to Cissy. Takes a steadying breath.</p><p>Lets the darkness fill her mind, and follows the pull of the Mark.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Shit, that was close and— <em>stupefy! “</em>Avada Kedavra!” Wrong spell colour. Hopefully no one noticed that. She doesn’t know—</p><p>The fizz of— duck! She crouches low to the ground, impedimenta jinx flying over her head and hitting into a wall. Stone comes—</p><p>Three more doors and then— no, four of them. One missing. Must be— “Bombarda maxima!” she jumps through the hole in the wall. Falling wood— “Protego!”</p><p>There goes the wooden beam…where?…under the— must be the upstairs—</p><p>Auror to your left. <em>Stupefy! Expelliarmus!</em></p><p>They thud to the floor and she grabs their wand as it flies towards her.</p><p>Alone in a room with her. Shit. Now she needs— “Confundus,” she whispers. Needs to distort their memory. So they imagine the—</p><p>
  <em>Rennervate. </em>
</p><p>Dazed, confused eyes stare up at her. This one’s young. New recruit. Didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>Come on, tickling charm. Please fucking work.</p><p>She smiles down at them madly. Bares her teeth. Gives them a light kick, nothing too bad. <em>Rictumsempra! </em>“Crucio!”</p><p>They twist on the floor. It’s the strongest tickling spell she can manage. All over. They almost seem to spasm and—</p><p>“No— no, please. Please stop,” they whimper up at her, nails digging into the floor as they try to make the pain go away.</p><p>Not pain. Not that bad. Just an act.</p><p>No. Find the darkness. Be the monster.</p><p>“You dare plead with me, filthy bloodtraitor! You should have thought of that before you chose your side! Crucio!” she screeches. <em>Rictumsempra! Confundus!</em></p><p>Sweat breaks out on Bellatrix’s forehead as she tries to hold both nonverbal spells at maximum intensity.</p><p>The auror chokes. Tears leak from their eyes. “I— can’t breathe. I— please! Help! Somebody help me!”</p><p>No no no</p><p>Okay. Okay, Bella. Time for them to pass out. Greyback has had enough time and—</p><p>“Crucio!” <em>Stupefy!</em></p><p>They collapse unconscious, and she takes a slow breath. Wipes some hair out of her face.</p><p>Not real not real not—</p><p>She spins around. A sound from the—</p><p>Someone in the corner. Muggle. Vulnerable. Shit.</p><p>More torture? Dead or alive? What would have happened? Does she need the draught of living death or—</p><p>Footsteps above her.</p><p>No time. Can’t—</p><p>She charges at them. Grabs their arm and apparates to the nearest forest.</p><p>And steadies them both on the forest floor, almost twisting her ankle on a root buried in the snow.</p><p>“Wha— who— wh—” the man stutters. Clings onto her. Hands clench around her arms and it hurts and—</p><p>Her heart rate picks up. Get off. Don’t touch me, you disgusting—</p><p>He’s just scared. Just a poor sod who chose the wrong day to— come on. Focus, Bella. Just a bit longer and—</p><p>She smiles at him. “It’s alright. You’ll be alright. There’s a road not far— sorry. Obliviate.”</p><p>His eyes lose focus. Cloudy. She plants the memory. A walk in the woods. He lost his way.</p><p>His grip loosens.</p><p>And she apparates back—</p><p>“Lestrange!” Greyback growls, coming through the doorway. “Two more at the rear.”</p><p>More aurors? How did—</p><p>Never mind. She has to take all the attention. Can’t have the others hurting them. No deaths. No killing. No one hurt.</p><p>She laughs loudly. Lets some of the chaos out. It’s building in her chest and— smothering darkness that—</p><p>She moves to the centre of the room. “Do what we came for, Greyback. I’ll play with the wittle aurors.”</p><p>She smashes a window. Another entrance, so they can surround her as Greyback scurries off.</p><p>“Come and get me!” she calls out. Lets her voice ring through the room and out the doors.</p><p>And laughs again. “Come on! Think you’re tough?! Which of you is going to take on me?!” she roars, voice becoming hoarse now from all her screaming.</p><p>Complete silence. From all sides. So they’ve taken the bait. Here they come.</p><p>She widens her stance. Time to play.</p><p>To take it all.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>She grips the sides of the sink. Spits some blood into it. What kind of auror punches…</p><p>She slugs some skelegrow and grimaces at the taste and the sting. Walks back out into Hermione’s room.</p><p>Her ankle hurts. Maybe she did twist it.</p><p>And she’s tired. Aching. She—</p><p>No. You’re not fucking weak. Get on with it. Don’t be pathetic. You still haven’t had a reply from Cissy or Andy. You have to—</p><p>Have to keep going. Just keep going.</p><p>She rummages through Hermione’s clothes. She needs to blend in at Hogsmeade. It’s fucking cold today. Can’t be wearing a dress.</p><p>She rubs her thumb over one of Hermione’s jumpers. Resists…</p><p>Presses it to her face. Breathes in the smell of…Hermione.</p><p>Gone. Why does she always lose people? The pain— she’d thought it was over. But all this shit is still here. It’s still— it hurts.</p><p>She pulls on the stupid muggle trousers. And the jumper. Shoves her knife in her pocket just in case. Time to go.</p><p>Call Tiggy.</p><p>Go!</p><p>She sits down on the bed. Puts her head in her hands. Feels the tears fall from her eyes…</p><p>It’s not fair. This isn’t fair. Isn’t…</p><p>She can’t do this anymore. It’s too much. Too…</p><p>Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it— “Why is everything so fucking hard? Why— she—”</p><p>She looks at herself in the mirror. Pathetic. Weak.</p><p>She needs— she wants—</p><p>She metamorphs into Hermione. Stares at herself in the mirror. “Hello.”</p><p>Argh. Still her fucking voice! Why can’t she— why is— “What’s wrong with me?! Why can’t I do this?! Why am I so— I’m so tired, Hermione. I— I’ve tried to—”</p><p>She walks over to the wardrobe. Pulls out the prophecy. “Do not drift asunder. What does that mean?! She’s gone! She’s a fucking decade—”</p><p>She glares into the mirror. “You left me. You said you’d be there and— what did you see in me? Because I can’t see it, Hermione. I’m— you’re supposed to come find me. Come into my head and— it’s dark. You were wrong. I’m not good. That was you. I need you to tell me— tell me how to do this!”</p><p>Her reflection just glares back. Hermione glares back. And the hatred is— she doesn’t—</p><p>She yells, from deep in her chest, and throws the prophecy against the mirror. Glass shatters and splinters. A mess of glass on the— sharp cuts across her…</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>No, why did she—</p><p>“Reparo! Come on, reparo! I need to fix this. I—”</p><p>The mirror repairs itself. The prophecy doesn’t. She stares into the mirror in horror.</p><p>Cuts. Cuts over Hermione’s face, and hands, and—</p><p>She cut her. Hurt her. All the chaos and the darkness and the—</p><p>She’s not good. She doesn’t know how to be good. She needs Hermione. Right now. Right fucking now. No more waiting.</p><p>“Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears. “Oh. Oh Mistress, what be—”</p><p>She holds her hand out to them. “Take me to Fawkes, Tiggy. Take me to Dumbledore’s bloody bird.”</p><p>Tiggy frowns at her. “I don’t think this is being—”</p><p>“Now, Tiggy,” she growls. “That’s an order.”</p><p>Tiggy nods sadly. Looks…disappointed.</p><p>She swallows the pain. Clenches her jaw.</p><p>They take her hand.</p><p>Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore is sat at his desk. Fawkes on his perch.</p><p>Dumbledore twinkles at her tiredly. “Ah. Hello, my dear. I was wondering when—”</p><p>She gives him the finger, and walks over to the bird. “Take me to her. Now.”</p><p>Fawkes tilts his head at her.</p><p>She holds her knife to his throat. “Do it. Or your eternal life is over.”</p><p>She hears laughter from behind her. “My, my. I thought in all my years I had seen everything, but never have I seen someone threaten a phoenix. Perhaps what you need is a nice cup of tea. You’re bright enough to know this is not the wisest—”</p><p>She whirls around. “I don’t care. I don’t care about— maybe I’ll just kill you. Stop all— everything. Let everything fall to chaos. To— tell your bird to take me where I need to go! I’ve seen you talk to him.”</p><p>He shakes his head at her, and walks towards the spiral staircase. “I wish I could help, but it appears Fawkes does not want to be of assistance, and I must be leaving also.”</p><p>What? She turns around. The bird is gone. Vanished into thin air.</p><p>Gone. Why does everything just disappear? Nothing is steady. Everything is fast and moving and—</p><p>The portraits begin to rattle as she loses her grip on her magic. And yell at her. Some of Dumbledore’s dumb trinkets fall off of the shelves.</p><p>She has to get out. She needs to—</p><p>She runs down the staircase after Dumbledore, ankle throbbing. “Come back! You don’t get to just walk away. Just leave me and— get back here! Come back or— or I’ll make you!”</p><p>He ignores her. Carries on down the corridor.</p><p>“Impedimenta!”</p><p>He flicks his wand, and the jinx bounces off. He heads around a corner.</p><p>Fucking— a suit of armour walks in front of her. Folds its arms disapprovingly.</p><p>She punches it in its smug face— “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, bloody fucking—”</p><p>“Hermione? Are…are you okay?”</p><p>Bellatrix freezes.</p><p>She recognises that voice.</p><p>She closes her eyes. That’s about right. Of course it’s him.</p><p>Neville Longbottom. Unlucky bastard. Always in the wrong place at the wrong…</p><p>Bellatrix can hear Neville walking towards her from behind. Heavy footfalls on stone floor.</p><p>Maybe she should just let it all go. Show herself. She’d deserve it. Just stand there and let him…do what he wants. Hurt her. Punish her. Maybe he’d call for help. The aurors would come. Take her back to Azkaban.</p><p>It’s what she deserves. At this point…isn’t she just hiding? Running? If she’s strong, maybe she should just take it. Pay the price. Learn the lesson for being such a— a monster. They should chain her. She’s out of control. She needs to be controlled— be in control.</p><p>The footsteps get closer, and in the end, she’s too weak. She’s not really strong enough to— to reveal who she is. To face this boy. Face up to what she’s done. What she can’t ever fix.</p><p>She morphs her features into a younger Hermione. Seventeen. Slips her wand into her pocket. Turns around.</p><p>He’s taller than she remembered. Taller than her. Must have had a growth spurt. Not really a kid anymore. All that time…without his parents. Alone. No one to…</p><p>His eyes widen in concern. “What happened? Are you okay? You’re hurt! I should— you should really go to the hospital wing, Hermione.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no. No, she can’t do that.</p><p>But she can’t talk. He’ll recognise her voice.</p><p>She shakes her head frantically and pleads with her eyes, backs away from him. She needs to get away. Why did she—</p><p>“Hermione, seriously. You have cuts and— and your hand. What hap— did you punch Malfoy again? It looks really sore. And you’re limping!”</p><p>Her back hits into something and she spins around. Oh. Oh the suit of armour. She’d forgotten…</p><p>Neville comes towards her, and she just shakes her head. She doesn’t know what to do. This is all— and she thinks. There’s a storm. A storm— the— the windows—</p><p>And the window next to her explodes. She closes her eyes and—</p><p>“Protego!”</p><p>Oh. No pain.</p><p>She blinks her eyes open. Neville is smiling in surprise, wand held high. “I did it! It’s been so long since DA I wasn’t sure…reparo!”</p><p>The glass hovers from the floor, windows pieced back together. Perfect panes of glass. “There. There’s that fixed. I’ve used that spell loads of times with all the things I’ve…”</p><p>Neville's smile falls. He slowly turns toward her. Frowns at the suit of armour until it backs away against a wall.</p><p>Looks back at her. Speaks gently. “Is this what happened? Accidental magic? Because you’re feeling upset?”</p><p>Bellatrix stares into his eyes, completely lost now. Warm eyes. Someone cares and—</p><p>Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what happened. She’s hurting, and she’s lost control, and—</p><p>She nods numbly. Everything is numb and— and too much at the same time. Sensitive. Her skin feels raw.</p><p>Neville bites his lip uncertainly. “Probably because you’re such a strong witch. Powerful. Gran says it’s harder to contain your magic if you’re strong. I don’t know if that’s true, I’ve never really felt my magic at all, but— So…do you want some help? To get somewhere…away from all this? It might not be your thing, but we can go somewhere else if you want? The greenhouses? That’s where I was going.”</p><p>She shouldn’t. He doesn’t know who she is. She’s being pathetic and weak.</p><p>She nods at him. Follows him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Weary Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix dazedly wanders along next to Neville down different corridors in silence. Luckily there aren’t many people around. Hogsmeade weekend. And it’s cold. Everyone’s tucked away in common rooms, or down the pub. She can’t quite remember…</p><p>She thinks that’s where Hermione is. Gryffindor common room.</p><p>So close. But so wrong. Taunting her. Her chest constricts and she takes a breath, lightheaded. Waits for it to pass.</p><p>Neville glances sideways at her. Clears his throat uncomfortably. Oh. Oh, she’s crying.</p><p>She rubs at her face. The tears get into the cuts and sting.</p><p>She pulls her hand away. Folds her arms. Shivers.</p><p>Neville’s eyebrows raise in realisation, and he pulls off his cloak. “Here. Put it on. If you’re not going to the hospital wing, I think you need to at least keep warm. I’m too hot anyway. I was only wearing it to maybe go to Hogsmeade later, but…and we’ll be warm once we get to the greenhouses.”</p><p>…What?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Why is he so bloody nice? She can’t stand it. Pushes the cloak back towards him.</p><p>He frowns. “Come on. Don’t be stubborn, Hermione. I know you’d do the same thing for me. Are you embarrassed or something? Cause it’s me? I get it…I mean, you wearing my cloak…I’m no Viktor Krum. Not that— I know we’re just friends! I didn’t mean— I mean if we are friends that is. I’m not Ron or Harry so—”</p><p>Argh. Fine. Fine, if it will get him to shut up, then—</p><p>Bellatrix yanks his cloak back from him. Tugs it on over her head. It’s way too big. She must look ridiculous. Drowning in it.</p><p>It’s warm.</p><p>They carry on, down the moving staircase. Neville seems to have some desperate need to fill the silence.</p><p>“You probably know a warming spell. Or a cloaking spell. Oh wait, no, that’s not for cloaks. I’m an idiot.” He goes to step on the sinking step, and she distractedly tugs him past it so he stumbles further down. He’s in sixth year and he can’t remember about the step? It’s always the third one from the—</p><p>He shakes his head bashfully. “Thanks. Wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>She just nods vaguely and carries on walking as the staircase comes to a stop. Her feet carry her along, muscle memory. Even after all these years…</p><p>Neville starts rambling again. “Anyway. I know how to change atmospheric temperatures, for different plant climates, but that’s useless for people. I’d end up warming the whole corridor. Don’t think Professor McGonagall would be pleased. I once accidentally did that in the dungeons and— and well— Prof— Professor Snape— he—”</p><p>He breaks off. What?…She hadn’t been paying attention. Was he talking about Snape?</p><p>Bellatrix turns to study Neville more closely. He looks pale. Uncomfortable. What did Snivellus do to him, the bastard?! Did he hurt him? Scare him? How dare he—</p><p>“Hold it!”</p><p>What? Filch! What the hell is—</p><p>“All students must be checked for contraband on leaving and entering the castle. And looky here, Miss Granger’s already been checked off my list!” He squints at her suspiciously. Salazar, she wishes she could open her mouth and tell him to shove his sensor up his—</p><p>“We— we’re not going to Hogsmeade, we just need to get past. To— to go to the greenhouses,” Neville stutters.</p><p>Bellatrix subtly edges behind him as the secrecy sensor points in her direction. She does have a knife in her pocket. And a wand that Neville will definitely recognise. She should just sneak away and call Tiggy. Get the hell out of here. What is she even doing?!</p><p>“Go out the other way then, and stop wasting my time, Longbottom,” Filch sneers, and shoves Neville into her, towards a side passage.</p><p>The disgusting little—</p><p>Neville tugs at her arm. “Come on, don’t let him get to you. He’s right, we can go this way. Oh. Sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>She’d flinched. It did hurt a bit, from the cuts. But it was more out of surprise. And shame. If he knew who she was…</p><p>She shakes her head at him, forces a weak smile.</p><p>Relief spreads over his face. “Oh good. Thought I’d done the wrong thing again.”</p><p>No. No he hasn’t done anything wrong. Bellatrix is the one who…</p><p>They continue down the corridor. Out into the cold. It’s not snowing, but the wind is icy. Biting. She rubs the fabric of the cloak between her fingers and tries to not feel guilty that Neville isn’t wearing one now. That she took something else from him. That—</p><p>“You know, I’ve got some healing salves in the greenhouse. Part of my extended herbology project. They work! I promise! Only on cuts but— I’ve had a hard time getting anyone else to try them actually, other than Luna and Professor Sprout. Guess I can’t blame people for not trusting me. I always mess up somehow. So you don’t have to—whoa, careful!”</p><p>Her stupid twisted ankle slides on the snowy ground, and Neville steadies her.</p><p>Holds her steady.</p><p>Bellatrix isn’t letting go. Why is she…</p><p>She slowly wraps her arms around him. Hugs him. She can hear his heartbeat.</p><p>He’s alive. The kid’s alive. That little baby— she didn’t kill him. He survived, and he’s still a good person. He’s been through so much shit, but the darkness hasn’t got him. He’s alright. Even though she—</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispers as quietly as possible. “I shouldn’t— I’m so sorry.” Her voice is shaky. Uneven. Even she doesn’t recognise her voice. Weak.</p><p>He clears his throat, and then arms come around her back. “It’s alright, Hermione. Everyone has a bad day every now and then. It’s tough right now, and you’re always so strong. Thinking of everyone else. Doing everything and more. Planning things. All that reading, and thinking about Harry, and the war. You worry for everyone except yourself, I think. Is that what happened today? Is it all too much?”</p><p>She laughs against him, muffled in his robes. How is she still exactly like Hermione? How is— she nods. Today was just too much. Too much thinking and planning by herself. She should have just healed herself and gotten some rest. Something to eat. Waited for Cissy and Andy to come home and…</p><p>What a fucking idiot. She should have— and now Dumbledore knows…</p><p>She pulls back awkwardly. You’re being so creepy, Bella. In disguise. Hugging teenage boys. What the hell is—</p><p>He shrugs at her. Smiles. “Don’t worry. This is between us. Nothing happened, alright? I’ll give you some of my salves and— you probably want to get back for dinner soon. See Ron and Harry. I was gonna stick around and do some gardening anyway, so it’s up to you if you want to stay or go.”</p><p>Hmm. Face up to Tiggy, and go home alone…or sit in a warm greenhouse and breathe in the plants with a brave kid who thinks she’s his friend?</p><p>She walks across the vegetable patch towards the greenhouses.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The salves work. The kid is good. Some kind of variation on…she’s not sure, but it smells a hell of a lot better than what Tiggy normally gives her. Not as fast working as Cissy’s, but still good. She’d spread it all over her face, arms, hands. Neville had pointed out a cut on her neck too.</p><p>It seemed to make him happy. Her trusting him. And he’s scribbled down some notes for his herbology paper, writing down how long they took to heal and if there were any scars.</p><p>No scars. This Hermione doesn’t have any scars on her arms.</p><p>It sucks that Bellatrix still can’t talk, but she just listens. Sits down in the corner and curls up in Neville’s cloak.</p><p>She is tired. Her head keeps nodding as he talks to her, or the plants. Explains what he’s doing.</p><p>She’s spotted a mistake in his research paper. In the notes he’s handed to her to look through, rolls of parchment sat in her lap and smudged with dirt. Some calculations that he didn’t quite…</p><p>She needs to talk to him. Wants to talk to him. She wants to have Hermione’s voice and…</p><p>And she’s terrified to try in case it doesn’t work.</p><p>She rubs a hand over her throat. Hermione’s throat. She…it didn’t work when she told her magic what to do…or when she asked it. Or when she wished it. So…</p><p>Think. You’re Kalypso, and you want to hide.</p><p>But it’s not about hiding. It’s about being powerful. Right?</p><p>Doing what you want to do? Or what you need to do? Is this about being scared, or desperate—?</p><p>No. Being desperate didn’t work. She’d been desperate to hear Hermione today and—</p><p>She’d lost control. She’d wanted control.</p><p>But she doesn’t have to be in control. To do this alone. It’s always better when someone else is there. This is about... of course. That’s what Andy meant. About letting your magic help—</p><p>What Cissy meant. She said her magic knew the right thing to do. Knew she’d made the right decision. But…it’s because Cissy trusted her magic. Knew her magic would help her.</p><p>And what Thetis said. Whispered to her about Kalypso. They said…that only when she lets go…will she truly be in control. Which made no sense at all. But…</p><p>This <em>is</em> about letting go. Not in a scary way. Or a violent way. Just in a…handing over the reins. Let herself let go. Trust in her own magic, instead of trusting herself to control it.</p><p>She gets up, and walks over to Neville.</p><p>“— and even though it’s winter here, this little fellow should really be in the tropics. I’ve had some trouble with finding just the right balance and— see these spots? They mean—”</p><p>“That the acidity level is too high,” she says firmly. “It’s not the temperature. You’re doing that perfectly. It’s here, see? You didn’t account for the smaller sample.”</p><p>He jumps, whirls around in surprise, and she holds a hand over her mouth with a gasp.</p><p>Tears fill her eyes. Hermione’s voice. That was—</p><p>She blinks the tears away and shakily holds out the parchment for him to see.</p><p>He frowns down at it. Brushes some soil off of it. “Really? Where?”</p><p>Hermione. Oh she heard— it’s so nice to—</p><p>Get it together, Bella.</p><p>She clears her throat. “There, see? That’s way too high for— you forgot to find the percentage, just copied across the full amount from Goshawk’s findings. I think you must have forgotten before you moved on to the next—”</p><p>“Oh! You’re right!” he interrupts her. Reaches for a quill. “So it needs to be a fifth of the— no wonder it—well I need to get repotting then. All three of them are— guess I’ll have to skip dinner. Blimey, thanks Hermione. That would have been a disaster and—”</p><p>Skip dinner? Well that isn’t happening.</p><p>She walks over to hang his cloak up on a hook. Rolls up her sleeves. “Come on then, Neville. Let’s get going. You’re in charge, tell me what to do.”</p><p>He opens his mouth in protest and—</p><p>She holds up a hand. Glares at him. “You’ve done enough for me today, you’re not skipping dinner. Let me help you now. You’re the herbology expert. Tell me what to do. Give me something to do, so I’m not thinking about— please.”</p><p>He gives her an unsure look. And then nods. “Okay, sure. If you want to. It would be great to have some help and— Come on, I’ll show you the soil we need, and then we’ll practice the handling manoeuvre. You’ll need goggles, and gloves too for the— these ones, not the yellow ones. That’s for…”</p><p>She focuses intently on his advice. People should start listening to this kid. It’s not fair. Always in the background or ignored.</p><p>Well then. Not today. Today someone’s going to listen. To trust him. That’s what he deserves. Someone to believe in him, unconditionally. She’d taken that away. Time to give some of it back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s it. But be gentle with the other hand because the roots can—”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Bellatrix and Neville turn around at the shocked sound from the doorway. Oh.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Neville glances at her uncertainly and helps her lower the plant back into the pot. “Uhh, hello Professor Trelawney. Are…you alright?”</p><p>Andy blinks buggily at Neville and clutches at her beaded necklace. “As well as anyone can be in these dark times, Mr Longbottom. But I fear the same cannot be said for Miss Granger. That is why the fates have led me here to her on this winter’s eve.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes off her gloves and goggles. She can tell where this is heading. Here they go.</p><p>Andromeda walks over to Bellatrix and puts a gentle— <em>firm </em>hand on her arm. “My dear, I happened upon your star chart <em>hours ago</em>, and came to find you at once. Tracing your path has not been <em>easy</em>, an <em>unexpected </em>turn for you and possibly <em>dire </em>consequences if you do not get back on course.”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. She doesn’t have to be so condescending about it. She fucked up. She knows. “I’m fine!…Professor. Back on track, no worries. Thanks for the concern but—”</p><p>Andromeda hooks an arm through hers and pats her hand, walking her towards the door. “Always the sceptic. But it would ease my mind if you would return <em>home </em>to the castle. It is not safe for you out here. I see grave danger in your path. We wouldn’t want anybody to get hurt, don’t you agree, Mr <em>Longbottom</em>?”</p><p>“Uhh, no. I mean yes. You can go, Hermione. If that’s what Professor Trelawney thinks is best. We were nearly done anyway. I’ll see you at dinner?”</p><p>Ah. About that…</p><p>She smiles nervously at Neville. “I’ll see you in a bit. And…thank you for— well, you know. The thing that <em>didn’t </em>happen?” she hints.</p><p>He really can’t tell Hermione about this. That would be so bad. Please don’t tell anyone—</p><p>He grins. “Hey, I’m not sure I even saw you today. Maybe you were still in Hogsmeade. Or in the library. Or the common room. Reading and planning.”</p><p>She lets out a relieved breath. Thank fuck.</p><p>She waves goodbye, and tugs herself out of Andy’s grip. “Okay, chill. Hands off, <em>Professor</em>!” she hisses so Neville can’t hear, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>Andy just grabs hold of her again and marches them up towards the castle. It’s gotten dark. “What the fuck, Bella!? Do you know— you know what? No. Not here. We need to— Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Folds their arms at Bellatrix. “Yes, Miss Andromeda?”</p><p>“Andy! What if someone sees—”</p><p>“Oh so now you want to be sensible? It’s dark. No one’s around. And you’re not setting foot back in that castle so— Tiggy, take us to the Manor. To Cissy.”</p><p>To Cissy? Uh oh.</p><p>And she steadies her feet on wooden—</p><p>“You found her!”</p><p>Cissy comes clipping toward her across the wooden floor. “Bella what on Earth— you scared us half to death and— sit down. You look…what were you thinking?”</p><p>Cissy shoves her down onto a sofa in the parlour. Ow. Why is shoving and tugging always—</p><p>And she’s pulled back up again by her jumper before she’s even touched the seat. Cissy’s nose crinkles. “What is— why are you…slimy? There’s something green all over you and— mud? What— Andromeda what— and change back, Bella. Why you have decided to look like Miss Granger is beyond—this whole day has been—”</p><p>Wow. Uhh, is Cissy alright? She seems very tense. She isn’t even finishing her sentences.</p><p>Bellatrix transforms back into herself. Great. Now these muggle trousers are too tight and—</p><p>Narcissa draws her wand and glares at her. “Go have a shower, Bella. Then you are going to eat dinner, and we are going to talk. Can we trust you to find your way to the bathroom, or shall I have to supervise you?”</p><p>Supervise her? In the shower? What the— “What the fuck, Cissy? Of course I can have a shower. I think there might be some misunderstanding going on because—”</p><p>Andromeda growls in frustration, transforming back into herself too. And then launches herself at Bellatrix, hugging her so tight she can’t breathe and—</p><p>“Bella. You were called away on a mission, according to Snape took on four aurors singlehandedly in some kind of reckless baiting— then, after the debriefing, you smashed a prophecy that— that is obviously very important to you— and ordered Tiggy to take you to Dumbledore. You— you could have completely destroyed—”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “The timeline. I know. I shouldn’t have—”</p><p>“Yourself! You think this is about the timeline? You gave up, Bella. You— why didn’t you come find us? Tell us? Talk to us? You haven’t— Tiggy said you forgot to eat today. And you haven’t been sleeping. Autonoe said you were in pain even before—”</p><p>Andromeda pulls back, tear tracks on her cheeks. “I know it’s hard, Bella. Not having Hermione here and— and all of this pressure to—”</p><p>And Bellatrix’s legs collapse for no fucking reason. What the— “Ah!” She clings onto Andy.</p><p>“Bella?! Bella what is— Cissy help me!”</p><p>She’s lowered onto the floor and she lies down, panting. Cissy pushes Andromeda out of the way, casting diagnostic spells.</p><p>“I don’t…I cannot see the problem. Fatigue, yes. A few cuts. Her ankle…but that is…and her pulse is wild. Let me see— oh. Fluctuating magical— Bella, try to calm your breathing, can you do that for me?”</p><p>She— she doesn’t know— something is— the thread is—</p><p>It hurts. She can’t— she has to go to Hermione. She has to. She—</p><p>A potion is tipped into her mouth. Calming draught. She hates calming draughts. They make everything fuzzy and heavy and she can’t think fast enough. Can’t—</p><p>She focuses on Cissy. On Andy. Reaches for Andy’s hand and tries to breathe at the same time as her. Tries to block out everything else. Just her sisters.</p><p>Cissy is still fussing over her, but she can’t hear her. Doesn’t listen. Andy squeezes her hand back.</p><p>Okay. You’re okay. You’re safe and— it’s just a strange— tap your foot. You can feel it, just tap it. Focus on that.</p><p>She closes her eyes. Tries to jiggle her leg. Not the one with her bad ankle, the other one.</p><p>“…don’t think this has something to do with Hermione, do you? She’s just tired. We should have kept a closer eye on her. She hasn’t dealt with—”</p><p>“Hush, Andromeda. She’s not deaf. We can discuss this later. Her magic is calming down. She’s regained mobility in her legs.” A hand strokes though her hair. “You’re okay, Bella. It’s passed. Come on, open your eyes. We’ll help you to the dining table for dinner. The shower can wait. You need to regain some energy.”</p><p>Bellatrix slowly exhales. Blinks her eyes open and stares up at the chandelier.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>This is what Hermione saw. When she— this ceiling. That horrible memory. Why did she give her that memory? Why did—</p><p>Why is—</p><p>Someone pulls on her hands and helps her sit up. Andy. Andy looking at her with worried eyes.</p><p>Be strong, Bella. Get it together. Your sisters—</p><p>Narcissa presses some chocolate into her hand. “Eat. It will help.”</p><p>She takes a bite. It does help. She focuses on that. Leans sideways against Andy.</p><p>It’s not quite…</p><p>She clears her throat. “Andy? Can you— can you hold me steady? And can you— can you make sure I’m okay, Cissy? I don’t— I don’t think I’m okay.”</p><p>Oh. It’s like a sudden realisation.</p><p>She’s not okay. Not at all.</p><p>She leans her full weight against Andy and— and cries. Just cries.</p><p>It’s all…Hermione is gone. And Bellatrix can’t stand it. And her ankle hurts. And she’s tired. So, so tired. And she has a headache from— and she doesn’t want to think anymore. Doesn’t want to plan.</p><p>She doesn’t want to have to worry about the timeline, or the Death Eaters. She doesn’t want to think about the things that she’s done, or that she would have done, or what will be done.</p><p>She doesn’t want to think about the Bones in the bed, or if she’s Kalypso. Doesn’t want to worry about Thetis, or Speio, or—</p><p>Or her mother. The darkness. Doesn’t want to think about— about being brave. Or how she’s not being brave. If she’s letting down that brave little girl. Doesn’t want to think about what she’s lost. About another brave little girl. Her love. Her soulmate. About being mates, and how this pain is too much to just be heartbreak.</p><p>No more. She just— she wants Hermione back. Wants it all to go away.</p><p>Maybe that will work. If she makes a wish? If she wishes hard enough?</p><p>Will it all go away? Get better?</p><p>Her eyes have fallen shut. She can feel…someone carrying her. Someone small but warm and— Cissy. Smells like Cissy.</p><p>She opens her eyes. Wraps her arms around Cissy’s neck. Listens to her heartbeat.</p><p>Cissy. Carrying her to bed.</p><p>Whilst no one is watching.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Big Shoes to Fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>June, 2005</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione skids to a stop in the Ministry atrium behind Andy, tugging herself out of the witch’s grip. “Bella’s hurt? Because of being mates or— why didn’t you say sooner! I need to— is she here? Did you fake her death like we—? Is she here and alive in 2005 but— but in pain? I’ll follow the thread to her and—”</p><p>“No!” Andromeda’s hand closes around her wrist in a vice-like grip, voice echoing through the room. “No,” she repeats more quietly. “You can’t use the thread. Not yet. I had a vision and— not until you get to her. No travelling, it’s too fragile, and the only way you can— come on, we’re nearly at the floos.”</p><p>Why not? If Bella is in pain, then she has to help! Has to—</p><p>Andy tugs her along once more, into the fireplace with her. Throws the floo powder down. “St Mungo’s!”</p><p>St Mungo’s?</p><p>And they appear in…a basement?</p><p>Andromeda drags her along again towards a stairwell. “Staff entrance. Cissy gave me her healer’s badge so that we could get through. We have to go all the way to the top floor, I’m afraid. Above the visitors lounge.”</p><p>Above? There isn’t anything above…</p><p>Narcissa funded a new wing. It opened in 2004— last year. A new floor. Was this— “She built a whole new ward just to hide Bella!? Is that—! So Bella’s been alive but—”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Andy pants. “Of course it’s not a whole ward just for Bella. Way too suspicious. No, the ward is for actual patients…but it’s possible we may have made some additions to the construction plans. Some hidden expansions. For some patients of our own.”</p><p>…Patients, plural?</p><p>“Madam Bones?” she guesses, calves burning as they continue racing up the stairs.</p><p>Andy nods. “And some others. People we ‘killed’ along the way. All sound asleep. Well, until now. You’re back. Timeline restored. Guess today’s the day they rejoin the land of the living. We have some awkward conversations heading our way.”</p><p>But— but what about— “And Bella? She’s asleep too?”</p><p>Andy almost trips on a step. Steadies herself and keeps going, breathing harshly as they reach what Hermione hopes is the last staircase.</p><p>“She— no. Not— well, sort of. No draught of living death just— nearly there. Hang on I need to—”</p><p>And Andromeda changes her features once more. Suddenly it’s Narcissa standing next to her, and ministry robes are quickly transfigured into lime green healer’s robes.</p><p>Andy flicks her wand, and the door to the corridor opens for them. “Come along, Miss Granger. And thank you for agreeing to meet with me at such a late hour,” she says firmly but softly, setting off down the corridor. Hermione tries to catch her breath as she speed-walks along next to her. It’s surreal. Like having the real Narcissa beside her.</p><p>Is it? Was she pretending to be Andy? Because that is possible.</p><p>There are a few healers and patients still wandering the corridors despite it being gone midnight, but they all hurriedly move out of the way of Narcissa’s determined gaze and unfaltering pace. They reach the end of—</p><p>A dead end. And a large potted plant.</p><p>Umm…</p><p>Andy-Narcissa leans to whisper in her ear. “This is the entrance to the St Mungo’s Kalypso Ward.”</p><p>Oh. Oh!</p><p>The wall expands. Lengthens. A whole new corridor of…five more doors.</p><p>A fidelius charm. This whole time…</p><p>And they’re stood in front of door number three.</p><p>Andy-Narcissa takes her hand. Squeezes reassuringly. It’s probably Andy then. “It’s this one. Go on. She’s waiting for you. Cissy’s already in there. We don’t have much time but— are you ready?”</p><p>Ready?</p><p>She swallows.</p><p>What does she need to be ready for?</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>October, 1996</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix wakes up to the sun in her eyes, and something tickling her face.</p><p>She scrunches her eyes shut tighter, and rolls over into—</p><p>Into a warm—</p><p>She opens her eyes. Blonde hair? Who the fuck—</p><p>Oh. Oh it’s Cissy.</p><p>Uhh…this is strange. If anyone is all about personal space and…distance, it’s her youngest sister. Why…?</p><p>She wriggles sideways a bit…and Cissy rolls closer. Throws an arm over her and pulls her back.</p><p>Is it Cissy? Or is this secretly Andy?</p><p>Well. It is nice to hug her sister, whichever one it is. She lets herself be held. It’s warm.</p><p>And…boring.</p><p>She manages to shuffle around, and pokes whoever it is. “Wake up! Come on, let go. I’m stuck.”</p><p>Blue eyes blink open. And then shut. “No. You need rest. And physical intimacy. It’s good for you.”</p><p>Okay, this is definitely Cissy. But— “I’m not some kind of experiment that you need to control and— and tick off boxes for, Cissy. And eww, physical intimacy? You’re my sister! Let go if you’re going to be all—”</p><p>Cissy pulls her closer. “I said physical, not sexual, Bella. Don’t be disgusting. And it is a fact. I am not the most physically demonstrative person, but you clearly are. Your body and mind are under intense stress, you need to take care of yourself. Recognise your needs.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans and tries to wriggle free. “What I <em>need </em>is to go for a piss, and have a shower. And eat something, I’m starving. And take care of Bonesy, and check on Thetis, and go over a plan for—”</p><p>Cissy yanks her back down. “No. You are going to stay here with me for fifteen minutes. Then you are going to use the bathroom and join me for breakfast. You do not need to care for Madam Bones, she is now under my care, as will future possible patients. Andromeda is stopping in on Thetis today, and Severus will tell you of whatever plans are underway with the Death Eaters. Just rest, Bella. Please. Let me hold my sister.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She slowly lies back down and pulls the covers up over them. Faces Cissy. “You’re worried about me, aren’t you?” she whispers.</p><p>Narcissa sighs. Rubs at the back of her neck uncomfortably. Then strokes Bellatrix’s arm instead. “How many days do you think it has been since you collapsed, Bella?”</p><p>How many? Bellatrix frowns. Yesterday? She was carried to bed…and now she’s awake.</p><p>Cissy strokes her cheek. “It’s been three days, Bella. You were exhausted. Thankfully the Dark Lord has not requested your presence. Also Severus’ doing, I believe. We have spoken with the merpeople and…Hermione is your mate, Bella. Don’t you remember what Pronoe said?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Three days?</p><p>No wonder her ankle doesn’t hurt anymore. And she feels more awake. She hadn’t even realised how…</p><p>Bellatrix shuffles closer to Cissy. Closes her eyes.</p><p>Mates. Of course she remembers what Pronoe said. She’d just been trying not to think about it.</p><p>Shared pain. Shared emotions. And if they drift asunder…they die. If they’re trapped apart, with no way of finding each other, then slowly…</p><p>“I feel alright, Cissy. Nothing…I’m still strong. It just…sometimes…it hurts to think about her. But I don’t know if that’s…if my heart is just breaking. If it’s the thread, or being mates, or just…me. Hurting. It hurt like this when— when Andy left. Not as bad but— but the— it might just be—”</p><p>“I know.” Cissy smiles at her. “You love so much, Bella. So much love to give. I feel you are collecting more and more…Neville Longbottom?”</p><p>Oh. She grins at Cissy. “I do seem to take all of the lost little kids under my wing, don’t I? Can’t help it.  Just— no one else helps them. Look at Potter! The kid is— there are all these little lost boys and—”</p><p>Cissy barks out a laugh. “You’re Peter Pan.”</p><p>Uhh…who?</p><p>Cissy tuts. “There is a lot of muggle literature that you need to read, Bella. I keep forgetting…and you’re not really Peter Pan. He is actually a very cruel, selfish character—”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Oh thanks. Remind me of that why don’t—”</p><p>Narcissa pulls her into a hug, grumbling. “Let me finish. He is a boy who…he never had parents. He flew away across the stars, to a land where you never have to grow up. Neverland. He lived there, on an island of exotic jungles and lagoons, forever young and carefree, and he would welcome boys who were orphans too. Lost boys. He was the leader of the lost boys. That is what sprang to mind.”</p><p>Oh. Well that kind of is like her. If she’d ever managed to fly away. Get far away and taken her sisters with her.</p><p>She hugs Cissy tighter, and the witch freezes for a moment before she remembers this hugging thing was her idea. Cissy must hate this. It would be funny, if it didn’t feel so calming.</p><p>Great. A positive result for Cissy’s experiment. She <em>needs </em>hugs.</p><p>Narcissa continues talking softly. “Pan was a spoilt brat though. Did not care for what the children truly needed, only for his own entertainment and avoiding responsibility. In that, you are the opposite. Shouldering the responsibility for everyone. Well. Not anymore, Bella. There is going to be some redistribution of responsibilities around here. And I believe it may be necessary to begin planning for…the possibility that…”</p><p>Cissy pulls back to look at her. “We will of course do all we can to return you to Hermione. That is plan A. But we also may have to…if your strength is failing—”</p><p>Bellatrix opens her mouth in protest. She’s still strong! She isn’t— so she had a bit of a setback. That’s not— it isn’t weakness to—”</p><p>“— Let me finish. I mean your unexplained weakness. Your distance from Hermione that is causing magic loss, weakening of your muscles, perhaps even mental— if something were to happen to you, we need a plan B. For the timeline. Someone to…take your place.”</p><p>Take her…</p><p>“You mean you?” Bellatrix whispers fearfully. “Pretending to— Cissy you can’t —!” No no no she has to protect them, not—</p><p>“Or Andromeda. And we have no choice, Bella. You play a key role in the war. A player that cannot be removed from the board or act…what if your magic were to fail in combat? Your legs to collapse? A sudden headache distract you? For now, you are far superior of course to anything Andromeda or I could accomplish, but if you deteriorate? We have to be practical, Bella.”</p><p>But…everything? Unforgivable spells? Or— how will Cissy fake it? Move as fast as— it’s taken a lifetime for her to—</p><p>Bellatrix sits up. Fiddles with the sheets. “So…you want me to teach you both how to be me? In case I…get sick? Weak?”</p><p>Cissy takes her hand. “We could never replace you, but we may have to imitate you. Hide the truth from the world…as is apparently our role. Will you help us? Teach us how to be strong? To fight for you?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head at Narcissa with a smile. “You’re already strong, Cissy. Always have been. Much steadier than me.”</p><p>Cissy grins. “Oh I’m not denying that. But we don’t need calm and collected, Bella. Come. Teach me to release the chaos. To be the mad, notorious, <em>Bellatrix Lestrange</em>.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins back. Combat lessons? Crazy lessons?</p><p>Can they start now?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Bella, I don’t see how—”</p><p>Bellatrix just keeps grinning. “Do it. I’m the professor. Jump onto the sofa.”</p><p>Cissy huffs at her from near the fire. They’re back home in the library, now that she’s finally passed all of Cissy’s ridiculous tests. Ready to train.</p><p>Cissy has morphed into her. Two Bellatrix’s in the room. And it’s even stranger than before, since Narcissa’s wearing one of Bellatrix’s dresses. She had to get used to the corset. And the boots. Now she has to get used to jumping around.</p><p>This is the best day.</p><p>Cissy smooths down her dress with a sigh. And then stops herself. Nods resignedly.</p><p>And widens her stance. Grins excitedly and laughs. Cackles. Jumps up onto the sofa. “Come and get me! Think you’re so strong? Come and catch me, Bella. Stupefy!”</p><p>And a jet of water flies out of Cissy’s wand and—</p><p>Bellatrix casts a swift protego on instinct. “What the— how do you know how—incarcerous!”</p><p>Cissy dodges out of the way. Only just. And fumbles her footing on the sofa, falling to sit on it with a thud and a groan.</p><p>Well, that went well.</p><p>“I’m still not used to your legs,” Cissy frowns. And then the frown clears, she looks up at Bellatrix in curiosity. “And I saw your demonstration with Hermione, remember? Ingenious. Nonverbal spells combined with feigned verbal casting. Did you think I would not—”</p><p>She’s sat all primly again. Staying too still.</p><p>“Get moving, Cissy. I thought you were good at acting? Would I sit still?”</p><p>Cissy snaps her mouth shut, and jumps to her feet. Draws her wand with a growl. “I am good! How dare you say I’m not— stupefy!”</p><p>Bellatrix flicks her wand lazily, sending the red jet of light towards the floor. “Protego. Come on, you’re making me look pathetic. Jump on that table and send some good ones at me. Difindos, even a confringo. I can defend myself, Cissy. You need to learn how to do it properly before you can learn how to fake it. Need to know what I would have done. And I would have had me tied up and screaming on the floor by now, so get moving!”</p><p>Narcissa raises her wand again. Hesitates. Looks around. “Bella, the books.”</p><p>Hmm. Good point.</p><p>“The garden then. Come on.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix moves out from behind a tree—</p><p>And ducks as a slicing hex almost decapitates her. Fucking hell, Cissy isn’t holding back anymore with—</p><p>Where is she…</p><p>She casts a shielding spell and walks out into the open. “Cissy. I don’t hide. You’re supposed to be at the centre of the chaos,” she shouts. “And I need to show you how to overlap—”</p><p>Cruel laughter echoes towards her. “Aww, can wittle Bella not find me? Is she scared?”</p><p>Bellatrix spins around. Ah. There she…</p><p>Cissy twirls her wand. Grins at her, eyes flashing madly. “And she’s all alone…oh dear.” She pouts. “Can’t have that. That’s no fun. Don’t worry. I’ll play with you.”</p><p>Okay, it’s a bit creepy being on the receiving end of this. And weird to see her own expression…</p><p>That’s what’s weird. Two of them.</p><p>Bellatrix morphs her features. Someone Cissy might have to…</p><p>Ginny Weasley. Cissy might have to duel with her. At the Battle of Hogwarts. And Hermione and Lovegood at the same time, but…</p><p>Bellatrix raises her wand and flicks her hair behind her shoulders. “Fuck off, Lestrange. I’m not alone. And I won’t let you hurt Harry, so—”</p><p>Cissy’s expression closes off. Flickers.</p><p>Oh. Oh shit. She shouldn’t have chosen the red-headed girl talking about protecting Harry. Bit too similar to—</p><p>Cissy saunters closer. “Looks like your boyfriend isn’t here, pet. You sure you don’t want to just run away to your burrow? Hide behind all your brothers and your weasel mother? One less brother now. Oops.”</p><p>Bellatrix holds back a laugh. Cissy really does have some balls. Now that’s cold. Now what would—</p><p>Oh right. Bellatrix is a Gryffindor now. No thinking. Just doing the first thing that—</p><p>She sends a bat-bogey hex at Cissy’s face, which she deflects with a slash of her wand and a growl. “How dare you, you filthy bloodtraitor! Crucio!”</p><p>Crucio?</p><p>Bellatrix dodges out of the way. “Cissy wha—shit!”</p><p>She brings up a shield as spell after spell comes her way.  Not unforgiveables, but still dangerous. She focuses. Figures out Cissy’s rhythm, her game plan, and calmly begins deflecting each coming move. It’s a bit harder not being able to see in Cissy’s head, but she has another serious advantage.</p><p>Cissy is doing what Bellatrix would do. So she—</p><p>Shit. She forgot. She’s supposed to be acting like the Weasley girl, not herself. That’s the whole poi—</p><p>“Bella? What the hell is going on!” a voice calls from near the house. Andy.</p><p>Oh! Oh this is a great test!</p><p>She and Narcissa both lower their wands, and Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. Morphs into Cissy with a tut.</p><p>Turns to face Andy and smooths down her dress. “Merely a training exercise, Andromeda. I have told Bella of our plans to—”</p><p>Andy snorts and shakes her head. “I know it’s you, Bella.”</p><p>What? How? She’d thought that was a good Cissy impression.</p><p>Andy walks up to her. And pokes her in the forehead. “Hello darkness, my old friend. You forgot to hide your head, Bella. That’s where I come in. You haven’t heard step two yet.”</p><p>Oh! Of course! One glance in her head and—</p><p>Step two?</p><p>She morphs back into herself and looks between her sisters excitedly. “What’s step two?”</p><p>Andy transforms into Trelawney. “Why, false minds, of course, my dear. You shall need three minds. Yourself, the dark version of yourself, and…Andromeda.”</p><p>What? Andy? What does—oh.</p><p>She folds her arms. “That’s the plan? You be me, and I pretend to be you? Sick in bed or something? And what about Trelawney? Let me guess, sometimes Cissy will have to be Trelawney. How the fuck— this is crazy! And— and how will—”</p><p>Andromeda morphs back into herself and grins mischievously. “Yep. We look enough alike, Bella. If it comes to it…guess I’ll have to step up. And you can be the friendly housewitch, if anyone asks where I am. I doubt it, seeing as I’ve been Trelawney for so long and no one’s missed me. But just in case, and if you really do get sick and need taking care of, you’ll have to move in with me. Well, not me. Ted.”</p><p>What?! This plan is fucking— “I’m not moving in with your husband! What the fu—”</p><p>Cissy tuts. “Plan B, Bella. Of course we do not wish you to be unwell, but if you are, Andromeda and I will step in, and you shall have to hide. You will be inconspicuous with Edward.”</p><p>Edward?</p><p>Andy leans in to whisper loudly. “Don’t forget, Dromeda. Your husband’s full name is Edward Tonks,” she winks.</p><p>Bellatrix pushes her away. “No husbands! I already have one too many, and he’ll be appearing in a few months when they break out of Azkaban. Come hanging around and…”</p><p>And…</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>Rod is in Azkaban. So…</p><p>She folds her arms at Andromeda. Raises an eyebrow. “My husband is in Azkaban. Has been since mid-June. So. Why did Tiggy tell me and Hermione that they saw him hanging around the wards, hmm? <em>After </em>the battle at the ministry.”</p><p>Andromeda shrugs casually. “How am I supposed to know? Sounds strange to—”</p><p>“You’re the only metamorphagus I know, Andy. Unless it was your daughter. Or someone who had polyjuice for Rod and decided to pay me a visit?”</p><p>Andy groans. “Oh fine! It was me! I didn’t know he’d been captured and I…well once you were out of Azkaban I— I’d check on you sometimes. Just to…and you, Cissy. I’ve— I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Narcissa raises her eyebrows. “You spied on us? Did you…how often? And as who?”</p><p>Andromeda sighs. “Let’s go inside. Bella’s getting cold and hasn’t noticed. As per usual. We can sit and talk about this. And have a meeting about roles, and responsibilities, and all of this nymph-magic-madness. Come on goddesses, I’ll put the kettle on.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts and follows Andy into the house. “Maybe that’s your secret power. Heating water for the trough-fulls of tea you drink every day.”</p><p>Andy turns around excitedly. Starts walking backwards. “Do you think we do have secret powers? More than just metamorphing and…leg wishing? Maybe we should all go to the lake! See what we can do!”</p><p>Narcissa hums. “I struggle to believe that there is a way for us to conceal ourselves further. What’s left, transforming into…the sand, or some such nonsense? A stray rock?”</p><p>Hmm. Bellatrix stops in a doorway and tries to imagine herself as a rock. Lets her magic—</p><p>Cissy smacks her in the arm. “I was being facetious. You cannot honestly—”</p><p>She shrugs. “Worth a try. A few months ago we didn’t know about any of this. It would be handy to be a tree, or a—”</p><p>Cissy pushes her toward the kitchen. “No non-sentient self-transfiguration, Bella. That is an accident waiting to happen. I shan’t have a <em>tree </em>as a sister or— and you are still cold! Cast a warming charm at once, or I shall do it for you.”</p><p>Okay, okay! Who knew her sisters could be so protective and— Cissy’s the baby, not her! She doesn’t need to be told what to do.</p><p>She does cast a warming charm though. Follows along after Andy.</p><p>It is a bit of a relief not to be in charge.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Watching The Red People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix and Tiggy arrive in the cave at the lake.</p><p>And Bellatrix raises an eyebrow with a sly smirk. “What…is happening?”</p><p>Autonoe is sat in the centre of the stone platform, Andy on one side, Cissy on the other. They’re all holding hands with their eyes closed.</p><p>Three pairs of eyes snap open. Cissy sharply pulls her hand out of the merperson’s grip, but Autonoe just beckons to Bellatrix excitedly. “You came! Now it has to work. Come on, the red people fly today, and I just have to see. It’s been so long since I did anything fun! Please!”</p><p>Oh. “And…some kind of hand-holding three-way is going to get you onto the quidditch pitch?”</p><p>“Bella!—”</p><p>“You mean four-way. Get in here, Bella.”</p><p>“Andromeda!—”</p><p>“We’re not mating, Bellatrix! We’re making a wish! So that I can have legs like Thetis!” Autonoe says, taking her hand as she walks over.</p><p>She sits down on the ground. “Ah, I see.” <em>Do we really want to do this, Cissy?</em></p><p>
  <em>I’m not certain it is even possible. But I’m sure that if it is, then Autonoe will be sensible enough to…well. Or at least naïve enough to be persuaded into sensible behaviour</em>
</p><p>Alright. Let’s give this a go.</p><p>She closes her eyes. Because apparently that’s a thing.</p><p>Okay. She doesn’t want Autonoe to hide. She wants them to be themselves. To be able to enjoy the quidditch match. Be free. Not be trapped in the lake with all the responsibilities. They’ll be so happy. Free from hiding.</p><p>She peeks her eyes open. Tail. Damn.</p><p>Autonoe smiles sadly. “It’s okay. I suppose the next Autonoe will have legs. That will be nice for them.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Well that’s not fucking fair. All Autonoe wants is to watch a quidditch match. That’s not too much to ask, is it?</p><p>Well then. There’s more than one way to hide. “Tiggy!”</p><p>Bellatrix gets to her feet, and casts a wingardium leviosa at Autonoe, who squeals as they float off the ground.</p><p>“…Yes, Mistress Bella?”</p><p>Bellatrix grins at Tiggy. “You can make Autonoe invisible, right? If you hold onto them?”</p><p>“Oh!” Andromeda shouts, getting up too. “Yes! Let’s sneak them in! I’ll—”</p><p>She transforms into Trelawney, gets her props from her pockets. And then freezes. “Props. Could we…if Autonoe wants to join in…all we need to do is cover their eyes! If anyone asks about the green hair, we can say it’s for Slytherin! For the match!”</p><p>Yes! That’s—</p><p>Narcissa scowls at them. “Are you both insane? Do you really think <em>Slytherins </em>will not notice a suspicious new student, concealing yellow eyes and a <em>tail</em>? No. Absolutely not.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s excitement fades. Oh. Oh she’s right. Well, invisibility wouldn’t be too bad, and—</p><p>Cissy’s gaze sharpens. “No, let’s put them with the Gryffindors, seeing as Autonoe supports them anyway. But if possible, near to a group of Hufflepuffs. Very accepting and non-confrontational. We say that the eyes are a transfiguration gone wrong, and the hair a fashion statement. Now, we need school robes and Gryffindor accessories. Tiggy? Would you be able to procure some from the school? Long robes for Autonoe, of course. To hide the tail.”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Narcissa,” Tiggy says, eyes gleaming. And pops away to steal from some unfortunate Gryffindors.</p><p>Autonoe squeals again, this time in excitement. “I’ll be one of the schoolchildren?!”</p><p>Bellatrix grimaces. “Gryffindors? But I’ll be sat with them! I have to support Gryffindor? Against our own house? Cissy that’s just cruel!” she whines.</p><p>Narcissa fights a smile. “I know. But this is for Autonoe. They have had a busy few weeks. Hermione is a Gryffindor, is it so hard to support your <em>soulmate’s </em>house?”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms with a huff. “Yes. No. I don’t know!”</p><p>Tiggy reappears, and Bellatrix metamorphs into her go-to plain-faced sixteen year old, reaching for the robes with a grumble. “Fine. But I’m not wearing a scarf!”</p><p>Andromeda helps a giddy Autonoe into their own robes and pulls it down over their tail. “If anyone looks at you suspiciously, Autonoe love, just pretend to cry and say you had a transfiguration accident but didn’t want to miss the quidditch match. Here, put this on.”</p><p>She hands Autonoe a red and gold knitted hat, which they look at confusedly.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “It goes on your head. What about you, Andy? Still Trelawney? And are you coming, Cissy?”</p><p>Andy nods. “Of course I’m coming. As Trelawney. I’ll sit next to them too, then everyone will keep their distance, avoid talking to me. And I can get away with making odd comments. Here, Cissy, put on this scarf.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks over at Narcissa, and jumps in surprise. “You’re a bloke!”</p><p>And she is. Bellatrix doesn’t recognise who, but instead of Narcissa there is a teenage boy stood next to them. Already in school robes.</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t react to her surprise. Doesn’t answer. Instead she’s frozen, staring at the Gryffindor scarf.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix turns to make eye contact with Andy. <em>Lily Evans?</em></p><p>Andy slowly pulls the offered scarf back—</p><p>Narcissa’s hand darts out and grabs it. She quickly winds it around her neck and clears her throat. His throat. A deep voice. “Boys draw less attention than girls. Less memorable. And I can carry Autonoe away if it comes to it. If something goes wrong.”</p><p>Right…</p><p>So they’re just glossing over the whole…</p><p>Autonoe tugs on her hand. “Do I have to choose whether to be a boy or a girl? Is that one of the rules on land?”</p><p>Oh. Bellatrix shakes her head at them. “Nope. Don’t worry about that. Just decide how old you want to be and what you want to look like and stick with it. No metamorphing. I reckon…hmm, final year. If anyone asks, you’re a final year. I don’t think you’ll talk to anyone though. Other than us. We’ll sit all around you.”</p><p>She hovers them over next to Narcissa. “Stand tall, Autonoe. Straight, like Cissy. That’s it.”</p><p>“Not that Cissy’s very straight,” Andy murmurs in her ear. Bellatrix holds back a laugh.</p><p>“I heard that!” Cissy growls. “You just focus on maintaining the hover charm, Bella. Tiggy can take the three of us up into the stands, invisible of course, and take Andromeda to the castle to join us afterwards. Come.” She sternly beckons Bellatrix towards her</p><p>Someone can’t take a joke. Fine.</p><p>She takes Tiggy’s hand and pulls them over to Autonoe and Cissy. Feels the invisibility wash over her and—</p><p>Hermione. It reminds her of Hermione. She needs— she wants—</p><p>Ow it— her head and— lightheaded. Ask for help. Ask for— “Andy, steady me! I can’t—”</p><p>“Bella, I can’t see you! How— Tiggy, turn her visible and— Cissy, is she okay?!”</p><p>Autonoe falls onto the floor with a thwack as Bellatrix loses her grip on the spell. Her head. The tugging is— fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>And a numbing cold fills her mind. Soothing. Dulling the pain. She breathes a sigh of relief. “Cissy?”</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright, Bella. I’m here. Just relax. I think you’ve subconsciously gripped the thread. Too tightly. You need to let go, can you do that? Stop pulling</em>
</p><p>Oh. That’s why it hurts? She’s pulling on the…trying to reach Hermione?</p><p>She takes a slow breath…and looks into her own mind. Ah. There’s Cissy. Putting on a brave face in the dark. And…</p><p>She releases the thread.</p><p>Opens her eyes. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to…”</p><p>She helps Autonoe up. Recasts the hover charm. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Bella, are you sure—”</p><p>She turns to glare at Andromeda. “I’m not fucking weak. It’s over. I’m fine. All sorted. Now let’s go already. Tiggy, invisibility.”</p><p>Andy looks worried. It’s sickening. Wrong. Bellatrix is the strong one. She doesn’t need pity. She’s been though worse. She can deal with pain. She just—</p><p>Just needs to recognise her needs, and look after herself. Give everything a new perspective.</p><p>She reaches out and squeezes Andy’s hand. “I’m better now. Promise. Don’t worry, Cissy fixed it. Figured it out. Now get your head sorted, Trelawney. Think up some bad omens for whoever’s in ‘our seats’.”</p><p>The worry on Andy’s face eases, and she squeezes Bellatrix’s hand back, before pulling away. “Okay. If you’re sure. I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix hovers Autonoe down to sit on the wooden seat and pretends to hug them in excitement as she adjusts their robes. The tail fin is showing.</p><p>There. She sits down and takes in the view. Made it. And so far, so good. These Gryffindors aren’t very observant.</p><p>Not that all of these students are Gryffindors. She recognises a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs from Hermione’s memories. No sign of Lovegood yet. Or Hermione…</p><p>What if Hermione sits near them? Will she— she doesn’t know—</p><p>Autonoe curls against her. “It’s so loud. There’s so many of them. Are they always— oh I’m nervous,” they whisper.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix throws an arm over their shoulder and pulls them close. Remembers what Hermione said to her about muggles. “They’re just excited. Having fun with their friends. Everything can be explained, okay? And I’m here. Ask us any questions you want, and we can always leave. Cissy’s right there as well, so…”</p><p>She glances over at teenage-boy Narcissa, sat on Autonoe’s other side. Oh. Ha! Looks like Cissy’s plan didn’t work. A nearby group of girls has started talking to her. Giggling. Looks like Cissy always gets the admirers, even in a different body.</p><p>
  <em>Having fun, Cissy?</em>
</p><p>Cissy turns to glare at her.</p><p>
  <em>It’s preposterous. I didn’t even speak with them. I ignored them. Told them to leave me in peace to watch the match</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. <em>Strong, silent type. You’re playing hard to get</em></p><p>
  <em>I am doing no such— oh thank Merlin, here comes Andromeda</em>
</p><p>And sure enough, here comes Trelawney. Swaying up the steps and getting strange looks for not being in the teachers’ stand.</p><p>“Professor!” one of the giggling girls shouts, waving at Trelawney. Oh no. Wait. That’s Parvati Patil. And that’s—</p><p>Lavender Brown flirting with Cissy? Oh that’s not good. <em>Cissy! You’re stealing Ron Weasley’s girlfriend! You’re going to change the timeline!</em></p><p>
  <em>I am not— I have rejected all of her advances. Mr Weasley is welcome to her. She is—</em>
</p><p>Cissy sharply stands up. “Here, Professor. Have my seat. I’m tall enough to see from behind my…sister.”</p><p>Andy shuffles over. “Ah, girls. I see my prediction of a dark-haired young man in your futures has come to pass. If only everyone was quite so receptive to my words of wisdom. Those so-called professors have closed their minds to me yet again, even though their lives hang in the balance. I foresee a most fatal accident befalling the commentators box.”</p><p>She sits down where Narcissa had been, and turns to look at Autonoe. Pats their hand. “And I see someone else did not heed my warning about advanced transfiguration. Never when Saturn crosses Mars, my dear.”</p><p>Lavender and Parvati gasp dramatically. “Oh you poor thing!” Lavender exclaims. “Are those cat eyes? How dreadful. Although they do suit you. And I love your hair! Is it natural?”</p><p>Autonoe freezes. And then smiles. “You like my hair? My brother taught me to braid it, but I just hate the colour. Much too dull. Your hair is much nicer.”</p><p>Lavender laughs. “You think green is dull? How wild! No, it’s perfect for you. Just your shade. You know autumnal…”</p><p>Bellatrix tunes out as the conversation gets all girly and boring. Turns around to talk to Cissy—</p><p>And freezes. Loses her breath.</p><p>Cissy’s sat next to Lovegood. Who is next to Neville. Who is next to Hermione.</p><p>Hermione. It’s Hermione.</p><p>She feels her heart try to beat out of her chest and just stares.</p><p>Hermione, talking to Neville. Cheering as— as the players fly out onto the pitch. She distantly notices Lovegood’s lion hat roaring.</p><p>She— she has to turn around. It will be suspicious if—</p><p>
  <em>Bella, you’re staring at the poor girl. Come. Turn around. The match is about to begin</em>
</p><p>She knows. Knows she shouldn’t stare. That—</p><p>Hermione looks right at her. Frowns in confusion and runs a hand over her hair. She must think Bellatrix is being so weird. Rude. Staring at her for— judging her. No, she— but Hermione is perfect, she—</p><p>She smiles at Hermione reassuringly. Winks at her. She can’t help it.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widen, and she turns around, as if checking that Bellatrix was actually looking at her and not someone sat behind her.</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles and turns back around. Focuses on Autonoe instead. Come on. It’s their day.</p><p>“It’s starting!” she yells into Autonoe’s ear over the crowd. “The red people are called Gryffindor. You’re allowed to cheer for them, just copy everyone else.”</p><p>Autonoe grabs her hand and vibrates with excitement. Potter is shaking hands with the Slytherin captain.</p><p>And there goes the whistle.</p><p>“Go Gryffindor!” Hermione shouts from behind them. Bellatrix smiles. Fine. Fine, she can—</p><p>“Well, there they go,” comes the commentator’s voice. “And I think we’re all surprised to see the team that Potter’s put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley’s patchy performance as keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the captain does help…”</p><p>Bellatrix whirls to look at the commentator’s box as boos echo around her. Who the— a Hufflepuff? What’s he got against Potter and Weasley? Not that Weasley is the best, she probably wouldn’t have—</p><p>“Go Ron!” Lavender yells, standing up and clapping. What is—</p><p>“Oh, and here comes Slytherin’s first attempt on goal…” the Hufflepuff kid announces.</p><p>Bellatrix focuses back on the match.</p><p>Shit, that kid is fast. A blur of green, hurling the quaffle, and Weasley—</p><p>Saves it?! That was fucking—</p><p>She stands up, dragging Autonoe with her. “Yes! Come on, Gryffindor!” she yells. It feels so wrong. Like Salazar himself is glaring down at her for—</p><p>“Go Gryffindor!” Autonoe shrieks, and then laughs as everyone around them covers their ears. “Oh this is wonderful! Look! Look at—”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls them back down, grinning and joining in with the cheers again as a well-aimed bludger smacks into the Slytherin seeker. Brutal.</p><p>Excellent, these lions can play.</p><p>She feels a small hand on her shoulder and whirls around. Oh. Lovegood.</p><p>Lovegood leans in to whisper to her. “So you’ve had some more practice with your hiding. Much better. Still a little ways to go, but you’re doing very well. You and Neville have done some excellent growing.”</p><p>Hmm. Maybe she should have changed her face for Lovegood. Oh well. Sod it. She’s here to have fun.</p><p>She grins at the witch. “I got a lot more practice in. And some help. Can you see anyone else hiding?”</p><p>Luna nods dreamily. “Oh yes. You Blacks are terrible at it. But that’s alright. You are all much too interesting to be hidden away. Although you might want to hide that tail. People are not always accepting of these things.”</p><p>Tail? Shit.</p><p>She moves sideways and sits on Autonoe’s lap. Maybe that will help.</p><p>“Bellatrix! I can’t—”</p><p>She covers Autonoe’s mouth with her hand and shuffles sideways a bit so they can see. “Ssh. Call me a different name. No one can—”</p><p>Bellatrix ducks as a quaffle flies right at her head. Shit. Why is that always—</p><p>Cissy caught it?</p><p>Great. Now everyone is looking at them.</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t even blink. Stands up, quaffle in hand. “Weasley!” she bellows, and launches the ball high into the air. Good throw! But where is—</p><p>Ginny swoops out of nowhere to catch it, speeding away and down the pitch, ready to score before the slytherins have realised what happened.</p><p>And now all the girls around them are squealing at Cissy.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Parvati shouts. “You should be on the team. Are you? What house did you say you were in again?”</p><p>Cissy slowly sits back down and frowns at her. “I didn’t say. Now turn around. You’re missing the match.”</p><p>Wow. Cissy really does not know how to talk to—</p><p>“Ooh, how mysterious!” Lavender teases. “Come on Parvati, you’d better do as he says.”</p><p>“Oh I think I have to. I don’t want him to be angry with me,” Parvati winks.</p><p>Cissy freezes. Mouth opens and shuts, obviously wanting to just scold them but not able to. This is bloody brilliant.</p><p>But probably not fair on Cissy.</p><p>Bellatrix turns around and whoops loudly as Ginny scores yet again. “Come on, leave my brother alone. He’s right. You’re missing it. Go Weasley!” And another small part of her dies. Cheering for a Weasley. Thank Merlin Draco isn’t…playing…</p><p>Oh yeah. Off trying to mend the cabinet. Poor kid.</p><p>She leans back against Autonoe. “Can you see okay? It’s for the tail, sorry. I can move if—”</p><p>Autonoe hugs her. “This is the best day ever Bell— Kalypso. I can’t wait to tell the others and— oh I wish Hermione was here. Our Hermione”</p><p>Bellatrix’s head begins to— no, no, let go. Let go of the thread. Focus on Autonoe. And— and Hermione is right behind you so—</p><p>Andy pats her on the arm. “You’re cold, my dear. Here.”</p><p>Bellatrix relaxes as the warming spell takes hold. Oh yeah. Forgot. “Thanks, Professor. Guess I should have worn a scarf or—”</p><p>“Excuse me, I couldn’t help overhearing and— here. Take mine. I can’t believe you aren’t wearing a cloak, it’s freezing!”</p><p>A Gryffindor scarf hangs in front of her. She gently takes it. Turns around.</p><p>Hermione. Looking at her in concern, forehead pinched. Red-cheeked from the cold. She can’t take her scarf!</p><p>She offers it back. “Don’t be ridiculous, Herm— here. I’m fine. Got the warming charm and uhh…”</p><p>She was going to mention Autonoe’s arms around her waist, but their name is way too unusual and she doesn’t want to draw any more attention to—</p><p>Hermione glares. “Take it. You can give it back at the end of the match. Don’t be stubborn, you’re shaking.”</p><p>Oh. Is she?</p><p>Why is she shaking?</p><p>She cautiously wraps the scarf around her neck. It doesn’t quite smell the same as her Hermione, but it’s still…</p><p>She swallows. “Thank you. I’ll give it back later. I promise.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. Shrugs. “It’s just a scarf. I have another— oh what is Harper doing to Harry?! Don’t— foul! That’s a foul! He almost knocked him off! I can’t believe Smith didn’t— or Madam Hooch!”</p><p>Hermione continues yelling, face red with righteous anger now. Harper, was it? That’s the Slytherin seeker? Maybe Bellatrix could jinx his—</p><p>Harper’s spotted the snitch! Where is—</p><p>“Harry! The snitch!” Neville yells.</p><p>Potter hasn’t seemed to notice.</p><p>Oh now he has. Shoots up behind— but it’s not enough! He isn’t—</p><p>“You can do it, Harry!” Hermione shouts.</p><p>“Go, Harry, go!” Luna joins in, hat roaring. He’s nearly—</p><p>Bellatrix stands up, and Autonoe clings onto her shoulders to stay upright too. “What’s happening?!”</p><p>“If Harry catches it then they’ll win!” Bellatrix shouts. “The snitch! The tiny gold ball!”</p><p>“Oh! Go Harry! Faster!” Autonoe shrieks.</p><p>Ow. Ow her ears.</p><p>Harper fumbles the snitch! And Harry—</p><p>There’s a thunderous roar as Harry’s hand closes around the golden ball. He did it! He—</p><p>
  <em>Bella. Bella, I— help me</em>
</p><p>What? Oh no. Cissy.</p><p>Bellatrix sits Autonoe down next to Andy, and jumps up onto the seat. Steps over to stand next to— Cissy is very still. Shit. What—</p><p>Okay. Okay—</p><p>She casts a warming charm at Cissy. They need to fight the cold and—</p><p>
  <em>I’m here. It’s okay. Tell me what you need, Cissy</em>
</p><p>No reply.</p><p>“Do you have any chocolate?!” Bellatrix whispers frantically at Lovegood. No. “Longbottom? Granger? Got any chocolate?”</p><p>Neville reaches into his robes. “Here. Is he okay?”</p><p>Thank Merlin. She grabs the bar and opens the wrapper. Gives it to Cissy. <em>Eat this. We’ll get out of here. We’ll—</em></p><p>There’s a crash as for some reason Ginny Weasley flies right into the commentator’s podium. Oh. To teach that Hufflepuff a lesson. She kinda likes that witch. She has guts.</p><p>When she looks back, Cissy is eating the chocolate, Andy by her side but unable to really help, stuck as Trelawney. Lavender and Parvati start talking to her, pointing excitedly to the commentator’s box, and Andromeda reluctantly moves away from Cissy. At least that’s two Gryffindors distracted.</p><p>And Narcissa looks a bit better. Eyes more focused. <em>You okay, Cissy?</em></p><p>“I…yes. Apologies. Don’t know…” Narcissa clears her throat and gives the rest of the bar back to Neville. “Thank you. Just a sudden— you should all get going. The celebrations will start soon, go congratulate your housemates. They deserve it. It was quite the victory.”</p><p>She’s watching Harry again. Surrounded by cheering teammates. Laughing. Little Harry Potter. Quidditch captain. His parents would be proud of him today. Oh Cissy.</p><p>She hugs her little sister. “Come on. Let’s get back to the common room. Leave these Gryffindors in peace.”</p><p>She unwinds the scarf around her neck with one hand. Tries to act casual as she hands it back to Hermione. “Thanks for this.”</p><p>Hermione takes it back and wraps it around her own neck.</p><p>And she leans in to whisper to Bellatrix. Shit. Shit she’s so close and—</p><p>“Is your brother really okay? He seems…is it a panic attack? Oh. You might not know— it’s a muggle term.”</p><p>Panic attack? Huh. Makes sense. It definitely feels like the panic is attacking you. Bellatrix nods. “Bad memories. Normally a patronus helps but—”</p><p>Hermione raises her eyebrows. And then nods determinedly. Pulls out her wand. “Expecto Patronum!”</p><p>Oh. Oh her otter.</p><p>Bellatrix feels herself relax. Like the air is lighter. Easier to breathe.</p><p>Lovegood hums. “Oh, we’re casting patronuses? Expecto patronum!”</p><p>A hare bounds around them.</p><p>Autonoe squeals excitedly. “What is that?! How did you do that?! It feels so warm and— can you do that, Kalypso?”</p><p>Oh. Uhh…</p><p>Everyone looks at her expectantly.</p><p>She looks at Hermione. Transfigures her wand, so it won’t be recognisable. And nods. “Expecto patronum,” she says softly.</p><p>Her dog runs out. Sniffs at Hermione and barks. Hermine smiles. Laughs. It’s…</p><p>Oh. It’s sad, but it is nicer to see Hermione than to…</p><p>She stands on her tiptoes to whisper to Cissy. “Go talk to Harry. I know it’s hard but— he’s so happy today. Do it for her. Go see him.”</p><p>Cissy’s face falls blank. “I’ll do no such thing. He is already with his teammates and—”</p><p>“And he won’t notice an extra fan. Go!”</p><p>Cissy clenches her jaw. Raises her chin. Rolls her shoulders back. “Fine. Okay then. I’ll…”</p><p>And then a cheeky grin spreads across Narcissa’s face. She steps down onto the next level, and scoops Autonoe out of their seat, making sure…</p><p>Did Cissy just lengthen their robes? Why didn’t Bellatrix think of that?!</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Autonoe giggles.</p><p>Cissy laughs, shifting them easily in her arms. A warm laugh. “Escorting you down the steps. Don’t you wish to see the quidditch pitch?”</p><p>“Oh yes! Yes, please, take me down there!” Autonoe points down to the pitch, and Narcissa begins walking down the steps. Nods at Parvati as she passes, still grinning. What the— what is Cissy up to? Suddenly all charming and—</p><p>Bellatrix looks between Hermione and Narcissa, torn. Andy is already leaving too…</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “I should get after them. Congrats again on— and thanks for the scarf.”</p><p>Lovegood grabs Neville’s hand and pulls him towards the steps. “Come on, Neville. We need to go now. We’ll see Hermione later. She’s going to stay here for a few minutes.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>But—</p><p>She and Hermione both stare after Lovegood in confusion. “Uhh, I was actually leaving. So…”</p><p>Hermione turns back around and sighs, rolling her eyes. “Me too. I wanted to see Harry, but— sometimes with Luna, it’s best not to ask.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. “Oh I’ve noticed. But she seems…I think she has her reasons. She’s smart. Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Hermione sits down. “I suppose we can wait until the crowd has thinned.”</p><p>Oh. Sit together? Just them?</p><p>Did this happen before? She didn’t really watch the quidditch matches in Hermione’s memories. Especially if Draco wasn’t playing.</p><p>She sits down next to Hermione. Not strong enough to resist. “Guess so.”</p><p>There’s an awkward silence. She has no idea what to say. What she’s allowed to say. Obviously whatever it was wasn’t very memorable. Great.</p><p>Hermione is frowning.</p><p>“Are…you okay?” Bellatrix asks hesitantly.</p><p>Hermione looks up. “It’s Ron. Ron Weasley? He’s angry with me for— for some inexplicable reason and— and I just can’t figure out what I did wrong! What did I do?! He’s my friend. Shouldn’t he tell me if— if I did something wrong? I’m not very good with…he knows I like rules. Clear rules. Reasons. It just doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>Oh. Seeing people problems. Bellatrix snorts. “Ron Weasley? Well that’s obvious. He’s probably jealous of something. That’s always his problem. I don’t know the bloke but— all those older brothers? Famous best friend? Yep. Hot-headed, jealous prat. It probably wasn’t anything you did at all. All in his head.”</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open. “Jealousy? Well…maybe. You’re right, that has happened before with Harry. But why would he be jealous of me?!”</p><p>Why wouldn’t he be?</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at the pitch. Spots Autonoe ‘stood’ next to Trelawney, and Cissy heading towards the boys changing rooms. Go Cissy. Be brave. She can—</p><p>Do the right thing.</p><p>She sighs. “Well…of course he’s jealous of you. You’re smart. And kind. A good friend. Brave. And…he obviously likes you. He’s not jealous of <em>you</em>. He’s jealous that he doesn’t have you.”</p><p>Hermione makes a strange squeaking sound. “What?! No! That’s not— he doesn’t— he’s never liked me like— like that! No one— I’m just a friend, not— Do you really think—?”</p><p>Bellatrix nods reluctantly. This already happened. Not like she can tell Hermione that she deserves way better than Ron Weasley. That she has a soulmate, sat right next to her in disguise. That <em>Bellatrix </em>is the one who will really love her. See her. Want her. Need her.</p><p>So badly.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Oh. No one’s ever liked me before. Not like that. Not many people even like me as a friend so…sorry. Don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I don’t even know your name, was it…Kalliope?”</p><p>Bellatrix gets to her feet. Nope. This is too hard. She shakes her head. “Not quite. Come on, you should go find Potter and Weasley. It was a great match. I didn’t know Weasley had it in him.”</p><p>They head down the steps. And the change of topic does distract Hermione, as predicted. “That’s another problem,” Hermione groans. “Ron isn’t normally that good. He— can you keep a secret?”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. Now there’s an understatement. She mimes locking her lips. “Not a word. Promise.”</p><p>Hermione nods. “Okay. Well, this morning, at breakfast— I think Harry put some felix felicis in Ron’s drink! They cheated! And I’ve tried to just enjoy the match. Not say anything. But it’s just— how could they do that?! They take quidditch so seriously and— cheating?! I can’t believe they’d do this!”</p><p>Oh yeah! She forgot Potter did that.</p><p>Or did he? Wasn’t it all pretend? Fake?</p><p>“Felix felicis?! Where did he get that? That’s so difficult to brew and— maybe you should talk to him about it. He probably feels guilty. Potter’s a nice bloke. It might just be a misunderstanding…he’s your best friend, right? Just talk to him.”</p><p>They reach the pitch, and Hermione heads towards the changing rooms. “Yes. Yes, I should catch them before the party. I don’t know if they’ve— oh there’s your brother! I hope he’s okay now. The patronuses seemed to help, but maybe talk to him later if— and thank you for the advice. I’ll…see you around? What house did you say you were in?”</p><p>Bellatrix swallows a lump in her throat. Walks backwards towards Cissy, Andy and Autonoe. “I didn’t. I’ll see you around, Granger.”</p><p>And hastily turns around. Get away, get away. Too hard.</p><p>She jogs the last few feet to Cissy and throws her arms around her. Physical intimacy. Maybe that will help. Will make her feel better.</p><p>And Cissy’s tall enough now for her to hide her face in her chest. Just for a second. Just until the pain goes away.</p><p>Cissy hugs her back. Kisses her head. “Thank you for making me do that, Bella.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She looks up at Cissy. Ah.</p><p>Guess they can be heartbroken together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Left Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three golden eggs rest on the sandy bed. All beginning to crack open. Here they go again.</p><p>Pronoe clears their throat, sat behind the egg holding Eudora. “Right. Everyone…think of their hope and their wish.”</p><p>And all eyes are on Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms. “Really? Do you really want us making more wishes? You’re the one with the forethought. So? Are we going for legs or tails here?”</p><p>Pronoe glances over at Thetis, held in Autonoe’s arms. At Oreithye, trying to guard everyone whilst keeping an eye on egg-Kallianassa. At Leagore, steadying the egg holding Dexamene with their tail, and furiously writing everything down on a scroll, already looking tired. Agaue, hovering over their shoulder, watching intently. They might have to help out with the record keeping now with all the knowledge that needs to be preserved.</p><p>Pronoe sighs. “What shall be, shall be. Legs or tails, this shall be a busy time. It is your wish. Your gift. Think of what you truly want for the next generation of Blacks. Our descendants. Siblings.”</p><p>Siblings. Babies. Innocents.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. Nods at her sisters and looks at the eggs.</p><p>She doesn’t want them to be trapped in the lake. She hopes…their past selves had wanted legs so badly. Had wanted change. She wishes…</p><p>They were unhappy here. Didn’t want to hide away. They had ambition. Wanted to make their way in the world. Kallianassa felt overshadowed by Thetis. She wants them to feel like they can be their own person. Loved, outside of their role. Have the world to explore. Take their cunning, and intelligence, and use it for a new start for these nymphs.</p><p>Eudora had been desperately grasping for acceptance too. Will they get that in the lake? Younger than all the others? They weren’t very good at socialising. Seeing people. She wants them to find a place to belong.</p><p>Dexamene had been filled with hatred for wizardkind. She doesn’t want that to continue. Wants them to feel safe amongst wizards. To learn about them. To not be scared…like she is of muggles. A new start. No fear. Understanding.</p><p>None of them should be trapped and hidden. They need more than just their siblings. These new Blacks deserve so much more.</p><p>And she doesn’t want Thetis to be the only one with legs. The odd one out. That’s bound to cause jealousy. Conflict. All the siblings should have equal opportunities. Be in it together. Face the world together.</p><p>She reaches for her sisters’ hands. And waits. Still no babies.</p><p>Autonoe frowns. “They’re taking longer than Thetis. Should we help them?”</p><p>Hmm. How do babies break out of eggs? They don’t have beaks, or claws. How—</p><p>Oreithye reaches towards egg-Kallianassa, and hesitates. “Will this rob them of their strength? Does the struggle help them? Will it slow their magic to—”</p><p>“Dexamene is hatching!” Leagore shouts. “Before Kallianassa? It’s too early! The birth order is—”</p><p>“And Eudora!” Pronoe announces. “Kallianassa must hurry, or they will lose their position as fourth in line. This has never—”</p><p>Thetis starts crying. The eggs all fall still.</p><p>Autonoe swims so that they’re horizontal and rocks Thetis back and forth. “It’s alright, Thetis. Kallianassa will be here soon. Don’t cry. They’ll be okay. They’re strong. They’re a Black. They—”</p><p>A crack slowly and silently opens up in the sand. Grows longer and wider. Oh no.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Andy and Cissy behind her. “What is— is it Speio? They can’t— Andy, Cissy. Close your eyes. Now!” she shouts.</p><p>She doesn’t know if they have. Doesn’t look behind her. But she—</p><p>Speio rises out of the—</p><p>It’s — she can’t breathe.</p><p>Not her not her not her</p><p>Ask for help. Just ask for—</p><p>She closes her eyes. “Speio, change forms. Please. Pronoe, tell them— they don’t understand that—”</p><p>“What’s this? What happened to the <em>brave </em>Kalypso? Perhaps I overestimated you, witch,” Mother— no, <em>Speio </em>scoffs.</p><p>She hears Andy take a gasping breath, and feels two hands squeeze her arms. “No. Bella, no, I— I can’t I— call Tiggy. Please, I—”</p><p>“Three of you?! You have allowed three witches at this sacred—!”</p><p>Bellatrix snaps her eyes open. “Change forms!” She growls. “You said we were kin. That you would not harm a Black. You’re harming us. Scaring us. Change forms, or go back on your word and pay the price with death.”</p><p>Speio just smirks. Sits down next to the eggs. “Weeaaknnesss,” they sing-song. “These aren’t Blacks. They’re just poor imitations of us. Let them run away and hide. We’ve done well enough without Kalypso for centuries. She was not missed.</p><p>No no no. She isn’t weak. She isn’t— what if Andy runs away? What if Cissy closes up again? What if—</p><p>She doesn’t want to be alone again. To take it all again. It’s too much. And Thetis will be— there’s another child— she needs to—</p><p>“Oreithye, Leagore, help us,” she pleads. “We can’t— Pronoe. Tell them to— make them— I can’t—”</p><p>And Narcissa is suddenly in front of Bellatrix, wand drawn. “Speio, was it? I’d be very careful who you talk down to right now. You are very clearly outnumbered. And as you say. We are Blacks. We are not past violence. Especially against those who threaten our siblings.”</p><p>What? No, Cissy don’t—</p><p>Autonoe swims over and takes her hand. “They <em>are </em>one of us, Speio. They’re Kalypso. We can all metamorph, just do it! Stop scaring them. We’re all scared of something. It doesn’t make us weak. Maybe <em>you’re </em>too scared to change.”</p><p>What is—</p><p>Leagore picks up egg-Dexamene and moves over to Autonoe’s side, staring Speio down. “Autonoe is quite right. As is Bellatrix and Narcissa. These are Blacks you are threatening. By not changing form or accepting their presence, you are going against your word. Your promise. And if so, you bring shame to the Colony of Black.”</p><p>Bellatrix can’t even see Speio anymore, as more and more siblings surround her. Oreithye quickly taking their place next to Leagore, Kallianassa in their arms. She feels Andy hug her from behind.</p><p>Not alone. She’s finally not alone. Doesn’t have to protect— she’s free to—</p><p>She turns around. Turns her back on everything and just hugs Andy instead. Ignores everything. Let’s go of everything. This isn’t her job. Her role. Finally. Finally, she doesn’t have to do this anymore.</p><p>Andy holds her close and strokes her hair. Whispers to her. “It’s over, Bella. It’s all over. They’re dead. They’re gone. And they were never— nothing they ever said matters anymore. They didn’t teach us anything. They failed. We’re— we have our own family now. A real family. The world will forget all about them. We’re the ones who survived. Lived. Changed the world for the better. You are doing amazing things, Bella. <em>That’s</em> who you are. We’re Blacks. Not them. They’ll never be as strong as us. As you.”</p><p>She pulls back. Cissy. Where’s Cissy? Where—</p><p>Narcissa swims over. Slips her arms around both of their waists. “I’m right here. Andromeda is right. You don’t have to do anything, Bella. It’s over now. They’re dead and buried. By me, by the way. And I buried them the muggle way. Cremated. Burnt them to ash. Tipped their remains into a muggle refuse centre with the festering waste. So long and good riddance to Cygnus and Druella Black.”</p><p>A hysterical laugh bursts out of Bellatrix’s mouth. She’d never thought about— so Cissy really— a muggle—</p><p>She looks at Cissy in almost fearful awe. She…</p><p>Cissy grins at her. And at Andy, who seems just as shocked.</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>Narcissa nods. “Everything was muggle. For both of them. First mother, then father a few years later. It was at a church. A Christian service. I invited muggles from the town. The needy. Offered free food and beverages. I had two more, fabricated funeral for our Pureblood acquaintances of course. Lucius and Draco would have been suspicious. I invited the Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles, Zabinis, Notts etcetera. Buried the coffins in the crypt.”</p><p>Fucking hell!</p><p>Andromeda splutters. “Then who the fuck is in the crypt?!”</p><p>Narcissa leans in. “Pigs. Polyjuiced pigs.”</p><p>Pigs. Her parents were—</p><p>Her heart begins to pound. Everything goes blurry and—</p><p>“…la? Wha……lp…..athe.”</p><p>Her ears are ringing. Everything is—</p><p>“…hatching!”</p><p>She needs to— she has to—</p><p>Tiggy. It’s…</p><p>She’s lying on a sofa. In the library. By the fire. And Tiggy is here.</p><p>“Hello,” she croaks. “When did I…”</p><p>Tiggy hands her a bar of chocolate. “Tiggy be taking you home, Mistress Bella. You is needing to be resting. Not breathing in a magicky bubble. Is needing real breathing.”</p><p>Oh. But— “But the eggs! What about—”</p><p>She tries to sit up. Tiggy clicks their fingers and about ten blankets thud down on top of her.</p><p>“Who is being Kalypso?” Tiggy asks.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Uhh…me?”</p><p>Tiggy glares. “And?”</p><p>Oh. “And Andy. And Cissy.”</p><p>Tiggy nods. Smiles. “So that is being that. Kalypso be at the lake. You be here. All be safe. All be well. Now, you be getting some sleep, Mistress Bella. You be seeing your sisters later. Tiggy be going to get them and bringing them home.”</p><p>Bellatrix curls sideways on the sofa. Closes her eyes. Okay. Guess she is quite tired. She can relax now.</p><p>Now that it’s over.</p><p>Buried. They’re buried. Gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix rolls over—</p><p>And falls off the sofa. Whoa shit!</p><p>And then hovers into the air before she can hit the floor.</p><p>What the fu—</p><p><em>Relashio! </em>She lands in a crouch. Spins around, wand drawn and— oh. Cissy and Andy, dressed in robes again and walking over to her.</p><p>They must have— “Tails or legs?!” she says excitedly.</p><p>Andy grins at her. “We did it again, Bella. Legs.”</p><p>No! Oh shit!</p><p>Andy nods. “And guess what else?”</p><p>There’s more?</p><p>Cissy smiles. “Speio is to be reborn. They have entered the archives with Pronoe to discuss the timing. Seeing as Speio themselves decides the moment of death and rebirth, and that they shall not be able to do so again until they are of age, there is some debate as to whether they should wait until after Pronoe’s death. But that shan’t be for at least another ten years. We shall have to wait and see.”</p><p>No more Speio?</p><p>“Fuck. That’s a lot of eggs. So…Autonoe is looking after Thetis, Pronoe has Eudora, Leagore has Dexamene, Oreithye has Kallianassa…if Agaue looks after Speio...that’s everyone! Shit. We really are gonna have to help out. Wait.”</p><p>She jumps up onto the table. Starts pacing. “Andy…do you think…do you really think Dora and Lupin get together? Has she shown any…interest? Because…”</p><p>Cissy gasps. “You think Teddy…is one of the nymphs? Hidden?”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps onto a chair. “Or multiple nymphs! Metamorphosis. You could interchange them and just say it’s the same kid!”</p><p>Andy flops into an armchair. “Oh. Shit. I don’t know. I only just got my head round becoming a grandmother. It would be a fucking relief actually. I’m too young to— and so’s Dora. Having a kid young is not fun, let me tell you. Well, you get it, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa jumps onto the table.</p><p>Bellatrix and Andromeda just stare at her. Fucking weird.</p><p>Narcissa shrugs. “Practice. If I’m going to keep up with your boundless energy, Bella, I need to increase my level of fitness. And I think you are forgetting, Andromeda, that for a long time, Draco was the only happiness in my life. He was all I had. Once Bella was gone. And— and—”</p><p>Cissy sits down on the table. “And Lily.”</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Bellatrix looks over at Andy, who has craned around to meet her eye. Wide eyes. <em>Now? Are we getting the story now?</em></p><p><em>I don’t know! </em>Andy hisses excitedly. <em>Should we ask her? Does she want us to ask?</em></p><p>
  <em>What if we spook her? She might ice us out</em>
</p><p>Andy snorts. <em>Or we find out how Evans melted her heart. I’m dying to know. When did this happen? How did it happen? How long—</em></p><p>“Just ask, Andromeda. I can practically read the questions on your face. You are as bad as Bella.”</p><p>Yes!</p><p>Bellatrix sits down next to Cissy on the table. Leans against her. Supportive big sister. And fucking curious. Come on Andy—</p><p>“Tell us everything. From the beginning,” Andy says softly, pulling up a chair.</p><p>Ooh. Bold move. That could backfire.</p><p>Cissy rests her head in her hands. “Everything? That may take a long time. But…I shall tell you some of it…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys, so I know this chapter was shorter than usual buuuut...</p><p>I'm posting another update very soon. Storytime. An extra long story.</p><p>And I know it's not the bellamione goodness we are all craving, but seeing as Hermione is missing...Narcissa/Lily anyone?</p><p>I've kept the chapter separate, as it's a kind of extra to this story. If it's not your thing, feel free to skip it.</p><p>But if you're dying to hear about Lily...the update should be coming shortly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Lily's Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa has found the perfect spot to hide. And it’s only the second day of school, so she’s rather proud of herself.</p><p>She’d slipped out of her room just before dawn, without any of the other girls noticing, and made it past the entrance doors without running into that disgusting squib Filch and his mangy old cat. Or wife. Narcissa can read his horrible thoughts. How strange he is. How perverse. Perhaps all squibs share some kind of mental deformity. She shall have to make a note of it if she ever meets another squib. She hopes not.</p><p>But that is beside the point. The point is…</p><p>Is that she needs a moment to think. Curled up behind a tree at the edge of the forest.</p><p>Alright. So not the best hiding spot.</p><p>She…she’s very confused. Why didn’t Bella tell her about— or Dromeda? It had been such a shock. Walking into class…reading all the thoughts in the room…</p><p>…And she couldn’t tell who was a pureblood, and who was a mudblood! They all sounded the same! The same wants. The same fears. The same…everything!</p><p>Well, not everything. The mudbloods had all kinds of strange contraptions in their heads. They weren’t used to quills, or parchment, or even robes! They’d never worn robes!</p><p>But their thoughts made sense. They weren’t savages, or beasts. They just…knew of different writing implements. Different clothing. They weren’t different beings at all! Just…a different culture. Like when she had visited France and been astonished at the differing etiquette. She had had to learn fast. Read a whole new set of rules and—</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Oh! How had she not heard another mind nearby?</p><p>Narcissa takes in the red-haired girl crouching in front of her, and hurriedly listens in…</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if she’s homesick too? She looks cold. Green robes? A slytherin! Like Sev! Maybe they can be friends. And she has a book. I wonder if she—</em>
</p><p>So she’s friendly. Naïve. And missing home. Not a slytherin. Likes reading.</p><p>Play it safe. Smile. Ask her questions.</p><p>Narcissa smiles. “I’m fine, thank you. Are you a first year?” She’d normally introduce herself of course, but through an acquaintance. This girl could be anyone! Best she doesn’t know Narcissa’s name.</p><p>The girl sits down opposite her in the dewy grass. Doesn’t seem to care that it’s wet. “Yeah, I just got here. This place is amazing. I can’t believe it’s real! I keep pinching myself to check it isn’t a dream. Look.”</p><p>She rolls up her sleeve and shows Narcissa her arm. There are some red patches.</p><p>Oh dear. She’s hurting herself? And she— oh. Oh, she’s surprised by Hogwarts. And…she has strange clothes under her robes.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She’s sat with a mudblood. Talking to—</p><p>And the girl winds a scarf around Narcissa’s neck.</p><p>“There. That’s better. How long have you been out here? You look frozen to death. And I thought <em>I</em> got up early. I don’t normally. My sister Tuney always has to drag me out of bed. Calls me a lazy-bones…I think that’s what was strange, this morning. Not having her there. The other girls are nice, but…not the same as a sister.”</p><p>Oh. So that’s why she’s homesick. She misses her sister. Narcissa knows what that’s like. Remembers the first time Bella left for school. How much she’d wanted to cry.</p><p>She hadn’t. She’s not allowed to cry. Weakness.</p><p>And then when Dromeda left too…</p><p>No. She doesn’t want to think about that.</p><p>“I have two sisters,” she says. Just to say something. Whilst she sorts out…her…thoughts…</p><p>Maybe she could have another look.</p><p>She searches out the other girl’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she’s shy. She’s very quiet. But that might be because you never shut up, Lily. Not everyone talks for England. What is she reading? That isn’t a first-year textbook. Lily wishes she could read upside down better. Advanced…something. Well, she must be clever then. Maybe she can help with—</em>
</p><p>Ah. So that’s what she wants. Tuition. Well. Narcissa isn’t going to give over all of her hard-earned knowledge to some mudblood that only found out about magic this year.</p><p>And what is Narcissa doing?! She should have left as soon as she’d realised this wasn’t the right sort of witch. And given back her scarf! A Gryffindor scarf! How dreadful!</p><p>Narcissa stands up, takes off the scarf, folds it, and lays it on the ground for the girl to pick up. She doesn’t want to accidentally touch her! If anyone heard that she was even in the <em>vicinity </em>of a mudblood then she shudders to think what would happen.</p><p>She clears her throat. “I must be going now. Goodbye.”</p><p>And she quickly walks back towards the castle. Very quickly. She doesn’t run of course. She’d never do such a thing. Running is only necessary when—</p><p>“Wait up! Hey, book girl! You forgot your book!”</p><p>She freezes, torn. The mudblood touched the book. But she has only just started it. And it’s not a library book. It’s hers. Oh no. It has her name in it.</p><p>And the girl catches up. Ran, of course. No sense of decorum.</p><p>Or privacy! She’s opened it!</p><p>Narcissa holds out her hand and glares at the girl. “Give that back. You’re getting it all filthy and disgusting with your hands.”</p><p>The girl frowns at her. “I washed my hands this morning, I promise. And I was bringing it back. I just wanted to see what it was about. What’s legilimency?” she holds it out for Narcissa to take. Which she does. With the tips of her fingers.</p><p>And keeps her face blank, even as she wants to grin. To laugh. The irony. ‘What’s legilimency?’, she naively asks the legilimens.</p><p>“A subject far too advanced for someone like you,” she smirks. She’s made up her mind. This is a Gryffindor. A mudblood. No need to be friendly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. That was mean. So she doesn’t want to be her friend. It would have been nice to have another friend. Someone who understands what it’s like to be homesick. Who feels left out. And she has a flower name. Lily and Narcissa. Flowers remind Lily of home</em>
</p><p>Narcissa feels an aching in her chest, and ignores it. Pushes the feeling deep inside herself. Hides it away. She doesn’t need a friend. And she doesn’t feel left out.</p><p>And she definitely doesn’t miss home. She doesn’t have a home to miss. Only her sisters. And they’re here. She should be happy.</p><p>Why isn’t she happy?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And Miss Black shall be partnered with…Miss Evans. Yes. Quite the even match,” Flitwick smiles.</p><p>Even?! And just when she was considering that his goblin blood had not altered his mental prowess. How on Earth is a mudblood on par with her?! Not just a pureblood, a Black!</p><p>Evans sits down next to her. “Hey, book girl. Or should I call you sulky girl? Glaring girl?”</p><p>Narcissa glares. And then stops glaring, because that’s just what Evans wants. Tries not to show any expression at all. “You know my name. You may use it, rather than waste what little mental energy you have on inventing yet another nonsensical nickname.”</p><p>Evans grins at her. “Okay. Narcissa then. Let’s get a wiggle on, Narcissa. Everyone else has already started.</p><p>Get a…wiggle…what?</p><p>And wait a moment. She did not intend for them to be on a first name basis! How did that happen?</p><p>Evans leans in closer. Looks right into her eyes. Emerald green eyes, filling her vision. Narcissa freezes.</p><p>“Hello? Anyone in there? You’re doing that thing where you leave your body again.”</p><p>Leaves her body? Again? How does Evans know about that? That’s never happened at Hogwarts. She’s been here for two months now, and she’s never frozen. Never lost herself.</p><p>Oh. But she is forgetting to form a facial expression. So that is what she means.</p><p>She relaxes her face. Tuts. “I have not gone anywhere. And neither have you, it seems. Why haven’t you collected our mouse, if you are in such a hurry?” That must be what the wiggle phrase meant. It can’t involve <em>actual </em>wiggling.</p><p>Evans points her wand across the room. “Here’s a spell I just learnt for that. Accio mouse!”</p><p>No! What is she doing?!</p><p>She knocks Evans’ arm down before she can complete the wand movement. “Stop! You’ll have dozens of mice flying at us if you aren’t careful! You cannot just say ‘accio mouse’ and not imagine the one that you want!”</p><p>Evans turns to her, wide-eyed. “Really?! I didn’t know that! Oh thank you, that would have been a disaster! Flitwick would have taken so many points if— I’ll go get one. You just sit tight.”</p><p>Sit tight?</p><p>Sit...still?</p><p>Evans laughs at her. “That doesn’t mean freeze. It just means stay here. I don’t think you could sit tighter if you tried. You need to loosen up, Lucy goosey.”</p><p>Narcissa folds her arms and glares. She just has to glare now. “Everything you say is nonsensical. You’re in our world now. Speak like us.”</p><p>Evans just laughs again. “That’s not loosening!” She sing-songs.</p><p>And then skips off for the mouse.</p><p>Hmm. Narcissa needs to work on her glare. It is obviously nowhere near intimidating enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Narcissa! Catch!”</p><p>What? Oh!</p><p>She does catch it. So it won’t hit her in the head. What is…</p><p>A present?</p><p>And Evans looking down at her from the floor above. “Merry Christmas! Or Yule, do you call it Yule? Sorry for just dropping in, but I haven’t finished packing. I’m gonna miss the train at this rate. Anyway, Sirius told me you’re staying here so—”</p><p>Will she stop shouting like that?! Everyone is watching! And listening! And why did she even get her a gift? They’re not friends.</p><p>She hurries up the staircase, considering just casting a silencio at the witch. What if Bella hears? If she finds out she’s on speaking terms with a mudblood then…well that just can’t happen!</p><p>She’s almost running at this point. How embarrassing. She can’t even bear to check the surrounding thoughts. What everyone is thinking about her. About them. They’re a <em>them </em>now.</p><p>And pulls Evans into an alcove. Thrusts the gift back at her. “What is this? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>Evans just smiles. “Well if I tell you, it won’t be a surprise, will it?”</p><p>That isn’t what she’d meant! And—</p><p>Some of Evans’ hair brushes over Narcissa’s shoulder as she moves closer. Moves closer and—</p><p>Is hugging her. Why? Why is she…</p><p>Push her away. Shout at her. You’re a Black! Hex her! Stab her!</p><p>“Have a lovely Christmas, Narcissa. I have to go now. But I’ll write to you, if you’d like? And you can write to me. You will probably have some questions about your present.”</p><p>Evans pulls back. Moves to walk away. Why…</p><p>She has to get a closer look at Evans’ mind. She just cannot understand her at all.</p><p>
  <em>…And left everything in the bathroom! She at least needs to nab her toothbrush, and find some money for the trolley. Last time all those strange coins were right at the bottom of her trunk and she couldn’t get to them. And she couldn’t ask poor Sev for money. Galleons. That’s what they’re called. And knuts and…something else</em>
</p><p>Oh. She’s not even thinking about Narcissa at all.</p><p>And they’re called sickles. It’s not that hard to remember that there’s seventeen sickles in a galleon.</p><p>Although, muggle currency…she has to admit…is perhaps…more logical.</p><p>She can’t believe she just thought that. Admitted that. She’s almost shaking at the thought. But she can’t deny it. Which means muggles are <em>better </em>at something.</p><p>She quickly boxes that thought up and hides it away. Deep in her mind.</p><p>And Evans is about to leave. Waving goodbye to her as she heads down the corridor.</p><p>Narcissa just has to ask. “Why are you being nice to me?”</p><p>Evans frowns at her. “Why?” She shrugs. “I think you’re funny. Nobody else does. I don’t get it, really. Guess I just like talking to you or something. That’s all. Is that so strange?”</p><p>“Yes,” Narcissa blurts out.</p><p>Nobody thinks she’s funny. Except maybe Bella, but that doesn’t count. Everyone laughs at their little siblings. Evans must be strange to think Narcissa is funny.</p><p>And to want to talk with her. Narcissa has never said anything nice to the witch. Perhaps that’s why. Perhaps she’s a masochist.</p><p>Well then. Let’s try to scare her off by being nice. “Thank you for the gift, Lily, that was ever so nice of you,” she smiles. “And I’m so sorry I haven’t got you anything in return. I should have. You’re always so kind to me.”</p><p>There. That should do it.</p><p>And Evans does look unsure. Fiddles with her sleeves. It’s peculiar, actually, to see her loss of confidence. She’s always so…bright. Loud. Vibrant. Warm.</p><p>Narcissa’s stomach flips. She’s not quite sure why. Some kind of anticipation.</p><p>And Evans just sighs. “Don’t do that, Narcissa. Please?”</p><p>Oh. How did she see through that so easily?</p><p>Oh no. No no no, has she forgotten how to hide? How to read people? She can’t even hide herself from a mudblood! What if— she hasn’t been practicing. She’s been letting herself feel things. Show herself. She’s let her guard down. She shouldn’t have—</p><p>Evans walks away.</p><p>It doesn’t hurt. This was her plan all along. To scare her away.</p><p>It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t.</p><p>She can’t feel anything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>No no no no no</p><p>Narcissa skids into the third-floor bathroom, not even caring that she’s running. Or that the floor is wet and disgusting. She just has to hide somewhere. Has to make it into a stall before…</p><p>Too late. Everything is closing in.</p><p>She steadies herself on a sink. Stares at herself in the mirror. Feels a numbness taking over her hands. Her arms. Everything gets quiet. Silent.</p><p>It’s happening again. And all because…</p><p>Because…</p><p>She leaves the outside world behind. Goes into her mindscape. Closes everything else off.</p><p>So that she isn’t at Hogwarts. She isn’t hiding away like a pathetic mess in a bathroom.</p><p>And she didn’t— she doesn’t—</p><p>She’d missed Lily Evans.</p><p>The first day back after Yule…and Narcissa had walked into charms class…and been happy to see her. She even—she’d hoped they’d be partnered together again. And was disappointed when she was paired with Lupin instead.</p><p>She hadn’t even listened to Flitwick at all. For the entire lesson. Just focused on stopping herself watching Evans. Lily. She wants to call her Lily.</p><p>No no no</p><p>She backs away further into her mind. Deep, deep down. Far away from everything. No thoughts, no fears, just numbing cold. Buried away. Where nothing can touch her. Where no one can break in.</p><p>And she stays there. Hours could have passed. Days. But she doesn’t notice. Doesn’t feel anything. Just numb.</p><p>“…Cissy? Come on, it’s me. It’s just me. No one else is here.”</p><p>Dromeda?</p><p>“…Whatever it is, it’s gone now.”</p><p>Narcissa cautiously comes out of her mind. Watches the world come back into focus. Oh. A bathroom? When had she…</p><p>Andromeda hugs her. She tries to pull away, but she’s still too numb. Too weak.</p><p>She isn’t a baby. She doesn’t need hugs or comforting.</p><p>“What happened, Cissy?”</p><p>But…maybe she does need Dromeda to hold her up. Just whilst she…collects herself.</p><p>Wait. But she’s not supposed to love Andromeda anymore. She’s a traitor. No one else knows yet, but Narcissa knows. She saw. Andromeda’s…</p><p>In love with a mudblood. Muggleborn. Mud— Edward Tonks. She’d looked into his head. He loves her sister. He…</p><p>Seems nice. Much nicer than some of the slytherin boys. They’re cruel. Controlling.</p><p>She supposes she’s lucky to be betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. He’s ambitious, and arrogant…but not sadistic. He doesn’t delight in suffering, like some of the others. Andromeda is promised to Avery.</p><p>He’s almost as bad as father.</p><p>She feels Dromeda kiss her cheek. “Come on. Let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable. Have a little chat. You can come into the sixth-year dorm and sit in my bed. I’ll tell old sluggie that you’re feeling unwell. Witch troubles.”</p><p>Witch troubles? What does Dromeda know? How does she know about Lily and…oh. She means menstrual problems. Bodily…how revolting. She doesn’t want Slughorn thinking that of her.</p><p>“…and I think Bella is free as well if you want—”</p><p>“No!” Narcissa shouts.</p><p>It echoes around the thankfully empty corridor. When did they leave the bathroom?</p><p>She hooks her arm through Dromeda’s and leans to whisper in her ear. “Don’t tell Bella. Please. She won’t…understand this.”</p><p>Andromeda stops. Looks at her properly. Narcissa feels the need to close up again. Perhaps she should. Just hide away again and never come out. Never have to face…these strange feelings.</p><p>Andromeda throws an arm over her shoulder in a most unladylike way, and they continue down the corridor. Down the stairs towards the dungeons.</p><p>She cannot tell Bella. What on Earth would she think? Everything about Lily Evans is…she goes against everything…</p><p>She’s a mud— mug— she’s not a pureblood. And she’s a Gryffindor. She’s a <em>witch.</em></p><p>Oh. Oh but Bella likes witches. She knows her sisters. Has learnt to read them in an instant. She’s seen the way Andromeda looks at Tonks. And Bella doesn’t look at Lestrange like that. She doesn’t look at any wizards like that. Her sister isn’t subtle. Doesn’t hide. Narcissa hasn’t actually <em>seen </em>Bella…admiring another witch.</p><p>But Snape has. She’d noticed how uncomfortable Snape suddenly was around Bella. She’d looked into his mind. Slipped past his flimsy walls. He only began learning legilimency this year, and it shows.</p><p>And she saw the memory of Bella and Rita Skeeter in the broom cupboard. Obviously rather inebriated, but still very actively…anyway. It confirmed her suspicions. Bella likes witches.</p><p>And she blinks back to reality at the sound of curtains being drawn shut around Dromeda’s bed.</p><p>“There. Now no one can see us, or hear us. It’s just me, Cissy. And I won’t tell Bella if you don’t want me to, whatever it is. So tell me. Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>What <em>is</em> going on?</p><p>Something is wrong with her. She’s followed all the rules, learnt all the lines, followed every step. Perfectly. She’s figured everything out. Exactly how to behave. She knows what everyone wants of her. Expects of her. And exactly how to do it. Her whole life is going exactly as planned.</p><p>And she’s finally free. She’s finally at Hogwarts. Five years alone in that house, and she’s made it. Her plans succeeded. She survived. Protected herself.</p><p>So why does she feel more vulnerable now than she’s ever been? Why does she feel…like everything so far has been a dream, and she’s only just woken up?</p><p>Why does she want to break the rules? Break out of her role? Ignore the lines…walk across the stage…and talk to Lily. Go of script. Ruin the whole play, and not care. Play the fool.</p><p>Because Lily thinks she’s funny. And she might smile at her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa’s hiding again. Second year, and she’s back at the edge of the forest. Nothing has changed.</p><p>And everything has changed. Andromeda has left them. Been burnt from the tapestry. Ripped from the portraits. It’s like she died. Like she never existed. Not even mentioned or—</p><p>Narcissa only has one sister now. She’s learnt that lesson. Don’t even think her name. If you see her in the corridor, ignore her. Look away. Keep walking.</p><p>One sister. One older sister, who isn’t at Hogwarts anymore.</p><p>Bella has graduated. Is married. Even her name has changed. Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>And she is behaving strangely. She doesn’t know what happened but…and she doesn’t dare look in Bella’s head. The darkness is seeping out of her. Narcissa is far too frightened to go into the source.</p><p>No, she just chooses her face wisely, shows the face Bella wants to see…and tries not to scream as she watches the only person who has ever protect her…slowly die away. Break into pieces.</p><p>“Narcissa?”</p><p>Lily. She came. She’d hoped she would come, but she wasn’t sure.</p><p>She smiles at Lily. Tries to remember how to smile. How to really smile, and not just feign it.</p><p>Lily sits down next to her with a sigh. Leans against her. “What’s up, buttercup? Because that smile just broke your face.”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>She needs to fix that before classes start. And before she goes back to the dungeons. If a Gryffindor can see through her, then surely her housemates will. They know about Andromeda. Now is not a time to show weakness. She’s chosen her side. They’ve all chosen their sides.</p><p>Except right now. Sat in no man’s land with Lily.</p><p>She takes a slow breath. “Can we just sit here, Lily? Can we talk about something else? Anything? Even…whatever you want. Just don’t ask me any questions. Please.”</p><p>Lily takes her hand, and Narcissa thinks her heart might explode. She feels it, detonate in her chest with a thud.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll tell you about my summer. You might not understand some of it, but I’ll try to explain. Remember the book I gave you for Christmas?”</p><p>Yes. It’s hidden at the bottom of her trunk. Disguised as a Herbology textbook. <em>The Secret Garden</em>. A spoilt rich girl, whose parents die, leaving her in the care of her uncle. Unwanted. Left to her own devices in an expansive manor house, cold and alone and disgusted by all of the inferior servants who do not treat her as highly as she deserves.</p><p>At first Narcissa had been offended. Is she the spoilt rich girl? Screaming and wailing and unable to dress herself? All the servants laughing at her for her childish behaviour? Is that what Lily thinks of her?</p><p>But then the girl begins to change. Learns about this new home. Befriends the gardener, and his apprentice. A farm boy.</p><p>And the girl discovers that she has a cousin. A boy, hidden away in the house, believed to be gravely ill. Unable to walk, to leave his bedchamber. His ailment treated only with agonising ice baths.</p><p>And Narcissa had begun to wonder…is Narcissa the boy? Trapped and alone? Unseen? Hidden away, for her own protection? Alive…but not really living? Separate from the world?</p><p>And is Lily the girl? Who comes into this dreary place…and brightens it up, with her unwavering determination? Goes into the boy’s room. Tears down the thick curtains and lets the sunlight in. Takes him outside. To a secret garden. Full of flowers. Shows him that he can walk, if he tries. Run. Play. Laugh.</p><p>Narcissa hesitantly squeezes Lily’s hand. Lily smiles at her. “I’m taking that as a yes. Well, Tuney and I thought we should plant our own garden. Full of flowers, like us! Lilies, and petunias. Tulips. Daisies. I planted some daffodils for you too, even though Grandad said they grow best in spring. They were doing okay when I left, so I hope…”</p><p>Narcissa just listens. Closes her eyes, and leans against Lily.</p><p>Just as she’d thought. Lily is the girl.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>James Potter. What’s so special about him? Lily hated him last year.</p><p>Narcissa has looked into his head of course. And he is…slightly less arrogant than in previous years. Ever since the accident with Lupin and Severus. The werewolf incident.</p><p>Which she has kept to herself. She’d considered it…and it had largely been Sirius’ fault. Lupin has managed his lycanthropy very well over the years. And she…feels bad for his suffering. His quiet acceptance of pain. He’s no monster, and shouldn’t be treated as such. It will be hard enough once he leaves Hogwarts, he should at least get an education. Have these years with his friends.</p><p>But yes. It seems the incident has scared Potter into maturity. Into considering that actions have consequences.</p><p>As if Narcissa hadn’t learnt that lesson when she was four years old. Sirius’ jokes are not harmless fun.</p><p>She still can’t look at a frog without…</p><p>She fights away the nausea. Focuses back on the bubbling potion. Luckily she’s been partnered with Severus. They could brew this in their sleep. He’s even begun experimenting with their technique, crushing rather than slicing and so forth. Normally she would scold him for it…but she doesn’t have the energy. And she…trusts him. He plans things. Thinks things through. Like she does.</p><p>And they’ve made a pact. Not to look into each other’s heads. A quiet, secret alliance. They share information…and in return, leave each other off limits. Free to think around one another.</p><p>She doubts he could look into her head anyway, and she is certain he is aware of this. Using it to his advantage.</p><p>But it’s nice to have a semblance of friendship. Especially now that she is going to have to…let Lily go.</p><p>Too much of a risk. Lily has already cut ties with Severus because of his connections. For his new so-called friendship with Avery and Mulciber. It appears Severus has chosen his side also. Off to the Death Eaters.</p><p>She isn’t certain of his reasoning…but she thinks it has something to do with Lily. And power. He wants power. Acceptance. Status.</p><p>She’d never thought him so naïve. It’s a bit disappointing.</p><p>But her choices of friendship are slim. He will have to do.</p><p>Friendship. As if she can kid herself that Lily is merely a friend. That Narcissa doesn’t think about her every day. Have to force herself not to stare across the Great Hall at her every mealtime.</p><p>And that she isn’t terrified of the moment Lily finally rejects her. Stops answering her owls. Asks her to stop hiding.</p><p>Because their friendship is still a secret. Narcissa made Lily promise, way back in second year. Told Lily what happened to Andromeda. Whispered it. Told her how alone she felt. How scared. How dangerous her family is, and that Narcissa won’t be safe if they knew about Lily. She’d asked her to keep it a secret. From everyone.</p><p>And so far…Lily has understood. Writes her charmed notes. Sneaks out to see her. Pretends to just put up with her when they’re partnered together in class, whilst thinking her true thoughts. They talk in their heads. She’d told Lily about her legilimency. Another secret for Lily to keep.</p><p>And now there’s James Potter. Loud. Laughing. Sat next to Lily in the middle of the Great Hall.</p><p>He hasn’t kissed her yet. But he’s thought about it. And he will, she’s sure. Perhaps the next Hogsmeade weekend.</p><p>Yes. Narcissa is going to have to let Lily go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa hurries across the grass towards the Forbidden Forest, hoping desperately that Hagrid or Filch won’t stop her. Spot her, even in her black cloak, in the dark. If she gets a detention for this then…</p><p>Lily peeks out from behind their tree. Beckons her over. She can’t believe she’s agreed to this. She’d promised to herself. No more talking to Lily. Seeing Lily. It’s been three months. Narcissa has ignored her for three months. It’s the last night before they graduate. She only had to make it one more night, and now…</p><p>She sits down next to Lily.</p><p>Lily smiles. “You came.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “You asked.”</p><p>Lily scoffs. Bats her in the arm angrily. Well. Not really angrily. Not really. Softly.</p><p>“I’ve been asking you to talk to me for months! And now you answer me? Right before we leave? You have really bad timing, you know. Bad planning skills.”</p><p>Bad planning? She glares at Lily. “You are the one who came up with this hare-brained plan. Not even a plan. A last-minute rendezvous with nowhere to run or hide. No excuse as to why we are out of bed at midnight. In the Forbidden Forest, of all places.”</p><p>Lily takes her hand and shrugs. “It’s our spot. I missed you. Time was running out, and I didn’t want to leave things like…this. I guess it was a bit mad. But all the best people are.”</p><p>Alice in Wonderland. That’s how Lily had felt when she arrived at Hogwarts. Like she fell down the rabbit hole.</p><p>And Narcissa can feel herself falling too. There’s no stopping it.</p><p>She smiles. “I hope I’m not the mad hatter at this tea party.”</p><p>Lily laughs, turns to face her. “So you did read it! Did it help you see how crazy magic was to me? What it was like to be in a different world?”</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head. “I already know what that’s like. My world is turned upside down every day with you.”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh why did she say that? She hadn’t meant to say it like that. What if Lily finds out—</p><p>Lily leans in close to her. Looks in her eyes. <em>Don’t go. I still want to talk to you. Don’t hide away from me</em></p><p>But that’s what’s so frightening. Lily wants her to open up. And she doesn’t know if she can.</p><p>She has to keep a tight control over herself. She can’t let herself slip. Not now. She has to box everything up, ready for her new life.</p><p>Mrs Malfoy. She is to be Narcissa Malfoy, and live at Malfoy Manor. She will hold lunches, and galas, and…tea parties. Oh dear. Yet another memory to wrap up tightly.</p><p>She will smile on the arm of her future husband. Have a child with him. She will have her own home, and her own elves, and her own social events. And that will be that. Her life.</p><p>She stares into Lily’s green eyes. It’s too dark to appreciate them properly. Not like in the sunlight, when they shine.</p><p>“You’re not…angry with me?” Narcissa whispers.</p><p>Lily’s forehead scrunches into a frown. “Why would I be angry?”</p><p>Narcissa barks out a disbelieving laugh. Hollow. “For a hundred reasons. I’ve ignored you. I act like you disgust me.” She looks away. She can’t look. Can’t bear it. “I go along with all the other Slytherins and do not stand up for you when they insult you. I am on one side of the war, and you are on another. And I know that I am on the wrong side. The cruel side. The side of fear and hatred. And yet I am too weak to leave. To leave my sister. To do what is right. To fight for you.”</p><p>She just can’t stop talking now. It’s like her mouth knows this is her last chance. The last time she will have a voice. The last shout before Narcissa Black is buried away forever. “You deserve someone better than me. Someone who will stand by you. Who isn’t afraid. Who doesn’t hide. All I do is hide and— so yes. Be angry at me. I deserve it. Shout at me, Lily. Tell me how despite all my careful plans…I’ve ruined everything! Because I should have planned to spend every day with you! Because I— I love you.”</p><p>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck</p><p>Oh Salazar, someone just kill her. Right now. A swift avada kedavra straight to the heart.</p><p>And she’s pulled into a warm hug. “Oh. You…love me? Like…like that? Really? I didn’t know you…okay, let me think about this.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>…alright.</p><p>Narcissa just tries to remember to breathe. And resist the urge to look in Lily’s head. Lily had made her promise. No more peeking except to talk.</p><p>She doesn’t know what to do with her arms. Whether it’s stranger to hug her back. If Lily will get the wrong idea…</p><p>She smells so nice. And now Narcissa is certain that the amortentia—</p><p>Lily pulls back. Oh gods. She hopes this doesn’t destroy her. What if she freezes up entirely?</p><p>Lily opens her mouth to speak, but Narcissa interrupts her. It’s awfully rude, but she has to. “Wait. I just need to tell you that…sometimes when I’m upset, this…something happens to me. If it does, if you feel suddenly…cold, like you cannot breathe, then you need to run, Lily. Far away. Don’t stay with me. You’ll get hurt.”</p><p>Lily bites her lip. Shakes her head. “Cold? I won’t run away, Narcissa. Not if you’re upset. I’ll just…warm you up. Talk to you. You won’t hurt me. You’ve never hurt me.”</p><p>But she—</p><p>“And anyway. That won’t happen. You won’t be upset, because I’m right here! Right here with you, no matter what. Always.”</p><p>Always? So she’s not disgusted? She won’t leave? She still wants to be…friends?</p><p>Lily takes her hand again. “I…this is hard, Narcissa. I’m with James. We’re moving in together. And you’re engaged to Lucius. We…and I never even thought about…”</p><p>Lily looks at her shyly. “Sorry. I know I took a minute, but my head is still exploding. You’re right about that whole turning upside down thing. It’s like I never looked at you before! I mean I have, obviously, I look at you all the time. But not— oh, Narcissa! Why did this have to happen right— and I don’t even know— oh I’m having a bit of a fucking crisis.”</p><p>Narcissa laughs in disbelief as Lily fidgets. As she tucks her hair behind her ears. Ties it up. Lets it down. Sits cross legged and then kneels. Runs her hands over her face and groans. She’s never seen Lily so unsure.</p><p>“Just remember to breathe. Your face is rather red,” she teases. She has to tease. Has to smile. Has to be happy that at least she’s not alone in this. Whatever happens, Lily is confused too.</p><p>And then her smile falls. She remembers the war. The reason that she’s been separating herself from Lily.</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “I think we both know what is going to happen.”</p><p>Lily looks up. “We do?”</p><p>Narcissa nods. Pushes her emotions deep into her chest. Hides them away. “We are at war. On opposing sides. I believe our time in the sun is over. Tomorrow, you shall go your way, and I shall go mine. The charade shall continue. Until this is all over… it’s time to play our parts.”</p><p>Lily shuffles closer to her. Brushes some hair out of Narcissa’s face. “You’re sure? You…you don’t want to escape? Do what— what your sister did? Leave?”</p><p>Oh she wishes she could. That she was strong enough for that. But she doesn’t have a Ted Tonks. Lily has James. They’ll be safe together. Happy. A bright, happy life.</p><p>She strokes Lily’s cheek. “I have two sisters. And the other one needs me more. I’m not leaving her alone. Bella’s lost, Lily. I need to be there for her when she…wakes up. I’ll wait. I’ll be fine. Forget about me.”</p><p>Lily is crying. Oh, don’t cry. Beautiful, happy girl. Don’t cry for her.</p><p>Lily clears her throat. Wipes at her eyes. “I won’t forget. I’ll remember you. Always. Whatever happens, when this is all over, when you and your family are safe, you come find me, okay? Or I’ll find you. It will only be a few years. The fighting can’t go on longer than that. We just— if you need me, I’ll be there. Just write to me. And I’ll come.”</p><p>Always there. Someone to be there. A real friend. Someone who— who loves— does she?</p><p>Does Lily love her?</p><p>Right. Narcissa Black. This is your last chance. Be alive. Step into the light.</p><p>She takes Lily’s hands…and lets all of her walls fall away. Everything. Leaves her heart achingly open.</p><p>Stares into the eyes of the girl she loves. Let’s her gaze travel over her face. Memorises it.</p><p>And lets the love show on her face. Smiles. Widely. Fully. Bashfully. Let’s herself make any silly expression she wants. “I really am a fool to not have told you sooner how much I love you. It’s been years, Lily. Perhaps from the moment I met you, although I didn’t realise it at the time. And now we only have a few hours left together. I could talk to you for days. Weeks. Hours isn’t enough.”</p><p>Lily smiles back. Laughs. Frustratedly. “So now she lets down her walls! Wow, hello Narcissa Black. There you are. It’s nice to finally see you for more than half a second,” she grins.</p><p>And then her smile softens. “I wish we had more time too. You’ve had years to love me and…I still— I mean, of course I love you! But as— you’re Narcissa. My friend. My— and I know you’re pretty. Of course I know that. Everyone knows that. I just don’t know—”</p><p>“Then kiss me,” Narcissa blurts out. Because that’s what she desperately wants to happen. And it’s not like they’ll see each other again anytime soon anyway.</p><p>And Lily said that she would never leave.</p><p>Lily’s eyebrows raise in shock. Oh. Oh no.</p><p>“Only if you wish to,” Narcissa hastily adds. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed…friends. We’re friends. It’s fine. You—”</p><p>Lily kisses her.</p><p>Narcissa has never kissed anyone before. She’s been promised to Lucius since she was twelve, but he’s so much older than her. Bella’s age. They never really see each other, except on social occasions. She’s managed to turn her head away every time, so that the kiss lands on her cheek. Lets him have his fun with other witches. Talked him into an ‘open relationship’ until they’re wed, so that his attention is diverted elsewhere.</p><p>So. This is her first kiss. And probably the only time she’ll kiss someone she loves. In her entire life. This is the moment.</p><p>So she quickly kisses back. Threads her fingers into red hair so that this won’t end too soon. She can feel herself trembling. How embarrassing. And she can’t believe how soft Lily’s lips are. How warm.</p><p>Everything is warm, heat spreading through Narcissa’s chest and up her neck to her cheeks. Lily’s nose is cold though. And she tastes like—</p><p>Lily pulls back. “Oh.”</p><p>Oh? What does oh mean? Is that good or bad? Did she do it wrong?</p><p>Lily rests her forehead against Narcissa’s. “Oh shit. Oh no I— but I like wizards too! Is that possible? I like James…and I like you. What’s wrong with me?! What— now what?!”</p><p>She likes her?! Lily likes her?!</p><p>…and is upset. Confused.</p><p>Narcissa hugs her close. “Nothing is wrong with you. You can like both. Many people do, believe me. It is far more common than you’d think. I’ve heard many thoughts on the matter.”</p><p>Lily collapses into her in relief. “Oh good. Okay. That’s a bit better. But it— I’m still with James, Narcissa. Even if I— I mean I could tell him that we—”</p><p>“No!” Narcissa shouts, scrambling backwards across the grass until she hits into a tree.</p><p>And her walls go shooting back up. She closes off her mind. Her heart. Her expression.</p><p>Straightens her posture. Clenches her jaw. She’s a Black. No one can…no. No one can know. It’s not safe. She’s not safe. She’s vulnerable. She could…</p><p>She could die. Her parents could kill her for this. Even Bella might…snap.</p><p>She stands up. Leans against the tree as she finds her breath. Fights the cold.</p><p>Looks at Lily. Still sat confusedly on the ground. Leaning against their tree.</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head sadly. “You love James Potter. He’s a good man. Brave. You’re both brave, fighting for the light. You’ll be…a beacon of hope. For everyone. You’ll have a happy life. With friends. Family. It’s the best choice for you. The only real choice.”</p><p>Lily struggles to her feet. “And what about you?”</p><p>Narcissa takes a shaky breath.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>What about her?</p><p>Well…</p><p>She steadies herself. Finds her strength. Stands tall, and…smiles proudly. “I’ll be Narcissa Malfoy. I’ll have the grandest house. Hold the most prestigious gatherings. I’ll read everyone I meet. Know their wants, their fears, their weaknesses. I shall have the world at my command. Lucius is already under my thumb. I’ll take no more orders, have the strongest wards around my home. I’ll be safe. In control. I’ll wait out this war. Be there for my sister. And I’ll have the memory of you. Of everything you have taught me. The world that you have opened up to me. And that will save me. Keep me alive. The knowledge that it’s all an act. I’ll never be the perfect, pureblood witch, because the muggle world is fascinating. And you are fascinating. Wonderful. The most wonderful witch in the world. Lily Evans. You showed me a secret garden. Woke me up. I think I’ll grow some flowers for you, in my big old manor house. Just for you.”</p><p>Narcissa manages to say all of that. Perfectly. Without a crack in her voice. And all without breaking her gaze from Lily.</p><p>And then she runs away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There’s a prophecy. There’s a prophecy, and it’s about Lily’s son. Harry Potter. The Dark Lord is going to kill Harry Potter. And anyone who gets in his way.</p><p>And Narcissa has to stop him.</p><p>First, she has to find Lily. She’s been hidden away. By the Order. Dumbledore.</p><p>She considers writing to Andromeda…but it’s too risky. The Order is on the lookout for spies. She could put Andromeda and her family in danger.</p><p>She could ask Sirius. Plead with him.</p><p>But he’s always been hot-headed. Reckless. A risk. No. Not Siri.</p><p>So she waits. She listens. So far, Bella is still searching for them. Frantically. Desperately.</p><p>For now, Lily is safe.</p><p>So Narcissa just smiles tightly. Offers refreshments to various guests as they come and go. Talks about the weather. The garden.</p><p>Plants more flowers in her greenhouse. Lilies. Adds to her expansion charms and brews countless potions. Inwardly smiles at her little joke. She doesn’t have a secret garden. Her garden holds secrets.</p><p>And when even looking at the flowers is too much, she finds sanctuary in the nursery. With Draco. Holds him. Loves him. Keeps him safe, and warm, and tells him that he is the most wonderful, bravest little boy in the world. That he’s the only light she needs. Her dragon.</p><p>Sometimes, when she is certain no one is around, she teaches him to roar. To growl. Listens to him giggle as she growls at him. A fearsome mother.</p><p>Just a game. He’ll never be afraid of his mother. Never.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter Pettigrew! It’s Peter—</p><p>He’s the secret keeper. And he’s going to betray them.</p><p>What should she do? If she confronts Pettigrew, she exposes herself. Puts her son in danger.</p><p>She could obliviate Pettigrew…but then what? Tell the Order? A secret message? They might not believe it. What’s the best plan? What’s the next logical step? The surest way to—</p><p>There’s no time. Hide her. Find her and hide her. She has to be safe. Lily and her family have to be safe. To be happy. That was always the plan. If anything happens to Lily…</p><p>At dinner, Narcissa feigns a headache. Leaves Draco with the house-elves. Sneaks out of her own house.</p><p>And searches down the rat.</p><p>She knows where Pettigrew lives, because the Dark Lord knows where he lives. And Tom Marvolo Riddle cannot hide his mind from everyone. Not from her. No one can hide from her. His mind is dark. Darker than Bella’s.</p><p>She braves the dark, for Lily.</p><p>Found him.</p><p>She knocks hurriedly on Pettigrew’s door. And cries.</p><p>“Peter. Peter I— oh please answer!” she sobs.</p><p>And he peeks through the curtains at her. She waves her handkerchief feebly. Holds a hand to her chest.</p><p>The door edges open.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy? Are you alright?” he whispers fearfully, eyes darting up and down the street.</p><p>She leans in close to him. Whispers close to his disgusting mouth. “Oh I hate to bother you, I really am being so silly but— well I don’t know who else to talk to. You’ve always been such a kind man. So easy to talk to. And I know I shouldn’t be here but— You see I have this secret, and it’s been weighing on my mind. It is of utmost importance, it could alter the war and— may I come in? Please.”</p><p>And his beady eyes focus in on her. He smiles slimily. His nose twitches. Narcissa holds back a shudder.</p><p>“Oh, my dear Narcissa. I would love to help you. It— just to be certain that it is indeed— well these are dangerous times. If you would just tell me…the name of your childhood house-elf.”</p><p>Tiggy? That’s his polyjuice question? She looks inside his mind…</p><p>
  <em>If it’s not her, he’d better turn into wormtail and run straight away. It could be anyone. The Death Eaters. Debt collectors. He’s had to avoid Borgin for— he should just go back inside. She’s taking too long to reply. It’s not her. Sirius had said—</em>
</p><p>Oh, he knows from Sirius. “My…house-elf was called Tiggy, Mr Pettigrew. Oh I’m sorry. Perhaps I should leave. You’re right. It’s not safe. I’m just so— oh I just don’t know where to turn. I—” she breaks off with a shaky breath. Looks into his eyes and then looks away ashamedly.</p><p>“No no, Narcissa. Come in. Forgive me, I had to be sure.Tell me of your troubles. And…I was just enjoying a glass of wine by the fire, will you join me?” He runs a hand over his hair and preens.</p><p>Perhaps rather than obliviating him, she should just kill him.</p><p>She watches a bead of sweat trickle down from his forehead. Forces a relieved smile onto her face and brushes past him. “Such a kind man,” she smiles. He’s deliberately stood in the doorway. Hasn’t left enough room. He licks his lips as she passes. Puts a guiding hand on her waist.</p><p>Sometimes she wishes she was Bella. If a wizard did that to her, he’d be left without a hand. Or a heartbeat.</p><p>Narcissa just bites her tongue. Continues towards his living room. “What a lovely home. Is it this way? A drink by the fire sounds wonderful. I’m afraid I need to steady my nerves.”</p><p>There <em>is</em> a bottle and goblet of wine on the coffee table. That shall make things a bit more difficult. Pity veritaserum doesn’t work against the fidelius charm. Willingly divulged. Ah well. She has skills other than potion making. She <em>will</em> need him to leave the room though.</p><p>She pretends to warm her hands by the fire. Hmm. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to do this. But if she needs to persuade him without raising suspicion….</p><p>She turns to face him. “It is frightfully chilly outside. My hands are so numb I cannot even unclasp my cloak. I would be most grateful if you would assist me and hang it to dry. Perhaps in your hallway? I shouldn’t want any rainwater to dampen your carpet.”</p><p>And once again he falls for it. Wizards are so easy to control. A few tears. A few silly or embarrassing mishaps to make them feel superior. Needed. The possibility of a sexual liaison hanging in the air.</p><p>She offers up her neck to him, the clasp of her cloak against her collarbone. He undoes is clumsily, hands shaky and long fingernails in the way. Dirty fingernails. For Lily. This is for Lily.</p><p>She twirls around as he finally unclasps it. Giggles girlishly. How he is unable to see through this, she cannot understand.</p><p>And he scurries off to the hallway with her cloak.</p><p>Right, anti-apparition and anti-animagus wards. Quickly.</p><p>She makes her way around the thankfully very small and shabby sitting room. Muttering as fast as possible. She just needs to—</p><p>He scurries back through the door. She hasn’t warded the floor. If the rat finds a crack…</p><p>She throws her arms around him. “Oh it’s such a relief! I’ve held it in for so long and— even Lucius does not know. Or Bella. The only one in the world with such an important secret. You cannot possibly understand— oh I must seem such a mess! You’re opinion of me—”</p><p>She wrenches herself from his grasp, tears flooding down her face, and backs away towards the fire. “I just need— a —a moment to compose myself. I feel rather faint I— could you perhaps get me a bite to eat? Anything will— oh no, I can’t ask more of you. Not after bursting into your home and— and throwing myself at you like some— some—”</p><p>He clasps his hands together and smiles…charmingly. Well, what he believes to be charming. “Now, Narcissa, relax. You are welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Tell me anything. Anything. Why don’t you sit, sweetheart, have some wine, and I will return shortly with something to eat.”</p><p>Sweetheart. So her choice of wearing a dress from her school years has worked. He wants to see her as young. Less intimidating. That will soon change.</p><p>She gives him a blindingly innocent smile and curls into an armchair, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Thank you, Peter.”</p><p>He winks at her and walks off chuckling. How revolting.</p><p>And once more she gets to her feet. Finishes warding the floor. The ceiling. Locks the floo.</p><p>Waits by the door for him. Holding it open. Eager to see him again.</p><p>Ready to shut and lock the door behind him.</p><p>He returns, carrying a tray of cheese and biscuits.</p><p>She wonders if he enjoys eating cheese, as an inside joke? She certainly would. If she was a mouse or some such creature, it would be amusing to sit and eat cheese. Nibble at it whilst everyone else was unaware.</p><p>Honestly, Narcissa. This is no time for humour.</p><p>She smiles at him and shuts the door. Wards it shut as he turns his back to place the tray down.</p><p>Now. Costume change.</p><p>She undoes the transfiguration on her dress. Now in green, expensive robes. He still has a lingering fear of slytherin colours. Subconscious.</p><p>She turns around, and extinguishes the fire with a wave of her wand and a hiss. He whirls to face her. “Nar— Narcissa?”</p><p>She laughs. Coldly. Cruelly. Holds her head high and sneers down at him. “Oh, silly little Peter. Dim-witted, bumbling Peter. Did you really think you were the only one who could play a part? Did you <em>honestly </em>think that <em>I </em>would have any interest in <em>you</em>? Pathetic. Not even a man. A mouse. Or should I say, a rat?”</p><p>He freezes. Trembles in terror.Trying to transform. Unable to.</p><p>She tuts. “Now, none of that. Don’t insult me. There’s nowhere to run, Peter. Nowhere to hide. You’re good at that, aren’t you? Hiding behind your friends. Well, I say friends. They’re just shields to you now, aren’t they? <em>Real </em>Gryffindors. Brave. The hat probably put you with them because it felt <em>sorry </em>for you. Knew you’d be useless in any house. That you would need them to protect you. Expelliarmus!”</p><p>She catches his wand. He hadn’t even moved. Too shocked. Distracted by her words. They all get distracted by her words. Her insight into their secret insecurities.</p><p>She holds his wand between her hands. Bends it. There’s a creaking sound. He shudders. “N–no! Don’t— I’m sure this is just a– a misunderstanding. What can I do to—”</p><p>She pauses. Taps his wand to her lip. “Well, I suppose I can be kind. Take pity on you. I’ll give you a choice. Either, you tell me the location of the Potters, I remove this little interaction from your mind, and we go on our merry way. Or…” she sighs. “Well, it’s very messy. But I suppose Bella taught me for a reason. I’ll have to try out her technique on living subjects at <em>some </em>point. I shall have to put up with the blood, perhaps cast a silencio for the screams…”</p><p>“P—please. Narcissa. We went to school together. W—we had De—defense—”</p><p>Narcissas laugh. “Defense Against the Dark arts, yes. I recall very well. You struggled with wandless magic, didn’t you? Even in our final year…”</p><p>She waves her hand, not even her wand hand. “Incarcerous.”</p><p>Ropes tighten around him and he slides down the wall onto floor. She walks over to him. Takes a knife out of her pocket. One of Bella’s, that she’d left in the bathroom, of all places. How her sister can plan things so carefully and yet—</p><p>Focus.</p><p>She spins the knife between her fingers, and crouches above him. “Where are the Potters?” she whispers softly. It’s always worse when she whispers.</p><p>His eyes widen in terror, trained on the knife. “G–Godric’s Hollow,” he squeaks. “A C–Cottage in Godric’s Hollow. Narcissa—”</p><p>She flicks her wand at him. “Obliviate. Stupefy.”</p><p>He slumps waxenly onto the floor</p><p>She hovers him onto the sofa. “Relashio.”</p><p>The binds disappear. There. He fell asleep after dinner. Too much wine.</p><p>She vanishes the wine from the goblet. Places his wand on the table. Takes down the wards and unlocks the floo. Lights the fire.</p><p>Collects her cloak from the hallway and leaves.</p><p>Godric’s Hollow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>No…</p><p>Narcissa feels her wand slip from her fingers and clatter to the ground as she sees the green light fill the bedroom window.</p><p>Too late. She’s too late. She—</p><p>She searches out the minds around her. The minds inside the cottage.</p><p>Lily. Where is—her thoughts aren’t there. Her mind isn’t there. Gone. It’s gone. Where is—</p><p>Or Potter. Silence from Potter. From James.</p><p>And the baby—</p><p>
  <em>Mamamamama </em>
</p><p>Harry. Harry is—</p><p>Another flash of light. No…</p><p>She dazedly picks her wand up off the ground.</p><p>No. Her child? Harry is—?</p><p>
  <em>Mamamadadada </em>
</p><p>…Harry?</p><p>And she can’t hear Riddle. How can she not hear Riddle? He’s vanished. His mind has—</p><p>A baby’s screams fill her head. Crying out for his mother.</p><p>Narcissa runs. Runs into the house, wand drawn. Takes in the chaos and the wreck…James. He—</p><p>
  <em>Mamamama</em>
</p><p>She runs past James. Up the stairs to…</p><p>To…</p><p>And finds herself locked deep inside her mind.</p><p>The ice spreads over her body. Covers her. Traps her. Suffocates her.</p><p>She’s going to die.</p><p>Lily is dead. And now so is Narcissa.</p><p>Always…has turned into never. Never again. An endless never.</p><p>Nothing. Just nothing. She has nothing.</p><p>Empty. Cold. Numb.</p><p>And dark. Silent. She has no heartbeat. Her heart has stopped.</p><p>Or…</p><p>…Narcissa has a son.</p><p>Draco. His name is Draco, and he needs his mother. He is not going to be alone. To grow up alone. She can’t hide. She has to protect…</p><p>She can hear a baby crying. Wake up. Someone needs you, wake up.</p><p>A baby is…Harry is…</p><p>You will not leave Lily’s child alone. Wake up. Now.</p><p>And she opens her eyes with a gasp. Stumbles over to the crib. Looks down at…</p><p>Green eyes. And a bleeding scar. He’s hurt. He…</p><p>She picks him up. Wipes his face with her handkerchief. Holds him close and kisses his soft head of black hair. “Sshh, Harry. It’s alright. Such a brave little boy. Aren’t you so brave. Strong. So— so strong. Oh I’m sorry, Harry. I tried. I tried to come and— and—”</p><p>His little hands clutch onto her. His cries have turned into gulping breaths. She rubs his back.</p><p>Now what? She can’t be here. The Order will be here soon. If they find her here…with the— the bodies. With—</p><p>She can’t bear it. To even…it seems unfathomable. Inconceivable. Completely impossible that…Lily is gone. Just…</p><p>She can’t think. She needs to think. She can’t figure it out. Can’t fix it.</p><p>And a very small part of her…keeps whispering that Bella will fix it. That she needs to go to Bella. That she wants to— to just hide behind Bella, until it all goes away.</p><p>But Bella is gone too. Her Bella. She can’t go to her sister.</p><p>Her sister wants to kill this baby boy. Bella is gone.</p><p>So she has to do this herself. Has to…</p><p>The Order will be here soon. They’re on the light side. Lily trusted them. They’ll know who should look after Harry. Who will love him. Care for him. Her home isn’t a happy one. Lily’s child deserves happiness.</p><p>She puts Harry back into the crib. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Help is coming. You’re not alone. It’s only for a moment. I can’t— I have to—”</p><p>She can feel herself freezing up. She can’t let that happen again. Not near Harry. She has to keep him safe.</p><p>She apparates away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa spends all night frozen. Trapped inside her head. All night…and all of the next day. The day after that.</p><p>And nobody notices. Nobody notices, that past the grounds, deep within the Manor, shut behind the strongest wards of her own making, Narcissa Malfoy is slowly dying. Dying alone, in the cold. Curtains drawn. In the dark.</p><p>Except Dobby. It’s Dobby who pops into her bedroom. Puts Draco in her arms. Leaves him in her arms until Draco cries for her. Wants his mother. Needs her.</p><p>And she wakes up.</p><p>Wakes up to the news that the war is over. That her husband is to stand trial. That Bella is already set for Azkaban. That she’d lost her fight with the darkness. Perhaps Bella is lost forever.</p><p>She doesn’t know where Harry is now. And she’s too tired to find out. Too weak.</p><p>The boy who lived. People are celebrating.</p><p>The boy who lived…because a girl died. A girl who loved flowers, and books, and her sister.</p><p>And Narcissa. The girl who loved Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Problematic Proxemics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! I hope you're all having a nice Christmas/holiday/weekend in these crazy times. I'm finally back again, but maybe not so regularly for a little bit.</p><p>I actually wasn't going to post this tonight, which is why it's so late. But there'a a gale blowing over my house that is apparently from Storm Bella so...it felt like a sign haha (Honestly. Storm Bella is hitting the UK. Promise. I couldn't make this up)</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa’s story drifts to an end, and the room falls silent. They’ve all ended up on the sofa somehow. All three sisters. Sat staring into the fire.</p><p>And crying. At some point some tears have dripped down Bellatrix’s cheeks. Andy is the same, tears glistening in the firelight. Hearts aching for their sister.</p><p>Their little sister. The only one who isn’t crying. Who never lets herself really cry. Weakness.</p><p>Except…</p><p>Bellatrix takes Cissy’s hand and clears her throat. “You’re allowed to cry, Cissy. It’s okay. You don’t have to hold it all in.”</p><p>Narcissa turns to face her. Perfectly composed. Face blank other than a slight frown marring her forehead. Searches Bellatrix’s eyes.</p><p>And bursts out laughing. Laughs and laughs. Laughs until Bellatrix is sure she isn’t even breathing. And that this isn’t normal. That this is—</p><p>She gives Andy a frantic look. <em>Shit. Fuck, she’s lost it. What do we do? How can—</em></p><p>Narcissa stands up. Still laughing. Gasping and raw. And then takes a dragging breath. “It’s so ironic! Everything is— who is doing this to me?!”</p><p>She flings her arms out and looks up at the ceiling. “Do you think it’s funny?! Is this some twisted— I told her she’d be safe…and she died! I told her she’d be happy…and she died! I told Harry he would be loved, and safe, and not alone. That he deserved a happy home. Well, where is it? Is he happy? I don’t think the boy is happy!” she yells manically around the room.</p><p>Shit. She doesn’t know what to do. Cissy doesn’t do this. Doesn’t shout. Doesn’t lose control. Not really. And she can sense magic crackling around them. Furniture rattling. What the fuck will happen if— Cissy has bottled everything up. If she explodes…this could be one hell of a storm.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Andy closer to her, just in case, and says a silent and sad goodbye to the books. Please say the books—</p><p>“He is happy!” Andy shouts.</p><p>Cissy stills. Takes a few panting breaths and lowers her arms. Slowly turns to look at them.</p><p>Andy swallows. “Not…not all the time. He’s had a shit time of it, but— he has friends, Cissy. People who love him. Are doing everything to protect him. And— remember the quidditch match? He was happy. You saw him. He wasn’t alone. And he has— he has Hermione. And the Weasleys. And he survives, Cissy. Remember? We saw the future. Bella showed us. He lives. He grows up, and if he has a daughter, he wants to name her Lily. He still loves his mother. And he’s going to be okay, Cissy. We all are.”</p><p>The crackle of magic fades away. And Cissy starts crying. Real tears. Her face crumples. Cries like she hasn’t since she was four years old…</p><p>Runs over to them and clings to Bellatrix. “What about Bella? I don’t want her to leave. I’m not strong enough to— you have to fix it, Andy. Figure it out. I can’t— Bella. Bella, I tried. I tried to stay with you. I didn’t want to leave you. Don’t leave me. And— and I know that you said not to be like you, but I think I’m exactly like you. And it’s so hard!”</p><p>Oh. Oh little Cissy.</p><p>Bellatrix hugs her close and shushes her. Rocks her…</p><p>Watches as blonde hair turns brown. Curly.</p><p>Her veriform? So Cissy feels…safe?</p><p>She kisses the curly head. Still her sister, even if she looks a bit different. “Hey, don’t you worry about all that, Cissy. I’m right here. I woke up, remember? I’m back. Bella is back and she’s not going anywhere, alright? The darkness won’t get me. And we’re all going to figure it out together. You’re not in charge, Cissy. You don’t have to plan everything. It’s not your responsibility. Or your fault. Nothing has ever been your fault.”</p><p>Narcissa sniffs and clings on tighter. “I told her what to do, and she did it. She followed my plan and she— she died. She’s gone.”</p><p>Oh Bellatrix’s heart is breaking for her. It isn’t fair. Why didn’t Cissy get to be happy? Why did fate have to be so cruel?</p><p>She sighs. “Not your fault. No one could have known. I probably would have done the same thing.”</p><p>Cissy shakes her head. “No. No, you didn’t. When you realised you loved Hermione, you didn’t hide it. You came and told me, decided to be with her and that you didn’t care what anyone else thought. I was too frightened.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. “Yeah, after I convinced myself to join a cult and start a race war for twenty odd years. Trust me, Cissy. You did way better than me. You did everything you could. Now come on. Let’s have a cup of tea with Andy, and you can both explain to me what…televisions are.”</p><p>Cissy laughs against her wetly, and Andromeda groans. “Oh Merlin. That might take all fucking night, Bella. You always ask so many questions.”</p><p>Cissy pulls back. Looks up at her. For some reason she’s slightly shorter than Bellatrix now.</p><p>And no ocean eyes. Brown eyes. Just like her own. Red around the edges from crying.</p><p>Cissy brushes some wild curls out of her own face and sighs. “So I even have your crazy hair. Wonderful. Well. It won’t have a mind of its own for long. I’m going to be strict with it.”</p><p>Okay, this weird her-Cissy hybrid is kind of freaky. She doesn’t want to be rude but— “You look fucking weird, Cissy,” she blurts out.</p><p>Great. That came out just—</p><p>Andy smacks her over the head. “She looks like us, dummy. What are you saying? And it’s her <em>veriform</em>. Don’t be so—”</p><p>Cissy grins at them. “It is rather peculiar. I think I prefer being a blonde. And the blue eyes. Much more intimidating when I need to be. But I do wonder…”</p><p>She strokes Andy’s face. “Is this really you? Did you manage to keep yourself, through all this?”</p><p>Oh. That’s true.</p><p>Is that Andy? She thinks she’s always looked like that…</p><p>Andy shrugs embarrassedly. “It’s me. You both took the brunt of…I never had to be scared to be myself. To hide anything. Sometimes people get weird and think I’m you, Bella. Jump. Or scream. Run away from me. But that’s now, not when we were little.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down on the sofa and pulls Cissy with her. “People scream at you?”</p><p>Andy sighs. “Yeah. It’s worse now you’re out of Azkaban. I’ll be minding my own business, out with Ted, and some random person will jump a foot in the air. Or point at me. Idiots. As if you’d be out buying milk or something. I feel like I need to get ‘Not Lestrange’ stamped on my forehead.”</p><p>Narcissa smiles, reaching for the tea as Tiggy appears, apparently having been listening in. “You should wear a t-shirt that says ‘I love muggleborns’”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “What, so we can all borrow it? Might as well just write ‘fuck the Dark Lord’, that’s more direct.”</p><p>“Bella, you do realise people think you <em>are</em> fucking the Dark Lord, right? That shirt might send the wrong message,” Andy grins over her cup.</p><p>What?! Oh gross! No no</p><p>No!</p><p>Cissy laughs. “You didn’t know? Oh Bella, I’m sorry. It’s true. Even Lucius believes it. You must admit, your admiration for him—”</p><p>“I never wanted to fuck him!” Bellatrix splutters. “That’s just— <em>everyone </em>thinks—? Is it just because I’m a witch? I don’t— even when I admired him it was— he was a mentor! A teacher. He— this is my personal space issues coming back to fuck with me, isn’t it? Everyone gets the wrong idea.”</p><p>Andy pulls her into a sideways hug. “I forgot about that. You’re right. Personal space issues. Remember when you tried to intimidate—”</p><p>She casts a very hasty silencio at Andy. “That didn’t happen. That <em>never</em> happened.”</p><p>Cissy cancels the silencio. “Well something obviously happened. Let me guess. You stood nose to nose with someone, stared into their eyes, and sure enough, they thought you wanted to kiss them. It is rather confusing, Bella. If you hate someone, then why on Earth do you stand so close? And who was it?”</p><p>Bellatrix hides her face in Andy’s shoulder. That is what happened. But worse.</p><p>She feels Andy chuckle. “She pinned them down on the floor. In the astronomy tower. At night.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls away with a glare. “They were getting away! I had to teach them a lesson. Of course I couldn’t do it in broad daylight, and—”</p><p>“And you accidentally taught them completely the wrong lesson. Had them convinced you had a secret love for them that you were just too <em>shy</em> to admit.”</p><p>She knows, okay. It was a nightmare! She had to be on the lookout for—</p><p>Narcissa scoffs. “Who on earth is delusional enough to think <em>Bella</em> is shy?”</p><p>Andromeda folds her arms at Bellatrix and raises her eyebrows. Smiles smugly.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. Fine. “Lockhart. I was just trying to scare him because he— well he was going around telling everyone that he’d broken all of these school records! My records! Said he was the best at the Dark Arts and all this bloody— and he was only a second year! It was complete bollocks. Anyway, I didn’t want to actually <em>hurt </em>him, he was a kid! So I pinned him down and— well, anyway. He kissed me. I wasn’t quick enough to stop him. Kissed by a twelve-year-old. And then he kept writing me letters. Telling everyone about his secret love. Andy here found it hilarious of course and was no help.”</p><p>Andy sniggers into her tea. “I still think it’s hilarious. Every time you tried to get rid of him, it would go wrong. He was your little stalker for ages. He still used to talk about you in the staff room, you know, a few years back when he was teaching at Hogwarts. I was dying holding the laughter in. Kept having to leave the room.”</p><p>What?! She spits tea everywhere. Mostly over Cissy.</p><p>“Bella! Oh how revolting! It’s in my hair and—”</p><p>“He told people?!” Bellatrix coughs. “How dare he— what did he say?!”</p><p>Andy stands up. Morphs into Lockhart and leans suavely against the fireplace. “A heart is a fragile thing, my dear Sybill. Alas, I have broken many a witch’s heart in my time. And some wounds never really heal. One witch was even driven to madness by her longing for me. Oh yes. Bellatrix Lestrange. Although she will always be dear, sweet Bella to me. Shouting her sorrow to the world. I’m sorry, my love! We were not meant to be!”</p><p>Bellatrix flies to her feet, choking on nothing. Grabs a cushion and presses it to her face with an agonised groan. Nooo! Why why why!</p><p>And then throws the cushion across the room. “I was intimidating him! It’s not my fault he’s completely— he’s the mad one! And he actually is now! Obliviated! For once, I’m fucking grateful to Ron Weasley. Lockhart’s forgotten it. I’ve forgotten it. It never— and Andy, you kissed that crackpot Lovegood so—”</p><p>Andy transforms back with a chuckle. “That’s not gonna work, Bella, sorry. I’m not embarrassed about Philius at all. He’s kooky, but friendly. We still talk from time to time at gatherings with the Weasleys. And I kissed him because I was twelve, and curious, and knew he wouldn’t make a big deal of it.”</p><p>Oh. Damn. Is she the only one with a series of embarrassing sexual mishaps?</p><p>It must be the personal space issue.</p><p>Narcissa transforms out of her veriform. Back to blonde. And clears her throat. “You…if it is any consolation, you are not the only one with an unwanted suitor, Bella. I…oh it’s dreadful! I cannot understand how she— and everyone she beds swiftly <em>dies, </em>so I am in quite the awkward position.”</p><p>Wait. She? A witch who kills everyone she— “Zabini?! Zabini’s your stalker?! But she’s bloody gorgeous, Cissy! Why—”</p><p>Andy scoffs. “Trust you not to care about the multiple homicides, Bella. Cissy’s right, the witch’s track record isn’t great, is it?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “She’s doing it for the money. Six dead husbands. So what?”</p><p>“<em>I </em>have money!” Narcissa says, slightly frantically. “And she is <em>always </em>thinking about the next ‘accident’. I’m not sure it’s even <em>about </em>the fortune at this point. She has imagined killing me on multiple occasions. She’s making me jumpy. <em>Me.</em>”</p><p> Andy accios a chair over and puts her feet up with a frown. “Wait. So does she want to sleep with you, or kill you? And how does she know you…you know, are interested? Even Bella didn’t know.”</p><p>Cissy folds her arms. “I’m not sure how she knows. But she definitely wants to begin some sort of affair. And then kill me. I believe she is after a challenge. She has found the previous murders too…easy. Thank Merlin she is not aware of my legilimency skills. Lunch with her is like a game of Russian roulette.”</p><p>Hmm. Sounds hot. “Just fuck her, and then kill her before she kills you.”</p><p>“Bella! Your list. Number one—”</p><p>“—No killing, I know. But if she’s trying to kill you, then it’s just defending yourself. She should know better than to try to kill a Black.”</p><p>Cissy shakes her head. “I’ll do no such thing. I’ve merely been avoiding her. She spends most of her time abroad anyway, it is only the occasional gathering where I have to be wary. Watch my food and drink, not stand anywhere with a steep drop, notice if she takes the knife from her purse or—”</p><p>“Knife?!” Andromeda yells. “I thought she made these killings look like accidents! There aren’t many accidental stabbings! And what happened to the sex?”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “Well that’s another issue entirely. Yes, she is forever trapping me in a room with her, or removing various items of clothing. Making excuses to play music or dim lights. Offering to teach me Italian, and then whispering to me. Saying the most filthy— from her thoughts, I believe her fantasy is to kill me <em>whilst </em>in bed with me. Preferably in Lucius’ bed, framing Lucius for my murder, and then she plans to seduce Draco for the fortune. Or send Blaise after him, depending on Draco’s…interests. So there. That’s the sort of thing I have been navigating over the years.”</p><p>Fucking hell. She’s always wondered what Cissy got up to at the Manor all day, but she hadn’t expected…how much is Cissy hiding? After the whole Lily Evans reveal, she’d kind of assumed Cissy didn’t have much of a sex life. Now she’s not so sure…</p><p>Andy laughs. “And here I was thinking I had the biggest secret. You know, nymph relatives. Metamorphing. Posing as a divination teacher for years. Visions and prophecies. I thought I had all the cards here. Turns out you’re both— what the fuck do I tell Ted? Because unlike you two, I can’t send my husband off to Azkaban. Not that I want to, but— I tell Ted everything! I think…can I tell him…all of this? Not— not everything. Can I just tell him…that you’re back, Bella? Please. And you, Cissy. That I have my sisters back.”</p><p>Oh. Shit. But these are fucking huge secrets and— and how can they trust— she doesn’t even know—</p><p>Cissy takes her hand. “Is he discrete? Will he accept that he can’t ask questions? And will he…if he were to meet Bella…”</p><p>Meet her? Is that a good idea? She’s a Death Eater. She— her sisters have forgiven her for what she’s done, but they’re Blacks. They’re used to violence. And they know her. Understand her. Hermione forgave her, but she loves her. Tonks won’t understand.</p><p>Ted Tonks. Not Nymphadora. But that’s another question—</p><p>“Where is your kid, Andy?” she asks, standing up and moving over near the fire. “She’s not at Hogwarts. What’s going on with her?”</p><p>Andy shrugs. “What do you mean? She’s with the aurors. She was never stationed at Hogwarts. I don’t know where that all came from in Hermione’s memories. She’s on surveillance. Criminal hotspots like Knockturn Alley, following people. She might even be outside your house right now, Cissy. Trying to get any kind of word on new attacks. She has her own place, just comes around every now and then on the weekends or for meals.”</p><p>But…huh? Weird. Bellatrix casts some fiendfyre into the fireplace and plays around with it as she thinks. How— “How do you know what she’s up to? You’re Trelawney. You’re off at Hogwarts. You’re never there—ow!”</p><p>A cushion hits her in the back of the head, and she cancels the fiendfyre, spinning around. “Andy?! What was that for?! Tarantallegra!”</p><p>Andy flicks the dancing legs charm aside. Her reflexes are pretty fast. And gets to her feet. Uh oh.</p><p>More and more cushions begin flying at Bellatrix. She holds up a protego and watches them rebound around her.</p><p>“Don’t tell me I’m not there for my daughter, Bella," Andy snaps. On her feet now and sending the cushions in strategic directions, finding weak spots. “I’m always there. I don’t live at Hogwarts! I go home. Take the floo every evening or at the weekends. Do you think anyone cares where <em>Trelawney</em> is?”</p><p>Andy runs out of cushions, starts sending books flying her way as they circle the sofa. “No one cares what Trelawney does in her spare time. Comes to see her in— actually Snape came and knocked on my door once. Freaked me the fuck out. But that’s not the point! How dare you say—”</p><p>A whole battalion of encyclopaedias suddenly surrounds Bellatrix out of nowhere, crowding around her menacingly, and Bellatrix raises her hands in surrender. “Alright, Alright. Calm down, you’re a good mother, happy?”</p><p>Andy slumps back onto the sofa with a sigh. The books back away. “Sorry. Sore subject, I guess. And Dora has been so fucking depressed recently. Could be Lupin, if that’s what Hermione— but Dora doesn’t talk about it! Won’t tell me! She’s always been so…colourful. And now…”</p><p>Narcissa wraps her arm around Andromeda. Pulls her close. “Draco is much the same. It’s agony. But at least I know why he…would you like me to look into Nymphadora’s mind and find out?”</p><p>Andy huffs. “I can do that too, Cissy. Look her in the eye and— no. No, I promised myself I never would. Like we all do with each other. She never learnt occlumency, not like Ted. She doesn’t know any of—”</p><p>“Ted knows occlumency?” Bellatrix asks, grabbing the bar of chocolate that Tiggy gave her earlier off the table. She feels okay, no darkness yet, but every time Hermione is mentioned she feels a bit…weak. Better eat some just in case, to fight off whatever the fuck keeps attacking her.</p><p>Andy nods. “I taught him. At first just to be safe, and then more seriously once I started having visions. Luckily, by the time I was Trelawney, he had gotten pretty good. Not good enough for Dumbledore if he happens to twinkle past, but that hardly ever happens.”</p><p>Hmm. Ted Tonks. Guess he’s family now. Fucking weird. Who is he? Why does Andy love him? What has <em>he </em>been up to this whole time whilst his wife was Trelawney? Right. That’s it. She’s too curious.</p><p>Bellatrix accios her dress from upstairs and unzips her wetsuit. She’s fed up with being in a wetsuit. And she’s made up her mind. “I want to meet him. If he’s kept all your secrets so far…and was there for you this whole time…I want to talk to him.”</p><p>Andy’s eyes widen, and she pulls away from Narcissa. “Now?</p><p>Bellatrix catches her dress as it flies into the room and shrugs. “You said I might have to move in with him. If you want to tell him, tell him. I trust you. If he fits into your little chess board, then fine. I’ll meet him. See if he’s good enough for you.”</p><p>Andy stands up with a huff. “Sounds like mixed messages, Bella. So you trust me, but you also want to…test him?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. She’s not Cissy. She won’t test him. She might just...have a peek in his head. Ask him a few questions. Act a bit crazy and see what he—</p><p>“Don’t you dare mess with him, Bella. I know that look. You’re going to do something. You’re— and he’s not on my chess board. He’s not a pawn. He’s not— I love him. I’ve loved him since I was fifteen. So don’t— if you do anything, I’m sure he can take it. Figure it out. But please don’t deliberately—”</p><p>Bellatrix finishes putting her dress on and groans. “Fine! I won’t do anything, I promise! Go tell him and…well it’s now or never, Andy. Who knows when I’ll be called back to Riddle or…looking after baby nymphs or something. I’ll hang around here for a bit and do some more research on— on Hermione and—”</p><p>Oh no. No no the pain. The chocolate didn’t work. Why does— it’s like her body is crying out for— for—</p><p>Her muscles seem to tremble, and she lets herself fall backwards onto the sofa. Feels sweat break out on her forehead. Shit.</p><p>And Cissy looks worried. Fuck.</p><p>She stares at Cissy as the pain slowly fades. And prays to any gods that are listening that she won’t leave her sister. She can’t leave Cissy. She doesn’t want to ever…</p><p>She settles herself more comfortably on the sofa, and holds her arms open. “Cissy, you know that physical intimacy—”</p><p>Narcissa immediately moves to sit leaning against her. Leans her back against Bellatrix’s front.</p><p>Bellatrix hugs her. It is steadying.</p><p>And makes a mental note that maybe she was wrong about Cissy hating hugs. Has she been secretly wanting affection this whole time?</p><p>She tests it. Puts her hand right next to Cissy’s. Leaves it there enticingly.</p><p>“See. Cissy and I will be right here. Go tell that husband of yours about us,” she calls up to Andy, who’s frowning over her in concern.</p><p>Bellatrix feels Narcissa’s hand slide into hers. Knew it.</p><p>And Andy nods determinedly. “Alright. I’ll go tell him. I’ll send a patronus with the reply and— fuck. This is going to be hard to explain quickly. But its fine. You’re right. No time. You two just sit tight. I’ll be back in a tick.”</p><p>She apparates away, and Narcissa laughs softly. “She really does talk like a muggleborn now. Some of the things she…”</p><p>Narcissa turns around to face her. Brushes some hair off of Bellatrix’s forehead. “Are you frightened, Bella? Tell me if you’re frightened.”</p><p>Frightened? Of what? A muggleborn man? Or of…whatever is happening to her? Weakness?</p><p>She searches Cissy’s face and shakes her head. “I’m not frightened, Cissy. I have you. We’ve always looked out for each other, haven’t we.”</p><p>And they have. She hadn’t quite realised…but she’d been so busy protecting Cissy…she hadn’t noticed that there was someone protecting her right back. Being there for her. She’d never been alone. Not really.</p><p>She wraps her arms around her sister. Holds her tightly. Holds her steady. That’s what Cissy wants. To be held steady. “Thank you for looking after me, Cissy. For seeing me. You’ve always— we’ve really been through some shit, haven’t we. I hope that’s over now. I hope fate has something good in store for us. We deserve a break.”</p><p>Cissy hugs her back. Doesn’t pull away. Hugs her tighter. “We certainly do. And we will. I’m going to make it so, don’t you worry. We’ve done enough wallowing in our sorrows, Bella. Shall we fix it now? Shall we reunite you with Hermione? Because it’s about fucking time. I won’t let her leave you.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back with a grin. Swearing?</p><p>And trust Cissy to make a hug so intense. Turn it into a vow. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. Let’s fucking fix it. Come on. Help me get the books sorted, Andy’s worse than me. Piles of books and cushions just—we need to talk to that bloody bird. You look up phoenixes again, I’ll search for animal languages. And in the meantime, tell me what to expect with this Tonks bloke. How muggle are we taking here? Because if I look like the only idiot in a muggle house then….”</p><p>She starts sorting books, flicks them towards different corridors. Where does she even keep the encyclopaedias? Had Andromeda summoned them from somewhere? Where the fuck…</p><p>Cissy keeps glancing at her as they sort. Smiling.</p><p>Well. This might be alright then. All of this chaos. If Cissy is finally happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Thinking Outside of the Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix steps out of the floo, and into a living room. Andy’s house. This is Andy’s house. Freaking weird. And she has the muggle box thing! Her furniture all points towards— the box— television.</p><p>Oh shit. And a husband stood in the doorway. How do you even do this? Meet the family? Be…nice? She’s never had to…introduce herself before. Not in years. She never really socialises or anything.</p><p>Cissy comes through the floo behind her. Okay. Okay just—</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to the bloke. Looks him over. He has…kind eyes. But clenched teeth. Nervous, not angry. She kind of remembers him from Hogwarts…</p><p>She holds out a hand for him to shake. “Hi. Sorry I went crazy for a second there. I won’t kill you. Promise.”</p><p>She hears a groan from around the corner, and Andy walks into the room. “Seriously?! Bella, do you not know how to talk to someone like a normal human being? What’s wrong with nice to meet you?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Yeah, because that’s better. Ignoring it.”</p><p>She looks this Ted bloke in the eye. “That would have been weirder, wouldn’t it? If I’d been all polite and nicey-nice? We all know this is tense and strange as fuck. You know I’m the crazy sister-in-law. So? Wanna punch me in the face, or can we just shake hands before my arm goes numb?”</p><p>Ted laughs nervously. Cautiously shakes her hand. “Uhh, no. No punching. Don’t think I’ve ever punched no one before, so this probably ain’t the moment to try that. And I think you’re right. Better to mention the crazy…uhh…past couple of decades.”</p><p>Hmm. Never punched anyone? She’s not sure if that’s a point for or against him. Mentioned the crazy though, so he has some balls. Cockney accent. So that’s where Tonks gets it from. He doesn’t seem too scared of her—</p><p>Andy drags her a step back. “Stop it! Stop whatever you’re thinking and— oh and Ted, this is Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa also shakes Ted’s hand. “Narcissa, if you don’t mind. It’s nice to finally meet you, Edward. I’d also like to apologise for my past behaviour, and for my elder sister and her deplorable manners. Sadly something that turning from the Dark Lord cannot fix. She has always been—”</p><p>Bellatrix drags Cissy away. “Cut it out, Cissy. This isn’t some high society bollocks. He’s used to Andy, I’m not that bad. He probably has a fuck load of questions anyway so— look are we gonna have a drink or something, Andy? Please say muggles have alcohol, or that you have some Ogden’s in, because this evening is going to—”</p><p>Ted bursts out laughing. “Gods, this is surreal. Dromeda, what the— she’s just like you. Like you with even less of a filter, how is that possible? How could— I didn’t figure it would be so— oh fuck it, let’s get a drink. We do have Ogdens. Or ‘muggle drinks’ if you want. This way.”</p><p>He turns his back on them and walks out of the room, muttering to himself about everything being surreal. Bellatrix follows after him. Turn his back on her? Really? Is he brave, or stupid?</p><p>What’s that? On the wall? A white— and what is this material? And the pictures really don’t move. Huh. Weird. Quite nice not to be watched all the time but— oh that one moves. Dora as a kid, waving at her. It’s…sad. She never got to know that kid. Wasn’t here for her. Now Tonks just thinks she’s a psycho, and apparently fucking the Dark Lord if—</p><p>Muggle kitchen? Why would Andy choose to have a muggle kitchen? What’s wrong with— that one is making a noise. Humming. A big white box.</p><p>She feels her pulse pick up, and grumbles at herself. Don’t be stupid. Muggles aren’t scary. Hermione knows all of this stuff. Bellatrix will need to learn it at some point. Just…</p><p>Ted flicks his wand at different cupboards, and lots of different bottles fly out onto the round kitchen table. “Right. That’s all we’ve got. Help yourself to whatever you…oh. Oh, this takes me back. Now how did I…Oh yeah. The white box is called a fridge. It’s not dangerous, it’s just like…a cold cupboard. You can open it if you want and have a bit of a gander.”</p><p>Bellatrix squints at him. Is he a legilimens? How did he know…</p><p>He just mimes opening a cupboard and then turns back to the bottles, shaking his head with a smile. And glances nervously at the door to the hall. Probably wondering what Andy and Cissy are up to. Why they’ve left him with her. He’s doing well, actually. Most people would have pissed themselves by now, alone in a room with her. Or drawn their wand. His is casually tucked behind his ear.</p><p>She decides to just open the white cupboard…fridge. He said fridge, and it keeps things cold…</p><p>And there’s a light inside. She sticks her hand in. It <em>is</em> cold. And there’s a smaller…ice. A little drawer inside with ice and boxes of food. Is that how it stays cold? They put ice around it?</p><p>There’s a bottle of white wine in there too. Not in the ice bit. Just sat in the door next to some milk… She picks it up. Cold. So the fridge works. Huh.</p><p>She decides to carry it over to the table. She probably shouldn’t use her wand too much.</p><p>But first she slowly closes the fridge door, peeking inside as she does. She wants to see if the light source can still power itself or…hmm. Hard to tell.</p><p>She closes it, and then yanks it open really fast to try to beat the light and—</p><p>“Bella!”</p><p>She whirls around and shuts the door behind her. Offers the wine up to a glaring Cissy and shuffles over to Ted. “Watch out for her,” she whispers. “Cissy’s the scary sister.”</p><p>His eyes widen, and she grins at him. Nods. Now this is fun.</p><p>She takes a little look inside his head. Just to try…Oh. Oh that is fucking weird. What is— ah! The floor is getting faster and— and steepening into—</p><p>She manages to pull out, and finds her arms windmilling as she tries to find her balance. “What the fuck was that?! Cissy! Cissy, look in his fucking head! That is the weirdest shit I’ve ever seen!”</p><p>Ted grins at her. “It worked? You saw it? You’re the first person who’s looked in donkeys! Not since Snape.”</p><p>Snape? Bellatrix steadies herself and folds her arms. “What’s Snivellus doing sticking his nose in? Don’t let that bastard find out anything else. He already—ah!”</p><p>She jumps as Cissy suddenly grabs her shoulders.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, that is awfully clever. What are they called? The moving…they are used in supermarkets, are they not? And airports?”</p><p>Ted nods. “Conveyor belts. We reckoned I should use something muggle, to confuse as many legilimens as possible. I got the idea from the inside of airports, where the luggage goes. Well, films of the inside— not real. Cartoons or— shit. I forgot how hard this stuff is to explain.”</p><p>Narcissa sits down at the table and pours herself a glass of wine. “I’ve watched films. Videos. I’m not sure what Andromeda has told you, but I am reasonably well acquainted with the muggle world. Bella is the one who is completely in the dark. And sit down, Andromeda. Here is as good as anywhere. Stop standing there like a…lemon, and sit down.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks over at Andy. She is rather quiet. Oh.</p><p>She walks over and squeezes Andy’s hand. Swings it.</p><p>And then just gives in and hugs Andy instead. They both need a hug. She’s not sure what to say. She’s just…sorry. That she’s been gone for so long. That nothing was stopping this. That this whole time, they could have all been together, sat in Andy’s kitchen. They should have all stayed together. When Andy said she was leaving…Bellatrix should have gone with her. Taken Cissy too and left the darkness behind.</p><p>Andy rubs her back and then pulls away. Kisses her cheek. “I know. But it’s okay. We still have time. Our story isn’t over yet. We can just sit down and—”</p><p>That’s what Hermione said. That they were still alive. That it wasn’t the end. That they’d have one hundred and fifty more years of— of—</p><p>She takes a gasping breath, and reaches for Andy as her heart skips a beat and her vision tunnels. Everything is— her head. It hurts. It— the pain is—</p><p>“…is she alright? What is—”</p><p>“Bella, just breathe. I’ve got you. Remember to—”</p><p>“…thread, Bella. Release. You cannot reach her. Not like that. Let go.”</p><p>Let go? Of Hermione? Why would she— oh. Oh shit, let go of the thread. Stop pulling. Stop…</p><p>Everything comes back into focus. She’s sat in a chair at the kitchen table, surrounded by concerned faces.</p><p>And Cissy breathes out a sigh of relief. “She’s alright. It has passed.”</p><p>Andy slumps down into a chair next to her. “Fucking hell, Bella. Shit. That is never going to get any less terrifying. You looked like a corpse.”</p><p>Bellatrix just reaches for the Ogden’s and pours herself a couple of fingers. Takes a sip and looks over at Ted. He does look as if he just saw a dead body for the first time.</p><p>She reaches over and clinks her glass against his can of…something. “Welcome to the family. Or should I say the madhouse? Whichever it is, good luck.”</p><p>He sits down, shaking his head and drinking some of his…she turns her head sideways to read it. Carlsburg. Whatever that is.</p><p>She risks using her wand. Casts an aguamenti and then freezes it into ice mid-air. Snaps the stick of ice into pieces and drops it in with her firewhisky. “So. What’s Andy gone and told you about little old me? Anything good?”</p><p>Andromeda quickly reaches over to cover Ted’s mouth. “Don’t answer that. I’ll just— I told him that you’ve both come around to a saner world view and got back in touch with me. That I trust both of you, and that he should too. And that I’m helping you both with a…task.”</p><p>Bellatrix raises her eyebrows. That’s it? Fuck. That does leave a lot out. Hmm. She kind of feels bad for the bloke.</p><p>She pulls some bottles towards her so she can see the labels. Just out of curiosity. Coke. Gin. Butterbeer. Lemonade. Amaretto. Elvish wi— don’t— let go of the thread. Just—</p><p>She clears her throat and ignores the headache. “Any burning questions, Ted?”</p><p>Silence. She looks up.</p><p>He’s staring at her. Analysing her. Watching everything she does. She sticks her tongue out at him.</p><p>He glances at Andromeda. Then at Narcissa. Drums his fingers on the table. “Why now? After all these years, why now?”</p><p>Oh. Well that’s easy. But embarrassing.</p><p>She thinks about lying. Showing weakness to a stranger, to a wizard, is never a good idea. And not fucking easy to…</p><p>But Andy loves him. So he’s family now. Has been for…twenty-five years.</p><p>So she grits her teeth, holds her head high.</p><p>And then just shakes her head at him with a defeated sigh. “I met someone…who reminded me who I really am. Who I want to be. I…had given up. On myself. On the world. I took all of my pain…and passed it on to everyone else. I was blind. Stuck in the dark. She found me. Saved me from myself. Reminded me how to love.”</p><p>Ugh that was so soppy. How pathetic. Why couldn’t she just have said—</p><p>Cissy squeezes her hand. Clears her throat. “I believe Bella has summarised my own reasoning quite nicely as well. Although I stepped out of the dark many years ago. Not long after Andromeda.”</p><p>Ted frowns. Looks at Andy for confirmation, and then barks out a laugh. “Love? You fell in love? Oh fuck. This means that Dumbledore has been right this whole time! The power of love!”</p><p>Andy smacks his arm. “Dumbledore wouldn’t know love if it kicked him up the arse. He has nothing to do with this, Ted. If you knew their stories then—”</p><p>“Actually, Dumbledore was once in love with Gellert Grindelwald,” Narcissa says calmly before taking another sip of wine.</p><p>Everyone stops to look at her in baffled confusion. Narcissa’s expressions remains blank. They sit in silence.</p><p>Well she can’t just do that! Deliberately— “Cissy! How do you know that? I knew from…well I knew, but—”</p><p>Narcissa casually looks up. And grins. “I’ve known for years. Since Hogwarts. Felt him try to look into my head…showed him some false memories…and then decided some payback may be necessary. Or blackmail. He hid that fact deep within his mind, but I found it. Close to his worst fear and deepest desire. As a boy and young man, he was neighbours with Grindelwald. Fell completely in love with him. I’m not sure if the love was reciprocated…but there must be a reason that Dumbledore was the only one able to stop Grindelwald in his tracks. To defeat him. Dumbledore’s belief that love conquers all…seems to come from experience.”</p><p>Ted leans over to whisper to Bellatrix. “You’re right. She’s the scary one. Don’t leave me in a room with her, I’m begging you.”</p><p>Cissy just grins wider. “<em>She </em>can hear you. And do not worry. I shall not share your thoughts or memories with anyone. Amusing as they may be.”</p><p>Andy growls. “I knew it! Get out of his head, Cissy. He’s off limits. Don’t make me look in Draco’s head or—”</p><p>Fuck! Bellatrix jumps out of her seat to catch Andy as she collapses unconscious, falling sideways off the dining chair. “Cissy! She won’t look! Stop it!”</p><p>Ted jolts to his feet and points his wand at Narcissa. “What’ve you done to her? She said you wouldn’t hurt no one no more, that you both—”</p><p>Merlin’s balls! Right.</p><p>Bellatrix lowers Andy onto the floor, and casts a petrificus totalus over her shoulder at Cissy as fast as she can.</p><p>Narcissa thuds onto the floor. And of course Ted whirls to face her, wand held high and terrified.</p><p>Bellatrix puts her wand down on the floor. “They’re both fine. Look, Andy’s waking up. She’s okay.”</p><p>And she is. Andromeda sits up with a groan, rubbing at her temples. Smiles reassuringly at Ted and reaches for his hands to help her up. “Sister stuff. I shouldn’t have mentioned Draco. Cissy is a bit overprotective and…what happened?”</p><p>And there’s a whimper in Bellatrix’s head. <em>Bella. Bella, please undo the spell. I’m sorry I— let me out. I’m frozen. I’m trapped</em></p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>She cancels the spell and hurries over to Cissy. Pulls her up until she’s sat on the floor and hugs her. “Sorry. I didn’t think. I just— are you okay, Cissy? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “I’m fine. Let me up, Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix backs off, and they both sit down again at the table. Bellatrix picks her firewhisky back up…and then decides to just go for it and open one of the weird muggle drinks. Pulls the bottle of ‘coke’ towards her.</p><p>Ted makes a strange sound. “That’s it?! Just back to normal and— unconscious bodies in the kitchen ain’t normal. Dromeda. We’ve been through this. Violence ain’t—”</p><p>Andy squeezes Ted’s hand. “I know. It’s…”</p><p>She turns to Narcissa. “Cissy, I promise I won’t ever look into Draco’s head unless absolutely necessary. Unless it’s to protect him. So please do the same for Ted. Surface thoughts only, same as me and Bella. Oh and—shit, Bella, don’t—”</p><p>Andy reaches toward her, and Bellatrix pulls her hands back from the bottle just as she opens the lid and—</p><p>And the bottle explodes. Brown liquid spurting out everywhere. Almost reaching the ceiling. Shouts fill the room as everyone casts shielding charms and vanishing spells.</p><p>Ah. It’s not dangerous. Just…sticky. Bellatrix sits back, umbrella charm over her head, and watches the chaos as everyone scrambles away.</p><p>Eventually the spray stops, and she reaches for the similarly sized lemonade bottle. Leans close and watches as tiny bubbles float up inside. Hmm. Trapped air. Fizzy. So the contained pressure…</p><p>She shakes the bottle, and points it at Cissy. “Apologise to Andy. You know she wouldn’t hurt Draco. And you know you shouldn’t have looked in Ted’s head. Not that far.”</p><p>Narcissa glares at her from over by the sink. “Put that down this instant, Bella. I am perfectly within my right to defend my son from…”</p><p>Bellatrix moves her hand to the lid. Twists. A hissing sound fills the room. Andy and Ted edge around the table to stand next to Bellatrix. They’re both grinning.</p><p>Cissy tuts. Folds her arms. “Fine. I apologise for…being overly harsh with my legilimency, Andromeda. I should not have rendered you unconscious, and of course I know you would never harm Draco. And…I should not have looked so deeply into your mind, Edward. My curiosity got the better of me. I did not intend any malice. I only…”</p><p>Narcissa sighs, and slowly reaches into her pocket. Pulls out…a black…what?</p><p>Ted laughs. “A mobile phone? You wanna know— wow. Blimey, okay, Narcissa Malfoy has a mobile phone. That’s— where did you—”</p><p>Mobilephone? What’s a mobilephone?</p><p>Bellatrix puts the bottle down and skips over to Cissy. Her feet stick to the floor a bit. She vanishes the coke. And stares at the…contraption in Cissy’s hand. It has numbers on, and the word ‘Nokia’. And rubber…buttons? Are they called buttons? Like the watch?</p><p>Cissy smiles at her. “It is for long distance communication. Like Hermione showed you with the tin cans and the thread. You speak into it. But you have to know the code number of the other person’s device.”</p><p>Oh! She grabs the device from Cissy. “It’s like a thread? But with a code? Andy, do you have one? Or Ted? What’s your secret code?”</p><p>Ted walks away with a chuckle, back out into the hall. “Dromeda, call the landline, love.”</p><p>Andy walks over to them and takes the little black block from Bellatrix. “You and your secrets, Cissy. When did you even— right. First, you have to turn it on. Activate it. By holding down this button until the screen— the glass square, shines green and— okay, good. It works. So we have our own phone down the hall. It’s not mobile like this. Too bloody expensive for some of us, unlike Miss Money Bags over here— ours is attached to the wall. So. Our phone number, the code, is 0181 932 0159.”</p><p>Well that’s a bloody long code. Bellatrix’d better memorise that somehow. She watches Andy press the numbered…buttons. Eleven numbers. Separated into three sections. The first four numbers were said very quickly, so maybe they’re more important? Easier to remember somehow?</p><p>“And then you press this green image of a phone to begin the call. So…”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps and raises her wand as a bell—</p><p>“See? That’s us calling Ted.”</p><p>The ringing stops, and Andy holds the…phone to her ear. “Hi Ted. I’ll pass you around. Here, Cissy. Just speak normally and hold it to your ear.”</p><p>Narcissa takes the phone with a smirk. “I know. I have used one before. And it is customary to say…hello, Edward. How are you?”</p><p>They hear faint laughter through the phone, and Narcissa walks away. “Yes. Yes, muggle London. Oh, many, are you surprised?”</p><p>Bellatrix stomps after her. “Hey! It’s my turn with the phone! Give it back!”</p><p>She tries to grab it, but Cissy ducks out of the way.</p><p>“Andromeda is not the only one with secrets. Oh really? Now that is interesting. I’ll be sure to—”</p><p>Bellatrix pokes Cissy in the ribs to distract her. “Accio phone! Aha!”</p><p>She snatches it from the air and holds it to her ear, backing away from Cissy. “Ted? Are you there?”</p><p>“Still here. Narcissa ain’t unconscious, is she?”</p><p>It works! Bellatrix grins. “No, just sulking because she doesn’t know how to share her toys.”</p><p>Cissy glares at her. Bellatrix just keeps grinning. “So how far can this thing go?”</p><p>Ted hums. “As far as you want, I reckon. It don’t work at Hogwarts or other places with strong wards. But out and about…there are some areas where the connection ain’t great, but it ain’t about distance. The signal has to…uhh…well there are these big metal— shit. Bloody difficult to explain.”</p><p>Hmm. How is he so calm about all this? It’s suspicious. Just chatting to her as if…</p><p>She looks around. Andy has walked off somewhere.</p><p>Bellatrix leans against the kitchen wall. Looks out a window into a small garden. “Ted?”</p><p>“Yeah? Still here.”</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “How have you…how are you okay with all this? You know who I am. You know what I— the things— the people— I’m Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>There’s silence for a while. But she can hear him breathing, so he’s still there. And she can feel Cissy watching her.</p><p>Eventually there’s a sigh. “Dromeda trusts you. She loves you, don’t she? You’re her sister. And she says you’ve changed. Dromeda’s the smartest person I know. Always has been. And you hurt her. She’s been hurting cos of you for a long time. But now…she’s happy. She trusts you. She’s forgiven you. And she’s forgiven herself too, I think, for what she did, or didn’t do. So you coming round here, talking to me, trying. That’s enough. The past’s the past, ain’t it? You’ve done your time, I reckon.”</p><p>Bellatrix lets out a relieved breath. Okay. He is a good bloke. And he understands, maybe a little. He’s forgiving. And kind. And trusts her sister. Loves her.</p><p>“I don’t know, Ted. I don’t think I’ll ever have done my time. Ever made up for— I can’t fix it, but I’ll do what I can. And you can trust me. I promise. I won’t ever hurt Andy. Or anyone, if I can help it.”</p><p>She looks out at the stars. “I’m trying not to hurt people now. New rule. No killing. I think I’ve managed…five months without killing anyone now. Impressive, right?” That was a joke. She hopes he can take a joke. Lighten the mood.</p><p>It’s also depressingly true. Five months since she killed Sirius. Since she met Hermione.</p><p>Breathe. Just breathe. You can…</p><p>She breathes through the pain.</p><p>Ted half-laughs half-groans in her ear. She’d forgotten about him for a second. “I can’t tell if you’re kidding or— Jesus Christ. Okay. Why don’t you hang up, do you know how to do that? End the call? There should be a red button, maybe with a picture of a phone or something.”</p><p>Oh. Okay, she can do that.</p><p>She presses the red button and holds the phone to her ear again. “Are you gone?”</p><p>Silence. Gone.</p><p>She looks at the green square…there are some words now. It says contacts. Is that how you contact other codes? How…</p><p>She turns her back on Cissy, and casually walks closer to the door, pressing a button with what looks like an arrow on. It is an arrow! And it moves…so how does she…</p><p>A central button. That must mean…</p><p>Contacts. Ha!</p><p>She cackles. “Cissy! What a lot of contacts. And oh look, these appear to be women’s names!”</p><p>She runs down the hallway as Cissy comes after her. “Who’s Victoria? Or Sophia? Rebecca?”</p><p>“Bella! Bellatrix, don’t— Accio phone! Accio—”</p><p>Bellatrix holds on tight and ducks behind Ted in the hallway. Uses him as a shield and backs them into the living room. “No hurting Ted. You promised! Now tell us who they— or should I call them? Is their name their code? What happens if I press…”</p><p>The box in the living room. Light is coming from the television. And voices. A play? A story? Isn’t that what Hermione said?</p><p>Cissy pushes Ted out of the way and snatches the phone back, but Bella doesn’t really care. Jumps to sit on the sofa with Andy instead. Hugs her excitedly. “Show me a play. A story. One with…a happy ending. Or pirates.”</p><p>Andy laughs. “Our options are a bit limited for that. Pirates? Now that was a fucking long time ago, how old were we, five?”</p><p>Bellatrix transfigures a cushion into a pirate’s hat and stands up on the sofa. “It was when mother was pregnant with Cissy, remember? Captain Black and her trusty first mate and sister had to find an uninhabited island, with buried treasure of course, so that the moment their new little sibling was born, they could steal them from their bassinet and sail far away. Black Island. Our new home. And we’d take Tiggy, obviously.”</p><p>She sits down on the back of the sofa and turns her hat sideways. Ties her hair into a fake beard. “And in disguise. Filthy, rotten, murderous pirates. Why do you think you swear so bloody much? Captain Black was a fucking bad influence on you, first mate Andy.”</p><p>Cissy stares at her. “I never knew…all this time, you both ignored your etiquette lessons…because you’d rather be pirates? To take me away?”</p><p>Andy sits down next to Bellatrix and steals her hat. “We were co-captains, thank you very much. I never said I was first mate. Just because you were more bossy and knew more sailing and swear words didn’t make you captain. I did call you Bellow though for a while instead of Bella. You were so loud, I was terrified someone would hear us. Especially with all the cursing. Bellow and Andrew Black. Sisters, in disguise as brothers. No women allowed at sea.”</p><p>Oh yeah. Brothers. Hmm, now that she thinks about it, she did rescue a few damsels in distress as part of their adventures. Fucking hell. How did it take her until she was thirteen to realise she’d never fancy wizards? She was imagining kissing witches at six years old! Saving them.</p><p>She jumps down and walks closer to the box. Tiny moving people. She waves at them. They ignore her— oh. Not always tiny. Sometimes a face fills the glass square. So you can see their expressions.</p><p>Cissy comes and sits next to her. “It’s fascinating, isn’t it? They can’t see us, but we can see them. And there are different stories, on different topics. Of all genres. Some even factual. Like a visual library. You could watch a film over and over again, and it would have the same ending. Like reading a book. A book brought to life.”</p><p>“The films are on that shelf if you want to look. Videos,” Ted calls from behind them.</p><p>Oh. He’s right. Those aren’t books, they just look like…</p><p>She looks at the titles. The covers. The blurbs. They’re not as heavy as books. She pulls the box open. Another box. Muggles seem to like boxes.</p><p>Another black box inside. With two holes in.</p><p>She looks up as Cissy gasps. What is she looking at…</p><p>The Secret Garden. Oh. They made the book into a moving film? Brought it to life? So you can see the little people?</p><p>She wraps an arm around Cissy. “Do you want to see? We don’t have to…”</p><p>Cissy leans against her for a second. Hides her face in Bellatrix’s neck. And then nods. “It has a happy ending, Bella. Lily would have loved to…yes. Let’s all watch it together. Let’s sit with Andy…and…and perhaps Lily can watch too. If she’s still here. Still watching, somehow. I hope she is.”</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her tight. “Course she’s watching,” she whispers. “She said she’d never leave you, Cissy. And it sounded like she’s the type to keep her promises. She’ll be keeping an eye on you somehow.”</p><p>She pulls Cissy up and over to the sofa. Narcissa carefully hands the box to Ted. “This one, Edward. If you would be so kind.”</p><p>Ted slowly nods, sensing the strange atmosphere. Doesn’t comment. “Alrighty then. I’ll pop it in. You can sit here with Dromeda, I’ll take the armchair.”</p><p>He gets up and goes back over to the television. Bends down and does…something with another box. Bellatrix just squeezes in next to Andy and pulls Cissy down to sit on her other side. Transfigures the pirate hat back into a cushion and hugs it. Waits for the box to come to life.</p><p>She wishes Hermione was here. Here to see this. To see this with her. They were supposed to do these things together. Every day together.</p><p>The story begins. She holds Cissy’s hand instead. Right now is about Cissy. And Andy.</p><p>She takes Andy’s hand too. There. Think about that instead.</p><p>About all the stories she’ll have to tell Hermione once she’s back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Ready and Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione takes a steadying breath, lets go of Andy’s hand…and pushes open the door to the hospital room.</p><p>Oh. Her stomach drops.</p><p>Yes. She’d expected this. But Andy is right. It’s still…</p><p>Narcissa smiles at her. Beckons her over to the bed. “Hello, Hermione. You have no idea what a relief it is to see you. Come talk to Bella. I believe she may be able to hear you, and she’s stable for now.”</p><p>Hermione is barely listening. Just pads over to the hospital bed and…she looks so small. And horribly pale. It’s like when she first collapsed from her stab wounds. When Hermione had to call Snape to save her.</p><p>Except this time, she has scars. Bruises. A broken nose and a swollen ear. Her veriform. She’s not even able to hold her form…</p><p>She looks over at Narcissa pleadingly. “Please say she’s just asleep.”</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head sadly. “She has not been conscious in…a long time. But you’re back. Everything should…go on, Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione sits down on the bed and takes Bellatrix’s hand. Feels tears start to fall down her face. “I’m here, Bella. I came as quickly as I could. I didn’t mean to leave you. I’m here. I’m back. Can you hear me? Can you— Narcissa, Andy said I couldn’t use the thread to travel. Can I— can I talk to her?”</p><p>Narcissa frowns. And then nods sharply. “Yes. Yes, attempt to contact her. If she has an adverse reaction…well, I am ready to intervene, as is Andromeda. Go on.”</p><p>Adverse reaction? What could…</p><p>She feels out for the thread. Doesn’t pull. Doesn’t dare even— just whispers into it. <em>Bella? Are you there? Can you hear me?</em></p><p>Silence.</p><p>Oh no. Is…it broken? Or is Bellatrix just…too tired to speak?</p><p>Did travelling through time break it? Was it too far? Too long? Too—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione?</em>
</p><p>Bella! <em>Yes! Yes, I’m right here!</em></p><p><em>…Hermione? </em>Bellatrix whispers sadly through the thread.</p><p>Hermione smiles. Squeezes her hand. <em>It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m back. I’ll fix it</em></p><p>Bellatrix sighs through the thread. <em>I know you can’t hear me…but I’m going to talk to you anyway, okay pet? Just— just listen. So I was at the meeting today, and then suddenly I felt this burning pain in my fingertips. It must have been when you touched that bloody book. I almost dropped my wand. Thank fuck only Snape saw—</em></p><p>…What? Bellatrix wasn’t in a meeting today. What is…</p><p>Oh. That was the day she left. What feels like yesterday, but was actually years ago. When Hermione touched the cursed book and…</p><p>Bellatrix continues taking through the thread. Telling Hermione about her day. About how she ran after her. How she jumped out a window and…</p><p>Hermione wipes at her face and shakes her head at Narcissa. “I can hear her. But it’s from before. Everything she said to me through the thread…that never reached me. She talked to me. She knew I couldn’t hear but— she’s telling me about the day I left. She went to you. She knew she had to find her way home, so Tiggy took her to you. After she threw a tree around a forest.”</p><p>Narcissa sits down next to her on the bed and laughs. Brushes some hair off of Bellatrix’s forehead and kisses it. It’s so strange. A Narcissa who laughs and is so affectionate. Time really has passed.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, pet. I’m talking to you again. What a fucking idiot. I know you can’t hear. I just— I’m about to go meet Andy, can you believe it? Cissy is just getting ready and— I wish you were here. You’d know what to say. I need— what if Andy doesn’t come? Or what if she hates me? What if— I couldn’t stand it if she…here comes Cissy. Guess we’re going. Okay, Bella. You can do this. It will all be okay. It will all…</em>
</p><p>Oh she hates this! Why can’t Bellatrix hear her now? Why are they still in the wrong time? Why—</p><p>She pulls her shoes off and lies down next to Bellatrix in the bed. <em>I’m here. Come back to me, Bella. Are you lost? Tell me what you need</em></p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck, pet. You’re missing some crazy shit! I can’t believe— Cissy loved Lily Evans. Potter’s mum. Did she tell you? Was that the secret she told you about the muggle stuff and the strange watch? And that’s not even— Andy is Trelawney! She’s been fucking with us this whole time! It was her! All of those divination lessons, and when you stropped off and knocked the crystal ball onto the floor—</em>
</p><p>Hermione sits up and glares at Bellatrix. “I didn’t strop off! I just didn’t want to waste my time— oh.”</p><p>She’s yelling at someone in a coma.</p><p>She looks around, cringing in apology. Narcissa raises her eyebrows. Andy grins at her from the doorway. Oh yes!</p><p>Hermione folds her arms at Andy. “Trelawney? My <em>clouded inner eye</em>? I was fourteen! Why did you—”</p><p>Andy walks over, grinning. “You needed to lose some of that logic and believe in magic again, little Miss Swotty. For being so smart, you didn’t pay attention to me, did you? Judged me. Scorned the mystical and the unusual. Thought you knew everything. Even after I told Harry my prophecy about Wormtail, you still didn’t figure it out. That needed to change. I knew you were important somehow, I just wasn’t sure why. You needed to learn to believe in things that couldn’t be seen. That didn’t quite make sense. And look at that, an invisible thread to my sister! Soulmates. Now that takes some blind belief.”</p><p>Hermione just huffs, half annoyed half…just astounded that this is all real. Is this how she’d become friends with Andy after the war? Was it all a set up? Was this why Andy kept including her in things with Harry and Teddy? She’d thought maybe she just missed Tonks and took her in, but…</p><p>Never mind. That’s a conversation for another day. She needs to know more about prophecies and— “And how did Trelawney help with any of that? I didn’t take divination. I left.”</p><p>Andy sits down and shrugs. “Yeah. Mostly I was just messing with you. But I was memorable, wasn’t I? And as soon as you found out that Trelawney made the prophecy about Harry…you would have remembered. Remembered not to judge on face value. To look more deeply at the <em>mad witch</em>.”</p><p>Oh. Bella? It was to help her with Bella? What did Andy know? What visions did she have? How much—</p><p>
  <em>I forgot to tell you, Thetis has legs! I don’t know how we did it but— a baby! I’m holding a baby. In a cave. At Hogwarts. I know, sounds impossible, but all this crazy shit keeps getting even crazier, pet. Now I have to look after a baby. They’re staring up at me right now. There’s such…trust. I don’t know if— I have to go watch over Potter later too. And Cissy. And then after that hopefully I can see Andy. We’ve all been busy. I’m trying to find you as well of course. Haven’t forgotten you, pet. I stayed up last night reading this book about space. I was thinking that if space is infinite, and time is infinite, then surely the two are a constant that should have some overlap and…</em>
</p><p>Space? Bellatrix really did try everything…</p><p>
  <em>You’re so brilliant, Bella. Thinking up physics theories all by yourself. Just for me. Guess I can figure this out then, for you. You’re right here. I must be able to reach you. Somehow…</em>
</p><p>Hermione blinks back to reality in the room. Takes Andy’s hand. “Sorry. She just keeps talking and— so I can’t pull on the thread? I can’t…follow it into her mind? Find her?”</p><p>Andy takes a sharp breath and closes her eyes. “I don’t know. It’s a risk. I had— a couple of years ago, I had a dream. Bella was falling off a cliff. She was weak. Barely conscious. A red rope tied around her waist, so that when she fell, she was just hanging there. Swinging. Then you came. Ran to the rope. You pulled at it. Pulled her to safety. But when she was about to climb up…the rope snapped. She fell. There was a horrible scream. You jumped after her. I couldn’t stop you. I wasn’t even there. You just followed her off the cliff. And then I woke up.”</p><p>Oh. That…</p><p>Definitely not good. Alright. No thread.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not fair! I— I hate this! I’m all alone and— come back. Hermione, please. Please just come back. I can’t do this. I can’t— it’s too hard. It hurts so much. I miss you. I want— just come back. Don’t leave me</em>
</p><p>No no no. No, Bella, she—</p><p>Hermione lies back down next to Bellatrix and hugs her. Holds her. She’s right here. She’s right— “What about normal legilimency. Can I do that? Can I go into her mind? Find her?”</p><p>And Bellatrix’s body suddenly tenses…and Hermione screams. Screams in agony as her whole body burns. Make it stop make it stop make it—</p><p>Her vision blacks out, and the pain is so all-consuming that she almost feels nothing. Floating in an endless nothing.</p><p>She can’t even breathe. Can’t draw breath. A jolt of pain with every heartbeat. It’s in her veins. Her head. Oh her head. Like a drill into her temple.</p><p>And then the pain lessens ever so slightly. Enough to breathe. Enough to open her eyes to find out what the hell is happening to her. Enough air in her lungs to plead for the pain to stop.</p><p>She watches the scene around Bellatrix’s bed as if from a dream. Ears ringing and vision still coming into focus. When did Hermione leave the bed?</p><p>Narcissa’s wand is a blur. Spells fly at Bellatrix, one after the other. Unbelievably fast. “Andromeda. Potions. One, four, nine and thirteen.”</p><p>Andy is already pouring the first potion into Bellatrix’s mouth. The two sisters seem to dance around each other, passing bottles or binding Bellatrix to the bed. Leaning around each other. Not dancing. Leaning.</p><p>And Hermione is in an armchair. Someone must have conjured it. And she can breathe now. Can think. It’s agony, but the pain is easing.</p><p>Bella…Oh Bella. This is the pain? This is what she’s been fighting?</p><p>
  <em>Something…is wrong with me, pet. Because you’re gone. It’s making me weak. Not— not that I’m ever weak. Never. But…my body is sometimes. Gives out on me. My…legs. Or my magic. My heart. My lungs. You not being here…you’ve stopped my heart. Taken my breath away. I’ve lost my strength…it’s…terrifying. I’m scared. I try not to think about it but…I’ve never been weak. Through everything, even when I had nothing, I had my body. I could always run, and jump, and…sometimes I can’t breathe. Can’t see. Blind. Lost in the dark</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December, 1996</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There, that’s the dining table vanished. Didn’t need it anyway.</p><p>Bellatrix takes a couple of steps back. “Alright, are you both ready? Because I won’t be giving you any hints, or listening to any excuses. You do exactly as I say, understood?”</p><p>Andromeda and Narcissa both nod determinedly. No eye rolls or snide comments. Good.</p><p>Bellatrix nods at them. “Okay. It’s later on in the war, and my Dark Mark just called me to him. I’ve activated your protean charm, and you have to take my place. So get ready for a possible meeting.”</p><p>And both of her sisters begin quickly getting undressed, Andromeda just throwing her clothes on the floor, whilst Narcissa opts for vanishing her clothes and heading straight for the wardrobe, pulling on a dress.</p><p>Good. They remembered to get changed. That’s step one.</p><p>Andy morphs into Bellatrix, and hurries to keep up with Cissy, already behind. Cissy morphs her features too, slowing to choose a dress and deciding whether to wear tights. This isn’t a social visit, Cissy! Speed up!</p><p>But soon they’re both dressed.</p><p>Hmm. Andromeda’s corset isn’t on as neatly. She never really wore one much and she must have forgotten the spell, the wand movement was a bit off. But she has made her hair a bit more frizzy, whilst Cissy’s is way too neat. Shiny instead of—</p><p>“Ready!” Andy shouts.</p><p>Narcissa glares. “As am I. Just because you announced it first does not mean—”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms. “Enough. Neither of you is ready. Think.”</p><p>She’d put those dresses there earlier. Checked the drawstring pouches hidden in the skirt. No knife. Or potions. Or wand.</p><p>Cissy is the first one to run back to the wardrobe, accioing the potions bag towards her and reaching under her skirt to attach it. Andy quickly copies and grabs a knife too. Replicas of Bellatrix’s own silver knife.</p><p>Come on. One of you remember the wand.</p><p>Bellatrix spins her own wand between her fingers, unable to resist giving them a bit of a—</p><p>Ow. Oh she— can’t breathe. Why is— she wasn’t even thinking about Hermione or— not again!</p><p>She accios a dining chair towards her and sinks down into it. “I’m okay. Keep going. Just one more— think! You’re <em>me</em>.”</p><p>And Andromeda transfigures her wand. Finally!</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Good. And do you both have the Mark? I can’t see under your dresses.”</p><p>They both pull up their sleeves. Looks okay to her. Right. Next step.</p><p>“Okay, you’ve been called to Him, and we’ve somehow figured out how to take you straight to Him even though you don’t have the Mark. Still haven’t sorted that. I’ll read some— anyway. You’re in a meeting.”</p><p>Bellatrix struggles to her feet. She can breathe again, but she’s a bit shaky. Nothing too bad. It will pass. Or she fucking hopes it does.</p><p>She mutters the spell to loosen her corset, and metamorphs into the Dark Lord. Here they go.</p><p>Andy flinches. Damn it. She can’t do that! As soon as she—</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “Are you ready? The next test starts now. Get your heads sorted.”</p><p>Andy nods, and Cissy smiles at her adoringly. “Anything for you, my Lord. I’m always ready to serve you.”</p><p>Bellatrix holds back a snort. Teacher’s pet.</p><p>Well then. If she’s ready.</p><p>She closes her eyes, and cricks her neck. Sighs in a cold hiss. Vanishes her now tight boots so she’s barefoot. And opens her eyes. Glides over to Cissy. “Bellatrix. I have a task for you.”</p><p>Cissy drops to her knees. “Anything my Lord. What is it? Tell me what to do and I shall—”</p><p>“Enough!” Bellatrix shouts. Grabs Narcissa’s chin and forces her to meet her eyes. Looks into…darkness. Thank fuck. A dark mind…</p><p>It’s cold, but so is Bellatrix’s head so…maybe too cold. Too emotionless. Where’s the passion? The burning desire for change? Her need for a better world? Anger at—</p><p>She throws Cissy onto the floor. “Are you trying to insult me, girl? Have you forgotten our cause? The very reason for our— get up.”</p><p>Let’s see Cissy talk her way out of this.</p><p>Cissy scrambles to her feet in horror. “Forgive me, my Lord. I am your most loyal servant. Tell me my mission. Whatever plans you may have, I will enact. Follow your every word.”</p><p>She’s almost in tears, face flushed with shame. Hmm. Not bad.</p><p>Bellatrix tuts dismissively. “Fine. We have no time for this. Do not disappoint me again.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to Andy instead. “Bellatrix. I have a task for you.”</p><p>And Andy falls to her knees. Well, at least they both learnt that.</p><p>Hmm. Let’s see what they’d do if…</p><p>She walks closer and strokes Andy’s hair. Chuckles softly in his high, cold voice. Smiles. “Dearest Bella. Get up, my girl. You are my right hand. My most loyal. Come. Stand beside me.”</p><p>Andy looks up at her. Frowns in confusion. Yep. Andy doesn’t know this side of him. The even more dangerous side. She peeks into Andromeda’s head…</p><p>Darkness. Screams. And…joy. Excitement. Eager to please. Wanting a challenge. Ready to fight. Good.</p><p>…But still on her knees. Shit. She ignored an order.</p><p>She mentally apologises to Andy. Steps back. “I said, stand, girl! Imperio!”</p><p><em>Stand up </em>she orders, and Andy is lifted to her feet like a puppet.</p><p>She releases the spell, and Andy takes a shaky breath.</p><p>“Have you forgotten your manners? Listen to your elders, ungrateful witch,” she shouts. “I thought you were intelligent. Understood the importance of upholding our traditions! Our society! You are soon to be the head of your noble house, and you do not heed my advice?!”</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head. “No, my Lord. My deepest apologies. I’ll listen, I promise. I was merely surprised by your kindness. To have you as a mentor is an honour of which I am not worthy. Please forgive me.”</p><p>Yes, Andy! So she hasn’t forgotten all their pureblood— okay. Good. Good. Now the only—</p><p>Bellatrix staggers backwards and rubs her head in confusion. Hunches her shoulders and looks between her sisters. “I…where is…” She stares around dazedly. Hisses at the floor.</p><p>And looks back up. Now both of her sisters seem unsure of what to do. Come on. Be Slytherins. Manipulate him. You have to leave before he snaps. Say something. Anything.</p><p>They both just stand there watching. Fuck.</p><p>She thrusts a hand out with a roar and sends a blast of magic toward them, throwing them back onto the floor. “How dare you stand in my presence! Who are you?! Are you spies?! Sent by the old man to— where is the boy? Where is Harry Potter?!”</p><p>Andy crawls to her knees first. “My Lord, I am ready for my mission. Thanks to your wisdom we have found the perfect time to strike. May I leave to capture the boy? To finally put an end to those filthy blood traitors that protect him?”</p><p>Okay that works. Except for the bit about Potter. She can’t go promising Potter all the time.</p><p>“Yes!” Bellatrix says excitedly. “Yes, Bella. Go. Quickly, my dear.”</p><p>Andy sprints from the room. Get the fuck out of here whilst he’s still— good. Gone. One left.</p><p>Bellatrix sits down in the dining chair again with a sigh. “There you are, Bella. It is nice to see you, my dear. It has been…was it yesterday we…”</p><p>One last chance, Cissy. Emotions. Real, raw emotion. She knows Cissy can do it.</p><p>Cissy stands up. Walks over with her head lowered. “I came as soon as you called, my Lord. Our plans are in place. May I leave? As you said, the time is right. Soon the world will be ours. No more hiding.”</p><p>Oh. She looks up at Cissy. She understands that? Knows why Bellatrix…</p><p>She looks into Cissy’s head again. And almost gasps.</p><p>The brave little girl. Sat in the dark. Cold. Waiting for someone to come, and slowly giving up hope. The hope turning to sadness. To anger. To hatred.</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “Yes. Go. A better world is within reach, my dear. Let’s take it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They’re out in the garden now. Ready for the next challenge. Bellatrix once again stood opposite her sisters, this time with a shielding charm at the ready.</p><p>“Stupefy and reducto!” she calls.</p><p>And watches her sisters both lean in the wrong direction. Tries not to laugh. “Other way. Try again.”</p><p>She throws up a shield, and two stupefys and two reductos bounce off. Now that’s better. Not fast enough, but better.</p><p>She morphs into an auror, transfiguring her dress into their uniform. “Give it up, Lestrange! Incarcerous!”</p><p>She sends out two binding spells, one after the other. And both get deflected.</p><p>Andy growls. “Difindo!”</p><p>Bellatrix flicks her wrist, blocking it. Where’s the crazy, Andy? Come on! No baiting? No babytalk? You have to freak them out! Be deranged!</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head, morphing into McGonagall. “Get away from those students, Bellatrix,” she shouts at Cissy, sweeping in front of some imaginary kids.</p><p>Cissy cackles. “I was only teaching them some new spells, Minnie. Didn’t mean to step on any tails. You’re still my favourite professor, promise.”</p><p>Favourite? Uhh…please say Cissy didn’t see anything about <em>that </em>in her head. Didn’t read into anything—</p><p>Cissy freezes. Posture straightens. “You…had a dream about McGonagall?”</p><p>Argh! Cissy! Get out of—</p><p>“What?!” Andy shouts. And then bursts out laughing. “What kind of dream? A <em>good </em>dream?”</p><p>No! “No! It wasn’t—” Crap. She still has McGonagall’s voice.</p><p>Right. Get the control back. And give them a challenge.</p><p>She morphs into Nymphadora Tonks.</p><p>“Alright, Lestrange. We have you surrounded. This is your last chance to avoid the Kiss and come easy.”</p><p>Andy hesitates. Cissy sends a stupefy and reducto at her.</p><p>Bellatrix deflects them with a protego. “Fine. If that’s what you want. Impedimenta!”</p><p>Cissy deflects. Dances out of the way with a laugh. “Ooh. The little auror can play! Difindo!”</p><p>And a difindo comes at her. Bellatrix deflects it with a sigh. “Stop, stop, stop. Cissy. You can’t hurt Tonks. If you use a difindo, you have to miss. Or aim at her leg. You’re me <em>now.</em> Faking it.”</p><p>She turns to Andy. “And come on, Andy. Join in. You’re not really attacking me. You’re protecting me, remember? Even if it’s Dora, it’s okay, she’ll be fine.”</p><p>Andy shakes her head. “It’s not that easy, Bella. You— how can I—”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “It was your idea! You said you could handle being me. But if you’re not up to it, if this is too hard then—”</p><p>Andy morphs into Hermione, and Bellatrix clutches at her chest, legs weakening as the shock—</p><p>“Andy, stop that! That’s cruel! You’re hurting her, she—” Cissy hisses.</p><p>Andy doesn’t change back. “I’m showing her what it’s like. Why I can’t even pretend to hurt Dora! Why— could you do it to Draco? It’s just— I want another plan if it’s Dora. That we retreat. That we don’t—”</p><p>Bellatrix finds her breath, and steadies herself. Morphs back into herself. Undoes the transfiguration on her dress. And looks at Andy. At Hermione.</p><p>They can’t retreat. Bellatrix Lestrange never backs down. It would be too suspicious. It could put everyone in danger. If anyone finds out…</p><p>She points her wand at Andy. At Hermione.</p><p>Clenches her jaw. Rolls her shoulders back. Holds her head high. A Black. Doing what has to be done.</p><p>Hiding.</p><p>“How dare you stand before me, you filthy mudblood!” she roars. “Your kind should bow before us. Be on their knees. Be crushed under my feet with the dirt.”</p><p>She crowds closer. “Tell me where you’re hiding Potter, girl! Tell me!” she shrieks, voice harsh and breaking.</p><p>Andy takes a fearful step back. “Bella, I—”</p><p>Bellatrix snarls, skin crackling with magic, eyes burning. “Get my name out of your disgusting mouth! You are not worthy of— silencio! Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!”</p><p>Three in one. She catches Andromeda’s wand as she thuds onto the floor, bound tightly. And softly. She’d cushioned the ground. Four in one.</p><p>She stands over her sister. Smiles sinisterly. “There. Where you belong. Crucio!”</p><p>And casts the tickling charm. Watches Andy writhe on the floor. <em>Stupefy!</em></p><p>And she falls unconscious. Good.</p><p>She looks up. Cissy has backed away. Face blank. Walls up. Wand in a tight grip and ready to run.</p><p><em>“That </em>is how you pretend to be Bellatrix Lestrange,” Bellatrix mutters tiredly. Loosens up. Unclenches her jaw.</p><p>Not real. “Rennervate. Relashio.”</p><p>Andy sits up. Morphs back. Stares up at her.</p><p>Bellatrix hands her back her wand and helps her to her feet.</p><p>And smiles at her sisters sadly. “This isn’t a game. You don’t get to choose. Don’t get to turn your back on the darkness. To hide. Run away. If I’m not there…you are going to have to <em>be </em>me. To take it. Fake it, until you’re almost fooling yourselves.”</p><p>She throws an arm over Andy’s shoulder and walks towards the house. “You can do it. It’s the same as Trelawney. It’s fake. Just hide as me. Right under the Old Coot’s nose. Keep an eye on Draco.”</p><p>And darts out a hand to pull Cissy towards them. “And you’re getting fucking good, Cissy. Even creeping me out. As long as you have your head on straight, you’ll be fine. Always planning five steps ahead anyway.”</p><p>Her sisters are still pretty quiet. Cautious. Guess seeing the old her was a bit of a shock.</p><p>Bellatrix takes both of their hands and tugs them along towards the library. Starts running. “Tiggy, can we get some tea! Real tea!”</p><p>Andy laughs. “Slow down, Bella! You’re gonna pull my fucking arm off!”</p><p>“Language, Andromeda,” Cissy tuts. “We are not pirates. I cannot believe the both of you, no sense of decorum. We’re still an ancient and noble house. But she is right, Bella. I have done enough running around today. Especially in a corset. I cannot for the life of me understand why you dress in this manner if not for tradition.”</p><p>Andy snorts. “To make her tits look good, duh.”</p><p>“Andromeda, don’t be obscene!”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. Sounds like the shock’s worn off. And her tits do look great…but…</p><p>“Have you both not figured it out yet?” she huffs, wandlessly opening the library doors with a nod of her head. “The corsets are charmed to repel low-level wandfire. Armour, duh.”</p><p>She pulls them both down onto the sofa by the fire.</p><p>Honestly. As if she’s wearing a corset just to be crazy.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Festive Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix lies on her back on the sofa and stares up at the chandelier, frowning in thought. This is tricky. And could go very wrong if she isn’t extremely fucking careful.</p><p>She lolls her head sideways.</p><p>Still there. Draco is still sat by the window, staring out melancholically at the snow. Merry fucking Christmas. Well, not yet. It’s his first day home from Hogwarts for the Yule holiday. Andy seems to think the timeline is still on track, but with Cissy down in her lab, it’s up to Bellatrix to keep an eye on him. Just in case.</p><p>What the fuck would Bellatrix Lestrange have said to him? Is she the nice aunt? The crazy aunt? The scary aunt? Would she have interrogated him? Asked him how the task is going?</p><p>Oh no. He looks like he’s going to cry. Shit.</p><p>Fuck it. Just be nice in a crazy way.</p><p>She takes her emergency bar of chocolate out of her newly-expanded drawstring purse, and throws it at his head.</p><p>“Ah! Wha—”</p><p>He rubs his head and turns to look at her. She just pretends to fall asleep. Can’t say the wrong thing if you’re asleep.</p><p>And she is quite tired. It’s nice to just lie down after swimming so much yesterday. If she’d thought Thetis was a handful, then Dexamene is a nightmare. Right hand. More like won’t leave her right hand without screaming their head off.</p><p>And it’s fucking freezing in the lake now. Alright for some. Cold blooded. Blood of my blood isn’t quite literal enough. It’s much nicer in here with the fire…</p><p>“…Aunt Bella?” Draco whispers, close to her ear.</p><p>Oops. Did she actually fall asleep?</p><p>She peeks an eye open. He’s crouched next to her. “Mm?”</p><p>She feels him try to look into her head. Legilimency? When did he learn that? And by himself? Smart kid.</p><p>But not subtle. Like the Hogwarts Express charging right into her mind, whistle and steam and all.</p><p>She darkens her mind. Smirks at him. “Nice try. What do you want to know, Drakey?”</p><p>The probing stops, and he looks away, head ducked. “Sorry. Nothing. I’ll retire to my bedchamber and—”</p><p>She grabs hold of the back of his belt before he can leave, and drags him to sit next to her on the sofa. “Bedchamber? It’s four in the fucking afternoon. You’re sixteen, not a hundred and sixteen.”</p><p>He folds his arms. “<em>You</em> were sleeping.”</p><p>Is he sneering at her? Really?</p><p>She stares him down. Waits for him to realise how stupid he’s being. And then throws an arm over his shoulder. “I was not sleeping. I was resting my eyes. There’s a difference. Now. I’m bored. Entertain me. Tell me about your little boyfriend.”</p><p>And Draco suddenly is a lot less pale. Excellent. He was looking half-dead. This is much better.</p><p>He scoffs and rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, eyes darting to the doorway. He’s so like Cissy…</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if you discounted the letter I sent you, Aunt Bella. I must have been…unwell. Feverish. Hallucinating. I assure you that I hold no such…feelings…for wizards. For any wizard.”</p><p>Hmm. Denial.</p><p>She scoots away from him, turns sideways on the sofa and crosses her legs. “So you think you have to be unwell to fancy a wizard? Disturbed? Crazy? Do you think I’m crazy for fancying witches?”</p><p>His eyes widen in panic and…maybe disbelief that she’s not hiding anything. She grins at him. It’s a bit evil. What can he say…that she’s not crazy?</p><p>For a moment he doesn’t say anything. Just stares at her.</p><p>And then he puts his head in his hands. “You’re married.”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “Yep.”</p><p>He looks up. “But…you don’t like wizards?”</p><p>She winks at him. “Nope. Not one.”</p><p>And then she cringes. Oh wait. Hiding. “…Except the Dark Lord, if he asked it of me, of course.”</p><p>Ugh. Would she have? Before? If he’d asked…</p><p>Don’t fucking think about that.</p><p>At least Draco doesn’t seem to think that’s too strange. Just nods. “Does Mother know? About your…interests?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Ah.</p><p><em>You listening to this, Cissy? </em>she thinks very clearly.</p><p>No reply for a few seconds. And then…</p><p><em>…Yes</em>. <em>Tell him. The truth</em></p><p>Uhh, which truth? <em>About you?</em></p><p>
  <em>No! No, he cannot— if Lucius or anyone even suspects— no. Please don’t tell him about me</em>
</p><p>Fair enough. It’s alright for your mad aunt to beat for the other team, but a bit complicated if your own mother…yeah. Draco might freak out. And if anyone found out about Lily, then Cissy would be in a hell of a lot of shit.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up and stretches. Gives the kid some space. She knows how intimidating she is. “Cissy’s always known,” she shrugs, skipping over to play with the fire. “She couldn’t care less. So if there was anything you wanted to tell her…it would be fine. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Not a big deal?” Draco hisses from behind her. “What about continuing the Malfoy name? Father wanted me to marry Pansy. Or a Greengrass. Or—”</p><p>“And as you said, I’m married. To a Lestrange,” Bellatrix snaps coldly. Because she has to. She has to—</p><p>She whirls around. “What you do in your personal life is no one’s business. As long as you’re not fucking a filthy mudblood or one of their bloodtraitor friends then— you can even love a wizard. Love is allowed. You just have to love the right sort, and marry a pureblood witch to produce an heir. Keep our magic running in your veins and into the next generation. You’re a Black by birth. Cissy taught you the words, didn’t she?”</p><p>Fuck, she hates this. And she can see him closing up. Like Cissy does, but…not hiding anything. His lip trembles. Eyes widen and tears gather.</p><p>He blinks them back and steps towards her. Clenches his jaw and raises his chin. Stands tall. A Black.</p><p>He clears his throat. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our des— descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Yes. Yes, little Draco is a Black.</p><p>Bellatrix lets herself smile. Genuinely smile. She’s allowed. She’s supposed to be happy about this. A proud Black.</p><p>She’s never been prouder of being a Black.</p><p>She steps closer. Strokes some hair off his forehead, like Cissy would. “Blood of my blood,” she says softly. “I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>He stares at her in confusion. She kisses his head.</p><p>“Come on, Draco. I’ll teach you how to be strong. Duelling practice, in the garden! Come and get me!” she calls, and sprints away from him as fast as she can. Cackles. Lets some of the gnawing guilt out.</p><p>Just for now, Draco. It will only hurt for now.</p><p>She feels out for the thread. Talks to Hermione.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinks her eyes open. Squints against the harsh light. Who’s shaking her shoulder? Bella? Oh.</p><p>Oh yes. Not Bella. For a moment, she’d forgotten. It feels like only yesterday they woke up in bed together…but no. Back in the future. 2005.</p><p>She sits up straighter in her chair at Bella’s bedside, and pats her hair down as Narcissa takes a step back.</p><p>Narcissa smiles tightly and turns away. Smooths down Bellatrix’s bedding and then nods to herself. “My shift is over. Are you sure you wish to start legilimency straight away? And for me to teach you, not Andromeda?”</p><p>Hermione stands up and stretches. Walks closer to the bed too. Listens in…</p><p>
  <em>…feel so bad for Cissy. If you’d died I— well I would have died too of course, mates and all that. I kept glancing at her when we were watching the…film. The television. She cried at the happy ending. I don’t know if you’ve seen it, pet. The boy learns to walk in the garden. To run. To laugh. He even has his family back. And the girl thinks they don’t want her anymore. Thinks that now the boy is happy, he doesn’t need her. But he goes after her. They all do. Find her and bring her back. There’s no bringing Lily Evans back…</em>
</p><p>Hermione looks over at Narcissa. “Can we start now? I can’t stand seeing her like this, and you’re the best legilimens I know, Narcissa. Probably the best in Britain. And I trust you to teach me. To be careful and…to do everything you can for Bella.”</p><p>Narcissa takes a slow breath, and then tears her gaze from Bellatrix to meet Hermione’s eye . “Yes. Lets not waste any more time. We’ll need to go somewhere calmer, though. Where we are both not distracted by Bella. Andromeda can watch over her. Is there a place you would like to go? Where you feel safe? Where we both would feel safe?”</p><p>Hmm…well, if it’s still there. She’s not sure…</p><p>“Bella’s house? The library?”</p><p>Narcissa walks over and takes her hand. “Yes. Yes, it’s still there. Belongs to me now, actually.” She laughs. “The last Black, according to the Ministry. Take me home, house-elf.”</p><p>Wha—</p><p>Hermione glares at Narcissa.</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>“Kidding.  Oh it is so nice to be myself with someone again other than Andromeda. I’m sure you can take a joke, Miss Granger. Come on. Pop us away.”</p><p>Hermione shakes herself. Strange. So strange. Narcissa is supposed to be intimidating, and scary, and—</p><p>
  <em>And can hear you. Have you forgotten your elf magic altogether?</em>
</p><p>Ah!</p><p>She washes the invisibility over her mind. How much has Narcissa been hearing?!</p><p>Hermione quickly pops them to the library.</p><p>The fire is lit. There are books scattered on the table. Narcissa sits down on the sofa. The same sofa as before. It’s as if no time has passed at all…</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>She sits down next to Narcissa. “Why couldn’t I have done that before? Instead of running with Andy? Just popped to St Mungo’s?”</p><p>Narcissa stares into the flames. “Andromeda needed time to explain things to you. And you would not have been able to apparate straight into the room, seeing as you have never been there before, and Bella could not call to you. You could have gone straight to the top floor…but as I said. Andy needed to convey some information. We also did not know if shortening the thread so quickly would damage it. A gradual approach was necessary.”</p><p>Oh. But— but surely she has to spend as much time with Bella as possible! So they don’t drift asunder! Through sand and sea. Is that over? She left Bellatrix behind. Was the prophecy a warning? Did she do it wrong? Did she—</p><p>Narcissa turns to face her. Sighs. “Time is still of the essence though, you are right. Let’s begin.”</p><p>And she metamorphs in the blink of an eye. Into…into…</p><p>Narcissa looks like Bella. Not completely, it’s still Narcissa’s face. Her body. But her hair and her eyes are…oh.</p><p>This is what Narcissa really looks like? Her veriform? If she hadn’t metamorphed as a toddler?</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head with a shy smile. “Here I am. My mind is open. No walls. This is your first time using this spell, so I don’t want you to meet any resistance. You need to feel safe, and confident. Sure in what you are doing. I won’t hide. Look wherever you want. You need to understand the layout of the mind. Come in, Hermione.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh gosh.</p><p>This is what Narcissa has agreed to?</p><p>Hermione scans Narcissa’s face. Tries to read her. It’s…easy to read her now. She isn’t hiding anything. She seems…scared. Quietly terrified.</p><p>Hermione takes her hand. “Tell me if this is too hard, Narcissa. Pain doesn’t make you stronger. It just hurts. You don’t have to…endure something that is uncomfortable. Bella wouldn’t want you to do that.”</p><p>Tears fill Narcissa’s eyes. She doesn’t stop them. They just run down her cheeks. “I know. Bella never wanted me to hurt. But I’m doing it anyway. For her. Let’s save her, Hermione.”</p><p>Okay. She’ll try not to hurt Narcissa. But they need to do this.</p><p>She lets the invisibility fall from her mind, just because she’s not sure what that would do, and raises her wand.</p><p>Looks into achingly familiar brown eyes. “Legilimens.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December, 1996</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix jumps as Trelawney bursts into her study, and quickly hides her reading glasses in a desk drawer. Bellatrix has found her eyes blurring every now and then now. If she reads for too long. Weak eyes. She tries not to think about it.</p><p>Thankfully, Andy doesn’t seem to notice. “I’ve figured it out! Bella! I finally figured it out! It has to be you! And Dumbledore’s away so— come on! Call Tiggy!”</p><p>She figured it out? Figured what out? She runs over to Andy. “Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears. “Yes, Mistress?”</p><p>Bellatrix just gestures at Andy.</p><p>Andy sighs, grabs hold of her, and drags her closer to Tiggy. “Could you take us to Fawkes please, Tiggy.”</p><p>Tiggy raises an eyebrow. Glances at Bellatrix. “This is being what you truly want, Mistress? You is not being a silly elfling? Forgetting you has a home and a family?”</p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p>Bellatrix crouches down. “You’re my family, Tiggy. No knives. Promise. And I trust Andy, if she says we need to do this.”</p><p>And Bellatrix gasps as tears fill Tiggy’s eyes. What…no, don’t cry! Tiggy never cries.</p><p>They tug at their ears. “Tiggy is being family? Is being a Black?”</p><p>Oh. Bellatrix smiles. “Of course. Who do you think taught me to be a Black? It wasn’t the pigs in the crypt, was it?”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. Wipes at their eyes. “No. No, they is not being Blacks, Miss Bella. Hurting elflings is not being teaching. Is not being strong. Is being weak.”</p><p>Yes. They were the weak ones. She learnt more from a house-elf than she ever did from them.</p><p>Andy kneels down, and hugs Tiggy. “Oh, I’ve missed you. I never asked, but, did you hear me? When I tried to call you? After I left? I tried a few times…”</p><p>Tiggy grumbles. “Yes. Tiggy not be leaving you, Miss Andy. But is being forbidden to answer. But I is watching. You is being safe. Being happy. Tiggy knows this. You is a seeing elf, and a thinking elf. You is strong. You be okay. Is Mistress Bella that be most worrying Tiggy. And Mistress Cissy. Sad little elfling.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Andy away so she can look at Tiggy. “You watched us? All of us? This whole time?”</p><p>Tiggy tuts. “Not <em>all</em> the time. When you is being at Hogwarts, Tiggy has to be serving Master and Mistress Black. Tiggy is a hard-working elf. No time for sneaky watching. Then you is needing Tiggy, Mistress Bella. Very demanding shouty elfling. Mind all tipsy-turvy in the darkness. But Tiggy is finding time to watch Miss Cissy. A sad elfing is being dangerous. So…Tiggy be…helping. Be…is not being matching! Is not being a thread, so is not forbidden. Is not! Is allowed.”</p><p>Is Tiggy…nervous? Embarrassed? Guilty?</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “What did you do?”</p><p>Tiggy rocks on the balls of their feet. It’s somehow…childish. Yes. A child, unsure. Scared of being scolded. “Tiggy…well Miss Cissy be very unhappy. Very lonely, confused little Black. So…well, Tiggy is just nudging. Is finding another little elfing. This girl be the only one awake. Very early. She be missing her sister. Tiggy…be telling Miss Lily to go for a walk outside. To be walking in the fresh air before breakfast. That it be helping. To be walking…near the forest.”</p><p>What?!</p><p>“What?!” Andy shouts. “You set them up?!”</p><p>Tiggy glares. “Is not being matching! Is not being threads. Is being— Tiggy not be knowing! Is the only girl awake! She be a kind elf. A seeing elf. A thinking elf. Tiggy not be knowing the future. Not—”</p><p>Tiggy’s face suddenly crumples, and they tug at their ears. “Oh, Tiggy is a bad elf. Is interfering. Elves should not be doing this. Is history. Dark history. And then— and then Tiggy be doing this <em>again </em>with Miss Hermione. Is seeing the thread. Is— Oh is terrible. Tiggy is not learning. Be forgetting what the Forest People is doing wrong.”</p><p>No! No, Tiggy, don’t—</p><p>Bellatrix throws herself at Tiggy. Hugs them close. “You’re a good elf. You didn’t do anything wrong, Tiggy. You’re the best— thank you. Thank you for telling Hermione to stay with me. And for Lily. You did the right thing. You’re the best elf we could ask for. We’re lucky to have you, Tiggy. I wouldn’t be alive without you. You kept me alive, Tiggy. In so many ways.”</p><p>She feels Tiggy nod. Push her away.</p><p>They brush a hand over their crisp white sheet. “Well. Good. Then all is being well. If you is both ready, Tiggy be taking you to Fawkes now. But yous is being careful. Tiggy be telling you. The Forest People is being old. The merpeople is being ancient. But the phoenix…is being eternal.”</p><p>Oh. Fuck, why didn’t she think of— different perspective—</p><p>“Do you know anything else about phoenixes?” she blurts out. Why does she always forget to ask Tiggy first?! Bloody hell!</p><p>Tiggy considers this. Takes her hand, and Andy’s. “The Phoenix is being all. All seeing. All knowing. All…being. Everywhere being. You is not being tricking a Phoenix. Is not being hiding. Either you is worthy, or you is not. You is thinking she be worthy now, Miss Andy?”</p><p>Worthy? Worthy of what? And how does Andy know?</p><p>Andy nods firmly, suddenly serious. “She’s as ready as she’ll ever be, don’t you think? It has to be her. This has to be how we send Hermione back in time. It’s the only explanation. The true master of the Phoenix. Someone who has died…and risen again. From dark to light. Someone with great strength, to carry a heavy burden. Who is loyal. Comes when they are needed. Always follows the call, even at personal risk. Someone whose tears come freely for those in pain, and only wishes to help. To heal those they believe deserves it. Someone who is brave, and honest, and true. Not touched by time, but a part of it. An important figure. Someone whose loyalty can change the course of history. Someone who has always been a bound to life and death. To fear and hope. It has to be Bella.”</p><p>Master of the Phoenix? That’s a thing? She knew phoenixes had all of those qualities, but she didn’t know a <em>person </em>having those qualities was special.</p><p>She scoffs. “So…Dumbledore is this Phoenix Master? But you think I’m next? After he kicks the bucket?”</p><p>Andy huffs. “He <em>thinks </em>he’s the master of the Phoenix. I’m not so sure. Dark to light…debatable. Honest, brave and true? Comes when he’s called? Loyal? I get why he thinks so…and Fawkes is there…so maybe. I only found one book on it when I snuck into Dumbledore’s rooms so—”</p><p>Snuck into his rooms? Bellatrix cackles. “You didn’t! When he was there?”</p><p>Andy shakes her head. “I’m not that mad. No, he was off somewhere. I fooled the portraits though. Pretended I was there to yell at him about Firenze again. Have I told you about that? The centaur teaching divination with me? He’s a right laugh. Shame I have to pretend to hate him around the kids and all the others. You know he said this prediction about Luna Lovegood the other day and—”</p><p>Gah! “Andy! Master of the Phoenix! Come on!”</p><p>Andy snaps her mouth shut. “Right. Runaway mouth. Sorry. You’ll meet him in a sec anyway.” She morphs back into Trelawney. “Take us to Fawkes, Tiggy!”</p><p>Meet him?</p><p>And they’re in a forest clearing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A forest clearing, under a starry night sky. Leaves rustling. Grass and moss underfoot.</p><p>A blond-haired centaur with unbelievably blue eyes turns towards them.</p><p>And reaches down to shake her hand. “Bellatrix Black. I hoped we would meet. Your kin have told me much about you, as have the stars.”</p><p>Uhh…</p><p>Wait. That voice. Firenze. “You’re the one from my prophecy! You— tell me what it means! Through sand and sea. What sand? What sea? Is it over? Did we drift asunder?”</p><p>Firenze frowns. Looks at Andy. “Prophecy?”</p><p>Andy grins. “Didn’t foresee that, did you? Hasn’t happened yet, Firenze love. Bella’s getting ahead of herself. So. Is he here?”</p><p>Firenze smiles. “Ah. Humans. So impatient. Yes, yes he arrived as he does most mornings now. Though how you found out, I do not know. And I believe we are the only beings in this part of the castle. Minerva is with her brother for the winter solstice. The Headmaster away. Severus lost in his brewing. Coincidence?”</p><p>Andy takes off Trelawney’s glasses, and morphs back into herself. “Sprout busy with the snargaluffs, Slughorn down the Three Broomsticks with Hagrid. Flitwick and Sinistra keeping an eye on the students who stayed for Christmas…who are all safe in their common rooms for the most part.”</p><p>Castle?</p><p>This is a classroom. A charmed classroom. Made to look like a forest. And…</p><p>Fawkes. Sat on a tree stump. Fake tree stump.</p><p>Firenze follows her gaze…and lets out a trill. Like a bird. Fucking bird language! She fucking knew it!</p><p>But Fawkes doesn’t move. Just stares at them.</p><p>Andy shoves her towards him. “Go on. Just be nice this time. No knives. Or threats. Or general hysterical crying. Not a good introduction.”</p><p>Bellatrix glares at her. She hadn’t been crying. She’d stopped by then. She thinks. She can’t really remember.</p><p>And then she darts out of the way as Firenze tries to grab her arm. His eyebrows raise. “You are fast. Agile. No wonder you are a warrior. I do not mean you harm. I merely suggest that you speak with your heart and your mind, not with your words. You know what a fire bird values. Show him.”</p><p>Bellatrix squints at him. Andy thinks he’s a laugh? He seems pretty serious to her. But if he knows how to talk to Fawkes, then sure. Better listen.</p><p>Okay. Just…be yourself. Think about…loyalty and strength. Burden. Life and death. Rebirth. She’s almost died so many times in her life. She always gets back up. If this is her moment to be reborn…she’s ready.</p><p>The bird hops about on the stump. Chirps. Clicks at her.</p><p>She looks over her shoulder at Firenze. “What did he say?”</p><p>Firenze looks her over steadily. And then grins. “He said—”</p><p>And then Firenze just chirps and clicks at her. Fawkes copies back.</p><p>Firenze laughs. “Fire birds do not speak, young Black. Not aloud. The sound is nothing but playful curiosity.”</p><p>Great.</p><p>She turns back to Fawkes. “If you’re curious, have a look in my head. I’m not hiding. Do you want me, or not?”</p><p>Fawkes starts cleaning his feathers. Fuck. Seems like a rejection. Rejected by Dumbledore’s bloody bird.</p><p>She folds her arms. “I’ve seen death. And life. I’ve turned my back on the dark. I’m loyal. I come when I’m needed, and I have a fuck ton of burdens to carry. And I cry. You’ve seen me cry. I hurt for everyone. What more do you want?”</p><p>The bird stops. Looks her in the eye.</p><p>And then just squawks at her. Flaps its wings. And disappears.</p><p>Perfect. Bloody perfect. Well that went bloody—</p><p>And the image of Harry Potter imprints itself into her brain with a smack. Ow. Fuck.</p><p>She clutches her head and sits down on the stump.</p><p>“Bella! Is it Hermione? Are you— Cissy said not to pull on the thread!”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “It’s not Hermione. It’s Potter. Potter and that bloody bird. I reckon the kid’s the next master. Not me. Not sure how though. But Fawkes seems to think so. Some kind of legilimency…”</p><p>The image zooms out, like watching a film…and Tonks is stood opposite Harry. Stood in the corridor…outside the Room of Requirement? Staring at Harry and…almost crying.</p><p>Crying?</p><p>Does…is that Bellatrix? In disguise? Does she have to…cry for Harry? Is that it? Cry for all the people she’s hurt with her actions?</p><p>But that’s half of Wizarding Britain! She hurt everyone with—</p><p>But she hurt Harry more. Killed his godfather. His last family member. Left him all alone.</p><p>She morphs into Tonks, and transfigures her dress into robes.</p><p>Andy frowns at her in confusion. “Uhh…hello, daughter mine. What the fuck are you doing, Bella?”</p><p>Bellatrix looks around for the classroom door through the trees. Aha!</p><p>She walks towards it. “I have to go cry for Potter. I’ll see you later. Might have a look for Neville while I’m here. And…Susan Bones? Could cry for her. I didn’t exactly kill her Aunt, but Bonesy is dead to the world, so…”</p><p>She pushes the door open. Ah. Classroom Eleven, opposite the Great Hall. Maybe she’ll be able to cry to all the students at once.</p><p>“Wha— Bella! And Harry isn’t even here! It’s the Christmas holidays!”</p><p>No Potter?</p><p>Oh well. She should get practicing. Maybe she has to feel remorse, for the phoenix. Remorse for all of her bad deeds. Isn’t that how you mend your soul? Maybe that’s why Fawkes doesn’t want her. If her soul is broken. Torn from all the killing…</p><p>She rolls her shoulders back, and begins marching down different corridors. She’s bound to run into someone she’s hurt eventually.</p><p>Time to fix her soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Man's Greatest Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix collapses down to sit at the bottom of the staircase. Shit. Breathe. Just breathe. And hold your form. You have to look like Tonks. Bellatrix Lestrange can’t be found collapsed on the floor at the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>She focuses on letting go of the thread. And on the feel of stone beneath her. Steadies herself.</p><p>Maybe that’s enough for today. She should go home. Check on Draco, or—</p><p>“Conceal yourself, my dear, sweet child. Find your strength. Your roots are showing,” comes a witch’s soft voice.</p><p>Bellatrix struggles to her feet. Who is…</p><p>A ghost? The Grey Lady?</p><p>The Grey Lady floats before her. Regal. Proud. Arches an eyebrow at Bellatrix.</p><p>Roots are showing? Stupid hair!</p><p>She flattens it down. Back to mousy, dull Tonks.</p><p>And the ghost raises a shaky hand to her lips. “Oh. Oh, so I was correct. All these years…all these years I have remained strong. I have resisted. Every Black that has walked through these halls…but no. The secret is finally out. And I am too weak. Come with me, my love. To The Come And Go Room. Where we may speak freely. There is something I so desperately wish to tell you.”</p><p>Uhh…</p><p>Alright. She doesn’t exactly have plans. And she has no idea what the fuck is happening, but a chance to talk to the Grey Lady? A mystery? Of course she’s going!</p><p>Bellatrix grins. Bows. “Alright then. Lead the way, my Lady.”</p><p>The ghost lets out a startled laugh. “You are so very much like them. Yes. Come along, my dear. I know of a hidden passage. It shan’t take long. Follow me.”</p><p>And the ghost shoots off down a corridor. Bloody hell!</p><p>Bellatrix runs after her. At least her strength seems to be back. But Tonks’ legs aren’t as good as hers. She’s all clumsy and—</p><p>And the ghost heads straight through a tapestry.</p><p>Hidden passage?</p><p>Bellatrix looks around. No one about.</p><p>She lifts the corner of the tapestry… and presses her hand to the stone.</p><p>And falls forward. Oh! It’s like at Kings Cross! Fake wall!</p><p>And she’s fallen though, opposite a large blank wall. The Room of Requirement.</p><p>The Grey Lady stands tall, hands clasped. Waiting patiently. Right.</p><p>Bellatrix starts pacing back and forth. I need a place to talk to this ghost. Somewhere we can talk freely and where no one can find us. Where I can be myself.</p><p>And a door slowly appears. The ghost inclines her head. “If you would. I believe we must enter through the door.”</p><p>Right. Ghost. Can’t open doors.</p><p>She checks no one is around…waits for some distant voices to fade away…and opens the door. Holds it open for the Grey Lady and then follows her in. Shuts the door behind—</p><p>Her library?</p><p>They’re in her fucking library. Well that’s not possible. Not—</p><p>The ghost gazes around at all the books. “How extraordinary. You summoned this place? It is magnificent, my love. Just…”</p><p>And the ghost turns to smile at her sadly. Lovingly, in a way.</p><p>My love? Shit. This ghost isn’t in love with her, is she? Not another weird love affair. Lockhart was one thing, but the Grey Lady? A ghost?</p><p>“I already have a soulmate!” Bellatrix blurts out. “Just so you know. She’s not here. But I still— I don’t want there to be a misunderstanding about—”</p><p>The Grey Lady raises her hands. “Oh no, no. You are indeed mistaken. My love for you is purely…please sit. Tell me your name. Show me your true form. I believe I know…is it you? Are you one of the Black girls? Bellatrix, or Andromeda? Or even Narcissa? Or the boys! Of course! Are you Sirius? Regulus? I just know that you are not Nymphadora, as you claim to be.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down on the sofa. Analyses this ghost more closely. Why does she care so much about Blacks?</p><p>The ghost just waits patiently. Looks at her.</p><p>Well…she’s dead. And tied to Hogwarts. She could tell Dumbledore…</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head sideways. “Not many people like Blacks. Especially not here. Why should I reveal myself to you?”</p><p>The Grey Lady hovers to sit next to her with a sigh. “Quite right. You are wise to keep yourself hidden. But you needn’t hide from me…”</p><p>The ghost turns to face her. Looks her in the eyes. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Bellatrix gasps. What the fuck? How is this possible? What the—</p><p>Say it back. You always have to say it back.</p><p>“Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>The Grey Lady smiles blindingly. “I have never once said the words! Oh, how grand. To be welcomed into such a family. If only— please. Which child are you?”</p><p>Welcomed into?</p><p>Bellatrix glares. “You’re not a Black?! How dare you say the words! Only a Black knows the words! How dare you—”</p><p>“Does your soulmate know the words?”</p><p>Oh. Hermione?</p><p>Well Hermione does know the words. And Thetis said she was a Black. Was kin, through Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix’s anger fades.</p><p>And she morphs back into herself. Lets go of the transfiguration on her dress. “So you loved a Black?” she asks cautiously, looking down and fiddling with her dress. “Your soulmate was a Black?”</p><p>Silence greets her. She looks up. The Grey Lady is still sat beside her. Staring at her. Reaches toward her and then lets her hand fall. Nods. “I…fell in love with Kalypso.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Many centuries ago, not long after the founding of Hogwarts, there lived a witch named Helena Ravenclaw. She was an exceptional witch. Beautiful, elegant, witty. Terribly clever. A wisdom surely passed from her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw.</p><p>But proud. As she grew older, more and more wizards asked for her hand in marriage, but she declined them all. Even laughed at them. Spurned their advances, and returned to her books. To her studies. And though her mother tutted, there was no argument that could sway her. Wit beyond measure, is man’s greatest treasure. Her mother could not deny her own words. Her own philosophy. No wizard had wit enough to match Helena’s.</p><p>No wizard.</p><p>For therein lay the secret. No wizard would ever claim Helena’s heart. Her heart…belonged to another. Not to a man. Not even to a human.</p><p>To a nymph. A beautiful, witty, and ever so kind nymph, named Kalypso.</p><p>It was a secret love affair of course. From both sides. A witch and a nymph? Wizardkind did not even know the truth of the beings hidden in the lake. And the nymphs were still fearful of these wand carriers. Distrustful. For years they had been holding debates, deep within the lake. Arguing back and forth as to the right time to reveal themselves.</p><p>And every time, Helena would pray. Pray to all the gods, and hope, and wish, that finally, finally Kalypso would not have to hide. Would be allowed ashore. That they would not have to hide their love in the shadows.</p><p>And every time, Kalypso would come back to her and shake their head. “Not tonight, my love. I am sorry. Not tonight.”</p><p>Well. Soon a year had passed. Two. A blink of an eye for a nymph, but for Helena, an endless agony.</p><p>And one night, before the next debate even began, she’d finally had enough.</p><p>Under the cover of darkness, she pulled Kalypso from the waters of the Black Lake, and dragged them past the tree line and into the Forbidden Forest. Helped them to their feet as their legs appeared. Wrapped a cloak around them against the cold, and brushed the dark curls from their face.</p><p>“It has been long enough, Kalypso,” she said. “Can’t you see? They’ll never agree. We shall never be free. Always hiding. I know it is too much to ask but— I am human. I shall not live forever. Come with me. Join me, for the years I have left. If we tell my mother…she may understand! Live with me…and once I am old and grey, return to your sisters once more. They shall not notice a few decades passing. Not as I will.”</p><p>Kalypso’s mouth fell open in dismay. “Leave my sisters? But…totus generis parere. How can you ask me to abandon my kin? I have a role to play. I have…Oh if only they would all listen! I have tried to convince them. At every debate, I have constructed countless arguments. Recited every tale I can think of under the sun. I have told them that as one we are whole. That divisions only lead to violence. And yet Thetis dismisses it. Speaks of prophecy. That it is not yet our time. But—”</p><p>Kalypso embraced Helena. Held her. Felt her heartbeat. Her human heart. With so few beats left…</p><p>Kalypso pulled back with a heavy sigh. “Alright. Yes. For you. Anything you ask, my love. Tell me. Tell me your plan, and I shall follow it. My brilliant witch.”</p><p>Helena could not believe her ears. Could not believe that this goddess…loved her. Trusted her.</p><p>Goddess. For Kalypso had a female form.</p><p>What would Mother say?</p><p>Helena shook her head. “There is no grand plan, my love. We shall tell my mother of you. Of our love. And we shall pray to the gods that she will accept us. It is up to you. Do you wish to conceal your form? Or come with me as a goddess?”</p><p>Kalypso smiled at her. “No more hiding. If I am to reveal myself to your mother, I shall do it fully. Well. As fully as I am able. I shall not betray my sisters. I shall keep them hidden. Safe. No, I shall be a witch. A noblewitch, with whom you have been secretly corresponding.”</p><p>And they bowed. “Kalypso Black. Honoured to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>Helena took their arm with an exasperated smile, and walked them towards the castle. “Witches do not bow, my love. They curtsey. Lift the hem of their…Oh dear. You shall need a dress before we meet with mother. We cannot have you removing your cloak, nude to the world.”</p><p>At this, Kalypso merely laughed, bemused by wizardkind and their fear of the flesh. How peculiar they were.</p><p>And then their laughter stopped.</p><p>They looked up at the towering stone castle, took a final deep breath…asked their magic to hide their sisters…and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix stares at Helena, wide-eyed. “You told your mother? Told Rowena Ravenclaw that— that you loved a witch? Back in…the nine-hundreds? But you were the sole heiress to the Ancient and Noble House—”</p><p>“—Of Ravenclaw. Yes. An only child. My father long since passed. No chance of another heir. But I was young and…foolish. Foolish and in love. I hoped that for once Mother would not put logic first. Well. I believe you are clever enough to guess what happened next.”</p><p>Bellatrix gets up. Jumps up onto a chair and then onto different side tables to let some energy out. Her brain is whirring. This is mad.</p><p>That was— so Kalypso— “Well obviously it didn’t go well. Everyone knows that you ran away. Never to be seen again. That the Ravenclaw line ended with you.”</p><p>Helena nods at her. Watches warily as Bellatrix jumps around. “No. No, it did not go well— be careful! Oh do take care. I know I am unable to die once more, but if my heart did beat— sit down at once, child!” she suddenly snaps.</p><p>Bellatrix finds herself sitting in the nearest armchair. Reflex. For a second she sounded just like Cissy.</p><p>The ghost calms. “My apologies. I just see so much of Kalypso in you. Of…well, I shall continue the story. You are correct. Mother did not take it well at all. Insisted I marry a wizard. The Baron. That she would announce my engagement the following day. I had to practically drag Kalypso from the room. Furnishings exploding and water pulled from the skies like a tempest. And that was that. Time to run. To hide.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And so they ran. Took as many of Helena’s possessions as they could shrink into their robes and purses. All of the money that they could amount. And escaped into hiding. They would need to travel far. Far from Hogwarts, and the name of Ravenclaw.</p><p>And two witches on the run are recognisable. Vulnerable. A husband and wife, however…</p><p>Kalypso stood before the floor length mirror. Scrutinised their new face. Their new body. Adjusted their wizards’ robes.</p><p>And bowed to their wife with a smile. “Calypsus Black. Honoured to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>Helena smiled back. Or…Lena smiled. Mrs Lena Black.</p><p>The Ancient and Noble House of Black, they’d joke, as they sat in taverns and spare rooms. Ate stale bread in the candlelight. Or wandlight. There was not always enough money for candlesticks. But still they would laugh. They were together. They were whole. And their love was pure.</p><p>Always pure.</p><p>Soon they had travelled so far, that they had left the isle of Britain altogether. They did what they could for money. Sang songs. Told tales. Taught charms and removed hexes.</p><p>And made their way south. Towards the Black Sea. Kalypso had always wanted to see the Black Sea. Their homeland. It was a good enough destination as any.</p><p>And along the way, Kalypso told Helena more tales of their kin. Of their sisters. Of how much Kalypso missed them. How one day, Kalypso would return, and tell them of their adventures.</p><p>Kalypso would lie in their marriage bed, a goddess once more, and talk and talk. Late into the night. Would look out at the stars, and pray that their sisters were safe. That they would always be safe, even with Kalypso gone.</p><p>And when their heart still ached, Kalypso would hold Helena tightly. Kiss her, and thank the gods for what they had. That although it was their role to hide…they did not have to do so alone.</p><p>But…Kalypso did not always hold their female form in their bedchamber. As they spent more time as Calypsus…they began to enjoy being both genders. Being both sexes.</p><p>And one day, Helena discovered, that she was with child.</p><p>The House of Black, was to gain a new member.</p><p>And the two parents were terrified.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix scrunches her face in disgust. “Me as a bloke? Kalypso looked like me, right? That’s what the others say.”</p><p>Helena laughs. “I too was unsure at first. But yes. You make a handsome man. Rather like…young Sirius. But with your eyes. Your smile. But either way, they were still Kalypso to me. It is the heart, and not the flesh, that I did love so dearly.”</p><p>Siri? Hmm. She does look a bit like Siri.</p><p>Anyway. So <em>that’s </em>how Blacks come from nymphs. Helena Ravenclaw…and Kalypso. And a baby.</p><p>A boy. It must have been a boy, to carry the Black name. Unless they had more than one child. How many—</p><p>Bellatrix walks back over to sit next to Helena on the sofa. Bounces impatiently. “So? You had a baby?”</p><p>Helena smiles at her sadly. “Yes. Yes, I had a baby. To this day, I do not know what Kalypso named him. It is tradition of course, for the heir of Kalypso to also be named Kalypso. But Kalypso was Calypsus to wizardkind. Hidden. And Kalypso wished to honour me in some way. Helena means bright. Or light. Kalypso suggested we name the child after a star.”</p><p>A star? Bellatrix is the name of a star. Black tradition. The same as Sirius. Andromeda. Orion.</p><p>Not Narcissa. She never understood what happened with Cissy. Always so separate.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>She moves closer to Helena. Tries to take her hand. Fails. Ghost. “You didn’t live to name your child? Your son?”</p><p>Helena shakes her head. “Mother sent the Baron to find me. You know him as the Bloody Baron. He was…he had always been in love with me. Infatuated. When he found me in Albania with Kalypso and the newborn child…he was enraged. He saw Kalypso change forms. Saw their female form. Said it was unnatural. That my marriage was unlawful. My mother was sick, dying. He said I should return with him, wed him, and make a dying witch happy. I refused.”</p><p>And she gestures to her chest. A stab wound.</p><p>Killed. Murdered, by the Bloody Baron.</p><p>Helena sighs. “I told Kalypso to take the child and run. To hide him. Keep him safe. That is the last thing I remember, before…”</p><p>She drifts into silence.</p><p>Bellatrix turns to face her on the sofa. Her great, great, great…probably great-grandmother ten times over. Died a thousand years ago. For refusing to leave her family. For loving Kalypso, and to save her child. So young.</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. Taps her foot. “We survived. Your descendants, we survived. We’re powerful. Strong. Clever, like you. Not sure if you got us banned from Ravenclaw or something, because we keep ending up in Slytherin…but you’re a Black now too. Your blood runs through our veins. Without you…none of us would exist. You were brave. Brave to leave your home and— Andromeda did that, you know? Ran away with a muggleborn. Sirius ran away too, ran away to fight for his friends. His— his new family. I think…you and Kalypso are both a part of us. So if that’s why you feel guilty, why you stayed here, it’s okay. We forgive you for leaving us.”</p><p>The Grey Lady breathes out a sigh. Tucks some hair behind her ear and smooths down her dress. “Thank you. I am not sure what is holding me to this mortal coil…perhaps to watch you all grow. To watch the children that I missed. The Kalypso that I left behind. I wish I could hold you…but I am content to watch.”</p><p>She once again reaches for Bellatrix. Once again lets her hand fall. Smiles softly. “And this confession has been…tiring. I do not usually converse for this long. Hold my form so rigidly. Leave me, my child. It is alright. I shall always be here at Hogwarts. Drawn back to the moment I chose my fate. Go. And keep smiling, my love.”</p><p>And the ghost begins to fade.</p><p>No. No, stop! Don’t— “The baby, could it metamorph? You said they were a boy.”</p><p>The Grey Lady’s voice echoes through the room. “No. Just one boy. One face. Brown eyes and dark hair. Pale skin. From the moment they were born. We were relieved. We had wished it. That our child would be safe. Able to hide. A wizard, in a wizard’s world.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Pass the Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix goes back to Fawkes the next day. And the next. Keeps going back, every chance she can whilst Dumbledore is away. She’s been trying to feel remorse, to cry, but so far nothing has happened. She wants another clue.</p><p>And for some reason, Fawkes seems to love Firenze’s classroom, so that’s where she sets up camp.  Sits against a fake tree and stares at the fake stars. Rolls some fake stones around. Sees how many leaves she can balance on Firenze whilst he meditates or <em>looks within </em>or whatever he’s really doing.</p><p>Watches as Fawkes comes and goes. Ignoring her. Bloody bird.</p><p>After a while, she stops watching Fawkes altogether. Stares up at the stars instead. The wide universe. Fake wide universe.</p><p>Trelawney walks in. Holds a present over Bellatrix’s head. Drops it.</p><p>Bellatrix catches it with a frown.</p><p>“Lily Evans style,” Andy winks. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>What?! It’s Christmas?! Did she miss it? But she didn’t get Andy anything! Shit. She hasn’t gotten anyone a present in…</p><p>So long she can’t remember.</p><p>Andy chuckles. “No, dummy. It’s not Christmas. That’s tomorrow. You still have time to get your favourite sister the best gift ever. So no peeking! That’s for tomorrow, just don’t open it in front of Draco.”</p><p>Not in front of Draco? She raises an eyebrow at Andy. “Not suitable for children? What the fuck did you get me? I’m your sister, Andy. Don’t be weird.”</p><p>Andy shoves her. “Not like that. It’s just…it’s for Bella Black. Not Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>Oh. Hmm.</p><p>She shrinks the gift, and sends it into her purse. Pulls Andy down to sit in her lap. It’s weird. She still looks like Trelawney.</p><p>“Change back, Andy. I want to hug my little sister.”</p><p>Andy looks over at the classroom door. And morphs back into herself. Takes off her glasses and leans back against Bellatrix. Curls into her.</p><p>Bellatrix holds her tightly. Her little sister. Cissy isn’t the only little sister who needs a hug. Who’s scared.</p><p>“Do you want a present for Andy Tonks? Or Andy Black?” Bellatrix whispers.</p><p>Andy turns to face her. Plays with Bellatrix’s hair. “Andy Tonks <em>is</em> Andy Black. As long as it’s from you…I don’t care what you get.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. Cups her face. “Okay then. I’m sure I can think of something. For my <em>favourite </em>sister. Ssh. Don’t tell Cissy.”</p><p>Andy smiles at her. Not a grin. Just a very small smile.</p><p>And then Bellatrix feels the enchanted coin in her pocket heat up. She has pockets sometimes now. She’s given in.</p><p>Andy touches her own pocket. “Cissy?! How did she know? Speak of the fucking devil.”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls the coin out. Flips it. Chuckles into the thread. <em>Hi pet. Me again. Cissy just used a protean-charmed coin to contact me and Andy. We got the idea from you of course. Brightest witch of her age. Anyway, made me think of you. It’s nearly Christmas. My first Christmas since Azkaban. I wish you were here</em></p><p>“…hello? You off with the fairies? Let me up!”</p><p>Huh? Oh. She lets go of Andy. “Sorry. So what does Cissy want? When I left this morning, her and Snape were doing their creepy twin back-and-forth thing over a cauldron. Thought she’d be busy.”</p><p>Andy walks away and casts some kind of warding spell at the classroom door. Smart. Should have done that earlier in case Lavender Brown and the Patil twins come bursting in again. Bellatrix had only just managed to metamorph in time the other day. Luckily the girls were too busy talking to Firenze to pay her any attention.</p><p>Andy wanders back over, stopping to look at the trees. “Guess they’re finished with the potion then. Cissy’s on her way here. Getting a lift with Tiggy. Wanted to talk to us about something.”</p><p>Just to talk? Not an emergency? Well that’s a relief.</p><p>Bellatrix gets up and brushes off some fake moss.</p><p>And Andy gasps. Her eyes roll back. She reaches for Bellatrix, who hurries forward to hold her up. “Andy! Andy, can you hear me? What’s wrong? What’s—”</p><p>Firenze clops over from the other side of the room, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Calm, young Black. A vision is calling. Let her accept it. Welcome it. Open her mind and interpret it fully.”</p><p>A vision? Oh. It can happen when she’s awake? Not just in dreams? She sometimes forgets that Andy is a seer at all. Never asked her about it properly.</p><p>Andy’s eyes focus. “Oh. Oh, I was wrong. But that means…”</p><p>Cissy and Tiggy suddenly appear with a pop, and Firenze rears up and around in surprise. “Who is— Queen Thetis? How are you— oh. I see. Hmm. Now this does alter my predictions of…”</p><p>Firenze carries on murmuring in thought, but Bellatrix just focuses on Andy. Searches her face. Her eyes. “What is it? Are you okay?”</p><p>Andy laughs. “I’m fine. Oh this will be good. I think it’s about to happen. The beginning.”</p><p>Beginning? Will she stop talking in riddles! She’s not really Trelawney. She’s not a Ravenclaw.</p><p>Well. She is. They’re all part Ravenclaw, apparently, but—</p><p>“What are you two whispering about?” Cissy calls over to them. “Are you alright, Andromeda? You’re shaking. Sit down at once and— shoo! Go away. Get off! I am trying to—”</p><p>A flapping sound fills the room, and Bellatrix whirls around…to see Fawkes between them and Narcissa. Wings out and beating. Hovering at eye level with Cissy, who is trying to get past, and failing.</p><p>What…</p><p>Narcissa draws her wand. “Move. Let me reach my sisters. Now.”</p><p>And Fawkes lets out a beautiful, heart-warming cry. A song. Full of hope, and love, and…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open and she turns to look at Andy. “Was this the vision? It’s Cissy? Not me?”</p><p>Andy grins. “Wrong sister. I’m not certain…but this kind of proves it, doesn’t it? Fawkes hasn’t gotten this excited in…well the whole time you’ve been here.”</p><p>Narcissa lowers her wand, wide-eyed. “Me? Preposterous. I am not some…Master of the Phoenix…that’s impossible.”</p><p>Fawkes decides to land. On Narcissa’s shoulder. She glares at him. Swats at him. “Impossible. Go away. Choose someone else. I am not a perch.”</p><p>Fawkes ducks to look at her. Right in the eye. And whistles a mournful, sorrowful, wistful tune.</p><p>Cissy freezes. Stares back.</p><p>Andy leans close to Bellatrix’s ear and whispers. “Her heart stopped. For Lily. She died…and reawakened. For her son. She’s seen life and death. Carried a heavy burden. She’s always there for those who need her. Comes when called, without hesitation. She may have worked in secret…but her loyalty shapes the war. Her loyalty to you. To Draco. Even to Harry. She tells Riddle that Harry is dead. And there’s everything she is doing now. For the timeline. She is outside of everything…but an essential part. It’s Cissy.”</p><p>Of course. Someone who can carry immense weight. Who…</p><p>Cries. Cissy doesn’t cry.</p><p>Didn’t cry. Until recently. Recently she…</p><p>Narcissa reaches out and strokes Fawkes head. And then tuts. “Well. I shall not be your Master. Not yet. If you so wish it, then you shall need to prove yourself worthy of me also. You have not yet won my loyalty. Such rude behaviour. You have been ignoring Bella, and your claws have left tears in my robes. You have been careless.”</p><p>Wha— Cissy! You can’t scold a phoenix! They’re eternal, powerful creatures, that cross time and space and—</p><p>The Phoenix ducks its head. Flies away to land on a high tree branch. Croons sorrowfully.</p><p>
  <em>REGRET. REMORSE. FORGIVE</em>
</p><p>Ah!</p><p>Bellatrix clutches her head. What the fuck was that?! Holy shit. That was…</p><p>The bird. That was the bird.</p><p>Bellatrix looks up. “Oh, so you <em>can</em> talk. Why didn’t you just tell me? I’ve wasted bloody ages sat in here!” she snaps.</p><p>
  <em>AMUSEMENT. COMPANIONSHIP. CURIOSITY</em>
</p><p>Argh! Stupid— where’s a fake rock when you need one? Because she’s pretty sure she could knock his sorry arse out of that tree and—</p><p>Fawkes disappears in a ball of flames. Well.</p><p>Andy sniggers. Walks over to Firenze and gives him two galleons. “Here. You were right. Not Bella.”</p><p>Hey! They bet on her?! This isn’t a game! Isn’t funny! This is her only way to reach Hermione, and now—</p><p>She stomps over to Cissy. “So? What did he say? Because if you’re his Master now, then I don’t see why you’re rejecting him. Tell him to take me to Hermione! Or to bring her back! I’m not sure how long I can stand this, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head. “It’s not that simple. I’m not sure I can explain, but…I have to be sure of him. To be able to communicate properly. His mind is completely alien to me, and mine to him. We cannot misjudge something. This is crucial. Say Fawkes took you to the wrong time or place, stranded you. You could die. The universe could implode.”</p><p>Hmm. True.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “So what’s your plan?”</p><p>Narcissa smirks. “What do you think? I’m testing him, of course. He has done well so far. Apologised to you, as asked. Now he must—ah!”</p><p>And Narcissa is suddenly soaked through as water pours down from above them like a waterfall. An impossibly small waterfall that only covers Cissy, and then abruptly stops. Vanishes.</p><p>“Oh! Oh—fu—fu it’s fr—freezing! Oh, you—!”</p><p>And a fish falls from the sky. Smacks Narcissa in the head and then flops onto the floor. Still alive.</p><p>Bellatrix just stares. And then looks up.</p><p>Fawkes flaps high above them. Where the ceiling should be. Trills happily.</p><p>Cissy growls. “No. No, of course that is not what I meant. I am <em>not</em> happy. How on Earth— oh. Oh, think I see.”</p><p>Andy casts a drying spell at Cissy with a chuckle. “As I said to Bella. The beginning. You’ll figure this out, Cissy love. Don’t worry. But until then, it’s going to be bloody hilarious.”</p><p>Narcissa smooths down her robes. “Of course I’ll figure it out. I always do.”</p><p>She marches over and picks up the still flopping fish. Fawkes chirps excitedly.</p><p>Narcissa stares at Fawkes. Basilisk stare. Raises the fish high in the air…and vanishes it. “Gone. No reward for you. Offer not accepted. Do better.”</p><p>Bellatrix shares a look with Andy. <em>Fucking hell. Remind me never to ask Cissy to teach me anything</em></p><p>Andy snorts. <em>She’s definitely going for the stick over the carrot. Loyal, brave and true…well it is a gutsy approach. And she’s being very true to herself. Very…Cissy</em></p><p>Fawkes tries to land on Narcissa’s shoulder once more. Narcissa sighs. Transfigures the fabric over her shoulder into leather and lets Fawkes rest there. “Yes. Yes, I wish you had known too. Did Dumbledore not tell you? Dumbledore. The wizard with the— Surely you— oh. Yes. Yes, that is very wise of you, I would have done the same.”</p><p>Bellatrix wanders over. Is this their life now? Cissy yammering away to a bird?</p><p>“What’s he saying, Cissy?”</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t answer. Frowns slightly in thought. Bellatrix huffs. Is this what it’s like when she talks through the thread? It’s so frustrating. Only getting half the…half the…</p><p>Half of a whole. Missing. Hermione is—</p><p>The world tilts. Her fingers go numb. She drops her wand. Her knees give out and—</p><p>Cissy reaches for her. And red…orange…</p><p>Bellatrix sighs with relief. Fawkes is holding her up. And singing. A beautiful song. A song that makes her think of warmth, and life, and hope. She feels tears trickle down her cheeks and…</p><p>Her vision clears. She can stand up. She can see.</p><p>She can see Cissy crying.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s Christmas! It’s—</p><p>Bellatrix runs down the corridor as fast as she can. Slides to a stop and opens— opens— no!</p><p>She bangs on the door. <em>Cissy! Let me in! It’s Christmas!</em></p><p>Bloody warded bedroom. Paranoid, control freak sisters and—</p><p>
  <em>I shall meet you downstairs, Bella. Honestly. There is no rush </em>
</p><p>No rush?! But…presents! She hasn’t opened a present in years!</p><p>
  <em>…Go and awaken Draco, if you must</em>
</p><p>Yes!</p><p>She spins around. Sprints off down the corridor again. Turns left. Leaps up a few steps. Aha!</p><p>Bursts into Draco’s room. And ducks a hex as it comes flying towards her. Such a good kid.</p><p>“Only me!” she grins, lighting the lights, walking over, and jumping to lie on the bed with him.</p><p>“Aunt Bella!” he groans. “What is— it’s six in the morning! Why are you here…in my bed?”</p><p>She sits up. Looks down at his grumpy blond head, half under the sheets.</p><p>She reaches into her drawstring purse. “Accio Draco’s gift,” she whispers.</p><p>He comes out from under the bedding. Sits up. “Gift?”</p><p>Ha. She’d thought that would wake him up. She pushes the present into his hands. “A gift. Yule tradition, you know. Presents. Go on. Open it.”</p><p>He looks at her in astonishment. Looks down at the present as if it might bite him. And then smiles awkwardly. “But, I didn’t get you anything.”</p><p>Bellatrix leans back on her hands. “Doesn’t matter. You’re the kid. I’m the aunt. Just don’t forget my birthday. And hurry up and open it, before Cissy says we have to wait until after lunch or something! You know she could.”</p><p>Draco rubs his hands over his face and laughs. “Alright. Okay. Let’s see.”</p><p>He begins unwrapping the gift, and Bellatrix jiggles her leg in excited anticipation. And a bit nervously. She hopes it’s the right thing. It had to have a hidden message. Believably from Bellatrix Lestrange…but secretly from her.</p><p>He opens the box. “A pocket watch?”</p><p>She clears her throat. “I know, breaking tradition. I know you’re supposed to get your father’s watch when you turn seventeen. But you’re not just a Malfoy. You’re a Black. So I thought you could have mine too.”</p><p>Draco takes it out of the box. Opens the latch and watches it tick. “This is a Black heirloom?”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “No. I’m a witch, dummy. Do you think my father would have given me his pocket watch? No. No, I made this watch myself. When I was your age.”</p><p>He slowly looks up. “Oh. Thank you, Aunt Bella. You’re…sure you want to give it to me? I can’t believe you made this, it’s…beautiful.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. Tilts her chin up and displays herself. “Beautiful, you say? Now why shouldn’t my belongings be beautiful, much like my beautiful self?”</p><p>And she jumps off the bed. “And clever. I made it for my newt <em>charms project</em>. You remember that. Try to figure it out.”</p><p>His eyes widen, and he looks back at the watch. Turns it around in his hands and follows the pattern with his fingertip. Bellatrix just watches him. Relaxes in relief. Good. She did the right thing. He likes it.</p><p>And he’ll figure it out. With a bit of time.</p><p>He looks back up at her. “When is your birthday, Aunt Bella? I can’t remember.”</p><p>Hmm. Not surprising. She has been in Azkaban for the past fourteen of them.</p><p>She swings around his bedpost. “The first of April. So don’t forget. You have four months to think of an amazing gift for your favourite aunt. Now come on. Let’s drag your mother out of bed. You can get past her wards, right?”</p><p>Draco gets up, puts the watch down carefully on his bedside table, and accios his dressing gown towards him. Ties it around himself over his pyjamas. “What wards? Mother has wards?”</p><p>Excellent.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix hugs Kallianassa close to her chest with one arm, and turns to the next page in the photo album with the other. “Look, you can even see the lake in this one. Can’t believe you were all in there that whole time. Andy and I were skimming stones, see? Not sure who took the photo. Skeeter, maybe. The angle seems weird. Hidden behind a tree. Creep.”</p><p>Oreithye looks at the moving pictures curiously. Their lip twitches into a smile. Ha. Knew it. Softy.</p><p>Bellatrix turns to the next page. Smiles herself as she watches…hmm. Is that her or Andy?</p><p>Nah. Must be her. Faster reflexes as she manages to smear some ice-cream on Cissy’s nose before she can duck out of the way. “I have no idea where Andy got all of these! And kept them! Even Cissy, there. Doesn’t she look like Thetis?”</p><p>Kallianassa starts wriggling, and Bellatrix adjusts them with a sigh. Rubs their back and wandlessly ties her hair up away from grabby fists. Holding them still is harder on land. In the archives. But no way is she getting in the bloody lake. It’s freezing!</p><p>Oreithye holds the photo album open for her on the marble floor. “Very much like Thetis. And in that one, she looks like Pronoe. Such a serious child. You, on the other hand, remind me of…who was it who had a phase where they…Oh. It was Kallianassa, actually. When I was but a babe, they often looked similar to you or Andromeda. Their Kalypso phase, as the others teased. Kallianassa used to love the statue of Kalypso, and all of their stories.”</p><p>Really?</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at the baby in her arms. Tickles their belly. “You wanted to look like me? Like your sister Kalypso?”</p><p>Kallianassa stares up at her. Their eyes darken. Hair…turns blue. Hmm. Not quite what she’d been expecting. Oh well.</p><p>And they wriggle again. Scrunch their face up.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up with a sigh. Walks over to Autonoe in the canal. “Think Kallianassa wants you. Blue hair again, like your tail. Want me to take Eudora?”</p><p>Autonoe takes Kallianassa with a smile. Puts Eudora down on their lap under the water and rocks Kallianassa in their arms. “That’s alright, I can watch both of them. Go see Leagore, he wants to know more about Kalypso. Such a romantic story. I knew it. I knew it was for love. So much better than Kalypso being captured. A very sad ending though. Poor Helena. I hope she comes to see me. I’ve never met a ghost before.”</p><p>Right. The whole reason she’s here in the first place. She’d gotten distracted with Andy’s gift. All the photos she’d managed to collect of the Black children. She’d thought she should show the other Blacks. Add a copy of the album to the archives. Part of their history.</p><p>Now even Sirius and Regulus are a part of their history. Their family. Not forgotten. Back on the tree.</p><p>Bellatrix crouches down with a smile. “She’s normally quite shy, but I’m sure she’d love to talk to you. If I run into her, I’ll let her know. I think she can leave the tower. She said she was tied to…the moment she chose her fate. Well, that was when she helped Kalypso out of the lake. Right by the edge of the forest. Maybe she can meet you there.”</p><p>Autonoe gasps. “At night! Like in the story! Except…oh, I won’t leave. I promise. Even if our legs come back. I’ve decided, you know. This is my home. Even if I had legs…I wouldn’t go very far. Not for long. I’ll come back. Like you. Look after my sisters.”</p><p>Oh. Shit. Why is that making her emotional? Why is…</p><p>She leans over to hug Autonoe. They’re cold and wet. Oh well. “Blood of my blood,” she sighs. “You’re doing so well. I knew you could do it, look after them. That’s your role. Being yourself. Being there for them. Just being you.”</p><p>Autonoe pulls back. Smiles sadly. Fiddles with Bellatrix’s dress with their one free hand. “And you’ll be here too, right? You’ll always be here for me? All of us together? Whole?”</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. Clears her throat. “Yes. Yes, I might…I’ll survive. Don’t worry. I’m a fighter. Not going anywhere.”</p><p>And she turns her back. Wipes her eyes and then turns back around to smile and wave at all the baby Blacks.</p><p>Raises her wand. Casts a lumos and heads deeper into the archives, where the bookshelves are so high and full of scrolls that they block out the light.</p><p>Casts a warming charm over herself. She has to keep warm. Look after herself.</p><p>Ah. There’s Leagore and Agaue. Scribbling away, surrounded by parchment.</p><p>She smiles as she jogs over. Such Blacks, the both of them. Blacks and books.</p><p>Of course a Black was clever enough for a Ravenclaw. <em>You were right, pet. Blacks and books. I’m a Ravenclaw now too. By blood. Maybe I’m…am I the heir? Oh bloody hell! The heir to Ravenclaw house? Or is it the youngest? Is it Draco? I’m never sure how that works. Need to read into it</em></p><p>Hermione would love all this. All the riddles and mysteries. And all the books. The history. The stories.</p><p>She sits down next to Agaue and squeezes their hand. “So. Where are we in the story? And when did you two last eat? Don’t forget to eat, bookworms.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Hard as Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, I'm going to give you all a little warning here for depictions of child abuse. Yeah. Sorry. Nothing too much more than I've referenced already, but a bit more explicit. It'll come in the first section. </p><p>Anyway, that's all from me for now. Thanks again for all your lovely comments, and of course all the kudos. x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione takes a breath. Okay. Here she goes. Into someone’s mind.</p><p>She looks into Narcissa’s eyes, and raises her wand. “Legilimens!” she says firmly.</p><p>And gasps as the library disappears and— whoa!</p><p>She can’t see. Well, she can, but everything is upside down. And— and she doesn’t know what anything is. She doesn’t know where she is. Or who she is.</p><p>And the panic sets in. A horrible, primal fear.</p><p>Fear. She’s lost in the dark. And it’s cold. So cold. Too cold to breathe. To think. To move.</p><p>She has to move. She can’t be trapped. She has to run.</p><p>She runs after Bella down a corridor. As fast as she can. But Bella is so much bigger than her, and she can’t keep up. Her tights are slipping on the polished wooden floor. She’s going to fall!</p><p>“Bella!” she screams. Cries. The shock. She can feel the tears flooding down her face as footsteps come towards her. Bella. Bella is coming back. She’ll make it better. She—</p><p>A single tear runs down her cheek in the cold, misty air as Bella is dragged into the house, mother’s screaming muffled as the door slams behind them. And then another tear falls. Another. She desperately tries to stop them before…</p><p>Too late.</p><p>And Father slaps her across the face with such force that she stumbles. Almost falls onto the frosty grass.</p><p>She doesn’t fall. He doesn’t want her to fall. She knows that now. He wants her to take it, but to be scared. To tremble. He wants to feel strong.</p><p>She looks over at the frozen pond. Strong. She can be strong. Like ice. Nothing will hurt her. She can do that. Can change her face. Can stop the tears. Can be who he wants her to be.</p><p>The rain pours down, the cobbled street becoming a stream. She holds her umbrella firmly and pulls Draco close to her side.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy! Mrs Malfoy, Julian Applewort, The Daily Prophet. Do you have anything to say in response to…”</p><p>She blinks back stars as the camera flashes. The crowd of reporters grows. She wants to hide. She’s exhausted. This act has gone on long enough. She doesn’t want to be Mrs Malfoy any longer. To play this part.</p><p>She keeps her face blank. Expressionless. Cold. Only six more years. Six more years, and Hermione will make her leap through time. Will return. She won’t have to hide any longer. Only a few months, and she will be divorced. Six more years, and Bella will be safe. Will be back. Will be—</p><p>And Hermione falls backwards onto the sofa, panting. Where— who— oh.</p><p>She shakily sits up. Stands up. Moves away from Narcissa and sits on the floor by the fire. She’s so cold.</p><p>And she needs some…distance. That was terrifying. She doesn’t want to be sucked back into…</p><p>She takes some calming breaths. “Narcissa? Are— are you— Sorry. I think…I think we need a different approach. I need guidance. That was…”</p><p>Narcissa has curled up into a ball on the sofa. She’s not crying. But she’s blonde again. Very still.</p><p>Still?</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Bella had said…that when it gets quiet, and still, and cold…</p><p>And the fire suddenly goes out. Silence. Like a dementor attack.</p><p>She has to run.</p><p>But…</p><p>Hermione fumbles to relight the fire. It takes a few tries, but eventually the wood catches.</p><p>The room glows to life. There. Hermione isn’t going to run. Not from this witch. Not from Bellatrix’s sister. Not after Narcissa tried so hard to let her in.</p><p>Narcissa is cold. So she needs to be warm.</p><p>Hermione walks determinedly towards the sofa…and it becomes so cold that she can’t breathe. That her lungs seem to freeze up.</p><p>She begins casting warming charm after warming charm. At herself. At Narcissa. At the sofa. Grabs a blanket and wraps it around the witch. “Narcissa? Narcissa, can you hear me?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Okay. Think. She remembers Narcissa’s head. What caused this?</p><p>Fear. When Narcissa was scared…it was cold. And dark. And she was trapped.</p><p>But also safety. It’s safe in the ice. Hidden away…</p><p>So show her she’s safe. That it’s safer <em>outside</em> her head.</p><p>Hermione looks around. “Lumos!”</p><p>Lamplight. More light. And…it’s so quiet. She needs sound. Needs…</p><p>This is 2005. She’s home.</p><p>She grabs Narcissa…and pops them home. To Hermione’s home. Pushes Narcissa down onto the sofa. Lights the fire and opens the curtains. Turns on her CD player. Music. Music must help. Sound, and light, and warmth.</p><p>“Narcissa?” she says gently, taking Narcissa’s hand.</p><p>Narcissa frowns, eyes empty. “Lily?”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Umm, no. No—</p><p>“No. No, I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger. We’re in my house, Narcissa. And you’re okay, you’re safe. You just need to warm up. I’ll get you a cup of tea. That might help.”</p><p>And Hermione jumps out of her skin as a ball of flames crackles into existence in the centre of her living room. She sends up a shielding charm and scrambles backwards. Away from the burning heat.</p><p>And a phoenix appears from within the flames. Lets out a soothing cry.</p><p>What… it can’t be.</p><p>She backs further away. “Fawkes? Don’t— don’t come near me. Don’t take me anywhere. I don’t—”</p><p>And the cold eases. Narcissa blinks her eyes into focus. Smiles. “Ah. Oh dear. Now that didn’t go very well, did it? Come here, Fawkes. Well done. Yes. Yes, I am alright.”</p><p>Fawkes chirps happily and flaps over to sit on Narcissa’s arm. Nudges his head against her cheek.</p><p>Hermione just stares. Sinks into an armchair.</p><p>Crookshanks jumps into her lap with a purr.</p><p>Oh. Crooks.</p><p>Her cat.</p><p>Hermione runs her fingers through his fur, and lets out a startled sob. Pulls Crookshanks to her chest and hugs him. It’s just hitting her. She’s back. She can see her friends. Her parents. She doesn’t have to hide. She…</p><p>She looks over at the bizarre scenario on her sofa. Narcissa Black. With Fawkes the Phoenix. Both crying now. Crying with her.</p><p>What a mess. What a bizarre—</p><p>Narcissa wipes at her eyes with a handkerchief, and looks at Fawkes. Nods her head.</p><p>Fawkes promptly vanishes. Hermione just accepts it at this point.</p><p>Narcissa stands up. Walks over to Hermione and crouches down. Opens her arms. “We shall rethink the legilimency later. For now…if you are at all like Bella, which I believe you are, then it is my professional opinion that a hug will do you a world of good,” she says with a small smile.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione wipes at her face and smiles back. “Bella told me about that. Through the thread. About your physical intimacy idea. She seems to think it might help you too.”</p><p>Narcissa pulls her into a hug with a muttered grumble about privacy and sisters.</p><p>And then sighs. “I wish I could hear her. It’s been so long. Can you…hear her now?”</p><p>Hermione wraps her arms around Narcissa. Makes sure Crookshanks isn’t squashed. And feels out…</p><p>
  <em>…Mclaggen? And Andy got to talk to you! Well, Trelawney, but still. She was there to keep an eye on Draco, but from what it sounds like she spent more time talking to Lovegood. Seems like everything’s on track though. I should have looked at your memories more closely. I can’t remember you going to a Christmas Party at all! Let alone almost getting stuck under the mistletoe with chin-face—</em>
</p><p>Hermione laughs into Narcissa’s shoulder. “She just found out from Andy that I went to Slughorn’s Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen, and she isn’t very happy about it.”</p><p>She feels Narcissa chuckle. “Oh. Oh I do recall that evening. Yes, chin-face McLaggen. She was very sulky.”</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes. Feels a lump in her throat. “I hate this. How is it still so hard? I’m back. It should be over now. Why does she keep having to suffer?”</p><p>Narcissa breathes out shakily. “I don’t know. I’ve asked myself that…so many times. Why does Bella have to suffer? But…at least you are back. Back with her. It has to get better now. It has to.”</p><p>Oh. Yes. Narcissa is desperate. Scared. Running out of hope. Has been waiting for so long. Shouldering so much responsibility, waiting for this day to come. And it’s still not over.</p><p>Hermione pulls away. Looks into ocean-eyes. Nods. “It <em>will</em> get better. Don’t worry, Narcissa. I’m back. Bella has her soulmate back. And I’m going to help you fix it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cissy, I’m fine! Snape, tell her! Tell her that—”</p><p>Snape smirks down at her, slowly folding his arms. “Tell her what, exactly? That the Dark Lord shall not notice that his…most loyal servant…is kneeling because she cannot summon the strength to stand?”</p><p>Bellatrix crawls over to a gleaming white counter and pulls herself up. “I can. It’s stopping. It’s over. Now come on, we have to leave. Tell us the countercharm for our white clothes, Cissy. It’s already been a few minutes. I have to go.”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow. Looks at Snape. “It was good to see you, Severus. But Bella is right. Time is of the essence, you should depart. Bella shall join you shortly.”</p><p>Snape frowns. His eyes scan over Narcissa suspiciously.</p><p>Narcissa waves her wand at him. His robes fade to black. She clears her throat. “Please.”</p><p>His frown clears. He slowly inclines his head. “Then I shall owl you tomorrow. Goodnight, Narcissa.”</p><p>He’s…almost…kind. Soft, in a way that Snape never is. Leaves the room quickly but calmly. No sweeping or flourishing.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t think she’ll ever understand their friendship.</p><p>And Cissy begins magicking off her clothes. And Bellatrix’s clothes. “Quickly, Bella. Swap. I’m you. You’re me. Hurry now.”</p><p>But—</p><p>Narcissa glares. Tugs off Bellatrix’s corset. “You said that I was improving. That I’m good enough to be you now. Well? We have to begin sometime.”</p><p>She metamorphs into Bellatrix and holds out her dress. “Perhaps you may watch. Bring Tiggy. Stand invisibly by my side and warn me if I am about to make an irredeemable error.”</p><p>Bellatrix reluctantly morphs into Cissy, and lets go of the counter to pull off her own dress. Hands it over and takes Narcissa’s. “I guess. This should just be a meeting, not a mission. Not if Snape’s there too. It’s a school night. Tiggy!”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Cissy’s dress on over her head, wobbling as her legs continue to tremble, and then looks down as the elf appears. “Tiggy, we’re doing it. Swapping. Cissy’s going to be me with the Dark Lord. But I need to go with her. Invisible. Elf invisible, even covering my mind, like— like Hermione does. I have to watch over Cissy. Can you do that? Take us both to the Dark Lord, but hide only me?”</p><p>Tiggy clicks their fingers, and both witches are fully dressed. Ready. “Of course, Mistress.”</p><p>They turn to Cissy. “You is being ready, Mistress Bella? Tipsy-turvey dark mind? Happy little elfling?”</p><p>Narcissa grins. Tongue between her teeth. “Of course. Now hurry up, elf. My Lord is waiting.”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. Takes Narcissa’s hand. And Bellatrix’s. Bellatrix feels the invisibility wash over her. Even over her mind. Sees Cissy twitch slightly. Gone.</p><p>“I’ll conjure the black smoke. Let’s go,” Bellatrix whispers.</p><p>Tiggy looks up at her. “Miss Cissy not be hearing you. You is elf invisible now. If you is needing to help her…you is needing a distraction. A sign. She be on her own now.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She’d forgotten that.</p><p>She looks at Cissy.</p><p>Okay. She has to trust her. Completely. Narcissa is Bellatrix Lestrange now.</p><p>She swallows. “Take us now, Tiggy.”</p><p>They disappear with a crack.</p><p>And reappear in a cellar. A dungeon. Fuck.</p><p>Just Riddle and Snape…and Ollivander and Fortescue, lying in pools of blood on the floor.</p><p>Narcissa jumps up and down in glee. Claps her hands together. “My Lord! Is it time to dispose of these traitors once and for all?”</p><p>Fortescue whimpers. Narcissa kicks him in the gut. Or…pretends to kick him.</p><p>Voldemort laughs. “Yes. Yes, I believe they are of little use to me now. They are yours, Bella. A late Yuletide gift, as it were, my dear.”</p><p>Huh. That’s…unexpected. A present?</p><p>Oh no. But—</p><p>Cissy smiles in adoration. Sways closer to the Dark Lord…and then gasps. Her lip trembles. Tears fill her eyes as she leans even closer to the wizard. “But my Lord, how can I accept such a wonderful gift, when I have nothing to give you in return?”</p><p>Yep. This is the problem. Please don’t. Please—</p><p>Voldemort strokes Narcissa’s cheek. “<em>You </em>are my gift. My most loyal.”</p><p>No. No. Don’t touch Cissy. Don’t—</p><p>“My Lord,” Snape interrupts. “If I may, whilst Bellatrix acquaints herself with our guests, I believe it would be…pertinent…to discuss the Headmaster’s absence over the holiday period. Trace his movements. There is much to decipher. A pensieve…may be necessary.”</p><p>Voldemort continues staring at Narcissa. Brushes a finger over the Azkaban tattoo on her neck.</p><p>And then pulls back. “Yes. Yes, quite right. Astute as ever, Severus. Come. I’m sure Bellatrix is perfectly capable of entertaining our…” he chuckles. “Guests, you say? Yes. Our guests.”</p><p>Narcissa steps back. Bows her head. “It would be my honour, my Lord.”</p><p>Bellatrix breathes a sigh of relief. Distance. Thank you, Snape. Maybe the bloke isn’t so bad after all.</p><p>Voldemort and Snape sweep up the steps and away.</p><p>Now it’s just Narcissa and the prisoners.</p><p>Should…can Bellatrix reveal her mind now? The legilimens have left…</p><p>But what about Ollivander? He’s always seemed very all-knowing. All seeing. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was a legilimens.</p><p>Narcissa circles the men on the floor. “Now who do we have here? An ice cream man…and wittle Ollivander. What is it you say? The wand chooses the wizard? Well. Looks like you…have made the wrong choice. Uh oh.”</p><p>She crouches down. Pouts at the wandmaker.</p><p>And Ollivander smiles. Struggles to sit up. Glances at Fortescue.</p><p>Leans close to whisper to Narcissa. Bellatrix ducks to listen in. </p><p>“And it appears you have not,” Ollivander whispers hoarsely. “Hazel wood. Unicorn hair. Twelve and a quarter inches. I recognise a transfigured wand when I see it…and I remember every wand I have ever made. And their owners.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Narcissa flies to her full height. Points her wand at Fortescue. “Time to play!” She shrieks. “Crucio!”</p><p>And she casts a confundus. And then an imperio.</p><p>Florean Fortescue yells. Sobs. Voice echoing through the cellar. “Please! Oh please. Please sto— ah! He— help me. Someone— someone—” and with one last heart-wrenching scream…he collapses unconscious.</p><p>Narcissa quickly produces a potion from her dress, and leans over to pour it down the ice cream vendor’s throat. “Fine. Fine, you are correct, Mr Ollivander. Things are not as they seem. And I am sorry, but I am not going to kill you. No, your time is not up yet. You shall see the Dark Lord again.”</p><p>Narcissa looks hurriedly around the room. “Take Fortescue away!” she hisses. “The secret garden!”</p><p>Oh! Bellatrix drags Tiggy over. “Her lab. Take us both, and leave him on the bed, and then we’ll come back!”</p><p>And Bellatrix is back in the potions’ lab for about three seconds. And then back.</p><p>Narcissa is knelt in front of Ollivander. Holding his hand. “I promise you, that you will survive. I cannot tell you how I know, but you will. And to do that…I have to alter your memory. Obliviate you. It is the only way. But you <em>will </em>survive, and the war will be won.”</p><p>Ollivander shakily lies down on the stone floor, panting. There’s a lot of blood on the floor. She’s surprised he’s still conscious. “Won? By which side?”</p><p>Narcissa jumps to her feet and grins. “Tell me! Tell me what’s so special about Potter’s wand! Tell me how the boy is so powerful!” she yells.</p><p>Ollivander’s eyes spark. “Potter?” he whispers.</p><p>Someone comes down the stairs. Hiding in the shadows.</p><p>Wormtail.</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes dart to him and back. Good. She noticed. Probably through her legilimency.</p><p>And Cissy turns her back on the rat. Nods. “Answer me! Crucio!”</p><p>Ollivander scrunches his eyes shut and writhes on the floor. Tickling charm. “Brothers! The wands are brothers, that is all! You must believe me!” he shouts. “Just— wandlore is complex! It takes a sharp mind. Please. If I could just rest. The mind is delicate! Ms Lestrange! Please! If my mind is damaged, the information will be lost.”</p><p>Clever man. He’s quick.</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes widen. She lowers her wand. “Yes,” she whispers. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”</p><p>She kneels down. Strokes Ollivander’s face. “What a lucky pet. I think I’ll keep you. Can’t have such a clever pet die so soon.”</p><p>A small rock patters down the steps as Wormtail edges closer. Narcissa whirls around.</p><p>“You! How dare you spy on me you slimy fucking rat!” she roars. “Get out! Out! These are my presents! Mine! Gifts from the Dark Lord himself. My house-elf has already disposed of the first body. Get out before you join him!”</p><p>And she sends— fuck. That’s a hell of a lot of dark hexes. Boils. Toenail growing. Knee reversal. Entrail-expelling. Horn-growing. So fast he can’t dodge them. Ha! Yes, Cissy!</p><p>Wormtail staggers backwards up the stairs, crying out in pain and shock. A door opens and slams shut.</p><p>Narcissa cackles gleefully.</p><p>And then sighs. Crouches back down. “Now. Where were we? Oh yes. You shall survive, my pet. But only because you are so clever. Clever enough to know…what I have to do.”</p><p>She strokes his hair. Ollivander kisses her wrist. “Do it. It’s alright. Go on, Ms Black. I’m ready.”</p><p>Narcissa looks into his eyes. Clenches her jaw. Raises her wand. “Obliviate.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Andromeda pushes Bellatrix out of the way and throws herself at Narcissa, so that both witches fall onto the sofa in a heap. “You’re okay? You promise? I came as soon as I could. I can’t believe— and he didn’t suspect anything? Didn’t hurt you?”</p><p>Narcissa grumbles. “No. Unlike you with your elbows and— ow! Get off! I’m perfectly fine. I am not a child. I can handle a bit of role play.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts at the bad choice of words, and watches Andy sit up, still leaning over Narcissa and strangely unsmiling despite the innuendo. Strokes Narcissa’s face.</p><p>Narcissa flinches.</p><p>Andromeda gasps. “I knew it! He touched you! If Snape hadn’t distracted him—”</p><p>Narcissa sits up. “But he did. I am not fragile. Whilst unpleasant, the gentle touch of a dark wizard is nothing. And now the timeline is intact. Mr Fortescue is ‘dead’. Mr Ollivander shall be kept alive for his specialised knowledge. And partly in Bella’s care. The mission was a success.”</p><p>Andy pulls Narcissa against her. Holds her gently. “I still don’t like it. But…I suppose…” She turns to look at Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. She doesn’t like it either, but…there’s no choice.</p><p>She kneels down in front of her sisters. Smiles. “You did well, Cissy. Really well. Couldn’t have done it better. And you’re right. Two wizards and the world saved. Is…how is Fortescue?”</p><p>Narcissa seems to relax slightly. Lets Andy hold her, but repositions to sit next to her on the sofa. Ah. That’s what Bellatrix thought. Narcissa has always secretly enjoyed praise. Validation. Needed to hear Bellatrix’s approval.</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “Mr Fortescue is on the mend and in a deep sleep. Much like Madam Bones. In fact…I have been meaning to tell you. Severus and I have been…experimenting.”</p><p>Experimenting?</p><p>Andy grimaces. “Please say with potions. Because if you’re about to reveal a sordid affair—”</p><p>Narcissa silences her with a wave of her wand. “Friends! Why is that so difficult for people to comprehend? Wizards and witches can be friends without…”</p><p>She sighs. “As I was saying. We have been experimenting, and have…improved upon the draught of living death. Added a healing and nourishing component. That way, our patients will not need daily, or gods forbid hourly, observations and care. One potion, and that’s that. They shall be comfortably at peace. We have not yet fully tested it, but results so far are promising. It won’t be long before we can give the new dose to the patients, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>She’s smiling now. Excited. Trying to seem humble and poised. Failing.</p><p>Bellatrix grins. Stands up and kisses Narcissa’s head. “Brilliant. You’re a genius, Cissy. Bloody genius. Hey, let’s celebrate all this. Come on. Andy? Drinks? We can see if Ted is free? Not sure if I’ve got…Carlsburgs. But— oh! Elvish wine! I know just the elf! He’d love it! He loves Blacks. Especially you, Cissy.”</p><p>Andy gets to her feet and laughs. “You know, Bella, sometimes it just hits me how much you’ve changed over the past few months. <em>I know just the elf. </em>Brilliant. I swear, when all of this is over, you might accidentally kill people just from the shock alone.”</p><p>Bellatrix sticks her tongue out at her sister. “Tiggy, are you listening? Are Ted and Master Spitsy free?”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Nods. “Mister Ted be sleeping. Spitsy be stargazing.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks at Andromeda. Raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Andy sighs. “I’ll wake him up. So…here? Or…wait. Ted can’t get past the wards, can he? Well…you could all come to mine. If you bring Spitsy. And the wine.”</p><p>Now Narcissa laughs. “Sounds like quite the celebration. And quite the shock for poor Edward. I’m in.”</p><p>Tiggy grins. “Tiggy be telling Spitsy. Tiggy…be invited too?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Yes, you’re invited. I’m not that rude, Tiggy. Now chop chop. Off you go too, Andy. It’s almost midnight already.”</p><p>Andy grins. “Ted’s gonna hate me. I think I’ll have Trelawney wake him up.”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. Smooths down her dress. “We do not need to know what happens in your bedroom, Andromeda. Keep what Trelawney gets up to with your husband to yourself,” she deadpans.</p><p>Oh gross! “Cissy—!”</p><p>“Wha— Narcissa Black!”</p><p>Narcissa grins smugly. “Really? Edward and Sybill are…just friends?”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. Ugh she’s had too many horrific sexual images in her head lately! Stop it! Both of them—</p><p>Andy throws a cushion at Narcissa’s smug face. She catches it. “Fine. Truce. Friends. Snape’s your friend. Now— oh you’ve ruined it! I can’t be Trelawney <em>now</em>. I’ll just go like this. Give me a couple of minutes and then come through the floo.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs to herself. <em>You’re missing quite the party, pet. Three metamorphagi, two elves, and a half-awake muggleborn man walk into a muggle kitchen at midnight. Sounds like the start of a joke</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Outlasting Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! So....the first part of this chapter contains smut. </p><p>I know. What? How? </p><p>Well...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hello, pet</em>
</p><p>Hermione puts down her notebook and looks over at the bed, halfway through her most recent explanation to…everyone about what happened to her over the last night. The night that for her lasted months and felt like a lifetime.</p><p>It’s taking a few attempts to figure out.</p><p>She ignores it for now though. Sits up and listens. Waits.</p><p>And then gives in. <em>Bella? Can you hear me?</em></p><p>She doesn’t know why she tortures herself like this. Why she asks. It’s been a whole day now. Twenty-four hours. But she thinks Bella is still around…December, 1996. Maybe 1997 by now.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs through the thread. <em>Happy New Year, pet. Happy fucking New Year. </em></p><p>Hermione slumps back into her seat. As she thought. <em>Happy New Year, Bella. I’m sorry I’m not there</em></p><p>Bellatrix sighs again. Hermione looks back to her notebook. Tries to decide who she should tell first. And how. And when. And if she should bring Luna as backup. She seems to have always known the truth anyway.</p><p>Bellatrix groans. <em>Hermione. Hermione, can you hear me? I hope wherever you are you can fucking hear me. Because I’ve taken off my nightdress</em></p><p>What?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Hermione scrambles to sit up. Looks over at the bed. And then at the doorway. Is— is she— is this—</p><p>
  <em>I’m in bed. Alone. Everyone’s gone home and— fuck, it’s been too long. I’m imagining…that you’re here. You are here. Hermione. Hermione, I can feel your hands on my chest</em>
</p><p>Oh gods. Oh Merlin—</p><p>Hermione washes the invisibility over her mind. Just in case Narcissa is nearby.</p><p>And locks the door. Just for now. Just because—</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Yes, that’s it, don’t be gentle. Harder</em>
</p><p>Bella! Is she seriously doing this? Oh she is so—</p><p>Hermione walks over to the bed. Looks down at the witch. <em>Bella</em></p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Hermione, touch me. Fuck, stop teasing me. I want—</em>
</p><p>Well. Hermione is not going to touch her. Not now. Not—</p><p>
  <em>Please. Please, I’ve been so good. I’ve waited so long</em>
</p><p>Fuck. Fuck she sounds so— she can hear her breathing. Gasping through the thread. She—</p><p>Hermione accios the chair closer. She knows this is crazy, but Bella did want her to listen so…</p><p>She sits down in the chair. Cautiously slips a hand under her own top to palm her own chest. Prays Narcissa hasn’t put some kind of camera in the room.</p><p>And then panickedly pulls her hand away from herself and looks around for security cameras as she remembers that Narcissa and Andy <em>both</em> could have thought of that.</p><p>There doesn’t seem to be any.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Okay, pet, how about— what if I touch you? Then will you fuck me?</em>
</p><p>Hermione’s eyes jolt back to the bed. To— <em>Yes, Bella. Touch me</em></p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. <em>Thought so. Always so quick to please. You know what I really want, don’t you?</em></p><p>Hermione’s hand drifts back to her chest. She closes her eyes. Maybe she could just pretend…</p><p>
  <em>You want to touch me, Bella. To listen to me. You want to hear me—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to hear you. And I can. I’ve changed my voice. I can hear you panting. Saying my name</em>
</p><p>She— she metamorphed— she can change her voice now. Can— <em>Bella. Bella, I can hear you too. Touch me. Tell me what you’re—</em></p><p>
  <em>Together. Together, same as— remember our first time? Our competition? I’m on my knees. Let’s see who wins this time</em>
</p><p>She— this— well if—</p><p>Right.</p><p>Get a hold of yourself, Hermione.</p><p>She pushes the chair back to its original position. Unlocks the door.</p><p>And pops away. To her own house. Her bedroom.</p><p>Bellatrix gasps. <em>Hermione. Hermione, keep— inside me. Inside me, now</em></p><p>Fuck. Fuck—</p><p>She vanishes her clothes and crawl onto the bed. Closes her eyes. Kneels up and touches—</p><p>
  <em>Do you like that, pet? Talk to me</em>
</p><p>Shit. She’s so wet already. She— <em>Yes. Yes, Bella, don’t stop. I can feel you. Can feel—</em></p><p>
  <em>Faster. Fuck the competition, pet. Just fuck me. It— oh it— harder</em>
</p><p>Hermione presses into herself. Hard and fast and— imagines Bellatrix in front of her. Just like before. How she looked and sounded. How she trembled, and groaned, and—</p><p>Bellatrix groans. <em>Yes. Yes, right there. Say my name. Moan for me</em></p><p>Hermione actually does moan. The sound echoes around her room. “Bella. Oh please. Yes. Yes, that feels— you feel— are you—”</p><p>
  <em>Oh I can hear you. Hear me. Fuck, I should do this more often. Maybe I should change my body. Fuck myself and watch in a mirror</em>
</p><p>Hermione whimpers. “Do it. I don’t mind. My body is yours. I— oh I can picture it, Bella. And you. I want to ima—”</p><p>
  <em>I won’t though. Too weird. Too painful. Too— oh I miss you. I— I’m lying down now. On my back. In my bedroom. But my hand is still…am I being pathetic? Weak? I’m…so weak. I’m tired</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione lies down. Looks up at the ceiling. <em>You’re not weak. I miss you too. It’s only been a day and I miss you so much. I can’t imagine…</em></p><p>A sigh. <em>Close your eyes, pet. I’ll do it too. Close your eyes and pretend. We’re together. Right here together. Can you hear me? Hear me breathing?</em></p><p>Hermione breathes slowly. Listens. Closes her eyes. Lets her hand drift over herself lazily.</p><p>Listens to Bellatrix breathe.</p><p>
  <em>That’s it. Now…now I’m going to touch myself again. Just to feel it. And I’m going to remember you. Think about you. And…whatever I feel, you feel, right? Because we’re mates? So maybe— maybe you’ll feel it too</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh she forgot— pleasure! Not just pain, pleasure. So— so if she can feel Bellatrix’s pain then—</p><p>Oh dear. Oh how bizarre. So…can Bellatrix actually feel this? Right now? In a coma?</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Fuck, Hermione</em>
</p><p>Intense pleasure. Orgasms. Double orgasms.</p><p>Can…is this going to register on the diagnostic spells?</p><p>Fast breathing through the thread. <em>Yes. Yes, right there. Please, Hermione. Oh please</em></p><p>Hermione groans. Spreads her legs once more.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Her hand moves back. Moves fast.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione, I love you. Can you feel this? Can you feel me? I love you</em>
</p><p>Hermione laughs even as she grinds her hips faster. <em>I love you too. Don’t stop. I love you Bella. You’re amazing. Keep—</em></p><p><em>Oh— I— yes! </em>Bellatrix whines. <em>Fa—faster. I’m so— I’m nearly— fuck, if— if you can hear me then— Hermione! Deeper, Hermione! Harder</em></p><p>Yes. Yes, gods. Oh Merlin— She bucks against her hand. Bellatrix’s gasps fill her head and— “Bella! Oh, Bella it—”</p><p>
  <em>Oh it— keep— yes— don’t stop, I—</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix cries out, and Hermione moves her hand frantically until— yes— oh—</p><p>And she falls back panting as the release hits. Oh. Oh that is so good. That is…gods her heart is pounding. And she can still hear Bella. Just her breathing. Just…</p><p>Bellatrix’s breathing slows. <em>Fuck. Fuck, that was— I hope you felt that. Not sure if I felt you. I’ll pretend I did. It’s possible. Double the— did I just fuck you across time and space? Because that must be some kind of record. Shit.</em></p><p>Hermione laughs. <em>I think you did. The longest long-distance relationship ever</em></p><p>
  <em>Eight and a half years in the future. If the bloody bird took you to the right place. So…maybe you’re with me anyway. If I’m alive. If I make it. Did I just have a three way with myself? Because that would be great too</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs. Gets up. She should have a shower. Get back to her Bellatrix. Back to the hospital. <em>No. No three way. But you are alive. You made it</em></p><p>Bellatrix sighs back. <em>Who am I kidding? You’re alone, Bella. Talking to yourself. As usual. Now get some fucking sleep, you collapse enough as it is. Don’t waste any more energy on…goodnight, pet</em></p><p>Hermione gets into the shower. Lets the water wash away the tears that just keep reappearing lately. <em>Goodnight, Bella</em></p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix pours Tiggy more wine with a scowl. “I did not! You must be confusing me with Andy, Master Spitsy. I never did that!”</p><p>Spitsy chuckles. “You did! Is definitely being you, Miss Bellatrix. You is finding Master Sirius crying. In the drawing room. Hiding under the piano. And you is playing him a song. Is not being a real song. But it has to be you, because you is singing…hmm. Spitsy be forgetting the words…”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Andy grabs Ted’s hand and gasps. “There was a song?! Oh think, Spitsy, I’m begging you! This is fucking brilliant!”</p><p>Narcissa frowns, swirling her wine glass. “But Bella hated playing the piano. And your singing is terrible, Bella. I’m sorry, but it really is.”</p><p>Bellatrix puts down her own glass and stands up. Sways a bit. Shit, how much wine has she drank? Ah well.</p><p>She wraps her arms around Cissy’s neck from behind and hugs her. Rocks her. “Thank you, Cissy. At least someone is talking sense. See? Not me. I can’t sing.”</p><p>Spitsy raises an eyebrow at her and leans closer across the table. “Exactly. That be how Spitsy is knowing it be you and not Miss Andy. You…is not a singing elf. You is a shouty elf. Or a whispery elf. But never a singing elf.”</p><p>Ted hides a smile behind his hand, rubbing at his lip and desperately trying not to laugh as Bellatrix glares at him.</p><p>Cissy turns her head to kiss Bellatrix’s cheek. “You were always good at telling stories though, Bella. Perhaps the lyrics were insightful, even if you were unable to carry a tune.”</p><p>Hmm. At nine years old? She doubts it.</p><p>Spitsy slaps his palm on the table. “Aha! I is remembering! It be…<em>Where is little Siri hiding? Doesn’t he know the sun is shining? Wipe those eyes and come out smiling. Sit with Cousin Bella.”</em></p><p>Oh. Fuck. Well that had to be her then. And now everyone is laughing and cooing at her.</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “There be no arguing with that, Mistress.”</p><p>Bellatrix huffs. Walks over to look in the fridge. And the cupboards. And the—</p><p>“Not the oven! We said never the oven, remember?” Cissy shouts.</p><p>Oven. Such a mystery. It uses…electricity. The same as everything else. But it <em>looks </em>like a normal oven. Well, smaller. And the metal looks strange. Painted, maybe. Why would you paint something that you’re going to cook food inside?</p><p>Someone’s stood behind her. Tall. Must be Ted. She tries to let her guard down. To let him stand in her blind spot. Fails.</p><p>She spins around. Puts her arms around his neck and grins up at him. “Yes, Tedward?”</p><p>It freaks him out a bit when she touches him. And he can’t tell if she <em>genuinely </em>thinks his name is Tedward. Is too scared to ask her. Or correct her. It’s hilarious.</p><p>He swallows. “Nothing. Wasn’t gonna say nothing. Just thought I’d stick some frozen chips in.”</p><p>Frozen chips?</p><p>She tilts her head at him in confusion. Moves closer to see in his head. He makes a strange squeaking sound.</p><p>“Bella! Personal space issues!” Andy calls. “It’s weird enough that we look so similar, don’t go staring into his eyes that close.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>She pushes Ted away. “No! No, I wasn’t— shit. This keeps happening! Ted, I promise I will never want to fuck you. Swear on the gods. So even if I accidentally—”</p><p>Cissy cackles. “Accidentally fuck him? I feel like that could happen to you, Bella. You’re hopeless.”</p><p>Ted whirls around, hand to his chest. “Shit. Is that laugh like a family thing? You are Narcissa, ain’t you?”</p><p>Andy pulls Cissy’s wine glass away from her. “Language, Narcissa. I think I need to cut you off. No more wine until you’ve had some chips. Ted, ignore Bella and put them in, I’m starving. And she’s right, she’ll never try anything. You’re not her type.”</p><p>Ted walks over to the fridge. Opens it and the colder bit inside and pulls out…something. “Too normal, am I? Boring?”</p><p>Bellatrix watches over his shoulder as he accios different things towards him. Pours the…frozen chips onto a metal tray. “You’re not boring. But you are a wizard. A bloke. Is that just frozen potatoes?”</p><p>He walks over to the oven and turns a dial. “Ah, I see. Thought you might swing both ways, seeing as you’re married and that. And your whole thing with You Know Who.”</p><p>Wha— no!</p><p>She smacks his arm. “That’s not true! Andy! Why didn’t you tell him?! Where did this rumour even come from? It’s like some weird fake general knowledge.”</p><p>“Even elves be thinking it,” Tiggy nods solemnly.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Andy takes a sip of wine and shrugs. “I did tell him. Told him it wasn’t true.”</p><p>Wha…</p><p>Ted grins at her. “Gotcha. And you can keep calling me Tedward if you want. I kinda like it.”</p><p>The sneaky little— he’s a Hufflepuff? And he tricked her?</p><p>She folds her arms at him. “You’re getting very brave, you know, Tedward,” she grits out. “Forgotten who I am?”</p><p>He just smiles.</p><p>And then his jaw clenches slightly. He almost reaches for his wand. Just to check where it is. So he is nervous.</p><p>Scared of her.</p><p>Someone clears their throat. Master Spitsy.</p><p>“Come here, elf,” he snaps.</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh! Shit, don’t keep him waiting.</p><p>Bellatrix runs over. “Yes, Master Spitsy?”</p><p>Spitsy glares. “You stupid elf. You’ve made a mess of the table. Spilled the wine with your carelessness. Clean it all up.”</p><p>Okay…</p><p>Bellatrix isn’t sure what the lesson is here, but Spitsy is a good teacher, so she quickly does as she’s told. Wandlessly vanishes the spilt wine. Cleans the empty glasses and bottles. Moves the empty bottles onto the kitchen counter and out of the way.</p><p>Walks back in front of Spitsy and bows her head. “I’m sorry, Master Spitsy. I was careless. Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>Spitsy doesn’t say anything. For a moment the room falls into deathly silence.</p><p>And then Spitsy smiles. Laughs. “Spitsy knew it! Spitsy knew you is being a good elf, Miss Bella. You be learning. You be remembering. Listening to Spitsy.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down, rolling her eyes. “How could I forget? That week lasted forever!”</p><p>Spitsy’s smile softens. He takes her hand. “Spitsy not be talking about that week. Is talking about all the weeks. All you is learning. You is a <em>good </em>elf, Miss Bella. Spitsy is telling you. You is a good elf. You is a kind elf. You is a thinking elf. And now…you is a free elf. Spitsy is being very happy to see this. Very happy indeed.”</p><p>Bellatrix feels tears gathering in her eyes. Good? She really is good now?</p><p>She sniffs. Clears her throat. “Thank you, Master Spitsy. For…everything.”</p><p>Spitsy just nods gently, and Ted sits down next to her. Looks her over in…not surprise. Not hope. Just…maybe he can see her now. Properly. She hopes he can. Maybe…</p><p>She leans to whispers into his ear. “Fuck the Dark Lord. Crazy old Coot.”</p><p>Ted barks out a laugh. Grins at her. “Fuck the Dark Lord,” he whispers back. Loudly. Unafraid.</p><p>Yes, Ted!</p><p>Narcissa steals Bellatrix’s wine glass. Holds it up. “Fuck the Dark Lord, and thank fuck for house-elves.”</p><p>Andy’s right. How much has Cissy had to drink? Fucking hilarious.</p><p>Everyone does raise their glass though. Andromeda hands Narcissa’s glass back over to Bellatrix. They all clink their glasses together with chuckled laughter. Spitsy muttering about funny little Blacks, Tiggy grinning gummily.</p><p>And then Bellatrix is hit with such an overwhelming pain that she screams. The world goes dark. She feels someone catch her.</p><p>And then nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix blinks her eyes open, and then squints them shut again with a groan. It’s so bright. Why is it so bright?</p><p>Someone kisses her forehead. Hermione?</p><p>Ow. No, idiot. It’s not Hermione. It’s never Hermione.</p><p>The person strokes her hair. “Cissy?”</p><p>“Wrong sister, Bella love.”</p><p>Oh. Bellatrix opens her eyes again. Andy. Where…but this has to be one of Cissy’s secret garden rooms. It’s so white. And Andy’s clothes are all white. But… “It was a school night. You should be Trelawney,” she croaks.</p><p>Andy squeezes into bed next to her. “It’s not a school night anymore, love. It’s Saturday. It’s been a few days.”</p><p>Days?</p><p>She tries not to panic about that. Doesn’t quite manage it. Rolls sideways and curls into Andy. Clings to her. “Where’s Cissy?”</p><p>Andy doesn’t reply. Just strokes her hair and holds her.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back. Sits up. “Andy.”</p><p>Andy bites her lip. Looks away. “She’s…being you. Your mark flared. I told her it was my turn, but she wouldn’t listen! Said I wasn’t ready. And that Snape was there, so she’d be alright. That she can read him. She— she thinks I won’t be able to do it if it’s too hard and— well— what if she’s right?”</p><p>Andy gets up. Starts pacing. Bellatrix just watches. Waits.</p><p>“I was never as strong as you two,” Andromeda chokes out. “I’ve never— that kind of violence. Pain. I never had to…how can I fake it…if I’ve never…”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms, anger and…something like betrayal growing in her chest. “So you think you’re too good to be me? Don’t want to dirty yourself like we have? Like we had to? You think you can just turn a blind eye and that it will all go away?”</p><p>Andy turns to face her. She’s crying. A small part of Bellatrix almost hates her for it.</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head. Walks closer. “What if…I’m too weak to be you? I could never be as brilliant as you. The both of you. So fearless. I’m afraid. I’ve always been afraid. What if I <em>am </em>just like Dumbledore and Riddle? An old fool watching from the edges, and never really fighting the fight. I— I let Cissy go. Sent our little sister to—oh I’m so ashamed, Bella.”</p><p>And she crouches down on the floor. Hides her face. “All I do is run away and hide. I’m such a coward. I just hide and wait for someone else to face things for me. I…so many times I watched as— when Father— I should have stopped him, Bella! I didn’t even look. When you screamed, and shouted for help, I— I ran away. I’d find somewhere to hide and pretend everything was okay. Block it all out.”</p><p>Oh. Oh, so this is—</p><p>Bellatrix gets out of the bed and kneels down on the floor to hug Andy. To hold her. To wipe at her wet cheeks. “You were a kid, Andy. A little girl. You were supposed to be scared.”</p><p>Andy wraps her arms around her. “That didn’t stop you. You— you fought back. For yourself. For us. If— if I was going to get hurt, or Cissy, you always took the attention. Did something worse, so they’d turn on you. You— and all I did was— was feel guilty. Find you afterwards and— and bring you—”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. Rocks her. “You brought me water. Or food. Or salves from Tiggy. You told me jokes. Held my hand. You made the darkness go away. That’s who you were. That’s how you protected me. It was a lot darker with you gone.”</p><p>Andy sobs. Her voice breaks. “So now what do I do?” she whispers. “How do I be you? How do I protect Cissy? Because you know she’ll try to do this on her own. She’s not scared of…Bella…I don’t think she’s even scared of death. What if—”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back. Looks at Andy sternly. “She won’t leave Draco. Or you, or me. She won’t be reckless. That’s not Cissy. But <em>you </em>are going to have to get your head on straight.”</p><p>She pulls Andy up to sit on the bed. Brushes the tears from her face and smooths her hair down. “Now look at me. You’re not going into the dark, okay? It’s <em>fake</em>. You’re doing what you’ve always done. You’re bringing the light. Helping people. Saving people. Coming when they need it most. We’re playing the biggest practical joke in the universe, Andy. The Dark Lord’s right hand…is saving people. We don’t hurt people. We just pretend to. We keep them alive.”</p><p>And then she gets up. Takes Andy’s hand and pulls her out of the room. Into the next room. Points at the nearest bed. “Madam Bones, thought dead, alive. Will see her niece again and be back in magical law enforcement before we know it.”</p><p>She moves to the next bed. “Florean Fortescue. Ice cream vendor and genuinely nice bloke. Still alive. He’ll get to wake up and have his life back.”</p><p>She moves over to the last bed. “No idea who this bloke is. Muggle. He’s just temporary. Once Cissy says he’s all healed up, I’ll obliviate him and drop him back home.”</p><p>She turns to look at Andy. Gestures at the room. “<em>This </em>is what matters. What we’re doing. This is how you be like us. So? Are you in? You have to mean it, Andy. These people are relying on you. You have to think fast. Outwit everyone in the room. Remember everything I showed you about the timeline, and make the right move. <em>This </em>is our chess board. Are you up to the challenge?”</p><p>Andy clenches her jaw. Nods. “Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Andy holds out her hand. “Take us to Cissy. Invisible. We need to watch. To see.”</p><p>Tiggy looks over at Bellatrix for confirmation.</p><p>Ah. Time to change that. “Tiggy…from now on…Andy and Cissy are your mistresses too. I want you to serve them just as you would serve me. If…if you want to, that is. I’m…making them Blacks. Everyone back on the tree.”</p><p>Tiggy and Andromeda stare at her.</p><p>Hmm. Might need to make that a bit more official…what is…oh yes. “Yes. I, Bellatrix Lestrange, head of the House of Black, do hereby declare that Andromeda Tonks is no longer deemed a traitor to the Black family, and as the next eldest shall take my place as head of house in the event of my death, as is tradition. So mote it be.”</p><p>Her magic hums warmly. Excellent. So something happened.</p><p>Andy lets out a shocked laugh. “I hope you didn’t just undo my wedding vows, Bella. If I’m a Black now instead of a Tonks it’s going to be bloody difficult to get my money out of the bank,” she grins.</p><p>And then her grin softens into a grateful smile. She kisses Bellatrix’s cheek. “Thank you. I’m so…I can’t believe we made it, Bella. You’re the head of the house. It’s all up to you now. We can change…everything.”</p><p>Tiggy clears their throat. “Mistress Bellatrix, Mistress Andromeda. We is needing to go. Mistress Narcissa be waiting.”</p><p>Mistress. All of them mistresses . One house. One family.</p><p>Andromeda grabs Tiggy and takes Bellatrix’s hand. “Invisibility. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Join the Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, bit of a long chapter today! Settle in...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>March, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix jumps as the floo sounds, stabbing at a random button on the TV remote so that no one catches her watching the kids channel again. The six o’clock news blares out at her. That’s better.</p><p>And Andy pulls the remote away from her. Hey!</p><p>“What are you doing here? Dora’s coming. Morph into Ted, I’ll transfigure your clothes. Now,” Andromeda snaps.</p><p>Fuck. And Andy seems…angry? Hurt?</p><p>The floo sounds again. Shit.</p><p>She quickly transforms into Ted.</p><p>Tonks comes tripping out of the floo. Hair red and posture…tense. “Mum, will you just fucking listen? I’m trying to talk to you! Stop running away like—”</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>Andromeda whirls around. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare speak to me like that.You know why—”</p><p>Tonks groans. “I don’t know why, do I?! Because you never talk about it! I’m fed up with all these fucking secrets. How can you have a go at me when <em>you’re </em>hiding so many secrets that— that I don’t know where to start!”</p><p>Fuck. Should she say something? Would Ted…well he loves Andy, so— “Don’t talk to your mum like that, Dora,” she says calmly but firmly.</p><p>Both witches turn to face her. Tonks rolls her eyes. “Of course. Of course you’re on her side.  You’re no better. Why couldn’t you just tell me? Think I’m gonna fuck it up? I’m an auror. I’m an adult. I ain’t just a little kid. I can handle…whatever is going on.”</p><p>Andy sits down next to Bellatrix with a huff. “Yes. You’re an adult. Which apparently means keeping secrets from your own parents. Trusting Dumbledore more than us.”</p><p>Dumbledore?</p><p>Tonks frowns. Sits down in the armchair. “Why shouldn’t I trust Dumbledore? Everyone does. And it wasn’t my decision. He told us to keep it a secret. From everyone. In case there was a spy.”</p><p>Andy stares at Tonks. “In case I’m a spy, you mean,” she says quietly.</p><p>What the fuck is happening?!</p><p>Tonks’ hair turns mousy. Grows longer. She jiggles her leg. Looks at the floor. “I know you’re Trelawney, mum.”</p><p>Andy takes a sharp breath. Bellatrix’s heart starts to pound. If Tonks knows…then…does Dumbledore know?</p><p>“…How long?” Andromeda whispers.</p><p>Tonks looks up. “So you ain’t denying it. You’re…you’re a metamorphagus. Like me.”</p><p>Bellatrix really shouldn’t be here. This is too personal. And if Tonks realises that her dad should be off down the pub for quiz night then—</p><p>Tonks’ eyes snap to hers. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why have— my whole life I’ve— are you ashamed of it? Like it’s wrong? Did you— do you think I should hide too?”</p><p>“No!” Both Andromeda and Bellatrix blurt out.</p><p>Andy runs forwards to hug Tonks. “No! You never have to hide! Never! I love you just as you are, okay? However you want to be. Whatever you want to do. And I’m not angry. I’m sorry. I’m just— you surprised me. Scared me. I just don’t want you getting hurt, Dora.”</p><p>Tonks pulls back. Wipes at her eyes. “So…you trust me?”</p><p>Andy turns to look at Bellatrix. <em>Can I? If she asks…can I tell her?</em></p><p>Bellatrix rubs a hand over her face. Looks back. <em>What about Dumbledore?</em></p><p>Tonks clears her throat. “I haven’t told Dumbledore or no one nothing. I figured it was a secret for a reason so…I’ve…I’ve learnt occlumency. And legilimency. And…whoever you are…you ain’t my dad, are you?”</p><p>She makes eye contact with Bellatrix once more.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Andromeda freezes. And then her eyes dart back and forth. Staring into nothing.</p><p>A vision? Is— no. No, just thinking. Chess board.</p><p>And Andromeda sharply nods. Turns to Tonks. “I trust you. And if you’re clever enough to hide this from Dumbledore, then maybe you do understand…you’re right. We’ve been hiding things from you. But there is a very good reason. So…will you listen, Dora? Let me explain? And then you can explain to me about this whole…werewolf thing.”</p><p>Werewolf thing?</p><p>Lupin?</p><p>Tonks pulls out her wand. Points it at Bellatrix. “Who is that, Mum? Their mind is…tell me who that is.”</p><p>Andy shakes her head. “I pretended to be Trelawney so that I could protect you. You and your Dad. So that I could fight in the war. Fight against the Dark. Dumbledore never trusted me. Neither did some of the others. Because I’m a Black. So…I had to fight in secret. Watch. Be there at Hogwarts. I knew it wasn’t over, after the first war. Your dad agreed. Said he’d stay at home with you. Said he trusted me. That I should do what I could for the war. For the kids. I love your dad, so much.”</p><p>Tonks’ wand doesn’t waver, but her eyes move to Andy. “Then where is he? Who’s this? Why are they in your house? And— and that’s not polyjuice. I recognise a metamorphagus when I see one.”</p><p>Andy smiles. “Your dad’s down the pub. Quiz night. He should be back in about an hour for dinner.”</p><p>Tonks’ face scrunches up. “You having an affair?”</p><p>What?! “Gross, eww, no!” Bellatrix shouts. Oops.</p><p>And Tonks’ wand lowers. “Gross? How old are you? Are you at Hogwarts still? Why is your mind so Dark? What are you hiding?”</p><p>Andy clears her throat. “I didn’t know I was a metamorphagus until I was seventeen. Not until I was in my final year at Hogwarts. I wasn’t born with the ability, like you. Well, I was. But it was…locked away. I had to learn how to access it. It took years to be as good as I am now. I was so proud when you were born and you could just…do it. All by yourself. Hair all colours of the rainbow. With every new colour you saw. No fear. Just pure happiness and curiosity.”</p><p>Tonks stands up.</p><p>Stands over them. Clenches her jaw. Wand still raised.</p><p>Andy slowly moves in front of Bellatrix. Sits on her lap. Shields her. “My childhood wasn’t like that, Dora love. I— I wasn’t safe. Wasn’t always happy. I— my parents were— were cruel. They hurt me. Hurt us. All of— all of— Dora, lower your wand. Please. Please, move back. You’re scaring me.”</p><p>Tonks’ eyes widen and she stumbles backwards. Wand lowered. “Scared? Mum. Mum, don’t be scared. Shit. I’m sorry, I—”</p><p>Bellatrix hugs Andromeda. She doesn’t care who she’s supposed to be. Doesn’t care if Tonks thinks it’s weird. This is the first time that Andy’s ever shielded her. Ever—</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “Your mum’s okay. She loves you. She knows you won’t hurt her. She just— Andy, it’s alright. She’s your kid. Just— just tell her. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Andy spins around. “No! Sshh. Be quiet. She won’t— how could she understand? What if—”</p><p>Bellatrix kisses Andy’s head and pushes her sideways. Pushes her to sit next to her on the sofa.</p><p>And looks over at Tonks. “Cygnus and Druella Black weren’t just cruel. They were monsters. Cowardly, evil pigs who enjoyed hurting little girls,” she says harshly.</p><p>Tonks stills. Come on, Bella. Calm down. Just tell her the truth. Just try it. “Your mum was sensible. She hid away. Hid away so they wouldn’t notice her. She ignored all of their prejudice. Their lessons. Their blood purism. She hid from it all…and ran away as soon as she could. Found the light. Found your dad. Found you. She’s strong. Strong and brave. You’re lucky to have her. And you should trust her, okay? Because all she wants is for you to be safe, and happy, and loved.”</p><p>Tonks studies her. Slowly nods. “And the other little girls?”</p><p>Good. So she’s smart too. Of course Andy’s kid is fucking smart.</p><p>Bellatrix runs her hands over Ted’s trousers. Wishes she had a dress to fiddle with. No way is she spinning her wand right now. Bad move. “One was sensible too. One wasn’t. The eldest…well. She made some bad decisions. She thought— she thought that pain made you stronger.”</p><p>Tonks grips her wand more tightly. Her eyes dart to the exits. To Andy. So she’s figured it out. She knows who Bellatrix is. Is moments from—</p><p>“She didn’t cause it!” Bellatrix says frantically. “She— she would…take it. The darkness. The pain. Stand there. Strong. Stand in front of the other little girls and— and she’d say—"</p><p>Bellatrix breaks off. Smiles sadly. Shakes her head at Tonks’ uncertain expression. “She’d say <em>fight me. Come and get me. You think you’re tough? Why don’t you pick on me? I’m the eldest. I’m the smartest. I’m going to be the greatest witch of all time. I’m not going to follow your stupid rules. That’s right. Look at me, not them. Why don’t you fight…me.”</em></p><p>And Bellatrix stands up. Stands in front of Andromeda. And lets everything fall away. The transfiguration on her clothes. Ted’s face. Her own face.</p><p>Proudly shows Tonks her veriform. Her true form. The brave little girl. Battered, and broken, and…still alive.</p><p>And she closes her eyes. Drops her wand. “So. Now you see me. And I fucking hope you really do. Enough to listen. To see the whole picture. But if not…come on. Fight me. Hurt me. I won’t stop you. I deserve it.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>And then arms come around her from behind. “No you don’t, Bella,” Andy whispers in her ear. “You don’t deserve any more pain. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not this time. Never again.”</p><p>Tears fall down Bellatrix’s cheeks. She doesn’t stop them. Her heart is pounding. What if— the timeline. It could all— what if Tonks tells the Order? Tells Dumbledore? What if— “Don’t let them hurt me, Andy. Don’t let them come find us. I think— I think I’ve had enough now. You’re right. I don’t deserve this. I’ve— I’ve done my best, haven’t I? To help people? To save people? I’m trying. I don’t want— if the Order comes—”</p><p>“The Order isn’t coming. Sit down, Lestrange.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She opens her eyes.</p><p>Andy tuts. Moves around and wipes at Bellatrix’s cheeks. “At least call her Black. Lestrange is just awful. You really did get the worst name, Bella.”</p><p>She helps Bellatrix sit down. Her legs are shaking.</p><p>And then Andy walks over to Tonks. Hugs her. “Thank you. Just— just listen, okay? No more secrets. And she’s not— she didn’t kill Sirius. Well, she did, but she was drugged. Forced. And she’s not Dark. Not anymore. She won’t hurt anyone. I promise. I trust her. Just…trust me, alright love? Believe me. Just wait and listen.”</p><p>Tonks pulls back. Looks at Andromeda carefully. Her eyes. Her expression. “This ain’t the imperius curse, is it? You’re still you? She hasn’t—”</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head. “You know the signs, Dora. I watched you study for the exam on it. It’s me.”</p><p>“Then how can you trust her,” Tonks hisses. “How do you know this isn’t a trap? A plan? You never trusted her before!”</p><p>Andy looks over at Bellatrix. Turns back to Tonks and squeezes her hand. “I <em>have </em>trusted her before. With my life. It was a long time ago now…but I remember that little girl. And…Dora, it isn’t a trap. I’ve just <em>finally </em>got my sister back. The Bella I know. I’d trust her now in a heartbeat. And I swear to you, you can trust her too. I promise.”</p><p>Tonks grits her teeth. Looks over at Bellatrix. Breathes out harshly. “I’ll hear her out. If you say she’s…safe. Turned away from…she’s on our side? Really?”</p><p>Bellatrix nods at them. “Fuck the Dark Lord.”</p><p>“Fuck the Dark Lord,” Andy repeats back absentmindedly. “Now. I’ll pop the kettle on and stick the dinner in. Fish and chips.”</p><p>Dinner? So…</p><p>Andy’s calm. It’s over. The storm has passed. A sure checkmate.</p><p>Bellatrix relaxes back into her usual appearance. “The oven? Can I watch? Or can I do it? I know you said—”</p><p>Andy walks off out of the room. “No! Never the oven! Just because you can work the telly now doesn’t mean I’m letting you anywhere near my kitchen.”</p><p>Bellatrix slumps back and pouts. Puts the television back on. Glances at Tonks.</p><p>Tonks appears to still be processing this. Hair can’t settle on a colour. Or length. Curling and straightening. She really does look awful. Tired. Gaunt almost. Just like in Hermione’s memories.</p><p>Bellatrix sticks her tongue out at her. Pats the sofa. “Come on. I don’t bite. Come and ask me whatever questions you don’t want your mum hearing.”</p><p>Tonks shakes her head. Stays sat in the armchair, wand trained at her. “You’re Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms with a huff. “Unfortunately. Andy’s right. Awful fucking name. Still. Added to the crazy image.”</p><p>Tonks raises her eyebrows. “You ain’t…crazy? How do I know— I’ve seen you do some crazy shit. Some fucking horrible shit.”</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes. She has a headache. She turns off the telly. “Yes. I did some fucked up shit. I’m not gonna lie, until about a year ago…I was a monster. Lost in the dark. I’d become everything I ever hated. Became <em>them. </em>Because…I gave up. I was alone. And scared. And angry. Angry at…everything. I thought that I’d found my purpose. A purpose. A cause. I thought that muggles were dirty animals. Violent beasts. I thought that <em>they </em>were the monsters. That’s what I convinced myself, anyway. I did go a bit crazy, it wasn’t all an act. Not before this past year. Before last summer. But…I’ve decided to change. I don’t want to be that person anymore. To hurt people. I want to help people. That’s how your mum accepted me back.”</p><p>She hears Tonks cautiously walk over. “What happened last summer?”</p><p>Bellatrix peeks her eyes open. Tonks is sat on the very edge of the other side of the sofa. But seems…curious. She must trust Andy a hell of a lot to come this close. Alone.</p><p>Fuck it. Just be friendly. It’s all she can do. Just relax. Isn’t that what Hermione did to gain Bellatrix’s trust, back in the summer? Treated her like a friend? Let her guard down?</p><p>Summer. Oh shit.</p><p>Bellatrix hides her face in a cushion. “Oh it’s so cliché. Fuck, it was <em>summer</em>. Like all of the stupid—”</p><p>Tonks vanishes the cushion away. Glares at her. “What happened?”</p><p>Fine.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “I fell in love.”</p><p>Tonks scoffs. “Yeah right. Pull the other one.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open. “It’s true! I did! I still am! I love her!”</p><p>Tonks snorts. Sits back in her seat a bit more. “Who? Mum?”</p><p>Ew! “No! I love her but I’m not— ugh you’re even more annoying than Andy. Or Draco. Why is my whole family so <em>annoying</em>?”</p><p>Tonks frowns. Turns blonde. “The snooty Malfoys are still family? Because hate to break it to you, but Lucius Malfoy is definitely a Death Eater.”</p><p>Bellatrix glares at Tonks. Turns blonde right back. Cissy’s hair. “They’re family. Well, not Lucy. But Draco and Cissy— family is important. More important than anything. I would die for my sisters. I almost have. Hundreds of times. And if we’re all going to be safe and survive this war…you’re going to have to learn that. To listen to your elders. Your mum. She’s fucking smart. And you’re dad. He’s brave. Kind. You need to listen to them and do what’s right. Do the best thing for all of us.”</p><p>Tonks slowly nods. Morphs back to her short spiky hair. Purple. Stands up. “I’ll go help mum with the tea. Uhh…you…fuck it. This whole thing is still really strange, and I’m kind of freaking out. You— you know my dad? And wha— Mum! Mum, she’s being really weird!”</p><p>Weird? She didn’t do anything!</p><p>“Bella, behave!” Andy yells. “And Dora, listen to your aunt. Clever witches aren’t crazy. You just have to see from—”</p><p>“A different perspective—” Bellatrix mutters.</p><p>“The edges, I know—” Tonks grumbles.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Oh.” Tonks murmurs. Weird. That was weird. She’s right. It’s kind of freaky. A new relative. Tonks is way more like Andy than she expected. Just…something about her.</p><p>Tonks backs out of the room. Hitting her elbow on the doorknob. “Ow! Bloody fucking— right on the funny bone. Jesus. I’ll uhh— how many sugars in your tea, Black?”</p><p>Bellatrix blinks. Déjà vu.</p><p>Cissy is a fucking scary genius.</p><p>“Uhh…three. Cheers. Or four. Or just bring the pot. Do you have any chocolate?”</p><p>Tonks squints her eyes. “…no.”</p><p>Hmm. Liar. “Really? It’s almost Easter. I know about Easter. Some bloke died and now everyone eats chocolate eggs from a rabbit. Told you muggles are the crazy ones.”</p><p>Tonks laughs. Almost seems to shock herself with it.</p><p>She laughs like Andy.</p><p>Bellatrix smiles softly. “Please. If you have some. Chocolate helps to chase the darkness away.”</p><p>Tonks leans against the doorway. Looks at her more carefully. “Good point. Almost as good as a patronus, chocolate is.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits up straighter. Of course! This might convince her.</p><p>She raises her wand. Tonks’ eyes widen. She raises her own wand. “Lestrange…”</p><p>Hermione. She loves Hermione. And Andy protected her today. And Cissy laughs now. And muggle stuff isn’t scary anymore. “Expecto patronum!”</p><p>A dazzling white shield appears in front of her, and then her dog bounds into the room. Sniffs around. Leaps up at Tonks and licks her face.</p><p>“Oh what the fuck! It’s— oh— holy crap! I didn’t— but you’re a Death Eater!”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Not anymore. Told you. I’m good now. Come here, dog. Come to Bella!”</p><p>The dog runs up to her happily. Circles around her. And then sits to attention, tail thumping.</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “Take this message to Cissy when she’s alone: Tonks knows. She’s spotted me at Andy’s. But she’s smart enough to hear us out, so we’re all gonna have a chat over dinner. You might want to pop by. Ted will be here in a bit too. We’re all fine. We’re safe. Come if you want, but try to get the bird to flap off. Might be too complicated.”</p><p>Her dog barks and sprints away through the wall.</p><p>Andy walks in with the tea tray. “Right. Sit down, Dora. There’s a lot to explain. Your dad’s on his way.”</p><p>Tonks sits down. Or more like falls down on the sofa. Presses her face into her hands. “I take it back. Too many fucking secrets to handle. What the fuck is— what the fuck, mum?”</p><p>Andy nudges Bellatrix along and sits down between her and Tonks. Pats Tonks’ head. “I know. Sorry, love. It’s about to get complicated.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix lies down on the carpet in front of the fire. She’s tired. And it’s warm. And there are enough people here now to protect her if Tonks gets any ideas.</p><p>“…and you think that’s just fine?!” Tonks shouts.</p><p>Ted sighs. “I trust your mum. If she says we can’t know…we can’t know. I know it’s a bit of a pain, but—”</p><p>“Bit of a pain?! We have to trust them. The both of them. And we only know half the— and what’s with the bird? The phoenix? That’s Dumbledore’s fucking phoenix.”</p><p>“Told you it was too much, Cissy,” Bellatrix murmurs.</p><p>“It is not my fault,” Narcissa snaps. “I have asked him to leave. Ordered him. Repeatedly. If you can do something about it, be my guest. I’ve ruined enough clothing and furnishings with his talons.”</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles. Pulls herself up to sit and watch, back to the fire. “Have you tried begone? Leave me? Away away?”</p><p>Cissy clears her throat. Turns to Fawkes, who looks at her curiously from his place on the arm of Cissy’s armchair. “Begone.”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Leave me. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Fawkes just blinks.</p><p>Cissy tuts. “Fuck off. Bloody bugger off. Away with you.”</p><p>Fawkes crows happily. Swoops down and steals a leftover chip from a plate on the coffee table before returning to the back of Narcissa’s chair.</p><p>Narcissa throws her hands in the air. “Point made. The ignoramus stays.”</p><p>Tonks makes a weird croaking sound. “Wh…does everyone have a secret split personality that I’m only just finding out about? Dad, tell me you ain’t secretly Voldemort.”</p><p>Bellatrix flinches. Shit. Why is that still so fucking terrifying to hear?</p><p>Ted stands up. Offers Bellatrix some chocolate. “Sorry, Dor. Just plain old me. Here, Bellatrix. Just keep the whole egg. I’ll buy another one. Just try not to get it on the carpet, alright? It’s a bugger to get out.”</p><p>Bellatrix accepts it with a grin, snapping a piece off. “Plain? You’re the least boring Hufflepuff I know, Tedward. Not that I know many. Hmm. I really should expand my friendship circle now that the old one’s out.”</p><p>“Except for your <em>true love</em>,” Tonks snarks. “Who is she? How— I mean, come on, who could love you?”</p><p>“Dora—!”</p><p>“Nymphadora—!”</p><p>“Bella, she—”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>The walls are closing in. She can’t— can’t breathe. How— what— “He—help. Cissy. Cissy the— can’t—”</p><p>Someone is hugging her. Someone threw themselves towards her and— and—</p><p>Fawkes is singing. It— it somehow—</p><p>“…cry…tears. Phoenix tears...”</p><p>And Bellatrix swallows as a vial is tipped into her mouth. What…</p><p>Oh. That’s…warm. Lighter. She can…can breathe.</p><p>She hugs Cissy. It has to be Cissy. It smells like Cissy. “I can’t see. Cissy. Cissy, I can breathe, but I can’t— I’m stuck in the dark, Cissy. I’m blind.”</p><p>Narcissa rocks her. Shushes her. “It will pass. I’m here. You’ll be okay. It will be over soon.”</p><p>“Shit. Mum, Dad, what’s happening? Was— was that me? I didn’t…is she okay?”</p><p>Oh. Oh, don’t— “Not your fault, Tonks.” Bellatrix gasps out. “I’m fine. I’ll be— it wasn’t you. This just happens. Wish I knew— it’s stopping. Fuck, but it hurts. It hurts, Cissy. My head. Am I— I’m trying not to pull.”</p><p>And her vision is fading back in. Even as her brain screams.</p><p>Let go. Idiot, let go! Let go of—</p><p>“You cannot reach her, Bella. Come on now. Let go. You can do it. Just let go. You’re hurting yourself,” Cissy says gently.</p><p>“I’m— I’m trying,” Bellatrix whines. “It won’t— it won’t stop— she’s gone, Cissy,” she sobs.</p><p>Her mind is a mess. She knows she can’t reach Hermione. Knows logically that— but her mind won’t stop trying. Won’t stop pulling. “Ah! It hurts!”</p><p>“Andromeda, what do we do? It’s never like this! She won’t let go!” Cissy hisses. “It’s harming her mind!”</p><p>Andy walks over. Bellatrix reaches for her.</p><p>“I have an idea. It’s risky. It could go very wrong. And it will reveal some secrets to Dora and Ted, but it’s all I’ve got. Any other ideas, Cissy?”</p><p>Bellatrix watches though blurry eyes as Narcissa shakes her head. “Do it. Help her.”</p><p>Andy sighs. “Okay. Here it goes.”</p><p>And…Hermione is here.</p><p>Hermione?</p><p>No. It’s Andy.</p><p>But it’s Hermione.</p><p>No, it’s not.</p><p>But it—</p><p>“Hello, Bella. You can stop calling me now. I’m here,” Hermione says softly.</p><p>She…but it’s…</p><p>Let go. Let go.</p><p>“You’re hurt, Bella. Hurting yourself. You need to stop, okay?”</p><p>…okay. She…lets go. Takes a deep breath, and slowly lets go. There.</p><p>Bellatrix wipes at her face. Wipes at her eyes, so she can see properly. Hermione smiles at her.</p><p>Bellatrix smiles back. Gives in. Gives into the madness. The illusion.</p><p>Throws herself at Hermione and hugs her tightly. She knows it’s Andy…it smells like her, and her clothes are wrong…she knows it’s not real.</p><p>Just waits for the pain to stop. “Talk to me. Keep talking. Please.”</p><p>Andy strokes her hair. “You’re so brave, Bella. You’re doing so well. Making all the right decisions. The pain will pass. Are you feeling any better?”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “No. I feel like an idiot. It’s not me, I swear. It’s my brain. I know it’s you, Andy.”</p><p>She feels Hermione— Andy, relax onto the floor beneath her. “Oh thank fuck. I thought you might try to kiss me. Not sure what I would have done. Stupefy you, probably.”</p><p>Bellatrix sits up with a grimace. “I’m not that far gone. Marrying your cousin is one thing, but…oh shit.”</p><p>She looks up at Ted and Tonks. Who are both staring wide-eyed from the sofa. “Shit. Why did you do that, Andy?! Now we— fuck, now we really do have to tell them everything.”</p><p>“That’s Hermione Granger,” Ted blurts out. “It is, innit? I ain’t mad?”</p><p>Tonks shakes herself. “It is…but she looks…older. Hermione’s only seventeen, not…what…”</p><p>Ted laughs. “Hermione Granger?! Fucking hell. She’s the witch? The one?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits back down in her spot near the fire. Well. Almost. Leans against Cissy, who’s taken her spot.</p><p>Arms wrap around her. She relaxes into them. Cissy needs a hug.</p><p>Well. Looks like the secret’s out. No use hiding it.</p><p>Bellatrix grins over at Ted. “Yep. Hermione Granger. I love Hermione Granger. Surprise! Bet you didn’t see that coming.”</p><p>Tonks shakes her head. “No. No, that ain’t possible. You— how can you love her if you don’t even know her? She’s at Hogwarts. She met you…once. And she was unconscious! Because of Dolohov!”</p><p>Hmm. She always forgets about Dolohov. Maybe he needs to have a little accident. When does he die? Battle of Hogwarts? Before? She could—</p><p>Cissy bats her on the arm. “No killing him, Bella. You don’t do that anymore.”</p><p>Oh yeah. Stupid rule.</p><p>She focuses back on the sofa. Where Andy is back to herself and trying to explain all this. Time travel.</p><p>“What kind of time travel are we talking here? Multiple realities or one single loop?” Ted asks.</p><p>Tonks snorts. “This isn’t some sci-fi film, Dad.”</p><p>Scythe eye?</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Bellatrix gets up and squeezes in between Ted and Tonks on the sofa. Tonks tries to get away. Bellatrix throws an arm around her.</p><p>“Oy, gerroff Lest— Black. What are—”</p><p>Bellatrix ignores her. “One timeline. Which means Hermione’s future, is our future. And I do know her. I know everything about her, or most of it. From when she was a little kid…to 2005. We know what happens. Or should happen. And…we know about a certain <em>Remus Lupin</em>. Guess what, Tedward? Tonks—”</p><p>Tonks presses a hand over Bellatrix’s mouth. “Lalala, don’t listen to her! She’s nuts!”</p><p>Ha! So the werewolf thing <em>is </em>about Lupin.</p><p>She licks Tonks’ hand.</p><p>“Eww! Rank! Mum, she licked me!” Tonks cries out in disgust, wiping her hand on her jeans.</p><p>“Not my fault your hand was on my mouth. You put it there. And you found my love life so amusing, why shouldn’t I share yours?”</p><p>“Love life?” Ted squeaks.</p><p>“Love life?” Tonks frowns in confusion. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>What?</p><p>She leans past Tonks to look at Andy. <em>Shit. Are we too early? Is she not with Lupin yet? I thought…werewolf thing?</em></p><p>Tonks waves her hand between them and breaks their eye contact. “Stop it. No sneaky conversations. No more secrets, right? So?”</p><p>Ah! Bellatrix jumps as Fawkes lets out a loud, musical cry from on top of the television and then swivels his head to looks at Narcissa.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Everyone turns to look at Narcissa too, who has returned to the armchair and is flicking through a copy of The Quibbler. Held upside-down. Weird.</p><p>Narcissa shrugs. “Don’t look at me, I haven’t the faintest idea. He does not come with a manual. Your guess is as good as— oh.” She raises her eyebrows at the bird. “Yes. Well, I suppose he is. What do you mean by…oh, now that is interesting. Show me.”</p><p>Fawkes hops over next to Cissy, whose eyes lose focus as she absentmindedly closes the paper and puts it on a side table. Lost in thought. Or conversation.</p><p>Bellatrix turns back to Tonks. “Bird talk. No point listening to her now. Anyway, tell us about this werewolf thing. I’ve obviously got the wrong end of the wand. So…”</p><p>Tonks folds her arms. “Why should I tell you?”</p><p>“Because she’s your aunt, and we’re all wanting to know too, Dor,” Ted says firmly. “She’s shared. Your turn. No secrets. You can’t have it both ways.”</p><p>Tonks slumps back against the sofa with a sigh. “Fine. I guess. Mum did tell me about— just don’t be mad, Dad, alright?”</p><p>Andy chuckles. “Oh he’ll be plenty mad. You’d better get on with it, Dora. And Bella, stop that.”</p><p>What? Oh. She’d been kicking the coffee table. Oops.</p><p>She’s squashed into Ted a bit as Tonks wriggles out from next to her and walks over to the window. Looks out between the curtains. She needs space? What’s this about?</p><p>Tonks turns her back on them completely. Rests her head on the glass. “I’ve been lying too. About where I’ve been. What I’ve been up to. Mum found out today and— I haven’t been on surveillance. For a few months…I’ve been recruiting. Spying. With the werewolves. One of the…more isolated packs. I went with Remus to help him recruit for the Order. Dumbledore’s orders. That’s why I haven’t been round here so much.”</p><p>Bellatrix hastily shuffles sideways as Ted jolts to his feet, wand in hand. “I’m gonna kill him. That manipulative old— you? He sent you? And he— you could— oh I ain’t fucking happy about this. Not— fucking bastard. Isolated? You mean anti-wizard, don’t you? Extremist— he sent you—”</p><p>Tonks turns to glare at him. “And why shouldn’t he send me?! See! This is exactly why I couldn’t tell you! I’m an auror! I’m— I can handle this, alright? And it’s for the war! It’s— I’m fighting too!”</p><p>“Werewolves, Dora! One bite and—”</p><p>“I know, Dad. I’m not an idiot. Do you think I don’t know? But it’s important. If they join you know who instead of— I can do it. I have been. For months now. Dumbledore chose me. He trusts me. He—”</p><p>“He’s testing you,” Bellatrix says darkly. There’s…something building inside of her. Ted’s right. She doesn’t like this. Not one bit.</p><p>Tonks looks over at her.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. Clenches her fists. “He’s made a calculated risk. He knows you have something to prove. That you’re young. And he probably wanted Andy to find out. Wanted to divide you from your parents. Make you feel alone, and send you off on an important, life threatening mission.”</p><p>The furniture begins to rattle. Plates. Small cracks form in the windows. Shit. Shit, calm down, Bella.</p><p>Tonks raises her wand. “Is that her? Is that— everyone get down! Lestrange, hands where I can see them!”</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes. Raises her empty hands. Tries to calm down. Tonks doesn’t understand. Doesn’t— “He sent me to the giants,” Bellatrix rasps, voice shaking as she holds back the anger. “The Dark Lord. I was eighteen. He sent me to parlay with the giants. Told me I had potential. That it was needed for the cause. That— fucking giants.”</p><p>She opens her eyes. Lowers her hands, and takes a slow step towards Tonks. “And I know you don’t want to admit it, but it’s fucking terrifying. You’re scared. You don’t want to do it. He made you feel like you had to. Too proud to say no. But…you want to stop…don’t you?”</p><p>Those weeks with the giants. The day’s dragging on. Never knowing if she was going to survive another night. All to prove herself…</p><p>The rattling stops. Tonks lowers her wand. “I…it’s my job. It’s what I’ve trained for. It’s not supposed to be easy.”</p><p>Andy moves over to the window and takes Tonks’ hand. “It’s not your job. You’re an auror. You’re not…you can say no to him, love. Dumbledore doesn’t control us. You don’t have to do what he says. If…are you okay? Talk to us, Dora. Are you—”</p><p>Tonks pushes away from the window and wraps her arms around her mum. Breathes out shakily. “It’s horrible. They’re not— they’re not like Remus. Not these people. They’re— violent and— and they don’t know I’m a— They think I’m one of them. I have to hide, all the time. One bite and— and what would happen to me? What happens to a metamorphagus if— I could lose— Remus told me not to go with him. He’s angry at me for putting myself in danger. I wish— I want it to stop, Mum. Bellatrix is right. I want it to stop.”</p><p>“Then it will stop,” Narcissa says firmly. Walks over. “Simple. No more. It’s over, Nymphadora.”</p><p>Over? Will that work with the timeline? Hermione never knew, so—</p><p>Tonks pulls away from Andy with a glare. “Don’t call me Ny—”</p><p>Narcissa glares back. “And don’t you tell me what to do,” she snaps. Stares her down. Tonks shrinks back.</p><p>Narcissa smiles. “Fine. I shall call you Tonks, if you wish. But do not dismiss your name so readily. You have it for a reason. There is much still to share. So. Now that the werewolf issue has been resolved, shall I tell you all that Dumbledore does not know? About your heritage? Your ancestors? About what it means…to be a Black?”</p><p>Tonks frowns. “Black? None of us are Blacks. You’re a Malfoy. We’re all Tonks’. Crazy lady over there is a Lestrange, even if she doesn’t want to admit it.”</p><p>Hey!</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head. “Oh we are very much Blacks. Remember that. Dumbledore is no match for us.”</p><p>Narcissa stands tall, reaches out, and raises Tonks’ chin with her finger. Runs her eyes over her appraisingly. Nods.</p><p>Steps back to face them all. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Tonks’ mouth falls open. Ted frowns in confusion.</p><p>Bellatrix looks over at Andy. Who nods.</p><p>Okay. Together. “Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth,” she chants. As does Andy.</p><p>And Tonks. Tonks joins in.</p><p>Bellatrix skips over to them with a grin. Cups Tonks’ face. “You taught her the words? You know the words?”</p><p>Tonks pulls free and gapes at them. At her mum. “It was a bedtime story! When I was a kid. A secret— the story of the merpeople and— but— why— you made up a story, that the reason I’m a metamorphagus is…”</p><p>Narcissa taps her lip. “A story you say? A story…about nymphs? Travelling all the way from the Black Sea to Hogwarts? Hiding in the lake, transforming their legs into tails?”</p><p>Tonks frowns. “So…is this some kind of tradition? A family story?”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. Grins at Andy. At Cissy. “You could say that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. What's Set in Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! I'm finally back! Sorry I left you so long, lots of deadlines for me over the next few days, eek. That's what I get for studying for a Masters.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for all the comments and kudos, and here you go. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>April, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix lies in bed and stares up at the ceiling. She’s so bored. She wishes her bloody legs would start working again. Even <em>she </em>can’t spend that long reading books. Not when there’s so many other things she could be doing.</p><p>Someone walks down the corridor and knocks on her door. Hmm. So not Andy, she wouldn’t knock. Or be that loud. Could be Cissy…no. She’d just walk in too. Ted normally knocks four times. So… “Tonks?”</p><p>“Wotcha.”</p><p>Well at least her brain still works. She pulls herself up on her arms and moves the pillows. Tonks is stood awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “I know. It’s weird. I look like your mum. It was her idea, not mine. To practice.”</p><p>Tonks slowly walks closer. Trips on nothing and catches herself on the edge of the bed. Bellatrix snorts. This witch needs to get used to different leg lengths. And arm lengths. Always forgets how long her limbs are.</p><p>Tonks stands up again as if nothing happened and looks Bellatrix over. “Even your head is like Mum’s. It’s…pretty impressive. That you can go from dark to light like that. I need to learn more occlumency, I reckon.”</p><p>Blinding white light. So it is working. Good. Bellatrix grins, tongue between her teeth. “I’ve gone from dark to light before. Easy-peasy. Just imagine the sun and you’re good to go. You should try it some time.”</p><p>Tonks sits down on her bed. Pokes Bellatrix’s leg. “Still nothing?”</p><p>Nope. Bellatrix sighs. “Nothing. What’s the use of legs if they don’t even work? You’d think out of anyone, I’d be able to magic up a tail at least.”</p><p>Tonks crosses her legs. Leans closer. “I can’t believe its fucking real! Do you know how fucked up it is, your bedtime stories coming to life? I know all their names. Thetis. Speio. Pronoe. Kallianassa. Even Kalypso. And now…Kalypso is you? Is Mum? Is…me? Are they me too?”</p><p>How much did Andy know all these years?! “You know their names? Have you been to the lake yet?”</p><p>Tonks shakes her head. “Mum still needs to tell Pronoe. She doesn’t know if I’m supposed to know yet. Pronoe told her not to tell. Anyone. Not even Dad! He was proper freaking out the other day. <em>I’m married to a nymph, a goddess. </em>I left pretty sharpish after that. Once your dad starts calling your mum a goddess—”</p><p>Bellatrix covers her ears and scrunches her eyes shut. “I get it. I get it. Stop talking. Don’t ruin sex for me. Damn it. Being a goddess was <em>my </em>thing. Why do I have to share—”</p><p>Tonks laughs. “Your thing? Ohh shit, so that’s what you and Hermione got up to in your summer of love—”</p><p>Bellatrix morphs back into herself and pounces at Tonks. “Well you marry Lupin! What kind of wolf sex are you having if—”</p><p>“Wolf sex?! Helga’s tits! Get off! How are you so strong?! And I told you! We’re not together! I have no idea what the fuck— when do I get married again?”</p><p>Bellatrix stops pining Tonks down. Leans up on her elbow in thought. “Well, we thought you were together now. You blab that you’re in love with him in a couple of months’ time. I think…July. You get married in July.”</p><p>Oh. Oh her legs are waking up. Yes! Maybe she just needed to move.</p><p>Tonks just lies there underneath her and stares at the ceiling. “Married? In a few months? To Remus? I don’t get it…I mean, he’s probably my closest friend. We’ve been through a lot together these past few months. He’s kind. And funny. And easy to talk to. We get each other, and in a way…”</p><p>She drifts off. Aha. So she might just have some wolfy feelings going on. Lupin did seem like a nice bloke in Hermione’s memories. Bellatrix isn’t sure she can remember him from school…he was quiet. She saw him in the library a lot. But mostly with Siri. She wonders if—</p><p>Tonks sighs. Looks over at her. “But…I dunno. I never thought about him like that. And marriage? No way.”</p><p>Bellatrix lies down next to her. It must be fucking weird.</p><p>Plus, she kind of thought Tonks liked witches. Does she… “When you say you haven’t thought of him like that, are we— I mean, is he just not your type? Or not your <em>type</em>?”</p><p>Tonks rolls to look at her. Frowns. “What? What does…ohh, you mean like gender?” Bellatrix just waits. Tonks laughs. “Wow, look at you all awkward. You’re asking me if I like blokes, not…giants or something! Gender…don’t really matter to me. I’m a metamorphagus. I know it’s what’s on the inside that counts. And people are hot. I ain’t exactly got a <em>type.</em> Guess you’d call me pansexual.”</p><p>Pan. Greek for all. Makes sense. Bellatrix shrugs. “Okay, fair enough. I’m a metamorphagus too though, and I can tell you that blokes are definitely not hot. No judgement though. If Lupin and his holey cardigans is what does it for you, then—”</p><p>Tonks flops onto her back again with a groan. “That’s the problem! I don’t know if he <em>does</em> do anything for me! I always just joke around with him, or…I did kiss him once. There was some mistletoe, and— argh, I’m such an idiot! How can I not know, when in a few months I’ll be stood at the altar with him?”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. Pats her head sympathetically. “Well it will happen. So…what’s a different perspective? It seems too fast. Mad. How do we see it…from the edges?”</p><p>Tonks sits up. Nods. “Right. Okay. So…we know that we have to hide all this shit. From the world. From Dumbledore. We know that you…kill me. But that you don’t. Because you ain't doing that no more.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. Nods. “I won’t. Promise. And it’s quite likely I won’t even be at the battle seeing as…well…more than a year?” She gestures at her legs. “Not sure I’ll be up for it. Last witch standing and all that.”</p><p>Tonks morphs into Narcissa. “I’m betting on this metamorphagus queen taking everyone down. She’s scary enough. How about you?”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Definitely scary enough. But no. It has to be Andy. Because Cissy’s with me half the time. Even she’s not that good. Two places at once.”</p><p>Tonks morphs back. “Right. So Mum kills me. And Remus dies. Except he’d better fucking not. Not happening. We’re saving him. And Fred. And then…you die too. Not really, but…so why would I need to marry Remus? What’s the connection?”</p><p>Marriage. Why do you get married if you don’t want to?</p><p>If you get knocked up…</p><p>Teddy is born in April. Nine months after Lupin and Tonks get married in July. Possible. Bit weird though. Tonks isn’t exactly traditional. It’s not like she’d feel the need to get married. More likely the kid was a happy accident. Wedding night, maybe.</p><p>So why get married? Why else? For connections. Power. Titles.</p><p>Well Lupin doesn’t have any of that.</p><p>She shrugs. “Beats me. Maybe you fall in love really fast. If you’re meant to be. Soulmates, maybe. Did you ask Tiggy about a thread?”</p><p>Tonks snorts. “No thread, Romeo. You’re such a romantic. Bellatrix Lestrange. The last time I saw you…when did I last see you?”</p><p>Bellatrix cautiously gets off the bed. Tests out her legs.</p><p>And morphs into Tonks. Points her wand at the floor. “In that muggle kitchen, remember<em>? I’m not asking you again, Lestrange, where are the others? What have they done with the muggles</em>?”</p><p>Tonks claps her hands. “Oh yeah! You were— so you were acting?!”</p><p>Bellatrix morphs back and bows. “Did I hurt anyone? Or did I mysteriously disappear before your very eyes?”</p><p>Tonks folds her arms. “You blew up a shed.”</p><p>Did she? No— “No, that was Hermione. I was frozen, remember? Petrified. By you. Hermione is the one who blew up the shed. To save me.”</p><p>Tonks leans back on her hands. Tilts her head. “Huh. I feel like I need to pay more attention to Hermione. And everyone, seeing as everyone seems to be hiding something…but especially Hermione. I know she’s clever. Bloody brilliant. Quick. But…fighting? Strategy? Hiding? She’s…well she’s not subtle. And that’s coming from <em>me.”</em></p><p>Bellatrix smiles softly. “No. Not subtle. You’re right. She’s…well, the Hermione I know? If I could pick anyone to fight by my side, to protect me…it would be her. No hesitation. I wouldn’t want her to. Wouldn’t want her to get hurt for me. But if one person would save me…she always saves me. Every time. That’s how I know I’m going to make it. I have my sisters of course. I know they’ll do everything for me. But when I’m most afraid? When it feels like I’m going to die? It’s always Hermione who will come. She always comes. I know she will.” <em>I know you will. You always save me from the darkness</em></p><p>“I believe you,” Tonks whispers. “You…you really love her. And…I know you love Mum. And Narcissa. She chuckles softly. “You’re even friends with Dad. So… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I said no-one could love you. I think lots of people love you. Care about you. So even without Hermione…you’re not alone, alright?”</p><p>Bellatrix narrows her eyes at Tonks. “You’re not feeling sorry for me, are you? This isn’t pity? Just because I’m so weak, and because I told you about my parents and—”</p><p>“I admire you. It’s not pity. Honest to God. I actually— I know I ain’t known you that long. Only a few weeks. But you’re just so unapologetically…you. I like people like that. There ain’t no bullshit. And you don’t whine or feel sorry for yourself. Don’t make excuses. I appreciate that.”</p><p>Oh. She grins. “Finally! Took you long enough to appreciate how amazing I am. I knew I could be the fun aunt!”</p><p>Tonks laughs. “Fun aunt? Weird aunt. Crazy aunt. Soppy romantic aunt.”</p><p>Bellatrix shoves at her shoulder. “Hey! Crazy? Right. That’s it. Draco is officially my favourite. He sent me a birthday present and everything. You forgot and gave me an old Easter egg.”</p><p>“My last Easter egg that I’d been saving!” Tonks grumbles. “Should have just given you some socks. Or something muggle and watched you act all weird about it.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “I’m not weird! And I’m not crazy! Do you know how fucking hard it is doing arithmancy in your head? That calculator thing from your dad is a stroke of genius! And romantic aunt? No. That’s Cissy. Now there’s a love story for the ages.”</p><p>Tonks screws her face up. “Malfoy? That’s your idea of a love story? Bleurgh.”</p><p>No! “Not Lucius! You think she gives a toss about Lucy?! He was thrown to the dementors and she didn’t even blink!”</p><p>Bellatrix walks out of the room. “Come on. Now my legs are back, I’m getting out of this room. Lets sit in the garden. Or duel! Do you want to duel? It’s been ages since I got to properly duel with an auror. Had to keep fake torturing them. No fun.”</p><p>She hears Tonks stumble after her. “Duel?! Are you nuts? You’ll kill me! And I want the gossip on Narcissa!”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head and starts running. “That story is for Cissy to tell. Otherwise <em>she’ll </em>kill <em>me</em>. Seriously. Now hurry up. If Draco can survive me, you can. How about I use my left hand?”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that bad!”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps down the stairs and—</p><p>“Hold it!”</p><p>Stops abruptly in front of Ted.</p><p>He nods sharply. Scans his eyes over her. “So you’re up. It’s good to see ya. What <em>ain’t </em>good, is that I can <em>see </em>ya, and so can anyone who drops in. Thought you’d learn from the last time. Come on, wifey, change up. And Dora, get down here. Family meeting.”</p><p>Bellatrix morphs back into Andy with a huff. “Wifey? Come on, Tedward. I’ve been Andy all day. We were gonna go outside! My legs are back. I want to use them!”</p><p>Ted just walks off to the kitchen. “I heard. No duelling near me veggies. Trampled the spring onions you did last time, poor sods.”</p><p>Bellatrix follows after him. “Wasn’t me. That was Andy, I swear! If she said it was me, she’s a liar.”</p><p>Tonks laughs from behind her. “Never would have pegged you as a snitch, Lestrange.”</p><p>Snitch? The golden snitch?</p><p>Bellatrix turns around in confusion. “What? What does that mean? Difficult to catch?”</p><p>Tonks just shakes her head and waves her wand to put the kettle on. Sits at the table and curls her knees up. “So? Family meeting? Aren’t we uh…missing someone?”</p><p>Ted shakes his head. Moves over to the table too with a pen and…paper book? Writing book? Notebook! A notebook.</p><p>“Nah. This is a meeting for just us. Whilst your mum ain’t here and that, I thought, well…we’re the dead people, ain’t we?”</p><p>Dead people?</p><p>Huh. Well…yeah. None of them survive the war. Not according to Hermione.</p><p>Bellatrix jumps to sit on a kitchen counter. “You want a secret dead people club? Are we gonna floo Lupin in? Dumbledore? Snape?”</p><p>Ted laughs half-heartedly. “No. No, just us. Well, Snape must get it too, I just thought…we’re the only people who die…who know we die. So…I reckon we need to plan something. The other dead people, they aren’t in on it. They’ll be wherever you’re keeping all the bodies. Narcissa still won’t budge on that, but— but what about us? What about our…eight years? Eight years of hiding. Or sleeping.”</p><p>Hmm. The bloke has a point. He only really has a year left to live.</p><p>She clears her throat. “You go on the run, too. You need to be ready for that. From this summer, you’ll be on the run as a muggleborn. And then…you die next March. You’re the first to die out of all of us. You’re right. It’s…so what have you been thinking?”</p><p>He opens the notebook. “I’ve been trying to remember all this. To figure out how to swing it. Like…could I just hide in the muggle world? Buy an apartment? Or am I supposed to do something else? And what about Dromeda? Single grandmother…how the fuck does— am I a grandpa? I must be. Dora, I know you say—”</p><p>Tonks sighs. Flicks through some of Ted’s notes. “I know. If it’s not my kid…who’s is it’s? But if it <em>is</em>…do I miss seven years of his life? Or am I secretly there? Do I pretend to be— oh! Oh wait. Trelawney lives!”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Tonks stands up. Paces around the room. “Mum <em>can’t </em>be raising a baby alone. Because she’s <em>also </em>at Hogwarts. So— fuck, it has to be me. Me pretending to be mum some of the time. Unless it’s Narcissa…And it <em>has </em>to be my kid. Which means I will have a kid with— fucking hell, seriously? I’m gonna have a baby? With Remus? Be pregnant in a few months? How does that even work if I’m a metamorphagus?!”</p><p>Oh! Shit, so— but— “How do we know Teddy is yours? What if he’s a nymph? Thetis or someone?”</p><p>Tonks stops. Looks at her as if she’s insane. “Can’t be a nymph. Don’t you know? They age four times slower. Think everyone would be pretty suspicious if the kid was still a toddler after eight years.”</p><p>Oh. Oh why didn’t she think of that?</p><p>So…</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “So you are gonna fuck Lupin! Written in the stars! The future has been set!”</p><p>Ted stands up. “Hey! No— oh that’s— don’t say stuff like that when— Jesus—”</p><p>Bellatrix just keeps laughing.</p><p>Tonks clears her throat. “So. That’s another problem. Remus. Does…he know? I told him I’m off the mission. Said it was too much. That I’m gonna get stationed at Hogwarts instead. So…two months. Two months…and everything goes to shit! Dumbledore dies. Snape turns triple agent. I’m suddenly in love with Remus. The ministry begins to fall. I— this can’t get out. All of— how the fuck are you so calm, Bellatrix? This is chaos!”</p><p>Right.</p><p>Bellatrix slides off the counter. Picks up Ted’s notebook. “First off, you’re gonna have to destroy this, Ted. Can’t have this information getting out.”</p><p>She hands it back to him. “Second, I’m giving you both some occlumency lessons. And Andy needs to teach you her false mind trick. Until June, our biggest problem is Dumbledore. Once he’s out of the picture, hiding will be a hell of a lot easier. You just need to avoid him. And third…”</p><p>She slings her arms around them and pulls them to her sides. Grins at them. “Don’t worry, Death Club. I’m the queen of chaos. We had it covered before you came along. All you have to do, is decide what to do for your retirement from the land of the living. We’ll figure out the rest.”</p><p>Ted grins back. “Death Club? Can we get a new name? It’s a bit too similar to your…last club.”</p><p>Fuck. Did she just accidentally start another cult? Death Eaters part two. You’ll have to die for the cause…luckily you have a charismatic leader to tell you everything will be okay— ah!</p><p>What the fu—</p><p>A ball of flames lights up the room, and Bellatrix drags Ted and Tonks behind her, flat against the wall away from the heat and—</p><p>Flames? A ball of— Hermione?</p><p>A figure crumples to the floor, and the flames disappear. Bellatrix runs forwards. Crouches down and…oh.</p><p>Cissy?</p><p>“Cissy? Cissy, what’s wrong? What happened?”</p><p>Narcissa shakily sits up, tears pouring down her face. “No— nothing. It’s— st— stupid bird, and— and— can’t stop.”</p><p>Can’t stop? <em>You can’t stop what?</em></p><p>Tonks walks over and helps her get Cissy into a chair as she continues sobbing.</p><p>“N— no. Crying. Can’t stop— phoenix— Harry— Fawkes—”</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Bellatrix accios a handkerchief out of Narcissa’s pocket and dries her tears for her. “You can’t stop crying? Because of the phoenix? It did something?”</p><p>Narcissa frantically nods. “Countercharm. Need— Fawkes!” she shouts angrily.</p><p>No bird appears. Bellatrix turns to Ted and Tonks. “Uhh…any ideas? Not sure I’ve read about a countercharm for crying.”</p><p>Ted shrugs. “Tergeo?”</p><p>Tonks snorts. “What, siphon the tears from her head? Great idea, Dad.”</p><p>Think. Phoenix tears. Why would…</p><p>Bellatrix hugs Narcissa close and whispers in her ear. “Have you tried…crying?”</p><p>Narcissa reaches up and smacks her over the head.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “No. I mean it. Or…well, you have to mean it. What if…what if Fawkes is telling you to cry? To feel. You saw Harry today, right? For some reason? But…did you cry for him? Or did you hold it back? Hold it in?”</p><p>Narcissa wipes away some more tears as they fall and studies her. “Bella? Is it you?”</p><p>Oh. She forgot she looked like Andy. Had Andy’s mind. So it does work…sort of. “What gave me away?”</p><p>Narcissa nods to herself. “Seemed like your brand of nonsensical but oddly apt advice. I suppose…” she sniffs. “Fine. Perhaps— alright.”</p><p>And she puts her head in her hands. Continues crying.</p><p>Umm. Hard to tell if this is doing anything.</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to the kettle and starts making a pot of tea. Turns to watch occasionally.</p><p>Tonks comes over to grab some cups. “What’s she trying? Is she talking to Fawkes in her head again?” she whispers.</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. Watches Ted cautiously move his chair around closer to Narcissa. Put his hand on her arm. “You okay, love? Cos these tears ain’t seeming so forced no more.”</p><p>Narcissa looks up. Wipes at her face. Smooths down her robes and…sighs. Leans sideways to rest her head on Ted’s shoulder. Closes her eyes. “I saw Harry Potter today. When…This morning, I intended to go to the lake, to talk to Pronoe, but then…well Fawkes led me to the castle. Was insisting that I pose as Nymphadora. Watch something take place.”</p><p>Bellatrix hovers the teapot, sugar and milk over to the table. Sits down on Cissy’s other side.</p><p>“I waited outside the entrance. Today the sixth years have the opportunity to partake in extra apparition lessons in Hogsmeade. Those of a certain age, anyway. Draco is too young. As is Mr Potter. I saw… Miss Granger leave. And Mr Weasley. Fawkes encouraged me towards the Room of Requirement. I thought perhaps to aid Draco in some way, so I continued. Waited.”</p><p>Narcissa opens her eyes. Sits up. “And— and it was nothing. Just a brief conversation with Mr Potter. As yourself, Nymphadora, I apologise. I claimed you were there to speak with Dumbledore, but that he was absent. I asked Harry if he had heard any news from the Order and—”</p><p>And Fawkes suddenly appears. Croons sorrowfully and hops closer to Narcissa on the table.</p><p>Everyone hastily pulls their tea out of his way. Watches.</p><p>Narcissa strokes Fawkes’ head. A tear trickles down her cheek. “Harry said…that no one from the Order writes to him anymore. Not since Sirius…no one writes to him.”</p><p>Oh. Nobody?</p><p>That’s true. None of the Order talked to Harry much. Not in Hermione’s memories. He just had his friends.</p><p>Narcissa stands up. Walks over to look out the window at the garden. “And I understand. I understand that owls are being intercepted. That to write to him is to reveal your allegiance. But— but the other side already knows who is in the Order! Bella saw you all at the ministry. The Dark Lord was there. Couldn’t— Lupin could talk to him. Surely he has not been undercover all year. Or Arthur Weasley. Molly. Even Kingsley or Alastor Moody could— does no one care for this boy?!” she finally snaps.</p><p>The window cracks.</p><p>Silence falls.</p><p>Narcissa repairs it with a wave of her hand. Clears her throat. “Ted, I’m going to go and tend to your garden. I do not mean anything by it. It’s beautiful. I just—”</p><p>She walks out the back door. Closes it behind her.</p><p>Fawkes chirps softly. Looks at Bellatrix.</p><p>
  <em>CHILD. GRIEF. ALONE</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix rubs at her face. “I know. But there’s nothing we can do, is there? This already happened. Potter…the Weasleys are his family. And Hermione. They’re all he’s got.”</p><p>Fawkes nods at her. Disappears. Probably back to Cissy.</p><p>Ted clears his throat. “So…Potter?”</p><p>Hmm. What should she say? It’s not exactly her secret to tell…</p><p>Bellatrix adds some sugar to her tea. Looks at the others. “Kid lost his family. Doesn’t have anyone to rely on. To talk to. To get advice from. Cissy…she’s right. Harry deserves better. Someone to care about him. Care for him. A parent. An adult. And he’s not gonna get that.”</p><p>Everyone stares into their tea. Sips half-heartedly.</p><p>They can’t change everything. They can just…do what they can. Change what they can.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. “I’m gonna go plant some flowers with Cissy. I’ll get Tiggy to— if that’s alright, Ted? It’s like…the Secret Garden, you remember? Cissy loves that story. And— and Tonks, go talk to Lupin. See if you can get him out of this werewolf mission too. You care about him. You should— that’s what we’re doing, right? Helping people?”</p><p>Ted squeezes her hand. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s right. It’s not about us dying, it’s about what we do now. Dromeda should be back soon. I’ll make some lunch. We can all talk things through. Sort through some of the chaos.”</p><p>Tonks nods resignedly. “I do need to talk to Remus. You’re right. And I want to. I really want to see him. And to stop him from— that would be brilliant. If he didn’t have to go back. Not sure what his opinion is of Dumbledore, but if I can show some doubts…I dunno. He owes a lot to Dumbledore, after he gave him a shot at Hogwarts. Let him in as a kid. Helped him and that. But I think he’s angry about Harry too. And Sirius. That he never got to be free. I’ll try to talk to him. Probably won’t be back for lunch though. Need to start my shift at Hogsmeade.”</p><p>Ted hugs her. “Be safe, alright? And let us know what’s going on. Send a patronus. Or a coin! Did your mum give you one of those galleons? Hey Bella, you got an extra galleon?”</p><p>Bellatrix walks over with a smile. Accios her spare from her pocket and tosses it at Tonks. So she’s Bella now. Not Bellatrix. Just Bella. “Here. I would say keep it hidden, but I know you’re good at hiding things.”</p><p>Tonks catches it and shoves her arm. “Says you. Right. I’m off. Not everyone can stay in bed all Sunday,” she jokes.</p><p>And then looks out the window sadly, smile falling. “She’s a funny one, that Narcissa. You lot and your secrets. I won’t ask. Still. Go pounce on her for me. She looks like she needs a bit of a laugh.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks out the window too. Cissy is knelt down by the flowers. Her back to the window.</p><p>She absentmindedly pats Tonks’ cheek and heads for the back door. “Will do. See you later.”</p><p>Time to plant some daffodils. Maybe some lilies.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. The Games Underfoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's this? An update? Yes. Yes it is.</p><p>Thanks for waiting so patiently, and for all the comments and kudos, of course! </p><p>Here's an extra long chapter for you lovely people...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looks up from her chair as Narcissa walks into Bellatrix’s hospital room. Stops in the doorway. Gives her a strange look. “My shift is over. I’ve performed the usual diagnostic charms on all of the patients. All stable. Including Bella. I came by earlier when you were…absent. Is there…anything you wish to tell me?”</p><p>Oh no. Hermione had wondered if the diagnostic spells had shown anything after…well…double the orgasms. And Narcissa was <em>here</em>? During…oh dear Merlin, how embarrassing.</p><p>She looks away, feeling her face heat up. “Umm…what do you mean?”</p><p>Narcissa laughs. “Gryffindors. How you hide anything is beyond me. So. The thought has already occurred to you that you and Bella share more than just pain. This…could be a positive sign.”</p><p>Positive?</p><p>She looks back at Narcissa. Who sits down on the bed. “Now that you are here, you may be able to influence her emotions. You have experienced her pain a few times now. If she can sense your…pleasure…then it shows that she is receptive. She is not lost. Perhaps…I wish to show you something. Something that will hopefully cause you great joy. You are anxious. Worried. I do not wish that to be Bella’s primary emotion.”</p><p>Joy? Hermione puts down her notebook and stands up. “What is it?”</p><p>Andromeda walks in. “Ah. So you told her.”</p><p>Narcissa grins. “Not yet. I want it to be a surprise. We’re going now. Do you want to come? It will be— oh, I cannot wait, Andromeda!”</p><p>Narcissa runs up to Andy and hugs her tightly. Pulls back. “This is so exciting! I’ve been waiting for this for years! Oh please come. You can’t miss it. Tiggy can watch Bella.”</p><p>Andromeda laughs. “Miss this? Are you kidding? This is the day! Let’s go, already! Hermione love, come here. Take our hands and take us to the lake. To the archives.”</p><p>What on Earth? She’s never seen Narcissa so excited! What is— the archives?</p><p>She walks over to the sisters. Takes their hands. “The archives? Just…by the books? And we don’t need wetsuits?”</p><p>Andromeda winks. “Nope. We don’t need to <em>bring</em> any wetsuits.”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “Don’t give it away! Come on, elf. Chop chop.”</p><p>Hermione can’t believe she’s stuck in another mystery. Does it never end?</p><p>She pops them away.</p><p>And gasps.</p><p>Teddy runs up to her and hugs her around the waist. “Hermione! You’re here! You’re actually here! Oreithye told me you were coming, but I didn’t believe them!”</p><p>Hermione can’t even focus on Teddy. Can’t take her eyes from… “Tonks? Remus?”</p><p>Her eyes fill with tears, and she hastily wipes at them as Tonks walks towards her, a toddler in her arms and wearing a wetsuit. “Wotcha, Hermione.”</p><p>And Remus…</p><p>He smiles. Steps sideways as another toddler splashes at him from the canal. He’s not wearing a wetsuit. Just his usual clothes. Just as she remembers. Robes over a jumper and corduroy trousers. “Hermione. It’s so nice to see you again. I’ve heard…so much. So many wonderful things.”</p><p>It— they— here? They’re not in St Mungo’s? They’re here?</p><p>She walks forwards and hugs Tonks. The marble floor is…springy? Cushioning charms? “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe— how did— so you know? You both know—”</p><p>Tonks pulls back. “Did you think you could hide all this from a Black? And that Mr Moony over here wasn’t gonna get in on the fun?”</p><p>The toddler in her arms wriggles. “Tonks! Down!”</p><p>Tonks rolls her eyes. “Bossy-boots. Where are your manners, Thetis?”</p><p>Thetis?</p><p>Hermione runs her eyes over the child. Pink hair. Yellow eyes. “Thetis? This is Thetis?”</p><p>A hand takes hers. Teddy. “Yep. It’s hard to tell, but there’s a trick. Look. Thetis, show me Auntie Cissa.”</p><p>The toddler smiles…and their hair turns brown and curly. Their skin pales. Brown eyes. Like a mini-Bellatrix. Or Andromeda.</p><p>Tonks puts Thetis down. “They’re the only one that does that. All the others just point at Narcissa. Or turn blonde. Thetis seems to just…know. They always know who everyone is, even metamorphed. They can do it for me too. They know my veriform.”</p><p>Hermione still can’t quite believe she’s talking to Tonks. How is— “So you’ve been here this whole time? Looking after the… how many…oh my goodness, there’s so many!”</p><p>There are toddlers just…everywhere. In the water. Or showing a shell to Narcissa. Pulling Andy by the hand towards a bookshelf. Tugging on Remus’ trousers. It just seems so wrong with the water…but if they can breathe then she supposes—</p><p>A rumbling sound fills the air. The entrance doors. Someone must be coming inside. She can’t believe this…</p><p>Narcissa walks over, smiling widely. “So? Was it a pleasant surprise?”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “It’s— it’s unbelievable! I just assumed there was no choice but to…well, for Bella to fake kill them both. That they’d be asleep. I never even thought of this!”</p><p>Narcissa chuckles. “As if Andromeda or I would allow that to happen. My niece miss her son growing up? Never.”</p><p>Tonks darts forwards and pulls Narcissa into a hug. “Aw, Auntie Cissa, that’s so sweet. Bella was right. You are just a big softy.”</p><p>Wha— so not only is Narcissa all smiley now, but she’s…friends with Tonks? When did Tonks and Remus even find out any of this? How did this happen?</p><p>Narcissa wriggles, trying to get out of Tonks grip, pushing at her. Not very hard though. Hermione knows how strong Narcissa can be. “Nymphadora, unhand me at once! I am no such thing! Don’t make me—”</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Hermione whirls around. Autonoe!</p><p>She runs over to the canal. The entrance. “Autonoe! Oh I’m sorry I left so suddenly! There was a phoenix and—”</p><p>Autonoe jumps out to sit on the side, tail in the water. So still a tail. Hermione hugs them.</p><p>Autonoe laughs. “Leagore told me you were back, and I thought they were just teasing but— oh! Have you seen Bella? She hasn’t visited in so long because she— did you make her better?”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “I saw her. She’s not— not quite better yet. But…Autonoe, this is…what exactly is going on here?”</p><p>Autonoe pulls away. Touches her jumper. “Oh. Well, nothing. Nothing has changed. We’re just looking after our sisters, and playing our roles. We just have another sister. Tonks. She’s…kind of Kalypso…but kind of not. We don’t know. It’s confusing that there are so many Kalypsos now. Even Teddy might be Kalypso. And Remus lives here too. Because we don’t separate mates.”</p><p>Mates? Lives here? Hermione frowns. “They both live in the archives?”</p><p>Autonoe laughs. “No! Oh Hermione, you’re so funny. I missed you. No, we built more rooms. Well, I didn’t. It was Andromeda, and Narcissa, and Ted, and Tonks, and…maybe just them. Oh! Speio moved the rocks of course. Enlarged the caves. That was when they were still big. Not like now. Now they’re…”</p><p>Autonoe looks around, tapping a finger to their lips. “There! That must be them, holding hands with Narcissa. They like her the best. Because of the phoenix. And they’re the smallest, that’s the easiest way to know.”</p><p>Wow. That’s a lot of information at once…secret rooms? And Speio helped. How bizarre. And…Ted? Ted Tonks? Ah!</p><p>A completely blue toddler swims up out of the water and growls at her. Oh that made her jump. Oh that’s so strange! Completely underwater? And blue! So blue!</p><p>She lifts them up onto her lap. “What’s this? A hidden warrior attacking me? Oh no!”</p><p>The child falls silent. Stares at her. Their hair and skin changes to match hers, but their eyes stay blue. “Mione!”</p><p>Umm…</p><p>Did they just…</p><p>“Pardon? What did you say?”</p><p>The toddler grins. Pokes her cheek. “Mione!”</p><p>How on Earth?! “That’s right. My name’s Hermione. And…who’s this?” She points at Autonoe.</p><p>“Odono,” they squeak, hitting Hermione’s leg. Ow.</p><p>She stops their hand. “And who’s this?” She pokes their tummy.</p><p>They squeal and wriggle. “Desamene!”</p><p>Dexamene. This little one is…huh. Not so creepy anymore. Well. Creepy in a different way.</p><p>She puts them back in the water. They just sink. It’s so unsettling.</p><p>Autonoe swims off after them, and Remus sits down next to her on the edge, brushing some hair out of his face with a sigh. “It takes some getting used to, I can assure you. Nearly gave me a heart attack the first time I saw one of them sleeping down there. But the hardest thing was explaining to Teddy that he’d never be able to breathe underwater. You cannot imagine the disappointment.”</p><p>Teddy. So… “So you’ve had to care for Teddy in secret? Had to stay here…all these years?”</p><p>Remus smiles. “I do get out on occasion. Sneak out. To Andromeda’s house. To Malfoy Manor. Or Black Estate. To…the muggle world. I—” he huffs out a laugh. “I don’t know if I do more sneaking around <em>now </em>or in my schooldays.”</p><p>She laughs too. Watches him laugh. He seems… “You’re happy?”</p><p>He looks around. Swallows. Nods. “I have a home. And a family. The Blacks are very gracious in providing for me, and…I care for the children as if they were my own. I cannot wait to teach them even more someday. For now, I’m just an overgrown— ah— climbing frame. Speak of the little devils.”</p><p>He reaches behind him and grabs two giggling toddlers climbing on his back. “Gotcha! Two little marauders! Who are you? Is that you, Thetis? And Kallianassa?”</p><p>“No! Dorwa!” One squeals. The other manages to run away and jump into the water.</p><p>“Oh Eudora!” Remus laughs. “The gifts of the sea! So where is my gift, little one?”</p><p>He pulls them around in front of him. Dangles then upside down, and their face disappear behind long green hair. And then shortens. “No! Weemus no!” they laugh. “Mione! Hewp!”</p><p>Again with— “How do they all know my name?! Do they remember me?”</p><p>Remus puts Eudora down and stands up. Casts a drying spell at himself. And Hermione. “No. No they…Come over here. Teddy! Do you want to come and show Hermione the tree?”</p><p>A tree? Underwater?</p><p>Teddy walks over. Carrying…oh she doesn’t know which one it is. “Okay! Come on, Hermione, this way! Oh Dad, can you take Speio? They fell asleep and they’re so heavy ugh!”</p><p>He lifts Speio up, handing them over to Remus.</p><p>Dad. He has his dad. Right here…this whole…</p><p>Teddy runs ahead between the books and deeper into the archives. Hermione walks along after him next to Remus, casting a lumos. “I can’t believe…so Teddy has to pretend too? That you’re…well…”</p><p>“Dead? Yes. Yes, not ideal. But he knows this is all a secret. And there is still a fidelius charm on the archives, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. He often tells people that Tonks and I live in…a special place. With the gods. It’s surprising the assumptions people can make.”</p><p>They turn a corner and…oh.</p><p>Teddy stands next to the mural and grins. “Tada! Our family tree. See, this is me. And there’s Auntie Bella. And there’s you.”</p><p>Her? She walks closer to look.</p><p>That is her. A painting. Just her face…with a red line to Bella.</p><p>Someone clears their throat. Tonks. Squeezes her shoulder. “Red thread of fate. It was Bella’s idea actually. Well, kind of. She told Mum she was a real Black again. That she’d put everyone back on the tree. So we figured…well, we need a new tree, don’t we? The one at Grimmauld is terrifying and has half our faces blasted off. And we’ve put all the babies on. And Teddy. Just their names and handprints so far. Apparently they won’t settle on a face for a while yet. But we have the others. There’s Pronoe. And that’s Leagore, see? Two faces for them.”</p><p>It’s amazing. She wonders who painted it? Autonoe said there were murals in the lake, but she never got around to seeing it all.</p><p>Just like her. That painting looks just like Bella. She looks happy.</p><p>Tonks nudges her. “So. What do you reckon’s more insane, that I’ve been faking my death for seven years and living under the lake at Hogwarts with my nymph relatives, or that you got sent back in time by a phoenix controlled by my aunt, and then fell in love with my other aunt who once hated you but is now your soulmate?”</p><p>Narcissa sent Fawkes? Oh. That does make sense, now that she thinks about it. “Uhh…all of the above?”</p><p>Tonks turns to smile at her. She…she does look a bit older than Hermione remembers. A bit more like Andy. The smile. And…oh. “Your eyes. They were grey before. Now they’re brown.”</p><p>Tonks ducks her head. Rubs the back of her neck. “These are my…original eyes. Like Mum’s, right? I…kinda changed them when I was a teenager. Just to be different. But now…well. Family is important, ain’t it?”</p><p>Yes. It… “They suit you. The brown eyes.”</p><p>Tonks just nods. Looks back at the mural. Hermione doesn’t really know what to say. It’s been so long since she spoke to Tonks. And she never knew her well enough anyway. Gone too soon. Just a few chats at Grimmauld place or the Burrow.</p><p>Hermione decides to just look at the mural too. Her eyes drift back to Bella. Always to Bella.</p><p>A tear falls down her cheek. Tonks notices.</p><p>Hermione quickly wipes it away. “Sorry. I just miss her. It’s— it’s so stupid. It’s only been a day or so for me and— I should be happy. That you’re okay. And that— I am. I am happy. I— so you knew her? Properly? She told you about all this?”</p><p>Tonks looks at her. Nods again. “She loves you a lot, you know. I ain’t seen no one love another person as much as she loves you.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “I know. That’s Bella. When she loves something, she doesn’t hide it. Loves with her whole being.”</p><p>Tonks folds her arms. Frowns. “So how do I know you’re good enough for her?”</p><p>Umm…what? Hermione frowns back. “I…well I love her. And she loves me. We’re soulmates. Like you said.”</p><p>Remus walks back over. “Tonks, Teddy wants to know if…what…what is happening here? Are you two alright?”</p><p>Hermione has no idea what is happening. It seems like Tonks is testing her….</p><p>She waits for Tonks to answer Lupin.</p><p>She doesn’t.</p><p>Fine. Fine then. She folds her arms right back. Clenches her jaw. Raises her chin and straightens her spine. Glares.</p><p>She knows how to confront a Black. “Well?” she snaps at Tonks. “Tell me what you want. You asked if I’m good enough for Bella, and I answered you. We love each other. I’m her soulmate. Everything I am, she is. Wherever I go, she’s always right there waiting, and I am doing everything in my power to be there for her too. She’s the most extraordinary witch, the most amazing <em>person</em>, I’ve ever met. She’d do <em>anything</em> for the people she loves.”</p><p>She feels tears fill her eyes and an ache in her chest. Ignores it. “She’s strong, and brave, and loves so hard. And right now, she’s dying. Suffering. All because of me. All because she met me. And if I could change it? If I could go back in time again and never have met her? I— I wouldn’t. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t lose her. Couldn’t live without her. I’m too selfish to even imagine my life without her. So, no. Guess I’m not good enough. Happy?”</p><p>Her breathing has picked up. She’s stood closer to Tonks than she remembers. Daring her not to believe her.</p><p>Tonks steps back. Lets out a slow whistle. “Damn. Okay. I see what Cissa’s been saying. You’re legit. It ain’t just Bella being crazy in love. Sorry, Hermione. I just had to check.”</p><p>Hermione huffs. Steps back. Blacks. Why does everything have to be a test?</p><p>Lupin is looking at her strangely. She raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>He laughs in shock. “Leagore told me that you and Bellatrix were each other’s missing halves. I thought perhaps that you must complement each other in some way, but…you really are remarkably similar. I never noticed.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. And then decides to grin. Just for the fun of it. Sticks her tongue between her teeth. “I’ve learnt a lot from Bella over the past few months. Guess I’ve become a bit of a Black. They rub off on you.”</p><p>Lupin shakes his head at her. “They certainly do.”</p><p>Hermione looks back at the mural. All the Blacks. Lupin is there too. And there’s even Draco…Ted— ha! “Is that Tiggy?”</p><p>That has to be Tiggy. Above Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Instead of their parents…</p><p>A toddler hugs her leg. “Tiggy!”</p><p>And Tiggy appears with a pop. “Yes, Mastress Thetis?”</p><p>Thetis laughs. Claps their hands. “Tiggy!”</p><p>Tonks huffs. “Tiggy, you’re supposed to be watching Bella. We’ve told you to ignore their Calls. It’s just a game to them. They’re too young.”</p><p>Tiggy grins. “Tiggy not be ignoring a Call from their Mastress. Tiggy is a good elf. Now, what you be wanting, Mastress Thetis?”</p><p>Tonks rolls her eyes and walks off as Teddy waves her and Lupin over.</p><p>Thetis runs at the mural. Slaps their hands against the wall. Tiggy chuckles. “Silly little elfling. But a seeing elf. Oh yes. You needs to be listening to Mastress Thetis, Miss Hermione.”</p><p>To Thetis? Hermione frowns in thought. A seeing elf…</p><p>The sight. Prophecy. Thetis knows—</p><p>Hermione hurries over to Thetis before they can toddle away. Sweeps them up into her arms. “Thetis, show me Bella. Where’s Bella?”</p><p>“Da!” Thetis happily hits against the wall. Hmm.</p><p>Hermione walks over to her own painting. Points at it. “This is me, isn’t it? This is Hermione.”</p><p>And then she taps Bellatrix’s portrait. “And this is Bella. Do you remember Bella?”</p><p>Thetis transforms. Dark curly hair. Pale skin. “Bella!”</p><p>Good. Okay, good. “That’s right! Well done. So this…this is red. A red thread. I have a thread with Bella, don’t I? A special thread. And I need to follow it to find her, is that right?”</p><p>Thetis laughs and shakes their head. Oh dear. Oh no. “No? I can’t follow the thread? What happens? What happens when Hermione follows the thread?”</p><p>Thetis looks down at the floor. “Uh oh! All gone! Bye-bye.”</p><p>Gone? She—</p><p>Hermione carries Thetis back out to the main area. “Andy? Narcissa?!” Oh there they are, by the table.</p><p>Narcissa frowns. “Hermione? Are you alright?”</p><p>Hermione hurries over to them, shaking her head. “Thetis, Thetis can Hermione follow the thread to Bella?”</p><p>“No!” Thetis shouts excitedly.</p><p>Andy’s eyes widen. “I was right? Did they— the vision, did they—Thetis, tell me what you saw. Did you see something happen to Bella?”</p><p>Thetis raises their fists in the air and then opens them. “Uh oh! Down down down!”</p><p>Narcissa reaches for Thetis. Hermione hands them over.</p><p>Narcissa smooths some hair off of Thetis’ forehead and kisses it. Holds them gently. “Now let’s not panic just yet. We did already know that, after all. What we need to know is…Thetis, show me where to find Bella. Where is she hiding? Can you show me? Or show Hermione? Where’s Bella?”</p><p>Thetis looks at Narcissa. Tilts their head sideways. “Bella hiding.”</p><p>Yes! So Thetis does understand!</p><p>Narcissa smiles. “Very good. Yes. Bella is hiding. We need to find her. Where is she?”</p><p>Thetis hits Narcissa in the arm. “No! Bella tired. Kalypso hiding!””</p><p>Kalypso is hiding?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“— protego! And I mean, his <em>face</em>! It was fucking hilarious. You’d think no one had flirted with him before— Hey!”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles as Tonks gets hit in the face by a jet of water and ducks behind a tree. “Well stop mooning over Moony and start concentrating! If that had been a difindo you’d be dead already and we wouldn’t have to bother saving either of you. Not sure where we’d get Teddy though.”</p><p>Tonks sends a stupefy at her. “I’m not <em>mooning.</em> It’s not even like that. I’m just…trying it out! It’s taken him a few days even to <em>notice </em>I’m flirting with him. It’s no big romance, I— oh come on! How are you still so fast?! Rictumsempra! Ha!”</p><p>Bellatrix is distracted for a split second as the galleon in her pocket heats up. Enough time for Tonks to surprise her. Shit. Her reflexes really are getting slower.</p><p>She hunches over in laughter as the spell tickles her whole body. “Wh— wait! My galleon— it’s— stop it!” she gasps out. Fumbles for the coin.</p><p>Oh. From Cissy. “<em>Help. Trapped. Crypt. Come in disguise.”</em></p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>She shows the coin to Tonks. The spell stops.</p><p>Tonks rubs the back of her neck. “Well that’s fucking weird. Crypt?”</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. “Where our parents are buried. Well. Not really. Cissy buried some pigs there instead. But it’s the Black Crypt, in the graveyard near Black Estate. I should go.”</p><p>She sends a reply. “<em>Coming now.” </em>And morphs her features. Straight brown hair. Softer jaw and lighter eyes. Changes her body shape around a little bit and transfigures her dress into robes. Still black. She is going to a graveyard. She can be a random mourner.</p><p>And she watches as Tonks changes too. To look similar to her, but younger. Takes Bellatrix’s arm. “Well, I’m coming with. You’re my poor mourning mother. Won’t look weird if you suddenly collapse <em>in grief</em>. Plus, if <em>Narcissa</em> needs help then you’ll need back up. She could take anyone down, I reckon.”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs but nods in agreement. “Alright. I’ll side-apparate us. Probably best, in case there are any strange wards against…uh…halfbloods. Let’s go.”</p><p>She spins around.</p><p>And they’re at the entrance to the graveyard.</p><p>She draws her wand, pulls Tonks close to her side, and makes her way towards the mausoleum. “Eyes?”</p><p>Tonks nods. “Three people so far. One at ten o’clock. Two at three o’clock. No wands visible. Mourners I reckon. Exits?”</p><p>Bellatrix slows her pace as they enter the mausoleum doors, pressing her palm to the stone to gain access. Opens for Blacks only. “This is the only entrance and exit. There’s a single staircase leading to an expanded underground chamber. A room for each century of Blacks.”</p><p>The door creaks open. Bellatrix gives one last look behind her and then heads in, Tonks already casting a lumos and checking the shadowy corners. “Clear. Narcissa must be down there. How is she trapped, do you reckon?”</p><p>Bellatrix holds a finger to her lips. <em>I don’t know. But it won’t be an accident. Cissy is careful. And she’s told us to be in disguise for a reason</em></p><p>Bellatrix closes the heavy doors behind them and nods towards the stairs. “After you, Lucretia. And be careful on the stairs now. It is time we paid our respects to your Great Aunt, and she wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.”</p><p>She can just make out Tonks rolling her eyes in the wandlight, before she turns to walk down the stairs. “I never knew that your aunt was a Black, Mother. I thought she was a <em>Lestrange</em>. She was certainly mad enough.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts as she follows Tonks down the steps. “She married a Lestrange, but she was a Black. Refused to be buried in the Lestrange plot. It should be to the left, at the far end. The final archway.”</p><p>That’s where her parents should be. Where Cissy should be. Although she has no fucking idea what she’s even doing—</p><p>Tonks holds up a hand to halt her. Casts a muffiliato. “Voices. Listen,” she hisses.</p><p>Bellatrix stills. Tonks is right. Witches’ voices.</p><p>She takes Tonks’ left arm and walks them around to the left. Very slowly. Pretending to read all of the graves.</p><p>“…really do need to be going now, Sabina,” Narcissa’s voice echoes towards them.</p><p>Sabina? Sabina Zabini?</p><p>Bellatrix pulls Tonks to a stop. Turns to grin at her. <em>The Black Widow has her eyes on Cissy. That’s how she’s trapped! Spiderweb!</em></p><p>Tonks’ eyes widen at her. <em>Zabini? She’s after Narcissa?! </em>she thinks.</p><p><em>Will you both get in here! She’s not planning on letting me leave and she has my wand! </em>comes Narcissa’s frustrated voice in Bellatrix, and presumably Tonks’, head.</p><p>She took Cissy’s wand? How did she manage that?</p><p>“…There is no rush. Shall I light a candle for your genitori, tesoro mio? I always do for my husbands, you see. Every one of them. Here. In<em>cen</em>dio,” comes an accented purr. Fucking hell.</p><p>A sigh from Cissy. “I believe those are my robes you have set alight, dear. The candles are over there.”</p><p>“Oh dear. How…clumsy of me. Is it painful?”</p><p>Is fire painful?! Bellatrix’s mouth falls open and Tonks holds back a snort as they carry on along the stone corridor.</p><p>“Not painful at all. We’re witches, are we not? A wandless flame-freezing charm is not so difficult to accomplish. No harm done.”</p><p>Bellatrix can practically hear the suppressed amusement in her sister’s voice. And definitely hears the disappointed huff from Zabini.</p><p>And then a gasp. “Oh, but your robes! They are ruined! Remove them. Here. I shall buy you better ones. The finest in all of Italy.”</p><p>Tonks skids to a halt, tripping on a crack in the stone. Bellatrix grabs her. Turns her head so their eyes meet. <em>Careful! </em>she glares.</p><p>Tonks gestures wildly. <em>She’s naked in there?! I’m not seeing my aunt naked. It’s weird</em></p><p>
  <em>If you do not wish to see me in the nude, then get in here before she—</em>
</p><p>“Sabina, darling, I promise you, we shall have many a shopping trip when I visit you in Milan, but I am hardly going to disrobe in front of my parents’—ah—oh!”</p><p>Now Bellatrix pauses. Grimaces. What kind of sound was <em>that</em>? Maybe Tonks is right. It’s weird. They should leave.</p><p><em>She has warded me in! Don’t leave me trapped here! </em>Narcissa growls. <em>Just interrupt us before you return to my dead body!</em></p><p>Eww! Interrupt them? Fucking hell.</p><p>Tonks sighs. “Is it over here, Mother? We must have missed it!” she says loudly.</p><p>Bellatrix grumbles but follows along with her. “I cannot quite recall. Continue right to the end. We have not yet looked there.”</p><p>“Porco Merlino!” Zabini curses. “Somebody must always spoil my fun with you.”</p><p>No no Cissy, stop whatever you’re doing before…</p><p>Bellatrix and Tonks round the archway. Or try to. There’s an invisible wall. Warding charm.</p><p>Narcissa is still dressed. Thank fuck. Her clothes are just burnt up to her knees.</p><p>And she’s looking very dishevelled. Hair undone. Lipstick smeared.</p><p>Pressed against a wall. By a stunningly beautiful witch. Bellatrix loves Hermione, but she isn’t fucking blind.</p><p>“Oh,” Bellatrix blurts out. Smooth.</p><p>Zabini turns to glare at them. “Is it too much to ask for un po’di privacy? We are widows.”</p><p>Widows?</p><p>Lucius is alive…right?</p><p>Narcissa tuts. Gently pushes the witch away from her. “This is the room for all Blacks in the last century, Sabina. They have a right to enter. Apologies. Narcissa Malfoy. I do not believe we have been introduced, but you must be relatives to have entered the mausoleum.”</p><p>Tonks smiles shyly. “Only distantly. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Malfoy. I’m terribly sorry for intruding.”</p><p>Narcissa smiles back. “What a dear. Sabina, do let these lovely witches through. I’m grateful for your…thoughtful gift of privacy…but it is time for us to depart. Oh. And how silly of me. I believe you still have my wand.” She holds out her hand.</p><p>Zabini sulkily slashes her own wand through the air. The wards fall way.</p><p>And reaches down under her dress to pull out Narcissa’s wand. “Fine. Here you are. I still feel it is very rude of them to barge in, but,” she shrugs, “what can we do?”</p><p>She takes Narcissa’s arm and walks them past Bellatrix and Tonks, and back towards the stairs. Turns her nose up at them and deliberately steps on Tonks’ foot as she passes. “I suppose I shall have to come and find you another time when you are not so busy, yes? Caffe, perhaps? I know somewhere with a marvellous vista. Right on the cliff edge. Or swimming! Let me take you swimming.”</p><p>Zabini’s voice echoes and fades. Bellatrix shakes her head and huffs out a laugh. “Fucking hell, Cissy. She wasn’t kidding.”</p><p>Tonks makes a weird sound. “What the fuck was that? Was no one going to tell me Narcissa has a…sexy serial killer after her?! What— the fire! The cliff! She— argh, why is this whole family so—”</p><p>“You’re the one marrying a werewolf.”</p><p>“I know! And somehow <em>I’m</em> the normal one! My life’s boring compared to you lot!”</p><p>Bellatrix just grabs her arm to apparate them away. Looks over at the tombs and pauses. Stares.</p><p>Tonks clears her throat. “Pigs. Remember?”</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix nods.</p><p>And then walks forward. Accios the candles over. Lights them. Reads her parents’ names. “You weren’t pigs,” she whispers. “Or monsters. You were two…two very cowardly, spiteful people. Violent. Angry. I don’t know why you were so angry…but I pity you. I feel sorry for you. You were weak. Weaker than I ever was. You needed me, to make yourselves feel strong. Well, it didn’t work. It was an illusion. You were never strong. Or happy. Or loved. No one ever cared for you. No one will remember you. Nothing you ever said or did matters now. So…goodbye.”</p><p>She thinks about erasing their names from the stone.</p><p>Doesn’t. She won’t be like them. Won’t erase the history that is uncomfortable. Instead, she just takes a step back. Reaches for Tonks’ hand. “I’ll take us home, now.”</p><p>Tonks doesn’t say anything. Just squeezes back. Bellatrix swallows a lump in her throat. Blinks the tears back. Andy’s kid.</p><p> Right. Take her out of here.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Toppled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>30<sup>th</sup> of June, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix pouts across the study at Voldemort, turning away from the bookshelf to face him. “If you are certain then, my Lord. Of course I would never question your judgement. Never attempt to see the complexity of your plans. If…I really can’t join the others tonight? See Dumbledore finally—”</p><p>“Enough. My word is final. Draco must prove himself worthy. Do you have such little faith in your own blood? You surprise me, Bella.”</p><p>So his mind is still there today. And he’s in a good mood. He expects Draco to fail…and he expects Snape to step up. The only competent Death Eater at Hogwarts. It’s quite clever really. A test. If it’s down to Snape…which side will he choose? Time to reveal your true colours, Snivellus.</p><p>Well. Not really.</p><p>Shame Bellatrix can’t be there at the Astronomy Tower though. Sounds like a great fight. Not fair.</p><p>She doesn’t even have to fake her disappointment. “Of course Draco is worthy. He’s still young, but he has potential. But not as much as I did. I want to fight, my Lord! It has been so long since I fought for you! The Light has scurried into hiding like scared little mice. Cowards. How dare they not even challenge us? Stand on the battlefield like the heroes they claim to be!”</p><p>She kicks the table. Nagini hisses at her.</p><p>Voldemort laughs coldly. Hisses back. “Your fighting spirit is always a joy to behold, dear Bella. You shall have your fight. That is a promise. But for now, we wait. The Ministry is our true goal…and sadly in that you cannot play a part. Now. Tell me. Has Ollivander loosened his tongue?”</p><p>Ah. Ollivander. When was the last time she fake tortured him? Oops. She needs to check with Cissy. And Andy.</p><p>Bellatrix walks over to Voldemort. Stares at the floor sadly. “Nothing new. I’m so sorry, my Lord. Until his mind repairs…he says the wands are brothers. That the Phoenix feather core comes from the same bird. That your wand and Potter’s shares a connection. I have read all that I can. On Phoenixes. On brother wands. I believe…”</p><p>She lets some tears fall. Drops to her knees. She’s a bit tired. Kneeling is better than standing. And if the pain hits, it will be less suspicious if she doesn’t fall over. “I have read that brother wands are averse to harming one another, my Lord. If this— if this is true, then— here. Take my wand. If it is your way to triumph, then—”</p><p>Voldemort pushes her wand away. Holds her head and pulls her against him. Ugh. He really does touch her a lot. Does <em>he </em>think that she wants to— oh gross, she hopes he doesn’t fancy her. Does he even…feel like that? Her head is pressing against his thigh.</p><p>Please be asexual, please be asexual, please be— or gay. As long as—</p><p>“No. No, I would never ask you such a thing. What is my Right Hand without her own? And besides. I have felt your wand’s sharp sting. I could bend it to my will…but despite your loyalty, I believe it would resist me. Stand, child.”</p><p>Child?</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>She stands. Wipes at her eyes and smiles in adoration. Doesn’t say anything. Waits. She needs to see…</p><p>He frowns. “It is still early in the day. Are you neglecting your education, girl? The old fool will be suspicious if you do not attend your lessons.”</p><p>Shit. And there go his gobstones.</p><p>She gasps. “I had a free period but— oh thank you for reminding me, my Lord. I’ll be late for Ancient Runes if— I must be going. But I promise I shall practice. All night. All night until it is perfect, I swear!”</p><p>And she runs out of the room. Get the fuck out before he changes his mind. Or remembers that she’s not actually a seventeen-year-old. Shit, she’s panting. Panting from running?</p><p>Bit worrying.</p><p>She jumps into the first floo. Off to Malfoy Manor. She needs to—</p><p>“And I am telling you, there is no choice, Severus!” Narcissa shouts. Shouts?</p><p>Bellatrix carries on running. Runs into the parlour room and…</p><p>Is Snape…crying?</p><p>He storms towards her, cape billowing. Presses his wand to her throat. “You. What do you know? What did— tell me Granger’s plan. Where is she? Why did she trick me? Why are you all hiding— tell me. Tell me now.”</p><p>What the fuck? What the—</p><p>She darkens her mind. Avoids eye contact. <em>Cissy? What’s happening?</em></p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore informed him last night that Harry must die. Hermione told him that Harry lives. He is…he knows he has to kill the Headmaster tonight. He’s frightened. Unsure</em>
</p><p>Okay…</p><p>Damn it. Does she have to be nice to him now? Can’t she just fight him? She really wants to fight him. How dare he stick his wand—</p><p>“Well? Answer me,” he spits.</p><p>She looks at him properly. Scared. Angry. Betrayed.</p><p>She slowly pushes his wand away. “Potter won’t die. He’ll live. I promise. Hermione told you the truth. He lives…but only because of what you do tonight. You have to. It already happened. You already did it.”</p><p>The tears are drying on his cheeks. Tear tracks. He continues to glare at her. “And why should <em>I </em>trust <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Cissy walks up behind him. Places a hand on his shoulder. “Because she speaks the truth. And you know it, Severus. You know Bella does not break her promises. And that she could have disarmed you if she wanted to.”</p><p>Thank you, Cissy.</p><p>Snape steps back in defeat. Collapses down to sit on the sofa. “Potter doesn’t die. He doesn’t— but the…”</p><p>He looks up at Bellatrix. Finds his composure as he clenches his jaw. “Prove it. To me. Prove to me, once and for all, which side you are on. If Granger has told you the future…you say the boy lives. Albus says otherwise. Why?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down next to him with a sigh. “Potter has to face the Dark Lord unarmed. To believe he’s going to die. That’s the only way…for the horcrux to be destroyed. The part that’s stuck in the kid’s head. Dumbledore’s up to his tricks again. Getting you and Harry to sacrifice yourselves. For the greater good. And that’s what happens. The boy who lived twice. I saw it. In Hermione’s memories.”</p><p>He blinks. “Avada kedavra? He survives…twice? Is there some ritual? To protect him? Surely the Headmaster—”</p><p>Narcissa groans. Sits down in Bellatrix’s lap. “Severus, please. You know as well as I that Dumbledore doesn’t care for the boy’s wellbeing. He believes his game set and match. Finished. He’s set his players up. Time to watch them run. His goal from the beginning has been to make Harry feel worthless. Small. Willing to sacrifice himself for those that have shown him kindness. That is Dumbledore’s big game plan. Why else would he have left Harry with Tuney and her walrus of a husband all these years?”</p><p>Tuney? Walrus? What…</p><p>Snape flicks his gaze over Narcissa. “Tuney? How do…”</p><p>Narcissa relaxes into Bellatrix. Finds her hand and squeezes it. “I think you know, Severus. You must. We have spent enough years in one another’s company. I did not wish to see it but…surely you know that you are not the only one to have loved Lily Evans. To love her.”</p><p>Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh Bellatrix feels like the weirdest third wheel right now. Damn it, Cissy! Did you have to— trapped in the most awkward—</p><p>Snape turns deathly pale. Shakily stands up and backs away. “You— how— no— I—”</p><p>Snape lost for words? Does that ever happen?</p><p>Bellatrix reaches for her wand. He isn’t the most…emotionally stable person. He holds a lot in. Like Cissy. If he explodes…</p><p>She can feel Cissy’s heart beating. Racing. Oh. She’s scared. Snape’s her friend. If he rejects her…</p><p>Bellatrix kisses the back of Cissy’s head. Shrugs casually. Tries to lighten the mood. “Don’t look so worried, Snape. Cissy’s right. You’re both so similar, I’m surprised you didn’t see it sooner. Guess I’m not the only one to love a muggleborn. And a Gryffindor at that.”</p><p>Snape laughs. And laughs some more. Jesus, it’s like him and Cissy are the exact same person.</p><p>Jesus? Did she just think Jesus?</p><p>She’s been spending too much time with Ted. And Tonks.</p><p>Snape stops laughing and smiles at Narcissa. Fucking smiles. It’s so weird.</p><p>“You too? And why not? It appears the world has turned upside down. Kill a man, to save a boy. To save another boy. Who has to die. So he can live. But to do so you must die. Or perhaps not. Who knows? Who—” he laughs again.</p><p>Narcissa gets up. Walks over to Snape in front of the window. “Madness. Absolute madness, I’m sorry. But yes. It appears our childhood years ran parallel also. Perhaps that is why I— I should like to call you a friend, Severus, if you would have me?”</p><p>Bellatrix stands up too. Edges towards the door. It’s weirdly intense. Like witnessing a proposal. Time to get out of here.</p><p>She heads off into the floo in the hallway. It’s almost dinner time. Time to check in with—</p><p>Andromeda grabs her as soon as she sets foot in the living room. “You’re back! You’ve been bloody ages. Thought Riddle had— Ted said you left after lunch!”</p><p>Andy starts dragging her down the hallway. “Anyway, it’s happening. I just got back after running into Harry. Gave him a clue about the Tower and made him suspicious of Snape. Heard him yelling at Dumbledore about it, about Snape overhearing my prophecy and getting Harry’s parents killed. So now of course Dumbledore will defend him and— anyway. All pieces in their place. Except Snape, actually, is he still with Riddle? Where the hell is he?!”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls herself out of Andy’s grip. Ow. The bangles always dig in and— “Snape’s with Cissy. I just came from there. You don’t wanna know. It got freaking— he’ll go through with it though. He’s not too late yet. He just has to floo into his office and stun Flitwick to distract Hermione and Lovegood. Are Tonks and Lupin patrolling the castle yet?”</p><p>Andy shakes her head. Wanders into the kitchen. “No, but they’re on their way. You just missed them, thank Merlin. Dora brought Lupin <em>here</em>. I need to have a word with her about that. Just because they’ve got a bit of a thing going now doesn’t mean she can risk you being seen! Lupin— He was right here! I’ve never metamorphed so fast in my life. What if he’d seen Trelawney?!”.</p><p>Andromeda sits down at the kitchen table, leaning forward on her elbows and squeezing her eyes shut. “But anyway. They got the message from Dumbledore to patrol the castle. It’ll be a few hours before anything happens though. We’re all a bit early. Shit. I hate this. I’d be a lot happier if you were there, Bella. Did you find out why he doesn’t send you?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down next to her. She’s so tired. Maybe it’s a good thing she doesn’t have to fight. “It’s like we thought. He’s sending some of the weaker recruits. Gibbon. Rowle. The Carrow idiots. Snape will have to show his hand.”</p><p>Andy nods. Reaches into her pocket and takes out a galleon. And a bar of chocolate. “Right. And so we wait. Dora will tell us when…when she can.”</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her hand. “She’ll be fine. We know she will. And Dumbledore will be gone. And— where the fuck is Ted?”</p><p>Andy rolls her eyes. “He’s gone to do a food shop. Idiot. He thinks this is the safest time before the world goes to shit. <em>All the Death Eaters are busy, ain’t they? No random attacks tonight!”</em></p><p>Bellatrix laughs. He has a point.</p><p>Her eyes drift shut. She forces them open. Pretends she did it on purpose. Just rolling her eyes.</p><p>Andy raises an eyebrow at her. “Do you…want to sit on the sofa? More comfortable. We could watch tv while we wait. Pass the time. I was going to go back to Hogwarts but…” she sighs. “So. Trelawney wasn’t in Hermione’s memories. If I go, I could change something. If I don’t…am I just hiding? I should be there. I should. Come on, Trelawney. Up to your tower.” She pulls herself to her feet.</p><p>Bellatrix’s hand seems to dart out all by itself. Grabs hold of Andy before her brain even knows why. For a moment they don’t say anything.</p><p>Bellatrix’s pulse picks up. Her stomach clenches uncomfortably. She doesn’t want Andy to leave.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. Hugs Andy. “Stay with me. This time…just forget the chessboard. Stay here with me. I’m…tired, Andy. And I don’t know why. I’m scared the pain will…don’t leave me alone.”</p><p>It’s been a long afternoon. Being back with the Dark Lord was harder than she’d thought. And her body keeps— it’s not reliable. She feels weak.</p><p>Scared. She can’t— she can’t even run now. Hesitates before jumping. She hasn’t stood on a table in…</p><p>Andy wraps her arms around her. Strokes her hair. “Okay. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go sit on the sofa. Have a cup of tea and some chocolate. And you can sleep if you want. I’ll watch out for you. Wake you up later.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “No sleeping. I think— soon all I’ll be able to do is sleep. I can feel it, Andy. Each day that passes…I’ll just sit with you, okay? Together. And maybe Cissy will come. She’ll have to be back home ready for Draco later, but that’s in a few hours, right? And then— I’ll have to live there soon. At the Manor. With all the Death Eaters. I thought I’d still be strong, but—”</p><p>Andy tuts. “Come on. Don’t worry yourself. You’re crazy Bellatrix Lestrange, remember? That’s the beauty of being a crazy lady. Nobody looks too closely. Just ward a bedroom off and bolt yourself in. Scream a bit. Get Tiggy to take you wherever you want. You’ll still have Tiggy. And me. Trelawney can disappear too.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes Andy’s hand. And the bar of chocolate. Follows along after her into the living room. “You’re right. Sorry. Think it’s just all these months of unexpected pain. It’d be alright if I knew when it was going to hit. If I could get it over with. It’s just the fucking waiting.”</p><p>Andy pulls her down next to her on the sofa. “It must be fucking horrible. I wish we could do something more to help you, other than Phoenix tears. Potions. I think Cissy’s back to her experimenting. And then if we can get the <em>actual </em>Phoenix to behave— anyway. You really should get some sleep. You’ll be up all night celebrating.”</p><p>Celebrating? Oh shit.</p><p>She lies her head in Andy’s lap with a groan. “Shit you’re right. Dumbledore’s death is gonna be the biggest fucking party. I’ll have to act— do you reckon I can sneak off and no one will notice? Or— hey, wanna join in? And Cissy. If we swap in and out and blow some shit up, set something on fire, drink some firewhisky…that should do it.”</p><p>Andy chuckles. “Think Trelawney might have to make an appearance at Hogwarts at some point. Unless I say she slept through the whole thing. I did pretend to drink a lot of sherry today. Hid a load of empty bottles in this giant vase right in front of Potter. You should have seen his face, poor love. Such a nice kid. He helped me up off the floor.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks up at Andy. “Wanna hear some gossip?”</p><p>Andy gasps. Grins down at her. “Always.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “Well that’s ironic.”</p><p>She sits up. Turns to sit cross legged on the sofa. Andy copies her. Leans in. “A few minutes ago, Cissy told Snape that she’s in love with Evans.”</p><p>Andromeda’s mouth falls open in delight. “No! What did he say? What did she say? What did you do? Why were you there? Why did she—”</p><p>The floo sounds. Thank fuck. Bellatrix thought she’d never shut—</p><p>“Big shop!” Ted announces. “Ah. Bella. Hi. Wanna help me put the—”</p><p>Andy gestures at him wildly. “Ssshhh! Ted. Magic exists. Get in here, you’ll never guess—” She flicks her wand at the shrunken shopping bags. They separate into three separate groups and whizz off to the kitchen. “Sit down! Cissy told Snape she— oh shit. You don’t know! Bella, can we tell him? Please! He won’t tell, will you, Ted?”</p><p>Ted raises his eyebrows in realisation. Sits down in the armchair with a slow exhale. “Uh, sure love. Won’t tell. Whatever…what secret am I keeping this time?”</p><p>Bellatrix bites her lip. No. They can’t! It’s Cissy’s secret. They—</p><p>“Cissy—”</p><p>Bellatrix puts her hand over Andy’s mouth, cutting her off. “Wait. Let me think. Cissy…has been secretly in love with someone since she was about twelve. Snape has <em>also </em>been in love with <em>the same person </em>since <em>he </em>was about twelve. They didn’t know. Until when I accidentally told Cissy a few months ago. But about ten minutes ago, Cissy told Snape. Whilst I was there.”</p><p>Ted taps his fingers on his knee. Frowns. “In love…huh. Never would have guessed that. They both…with the same person? Wow. And Narcissa just announced it?”</p><p>Andy walks over and drags him back onto the sofa with them.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. And then smiles, making room for him. “Snape was sat next to me. Cissy was sat on top of me, and then—”</p><p>“Then you had a threesome.”</p><p>She smacks Andy in the arm. “Then she just comes out with it, and I’m trapped there watching whilst Snape all about faints. He couldn’t speak! Snape! Then he bursts out laughing, that was even worse. And he smi—”</p><p>The floo sounds again. Everything goes silent as Narcissa steps out. She pauses. “What is it? Have we had any news? Severus only left moments ago. Is Nymphadora alright?”</p><p>Andromeda grins mischievously. Shit.</p><p>Bellatrix backs away as Narcissa glares at her. Approaching basilisk. Move softly. She backs into the aspidistra plant in the corner. Nowhere to run. Fuck. “I— we didn’t tell Ted. And I— well we can’t keep secrets from <em>Andy </em>so—”</p><p>Narcissa stalks toward her. Calm. Quiet. Controlled. No wand. It’s terrifying. “Really? Ted doesn’t know? Shall I look in his head and find out, seeing as privacy is no longer important? Or shall I look into <em>your </em>head, Bella? Tell Ted about a certain <em>dream</em>? Or perhaps when you were fourteen and—”</p><p>Andy gasps. “You wouldn’t! Even I haven’t told him that. I’m not that cruel.”</p><p>Thank fuck. Because if anyone found out that—</p><p>“Narcissa, I swear to Helga, they ain’t told me nothing personal. Just said you was in love. That’s it! I don’t know to who or nothing. And I won’t ask. It’s your business. I’ll just go in the kitchen and—”</p><p>Narcissa blinks. Backs off. “Oh. You didn’t tell him? That is…considerate of you. Thank you. Not just for myself but…I’m sure I can cope with dinner, Edward. It shall keep my mind off of Draco. Did you have a meal planned?”</p><p>Cissy? Cooking? She knows how to do that?</p><p>Can Bellatrix help?</p><p>Andy pulls Bellatrix back towards the sofa. “Don’t get all excited. You need to rest. I saw you falling asleep earlier.”</p><p>Bellatrix lies down across the sofa with a huff. Closes her eyes. Fine. But she’s not sleeping. Just resting her eyes.</p><p>“…because you really don’t—”</p><p>“I want to. Bolognese, you say? Sounds simple enough. How many…four people. Yes, I can certainly manage.”</p><p>She hears Cissy’s heels tap as she leaves down the corridor.</p><p>“Ted, go with her!” Andy hisses. “I doubt she’s cooked anything in her life. Just bluffing over some potion’s knowledge. Unless you want to eat boiled mincemeat— and get her talking. She might open up to you.”</p><p>Ted sighs. “Alright,” he whispers. “Any advice? Don’t want to step on her toes. Embarrass her.”</p><p>Bellatrix feels a blanket fall over her, and Andy lift her legs to sit under them. It’s warmer. She didn’t realise she was cold. She pulls the blanket up under her chin.</p><p>Andy laughs softly. “Simple. Don’t ask, just do. Let her talk, pour her a glass of wine to keep her hands busy and her tongue loose, and pass her all the stuff she needs. She’ll probably just look in your head anyway. There’s no fooling her, she’ll know what you’re up to. Don’t ask don’t tell.”</p><p>Hmm. Is that what Andy’s doing? Making her take a nap?</p><p>It’s working. She’s warm and tired. Thoughts drifting fuzzily. Maybe she could…</p><p>“…Bella? Wakey wakey, dinner!”</p><p>Huh? Shit. When did—</p><p>She rubs her eyes. Blearily follows Andy into the kitchen. Smells good. Hopefully Cissy didn’t do anything strange to it.</p><p>Not fair. Why is Cissy allowed to cook but…</p><p>Everyone else has finished eating. What?</p><p>Ted passes her a plate from the oven. “We didn’t want to wake you up. Dead to the world, you were. But Dumbledore should be actually dead to the world any minute so…you’d better eat up.”</p><p>Shit. She starts shovelling spaghetti into her mouth. <em>Cissy! You should have woken me up! What if He calls? Have you had any news from Draco? Or Snape? Or Tonks?</em></p><p>Narcissa tuts. “Slow down, Bella, that’s revolting. And no. We assume the battle is ongoing. No messages as of yet. But you’re right, I should be leaving. Draco will…well. I’ll be there to greet him. I shall send word as soon as I can.”</p><p>She kisses Bellatrix’s head. Hugs Andy. Squeezes Ted’s arm. “Nymphadora will be fine. Hopefully she remembers her lines though. Her declaration of love for Mr Lupin. How bizarre that they have to feign it, when <em>surely </em>they have a child together in the not too distant— anyway. I’ll be off—oh!”</p><p>Narcissa stumbles. Clings onto Ted. What is—</p><p>Bellatrix quickly swallows. Almost chokes. “Cissy? What’s—”</p><p>Narcissa begins to cry. And…glow? Not glow. But there’s a warmth to her. Her magic. Hot magic. An aura of life, and light, and comfort, and—</p><p>Narcissa pulls away from Ted, eyes glazed. Walks into the centre of the kitchen. Flings out her arms. “He— he’s gone. The boy. A burning, powerful, all-seeing boy. A boy who knew great loss. A burden that few can imagine. A boy who saw love and hope in the darkness. Who in his loyalty gave himself. He faded before his time. Lost his path. And as the master falls shall a master rise. Call me, and I shall come. Seek my comfort, and I shall soothe your pain with my own. No burden is too great, no distance too far. Watch as I am reborn. A phoenix, rising from the ashes!”</p><p>And everyone scrambles backwards as Narcissa is engulfed in a ball of flames.</p><p>What the fuck! What the— “Cissy! Narcissa!”</p><p>Should she help? Should she banish the flames? Should she—</p><p>The fire…turns into a pile of ash.</p><p>Bellatrix’s heartbeat quickens. It didn’t…phoenixes die. They’re burnt. Burnt to ash and—</p><p>The pile moves. A hand comes out. And then a head. “For the love of Merlin. I am going to strangle that bird,” Narcissa coughs. Staggers out of the soot. Wipes it off her face. It doesn’t work. Just gets her dirtier as it sticks to her tears.</p><p>Andy laughs in shock. Then casts a vanishing spell at the pile of ash beginning to cover the kitchen floor. “Honestly, Cissy. I let you use my kitchen one time!”</p><p>Narcissa huffs and casts some cleaning spells at herself. Crinkles her nose. “It’s everywhere! In my ears and— I hope that wasn’t Dumbledore’s corpse. How utterly— what just happened? What did I do?”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. Walks over and dusts off some stray ash. “You don’t know? You said a load of nice stuff about Dumbledore. About him seeing hope and love in the darkness and some shit.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “Ah. Yes. Well, Fawkes has become overly attached to the man over the years. Admits that he was not a perfect fit, but that <em>the boy meant well</em>. Boy. Honestly. And why he needed to show me the entirety of Albus’ life is…oh dear. I miss him. I miss Albus. He was such a…”</p><p>Narcissa starts crying again. Rubs at her face furiously. “Stop it!” she hisses. “Narcissa Malfoy does not cry. It will be too suspicious! And I— I have to go! Draco will be home any minute!”</p><p>And she just runs out of the room. Bellatrix hears the floo go.</p><p>Well, that was…</p><p>What?</p><p>“Think we’re not the only mad witches now, Bella,” Andy whispers in her ear. “We have crazy competition.”</p><p>Oh. Wait. Bellatrix grins at Andy. “You sure? Dumbledore’s dead. My crazy act is about to step up a level. I’d better go after Cissy. Or maybe to Riddle House. Hmm. Where—ow!”</p><p>The Mark. Makes sense. She rubs her arm absentmindedly, and then checks her purse. “Okay, wand, fake coin, knife, potions. Bellatrix Lestrange. Think I’m all set.”</p><p>Andy casts a tergeo at her. “Sauce on your face. Kind of loses the intimidation factor. More toddler than terror. And I’d better go too. Trelawney needs to go weep over Dumbledore. And I guess I should go pay my respects. Good game, old man.”</p><p>For a second they just all stand there in silence. It is…strange. As much as she hates the bloke, and even though she knew this was coming…Dumbledore’s gone. It’s weird. He’s always been there.</p><p>She pours a bit of wine into a spare glass with a sigh. Raises it. “A worthy opponent. And the most cunning and ambitious Gryffindor I’ve ever met. You may have played the game, but you played to win, and I respect that. You protected Harry. He survives, at least. And I’m fucking glad the Dark Lord doesn’t win the war. You saw through his bullshit better than me. So, cheers. Guess I owe you one.”</p><p>Not the best speech, but she downs her drink anyway. Darkens her mind.</p><p>And then can’t resist pulling Andy into a hug. Shaking her and jumping up and down in excitement. “Dumbledore’s dead! One old coot down, one to go!”</p><p>Andy pulls back to grin at her. “No more twinkling. No more mind games!”</p><p>“No more coming into me head and running on the conveyor belt!” Ted shouts.</p><p>They both turn to look at him. He shrugs embarrassedly. “It’s been touch and go for a while. I just avoid eye contact and scarper whenever he’s about. Didn’t want to worry you lot, but my legilimency really wasn’t up to it.”</p><p>Great. Well…nothing they can do about that now.</p><p>Bellatrix shakes herself. Holds her excitement to the surface. Pushes all of her memories of Andy, Ted, Tonks, and Hermione deep into the depths of her mind.</p><p>Nods one last time at Andy, conjures a whirl of black smoke, and follows the pull of the Mark.</p><p>She has a party to attend. She'd better make an entrance.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Great and Brave and Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...Guys. 2000 kudos?<br/>Ahhhhhhh<br/>Thank you so much. Seriously. Every single one of you that's come along on this story.<br/>Here's more of the tale...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix groans and squints against the light. Pulls the covers over her head. Oh she feels…her head! Ugh, she’s going to be sick.</p><p>“Come on, Auntie Bella. Drink up.”</p><p>Drink? Didn’t she drink enough last night? Fake celebrating. Actually celebrating. She kind of lost track…</p><p>Tonks is insistent though. Holding a vial to her lips. Smells like…</p><p>Pepper-up potion. Cissy’s version. Thank fuck.</p><p>She hurriedly drinks it. Blinks her eyes open and…</p><p>So she’s in Tonks’ old room at Andy’s. How did she get here? And why…</p><p>“Why do you look so nervous?” she croaks at Tonks. “Your hair’s all flat and weird.”</p><p>Tonks shrugs casually. Too casually. Rakes her fingers through her hair. “No reason. I’m fine. Why are you wearing my old pyjamas?”</p><p>What?</p><p>Bellatrix looks down at herself. Oh. “No idea.”</p><p>The bedding next to her moves. A blonde head appears. Wha— Cissy! Bellatrix barks out a laugh. “Hello, little Cissy. What are…Oh shit! Draco! Where the fuck is Draco?! Did we leave him with the—”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps out of bed. Narcissa reaches out and drags her back in. “He’s with the Parkinsons. We snuck him out of the revelries as soon as we could, remember? As if I’d leave my son in the middle of…oh. Nymphadora. Good morning. You…what is the matter?”</p><p>Ha! So not just her who thinks something is up.</p><p>Tonks sighs. “It’s afternoon, actually. And… Alright. It’s…we have a problem. It— well…just come downstairs and see.”</p><p>A problem?</p><p>Bellatrix gets up. Looks around for her dress. Aha! There it—</p><p>“Wait! Maybe…keep the pjs on,” Tonks shouts.</p><p>…Okay?</p><p>That’s weird.</p><p>She follows Tonks out of the room. Runs a hand through her hair. Slows down as she waits for Narcissa, who’s still checking her hair and doing her make-up in a mirror. “Cissy, why were you in bed with me? Can you remember?”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow at her. Casts a spell at her own wrinkled robes until the creases fade. Same robes as yesterday. “I’m not surprised you cannot recall. You drank far too much firewhisky. I had to take you somewhere,” she shrugs, finally happy with her appearance and coming out of the room. “You were quoting Shakespeare, for Salazar’s sake. Luckily everyone was too pureblooded to recognise it. Thought you had written your own love poems in adoration of the Dark Lord. And luckily <em>he </em>was not there either. Half-blood. Now he may have recognised a stanza or two. So. I brought you here, intending to leave shortly after. You had other ideas. Would not let go of me. I gave up.”</p><p>Oh no. No no no. Well that’s fucking embarrassing. And worrying. What if she’d said something about Hermione? About…</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Remus Lupin is tied up in the living room. Bound and gagged in the armchair.</p><p>What the fuck? What the—</p><p>Ted and Andy are sat on the sofa. Wands pointed at him.</p><p>“Mmmphh! Lmmmfnnp!” Lupin yells, eyes wide.</p><p>Andy turns to look at them. “Finally! Afternoon, lazy-bones. You two took your sweet time.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open. Why is— what is— “What is— what’s he doing here?”</p><p>Ted sighs. “Dora had the brilliant idea of telling him about you two. That you’ve reconnected with Dromeda and that. He didn’t take it so well. Came here. Thought it was a trap and that Dora was gonna get killed. Not sure by who, but…anyway. Say hello to Remus. Seems like he might be with us for a while until we get things sorted. Dromeda’s still figuring it out.”</p><p>Shit. Fuck. Where is…</p><p>Tonks is stood by the window guiltily. Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at her. Folds her arms. “You snitched on us to the Order?”</p><p>Tonks rolls her eyes. “<em>I’m </em>in the Order, ain’t I? And— it’s Remus! He’s my best mate! And he— well we haven’t labelled it yet. But him and me…you know what I mean. We’re in it together, ain’t we? And I thought…I dunno. Just thought he’d trust me, that’s all. Guess I was wrong.”</p><p>Narcissa walks over to Lupin. Stares into his eyes. “You do trust her, don’t you Remus? That’s what has worried you so. You believe that Nymphadora has trusted us too readily. That we will betray her. You do not know Andromeda very well, and are unsure of her allegiance. You want to trust her too, as you heard from Sirius that she is kind, and good, and ran away for the same reasons that he did. But you just cannot understand how she would ever trust Bella. How any of us trust Bella. She killed Sirius. She tortured your friends. She is trying to kill young Harry. And you have just learnt of Severus’ betrayal. You are being extra cautious in your judgement now, as you gave him a chance. You trusted Severus, and he has betrayed that trust.”</p><p>Oh. Did she just—</p><p>Narcissa turns around. Glares at Tonks. “Absolutely no occlumency whatsoever. It was foolish of you to tell him anything, Nymphadora.”</p><p>Tonks folds her arms with a huff. “Well that’s why I waited until Dumbledore was dead! I’m not stupid. No one else is a legilimens so—”</p><p>“That we know of!” Andy snaps. “It’s not impossible to learn the basics unaided. You did, didn’t you? I did. We all had to start somewhere. What if Draco decided to branch into legilimency as well as occlumency? Or someone in the Order? Do <em>you </em>know if Mad-Eye is a legilimens? Because I don’t!”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down next to Andy. Steals her tea and takes a sip. No sugar. Bleurgh.</p><p>Hands it back  “Look, there’s no point arguing about it now. It’s happened. He knows we’re here. Unless we obliviate him…”</p><p>“Mmmpf!”</p><p>“No!” Tonks shouts. “That’s horrid! We can’t…Remus. Look. I know it seems mental, but they really are on our side! They— argh. The problem is you, Bellatrix. How can— what can we tell him? To convince him?”</p><p>Ted gets up and walks over to Lupin and pulls the gag away. “Well for starters let’s let the bloke speak. Get him— d’you want a tea, mate? Coffee?”</p><p>Lupin struggles in the bindings. Lunges at Ted. “Relashio! Emancipare! Come on, relashio!”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Bellatrix casts a silencio at him with a sigh. Checks the bindings. “Really? You think you can take down all five of us?” she mutters. “Right. No tea for him. But I have an idea.”</p><p>Everyone turns to look at her curiously. Except for Lupin. He looks at her with a mixture of utter hatred and pure terror. She’s used to that expression. “I say…we just carry on as normal. He can see for himself that I’m good now. If you’ve tried explaining, Tonks, then there’s nothing else any of us can say.”</p><p>Andy nods. “Well that’s a good a plan as any. I’ll go make some lunch then. You staying, Cissy?”</p><p>Narcissa smiles. “No, no that’s very kind of you, but I should really go and talk to Draco. Reassure him that…well, I’m not entirely sure what to tell him, to be honest. I think I shall tell him that I’m proud of him. For not taking Albus’ life. Do you…Bella, what do you think? Is that too much? Will he question my support of the Dark Lord?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Hmm. Tricky, but… “No. Should be fine. You’re his mother. You love him. And you didn’t want him to be a killer. That’ll be alright coming from you. Don’t know what the fuck I’ll say to him though. Maybe I’ll blame Snape for taking over. Say Snape wanted the glory. Some shit like that.”</p><p>Narcissa leans down and kisses her head. “I’ll tell him that you’re proud of him for the cabinet idea. And for his occlumency. That he managed to hide his intentions. His plans succeeded.”</p><p>Right. That works. Good thinking.</p><p>Narcissa heads for the floo. “And contact me if you are unwell, Bella. There are phoenix tears in a vial in your purse, should you need it. But if I can…call me, and I will come.”</p><p>She disappears into the flames. Phoenix.</p><p>Bellatrix’s stomach rumbles. She’s starving. But Andy seems to have disappeared into the kitchen to get lunch sorted, so…</p><p>She pulls a blanket over herself and Ted. “Anything good on the telly? And Tonks, get over here. Your boyfriend’s fine. He can…and why can’t I get dressed?”</p><p>Tonks flops down next to her. “You can. I just reckoned you’d seem less Lestrangey without all the black corset craziness. I almost had a heart attack the first time you appeared in the living room. Scary as fuck. Thought Remus might keel over if you walked in as…well…you.”</p><p>Bellatrix fights her way out of the blanket. “Well in that case, I’m gonna go and get dressed. You think I shouldn’t wear what I want because it will make some <em>wizard</em> uncomfortable?”</p><p>She runs for the door. Comes to a screeching halt. Turns around. She has an idea. “Oh, and Lupin? Cheer up. We’re the good guys. Promise. Expecto patronum!”</p><p>And she grins as her dog runs out and around the room. Watches as Lupin’s eyes follow it in shock.</p><p>She’s good now. That should be obvious.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lupin isn’t budging. His glare hasn’t softened. They’ve all taken turns watching him as they go about their day, coming and going. Still no luck convincing the bloke.</p><p>Maybe they should just obliviate him.</p><p>Anyway. Her shift is over now Tonks is back. Bellatrix even lets herself fall asleep after dinner. Right there on the sofa. She doesn’t know how the fuck she’s still tired, seeing as she slept all morning…but that happens quite a lot now. Her limbs become heavy. Her eyes blur. A kind of lethargic weakness takes over.</p><p>“…can’t you see? Please, Remus. It’s alright. You don’t have to be worried or nothing. I’m fine. And they’re…look at her.”</p><p>Bellatrix keeps her eyes shut. Waits.</p><p>“Is she unwell?” Remus asks softly. “Is that why…how long does she have? Is it terminal? Is that why you are all treating her so kindly? She’s a killer. A monster. How can—”</p><p>“She’s as much a monster as you are, Remus!” Tonks hisses. “How can you say that? After everything people have assumed about you in your life, can you not even try to…see her as she is? She didn’t mean to kill Sirius. She was drugged. Amortentia. And— look. She’s changed. Her being sick has nothing to do with it. I believe her. I <em>like </em>her. Can’t you trust me?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>And then a sigh. “I trust you. I just don’t trust <em>her</em>. She’s clever. I remember her from— well it shows my age, but I went to school with her, Tonks. She was in final year when I was in my first, so I didn’t know her but…she’s a very intelligent witch. I just don’t put it past her to…trick you. All of you.”</p><p>Tonks snorts. “Well that don’t even make sense.”</p><p>What? Hey! How does her being smart not make sense?</p><p>“Because what about Narcissa?” Tonks continues. “Is she faking too? Why? How? And how do you explain all the muggle things? You think Bellatrix Lestrange knows what a telly is?”</p><p>“She could learn it if she had to. A spy. Like Severus,” Lupin says firmly. Slightly louder now.</p><p>Shit. How do you convince someone you’re not a spy?</p><p>“And the patronus? You ever see a Death Eater cast a patronus?”</p><p>Lupin scoffs. “Once again, Severus Snape. Perhaps the Death Eaters have created their own brand of patronus.”</p><p>Ugh. Snape ruins everything.</p><p>Bellatrix opens her eyes. Sits bolt upright. “Caught me. I was spying.”</p><p>They both jump. Ha. Got them.</p><p>Oh wait! “I have an idea! Spies! You need to prove I’m telling the truth!”</p><p>Lupin frowns. Swallows. “Yes. So? What do you propose? Torture?”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Not torture! Veritaserum! Let’s make a deal. I’ll drink as much as you want. Answer all your little questions. <em>But </em>when you realise we’re all telling the truth, you have to promise not to tell any of my secrets to the Order or anyone. Oh. And none of Cissy’s secrets either. Deal?”</p><p>Lupin rubs a finger over his lip. When were his arms untied? “Veritaserum from where? How will I know it’s reliable?”</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Your options are limited. Cissy or Snape, unless you know another potions master?”</p><p>“Snape?!” Lupin shouts. “Another murderer?! How—”</p><p>Tonks sighs. Squeezes his arm. “I’ve got some in my auror bag. Standard issue. But are you sure this is a good idea, Bellatrix? What about…stuff he shouldn’t know?”</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head at Tonks. She thought… “You said you trusted him. Do you? Because seeing as you’ve thrown me and Cissy right in it, you’d better trust him a hell of a lot. Otherwise, what the fuck are you playing at?”</p><p>Tonks walks over. Sits next to her. Takes her hand. “I do. I trust him. He’ll do the right thing, I know it. He’s just…he doesn’t trust easily. Once bitten and all that…”</p><p>Right.</p><p>She wraps her arms around Tonks. Holds her tightly. “It’s alright. I’m sure he’s a decent bloke. And he’s loyal. We know that. If he’s your friend or whatever…it’s fine. You haven’t fucked up too badly. We’ll fix it.”</p><p>Tonks sighs in relief. “I’m so fucking sorry, Bella. I’ve risked us all with— and now…you’re sure? You want to do this veritaserum thing?”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back. Grins. “Sure. Gimme the drugs before I change my mind. Just cast a silencio if anything too embarrassing starts coming out of my mouth.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks over at Lupin as Tonks nods and walks off to get her bag. Shakes her head at him. “From what I know of you, you seem sensible. If Tonks trusts you, you can ask whatever you want. Just be careful what you wish for. And don’t you dare fucking break the deal! No asking your questions and then running off!” she glares.</p><p>He slowly nods. “You have my word. If you’re telling the truth, and have truly turned from the dark side, I won’t tell a soul. And if you’re lying, if you’ve tricked them…I’ll kill you myself.”</p><p>Hmm. Fair enough.</p><p>She walks over and holds out her hand. “Deal.”</p><p>He doesn’t shake it. Just looks for her wand. Darts his eyes to the door.</p><p>Bellatrix backs away. Scary Bellatrix Lestrange. Could slit his throat. Break his kneecaps. Strangle him.</p><p>She could do anything, with or without that wand. And he knows it.</p><p>Tonks comes back in. “Veritaserum. You ready, Bella?”</p><p>Bellatrix takes the vial. Sits down on the sofa. “Ready when you are. Good luck, Lupin.”</p><p>And she downs the liquid. Is it veritaserum? Tasteless. Colourless. Odourless.</p><p>Lupin clears his throat. “What is your name?”</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Black,” she finds herself answering. Shit. No control at all.</p><p>He nods. “Right. But that’s too simple. How about something you may not wish me to know? Such as…were you really sleeping this evening?”</p><p>“Yes. I was asleep until Tonks said <em>can’t you see? Please, Remus. It’s alright. You don’t have to be worried or nothing. I’m fine. And they’re…look at her.</em> I realised you were talking about me, so I pretended to still be asleep.”</p><p>Lupin frowns. “Why have you been sleeping so much?”</p><p>Shit. Fuck. Oh no. What is— “I’m weak. My body is failing. I— my— I can’t—” She tries to fight it. But the Veritaserum is too strong. It’s— “I can’t be this far apart from— from my mate.” Shit. Shit shit—</p><p>“Your mate?” Lupin laughs. “Who’s your mate?”</p><p>No no no. “Her—” she bites her lip. Shakes her head.</p><p>Tonks casts a silencio at her. Thank fuck. Thank—</p><p>Bellatrix finds herself cancelling the silencio. “Hermione Granger!”</p><p>Oh Morgana’s tits.</p><p>She puts her head in her hands with a groan. “Fuck.”</p><p>Someone walks into the room. She looks up. Ted.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Ted asks cautiously. “You alright, Bella?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “I’ve voluntarily drank some veritaserum to convince Lupin that I’m good now. I told him about Hermione. I’m scared he’s going to tell the Order. Or tell Hermione. Or that the timeline will be broken, and—”</p><p>Tonks lunges at her and puts a hand over her mouth. Thank fuck.</p><p>“Lalala! Okay, no one ask her any questions. Shit. Now what? Now—”</p><p>“Hermione? How is Hermione her mate? And how does she even have a mate? Is she part-magical creature?”</p><p>“Dad, help me get Bella out of here before she—”</p><p>“No. That wasn’t the deal,” Lupin snaps. “Sit down. All of you. You promised answers.”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. He’s right. She did promise.</p><p>She pulls Tonks’ hand away. “I did promise him. I keep my promises. Let’s get this over with. Go ahead, Lupin.</p><p>Tonks slowly sits down next to her. They both shuffle along so Ted can sit down too.</p><p>For a while Lupin doesn’t say anything. Just looks at her carefully. “Did you kill Sirius?” he eventually whispers.</p><p>Oh. “Yes.”</p><p>He takes a sharp breath. “Did you torture Frank and Alice Longbottom?”</p><p>She did. She can’t really remember it. That night was a blur. The darkness. The storm…Neville asleep in his crib. “Yes,” she rasps out. Looks down at her lap.</p><p>“Do you believe in blood supremacy?”</p><p>What?</p><p>She looks up at him. Rubs at her somehow wet cheeks and sighs in relief. Finally. “No. No, I don’t.”</p><p>He scoffs. “You don’t? You don’t think all of us are bloodtraitors?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head again. “No. Ted and Tonks are my family. I love them. And I don’t believe in blood purity. Magic can come in all forms, from all beings, and it’s stupid to think wizardkind is better than any other creature. Muggles are the same as us. They just live different kinds of lives. In many ways, we’re very similar.”</p><p>Lupin stands up. “Has the veritaserum worn off? How is she— tell the truth! You’re a Death Eater! You’re Bellatrix Lestrange!”</p><p>“I am telling the truth. I drank enough Veritaserum for two hours. Two hours? Tonks, why did you give me such a strong dosage? And I’m only a Death Eater in name. If I could leave, I would. I hate all of them and everything they stand for. Except Snape, maybe. I’m not sure if I hate him anymore. And Draco, of course. I love Draco.”</p><p>Lupin pulls at his hair. Starts pacing. “How? How is this— what are you hiding? Tell me more about Hermione.”</p><p>No! Ah— she doesn’t. Want. To. Stop. It— “Hermione Jean Granger was born on the nineteenth of September 1979,” bursts out of her mouth. “She has two parents, both dentists. They’re muggle healers for teeth. When she was five, she climbed a tree to look at a bird and fell out. She broke her arm, and her parents took her to a hospital to fix it. She didn’t have many friends in school because she was always reading and liked to talk about topics that were too advanced for them to understand. She wanted to have a friend to play with, especially to talk to. She— Lupin, stop me, for the love of Merlin— when she got her Hogwarts letter McGonagall delivered it personally to explain to her about the wizarding world. Hermione didn’t believe her until McGonagall turned the sofa they were sitting on into a bed. She then went to Diagon Alley that same day to get all of her schoolbooks so she could read everything before the start of the next school year. She wanted to fit in and have some friends, but she was worried about being different. She’d never been the girl that didn’t know anything before so she decided to read as much as she could and ask lots of questions when she arrived. She—”</p><p>Ted clamps a hand over her mouth. “We’ll be here all night, mate. You might want to be more specific.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about Hermione’s childhood?” Lupin asks angrily. “Have you been spying on her? To get to Harry?”</p><p>Ted moves his hand away. Bellatrix takes a breath. “Everything I just said, she told me herself. I haven’t been spying. She chose to tell me.”</p><p>“Why would she tell you about herself? How? When?”</p><p>“Because she loves me. We spent months together, so we talked a lot,” she groans.</p><p>Lupin sinks back down into the armchair. “No. No, Hermione Granger doesn’t love you. You must be delusional. You can’t have spent months with her, because she’s still in school.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head resignedly. Here it comes. “No, she wasn’t. She was from the future. I met Hermione when she was twenty-six. And she does love me. She told me. Multiple times.”</p><p>Tonks turns sideways to grin at her. “Well. It’s all out now. I can’t believe you know so much about her childhood. When you said you <em>knew </em>her, I didn’t reckon…but you must have fallen in love fast. How long did you know her before you told her you loved her?”</p><p>Stupid veritaserum! “Six weeks,” Bellatrix grits out. “I met her on the eighteenth of June, and I told her I loved her on the thirtieth of July.”</p><p>Lupin clears his throat. “Time travel. So you’re in love with a Hermione from the future. And that’s why you’ve changed. You…you love a muggleborn. You met Hermione…on the eighteenth of June. The same day Sirius died. That you killed him. Tonks said you were drugged with amortentia. Who gave you the amortentia?”</p><p>Shit. “Hermione.”</p><p>Lupin swallows. Runs a hand through his hair. “Hermione forced you to kill Sirius? Why?”</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes. She has a headache. Talking about Hermione is so hard. And a relief. She could talk about Hermione all day. Every day. “She couldn’t change the timeline. She knew I was going to kill Sirius, so she had to make sure that it happened. But she’d already drugged me. After I drank the amortentia I didn’t care about the fight at the Ministry. I just wanted to be with Hermione. To make her happy. She realised she would have to tell me to kill Sirius, otherwise time would break. Chaos would reign. Everything would cease to exist. She told me to kill Sirius and then run away. Not to hurt anyone else.”</p><p>She opens her eyes.  Lupin is nodding gently. “That’s why you love her? Amortentia?”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “No. She only drugged me once. I love her because she’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. She’s brave, and strong, and smart, and always makes everything better. My life has been dark, and full of pain, and she brought caring and love and light. She believed in me when no one else did. Saw the person I wanted to be. I love everything about her. She’s my soulmate. And— and being away from her is agony. The worst pain imaginable. I’ve felt so much pain in my life that sometimes I’m surprised I’m still alive, but being separated from Hermione is worse than all of that. And— and I think if I don’t see her again soon, I might die. I can feel it. I’m not supposed to be away from her for this long. I have to survive until 2005. I’ve always survived before…but I’m terrified that this time my luck has run out. I don’t think I’m going to make it.”</p><p>She’s shaking. Why is she shaking? She can’t— she leans sideways against Tonks. “Tonks, I’m scared. It’s— the pain is horrible. I can feel it coming and— it’s worse than anything. Than drowning. Than being stabbed. Than being punched. Thrown at a wall. Dropped off a cliff. Than the cruciatus curse. It— get— I can’t reach— accio Phoenix tears!”</p><p>The vial flies out of her purse and she tries to catch it. It slips between her fingers.</p><p>Ted catches it. Uncorks it and holds it to her lips. “Come on, love. It’s alright. Try to drink this. It will help.”</p><p>Phoenix tears. Yes. It feels…lighter. Warmer. She— she can breathe a bit— but the thread— “Distract me. Just— someone— or a patronus. Anything. Chocolate. Make it stop. Make the pain stop. The pain. The pain is—”</p><p>“Have you tried wolfsbane potion?” Lupin asks. Crouches down to look in her eyes. “For the pain. It’s not technically made for it, but if it’s as excruciating as you say it is…well it’s the only thing that works for me.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles through the tears. “No, I haven’t tried it. Genius. Fucking genius. Cissy could— or Snape. But I’d have to drink it every day. Just in case. I can’t ask them to do that. It takes hours to brew. Don’t tell Cissy. I’ll just ignore it. Wait for—ah!”</p><p>She clutches at her chest as her heart seems to stop. Just for a second. And then thumps. Jolts inside of her. It—</p><p>She collapses sideways. “It hurts! Tonks! Ted I’m scared! I want Cissy! Or Andy. I’m— I’m so frightened. I want— Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop, and Bellatrix falls forwards onto the floor to reach them. “Tiggy. Tiggy, help. You always know what I need. Help me.”</p><p>Tiggy strokes her face. “Oh Mistress Bella. Tiggy is sorry, but until you is being with Miss Hermione, there is nothing Tiggy can be doing. You is needing to be strong, Mistress. You has always been strong. You is a Black. You is a brave elf. You be surviving. Tiggy be seeing it.”</p><p>She nods shakily. Hugs Tiggy. “I know. I just…I started to hope that the pain was over. That I wouldn’t have to be brave anymore. Hermione’s right. Pain doesn’t make you stronger. It just hurts. It took me way too long to learn that. I think I’m a stupid elf. Not a thinking elf at all. I got everything wrong, for so long. All these years…I’m so angry at myself. I should have listened to you, Tiggy. And to Siri. And Andy. You all told me I was doing the wrong thing. I didn’t listen.”</p><p>Tiggy hums lowly. Breathes slowly. Holds onto her and rocks her. “You listen to Tiggy then, Mistress Bella. There no be changing the past. Is over. Is happened. We only has the present. Tell Tiggy what you is wanting. What you is needing. And Tiggy will be helping. You is wanting to go home? To go to the library? Or to sleep?”</p><p>Bellatrix blinks back tears. Wipes at her face and ignores the pain in her chest. What does she want? If she can’t see Hermione. If she only has a few months left…what does she want?</p><p>“I want…I don’t want to see the Dark Lord anymore. I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to face the darkness. I want…I want to try the wolfsbane potion. Anything to make the pain stop. And I don’t want to be alone. I want to spend time with my family whilst I’m still alive. I don’t want to have to fight to survive or to prove myself. I want to be around people who aren’t scared of me. Who love me. Who forgive me.”</p><p>Tiggy pulls back. “Okay then. Tiggy be checking on Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Andromeda. If they is free, then they is coming to see you. You be staying here. Not a lonely elfling. You has family here. And don’t you be worrying about Mr Lupin. If he not be a seeing elf…well. Tiggy can be taking him anywhere. Is not needing to be here. Is you a seeing elf, Mr Lupin? Or a blind elf?”</p><p>Lupin shrinks back as Tiggy turns their stern gaze on him. “Umm…seeing. Yes. I’ve certainly seen a lot more today than…perhaps I should help myself to a cup of tea and—ah!”</p><p>Tiggy snaps their fingers, and Lupin is hanging upside down from the ceiling. “You is spying on Mistress?! You is learning her secrets and leaving? Sneaking away?!”</p><p>Tiggy!</p><p>“Tiggy what are you— put him down! Bellatrix, tell them!” Tonks shouts.</p><p>Lupin starts to spin around. Bellatrix laughs. “I don’t want to stop them. This is funny. And it’s distracting me from the pain— ah, shit. Nearly forgot about it then.”</p><p>“It’s not funny! I’m going to be sick! I’m not a spy! I’m not telling anyone! I really did just want to give you all some space— whoa!”</p><p>Lupin falls through the air. Bellatrix casts an arresto momentum, Tonks casting the same spell a split second later.</p><p>Bellatrix struggles to her feet. The pain seems to be leaving. “Alright, Tiggy. That’s enough. Go check on my sisters, please.”</p><p>Tiggy grins at her and then disappears with a nod. Cheeky. She loves Tiggy so much.</p><p>Lupin staggers to his feet. Looks at her. Properly. “Are…you feeling better?”</p><p>Oh. Fuck, this bloke is nice. Forgiving. “Yes. The pain is almost gone now. I’m relieved.”</p><p>Stupid potion. She’s stuck telling the truth for two hours now? Great.</p><p>Lupin shake his head. As if shaking his brain. His thoughts. It’s a weirdly wolffish gesture. Or doggish. “You remind me of Siri,” she blurts out. Shit.</p><p>He barks out an awkward laugh. “You…almost remind me of him too. Your patronus…I suppose you must be similar in some way. Do…he always said you were deranged. Is that true?”</p><p>She snorts. Did he just ask a crazy person if they’re crazy? Brave. Gryffindor. “No, I’m not crazy. But I did lose myself for…probably from age sixteen, when I met the Dark Lord. And Andy left. I ran out of hope. I thought that if life was dark and full of pain, that I should just give in. Do whatever it took to be powerful. To control the chaos. But I lost myself to it. Locked away all of the emotions that were too painful. Like losing Andromeda and Sirius. The way they looked at me in fear, and disgust, and pity. I hated the way Siri saw me. He used to love me. He forgot. Lost hope in me. Part of me hated him for it. That he so quickly forgot who I was.”</p><p>Lupin swallows. “Who were you? To him?” he asks shakily.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. Spins her wand. She isn’t even sure what the true answer to that is. What will come out of her mouth. “I…was his family. I came when he cried. I helped him climb trees and tie his shoes. I fought with him, forgave him. Apologised when I went too far. Taught him to be strong. To be a Black. He was my cousin, and I loved him. And I always hoped that one day he’d remember that. When— when we were in Azkaban…I’d lean out as far as I could to look into his cell. Just to see him. To remind myself he was there. That I wasn’t alone. That he wasn’t alone. We never said anything, but he’d look at me, and I’d look at him. And I’d hope. Hope until the dementors took it.”</p><p>She watches tears gather in Lupin’s eyes. Watches him back away towards the fireplace. Let out a soft whimper and then sigh heavily. “Sorry. I— I can’t— Tonks—”</p><p>Tonks walks over to him. Squeezes his hand. “I know. Too much. It’s…come on. Come to my place. We need to get some sleep before the funeral tomorrow morning. Dad, Bella, is that okay? He won’t tell. This is all just a bit too heavy, you know?”</p><p>“I want to trust him, but I’m not sure. And I think he still hates me,” comes flooding out of Bellatrix’s mouth. Ugh. This serum is making her sound so pathetic!</p><p>Ted squeezes her shoulder. “Of course he still hates you. He doesn’t know you yet. But he’ll come around. Like I did. Go ahead, you two.”</p><p>Wait, but—</p><p>Lupin and Tonks have already left. Shit.</p><p>Ted sighs. “At a certain point, you just have to let them go. Trust them. It’ll be fine. Has to. Universe hasn’t exploded yet.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. Ted grins at her. “So, wifey. Change up. You know the drill. And get to bed, if you collapse down here again I ain’t carrying you up there.”</p><p>Bellatrix morphs into Andy with a grumble. Ted is so annoying sometimes. She hates him. “I love you.”</p><p>No! What?! Shit! Why did she say that?</p><p>Ted blinks at her. “Uhh…maybe don’t say that whilst you look like my wife.”</p><p>Ew! Bellatrix stomps off for the stairs. “It’s not me! It’s the truth serum! I don’t really <em>love </em>you, I love you. I mean I love you. Argh!”</p><p>Ted laughs. “Oh this is brilliant. Do you love me, Bella?”</p><p>“Yes,” she groans out.</p><p>He follows her up the stairs. “Am I your best friend?”</p><p>She growls. Heads to the bathroom to clean her teeth. “No, Hermione’s my best friend.”</p><p>Ted pulls a face at her in the mirror. “But apart from your soulmate and your family, I’m your best friend?”</p><p>“You’re my only friend that isn’t family,” Bellatrix shrugs. “So, yes. You’re my best friend. Shit.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes at him in the mirror. “Don’t look so smug. Now go away. I want you here. I mean I want— I don’t want…you to leave. Shit.”</p><p>Ted’s look softens. “I ain’t going anywhere. But I’ll leave you to have a shower, if you want? Unless you want me to stay for that?”</p><p>“No!” she shouts. “Ew, why would I want to be near you while I’m naked. I just didn’t want you to leave me to my thoughts. In case I think about Hermione again. I’ve already drank the phoenix tears so I’m scared— no— I— I don’t want to worry about that anymore. I just want to relax. I like talking to you. Oh for the love of— I sound so pathetic under this drug! I want to fight you. I want to remind you how strong I am. I’m fed up with being the weak one. I’m supposed to protect you all. I’m proud of how good I am at fighting. I enjoy it. I want to show off. Fuck.”</p><p>Ted frowns. “You want to fight me?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “Not <em>fight</em>. Not really. I just miss magic. The challenge. The feeling. I’m good at it. But I don’t want to fight you. And now I’m worried you’ll be scared of me again.”</p><p>Ted laughs. “Well that ain’t never gonna happen. Because I trust you now, don’t I? I know you don’t wanna hurt me.”</p><p>Bellatrix carries on brushing her teeth. Hopefully it will stop her from— <em>People trusted me before, and they gave up on me. Were scared of me. Andy got hurt. And then she left me. Even Cissy was scared of me sometimes. She didn’t leave, but she hid her life from me. To protect it</em></p><p>She looks away from him in the mirror and spits out her toothpaste. Damn. Didn’t work. She didn’t even know she could use legilimency in a mirror.</p><p>Ted walks up behind her. Picks up her wand off the side. She tenses. Feels a shiver down her spine, her instincts wanting to turn around.</p><p>“You won’t do that no more,” Ted whispers. “You hurt people because you was alone. Trapped. You didn’t know how to cope.”</p><p>He presses her wand back into her hand. “But you ain’t alone now. You were hurting worse than ever today, and you just wanted your family. You called Tiggy. You decided to trust Lupin. You didn’t hurt no one. And even Lupin saw how much you’ve changed. Missing magic isn’t a bad thing. Wanting to fight don’t make you bad. It’s the <em>magic </em>you miss. Not the violence. So go ahead. Show me what you can do. I ain’t seen it properly yet, just heard that you’re bloody good.”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. She didn’t know she needed to hear that.</p><p>Maybe Ted <em>is </em>her best friend.</p><p>She turns around and hugs him. “Thanks.”</p><p>And then grabs his hand and drags him downstairs before her mouth says anything soppy. Pulls him out the front door. She needs space, and the wards will hide her, even in the front garden. She can’t decide… “Do you want to duel me, Ted? Or just— I just want to try— here.”</p><p>She gives him her wand and backs up a few steps into the grass, away from the path and towards a pond. Ted’s forehead scrunches behind his lumos in the darkness. “What you up to? You don’t want your wand?”</p><p>She grins at him. Closes her eyes. Feels for her magic. “Don’t need a wand, Tedward.”</p><p>And she lets herself relax. Breathes deeply. Slowly.  Tilts her head back and opens her eyes to look at the stars. The big wide universe. That she’s a part of.</p><p>And she morphs back into herself. Just for now. She wants to <em>be. </em>She wants…to light up the dark.</p><p>So she raises her hand, and sends up a spark. And another. A crackling jet of warm light. Leaves the spell as a template over her left hand. Thinks about what she wants to do with her right.</p><p>Oh. The water is calling to her. She can hear it…</p><p>She directs her right hand at the pond. Beckons to it. Smiles as it comes towards her. Her storm. Whirling around her joyfully, droplets spraying through the air, dancing lightly over her skin and pulling away. The whole world a blur. It’s exhilarating. She wants more. She wants—</p><p>The sparks aren’t enough. She wants fire. And she wants to float. To swim through the air.</p><p>So she hovers herself into the air. She’s a witch. She can do whatever the fuck she wants. She’s a goddess. What’s stopping her?</p><p>She spirals water around her. Fire around her. Separates them, and then brings them together and listens to the steam hiss. Watches it float around her, fascinated by how they touch and intertwine. How she has to cast protegos at herself when the hissing steam gets too close. How water is calling to her from beneath the earth. From the sky. The air.</p><p>She laughs to herself. It’s so weird to just let herself do this. Not to fight. She’s not letting any anger out. This isn’t about being angry. This is about…</p><p>She extinguished the fire with the water. Drifts down so her feet land in the grass. She feels for the water in the clouds of steam. Uses both hands to guide it above her head. A cloud. A cloud…</p><p>She grins up at it. Freezes it. Turns it into a flurry of snow that falls down around her. Rests in her hair and on her shoulders. Feels it turn to water on her skin. Spins. Watches it all slowly lay to rest. Melt.</p><p>And she directs it back at the pond. Sends the water back where it belongs. Casts a warming charm at herself. She has to stay warm.</p><p>And yawns as all the energy loss catches up with her. Morphs back into Andy and trudges sleepily back over to Ted to get her wand back.</p><p>He’s staring at her oddly. She just smiles. Rubs at her eyes. “Thanks. I needed that. Might need you to help me into bed now though. And maybe don’t tell Andy or Cissy that I used that much energy just for fun.”</p><p>Ted slowly shakes his head. Continues staring. “That…was beautiful. I ain’t never seen magic like that. You really are special, you know? A brilliant witch. One of the greats. Felt like a moment in history, that did.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>One of the greats.</p><p><em>When I grow up, I’m going to be the greatest witch of all time </em>a little girl’s voice whispers in her head.</p><p>Bellatrix searches Ted’s face. Open and honest. Holding out an arm to help her upstairs.</p><p>You did it, kid. Great, and brave.</p><p>And good.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Gifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix awakens in the study with a start, heart plummeting into her stomach and book falling off her lap onto the floor.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>No. No, that can’t be right. Had Harry really said to Hermione…</p><p>She pulls off her reading glasses and looks over at the pensieve. She could check. But she doesn’t need to.</p><p>Harry told Hermione…that he used the resurrection stone. On his way to die at the hand of the Dark Lord.</p><p>He saw his parents. And Siri.</p><p>And Remus Lupin.</p><p>She runs her hands through her hair with a sigh. Shit. Shit, shit—</p><p>How the fuck is she going to tell Tonks? How—</p><p>Marry the bloke for no reason. Have his kid. But he still dies, sorry. We can save everyone except him.</p><p>She starts pacing around the study. She’d thought they might have forgotten <em>something </em>about the timeline, but this?</p><p>This is bad. They can’t fool a stone made by Death himself.</p><p>Can they?</p><p>Bellatrix flops back down in the office chair. Spins sadly.</p><p>Why? How can…</p><p>She takes a fake galleon out of her pocket. Flips it. Then point her wand at it. Mutters the incantation and thinks of the message she wants to send.</p><p>To Andy. This is an impossible puzzle. Andy will know how to fix it.</p><p>She hopes.</p><p>And she waits. Dumbledore’s funeral service should be over by now. Or at least Trelawney should be finished mingling.</p><p>Bellatrix yawns. Closes her eyes as her vision blurs. Too much reading today. She shouldn’t have risked it. And now she’ll have to do even <em>more </em>reading about…resurrection.</p><p>Sounds dark. Necromancy is always dark.</p><p>Think. Lupin has to die. Actually die. So that Harry can talk to his apparition.</p><p>So…can people die and come back to life? Not as ghosts?</p><p>Ugh, it’s like the Dark Lord all over again. Oh!</p><p>Shit, come on, she did so much reading on that. Think! Try to remember. There must be <em>something </em>other than that ‘bone of the father’ one. Way too dark lord specific. Lupin would never—</p><p>The galleon heats up. Andy’s on her way. Should only take a couple of minutes for her to get away and call Tiggy—</p><p>Bellatrix jolts to her feet in realisation. Yes! Fucking genius! Lupin needs to be dead…for the amount of time that Harry activates the stone. When he walks into the forest. So…how long’s that? From when he figures it out…a few minutes?</p><p>Lupin has to be dead for a few minutes. Some people have been known to do that. Die for a few minutes and then be revived. So…could they? Fake his death…and then kill him for just a few minutes?</p><p>They are goddesses. Could…</p><p>Fuck. Goddess. Life and death.</p><p>Speio.</p><p>They need Speio.</p><p>Trelawney and Tiggy appear with a pop. “Hey, Bellow. You called? Oh. What’s wrong, love?”</p><p>Bellatrix gives Andy a small smile. Bellow. Good one.</p><p>Gods, this sucks.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up with a sigh. “I’ve remembered something about the timeline. Something else we need to fix. But to do it, I think…we might need to go to someone for help. Someone we both really don’t want to fucking see.”</p><p>Andy freezes. Frowns in thought. Her eyes dart back and forth. “Someone who knows something we don’t? Who we both don’t like? That narrows it down. Someone who has you worried. Can’t be on the light side, I wouldn’t mind seeing them. Dark side…they wouldn’t help us. You wouldn’t risk me— oh. Someone we both don’t want to see. Powerful. Fuck.”</p><p>She walks over to Bellatrix and takes her hand. “Speio? We need their help?”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “I think so. Unless you can think of another way for us to bring Lupin back to life?”</p><p>Andy’s eyes widen. “What?! I thought we were going to <em>fake </em>his death?! For Dora! And for Lupin too. He doesn’t deserve to die. Dolohov kills him, but I thought we could…do the usual.”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “We forgot. Resurrection stone. He appears.”</p><p>Andy’s eyes begin to dart around again. And then she kicks the office chair and sends it spinning across the room. “Merlin’s balls! How did I miss that?! We could have changed— how would that even have— right. Shit. God of the sea caves. Life and death. It does seem to be the only…Oh why do they have to look like Mother of all people?! It doesn’t make sense! She’s not a Black!”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Guess we’ve married too many Rosiers over the years. Pureblood lines can get a bit…well you remember the tree. Mother was a Rosier. Because her father was Bertrand Rosier. And Bertrand Rosier’s Mother was…” she raises her eyebrow. Surely Andy still remembers the family tree lessons. Their great-grandmother was—</p><p>“Célestine Rosier née Black. I know. The Blacks, Lestranges and Malfoy are all related. It’s creepy as fuck. Thank Merlin Cissy’s kid doesn’t have any weird deformities.”</p><p>Deformities? “It’s not like Lucy and Cissy are <em>that </em>closely related. It’s only…what was it again? Some great, great, great aunt that married a Malfoy? And half those kids died anyway, so—”</p><p>Andy laughs. “Think we got off topic somewhere. The problem is the merperson in the lake who looks like our mother. Who we’re going to have to persuade into…into bringing Lupin back to life...” Andy drifts into thought again. Transforms into herself.</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Right. “Or persuade them to kill him, but only for a few minutes. That way, <em>we</em> don’t have to kill him. Speio will. And then Tonks won’t kill us.”</p><p>Andromeda sighs. “Oh I think Dora will come for us either way. We’d better fix this, and quick. Are you…you don’t have to go, Bella. Dora’s my kid. I can— you need to rest. You shouldn’t be swimming or— if we have to fight—”</p><p>Go alone? No way! “Don’t be stupid, Andy. Of course I’m going with you. And there won’t be a fight. We can always leave. And we can plan this. Talk to Pronoe first. We don’t even know where to <em>find </em>them.”</p><p>Andy hugs her. “I do. But I don’t think…remember what happened to Hermione? We can’t meet them in the caves, Bella. It’s their magic. God of the sea caves. No. We need to…meet them somewhere neutral. Out in the open.”</p><p>In the open…</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Let’s get Tiggy to take them somewhere! Somewhere with no rocks, or water. Our territory, not theirs.”</p><p>Andy snorts. “You’ve never had to ask someone for a favour, have you? We <em>want</em> them to feel superior. We need to persuade them into helping us, make them think they want to. No, this is going to take some planning. Manipulation. Right.”</p><p>Andy accios the office chair back over and sits down at the desk. Gets out some parchment and pulls a pen out of her pocket. Starts scribbling furiously. “Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy reappears. “Yes, Mistress Andromeda?”</p><p>Andromeda doesn’t look up. Just keeps writing. “Tiggy, I need to know everything you can tell me about Speio. Their values. Ambitions. Their past. Powers, strengths and weaknesses. Which sisters they’re closest with. Who they respect. But first, I need you to get some food for Bella and make sure she goes to sleep for a few hours. She needs her strength. Oh! And what’s Cissy doing?”</p><p>Sleep?! She’s not going to sleep! Bellatrix is smart too! “Andy! I can help! Tell me what to do and—”</p><p>“Mistress Narcissa be in her lab. Be experimenting with Phoenix tears. Phoenix feathers. Very risky potion making. Is exploding three times. Mistress is being an angry elfling,” Tiggy chuckles.</p><p>And then grabs Bellatrix’s hand. “Now. You be eating, Mistress Bella. You be forgetting.”</p><p>And Bellatrix is suddenly in the garden. There’s a table in the sunshine. And some salad and bread and cheese.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at Tiggy. “You did this?”</p><p>Tiggy shakes their head. “Mistress Cissy. She says you be needing vitamin D. Is being in the sunshine. So you be sitting and eating.”</p><p>Tiggy wags their finger at her. And then disappears.</p><p>Vitamin D?</p><p>She sits down at the table with a sigh. It’s warm today. Summer really setting in.</p><p>She closes her eyes and basks in the warmth of the sunlight. <em>Hi Pet. It’s July now. The beginning of July. Over a year since we met. I can’t believe…I’m sat in the garden. Getting some vitamin D. I don’t know what that means…you probably do. I miss you</em></p><p>The inside of her eyelids are red from the light. She imagines it’s the thread. That she can see it. That somewhere at the end….is Hermione.</p><p>And feels her chest tighten. Her muscles spasm.</p><p>Snaps her eyes open and distracts herself. Chews on some bread. She’s realised by now that it must be partly mental. Psychosomatic. She knows enough about legilimency and the cruciatus curse to know that thoughts and memories and pain are linked. That the pain emerges when she thinks about Hermione. In some way. Not always directly, and it’s not consistent…but wallowing in her emotions definitely makes the pain worse. Better to just put more energy into her body. Like Andy said. Build her strength.</p><p>But she could have eaten in the study! Why did Andy kick her out? What’s her plan? Does she think she’s too weak to see Speio? Because she’ll be fine. Her mother is dead and buried. Burnt to ash. Speio is a nymph. A sister.</p><p>She can remember that, right? Even if the voice…</p><p>It’ll be fine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix can’t believe she fell asleep again, but she did. And now it’s dark, Andy shaking her awake. “It’s time. I’ve figured it out. Come on, Bella love.”</p><p>She rubs at her eyes, Andy silhouetted in the light of the fire. That’s right. She’d gone to the library after someone locked her out of the study. Probably Tiggy on Andy’s orders.</p><p>Oh. Cissy is here too. Sat at the table, her back to them. She’s wearing a wetsuit. As is Andy.</p><p>Bellatrix jumps to her feet. And then wobbles as the blood rushes from her head. Argh, she hates being so fucking weak! “What’s going on? You didn’t go without me, did you?”</p><p>Andy hands Bellatrix a wetsuit. “We haven’t left yet. You need to get ready. We’re going together. As one we are whole. We need to show strength. Unity. But also…”</p><p>Narcissa stands up from the table. Picks up…a cornucopia. What is…</p><p>Bellatrix stumbles closer to look as she pulls off her clothes. There’s…a fish inside. Some salt. A book. A phoenix feather. A silver necklace. A hairbrush. Cissy’s hairbrush.</p><p>An offering to a god.</p><p>Bellatrix frowns as she jumps into her wetsuit. “We’re worshipping them? I thought we wanted to show them strength! That we’re goddesses too!”</p><p>Andy helps her with the zip and then squeezes her shoulder. “I know. But trust me, Bella. I’ve figured it out. This <em>is </em>our strength. Humility. Admitting our wizarding blood, showing our respect…but coming to them as sisters. Respecting our elders. We’re going…as our veriforms. Can you do that? I think we should show them who we are. What we have fought for. That we’re strong, and want to save our descendants. So have come to our sister for help.”</p><p>Their veriforms? Shit.</p><p>She looks at Cissy. Who transforms. Hair darkens. Curls.</p><p>Okay. Okay, if Cissy can do this, then so can Bellatrix.</p><p>She takes a slow breath. Lets the brave little girl show.</p><p>Avoids her sister’s eyes. Ignores the way they flinch.</p><p>Andy squeezes her hand. “Thank you. And I’ve thought it through, I promise. I’ll be doing most of the talking. And Cissy.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “Why not me? What are you going to say?”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. “It’s nothing personal, Bella. It is purely that Andromeda is Nymphadora’s mother, and that I…well. This is about manipulation. Persuasion. My skills are needed.”</p><p>Bellatrix kicks the sofa. “And what are my skills then?” she grumbles.</p><p>Silence greets her. She looks up. Cissy is looking at her softly, her brown eyes warm. She gently pulls Bellatrix into her arms. Some of her ringlets brush against Bellatrix’s face. “You’re there, because we couldn’t do this without you, Bella. Couldn’t do it alone. You’re our strength. I need you stood beside me if I am to do this.”</p><p>Oh. She holds Cissy closer. Looks over at Andy.</p><p>Andromeda steps closer. Runs a finger down Bellatrix’s broken nose. “You’re a reminder that the past is behind us, Bella. That someone already fought our monster. So you just be you. Be strong, and brave, and right there with us. And this time we’ll figure it out. Okay?”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Okay. She can do that.</p><p>Narcissa pulls back. “Alright. Let me compose myself, and then we shall call Tiggy. You are certain of your lines, Andromeda?”</p><p>Andy shakes herself. “Yes. Yes, I have everything set out. Do you?”</p><p>Narcissa smiles slyly. “Of course. I read Speio the moment I first saw them. Although today I shall be taking a slightly different stance. And I shall adapt, of course, depending on their response. I’m ready.”</p><p>Andy nods. Takes both of their hands. “Tiggy, can you take us to the cave?”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Cave? Why a cave? Didn’t they say no caves?!</p><p>And they’re in the cave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The above water cave. So the wetsuits are probably just a precaution. No one else is there. Not even Speio.</p><p>Narcissa walks to the edge of the water. Places the cornucopia down. Takes some candles from her pocket and lights them with a wave of her hand. Kneels down.</p><p>And sighs. Speaks with a voice laced with devotion, honeyed and rich, but with a heart of desperation. A plea. “I call to Speio, mighty goddess. Daughter of Nereus, long of beard, and Doris, whose gift of the ocean’s bounty provides for the children of humankind. Speio, strongest of the Nereids. Ruler of the dark sea caves. Second eldest and Archon Basilieus to the Ancient and Noble Colony of Black.”</p><p>Narcissa pauses to take a shaky breath. To lower her head further and brush her hands across the stone floor. “Speio, who sits in darkness to balance the light, bringer of life and death to all who dwell in your watery realm. Yours is the power to deliver life anew, or to lull the weary traveller into sleep. Speio, unrivalled, unyielding. My sister. I pray to you. Call upon you, and ask that you accept my humble offering.”</p><p>And the cave falls silent, the last of Narcissa’s words fading.</p><p>The torches continue to flicker, light dancing across the water.</p><p>And the water begins to ripple. To toss and turn. Waves splash over the sides and soak Narcissa through. Plaster the curls to her head and send the candles out with a hiss.</p><p>Bellatrix draws her wand. Moves to step closer. Andy tugs her back. Shakes her head at her. <em>Not yet. Let Cissy work her magic. We have a plan </em></p><p>Bellatrix does trust Andy. She really does. But the urge to run over to Cissy just won’t leave.</p><p>Especially as a head begins to emerge from the water. It’s…well she’s never seen her mother with wet hair before. That helps. Makes her look more mermaidy. Green hair. Yellow eyes. And…looking at Cissy in confusion. Cautiously, almost.</p><p>Bellatrix breathes out a quiet sigh of relief. Definitely not Mother. She was never unsure. Weakness.</p><p>Narcissa keeps her head lowered, but lifts up the cornucopia and offers it to the god. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one.”</p><p>Speio slowly takes the offering. Looks inside curiously. And then places it down on the stone ledge. Reaches for Narcissa’s hands, and bows their head back. “Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>Narcissa raises her head. Meets Speio’s eyes as their head raises too. And tears fall down her cheeks as she smiles sadly. “Gods on earth. Have you been watching over me, elder sister? I wish I had known of our shared blood. There have been many times in my life when I would have prayed to the god of life and death. A god who brings order to the chaos.”</p><p>Bellatrix watches with held breath. She can’t believe how calm Speio is. Cissy did this? How? How does she always wrap everyone around her little finger so easily?</p><p>Speio slowly pulls themselves out of the water. Sits on the edge next to Cissy and begins looking through the cornucopia once more. Their back is to Bellatrix and Andy now. Maybe they should move around…</p><p>Andy pulls her further into the shadows.</p><p>“A phoenix feather,” Speio whispers. “I…yes. Yes, sister. I have listened for your prayers. Listened for the call of Kalypso, our lost sister. I knew you to be alive. Felt every birth and death across the centuries. I did not know the reason, but I knew that in some form…Kalypso lived. And that they were not safe. That once again wizardkind was abusing us. Did not see the true order of the world. Took more than they gave, and gave more than they took. But now…”</p><p>They hold something up in the torchlight. The silver necklace. “A witch leaving an offering. That has not happened in millennia. At least not for myself.”</p><p>And then they slide back into the water. Look at Narcissa with narrowed eyes. “You come because you want something in return. Balance. This is something you understand. I can feel it within you. Life and death. You have seen it. Know it. Have felt it.”</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t respond. Just leans closer to the water. Looks into Speio’s eyes. “Why have you chosen this form?” she whispers softly. Controlled.</p><p>Presses her wand to Speio’s throat. Fuck.</p><p>Bellatrix turns wide eyed to Andy. <em>Is this part of the plan?</em></p><p>Andy’s eyes are just as wide. <em>No! I said no wands! Is she crazy?! They think we are witches, not worthy of being nymphs, and Cissy draws her wand on them?!</em></p><p>“Why do you resemble Queen Thetis?” Speio replies levelly.</p><p>“This is my veriform,” Narcissa hisses. “I am showing myself to you. Revealing myself. Giving myself. I am the goddess of concealment, and I am showing you my true face. Do not lie to me. Tell me the truth, sister. Show me the truth.”</p><p>Speio swims backwards, shaking their head with a sigh. “Balance. Darkness, and light. The eldest, a queen, who is everyone’s dearest sister, and the second eldest, lost in the shadows, who is a symbol of life and death. I am showing you my true form. It is the fates that have decided it. If you have quarrel with it, then pray to the Moirai themselves. I merely enact their orders, I do not divine their reasoning.”</p><p>Narcissa tuts. Lowers herself into the water and swims after Speio. Bellatrix edges closer skirting the cave wall, dragging Andy with her.</p><p><em>What was it you said about Cissy being sensible? Not being reckless? </em>Andy huffs.</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. Tries to spot Cissy’s head in the dark water. It’s harder now she’s not— oh. Now she <em>is</em> blonde. She’s transformed back.</p><p>“And yet you chose to maintain your form,” Narcissa says coldly. “Totus generis parere. I altered my form to please my sister. Because I love her. I listened to her plea and to her wisdom. Will you not do the same for Kalypso?”</p><p>Speio circles Narcissa. “That is why you have made an offering? To ask me to metamorphose?”</p><p>Narcissa reaches for their shoulders to steady herself as the current spins her. “No. No, I am asking you to change your form, as a sister.”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns over the water. Narcissa is speaking so softly now. So warmly. Brushing her fingers over Speio’s shoulders.</p><p>Narcissa continues gently. “You may bring fear to mankind…but is your role truly to frighten your own kin? I am merely making a request. Hoping that you would fulfil it out of kindness. Out of understanding. No, it is for another reason that I have come to you for wisdom. For aid.  One of much greater importance. For our kin, and our future.”</p><p>Bellatrix holds back a shudder. She doesn’t know how Cissy can stand it. How she can touch—</p><p>And Speio transforms. Their skin darkens. Hair shortens to rest freely just above their shoulders. Their nose broadens, chest flattens. With their green hair and yellow eyes…the resemblance to mother slips away.</p><p>She did it. Cissy did it. She always knows exactly how to get what she wants. Always.</p><p>“You may reveal yourself now, Kalypso!” Speio calls out. Their voice has changed. Not as sharp. Deeper. “You no longer need to hide.”</p><p>Bellatrix feels a weight lift off her shoulders. Steps out into the light and pulls Andromeda with her.</p><p>Speio glides through the water and up onto their tail fin, propelling Narcissa with them. Leaves Cissy to step out onto the stone, and springs out of water. A stone ledge emerges from the cave wall. The perfect height for Speio to land on.</p><p>“Three little witches. Wand carriers with the blood of Kalypso. The eldest, strong enough to surprise me, the youngest, wise enough to flatter me, and the middle child…”</p><p>They trail off. Fix Andromeda with a gleaming gaze. Smile in realisation. “The middle child, as forgotten as she wishes to be. Overlooked. Hidden in plain sight. Perhaps you are the strongest embodiment of Kalpso.”</p><p>Andromeda shakes her head. “We are all equally strong. We are all Kalypso. Their blood runs through our veins, as it runs through yours. If you need proof of my strength then name it, sister, but if not then I ask you to listen to my request. To our request. To a matter of life and death. The death and birth of kin.”</p><p>Speio leans against the wall with a bored expression.</p><p>And then glances down to their hand. To the silver necklace still wrapped around their palm. “Go on,” they murmur.</p><p>Andromeda risks a quick grin at Bellatrix and then steps forwards. “I have the power of sight. And all of us have knowledge of the future through Bella’s soulmate. We know that in the coming year, my daughter, the heir of Kalypso, shall have a child.”</p><p>Speio nods distractedly. Reaches behind their neck to fasten the silver necklace. “Mm. Born in April of the coming year.”</p><p>They know? Bellatrix widens her eyes at her sisters. How does this birth and death stuff work?!</p><p><em>I looked into their mind. It is fascinating. Each birth a glowing light. Each death a slow wave extinguishing it into darkness. For every Black, past, present, and future </em>Narcissa whispers into her head excitedly.</p><p>Oh. So…does Speio know when each of them dies? When Bellatrix dies?</p><p>Speio is currently struggling to fasten the necklace behind their own head. Bellatrix fights not to snort. All powerful god.</p><p>She climbs up onto the stone to help them. Now that they don’t look like mother, it’s easier to treat them like family. And Bellatrix can read people too. Speio is touched by the gift. Was kind to Cissy, because <em>she</em> was thoughtful and kind in her offering. In her words. Balance.</p><p>So Bellatrix helps to fasten the necklace, but also leans into Speio’s side. “Can you hold me steady?” she whispers into their ear. Balance. Weakness for weakness.</p><p>A hand grips her waist. “You are weak, witch. You should not be here. Your offering should be to Morpheus, he has done more for you than I.”</p><p>Morpheus? God of sleep? Bellatrix chuckles. “Worship him? I can’t get him to leave me alone. I should be able to spend my last few waking months awake. Don’t know what the bloke’s playing at.”</p><p>Speio suddenly grabs her chin. Pulls their eyes to meet. “Do not mock the gods, child. Especially one looking to bring you peace and strength.”</p><p>Bellatrix clenches her jaw. Stares back. “And don’t pretend that you haven’t been preying on our weaknesses. That your own fear of wizardkind has not altered your judgement. Balance. Balance is harmony. Not division. You ask for my respect. Where were you, when I prayed? I called for anyone. Anyone to hear me. Did you see my light flicker? And did you answer my call?”</p><p>Speio looks away. Their grip softens.</p><p>They stroke Bellatrix’s cheek. “Your light did indeed flicker, but never did it extinguish. I did not hear your call, because you did not know me by name. I only knew that, somewhere, a Black was suffering, but surviving. I saw your strength, blood of my blood. And I admit that your dance with death brought me great joy in the dark. Watching your flame continue to burn. But perhaps you are correct. My judgement has not been sound.”</p><p>And then Bellatrix jerks and pulls away, falling backwards off of the ledge in shock as Speio presses their lips to hers.</p><p>Luckily both of her sisters have sharpened their reaction times recently. Two arresto momentums and cushioning charms fly towards her and the hard stone floor.</p><p>What the fuck. What the—</p><p>She sits up to glare at Speio. “Hey! I have a mate! A threaded one! What are you playing at, you—”</p><p>Chimes of laughter ring through the cave. “It is a blessing, young one. I thought you knew of our customs? Oh, to be displeased by the kiss of a god! How strange!” Speio smiles. And then their smile softens. “I only wished you to live, child.”</p><p>A blessing? Oh yeah! Like from Thetis!</p><p>Bellatrix stops rubbing at her mouth and stands up. “Your kiss has a blessing? It can save me? Stop the pain? Kiss me again!”</p><p>Cissy grabs her arm. “Bella, it does not work like that,” she smiles. “It is like our wish for the babies. It has either aided you, or it has not.” She looks up at Speio. “Thank you. Truly.”</p><p>Andromeda clears her throat. “So. You can see life and death. For all Blacks. Do you…do you know what I am about to ask?”</p><p>Speio taps their lip. Smiles slyly. “Perhaps. But where is your offering, sister? From one I have had an array of gifts. From the other, wisdom and amusement. And from you? Demands.”</p><p>Demands? Oh shit.</p><p>Andy takes a slow breath. Steps even closer to Speio, leans against the stone seat. Reaches and takes Speio’s hand. “Then I will offer comfort. That which you are dreading, that which you cannot see…shall come to pass at its rightful time. You shall know of it, have accepted it, and welcomed it without fear. And you shall go to it with a feeling of contentment. Your sisters shall be by your side. You shall be forgiven. You…oh you have hidden yourself away for too long, sister. I understand it. I’ve done it myself. But it’s never too late. They shall forgive you.”</p><p>Speio stares at Andromeda, transfixed. “You swear it? Be truthful, sister. Do not hide.”</p><p>Andromeda climbs up to sit beside them. Whispers into their ear. Speio’s tail flicks erratically. And then stills.</p><p>They pull back. Nod. “Your daughter shall bear a child, and bright shall be their flame. But before this light, I see another. The colony of Black shall gain a new member, and though I cannot be certain, I believe you have correctly divined the reason. Your daughter shall choose a mate. I gather you understand this concept?”</p><p>Andromeda nods cautiously. Looks at Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “A mate has to meet five criteria. Defend one another from harm, declare their love openly to themselves and others, share moments of strength and weakness, show love through any act of intimacy, and finally, want to be bonded forever.”</p><p>Speio nods. “Correct. And once mated, you are joined by blood. Your daughter’s mate shall be a Black. Blood of our blood. Forever a part of our ancient and noble history.”</p><p>Wow. Good luck Lupin. Fuck. So…is that why they get married?! Oh! Of course! That makes perfect fucking sense. Declare their love openly. Decide to be together forever. So that Lupin is a Black! So Speio will help.</p><p>
  <em>This was our plan, Bella, Andromeda and I. Totus generis parere. If Lupin is family…then the rules of life and death may be bent</em>
</p><p>Andy climbs down off the rock, and Narcissa steps forward to help her, looking up at Speio.“And it is for his reason we have come,” Narcissa says gravely. “Nymphadora’s mate, a Black, has been seen to die. To die before his time. To leave his kin, his infant son.”</p><p>Tears fall down Narcissa’s face, and in a burst of flames, Fawkes appears. Rests on her shoulder and croons sorrowfully. “I cannot imagine the pain of departing this world and leaving a child behind. We are Blacks. As one we are whole. We are gods. Our children have suffered for too long. After all we have fought for, all of our strengths, the battles we have fought, and the oceans we have crossed for our descendants, do we not deserve to guide them? Speio, if it is in your power, may you return an honourable and brave man to life, so that he may care for his son? Remus Lupin. A child of the moon. A shapeshifter, much like ourselves, ostracised for his differences. He has lead a life of hardship. Of isolation. A Black chose him as kin before, and so Nymphadora has seen the goodness in him again. He shall be kin. Will you save him? Will you help us in our quest?”</p><p>Fucking hell. That was good. Even Bellatrix is starting to think of Lupin as family. To want to save the bloke. Help him.</p><p>Speio twitches their tail in thought. And then holds out their arm.</p><p>Fawkes flies to rest on it. Chirps in curiosity. Speio strokes his head, hums in an almost purr. “You have earned the loyalty of the phoenix. An impressive feat. Perhaps this is what I sensed. Life and death. You have presented me with an unusual and yet intriguing proposition, Kalypso.”</p><p>Fawkes lets out a click that echoes through the cave. Snaps at Speio’s fingers and then flies back to rest on Narcissa. Speio laughs. “Alright. I heed to your wisdom, firebird. The fate of this mate, this shapeshifter shall be analysed more closely. Remus Lupin. Yes. The Moirai have been cruel in their irony. Balance is needed. Perhaps his suffering…deserves recompense.”</p><p>The rock begins to shift, and Bellatrix hastily drags her sisters backwards. Moving stone is never good. She was just starting to trust them, but—</p><p>The rock extends until Speio can fall straight into the water with a splash. The rock retreats.</p><p>Speio’s head emerges. “I shall deliberate. It is only fair, I suppose. My actions nearly brought about the death of one of our sisters. Of one of your mates. I was rash in my behaviour against Eudora and Hermione. It appears this is my opportunity to reinstate balance. To bring about life.”</p><p>They speak with a casual smile. And a touch of…regret. Anxiety. Their eyes darting to Andromeda and away.</p><p>Andromeda just smiles back. “You will, sister. I know it. Balance is your role. It will find a way.”</p><p>Speio seems to relax. Nods. “Then I shall inform you of my decision when the way is clear. Once I have weighed it fully. Go now. Your flame shall soon flicker, warrior star. Follow the call of Morpheus, young one.”</p><p>Oh. Bellatrix looks down at her hands. They’re trembling. And Cissy is holding onto her quite tightly. Holding her up. She hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Andromeda walks back over to her with a worried frown. “You should have said, Bella. Tiggy! Tiggy, can you take us back to Black Estate? We need to get Bella into bed.”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Nods their head at Speio. “Mastress.” And then takes hold of Bellatrix’s hand.</p><p>Bellatrix looks out over the water. Gives Speio a nod of her own. They nod back.</p><p>And the three sisters disappear with a pop.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Broken Patterns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Phew, that was a bit of a wait, wasn't it? </p><p>But finally an update! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day has finally arrived. No more putting it off.</p><p>Even though living here is going to be a pain in the arse.</p><p>Bellatrix raises her wand, and nods at Narcissa. “I’m ready, but this will really take it out of me. You’ll cover for me?”</p><p>Narcissa nods back. “Quickly now. Before Draco comes looking for us. I’ve told him to stay in his room, but he never has been very good at doing as he’s told.”</p><p>Bellatrix gasps dramatically. “What’s this? Draco has a <em>flaw</em>? I’m shocked, Cissy. You are Narcissa, aren’t you?”</p><p>Narcissa raises an eyebrow. “And who said questioning or bending the rules was a flaw?” she eyes Bellatrix’s wand. Hmm. True.</p><p>Bellatrix focuses back on the bedroom door. The walls. The floor. Concentrate. Warding spell.</p><p>It floods out of her. The strongest wards she can produce. She’s going to add some blood magic too. Runes. That way, no one will be suspicious when Cissy can get past them.</p><p>And Andy. Not that anyone else at the Manor will know that.</p><p>She’s beginning to feel lightheaded. She grits her teeth.</p><p>And then gives in and gestures for Cissy to help hold her up. Clings onto her shoulder with her left hand. Nearly there. Not long—ah!</p><p>The Mark. Fuck. Is he here already? Has the breakout— and have Lucius and Rod— “Tiggy!” she gasps.</p><p>Tiggy appears. Bellatrix takes out her knife and begins carving runes into her door. “Tiggy, what’s going on? Is <em>he </em>here?”</p><p>“Mr Riddle is being downstairs in the dining room, yes. And he be calling all. Mr Draco be following. Mr Snape be helping Mr Lucius into the house. Is weak. And…Mr Rodolphus be wandering the grounds in the dark. Is lost. Mind all topsy-turvey.”</p><p>Shit. Okay. Okay—</p><p>Narcissa holds her tighter. Holds her up. “Focus on the runes, Bella. Don’t forget the final stroke, otherwise you may summon a plague rather than protection. Rodolphus shall follow the Mark, and I shall take your place whilst you rest. Andromeda can step in as myself if necessary. Tiggy, relay all of this to Andromeda and bring her here.”</p><p>Oops. That rune wasn’t quite right. Good catch.</p><p>Bellatrix braces herself on the doorway. “I’m ready. You can let go. There’s clothes in the wardrobe already, hurry!”</p><p>Bellatrix cuts her hand. Closes the door and presses her blood-slick palm— slips— falls—</p><p>“Whoa! Careful!”</p><p>Andy catches her. That was quick. How did she get here so fast?</p><p>“And Cissy, don’t bother being Bella,” Andy adds, setting Bellatrix upright again. “You be you, I’ll be Bella. Much simpler. We’ll go down together. You can say that as the Lady of the Manor it’s only polite you greet the guests and welcome your husband.”</p><p>Bellatrix finds her balance again and checks over the wards one last time. They should hold. Her room at the Manor will be protected. Even from <em>him.</em></p><p>She casts a reducto at the doorway. It rebounds back and growls at her. Good. The wards work. Bloody genius.</p><p>She stumbles back to sit on the bed. Looks Andy over critically. “Fake wand?”</p><p>“Check.”</p><p>“Knife? Purse? Mind? Coin?”</p><p>Andy finishes doing up her corset and morphs into Bellatrix. “Yes! I know what I’m doing, Bella. Stop fussing.” She looks in a mirror. Threads her fingers through her hair and wriggles them around to make the curls fly everywhere.</p><p>And finally sits down next to Bellatrix and pulls on her boots. “Anything I need to know about Rod? He’s the only blind spot I have.”</p><p>Bellatrix lies down on the bed. “Uhh…well don’t let him try anything. We’re not like that. I’ve never fucked him. If he treats you in any way like a wife, send a stinging hex his way. If he asks for money, let him have it, but act a bit annoyed. It’s the only thing I let him have. Stops him whinging about other stuff. Who cares if his wife doesn’t fuck him if he can buy all the whores he wants in knockturn? Oh, and his Mother’s dead. He forgets that sometimes. You’ll have to remind him. Apart from that, just ignore him. The Dark Lord’s your focus, not him. Rab will look out for him.”</p><p>Andy leans over her. It’s weird how used to seeing her own face she’s gotten. Her own eyes staring at her. Her own grin.</p><p>Except it’s not. It’s Andy’s grin. Bellatrix can tell.</p><p>And she can see the tension in her jaw. The slight panicked widening of her eyes. Nervous.</p><p>Andy breaks eye contact and kisses her forehead. “Okay. Got it. Gay for the day. Sounds fun,” she half-heartedly jokes.</p><p>Narcissa drags Andy away with a sigh. “Will you stop chatting and hurry up! The Dark Lord isn’t patient! We have to go. I’m not leaving Draco alone with him for one more— oh and by the way, I don’t know if Bella has told you, but Alecto…”</p><p>Her voice fades as they leave the room, door swinging shut behind them.</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes and rubs at her temples. Headache. Great.</p><p>And the nervous energy hasn’t left the room…</p><p>They’ll be fine.</p><p>Bellatrix shouldn’t be hiding away! She’s not weak! She should ask Tiggy to take her down there to watch. To help.</p><p>Tiggy won’t. They’ll tell her to sleep. To rest. This bed is quite comfortable. Soft.</p><p>Cissy’s right, Bellatrix probably should have warned Andy that she fucked Alecto that one time.</p><p>Or maybe twice. She was drunk. There weren’t many options.</p><p>Ah, it’s fine. Crazy Lestrange. She can fuck someone and then send them flying into a wall for touching her. She doesn’t have to make sense. That’s the genius of it.</p><p>Ow!</p><p>Her fake galleon is burning her thigh. What? Who could—</p><p>Ted. Calling her over. No sleep yet then.</p><p>She drags herself up. “Tiggy, can you take me to Ted?” she grumbles.</p><p>And then steadies herself against the kitchen table. Shit. “Bit of warning next time, Tig— what’s wrong?”</p><p>Ted is looking very pale, slumped at the kitchen table. Tapping his fingers.</p><p>He slides a piece of parchment towards her. “Dora’s gone,” he croaks out.</p><p>Bellatrix’s heart stutters and seizes.</p><p>What…</p><p>She lowers herself into a chair and scans her eyes over—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dad, Mum,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I don’t really know how to say this…but it’s just too much. All of this. I can’t have my future mapped out for me. I know it’s selfish. I know you’re all doing this for the right reasons, and I thought I could too. That I could put up with it, do the right thing. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But I can’t! I just can’t! I can’t marry someone when I’m not ready. It’s like my whole life has suddenly been planned out. Taken from me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You get it, Mum…don’t you? You must understand.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I just need to get away from it all. I need to think. To figure it out without all this pressure.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll be fine, so don’t worry about me. And know that I still love you. I just have to do this. Say sorry to Bella and Narcissa for me. I hope you can all forgive me for letting you down.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dora x</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Bellatrix’s vision tunnels. Her ears start to ring.</p><p>It’s happened again. It’s happening again.</p><p>Gone. She’s gone. She ran away.</p><p>Did…is this Bellatrix’s fault? Did she do this wrong?</p><p>She knew it. Too good. Everything was going too well. Of course she’s fucked it up. Told Tonks too much. Told her—</p><p>They were forcing her into getting married. Making her—</p><p>“Bella? Bella, can you hear me, love? You need to calm down, alright? You need to— protego! Shit.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Oh. It’s not just her that’s unbalanced. The world is shaking. The floor. The pipes.</p><p>No. No, her storm isn’t supposed to hurt anymore. She’s shattered the windows. And the water is— everything is—</p><p>She backs away from Ted in horror. He has a cut on his cheek. From the dishes, shards of porcelain and glass— “Get away from me!” she shouts. “Go away! Just get away!”</p><p>She could hurt him. She isn’t safe! And she— her breathing is—</p><p>She backs up against a counter. Clings onto it, palms sweaty, blood still dripping from the cut on her palm.</p><p>Ted raises his hands. “I’m not going nowhere. I’m not leaving you. Just breathe, Bella. Do— do you want Tiggy? Where’s Dromeda gone? Or Narcissa. We can—”</p><p>Her sisters. She’s put them in danger. Sent them to fight for her because she’s too weak. She’s so weak. Pathetic. All she’s done is come into their lives and made them hurt. Brought up the past. Revealed all their secrets. She can’t— she has to—</p><p>How can she save them? What’s she doing?! She sent them to the <em>monster</em>.</p><p>“Tiggy!” she shouts frantically. “Tiggy take me to my sisters! Now! I’m not fucking weak. Get them out of the Manor and swap me in. It’s my turn to fucking take it.”</p><p>Ted’s eyes widen. “Wait! No! Don’t—”</p><p>She appears in the dining room at the Manor, beside a long table where everyone is sat, Nagini coiled menacingly atop it.</p><p>No one turns to look at her. She must be invisible. Good. “Right, Tiggy. I need you to apparate me right on top of Andy and take her away. Swap me in. You’ll have to do it fast. And then—”</p><p><em>Bella what in Salazar’s name are you doing here</em><em>?! You will do no such thing! </em>Narcissa hisses into her head.</p><p>Bellatrix ignores her. Sorry, Cissy. You’re not in charge. Bellatrix won’t lose Andy again. She won’t. She can’t. She never should have asked her to do this. “Tiggy. Now. That’s an order.”</p><p>Tiggy sighs. “Yes, Mistress.”</p><p>And for a millisecond, she’s sat on top of Andy. Feels her flinch in shock.</p><p>And then falls down to sit in the empty chair.</p><p>Nagini hisses. Everyone turns to look at Bellatrix.</p><p>She grins. Wriggles in her seat and laughs. “What a talkative little snake. Has she been recently fed, my Lord? I’d be happy to fetch another filthy mudblood for her to chew on.”</p><p>Voldemort isn’t amused. Turns to Nagini. Hisses. Narrows his eyes at Bellatrix. “Quite talkative. And it seems…suspicious. Apparently, you…smell different, Bella. Now whatever could that mean?”</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t even care. Lets the darkness set in. Lets it fill her mind. Drown everything out. Clenches her jaw and holds her head high. Come on. Fight me. Do it. Fucking do it, you fucking—</p><p>A chair scrapes back down the table. Narcissa stands. “I believe that is my doing, my Lord. I have recently been providing my sister with healing salves of my own making, under Severus’ guidance, of course. Doing what little I can for the cause with the various herbs and plants in my greenhouse.”</p><p><em>Cissy, sit down! </em>Bellatrix growls. Her heart rate picks up. This is wrong. <em>Don’t you dare, Cissy. Don’t you dare—</em></p><p>Voldemort looks over at Narcissa curiously, as if seeing her for the first time. “Indeed? It seems your wife holds hidden talents, Lucius…”</p><p>Lucius shrinks back at Narcissa’s side like a dying leaf, shrivelled and pallid. Trembling with indecision. It <em>is</em> difficult. The Dark Lord is a taut string of controlled emotion. Anger? Curiosity? Greed? Happiness? Even Bellatrix is finding it hard to read him.</p><p>But whatever he’s thinking, Narcissa has offered herself up. A shiny new toy.</p><p>So.</p><p>Bellatrix jolts to her feet and blasts Lucius across the room to slide into the hallway. “Answer my Lord when he speaks to you!” she shrieks, stalking after him. “You dare ignore him?! Crucio!” Confundus! Rictumsempra!</p><p>And she drops her wand as a powerful imperius curse takes over her. <em>Enough, Bella. </em>A cold voice echoes through her whole mind. <em>I’m growing tired of you. We cannot have that, can we? </em>The Dark Lord hisses.</p><p>The need to please him takes over. Her limbs heavy. Out of her control.</p><p>Her mind vaguely registers Cissy running over to check on Lucius. Hovering him out of the room and closing the door behind her.</p><p>And that awakens something in her. A breath of clarity.</p><p>Gone. She’s safe. Cissy is safe. Almost.</p><p>Bellatrix just has to…</p><p>She pulls her magic into her chest. Lets the anger and darkness bubble inside of her. No. She will not be controlled. No one will control her. No one.</p><p>And she thrusts her arms out to the sides with a yell. <em>No! You’ll never grow tired of me, my Lord. Never. I am your most loyal. The greatest witch the world has ever seen. I will fight for you until my last breath, but you will not take my freedom. My magic. My very soul is yours, but you cannot take it</em></p><p>And she breaks free of his control. Stumbles backwards and falls to her knees on the hard floor. Looks up into Riddle’s eyes. She’s panting. Legs trembling. World tilting. But she stays strong. She’ll always be strong.</p><p>Even as a wand rises. Points at her chest. Even as Riddle frowns and tilts his head at her.</p><p>She wants to close her eyes. Hide away. She doesn’t. Waits.</p><p>And then the pain hits.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kalypso is hiding? What does that mean? Ah!</p><p>Hermione screams and collapses to her hands and knees as a vice closes around her chest. Bella. It’s happening again. It’s “He— help! Bella! Bella is—”</p><p>She takes a strangled breath. The world darkens and her arms collapse. She feels cold marble under her cheek. Her lungs cave in. Stop. Stop stop stop—</p><p>Crying. Crying children. Shrieking echoing around her. Make it stop. Make it—</p><p>Arms come around her. She’s warm. She’s…the ground is soft.</p><p>“Sshh, Hermione, just hang on. Cissy will make it better. It will be over soon. Drink this, love. Come on.”</p><p>Drink? She can’t unclench her jaw. Not even to scream. Just shakes her head and cries.</p><p>Hands stroke over her hair. Wipe the sweat from her forehead. And then press a vial to her lips insistently. “Drink, Hermione. Now. You have to.”</p><p>The tone is serious. Commanding.</p><p>She wrenches her eyes open. Vision blurry. Andy could be Bella right now. They look so alike.</p><p>She pretends it’s Bella. Bella holding her. She wants to help. Wants Hermione to drink something from a vial.</p><p>Okay. Okay.</p><p>She clenches her hands in Bella’s clothes, and opens her mouth. Fights through the pain.</p><p>It’s…warm. She feels lighter. She can breathe. The pain recedes ever so slightly.</p><p>But it still hurts. The thread. She needs to be with Bella. She has to—</p><p>She throws her arms around Bella— Andy. It’s Andy. It’s not—</p><p>“There. Is that better, Hermione? You seem to be breathing better.”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. Pulls back and wipes at her eyes. Looks around the room. She’s back in hospital. Bellatrix is peaceful once more in the bed, Narcissa finished helping her.</p><p>Not peaceful. Dead. Bella looks dead. Hurt. Gone.</p><p>Hermione can’t believe she left for so long. It’s not fair. A whole eight years! How could she do that to Bella? She left her alone…</p><p>Or…did she?</p><p>Hermione’s eyes fix back onto Narcissa. Narcissa who sent Hermione back in time. Who brought her back.</p><p>Who controls the phoenix.</p><p>Hermione clenches her jaw…and slowly points her wand at Narcissa. “You can take me through time. You…can take me back to Bella.”</p><p>Narcissa’s face falls blank. She glances at Andromeda. “It is…not as simple as that, Hermione. You know that. We cannot change the timeline.”</p><p>Andromeda squeezes Hermione’s hand.</p><p>Hermione wrenches herself free and gets to her feet. “We’ve changed lots of things. No one knew I ever went back. I’m not— I’m not leaving her. Not for that long. If— if she can’t survive without me for eight years…then I’m going back to her. She doesn’t have to see me, but I’ll be there. Even if I have to live in hiding, if no one can see me. I’ll be there. Right there by her side. I’m useless here. I can help her there. Take me back. Now.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. Walks closer. Cups Hermione’s face and brushes some hair off her forehead. “An admiral sentiment. Very brave. And Bella is very much deserving of a guardian angel. But…you say you are useless here. Are you? Can you honestly say that Bellatrix will survive here without your presence? That leaving her here would be the greater harm? She needs you. Here. Now. Fawkes brought you here for a reason. It was not I alone who chose your journey. What was it the prophecy said? <em>Do not drift asunder</em>. Well then. Do not leave her, Miss Granger. Do not leave my sister for one moment. Not if you can help it.”</p><p>Hermione slumps. Closes her eyes and feels the tears fall. “I already left her. I want— I need to fix it. This isn’t right, Narcissa.”</p><p>Arms go around her again. It seems to be the only comfort anyone can offer right now. The only answer.</p><p>It’s not enough, but she lets Narcissa hold her steady.</p><p>
  <em>How can I save you, Bella? How can I help? I’m lost. I don’t know what to do. And I’m so scared I’m going to lose you. That I’m getting this all wrong…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Pet! Guess what? Tonks knows! Yep, I fucked up and revealed myself at Andy’s. But it’s alright. The world hasn’t exploded. She heard us out, and I think once the shock wears off, she’ll be alright. It’s…nice. She didn’t want to trust me…but everyone stood up for me. Protected me. Like a real family. I still have to protect them all, but they’re protecting me too. Looking after me</em>
</p><p>Hermione gasps. Pulls back to stare at Narcissa and Andy.</p><p>Could it be…</p><p>Kalypso is hiding. That’s it!</p><p>A grin forms on her face. She shakes her head at them. Blacks. Family.</p><p>She laughs in shock. Now Narcissa and Andy seem even more concerned. Share a look.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head at them. “I’ve figured it out.”</p><p>She pulls away from Narcissa and walks over to the bed. Kisses Bellatrix’s head. Squeezes her hand. <em>I’ve figured it out</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“…trix? You really must awaken, sister. There is not time to— Oreithye!”</p><p>And Bellatrix’s eyes snap open as her arms are pinned to her sides and she’s shaken violently. What the— relashio! Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!</p><p>She’s on her feet. In a cave.</p><p>And Oreithye is bound tightly at her feet. Oops.</p><p>She blinks dazedly. Rubs at her eyes. What…how… “How am I…where is…”</p><p>Oreithye easily breaks free of the rope as it snaps and disintegrates around them, magic already fading. Bellatrix’s knees give out and she sits down heavily on a…bed? There’s a bed in the cave.</p><p>Leagore holds out their hand. “I’m afraid there is not time. Just know that all is well, but you have your part to play tonight. Andromeda has informed us that it is paramount you awaken and take her place in her home. She said to tell you…that it is the night of the seven Potters.”</p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p>She… “I’ve been unconscious…for a week?” she croaks out. “How did I get here? What happened after I— The Dark Lord! And Tonks! She’s supposed to be— she ran away! It was my fault! I need to fix—”</p><p>She gets to her feet, ready to go back to the Manor. Fuck. She should have—</p><p>Oreithye hisses at her. Stands tall on their tail fin and glares down at her. “Listen to your elders, child! All has been fixed. We all have our role. Our responsibilities. Do you dare disrespect your sisters? Believe that only you are strong? Only you are capable of defending your kin? Of seeing the future? Of making decisions for the whole race? Enough with these thoughts. You are a Black. You are strong. Take her hand, and go now to where you are needed.”</p><p>Bellatrix opens her mouth to argue. And then snaps it shut again. Shit. They’re right. She let her thoughts get all fucked up again.</p><p>Okay. Okay, concentrate, Bella. Apparently you have to go.</p><p>She ducks her head and reaches for Leagore’s hand. “Sorry. I’m listening. I’ll follow Andy’s plan.”</p><p>Leagore chuckles. “It is alright. Oreithye is merely anxious. We have been worrying for you, sister. Praying. And thank the gods you have awoken just in time. The boy shall arrive any minute.”</p><p>And Bellatrix is suddenly in the spare room at Andy and Ted’s house. Leagore disappears, leaving her there.</p><p>There’s a hairbrush on the dressing table. Silver backed. Weird. Maybe Cissy left it behind—</p><p>“Bella! Don’t touch that! It’s a portkey!” Ted shouts from the doorway.</p><p>She jerks back. That was close. Stupid fucking inconspicuous— she could have found herself surrounded by Weasleys! What a nightmare. So what is—</p><p>She’s suddenly being hugged. Squeezed.</p><p>“Thank fuck you’re alright. You are alright, ain’t ya? Tell the truth. Cos you really scared me, you know. I shouldn’t have shown you that letter. And then you left, and then you wouldn’t wake up and—”</p><p>Bellatrix wriggles out of his grip. “Ted! Tedward! I’m fine! Stop groping me and tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>He pulls back. “Right, Dromeda hasn’t spoken to you yet. Oh! Speaking of which, change up, wifey. It’s go time. Potter’s arriving soon. That portkey’s for him. But remember, we don’t know about the Death Eaters. They’re not supposed to know he’s moving tonight. Uhh…other than that…Dromeda is being you in the fight, so she’s got dibs on killing Dora and no one else’ll go after her. Narcissa ain’t got her wand, so—”</p><p>“Tonks is back?!” Bellatrix yells, grabbing him again.</p><p>Ted smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, we tracked her down. Talked it out. Just a bit of a wobble. Once we told her she don’t have to get married or nothing, that she could make her own decisions, she was fine. Plus she was right worried about you too. She’ll be happy you’re alright. Blamed herself a bit for—”</p><p>There’s a thunderous crash from out the front of the house, and both Bellatrix and Ted spring up and out of the room to look out of the living room window.</p><p>Oh shit. Harry really did crash land. Right into the pond. Fucking hell, Hagrid isn’t dead, is he? She’s not sure Speio would be up for bringing him back too.</p><p>She unconsciously morphs into Andy. Looks down at herself to…</p><p>All in white. She’s all in white. Cissy must have got her hands on her at some point. She accios some of Andy’s clothes from upstairs.</p><p>Ted heads for the front door.</p><p>“Who’s there? Is it Potter? Are you Harry Potter?” he shouts. Harry doesn’t reply. He’s not looking too steady on his feet. Blood dripping down his face.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls on Andy’s clothes. She should probably say something. “They’ve crashed, Ted!” she shouts. “Crashed in the garden.”</p><p>Harry mumbles something to himself. Sways. Falls to his knees and then crumples onto the ground unconscious. Shit. Hello, Harry Potter. Worst luck, that kid. Still. He’s a survivor.</p><p>Speaking of which, Bellatrix isn’t doing so great herself, out of breath from getting changed.</p><p>Ted beckons her over. “I ain’t sure how long it’ll take for Hagrid to come around, but you shouldn’t be hovering a giant. I’ll get him into the kitchen, you get poor Harry onto the sofa, alright? He’s a skinny chap. Shouldn’t take too much energy.”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs in reluctant agreement. Guess she’s not the strongest anymore. Get over it, Bella.</p><p>She follows along after Ted. Casts a lumos into the darkness. Fuck. They’re both in a fucking state. Blood and mud everywhere.</p><p>She could make so many jokes right now if she was Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>But she’s not. Bellatrix Black.</p><p>And…she doesn’t cast a hover charm. She casts a featherlight charm on Harry. Lifts him up into her arms. She’s not sure why, isn’t sure if it’s Cissy’s influence, or her own need for…</p><p>This kid hasn’t had many people pick him up in his life. After he’s fallen. Hurt. Held him.</p><p>He whimpers though. Oh.</p><p>She gently presses his ribs. He flinches. Broken.</p><p>She straightens him in her arms. Holds him more carefully. Carries him in and slowly lowers him onto the sofa as Ted goes around the back and presumably into the kitchen with Hagrid.</p><p>And she kneels down onto the carpet to check Harry over. His glasses are broken.</p><p>She smiles to herself. “Oculus reparo,” she whispers. “There. That’s better, isn’t it?”</p><p>There’s still blood on his face. Hmm, where is it coming from? “Diagnostico.”</p><p>Nothing happens. Wait. Wrong wand movement. “Diagnostico.”</p><p>Malnourishment. Broken rib, as she thought. But also his right arm. She hadn’t noticed. And something in his mouth…</p><p>A missing tooth. Her tongue curls up in her own mouth in sympathy, searching for the gap that isn’t there. Not her veriform, and not even her own mouth. Andy’s mouth. She forgot for a second.</p><p>She accios some skelegrow from her potions’ purse, mentally thanking Cissy. Pours it into the kid’s mouth. “Sorry. Tastes like goblin piss. But better than not drinking it, trust me,” she murmurs to him.</p><p>“He awake?”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to shake her head at Ted. “Not yet. I’ve given him some skelegrow for his tooth, think you can manage his rib and arm? Episkey should do it, but…I think I’ll go see Hagrid. I don’t— tell Potter you healed him, alright?”</p><p>She’s not sure why. She just…</p><p>She gets up. Steadies herself on the side of the sofa. Spins her wand as she looks down at Harry. Runs a finger over her nose. Andy’s nose.</p><p>And walks past Ted towards the kitchen. He squeezes her arm as she passes. For some reason, that’s what leaves tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Death Eaters?!” Ted shouts from down the corridor. Ah. That’s her cue.</p><p>She nudges a dozing Hagrid. “I think Harry’s awake, if you want to—”</p><p>She plasters herself against a wall and rolls her eyes as Hagrid all about crushes her in his enthusiasm to get past into the living room, knocking all of the photographs off the walls in the hallway and bursting through the door. “Harry!”</p><p>Bellatrix holds back a snort as two end tables and the aspidistra plant in the corner are also somehow knocked across the living room. But at least Harry seems just as happy to see the half-giant, grinning and hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Blimey, Harry, how did yeh get out’o that? I thought we were both goners,” Hagrid booms.</p><p>Harry pulls back, still smiling widely. “Yeah, me too. I can’t believe—”</p><p>And spots Bellatrix standing in the doorway. His smile drops. Turns into pure rage.</p><p>“You!” he yells, thrusting his hand into his pocket for his wand. Shit. Has her metamorphing not worked? Ted would have mentioned it, right?</p><p>Ted taps Harry on the arm, calmly but reproachfully. “Your wand’s here, son. It fell right beside you. I picked it up. And that’s my wife you’re shouting at.”</p><p>Ted hadn’t picked it up. Bellatrix had. It had felt strange. Like…a mixture of the Dark Lord…and Dumbledore…and Cissy. The wand feels like a phoenix. Like hope in the dark. But also young. So young. It had felt…curious, but hopeful. It hadn’t rejected her.</p><p>It quite suits Potter, actually. His innocence. His lack of innocence. The way his anger has quickly disappeared, replaced with an awkward embarrassment as he looks at her properly. At her eyes. Her hair. Notices the lighter tinge as she steps into the room and closer to him.</p><p>Not too close. Personal space, Bella. Bit of a giveaway.</p><p>“Oh, I’m— I’m sorry,” Harry says, running a hand through his hair so it sticks up everywhere. A nervous tick of his, she’s noticed.</p><p>She fights a grin. Tries to look disapproving instead. Mistaken for Bellatrix Lestrange? How dare he. “What happened to our daughter?” Bellatrix asks, trying to get into character. Worried mother. “Hagrid said you were ambushed. Where is Nymphadora?”</p><p>Dora. She should have said Dora, dammit. Cissy’s so much better at this acting thing.</p><p>Potter seems to buy it though. Avoids her eyes. “I don’t know. We don’t know what happened to anyone else.”</p><p>He seems ashamed. Blaming himself. She shares a concerned look with Ted. Harry doesn’t need this on his shoulders. He didn’t even know about the plan. Why did they have to basically use the kid as <em>bait</em>? Use his friends as bait? What were they playing at?</p><p>“The portkey,” Harry murmurs, interrupting her thoughts. “We’ve got to get back to The Burrow and find out— then we’ll be able to send you word, or— or Tonks will, once she’s—”</p><p>Tonks better be alright. And Andy. If anything goes wrong…</p><p>Ted meets her eye again. Seems to read her mind. He does know this face. “Dora’ll be okay, Dromeda. She knows her stuff. She’s been in plenty of tight spots with the aurors.”</p><p>Right. They’ll be fine. And if not…the world will end. So no use worrying. She’s just restless because she’s stuck on the sidelines. Can’t step in.</p><p>Ted and Harry are already heading towards the hall after Hagrid. She must have zoned out.</p><p>Harry pauses. Turns to look at her as he swings his rucksack over his shoulder. His eyes are so intense. So sad. She finds herself holding her breath.</p><p>He opens his mouth to say something. Changes his mind.</p><p>His shoulders fall. “I’ll tell Tonks— Dora— to send word, when she…thanks for patching us up. Thanks for everything. I…”</p><p>He drifts off. She just nods. Stops her foot from tapping or her wand from spinning. Such a good kid. Kind, and brave, and—</p><p>He leaves. Off to take the portkey.</p><p>Bellatrix collapses down onto the sofa. Feels her metamorphing already beginning to fade away. Back to herself. Not even…</p><p>She runs a finger over her broken nose. Feels the gap in her teeth.</p><p>Talks to Hermione through the thread. Whispers. Asks about her best friend. Asks her about Harry Potter. Did Hermione know? When she first met a scrawny kid on a train, did she know? Did part of her know how much he needed a friend? Someone to look after him? Worry for him? To be his family?</p><p>Was it luck? Fate?</p><p>…could Bellatrix please get her best friend back? Because Potter isn’t the only brave kid who needs saving.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione slides underneath the covers next to an unconscious Bellatrix. Holds her cold hand. <em>I’m going to save you, Bella. Not long now. I’ve figured it out. I’m sorry I took so long, but everything is going to be alright. I promise</em></p><p>Hermione looks over at Narcissa and Andromeda. And Tonks. Raises an eyebrow and folds her arms at them sternly. “Right. Who wants to start?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Kalypso is Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tonks slings her legs over the arm of the hospital chair and stares up at the ceiling. “Start what? Cos you ain’t exactly told us why we’re here yet, Hermione. I’m meant to have the afternoon off toddler duty. I love the little tykes, but if I have to gasp at a shell <em>one more time </em>today, then—”</p><p>“Autonoe told me that you might be Kalypso too, is that right?” Hermione interrupts.</p><p>Tonks turns to frown at her. “Umm, yeah? We don’t really know. But I’m good at hiding, ain’t I? Well, some of the time. And everyone seems to think I’m the heir. Or Teddy is. But only when he’s old enough, so technically…yes.”</p><p>Hermione nods. “You’re Kalypso. You’re good at hiding. At protecting your family from the world. Keeping them all secret and safe. Just like Bella.”</p><p>Tonks smiles sadly. Sits up properly and looks over at the bed. “I’m not as good as her. She sure was good at protecting people. She’s the <em>real</em> Kalypso— uhh, sorry, Mum, didn’t mean—”</p><p>Andromeda walks around to hug Tonks around her neck from behind the chair. “No, no it’s alright, I know what you mean. It’s always felt like Bella is the real Kalypso. No matter how much we said it, how much we did for her…well. We can’t live up to her, can we? No one could replace Bella.”</p><p>Yes. Exactly. “And that’s why she can’t wake up,” Hermione hints. Have they really not figured it out yet? It’s quite obvious.</p><p>Silence falls as everyone turns to look at her. Hermione smiles at them all. Guess she’d better explain, then. “Kalypso is hiding. Kalypso is hiding <em>Bella</em>. Because you <em>are </em>all Kalypso. And you’re worried about Bella. You want to protect her. To keep her safe. She’s weak, vulnerable. And you’re all…too scared to lose her. Even though I’m back, you know this won’t be easy. Once she wakes up, once all the secrets are revealed, and everyone comes out of hiding…Bella won’t be safe.”</p><p>Hermione turns to Narcissa. The little sister with the secret potions’ lab. The secret hospital room. Who built a whole ward to keep her sister safe, takes care of her day and night. “It will be out of your control. She won’t be a patient. She’ll be a wanted criminal. Azkaban is a possibility. Death threats. People won’t understand. And we all know that if Kalypso wants someone to stay hidden…their magic can be very powerful. Can give their sisters tails. Green hair. Yellow eyes.”</p><p>Hermione smiles down at Bella. Strokes her cheek. “Put them in a deep sleep in a secret room, where even their own chaotic, reckless behaviour won’t accidentally hurt them.”</p><p>Hermione looks back up. A light seems to have gone on in Narcissa’s eyes, pieces falling into place.</p><p>And then Narcissa shakes her head. “No. No, I— I want her to wake up. Desperately. I desperately want to see her again. I miss her. She’s in pain. I don’t—” She looks over at Tonks and Andromeda, wide eyed. “It’s not me! It’s not! I would never— wake up! Bella, wake up! I’m wishing it. I want it. I—”</p><p>She spins around to the bed. Cups Bellatrix’s cheeks. And Fawkes appears. Sails out of the flames and into the room. Perches on the headboard and croons sorrowfully.</p><p>Hermione reaches up to rest a hand on Narcissa’s shoulder. She’s shaking. She didn’t mean to— “Narcissa, it’s not your fault. It’s alright. I didn’t mean— it isn’t just you. It’s <em>all </em>of you. Not consciously, I don’t think. You just want to keep her safe, don’t you? You don’t want her to— to face any more monsters. You don’t want her to have to fight again.”</p><p>Andromeda and Tonks have made their way over. Stand around the bed. Andy takes Narcissa’s hand. “I think she’s right, Cissy. I— I <em>am </em>scared of what will happen to her. And we can’t keep her hidden. All the other patients need to go back to their families. We’ll have to explain everything. They’re going to <em>judge </em>her. To— but they don’t know her. And there’s too many variables. I can’t figure out what will happen!”</p><p>Hermione nods to herself. These are powerful witches. Their wants and wishes mean something, would still mean something, even if they weren’t part-nymph. Part God of Concealment.</p><p>Tonks sits down on the bed. “So, we’re killing her with kindness. Fucking hell. What…what do we do? Make a wish? Wish her awake?”</p><p>Hermione nods firmly. “Wish it. Wish it, and mean it. All of you. You have to be brave. Have hope. Trust in each other. This is like with Thetis and the other baby nymphs. You have to wish Bella out of hiding. Want what’s best for her, but also let go of your own fears. For this to work, you all have to come out of hiding too. To trust the world to be safe. You’ve protected Bella before, you can do it again. And I won’t let them hurt her. If they hurt her, they hurt me. If they lock her away, I’ll free her. If they try to fight her, I’ll fight back. We all will. Now…”</p><p>Hermione looks back to Narcissa.</p><p>Because this is the real clue. That Kalypso is still hiding. That someone is holding back. That something is missing. “Narcissa…where’s Draco?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s dawn when Bellatrix wakes up, the first rays of light creeping through the curtains, and for a moment she just lies there, waiting for her brain to kick in. Oh yeah. Potter. And the broom chase. She’d been waiting on the sofa for Andy and Tonks to get back. For Cissy to contact her.</p><p>She must have fallen asleep. Again.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Tonks. Tonks is asleep in a chair at her bedside. Curled up under a blanket. And her hair is…dark and curly. Bellatrix’s hair.</p><p>Bellatrix sits up in bed with a grin. Swings herself around to sit on the side, and leans forward with her elbows on her knees until she’s nose to nose with Tonks. “Oh little Dooora! Wakey waaakey!” she sing-songs.</p><p>Tonks’ nose twitches, but she doesn't wake up.</p><p>Bellatrix huffs. Pouts. “Come on. Don’t pretend you haven’t missed me. I can tell. Your hair’s given you away.”</p><p>Tonks frowns. “Mum, five more minutes…”</p><p>Mum?!</p><p>Bellatrix pinches Tonks’ nose. She startles awake with a snort, hands flying out to the sides as she almost falls out of the chair.</p><p>And then launches at Bellatrix. “Bella!”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs as she finds herself pinned to the bed. And then laughs again as Tonks’ eyes widen and she scrambles off of her.</p><p>“Shit. I didn’t mean— Dad said you was still pretty tired. I didn’t mean to— how are you feeling? Are you okay? Can you breathe? Do you need to eat something, or— tell me what to do, how to help. Because I really fucked up. I was just scared, and I— but you’re always so strong. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t— I should have known that you— after what happened with Mum, running away, I shouldn’t have run away. I…what?”</p><p>Bellatrix just keeps smiling softly. And then nods to the mirror. “Have you seen yourself this morning?”</p><p>Tonks frowns. Slowly shakes her head. Walks over to the mirror.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Tonks’ hands come up to her hair. She curls a few wild ringlets around her fingers.</p><p>Bellatrix walks up behind her. Rests her chin on her shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist. Rests her weight on Tonks. “You shouldn’t have just left. You should have talked to me. To us. But…I shouldn’t have told you to get married. As you said, it’s happened before. I should have learnt from my mistakes. <em>And, </em>I should have remembered that you’re not Andy. Then maybe I wouldn’t have lost my gobstones and…well I’m still not quite sure what happened at the Manor. You’re gonna have to fill me in. But the point is, that’s my baggage. Not yours. Me and your mum and Cissy…we all have a hell of a lot of shit to get past. Mentalities to break. But that shouldn’t affect you and your decisions. Your choices. We don’t want that, okay? We don’t want our shit rubbing off on you. I’m fine.”</p><p>Tonks doesn’t seem convinced. Is still frowning. Looking at Bellatrix in concern. At the dark circles under her eyes. How pale she is, even more than usual.</p><p>And then a thought occurs to Bellatrix. She chuckles. Turns Tonks around and drags her over to sit on the bed with her. “Do you know what Hermione used to say to me? When I was worried I’d hurt her? She said, <em>you need to get it out of your head that I’m fragile</em>. So. Now I’m telling you, alright? Stop it. It’s insulting. I mean, look at me! I’m Bellatrix fucking Black. Do you think <em>you </em>could hurt <em>me</em>? Please. Sorry, kid. Never gonna happen.”</p><p>Tonks smiles despite herself. Rolls her eyes. “Okay, okay. I won’t mention it again. Jeez.”</p><p>And she morphs her hair back to normal, bright pink and bubbly.</p><p>And then her lip wobbles, and she reaches for Bellatrix again. Hugs her and buries her face into Bellatrix’s neck, her hair. “I’m sorry I left you. I won’t ever do that again. I promise.”</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes. Lets herself be held. Feels Tonks breathe. Breathes with her. Relaxes.</p><p>Okay. Promise. Right here. Family comes back. Always.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back. Searches Tonks’ face. “Tell me what happened whilst I was gone. All of it. Don’t leave anything out just to protect me, I need to know. And then I’m going to go check on Cissy.”</p><p>Cissy. Living with the monster again. Why is it always Cissy? Always.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa freezes. Straightens. Her face falls blank. “Why, what do you mean? Draco is presumably…at home. Or seeing friends. It is a Sunday afternoon, I cannot know his exact whereabouts.”</p><p>Hermione raises an eyebrow. Really, Narcissa? She’s going to make Hermione say it?</p><p>Narcissa doesn’t waver.</p><p>Andromeda shoves Narcissa in the shoulder. “See! Even Hermione thinks it’s strange. You should have told him <em>years </em>ago. He doesn’t even know he’s a metamorphagus, Cissy! And he deserves to know everything Bella did to help us. I’ve noticed how conflicted he is when it comes to Bella. Carrying her pocket watch around. He puts flowers on her grave. Secretly. He’ll probably be happy to— to…Cissy?”</p><p>It’s cold. It’s getting cold.</p><p>Hermione jumps out of bed and grabs Narcissa. “She’s freezing up. Everyone grab hold of me, I’ll take us to the library. Away from Bella. She’s too weak to fight the cold right now.”</p><p>She feels two sets of hands grab hold of her, and pops away to the library.</p><p>Okay. Quickly. “We need to keep the fire lit. And can we summon Fawkes? How does that work?”</p><p>Andromeda ignores her. “Expecto patronum! Tiggy, can you get some chocolate? And Hermione, you can cast a patronus, go on!”</p><p>Oh. A patronus? Of course! “Expecto patronum!”</p><p>Her otter joins Andy’s dolphin, swimming around and chirping excitedly. Happy thoughts. Bella is going to be alright. She’ll wake up soon.</p><p>Tonks has helped Narcissa over to the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her and slinging an arm over her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione joins them. Kneels down in front of Narcissa and rubs her icy hands. “Narcissa, you need to stay with us. It’s all going to be okay. Bella is going to come back. She’ll be back and alive. You’ll get to see her again. Talk to her.”</p><p>She doesn’t move. Stares blankly ahead.</p><p>Andromeda nudges Hermione out of the way and takes over. “Cissy…you’re worried about Draco, aren’t you? That he shouldn’t be involved in this. Or that he’ll be upset, is that it? You won’t lose him, Cissy. You’re a good person. And a good mother. You did the right thing.”</p><p>Narcissa whimpers. Tears fall down her cheeks. “I didn’t,” she whispers. “I— I did the wrong thing. I did what I always do. I was too frightened to tell him, so I hid everything away. I hid all of the worry, and uncertainty…and I deprived him of— of a family, and acceptance. He— he felt so alone, so hopeless. But I wasn’t strong enough to tell him. I— I didn’t trust him to hide from the Dark Lord. I couldn’t risk my son. I thought if he was ignorant— I thought as long as he survived, it would be enough, but I— my plan was all wrong, Dromeda!”</p><p>It all comes flooding out of her in shaky gasps. She curls in on herself. Hermione’ heart clenches for her.</p><p>Especially because she knows there’s a real possibility that Draco might not forgive Narcissa for this. She’s right. He spent some of the worst months of his life desperate and alone, and his mother was hiding everything he wanted from him. A family. Acceptance. Hope. A promise that everything would be okay.</p><p>Andromeda has squeezed in next to Narcissa. Is holding her and shushing her. “Now listen to me, Cissy. Let’s say we <em>did </em>tell Draco all those years ago. He would have had to hide his mind from the Dark Lord. Constantly. Consistently. We both know how mentally straining that is. And he was only seventeen. His occlumency wasn’t that great, even after all that training from Bella. He couldn’t keep her out. He couldn’t keep Dumbledore out. Or me, and definitely not you. He wasn’t <em>ready</em>. You made the <em>right </em>choice. The only silly thing, is that you’re so ashamed of yourself that you <em>still </em>haven’t told him. He’s a Black. He’s Kalypso too. You need to bring him out of hiding, Cissy.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs tiredly. Wipes at her face. Leans sideways against Andromeda. “I know. I suppose I have been delaying it, when in reality I have always known…I’m just not sure where to begin.”</p><p>Hermione lets out a quiet sigh of relief. Narcissa will tell him. And then maybe, <em>finally</em>, she’ll have Bella back. Because she knows it’s selfish, but right now, that’s all she cares about. They can worry about everything else once Bella is okay. And if they have all of the Kalypsos together? All opening up and showing themselves? It might just work.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “Please just tell him. As soon as you can. Please. I know you’d do anything to help Bella. And…this is what you need to do, Narcissa. Come out of hiding. You’ll be alright. We’ll all be here with you, no matter what happens.”</p><p>Narcissa…laughs. The cold eases. Her tears have dried. She groans. Pinches her brow. “Oh dear Merlin. No more hiding. I have to be completely true to myself for Bella to awaken, do I not? All of my walls. I…I have to come out to my son. And possibly the world.”</p><p>Hermione is vaguely aware of Tonks laughing. But she can’t focus. Because it’s just hitting her. Come out of hiding. Come out. “Oh. Oh, me too.”</p><p>She focuses back on Narcissa and laughs awkwardly. “Oh, I’m going to have to come out too. Tell my parents. My friends. I didn’t— well before Bella, there wasn’t— oh Merlin’s balls, and I told Ginny I’d have coffee with her today. It’s Sunday. It’s been…two days since I first went down to the Department of Mysteries and fell through time to Bella.”</p><p>Andromeda snorts. “Crashed through time. That was fun, by the way. Sneaking up on you with Tiggy. Leaving you those riddles. Knocking you out.”</p><p>Tonks splutters. “Knock her out?! That wasn’t part of the plan, Mum!”</p><p>“Yes it was! She wasn’t allowed to see Fawkes. She wasn’t supposed to know about the phoenix, otherwise she’d go looking for him at the wrong time and— it wasn’t anything bad! Just a stupefy once she hit the cabinet!”</p><p>So <em>Andy </em>pushed her?</p><p>Hermione waves her hands at them. “<em>She </em>is right here. Hello? I’m in the right time now. Anything else you need to fill me in on that happened over the last eight years, or can we get back to Bella?”</p><p>Narcissa stands up. Brushes down her robes and casts some charms to sort her hair and makeup. “Nothing springs to mind. We have all been in hiding, as you have pointed out. Bella gradually weakened, we took her place, and kept her alive until we could collect you. Now, I believe we both have our respective ‘coming out parties’ to attend. Perhaps…only tell your friends of Bella if you are certain they shall not report her to the authorities. And I shall call you once your involvement is necessary, depending on how Draco reacts.”</p><p>Call her? Hermione frowns. “Just because I have elf magic doesn’t mean you can call me. You’ll have to send a patronus, or—”</p><p>Narcissa rolls her eyes. Pulls a mobile phone out of her pocket and wiggles it side to side. “I’ll <em>call </em>you. I have your number. Do not ignore my call.”</p><p>Wha— how does— Narcissa Black has her number? Or a phone? Bella didn’t tell her <em>that</em>.</p><p>But she did tell her…</p><p>Lily Evans. Is Narcissa joking, or actually coming out today?</p><p>Hermione steps closer. Searches Narcissa’s face. Her amused expression. And the tension hidden behind it. “You’re so different, Narcissa. You’ve really changed. I know I don’t know you that well, but…you seem happy. If you let Draco see that…it will only make things easier. Not worse. He’ll be happy that you’re happy.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “Thank you. I’m not entirely convinced, but…it really will be nice not to hide. To show my true colours.”</p><p>She stares off into the distance, an odd look on her face.</p><p>And then shakes herself. Blinks back to them and reaches to squeeze Andromeda’s hand. “I’ll get going. Then, once Draco knows, we shall begin our attempt to awaken Bella. I think it wise that we wait for her before we reveal the other patients to the world, although it is up to you, Nymphadora, if you wish to show yourself?”</p><p>Tonks bites her lip. Shakes her head. “I’m waiting for Bella. It wouldn’t feel right to do this without her. I spoke to Dad about it too. And Remus. We’re gonna do this together.”</p><p>Narcissa nods sharply. “Then I’d best be off.”</p><p>And Hermione leaps backwards in shock as a blast of fire fills her vision, Fawkes soaring into the room with a loud trill.</p><p>Narcissa grins widely. Claps her hands together. “Yes. Yes, it’s time. Take me to my son.”</p><p>And she raises her hands in the air, her eyes to the ceiling, and disappears in a ball of flames.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Dumbledore’s not the only one with style.</p><p>Andy nudges Tonks. “She’s flaming. Get it?”</p><p>Tonks groans. “Awful. Bloody awful. And that doesn’t even really work for witches. Leave the gay jokes to the gays, Mum.”</p><p>Andromeda lets out a sound of outrage. “Never! Besides, I think I count as gay through association. Like…being adopted. And you never know, I might not be <em>one hundred percent</em>—”</p><p>“Mum, gross. Can we not—”</p><p>“Not that it makes a difference, because me and your Dad—”</p><p>“Lalala, Hermione, get me out of here I am begging you. I’ll give you my first-born son. He needs picking up from Dad’s anyway, so if you want—”</p><p>A patronus gallops into the room. A horse. Oh dear, there’s Ginny, just as Hermione had thought. Gosh, it feels like <em>years </em>since she spoke to Ginny.</p><p>“<em>Okay, Hermione Granger, where the hell is my owl? I’ve sent two now, and they haven’t found you. Are you still at work? You didn’t fall asleep at your desk again, did you? It shouldn’t be this hard to meet up for coffee, I haven’t seen you since James’ birthday! What gives?!” </em>the horse snorts. Stamps its foot.</p><p>Ginny. Oh Hermione missed her. James’ first birthday…has it really been two weeks since Ginny saw her? Hermione hadn’t realised how much work took over her life before. How little time she made for her friends.</p><p>She takes a breath. “I think…I’m going to tell Harry and Ginny. Just about the time travel to start with. I really miss them, and I want them to know, but I’m not sure how they’ll handle Bella. Especially Harry. I don’t know. I don’t want to keep her a secret, but…”</p><p>Tonks squeezes her shoulder. “One step at a time. Narcissa might have told Draco too by now, and then we’ll all go try to wake up Bella, alright? Go see your friends, ‘Mione. You deserve that. Just go have a laugh, you haven’t seen them in ages.”</p><p>Oh, Hermione wishes she could tell them about Tonks. And Remus. Wishes she could tell them absolutely everything, without being scared of the consequences.</p><p>But for now, she’ll hide things, just a little. Read their reactions. Test the waters.</p><p>And maybe show off some of her elf magic. Her wandless magic.</p><p>She grins at Tonks. “You’re right. I’m going to have some fun. I can’t exactly match Narcissa’s exit, but...”</p><p>And she floods the invisibility over her mind. Watches Andy flinch. Ha. She <em>thought</em> she’d felt something in her head.</p><p>And then washes it over her body completely. Disappears. Thinks about where she needs to be. Harry and Ginny’s house.</p><p>And lets herself get pulled away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Give and Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>July, 1997</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix looks down at Tonks’ wedding ring, spinning it around the witch’s finger as they both sit on the bed. “So…you didn’t get married.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“You just told everyone you’re married? And no one checked?”</p><p>“Yep. This is actually Mum’s ring. She hardly ever wears it, cos she’s terrified she’ll accidentally leave it on as Trelawney, or you. Oh wait. Why don’t you wear a ring?”</p><p>Shit. Bellatrix shrugs casually. Avoids eye contact. “Why would I want that? Joined to Rod for eternity? Belonging to him? I don’t need a symbol of that.”</p><p>There’s a long pause. Tonks pokes her. “Liar. You’re lying. I can tell.”</p><p>Bellatrix scowls. Goddess of Concealment. Yeah right. “Fine! I lost it. And Rod lost his. It was…just after the wedding, and he was being a right arse. Can’t remember exactly what we were arguing about, but we settled it by saying we could punch each other in the face, just once. Get the anger over with.”</p><p>Tonks barks out a laugh. “What?! That’s fucking insane.”</p><p>Bellatrix grins. It is funny, now she thinks about it. “Well, yeah. Where did you think we got the mad reputation? Anyway, he’s left-handed, so I said he had to take his ring off to punch me, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair. He thought I was tricking him. Said I should take mine off too. Well, fair’s fair. We put them down on a rock…and a magpie swooped down and stole them. Fucking fast little bugger. Off he flew. Rod tried to send an avada at him, but it missed. So…yeah. No rings. We had to spend the next half a decade hiding our hands from our mothers in case they killed us for it. Family heirlooms, probably both worth a literal fortune.”</p><p>Tonks laughs again. “There goes my inheritance. Damn.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. “There’s still a whole vault. You’ll get all of that, minus a cup and a sword. Oh, after Hermione, of course. I’ll leave it to her first, I guess. And Andy will get some, and Cissy. I should probably write a will…”</p><p>Tonks’ hand closes around hers. “For the future, right? In, like, a hundred years or something?”</p><p>Bellatrix strokes a finger over the worry line between Tonks’ eyebrows. “Right. For the future. I’m not going anywhere just yet.”</p><p>She hopes. She really fucking hopes.</p><p>Even though her eyelids are growing heavy. Fighting with Morpheus again.</p><p>Bellatrix takes a deep breath to wake herself up. “And…Speio? What did they say about Lupin?”</p><p>Tonks runs her hand through her hair. “Oh, that. Well, you see…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A few days ago…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin stares down at the witch on the bed. Bellatrix Lestrange. Looking, if he didn’t know better, like a werewolf on the verge of the full moon. Pale. Weak. Eyes bruised with fatigue. Trembling occasionally, despite the numerous blankets and warming spells.</p><p>Bellatrix Black. Not Lestrange. Because apparently she likes that distinction nowadays, and her family are very firm about that. She’s a Black.</p><p>Remus has always hated Blacks. He knows what Blacks are capable of. Their cruelty. His best friend. His—</p><p>Sirius wasn’t a Black. Not really. <em>Black sheep of the family, </em>Sirius used to joke with a pained smile. <em>Maybe I’m the white sheep. The golden lion, born into the snake pit. That’s what we are, Moony. Outcasts. Lone wolves.</em></p><p>Remus always laughed at that. Fond exasperation. <em>We can’t both be lone wolves, Padfoot. That’s precisely the point</em></p><p>He was secretly pleased though. Both him, and the wolf within. A pack. He had a pack. Someone was like him.</p><p>And Sirius of course would just howl at him. Wherever they were, for all to hear. In the Great Hall. In the middle of potions class. Embarrassing Remus completely.</p><p>What he wouldn’t give to hear that howl now…</p><p>Remus pulls himself out of is reverie. No use dwelling. Besides. He’s not a lone wolf anymore.</p><p>He reaches for Tonks’ hand. “This is not your fault. It is purely being apart from…her mate. Gosh. That’s going to take some getting used to.”</p><p>Tonks laughs softly. “Guess you ain’t so special anymore, Moony. You’re surrounded by magical creatures now,” she jokes.</p><p>And then becomes serious. Takes his other hand too. “You know what I told you? About the future?”</p><p>He nods solemnly. “Many things. But I think I know what you mean. You mean that I die. And it’s okay. Really. I’ve had a good time of it, for the most part. If my time has come, then—”</p><p>She smacks him lightly in the arm. “No. What have I told you? We’re fixing it. Me and…everyone. Bella’s been doing it for months. Saving people that would’ve died. She said we just have to see from a different perspective, so get your head on straight, Remus. Well. Not straight. Neither of us can do that.”</p><p>He laughs despite himself at the feeble joke. Feels the familiar warmth in his chest. That’s what he loves about Tonks. He has laughter back in his life. No matter how dark it gets, there’s always laughter.</p><p>And then he glances at the witch in the bed again. He can’t help it. It’s like he’s in a bizarre dream. Bellatrix has been secretly saving people. With the help of a time-travelling Hermione Granger. It sounds absurd. But it’s the truth. He’s accepted that.</p><p>He just—</p><p>Who is this witch?! This mad woman. This genius. Because she is a genius. He’d told Tonks as much, but he hadn’t admitted…well, he’d been rather in awe of Bellatrix, back when he was a first year. He’d spent a lot of time in the library, the only place he could actually get his homework done without his friends distracting him with their antics. He loved a prank, but he had to at <em>some point </em>get around to studying. Especially to catch up on the classes he’d missed for his furry little problem. Dumbledore even gave him a permission slip so he could go after hours. Very late for a first year.</p><p>And that’s when he began to notice her. Sirius’ cousin. Remus hated her, of course, because Sirius did. Not that he’d tell them why. And Remus kind of understood why anyway. She had a bit of a reputation. Scary. Short-tempered. Quick to send a hex at you if you got in her way.</p><p>But she also had a presence. Like you could sense her, in the same way that you knew when Dumbledore walked into the room. Remus would tell himself not to look. That accidentally meeting her eye would be a very bad idea, but he couldn’t help it. He’d be sat at a table, late at night, working on whatever essay was due, …and she’d be there too. Across the room, usually alone. Surrounded by books.</p><p>Towers of them. And on all kinds of subjects! New ones every night. And she’d flip through them so fast that it was a blur, that Remus could practically feel the puff of air as the pages turned.</p><p>And she wouldn’t sit still. She’d wander around, lie upside down, write arithmancy equations in blinding white light in mid-air, the glow leaving spots in Remus’ eyes. He’d look them up sometimes. Write them down.</p><p>And he kept them. He’s not sure why, but he still has the book where he noted down some of her calculations.</p><p>And he still can’t figure them out. Especially the week or so that she kept taking out a pocket watch. Why a watch? Is <em>that </em>how Hermione travelled through time? Time magic?</p><p>Anyway. The witch is an enigma. He’s always thought so. And been rather embarrassed about it. He never voiced it. And then…well…</p><p>She became what she became. And he hated her even more for it. For the way she had almost…fooled him! His instincts were wrong. She wasn’t a mystery! She didn’t have a hidden plan! A method to the madness! No. She was cruel, and sadistic, and a Black, through and through. He should have listened to Sirius. Stayed away from her. Not been fooled by her strange…charm.</p><p>Well. That’s what he’d thought until about three weeks ago. The <em>dread</em> he’d felt when Tonks told him about her. Fooled again! She’d charmed someone else. Tricked Tonks and her family. A spy, worming her way in. It all came bubbling to the surface. Tonks was his best friend. His only friend, really. And she’d put her trust in the wrong person. She was in danger. He could lose her. Lose someone else.</p><p>Admittedly, tracking Bellatrix down was not the most rational idea. He should have known better. An ex DADA professor taking on Bellatrix Lestrange alone?</p><p>Perhaps he still has a lingering death wish.</p><p>But as it turns out, he should have been more worried about the other sister. Andromeda. Bellatrix’s name had barely passed his lips before he found himself bound, gagged, and wandless, all at once.</p><p>And the events of the day only became more confusing. Time travel. Truth serums. House-elves. Bellatrix’s charm was back, tenfold, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one in her grasp. <em>Everyone </em>loved this witch. Was devoted to her. And…</p><p>She was in pain. He could see it. He could sense it. <em>Feel </em>it. Even without the veritaserum, he would have believed her. No one can fake pain like that. Can speak about that. Not unless they’ve lived it.</p><p>“Remus?”</p><p>He focuses back on the room. On Tonks, and her bright pink hair, and the worry in her eyes as she searches his face.</p><p>He smiles at her. “Sorry. Lost in thought. Did you say something?”</p><p>She nudges him. “You mean lost in thought <em>again</em>. You spend half your life in your head, I reckon. You’re lucky I get you, and didn’t think you were a right weirdo for <em>gazing</em> at my aunt like that.”</p><p>Remus fights not to become flustered at that. Too close to the truth. But it’s not—</p><p>He’s simply curious about Bellatrix. She’s a very interesting person. Even more so now.</p><p>Tonks squeezes his hand. Oh. Is she…anxious? He hadn’t realised. Yes. Definitely nervous.</p><p>He pulls her to him. Kisses her head. “What is it? What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“It…will be fine. You just— you need to meet someone. Just a chat. Be yourself. And…then they’re going to decide if you’ll live, okay?”</p><p>Pardon?</p><p>Tonks just pulls away. Slaps him on the back. “Better get it over with. Remember that I’m your mate, yeah? Bonded for life. That’s important. Tell them that. Tiggy! Tiggy, he’s ready!”</p><p>Ready?! “I’m not— where am I—”</p><p>Oh no. The scary house-elf.</p><p>Remus finds himself shrinking back as Tiggy grins at him. If he was a wolf right now, his ears would definitely be down flat. He’d lower his head. Show his belly. This is not an elf to disrespect.</p><p>The elf stares at him with their unsettling eyes. “You is being ready, Mr Lupin? You will do the Black family proud?”</p><p>Lupin swallows. “Yes?” And clears his throat. Don’t be ridiculous, Remus. You’re fighting the second war in your lifetime, for Merlin’s sake. Have a backbone.</p><p>He straightens. Adjusts his robes. “I mean, yes. Of course. I’m not quite sure what I am getting myself into, but—”</p><p>And he takes a sharp breath as the elf grabs him, and he finds himself in a large, torchlit cave.</p><p>Tiggy beckons at him. He crouches down.</p><p>“This is being the plan. You is meeting Speio, the God of the Sea Caves. The God of Life and Death. Is being Mistresses’ sister. Mistresses’ Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa be arranging this. So that you be dying. And then living. But <em>only </em>if you is pretending to be Miss Nymphadora’s mate. Tiggy is telling you.”</p><p>God of—</p><p>Dying—</p><p>The Black sisters—</p><p>The elf disappears with an echoing chuckle.</p><p>He growls in frustration. These Blacks! They’re impossible!</p><p>His growl echoes back at him. And then there’s silence, apart from a soft dripping sound and the lap of the water.</p><p>“Is…is anybody there?”</p><p>No reply. But the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He’s being watched.</p><p>He almost draws his wand, and then pauses. Magical creatures do not react well to wands. So what does he know?</p><p>Defence against the Dark Arts. Is this god dark? God of the Sea Caves. Of life and death.</p><p>Well. Life and death is not dark. It is…everything. Caves are a place to shelter. Protection. Warmth. Even a home.</p><p>This being is related to the Blacks.</p><p>To Tonks. And Sirius.</p><p>Nymphs. What does he know about nymphs? Not nearly enough. They’re believed to be extinct. Mythological. Ancient.</p><p>He steps closer to the water. “Thank you for agreeing to speak with me. For allowing me into your home. I’m most grateful. Your…your family said that you might help me? My— my mate? Nymphadora?” he calls.</p><p>The water stirs. The stone beneath his feet rumbles. Shudders.</p><p>He doesn’t raise his wand. Months with the werepack have taught him that. No matter how much you want to feel your wand in your hand, drawing it will make the situation infinitely more perilous.</p><p>Something moves in the water. Fleetingly. Just in the corner of his eye.</p><p>And then gone.</p><p>He steps closer. “I…I know that you are a god. How would you like me to address you?”</p><p>The rumbling stops. Chiming laughter fills his ears. “You are mated to Kalypso, and do not know how to greet a god? It seems you are not a Black. Pity. I judged you to be intelligent, child of the moon.”</p><p>Ah. Not off to a great start. But at least they’re communicating. Laughter is better than death.</p><p>He should have expected that from Blacks. Laughter.</p><p>“I’m only recently mated. And I call my mate by her name. She’s not called Kalypso, she calls herself Tonks.”</p><p>A head bursts through the water. He manages not to jump, despite the yellow eyes. A merperson. But not really.</p><p>Unless all merpeople are gods.</p><p>The god scoffs at him. “Tonks? I am speaking of her name. Her title. Kalypso is my youngest sister. The God of Concealment. Has she hidden even that from you?”</p><p>Remus sits down on the floor. If he could, he would lower himself below their height, out of respect, but there is no way he’s getting in that water. “She’s told me of Kalypso. She doesn’t quite feel she has earned the name, as of yet. It’s new to her. And she feels her mother and aunts fill the role quite nicely.”</p><p>At this, the god smiles at him. Seems to soften as they swim closer. Remus looks over their features in fascination. Humanoid…but nothing like Tonks. Darker skin. A broader nose. Masculine. A merman, he would have surmised, if Tonks had not explained the fluid gender of these metamorphing nymphs.</p><p>“They…are doing well at their role, she is correct. And…the eldest, the warrior, is she fighting?”</p><p>Fighting? Bellatrix isn’t even conscious.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The god is clutching at a silver necklace. Their eyes darting over him as if…concerned.</p><p>Remus smiles sadly. “She’s surviving.”</p><p>This seems to be the right response. And expected. Speio nods. “Flickering. For how much longer, even I cannot…”</p><p>They pause. Clench their jaw. Raise their chin. Straighten.</p><p>Remus almost gasps. Now <em>that </em>is familiar. How many times has he seen Sirius do the same? Tonks? He even observed the gesture in Bellatrix during their last encounter. In Narcissa Malfoy. It’s extraordinary. Nature or nurture? A brave, proud stance.</p><p>Which means, if this god is anything like Sirius, then they feel overly vulnerable. Scared. Weak. And want to show Remus a strong front.</p><p>So when the god glares at him, raises high on their tail fin, he manages to keep his pattering heart under control.</p><p>“Why do you come here, child?” the god spits. “What do you offer? You ask me for life. For death. And you expect it…out of kindness? You are a fool. My own kin is suffering. Why should I spare you from Death himself? Why should I work against the fates?”</p><p>Kin. Life. Death. Reasoning. Deserve. Worthiness.</p><p>Remus shakes his head. “I do not believe I am worthy. And I understand that you do not accept me as kin. But Nymphadora is my family. The only family I have left. I love her. She asked me to survive, to speak with you, and I came. I listened to her advice, and followed the guidance of her family. Your sisters. I know I should make an offering to you, but I am a humble wizard. I have been running, hiding, all of my life. Even the clothes off my back are not worthy of a god. I have…a sound mind, and good intentions. That is all I can offer. I am a teacher. A scholar. The great joys in my life have come from learning, and teaching what I know to the children at— at this school. At Hogwarts. But I doubt there is much I can teach a god such as yourself.”</p><p>And the god…pauses. Tilts their head. Lowers into the water.</p><p>And hops out to sit beside him with a splash. “A scholar? A teacher? You wish to teach the children?”</p><p>Remus sighs. “Sadly I am…no longer wanted at Hogwarts. Word got out that I am…a child of the moon, as you say. Not an appropriate guardian of children— ah!”</p><p>Remus jumps as the god grabs him. Clasps his shoulders tightly. Brings their face close to his and stares into his eyes. “<em>You </em>are beautiful. You have seen too much. Felt too much. So you shrink from it. You feel you are not worthy of your role. But life is <em>balance</em>. And oh. Oh, the balance we may find. Together. Yes. This, <em>this</em> is a sign from the Moirai. You <em>are </em>to be a Black. The light must be yours. Another mate of Kalypso. Your place is in hiding, but also in teaching. You have chosen your own path, and it is one that we need. This is a time of great learning. You will be needed here. Wanted.”</p><p>Remus can feel their giddy excitement, but it just leaves him more confused. He told them. He can’t teach at Hogwarts. What do they mean?</p><p>They kiss him. “I grant you resurrection when the time comes, child of the moon. On one condition. You will play your role. You will be teacher, professor, guide and carer to our race. Our children. Our kin. From now, until the end of your days, to every Black that approaches you for your wisdom, you shall offer it freely. You shall give your life to it. Give all you know and are to them. Totus generis parere.”</p><p>Remus is still rather dumbfounded from the unexpected kiss, but finds himself nodding. “Of course. If any of your kin need help, I’ll do my best to guide them. I think you’re overestimating my knowledge, but—”</p><p>The god smiles. Sharp, and bright, and wicked. “Leagore! Autonoe! I have found us a schoolmaster! A nursemaid! Your responsibility has been lightened, God of Order!”</p><p>And Remus jumps out of his skin as a merperson appears beside him out of thin air. They…</p><p>Oh, now this one <em>does </em>look like a Black. Like Sirius. So much…</p><p>And a touch of young Mr Malfoy.</p><p>They smile gently at his panic, and seem friendly enough. Put their hand out for him to shake. “You must be…Andromeda’s daughter’s mate. Narcissa has spoken of you. And Pronoe has agreed you entrance to the archives, once Speio gave their verdict. Welcome to the Colony of Black. I am Leagore, and today I am your brother, it seems.”</p><p>Brother…</p><p>A brother? Remus has never had a brother.</p><p>He clears his throat. Shakes their hand. “Nice to meet you…brother. But I admit, I’m a bit lost. Who is Pronoe? And what are the archives?”</p><p>Laughter rings from the water. “Oh, how fun! He doesn’t know anything, Leagore. They really did all keep our secret.”</p><p>Another god?</p><p>Speio tuts. “Of course they did, Autonoe. Kalypso is the God of Concealment, they know when matters must remain hidden. Now. Find Pronoe, child. Only they may grant access to the archives. The child of the moon has much to learn.”</p><p>The third god swims away. Autonoe. Speio called them Autonoe. And this is Leagore. He…is less intimidating than Speio.</p><p>Remus risks leaning closer to him. “My name is Remus. Remus Lupin,” he whispers. “I’m not…overly fond of being called a child of the moon. My lycanthropy is not something I am proud of. It’s a curse.”</p><p>Leagore slowly nods. “I shall tell the others, then. We shall call you Remus, and you may call us all by our first names. That is how we greet our kin. Do not worry. We are not all as fearsome as Speio.”</p><p>“Fearsome?” Speio mutters darkly. Stills.</p><p>Remus tenses. His fingers twitch for his wand.</p><p>Leagore remains calm. Disappears, and in the next blink is beside Speio in the water, holding their shoulders. “Fearsome, yes. And strong. And wise. You are many things, sister, which is why we so value your judgement.”</p><p>Speio sniffs. Looks away.</p><p>And then dives at Leagore, both gods submerged. The water rocks.</p><p>Remus finds his feet and scrambles away as the waves get dangerously close.</p><p>And then yelps as a cracking sound—</p><p>Tiggy. Tiggy the house-elf, back at his side. Holding a wetsuit. “You be needing this, Mr Remus. You is doing well. Very well. You is a Black now too, I is thinking.”</p><p>Remus takes the wetsuit. “I— I’m a Black? You’re a Black? And…are they fighting? Should we stop them?”</p><p>Tiggy snorts. “We is all being Blacks, and they is being silly elflings. Is <em>playing. </em>You be too much of a thinking elf, Mr Remus. You is like Miss Hermione. Too much thinking. But…she is also a seeing elf. As is you. You is already seeing, and with practice, you be seeing even more. This is good. All is good. All is well.”</p><p>They say that, but they tug at their ears. Shuffle their feet. Remus knows enough about elves to recognise… “Are you alright, Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy looks up at him. Tuts. “A seeing elf. Yes, yes Tiggy is <em>fine. </em>Is— you be helping the little Blacks now, Mr Remus. Tiggy…Tiggy be going back to watch Mistress Bella.”</p><p>Ah. An elf worried for their mistress.</p><p>Remus crouches down. “Thank you for the wetsuit, it shall be quite useful. And for your advice. You are serving the Black family well, Tiggy. I hope I shall be half the elf you are, some day. If there is ever anything I may do for you…please let me know. I believe I have just vowed to aid all Blacks who come to me in need of guidance. And you are a Black, are you not?” he says softly.</p><p>Elves have sensitive ears, and sensitive hearts. Perhaps he has judged on appearances yet again. Something he really should have learnt not to do by now. A house-elf loved whole-heartedly by Bellatrix Lestrange? An elf that accepts purebloods, muggleborns, gods and werewolves alike? This is an elf who does not just serve, but loves. Cares. Sees.</p><p>Tiggy sniffs. “Tiggy is not asking to be served. Is not being a Mastress.”</p><p>Remus smiles. “Not a mastress. A friend. Family.”</p><p>Tiggy squints at him. Tilts their head to the side. It reminds Remus of Bellatrix, and he holds back a laugh. So that’s where her mannerisms come from.</p><p>“Hmm…I is thinking you is a good one, Mr Remus. Oh yes. Tiggy be liking you. You is a good elf. This be good for the Mastresses.”</p><p>Mastresses?</p><p>Tiggy disappears. And a crying sound fills the cave. A baby’s cry, coming from the water.</p><p>What on Earth?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “So the poor sod got himself employed as a nursemaid. To four babies? Good luck to him.”</p><p>Tonks pauses. Flushes bright red. Even her hair turns red. “…five.”</p><p>Five babies?</p><p>Bellatrix’s laughter stops. She snaps her gaze to Tonks. Searches…</p><p>Presses her hand to Tonks’ stomach. “Five?”</p><p>Tonks nods. Laughs softly. “Ain’t really a surprise, is it? Say hello to your great-nephew, Teddy.”</p><p>Great-nephew? Morgana’s tits, she’s ancient!</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open. “Yeah— but— already? When did— don’t tell me— ew, gross, Lupin. It was Lupin, right? There isn’t a different perspective, or—”</p><p>Tonks shoves her. “No! And you should probably get used to calling him Remus now. No it— well it’s stupid, really. Can’t fight fate. You got into our heads with all that wedding night nonsense, so we decided that the night after our fake wedding, we weren’t going to sleep with each other. Wasn’t gonna happen. We’d just talk. There was a lot I still needed to explain to him. And…well…it was a lot to talk out. We needed a drink or two to get through it. And at some point…well, Teddy was always gonna happen, wasn’t he? We both knew straight away the next morning. Just looked at each other, and there was this…acceptance. We were gonna have a kid. A brilliant little boy with hair all the colours of the rainbow.”</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. Takes a slow breath. “You’re sure? You want him? You’re not— you don’t <em>have to</em>—”</p><p>“I want him. We both do. It’s not perfect…but Remus is my best friend. I love him. I might not be ready for marriage, or even ever want to get married. But…this kid? He’ll have a great family, Bella. So many people to love him. To care for him. Me, and Remus. Mum and Dad. You. Narcissa and Draco will meet him. Harry will be his godfather. And we <em>know </em>it’s the right decision. That he’ll be alright. He’ll be perfect. Course he will.”</p><p>Bellatrix thinks back to Hermione’s memories. Tries to piece together every flash of her great-nephew. She should have paid more attention. Looked closer. Seen more.</p><p>But from what she does remember…a smiling toddler. Toys. Sat on Hermione’s lap. Being held by Draco, or Andy, or Cissy. Popping Cissy’s bubbles.</p><p>She gently pulls Tonks against her. Holds her. Closes her eyes. “He’ll be great. The greatest wizard that ever lived. He’ll— he’ll be kind, and clever, and— and no one will ever hurt him. I won’t let them. I’m a goddess. I’m wishing it, okay? I, Bellatrix Black swear that no harm shall come to this child. He will be loved, and happy, and he’ll never have to hide. He’ll never be scared. He’ll never have to fight.”</p><p>Tonks squeezes her back. “It’s okay if he’s scared sometimes, Bella. Everyone gets scared. Or sad. He doesn’t have to be great, he can be ordinary, and I’ll love him just the same.</p><p>Bellatrix scoffs. “Ordinary? He’s a Black. He’s your kid. He’ll be fucking amazing.”</p><p>“Language, Auntie Bella. Is that any way to speak in front of your nephew?” Tonks teases.</p><p>Bellatrix pulls away. Wriggles so she’s lying down on the bed, and speaks directly to Tonks’ stomach. “Amazing. You’re going to be amazing. A god on Earth. And I won’t be able to tell you that for a long time, so you have to remember, alright? You remember, until I come back.”</p><p>“You going somewhere, Bella?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix looks over at Ted in the doorway. Thinks about sitting up. Decides to stay lying down.</p><p>Smiles at him sadly. “Congrats, Grandpa.”</p><p>He comes and sits down next to her. “Thanks. How you feeling?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “…tired. I’m…so tired, Ted. How…when did you bring me in here?”</p><p>Ted rests a hand on her shoulder. Glances at Tonks. “Two nights ago. It’s been a day and a night since Potter was here. Since I carried you in from the sofa.”</p><p>Another…</p><p>She missed another day? Even after she slept for a whole week? It’s been…</p><p>She reaches up to cling onto Ted’s hand. “Oh. I didn’t know. I…so Andy…”</p><p>“Mum’s staying at Narcissa’s, yeah,” Tonks says gently. “She’s you. I…well, I reckon she’s gonna be you from now on.”</p><p>No… Oh Andy. It’s not fair. It isn’t…</p><p>Her eyes have fallen shut. “Tiggy?” she whispers.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress Bella.” A soft rumble. It always makes her feel better, hearing Tiggy. Comfort. Home. Safety.</p><p>“Tiggy, could you get me some tea? And…and can you look after Andy for me? Make sure— make sure she’s okay. And Cissy. If I’m not— you’ll look after them, won’t you?”</p><p>A small hand takes hers. “Of course, Mistress. Tiggy always be watching. Always be caring for the little Blacks. And Tiggy will be watching you too, so don’t you be worrying. You is a strong elf. You is— you is a good Mistress. Tiggy is happy to be serving.”</p><p>Bellatrix feels her heart begin to thunder. Wrenches her eyes open and pulls Tiggy against her. “You’re saying goodbye? Am I really— is this— tell me what you know, Tiggy. I still need to— I wanted to talk to Cissy. You need to make sure she doesn’t close herself off again. And she needs hugs. She says she doesn’t, but she—”</p><p>Bellatrix points at Tonks. “That’s your job now, okay? If I’m not there, you have to hug Cissy for me. She might hex you. And she’ll definitely pretend to hate it, but she’s a liar, okay? And— and Ted, if Andy gets hurt for even one second—”</p><p>“— then I’ll feel it, and I’ll go to her. I’ll protect her,” Ted interrupts.</p><p>…Feel it?</p><p>Ted smiles at her. Shrugs. “What, you think you’re the only one who can have a mate? Cos I’ve loved mine since I was fifteen. That’s twenty-six years of sticking together, having each other’s back, through good times and bad. Course, I didn’t know she was a goddess. That’s probably why this stuff is only just kicking in. The shared feelings and pain and that.”</p><p>Mates. Because they’ve declared it, to themselves and others.</p><p>Is… “Are <em>you </em>the flame? The new Black, that Speio saw?”</p><p>Ted nods. “We reckon so. Don’t tell the nymphs, but Dora and Remus aren’t quite up to all that. Speio can’t see names. Just sees another Black, maybe how old they are, ish.”</p><p>“It was how Dad talked me into coming back,” Tonks whispers. “He said he’d be the one to have a mate. That it would be him and Mum. I really care about Remus, but bonded for life? And feeling his pain? I couldn’t do that. That’s what scared me.”</p><p>Her shoulders slump. Her knee jiggles in embarrassment. Bellatrix rolls sideways to rest her head in Tonks’ lap. Closes her eyes and nods.</p><p>Tonks continues, fingers beginning to stroke through Bellatrix’s hair. “And it scared Remus too, when I told him. He couldn’t do that to me. It was making him hate himself. That his pain would be reflected on me. And that we wouldn’t be able to control it. Even with the wolfsbane potion, every full moon is a struggle. And it ages him. We were scared it would age me too.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s breathing slows. She yawns. “S’all right,” she mumbles. “It’s not for everyone. And your Mum and Dad are clever. Sounds like…they fixed it.”</p><p>She’s drifting into sleep. There’s so much more she wants to ask, but her mind is fuzzy. She can’t…something to do with…the Dark Lord…</p><p>How did…</p><p>The thought leaves. She lets out a pleased hum as the fingers continue through her hair, stroking her head. “And…Andy is…she’s okay?”</p><p>Ted chuckles. “You already asked me that. She’s fine. She’s…she feels warm. I think she’s sat by a fire. And she’s a bit hungry, but that’s it. She popped by yesterday. Said she’s having a lot of fun screaming and breaking things, and that it’s nice to talk to Draco.”</p><p>Draco…</p><p>She hasn’t seen him in so long. Not properly. Not since…</p><p>Was it Christmas?</p><p>Maybe….</p><p>“Bella? Bella, can you hear us?”</p><p>Dark…and warm…needs to…</p><p>
  <em>Hermione…think I’m…my turn to leave. Don’t know when…coming back…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. The Truth Will Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June, 2005</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione appears in Ginny’s kitchen with a pop. Well, a silent pop. She’s still invisible.</p><p>Ginny is doing the washing up, her back to her son, James, who is sat gurgling in his high chair at the table.</p><p>“…I know, James. Mummy can do this with magic, you’re right. But she’s a bit grumpy today, so it’s better to scrub at some pans instead of yelling at Daddy for no reason when he gets home.”</p><p>“Da!”</p><p>“That’s right. Daddy. Dadada. He’s coming home soon!” Ginny says in an overly happy sing-song voice. “And then Mummy can get the heck out of here, because if she has to do the washing one more fudging time…” she adds under her breath.</p><p>Hermione laughs. Walks up behind Ginny. Lets go of the invisibility. “How’s motherhood going, Ginny?”</p><p>Ginny jumps a foot in the air with a yelp, pan dropping into the sink, sending a splash of soapy water at them.</p><p>Hermione casts a swift protego and then directs the water back into the sink with a flick of her wand. Two in one.</p><p>She’s gotten very used to avoiding water recently. Blacks.</p><p>And James starts to cry.</p><p>Ginny continues staring at Hermione, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but already reaching for James. Taking him out of his chair to hold him. “Mummy’s fine. Don’t worry, Jamesy. Hermione…how did you get in here? I didn’t hear the floo. And that was <em>fast</em>. Have you been…training, or something?”</p><p>Hermione just smiles.</p><p>And then her smile wobbles. Tears fall down her face. Hermione is back. Really back. Ginny is right here. She did it. Travelled through time and back again.</p><p>She wraps her arms around Ginny. And James. She kind of has to adjust for him. “Oh, I missed you. I thought— I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>Now Hermione is crying more than the <em>actual </em>baby in the room. Both Ginny and James are giving her confused looks.</p><p>Ginny extracts herself and puts him back down. “Never see me? It’s only been a week or two. I’m not really angry with you, Hermione. I know how important your work is. It’s okay that you couldn’t make it to drinks. Luna actually told me beforehand that you wouldn’t be able to make it, that you had a trip or something. Did…you go somewhere?”</p><p>Hermione nods, still tearful. There’s a lump in her throat. She went somewhere…and had the most amazing, life changing adventure. Met the love of her life.</p><p>But has also feared for her life so many times. Not known if she’d ever make it home. Had to rely on herself. Had moments where she was completely alone.</p><p>Ginny smiles at her, shakes her head. “Oh, Hermione! Come here. You’re okay. What’s all this about, hmm?”</p><p>Ginny pulls her into a hug again. A proper one this time, without a squirming, snotty toddler in the middle.</p><p>She rubs Hermione’s back. “This must have been one heck of a trip to leave you this shaken. Wanna talk about it? Let’s go sit down. I’ll make you a cup of tea. Have you had lunch? I’ll get you something to— oh Merlin, I’m turning into my mother. The dreaded day has arrived. But you are looking a bit pale and thin, Hermione. When did you last eat? I know what you’re like.”</p><p>When did she last eat?</p><p>Came back Friday night…slept…legilimency with Narcissa…back to the hospital…thread sex with Bella…back to the hospital…nymphs and archives…hospital…library…here…</p><p>She thinks she ate a sandwich or two at the hospital. At some point. Maybe.</p><p>The floo sounds from down the hall, and Hermione pulls back from Ginny to look towards the doorway.</p><p>“Gin, you still home? The strangest thing just happened to me!” Harry calls. “I was having coffee with Draco after Quidditch, when suddenly— Hermione!”</p><p>Harry!</p><p>Hermione runs and throws herself at Harry, burying her face in his chest.</p><p>There’s silence as Harry’s arms come up to hug her back. She can’t see, but she thinks he must be having a silent conversation with Ginny.</p><p>Just by mouthing. No legilimency. No one has legilimency. None of them are looking around in each other’s heads, making a game plan, hiding their expressions or thinking three steps ahead.</p><p>Gryffindors. She’s finally around Gryffindors. Not a slytherin in sight.</p><p>Harry pats her head awkwardly. “Umm, everything is okay? I’m…here?” he tries cautiously.</p><p>Hermione laughs. Okay, pull it together, Hermione.</p><p>She wipes her tears away with a chuckle. “Hi. So…let me guess. Narcissa interrupted your coffee with Draco by appearing in a burst of flames?”</p><p>“What?” Ginny snorts.</p><p>“Yes! How the hell—heck did you know that?” Harry gapes at her, walking over to James and ruffling his hair.</p><p>Hermione nods to herself and sits down at the kitchen table. She doesn’t have long then. “Come and sit down, both of you. There’s a lot I need to tell you. See, Luna was right. I’ve been on a trip.”</p><p>They both sit down, frowning. “You have? What, over the weekend?”</p><p>Hermione reaches for Harry’s hand. “Yes and no. I…left on Friday night. At midnight. And…I’ve been gone for three months.”</p><p>Ginny laughs. “Uh, Hermione? That’s not how time works.”</p><p>Hermione just continues staring at Harry. Nods. “No. No, that’s not how time works at all. That’s what was so wrong. Why I wasn’t sure I’d ever make it back. Back…to the right time.”</p><p>Harry takes a sharp breath. Reaches up with his other hand and twizzles his fingers. A turning, rotating motion. A time turner. “How many turns?”</p><p>Ginny lets out a quiet ‘oh’ in comprehension. Hermione sighs. “Not as simple as that. I didn’t mean to go. I didn’t have a time turner. It was an accident, down in the Department of Mysteries. It sent me back to the night we were all there. The battle, in 1996. I’ve been stuck in 1996 for three months.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry walks back into the room just as Hermione is finishing up the leftover lunch that Ginny warmed up for her.</p><p>“Right, that’s James down for the count,” Harry whispers. And then remembers there’s no sleeping baby here, and continues at normal volume. “So…I’m sorry, Hermione. I don’t really get why you can’t tell us everything. It already happened, right? We can’t change anything now. And we definitely didn’t see an older you running around.”</p><p>“Because she’s an elf,” Ginny adds with a nod.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Because I <em>learnt </em>from the elves. To be invisible.”</p><p>Ginny grins. “Do it again. Go on.”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. And then turns invisible.</p><p>Ginny and Harry both look around the room, smiling widely.</p><p>“Now that’s a party trick. I can’t wait to see Ron’s reaction! Really useful as well. No cloak to trip on,” Harry mutters.</p><p>“Trust you to learn even more magic during a trip through time, Hermione. And oh, Harry. You should see her reflexes. Faster than you. I have no idea how she did it! Her wand was a blur!”</p><p>Hermione pops away to sit on the kitchen counter, and then drops the invisibility. “It just took some practice and a good teacher,” she shrugs.</p><p>Ginny raises an eyebrow. “A teacher…that taught you to sit on my kitchen counter and kick at it?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione stops kicking. Bella really <em>has </em>rubbed off on her.</p><p>“Yes,” she says quietly. “I…well, I…”</p><p>She bites her lip. Hugs herself around her waist. How can she…how on Earth can she not tell them about Bella? <em>Everything </em>is— she’s everything. Her soulmate. Her…</p><p>But she <em>can’t. </em>She’s Bellatrix Lestrange. She can’t—</p><p>And she’s dead. They think…that Bella is dead.</p><p>So maybe she <em>can </em>tell them.</p><p>Should she? Bellatrix always told her she should think more before she speaks. Learn to lie. Not just blab to the first person she sees.</p><p>She looks over at Harry and Ginny. Two of her oldest friends. They’ve been through so much together. They love her. She loves them. They’re not just the first person she’s run into, they’re her family. Perhaps even more than her own parents are.</p><p>Trust. Come out of hiding. If Narcissa is doing it…</p><p>Hermione pops back to her seat at the table. “I told you that…that I’ve been hiding in the past. That the elves helped me to hide. And that’s true! They did. I kept myself as hidden as possible, didn’t interact with any of you. It’s part of the rules of time travel. Don’t be seen. But— but someone did see me. Almost as soon as I arrived. Someone met me…as I am now…back in 1996. They recognised me. Found out that I’d travelled through time. I haven’t been alone. I’ve been…someone was helping me. To hide. And to get back.”</p><p>Her heart is racing. Oh gods. This could go so wrong. Any second now.</p><p>Harry tilts his head. “Someone knew this whole time? Who?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. “It— this is going to shock you. So I need…you both to trust me. You do, don’t you? You’ll listen?”</p><p>Ginny glances at Harry. “Of course. We…who was it?”</p><p>Hermione takes a breath. “This person…agreed to work with me. To help me get back, and to make sure that the timeline went as planned. Some things were…changing. We had to make sure that everything that was supposed to happen, happened. This person…they came with me to the elves. They helped me when my magic wasn’t working. They…I stayed with them, for the whole three months. Worked with them. They— she was an ally, and then a friend…and then— then more than a friend. I— I fell in love with her.”</p><p>Silence fills the kitchen. Harry and Ginny frozen in shock. Yep. Hermione Granger. In love. With a witch.</p><p>And then the phone rings. The landline.</p><p>Harry wanders over. Picks it up distractedly, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Hello?”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>And then Harry’s eyes widen. He hands the phone out to Hermione. “It’s…for you. It’s…Narcissa?”</p><p>Oh. Oh shoot, Hermione doesn’t have her mobile on her!</p><p>She hurriedly grabs the phone. “Narcissa? I’m sorry, I left my phone at home. How is— did everything go okay?”</p><p>“It…I’m not sure. I merely thought I’d let you know that…Draco will need some time before we try to awaken Bella. I’m not sure…if he— if he is ready to…”</p><p>Her voice is shaky. Oh dear. “Narcissa,” Hermione says gently. “It’s okay. Thank you for calling. Are you…is Andy there? Do you have someone to— where are you? I can come—”</p><p>A tut. “Yes, Andromeda is here. How do you think I know Harry’s number? Don’t fuss, Miss Granger. I’m perfectly fine. You may return to…have you told them?”</p><p>Hermione looks over at Harry and Ginny, who are pretending not to listen to her conversation. Very badly. “I’m…in the middle of telling them, actually. You called before I could mention any names…but I think I will. They said they trust me. I want— I want to tell them.”</p><p>A pause. “…Then…I trust you. If you believe that Bella will be safe, well, you won’t be able to tell them where she is, the fidelius charm will not allow it. But if you tell them that she is alive—”</p><p>“No!” Hermione shouts. And then softens. “No, no I’m not telling them that. Did— Draco knows not to tell, right? How much did you tell him?”</p><p>A sigh. “I told him everything. As briefly as possible. I told him that he could ask me any questions at all, and that I would be truthful with him. He…has not yet taken me up on the offer. He left.”</p><p>Oh. “I’m sure he just needs time, Narcissa. It’s a lot to take in. Harry told me you surprised them at coffee.”</p><p>Narcissa laughs softly. “Yes. Yes, that was quite fun. I don’t believe I’ve ever caused a scene like that before. Some people screamed in shock. Coffee everywhere.”</p><p>Hermione laughs. She’s not surprised. “You’re obviously good at this not-hiding thing. Anyway, I should go. If you’re okay, then—”</p><p>“I’m fine. And have rather a lot of children to care for. There is no phone…signalling…at Hogwarts. The waves…metal tower…oh, whatever the blasted thing is called. Goodbye, Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione laughs again. “No signal. Got it. Bye, Narcissa.”</p><p>Hermione hangs up with a chuckle. Sits back down at the table.</p><p>Umm. “What?”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows raise into his hair. “Narcissa? You’re— she— you—”</p><p>“You’re in love with Narcissa?!” Ginny shouts.</p><p>What?!</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open. “No! No, she’s not— why do you— no!”</p><p>Ginny shakes her head. “Hermione. It’s okay. You don’t have to— I mean she just <em>called you</em>. On a phone. Even <em>I </em>struggle with the phone. She’s— Narcissa Malfoy!”</p><p>“Black,” Harry corrects. “But yeah. Still. She…and you knew about her fire thing. Whatever that was. And I heard her laughing through the phone. She doesn’t— laughter? Or…emotions? What’s going on, Hermione? You barely know her, and you were just talking to her like she was your friend. And…are you in love with her?”</p><p>Hermione groans. Okay. That probably was really strange for them. But...they don’t seem angry. Just surprised. So if they’re okay with Narcissa…</p><p>“No. I’m not in love with Narcissa, I promise. But…she does know about me travelling through time. I met her too. And actually…it’s complicated, but she’s the one who sent me there. And brought me back. That’s what you saw, Harry. When she appeared in a ball of flames. She can do that, because of Fawkes. Fawkes the phoenix. She can…control him, somehow. Talk to him.”</p><p>Ginny rubs at her temples with a groan. “One thing at a time, Hermione. You can’t just drop time travel on us, then elf magic, then say you’re in love with a witch…and suddenly Narcissa Black is calling our landline and controlling phoenixes? Can we just— what the hell <em>happened </em>to you, Hermione? How did— three months? You haven’t even <em>dated </em>in the past three months.”</p><p>Ah. Yeah. Well. “Not to me. For me…I’ve spent three months falling in love with someone. I love her— more than anyone in the whole world. She’s…my soulmate. I’d spend every day with her if I could. But I can’t. She…she’s gone. She…didn’t make it through the war.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Hermione gets up. Walks over to finish the washing up for Ginny. She can’t look at them whilst she does this. She’s not sure she could say it to their faces.</p><p>She plunges her hands into the now cold water. Clears her throat. “Right. Here it is. I— this is going to sound like the most…ridiculous, horrifying thing in the world. So please let me explain afterwards. But— I— I’m in love with— I fell in love with Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>As she thought. Deadly silence.</p><p>She continues washing up. Her back to them.</p><p>And then just stops. Closes her eyes. Waits.</p><p>The silence continues. Her heart begins to pound. It’s fine. She— she can always leave. Turn invisible. She can— they—</p><p>“Lestrange?” Harry whispers. “She…Hermione…your arm. She…you hate her. You…she saw you? When you were at the Department of Mysteries? She…what did she do to you?”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “I did hate her. And she hated me. But we…don’t anymore. She changed. She worked with me, like I told you. She helped me. Loved me.”</p><p>A hand closes around Hermione’s arm, and she jumps.</p><p>“She <em>hurt </em>you. Tortured you.”</p><p>She takes a sharp breath. Tries to pull her arm from Harry’s grip. But she can’t. He’s too strong.</p><p>She turns to meet his eye. “Harry, can you please let go of me? You’re scaring me. Hurting me. I don’t like being held against my will,” she says calmly.</p><p>He looks down at his hand. Pulls back. Runs his hand through his hair. “Sorry. Didn’t mean— but that’s what I mean. She— you’re not in love with her, Hermione. You’re not.”</p><p>She smiles at him. At Ginny, still sat frozen at the table. “I am. I love her. But it’s okay, it’s not what you think. When I say I worked with her, I mean it. She didn’t control me. I <em>chose</em> to spend time with her. Because she changed. Became a good person. By the end…she wasn’t fighting for Riddle, Harry. She was pretending to. Like Snape. She was acting. She didn’t really torture me. It was an act.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “She killed Sirius. She killed Tonks. And so many others.”</p><p>But she didn’t! Argh, this is so hard to explain! How—</p><p>The floo sounds. “Harry? Are you home? I needed to— I’m sorry for turning up unannounced, but Mother—”</p><p>Draco walks in. Freezes as he spots Hermione. “Oh.”</p><p>Oh. Oh dear. Now when Narcissa said she told Draco <em>everything</em>…</p><p>“Draco. Hello,” she says awkwardly. “Your mum just called, actually.”</p><p>He clenches his fists. His jaw. “Of course she did. Of course she— so I suppose everyone knows except me. She told <em>everyone </em>that—”</p><p>“No!” Hermione hastily interrupts. “Nobody else knows! It’s a secret. Like she told you! Don’t— please don’t tell anyone that—”</p><p>Draco scoffs. “Why shouldn’t I? They kept everything from me. Why shouldn’t I tell them that Aunt Be—”</p><p>No!</p><p>A silencio is flying from Hermione, before she knows what she’s doing. Not even her wand. Just her hand, outstretched. “Stop! Please! Narcissa must have told you. You must understand how important it is that—”</p><p>He’s reaching for his wand. Non-verbal magic. He could cancel the silencio. He could tell them that Bella’s alive. Everyone could find out whilst she’s still asleep. She’d be helpless. She’d be— “Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!” Hermione shouts.</p><p>She catches Draco’s wand as he falls towards the floor, bound tightly.</p><p>Harry catches him. “What the fuck?! Hermione, what—”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Draco. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Promise me. And mean it,” Hermione says firmly.</p><p>“Tell anyone what?!” Ginny snaps. Her wand is drawn. She’s glancing at the door to the hall. To James. “Hermione, I think you’re the one who needs to explain yourself. If…if you are Hermione.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Ginny’s wand raises. Points at Hermione. “<em>Are</em> you Hermione Granger? Because I don’t know about you guys…but there’s only one person I know who can duel that fast. Who moves like that.”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione lowers her wand. “Ginny, it’s me. She just taught me how to fight. It’s me. Ask me anything. Ask me…I know that you had a Weird Sisters’ poster in your room at the Burrow. I know about the gnomes in the garden. I know about— Harry. When we were on the run, we were living on mushrooms, remember? It was awful. And I accidentally snapped your wand at Godric’s Hollow. At Christmas.”</p><p>Ginny’s wand lowers. She nods. “Like I thought. That’s the secret, isn’t it? I just accused you of being Bellatrix Lestrange…and you panicked. You acted like it was a possibility. You didn’t deny it. Didn’t say she was dead. Buried. That you couldn’t possibly be her. <em>That’s</em> the secret.”</p><p>Ginny unties Draco. Cancels the silencio. “Bellatrix Lestrange is alive. Isn’t she?”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>What— what should she—</p><p>Oh, Hermione is terrible at lying! She’s still so, so bad at it.</p><p>She finds her legs collapsing. Sits down on the floor and closes her eyes. Think. Hermione, think. This is—</p><p>She shouldn’t have said anything! Does she never learn? Secrets are important! Don’t just tell people things. There are consequences. There are…</p><p>It’s not her fault. It’s Draco’s fault. He’s the one who told. Who came straight here. Didn’t listen to his mother. Didn’t—</p><p>She gets back up. Points her wand at Draco with a growl. “See, <em>this </em>is why Narcissa didn’t tell you. Can’t you see that— how could you?! So you’re angry at your mother. I get it. She kept things from you. But she was trying to <em>protect </em>you. She loves you. She was so scared of what you would say to her today that she cried, do you know that? But she decided to trust you. With her secrets. With Bella’s— argh this is so, so— seven years. Seven years your mother kept that secret. And you couldn’t wait, what? Half an hour? I didn’t— I wasn’t supposed to— she’s dying, Draco! Bella is— and I can’t—”</p><p>She breaks off. Hears her wand clatter to the floor. She can’t breathe.</p><p>Harry knows now. He’s Head Auror. He hates Bellatrix. He’s going to tell everyone. They’ll search for her. Track her down. They’ll—</p><p>Arms go around her. Gently. Harry. “Hermione? I think we all need to calm down, okay? Let’s talk about this. You’re obviously upset. I’ve never seen you like this. I’m worried. Nothing bad is happening right now. You’re safe. Everyone is safe.”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. “Bella isn’t safe. Harry— Harry, promise me you won’t— if anything happens to her—”</p><p>“Sssh. Come and sit down. We’ll get you something else to eat. And Draco is staying. We’ll talk this out. No wands. No shouting. Okay?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>She looks up at him. At everyone, watching her with concern. “Okay. Sorry. Oh, I’m sorry, Harry. I came into your house and— I didn’t wake up James, did I? And Draco, I didn’t mean what I said. I’m just so worried. And tired. I— I haven’t really been sleeping.”</p><p>Harry pushes her down into a chair. Hands her an apple. “Eat. I’ll put the kettle on. I think…Draco, can you fill us in? What’s going on?”</p><p>Draco slowly sits down next to Hermione. Shakes his head. “She’s right, Harry. I shouldn’t have said…Mother cried?”</p><p>Oh. Hermione swallows a bite of apple. “Yes. But she’s alright now. She’s with Andy. She said…that she’s perfectly fine, and enjoyed making a scene at the café.”</p><p>He laughs in shock. “She enjoyed making a scene? Who— <em>my</em> mother? I don’t know, Granger. I don’t know— is it all true? Everything she said?”</p><p>Hermione takes another bite with a shrug. “Well, I don’t know what she told you, but she definitely decided to tell you the truth. She wants to be herself. Share her life with you.”</p><p>He reaches into his pocket. Hermione tenses. Wand.</p><p>But no. He pulls out a pocket watch.</p><p>Looks across the table at Harry and Ginny. “Aunt Bella gave me this. As a Christmas present, back in sixth year. She—” He laughs. “She ran into my bedroom at six in the morning. Jumped on my bed to wake me up. And she gave me this. It was hers. She made it for her NEWTs, and she said it was charmed in some way. That I should be able to figure it out. I— I still haven’t.”</p><p>He opens it. Watches it tick. Shrugs. “Mother always said that Aunt Bella was clever. Very clever. The Brightest Witch of Her Age. So I’m not overly surprised that her charmswork is hard to decipher. I suppose what I mean to say, is…”</p><p>He looks at Harry. “I believe my mother. She told me today that Aunt Bella is a good person. That she made some mistakes in her life, but she loves her family. And…Mother said that Aunt Bella loves Hermione. That they’re soulmates. That she’s never seen two people more in love. She said…that Aunt Bella has been slowly dying for the past eight years, because that’s how long Hermione has been away from her. That being apart physically hurts them.”</p><p>Harry looks to Hermione. She nods. “Bella’s in a coma. Because I left her for so long. I know you’re worried, Harry. But she isn’t a threat. She’s not even conscious. She isn’t the terrifying Bellatrix Lestrange. She’s…my other half. Part of me is dying with her.”</p><p>Harry turns away from her. Focuses on Draco. “She didn’t just <em>make some mistakes </em>though, did she? I don’t understand. You barely even speak to your father for what he did. And Bellatrix was even worse. Why forgive her?”</p><p>Draco sighs. “I know. Believe me, I know. But there are some differences. Mother said— Oh Salazar’s Snake! You’re the witch!”</p><p>He sharply turns and points at Hermione, mouth open. “In Aunt Bella’s head! During my occlumency lessons! I <em>saw </em>you! I saw— she was in love with a witch. It was you! I can’t believe I didn’t realise!”</p><p>Oh no. Hermione groans in embarrassment. “You didn’t see anything, did you? She wasn’t sure…when she got your letter—”</p><p>“You were there?! You— you read— she told you—”</p><p>Draco is practically squeaking at this point, voice raising higher and higher in pitch. “That letter was private!” he squawks.</p><p>Hermione bites her lip against a smile. “I…don’t really have any secrets with Bella, sorry. But— but we never told anyone! I don’t…umm…actually, Bella might have told your mum. And Andy.”</p><p>His cheeks flush red. He rubs the back of his neck. Looks at Harry and away.</p><p>And then leans closer to whisper to Hermione. “And did Mother tell you about…umm…the flowers?”</p><p>Flowers?</p><p>Oh. Oh Narcissa, you are so brave.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Yes. Yes, I know about that.”</p><p>Draco nods. Glances at Harry again.</p><p>And then clears his throat awkwardly. “Mother? Can you hear me? I’m not sure how this works, but I’m ready to talk,” he calls out into the kitchen.</p><p>What?</p><p>Harry and Ginny look at Hermione in confusion. She shrugs at them. This is beyond her.</p><p>And then a glowing heat assaults them. Hits Hermione in the face, so hot that she closes her eyes on instinct.</p><p>“You called, my dragon?”</p><p>Hermione opens her eyes. Laughs.</p><p>Narcissa Black, in a wetsuit, with a phoenix perched on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Faultless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione stifles more laughter as Draco just stares at his mother.</p><p>“Why…are you dressed like that?” he slowly asks.</p><p>Narcissa tuts. Takes a seat on Hermione’s other side and pours herself a cup of tea. “I have been visiting your cousins. Tea, Hermione?”</p><p>There’s a twitch to her lip. Narcissa does like a mad tea-party.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Yes, please. Thank you. I’m glad you’re here. We umm…we’ve hit a slight problem. Ginny…well she guessed about Bella. That she’s alive.”</p><p>Narcissa jerks ever so slightly, the stream of tea splashing against the side of the cup. “Indeed? And…have we reached a verdict?”</p><p>Fawkes lets out a chirp. Hops over to Harry on the table. Narcissa laughs. “Yes, I know. But now is not the time.”</p><p>Ginny makes a strange scoffing noise. “I’m sorry, has everyone gone mad?! You’re <em>speaking </em>to the bird? And you’re— what is— Harry, back me up here!”</p><p>Harry strokes Fawkes’ head. “Is Sirius dead?” he murmurs.</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione looks to Narcissa. Who opens her mouth to answer.</p><p>Hermione interrupts. “Yes, he is, Harry. I’m sorry. That was— it was my fault. I’m the reason Sirius—”</p><p>“It was not your fault,” Narcissa snaps. Glares at Hermione. “It was not. He would not have blamed you.”</p><p>“No, he would have blamed Bellatrix, seeing as she’s the one who killed him,” Harry says darkly.</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “He would not have blamed her either. I believe Sirius would have been very proud of Bella, if he could have known her today. Or even a few months after he passed away. Do you wish to tell him, Hermione, or shall I?”</p><p>Hermione reaches for Narcissa’s hand. “I’ll tell him. It’s my story to tell. And Draco should know too. I want— I’m going to tell you all about Bella. About how we met, and what happened to us. All the…crazy things that happened to us over the past few months.”</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “Except for the lake.”</p><p>Oh. Yes, of course. “Yes. Except for the lake.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione talks for what feels like hours, and probably is. About everything. From the very beginning. Tells them about crashing back through time. About prophecies, and love potions, and protection spells. Being stuck with her enemy, in a tiny cottage, with only a snarky Snape popping in.</p><p>She tells them about how scared she was to wake Bella up. But how she made a plan. Decided to trust her. How Bellatrix watched Hermione’s whole life in her head. How this left them with a strange…bond. A sense of familiarity.</p><p>She told them about how she really learnt with the elves. About Master Spitsy, and his wise lessons. About how she went from no magic, to the most powerful wandless magic she’s ever produced.</p><p>And how Bellatrix did hurt her. It wasn’t all smooth sailing.</p><p>She talked about how she met Narcissa, whilst dressed like a house-elf. And how, despite all odds, Hermione managed to persuade Bellatrix Lestrange away from Voldemort. How it was actually reminders of Draco and Narcissa that made Bellatrix begin to have doubts. How she asked Hermione about muggles, and if they had healers.</p><p>She told them about when they became allies. When they both promised to never hurt each other again, and she told them how they’ve kept that promise.</p><p>How they almost gave Snape a mental breakdown when he saw them keep that promise. And maybe witnessed some flirting. Because yes. At this point, there was flirting.</p><p>She didn’t tell them about the lake. About the nymphs. That would remain a secret. But she told them about Bellatrix hurrying to Draco’s occlumency lessons. Watching over him. Making sure he was okay.</p><p>And the final thing she told them, before she decided to stop for the evening…was about Bellatrix’s list. About the person she wanted to be. No more killing. No more torture. Do something for Neville Longbottom. And on and on. A long list.</p><p>Bellatrix didn’t want to be Bellatrix Lestrange anymore. She wanted to change.</p><p>To save people.</p><p>So. That’s all Hermione can say, really. Without giving too much away. Without spilling secrets about nymphs, and metamorphagi, and the bones in the bed.</p><p>And it seems to have calmed Harry and Ginny somewhat. They seem to understand, just a little. Have smiled a few times. Laughed, even, as they listened, and made more drinks, and brought their son back into the kitchen after his nap.</p><p>Draco is quiet. Just keeps glancing at his mother. Watching as she smiles, or laughs, or squeezes Hermione’s hand in encouragement.</p><p>And Narcissa notices, of course. Waits, until Hermione is finished speaking, and then walks around the table.</p><p>Leans down and kisses Draco’s head. “I believe that is enough for this evening, although I am sure the Potters are desperate to know more. There shall be more time tomorrow to discuss this. So if…if Hermione is correct, and she may trust you with these secrets, will you wait, to sate your curiosity? There is something which Draco must do tonight. If…will you, Draco? Please?”</p><p>Draco tilts his head to the ceiling. Looks up at his mother and nods. “Of course. I should have gone sooner. I’m sorry that I— I shouldn’t have— will you take me, Mother? I want to go.”</p><p>Narcissa’s smile is blinding. “Yes! Yes, let’s go— but actually, it’s probably best if Hermione transports us. Fawkes is still not overly reliable.”</p><p>Fawkes squawks reproachfully.</p><p>Narcissa huffs. “Oh, hush. You know very well what I mean. You are easily diverted, are you not? Remember last Wednesday?”</p><p>Fawkes ducks his head. Steals Harry’s biscuit.</p><p>“Yes. Precisely. No, you may stay with Mr Potter, or…go wherever you wish. Hermione, if you would?” Narcissa holds out her arm.</p><p>Hermione does walk over, but frowns. Not reliable? Great. Such a great means of time travel.</p><p>Narcissa sighs. Rolls her eyes. “You survived, did you not? Made it to the right time and place? Be a bit more optimistic, Miss Granger. Are you not excited for where we are headed?”</p><p>Hermione washes the invisibility over her mind. She forgot again!</p><p>And then realises. Oh. Oh! Bella might wake up now! That’s where they’re going! Draco has agreed! He’s—</p><p>“To her room? Can Draco get in?”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyebrows raise in acknowledgment, and she leans to whisper to Draco. Secret keeper. So now he knows. Not that it would really stop her elf magic anyway, she doesn't think.</p><p>Hermione nods, points at Harry and Ginny sternly. “Now don’t you dare tell anyone. I mean it. This will all come out at some point, but for now you just have to keep your lips sealed. Don’t tell <em>anyone</em>, okay?”</p><p>They nod cautiously. Her gaze softens.</p><p>She lets go of Narcissa to reach for Harry and Ginny’s hands. “Thank you. I really do appreciate just how…incredible you’ve both been today. I— I was so scared that— I love you both so much, you know?”</p><p>Harry looks away. Shrugs uncomfortably. “You’re my family, Hermione. If something is upsetting you, it’s important. And did you think I wouldn’t listen? You’re Hermione. You have a reason for everything. I knew it was bound to make sense eventually, once you explained. Even if…I’m not saying this isn’t weird as fu…fudge, but I…we won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>Ginny puts an arm around Harry with a chuckle. “Not sure anyone would believe us if we did. But we won’t. No telling. We love you too, Hermione, and…it sounds like you have…a soulmate to save? Is that right? Godric’s girdle this is insane! I can’t believe part of me wants Bellatrix to wake up. I kinda just want to see this with my own eyes. Bellatrix in love? What the heck does <em>that </em>look like?”</p><p>Hermione laughs in relief.</p><p>And there’s a cackle from behind her.</p><p>“What the— Bellatrix?” Harry shouts, wand wavering at Narcissa.</p><p> “Aunt Bella?” Draco squeaks.</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “Perhaps I need to practice more self-control. <em>No</em>, it’s still me. It’s just a family…laugh. I have been disguising it, as…it does not garner the best reactions.”</p><p>Draco frowns. “You…so you’ve never laughed? My whole life?”</p><p>Narcissa smiles sadly. “Not as freely as I would have liked to, no. I have been…restraining myself, out of fear. But I would like to change that. I love you. I would like to show it.”</p><p>She strokes Draco’s cheek. Smiles. Chuckles to herself. “And to answer your question, Ginevra, Bella in love…is rather like an excitable puppy. Absolutely no training. She jumps on people. Makes an awful mess. Drags them around. Sulks and whimpers when they leave, and is overjoyed when they return. She is loyal. Protective. Loves with her whole heart. She has taught me everything I know about love. Well. Almost.”</p><p>Hermione holds her breath as Narcissa looks at Harry. Oh gods. Is she going to tell him about Lily? Narcissa seems to be on a truth kick. Is she…</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head. “Another time. Come along, Hermione. Let’s not keep Bella waiting.”</p><p>Yes. Yes, let’s go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione keeps a tight grip on Draco as he almost stumbles on landing. And then he continues shaking as his eyes fall to the bed.</p><p>Yes. It’s always a shock. Bella looking so…broken.</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. “I— I’ll go find Andy and the others. I think you two need some more time to talk,” she whispers to Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa swallows. Her eyes dart between the bed and her son. “I…alright. Yes. Go to the archives, and gather them. I was thinking…do you think we should take Bella there? To the water? It…feels like she should be near the water.”</p><p>Oh.Yes.</p><p>Hermione nods. “She should be with her whole family. We need all the magic we can get. Everyone. I’ll tell Leagore to call an assembly. Somewhere near the water, but dry. Warm.”</p><p>Draco has edged closer to the bed. Has pulled up a chair, his head resting in his hands.</p><p>Hermione drops the invisibility from her mind.<em> Go talk to him. We’ll wait for you. As long as you need. As long as he needs</em></p><p>
  <em>And if…he can’t? If this doesn’t work? If I’ve ruined everything with my—</em>
</p><p>Hermione squeezes Narcissa’s hand. <em>He came. He’s sitting with Bella. One step at a time, Narcissa. Just let him talk</em></p><p>Narcissa straightens her spine. Clenches her jaw. Raises her chin. <em>Go. I shall figure this out. Bella has been asleep for long enough</em></p><p>Okay. A Black on a mission.</p><p>Time for a family reunion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa walks around the hospital bed, and climbs in to sit next to Bella. Checks her temperature. Still warm. Good.</p><p>“She…she looks so…I didn’t think she would actually be <em>hurt</em>,” Draco croaks out.</p><p>Ah. Something else to explain.</p><p>Narcissa runs a finger over Bellatrix’s nose. “You mean this? Yes. You see, as I told you, we are all metamorphagi, like your cousin, Nymphadora. And I was telling the truth when I said we did not know. That it was a family secret. None of us knew we were born with the ability. But we…this is Bellatrix’s veriform. Her true form. These injuries…were sustained when she was a child.”</p><p>Draco looks up at her, tears in his eyes. “A child? All of this? The…scars, and…she’s always looked like this?”</p><p>Narcissa nods again. “She was so young…that her metamorphing hid these injuries, without her conscious thought. She thought it was accidental magic whilst she slept. I…had a similar experience.”</p><p>Draco stands up. Comes around the bed to stare at her closely. “You got hurt too? What happened? Who did this to her? Who hurt you?”</p><p>Narcissa can feel the expression leaving her face. Her emotions fleeing. Can hear her mind whispering to her. Not safe. Bury it. Push the feelings down. Hide the memories away. Don’t expose your son to this. Don’t let anyone—</p><p>She hugs him instead. Breathes him in, and strokes her fingers through his hair. “My— you misunderstand. I am not hurt in the same way as Bella. I don’t have any scars or broken— broken bones. I…I protected myself in other ways. She fought with her body. I fought with my mind. There is a reason I— I am as I am. It is…”</p><p>She pulls back. Looks into his eyes. “I’m not sure I’m ready to discuss this with you, Draco. But...my— our parents did this. They are the ones who hurt Bella, when she was a child. They are— the reason that I have been so afraid to reveal myself. They are the reason that Andromeda ran away. They— they hurt us. Bella protected us.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widen. “Oh. I— oh. So...”</p><p>He cautiously touches her face. “That’s the reason for your…mask? I thought you were just unhappy.”</p><p>Her mask? “You have a word for it? My mask?”</p><p>He smiles at her. “You’re my mother. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? The mask only ever came off around me. That’s how I knew you loved me.”</p><p>Narcissa shakes her head with a sigh. “Yes. Yes, I love you very much. More than anyone in the world. I suppose I do tend to let my guard down eventually, with the people I love.”</p><p>Draco raises an eyebrow. “People?”</p><p>Narcissa looks away. Down at Bella. Fights a blush that has not come to her cheeks unprompted in <em>decades</em>. “Yes, people. I love Bella, of course. Andromeda. Nymphadora and the babies. Teddy. Edward Tonks is a good friend. Remus Lupin. Pronoe, one of the nymphs, has—”</p><p>“I’m not talking about friendship, Mother.”</p><p>Narcissa lets herself hide. Buries her face in her hands. She can’t stand this. This is her <em>son</em>. He shouldn’t be asking her about these things! Oh, why does she have to be truthful now?</p><p>“Yes. I know. But I <em>told </em>you about Lily,” she groans. “I— this is very off topic. This is about <em>Bella</em>. I thought you’d be more interested in metamorphing and the fact that we are part nymph than—”</p><p>“Than finding out more about the witch you’ve been in love with for thirty years?”</p><p>Narcissa’s head thuds back against the headboard. Thirty years?</p><p>Gosh, that long? Since she was…twelve.</p><p>Severus was right. They’re both ridiculous. Romantic idiots.</p><p>“She died, Draco. A long time ago.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You didn’t…go back in time and save her?”</p><p>Narcissa half-laughs half-sobs in shock. “No,” she croaks. “Is that what you thought? No. Not everyone can be saved. It would…she died to save her son. Who knows what chaos would ensue if I altered that? And Lily would <em>never </em>have let Harry’s childhood unfold as it did. If she’d lived—”</p><p>Her voice cracks. She takes a breath. “No. There’s no bringing Lily back. She…would have changed everything. She’s too brave. She never would have hidden, and made her son feel…”</p><p>Alone. So alone.</p><p>She reaches for Draco. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I— for what I— please forgive me, I just wanted to keep you safe. My baby. My— please don’t hate me. Don’t leave me.”</p><p>He comes to her. Wraps his arms around her. “I am a bit angry with you. But of course I don’t hate you. I understand why you did what you did, and I’m alright. You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine, Mother. I’m right here. And I’m— I’m proud of you. You’re— you’re so strong. So brave.”</p><p>Narcissa is crying, and hates herself for it. She isn’t strong. She isn’t brave. Her own son is holding her like a child. Telling her all the words she would tell him when he— when he fell off a broom, or his cauldron exploded.</p><p>And that just makes her cry harder. He’s acting like her. His idea of comfort…is her. Is his mother.</p><p>So be strong, Narcissa.</p><p>She pulls away. Wipes at her eyes. “Well. Now— now it is your turn, my dragon. It’s time. Time for you to be brave, and strong. It’s inside you. You are a Black. A god.”</p><p>She gets off the bed. Takes a slow breath. Readies herself. “You are Kalypso. It is your title, the same as myself. As Nymphadora. As Andromeda, and Bella. It’s in your blood. We are the God of Concealment. We can hide…”</p><p>She gestures to herself. Her cold expression. Her blonde hair and blue eyes.</p><p>And then she smiles widely. Pulls down every last remaining wall. Lets her love for her son shine from her. Lets her heart cry and laugh for him. “And we can reveal ourselves. I am a Black. I am Narcissa Black. I am your mother, and I am Kalypso. The youngest sibling in the Noble and Most Ancient Colony of Black.”</p><p>And she lets the blonde hair fall away. Brings her veriform to the surface. Laughs at his gaping expression as she feels the curls begin to tickle her neck.</p><p>“This is my veriform. My true form. I hid it, when I was perhaps…two years old, because Bella warned me not to be like her. She thought that I would be safer from our parents if they did not associate me with her, and so I became her opposite.”</p><p>Draco’s whole face scrunches, head shaking in confusion. “You…do you…want to look like this?”</p><p>Narcissa laughs again. So he doesn’t like it either. “No. No, it looks very odd, doesn’t it? Not me at all.”</p><p>He sighs in relief. Smiles back. “Thank Merlin. When you said you had been hiding, I thought…so…I really can do that too?”</p><p>“Yes. Although it will take some practice. Andromeda took years, Bella took weeks. I managed it within a few minutes, but I believe I am the exception to the norm,” she smirks.</p><p>He smirks back. “You’re the best?”</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>She steps towards him. “The best <em>so far. </em>Try it. Picture someone you know well, and become them. Feel it. Inside. Let your magic fill you.”</p><p>Draco bites his lip. “Now?” he whispers. “How? How can I feel something…that I never knew I…”</p><p>He drifts off. Lost in thought. In…</p><p>Aha.</p><p>Narcissa transforms again. Into…into someone she’s never let herself become. But desperately wants to hear. Wants her son to meet.</p><p>She looks down at Lily Evans’ hands. Reaches up and gently brushes her fingers through red hair. Licks her lips as her heart patters.</p><p>As Draco stares at her. At her eyes. “Draco…this has always been a part of you. It’s the way you were born. It’s natural, even if you didn’t know it existed. Do you understand? It’s been…hidden inside of you, because of my fear. Because of our ignorance. We didn’t know this was a part of us. But it is. There’s no question of <em>can</em> you do it. You can. Tell your magic what you want. Who you want to be.”</p><p>He nods shakily.</p><p>She transforms back. To <em>herself</em>. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. That’s who she is. Truly.</p><p>He takes a breath. “Alright. I can do this.”</p><p>He clenches his jaw. Raises his chin.</p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p>She strokes his shoulders. “It’s fine. It takes time. Bella never hides, and she took weeks to…”</p><p>She frowns. Looks more closely at his eyes. Blue?</p><p>Blue like the ocean. Like…</p><p>His hair begins to grow. Still blond, but longer. Long—</p><p>She laughs. “Me? You chose me?”</p><p>He smiles. “Did you think I was going to choose Harry?”</p><p>His voice! Her voice!</p><p>Narcissa’s mouth falls open in surprise. “Well, yes! I thought…did I misread…”</p><p>He’s growing shorter. And his chest—oh dear Merlin, her son has her chest. Andromeda was right. It is so <em>wrong!</em></p><p>But hilarious. Oh, this is so funny! Bella would love this.</p><p>“You didn’t misread it. I— I did have some feelings for Harry when I was younger,” Draco murmurs. “Not love. It was just a crush, I suppose. My first crush. Merlin, I can’t believe I’m telling you this. Or that this is working! Your voice! I have— do I look like you?”</p><p>His features stop rippling. Settle. Her eyes. Her hair. Her nose and her neck and…standing opposite herself. “Yes. You’re exactly like me. Here.”</p><p>She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her compact mirror.</p><p>He looks into it. Almost drops it. “Fuck!— oh, sorry, Mother. I mean— Salazar…this is…”</p><p>He slowly turns to smile at her. His boyish smile on her face. “Can we show the others? I mean…Hermione? And Aunt Andromeda?”</p><p>“Oh we have to show Andromeda! I cannot wait to see her face when she— Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Looks between them. Chuckles. “Yes…Mistress…Narcissa?”</p><p>Narcissa crouches down. “It’s time, Tiggy. We’re going to do it. We’re going to wake Bella up. We need to take her to the others, do you know where they are?”</p><p>Tiggy’s eyes flash. “Tiggy be knowing. Tiggy be ready. Come. Tiggy needs to be touching.”</p><p>Tiggy disappears, and reappears on the bed. Clicks their fingers…and hovers Bellatrix into the air. Beckons Narcissa and Draco over. “Someone be holding Mistress Bella. So she not be falling.”</p><p>Narcissa nods sharply, walking over and reaching for Bella. She’s small. Light. Easy to carry.</p><p>Let her hold her sister.</p><p>Tiggy puts a hand on her arm. Takes Draco’s hand.</p><p>And they disappear with a pop.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes. This will work.</p><p>Hermione nods across the cave at Andy. The warming charms are in place, all around the cave. The torches are brighter, as they send light over the water.</p><p>And the nymphs are all here. Just as when Hermione and Bellatrix first entered this cave, and learnt of Kalypso.</p><p>But it’s not the same. There aren’t any intimidating merpeople sat high on the rocks. There are no trials, or whispering. No hierarchy, or shouts of disagreement.</p><p>There’s a bed. A double bed, sat in the middle of the stone platform, piled with blankets. There’s Thetis, kicking their legs in a quilt. Kallianassa hitting Eudora with a pillow. Dexamene giggling as they hide under a blanket.</p><p>Speio, sat on Remus’ shoulders and gripping his hair, as Teddy clings onto his Dad’s leg, unusually shy. Probably sensing the nervous energy filing the room. Hermione can’t help it. She smiles for the children…but…</p><p>Please work. Please. <em>Please come back, Bella</em></p><p>No reply.</p><p>She watches Oreithye and Leagore. Sat together at the water’s edge, talking quietly.</p><p>A wizard wanders over to her. A wizard she’s sad to say she hasn’t heard nearly enough about. He seems…kind.</p><p>Ted Tonks squeezes her arm. “Looks like tonight’s the night. You ready?”</p><p>She doesn’t know. Is she?</p><p>Yes. Yes, she’s never been more ready. She can’t wait. She just wants this to— “Is it bad if I say I just want to get this over with?”</p><p>He sighs. “No. Not bad at all. I reckon we’re all feeling a bit of that. I’ve been missing her like crazy, so I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Jesus. If something happened to Dromeda? Can’t even imagine it.”</p><p>She smiles at him. He seems so genuine. “You miss Bella?”</p><p>He huffs, mock angrily. “Of course. She’s my best mate. Told me herself.”</p><p>His lip is twitching. Holding back a grin.</p><p>Hermione raises an eyebrow. “You’re…her best friend?” she finishes with a laugh.</p><p>Ted laughs back. “Got a nickname and everything. She did say that you held top spot, I’ll give you that. But of the non-family-soulmate-people—”</p><p>“…You’re the only other person she knows,” Hermione finishes.</p><p>Ted grins. “Yeah. Well, there is that.”</p><p>And a popping sound echoes around the cave. Tiggy.</p><p>And Narcissa. With Bella in her arms.</p><p>And…Narcissa?</p><p>Two Narcissas.</p><p>Andromeda groans. Stomps up to the smugly grinning Narcissa who’s holding Bella. “Draco did it already?! That’s not fair, Cissy! How did you teach him that?!”</p><p>She grabs the other Narcissa by the chin. Turns her face side to side. “Identical! And the voice?”</p><p>The Narcissa being held pulls their chin free. “Umm, hello, Aunt Andromeda. And…and everyone. Mother, do you need a hand with Aunt Bella? Is she heavy?”</p><p>Draco. He did it! She can’t believe—</p><p>This could work!</p><p>Hermione pops over to them. “Here, I’ll take Bella. Could you all move the children off the bed? Hold them, and— Pronoe? Autonoe? Agaue? Are you here? It’s time!”</p><p>She takes Bella from Narcissa and carries her over to the bed, Tonks already there and handing out squirming toddlers.</p><p>Hermione lays Bella down. Okay. Here they go. Where is…</p><p>Andy squeezes her hand. “Leagore’s just bringing them all over. You’ll need to step back now though, Hermione. This is about Kalypso. We all need to be together.”</p><p>Right. Of course.</p><p>Hermione backs away. Stands next to Remus and Ted. Takes a toddler from Tonks as she and Teddy make their way towards the bed.</p><p>Autonoe and Leagore appear at Hermione’s side, sat on a rock, and Hermione sighs in relief as Autonoe takes the toddler from her. Grips her hand tightly.</p><p>“She’ll come back. I just know it,” Autonoe whispers. “Even Pronoe thinks so, and they always guess right. They’re helping Agaue keep a record of this. For the archives.”</p><p>Hermione swallows. Nods shakily. Half wants to know what kind of record Agaue is keeping of all this, watching from beside the water, but she can’t think. Her heart is racing. The world rocking. She needs someone to hold her steady. She can’t stand it.</p><p>Ted squeezes her shoulder. “You can wish too. We all can. We all have our own magic, don’t we?”</p><p>Hermione nods. Swallows. Yes. So much magic in this one cave.</p><p>Narcissa perches on the edge of the bed, hand stroking through Bellatrix’s hair. Draco kneels on the floor beside her. Morphed back to himself. A determined look on his face, and a pocket watch held tightly in his hand.</p><p>Tonks sits cross-legged on the stone floor. Teddy in her lap. Whispers to him and bounces him up and down to make him laugh.</p><p>Andy watches them. A smile on her face. Walks around to the other side of the bed so she has room to sit with her sister too, and take her hand.</p><p>Andy clears her throat. “Alright then. If everyone is ready…then it’s time to reverse our gift. We’ve been keeping Bella safe, and hidden. Keeping ourselves safe and hidden. We’ve all done a lot of hiding, haven’t we?” She says it softly. Simply, so that even Teddy can understand.</p><p>But it doesn’t make it any less true. Hermione can see the pained expression on Narcissa’s face. How Tonks squeezes Teddy tightly. How Andromeda wobbles on the last word, and steels herself to continue.</p><p>“But we don’t have to hide anymore. We have each other, and we have friends. People we can trust. Who care about us, and won’t let anything bad happen to us. Or to Bella. She— she’s fighting more now, than she will once she wakes up. She needs us. So we all need to make a wish. We need to wish her back to us. Strong and brave, like she always is. We need to make her better, okay? Does everyone understand? Teddy?”</p><p>Teddy nods, wriggling in Tonks’ lap. “Like when you blow out the candles on a birthday cake! Except it’s Kalypso’s birthday!”</p><p>Everyone laughs. Some toddlers join in, even though they don’t understand.</p><p>“Kalypso hiding!” Thetis shouts from Oreithye’s arms.</p><p>Okay. Maybe some of them do understand.</p><p>Narcissa laughs warmly. “That’s right. Kalypso is hiding, and we all need to stop. We should have listened to you, Queen Thetis. Now, come on. Everyone make your wish.”</p><p>And Narcissa closes her eyes. Draco copies her. The cave falls silent, other than the lapping waves, as one by one, everyone silently makes their wish.</p><p>
  <em>Come back, Bella. Come back to me. Wake up. I love you. Listen to your family. They miss you. Come back to us</em>
</p><p>The seconds tick by. Eudora starts crying, and Ted begins making some shushing noises to quiet them.</p><p>“Did everyone make a wish? Did it work?” Teddy asks, standing up and leaning to look at Bellatrix’s face. “Auntie Bella?”</p><p>Everyone holds their breath as he shakes her.</p><p>Nothing happens. Bellatrix lies motionless.</p><p>No. No no</p><p>No, but—</p><p>Hermione pulls away from Autonoe and runs for the bed, pushing Narcissa out of the way.</p><p>“Bella? Bella, wake up. Just wake up, do you hear me? You’ve been asleep for long enough. Get out of this bed. Now!”</p><p>Hermione has officially lost it. Shouting at someone in a coma? What is she— why is she—</p><p>She crumples onto the floor. Clings onto Tonks. “I really thought she’d wake up. I thought I’d fixed it. That I’d figured it out. That—”</p><p>
  <em>Hermione?</em>
</p><p>Hermione gasps. Sits up. <em>Bella? Are you there? Can you hear me?</em></p><p>A laugh. <em>Slow down! I have two of you talking to me at the same time. Fucking hell, what did you do? Have you been messing with my head, pet? Where…where am I?</em></p><p>Hermione launches to her feet. “She can hear me! I can—” <em>You’re in the cave, Bella. With the merpeople, and your family. You won’t wake up. We’re trying to wake you up</em></p><p>
  <em>I’m asleep? It’s dark. I think…I’m somewhere in my head. You won’t stop talking! You…it’s like you’re talking to yourself</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiles. <em>I was talking to you. Like you did for me. All our messages got stuck along the thread. Can you—</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ll pull on the thread</em>
</p><p>“No!” Hermione shouts. <em>No! Don’t! Andy had a vision! We can’t use the thread. There’s a prophecy!</em></p><p>A groan. <em>Another prophecy? So…am I just lying there? Touch me. See if I can feel it</em></p><p>Hermione sits down on the bed, Narcissa giving her some room. “Sorry for pushing you,” Hermione whispers to her. “But I’m talking to Bella. Through the thread. She says she’s in her head somewhere.”</p><p>She takes Bellatrix’s hand. <em>There. Can you feel me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Where are you touching me?</em>
</p><p>Well, that’s a no.</p><p>Narcissa nudges her. “I’m going to go into her head. Ask her if she can sense me.”</p><p>Right! Legilimency! <em>Bella, Narcissa’s coming to find you. Can you sense her?</em></p><p>
  <em>No…wait. There is something. She feels…different. Oh, she’s warm now! Not cold. Bollocks, I forgot. And— wait! Don’t let her in! She hates the dark! Get her out. Get her—</em>
</p><p>Narcissa falls off the bed, landing on top of Tonks. “Bella! I’m trying to help you! Let me in! She is <em>impossible</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>You still there, pet?</em>
</p><p>Hermione huffs into the thread. <em>Yes. Narcissa was only trying to help, you know. You sent her falling off the bed</em></p><p>A snort. <em>Really? Wish I saw that. I’m watching that memory later. So…who else is there?</em></p><p>Hermione looks around. <em>Everyone. Your whole family. Andy, Tonks, Ted, Teddy, Draco—</em></p><p>
  <em>Teddy? He’s…Hermione…how long have I been gone?</em>
</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes.</p><p>Opens them and reaches for Teddy’s hand. <em>I’m sat with Teddy now. He’s…well, he’s seven years old, Bella. It’s 2005. I just got back. It’s been…two days since I left you. Maybe three. Since I fell back in time</em></p><p>
  <em>…oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella, it’s—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up. I need to wake up. I— seven years old? I missed it! I— tell him I’m coming back. I’m waking up</em>
</p><p>Hermione smiles tearfully. Runs a hand over Teddy’s back. “Teddy? Remember I have a red thread with Bella? That lets us talk? Well, she— she really wants to meet you. She— she says she’s coming back. She’s trying to wake up for you.”</p><p>Andromeda laughs. “You can— you can really hear her? She— tell her— tell her she’s taking her sweet time and needs to bloody hurry up!”</p><p>“Mum!”</p><p>“And tell her that Draco learnt to metamorph today. That he can do the voice and everything,” Andy continues.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. <em>Andy says you need to bloody hurry up, Bella. Draco— Draco learnt to metamorph today. It took him minutes. He looked exactly like Narcissa, even her voice</em></p><p>
  <em>Her voice?! How did he— that’s not— Cissy must have cheated! She has tricks. And I’m trying, okay? It’s dark in here. I’ve filled my head with too much darkness and—</em>
</p><p>That’s it!</p><p>
  <em>A patronus! Bella, light up the dark! So you can follow the thread. Don’t pull, just look for it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Genius! Brightest witch of her age. Okay. Okay, pet, hang on</em>
</p><p>Hermione nods and sits up. Tucks some hair behind her ears as she waits.</p><p>Everyone stares at her. Oh. “I told her. She’s going to try a patronus, so she can find her way out of the…dark.”</p><p>Is Bellatrix…glowing?</p><p>Yes. She’s not imagining it.</p><p>A white glow. <em>It’s working! Bella, you’re glowing!</em></p><p>
  <em>Hermione. Hermione, keep talking to me. I’m so happy to hear you. It’s been so long. I can’t believe you’re real</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m real. I’m right here. I can hear you. I love you. You’re so amazing, Bella</em>
</p><p>The white is blinding, but Hermione can’t look away. Can’t—ah!</p><p>Multiple cries of shock fill the cave as water splashes down on them from…everywhere. It’s spraying towards them through the air. A fine mist, bigger droplets, a whole wave that crashes over their feet and makes Teddy clamber onto the bed. “My shoes! Ew, my socks. Who’s doing that? Is it you, Autonoe?”</p><p>“It’s not me! I promise! Oreithye? Are you making the water rage?” Autonoe calls.</p><p>Hermione laughs through the thread. <em>You’re making a bit of a storm, Bella. The water’s coming to you again</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh. I didn’t mean— is anyone hurt?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! We’re fine! It’s just some water. I think it’s trying to help you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put…put me in the water</em>
</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione climbs up on the bed so she can talk to Andy in the chaos, carefully avoiding stepping on Bella or Teddy. “She wants us to put her in the water! That’s mad…right? She can’t breathe!” Hermione shouts into Andy’s ear over the shouts and crashing water.</p><p>Andy frowns.</p><p>Then grins. “Mad? Or genius!” she yells back.</p><p>A different perspective. Okay. Okay, how…</p><p>Tiggy tugs at her ankle. “Mistress is wanting to be in the water?”</p><p>Oh. “…Yes. Yes, that’s what she wants.”</p><p>Tiggy nods firmly. “Then Tiggy be helping.”</p><p>They click their fingers.</p><p>Bellatrix and Tiggy disappear.</p><p>That…isn’t exactly what she’d meant.</p><p>She shields her eyes against the storm, and fights her way off the bed, towards the water. <em>Bella? Tiggy…Tiggy put you in the lake. Somewhere. I’m not sure where. Are—</em></p><p>The storm calms. Instantly. Water trickles and flows back into the lake. The water stills.</p><p>“Uhh, where’s Bella?” Tonks asks cautiously, wiping some wet hair out of her face and looking around.</p><p>Hermione swallows. “In…she’s in the lake.”</p><p>“What?!” Narcissa snaps, spinning around from where she’d been casting drying spells on Ted and Remus. “Under the water?!”</p><p>“Go get her!” Draco shouts. “One of you— you can all swim, can’t you? And— whoever you are, you have a tail! You can—”</p><p>“The lake is so big! I can’t swim the whole lake that fast!” Autonoe exclaims worriedly. “Witches can’t breathe! How will—”</p><p>“What’s that?!” Teddy shouts.</p><p>Everyone turns to look where he’s pointing.</p><p>Glowing. The water is glowing white. Under the surface. There’s…</p><p>Hermione moves closer, everyone crowding around the edge.</p><p>And a glowing white dog bursts out of the water and tackles Pronoe. Jumping up and barking, before shaking their non-existent fur. Water still somehow sprays everywhere.</p><p>Bella’s patronus? <em>Bella? Where are you?</em></p><p>The dog runs up to her, tail wagging. Barks again.</p><p>What does it want? Should she follow it?</p><p>It spins around. Sits on her feet.</p><p>Not helpful!</p><p><em>The cave, you say? </em>comes Bella’s voice.</p><p>It sounds smug.</p><p>
  <em>Bella…what are you doing?</em>
</p><p>“…I’m coming back from the dead, pet.”</p><p>Hermione spins around.</p><p>Bella.</p><p>She’s sat on the edge of the bed. Watching them all. Grinning.</p><p>And she’s soaking wet. Hair plastered to her head. Her scars are gone though. The bruises. She’s back. Just like before.</p><p>Bellatrix coughs. Looks down at the elf stood a few feet from her. “Tiggy, if I ever have another stupid idea like that, then blooming well stop me!” she croaks.</p><p>Hermione can’t stop smiling. She can’t— she can’t believe…</p><p>Bellatrix looks straight at her. Such a soft look. Holds her arms open. <em>What? Don’t you love me anymore?</em></p><p>And that finally wakes Hermione up. She doesn’t even think about it. Forgets about prophecies, and doom, and gloom.</p><p>Follows the thread to Bellatrix.</p><p>And lands right on top of her with a thump, wrapping her arms around the witch. <em>Bella! Oh I missed you so much. I was so scared. Are you okay? Does anything hurt? You’re soaking wet!</em></p><p>
  <em>All for you, pet</em>
</p><p>Bella! Honestly. She is so—</p><p>Hermione pulls back to look into Bellatrix’s eyes. “That’s the first thing you say to me? Really?”</p><p>Bellatrix pouts. “It slipped out! It was an accident, I couldn’t help it. Let me try again.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. Casts a drying spell at the witch. And a warming spell. She always manages to get so cold. “Okay. I’ll give you one more chance.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods happily. Leans forwards and presses her lips to Hermione’s. They slot together perfectly. It’s like a breath of fresh air, even though Hermione isn’t even breathing. She’s shaking.</p><p><em>Oh. Oh, I forgot how much I love you. </em>Bellatrix sighs into the thread.<em> We— we made it, Hermione. You saved me. You found me. I knew you would. It’s been so long. I can’t believe how much you’ve missed. I want to tell you everything. And I’m never leaving again. I’ll spend every minute with you. Every second</em></p><p>
  <em>You will. I want to hear all about your adventures. About— your family! Oh!</em>
</p><p>Hermione pulls back. <em>Your sisters! They’re waiting, Bella!</em></p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen. She pushes Hermione off of her and jumps off the bed in one fluid motion.</p><p>And then laughs. “I can jump! I can move! Did you see that? I’m fast again! Where is…”</p><p>Her voice softens. She hold out her arms again. “Oh Cissy, Andy, come here. I’m back. It’s okay, I’m back.”</p><p>They run towards her. Barrel into her. Bellatrix doesn’t even wobble. Stands steady. Pulls them more firmly to her.</p><p>And Hermione finally gets it. Can see it. She <em>knew </em>they were sisters, but seeing them huddled like this, heads pressed together, hearing Bellatrix murmur to them quietly…she can see them. The children they were. It’s like they fall back into these roles. Something about the way Bellatrix stands, her arms protective shields. The way Andy ducks her head, and Narcissa fists her hands in Bellatrix’s clothes.</p><p>There are some tears. Soft laughter. Narcissa smacks Bellatrix over the head. What are they talking about?</p><p>Draco sidles up next to her. “So. Are you my aunt now, Granger?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione lets out a strange squeaking sound. Oh no. No that isn’t—</p><p>Draco is smirking at her.</p><p>Well then.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. “Maybe I am. Bellatrix is my mate, you know. We—”</p><p>He raises his hands. “Stop stop stop, you win! I forgot you were such a Gryffindor. I don’t want to know <em>anything.</em>”</p><p>Hermione laughs. Got him. “You’re a lot like your mum, you know. I think she’s said that to us too.”</p><p>Draco’s expression softens. He looks over at his mother. “Thank you. I think…well today has mostly been very confusing, and surprising, and…mind-boggling. But I’ve…come to appreciate my mother. A lot more. I…”</p><p>He drifts off. Swallows.</p><p>Hermione lets the silence sit. Follows his gaze. Watches Bella instead. Always Bella.</p><p>…And Teddy, walking up to her. This should be interesting.</p><p>Hermione glances at Draco, and they move closer to listen in.</p><p>Narcissa is the first to notice their little watcher. Steps back from Bellatrix and urges Teddy forwards.</p><p>And Teddy looks up at Bellatrix. Smiles shyly.</p><p>Bella spots him. Pauses mid-conversation with Andy. Raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Teddy raises his chin. Stands tall. “Blood of my blood. I greet you as kin. May our fore-bearers guide us, our descendants provide for us, and our hearts beat as one,” he says, carefully but confidently.</p><p>Bellatrix looks at him consideringly. Doesn’t smile. She’s a bit intimidating, actually. What’s she doing?</p><p>And then she crouches down to his level. Holds out a hand, palm up, for him to take. “Blood of my blood. I return your greeting. May the current flow strongly through our veins. As one we are whole. As one we are strong. As one we are gods on Earth.”</p><p>He takes her hand. Smiles more widely. “My wish worked! I made a wish for you. So that you’d get better, and it worked! You look a lot less poorly now.”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “Well, duh! Of course it worked. You’re a wizard. You have magic.”</p><p>Teddy laughs. Shakes his head. “No! Don’t be silly, Auntie Bella. You can’t just wish for anything, that’s not how magic works. It’s because we all wished together. I’ve wished you better loads of times, and it’s never come true before!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>There’s a horrible silence as everyone’s hearts break at his innocent words.</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. Brushes a finger over Teddy’s cheek. “You…you’ve made wishes for me before?”</p><p>Teddy just nods. “Yep. When it was my birthday…or on stars…or on dandelions. Everyone missed you so much, and they said we had to wait for Hermione, but she took a long time to remember you. We had to pretend you were dead. Like Mum, and Dad, and Grandpa.”</p><p>Bellatrix bites her lip. “Did…did that make you sad? Angry? Scared?”</p><p>Teddy looks around at all the other adults. Leans to whisper in Bellatrix’s ear.</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Pulls back and mimes locking her lips with a key. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix it. We’re all working together to fix it, aren’t we? You don’t have to fix it by yourself. That’s what grown-ups are for.”</p><p>Teddy ducks his head and nods, kind of embarrassedly.</p><p>Bellatrix springs back up. Pats his shoulder. “Go hug your parents, kid. They’re looking worried.”</p><p>And Teddy runs off to launch himself at Tonks and Remus. Bellatrix saunters over towards Hermione.</p><p>Not Hermione. Draco.</p><p>Bellatrix looks Draco over. And stomps her foot. “Damn it! You got older too! Can’t you have just waited for me? I left you a clue and everything!”</p><p>Draco swallows, eyes wide. “I…what? Pardon?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes drift to Hermione. <em>Is he still scared of me? What does he know?</em></p><p>Hermione reaches for her hand. <em>He only found out today. Everything. Narcissa never told him anything. He’s had a long day </em></p><p>
  <em>Ah</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. Cups Draco’s cheeks. “It’s okay, Draco. You don’t have to be worried about me. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to leave you alone? To explain things? Do you want to punch me? You can punch me if you want. Fair’s fair. I was a right dick to you, spouting all that pureblood bull…shoot. Shoot. How many kids are there in this cave? Feels like more, now they’ve grown up.”</p><p>Draco pushes her hands away. “You left me a clue?”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns. “My watch. You didn’t lose it, did you? It’s okay if you did! I can make another…”</p><p>Draco sheepishly pulls the watch out of his pocket. “I never figured it out. I tried! I really did! But nothing I did to it made…any…difference. Oh.”</p><p>He opens it. Watches it tick.</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “Knew you’d get it eventually! Bit later than I thought, though.”</p><p>Hermione looks down at it. <em>Well, I still don’t get it. What’s the clue?</em></p><p>Bellatrix laughs more softly. Throws her arm around Hermione. “It’s still ticking. It’s…an unstoppable clock. You can’t break it, alter it, transfigure or charm it. It won’t smash, or scratch, or tarnish. And in…thirty-three years, it hasn’t stopped. That was my clue. There’s no stopping me. I’ll keep going strong. And it’s the same for you, Drakey. Look at you. Survived a war.”</p><p>Draco puts the watch back in his pocket. Looks between Hermione and Bellatrix. “You…you’re really…soulmates? But, the Dark Lord…”</p><p>“I never fucked him!” Bellatrix shouts exasperatedly.</p><p>And then cringes as multiple parents yell at her. “Sorry! Sorry. Children <em>everywhere</em>.”</p><p>She drags Hermione and Draco further into the cave. “Hermione, did you know everyone thinks I fucked the Dark Lord? Be honest, did you think I…”</p><p>Hermione bites her lip. “Well…I did maybe…consider it. Before! Before we met!”</p><p>“So, you didn’t?” Draco clarifies.</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Betrayed by my own nephew. My own blood. How could— no!”</p><p>“She did snog Rita Skeeter though,” Hermione adds with a grin.</p><p>Bellatrix shoves her. “He didn’t need to know that! Are you trying to traumatise him?”</p><p>
  <em>I’m trying to casually bring up the fact that you only like witches, Bella. It might help him. He still hasn’t told anyone about himself…I don’t think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I see</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix kisses Hermione’s cheek. “Draco, I told you. I don’t like wizards. You do realise you’ve got the…gayest family in existence? I mean, look at all of us.”</p><p>Draco leans against the cave wall. Folds his arms. Darts his eyes around, watching people. “You mean Mother? I don’t know. She’s only told me about one witch, a long time ago. That’s it.”</p><p>Bellatrix leans next to him with a snort. “You should get a hold of her phone. Women’s names for days. Cissy has her secrets, you know that. And I’m not just talking about her. There’s me, Hermione. Tonks is fine with everyone knowing she’s…what was it? Pansexual. Lupin…well he’s not straight. Still haven’t quite figured out his relationship with Siri, but there was something going on there. I’ll admit that Andy and Ted over there are boringly straight. But…have you spoken to any merpeople yet? Have— Hermione, have Leagore and Oreithye got together yet?”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “I haven’t asked, but they’re as close as ever. You should probably say hi, actually. Autonoe has been dying to see you. And you haven’t seen Thetis and the other toddlers.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Grabs hold of Draco again and pulls him back towards the others. “Right. It’s been years! Keep forgetting that. Where is— Thetis? Kallianassa? Eudora? Dexamene? Can any of you remember me?”</p><p>“Bella!” comes a chorus of shouts. Tiny feet on stone floor.</p><p>Bellatrix crouches down to scoop them up with a laugh. “One, two, three, four…five? How is there five?”</p><p>They all wriggle. Bellatrix puts them down.</p><p>One takes Bellatrix’s hand. Points at each sibling. “Dexamene, Eudora, Kallianassa, Speio!”</p><p>She didn’t know about Speio?</p><p>Hermione reaches for Bella’s other hand. Squeezes.</p><p>But Bellatrix just nods. “So you’re…Thetis.” She looks down at the slightly taller toddler. Smiles sadly. “Hello, Thetis. I— you’ve grown so much. I’m sorry I left.”</p><p>Thetis grins. Changes their hair to be bright green and claps. “Bella come back.”</p><p>Bellatrix clears her throat. “Yep. Here I am, kid.”</p><p>Thetis laughs. Points. “Tonks!”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Tonks grabs Bellatrix from behind. “Darn it! I was trying to scare you! I nearly managed it as well. Where’s my hug, Bella?”</p><p>Bellatrix whirls around faster than Hermione can blink. Picks Tonks up and spins her through the air. “Sneak up on me? Never! I was just giving you a chance! You haven’t seen me at my full potential.”</p><p>“Argh! Put me down— Bella! Ugh, I’m gonna throw up. Not all of us are built for terminal velocity!”</p><p>Bellatrix puts Tonks down. Looks at her. “You got old too. Had a great kid though. Told you so.”</p><p>Tonks wraps her arms around Bellatrix. “God, I missed you. It’s…well it’s past Teddy’s bedtime. I’ve gotta go soon. But— we’ve still got a lot to plan, don’t we? Now we’re all alive again?”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. “Yeah. But I’m not going anywhere. Promise. I can see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Ted walks over and squeezes both their shoulders. “Hey, is this a Dead Club reunion? Why wasn’t I invited?”</p><p>Tonks lets out a groan, and Bellatrix snorts, shoving Ted’s chest. “That was bloody awful, Tedward.”</p><p>Tedward?</p><p>Ted grins. “Does that mean I lose best friend status?”</p><p>Bellatrix considers this.</p><p>And then throws her arms around Ted. “Never. You’re one of a kind, Ted Tonks.”</p><p>Bellatrix really does have a best friend.</p><p>Hermione’s so happy for her.</p><p>“Should I be worried?” Hermione calls out jokingly. “Seems like there’s a bit of a romance brewing, have I been replaced?”</p><p>A bark of laughter from across the cave. “Seconded!” Andy shouts, making her way over. “What’s going on over here? Are we doing a mate swap?”</p><p>She wiggles her eyebrows at Hermione, who bursts out laughing.</p><p>And then yelps as she’s tugged backwards away from Andy and behind Bellatrix.</p><p>“I’m not swapping!” Bellatrix squawks. “You can have Ted back. Here!”</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Ted flies past them and crashes into Andy.</p><p>
  <em>Bella!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re mine! I’ve waited long enough. Andy isn’t stealing you!</em>
</p><p>Hermione hugs Bellatrix from behind with a sigh. Rests her head on her shoulder. <em>She couldn’t steal me if she tried. You know that</em></p><p>Bellatrix leans back against her. Lets out a slow breath. <em>I know. I missed you. So much. You don’t understand how much. I…can you just hold me for a second? Hold me steady?</em></p><p>Hermione gently turns Bellatrix around. Hugs her properly. Strokes her hair. <em>I’m sorry I left you, Bella. You…you’ve done so many amazing things without me. You found this whole family. Narcissa is…so much happier. And you got Andy back. You met Tonks. You did so much, all by yourself. And I— I heard you. As soon as Fawkes brought me here, I ran to find you, and you spoke to me. Through the thread. All your little messages. I heard them</em></p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her tighter. Buries her face in Hermione’s neck. <em>Oh. That’s…you listened? That’s kind of embarrassing. I said some embarrassing shit. I didn’t really think you could hear me</em></p><p>Hermione laughs softly. “I heard. Everything. A lot of secrets your sisters probably didn’t want you sharing. And…there was one…interesting night. New Year? 1997?”</p><p>Bellatrix pauses. “New Year?”</p><p>Hermione waits.</p><p>Bellatrix freezes in her arms. Gasps.</p><p>There it is.</p><p>And pulls back to grin at Hermione. <em>You heard me? Oh fuck! What— when— and I was unconscious?! But you…did you listen?</em></p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. <em>I…yes, I listened. More than listened. You were very persuasive</em></p><p>
  <em>More than…</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes darken. She moves closer. Impossibly close. Searches Hermione’s eyes. <em>Shall we go home, pet?</em></p><p>Hermione’s eyes drift over Bellatrix’s face. Gods, yes. <em>My place or yours?</em></p><p>Bellatrix smiles wickedly. <em>Yours. Haven’t tried out your bed yet</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! So, you might have noticed I've added an end number of chapters. It's still a bit of a guestimate, because it depends how things get chopped and changed around as I add to things over the next few weeks. But yeah. We're nearing the end of the story. :(</p><p>But there's still more to come, and with these two back together....I'm giving you a smut warning for this chapter. Yep. Well. Can we expect them to wait any longer?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Bellatrix appear in Hermione’s living room with a pop. And stare at each other.</p><p>It’s silent. Dark. The lights left off, the fire unlit.</p><p>“Lumos,” Bellatrix whispers.</p><p>All of the lights blink on. Bellatrix continues staring at her.</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Hello.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs softly. “Hi. Hermione Granger. I’m standing in your living room.”</p><p>Hermione looks around. Looks back at Bellatrix. “This…is stranger than I thought it would be. Dream meets reality.”</p><p>Bellatrix steps back. Poses dramatically, chin held high. “Am I the dream?”</p><p>Hermione pretends to consider this very carefully.</p><p>And then Crookshanks rubs against Bellatrix’s leg, miaowing at her and making her jump. It kind of ruins the moment. “Fuck! Oh. Oh, it’s your stupid ugly cat.”</p><p>Hermione gasps. “Stupid? Ugly? He caught—”</p><p>Bellatrix picks up Crookshanks with a sigh. “Wormtail, I know, I was kidding! Let me get a look at him.”</p><p>She lifts Crookshanks up to eye level. He just hangs there. Stares back with a bored expression.</p><p>Bellatrix’s nose scrunches. “Does he do anything? I’ve never seen the point in having familiars…ow! Aha! He’s fast! Look at that!”</p><p>Crookshanks has fought his way to freedom, slinking off into the kitchen, and Bellatrix is holding out her arm triumphantly. It’s bleeding. A few scratches. Ow. It does sting a bit.</p><p>Hermione pulls Bellatrix down to sit on the sofa. “Episkey! What are you smiling like that for, Bella? He hurt you.”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “He fought me and won. That deserves some respect. Not many people have managed that.”</p><p>Hmm. Well, that doesn’t mean—</p><p>Bellatrix is already back up. Jumping around. Looking at the photo frames on the walls. At the—</p><p>Bellatrix stations herself in the middle of the room and starts pointing out random objects. “Television. CD player. Pen. Remote control. Landline phone. Notebook. Light…oh, I know this! Light…button? That’s not right. Light flick?”</p><p>Muggle things. She’s been learning…</p><p>Hermione walks over to her. Kisses her cheek. <em>Switch. Light switch. One hundred points to Slytherin </em></p><p>Bellatrix loops her arms around her neck. <em>One hundred? You’re spoiling me. Gryffindor will lose the house cup at this rate</em></p><p>Hermione kisses her cheek again. And then her jaw. And then her lips. Her neck. <em>Then we lose. Slytherin deserves to win. You deserve to win. Let me spoil you. I’ll give you all the points. I’ll give you everything</em></p><p>She bites Bellatrix’s neck. Not hard. Just grazes her teeth. Pulls the witch against her. Listens to her whimper.</p><p>Bellatrix’s head falls back. Her hands grab at Hermione’s shoulders. <em>I can’t— I want to touch you. I need to feel you. This isn’t— bed. Now. Take us there, Hermione</em></p><p>Yes. That’s it. That’s exactly what Hermione wants. Tell her what to do. She has to make it up to Bella.</p><p>She pops them straight onto her bed. <em>Where do you want to touch me? Tell me</em></p><p>Bellatrix rolls on top of her. “Everywhere. I’m going to touch you everywhere. I even…”</p><p>She laughs to herself. Leans down to press her face into Hermione’s chest. <em>I missed your jumpers. Is that weird? They smell like you. I missed how you smell. And how you taste. And your voice, and your hair, and your eyes, and your hands, and—</em></p><p>Hermione fights for breath and squirms as a hot mouth moves over her neck. She’s too hot. Bella may like her jumpers, but—</p><p>She vanishes it. And the top underneath. Feels the mouth pause.</p><p>And Bella looks up at her.</p><p>Hermione bites her lip. <em>Can I take your clothes off too?</em></p><p>Bellatrix leans up on her elbows. Looks down at herself. “I probably smell like a lake. And a hospital. I should have had a shower.”</p><p>Hermione leans forwards. Smells Bellatrix’s hair, just behind her ear. No. <em>You just smell like you. You weren’t in the lake for very long. And I’m sure Narcissa kept you…clean. That sounded strange. I can’t believe you’ve been in a coma for so many years</em></p><p>Bellatrix turns her head and kisses her, lips soft and warm. <em>Me neither. But it does feel strange to be so…alive. Strong</em></p><p>She breaks away. Pins Hermione down on the bed by her wrists. Her eyes are gleaming. “I have so much energy. I forgot what this felt like. Like…I could run all night. Do all the magic I want. Can you feel it? My magic? I can <em>feel </em>it.”</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes. She can feel Bella, straddling her. Can feel her hands. A tight grip. Can feel…</p><p>She shivers. “Yes. I can feel it. You feel…wonderful.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. Shifts her hips. <em>Gods, don’t say that. Fuck. Do…so you want me to take off my clothes?</em></p><p>Hermione’s eyes snap open. <em>Yes. And mine, too. I want to feel you against me</em></p><p>Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. <em>Really? Go on then. Vanish our clothes</em></p><p>Hermione’s hands are still pinned. Her wand is…somewhere. Maybe downstairs.</p><p>But that doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need a wand.</p><p>She looks up at Bellatrix. Pictures their clothes. Imagines them disappearing. Evanesco.</p><p>And warm skin meets warm skin.</p><p>Bellatrix instantly lies down on top of her. Let’s go of her wrists. Just presses the length of their bodies together, as close as possible. <em>You’re here. You’re really here</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>She’s trembling.</p><p>Hermione accios a blanket up over them both. Adjusts slightly so she can breathe. Holds Bellatrix against her. <em>Yes, I’m here. Can you feel me breathing, Bella? Can you feel my heart? I can feel yours</em></p><p>Bellatrix’s sighs shakily against her neck. <em>I’m scared to fall asleep tonight. What if I don’t wake up? Or what if I do…and it was all a dream?</em></p><p>Her heart is very fast. So she is scared. Oh, Bella, don’t be scared.</p><p>Hermione rocks her. <em>Well, I’m not sure how to prove it. I could…pinch you? But I don’t want to hurt you, so…</em></p><p>Bellatrix suddenly sits up. Nods. “Stupefy me. And then wake me up. Get it over with.”</p><p>Hermione laughs in shock. <em>What?</em></p><p>
  <em>So I’ll be unconscious again. I need to know that I can wake up</em>
</p><p>Hermione sits up with a huff, Bellatrix in her lap. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever—”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Oh, fine! Where is…</p><p>Bellatrix hands her her own wand. “Here. You left yours downstairs.”</p><p>Hermione takes it. And then pauses. “How...how do you have your wand? This is <em>your </em>wand. The last person who had it was…”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Hermione nods. “Me. When we took it from you at Malfoy Manor. How do you have this?”</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. “Well, you tell me. What did you do with it?”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “I…”</p><p>And then groans. “I gave it to Narcissa. It was— it was right after the war! I didn’t know what to do with it. I hated your wand, couldn’t even look at it, but to destroy it? I— well I could never snap a wand. And then Narcissa contacted me, out of the blue. Said that— that she wanted to bury it with you.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “Well, that makes sense. Cissy— I’m a pig!” she shouts.</p><p>What?</p><p>Is Bellatrix madder than she remembered?</p><p>Bellatrix just cackles. Kisses Hermione’s forehead. <em>Different perspective. You’ll find out soon enough. I have loads of stories to tell you. Come on. Knock me out. My wand likes you, it’ll work</em></p><p>Likes her? It’s stinging her hand! Vibrating. It’s…is the wand happy to see her?</p><p>Harry said he couldn’t stand being around Bellatrix’s wand. That it made him want to snap it, rather than use it.</p><p>Unyielding. Unbending. Loyal. And yet Hermione had used it for months? Even at the Battle of Hogwarts?</p><p>Well, that should have been a clue, in hindsight.</p><p>She tentatively points the wand at its owner. “You trust me?”</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes. “Yes. Yes, completely. Go on.”</p><p>Hermione grips the wand more firmly. “Stupefy.”</p><p>The red light hits its target. Bellatrix collapses backwards unconscious.</p><p>Unconscious. Oh, Bellatrix is right. The fear is still there. Being apart is so wrong. It’s horrible. It’s— “Rennervate!”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes blink open. <em>You still here?</em></p><p>Hermione leans over her. <em>Still here. That was about three seconds</em></p><p>Bellatrix relaxes back and closes her eyes. Sighs in relief. “You’re back. I’m actually…and the pain is gone. I don’t have to be scared. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Hermione lies down with her. Rests her head on Bellatrix’s chest and listens to her heart. It’s calmer now. Steady. <em>No more pain. Whatever happens now, we have each other. I’m…I’m sorry you lost so many years again</em></p><p>Bellatrix kisses her head. <em>I was asleep. Didn’t even notice. And…well, I look the same, don’t I? I feel the same. Magic</em></p><p>Hermione smiles. Brushes her lips over Bellatrix’s chest. <em>Hmm. Maybe I should check. That you look exactly the same</em></p><p>Her hands begin to explore too. Mapping out a familiar body. Very familiar. She’s almost certain Bellatrix is exactly the same as a few days ago. Eight years ago.</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles throatily. Stretches out beneath her. <em>So, you heard me? On New Year?</em></p><p>Hermione crawls down to kiss her stomach. <em>Yes. I came here. Listened to you. Did what you told me to do. Touched myself and imagined you. I could hear you breathing. Groaning. I made noises for you</em></p><p>Bellatrix whines. “I missed it! I— I had to listen to myself. That’s not fair. I— oh touch me. Keep touching me.”</p><p>Hermione brushes her fingers over skin. Hmm. That’s one difference. No Dark Mark. No Azkaban tattoo. Bellatrix must have metamorphed them away, now she doesn’t need to show them.</p><p>She still has scars though, on her body. Here and there. Hermione follows along one with her tongue. Reaches up to palm and cup one breast and then the other. <em>You…you didn’t actually miss it. You— double the orgasms. You felt it. Came in a coma</em></p><p>Bellatrix snorts. Sits up. “You came? We came? Across time and space! Ha!”</p><p>She reaches down and pulls Hermione back towards her. Kisses her and rolls them over. <em>Show me. The memory, show me</em></p><p>She nips one last time at Hermione’s lower lip and pulls back. Stares into her eyes.</p><p>Hermione grins. “You still want that threeway with yourself, don’t you?”</p><p>Bellatrix leans closer, nose to nose. “Fourway, right? You in the past, me in the past, and us.”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. <em>Or, instead of watching, you could just do all those things to me now</em></p><p>Bellatrix pauses.</p><p>And sits up. Slowly shakes her head. “No. Stay…stay right there. I…”</p><p>And she just stares. Her gaze travelling over Hermione’s whole body.</p><p>Hermione stays. Stills. Barely even breathes. She hasn’t had Bellatrix’s eyes on her, her full attention, in so long. She forgot how she can almost…feel it. Those eyes.</p><p>Bellatrix leans closer. Ever so gently trails her fingers from just below Hermione’s jaw…down her neck… over her chest. She smiles as Hermione shivers. Stops.</p><p>
  <em>Did you miss me?</em>
</p><p>Hermione shakily nods. Swallows. “More than I’ve ever missed anyone.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs softly. Brushes the back of her hand over Hermione’s hipbone. “Me too. I thought about you every day. Couldn’t stop. I think everyone must have got fed up with me gushing about you.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. Reaches for Bellatrix’s wrist and strokes her thumb over it. “I…I’ve been talking about you non-stop for the past few days. To Narcissa. Andy. Draco. I…I even told Harry and Ginny about you.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes sharp breath. “You…they…You told them?”</p><p>Hermione tugs at the wrist. Pulls Bellatrix down on top of her. Stares up into dark eyes. “I told them that I love you. I told them about how me met. How we fell in love. They’re my family, Bella. I had to tell them all about you. About how much I love you. Because I do. I love you. I’ll love you forever.”</p><p>She leans up and presses her lips to Bellatrix’s. She doesn’t kiss back. Frozen in shock.</p><p>
  <em>They…what did they say?</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs. <em>They love me. They saw how upset I was about you. Worried about you. They listened to my story. To our story. They’ve promised to keep our secret. Because they want me to be happy. I’m happy with you</em></p><p>She kisses Bellatrix again. More firmly. Tries to tell her how much she loves her. How sorry she is that she left. She wraps her legs around the witch. Her arms. Threads a hand into her hair.</p><p>Bellatrix finally kisses her back. Melts into her arms.</p><p>And then begins to take control. The kissing intensifies. Hermione fights for breath. There’s no pause. Just a tongue, and teeth, and—</p><p>She wrenches her mouth away with a gasping laugh. “I need to breathe, Bella. You— oh.”</p><p>A hand slides between them. Between Hermione’s legs. Strokes her.</p><p>She whimpers.</p><p>Bellatrix kisses her again. All teeth as she grins. <em>Are you sure you want to breathe? I quite like you breathless </em>she murmurs.</p><p>But then does break her lips away. Pulls back. Softens her touch. Just the brush of her fingertips. “Do you like that? You feel so good. So warm. I love touching you. I want…look at me, Hermione. At my eyes.”</p><p>Hermione does as she’s told. Stares into dark eyes. Watches them spark, and gasps as the fingers flutter over her.</p><p>She shifts down the bed. Closer. More, closer.</p><p>And the fingers reward her. Press against her more firmly. “That’s it. So good at doing as you’re told. Doing exactly what I want. And you’ll make more noises for me, won’t you? You’ll tell me what you like. Not that I could forget…” Bellatrix says softly. Shifts and moves with Hermione. Her lips part as her fingers explore. Matching Hermione’s expression. A mirror. Maybe she can feel it too.</p><p>Hermione just stares as the heat builds. At this beautiful witch. This powerful witch, touching her so carefully. Wanting to please her. Still staring at Hermione in awe.</p><p>She spreads her legs. <em>Bella</em></p><p>Bellatrix presses inside of her. Rubs the heel of her palm against her. <em>Do you want this? Now? I can go slower. I’ve waited years to see you. I could spend days touching you. In fact, I want to…</em></p><p>The hand disappears. Then grabs at Hermione’s hip, wet and sticky. The other hand grabs too. Pulls Hermione down the bed, and a hot mouth envelops her nipple and sucks—</p><p>A fiery jolt of pleasure. <em>Bella! Oh— please— keep—</em></p><p>Her hips buck, legs splayed wide. Searching out— pressure. She desperately needs more pressure. <em>Go back. Touch me again. I— please</em></p><p>Bellatrix groans, and the vibrations make Hermione shudder. <em>Okay. Yep. Going slow is a bad idea. I— fuck, you’d better fuck me next. I—</em></p><p>The hand is back. The fingers. Yes. Yes, she— but also— <em>Bella, look at me. Come here. Closer. I want to feel you on me. I need to hold you</em></p><p>The hand pauses momentarily as Bellatrix moves, adjusts. Rests her left hand next to Hermione’s head and leans over her, hair tickling Hermione’s shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>You want me to lie on top of you? I won’t be able to move my hand</em>
</p><p>Hermione reaches down and urges Bellatrix’s fingers inside of her, against her, and then yanks the witch down on top of her. <em>I don’t care, I just want you. I— yes just— move as much as you can. I just want to feel you tonight. All of you. I—</em></p><p>She reaches between them too. Squeezes her hand down between their stomachs and lower, between Bellatrix’s legs, their hands brushing as she finds…</p><p>Bellatrix thrusts her hips and groans. <em>Well I won’t need much. You’re right. Touch me. Just—</em></p><p>Hermione wriggles her fingers lower, and Bellatrix collapses her weight down and begins rocking. Digs her other hand into Hermione’s hair and pulls their lips to meet. <em>Touch me, touch me— oh. Oh, yes, gods it’s been too fucking long— Salazar—</em></p><p>Hermione can’t imagine it. Months? Without this? She feels like she slept with Bella only a few nights ago, and this is still creating stars behind her eyelids.</p><p>She loses herself to the sensation. Everything is hot and fuzzy. She can feel…she thinks it’s both of their pleasure. She thinks—</p><p>She breaks her mouth away and moans. “Bella, can you feel that? Both of us. Both of— oh faster!”</p><p>They’re clinging to each other. The bed shaking. Everything is humid, and wet, and sliding and turning into just a <em>want. </em>She just wants to be close to Bella. To be inside her. To bite—</p><p>She bites Bellatrix’s neck and feels a jolt of pleasure as the witch keens, hand stuttering to a stop in surprise and— whose pleasure was that? Both of them? Where—</p><p>
  <em>Hermione. I— I really need you to fuck me. I want— I need more—</em>
</p><p>Hermione flips them over. Pins Bellatrix down. Her magic is buzzing.</p><p>Her magic?</p><p>The magic. Their magic. The room. The—</p><p>Bellatrix is flushed and squirming. Spreads herself out and clings to the sheets, arching her spine. <em>Hermione, please!</em></p><p>Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Bella, yes.</p><p>Hermione’s hand remembers exactly what to do. Where it needs to be. She can sit on her knees and not even think. Just watch in a haze as Bellatrix jerks and whines.</p><p>
  <em>You look beautiful, Bella. Wonderful. You’re so good, Bella</em>
</p><p>The flush travels down Bellatrix’s chest. She throws an arm over her head, panting. <em>I’m good? You think I’m good?</em></p><p>Hermione bends down to kiss a thigh. <em>Yes. And soon the whole world will know how good you are. I love you so much, and I’m going to tell everybody. You’re the most amazing witch I’ve ever met. You’re strong, and brave, and clever, and funny, and beautiful. Your soul shines. I can see it. Feel it— oh!</em></p><p>Hermione groans. That feels so good. So— fuck, she’s going to—</p><p>Bellatrix reaches up and drags her closer by the shoulder. <em>Harder. That’s it. Hermione— Hermione look at me. Keep— yes—</em></p><p>Hermione whimpers. She’s so close. She can feel it. Her hands is trembling. She’s not sure if she—</p><p>“Bella,” she pants. “I— you— yes! Yes, it’s—”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Hermione. Fuck, I—</em>
</p><p>And it hits her between the legs. She’s clenching. Bellatrix is arching beneath her, head thrown back and mouth open wide.</p><p>And then her vision’s gone. The pleasure vibrating through her.</p><p>Oh— oh yes. Yes, she— she feels—</p><p>The heat. But it’s not over. She needs more. It isn’t her. Her body needs—</p><p>She pries her eyes open. Finds herself lying on top of Bella, hair in her face. She… <em>Bella…</em></p><p>A thigh slips between hers. A hand. Fingertips press against her.</p><p>Hot breath in her ear. The nip of teeth. <em>Again.</em></p><p>The fingers rub hard. Fast. The breath in her ear is ragged. <em>Again, pet. Come for me again. And say my name</em></p><p>Hermione lies there, helpless, muscles turned to jelly. Desperately chasing the building feeling as the voice purrs in her ear, a nose rubbing against her cheek. “Be— Bella. Bellatrix. Oh Bella. My Bella. Bellatrix, please.”</p><p>An arm comes around her. Holds her close. The other hand keeps moving. <em>I’ve got you. My witch. My wonderful witch. I want you to feel like this forever. You’ll be happy with me forever, won’t you?</em></p><p>Hermione gasps. Head fuzzy as she blindly searches out Bellatrix’s lips. <em>Forever. Bella— it feels— it’s going to—</em></p><p>
  <em>I know. I can feel it too. Fuck. We’re so lucky. This feels—ah</em>
</p><p>The pleasure breaks. Washes over them, and Hermione practically wails as she grabs hold of Bellatrix. Clamps around her fingers and shudders, a low moan filing her ears.</p><p>It’s like being adrift at sea. She can’t breathe. She’s exhausted. Only Bellatrix to cling to. To hold her steady as the waves crash.</p><p>And she drifts into sleep. They drift together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. A Listening Ear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione wakes to light streaming through the windows and groans. Why does Bella never shut the curtains?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>She sits bolt upright. Bella’s back!</p><p>But not here.</p><p>Hermione is alone. Empty bed. No clothes around her. Or wand.</p><p><em>Was </em>it a dream?</p><p>No. She’s naked and…sticky. Sweaty and disgusting.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally! You’re awake! It’s lunchtime. I’m downstairs </em>
</p><p>Lunchtime? And Bella didn’t wake her up? That’s a surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. I’m gonna have a shower. I’ll see you in a bit</em>
</p><p>No reply. Bit strange.</p><p>But actually probably for the best. She’d half expected Bella to appear in the shower with her, and then she’d never get clean.</p><p>Hermione heads into the bathroom. She’ll be quick. She has a soulmate to—</p><p>Oh for the—</p><p>Hermione snorts.</p><p>Everything is everywhere. All of the bottles and tubes opened.</p><p>Bella.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dressed, and clean and fresh from the shower, Hermione walks downstairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>And almost has a heart attack.</p><p>“Harry! Ginny! What the hell is happening?!”</p><p>Bellatrix is tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. Harry and Ginny are stood at the far end of the kitchen, wands pointed at the witch.</p><p>
  <em>Hi pet. Did you have a nice sleep?</em>
</p><p>Hermione growls. “Well?! Ginny?”</p><p>Ginny is still glaring at Bellatrix, wand outstretched. “We came to check on you. I thought you said she was unconscious?”</p><p>Hermione moves to stand in front of Bellatrix. Blocks her. “She was. We woke her up last night. We needed Draco’s help, and he agreed. I thought— I trusted you! You said you trusted me! Stop— put the wands down!”</p><p>Harry just grips his wand tighter. “You said she was weak. She looks fine to me.”</p><p>
  <em>Weak?! You told them I was weak?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were unconscious!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That doesn’t mean—</em>
</p><p>Hermione folds her arms. “We healed her when we woke her up. Magic. And— I can’t believe you came into my house and tied up my…”</p><p>Ginny looks between them. “Girlfriend? Is she your girlfriend? She’s…wearing your clothes.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione turns her back to them and looks at Bellatrix properly. Laughs. “You helped yourself to my clothes? I never thought I’d see you in a t-shirt. And you hate jeans.”</p><p>
  <em>…they smell nice. And I couldn’t be arsed to go to my place. If I…do I still have a house?</em>
</p><p>Hermione chuckles again, and gently takes off the blindfold. Removes the gag. “Yes. Narcissa kept it for you. Exactly the same, don’t worry. The books are safe.”</p><p>“Hermione!” Harry shouts. “What are you— what about non-verbal magic?”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “I can do wandless magic, Harry. You weren’t stopping me. And I’m not going to hurt you. Any of you. Didn’t Hermione tell you?”</p><p>The ropes fall free without Hermione touching them.</p><p>She turns so she can keep an eye on Harry. He seems jumpy.</p><p>“She said you weren’t a threat. That you were unconscious.” Harry continues, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I was. For…more than eight years. My family woke me up last night. I’m not a threat, Harry.”</p><p>He steps closer. Raises his wand. “Stop calling me that. Why— you’re talking to me like you know me. You don’t know me. You just…killed everyone I love.”</p><p>Bellatrix turns to Hermione. <em>He doesn’t know?</em></p><p>
  <em>He knows about Sirius. I told him. He’s just upset</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix smiles sadly. “Ah. Okay. I see why Siri is hard to forgive. You can’t blame Hermione. It wasn’t her fault. So…you can blame me, if you want. I’ll take it. I’ll take that anger. I deserve that. I took your family from you. You’re right. Do you…want to hurt me for it?”</p><p>Hermione moves further in front of Bellatrix. “Bella, no! Stop it! I won’t let him hurt you!”</p><p>Harry’s wand hasn’t lowered. He’s considering it. Looking for a gap between Hermione and Bellatrix.</p><p>Ginny steps in front of him. Pushes his wand down. “Don’t. Don’t hurt her. That’s not who you are, Harry.”</p><p>And Harry’s wand arm lowers. He sighs. “No. No, you’re right. Sorry.”</p><p>And everyone looks at Bellatrix in astonishment as she lets out a sob, eyes filling with tears.</p><p>Hermione crouches down. <em>Bella? It’s okay. He won’t hurt you. It’s over</em></p><p>Bellatrix’s arms go around her. <em>I know. It’s stupid. Don’t know why I’m— I hurt him so much. I planned the war. He was a baby. A kid. I hurt a kid. A brave little kid</em></p><p>Oh. Oh, Bella.</p><p>Hermione holds her tightly. “He’s okay. It wasn’t all you. It was Riddle. You’re not that person anymore, Bella. It was just too much. You were lost. Do you— do you want to leave? Do you want me to take you somewhere else?”</p><p>Bellatrix frantically shakes her head. “No. No, I need to—”</p><p>She pulls away from Hermione. Wipes at her eyes and looks up at Harry. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I— I was horrible. I was weak, and cruel and— I was a monster. I worked for a monster. A madman. I— I hurt so many people, and I’m sorry. And it’s too late. I can’t— I can’t fix what I did. I wasn’t as brave as you. As strong as you. I let the darkness get to me and— you don’t have to forgive me, but please don’t hurt me. It will hurt Hermione. I forgot. It— I don’t want anyone else to hurt because of me.”</p><p>Harry steps back. Confused. Almost scared.</p><p>Bellatrix flinches. Looks away.</p><p>And to Hermione’s surprise, Ginny walks forwards. Shrugs out of Harry’s way, and pulls up a chair opposite Bellatrix. Sits. Jiggles her leg. “Tom gets in your head, doesn’t he? He’s…persuasive.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Bellatrix stills. Looks at Ginny properly. Nods. “You…were eleven, weren’t you?”</p><p>Ginny shivers. “Hermione told you?”</p><p>“I watched her life. Saw everything. He…it’s not your fault, you know. I was…I was seventeen when I met him. When he got to me. He…I hate him. I wish I could have flushed him away like you did. Stabbed him. But he— his darkness was <em>inside</em> of me. Eating me up from the inside. He was so…”</p><p>“Angry,” Harry whispers.</p><p>Hermione just watches. Watches him cautiously join the conversation. She…doesn’t understand this. Not like they do.</p><p>“He was so angry,” Harry continues. “Like the opposite of a patronus. Brought all of the bitterness and hatred to the surface. Whispered it. Made you think it was your own thoughts. Used them against you, until you— I thought I was going mad.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs softly. Nods. “The darkness. He preyed on the darkness. Made it grow. Fill your head. Drown you out and make you feel…”</p><p>“Alone,” Ginny says. Matter of factly. “That’s what it was. I was angry, and hurt, and scared, and I couldn’t tell anyone. I drove everyone away. Couldn’t trust them. Couldn’t even trust myself. He took everything, and the only part I had left…was left alone.”</p><p>“Alone,” Bellatrix repeats.</p><p>And then blinks. Looks at Hermione. Grins. “But we’re not alone now. And he’s dead. Fuck you, Tom Riddle.”</p><p>Ginny laughs. “What?”</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. “No more darkness. He can fuck off out of our heads. Him and all the others. Fuck you, Mother. Father. I’m not fucking alone anymore. You can’t get me.”</p><p>And she pulls a wand out of her hair.</p><p>Hermione’s wand.</p><p>“Expecto patronum!”</p><p>The dog leaps out into the kitchen, and Bellatrix jumps up and down in glee. Throws the wand to Hermione. “Come on! You too! Chase the darkness away!”</p><p>Hermione catches it and laughs in exasperation. “Expecto patronum!”</p><p>Her otter starts swimming through the kitchen, the dog chasing after it and barking happily, tail wagging. Chaos. Absolute—</p><p>“Expecto patronum!” Ginny shouts. A horse?! Ginny!</p><p>The horse barrels through the kitchen, everyone instinctively moving out of the way.</p><p>“Ginny! Don’t encourage her!” Hermione shouts through laughter. She can’t stop laughing. Smiling. All the joy in the air.</p><p>Harry smiles too. Looks at the dog. And then at Bellatrix. “An excitable puppy…”</p><p>Bellatrix frowns at him. Tilts her head to the side. <em>Puppy? It’s a dog! I’m an adult!</em></p><p>And Harry barks out a laugh too. “A dog. How did I not see it? Sit!” he shouts at Bellatrix firmly, pointing at the chair.</p><p>Bellatrix look between Harry, Hermione, and the chair in pure bewilderment. And then slowly sits down. “Why?”</p><p>And now Hermione can’t breathe, gasping for air and bent double in laughter, Ginny clinging to her as tears spring from her eyes. “She sat! Hermione, your girlfriend’s a dog!”</p><p>“Expecto patronum!” Harry gasps out.</p><p>A stag. A fully grown stag, antlers and all.</p><p>And it walks towards Bellatrix. Head lowered.</p><p>Everything falls quiet. The other patronuses fade away.</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. Brings her feet up onto the chair and hugs her knees. “I’m…it won’t hurt me, will it? Because of the darkness in my head? Because you hate me?”</p><p>Harry slowly shakes his head. “Patronuses don’t hurt people. They’re happiness. He’s my happy memories. My son being born. My family. My friends. Everything I love.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Lowers her legs back down. Tentatively holds out her hand. “That’s what I thought. That’s what Hermione told me. She taught me to produce a patronus. I’d never managed before. The Dark Mark made it more difficult. And I never thought I...But seeing as Snape could do it…”</p><p>The stag gently butts its head against her hand. Sniffs at her arm.</p><p>Bellatrix relaxes. Looks back to Harry. “I’m going to tell the world soon. That I’m alive. I don’t want to hide. I want to face what I’ve done. Is…does Azkaban still have dementors?”</p><p>What?! No! “Bella, no! You’re not going back there! I won’t—”</p><p>“Does it?” Bellatrix repeats more firmly. Harshly.</p><p>Harry runs a hand through his hair. “No. No, just aurors. We take shifts as guards.”</p><p>Bellatrix closes her eyes and sighs. “Not too bad then,” she murmurs. “I’ll survive.”</p><p>What—</p><p>“What are you talking about?!” Hermione shouts. Storms through the patronus to stand in front of Bellatrix. “You are not going to prison. You hear me, Bellatrix Black? Don’t you dare even <em>think </em>about it!”</p><p>“But Hermione—”</p><p>“How many years were you in Azkaban?”</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. “…fourteen.”</p><p>“And how many years have you been asleep?”</p><p>“…eight? I think?”</p><p>Hermione nods. “Twenty-two years. Plus you weren’t free when you were a child, were you? You couldn’t live your life? Be happy?”</p><p>Bellatrix glances at Harry and Ginny. Straightens. Lifts her chin. “So? You think people should pity me just because I had a crap childhood?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. “No. My point is, that’s another sixteen years where you had no freedom. No choice. You were underage. So that’s…You’ve had your freedom taken from you for thirty-eight years. How old are you?”</p><p>Bellatrix blows out a huff of air. “Shit, how old am I? What’s the year? 2005? And it’s June, missed my birthday <em>again</em>. And Christmas! I only got one Christmas! So I’m…fifty? No! Fuck, I’m so old!”</p><p>Hermione kisses Bellatrix’s head. “So you’ve had twelve years of freedom at the most. A lot less, really. I think you’ve already done your time, Bella. A lifetime.”</p><p>Bellatrix rests her head against Hermione’s stomach. “I’m not sure the world will see it like that, pet.”</p><p>“…they might,” Ginny says carefully.</p><p>Hermione looks up. At her best friends. Harry is nodding too.</p><p>“If you’ve really changed…I’ll speak for you. If there’s a trial. I’ll…help you have a chance,” Harry says gently.</p><p>Oh Harry. Harry. He’s so wonderful and—</p><p>Hermione runs at him. Throws her arms around him. “You will? You’ll be on her side?”</p><p>Harry shrugs embarrassedly. “Your side. I’ll always be on your side, Hermione.”</p><p>Ginny claps her on the shoulder. “Same. And…”</p><p>She leans closer to whisper to Hermione and Harry, out of earshot. “Am I crazy, or is Lestrange a bit of a laugh? I quite like her.”</p><p>Hermione laughs quietly. “Well of course <em>I </em>like her,” she whispers. “And she already likes the both of you. She’s really protective of you, Harry. She’s been watching out for you for ages without you knowing. And I actually think she has a bit of a crush on you, Ginny, so—”</p><p>“What?!” Harry squawks. Breaks out of the huddle to stare at Bellatrix in horror.</p><p>Bellatrix stands up, eyes narrowed. “What are you whispering about? What did I do? Hermione, tell me!”</p><p>Hermione grins. “I was just telling Ginny about your crush on her.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s mouth falls open, matching Harry’s horror.</p><p>But she might also be blushing.</p><p>“I don’t— I’m not— what—” she splutters. “I don’t like Weasley, I like you! I love you!”</p><p>Hermione continues smiling.</p><p>Ginny takes a step closer to Bellatrix with a smirk.</p><p>Bellatrix steps back. Hits into the table and curses quietly. <em>Hermione, I love you, I promise. I never even think about anyone else</em></p><p>Hermione laughs. “It’s okay, I was joking! So is Ginny. It’s okay for you to find other witches attractive, Bella. Do you think I’m going to get upset when you talk to Ginny or gape at Fleur?”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms with a huff. “I didn’t <em>gape </em>at Delacour, she surprised me! She’s a Veela. It’s just— natural!”</p><p>Ginny sighs. “You felt it too? Oh, thank Merlin. I thought I was the only witch to ever be— wait, when did you meet Fleur?”</p><p>Bellatrix’s posture relaxes as she grins. “Oh yeah! Your crush on her. It was so obvious.”</p><p>“You had a crush on Fleur? When? You hated her,” Harry frowns at Ginny.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Right. And you hated Draco.”</p><p>A very awkward silence settles.</p><p>Harry clears his throat. “Hatred is a strong word. I disliked him. And then…I felt bad for him. And now he’s my friend. A good friend.”</p><p>Bellatrix shuffles closer to Hermione. <em>Oops. I’ve touched a nerve here. Feel that tension?</em></p><p>Hermione fights a smile. <em>Everyone can feel the tension. I bet even Crookshanks can— oh </em>“Did anyone feed Crooks?”</p><p>Harry and Ginny give her weird looks at the sudden change of topic.</p><p>Bellatrix spins her wand. She had her wand too? And why is she nervous?</p><p>Hermione raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “I fed the cat. He jumped on my face this morning, and wouldn’t stop pestering me. Pouncing at me. I didn’t know what you fed him though, so I got Tiggy to do it.”</p><p>“Tiggy? Who’s Tiggy?” Ginny asks.</p><p>Bellatrix sighs. “Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy appears with a pop. “Yes, Mistress Bellatrix?”</p><p>Harry scoffs. “Of course you have a house-elf. You’re okay with this, Hermione? It’s slavery!”</p><p>Tiggy glares at Harry. “Tiggy is not being a slave. Is being an elf. A Black. Is family.”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. “Like Kreacher? You’re proud of serving the Blacks?”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles sadly. “Kreacher? No, Tiggy is not being like Kreacher. His mind be all muddled. Lost in the dark, like Mistress Bellatrix. He not be a seeing elf. Or a thinking elf. He be caring for Master Regulus, oh yes. But he forget to be caring for Master Sirius. No, elves must be caring for all of their Masters and Mistresses. Seeing and teaching. This is what Tiggy be doing. And still be doing. How can Tiggy be helping, Mistress Bellatrix?”</p><p>Bellatrix sits down on the tile floor. “Oh, I’m fine, Tiggy. Have you…did you look after my sisters whilst I was gone? Like I asked?”</p><p>Tiggy huffs. “Of course Tiggy be caring! Is you forgetting to be a thinking elf, Mistress Bella? Tiggy cares for all the Blacks. Is watching.”</p><p>Bellatrix ducks her head. “You watched me?”</p><p>Tiggy tugs at their ears. “Yes. Tiggy be watching. Waiting. Tiggy always be there, Mistress Bella. Tiggy still be here.”</p><p>Bellatrix tugs Tiggy against her. Holds them. “I was scared you might have— that you might not be here. How old are you, Tiggy? You have to promise me you’ll live forever. That you’ll never leave me.”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles again. “Oh, Mistress Bella. Tiggy cannot be making this promise. But Tiggy will be telling you when it is being time. Is not leaving without saying goodbye. Now, stop being a silly elfling. You is wanting Mr Crookshanks?”</p><p>Bellatrix pulls back, frowning. “You still have the cat?”</p><p>Tiggy clicks their fingers. Crookshanks appears in Bellatrix’s lap. “Be following Tiggy. Is a seeing cat. A thinking cat. Very strange. You…you be kind to Mr Crookshanks, Mistress. Tiggy is telling you.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen. She stares down at Crookshanks. Gently strokes his head.</p><p>Crookshanks purrs. Butts his head against her hand. Starts kneading at her stomach.</p><p>Bellatrix cringes. “Ow. His claws. That— ah, it tickles! Hermione, what do I do?”</p><p>Hermione just smiles and leaves her there. Begins getting herself a bowl of cereal. She’s starving. “He’s just a cat, Bella. Do whatever you want.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>want </em>to do anything. Except get him off me so I can go see Cissy and Andy.”</p><p>Oh. Leaving?</p><p>Hermione puts the cereal down on the table, and walks over to detach Crooks from Bellatrix’s t-shirt. <em>Do you want me to take you there?</em></p><p>
  <em>No, that’s fine. I’ll go with Tiggy. I just thought…you might want to talk to your friends without me. And I miss my sisters. They’ve waited ages for me to come back</em>
</p><p>Hermione helps Bellatrix up. “I’ll see you later, then.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods distractedly. Takes Tiggy’s hand. “Can you take me to Andy? Oh! Wait!”</p><p>Bellatrix tugs Hermione towards her by her top and crashes their lips together. <em>Bye. I love you. Call me through the thread if you need me. Or want me. Or just because</em></p><p>Hermione kisses her back. <em>You too. Have fun</em></p><p>Bellatrix pulls away with a bright smile. Disappears.</p><p>And Hermione finally remembers to breathe.</p><p>Ginny’s laughter echoes around the kitchen. “Okay. Bellatrix in love. That was…I think I just experienced every possible emotion in the space of ten minutes!”</p><p>Hermione sits down at the table, smiling shyly at them. “I did try to explain. But it’s hard to…describe her.”</p><p>Ginny pulls up a chair opposite her. “She’s mad. Like, just as mad. But…in a good way? She definitely loves you, at least. Wish someone would kiss me like that. Damn.”</p><p>Harry sits down next to her. “I don’t kiss you like that?”</p><p>Ginny freezes. Her eyes widen. “Umm…you…not recently? But they’re still in the honeymoon stage, so—”</p><p>Hermione focuses on her cereal, holding back a laugh. Good luck, Ginny. That was a bit of a slip up.</p><p>It was a good kiss. Passionate. That’s what Bellatrix is.</p><p>Will that fade? Over time?</p><p>She can’t really imagine it. Bellatrix not being excited to see her?</p><p>The thought punches her in the gut. A dread. Cold.</p><p>
  <em>You okay, pet? What was that? And will you hurry up and eat something? You’re making me hungry!</em>
</p><p>Hermione laughs. <em>I’m fine. Just a passing thought. I’m eating now</em></p><p>She shoves her spoon in her mouth. Looks up when she realises Harry and Ginny have stopped talking.</p><p>Harry smiles at her. Accios some pumpkin juice from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. “She makes you happy. I haven’t seen you laugh this much in ages. Is…so I just have to ask. You’re sure about her? You trust her? She won’t hurt you?”</p><p>Hermione swallows. Smiles back. “I’m sure. I trust her. She’d never hurt me. Or anyone. But…thank you for checking.”</p><p>Harry runs a hand through his hair. “This…is a lot. I…she was wearing your clothes! She looked so strange. And it’s just…hard to get my head around the fact that she doesn’t care you’re a muggleborn. For a second I thought she was Andy, when we got here.”</p><p>Ginny nods. “Really weird. I kept thinking it was all a trap. That she’d pull out her wand. Start screaming at us. But she didn’t! We arrived, and she just said ‘oh shit’, and then asked us if we’d help her make lunch because she’s not allowed to use the oven.”</p><p>Hermione laughs. Not allowed to use the oven? What did she <em>do</em>? Who told her that? “She does normally wear the same sort of clothes as before. Black dresses, and all those bloody corsets. It’s quite lucky she wasn’t. Otherwise you would have been faced with…well, Bellatrix Lestrange. She can seem a bit intimidating sometimes.”</p><p>Silence again at her words. What did she say?</p><p>Harry slowly shakes his head. “You’re in love with Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “Yes. It’s crazy, isn’t it?”</p><p>Ginny laughs softly. “Pretty crazy, Hermione. Probably the maddest thing you’ve ever done.”</p><p>Hermione shrugs. Bites her lip. “She has an amazing library.”</p><p>Ginny barks out a laugh. “Please tell me that’s not a euphemism.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione laughs back. “No! What would that even mean? She <em>literally </em>has the best library. The biggest library I’ve ever seen, with books up to the ceiling. And it’s designed in this pattern so that—”</p><p>Harry bangs his head on the table. “A library. That’s how she got you. A library. You’re such a bookworm.”</p><p>Hermione huffs. Eats some more cereal. Swallows. “…it has a broom. She gets around the library by broom.”</p><p>Harry sits up. Ginny leans in. “Really? She can fly? Is she good? What make? Model?”</p><p>See? They’re just as weird about quidditch as she is about books!</p><p>Hermione shrugs. “I’m not sure. Original Firebolt, maybe? But it was 1996. And she could fly through the corridors just fine. Never hit anything.”</p><p>They share an impressed look.</p><p>Hermine grins. Gets ready to watch their expressions. “She keeps the broom in the chimney.”</p><p>Gosh. That’s a bit worrying, actually, how pale they’ve gotten. They’re not going to faint, are they?</p><p>“Chimney?” Ginny croaks. Shudders. “Mad. She’s mad.”</p><p>Harry takes another sip of his drink. Then finishes it. Spins the glass between his hands. “She hates Voldemort.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione nods. “Yes. But she also hates Dumbledore. Anyone who…abuses their power. Manipulates people. Preys on the weak. Especially on children.”</p><p>Harry considers this. Frowns. Rubs a finger over his forehead. His scar. “And she…she had a bad childhood? She mentioned her…parents.”</p><p>Hermione looks away. Chases the last few bits of cereal with her spoon. “She…yes. I won’t tell you about it, but yes. Bad. Abusive.”</p><p>“She told you?” Harry whispers.</p><p>Hermione looks up. Reaches across the table to squeeze his hand. “Yes. Not everything. But a few…I have a feeling even she doesn’t know everything that happened to her. It’s not an excuse, but she’s known a lot of pain in her life. It’s why things went so wrong for her…and it’s why she’s so protective now. Why trust and family are so important to her.”</p><p>“She’s gone to see Andy? Is that…will she be safe?” Ginny asks.</p><p>Safe? Why wouldn’t—</p><p>“Bellatrix. Not Andy,” Ginny clarifies. “I mean, doesn’t Andy hate her? She thinks Bellatrix killed Tonks. Everyone does. What…what really happened? If it wasn’t Bellatrix, how did Tonks die?”</p><p>Oh. Oh they don’t know about Tonks! Dammit. Hermione is so fed up with secrets!</p><p>
  <em>Bella? They’re wondering why Andy doesn’t hate you! For Tonks!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Can you make them wait until tomorrow? Andy says we’re sorting this all out tomorrow. She’s holding a trial for me</em>
</p><p>What?!</p><p>That’s—</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione sharply stands up, chair skidding back. “Sorry. Can’t explain that right now. And I have to go. Something is— it’s fine. You have to get back to work, don’t you Harry? And where’s James?”</p><p>Ginny stands up too. “Mum has him. Hermione, what’s wrong? What is it?”</p><p>Hermione smiles tightly. “Nothing. It’s nothing. I’ll explain tomorrow. I— bye!”</p><p>She closes her eyes. Mentally apologises.</p><p>Follows the thread.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione appears in yet another kitchen. Andy’s kitchen.</p><p>And Andy is there, sat at the table drinking tea with Ted, Tonks, Bella, and a toddler with long blond hair on Bella’s lap.</p><p>For a second, the domesticity shocks Hermione into silence. Andy was never alone with an orphaned grandchild. She has a whole family and more. Right here.</p><p>And then Hermione remembers how angry she is. “A trial?!”</p><p>Andy groans, head in her hands. “Bella, I told you <em>I’d</em> explain to Hermione. You told her already? It’s been two minutes.”</p><p>Bellatrix ducks behind the toddler. Pulls them up to stand on her lap, holding her thumbs in their fists. “I don’t keep secrets from Hermione. And she’s here now. We can just all tell her.”</p><p>“Yes, but it would have been easier if— hold Speio properly, Bella. We only just got the T-E-A-R-S to stop,” Andy spells out.</p><p>Bellatrix spins Speio around to hold them against her, to look at their face. They are a bit teary-eyed. Red-faced. Lip wobbling. “You’re okay, aren’t you?” Bellatrix coos at them. “You just need a hug. You miss Cissy, don’t you?”</p><p>“No! Sshh—!” Tonks whispers hurriedly.</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Hermione covers her ears as Speio begins wailing. Screeching. Merlin, it’s like the merpeople— oh.</p><p>“Se—se—sussy—sis eeee!” Speio screeches, hitting at Bellatrix. “Sissaaa!”</p><p>“Ow. Oh sh— shoot. Umm— she’s at work! She’s busy—ow! Stop it! That’s not nice! Don’t hurt—”</p><p>Ow! That does hurt! Hermione can feel— ouch!</p><p>Tonks rolls her eyes. Puts down her cup and walks out of the room.</p><p>And Narcissa walks in.</p><p>…in Tonks’ clothes.</p><p>“Speio? What on Earth is the matter?”</p><p>The screeching stops. Turns into hiccups.</p><p>Tonks-Narcissa sits back down and reaches out her arms. “Would you like to come and sit with me? You shall have to stop that crying. We use words when we are upset. We don’t hurt people. You wi— shall have to apologise to Bella. Tell her that you are sorry.”</p><p>Speio reaches for Tonks, and Bellatrix hands them over.</p><p>“Se—Cis—”</p><p>Tonks sighs. Surreptitiously transfigures a teaspoon into a handkerchief and wipes at Speio’s face. “It’s alright. Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Speio clings to her. Presses their face into her neck. “Gone.”</p><p>Tonks wraps her arms around them. Her face changes back. She winks at everyone. “Yes, I have to leave sometimes, don’t I? To go to work, or to go home, or to see Draco. But I always come back. And you have lots of other people. Like Autonoe, and Remus.”</p><p>“Tnx,” Speio says firmly.</p><p>Tonks laughs. “And Tonks. Yes. Why ain— aren’t you this upset when Tonks leaves?”</p><p>Speio suddenly sits up. Pokes Tonks’ face. “Tnx!”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>And Speio giggles. “Tnx!”</p><p>Tonks changes back. “Yep. You got me. It’s me. Uh oh.”</p><p>“Uh oh!” Speio repeats. “Bye bye.”</p><p>And hides their face in their hands. Their blond hair turns purple. Short and spiky.</p><p>They pull their hands away. Brown eyes to match Tonks. “Boo!” they smile.</p><p>Tonks smiles back. Bounces them. “That’s better. You found your balance?”</p><p>Speio nods. “Hpy. Sa. Gone. Back. Sissa. Tnx.”</p><p>…Right. Hermione isn’t quite sure she followed that. Baby talk.</p><p>But no more crying toddler.</p><p>Back to the real problem.</p><p>…And no more chairs left at the table.</p><p>Hermione sits on Bellatrix’s lap. “So? What’s this trial? What’s happening?”</p><p>Andy pours her a cup of tea and hovers it over. “Well…it’s a trial. For Bella. To pardon her of her crimes. We have to—”</p><p>“An actual trial? In front of the Wizengamot? They’ll lock her up! They’ll—”</p><p>“Let me finish!” Andromeda snaps.</p><p>Everyone falls silent.</p><p>“You are not the only person in this room who loves Bella, Hermione,” Andromeda says coldly. “And you are not the only person whose loved one has been dead for the past eight years. People deserve to have their family members back. As soon as possible. To awaken from their sleep. Keeping this a secret, even for another day, would be cruel. And would reflect badly on us. We had to wait for you to return, that’s it. And we’ve had long enough to plan this. So listen.”</p><p>Hermione cringes back. Swallows. “Sorry,” she whispers. “I’m listening. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Bellatrix squeezes her hand. <em>You can trust Andy. She’s good at this. I’ll be fine</em></p><p>Ted reaches across and takes Andy’s hand. “Hermione didn’t mean nothing by it. Why don’t you just start from the beginning, love. Tell her the plan.”</p><p>Andy shakes herself. Takes a breath. Her bangles jingle.</p><p>Oh. She’s dressed like Trelawney? Guess Hogwarts hasn’t finished for the summer quite yet.</p><p>“Sorry. Yes. Guess I’m more on edge about this than I thought. But it <em>will </em>work. You’ve already convinced Harry and Ginny, haven’t you? They met Bella today?”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “Yes…how did you—”</p><p>Andy nods. Her eyes dart back and forth. “But not Ron. Tricky. Might have to change the order. Or…now Luna could be helpful there. But of course…no. No, she’s better where she is..."</p><p>Andy blinks back into focus. “But that doesn’t matter right now. What I really need, is your memories. And Bella’s. You’re almost the only ones left. See, this is how it’s going to work…”</p><p>And she explains. Everything.</p><p>Hermione relaxes back against Bella.</p><p>This…might work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Late That Evening…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andromeda sits down on the sofa with a smile. There. Owls sent. Everyone as informed as they need to be. All the pieces in place.</p><p>Well. Almost.</p><p>There’s a knock at the door. Perfectly timed.</p><p>She stands up and goes to answer. No one else is home, other than Teddy, tucked in bed asleep.</p><p>As planned.</p><p>She opens the door with a mischievous grin. “Hi Ron. Come on in, love. I’m all set up, unless you want to use yours? We’ll have to be quiet though. Teddy’s already in bed. Late night yesterday.”</p><p>Ron grins back. Shakes his head. “Yours’ll do fine. Although I’m a bit worried about that smile, not gonna lie. What are you planning?”</p><p>Andromeda just laughs softly and ushers him in, closing the door behind him. “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. An Opening Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>All fifty members of the Wizengamot are sat in their places, a sea of plum-coloured robes. And some familiar faces. It’s a relief for Hermione to see Kingsley up there, calm and collected as the Minister of Magic. Harry, of course. Neville.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>Now he’s a bit of a surprise. He’d been asked to take the place of the late Ignatius Prewett, his great uncle, a couple of years ago. She never thought he’d take them up on the offer. But there he is. This is probably his first trial. He doesn’t seem nervous. He seems calm, actually. Just taking everything in.</p><p>Strange.</p><p>But everyone is acting a bit out of character today. Minerva McGonagall, who usually huffs and avoids her place on the Wizangamot as much as possible, was one of the first to arrive.</p><p>Everyone was early. The owls were sent out over the course of yesterday afternoon. They received replies well into the night.</p><p>The trial begins at ten o’clock this morning. The seats were full by nine.</p><p>And not just the Wizengamot. They’ve expanded the largest courtroom on level 2 so that anyone can attend.</p><p>No more hiding. Time to reveal the truth to the world.</p><p>Except at this exact second. At the moment, Hermione and Bellatrix are invisible. Stood right in the centre of the room. Next to the chair. The accusation chair that Bellatrix will be…</p><p>Hermione wraps her arms around Bellatrix. They hold each other. Hold each other steady.</p><p>It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine.</p><p>Their hearts are pounding. The anxiety and fear bouncing between them.</p><p>Bellatrix peeks over Hermione’s shoulder. <em>I can see Harry. He’s sat with Ron, like Andy thought. It…and I— Neville…</em></p><p>Hermione squeezes her. <em>I know. But we can’t fix that. Neville will understand</em></p><p>
  <em>He’s a good kid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s a good person. He’ll listen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his grandmother?</em>
</p><p>Hmm…well…</p><p>Hermione looks over at Augusta Longbottom. Severe as ever. Looking across at Neville proudly from her seat in the general stands.</p><p><em>She respects bravery. And strength. And…well if she doesn’t see that, then she’s a blind old coot </em>Hermione jokes.</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. <em>I love you. Come on. Let’s go take our places</em></p><p>Hermione kisses her cheek. <em>Let’s get this over with. Soulmate. Together. Through sand and sea</em></p><p>And Hermione pops them away. Into position.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the clock ticks closer to ten, the rumbling murmurs have become a thunderous roar. It’s almost time. The trial of the century. You Know Who’s Right-Hand, the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange, is alive? And believes she should be cleared of <em>all charges? </em>Be <em>free</em>?!</p><p>Where is she? How did she do it? Why now?</p><p>Who sent all those owls? Where are the aurors? The guards? Is it safe? Should they have dementors?</p><p>Harry Potter is here. And Ron Weasley.</p><p>But where’s the third member of the Golden Trio?</p><p>Where’s Hermione Granger?</p><p>The clock strikes ten. Everyone falls silent. Holds their breath.</p><p>The Minister of Magic stands. “Good Morning, wizards and witches. Members of the jury, and, unusually, members of the public and the press. This is indeed an unusual trial, but it is a trial, nonetheless, and shall proceed as such. In a moment, the defendant shall be brought forward—”</p><p>Shouts fill the room, everyone looking around for Bellatrix.</p><p>“Silence!” Kingsley shouts, voice amplified with a sonorous charm.</p><p>The room stills.</p><p>“The defendant shall be brought forward, the charges shall be read, and witnesses shall be called. There will be no heckling, or unwelcome comments. This is a place of justice, and order. I have been Minister of Magic for the past seven years, and this has been my goal. Freedom for all. Justice for all. Conflict shall not lead to violence. Not in my lifetime. Never again.”</p><p>His final word echoes, and heads duck in the crowd. Nods of agreement. Hands reaching for family members.</p><p>No more wars. Not again. Please, not again.</p><p>Kingsley nods. “You may enter now, Miss Granger.”</p><p>Granger?</p><p>And the whispering intensifies.</p><p>The doors open. Hermione Granger walks in. Head held high. That <em>is </em>Hermione Granger. She just nodded at Harry Potter. She just smiled at Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>“Thank you, Minister. I’ve brought the pensieve that you requested…”</p><p>And she accios a pensieve out of a bag at her waist, placing it on the floor. “It was actually kindly provided by Headmistress McGonagall, although Andromeda Tonks gathered the necessary memories. The defendant and the witnesses are ready. Does the Council believe veritaserum to be necessary? For the defendant?”</p><p>Kingsley clears his throat. Looks around at his colleagues. “Well? I do not believe that a truth serum is required, but if anyone has any objections?”</p><p>Some muttering.</p><p>“I’ve always found Bellatrix to be very truthful actually, Minister,” Harry Potter suggests. “I don’t think drugging is necessary, if we can avoid it. Freedom of speech.”</p><p>Bellatrix! So it <em>is </em>Bellatrix. And Harry Potter isn’t angry?</p><p>Freedom…</p><p>Does she deserve freedom?</p><p>Minerva McGonagall gives Potter an odd look, but nods. “I suppose you are correct, Mr Potter. She has always been honest. Sometimes overly honest, don’t you agree, Filius?”</p><p>Flitwick seems surprised at being called upon, but sighs in agreement. “Not a liar, no. She’s always been…vocal of her views.”</p><p>Someone scoffs. “Vocal of her views? That’s a nice way of saying she thought everyone was scum beneath her feet. Would have killed the lot of us soon as look at us for being bloodtraitors and not bowing before her <em>Lord</em>,” an old voice croaks.</p><p>Elphias Doge. He’s still alive?</p><p>“Hear, hear. Finally someone’s talking sense! We all know what she did. Even Azkaban isn’t good enough for her!” Augusta Longbottom shouts.</p><p>Yes! She’s a murderer! A Death Eater! What’s going on? Why is everyone so calm? Lock her up!</p><p>Ronald Weasley stands. “Will you listen?! Obviously there’s a <em>reason </em>for this. Uhh…right, Hermione? I mean, you should hate her more than anyone. Except— uhh, sorry, Neville. But, Hermione always has her reasons. And if Prof— Headmistress McGonagall thinks she’ll tell the truth, shouldn’t we believe that?”</p><p>A Weasley? Defending a Death Eater?</p><p>But he’s right. Everyone knows something happened to Hermione Granger. Has noticed her flinch at Lestrange’s name. Grab her arm at odd moments.</p><p>But not today. She hasn’t flinched once.</p><p>Kingsley bangs his gavel. “Thank you, Mr Weasley. So, all in favour of allowing the defendant to speak freely, without the use of veritaserum until further notice?”</p><p>Hands raise. A majority.</p><p>Kingsley nods. “Enter, Ms Black.”</p><p>Black? Black!</p><p>Her husband’s dead.</p><p>Where is she?</p><p>Will she be in chains? Surely there should be…</p><p>The doors open once more, and Bellatrix Lestrange walks into the room.</p><p>No chains. She doesn’t dance, or cackle. Grin, or snap. Or sneer.</p><p>She just walks calmly up to Hermione Granger. Sits down in the chair beside her. Looks up at the jury and taps her foot as the chains come to life, restraining her arms to the chair. Waits.</p><p>She’s alive. Bellatrix is alive!</p><p>She looks the same. Look at her dress. She still has her dresses. Her clothes. Her belongings.</p><p>Disgruntled shifting in the crowd. Does she have her wand? Are there…protective enchantments in place?</p><p>“We are here today,” Kingsley begins, “under the Prerogative of Mercy. A law which allows the pardoning or absolution of convictions, for a person who has either been wrongfully convicted, received an overly harsh sentence, or who has sufficiently paid their debt to society, in a manner weighed and determined by the Council of Magical Law. There is also the matter of Ms Black having been declared legally dead—…yes?”</p><p>Lestrange has raised her hand as much as she can from the side of the chair. Clears her throat. “I know that it isn’t my turn to speak, but…there is something I need to tell everyone here, before we begin. May I?”</p><p>She sounds timid. Is this an act?</p><p>It’s a trap. She’s tricking them!</p><p>Kingsley frowns. “I’ll allow it. Be quick.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “Right, right. Okay. So, here it is. There are a lot of people that you all think I killed. But I didn’t. And, they’re alive. So…they want to see you now. Umm, maybe…Amelia? Could you come and say your thing now?” she calls out.</p><p>Amelia?</p><p>A gasp rings out. Heels tap along the floor and into the room.</p><p>Amelia Bones.</p><p>Amelia Bones, dressed in her Wizengamot robes. Walking out into the—</p><p>“Auntie?!”</p><p>Amelia Bones snaps to look around. Her cool composure wavers. “Susan?”</p><p>There’s a commotion as a young witch pushes her way out of the crowded seats and runs down the steps. “You’re alive! You’re— it’s really you?”</p><p>Madam Bones quickens her pace to reach her. Wraps her arms around her. “Yes. Yes, it’s me. Oh you’ve grown so much. I’m sorry. There was no choice. That’s what I need to—”</p><p>She pulls away. Finds her composure and pats Susan on the shoulder. “I’ll join you shortly. Take a seat. There’s something I need to do.”</p><p>Susan frowns, but nods. Eyes Lestrange and cautiously backs away.</p><p>Madam Bones walks back to the centre of the room, close to the chair. Faces the Wizengamot. “I have been told that we are here today to judge the character of Bellatrix Lestrange, and whether she has paid her debt to society. I should like to present myself as the first witness. She saved my life. And I have the memory to prove it. We have the memories. Right here. She turned against You Know Who. Defied him, in order to save my life.”</p><p>She rests her hands on the pensieve, and the room explodes into chatter.</p><p>Defied You Know Who? Impossible!</p><p>Kingsley leans forwards. “You attest to these memories? They are the truth? They haven’t been tampered with?”</p><p>Madam Bones shakes her head. “Not to my knowledge. I gave my memories to be used in the trial, and I believe Ms Lestr— Black has provided her own. I gather that the pensieve being used today has been checked by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is that correct, Head Auror Potter?”</p><p>Potter nods firmly. “That is correct, yes. The memories haven’t yet been viewed, but we followed the standard protocol. Nothing has been tampered with.”</p><p>Bones clears her throat. “Well then. I…I hope this does not reflect poorly on me. I’d ask that you…all understand the circumstances in which I found myself. And how you all would behave when faced with such a difficult decision.”</p><p>Is she…ashamed of her actions? Embarrassed? Why is Granger smiling? And Lestrange! Lestrange is smiling!</p><p>Hermione Granger taps her wand against the pensieve. “Shall I activate the memories, Minister?”</p><p>Kingsley nods. “Proceed.”</p><p>The pensieve glows… a large image projects out, for all to see…</p><p>And there are shouts and screams as he turns to face them. Voldemort.</p><p>
  <em>“Bella. There you are. Come. Sit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The viewpoint shifts. Moves. Lowers to sit at a small table in a study. Is this…inside Lestrange’s head?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How may I serve you, My Lord? Is it time for the next step in your plan?” comes Lestrange’s excited voice, echoing through the chamber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort sits at the opposite end of the table. Hovers a quill and parchment towards Bellatrix. “Yes. And I have a mission for you. It is time that we…dispose of certain members of the Ministry. The Wizengamot. With Fudge stepping down, it is likely that Amelia Bones will take his place. This cannot happen. I need you to kill her. You have…two hours.”</em>
</p><p>And there’s shocked laughter as Lestrange’s voice echoes around them once more.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…shit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort doesn’t react. Did he not hear her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, inexplicably, Hermione Granger’s voice. “Bella? Are you alright?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The image tilts again as the Bellatrix in the memory stands up. Pulls the parchment towards her. “Yes, my Lord! Of course! With her gone, Thicknesse will be primed for Minister. But…why two hours? Why not now? Or why could I not have planned this before?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort chuckles coldly, and begins to reply…but Lestrange isn’t listening. She’s talking over him. “Okay, pet. I’m gonna need you to do something for me. It’s time to figure this out. A bit earlier than I would have liked, but…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Figure what out? What is it?” Hermione Granger replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s asked me to kill Amelia Bones. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He thinks she’s next in line after Fudge steps down and needs her taken care of,” Bellatrix sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that happened before!” Granger shouts. “Around now, but we thought…she died so horrifically everyone thought He did it himself. It was you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lestrange suddenly jumps up and down. Runs over to kneel before Voldemort. “Anything you ask, my Lord. You can entrust this to me. It will be done. A horrific death, worthy of that filthy bloodtraitor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lestrange’s head is sharply pulled back. Red eyes stare down at her. “Yes. Do not disappoint me, Bella…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix gasps. “Never. Oh, never. I’ll do everything for you. Anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort nods, as if he expected this. Smirks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turns and sweeps from the room, hissing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a horrifyingly large snake slithers past Bellatrix, up onto the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think he’s testing my allegiance,” Bellatrix says to the empty room. Gets up and walks over to the table. “I don’t know who did it the first time, but this time it has to be me. He’s giving me—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The snake has coiled around the quill and parchment. Bellatrix’s hand cautiously reaches to retrieve it. “He’s paranoid about a spy, so he’s not giving me any time to prepare. To make plans. He’s worried they’ll move her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hum in their ears. “What do you need? All I know is that there were signs of a struggle, and she was found dead in a room locked from the inside. Completely baffled the poli— muggle aurors,” Hermione Granger says, from…wherever she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go quickly to Cissy or Snape and get a draught of living death and some blood replenishing potions,” Bellatrix says, hurriedly writing something down, quill running over the parchment…</em>
</p><p>And the projection freezes. Blurs. Shifts.</p><p>
  <em>They’re at the ministry. In the atrium, and walking towards a floo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Madam Bones! I need to speak with you about—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The viewpoint doesn’t stop. Continues towards the floo. “Not now, Dawlish. You know my rule. It’s Friday. I always finish at six, and it is now six o’one. It can wait until Monday, or you can owl me,” Madam Bones says firmly. Reaches for the floo powder, and whispers her address into the green fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They arrive—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Incarcerous!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Proteg—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Expelliarmus!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now all they can see is a carpet, up close and tilting as the viewpoint shifts. That was Lestrange’s voice! So she did attack the Minister!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muffled yelling. What’s happening?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sigh. “Now stop that. I can’t understand you, and you need to listen. Your life depends on it. Don’t you want to live to see your niece again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence. Madam Bones stills.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank Merlin. So you do have a sensible head on those bony shoulders. Now, can I sit you up, or are you going to try something very stupid?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The image rolls, and suddenly they can all see the room. A living room. A ceiling. They’re staring up at Bellatrix Lestrange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madam Bones says something, but it’s still…muffled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Lestrange stares down at them. Everyone in the room holds their breath. The intensity…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t even think about it,” Lestrange snaps. “We’ve already shut off the floo anyway. And—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bones lunges forwards, almost crashing into Bellatrix's legs, but she manages to jump up onto a coffee table just in time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And growls. “Enough! Can’t you see I’m trying to help you?! Argh, why is being nice so difficult?! Do you want me to kill you? Petrificus Totalus!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The viewpoint tilts and jerks. Only the ceiling in sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Bellatrix’s face, very close, staring again, but sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs tiredly. “I’m trying to spare you, alright? There’s been enough bloodshed. I don’t…I don’t want to be the monster anymore. But the Dark Lord wants you gone, so I need to talk with you, okay? Calmly.”</em>
</p><p>But the scene that continues isn’t calm. It’s…madness.</p><p>Everyone holds back sniggers and full out laughter as a fake battle commences. Who would have thought it? Amelia Bones chasing Bellatrix Lestrange around her house? Destroying the furniture?</p><p>She faked her own death. And Bellatrix helped.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Well. Lestrange does explain, a little. Once the house has been torn apart, and they’re sat with her in a bathroom of all places.</p><p>The future. Bellatrix Lestrange knows what will happen in the future. This…involves time magic. Time travel. So she can’t speak about it…but she knows that Madam Bones will be presumed dead…until 2005. Until today. Now. And that can’t change.</p><p>And all falls silent as they watch Amelia Bones take the sleeping draught from Bellatrix. Uncork it. It feels like they’re all sat there, with Bellatrix Lestrange. About to sleep for the next nine years.</p><p>People keep glancing at the current Amelia Bones. She’s moved to sit with Susan. Her niece. Her last living relative.</p><p>There are some tears now, in the courtroom.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. Alright. Here I— just— if this goes wrong, Lestrange, if I get buried alive for longer than— you’re going to get seriously haunted, I promise you that.”</em>
</p><p>Wet laughter from the stands. They watch Amelia Bones raise her hand. It’s trembling.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix sits down next to them on the edge of the bath. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from the great Amelia Bones,” she says softly. Takes the Minister’s other hand. “Go on now, Amelia. Time to go to sleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the projection turns black. There’s a loud sob.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light. A bright white light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Madam Bones? Amelia, can you hear me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A white ceiling. It’s a white ceiling. And…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who…where…where am I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa Black looks down at them. Dressed in lime-green healer’s robes. That’s right. She’s a healer now. Works at St Mungo’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa smiles softly. Reaches out a hand, maybe touching the witch’s forehead. “You are in a ward at St Mungo’s. You are absolutely fine, do not worry. You have been cared for. By myself, actually. I am a healer now. Your healer. Can you…what is the last thing you remember, Madam Bones?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The view shifts. Bones sits up. She’s in a hospital bed, a hospital room, just like Narcissa Black said. “I…I was…in a bathroom. It was…I drank…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The view snaps to Narcissa. “Your sister! Bellatrix! She told me I had to— what year is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa sits down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Takes Amelia’s hand. “It is 2005. She told you the truth. We had to wait until today to awaken you. But…Madam Bones…the war is over. We won. Harry Potter won.”</em>
</p><p>It hits everyone in the room. That feeling. The moment they heard the war was over. Was won. A moment engraved in each of their hearts.</p><p>
  <em>A sharply released breath. “And— and Susan—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“— Is alive and well. You will see her very soon. For now, you may shower. Eat. Your possessions are all here. The bag that you gave to Bella has not left your side.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The view tilts down. There is a bag. Which she opens and…photos. Robes. Keepsakes. A wand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A throat clears. “Thank you. May I…where is Ms Lestrange, may I ask? Is…I— what happened to her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa’s smile falls. “She…I’m afraid my sister’s health began to deteriorate a few months after your encounter with her. We…are working on a cure. You may see her if you wish, but she is not conscious. She is actually in the room next door.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madam Bones gets up. Takes her wand and accios a robe towards her. Puts it on over her hospital clothes. “I’d like to see her then. Only briefly. She deserves a thank you, if nothing else.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa nods. “Follow me. Quietly, mind. She has a visitor. They’re sleeping.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They move out into a corridor, and Narcissa slowly opens the next door along. Moves out of the way to let Amelia past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small room. A small bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that…Hermione Granger? Curled up asleep in a chair?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amelia moves closer to the bed.</em>
</p><p>There’s a collective gasp in the Wizengamot chamber. Lestrange looks…awful. What happened to her?</p><p>Her nose is broken. There’s a bruise over her eye. A scar runs through her eyebrow. And another on her temple. Her ear is…</p><p>Did someone punch her in the ear? It looks like she’s been attacked!</p><p>
  <em>Madam Bones looks to the doorway. To Narcissa Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then to Hermione Granger. Sound asleep. A notebook hugged to her. Half a sandwich forgotten on a table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then back to the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What happened to her?” Amelia whispers. “Did You Know Who…did he find out that she betrayed him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No reply from Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madam Bones sighs. Rests her hand tentatively on Bellatrix’s shoulder. “Well. Thank you for keeping your promise. No haunting necessary…”</em>
</p><p>And the memory blinks and fades. Gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Take Your Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Murmurs break out, but quieter this time. Questioning.</p><p>“Why did you fake Amelia’s death, Bellatrix? Why turn against your master?” Minerva McGonagall calls down.</p><p>Silence settles. All eyes back on Bellatrix. It was easy to forget she was there, for a moment. She’s quiet. Calm.</p><p>She shifts up straighter in her chair and blows a stray curl out of her eyes. Opens her mouth. Looks at Hermione Granger. Closes it.</p><p>Looks back to McGonagall. “I didn’t want to kill people anymore. To hurt people. So…I had to do something to save them. All of them. Everyone he told me to kill…I had to figure out how to save them. And I did! I saved everyone I could, I promise! Honest, Profess— Headmistress.”</p><p>McGonagall raises an eyebrow. “And…Hermione? What’s her role in this?”</p><p>Bellatrix clenches her jaw. Nods firmly. “She helped me. You heard. You saw. She was there, helping me to save people.”</p><p>“How?” Kingsley’s voice echoes down. “Minerva makes a point that we have all been thinking. What is your role in this, Miss Granger? Why was your voice present in Ms Black’s memory?”</p><p>Hermione Granger nods. Glances at Bellatrix, smiles, and nods again. “Because I was there. The reason that time magic was involved, was because of me. The reason that time <em>travel</em> was involved. A few days ago, I accidentally travelled back in time. To 1996. The voice you heard…was me, aged twenty-six. I was there. Helping Bellatrix to save people that I knew were going to die. As much as we could. We couldn’t save everyone, but—”</p><p>“Time travel?! Years into the past?! That’s not possible!” someone shouts.</p><p>Granger turns to glare at the heckler. “It happened! Why would I lie? You saw the memory. You saw me—”</p><p>“But we didn’t see you, did we? It was your voice! Why was it just your voice?” shouts another.</p><p>“Because— because—” Granger splutters.</p><p>“Because they is having a thread!” a voice squeaks.</p><p>Where did that come from?</p><p>Everyone leans further forward in their seats to look down at the floor. Someone tiny walking through the doors and—</p><p>“Dobby!” Harry Potter yells.</p><p>“Oh, Mr Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is being so happy to see you!” the elf squeaks joyfully, disappearing and reappearing further into the room, beside Granger.</p><p>Chaos ensues as Harry Potter practically jumps down from the high Wizengamot seats, running towards the house-elf, purple robes billowing. “You’re alive! I thought— you’re alive!”</p><p>Muttering and murmuring fills the stands as Potter launches himself down onto the floor to hold the elf. “You’re not hurt? You’re okay? I couldn’t save you! There was nothing I could do! How—”</p><p>He sits up on his knees. Turns to Bellatrix. “You saved him? You didn’t kill him, you saved him?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “Wasn’t me. I wanted to, but I was unconscious. It must have been…Andy? Was it you?” she calls.</p><p>Andy? Who’s Andy?</p><p>A witch stands up. Oh, Andromeda! Andromeda Tonks! So sad. Widowed, her daughter killed in the war. Raising her grandson all alone. Harry Potter’s godson.</p><p>“Yes, it was me,” Andromeda says. “You see…”</p><p>She walks down the steps. There’s some muttering from the Wizengamot Council. More people out of their seats? There should only be one person. That’s why the chair is there.</p><p>She carries on down the steps though. Walks over to Harry Potter, but looks up at Kingsley. “I also knew about Hermione travelling through time. And I knew that my sister, Bellatrix, was saving people. When she turned from the Dark, turned her back on the Death Eaters, she contacted me for help. To make amends. I agreed to help her. And my other sister, Narcissa.”</p><p>She nods to the stands. Narcissa Black is here. With her son. Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Can they really be trusted? All these Blacks and Malfoys?</p><p>Kingsley sighs. “So this is irrelevant? You saved an elf’s life. Your sister did not.”</p><p>Harry clears his throat, getting to his feet. “This is actually extremely relevant, Minister. You see, one of the charges against Bellatrix was that she killed this house-elf, Dobby. We all thought she killed him. Ron and I <em>watched her </em>kill him. But he’s alive. This <em>proves </em>that some of the charges against Bellatrix are false. And if Andy can explain…”</p><p>“Yes, let Ms Tonks speak,” Pomona Sprout shouts.</p><p>Is the whole of Hogwarts here? Who’s looking after the children?</p><p>Andromeda Tonks grins. “Thank you, Professor, I will. In fact, I’ll show you. So. I think most of you remember my daughter, Dora? Better known as Tonks. A few of you taught her. A lot of you worked with her. Fought with her.”</p><p>A lot of awkward nodding. Didn’t…Bellatrix kill her daughter?</p><p>Andromeda Tonks sighs. “Yep. That’s Dora. And I’m sure you all remember that she was a metamorphagus. Always messing about with her hair and her nose. Well…it runs in the family.”</p><p>And everyone gasps as Andromeda’s hair is suddenly short. Pink. And then ginger. And then blonde.</p><p>She grins wider. Laughs. Especially at Harry Potter’s incredulous expression. “Any requests?”</p><p>“Ms Tonks!” Kingsley shouts.</p><p>Ms Tonks bites her lip. “Sorry. Sorry, Kingsley, I’ll get to the point. See…as you all saw, and as Narcissa told Madam Bones, Bellatrix’s health took a turn for the worse. But we all know Bellatrix Lestrange was fine, right? She was unstoppable. Fearsome. She fought to the end, we all saw! We saw her at the Battle of Hogwarts. We <em>know </em>she fought for the Death Eaters.”</p><p>And Andromeda Tonks transforms. Into Bellatrix Lestrange. “Except…she didn’t,” she says sheepishly. “It…was me. I took her place. Pretended to hurt people. Saved them instead. Me…and my other sister, Narcissa.”</p><p>There are murmurs as yet another person makes their way down the steps. Narcissa Black. Blonde, icy, the picture of cold composure, and…turning into Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>Three of them. There are now three Bellatrix Lestranges down the steps, for all to see.</p><p>“I pretended to kill Dobby,” one Bellatrix says.</p><p>“I helped her,” says another.</p><p>“…How?” says the third, still sat in the chair, confused frown on her face.</p><p>Hermione Granger taps the pensieve. “Shall we view the memory, Minister?”</p><p>Kingsley sighs wearily. “Go on. Maybe it will…bring some order to all of this.”</p><p>Granger nods. “I think we’re starting with Narcissa Black’s memory. March of 1998.”</p><p>The pensieve glows, the projection begins.</p><p>
  <em>And they’re looking out of the high window of a Manor, down at a long path, where, at the far end, a small group of people are being dragged towards the front of the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the viewpoint turns. Narcissa Malfoy is running.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sprinting out of a bedroom, turning right, down a corridor and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother? What is it? What’s—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go downstairs! Find your father! Go to the parlour!” she shouts, and Draco Malfoy pales in shock, plastering himself against a wall—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she’s already past him. Entering a door, closing it behind her, and looking around frantically with a frustrated growl. “Tiggy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An ancient looking house-elf appears. “Yes—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get Andromeda! It’s now! It’s today! Where is she? She was supposed to be here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is being with Mistress Bella. Is—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa accios some black clothing from a nearby wardrobe and then grabs the elf. “Take me to them. Now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re in another bedroom. Much smaller. Muggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix Lestrange is asleep on the bed, and Andromeda Tonks is…crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa sighs. “Oh, Dromeda. There’s no time for that now. It’s today. The snatchers are almost at my door with Hermione and— you’re certain you can do this? Because we can swap.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda’s head snaps up. “Now? Fuck!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wipes at her eyes. Takes the bundle of clothes. “No, we’ll do what we planned. Is this everything? Is it—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. The knife. Her purse. The potion. But you have to take Bella’s wand. So Hermione has it. And don’t forget the mermish—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda tuts…and transforms into Bellatrix Lestrange. “I know, I know. You need to hurry up and get back there, and—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The projection is suddenly obscured by curly hair. Goes dark, as the sisters embrace. “It’ll be fine, Cissy. We can do this. This is the hardest— only a few more months.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa pulls back. Kisses her sister’s forehead. “Only a few more months.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then jumps onto the bed. On top of an unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange. She doesn’t stir. “I get to speak to you today, Bella!” Narcissa says, her voice warm. Younger, almost. Excited. “And Hermione. We’ll look after Hermione for you. So you just rest. Tiggy will be right here, won’t you Tiggy? Once you take us back?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A chuckle. “Yes, Tiggy always be watching and caring. Now stop being a silly elfing, and get moving. Tiggy is taking you to the entrance hall now. To be answering the door.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa clears her throat. Climbs off the bed and takes a slow breath. “Yes. Quite right. Walls up, Narcissa. Cold. Narcissa Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turns. Holds her hand out to the elf. “Get me out of this filthy muggle dungheap, elf,” she spits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elf takes her hand. “Yes, Miss Narcissa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re in front of a large door, which Narcissa opens. Light shining out over the gravel pathway and…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s Hermione Granger. And Ronald Weasley. And a goblin, and…</em>
</p><p>The memory freezes. Hermione Granger clears her throat. “This is the memory of when Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, Griphook and I were captured by snatchers. You might be familiar with it from when Draco Malfoy was tried in this court after the war. As you can see, this, is Harry Potter. With a stinging jinx to his face. Draco refused to identify him.”</p><p>She pauses. Continues. “This— this is also the day that I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.”</p><p>Murmurs break out. Shouts, conversations and accusations.</p><p>“Order! Order!” Kingsley shouts, banging his gavel. “These are the very charges brought against Ms Black which must be heard. Order!”</p><p>Granger smiles. “Thank you, Minister. Now, what I meant to say, is that I <em>thought </em>I had been tortured. But I wasn’t. Just like killing, Bellatrix wasn’t hurting people either. She was playing a pretend role. Acting. And…her sisters continued this act, as you will now see, using memory charms and…acting talent. At this point in time, Bellatrix was unconscious. Unresponsive. Remember that. This…is the memory of Andromeda Tonks.”</p><p>The projection flickers. A new memory begins.</p><p>
  <em>And Hermione Granger is being dragged down onto the floor by the hair, straddled, so she can’t sit up. She looks a lot younger. Seventeen? So this is definitely during the war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And terrified, as she stares up at them, wide-eyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where did you get the sword? Tell me!” Lestrange’s voice shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Granger trembles. “I— I don’t know! We found it! We just found it in a lake, it was—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lies!” Bellatrix’s voice growls. “You dare lie to me, filth? Crucio!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a gut-wrenching scream fills the air. It sounds like Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it’s not coming from Hermione. No sound is coming out of her mouth. She just looks…confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione! Hermione!” Ronald Weasley’s voice comes from far below.</em>
</p><p>People turn to look at the current Ron Weasley, sat next to Harry Potter’s empty a seat, a dawning comprehension on his face.</p><p>
  <em>The frown on Hermione’s face deepens as she stares up at…Andromeda? That’s whose memory it is. It must be Andromeda, sat on top of the witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me! Tell me how you got into my vault! Crucio!” Lestrange’s voice shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another scream echoes through the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And again, Hermione looks confused, gaze flickering between Andromeda and past her, fixing on…something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to ask you again. Where did you get the sword? Where?” Andromeda growls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We found it! We found it! Please!” comes Hermione’s voice, screaming in terror…from across the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Andromeda takes out a knife, slowly pulling up Hermione’s sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Crucio!” Andromeda yells, directing Bellatrix’s wand at Hermione’s arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another scream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Andromeda leans in to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “Like a local anaesthetic. You won’t feel it. Like at a hospital. Just don’t look.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The knife moves to Hermione’s arm…</em>
</p><p>And the memory freezes. Andromeda wrings her hands uncomfortably, back to her usual appearance now. “We…we don’t really want to show you this. It’s— I had to do this, because it already happened. Time travel. It gets…confusing. Some of you…may know the word that was cut into Hermione’s arm. A word you must know I <em>hated </em>to write. I didn’t— I didn’t want to.”</p><p>And she looks around at everyone, wide-eyed and gesturing wildly. “And I didn’t hurt her! Like I said, it was like anaesthetic. A numbing spell. She didn’t feel anything, did you, Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione reaches over and squeezes Andromeda’s hand. “No, not a thing. It was all a false memory. And I don’t blame her for it. So. We’re not going to show it. If…that’s alright, Kingsley? She…cut into my arm, and Narcissa screamed, with my voice.”</p><p>Kingsley folds his arms. “The voice is you, Healer Black? The screaming?”</p><p>Narcissa metamorphs back into her usual appearance. “Yes. As a metamorphagus well-acquainted with Miss Granger, it is quite simple: <em>We found it! We found it! Please!”</em></p><p>Her pleading cries echo around the chamber, followed by a horrible scream. There’s a collective shudder.</p><p>Kingsley lets out a breath. “Right. Well then. Continue with the memory, Her— Miss Granger. You can skip the…torture. Perhaps move to…I’m sorry, what was your name?”</p><p>Dobby jumps, woollen hat falling off his head. “Oh! Dobby, Mr Minister of Magic, sir. Dobby is already being in the memory, sir. In the cellar. Freeing Mr Harry Potter, and his friends.”</p><p>“Hello, Mr Dobby, sir! It’s nice to see you again!” A voice shouts. Oh. The strange Lovegood girl. What…what is she wearing? Vegetables?</p><p>McGonagall tuts. “Miss Lovegood, honestly! Activate the memory, Hermione. Or we will be here all day!”</p><p>There’s a collective chuckle, and Hermione taps the pensieve once more. “Sorry, Headmistress. Here we are. This will be Andromeda’s memory again, and then Dobby’s.”</p><p>
  <em>They’re back in the parlour once more, this time standing. Andromeda supporting a very drowsy Hermione Granger, holding the witch against her from behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A peculiar grinding sound fills the room. Everyone looks up. Including Andromeda. She’s directly underneath an enormous chandelier. It—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It barely begins to tremble, before Andromeda is quickly lowering Hermione to the ground. Dropping her the last few inches and throwing herself to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The chandelier comes crashing down. And—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda screams…and throws her arm out towards the chandelier as it falls. Towards Hermione and a goblin’s unmoving form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was that…a wandless, nonverbal protego? Very weak, but the light was there. Fingers mimicking the wand movement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then all they can see is the floor. Can hear some kind of struggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stupefy!” Potter shouts, across the room</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not at Andromeda. And she is busy once more. She’s accioed a vial from under her skirt. And is hastily dipping her knife into the clear liquid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vanishes the vial. Jumps to her feet, wielding the knife at—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby!” Narcissa Malfoy screams, directing her wand at a house-elf in the doorway. “You! You dropped the chandelier?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby walks further into the room. Wags his finger at Narcissa. “You must not be hurting Harry Potter!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kill him, Cissy!” Andromeda shrieks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the elf has clicked his fingers, and, with a crack, Narcissa Malfoy’s wand flies through the air to land on the other side of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You dirty little...monkey!” Andromeda bawls, stomping her foot. “How dare you take a witch’s wand! How dare you defy your masters!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby has no master!” the elf glares. “Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter. And his friends!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda…nods. Just slightly. Glances down at the knife in her hand. And then at Narcissa Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter groans in pain, clutching his forehead. “Ron, catch and go!” he yells, and throws a wand to Ronald Weasley, who manages to catch it, whilst holding onto a still unconscious Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry then grabs the goblin, pulling him from under the chandelier, reaches for Dobby. Spins to disapparate—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda changes her stance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Launches the knife at the disappearing house-elf, and…mutters something? Very quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter, the goblin, the elf, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger all disapparate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the knife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a millisecond of silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Narcissa Malfoy pushes her son towards the nearest door. “The Dark Lord is coming. Lock yourself in your room and do not come out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Mother—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go!” she growls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy runs from the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda wandlessly accios Narcissa’s wand back from across the room and hands it to her sister. “You too, Cissy. Leave. Look after Ted for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Androme—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a healer. You’re no use hurt. Take care of us later. Tiggy! Take Cissy to Ted! Now! That’s an order!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No—!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa disappears mid-shout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a plume of black smoke fills the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda drops to her knees. Wandless. Stares at the floor, breathing ragged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pale feet come to stand before her beneath long black robes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What…is the meaning of this? Where is Harry Potter?” A cold voice hisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda holds her own hand in her lap. The projection blurs. Tears filling her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks up at Voldemort. “He escaped, my Lord. I’m sorry. I failed you, Master. We took too long to summon you, and he escaped.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The boy escaped?!” Voldemort roars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then he lets out a yell of pure rage, hands coming forward with a blast of magic, detonating into Andromeda. The edge of the image blurs as she speeds backwards, through the shards of glass, smacking into the sofa and tumbling over it—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where is the boy, Bella?! Tell me! Answer me, girl!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda struggles to sit up. Her hands are bloody. Slipping on the floor. “He— please, my Lord. We had him in the cellar. It was Wormtail who let him escape—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was Dumbledore, wasn’t it?! The old fool up to his tricks! Secret magic! Secret eyes that— are you one of them, Bella? One of his eyes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda curls behind the toppled sofa, pulling shards of glass from her skin and casting wandless episkeys. “No! My Lord, no! I am devoted to you! Always to you! Since— since you first found me. You saw what was inside of me. I— my failure is— the worst thing imaginable!” She sobs. “Hurt me, my Lord. Punish me. I deserve it. Just don’t stop teaching me. Don’t leave me, please!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she takes a shaky breath. Stands up from behind the sofa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort walks towards her. “Crucio,” he hisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…at Lucius Malfoy. Still unconscious by the fireplace, at the very corner of Andromeda’s vision. He writhes. Jerks. Twists at impossible angles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t make a sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Voldemort has reached Andromeda. Tilts her chin up and wipes at her cheeks with a finger. “Oh, Bella…” he sighs. “You and your messes. Don’t expect me to clean up after you, girl. Now. Here is my lesson. Do you remember the rules? Are you ready to take it?”</em>
</p><p>“No!”</p><p>The shout rings through the Wizengamot.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange is struggling in her chains. “Andy. Andy, please. Andy, no. Don’t let him hurt you!” she wails, straining to reach her sister. “You have to leave! You can run away! Just call Tiggy and run away! Hide! Why aren’t you hiding?!”</p><p>The memory hasn’t stopped. It runs in the background.</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me the rules, my Lord. And I will follow them. Every word that you say.”</em>
</p><p>“Bella, I’m fine. I’m okay. It’s over, it’s a memory, I’m okay,” Andromeda comforts her sister, kneeling down and taking her hands.</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve forgotten the rules?! What is wrong with you?! I thought your father taught you—”</em>
</p><p>“Andy!” Bellatrix gasps, eyes empty. “He’s coming! He’s going to find us!”</p><p>Murmurs through the room. Who’s coming?</p><p>Is You Know Who alive?</p><p>Is she mad?</p><p>“Stop it!” A wizard shouts. Neville Longbottom.</p><p>He stands up. “Stop the pensieve! Can’t you see it’s bothering her?! Stop it!”</p><p>The memory stops. Freezes.</p><p>And Bellatrix Lestrange has frozen too.</p><p>Backs away from her sister, back pressed to the chair. Her expression is blank. Face wet with tears.</p><p>The room falls deathly silent.</p><p>“Perhaps we could remove her chains?” Luna Lovegood calls gently. Muses. “Just for the moment. It would be kind. As Neville pointed out, she does seem rather upset. I wouldn’t like to be chained if I was upset. Not after seeing You Know Who.”</p><p>Hermione Granger walks closer to the chair. Rests her hands on the chains and looks up at the jury imploringly. “Could you?”</p><p>Kingsley nods hesitantly. Waves his wand in a complex movement.</p><p>And the chains glow…and release.</p><p>Lestrange doesn’t stand up. Just rubs at her arms vacantly.</p><p>Hermione puts a hand on Andromeda’s shoulder and the witch moves out of the way, letting Hermione take her place.</p><p>And now Lestrange moves. Slowly stands up and wraps her arms around Hermione. As if it’s the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>The muggleborn witch leans into the embrace with a sad smile. Strokes her hair. Not a word spoken.</p><p>No one dares question it. The air is…heavy. Weighty. Taut.</p><p>Andromeda Tonks breaks the trance. Shakes her head jerkily. “Sorry. I— I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>She sighs. Directs the crowded room. “After this memory, Riddle did hurt me. He used the cruciatus curse on me. And— and once I was out of his sight, hidden behind the sofa again…Narcissa found me. She took my place. I was too weak to refuse. And then— then he hurt her too, thinking it was still Bella. We— we both took her punishment. We couldn’t think of a way of avoiding it. But...we did help Lucius. You may have noticed that he’s been unconscious for an oddly long time for a stupefy. That’s because Narcissa gave him a sleeping draught, whilst the attention was on Hermione and the knife. We spared him. We…well, we weren’t very good at sparing ourselves.” She shrugs. Laughs self-deprecatingly in the silence.</p><p>Breathes out a sigh of relief as Narcissa’s hand finds hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Eliminate the Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There are some shaky nods from the Wizengamot as Andromeda Tonks finishes speaking. Harry Potter squeezes her shoulder, nods to Narcissa Black, and walks slowly back towards his seat. Pauses. “Does…Bellatrix? Do you need a break?”</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange is still hugging Hermione Granger, but looks up blearily when her name is mentioned.</p><p>And steps away. Raises her chin. Smiles weakly at Potter. “No. No, I’m alright. I’ll survive. Let’s find out how Dobby became the Elf Who Lived, right Harry? Dobby?”</p><p>Dobby gasps. “The Elf Who Lived? Dobby is being like Harry Potter?”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. Bends down to pick Dobby’s forgotten hat up off of the floor and hands it to him. “Always told you that you were one of a kind, didn’t I?”</p><p>Confused chatter from the stands. Bellatrix Lestrange…spoke to a house-elf? Is speaking to a house-elf? Is…picking up after a house-elf?</p><p>Bellatrix sits back down in her chair. Looks at Hermione and rolls her eyes. “I’m fine. Promise. It’s Andy and Cissy you should be more worried about. I—”</p><p>She turns to look at her sisters. Shakes her head. “I didn’t want you to get <em>hurt</em>. That was supposed to be the plan. Where were all your plans? You— no-one should hurt because of me. Or at all! Couldn’t you have…” she drifts off, forehead scrunched in thought.</p><p>Narcissa sighs. “He had to hurt someone. There was no avoiding that. Unless we…drugged and replaced him too. Rather unlikely, don’t you think? I’m not sure even my acting talent would be up to par.”</p><p>She’s smiling. Making a joke.</p><p>“Miss Granger?” Kingsley calls down. “I think we may proceed.”</p><p>Hermione nods. Smiles sadly. “This is Dobby’s memory.”</p><p>
  <em>And they’re on a beach. The image is dark. It’s nightime. But…they can see perfectly. The image is…crisp. More defined than expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They look up at Harry Potter, who looks like a towering giant, from this angle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby, is this Shell Cottage?” Harry whispers. “Have we come to the right place?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then looks down at them. At the elf. His eyes widen. “Dobby!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The viewpoint pans down, and they all see a silver knife, buried in the elf’s chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby— no— Help!” Harry Potter calls out desperately, shouting across the beach. “Help!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The projected image tilts and sways. And they’re looking up at Harry again. Closer to his anguished face. Stars shining in the night sky above him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby, no! Don’t die, don’t die,” Harry pleads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The projection fades around the edges. The world going dark. “Harry…Potter…” the elf whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then black. Silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then muffled sound, coming into focus. A white ceiling, and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“—Is not the same! There just isn’t the research for— no, Severus, the other one!” snaps Narcissa Black’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Calm down, Narcissa. The dosage is correct. Believe me. I know,” drawls a low voice.</em>
</p><p>Murmurs of excitement fill the Wizengamot chamber. Snape? Severus Snape?</p><p>
  <em>A scoff from Narcissa. “You just know? You’ve been in this situation before, have you? Treated an elf who has had a sleeping-draught laced dagger hurled at them and then been left untreated and buried for several minutes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Drugged, losing blood and oxygen, and left unattended. Yes. Sadly this has happened to many an elf. I have read—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aha! So you have only read of such cases!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An exasperated groan. “Narcissa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, more gently. “Sit down. You’re still trembling. Muscle spasms. You need rest. Hand it to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A feminine huff. And a clatter. “Tiggy? Spitsy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Miss Narcissa?” a voice squeaks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could you…could you help Severus to treat Dobby, here? He…we are unsure of the correct dosage for the potions. Dobby is conscious. We couldn’t risk…he can hear you, if you’d like to speak with him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rumbling sigh. “You needs to be resting, Mistress Cissy. Tiggy be helping Mr Severus. Tiggy be knowing what to do. Tiggy be figuring this out. Fixing this. Tiggy…be having a lot of practice with this, with Mistress Bella.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape snorts. “Bellatrix is a lot larger than a house-elf.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence. And then another sigh from Tiggy. “Not always, Mr Severus.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An awkward throat clearing. “Then your help would be…appreciated. Tiggy, was it? Would you verify my calculations, Tiggy?” Snape says tiredly. “And Narcissa, go. You— oh, for once, will you just listen to me without arguing? Stop being so stubborn, witch!” he shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare shout at me!” Narcissa growls. “Don’t you dare give me orders! Get out of my—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa’s voice becomes muffled. There’s a sob.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I apologise. It is…alright, Narcissa,” Snape murmurs softly. “You are safe. The Dark Lord has left. The dawn is breaking. Go now. Go to Draco’s room, and watch the sun rise over the garden. It is a new day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you…” Narcissa whispers shakily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Footsteps. Heels tapping and fading.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence falls once more. A blank, white projection.</em>
</p><p>Ah!</p><p>Everyone in the courtroom jumps as a house-elf’s face fills the projection.</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby? You is a hearing elf? A seeing elf? You be seeing Spitsy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No reply. The house-elf smiles fondly. Nods. “You be resting, but you be seeing. You is a strong elf. A brave elf. Spitsy is being very proud of you. You is a good elf, Dobby, you be knowing this? A very good elf. You is caring for the witches and wizards. You be choosing wizards that is needing you, and you be helping Harry Potter.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elf moves out of the way as Severus Snape comes into view, brow pinched in concentration and eyes drilling into them as he deftly pours one potion and then another into Dobby’s mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Continue speaking to him. He needs to remain calm. Tiggy, could you tell me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice quietens as he moves away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kind house-elf comes back. “Spitsy be telling you a story, Dobby. You is always liking stories. And this is being about wizards! Well…not wizards. Witches. Two witches. Witches…learning to be house-elves, and defying their masters. Learning to be free elves…”</em>
</p><p>The memory drifts to an end. Flickers.</p><p>And another begins.</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby? Dobby, can you hear me?” comes Narcissa Black’s voice. “Tiggy, perhaps you should speak with him. He does not have the best opinion of me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dobby? You is awake?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tiggy…is being…Dobby is…” Dobby mutters confusedly. Sits up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s sat in a huge hospital bed, the house-elf named Tiggy sat opposite him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy nods sharply. “You is being safe, Dobby. Mistress Cissy be healing you. Is a good elf. A kind elf. Tiggy be telling you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby looks up at Narcissa, who is wearing lime green healer’s robes and smiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs in relief. “Thank Merlin. So we had the correct dosage. I’m sorry that we…Dobby, I am terribly sorry, but you have been asleep for seven years.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby gasps. “Sleeping?! Dobby is not working? Is not helping? Dobby is a lazy elf! A sleeping, dreaming, self-thinking— bad Dobby! Bad—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reaches for the nearest object. A table. Lunges to bang his head—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s enveloped in green robes. Held. “You are a good elf, Dobby,” Narcissa says firmly. “Listen to me. You are an elf who saved the lives of six witches and wizards. We are very grateful. You were gravelly injured, and almost died. You almost gave your life for them. Hurting yourself is not the answer. You do not deserve punishment. Never again will you deserve punishment, because you have done everything and more for wizardkind. Now. Harry Potter and his friends gave you some clothes before you came into my care. Would you like to wear them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elf is placed back on the bed. Sniffs. “Dobby is given clothes? By Harry Potter?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy clicks their fingers. A neat pile of clothes appears. “They is thinking you has died, silly elflings. But yes. Mr Harry is giving you his jacket. Mr Ronald is giving you his socks, and Mr Dean be giving you his hat. They is honouring you.”</em>
</p><p>Everyone leans to look at the current Dobby, far below, standing next to the pensieve and watching curiously. He’s wearing the hat that Bellatrix picked up off the floor.</p><p>And a large jacket. And some socks.</p><p>
  <em>The Dobby in the memory pulls on the socks, nodding. “So…why does Dobby be sleeping?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy looks at Narcissa. And then chuckles. “Because you is a free elf. You has no master. And you is not always being a thinking elf, Dobby. You is defying the rules. Is not always listening. You is sometimes being a silly elfling. So you is having to be asleep, to make sure that all is good. That all is well. That Harry Potter and his friends not be seeing you, and that they be winning the war against the Dark Lord. There is much we needs to be telling you, about Miss Hermione and Mistress Bella. You is seeing the thread?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby pulls on the hat, and then the large jacket. “Yes. Dobby…is seeing the thread between Miss Hermione and Miss Bellatrix. But is strange. At the Malfoy house, there is not being a thread. Their thread is…disappeared?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa laughs. “No. No, there wasn’t a thread, because Bella was not at the Manor. That was my sister Andromeda. In disguise. Like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she morphs into Bellatrix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby gasps. Stands up on the bed and leans closer. “Oh. So she is being…Miss Andromeda is hurting Dobby?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa changes back. “Yes. And she is very, very sorry. She did not wish to hurt you. And she did all she could to save you. She— she was punished for it. She has had her punishment, Dobby. And now she’d like to speak with you, if that’s alright? To explain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby looks down at his hands. Fiddles with his socks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy takes his hand. “Please, Dobby. These be Tiggy’s Mistresses, and they is all being good, and brave, and kind. Tiggy be promising. You is…you is trusting Tiggy, little elfling?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dobby looks back up. “Yes…yes, Dobby be trusting. Be a listening elf.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy grins gummily. “Good. Because you is needing to be doing a lot of listening…”</em>
</p><p>And the projection stops.</p><p>“A thread?” Filius Flitwick shouts down. “I thought it was a myth. That elves could see threads. That threads even existed!”</p><p>A thread? What’s a thread?</p><p>“The Veela have also heard these stories. Mon Dieu! Is this true, Hermione? You have the red thread with this witch?” A blonde-haired witch calls down from amongst the Weasley family. Ah. Fleur Delacour! So the rumours are true, she <em>is </em>part-Veela!</p><p>She doesn’t get a reply. Hermione Granger just stares at Bellatrix Lestrange, face flashing through multiple expressions.</p><p>“What thread? What stories? What’s a thread?” shouts Ronald Weasley.</p><p>“Oh, it means that they’re soulmates, Ron. They have an invisible red thread connecting them, from when they were torn apart by the gods,” Luna Lovegood says calmly.</p><p>Laughter fills the stands. Lovegood and her nonsense.</p><p>But not everybody laughs. The people down in the court look at each other. Dobby the house-elf nods to himself.</p><p>Hermione Granger sighs in the silence. “It’s true.”</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. “Hermione! What are you—”</p><p>Granger cuts her off. “Bella, they need to know! It’s— the stories are true. The legend is true. I don’t know how, but— but Bellatrix and I <em>do </em>have a thread connecting us. We can speak through it. In our minds. That’s— that’s why you could hear my voice in the memory. I was talking to Bella through our thread.”</p><p>Ron Weasley jerks to his feet. “You’re <em>soulmates</em>? That’s— that’s ridiculous! Hermione, look, she’s not—”</p><p>Hermione stands tall. Clenches her jaw. Rolls her shoulders back. “She is,” she says calmly. Firmly. Authoritatively. Her words are resonant. Ringing. Powerful. “She’s my soulmate, and I love her. I will always love her. And we <em>are</em> very alike, Ron. Can’t you see it? Can’t you see her?”</p><p>“She’s a Death Eater! She’s a murderer!” someone shouts.</p><p>“She’s deranged! Dangerous!”</p><p>“She hasn’t saved anyone! It was all her sisters!”</p><p>“She hasn’t even said anything! She hasn’t even denied it! She tortured the Longbottoms!”</p><p>“Silence!” Kingsley bellows. “Order! I will have Order in this court! Silence!”</p><p>“She tortured my son!” Augusta Longbottom shouts. Fights her way down the steps, wand drawn and cane batting people out of the way. “She deserves to be punished! She should be locked up! Incar—”</p><p>“No!” a shrill voice screams. Shrieks.</p><p>And there are tiny footsteps across stone floor.</p><p>Everyone stops to stare as a naked, pink-haired toddler runs into the room, along past the tall stands, and then reaches Bellatrix. Climbs up to sit on her lap and glares at Augusta Longbottom. Points. “No hurting Bella!”</p><p>Baffled confusion. Where did that child come from? What—</p><p>Neville Longbottom begins to make his way down the steps embarrassedly. “Gran, Gran please come away. Don’t do this. Dad wouldn’t have wanted you to do this.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks at Augusta Longbottom’s unwavering wand, and slowly moves forward on her chair, bringing the toddler behind her. Shielding them.</p><p>Or tries. The toddler wriggles. Squirms. Fights their way back around in front of her again. “No!”</p><p>“I— Thetis, it’s okay. Where— how did you get— can someone look after—” Bellatrix splutters, huffing as she tries to grab them.</p><p>Augusta Longbottom takes another step forward. “This is a trick. A trap. She’s using the child as a shield. It could be a…conjuration!”</p><p>“Bad witch! Hurts Bella! Kill Bella! Kill Hermione!” the toddler shouts, standing up on Bellatrix’s lap.</p><p>Multiple gasps. Wands raise.</p><p>“Kingsley…” Andromeda says warily. “Harry, the child has the sight. They’re a seer. They know—”</p><p>“Lies!” Augusta Longbottom shouts, wand outstretched. “That’s not even a real child! It appeared from thin air. I saw it!”</p><p>“Expelliarmus!” Hermione Granger says firmly, sending the witch’s wand flying behind her.</p><p>And the old witch steps forwards again. Raises her cane at the toddler—</p><p>“Step away from that child!” A growling voice thunders across the room.</p><p>Remus Lupin. That’s— that’s Remus Lupin and—</p><p>And Nymphadora Tonks, the auror.</p><p>Running into the room, wands drawn, another wizard by their side.</p><p>And the stands burst into conversation. Shouting. They’re alive! They’re alive too! Lupin and Tonks!</p><p>Neville Longbottom has reached his grandmother. Is pulling her away from Bellatrix and the child. Is— oh!</p><p>The old witch fights him off. Brings her cane high in the air, ready to slam it down on her grandson’s head as he flinches—</p><p>And Bellatrix Lestrange places herself in front of him, a blur she moves so fast, toddler held behind her back and—</p><p>“Bella, no!” the toddler shrieks, and everyone turns to watch as—</p><p>“Wha—!” shouts Augusta Longbottom in shock as her legs are pushed out from under her. A house-elf has tripped her. That ancient house-elf from the memories, Tiggy.</p><p>And the blow lands on Bellatrix’s shoulder. She doesn’t move. Stands steady. Doesn’t make a sound.</p><p>Hermione Granger cries out in agony and drops to her knees.</p><p>And the courtroom erupts into chaos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione gasps for breath, tears flooding down her face from her place on the floor. It hurts. Ow it—</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. We’re fixing it, I’m sorry</em>
</p><p>She watches through blurry eyes as Augusta Longbottom is restrained, marched from the courtroom by two aurors.</p><p>Kingsley is shouting. Telling everyone to take their seats. She’s not sure…</p><p>Andromeda crouches in front of her. “Cissy’s just helping Bella now. It will stop hurting soon. I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was going to happen. Thetis didn’t tell anyone. They might have only just had the vision, I need to ask—”</p><p>“Ms Tonks. Return to your seat. I will have order.”</p><p>Andromeda rolls her eyes, but does stand up, walking away.</p><p>Hermione wipes at her tears with her uninjured side, and then struggles to her feet. Narcissa is helping Bella. Casting diagnostic spells and rummaging around in her pockets.</p><p>“Miss Granger? Are you injured?” Kingsley calls down.</p><p>Hermione grits her teeth. “No, only Bellatrix is. I— I can feel her pain. We’re connected. It’s— Narcissa—”</p><p>“Healer Black? How is the defendant?” Kingsley interrupts, following her train of thought.</p><p>“Her collarbone is fractured, Minister. I thought I had some skelegrow to hand, but it appears I have forgotten...” Narcissa frowns.</p><p>“Perhaps…I can be of assistance?” A low voice drawls from the entryway.</p><p>That voice.</p><p>Snape?</p><p>Kingsley throws his gavel down in pure exasperation as once again someone <em>else </em>walks into the court unprompted, and once again the crowd comes to life.</p><p>Hermione smiles. Snape. Severus Snape. Sweeping in, black robes billowing.</p><p>He passes Hermione. Gives her a brief nod. Reaches Bellatrix.</p><p>Holds out a vial of skelegrow with a flourish. Raises an eyebrow. “Bellatrix.”</p><p>Bellatrix takes it. “Snivellus. So you survived, you slimy bastard. Thought you might have. Cheers.”</p><p>And she downs the potion. Shudders.</p><p>Hermione relaxes. The pain is fading.</p><p>“Severus?” a voice calls down from the Wizengamot in shock.</p><p>McGonagall. She’s stood up. Tears are forming in her eyes. “Severus…how…when…”</p><p>He smirks. “Eloquent as ever, Minerva. But seeing as Bellatrix is the one on trial—”</p><p>“Oh don’t you dare! None of that! Don’t you even—” McGonagall shouts.</p><p>“Who else is alive? Who else did you save?” a witch yells, voice rising in pitch and breaking.</p><p>Molly. Looking between Snape, Tonks, Remus, Ted, and Amelia Bones in desperation. “Please. Please, Hermione. Did they— did you—”</p><p>Hermione searches out Andromeda’s eyes. <em>Is it time? Now?</em></p><p>A nod.</p><p>Hermione nods back. “You can all come in now!” she yells.</p><p>A rumble of anticipation travels through the crowd. Everyone on their feet and craning to look, even the Minister of Magic. Order forgotten. Gavel forgotten. Bring on the chaos.</p><p>And the reunion.</p><p>Footsteps.</p><p>And Hermione smiles as she recognises each person. Some she’s never met, but she watched the memories last night. One last check. And she saw some of them wake up this morning.</p><p>Florean Fortescue. Octavius Pepper. Dirk Cresswell. Lavender Brown. Colin Creevey.</p><p>Fred.</p><p>Or is it…George.</p><p>There’s a scream from Molly Weasley. “Fred!”</p><p>“Yes?” two voices say in unison.</p><p>A crowd begins forming down in the courtroom as more and more people run to greet their friends and relatives.</p><p>Bellatrix is forgotten. Ignored completely, sat sideways in her chair and hugging a house-elf.</p><p>Hermione hesitates. Stay with Bella? Or go to the Weasleys?</p><p>Bella meets her eye. Smiles. <em>Go. You can’t miss this. I’ll be fine here with Tiggy</em></p><p>Hermione smiles back. <em>I love you</em></p><p>She watches Bellatrix’s face light up, and then runs towards a crowd of red-heads.</p><p>“…this whole time?! But your ear!” Ron shouts.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ginny splutters through tears as she clings to George. Or maybe Fred.</p><p>Because it’s impossible to tell. They’re identical. They both only have one ear.</p><p>“Well, we did think about telling you…”</p><p>“…but you’re awful at keeping secrets…”</p><p>“…and with Hermione being your best friend…”</p><p>“…we couldn’t let it slip…”</p><p>“…that she was going to travel back in time and fall in love with a Death Eater!” the twins finish in unison.</p><p>Hermione’s mouth falls open in shock. “You knew?! Narcissa told you all of that?!”</p><p>Everyone turns to look at her. It’s a bit intense.</p><p>She looks down at the floor.</p><p>Ginny swings an arm over her shoulder. “So…you didn’t know about these two trading places either?”</p><p>Hermione looks up. “No! No, Andy only told me yesterday! This was all her and Narcissa. And the twins.”</p><p>“And Tonks and Remus,” one of the twins adds.</p><p>Of course. Marauders.</p><p>“But— but why?” Molly chokes out wetly.</p><p>One of the twins hugs her. “Oh, Mum. We really did want to tell you. All of you. But…everyone thought that Fred died. Even I did, for a few months. We couldn’t change the timeline. But…well, the chance to pull off this kind of prank? Tonks knew we’d go for it. And she said it was either that, or Freddie here would be Sleeping Beauty for years on end. I…well, we couldn’t do that. Be apart. It— those first few months— it was…”</p><p>Fred squeezes George’s shoulder. “Andy and those lot…they could see George was in a real bad way. They were worried about him. Decided to trust us with the secret. Woke me up early.”</p><p>Ron folds his arms. “And…the ear?”</p><p>Fred pales. Runs a hand over his face. “That…was a bit mad, yeah. We thought about inventing an invisibility ointment, but we didn’t want to risk it, so…”</p><p>“…Narcissa Black vanished it off,” George continues. “Did a good job…but seemed far too pleased about it.”</p><p>“Scary, she is. Brilliant…”</p><p>“But scary.”</p><p>“How did they do it? Save you?” Harry pipes up from next to Ron. Hermione hadn’t noticed him. He seems…</p><p>A bit in shock.</p><p>Fred and George look at each other. “Well…that’s the thing…”</p><p>“…we don’t really know.”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “I do. Don’t worry. You’ll see in a bit. Andy has it all planned out.”</p><p>And now everyone is looking at her again.</p><p>Ron clears his throat. “So…you travelled back in time to the war…”</p><p>Hermione nods gently. “Yes.”</p><p>“And you met Bellatrix Lestrange. Who was working undercover to save people’s lives?”</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. “She only started that…after I met her. She…”</p><p>She looks over at Bellatrix.</p><p>Who frowns. <em>You okay? What’s Weasley saying to you? Do I need to yell at him?</em></p><p>Hermione laughs quietly. Shakes her head and turns back to the Weasleys.</p><p>And a few other people who are surreptitiously listening in. Neville and Luna have edged over. Andy and Tonks are keeping an eye on her from afar.</p><p>“She’s clever,” Hermione breathes out in explanation. “The brightest witch of her age. She knew the rules of time travel, and that we couldn’t change anything. That the world would explode if we did. She…agreed to save the world with me. Stuck by me, through—”</p><p>She smiles. “Through sand and sea. She taught me things. Magic. How to be strong. How to see from a different perspective. And I taught her exactly the same thing. She learnt more about me, and she learnt more about muggles. She fell in love with me. And I fell in love with her. My brave, strong, brilliant witch. Who always has a plan. Who figures everything out. Who fixes it. Who saves the people she loves, and often forgets about herself. Forgets to eat. Falls asleep with her head in a book, in the middle of a library...”</p><p>She looks around at their knowing faces. Nods. “She’s like me. Just like me. But a me that never found a friend willing to save her. Who—”</p><p>She reaches for Harry and Ron. Squeezes their shoulders and ducks close to them. “Who never ran in to save her from a mountain troll in a bathroom,” she smiles.</p><p>They smile back, Ron a bit more reluctantly, jaw clenched, but…more sad than angry.</p><p>Hermione sighs. “I love you. Both of you.” She looks around. “All of you.”</p><p>And then she looks back across to the chair a few metres away, where two blond heads have ducked to whisper to a curly brown one. “But I love her too. She’s my best friend too. Always there. Saving me. Making me laugh, and holding me when I cry. You don’t really know her yet…but I hope you will. That you’ll try to see her for who she is.”</p><p>She finishes speaking, and no one seems to know what to say. They all just look at each other, or down at the floor.</p><p>And then Luna tugs Neville closer into the circle. “Go on, Neville. It’s your turn now.”</p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>Hermione stares up at Neville’s unsure face. Feels tears prick in her eyes. Brings a hand to her mouth. “Neville…you don’t have to...”</p><p>He slowly shakes his head. Sighs. “What about me? What about my parents? What about…everything that I’ve lost?”</p><p>Oh no. No no.</p><p>Hermione closes her eyes. “I know,” she whispers. “And I can’t answer you. She’s sorry, but I know that isn’t enough. That it doesn’t mean anything. I don’t— I don’t know what to—”</p><p>“I want to speak to her. I want this all to be—” He casts a sonorus. “Minister Shacklebolt!”</p><p>Kingsley looks up from where he’s been stood next to Remus and Ted. The room falls silent.</p><p>Neville nods firmly. “I’d like to continue the trial. To question the defendant. If…everyone could please sit back down?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Mistress Bella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Thank you so much for all of the amazing comments, and kudos of course! </p><p>Just a heads up for depictions of child abuse this chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone is frozen.</p><p>And Hermione is drowning in a wave of fear, and regret, and remorse and sheer <em>pain</em>. Bella. It’s coming from Bella.</p><p>Kingsley finally manages to speak. “Yes. Yes, we’ll finish with the proceedings, Mr Longbottom. If you would all take your seats, I will—”</p><p>“I’ll question her,” Neville interrupts. “It’s my turn. I need my questions answered.”</p><p>Kingsley slowly nods. “Yes,” he whispers. “Alright.”</p><p>Everyone makes their way back to their seats in tense silence. Hermione stays frozen.</p><p>Neville gently touches her arm. “You too, Hermione. You can have my seat. I’m staying down here.”</p><p>Hermione feels her heart begin to race. Swallows. <em>Bella, do you want me to—</em></p><p>
  <em>I want to talk to him too. I’ll be okay. You can…remember you can follow the thread if you need to get to me…quickly</em>
</p><p>No, no. Oh…</p><p>Hermione makes her way up to Neville’s seat in the Wizengamot. It seems to take days. Years. Her legs heavy.</p><p>Bella looks small from up here.</p><p>Neville looks…</p><p>Neville slowly walks to stand in front of the chair. Stops. “Hello, again.”</p><p>Bellatrix swallows. “Hello. I—”</p><p>Neville holds up a hand to stop her. “Did you use the cruciatus curse on my parents?”</p><p>There’s a quiet murmuring in the stands, and then deathly silence.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t break her gaze from Neville. “Yes.”</p><p>Neville nods. Runs a hand over his forehead. “Did— do— did you enjoy hurting them?”</p><p>Bellatrix flinches back. “No! I— I was— I can’t really remember. It was dark. I was scared. I—”</p><p>Someone in the crowd scoffs. “You can’t remember? You can’t exactly forget that.”</p><p>“Scared? Dark? What a load of boll—”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Next to the chair. “Is being the truth. Tiggy be there. Tiggy be seeing, Mr Neville. Tiggy be watching Mistress. Mistress…be lost in the dark.”</p><p>Chatter breaks out—</p><p>“Silence!” Neville shouts.</p><p>The crowd listens.</p><p>He crosses his arms at the elf. “What do you mean, lost in the dark?”</p><p>Tiggy tugs at their ears. Shuffles their feet. Looks at the floor. “Mistress be lost. Mind all muddled. You be seeing. You be knowing. Mistress— Tiggy be caring for mistress since she is an elfling. Since she is born. She is a <em>good </em>elf. Tiggy— but people always be hurting Mistress. She be fighting. They be telling her she is a bad elf. She try not to be listening, but she is feeling, and she is— a hurt elf is an angry elf. A scared elf. She be trying to protect herself, and protect her sisters, but she be failing. Her mind be failing. She has no one but Tiggy. Only Tiggy. And Tiggy tries to be helping, but is not enough.”</p><p>Oh, Tiggy, no. Don’t be upset. Don’t be—</p><p>Bellatrix kneels down on the floor to hold Tiggy. “You did! You helped me, Tiggy. You saved me. I told you. You’re my family, I <em>told you. </em>I promise. I love you.”</p><p>Tiggy pats her head and gently pushes her away. “Yes, Tiggy be knowing. But Tiggy is not being able to fight the darkness. Not before Miss Hermione arrives. You is losing yourself, Mistress Bella.”</p><p>They look up at Neville. “She not be hating your parents. She— she be having no one, and she be thinking that— that this Lord, this Tom Riddle, be saving her. Be the last person left. Be her only choice. Only hope. So when he be gone, Mistress— She be losing her last hope. Has nothing. Is gone.”</p><p>Neville steps back. Clenches his fists, and looks down at Bellatrix, still kneeling on the floor next to Tiggy.</p><p>And then gestures to the pensieve. “Show me. Show me your mistress. If she’s good, if she lost herself to the darkness…show me.”</p><p>Show everyone? Tiggy’s memories? What kind of…</p><p>What will that mean?</p><p>Tiggy nods. Looks at Bellatrix. “You be trusting Tiggy, Mistress? To be showing?”</p><p>Bellatrix…is terrified. Hermione can feel it. Her palms are sweating. Her heart is—</p><p>“I trust you, Tiggy. Do— do whatever you want. Whatever you think is best.”</p><p>Tiggy smiles. “Alright. Then you be sitting and watching, Mistress Bella.” They wag their finger. “Properly! We be in a courtroom. Stop sitting on the floor like a silly elfling.”</p><p>There’s some laughter as Bellatrix sulkily gets up to sit back in the chair. Properly.</p><p>And the elf walks over to the pensieve. Stands on their tiptoes to place their hand in it. “This be Mistress Bella.”</p><p>The pensieve glows to life.</p><p>The projection fills the chamber.</p><p>
  <em>And they’re looking at a curly-haired baby, sat in a cot. About one year old. Peering through the bars at them. Staring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A chuckle. “Good Morning, Mistress Bella. You is being ready to meet your new sibling?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix smiles and pulls herself up on the edge of the cot, reaching for Tiggy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she’s being hovered up into the air. Over and down and into the elf’s arms. “Tiggy be taking you now. You is being a sister. Mistress Andromeda be two weeks old. Is being time for the portrait.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, with a pop, they’re in another room. Still looking down at Bellatrix, who fills Tiggy’s arms. Clinging on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then they’re looking up at Cygnus and Druella Black. Towering, imposing, and sneering down at Tiggy in disgust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t touch her, you filthy creature,” Druella spits. “How many times do I have to tell you? You have magic for these things. Get your disgusting hands off of her. And why isn’t she dressed? This is…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs. Twists her wand through the air. “There. A transfiguration shall have to suffice. Give her to my husband. I shall hold the…other girl. Andromeda, was that what you wanted to call her dear?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cygnus frowns. Crouches down closer. “Yes…as is tradition. You…what’s wrong with this one? Is it about to cry? Are you about to cry?!” he shouts into Tiggy’s face. Bellatrix’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, of course, a baby’s cries fill the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cygnus turns to glare at Druella. “Weak. She’s weak and feeble, as I thought. This is your doing. You held her—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…For only a moment, dear. Believe me, I am as disappointed as you are. But there is no going back now. People have seen her. We shall have to make do. Force her to be strong. Now, hurry up, elf. Hand her over to your master.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy hands the baby over to Cygnus. As ordered. “She be a strong Black, Master. But babies is not liking loud—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy goes flying to the floor, kicked back across the room by Druella. “How dare you speak to us! Speak out of turn! Tell us how to raise our child! Go! Out! Get out!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy is suddenly in a kitchen. The memory fades…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And another one begins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re in a nursery. Looking down at a curly-haired, one year old baby, lying on their front on a blanket and just beginning to try to crawl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then there’s a loud bang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy looks up as a door flies open, and a two-year-old girl is thrown towards them. Flying through the air and crashing into the elf. The baby starts crying. The toddler doesn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cygnus Black is stood in the doorway. “I found her in my study. How did a child get inside my study, elf?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy carefully avoids touching either of the children, and stands up. “Tiggy not be knowing, Master. Tiggy be very sorry. Is keeping the children in here from now on. It not be happening again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cygnus raises his wand. Points it at Tiggy. “No. It won’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy very slowly shifts. Positions the children behind them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wand comes slashing down. “Difindo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy flinches. Cygnus smiles. The door slams shut behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy looks down at the cut across their chest, blood seeping through onto their white sheet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And calmly clicks their fingers. A small bottle appears. Essence of dittany.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a dark-haired toddler walks around to crouch in front of them. “Bella do it. Bella help,” she says firmly, reaching for the bottle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy moves it out of her reach with a chuckle. “Oh, you is a kind elfling, but no. Tiggy needs to be doing this. You be watching your sister, Mistress Bella. She be crying. Sad. Scared. You be talking to Mistress Andromeda.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix huffs, pouts, but does walk around Tiggy and out of sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy starts applying the dittany to their chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Androoomda! Andryy!” Bellatrix calls from behind Tiggy. “Stop crying. No crying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiccupping wails still fill the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix sighs loudly. “Tiggy, noisy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy finishes with the bottle. Vanishes it away. Turns around and picks up Andy. Holds her and bounces her gently. “Tiggy be knowing. Is okay. Babies is needing quiet, Mistress Bella. Calm, and happy, and quiet. Needing love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix frowns. Then smiles. Falls down on her knees with a thump, and bends closer. Kisses Andy’s head. “All better,” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then looks up at Tiggy. A very serious expression for a toddler. “Bella bad,” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she holds out her arm. There are ink stains on her fingers. And a large bruise on her arm. A hand mark. Fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy sighs shakily. Clicks their fingers. A salve appears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy vanishes the ink. Gently wipes the salve over the bruise. “No. Mistress Bella is not being bad. You is good. You is a brave and strong Black. And you is clever. Only curious. Not bad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bruise disappears. Bellatrix sits next to Tiggy. Leans against them. “Tiggy fix it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy nods. “Yes. Tiggy always be here. Always be fixing it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the scene fades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re in a forest, on a sunny day, looking into a clearing with a stream running through it, and a large oak tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little girl suddenly appears, walking out along the branch of the oak tree, arms out to balance herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bella! What are you doing?!” A voice hisses fearfully. Ah. An almost identical little brunette girl. Running up to watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix grins. Wobbles. Steadies herself. “I’m not Bella! I’m Captain Bella!” She points into the distance. “And there’s a ship on the horizon. Hoist the mainsail, first-mate Andy! Ships ahoy!” she bellows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ssshh!” Andy giggles. “Bella! And you’re not Captain! That’s not fair! I’m five now. I’m— Bella!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Bellatrix has already lowered herself onto the branch. Swung to dangle herself off of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And drops to the ground, knees collapsing. “Oof! Shit! That was bloody high!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda runs over to her with a loud gasp. “Bella! You can’t say that! Those are bad words! What if someone hears you?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix takes Andy’s hands and bounces to her feet. Brushes leaves off of herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no one here. And that’s how pirates talk. Do you want to be a pirate or not? Are you too scared? I thought you were a Black!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda stands tall, raises her chin. Glares, hands on hips. “I’m not scared! I am a Black. I’m strong too!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix laughs loudly. Spins around, arms outstretched. “Then don’t be scared! We’re pirates. We’re Blacks. We don’t have to be scared of anything or anyone!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She picks a stick up off the ground and points it at Andy. “En garde, you dastardly…bastard!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy frowns in confusion. “Ghastly what? What does on guard mean? Is that a spell?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix rolls her eyes with a groan. “No! It’s French. It means… I don’t know what it means. It’s what you say in a sword fight! This is a sword! Come and get me, Andy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she pokes Andy with the stick and runs away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy chases her, laughing. Looks around. Finds a stick. “On guard, you…stupid…idiot!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two little witches chase each other around the forest. Hide behind trees. Shout at each other and clash sticks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Bellatrix leaps over the shallow stream. Andromeda copies her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falls in. “Ah! Bella!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix drops her stick and hurries back to the edge of the stream. Reaches for Andy’s hand. “It’s alright. You’re alright. Come here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda starts to cry as she climbs out. Bellatrix pulls her over to sit on a rock. “Are you hurt? Should we call Tiggy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy shakes her head, hiccupping through choked tears. “No. No— it’s— my— my clothes! Mother will— the mud, Bella! I’m dirty! We aren’t supposed to get dirty! I’m horrible, and filthy and— and we can’t call Tiggy. Mother told them not to clean up after us without telling her! Not— not after last time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix wipes at Andy’s face. Tries to dry her tears. “You’re not horrible. It’s okay. The dirt’s only on the outside. You’re still good on the inside. It…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at Andromeda’s wet, muddy dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looks around. “No. We can’t get Tiggy in trouble. I’ll…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She holds up her hands at Andy’s dress. Grits her teeth in determination. “Scourgify!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing happens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix takes a deep breath, and tries again. “Scourgify!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still nothing. Her hands fall to her sides. “Still can’t do it. I thought maybe…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she nods sharply. “Swap clothes with me. It was my fault. I jumped over the stream first.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts taking off her dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy looks around desperately. “No! You can’t! When Mother sees you—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix glares at Andy. Points at her. “Take it off. Now. I’m in charge. And stop crying. Crying is weakness, remember? You’ll make it worse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda cries even more. But starts pulling off her clothes. “I— I can’t stop!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix shakes her head. “Then don’t let them see. When we get back, I’ll distract them, and you can go hide.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry!” Andy wails. “I didn’t mean to! I slipped!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix hugs her. “I know. Don’t worry. It’s okay. I’ll be okay. Nothing hurts me. It just makes me stronger.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls away. Smiles at Andy. “I’m going to be so strong. Roar!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy laughs wetly. “Don’t be silly, Bella. You—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raawwrr!” Bellatrix interrupts her. Pulls her dress off. Takes Andy’s and yanks it over her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy laughs again. “Why are you roaring? Are you a lion? Like a Gryffindor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix’s face scrunches in disgust. “Bleurgh! No! I’m not a Gryffindor! I’m a Slytherin. They’re the best. All Blacks are Slytherins. I’m not a lion, I’m an angry warrior. If anyone tries to hurt me, I’ll chop their heads off with my sword!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy carries on getting dressed. “That’s not very nice, Bella. Chop off heads? Like the house-elves at Aunt Warlburga’s house?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix ties the dress behind her back with a shrug, and then helps Andy’s with hers. “That’s what you have to do if you’re strong. And besides. Some people deserve it. If they hurt me. Or you. Or Tiggy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They finish swapping clothes. Andromeda takes Bellatrix’s hand, and they start walking through the woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy follows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going to chop off Father’s head, Bella? And Mother’s?” Andy whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix swings their hands. Doesn’t reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They reach the edge of the trees. A large house comes into view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two girls stand and look at it. They seemed taller, before. Nothing to compare their height to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they’re not. They’re very small, as they look out over the grounds towards the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix swallows. “Maybe one day. I’m not— not strong enough yet. Maybe when I’m all grown up.  I’ll have magic then. And a wand. And a house. We’ll have our own house. A nice one. Just me and you and Tiggy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And the new baby,” Andy says quietly. Starts pulling Bellatrix along. “Mother’s having another baby soon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix…looks scared. But nods. “Yes. They want a boy. It has to be a boy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if it isn’t?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix looks down at the grass. “Then…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks up with a grin. “Then we’ll steal the baby away! As soon as Mother goes to sleep. We’ll sneak in, and take the baby, and we’ll run to our pirate ship and sail away!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t have a ship!” Andy laughs. “I don’t know how to look after a baby! Even a girl baby!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix shakes her head. “We’ll take Tiggy too! Tiggy knows what to do. And then we’ll have food, and…and clean clothes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her smile falls. She looks down at her dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ve reached the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix lets go of Andy’s hand. Straightens her spine. “Okay. Let’s go. You have to run away and hide, remember?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,” Andy whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Bellatrix walks in. Head held high. Both sisters move toward the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Girls? Where have you been? Come and greet our guests. Their son— Bellatrix Black! What is the meaning of this? You’re filthy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They turn towards a parlour room. A heavily pregnant Druella Black comes marching towards them and grabs Bellatrix by the arm tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another witch and two young boys are sat on a sofa behind her, watching curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda stands frozen. Barely breathes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix ducks her head. Puts her hands behind her back. “I’m sorry, Mother. I slipped and fell in a stream…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Druella’s eyes seem to burn with a cold rage. Her grip tightens until her knuckles are stark white, and Bellatrix gasps very quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Andromeda,” Druella grits out. “Why don’t you entertain the Lestranges, whilst I…deal with your sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda nods shakily. “Yes, Mother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walks into the parlour. Doesn’t look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Druella walks Bellatrix out of sight of the guests. And then drags her into the nearest room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Closes the door behind them.</em>
</p><p>The memory swirls to an end. The courtroom falls horribly quiet.</p><p>“Tiggy not be showing,” Tiggy says sadly. “We all be seeing elves. We is knowing. Tiggy be forbidden from helping. Tiggy not be allowed to interfere with…lessons.”</p><p>Tiggy tugs at their ears. Bellatrix smiles. “It’s okay, Tiggy. I know. You would have helped if you could.”</p><p>Tiggy nods to themself. Reaches for the pensieve once more. “Mistress Bella be a good elf, you is seeing. But she also be fighting the darkness. The tipsy-turvey thoughts. People be teaching her the…the wrong lessons.”</p><p>
  <em>They’re in a kitchen. Chopping some vegetables.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tiggy?” A little girl’s voice calls. Echoes into Tiggy’s head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then they’re in a hallway. Looking at a little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blonde little five-year-old girl, in a perfectly white dress, her hands twisting together in worry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Mistress Narcissa? How can Tiggy be helping?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa rubs the back of her neck, eyes drifting to the side. “I—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then her expression freezes. The unsure look disappears. Is replaced with…anger. “Don’t talk to me, elf! I’m your Mistress! Do as I say and follow me!” she shouts, wagging her finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then a witch’s voice laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, there you are, my dear. Very well done. Yes, do as my daughter says, elf,” Druella clips, legs coming into view as she walks up to Narcissa. Places a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be a fine wife someday, Narcissa. Already training the elves. Where are your sisters, still lazing about in bed?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa beams at her mother. “Thank you, Mother. No, I believe Andromeda is writing a letter, and Bellatrix has not yet finished her lessons with Father. I was going to try on my new dress, ready for lunchtime, if that is alright? The elf shall dress me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Druella walks away. “Yes, yes. Carry on. I must be going anyway. Punish the elf as you see fit for its insubordinate behaviour.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa curtseys. Waits. The footsteps fade away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she grabs Tiggy’s hand, tears forming in her eyes. But not falling. “Bella’s been gone a long time, Tiggy. She—and I saw Father leave this morning. Where is she? Dromeda’s looking for her, but she can’t find her! Do you…did something bad happen to her? Was it Father? Or did a horrible mudblood get her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy sighs and pats Narcissa’s hand. “Is alright. Tiggy be finding her. And Tiggy be telling you. Blood—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t muddy,” Narcissa interrupts, rolling her eyes. “I know that, Tiggy! It’s a metaphor. That’s what Bella says. You can’t see the mud. That’s how they hide.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy doesn’t reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa crouches slightly to whisper to them. “You can go now. I don’t really want to try on my dress. That was a fib. I’m practicing being cunning, Tiggy. Like Salazar Slytherin. Then I’ll definitely be in the same house as Bella at Hogwarts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy chuckles. “You be in any house you wants, Mistress. Don’t be worrying about that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Tiggy closes their eyes…and appears in an attic, surrounded by piles of dusty old books.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with an eleven-year-old Bellatrix. Sat on the floor. Her nose in a book. Lost to the world. Lit wand tucked behind her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood dripping from a cut on her temple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mistress Bella? You is hurt?” Tiggy asks gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix startles and looks up. “Oh! Damn it, Tiggy. How did you sneak up on me? And what…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She reaches up to touch her head. Runs her finger though the blood and looks at it. Shrugs. “Just a shallow cut. My brain’s still working. And guess what?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She snaps the book shut and crawls closer to Tiggy in excitement. “I’m getting better at my lessons. I didn’t scream at all. Father was so angry. But also…I think I scared him, Tiggy. I did it. Wasn’t scared. I laughed at him, and for a moment, he was frightened!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy summons a damp cloth and wipes at Bellatrix’s cut head. “It is good that you is being brave. But your sisters is being worried. Is wondering where you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix frowns. Looks at the books. “I was going to see them. I must have lost track of time. These old books are fascinating, Tiggy! And now that I can do more magic, I can perform even more of the counter-curses to read them. Like this one!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls a huge book towards her, darting her arm out of the way as it tries to clamp around her wrist, and making a complex wand movement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The book stills. She smiles and opens it. “Here. Did you know, most of the original spellwork on the Egyptian pyramids are still in place? That’s four-thousand five-hundred and sixteen years ago! They used runes, and warding spells, and curses.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy chuckles. “No, Tiggy not be knowing. Is very interesting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix closes the book and rests her elbow on it, her head in her hand. Nods glumly. “Hogwarts teaches Ancient Runes, but not until OWLs. It’s a load of bollocks. I already started teaching myself. It’s not that hard. Maybe I can secretly carve one somewhere. A protection one. Or a healing one. At least on Cissy’s room, when Andy goes to Hogwarts next year.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy sighs. “You be careful, Mistress Bella. Wards is being tricky. People be sensing. Feeling the magic. It be having a signature.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix’s eyes widen. “Oh. So…they’d know? Hmm. Well, that’s that plan gone. Back to the drawing board.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gets to her feet, and looks around at the towers of books. “It’s all here. There has to be something. I guess…I’ll just read everything. All I have to do, is ignore the pain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy freezes. Looks over at the books. “Pain? What is being the pain, Mistress?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix smiles. “It doesn’t matter. I told you, Tiggy. I’m strong enough now. And the more I learn, the stronger I’ll become. I’m going to be the greatest witch of all time. Then everyone will be too scared to come near me, or Andy, or Cissy. Even Cousin Siri and his new baby brother will be safe with me around. If I read enough, I’ll be able to fix everything! The whole world!” she grins, spinning around a wooden beam and then walking over to peek out of a small, circular window. “When I’m grown up, the whole world will be safe. You’ll see. I just need time to work on my plan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she turns around and holds out her hand. “Now come on. Take me to Andy and Cissy. They need to stop worrying and just relax. No one needs to worry about me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Rise and Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The scene freezes and fades, and everyone in the courtroom sits in the painful irony of that last statement.</p><p>Oh Bella.</p><p>Hermione wipes the tears from her face and searches out Bellatrix’s eyes, down below. Watching that had been…horrible. Heart-breaking. She’d lost herself in it. Forgotten that Bella was watching too. That<em>—</em> <em>Bella?</em> <em>Are you alright? I don’t care what Neville says, I can still come down and—</em></p><p>Bellatrix slowly nods, eyes raising up from where they’d been resting on the floor.<em> I’m…I’d forgotten…yes. Yeah, I’m alright. It’s better if you stay up there. It’s fine. I’m…</em></p><p>Neville has been gazing off into the distance too. Had moved back to watch, leaning against the stands. He sighs. Moves to stand in front of Bellatrix once more. “So you…this is what you meant? The darkness? How did you…what happened?”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs too. “Nothing <em>happened. </em>It just…continued. On and on. No end in sight. Years of…fighting. I began learning to fight. Any way I could. Not to hurt. Just to…but it got all twisted. It was all too much.”</p><p>She closes her eyes, shaking her head.</p><p>Tiggy reaches up into the pensieve once more.</p><p>“Tiggy…Tiggy be showing you the darkness now, Mr Neville. Is later. Much later. But it still be Mistress Bella.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s late at night, but the image is oddly crisp. Defined. Easy to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix looks about…eighteen years old. Stood in only a towel, in a bathroom, in the dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lumos,” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No wand. But the lights come on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s facing a mirror. It’s steamed up from the bath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a faint smiley face drawn onto the mirror in the steam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Bellatrix shudders. Sobs. Breaks down into tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And lets out a scream of frustrated rage. “Ah!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands fly out in front of her. A blast of magic. The mirror cracks. Shatters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the glass sprays through the room. Leaves cuts all over Bellatrix’s skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slumps down onto the floor. Laughs hysterically. Cackles. “Seven years bad luck, Andy!” she sing-songs. “Looks like you left at the right time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wipes at her face. “Stop it,” she hisses to herself. “No crying. You’re not weak. You don’t need her. You don’t need anyone. Get up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t get up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You hear me?!” she yells. “I don’t need anyone! You can all run away and hide! Hide away with your filthy mudblood friends, and leave…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hugs herself. Her knees. “Leave me behind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bathroom begins to shake. Rattle. Pipes gurgling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix closes her eyes. Curls in on herself. “No no no, it’s happening again! It’s so loud! Why is it so loud? I— I can’t— I can’t take this anymore! I can’t— Tiggy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing changes. But Bellatrix opens her eyes and looks straight at them. Reaches towards them as water begins bursting from the pipes and whirling through the air. “Tiggy— I— I fucked up! I hurt Andy. I scared her away. She’s not coming back. I thought I could do this by myself, but— I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she frowns in thought. The water stops whirling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything falls still and quiet. Eerily quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix grins manically. “I know! I know how to fix it! Tiggy, help me get dry and find some clothes. I need to leave. I need to go. There’s a meeting tonight. I didn’t think I was going to make it in time, but if I’m quick— where are my notes? I made notes. About the giants, and the—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy casts a drying spell at Bellatrix with a sigh. Hands her a dress from nowhere. “They be in your dresser drawer. But you is sure you want to be seeing this Lord? You is wanting to—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix glares down at Tiggy. “He’s not just a Lord. He’s the Lord. My Lord. The Dark Lord. He— he’s incredible, Tiggy! The magic! The power! I’ve learnt so much! I’ve never been this strong in my life. With him…there’s nothing I can’t do. And he’s going to bring wizardkind out of hiding, Tiggy! No more hiding, or fear, for anyone! And no more savage muggles roaming around. Soon, I’ll be free of this house, free from Mother and Father, and even if I have to marry Rod in a few months, who cares? It doesn’t mean anything. The Dark Lord will make sure of that. Says I don’t have to just be a housewitch. I have potential! I’m good at fighting. I’m leading a revolution! And Cissy can visit, Tiggy. Can live with me. I’m getting her out of this house!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mistress Cissy be in her bedroom, if you is wanting to see her?” Tiggy says cautiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix stops. Looks around at the shattered glass. The bottles and soap thrown everywhere. The burst pipes and puddled floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holds out her arms and looks at the cuts. At the way she’s still trembling. “No,” she whispers. “Cissy doesn’t have to see this. I just need to get stronger. Learn more. He’s training me. Once I’m ready, once I’m the best, then I’ll see Cissy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy sighs sadly. “She be a thinking elf. A listening elf. If you—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said no, Tiggy,” Bellatrix growls. “Now get out! Leave! Leave me to get dressed. I’m not a child.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Tiggy leaves…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s another night. Bellatrix is older. Her face less full. And…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tired. She looks…drained. A vacant expression on her face as she stands in a dark hallway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean, gone?” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodolphus growls at her in frustration, dusting floo powder off of himself from next to the fireplace. “I mean, he’s gone! He went to the Potters’, and then vanished! Only the baby left. That boy. Harry Potter. He has a scar—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s gone? He can’t be gone. He can’t be just…gone,” she says, oddly monotone. Calm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she blinks. “He can’t be gone!” she roars, stepping towards him. “He would never leave me! He was still teaching me! We have plans! We have— you’re lying!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The windows begin to rattle. Crack. The portraits on the walls shake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodolphus backs into the floo. “It’s just what I heard! What everyone’s saying! Come on, I found those Order members. The Longbottoms. Your guess checked out. Let’s go see what info we can squeeze out of them. The Dark Lord said they were important too. That the baby—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flinches and ducks as the brick fireplace cracks. “Fuck! Salazar, what is wrong with you? Look, I’m going. Barty’s meeting me there. You know what he’s like. If you want to talk to them whilst there’s still anything left, then come with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix nods dazedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walks into the floo with Rodolphus and disappears.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The projection freezes. Tiggy look up at Neville, waiting.</p><p>Neville looks at Bellatrix. “You can’t remember what happened next?” he asks softly.</p><p>She jerkily shakes her head at him. “Not…not properly. I wasn’t really there. In my mind. I…I can remember you though.”</p><p>There are gasps from the stands. <em>Bella, are you sure you’re alright? Do you want to—</em></p><p>Neville looks at Tiggy. “Were you there? Were you still watching her? When she met me? Can you show me?”</p><p>Tiggy slowly nods. Dips a finger into the pensieve.</p><p>
  <em>And what fills the room first, is the quiet. It’s so quiet. Almost…ringing with silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all watch an empty-eyed Bellatrix walk out of a kitchen, up a staircase, and into a bedroom. A child’s bedroom. There’s a nightlight. And a cot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not a sound is heard as she walks over. Looks down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The perspective changes. Tiggy must have popped to stand on a chest of drawers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now they can see Neville. As a baby. He’s asleep, on his back. Arms thrown over his head, legs occasionally kicking. Little chest rising and falling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix just stares. Watches. Grips hold of the cot so tightly that her knuckles are stark white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the scene moves faster. Night turns to daybreak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy turns to look out of the window, peeking behind the curtain. Aurors are arriving in droves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re surrounded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s still no sound from outside though. There must be a muffiliato charm in place. Neville hasn’t stirred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mistress,” Tiggy whispers. “You is needing to leave. They is coming. They is finding you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix blinks. Looks over at Tiggy. “Oh. Leave? Leave the baby? But he’s alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy tilts his head sideways. “They…they not be letting you look after the baby, Mistress.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix nods in dawning comprehension. Bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. Just gently. As if soothing herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then her eyes glint. Her features twist. “Me, look after the wittle baby?” She mock gasps. “Oh no! No that’s silly!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls out her wand. “Trust me with ickle children? No. I’m the monster. I’m the monster in the dark. I’m the only one strong enough to do what needs to be done. They don’t understand. They’ve ruined everything. It was them. It was them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s rambling madly. Magic crackling. Backing away from the cot and out of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Runs down the stairs laughing. “Come and get me! Who’s going to get me? Which one of you is going to hurt me? Come on!” she yells, running out of the front door and towards the aurors. Tiggy pops after her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least ten wands are pointed at her, out the front of the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix laughs again. “Here. I’ll give you a chance. Tiggy, take this and hide it away for me. Our secret.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she throws her wand high into the air. Looks up, and watches it rise and then begin to fall through the crisp November sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy pops into the air to grab it. As ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the aurors descend on Bellatrix, down below. A mass of red robes. Stupefy her. Tie her up. Tackle her and clamp her in chains as she slumps to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy pops away. To the library. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curls up on the rug by the fire, wand still in their grip, and closes their eyes.</em>
</p><p>The projection stays black.</p><p>“I was a monster,” Bellatrix whispers. And then louder. “I know I was. I know what I did. And I hurt lots of people. Not just— I was Bellatrix Lestrange. I was mad. I was— I’m guilty, Neville. I’m sorry. I have no excuse. I did hurt people. I did. Everyone knows— you all know who I was. I’m the monster. I…”</p><p>Tiggy shakes their head. Puts their hand into the pensieve again.</p><p>An image flickers. Bellatrix as a child again. Conjuring magic bubbles to fill a nursery for a laughing blonde toddler.</p><p>And then a bit older, carrying a sleeping Narcissa up some stairs.</p><p>Older still, a teen now, lying in bed with Andy. Curled facing each other as they sleep, hands clasped. A yellowing bruise around Bellatrix’s eye.</p><p>And— oh no. Is that Hermione? But she’s naked! What is Tiggy doing!</p><p>Chatter fills the courtroom as everyone looks at the image. Bellatrix pulling Hermione out of a pool of water in a cave. Dragging her out onto the side. Thank Merlin the angle doesn’t show any—</p><p>Bellatrix pulling a blanket over Hermione as she sleeps on a sofa. In the library. It’s not an image. It’s a very short memory. It’s moving. Bellatrix kisses Hermione’s head.</p><p>And then— ouch!</p><p>Ow, Hermione looks dreadful. She looks dead. Bleeding and battered. Lying on the floor at Snape and Narcissa’s feet as Bellatrix clings to her, frantic. Pleading. That must have been when Hermione got trapped in the cave under the lake.</p><p>Hermione waking up in Narcissa’s secret lab, freshly healed, and Bellatrix jumping on her and kissing— okay— not everyone needs to see—</p><p>Now Snape, lying weakly on the floor. Pale and trembling. Bellatrix shoving a handful of potions into his arms. “Take what you need and get out of here before he— sorry, I have to—”</p><p>The scene changes. A tiny black blur in the sky. A distant figure, on a broomstick, flying after a ball of flames. Oh Bella.</p><p>The flames disappear. The figure drops. Falls. Crash lands on the forest floor. Lies there and stares up at the sky in disbelief. “Hermione?” the Bella in the memory whispers for the whole Wizengamot to hear.</p><p>No reply.</p><p>And they all watch Bellatrix’s heart break. “Why!” she yells, voice breaking.</p><p>And now Bellatrix in Narcissa’s parlour room. Crying. Explaining. Reaching for her sister.</p><p>And then on a sofa. Back in the library. Sat with both of her sisters. Talking and laughing. Andy is there. That’s when Andy came back. Narcissa sat on Bellatrix’s lap. All of them curled up together.</p><p>Bellatrix in a cave. Holding a baby. Thetis. Talking to them and smiling.</p><p>Bellatrix…in a muggle office? A destroyed muggle office. There’s a man in a business suit curled in a corner, shaking. Bellatrix grabs him. Disapparates.</p><p>And they’re in a snowy forest. The man gripping Bella in terror. She smiles at him. “It’s alright. You’ll be alright. There’s a road not far— sorry. Obliviate.”</p><p>She obliviates the muggle. Leaves.</p><p>And— ha! Bella meeting Ted. Gosh, he looks worried. Wary, as he shakes her hand.</p><p>And Hermione continues smiling. Laughing. Lots of other people laughing too from the stands as they watch.</p><p>Bellatrix looking inside a fridge. Bellatrix using a mobile phone. Watching television in fascination. Cautiously putting a CD into a CD player. Flicking a light switch on and off. Jumping at the toaster when it pops, and then grinning and trying to look inside it.</p><p>Andy smacking her hands out of the way.</p><p>Bellatrix sleeping on a sofa. Head in Tonks’ lap. TV on in the background.</p><p>And finally…Bellatrix just moments ago. Shielding Thetis behind her back, and moving to protect Neville from his grandmother.</p><p>“You is not being a monster, Mistress Bella,” Tiggy says calmly. “You is not.”</p><p>“I can vouch for that!” Ted calls out. “I’m a muggleborn, and she’s my friend. She’s changed.”</p><p>“She saved my life! Surely that means something!” Amelia Bones shouts.</p><p>“I would also like to vouch for her character,” adds Remus, getting to his feet. “She’s not the same person, Neville. Or…or perhaps she is. That child, that we all saw, a kind, brave, child who loves her family…that’s who Bellatrix is. Now. Today.”</p><p>“She won’t hurt no one!” Tonks shouts from his side. “She really won’t. I know I’m family, so I don’t count, but—”</p><p>“I can also attest, Minister, that Bellatrix, and then her sisters, were working <em>against </em>the Dark Lord, with my knowledge from…around July or August of 1996,” Snape interrupts her. “A month or so after Miss Granger’s…arrival.”</p><p>Everyone turns to look at him. Hermione still can’t quite believe he’s alive. Why didn’t Narcissa tell them?</p><p>“You knew of Miss Granger’s time-travelling?” Kingsley asks with a frown.</p><p>Snape smirks. “Obviously. Aside from Bellatrix, I was the first person Miss Granger informed. <em>Begged </em>me, to save Lestrange’s life, as she was dying before her time. I should have foreseen their little…romance.”</p><p>Tonks snorts. “Says you. We all know about—”</p><p>Remus covers her mouth. “I don’t believe romantic relationships are, uhh, relevant at this time.”</p><p>“Romantic or not, she’s definitely shown love. Caring,” Harry says firmly. Pushes his glasses up his nose as he stares down at Bellatrix.</p><p>And then addresses the crowd. “I know I don’t speak for everyone, but I honestly think she deserves a second chance at freedom. She’s helped everyone she can. She’s done everything she can to redeem herself. I say, we show forgiveness.”</p><p>“Yes, shall we finally reach a verdict, Kingsley?” McGonagall calls. “If it is her war crimes, and the assessment of her danger to society that we are discussing, then need I remind you that Lucius Malfoy walks free? Having shown far less remorse than Ms Black?”</p><p>She’s on their side?</p><p>They have McGonagall on their side?</p><p><em>Minerva fucking McGonagall. I could kiss her! </em>Bellatrix barks into the thread.</p><p>Chatter has broken out again. A building rumble.</p><p>Hermione thinks her heart might give out it’s beating so fast.</p><p>Kingsley bangs his gavel. “Alright. I believe we have heard enough.”</p><p>He stands. “Ms Black was first given a life sentence in Azkaban in 1981, for heinous acts of violence, destruction, and, in particular, the torture of the aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom by means of the cruciatus curse. All which she has freely and openly declared to be fact.”</p><p>He pauses. “However. She has also admitted to being under tremendous mental strain during these acts, experiencing memory loss and producing accidental magic, a fact not revealed during her conviction. She also, as witnessed, did not resist arrest. Coming freely, and drawing wandfire away from innocent civilians.” He looks to Neville and Tiggy.</p><p>And then he looks to Bellatrix. “Since then, Ms Black has, through numerous testimonies and witness accounts, been shown to work against Tom Riddle, at great personal risk, and used a knowledge of time travel not to further the Death Eater cause, but to save the lives of and avoid injury to those known by Ms Granger to have perished during the war. It was Ms Black’s choices and strength of character that led her to preserve these lives, and, under failing health, invoke the aid of her sisters in continuing her actions.”</p><p>“Ms Black shows great remorse for her crimes and prejudiced behaviour, and has demonstrated that she has begun educating herself in muggle matters, fighting deeply entrenched beliefs that have been instilled in her since childhood. In short…”</p><p>He nods calmly. Once. Twice. “Ms Black, in the face of violence and fear…has time and time again endangered herself in order to save those that needed it the most. She has held prejudiced beliefs. And she has caused much pain. But the war is over. As Harry says, this is a time of forgiveness. And that is what she is asking of us today.”</p><p>He raises his gavel. “All in favour of pardoning the defendant of all prior convictions, as well as any further charges, on the condition that she partake in the Post-War Rehabilitation Scheme, in accordance with the Reintegration Act of 1999?”</p><p>Hermione raises her hand, holding her breath as she looks around.</p><p>Harry raises his hand. Ron. McGonagall. Flitwick. Kingsley.</p><p>Neville.</p><p>Neville has raised his hand.</p><p>Madam Bones awkwardly raises her hand from amongst the general public, looking unsure as to whether she has a say anymore.</p><p>Hermione can’t see everyone from this angle—</p><p>“And all opposed?” Kingsley calls out.</p><p>Some hands do raise. But not many, that Hermione can see.</p><p>
  <em>Bella? Did you count? Can you see?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t look. Fuck. What if—</em>
</p><p>“In accordance with the Prerogative of Mercy, Bellatrix Black is hereby pardoned,” Kingsley announces.</p><p>And there’s a horrified gasp from the stands as Bellatrix launches herself at Neville.</p><p>Wands draw. Oh shoot!</p><p>Hermione hastily stands up. “It’s okay! She’s just hugging him. It’s okay! Bella, honestly!”</p><p>Hermione pops down to the courtroom floor. Smiles at a wide-eyed Neville, trapped in a death-grip.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Dare to Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bella. Bella, you’re scaring him</em>
</p><p>Bellatrix instantly pulls away from Neville. “Sorry! Shit. Personal space issues. Although I have hugged you before. You didn’t know. That sounds really weird, but— Hermione! I’m free! We did it! I’m—”</p><p>And now she throws herself at Hermione, who catches her with a laugh. Pulls her close. Breathes her in. <em>You did it. We did it. Everyone knows. You’re free. You’re safe!</em></p><p>Bellatrix lets out a relieved laugh into Hermione’s shoulder. Holds on. She’s almost vibrating with pent up energy. Giddy. Hermione can feel it. Through her emotions, and just in the way Bellatrix holds her.</p><p>A press of lips against Hermione’s neck. A smile. <em>They forgave me. They forgave me. I can’t believe they forgave me. I’m so— Hermione, can you believe it? I never thought this would happen. I thought it was too late. That I’d fucked up my life. That— but you were right. You said we still had time. This isn’t the end. It’s the beginning. It’s—</em></p><p>“Bella!”</p><p>Hermione looks up, and then holds her arms up in front of her face to shield herself as Narcissa jumps down the last few steps towards them. She’s going to crash—</p><p>But Bellatrix catches Narcissa, of course. Grabs her waist and spins her around, before wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>Hermione feels someone squeeze her shoulder. Andy. Hermione hugs her too. “It worked. You’re a genius, Andy. You saved her.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Andy whispers in her ear. “I— I haven’t thanked you, Hermione. If it wasn’t for you…I never would have gotten my sister back. And I never would have forgiven myself. Or have been brave enough to— to do any of this!”</p><p>Hermione hugs her tighter. “You’ve always been brave, Andy. Always.”</p><p>Andy pulls back and smacks her lightly on the head, teary-eyed but smiling. “Stop that! Are you trying to make me cry? Are you— Dora!”</p><p>Andy fights her way through the crowd to Tonks, who is talking to Harry and Kingsley, halfway up The wizengamot steps. “Dora, don’t step back, for Merlin’s sake—”</p><p>Tonks looks up in confusion, and then curses, arms windmilling as one of her feet finds itself in mid-air. She did step back off the edge. Luckily Harry grabs her.</p><p>Hermione chuckles. <em>You okay, Bella? Where’ve you gone?</em></p><p>
  <em>…I’ve got a bit of a Weasley problem</em>
</p><p>What?</p><p>Hermione whirls around. Looks for ginger…</p><p>Bellatrix is surrounded by redheads. Uh oh.</p><p>Hermione hurries over, nudging past Lavender and the Patil twins and squeezing between Arthur and Percy to—</p><p>Stumble into the middle of the circle, next to Bella.</p><p>Who steadies her. “Careful!”</p><p>Hermione looks up. “Thanks. Uhh…” <em>What’s happening? What are they saying to you?</em></p><p>Bellatrix shrugs. <em>Nothing much. It’s not an ambush. They just…congregated.</em></p><p>Hermione laughs. Looks around at everyone. It’s very odd. Like they’re scared to get too close to Bellatrix but can’t help coming to investigate.</p><p>Molly folds her arms. Narrows her eyes. Looks between Hermione and Bellatrix. “So. Are you two going to start talking? Out loud? Are you going to explain…”</p><p>Hermione glances at Bellatrix. Reaches for her hand. “Explain what? I…thought we already did?”</p><p>Molly sighs in exasperation. “No! Not all that. You’ve made your relationship very clear. And it’s…fine. I’m sure we’ll…get used to it. No, what I mean is, who did I kill?”</p><p>“And how did I die?” Fred adds.</p><p>“And how is slimy Snape still alive?” Bill asks with a grin.</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “You’re asking the wrong people! Neither of us were there. Andy showed Hermione some of it, but she hasn’t told me yet,” she huffs.</p><p>Hermione nudges her. <em>It’s a surprise. Something exciting for you to look forward to</em></p><p>Bellatrix turns to face her. <em>I can think of more exciting things. We never got around to the sex magic, and—</em></p><p>Hermione shoves her. “Bella! You are so— don’t—”</p><p>Bellatrix smirks.</p><p>And then her eyes widen, looking over Hermione’s shoulder. “Oh. Hi, Prof— Headmistress.”</p><p>Headmistress? Oh no.</p><p>Hermione whirls around. Maybe squeaks.</p><p>Oh, how did she never realise that it was a crush? Gah! How embarrassing. Did McGonagall notice?</p><p>McGonagall has managed to part the sea of redheads with just a look, and raises an eyebrow as her eyes travel over first Hermione, and then Bellatrix. Her gaze pausing for a moment on their joined hands.</p><p>Joined?</p><p>Bella must have grabbed her hand again.</p><p>“Well,” McGonagall clips. “Miss Black. It seems… that you have finally realised your potential.”</p><p>And her lip twitches into a smile.</p><p>Bellatrix looks at the floor. Traces a pattern with her foot. “Approval? I thought you saved that for your little lions.”</p><p>McGonagall doesn’t reply. Waits. Bellatrix looks up.</p><p>And McGonagall reaches out…and gently squeezes her shoulder. Cautiously. The way you’d touch a ghost, not expecting your fingers to meet solid flesh. “I…I care about all of the children that come my way. You might not believe me, Bellatrix, and I might not have done enough, but I was as proud of you as I was of any Gryffindor. And to watch you go, was…”</p><p>She drifts off, eyes dimming.</p><p>And then swallows. Shakes herself. Pats Bellatrix’s shoulder and pulls away. “Well. I’m glad to see you have returned.”</p><p>She turns her gaze on Fred and George. “And it’s good to see you too, Mr Weasley. Quite the stunt. Although, as always, I’m not quite sure how you managed it.”</p><p>“Ah, well, I may have had a hand in that one, Headmistress.” Lupin says with a smile as he walks up behind the witch, hands in his pockets, to stand next to Arthur. “Only in the planning process, mind you. I was rather preoccupied at the time.”</p><p>McGonagall shakes her head in fond exasperation. “You’ll be the death of me, the lot of you. Marauders. Blacks. Weasleys. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you pulling the strings, Ms Tonks. Well, the both of you. And you, Edward. Don’t try to hide that grin from me.”</p><p>Tonks, Andy and Ted sheepishly make their way over.</p><p>McGonagall looks around at all of them. A whole crowd, and more coming her way. Neville and Luna saying goodbye to Colin and coming up behind Ginny. Harry jogging over from afar. Kingsley following, talking with Narcissa. Draco and Snape murmuring to each other. Stopping a few feet away, eyes drifting warily between Narcissa and the large group she’s about to join.</p><p>McGonagall barks out a laugh, hand pressed to her lips as she smiles. “Children. All of you. I never thought I’d see all of you—well, go on, Miss Bla— Tonks. I’m sure you are itching to show all of us what you and your family have been up to. I provided the pensieve. Get on with it.”</p><p> “It wasn’t just me!” Andy sulks, with an oddly teenage expression. “Just because Cissy’s so blooming good at hiding! She— get over here, Cissy.”</p><p>She plucks Narcissa from the crowd and drags her towards her. “And it was Hermione! She started all this. Her and Bella. You know what they’re like, Minerva. Once they’re on a mission, there’s no stopping them. I just…”</p><p>McGonagall smiles. All incisors. Catlike. “…Followed along in your sister’s footsteps. Yes, I see. And quite literally, I’m guessing?”</p><p>Andy sighs. “Draco, be a love and bring the pensieve over, would you?” she calls out loudly.</p><p>Draco jumps on hearing his name, and shrinks back as everyone turns to look at him, but does give Andromeda a nod and hover the pensieve to move along beside him.</p><p>The group parts to make room. Hermione pulls Bellatrix back by the hand, and finds herself stood next to Ron.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>They make awkward eye contact.</p><p>Ron shrugs. “Never was smart enough for you,” he murmurs. “Not in the right way, with all your books and…” he drifts off tiredly. “Well. We didn’t work out. Still friends though, right?”</p><p>Hermione smiles in relief. “Of course. We’ll always be friends, Ron. I just didn’t think you would…I…wow. I can’t believe you…”</p><p>He snorts. “Didn’t go bloody mental at you and her?” He gestures at Bellatrix, who is…</p><p>Pretending to be distracted, talking to Ted, but holding Hermione’s hand very tightly.</p><p>Ron shakes his head. Leans to whisper to Hermione. “It is completely mad, but…I guess I do see it now. See her. Like you said. I…well I’ve been working on my temper a bit lately. Trying not to fly off the handle. Actually think about stuff. I played quite a few chess games with Andy, and had a few good chats that…well, now that I think about it, she was probably having me on. But it’s given me a bit of perspective. And after all the people Bellatrix saved, all she’s been through…”</p><p>He drifts off. Looks over at Bellatrix. Then at Harry, talking animatedly with Remus.</p><p>Brave little kids. So Ron can see it too. Maybe he always has. Stuck by the scrawny kid on the train. Offered to share his sandwiches. Broke the bars off the windows when a summer came and went with no reply to his letters…</p><p>Ron pulls back and clears his throat. “Shall we watch it, then? What really happened in the Battle? Because Headmistress McGonagall is right, I can see that look in your eye, Andy. Checkmate?”</p><p>Andy turns to look at him. Darts her eyes between him and Hermione, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. “Checkmate. Yep. Sorry, Ron. I win again.”</p><p>Bellatrix nudges Andy and snorts. “Such a humble winner.”</p><p>And she pushes Andy towards the pensieve. “Now hurry up. I want to watch it! All of it!” she says excitedly. “And show me Riddle falling down dead! I want to see that. Can’t believe I missed seeing the old coot finally kick the bucket.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. So excited. And not upset anymore. Thank Merlin. <em>You’ll</em> <em>have to let go of her so she can activate the pensieve, Bella</em></p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widen and she hastily lets go of Andy, stepping back.</p><p>Bumps into Fleur. Makes a strange sound.</p><p>Ginny snorts from her other side. Bellatrix grabs the red-headed witch instead and spins them so Ginny is the one squeezed next to Fleur and trying to act nonchalant.</p><p>Andy laughs and dips her wand into the pensieve. “You finished, Bella? Right. Here we are. The final battle. Oh, and just for context, I’ve secretly been Trelawney the whole time she’s worked at Hogwarts. Okay, let’s go!”</p><p>There are some squawks of confusion, but they’re drowned out as the memory begins playing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re in the divination classroom, dabbing some essence of dittany onto the cut lip of a small Ravenclaw boy, sat on a table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There. That’ll be gone soon, my dear. Hurry back downstairs now,” comes Trelawney’s voice. “But don’t get ready for bed quite yet. I predict you will need to leave the common room quickly tonight. Tell the others to be vigilant. Sharp minds and seeing eyes, you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods shakily. “Yes, Professor. And thanks for your help…what’s that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s looking at a galleon sat on the table beside him. It looks ordinary enough. Unless you notice the writing forming around the edge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy picks it up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And leans close to whisper to the boy. “Dumbledore’s Army. You’re not the only one fighting, Mr Clearwater. Now, get going. I believe my long-lost sister is calling. Can’t keep her waiting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy gives her a happy but confused look, and gets up. Climbs down through the hatch and away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tiggy!” Andromeda whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elf appears. Andy nods. “Is she ready? Who am I now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy takes her hand. “She be with the Dark Lord at Gringotts, but on her way back. You be Mistress Cissy now. Her bedroom is being open to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda nods again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they appear in a bedroom. Trelawney is visible in the dresser mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then becomes Narcissa, in Trelawney’s clothes. Andromeda hurries to a wardrobe, pulling off her glasses, bangles and shawl, and accioing a grey robes and a black cloak towards her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s time, Tiggy. Can you bring me a change of clothes? Bella’s, for later. And does Cissy have her own clothes? Grey ones and a cloak, like this?” she asks hurriedly as she starts getting changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tiggy be bringing it. Tonight everything be ready. Tiggy is promising. You has a wand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda turns back to look in the dresser mirror, checking her hair and applying lipstick. “Yes. Hopefully no one will look too closely. Hermione has Bella’s still, and Draco has Cissy’s. I’ll just use mine, and Cissy can keep Ted’s. It works okay for her. Both unicorn hair. Has Snape arrived with more potions yet?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Is still being at Hogwarts. But Mistress Cissy be leaving some for you in the dresser. It be— Oh. Mr Ted be calling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy hesitates. Looks to the door. “Still time. Cissy and Lucius haven’t returned so…take me to Ted.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re in a small muggle flat. Tonks and Remus are putting on cloaks, and Ted is holding a baby with blue hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You brought Narcissa? I only asked for you, Tiggy,” Ted frowns. “Just needed you to let them know that Harry’s in Hogsmeade.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy laughs. “Well at least my disguise is up to scratch. It’s me, Ted, you doof. Just wanted to see you all before— so you two are off?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ted’s eyes widen in comprehension, and Tonks nods. “We’re just popping by to see Speio one last time. Check that everything will work out with…well…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at Remus. Who smiles. “I’ll be fine. They’ve talked me through it. And…I’m kind of looking forward to perhaps seeing Sirius again. And James and Lily, of course. Wherever I end up. Speio actually…well, they’re giving their life for me. Balance. Tonight is their birthday, so we’re going to say goodbye before we head up to the castle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Birthday?” Andy whispers. I hadn’t realised that they…oh. Do you know the words, Dora? It’s tradition. You have to—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks walks over and squeezes Andy’s hand. “I remember, Mum. I’ll say them for all of us. Now we have to go. And so do you. You’ll miss the Death Eater bus if you’re not careful,” she winks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy chuckles softly, and then gently pulls Tonks into a hug. “Good luck, love. Be careful. Be safe. One of us will wake you up later, I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls away and hugs Remus. “And if anything goes wrong, remember you can call Tiggy. Or Spitsy, if you’re desperate. He said he’d help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus nods. “Take care, Andromeda. And give your best to Narcissa for us. What you are both doing is remarkable. Pure genius.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy laughs. “Or completely bonkers! Now get out of here, you two. Say goodbye to Teddy. I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She waits for Ted to hand Teddy over to Remus, and then throws herself at her husband. “Fuck, Ted. What the hell am I doing? How will this work? Will this work? Have I forgotten something? I— if it all goes wrong—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ted pulls back to smile at her softly. “It’ll work. It always does, don’t it? You’ve never got it wrong before. And we all planned this. We’ve had a year. We thought of everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy frantically shakes her head. “Can I really be Bella? Can we— this is a fight. A real fight. We’ve never fought like her. Not like this. I’m not good enough. Not fast enough. My instincts—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can. You will. You know what to do, Dromeda. You’ve been fooling everyone for months. And you’re going to do this, because you have to. You’re saving your family. It’s your turn. Do it. You’re a Black. You’re strong. You’ve always been strong, and brave. You’ve got guts. Go show the world what you can do. I’ll be right here waiting. Same as always.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy quickly presses forwards and kisses him. Pulls back. “I love you. Yes. I can do this. I’ll do this. Just look after Teddy and— what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ted laughs, flustered. Turns around to pick up Teddy from where he’s been left on a blanket, Remus and Tonks already gone. “You uhh…you’ve still got Narcissa’s face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy laughs. “Oh. Oh shit. Sorry, Cissy. Gods our family is bloody weird. Anyway. I have to go. Riddle—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“— already be leaving,” Tiggy interrupts. “Be checking his Horcruxes. Mistress Cissy be left in charge. Mr Severus be arriving soon. Mr Lucius be looking for you. Knocking on the bedroom door.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy shakes her head. “From one husband to another. And Rod?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With Mistress Cissy, yes. Waiting for the battle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’d better get to Lucius,” Andy sighs. “Right. I’m Cissy. Cold head, Andy. Ice. Alright, I’m ready, Tiggy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She holds out her hand…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the memory changes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They’re in a forest. A huge crowd of dark robed witches and wizards gathered en masse around them, as far as the eye can see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Bellatrix, not too far away, stood on top of a fallen tree, wand pointed at her mouth as she addresses them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen up!” her voice thunders and echoes, sonorous charm in place. “It’s nearing midnight. We all know the Dark Lord’s orders. Break down their barriers. Snatchers, storm the bridge. The rest of us, tear down the protection charms and take the courtyard. Kill as many of the filthy bloodtraitors as you can, but Potter is not to be harmed. Capture him. Cut open his little friends until he comes crying to us. But don’t you dare fucking kill him. He’s for the Dark Lord, and only the Dark Lord.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pauses. Stares them all down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then grins. “And now the fun begins!” she cackles in glee. “Go! Go, all of you. As for me…I’m going to kill a wittle pink-haired auror that’s been calling me Auntie for far too long. Dibs on Auror Tonks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she leaps down off the tree. Lands firm and steady. Looks around at the frozen figures. Rolls her eyes. “Get out of here! It’s a bloody school, it’s not that hard. Fight! Now! Or do I need to be more persuasive?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she raises her wand threateningly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd begins to move around them. Charges away, until there’s only distant footfalls through the trees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix jogs over. Runs her hands down her dress to smooth it. “I believe Lucius is already with the Dark Lord in the Shrieking Shack. Did you find the potions I left you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda nods. “Tiggy told me. In the drawer. You’d better get after the others. Get to Dora before someone else does. We both need to show our faces. I’ve got my Trelawney clothes in my bag, you have spares too? A cloak?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa nods. “Yes. Yes, all copies and some other nondescript cloaks. Tiggy brought them. I have to go. Remus is fighting in the courtyard, I said I’d meet Nymphadora there. She’s going to try to move his body before I get there, but— get to the corridor by the Room of Requirement. Fred Weasley first, remember? Then Trelawney. I’ll get to Nymphadora, stop Greyback before he gets to Miss Brown, and then look for the Creevey boy. But then you’ll have to take over, because Severus—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. I’ll swap straight after Hermione sees me during the armistice. I’ll meet you back here, after Snape. You be you again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa nods once more and then sprints towards the castle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda calls Tiggy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the memory swirls.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They’re inside the castle, in a hidden alcove.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, Tiggy,” a deep male voice whispers, and they watch as a wizard’s hand accios a large black cloak out of the pocket of…witch’s robes. Enlarged grey witch’s robes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda puts on the cloak and peeks out from behind a tapestry—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the air is filled with spellfire. Fred and Percy are backing down the corridor towards them, battling two Death Eater. Their wands slash through the air and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry, Ron and Hermione come up behind them, wands out to help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wizard duelling Percy hurriedly backs off, hood slipping—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Minister!” Percy bellows in recognition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sends a rapid transfiguration jinx at Thicknesse, who drops his wand, clawing at his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did I mention I’m resigning?”Percy continues, grin sharp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re joking, Perce!” Fred laughs, relaxing and looking at Percy as three stupefies send the Death Eater he’d been battling down onto the floor, unconscious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Fred watches in glee as Percy’s jinx transforms Thicknesse into some kind of giant, spiky sea urchin. “You actually are joking, Perce! I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whispered “stupefy!” from Andy is barely spoken before a horrendous crash rocks the air, corridor collapsing into darkness and falling brick, another shout of “Protego! Accio Rookwood!” almost completely drowned out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then a very confused Death Eater is soaring through the air from the hole in the wall, over some rubble, and behind a tapestry into a hidden alcove.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stupefy!” Andy whispers again. Leaves Rookwood’s body on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And instantly throws herself out from behind the tapestry, landing on an unconscious Fred, pouring a clear potion into his mouth and sprinting away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Off down the corridor, sending up curses, hexes, jinxes, all…wrong. The wrong wand movements. Wrong colours. Charging through students and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rookwood!” Percy roars from behind them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit. Shit, okay, entrance hall next,” Andy-Rookwood mutters to herself. “Avada Kedavra! Just need to hide and…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The memory whirls, changes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re out in the courtyard. Dancing and ducking and spinning beneath spells, beneath giants, cackling madly as giant acromantula scuttle past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Backing a wandless Tonks into a corner. “Aww, is the baby auror fwightened of big bad Bella?” a voice coos. “Should have stayed at home. Been the little housewitch. Saved the fighting for the big girls. Say hello to Padfoot for me. Avada Kedavra!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A green light strikes Tonks square in the chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slumps against the castle wall. Crumples to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix laughs again. Slowly wanders over. Crouches down, leans as close as possible to stare into blank eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And ducks to hide Tonks’ expression as she blinks. Winks. “Don’t look so worried, Auntie Cissa. That was fucking brilliant,” the auror whispers. “Now come on. Potion time. Remus is right behind me. Other side of the wall. Won’t have no one tripping over us here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa accios a vial from under a black skirt. “Here. You’ll be in the Hall soon. And you won’t feel anything. I swear it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks takes the vial. “See you on the other side.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And swallows it. Falls unconscious for the second time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa vanishes the vial. Jumps to her feet, whooping in glee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tonks!” someone screams. “No—no it— get away from her! Get away from her, you monster! How—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa whirls around. Ginny is coming towards her, tears falling down her dirt-streaked face, but wand drawn and held firmly in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa slowly steps forwards. Twirls her wand. “A monster? Is that what I am? Hmm. I thought this was a war. What are you doing here…little girl…all alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is not alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fleur appears from behind a fallen column. Eyes not leaving Narcissa’s wand. “William! Arthur!” she calls across the courtyard, tone level but obviously wary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa sighs dramatically. “Husband! Father! Help me, help me! Pathetic. You’re a triwizard champion, are you? Faced a dragon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fleur narrows her eyes. Readies her stance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa raises her wand. “Well then. Fiendfyre!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just as soon as Arthur and Bill arrive, everyone hurriedly backs away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire surrounds a cackling Narcissa. Whirls around her as she directs it effortlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the flames move higher. Engulf Narcissa completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fawkes?” Narcissa hisses. “Now would be the time!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Fawkes appears before her within the flames with an excited trill. Narcissa groans. “Hush! I told you, we have to be discrete. Have you found the Creevey boy? Colin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And an image flashes. Colin Creevey crouched behind a suit of armour, reaching desperately for his dropped wand, a few inches from his grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa nods. “There’s not time now. He’ll have to wait. I just hope he…Greyback? Already? Where?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A gap appears in the fiendfyre. A wolf running past towards the entrance hall, leaping through a broken window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa gasps. “I’m too late! I—no! Fawkes, take me to him! I don’t have time! Lavender will— ah!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she’s in a forest, surrounded by a crowd of charging Death Eaters, giants, and snatchers as they head towards the castle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stood next to Greyback. Who has stopped. Giving her an odd look. “Where d’you come from? I thought you were at the back? And…what’s with the bird?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa looks at Fawkes, perched on her shoulder…then turns back to Greyback and casts a difindo at his face, slicing down his cheek. “Don’t you dare question me, filthy mutt! I’m here on the Dark Lord’s orders. Change of plan. You need to head off with the snatchers. You’re taking the bridge. I’m taking courtyard. So go! Now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He eyes her wand and nods. Turns. Heads for the bridge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa ducks behind a tree. “Time travel?! Are you mad!” she hisses. “If he doesn’t get caught in the detonation…And I could have seen myself! I’ll be here any…minute...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watches Bellatrix sprint past towards the castle. Herself sprint past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes her head. “So I have to be a wolf now? This was not the plan. Andromeda is going to— can I even accomplish that? Well, I must. I did see Greyback so— oh Andromeda is literally going to kill me! She’s supposed to kill him!” she rambles to the bird, pacing between two trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fawkes croons sorrowfully. Narcissa stops with a sigh. “I know. There wasn’t time. And Miss Brown…I shall have to…bite her. Really? How revolting. And why has Greyback retained his human form if—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks up at the sky. A cloud covers the moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then she looks down at her dress. Groans. “So. I have to be Greyback, in human form, and run for the courtyard. Somehow remove my clothes and become a wolf as the moon appears. Bite a young witch, and then survive having a crystal ball dropped on my head. Before returning to my own time to save Colin, is that it? Is that what you’ll have me do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fawkes disappears in a ball of flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa begins getting undressed, pulling a large black cloak from her drawstring pouch. “I believe I owe you an apology, Miss Granger. It is not nearly as amusing when you are the one caught up in all this nonsense. Down the rabbit hole indeed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She puts all of Bellatrix’s clothes into the expanded pouch, shivers as she wraps the cloak around herself…and transforms. Looks at her arms. Hands. Yellowing hooked nails. “Disgusting. Absolutely revolting,” Greyback’s voice rumbles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She begins jogging towards the castle. Picks up her pace as the wind starts to howl. Keeps glancing at the moon. “A wolf. Think, Narcissa. You’ve seen him as a wolf. Nymphadora must have managed it when she was undercover. It must be possible. Otherwise, they would have noticed as soon as the full moon…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The clouds part. She hovers her purse and cloak to rest close to a stone wall…and transforms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s running on all fours. Dodging left and right to avoid spellfire. Snapping at some acromantula and then turning, careening into the courtyard and watching Ginny, Fleur, Arthur and Bill duck behind a fallen column, out of the heat of a towering inferno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She carries on running, breathing fast now. Panting. Leaps through a broken window and into the entrance hall. Spots Lavender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dives at her. Tackles her. Sends her flying to the floor. Lavender hits her head. And there’s a snapping sound as the wolf’s full weight lands on her. One foot on an arm, one foot on her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender screams. The wolf whines. Whimpers an apology and moves off of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa lowers her head. Takes a shoulder in her mouth. Closes her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” a voice shrieks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Narcissa snaps her eyes open as she’s blasted through the air. Flying back and smacking into a wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a crystal ball drops from high above to land on her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or almost does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taps her head and rolls down to sit on the floor next to her wolf chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then there’s a crash. The ground shakes, and screams fill the air. Spiders surround her. Pour past. Acromantula. Scuttling over her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She transforms back. “Tiggy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The elf arrives. Narcissa grabs their hand. “Get me out of here!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hall disappears. They’re surrounded by trees. Narcissa shivers in the grass. “My clothes. I left everything by— by a wall near the courtyard. Bella’s clothes. Ted’s wand. My potions and—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy clicks their fingers. A pouch and cloak appears. “You be calm now, Mistress. A thinking elf. What is you really needing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa wraps the cloak around her and gets to her feet. “I…I need to get to Colin Creevey. But not as Bella. He’ll run away. I need to be someone else. Someone it won’t matter if…ah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She accios some robes out of the pouch. Nods. Drops the cloak and sends the robes flying to magically dress her. “Fawkes?” Luna’s lilting voice calls gently. “Take me to him. Colin Creevey. He needs us. His life shouldn’t be taken tonight. He’s brave. Young. A young boy. He…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The forest blurs. Narcissa is crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Fawkes lands on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takes her away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The memory swirls…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And they’re looking down at a pile of crystal balls, a bangle-laden arm taking one and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” a shriek rings out from down below in the entrance hall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda looks down just as Greyback is blasted away from Lavender, smacking into the wall below, Hermione lowering her wand in horror as she realises she was too late. A definite bite on Lavender’s shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda drops the crystal ball. It lands on Greyback’s head. Narcissa’s head. “I have more!” she yells over the banister. “More for any who want them!” And she hurls the next crystal ball like a tennis serve, straight through a window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And here come the acromantula, smashing their way through the wooden entrance doors leaving everyone, Hogwartian and Death Eater alike, to flee in terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda runs towards Lavender in the chaos. Feels for a pulse and accios some potions from her pocket. Blood replenishing. Skelegrow. “Vulnera sanentur,” she says carefully. “Miss Brown? Lavender? Come on, Lavender?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender’s eyes blink open. “Prof— Professor? What—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy casts a featherlight charm and lifts her up in her arms. “You’re hurt. But you can’t stay here. We’ll need to get you to St Mungo’s but— come on. It’s alright. You’ll be alright. I can see it, you hear me? My inner eye is never wrong, my dear. You’ll be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She begins carrying her up the steps, away from the spiders—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ducks spells flying overhead. “Protego! Shit. I—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She almost loses her footing on a crumbled step, but steadies herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Professor— I— a werewolf—” Lavender sobs, breathing fast and ragged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda presses herself against a wall as a giant’s club bursts through a window. “Don’t think about that now. Later. We’ll figure it all out later. We—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turns a corner. Sees Colin Creevey’s body lying to the side of a suit of armour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna Lovegood stood beside him. A phoenix on her shoulder. And putting an empty vial into her pocket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They make eye contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda sighs in relief. “Help me. I’ve given her a blood replenishing but— healing—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bird vanishes. Narcissa hurries over, casting a diagnostic charm. “She’s going into shock. Heart rate is far too high. But otherwise she’s— you gave her some skelegrow? Thank goodness. I didn’t mean to—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cuts off as Flitwick backs into the corridor, duelling both Yaxley and Rookwood, who round the corner and don’t stop, obviously not viewing two mad women as a threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda puts Lavender down on the floor, and both witches begin firing off hexes and jinxes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sybill! Miss Lovegood!” Flitwick shouts in surprise. “The boundaries have been breached. And far too quickly. I just came from the entrance hall and—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He continues casting easily between words, a master duelist, but falters as he spots Colin and Lavender. “My goodness. Are they…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Colin didn’t make it, Professor,” Narcissa whispers as she sends out stupefy after stupefy. “But Lavender hopefully will, if I can get her to Madam Pomfrey?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flitwick nods determinedly. “Go. I can handle these two. Especially with Sybill’s hidden duelling prowess. Remarkable. Yes, run, Miss Lovegood. The hospital wing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda slows slightly in her spellcasting, and Narcissa picks up Lavender and runs off behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The memory swirls.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And Narcissa, Lavender still in her arms, ducks into an alcove. “Tiggy! Can you take Miss Brown somewhere safe? And give her a calming draught? Her ribs and arm will need time to mend, I wasn’t controlled enough to— a werewolf is much larger than— broken ribs. And arm. But not infected.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy nods. “Yes, Mistress. But you be waiting here. I be taking you to Mr Severus soon. Is being time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa leans back against the wall with a sigh. “Alright then. I’ll stay here as long as I can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiggy disappears with Lavender. Narcissa waits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And waits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time speeds up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then slows as Narcissa sighs to herself again and peeks out into the corridor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, of all people, Draco runs past. Spots her. Stills. “You hiding, Loony Lovegood?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa laughs softly. “Oh no. Just waiting. I’ll be gone soon. Are…you alright? You’re not hurt, are you? You’re bleeding.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco reaches a hand to his face. His broken nose. Looks unsure of what to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa walks out. Walks towards him. “I can help you, if you’d like?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco raises his wand. Backs away. “Stay away from me. Get away! Don’t you realise what side I’m on? I should kill you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa lowers her hands. Steps back. “You should do whatever you want. None of this matters, when you really think about it. Look around. It’s madness. We’re all mad, here. There aren’t any rules. Anyway. It was nice talking to you. I’ll be going now. Good luck.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she walks away. Turns her back on him and walks off down the corridor, around a corner…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And appears with a pop in the Shrieking Shack, Spitsy holding her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We is being invisible, Miss Cissy,” he whispers. “Tiggy be helping Miss Lavender and Miss Andy. But you can be trusting Spitsy, little Black.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa slowly nods, her gaze fixed on the scene before them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape. Lying on the floor. Bleeding. Clutching uselessly at his neck...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Horrible cliffhanger, I know. But this chapter had to be split in half or it would have been monstrous haha. Tune in next time for part two...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. He is Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For a moment, all is still in the Shrieking Shack. Snape’s ragged breathing the only sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Harry appears from beneath his invisibility cloak. Looking so young. Confused. Scared but…searching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape grabs him by the robes and pulls him close. Stares desperately into green eyes as the silvery-blue memory of Lily pours from him. His eyes, and ears, and mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take it,” he gasps. “Take…Take it,” he pleads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa steps closer, a hand reaching out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione and Ron appear from beneath a trap door. Harry takes a conjured vial from Hermione and captures the memories. Snape seems to slump in relief. “Look…at…me,” he whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry does. Their eyes meet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa takes another step forward and crouches down. “No…Severus, no,” she whispers back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one sees her. Hears her. Only Spitsy, watching sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Snape stills. Too still. Harry remains frozen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then a high, cold voice fills all of their ears. Voldemort. Telling Harry to surrender himself in one hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa doesn’t seem to listen. To hear. Shakes her head, vision blurring. Takes Snape’s wrist and feels for a pulse. “Please. Severus, please. I gave you the antidote. Why didn’t you take it? I gave you— my friend. You’re my friend. Don’t leave me. Don’t…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She freezes as Harry looks back. Seems to look straight at her as he gathers up his invisibility cloak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then he’s gone. Back down the passageway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Narcissa springs to life. “Diagnostico! Anapneo! Vulnera Sanentur. Accio antidote,” she breathes out, all in one breath. “Accio blood replenishing potions. Fawkes! Fawkes where are you?!” she cries almost frantically. “Come here! I need you! I need—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes a sharp breath. Calms herself. “Still alive. But only if the antidote acts fast. Think. He needs…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gasps. “Accio syringe!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She catches a syringe as it flies from her drawstring pouch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Fawkes arrives. Crows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There you are,” Narcissa breathes out, slowly drawing the antidote into the syringe. “Spitsy, give the blood replenishing potions to Severus. All of them. And Fawkes, can you…yes. Yes, cry for him. Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rips off part of her dress and ties it tightly around Snape’s arm as a tourniquet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fawkes just tilts his head at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, but I cannot cry now. I need to see. Just— he has carried a great burden. He comes when he is called. He knows death…perhaps not life, but he knows death very well. That’s why he has gone to it so willingly,” she murmurs, finding a vein and carefully inserting the needle. Gradually lowers the plunger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bird hops to Snape’s shoulder. Warbles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa empties the syringe and pulls back. Laughs chokily. “Me? Why— I don’t see why— oh fine!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leans over Snape. A blurry Snape. And cries. Holds onto his shoulders and cries. “You deserve to live, Severus. She is gone…but you can still live. You are still here. You deserve more than this. I forgive you. Forgive yourself. Stay— stay here with me. We can— can be ridiculous together. I— oh you are so ridiculous, Severus. Despicable. Overly dramatic. I— is this what you wanted? I’m crying over you like some weeping widow,” she laughs wetly, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto Snape’s neck. “You’re making a fool of me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fawkes lets out a warming cry, and leans down to let his own tears fall onto the wizard. Narcissa stills. Waits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape’s eyes come into focus. He blinks. Looks at Fawkes…and then at Narcissa. Reaches to touch his still bloody but now almost healed neck. “What…what are you doing here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa slumps back to sit on the dusty floor of the shack. Wipes at her face and laughs. “I’m saving you, you imbecile. How…I told you. You are my friend. You…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sniffs. Wipes at her eyes again and then casts a diagnostic spell at Snape. “It’s working,” she breathes out in relief. “I…it was a risk. Very close. I— I injected you with the antidote.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape struggles to sit up, eyebrows raising in realisation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at the empty syringe on the floor. Starts shakily untying the tourniquet from his arm. “Injected? I don’t believe that’s ever been done before. And with your own invented antidote?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were dying!” Narcissa snaps. “You were practically dead. The barest hint of a pulse. If Fawkes hadn’t— oh don’t look at me like that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape is starting to smile. To grin. “What’s this? Narcissa Black? Experimenting? Taking risks, with absolutely no data, or research, or guideline—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa swats him in the arm and then struggles to her feet. “You could be more grateful! Perhaps I was wrong. You aren’t my friend. Not at all. You certainly…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She drifts off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Offers him a hand to help him up. “You didn’t take the antidote, Severus. You almost left me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape’s smirk slips. He takes her hand. Leans heavily against the wall with the other and manages to stand. Sighs. “I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t continue. His eyes fall shut. “So now I’m dead,” he whispers. “That is correct, is it not? Miss Granger believed me to be dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Narcissa whispers back. “We’ll need a body. For them to find. To bury. For the others we’re using pigs. Polyjuiced pigs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape’s eyes open. He nods. “Then I suppose…I shall be needing a draught of living death. And then you will need to…replicate my injuries. Pity you did not think of that sooner. You have…healed me quite nicely.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Salazar’s snake!” Narcissa hisses to herself. “Of course! The bite. How can I— can we— how?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape snorts. Sits back down and reaches out his hand. “Give me the sleeping draught, you silly witch. And get back to Lucius before he notices your absence. I’m sure I can manage a modified glamour charm. I’m sure no one shall check a corpse too carefully.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He raises an eyebrow. Narcissa hands him a sleeping draught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And speaking of which,” he continues slowly. “You may want to alter your own appearance. Miss Lovegood.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa gasps. Pinches her brow. “Oh Merlin’s balls.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks down at Spitsy. “You could have told me! This is all…so confusing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spitsy grins. “And it be funny. You has always been very funny, Miss Narcissa. Very entertaining to Spitsy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa huffs, repairing and cleaning her torn, dirty robes and then pulling a mirror out of her purse and fixing her hair. Back to her own appearance. “Well. I’m glad you are so amused by my life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape laughs softly from the floor, eyes closed. “Don’t forget the lipstick. And I believe your robes were grey when I last saw you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa finishes applying her lipstick and then walks over to crouch above Snape. “That was Andromeda. But thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She kisses his forehead. It leaves a mark. “There. Lipstick for all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes snap open to glare at her. She shakes her head. Leaves him her mirror. “You may need this for the glamour charm. You are right, I must be going. But someone shall swap your body before you are buried, I swear it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape’s glare softens. “You…take care, Narcissa. It…I’m sorry. I was foolish. I’m sorry. And…I do want to live. Could you…reawaken me? No one shall know. Only us. But I…if you would help me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa sighs tiredly. “So very alike. Yes. Yes, I will help you. But it may not be me who wakes you. It could be Andromeda. Or Tiggy. Nymphadora or Remus. It…is not the worst thing in the world to reveal your intentions, Severus. To reveal yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape looks between her eyes cautiously. “Lupin and Tonks?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have been working with us for a while, yes. They can be trusted.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape swallows. Shakes his head. “You. Only you. I cannot…Wake me. Please. As soon as you can. But tell no one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa stands up. “Alright. It is alright. You may reveal yourself whenever you see fit. I understand. Now, I must go. If you would take me, Spitsy? Discretely? To where the others are gathered in the Forbidden Forest?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spitsy takes her hand. “Spitsy be knowing. Tiggy already be there with Miss Andromeda, I is sensing. We needs to be going. Goodbye, Mr Severus.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the memory whirls…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa looks down at Harry’s unmoving form on the forest floor. Kneels. Softly strokes his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bends so close that her hair falls to touch him. Slips a hand under his shirt to feel his heartbeat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her breathing is fast. Loud, in the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?” she breathes in the barest whisper, her lips an inch from his ear and hair falling to shield him from view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” he breathes back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa sits up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He is dead!” she calls triumphantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The memory whirls.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And Narcissa is sprinting through the Great Hall, Lucius by her side, Death Eaters falling around her as the Light begins to win the battle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco! Draco, where are you!” she screams desperately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius disappears from sight in the crowd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Narcissa spots Molly Weasley. Searching for her own children at the entrance to the Hall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa runs straight towards her. “Draco! Please, Draco! Where are you?!” she shouts frantically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molly gives her a pitying look and lowers her wand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa casts a petrificus totalus at her and sends her flying into an empty classroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuts the door behind them. “Apologies. Obliviate. Stupefy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa sighs to herself. “No time to swap clothes. A transfiguration shall have to suffice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She waves her wand at herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then runs out of the room, locking it behind her with a colloportus, and heading back across into the Great Hall. Spots ‘Bellatrix’ not far away duelling with Ginny, Hermione and Luna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not my daughter, you bitch!” she yells across the room, throwing her cloak off to free her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda spins around, cackling in laughter at her words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Out of my way!” Narcissa growls at the three girls, drawing her wand and slashing it through the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And she begins to duel. Actually duel. Fast. Maybe not fast enough to compete with Bellatrix…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But fast enough to compete with Andromeda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy’s smile falters, and a look of challenge appears on her face. A snarl of determination. Jets of light fly from their wands at incredible speed, the ground beneath their feet beginning to crack and heat up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” cries Narcissa as a few students run forward to try to help her. “Get back! Get back! She’s mine!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They back off. Almost everyone left alive is now lining the walls, watching both their fight and Voldemort duelling McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What will happen to your children when I’ve killed you?” Andy taunts, dancing between spells as she leans left and right. “When Mummy’s gone the same way as Freddie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!” Narcissa screams, punctuating each word with a spell and stepping forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda dodges each one. Laughs in exhilaration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Narcissa thrusts her wand forward. Hitting her with a spell square in the chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda gasps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And topples to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A roar of fury fills the air as Voldemort begins cursing everyone in sight, and Narcissa hurries away into the crowd. Ducks between people and then heads for the classroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molly Weasley is still there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rennervate,” Narcissa whispers, crouching over her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molly’s eyes blink open. Unfocused. Confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa nods. Raises her wand again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And casts a memory charm. “There. You’ll be a bit drowsy for a few minutes. And you’ll forget me. You just killed Bellatrix Lestrange, and then ducked outside to get some fresh air.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa gets to her feet. “Which is where I have been. But I should really find my son now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leaves the room. Jogs back to the hall and looks around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spots two blond heads and pushes her way through the crowd towards them…but slows to watch as Harry and Voldemort circle each other. Stares as they taunt each other. Talk about wands and ownership and—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort laughs coldly. “It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore’s, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path. I crushed them. As I crushed your mother. Snape’s supposed great love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa gasps. Stops completely in her tracks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me,” Voldemort hisses. “He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They continue slowly circling, the tension a knife’s edge, Voldemort’s words sharp and biting. “But I got there ahead of you, little boy. I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape hours ago. And the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny, is truly mine! Dumbledore’s last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry…just shrugs. “Yeah. It did. You’re right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cautiously steps towards Riddle, and Narcissa steps with him, before forcing herself back against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But before you try to kill me…I’d advise you to think about what you’ve done,” Harry nods. “Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort’s face is pure shock. “What is this?” he hisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s your one last chance,” Harry says, firm yet soft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And everything blurs as Narcissa blinks back tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s all you’ve got left,” Harry continues. “I’ve seen what you’ll be otherwise. Be a man. Try. Try…for some remorse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You dare—?!” Voldemort spits in outrage, and Narcissa shakes herself. Wipes at her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surreptitiously directs her wand at Andy’s body, still lying on the floor out in the middle of the hall. “Protego totalum,” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then quietly makes her way to Draco. Pulls him to her, and watches his face freeze in shock as Harry announce: “The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa turns to face Voldemort and Harry once more. Ensures that her son is shielded behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But what does it matter?” Voldemort says painfully softly. “Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand. We duel on skill alone. And after I have killed you…I can attend to Draco Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa takes a sharp breath. And then glances down, behind her. Draco’s hand has found hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles at her sadly, and then raises his chin. Clenches his jaw and looks back at Harry and Voldemort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you’re too late,” Harry says, also standing tall. Looking determined. “You’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He twitches Draco’s wand in his hand. Nods. “So it all comes down to this, doesn’t it?” he whispers. “Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a golden glow lights up the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall as dawn breaks. The sun arrives. Light and warmth, shining down and lighting up each face. Narcissa shields her eyes, gaze fixed on Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Avada Kedavra!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Expelliarmus!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two spells collide with the same deafening bang as a canon blast, golden sparks and flames exploding at the point of impact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Voldemort’s wand flies from his grip. High into the air in an arc…and Harry catches it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort’s own curse rebounds. The green light hits. And Tom Riddle jerks back, arms splayed wide. Unsteady. Nothing to hold onto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He falls. Crumples to the floor with a soft thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moves no more. Gone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pensieve stays black…and Hermione watches curiously as Bellatrix lets go of her hand to walk across the circle of people and stop in front of Harry.</p><p>Everyone else watches warily. Some wands twitch.</p><p>Bellatrix slowly takes Harry’s hand. Makes eye contact. She doesn’t say anything…but Hermione is certain she must be using legilimency to talk to him. Just from the way that his expression flickers.</p><p>And then Harry laughs. Nods shakily. “If only you’d killed him years ago. Would have saved me a lot of trouble. But…guess it wouldn’t have been as fun. I might not have met Ron or Hermione. Ginny and…yeah, you wouldn’t have met Hermione either. Or maybe you would have. Soulmates. Does that mean…you were destined to meet?”</p><p>Bellatrix shakes her head. “Nope. That was all us. The thread doesn’t pull us together. We had to figure all this shit out on our own. Or more like Hermione had to figure all of my shit out. That’s what she does, you know. Fixes everyone else’s problems. Oh, as well as Andy and Cissy of course.”</p><p>She turns to grin at her sisters. “You two were fucking brilliant! You’ve saved way more people than me now. Not fair.”</p><p>Narcissa smiles softly. “And you’ve saved us more times than I can count. For as long as I can remember. We only managed to do what we did because we learnt from the best. Watched you, our whole lives. Our brilliant big sister.”</p><p>And now Hermione is crying as Bellatrix just looks away. Shakes her head. Taps her foot and holds back tears of her own. “I didn’t— anyone would have— I mean I— can everyone stop looking at me like—”</p><p>Hermione wipes at her eyes with a sigh. “Maybe it’s time for all of us to go home. Get some lunch. Talk about something other than Bella. Like…”</p><p>She looks around desperately for something else to talk about. Tonks catches her eye.</p><p>“Hermione’s right. Let’s leave off Bella for a bit. Now, I’ve been fake dead for a real long time, so lunch at mine might be a bit tricky…”</p><p>“Well I certainly have the room,” Narcissa suggests. “But I’m not so sure you’ll all be comfortable at the Manor. That is, if we are all dining together? I know I should like to speak with many of you.”</p><p>“My house is far too small,” Luna says matter of factly.</p><p>“I have a big house!” Bellatrix says excitedly. And then her smile drops. “But no dining table. And wards that still might kill half of you. Shit.”</p><p>“Well then what about our cottage?” Fleur says. “It is only small, but today is sunny. We can eat outside, and all of the children can play in the sand and the sea.”</p><p>Hermione makes eye contact with Bellatrix and laughs through the thread. <em>Sand and sea? Hmm. I wonder which house we’ll end up at?</em></p><p>Bellatrix laughs back and skips over to her. <em>Shell Cottage. Seems about right. Oh. And I think it’s the anniversary of when you woke me up there. When we first had dinner together. I’m counting that. Our first date. Happy…nine-year anniversary, pet</em></p><p>Hermione smiles. <em>Our first date? Okay. Okay that counts. I also saw you naked. And kissed you. All in the wrong order, we really are quite chaotic. But happy anniversary, Bella</em></p><p>Bellatrix presses forwards and kisses her, grinning against her lips. Pulls back.</p><p>Glares around at a few people who have stopped to stare or whisper. “What? Haven’t you got it into your heads yet? I’m in love with Hermione. Get over it. I’m free. I’m forgiven. Go gawp at someone else!”</p><p>Hermione sighs. “They just need time to get used to it, Bella. A few hours ago, they thought you were dead! And hated me! And anyone who wasn’t a pureblood.”</p><p>Bellatrix rolls her eyes. “I know! But that was a load of bollocks. I was a fucking idiot. Can’t they all just forget about that? It’s so embarrassing. It’s—”</p><p>Ginny starts laughing, and Bellatrix whirls around.</p><p>Ginny continues laughing at her. “You sounded like a complete idiot. Calling everyone filth. You actually thought muggleborns stole magic?”</p><p>“Ginny!” Percy squeaks. “Don’t—”</p><p>Bellatrix just groans and leans to rest her forehead on Ginny’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me. And there are so many books I should have read. I’ve read some now. Cissy lent them to me. It just…took me too long to realise the truth.”</p><p>Ginny smirks. “Brightest witch of her age? I’m not so sure.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s head jolts up. “I was! I am! I— and I know a lot of your secrets, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I watched Hermione’s memories. I saw all of your sleepovers and heard about—”</p><p>“What?!” Ginny shrieks. “No! Hermione, you— shit I—”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “I’m a Slytherin. You think I don’t have blackmail? Be careful, little Weasley…”</p><p>Andromeda scoffs. “Oh, right, because you’re the only one with blackmail. Don’t worry, Ginny love. Whatever it is, she won’t tell. Because when Bella was fourteen…”</p><p>“When Andromeda was ten,” Narcissa interrupts, “she told me that—”</p><p>Andromeda draws her wand on Narcissa. “Narcissa Black, I swear to Salazar—!”</p><p>“I’d quite like to know what happened in Amsterdam, Narcissa,” Hermione says carefully, eyebrow arched.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Hermione, why did you—</em>
</p><p>Narcissa freezes. Slowly turns her head to meet Hermione’s gaze.</p><p>Hermione swallows. Oh dear. Oh…</p><p>Narcissa tilts her head to the side. “Really?” she says painfully softly. Controlled. Steps closer. “Would you really like to know?” she whispers. “Or would you like to take a step back…And we can all pretend that you did not say anything.”</p><p>Hermione clenches her jaw. Washes the invisibility over her mind.</p><p>Steps forward. And again. Meets the basilisk, eye to eye. Waits.</p><p>Narcissa’s face stays perfectly blank.</p><p>And then she smiles. Laughs. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Hermione. It’s been years since anyone has challenged me. Perhaps I will tell you. It is not nearly as exciting as you have imagined it to be.”</p><p>She hooks her arm through Hermione’s. “Now come. Shell Cottage, was it? What sort of refreshments do you require, Mrs Weasley?”</p><p>She looks at Fleur, but also glances at Molly. Gives her a nod.</p><p>Fleur frowns. Looks Narcissa over.</p><p>And then smiles blindingly. “We will have a picnic. Perhaps you will bring the drinks Ms Black, non? I know you have been very busy at the hospital and may not have food in the house, but you certainly have very good wine and other drinks, I am sure. We can all meet at the cottage in…one hour?”</p><p>Narcissa just stares, with a sort of glazed, trapped expression.</p><p>Hermione pokes her in the ribs.</p><p>Narcissa clears her throat. “Yes. I um— drinks. Yes. One hour.”</p><p>“See? Not just us. Told you. Natural,” Bellatrix murmurs to Ginny, whose eyebrows raise as she looks at Narcissa properly.</p><p>“Uhh…heads up. Skeeter. Coming your way, Bellatrix,” Neville calls out.</p><p>“Oh, Morgana’s tits!” Bellatrix curses. “And I don’t have any blackmail— I can’t even— oh balls, and now she might tell everyone that—”</p><p>“Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me? Bellatrix Black. Now how long has it been? Hello, roomy,” Skeeter purrs, sauntering up behind Bellatrix as everyone gives her a wide berth.</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes close with a whine. “Not happening, not happening.”</p><p>Hermione marches up to Skeeter. Pulls Bellatrix behind her. “You’re not wanted here, Rita. We’ve already given the Quibbler an exclusive. So you’d better be on your way.”</p><p>Skeeter just lowers her glasses on her nose and bites her lip. “No comment? From the Golden Girl? And so protective. Are you worried someone will come along and steal her from you? Or are you keeping her on a tight leash? Just in case she snaps?”</p><p>And Hermione snaps.</p><p>How dare she! How dare— after everything—</p><p>Who does she think she is? Hermione should have just crushed her. Should have—</p><p>Hermione’s jaw clenches. Her fingertips tingle as sparks fly from her hands. The lights begin to flicker.</p><p>She steps forward. Skeeter has it coming. Has she not learnt? Is she just going to spew hatred and—</p><p>Skeeter takes a fearful step back.</p><p>And then a hand squeezes Hermione’s from behind. <em>Hermione?</em></p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione turns around.</p><p>Bellatrix smiles softly. Brushes some hair out of Hermione’s face. <em>Not worth it. Come on. Pop us home</em></p><p>Hermione slowly breathes out. Blinks and looks around at everyone’s gaping expressions. At the cracks that have formed in the floor under her feet. Oh dear. “Oh. Oh I— Sorry. I guess I am a bit overprotective, I—”</p><p>She repairs the cracks. Turns back around. “Sorry for scaring you, Ms Skeeter. But we still have no comment. And we’ll be leaving now.”</p><p>And she pops them away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Pure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! I'm back after our brief detour to Amsterdam haha. Check out the one shot if you haven't already/want to. Anyway, onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been one hour, and other than Hermione getting changed out of her court clothes ready for the beach, both her and Bellatrix spent most of that time in the library. Bookworms.</p><p>Neither of them has been reading though. And Bellatrix hasn’t exactly been sitting. Jumping around. Climbing on tables and chairs and telling Hermione more about the things she missed.</p><p>Sometimes they just smile at each other. In silence. Or whisper <em>Free </em>into the thread. <em>You’re free. I’m free. It’s over. We have…a million more days of this</em></p><p>And then Hermione suddenly laughs. “It’s <em>Tuesday</em>. I should be at work! I— I’ve skipped work for two days now!”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. Takes her hand and begins dragging her off the sofa and out into the hallway. “I think everyone skipped work today, pet. I’ve created a national holiday by the looks of it. Or Andy did with her freaky planning skills. And anyway. You work for the Department of…bla bla bla Magical Creatures. I think you’ve been interacting with enough magical creatures over the last few months. Including me. You learnt to be a house-elf. Swam with merpeople. Got cried on by a phoenix. Fucked a goddess. Take it as CPD.”</p><p>“CPD?!” Hermione half-laughs half-squawks in protest.”</p><p>Bellatrix stops in front of the fireplace and nods. “It means continuing professional development. Some muggles, especially professionals, have to—”</p><p>“I know what it is! My parents have to do it. Lots of people— oh Merlin, my parents. I <em>still</em> haven’t— well, they’ll have to wait. And at least they never met you before anyway so— are you ready? Should we bring something? I feel like we should bring something.”</p><p>Turning up to a group lunch empty-handed feels very rude. But they didn’t stay long enough to hear about eating arrangements.</p><p>Bellatrix sticks her wand in her hair and grabs the floo powder. “I’m ready. And our gift is that half of them are still alive. Way better than some sandwiches or…and besides, Molly Weasley is there. There’ll be enough food. I…”</p><p>She kisses Hermione’s jaw. <em>Stay with me today. Sit with me. Not with Harry and— I want to be with you</em></p><p>Hermione slips an arm around her waist and squeezes. “You’re not going anywhere. I’ll be right by your side. The whole time. I want to be with you too, you know. I’m not going to abandon you for Harry. He’s not exactly my type,” she jokes.</p><p>Bellatrix laughs and moves into the floo. “You spent too much time with Andy yesterday, pet. Her sense of humour is rubbing off on you. Now…what was it?”</p><p>She mocks frowns. Taps her lip. Then smiles. “Oh, yes. Shell Cottage!”</p><p>She shouts into the floo, drops the powder, and they both whirl away.</p><p>Arrive in a very familiar living room.</p><p>No one else is there. But there’s laughter and voices coming from outside.</p><p><em>Look. Some of your books are still on the shelf! </em>Bellatrix whispers through the thread.</p><p>Hermione laughs and starts pulling her towards the door. “No more books, Bella! We’ve both read them all and— oh, and this is where you dropped almost dead on the floor and I had to rip your clothes off to save you.”</p><p>They step out into the sunshine.</p><p>
  <em>This is where I pushed you into the sand and kicked you. I’m sorry. I can’t believe I ever hurt you. And I wasn’t even angry. I was curious about you. Just wanted to see if it could possibly be true that…you weren’t going to try to hurt me</em>
</p><p>Hermione kisses her cheek. <em>Forgiven. And I just mentioned that I stabbed you, so…oh gods, is Snape about to talk to Neville?</em></p><p>And she’s suddenly being tugged down a sand dune, towards the beach and a long row of mismatched tables and chairs.</p><p>“He’d better fucking not. Snivellus had better get the fuck away and leave him alone. He—”</p><p>“Auntie Bella!”</p><p>Everyone notices their arrival as Teddy comes running up to them and throws himself at Bellatrix, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her waist.</p><p>Bellatrix stills in shock, and then just strokes his head. “Uhh…hi, kid. You having a nice day?”</p><p>He pulls back, jumping up and down in excitement. “The best day ever! It came true! You fixed it! Gran fixed it! There are no more secrets. Everyone’s alive again. Everyone’s here, together, my whole family!”</p><p>He grabs Bellatrix’s hand and points. “Look! Harry and Ginny and James are here, but so is Mum and Dad! And Grandpa! And you’re here too. With Hermione. And Ron is here, and Molly, and Victoire and Fleur and Auntie Cissa and Bill and Arthur and Leagore and Cousin Draco and—”</p><p>Wait, wait, wait. “Leagore?” Hermione whispers. “Teddy, I don’t think Leagore is here. That’s still a secret.”</p><p>He laughs. “No! It’s not! There aren’t any secrets anymore. Come on!”</p><p>And he runs towards the water.</p><p>Hermione and Bellatrix share a look and then both sprint after him, sand kicking up everywhere. And people are following curiously. Oh no. Harry is running too. Tonks and Remus look panicked.</p><p>Hermione skids to a stop at the edge. That is Leagore. Head poking out of the water. Not hiding.</p><p><em>What are they doing?! </em>Bellatrix hisses.</p><p>A panting Tonks pulls up next to Hermione. “Fuck. Shit. Do you reckon we can just pretend this didn’t happen? Do you—”</p><p>“Teddy, come away from there,” Harry shouts. “That’s a merman. That’s a…”</p><p>Leagore swims closer, and Harry walks right up to the water. Rests a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Do you speak English? Who are you? You look…do you know Sirius Black? Do you…Draco. Draco, what’s going on? He looks like you.”</p><p>Leagore smiles. “I never met Sirius, no. But I have heard of him. My sisters have told me that I bear quite the resemblance to him, as well as young Draco. Teddy, would you like to tell your godfather and his kin who I am?”</p><p>Teddy nods. “Uhh…okay. It’s a bit tricky…”</p><p>Teddy looks up at Harry. “This is Leagore. He’s…well today he’s Gran’s brother. Not real brother. Because— Dad! This is too hard to explain!”</p><p>Remus makes his way down the beach. “I know, Teddy. It’s okay. I…Leagore, you’re sure about this? Does Pronoe—”</p><p>“Pronoe has given their approval, yes. It is time, brother. If Kalypso can reveal herself, then so may we.”</p><p>“What the heck are you talking about?!” Harry shouts. “What— who—”</p><p>Tonks jogs up to him…</p><p>And metamorphs so that her hair is green, and her eyes are yellow. “See the family resemblance?” she grins.</p><p>And then gestures to the sea. “This is Leagore. A shapeshifting merperson that lives with his family, his colony, in the Black Lake at Hogwarts. It’s called the Black lake…because they’re Blacks. They came from the Black Sea, thousands of years ago. And about one thousand years ago, one of them fell in love with a human. A witch. Together, they had a kid. A little kid…who carried the metamorphing gene all the way down to me. And Teddy. And Mum, and Narcissa, and Bella. We’re Blacks. This is…Leagore Black, I guess. One of my siblings. I’ve been living beneath the Black lake for the past seven years. With the merpeople. Except…they’re not really merpeople. They’re nymphs. Sea nymphs.”</p><p>“At Hogwarts?!” McGonagall shouts, striding towards them through the sand.</p><p>When did she get here?</p><p>Leagore laughs chimingly. “Yes. It is nice to meet you, child. Albus sometimes spoke of you. Perhaps he should have told you of us, if he knew you would become his successor as Headmistress. Silly boy. He did so like his secrets.”</p><p>McGonagall stills. And then huffs. “Child?! I’m over seventy years old!”</p><p>Leagore pops to sit on the beach, beside Tonks. “And I am over two hundred years old, as are some of my sisters. Others…are a lot younger. Our kin have remained hidden in the Black lake for over a thousand years. Generations have passed. We hid, because we were not certain that wizardkind was safe. We watched your wars. Your prejudice. Your violence.”</p><p>Leagore looks up at them all. “I am not just Leagore Black. I am Leagore, child of the Sea God Nereus and Doris, the ancient gods of bygone times, sent to earth with the titans themselves. I am the God of Order. I have ensured stability for my sisters. This is my role. I have spent the past two hundred years of my life caring for my kin, patrolling the boundaries of the lake, and writing up our long history for future generations.”</p><p>He pauses. Looks at Harry and Teddy. “But now we have come to an agreement. Things must change. No more fear. No more hiding. Our long-lost sister, Kalypso, the God of Concealment, has returned to us in the form of Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Nymphadora, Draco and Teddy. Today they have come out of hiding. Revealed their truth to the world. And to see their joy, to see Teddy…”</p><p>Leagore reaches up and cups Teddy’s cheek. “Totus generis parere. For the good of the whole race. We have been hurting you, child, with our fear. No more. Today we shall be whole.”</p><p>And Leagore disappears with a pop.</p><p>And reappears. Holding a toddler. Holding them up for all to see. “This is my sister. Queen Thetis. They are the ruler of the colony, of all the ancient Nereids, and have knowledge and wisdom far greater than may appear. They are, in a way, the eldest of us.”</p><p>Thetis wriggles and sets their feet down on the sand.</p><p>Raises their chin and stands tall. Hair…becoming long dark and curly. A power seems to fill them. A presence. An authority. “Thetis of the Black Sea!” they shout, their voice ringing across the beach. “Head of the Noble and Most Ancient Colony of Black!”</p><p>Leagore disappears again. And reappears with a very small toddler.</p><p>“Speio!” Thetis shouts again, pointing at their sibling. “God of the Sea Caves!”</p><p>Speio just stares around, shy. Hiding. Lip wobbling.</p><p>And then reaches out their arms. “Sissa!”</p><p>Narcissa is already coming forward. “Yes, yes, it is alright. I’m here. We are all here.”</p><p>Speio toddles towards her, hair turning blond, and Narcissa picks them up.</p><p>And Leagore collects another toddler. By now, people are cooing from the crowd. Ginny walks closer to Hermione, James in her arms. “They’re adorable! How old are they?”</p><p>“Kallianassa!” Thetis shouts. “Lovely Queen!”</p><p>“Thetis is…eight now, I think? Is that right, Bella? Eight and a half? But nymphs age four times slower. That little one, Speio, with Narcissa, they’re only six or seven.”</p><p>Ginny frowns. And then nods. “So not much older than Jamesy. I thought so. Very clingy at this age.”</p><p>She pulls some of her hair out of James’ fist and looks over at Narcissa, who meets her eye.</p><p>And metamorphs her hair into a pixie cut with a smug grin, Speio’s hands grabbing at nothing.</p><p>Ginny scoffs. “Lucky. Alright for some.”</p><p>And then all falls silent around them. Because the next person is not a toddler.</p><p>It’s Pronoe.</p><p>Pronoe appears beside Leagore, and looks around, sitting primly. Nods. “I am Pronoe, the God of Forethought. And it was my decision that brought my kin to you today. I have judged you all to be sufficiently accepting of us and our children. You are probably wondering by now what being a god entails. Well. Think of what you know of Greek and Roman gods. And then judge us more kindly. We have lived on this Earth all of our lives, and our magic is in gifting the world with water and life. In caring for our kin. We are unable to use wands, or other such instruments, but we have magic within us. To transform ourselves…”</p><p>They transform into their veriform. A female Draco. Everyone stares in amazement. Especially Draco, stepping forward and then scowling as one of the twins winks at him.</p><p>Pronoe smiles. “…And our surrounding waters,” they continue.</p><p>And they beckon towards the water. Seaweed emerges. Vines. Twisting up out of the water and sneaking towards the shore.</p><p>Thetis laughs. Runs into the water and dives to grab the plants. Disappears under the waves.</p><p>“No!” Molly shouts, hurrying forward. “They’ll drown! They—”</p><p>“Nymphs can breathe underwater, Mrs Weasley, it’s alright,” Luna calls gently.</p><p>Molly doesn’t look convinced.</p><p>“It’s true,” Bellatrix calls over. “Not for me, or Andy or Tonks or anyone, we’re only part nymphs. Halfbreeds or whatever you’re supposed to call it. But all of the merpeople are…nymphs. Full nymphs. Even without tails. That was…uhh...”</p><p>She drifts off, and Andy laughs. “Maybe a story for another time. But yeah. Don’t worry about the little ones. Honestly, they—”</p><p>Thetis walks out of the water. Head appearing, and then shoulders. They walk up to Harry and give him something. “Pretty green one.”</p><p>Harry looks at whatever it is. And then crouches down. “It’s from a bottle. Smoothed glass. It’s very pretty, thank you. But glass can be sharp. Be careful.”</p><p>Thetis huffs. “Not hurt! Thetis strong! Clever! A Black!”</p><p>They stomp their foot.</p><p>Some people turn to look at Bellatrix. Ginny arches an eyebrow.</p><p>Bellatrix huffs too. “Don’t look at me! It must be genetic! I’ve been asleep for eight years, I didn’t teach them that!”</p><p>Leagore pops away and back to grab another toddler. “It is not Bellatrix’s doing. Strength is important to us. A strong, united colony. Each with our role and part to play.”</p><p>Thetis nods. Points at the next toddler. “Dexamene! Right-Hand!”</p><p>Dexamene stands up. Looks around.</p><p>Spots Hermione. “Mione!” they grin, pointing.</p><p>Hermione smiles. So she’s been chosen.</p><p>She walks towards them, Bella coming with her.</p><p>“Hello, Dexamene.”</p><p>Dexamene hugs her leg. And then runs away across the sand, laughing.</p><p>Falls over. Cries. Shrieks.</p><p>Remus sighs. “I’m going. Oopsie daisy! Up you get!”</p><p>He wanders over with Teddy. Dexamene doesn’t seem to be hurt. Just shocked.</p><p>And then everyone is shocked, as Oreithye appears.</p><p>Sits waist deep in the water beside Leagore. Glares around at everyone. “There are so many,” they hiss. “Leagore, Pronoe, are we certain—”</p><p>Leagore kisses them.</p><p>Pulls back. Then darts to nip at their earlobe. “Trust, Oreithye. Trust. If not them, then trust me. I have it all in order.”</p><p>Oreithye swallows. Slowly nods.</p><p>Leagore turns to smile at everyone. “This is my mate. Oreithye. God of the Raging Sea.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Finally!” Teddy groans. “You’ve been in love forever!”</p><p>Leagore’s mouth falls open in astonishment. “You— what— you knew, little one?”</p><p>Pronoe bursts out laughing. “We all knew! Oh, brother, you are funny. The both of you. You’ve both been in love for…a hundred years!”</p><p>Oreithye disappears under the water.</p><p>Leagore stares. “One hundred…Oreithye! You did not tell me— Oreithye!”</p><p>And with a shout, Leagore disappears too.</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. <em>Idiots</em></p><p>
  <em>We were blind too for a while. We tried to kill each other</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then realised we loved each other in the space of a few weeks. Imagine if we’d spent one hundred years figuring that out!</em>
</p><p>Tiggy appears. With Eudora, Agaue, and Autonoe.</p><p>Chuckles. “Silly elflings. Right. This be everyone, Mr Harry. There be ten nymphs. They all be Blacks. Nobody be knowing, for many years, but Tiggy be knowing the secret. All the Black elves be knowing, but be forbidden from telling their masters and mistresses. It be the third decree of the house of Black. That no elf speak of Helena Ravenclaw and the god Kalypso to either wizards or nymphs. But now it be broken. Miss Helena be telling Mistress Bella. That they is having a child. A boy. The beginning of the House of Black.”</p><p>Oh! Oh, that’s what Tiggy couldn’t say! Of course!</p><p>“Helena Ravenclaw? The Grey Lady? She spoke with you, Belllatrix?” McGonagall asks.</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Oh it’s brilliant, Prof— Headmistress. Helena Ravenclaw. It was her! She ran away with a nymph, my ancestor, Kalypso. I’m a Ravenclaw! Like an actual— we all are. All us Blacks. Helena didn’t run away because she was envious of her mother, she ran away because she was in love with Kalypso! But then the Bloody Baron killed her, so we never found out. We still don’t—</p><p>She drops to her knees in the sand and grabs Tiggy’s hands. “Tiggy! Tell me what else you know! Tell me, right now!”</p><p>McGonagall tuts fondly. “Miss Black! Calm down and behave! Give us all time for our minds to catch up to speed. And for your…relatives to introduce themselves. Who are you, you two? And the child?”</p><p>Agaue looks up shyly. Timidly. Stares at McGonagall’s wand. “This…this child is Eudora. Their name means Gifts of the Sea. They are…they used to be my elder sibling. I…”</p><p>And then they clear their throat. Sit taller. Raise their chin. “I am Agaue. The Illustrious. This does not mean that I am celebrated or more highly respected than my kin, as the name suggests. No, I preserve what is illustrious. I create it. Gather it. Some may call me an artist, a poet. Our stories are carried through song, and sea. Art and beauty. Our sisters are beautiful. Our story is beautiful. So I watch, and I listen, and I try my utmost to portray it in whatever way I can.”</p><p>Gosh. Hermione never even knew. Agaue is always…forgotten. Not even in her mind. A quiet background presence.</p><p>Did Agaue paint the family tree? Design the archives? Have they written down this story?</p><p>Are they ashamed? That Kallianassa twisted their view? Convinced them into overthrowing Thetis?</p><p>Have they been…forgotten, in all of this?</p><p>Autonoe puts an arm around them. “Agaue is the best storyteller. And they create beautiful murals. I hope people will be able to see those now. But also…”</p><p>They look up at McGonagall, tail swishing through the shallow water. “I am Autonoe. The youngest sibling. My name means With Her Own Mind. I used to not understand what my role was…but I think I do now. And I’ve always loved your school. Watching the schoolchildren.”</p><p>Autonoe looks around and smiles at all of the witches and wizards gathered around them. Looks over their clothes and their wands. “Oh how I wished I’d get a wand. Or a letter. Leagore told me the children are sent letters. By owls. I always hoped an owl would come to me too.”</p><p>Some people are smiling back. Molly gives them a fond look.</p><p>And then steadies herself in the sand as Dexamene and Kallianassa go toddling past her. Around her. Use her to hide behind as they giggle at each other, hair turning ginger as they blend in with all the Weasleys and then go running from Fred and George as they decide to join in the chase.</p><p>Autonoe watches too and laughs ringingly. Shakes their head at them.</p><p>And then adopts a serious expression. Looks back to McGonagall. “But…you will keep our lake safe, won’t you, Minerva? Because I’ve always wished I could have legs, so that I could leave. But now I— I’d hate for anything to happen to it. Our home.”</p><p>McGonagall fixes her gaze back on Autonoe and sighs. “How old are you, Autonoe?”</p><p>Autonoe frowns. “One hundred and…forty-four.”</p><p>McGonagall huffs. “Then you are much too old to get a letter. And much too old to be on the grounds with the children. All of you are— I’m sorry, but we cannot have adults living on the grounds who are not staff! I believe we shall have to rename the lake ‘The Forbidden Lake’. Teenagers! And nymphs! Good Godric.”</p><p>Hermione holds back laughter.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t. Cackles. <em>She’s right. Nymphs in the lake? I would have been in there like a shot</em></p><p>Autonoe just looks confused. And then smiles. “But what if we <em>were</em> staff! I can be a professor! I have lots of experience with children. And I know about plants, and animals. We have lots of stories. Ancient stories.”</p><p>Pronoe hums in thought. “Yes. There are only five of us who are adults, Minerva. The others shall not reach maturity for at least sixty years. And they have legs. They may choose not to remain in the lake.”</p><p>Thetis swims around them in the water. Splashes at them.</p><p>Pronoe distractedly splashes back, and then a vine appears, lifting Thetis into the air by the ankle as they squeal and laugh.</p><p>Pronoe continues as if nothing is happening. “But the five of us adults do not pose a threat or…enticement to the children. Leagore and Oreithye are mated. And the three of us understand not to involve ourselves with anyone at Hogwarts. And…well. We have tails. An incident like that of Kalypso and Helena would not be biologically possible.”</p><p>McGonagall actually seems flustered at this. How funny.</p><p>She clears her throat. “I’ll have to think on it. For now, please remain hidden on the grounds. I cannot— secret nymphs? Why did Albus not— Helena Ravenclaw? Perhaps you are right, Bellatrix. Could you tell us how this happened, Tiggy?”</p><p>Tiggy nods. “Is being a long story. Mastress Agaue still be writing. You…you be telling, Mastress?”</p><p>Agaue smiles. Looks around at the gathered crowd. Nods. Their eyes dart back and forth. “Kalypso, the Goddess of Concealment, was the youngest of eleven nymph sisters living in the lake at Hogwarts. They fell in love with a witch named Helena Ravenclaw, and the two found themselves on the run. Hiding from both races. They travelled together across foreign lands, disguised as husband and wife, and it was when they reached Albania that Helena Black birthed a child. It was around the year…1107 that the child was born. And it was then that the Baron found them…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kalypso, run!” Helena screamed. “Please. Take him! Hide! Hide him— ah!—”</p><p>The blood seeped out and covered Helena’s chest. She collapsed back on the bed, face paling and eyes glazing over.</p><p>The Baron dropped his dagger. It clattered to the floor as his hands began to tremble. He stared at the blood-soaked bed before him in horror.</p><p>And turned to face Kalypso, frozen in the doorway. Still in female form and holding a baby to their chest.</p><p>And Kalypso ran. Ran through the Albanian Forest, child clutched to them. They had to hide. Had to flee. It wasn’t safe. Wizardkind was not safe. Mankind. They would never accept Kalypso. They would always destroy. They—</p><p>Kalypso transformed. Became Calypsus.</p><p>Hide among them. Men hate what they do not understand. Do not reveal yourself. Hide. Keep yourself safe. Your child safe. Your sisters—</p><p>Sisters. They were right. This whole time. It was too soon to leave the lake. Kalypso had been arrogant. Proud. Foolish. Naïve. The naïve little sister.</p><p>Calypsus sank to sit on the forest floor. Leant against a tree. The baby boy cried. Cried for milk. For a mother.</p><p>Calypsus cried too. “I am sorry. I am sorry, my child. Mother is gone. It— I fear our curse has continued. As the next generation is born, another— another is lost. But oh. Oh, I did not say the words. To either of you— to—”</p><p>Kalypso transformed. Became female once more for their son, and held the child to their breast so he could drink. Even as the goddess cried. For the lost Helena Black. For their sisters, so far away, who they could not bear to face.</p><p>For hours they sat. Gazing at the stars through the trees.</p><p>But Kalypso was a Black. They were strong. So soon they dried their tears, and held their son to look at the stars. And said the words. The words only a Black will ever speak, or ever hear.</p><p>And then they named the child.</p><p>“At least we are together, my son. I shall always be here. And I shall always protect you. You are my kin. And I shall teach you to be strong. We shall guide each other. It is dark. You shall be my light. Like my lovely Helena. Bright, and light, and shining like a star.”</p><p>They held the child to them. “You shall be named Sirius. The brightest star in the sky. There. Can you see?”</p><p>Kalypso pointed at the stars. And then sighed. “We shall need its guiding light. I am not certain which path to take. Perhaps…Yes. I should hide you. The both of us. I’ll keep you to myself. No one shall harm you. No one shall know what we are. Who we are. I…shall be Helena Black. Lena Black, your mother. And you shall be Sirius Black. I am a— a noblewoman who has recently lost— lost her husband. A widow. I…Oh I am too tired to think, my child. A noblewoman alone in a forest is far from my greatest plan.”</p><p>A sound. A rustle.</p><p>Kalypso stood, ready to run. “Who’s there?! I am armed! Do not come any closer!”</p><p>And an elf appeared. From a cave. A very old elf, leant on a stick like a cane. They beckoned to Kalypso. “Is being a cold night. Hilty be hearing the elfling cry. Come. Is warm inside,” the elf said in the native language.</p><p>Kalypso breathed a sigh of relief. “You are one of the Forest People. This child, my child, he is a wizard. Will you help him?”</p><p>Hilty nodded. “Yes. Yes, you be needing Hilty. Come. Is not safe. There be wolves. Bears.”</p><p>And so Hilty welcomed Kalypso and Sirius into their home. Cared for them and sheltered them over the passing days. Weeks.</p><p>Eventually, Kalypso trusted them with the secret of their identity. Of their alterable form. Their name. Their sisters and their lost love.</p><p>“Helena be the heir? And her mother be dying?” Hilty mused.</p><p>Kalypso nodded. “Yes. Yes, the child has lost his grandmother also.”</p><p>Hilty grinned. “Then…he be the last Ravenclaw. You be married to the last Ravenclaw. This be a powerful witch. Where…where be the money? The wealth?”</p><p>“…Hogwarts,” Kalypso whispered. “She lived at Hogwarts. Helena said their money was buried in a secret place. In the Forest. Almost all of their gold, buried in shrunken pots. But we were certain her mother must have moved it after we fled. Or checked it. We could only take her diadem before we…and I do not know what Helena has done with it. She did not tell me which tree…oh but I cannot return to Hogwarts. I cannot see my sisters. To return and— how they shall be ashamed of me. And Sirius! He is not like them. He cannot metamorphose. He cannot breathe in the water. He has wizard blood. My sisters were fearful of wizards, as I should have been.”</p><p>Hilty considered this. “Perhaps Hilty can be finding. If you be telling. Explaining. Ordering. Hilty has been wanting a Master. Or a Mistress. Little Master Sirius be needing Hilty. Needing food. Warmth. Needing learning. He be needing to learn to be a wizard. Needing robes. A wand. Hilty…Hilty can be helping. If Hilty be a Black? If you be taking Hilty as your elf?”</p><p>Kalypso held out their hand. “Yes. Join us. You shall be my elf, and I shall be your mastress. Your friend. Your fellow being. If aiding my son shall repay your debt…then I will be most thankful for your assistance, dear, kind elf. Wherever I go you shall go, as will any of your chosen kin. And if you can find this wealth then you may share it. Shall live with us. Our House is humble, but it is ancient. I shall be a noblewoman for you, my elf. You will join the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.”</p><p>The elf bowed. Took the offered hand. “Then Hilty be accepting. Be joining their thread. To you, and to all of your descendants, Mastress Kalypso.”</p><p>A bright light filled the cave, glowed from the point their hands met.</p><p>And then Kalypso shook their head. “No. Not Mastress Kalypso. I am Lena Black. And I am your Mistress. That is my first decree. Henceforth, no one, not even my dear Sirius, shall know my true nature. If we are to survive this wizard’s world, then I shall not show myself to be a threat. I shall be a wealthy young widow, who lost her husband to a war. A battle.”</p><p>They picked up their son. “Sirius has so far known me as both mother and father, but he shall not remember. His ignorance shall save him. And if he is to ask why I do not pick up a wand…it is in grief. Grief at the loss of my dearly departed. I— magic is an indulgence, a joy, that I shall not partake in. My son shall never know the truth. He shall be pure in his innocence. Always pure. A strong, brave wizard. He shall survive. I swear it.”</p><p>And they kept that promise. Before Sirius was even one year old, Hilty found the Ravenclaw fortune. Buried in the woods. Not far from where Helena had described.</p><p>Lena Black became Lady Black. The mysterious, wealthy foreign widow who took up residence in a long-abandoned castle. She was charming, but reclusive. Beautiful, but forlorn. Young, but not looking to marry. Always in mourning. In black. Barely left the castle.</p><p>But always smiled for her son. Did everything for her son. The best tutors. Taught him Latin, Greek, French and English. Charms and transfiguration and potion-making. And the boy was bright. As bright as his mother. Both of his mothers. His grandmother. He was a shining light. A star in the dark. A genius, born into the medieval renaissance.</p><p>And so he grew to be the most eligible bachelor. A great and noble wizard. A guiding light, as his mother told him, a star. He should be proud. Proud of his heritage. His Father had been a great wizard, his Mother told him. That was all she would tell him. Brilliant. Noble. Pure in blood and heart and mind.</p><p>Sirius found such a wife for himself. A pureblood witch, as he felt his mother wanted. From a noble family. He fathered many children. Named each of them after the stars. Called each of them a shining light, and watched his mother nod her approval.</p><p>Even until her dying breath…</p><p>For Kalypso had grown old. Drained. They were more than four hundred years old when they first met Helena Ravenclaw, and now…</p><p>They lay in their bed. Unable to change forms, even if they tried. “My Sirius. My son. My guiding light. I am so proud of all you have done. Of who you are. Remember that. You have always brought me…the purest happiness. I am only sorry that…”</p><p>They sighed. “For the best. You are safe. Now…shall we say the words, my son?”</p><p>Sirius knelt beside the bed. “Mother, Mother you are sure? I can send for the healer. I can— there are spells. Cures. I have read of— let me help you, Mother. You are not lost to me yet.”</p><p>Kalypso smiled. Kissed their son.</p><p>And said the words.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I just make it even more confusing by having Kalypso...who looks like Helena Bonham Carter...change their name to Helena....to pretend to be Helena Ravenclaw/Black? Yes. Apparently I'm trying to destroy your brains.</p><p>But if any of you have watched Twelfth Night then at least you can picture widow!Kalypso haha (I may have watched that recently)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. The Last Few Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...Okay folks. The guestimate is official. </p><p>Next chapter will be the last one. 100 chapters.</p><p>Here we go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix pulls Eudora onto her lap and hugs them sadly. “It…it got so twisted. Always pure. Be proud. You’re strong. You’re better than everyone else. Smarter. A star. It…Kalypso was just…just trying to protect him. Sirius.”</p><p>She starts to cry. Oh no. No—</p><p>Hermione drops down onto her knees to hug her.</p><p>And then the sea draws in all at once and soaks them. “Ah!”</p><p>Tonks, Teddy and Remus have all automatically moved out of the way in time.</p><p>McGonagall, Harry, and Molly haven’t. And are closer to the sea. Up to their knees in water.</p><p>Bellatrix chuckles and wipes at her eyes. “Sorry. Think that was me. Or Kalypso. The water always tries to help.”</p><p>And she raises her hand at the sea. “I’m fine. Go away. Go on.”</p><p>The tide…draws out.</p><p>Hermione squawks. “I didn’t know you could do that!”</p><p>Bellatrix jumps to her feet with a grin and helps Hermione up. “Neither did I. Just asked my magic to do it.”</p><p>Pronoe smiles. “So you finally understand. Kalypso was never lost. Not really. You are still here, sister.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. Still a little sadly. Smile slipping.</p><p>Everyone drifts into silence. Some more of the toddlers run up to play on the beach. Teddy follows. Remus with him, and Victoire running over, dragging Bill along.</p><p>Everyone else seems to decide to give Bellatrix some space. To leave the nymphs in the water and head back to the tables. Even Agaue and Autonoe swim off to look at some rock pools. Pronoe disappears under the water with Thetis.</p><p>Hermione takes Bellatrix’s hand and stares out to sea with her. <em>We’ve fixed it now. And Kalypso did keep Sirius safe. His ancestors survived. You’re here. Still being brave, and brilliant. Seeing your name in the stars and guiding your sisters</em></p><p>Bellatrix sighs. <em>Yeah. We got here eventually. Took a bit of a dark turn, but…guess we found the light in the end. The way home</em></p><p>She shakes herself. Glances past Hermione. “Sorry about that, Minnie.”</p><p>And she waves her wand at McGonagall, and then herself and Hermione. Drying spells. Hermione hadn’t even noticed that McGonagall stayed behind. A shy Eudora clinging to her now dry robes.</p><p>“Minnie?” McGonagall snaps. “I think not, Ms Black. Just because—”</p><p>Bellatrix groans. “Oh, lighten up! Can’t you let me off? I almost got sent to Azkaban today! It’s my first day of freedom in…ever!”</p><p>And she lifts Eudora up to sit on her shoulders.</p><p>“Bewwa!” they shriek. “Ah! No!”</p><p>They scream through laughter, clinging to Bellatrix’s hair.</p><p>Bellatrix ignores them. “Is it lunchtime yet? I’m starving. Or maybe you are, Hermione. You didn’t have breakfast. And where’s Ted? Oy! Tedward! Leave some food for the rest of us! And you, Weasley!”</p><p>She walks off towards the tables, and Hermione trails after her, chuckling.</p><p>A huff from next to her. McGonagall. Oh. “Sorry, Headmistress. She really doesn’t mean to be disrespectful. It’s just…”</p><p>McGonagall smiles. “Oh call me Minerva, Hermione. It’s been a few years now since you were my student. And I hope you don’t think I’m proud enough to be offended by Bellatrix Black giving me a nickname.”</p><p>Oh. Well.</p><p>Well now it’s very awkward. Hermione can’t think of any kind of small talk.</p><p>“I’m glad the two of you have found each other,” McGonagall continues easily. “You are quite the pair. Although I must say, the similarities eluded me until you were placed in such close proximity. Now if you had been in the same year…”</p><p>She laughs. “No. No, that would have been much too painful to witness. I would have bitten my tongue clean through at your stubborn stupidity.”</p><p>Stupidity?! “Why do you say that? It would have been so much simpler if we were the same age! If we had the whole of school together! If we— we’re so similar! And we love each other. If we’d realised sooner—”</p><p>Minerva just shakes her head. “A catastrophe. As much as we wish it to happen, students never really learn to empathise with their peers. They do not yet have the maturity. Even very sensible and intelligent young wizards and witches. Narcissa Black, for example. It has taken her many years to realise her erroneous world view. Filius attempted to partner her with Lily Potter, then Lily Evans, to provoke some sort of relationship but—”</p><p>Hermione can’t help it. She bursts out laughing. Looks around wildly for Narcissa.</p><p>Yep. Frozen and staring across at them from where she’s passing a drink to Teddy.</p><p>McGonagall gasps. “She…impossible,” she whispers. “She can’t hear from all the way over there!”</p><p>
  <em>You may tell her if you wish, Hermione. About Lily. Perhaps it will encourage her to continue building inter-house unity. I am— I am going to tell Harry today. When I can find a moment</em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione smiles across at Narcissa. <em>I think he’ll be very happy to know more about her</em></p><p>Narcissa nods. Turns back to Teddy.</p><p>Hermione places a hand on McGonagall’s arm to stop her before they get too close to the table. “Actually, Minerva, Professor Flitwick’s idea did work. Probably more than he imagined. Narcissa…hasn’t told Harry yet, but Lily and Narcissa did become friends. Secretly, so they didn’t upset Narcissa’s family. And…and Narcissa fell in love with her. She’s been in love with Lily since she was a first year, Minerva.”</p><p>McGonagall just stares for a moment. “Lily and Narcissa? Oh. But that’s…remarkable. And—”</p><p>She takes a slow breath. “Then it seems I am getting far too pessimistic in my old age. And need to pay much more attention to my staff and students. I still have not— Sybill Trelawney!” she suddenly shouts.</p><p>Andy’s head jerks up. She smiles sheepishly.</p><p>McGonagall storms over to her, and Hermione walks around to the other side of the tables, around the middle, to sit next to Bella. She’s saved her a spot.</p><p>Or maybe everyone is too scared to sit next to Bella still. Except Luna. Who is sat on her other side without a care in the world.</p><p>But now everyone is distracted, watching McGonagall face off with Andy. Hermione grabs a sandwich and settles in. She’s never seen McGonagall this…Scottish.</p><p>“—and are ye even qualified?!” McGonagall shouts, face red. “I still dinnae ken— ye cannae be her! She’s…”</p><p>“Batty?” Andy suggests, grinning widely now.</p><p>And then she reaches into her pocket. Pulls out glasses. Bangles. A shawl.</p><p>Puts them on and metamorphs.</p><p>Closes in on herself and stares at Minerva sadly, hand raised hesitantly. “Pity, my dear Minerva, that your inner eye is so clouded. I predict that it shall be your doom. Even now, the glint in your eye—”</p><p>Snape barks out a laugh from down the table, and everyone turns to stare at him.</p><p>He clenches his jaw shut. Raises a glass to hide his still twitching lip.</p><p>One of the Weasley twins leans across the table to inspect him more closely. “Are you really Snape? Are we missing a metamorphagus, Fred?</p><p>“Hmm…Andy. Tonks. Narcissa. Bellatrix. Teddy. Nah, that’s everyone, George.”</p><p>And Draco metamorphs into Narcissa. “Can you not count, Weasley? I’m a Black too, you know.”</p><p>Ron grins across at him. “That’s bloody brilliant! So you can all be anyone? Wow, it’s so much weirder up close. Freaky.”</p><p>Bellatrix metamorphs into Tonks and winks across the table at Harry. “Wotcher. Reckon you should know it was me that found you on the train in sixth year, when Draco stomped on your face.”</p><p>Harry gapes.</p><p>Narcissa leans past Harry to fix Draco with a basilisk stare. “You <em>stomped </em>on his <em>face</em>?”</p><p>Draco flickers and morphs back into himself. “I— but Mother I— it was during the war! And I have apologised to Harry. Sincerely.”</p><p>He turns to Harry. “I really am sorry. I was horrible, and—”</p><p>Harry waves him off. “I know, I know. Forgiven. But—”</p><p>He keeps staring at Bellatrix. Reaches up to touch his face. “You were Tonks? You…you found me on the train. Healed my nose…”</p><p>Bellatrix smiles. “Yep. Me. And I’d only just learnt to metamorph. I couldn’t even do the voice. I was fu— fricking terrified you were gonna cotton on.”</p><p>She lifts a squirming Eudora off her shoulders and lets them down to run off and play. “Had to save you though, otherwise you would have ended up back in London. Oh! And it helped me produce a patronus! That was the first time I managed it. Because I knew I already did, you know?”</p><p>Harry nods absentmindedly. And then smacks himself in the forehead. “A dog! It was you! A dog, not a wolf.”</p><p>Tonks laughs from up the end of the table. “My patronus ain’t even a wolf. Nice one, Auntie Bella. Kinda wanna know what your voice sounded like though.”</p><p>“Awful,” Hermione grins back.</p><p>Bellatrix shoves her. Hermione keeps smiling. “It was, Bella! It— Snape, Professor, wasn’t it terrible?”</p><p>Harry looks past Draco at Snape. “You knew it was her?”</p><p>Snape smirks. “Your powers of observation astound me, Potter. She could not even stop her hair from curling of its own accord. You practically had Medusa stood beside you. With…a terrible cockney accent.”</p><p>Hermione nods. See. She was right. Sorry, Bella.</p><p>She swallows a bite of her sandwich. Notices Harry’s embarrassed expression. “It’s alright, Harry. You just had too much going on to notice. And it made it simpler! In a way, it was a good thing that—”</p><p>“— that he’s a specky git,” Ron says good-heartedly.</p><p>Bellatrix glares past Hermione at him. “Careful, Weasley. Or I’ll tie your shoelaces together. Again. Like I did at Harry’s sixteenth birthday party.”</p><p>“That was you?!” Remus shouts down the table from next to Andy, opposite Tonks. “Sirius always used to do that! I— I thought I was going mad! I was thinking about him…and suddenly my shoes were tied together!”</p><p>Narcissa laughs softly. “Oh, I had forgotten that. He was forever doing that to me when I was a girl. He found it hysterical. <em>Prissy Cissy. </em>Such a revolting moniker.”</p><p>Remus snorts. “Moony isn’t the best either, as fond as I am of it.”</p><p>Snape clears his throat. Takes a sip of his drink. “Snivellus.”</p><p>Everyone bites their lip, holding back laughter.</p><p>Except Narcissa. She stands up and walks behind Snape to hug him around the neck. “We have a winner! Ten points to Slytherin. Ha.”</p><p>Snape doesn’t seem to know what to do.</p><p>And then seems to decide that ignoring her is the best option. Continues. “Although I do recall Mr Potter once trying to convince me that his nickname was <em>Roonil Wazlib </em>in order to hide my own book from me…”</p><p>He turns slightly in Narcissa’s grip. Smiles tightly at Harry. “Quite the lie. Very…brave.”</p><p>Narcissa kisses Snape’s head and pulls back to go sit back down.</p><p><em>Ew. Kiss Snape’s head? No thank you </em>Bellatrix comments into the thread.</p><p>Hermione tries not to snort orange juice out her nose. <em>Bella, be nice! He helped in the trial today. And actually, his hair does look cleaner, don’t you think?</em></p><p>And it does. Maybe he has more spare time to spend on his appearance now. Whatever he's been up to.</p><p>Ron leans to whisper to Hermione, interrupting her thoughts. “Are those two…like…you know…together?”</p><p>Hermione puts her glass down and laughs softly. Shakes her head. “No,” she whispers back. “They’re both just completely clueless about friendship. And Narcissa is apparently very tactile now that she’s decided not to hide. She’s hugged me too a few times.”</p><p>Ron nods. And then nods again as they both watch Narcissa kiss Teddy’s head and then hesitantly touch Harry’s arm to get his attention.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh wait.</p><p>Narcissa leans to whisper in Harry’s ear, and Hermione practically squeals into the thread.</p><p>Bellatrix jumps, making the table rattle. <em>Wha— what are you—</em></p><p>Hermione grabs Bellatrix’s arm in excitement as Harry frowns, nods, and stands up with Narcissa to go into the house. <em>Narcissa’s telling Harry! About Lily!</em></p><p>Bellatrix gasps. <em>Holy fucking— oh shit! Damn I wish I— can we watch? Just a peek? Just a little—</em></p><p>
  <em>No! We can’t do that! It’s private! It—</em>
</p><p>Hermione forgets her train of thought as Neville stands up from next to Luna…and walks around the table. To Snape. Oh dear.</p><p>Snape pauses. Glances at Narcissa’s empty chair. Nods. “Draco, would you mind making room for Mr Longbottom? I believe we are due a…conversation.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widen and he nods hurriedly. Stands up. Looks around.</p><p>Looks very unsure of himself as he realises both his mother and Harry are missing.</p><p>He’d better not go looking for them.</p><p>“Draco!” Hermione calls. “Come sit opposite us. I haven’t spoken to you today, I— how is…everything? You must be quite confused after the past couple of days.”</p><p>“As is everyone,” Ginny snorts, handing James off to Molly and moving into Neville’s empty spot next to Luna.</p><p>Draco sits down with an awkward smile. “It is…rather odd, yes.”</p><p>They drift into silence. Everyone eating. And probably still trying to figure out all of the information that was thrown at them today. Poor McGonagall went from knowing nothing to everything! And Molly! The witch she killed is having lunch down the table from her. But other than some wary glances…nothing.</p><p><em>People are actually taking this surprisingly well, don’t you think? </em>Hermione muses.</p><p>Bellatrix shrugs, biting into an apple. <em>They don’t have much choice. What are they gonna do, kill me? You’d kill them. And then die. Maybe they just like you too much to say anything</em></p><p>Hermione scoffs. <em>It’s not because of me! They all just…like you. Can’t help themselves. You’re a very likeable person, Bella. Harry and Ginny came around to you in a day. And Tonks did, didn’t she? Ted’s very proud of you being his best mate. And Remus always says nice things about you</em></p><p>“Very strange” Luna hums, out of nowhere. “It feels very strange to have all of you seeing so clearly.”</p><p>Seeing clearly?</p><p>“Right, that’s it,” Bellatrix snaps throwing her apple core down and turning to Luna. “What is it with you? Are you a seer? Is that how you know? This whole time you— you always know it’s me! You know everything!”</p><p>Luna smiles, twirling some hair around her finger. “Oh I don’t know everything. That’s impossible. Quite impossible.  No, you’re just bad at hiding, Bellatrix. And Hermione. All of you. You always forget something. But that’s alright. It’s nicer to see you.”</p><p>That is true. Luna does always spot something amiss.</p><p>Hermione sighs. “You saw me in the Department of Mysteries, didn’t you? I thought you did. When I fell through time and was trying to hide.”</p><p>Luna just hovers a bowl of fruit salad towards her.</p><p>Bellatrix leans her head against Hermione’s shoulder. “And she heard my voice. When we went to see Dobby at Hogwarts. Still doesn’t explain how you knew I was going to end up helping Neville with his Herbology project though. Growing.”</p><p>“Herbology project?” Neville frowns, moving along a seat next to Draco. Snape seems to have left…</p><p>Ah. Off walking along the beach with McGonagall.</p><p>Bellatrix doesn’t say anything for a moment. Stays leaning against Hermione, just looking at Neville.</p><p>…And then becomes Hermione. A sixteen-year-old Hermione.</p><p>“Thanks for not telling,” Bellatrix whispers to Neville. “I— I didn’t mean to run into you. You caught me on— on a bad day. Hermione was gone and— I didn’t know what to do. I went to Hogwarts to see Fawkes. Beg him to send me through time to Hermione, but…and then you found me. Looked after me. I was too weak to say no. To show you who I was.”</p><p>Neville just stares back. And then puts his head in his hands. Breathes out. “You were hurt. I told you to go to the Hospital Wing. I was so worried. I didn’t know what to do. I was hoping Harry or Ron would show up. I was useless.”</p><p>“You weren’t!” Bellatrix blurts out, sitting up and morphing back. “You made it better. I was— I was so tired, and lost, and alone. I almost— I was giving up. You saw me, it was— I was crying. Punched a suit of armour. My magic made the windows explode and— and you protected me, and healed me, and— and I felt so guilty, and stupid, because I’d ruined your life and there was nothing I could do. I just…”</p><p>He looks up. Laughs confusedly. “I really thought you were Hermione. You corrected my herbology project. And then told me not to skip dinner, told me to…you listened to me. It…it was really fun, working on that. Telling someone all my ideas and— and you took me seriously. Didn’t laugh at me. I was kind of like a professor and—” He laughs again. “And now I am a professor. A herbology professor.”</p><p>Bellatrix nods. “Well, you should be. Those salves were bloody good. And you were a good teacher. I probably would have stayed there for hours if Andy hadn’t shown up and…dragged me home. Gods I was a mess. Slept for three days straight after that.”</p><p>Neville stares across at her sadly. “You did seem lost. Tired. I can still remember. You just followed along next to me. Hardly said a word.”</p><p>Bellatrix breathes out a laugh, reaching for a jug of pumpkin juice. “Couldn’t. Voices are tricky. I didn’t figure it out until we got to the greenhouses. I just…well I really wanted to talk to you, and help you, so my magic finally worked. Somehow. I had to trust my magic not to fuck it up.”</p><p>Neville looks at her properly. Frowns. “You…hugged me. That’s what you were taking about, wasn’t it? You said you’d hugged me before.”</p><p>Bellatrix groans, running a hand through her hair. “So creepy, I know. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hug you.”</p><p>She looks down at the table. Whispers. “I just was feeling so unsteady, and you were so kind, and— and I was so happy that you were kind. You— this baby, this kid that I— I was so relieved that you didn’t end up like me. The darkness didn’t get you.”</p><p>Hermione moves to take Bellatrix’s hand…</p><p>And Bellatrix suddenly looks up. Turns around in her seat and looks up the dunes at the cottage.</p><p>Narcissa is stood in the kitchen window. Smiling. Beckoning to her. And Andy is getting up from down the table.</p><p>What is…</p><p>Bellatrix stands up. “Cissy wants me. And you, Draco, and— something to do with the flowers.”</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Hermione gets up too. “Me too? Is it private, or—”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “She knows we don’t keep secrets. You can come. And Harry might want you there. And you Weasley. Well, both of you. Hmm, this shit is confusing. I need to call you by your first names now, right? Ginny and Ron.”</p><p>Ginny stands up. “Uh, sure. But you do realise I’m technically a Potter now anyway? And what’s going on? What are Harry and Narcissa doing?”</p><p>Draco laughs uncomfortably. “You’ll see. I believe our…family is about to get a little bit more complicated.”</p><p>Ron’s face scrunches. “Family? What are you on about, Malfoy? What…”</p><p>Hermione doesn’t hear the rest. Because Bella has already dragged her up over the sand and into Shell Cottage. Into the familiar living room.</p><p>Or not so familiar.</p><p>There are books…everywhere. Muggle books.</p><p>And letters. Harry is sat on the floor, surrounded by letters.</p><p>He looks up at Hermione. Laughs wetly. “There’s— There’s so much— my mum!”</p><p>Hermione kneels down next to him. Puts an arm around him. So many letters…</p><p>
  <em>Dear Narcissa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Narcissa…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess what, Goldilocks?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You okay?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was thinking…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about five o’clock…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please talk to me…</em>
</p><p>Oh it’s…amazing. She kept them? All the letters? Years of…</p><p>You can see Lily’s handwriting change as she gets older. As she gets better with a quill. Less ink blots.</p><p>Or a fountain pen. Sometimes she seems to be using a fountain pen. Or a pencil. Or…</p><p>Ginny and Ron come over, carefully avoiding the letters.</p><p>Harry stands up and hugs Ginny. Ron picks up a few letters. His eyebrows raise. “Oh. All of them are…am I getting this right?”</p><p>Harry laughs softy and turns in Ginny’s arms to face them both. “Seems like more and more people were in love with my mum, yeah.”</p><p>“Love?” Ginny whispers back. Bends to pick up a letter. “So she…So every time Narcissa sneered at us, or looked down her nose—”</p><p>“All an unfortunate act,” Narcissa interrupts, walking up with Draco to meet them.</p><p>And then ducks her head. Rubs the back of her neck. “I— I feel that I need to apologise to— to all of you. I behaved dreadfully. I was too scared to—”</p><p>She looks up. “You have all…witnessed what my childhood was like. When I first went to Hogwarts, met muggleborns, it was still…drilled into me. All of the bloodpurism and— but how could I believe it? When Lily was never anything but kind to me. And brilliant. Clever. A powerful witch. She— how could I hate her? So…I didn’t. I loved her. She was my…first love, and first friend. All of these books are from her. All gifts. Some to help me learn about the muggle world, others because she loved the stories and wished to share them with me.”</p><p>Andy walks up behind Narcissa and hugs her. Narcissa relaxes back in relief. Closes her eyes. “But I made the wrong decision. I chose to hide. I was too frightened of getting hurt. Of Lily getting hurt. Of Bella getting hurt. I chose to live the life of Narcissa Malfoy. The witch I had always been told to be. Who my…parents taught me to be. It was easier than— I should have run away, like you, Dromeda. Instead I…just spread more hatred. Sneered, and spat, and said horrible slurs at— at children. You were all children.”</p><p>“But you never believed it? The bloodpurity?” Harry whispers.</p><p>Narcissa opens her eyes. Smiles at him sadly. “No. I met Lily…and I never again doubted the truth of the world. No matter what my parents said. Or Bella. I never believed them again.”</p><p>She sighs. Pats Andy’s hand and pulls away. “It would have been a lot simpler if I’d just listened to you from the beginning. Or Tiggy. Poor Tiggy. I— Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears straight away. Smiles. “Yes, Mistress Narcissa?”</p><p>Narcissa crouches down. “I’m such an imbecile, Tiggy. Why didn’t I listen to you? Why didn’t we all listen to you? I— I’m so sorry you had to put up with us,” she smiles sheepishly.</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “Eventually you be listening. And you be a very good mistress. Tiggy is happy to have you back. And…Tiggy has something to show you. You and Mr Harry and Mr Draco.”</p><p>Tiggy turns. Gestures to Ted and Bella, who are stood in the kitchen looking at…</p><p>Hermione walks over with a gasp. “Oh! Oh, is that—”</p><p>Ted grins. “A projector. Bloody ancient, and difficult to find one with sound, but Tiggy told me they had some film, so—”</p><p>“Film?” Narcissa comes over too. Catches Harry’s gaze, wide eyes meeting wide eyes. “I thought…so did she…”</p><p>“She be using a muggle device, yes,” says Tiggy. “Tiggy not be knowing, but be watching. Be helping. Miss Lily be…be knowing the Dark Lord be searching. That she not be safe. So she be wanting you and Mr Harry to have this video. This memory. And thinks no one be finding this with Tiggy.”</p><p>Narcissa sobs, hands covering her mouth. “Why— why didn’t you tell me?! I— if she was scared—”</p><p>Tiggy sighs. “You is not being my Mistress then, Mistress Cissy. You be a Malfoy. This be a big risk for Miss Lily. She be knowing that Mistress Bella be my Mistress. That if Mistress Bella be asking for information…this be going terribly wrong.”</p><p>And then Tiggy grins mischievously. “But Miss Lily be a thinking elf, oh yes. So she be telling Tiggy…that this be no help to the Dark Lord. No help to Mistress Bella. It only be helping Miss Narcissa. She is asking Tiggy for a promise. To keep safe. Until is safe and time for you and Mr Harry to be seeing.”</p><p>Oh. That’s such a clever idea. And brave. Risky. But if Narcissa had told Lily about Tiggy, about how kind and good Tiggy is…</p><p>Hermione moves closer to the projector. And Bella, who is bending to look at it and—</p><p>For goodness sake—</p><p>She grabs Bella and pulls her away before she fiddles too much and breaks something. <em>Stop it. It’s complicated. I’ll explain later</em></p><p>
  <em>What does that switch do? And what does aux mean? It’s just film, right? It’s the same thing as inside the videos. The long black film that’s rolled—</em>
</p><p>Hermione groans. “Bella, please tell me you didn’t take apart one of Andy’s videos just to—”</p><p>“Only a boring one! And Ted said I could, so—”</p><p>Ted laughs at them, shaking his head.</p><p>And then puts his hand on the projector. Looks at Harry. And Narcissa. “Do you want me to…start it?”</p><p>Narcissa looks at Harry.</p><p>He swallows, unsure.</p><p>Ron throws an arm over his shoulder. “Mirror of Erised part two, right? Except this time you’ve got a whole family stood behind you.”</p><p>Harry smiles at him gratefully. Looks at Ginny and Hermione. Nods at Ted. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Okay.</p><p>The projector comes on. Lights up the kitchen wall. And the film begins to roll.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Is that still on?” a witch’s voice drifts into the room. “Think it is. Sorry, Dad. I’m messing up the cine film with a sticking charm,” she laughs to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then sighs. “Wish you were still around to explain all this stuff. Technology moves so fast and…anyway,” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So far everything is dark and jerky. But then the angle changes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And they can see a garden. The camera pointing towards a flowerbed. Grainy, but in colour. “Okay, stay right there,” Lily says. “Don’t you dare fall off the chair! Okay. Come here, Harry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Lily walks into view. Sits cross legged on the grass. One-year-old Harry in her arms. Her lap. Pressing his face into her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily smiles at the camera. “I just woke him up. Woke you up, if you’re watching. Are you watching, Harry?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her smile falls. “I hope I’m there watching too,” she whispers. “Laughing at myself. At how silly and worried I was being. But it’s—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She kisses Harry’s head, gaze lowered. “I’m just not sure of anything anymore. There’s a cloud hanging over us. So…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes herself. Looks back up. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Lily. Chin up. What was I saying…well, I found this last week. It was Dad’s. Tuney didn’t want it. Or didn’t find it. And I— well films are nice, aren’t they? We have photos of us, of course. Of Harry. It was Harry’s birthday a few weeks ago so I sent Padfoot a photo of him on his little broom. Do you still like flying, Harry? You loved it. Couldn’t stop giggling, could you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lifts Harry up. Like her arm is a broom. Or like he’s Superman. Pulls him through the air. “Vroom! And here comes Potter! Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! And the crowd goes wild!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry just starts to cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily brings him down and hugs him properly. “Oh, sorry Harry. What’s Mummy doing? You’re too tired for that. Too sleepy. What’s she doing waking you up at the crack of dawn, hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rocks him. He quietens, staring at her. “And you don’t have to be a Gryffindor. You can be in any house you want. Even Slytherin, no matter what your dad says.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks back at the camera. “Who…who is watching?” she says hesitantly. “Because I…I’m giving this to Tiggy. To keep it safe. I hope they keep it safe. Bit embarrassing if it’s Bellatrix watching this. Or You Know Who himself. But I...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She puts her hands over Harry’s ears. “Screw it. Screw the lot of them. We can’t always be living in fear that You Know Who can see everything. Turn up at any moment. So I know this is dangerous. I know I shouldn’t. But they won’t know what this is anyway! They’ll just destroy it. So I’m going to trust Tiggy, and…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lets out a breath. “Are you there, Narcissa? Are you watching too?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bites her lip. Lets go of Harry’s head to tug at the grass instead. Tucks some hair behind her ear. “I saw you in the Prophet. Saw the pictures of little Draco. He— he looks so much like you. There was this expression he made and—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs. “It reminded me so much of you. I miss you. I can’t believe…is it three years now? Three years since we spoke? Since we—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ma!” Harry shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily laughs. Stands him up on the grass, facing the camera. “Yes. Mamama. Are you standing for Mummy? Hup!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spins him around to stand facing her. He reaches to touch her face. Grabs her nose and her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily smiles and pretends to bite at his hands. He reaches past her. Pulls a flower from the garden. A daisy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily laughs. “Oh no, Harry. Gentle. Gentle with the—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The head comes off the flower. Harry tries to stick it back on again. It falls into the flowerbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily sits him down in the grass and stands up. “You can’t cast a reparo at flowers, Harry. At living things. You can’t fix it. So you have to be careful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily picks up the camera. Holds it to show the flowerbed more closely. “Look how silly I am, Narcissa. Can you see? I’m still doing it. Growing my secret garden. Planting daffodils for you. And lilies. Petunias too, even though Tuney’s driving me crazy with how stubborn she is. I wanted to give Harry a flower name, but I couldn’t think of a boy one. Silly, isn’t it? If I have another baby, and it’s a girl, there will be so many names to choose from. Although Alice would be a nice name. I’ve always thought that. Or Matilda, can you remember that book? I gave it to you ages ago. Second year or something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera shows them all of the flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then turns around. Very close to Lily’s face. Her eyes. “James will be awake soon. He won’t understand why I’m doing this. Giving this to Tiggy. He— don’t worry, Narcissa. I still haven’t told him. I promised. I’d never—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tear falls down her cheek, but she’s still smiling. “I hope the War is over now. If you’re watching this. Both of you. And Draco, maybe. Hopefully not Lucius. He’s such a pompous prat. But if the war is over then we must have found each other again. I—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls the camera back. Holds it at arm’s length. “Whoever is watching…I love you. I love you, Harry. I love you, Narcissa. And I’m sure I love you, Draco. If—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs. “If we haven’t met, then hi. I’m the muggleborn that’s been talking your mum’s ear off for the past however many years. Sending her piles of books. We met in first year, you know. I can still remember. I think you were the smallest witch in our year, Narcissa. But so determined. A force. So…you were so funny. I bet you still are. I can always count on you to make me laugh. Everything that comes out of your mouth is— oh God, what am I like? Looks like I still can’t shut up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs again. “Okay, be quiet, Lily. Talking for England. Right. Bye! Love you! Say goodbye, Harry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera turns to Harry. Sat on the grass. He confusedly waves his fists at them.</em>
</p><p>And the film comes to a stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Looking at You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence fills the kitchen.</p><p>So that’s Lily. She seems…wonderful. Just lovely. And Harry does have her eyes.</p><p>Hermione can definitely see her charm now. She feels like she just lost a friend. After two minutes. To think that witch is just…gone.</p><p>She slips her arms around Bellatrix’s waist from behind. Clings on. It’s horrible that a life can just be lost like that. Poor Harry. Poor…</p><p>Narcissa is hugging Draco. Or Draco is hugging her. Holding her steady.</p><p>And then Narcissa pulls back. Reaches her arm out to Harry. “Can I— I know you don’t know me very well, Harry, but…”</p><p>Harry holds his arms open. “Hello. Mum’s best-friend. It’s Narcissa, right? Narcissa Black?”</p><p>Narcissa laughs. Takes a step forward and hugs Harry. Inhales slowly. Breathes him in.</p><p>Harry wraps his arms around her. “Sounds like she really loved you.”</p><p>Narcissa jerks back, face flushed. “She— oh Harry, but she loved James too. I hope you don’t think— she never would have married him if she didn’t love him. Or have you. She just had such a big heart that—”</p><p>Harry smiles. “I know. Don’t worry, I could tell. It was so nice to see her. From your letters I— everyone told me how kind she was. How she saw the best in people. No-one told me about all her books though. Or how talkative she was.”</p><p>Narcissa sighs. Hugs him again. “That’s what I missed. Hearing her. I was afraid I’d forgotten her voice.”</p><p>Harry whispers something in Narcissa’s ear.</p><p>She laughs. Pulls back and looks at him shyly. “Yes. Yes, she did. Like that.”</p><p>And then she steps back. Wipes at her eyes and looks around. Spots Bill leaning in the doorway. “My apologies, Mr Weasley. I’ve taken over your cottage. I shall tidy it all away once— you can take whatever you’d like, Harry. I would never keep them from you. Merlin knows I’ve read them a thousand times. Although some of the books…”</p><p>“We’ll share them,” Harry says softly. “You can keep them at the Manor if you’d like. More room, and no chance of little James getting his sticky hands on them. Not until he’s a bit older.”</p><p>Narcissa nods sharply. “Yes. Yes, of course. I’ll — could you help, Tiggy? And Ted, how does this work? It’s incredible! Where did— oh and…Severus has left, hasn’t he? Probably for the best. I’m not sure how he will take…”</p><p>She shakes her head. Smooths down her perfect dress.</p><p>Bellatrix winks at Hermione and lets go of her to wrap her arms around Narcissa instead. Squeeze her tightly and kiss her head. “Come on. Too much thinking. Let’s get you out in the sunshine. And everyone else. We can tidy later. Someone pop the kettle on. Can’t believe no one’s made tea yet. Andy, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Andy laughs loudly. “Alright, Captain. Bossy, much?”</p><p>She does put the kettle on though. Hovers some mugs out onto the counter.</p><p>Bellatrix starts marching Narcissa out the door, arm flung over her shoulder, and everyone trails after them.</p><p>They step out into the sunshine. Walk down the dunes and stand around the tables, not knowing what to do with themselves. Harry and Ron head off towards Teddy, Victoire and some of the toddlers, down by the water again with Tonks, Arthur, Molly and the twins. Sounds of splashing and laughter carries on the breeze.</p><p>Bellatrix and Narcissa sit down at one of the tables in the sun. Hermione sits opposite, with Draco. Ginny takes James from Neville as he comes over and they both join.</p><p>“Is…everything okay?” Neville asks hesitantly as Ginny hugs James tightly. Kisses his head. “Luna and I decided to stay out here and help watch the kids, but…” he drifts off.</p><p>Narcissa looks up. Gives Ginny a double take and groans. “It’s fine. We’re fine. Just my love life coming back to haunt me, Mr Longbottom. You may as well know.”</p><p>Neville flushes.</p><p>As does Draco, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Do you…are you really not seeing anyone at the moment, Mother?”</p><p>Narcissa closes her eyes. “I’m not having this conversation. I am not here. You did not ask me that.”</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. Shakes Narcissa’s shoulders. “He’s not asking if you’re fucking anyone! You’ve been divorced for years, right? Come on. You must have dated <em>someone</em>.”</p><p>“Sssh! Language! Children!” Ginny hisses, covering James’ ears.</p><p>Then grins. “But yeah, come on, Black. Who’ve you got your icy eye on?”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes snap open to glare. “No one,” she grits out. “I— I’ve been working. Caring for Bella, numerous coma patients, looking after five nymph babies. Spending time with Draco, ensuring that Edward, Remus and Nymphadora do not get themselves seen with their reckless— I’ve been brewing potions, and researching— and Fawkes has— I just haven’t had time for…dating! My life is sheer madness! And no one would have wanted to date me anyway. I’ve been in hiding. Narcissa Malfoy. Cold, and spiteful and…horrible!”</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Narcissa,” Luna says softly as she walks past. She has flowers and sprigs of sea lavender in her hair.</p><p>And as Narcissa turns around, Luna leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek. Pulls back and nods seriously. “Not cold at all. As I thought.”</p><p>And she walks off with a twitch of a smile to her lip.</p><p>Luna?!</p><p>Hermione grins across the table at Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix wiggles her eyebrows back.</p><p>Narcissa just stares after Luna. “Wh— what—”</p><p>Ginny smiles slyly. “Luna is actually very sweet once you get to know her, Ms Black. Clever, and funny. She can come off as a bit mad, but I’ve known her for ages. She just...she sees things differently. That’s all.”</p><p>Narcissa gets to her feet with a tut. “I know, I know. Of course she’s not mad. Who do you take me for? What I <em>mean </em>is that she should explain herself and not just walk off and— Miss Lovegood!” she shouts, striding off after Luna, who has begun walking up along the cliff. “Miss Lovegood, if you think I am going to run after you, you are sorely mistaken!”</p><p>Luna stops. Bends down to look at some kind of plant. Narcissa begins to catch up.</p><p>Draco makes a strange warbling sound and rubs at his face. “Granger is my aunt. And now my mother is going after Lovegood. How did this…I…”</p><p>He sighs. Shakes his head.</p><p>Bellatrix pats him on the shoulder and then shrugs. “I like her. Least she’s interesting. And she’ll be a bit of a challenge for Cissy. A puzzle to figure out.”</p><p>Hmm, that’s true. And they would both enjoy a mad tea-party.</p><p>And just as the thought crosses her mind, Andy and Ted join them, hovering tea, cups, milk and sugar over.</p><p>They flop down on either side of Bella. Ted looks around. “Where did Narcissa go? She’s alright, ain’t she? Cos that was…” he drifts off, shaking his head and blowing out a held breath.</p><p>“She’s fine. Off walking with <em>Lovegood</em>,” Bellatrix grins giving Andy a look.</p><p>Andy’s mouth falls open. She looks over to where Narcissa and Luna are now walking together. “Wait. Wait I— I knew it!”</p><p>She leans past Bella to look at Ted. “Didn’t I tell you? That dream I had! It had to be Luna! The moon. <em>Told </em>you it had nothing to do with Remus.”</p><p>Bellatrix whips her head around to look at Ted. “Lupin?” Her nose crinkles. “You thought Cissy was gonna have a thing with <em>Lupin</em>?”</p><p>“Hey, it weren’t that clear! These prophecies are…weird. You know that. And what’s wrong with the bloke? He’s nice enough to Dora and—”</p><p>“Well exactly!” Hermione interrupts. “Remus and Tonks!”</p><p>“Open relationship,” Andy waves her hand dismissively. “They love each other, but…well, whether that’s as friends or anything more is something they’ve both had a hard time figuring out. They’re happy, anyway. It works for them. But that’s not the point. I was right. Luna. Ha. That’s six galleons now, Ted.”</p><p>Bellatrix snorts. “Don’t you share a bank vault?”</p><p>“I actually thought you and Lovegood were an item, Longbottom,” Draco muses.</p><p>Neville laughs, pouring a few cups of tea and handing them to people. “Really? No, no just friends. We tried something just after the War, but it never really worked. I’ve been um…well I’ve seen Hannah Abbott a few times recently. Remember her? Hufflepuff? But no, Luna has never been serious about anyone. Always says she’s…waiting for…the right time. Oh. Wait. Time. Phoenix. Time travel.”</p><p>Ginny laughs. “Trust Luna to say something like that. Always a riddle. Who knows? Think you’re right, Bellatrix. She has to be a seer.”</p><p>Andy hums. “Could be. She does have that look about her.”</p><p>Bellatrix looks Andromeda over curiously, inspecting her. “What does that mean? Is there some kind of…seerdar you have going on?”</p><p>Seerdar? Like gaydar? How does Bella even know the word—</p><p>Oh. Tonks.</p><p>Ted chuckles. “Seerdar? You’re nuts, Bella.”</p><p>Bellatrix sticks her tongue out at him.</p><p>And then Andy suddenly shouts. “Oh! I forgot!”</p><p>And she reaches across the table and grabs Hermione’s wrist, tugging her arm forward.</p><p>What…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The scar.</p><p>Andy forces her eyes to meet Hermione’s, even as the guilt spreads across her face. “I…I can get rid of it now. If you…do you want me to? I had to wait. I had to do it. I’m sorry. It was— it had already happened. And we had to make sure Bella would get the message. That she’d go to Cissy. Go home. And you never would have found it if…”</p><p>“…if we hadn’t been upset about the scar,” Hermione murmurs.</p><p>Looks at Bellatrix. Then at Ginny, Draco and Neville to explain. “There’s a hidden message. In mermish. Written into my scar. It says, <em>When I am gone, and you’re all alone, remember you can always find your way home. </em>We thought that Bella wrote it, but…”</p><p>“So it was for me?” Bellatrix whispers. “From you, Andy?”</p><p>Andy smiles. Shrugs bashfully. “You found your way home. To Tiggy. And Cissy. And me. I…I’ve been learning mermish since I was a teenager. Since I met Pronoe. It’s a different kind of magic. That’s what’s holding the scar in place.”</p><p>Hermione runs a finger over the scar. That horrible scar. That Bellatrix wrote. That Andy wrote. That wasn’t even for her. A message of love to a lost sister.</p><p>Well. They don’t need a scar to do that anymore.</p><p>She smiles at Andy. “I barely even think about it anymore. But yes. Let’s get rid of it.”</p><p>Andy smiles in relief. Presses her hand over it.</p><p>Takes a deep breath. And shrieks.</p><p>Ow! Oh—</p><p>Everyone jumps. Hurriedly covers their ears.</p><p>Andy grins. “Sorry. Sorry, everyone. There, all done.”</p><p>She pulls her hand away…and it’s gone.</p><p>Completely gone.</p><p>Hermione stares in amazement.</p><p>Bellatrix reaches out and trails her fingers over bare skin. “Nothing. Not even…”</p><p>She snaps her eyes up to meet Andy’s. “How did you do that?! Tell me how to do that! Is it just words? I know some words. Like… Llo bi bavverissi.”</p><p>Everyone covers their ears again, shouting at Bella to stop.</p><p>Except Hermione and Andy. They know the words too. Hermione taught Bellatrix those words. You are a goddess of the sea.</p><p>“No mermish at the table,” Ted groans.</p><p>Andy laughs. “That rule’s only for Teddy and you know it. This is what happens when you don’t study, Ted.”</p><p>He massages his temples. “Pain? Cos it ain’t helping my brain none. Not all of us have Ravenclaw genes to help us out. I struggle with French, let alone having about a billion words for sand or kinds of water. Pretty water. Still water. Raging water. Fish filled water. Warm water. Water that’s warm on top and cold underneath. Water that’s cold on top and freezing underneath. Water with strong currents. Water with…”</p><p>He carries on. This is obviously a sore subject.</p><p>“Have you decided what you want to do now, Aunt Bella?” Draco suddenly asks, putting his teacup down.</p><p>Bellatrix looks at him. Frowns. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Draco raises an eyebrow. Scoffs. “No ambitions? No goals? Just sitting around and waiting for Granger to come home? What kind of Slytherin are you? I thought you were a Black!”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. Raises her chin and throws her shoulders back. “I <em>am</em> a Black. And I’m your elder. So watch it. Just because I’m not fighting anymore doesn’t mean I— oh.”</p><p>Her expression falls, and morphs into a look of horror. “I have no one to duel now! The war’s over! No more training. No more— so I have to sit around all day now? Work in…an office? What— what do you people do with your lives?!”</p><p>Hermione gasps. A sudden thought. “You could be a duellist! A master duellist! In competitions!”</p><p>Bellatrix’s face scrunches. “Too boring. Too many rules.”</p><p>“Or academics?” Draco suggests. “Research? Or teaching?”</p><p>“Might have to wait a few decades before people let me near Hogwarts again, Drakey. I could research something…nothing really sticks out though…”</p><p>“You could be a curse breaker, like Bill,” Ginny says with a grin. “Seeing as you know <em>so much </em>about pyramids and Ancient Runes is so <em>easy</em>.”</p><p>Bellatrix glares. “Pyramids are cool. And Ancient Runes <em>is </em>easy. Hermione, tell them! You just have to learn a language and carve— look! Over there, on the door to the cottage, me and Hermione both carved runes on there. And I bet it helped people heal and hide here during the war.”</p><p>“It was you that carved the door?” Fleur shouts, walking past with Victoire and Teddy, who have changed into swimming costumes. “William! The mystery is solved!”</p><p>Both carved runes on the door? “When did you carve any runes, Bella?” Hermione frowns. “I can’t remember that.”</p><p>Bellatrix tilts her head to the side. Then nods. “It was when you woke me up and then ran away. The first time you woke me up. Our anniversary. You gave me the restorative draught and then ran away, remember? So I read your letter, and secured the house. I found your runes, but I didn’t trust them. So I carved my own. And then set up all of the other wards and waited for you to come back. I almost gave up and left, but Tiggy told me…to wait. Wait. Tiggy!”</p><p>Tiggy appears. Grins. “Yes, Mistress Bellatrix?”</p><p>Bellatrix folds her arms. “<em>Always watching</em>? So you— how much did you see? You can see the thread! How long have you been setting us up?!”</p><p>Tiggy chuckles. “Oh elves not allowed to be matchmaking. We be seeing threads, but we not be pulling. But…yes. Tiggy be watching. You is being hurt…and Miss Hermione be helping. Be healing. Be calling Mr Severus. Every day be giving you the potions. And then she be figuring it out. Be fixing it. Be a seeing elf. So…Tiggy suggests you be a listening elf.”</p><p>Bellatrix sighs in mock exasperation, shaking her head.</p><p>It turns into a smile.</p><p>She flicks her wand and sends the chair next to Draco back a bit. “Sit here with us, Tiggy. And have something to eat if you want. You don’t have to watch all secretly, you know. You’re a Black. You’re family. Join in.”</p><p>Tiggy gives her a long look. And then looks at the chair.</p><p>Pops to sit next to Draco. “You…you be passing Tiggy the grapes, Mr Draco?” Tiggy says cautiously.</p><p>Draco smiles. “Of course. Here.”</p><p>Tiggy nods to themselves. Reaches for a cup of tea and chuckles. “Family. Oh, I is wishing Master Cygnus and Mistress Druella be seeing this. Be dying again in shock. Is cruel to be saying, but is the truth. Tiggy is being very happy that they be dying. No longer controlling Tiggy.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughs. “We’re all happy for that. Thank Merlin for dragon pox. Although it would have been fun to shove them off a cliff or something, right Andy?”</p><p>Andy reaches for her hand. Chuckles half-heartedly.</p><p>A cliff. Hang on.</p><p>Hermione frowns. Looks at Tiggy. There’s still one thing... “So if you knew I was nice to Bella, why did you dangle me over that cliff?”</p><p>Tiggy turns their gaze on her. It’s still quite intense, even with the pastel teacup in their hands. “To be checking. Tiggy be telling you. You be very strange, Miss Hermione. You be stabbing Mistress…then you be healing? You be hating. Scared. But caring? Staring? Kissing? Very strange little elfling.”</p><p>Oh. Well. She didn’t <em>mean </em>to be strange. She…it does sound odd.</p><p>She slumps forward to rest her elbow on the table, head in her hand as people snigger at her.</p><p>Bellatrix leans across and kisses her cheek. <em>We can be mad together. Fuck the lot of them. Oh! Do you want to duel me? We can still duel!</em></p><p>Hermione laughs. “Bella, if I duel you, I’ll die.”</p><p>Bellatrix pouts. “I won’t hurt you! Never! And anyway, then I’d die too. Come on, please! It’s been years since I duelled anyone! Andy and Cissy had all the fun whilst I was unconscious.”</p><p>Hmm. That’s true. She has missed out for a long time.</p><p>Hermione sighs. “It might be too soon. People might…get the wrong idea.”</p><p>“Oh, go on, Hermione!” Ginny bursts out. “I wanna see what you guys can do!”</p><p>“It would be a wicked battle,” Tonks adds, walking over and ruffling Draco’s hair, much to his dismay.</p><p>“Know it all showdown,” Andy grins, nudging Bella.</p><p>What is—</p><p>Hermione looks around. A lot of people seem to be listening in curiously. Nodding. Harry and Ron are back now too, talking to Remus and Arthur at the end of the table but looking over at Hermione.</p><p>Great. An audience for— “You all can’t honestly think I could keep up with Bella!” she scoffs exasperatedly. “Andy, you’re probably way better than me! I was never that good, and I haven’t duelled anyone in years! The only time I do magic is— oh.”</p><p>Oh wait.</p><p>Hermione looks at Tiggy. Grins. Washes the invisibility over her mind.</p><p>And then pops away, onto a high sand dune. Looks down at everyone and laughs. “Come and get me, Bella!” she bellows for all to hear.</p><p>“That’s cheating!” Bellatrix shouts back, getting up.</p><p>And then a deadly grin forms on her face too. <em>Oh. But you forgot something, pet</em></p><p>What?</p><p>Oh!</p><p>And Bellatrix lands on top of her. She followed the thread.</p><p>Hermione spits out some sand and raises her hands at Bellatrix’s face. “Aguamenti!”</p><p>And Bellatrix, face scrunched in anticipation, floats up into the air. Secret wingardium leviosa.</p><p>Hermione uses the opportunity to pop away, down onto the beach, but far enough away from the tables or children. Now—</p><p>Bellatrix leaps off the sand dune, wand directed at Hermione. “Expelliarmus! Levicorpus!”</p><p>Ah!</p><p>Her wand goes flying. She’s upside down.</p><p>Doesn’t need a wand.</p><p>Spots Bellatrix coming towards her. Hmm. Relashio! Rictumsempra!</p><p>Hermione falls to the ground. Bellatrix dodges the jinx and continues towards her. Damn it! How can—</p><p>Hermione presses her palms to the ground, pretending to try to get up. Operimentum aerbulla! Bombarda!</p><p>Sand explodes around them. And Bellatrix covers her face with her arms, not thinking of a bubblehead charm.</p><p>Yes! Expelliarmus! Accio wands!</p><p>Two wands fly towards Hermione—</p><p>And then a ball of water falls onto her head, breaking her concentration as she gasps in shock.</p><p>Oh it’s freezing! It’s—</p><p>Hermione turns invisible. Spots their wands left in the sand and charges to grab them.</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. “Footsteps in the sand, pet!”</p><p>And sends an incarcerous straight at her.</p><p>Hermione goes rolling across the sand, arms trapped to her sides, and Bellatrix saunters over to the wands. Picks them up with a smirk.</p><p>Hermione follows the thread. Still invisible. Stands right in front of Bellatrix. Nose to nose. Relashio!</p><p>Her arms come free. She grabs Bellatrix by the head and brings their lips together. Whines. <em>Bella. Oh, Bella</em></p><p>Bellatrix gasps.</p><p>Hermione bites her lip. Snatches the wands from her hand.</p><p>Pops a few metres away and lets go of the invisibility to smirk at her back, wands outstretched. “Stupefy!”</p><p>Bellatrix spins to face her, hand coming up with an unbelievably fast protego, sending both spells rebounding into the sand.</p><p>And an Expelliarmus.</p><p>The wands go flying into the air once again.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>Hermione readies her stance...and raises her hands.</p><p>An unknown spell comes towards her. Protego! And again, template, just keep it going.</p><p>Protego! Stupefy! Prote—</p><p>Incar—</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>She ducks and dodges as spell after spell flies towards her from Bellatrix’s own raised hands. Steps back as the witch gradually moves closer and closer.</p><p>It doesn’t matter what spell Hermione comes up with, Bellatrix is too fast. Just casually leans out of the way. Thinks so many steps ahead. Predicts all her moves.</p><p>She needs to get Bella off her game. She’s too steady. Needs to…</p><p>She keeps the protego going as a template on one hand.</p><p>And aims at the sand under Bellatrix’s feet with the other, pretending to miss. Glisseo!</p><p>She’s not sure how sand becomes slippery. But it does.</p><p>Bellatrix’s arms fly out to balance herself.</p><p>“Petrificus totalus!” Hermione cries.</p><p>But Bellatrix has managed to cast a protego of her own, leaving herself to fall, but unfrozen.</p><p>For a moment neither of them does anything. Bellatrix just lets out an ‘oof’ as she falls onto the sand. And sits there. Smiles sadly.</p><p>Hermione takes a hesitant step forward. And again.</p><p>Or tries. Her feet are suddenly stuck to the ground. And her arms to her sides. Somehow…</p><p>Bellatrix cackles. Then crosses her legs. “Accio wands.”</p><p>The wands fly towards her as Hermione struggles. Relashio! Come on, relashio! “Finite incantatem!” What is this? What kind of…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hermione laughs. “Booby trap?” she calls over to Bellatrix.</p><p>Bellatrix grins. “Can you remember the countercurse?”</p><p>Hermione pauses. Thinks back. She’d trapped Bella in the bathroom, but she hadn’t watched her escape. She remembers the curse, but…what was it?</p><p>She’s forgotten. Oh well.</p><p>She just follows the thread instead. Lands on top of Bellatrix and smiles down at her. <em>Not even the pyramids could trap us. Unbreakable thread</em></p><p>Bellatrix smiles back. Lies down completely and looks up at her. She’s so beautiful like this. Open. Relaxed. Hidden depths in her eyes brought out in the sunlight.</p><p>A knowing look appears on Bellatrix’s face. Oh.</p><p>Legilimency. Always taking a peek in people’s heads. Or maybe she can just read Hermione’s expressions by now.</p><p>“Call it a draw?” Bellatrix says warmly.</p><p>Hermione considers this. It seems too good to be true. “Really? This isn’t some Slytherin trap? You promise?”</p><p>Bellatrix stretches and closes her eyes. <em>Promise. You can have your wand back if you want. If you can find it</em></p><p>Hermione sits up slightly. Leans on her hands so she can look the witch over. No wands in sight…</p><p>Under her dress? Honestly.</p><p>Hermione lies down next to Bellatrix instead. Stares up at the bright blue sky. <em>Through sand and sea. Well. We definitely have sand all over us</em></p><p>Bellatrix laughs softly. <em>I can bring the sea closer if you want</em></p><p>
  <em>Don’t you dare!</em>
</p><p>Another laugh. A hand takes hers. And a tergeo charm washes over them both. Siphoning the sand off.</p><p>Hermione turns to press a kiss to the witch’s cheek. A thank you.</p><p>And looks back up.</p><p>A cloud drifts past. The sun shines down. They just breathe. Lie together under the endless sky. How strange. Peace. A whole world for them to explore.</p><p>Hermione turns her head again. Looks at Bella instead. Watches her stare up at the sky.</p><p>And then glance sideways at her. Meets Hermione’s gaze, lip quirking into a smile.</p><p>Well. Whatever the universe has in store for them, whatever crazy adventures are still coming their way…</p><p>They’ll always have this.</p><p>One hundred and fifty more years of this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...Hi folks. Beautiful, wonderful people. Thank you all so much for coming along on this adventure with me. I never could have imagined that this story would get such an amazing response. That it would be this long and this complicated. That I would love writing it so much. You have all made me smile every day with your comments, seeing people leave kudos. Hearing about your thoughts and your lives. So many of you have taken time to talk to me, and I love each and every one of you. This is the biggest, most complicated thing I've ever written, and I've put so many of my thoughts, ideas and...me, into this, so hearing that you've enjoyed it is just incredible.</p><p>Writing this has been so much fun. I genuinely loved every minute of it. And I will definitely continue to write, so hopefully I'll see you all around in whatever new adventures I come up with. This won't be the end of bellamione for me, but I will need some time to find a new story for them and have some distance to leave this Bella and Hermione behind. In the meantime, I have just too many ship possibilities to write stories for. If cissamione is your thing, I'll be getting back to Killing Me Softly very soon (I know, what happened? I disappeared! Well it's not abandoned, I just needed to finish this lovely story first!)</p><p>And...I actually have another fic on the way. Couldn't help myself. You'll see.</p><p>Anyway. Goodbye, elflings. You is a good elf. You is a brave elf. And now...you is a free elf. You be seeing now. Looking from the edges.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>